La guerrière et l'idéaliste
by DreamerInTheSky
Summary: Aurélia Ruva et Elisa Bishop sont différentes. L'une est une Gryffondor impulsive et scientifique, la deuxième est une Poufsouffle méticuleuse et optimiste. Mais pourtant quelque chose les différencient de tous les autres élèves de Poudlard... Les deux jeunes filles, savent que la guerre et le chaos emporté par Lord Voldemort est sur le point de revenir. Que feront-elles? Tadaaadum
1. Découverte

_Et ben voilà!_

 _Bon je sais qu'il faudrait que j'avance mes autres fanfictions (haha... ha.) mais je bosse dessus depuis des mois avec Ywena et ça mérite qu'on le poste._

 _Voilà donc, **La guerrière et l'idéaliste** , c'était à la base un OS et finalement sera une fic qui met en scène une hypothèse plutôt simple... Et si cette fois, ma SI Aurélia Ruva avait été transportée dans la saga et réintégrée le corps de son double de onze ans (soit des mois avant d'entrer à Poudlard) et s'était donc retrouvée dans la maison qui était vraiment la sienne tout cela... dans la même promo qu'Elisa Bishop?_

 _Voilà le deal. Aurélia n'est PAS Elisa et c'est justement pour ça que c'est très drôle._

 _Merci à la formidable Andouille pour être ma bêta et bah... j'espère que vous allez rire (car ouioui, ça va être parfois assez drôle à lire.)_

 _Vous êtes prêts? C'est tipar!_

* * *

 **La guerrière et l'idéaliste**

PARTIE I: Découverte

.

 _Il paraîtrait que pour dominer le monde, il faut des idées, des moyens et un bon plan. Les idées rassemblent les gens qui vous soutiennent dans votre entreprise, les moyens sont apportés par vos soutiens et le plan est exécuté par ceux qui possèdent un mental assez solide pour s'en occuper._

 _Dans le monde d'Harry Potter, les stratèges sont les Serpentards, ceux qui insufflent l'idée sont les Poufsouffle, ceux qui exécutent le plan les Gryffondors et enfin, l'information est apportée par les Serdaigles._

 _Notre histoire allait suivre deux élèves particulières avec une grande soif de changement. L'une l'avait depuis le début alors que l'autre allait l'acquérir un peu plus tard. L'une avait de grandes idées et des stratégies (presque) au poil, l'autre fonçait dans le tas, soutenait ses valeurs et était impitoyable._ _L'une construisait brique après brique sa réputation depuis des années, se faisant des relations, changeant la société petits détails après un autre, existant sur l'échiquier de la politique magique britannique. L'autre ? En avait strictement rien à foutre._

 _L'une était un Serpent cachée parmi les Blaireaux, l'autre avait un cœur de Blaireau fondu dans les flammes d'un Lion._

 _Elisa Bishop et Aurélia Ruva. Ces deux élèves de Poudlard, chacune singulières par leurs comportements et leurs connaissances accrues d'un futur proche, avaient cependant des approches radicalement différentes. Elles étaient dans la même promo, avaient le même objectif et ne souhaitent qu'une chose... Empêcher un psychopathe de revenir à la vie, sauver un certain gamin d'une vie de souffrance, sauver le pays, ... Bref, sacré programme._

 _(Chacune a son histoire... que vous pouvez retrouver sur le site , écrites et crées par les génies grâce à leurs créations respectives, mais imaginons un seul instant qu'elles soient au même moment dans le château. Qu'elles sachent toutes les deux qu'elles sont des réincarnations. Qu'elles décident par la force des choses de travailler ensemble. Et bien... Voilà comment ça se passerait... Possiblement.)_

* * *

Elisabeth Bishop était banale, dans le monde des sorciers. Son prénom était banal (c'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle préférait qu'on l'appelle « Elisa »), ses pouvoirs magiques étaient normaux, et elle ne semblait en rien se distinguer du commun des mortels… Mis à part le fait, bien sûr, qu'elle était née avec les souvenirs de sa vie précédente, une vie passée à dévorer toute la saga Harry Potter, à écrire des fanfictions dessus, et à débattre avec passion des traits marquants des différents personnages. Mais bon, elle n'allait certainement pas le crier sur tous les toits. C'était son plus grand secret. Personne n'était au courant, pas même ses parents.

Elisa était fille unique, née d'un père Moldu pilote de ligne, et mère sorcière rejetée d'une longue et vieille lignée. Elle avait beau avoir encore la mémoire de sa vie d'antan, pour elle, c'était le présent qui comptait. Durant toute son enfance, elle avait été Elisa Bishop. Comment aurait-elle ne pas pu embrasser cette nouvelle identité ? Elle aimait cette vie. Elle aimait sa place ici, sa famille, son monde, ses parents, et ce qu'ils lui avaient transmis. Après tout, elle était fermement d'avis qu'il faudrait être dingue pour ne pas aimer Michael et Isabelle Bishop, ces deux baroudeurs aimant la quête de l'inconnu, qui collectionnaient des objets hétéroclites dans leur maison. Ce qu'ils étaient avait d'ailleurs forgé le caractère d'Elisa. Elle avait grandi avec une sorte de candeur, d'émerveillement devant les mystères de l'univers, et une foi inébranlable en la nature humaine.

Depuis toute petite, elle était optimiste. Elle avait grandi choyée, aimée, protégée. Elle se sentait puissante, et en sécurité, et lorsqu'elle regardait vers l'avenir… Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que tout ça puisse être détruit. Alors… Très tôt dans sa vie, lorsque son âme réincarnée s'éveillait à peine, elle avait décidé que sa mission serait de changer le cours du Destin. Protéger tout le monde, sauver tout le monde… Rendre les sorciers plus tolérants, faire disparaître la discrimination, introduire le progrès moldu dans leur communauté. Bref, dès son plus jeune âge, Elisa avait eu de grands plans pour l'avenir.

En cela, elle différait déjà d'Aurélia Ruva...

Car Aurélia Ruva avait débarqué dans ce monde sans le vouloir, sans l'avoir prévu, sans y être née, mi-mars 1988.

Aurélia avait été la victime d'une fusion spatio-temporelle. C'était un accident particulier, extrêmement rare (seulement deux cas en 150 ans) dans les rapports du Département des Mystères. Elle avait un double, vivant dans le monde d'Harry Potter, avec une famille exactement similaire à celle qu'elle avait dans celui d'où elle venait, mais il y avait deux différences majeures.

1\. Aurélia Ruva n'était pas une sorcière dans le monde d'où elle venait, elle était une personne normale et Harry Potter n'était qu'une série de livres qu'elle connaissait presque sur le bout des doigts et avait adoré découvrir.

2\. Aurélia Ruva... était une chimiste de 25 ans. Or, son double, jeune sorcière Sang-Pure dans une famille de quatre personnes, en avait onze.

La situation était unique, elle avait l'esprit d'une adulte de 25 ans et se retrouvait dans un monde qu'elle connaissait seulement en partie à l'âge canonique de onze ans. Elle était une enfant. UNE ENFANT. Elle avait failli s'évanouir en découvrant son reflet dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Aurélia Ruva avait la peau mate, douce et presque sans défauts, le visage rond, les cheveux crépus bruns et en bataille ainsi que les yeux en amande. Ses pupilles couleur terre semblaient s'assombrir selon son humeur, comme celles de son père et de son petit frère. L'image parfaite d'elle à onze ans.

Après une crise de panique et des hurlements qui rameutèrent les infirmières, elle tenta de s'enfuir deux fois de l'hôpital.

La première fois, elle se fit rattraper alors qu'elle allait passer la porte principale, aperçue par la sorcière d'accueil qui appela tout de suite le chef du service qui la prenait en charge. La deuxième fois, Aurélia réussit à sortir de l'hôpital pour découvrir le Londres de la fin des années 80. Elle réussit à traverser le Green Park sans se faire arrêter et s'arrêta bouche bée devant les néons de Picadilly Circus qui annonçaient un concert de Queen à venir. Oh putain.

Cette fois, celui qui la retrouva, était une jeune Langue-De-Plomb. Un homme aux cheveux bruns fraîchement coupés, le regard normalement plutôt malicieux ou froncé dans une profonde réflexion. Il était grand, fin et intrigué. Elle apprit son nom un peu plus tard. Saul Funestar.

On la força à rester alitée, attachée par des sangles en cuir dans un Département de St-Mangouste pendant quasiment trois semaines. Les chercheurs du Département l'examinèrent sous toutes les coutures. Elle se retrouva nue plusieurs fois, exposée à la vue de cinq medicomages et autres chercheurs pendant des heures qui l'auscultaient froidement. Aurélia tremblait de tous ses membres, les larmes aux yeux. On la laissa finalement prendre une douche alors qu'une infirmière attendait dans la chambre. Aurélia resta longtemps sous le flot d'eau. Elle se sentait sale, dénuée de toute humanité.

Son frère et ses parents venaient lui rendre visite tous les jours et Aurélia, découvrit leurs visages plus jeunes mais identiques en tout points à ceux qu'elle avait laissé dans son monde. Leurs caractères étaient aussi similaires. La chaleur de son père, la froideur de sa mère et le cynisme de son frère. Elle en fut un peu soulagée. C'était un point de repère. Ils différaient seulement par leur magie et leurs professions.

Son père travaillait au Ministère de la Magie, souvent sur le terrain, au Département des Accidents Magiques en tant qu'Oubliator. Sa mère, infirmière à St-Mangouste, Serdaigle très attachée à sa collection personnelle de livres. Son frère Louis, tête à claques professionnelle, trois ans plus jeune qu'elle. Mais un gamin attachant, plutôt patient, qui adorait sa sœur.

On la ramena chez elle avec l'autorisation du Ministère, même si elle était toujours surveillée par des Langues-De-Plomb. La maison était de taille moyenne, chaleureuse, sur deux étages avec un grenier, un jardinet où sa mère faisait pousser des herbes aromatiques, et elle avait sa propre chambre. Le salon était rempli de livres rangés dans des bibliothèques, chacune remplies à ras-bord. Ils traitaient de tous les sujets, de l'art romantique Moldu à l'histoire de la civilisation gobeline de la Grande-Bretagne. Il y avait même un petit jardin derrière la propriété où Louis s'amusait à voler sur son mini-balai. Aurélia le regardait assise sur le perron, les yeux écarquillés comme si elle osait à peine y croire.

Ses parents eux, marchaient sur les œufs. Leur fille avait été traumatisée par un affreux accident, presque brûlée vive par le trop-plein de magie et c'était normal qu'elle soit différente. Sa mère lui parlait un peu cassante (car les habitudes ne changeaient jamais), mais avec sollicitude, quand son père lui donnait l'espace qu'il lui fallait. Enfin... il essayait :

\- J'ai des billets pour la foire de Chester. On pourrait y aller ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ont des patacitrouilles fumantes. Tu adores ça non ?

Aurélia se contenta de le regarder sans comprendre. Elle ne savait pas de qui elle parlait. Elle ? Celle d'avant ? Le sourire de Victorien flétrit un peu, mais il n'abandonna pas. Malgré les recommandations des médicomages, il emmena sa fille visiter le Chemin de Traverse, les villages sorciers, les endroits qu'elle adorait apparement... Mais il n'y avait aucun souvenir. La famille Ruva fut confuse, blessée, perdue, mais elle avait été prévenue. Aurélia était différente, elle avait oublié tous les éléments de sa vie. Elle savait qui ils étaient mais avait oublié qu'ils étaient des sorciers. Tout ce qui avait trait ou presque à la magie.

Car elle avait vu et expérimenté à une certaine échelle, un monde moldu.

Enfin... C'est ce qu'Archidéus Kirke avait expliqué.

Archidéus Kirke était le vieux chef de la Section Temporelle du Département des Mystères. L'homme avait les cheveux blanc neige, le dos voûté sur une canne au pommeau de cuivre mais restait plutôt grand et longiligne. Il était dur d'oreille, à l'aube de la retraite mais demeurait une éminence dans le Département des Mystères. Il était un chercheur expérimental et expérimenté et adorait rester en compagnie de ses sabliers, horloges et livres qu'avec des gens. Cela semblait être une constante chez les chercheurs du DDM.

On avait appelé l'expert alors que la jeune Aurélia Ruva avait été admise à St-Mangouste, son jeune adjoint Saul Funestar s'étant occupé à faire descendre des airs, l'enfant qui avait perdu connaissance. Il vint alors constater pour lui-même et passa une bonne heure à observer Aurélia dans sa chambre. Il nota tout lui concernant, les résultats des analyses mais une déclaration de l'enfant lors de son réveil vint à le fasciner et l'interloquer : « Saint-Mangouste ? Comme dans Harry Potter, rigolait Aurélia. Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? » Puis quand on confirma qu'il s'agissait bien de l'hôpital magique, elle pâlit et tenta de s'enfuir. Archidéus se posa beaucoup de questions, mais ce ne fut que lors des séances avec le sujet qu'il put définir des questions. Et cela l'intéressait au plus haut point.

Aurélia Ruva fut emmenée tous les jours pendant un mois, puis une fois par semaine au Département des Mystères pour passer des tests médicomagiques et psychologiques. Archidéus Kirke était son interlocuteur. A moitié sourd et à l'aube de la retraite. Elle marmonnait des phrases construites, les bras croisés quand on lui posait des questions. Oui, elle était confuse. Oui, elle voulait qu'on lui lâche les baskets. Non, elle n'avait pas de brûlures au cerveau (sérieusement ?). Ce qu'Aurélia ne savait pas c'était que le vieillard était en train de barrer toutes ses hypothèses les unes après les autres sur sa check-list et qu'il avait maintenant transfert ou fusion spatio-temporel en tête de liste.

Aurélia était confuse et pleine de doutes, mais elle était au moins sûre d'une chose.

Elle était TRÈS en colère.

En colère contre le monde, contre le système, contre le destin et bien entendu contre _elle-même_. Pourquoi ? Vous oseriez lui demander pourquoi ? Sans doute parce qu'Aurélia avait été arrachée à sa vie qu'elle avait bâti après tant d'efforts et qu'elle était sur le point d'enfin avoir. Elle avait 25 ans, le regard brillant. Elle avait des rêves, des objectifs qui commençaient à être réalisés et surtout, elle était guérie.

Aurélia avait eu sa part de drames et d'horreurs dans sa vie d'avant. Mais elle s'en était sortie. Elle avait donné un coup de pied dans ses doutes et s'était reprise en main. Elle avait commencé à se pardonner. Elle était devenue bienveillante avec elle-même.

Enfin, elle était devenue maître de son destin.

Et puis boum. Une (très) mauvaise chute, un éclair qui tombait au même moment dans la campagne anglaise lors d'un pique-nique familial, et ZOOOOU. Transportée en Mars 1988, intégrant le corps d'une version d'elle plus jeune, à a peine onze ans. Ses parents et son frère avaient été soulagés quand elle s'était réveillée en flottant dans une salle sécurisée de St-Mangouste. Elle avait alors très vite réalisé à quel point c'était la merde. CAR ELLE ALLAIT DEVOIR TOUT RECOMMENCER !

Aurélia avait passé des années à se construire et se RE-construire car elle avait eu ce que beaucoup d'écoliers avaient vécu bien malheureusement... Les cartables dans les chiottes, les insultes à peine voilées, les coups de fils intempestifs, les mains aux fesses avant de savoir ce que les mots agression sexuelle impliquaient... Et la voilà ! Non seulement dans un monde alternatif sans Iphone, Netflix, Tinder et pas l'âge requis pour boire de l'alcool, mais aussi et SURTOUT elle allait devoir recommencer avec ces conneries ! Les cours, les soi-disant professeurs présents, les rumeurs, les ricanements stupides, l'acné, les moqueries... Ah. Et cerise sur le gâteau ? Elle était une sorcière et la guerre contre un mégalomaniaque sans nez approchait. MAIS BORDEL!

Aurélia en avait déjà marre. Marre de son karma de vache morte. Marre qu'on lui pose des questions stupides au Département des Mystères, qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas répondre entièrement car non, personne ne saurait qu'elle avait 25 ans dans la tête et la connaissance d'un futur proche, elle n'était pas suicidaire et la salle des cerveaux la faisait flipper. Ils pensaient donc qu'elle venait juste d'un monde sans magie. Il avait été facile de prétendre être une enfant face à cet incapable de Kirke. Il fallait de toute façon tordre la vérité. Tout le monde tomba dans le panneau... sauf deux personnes. Kirke et l'assistant de Kirke. Funestar.

Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Il n'était pas _encore_ responsable du dossier. Il se contenterait de l'observer pour l'instant. De plus, la famille d'Aurélia s'était rendue compte du changement du comportement de leur fille aînée, elle était plus cynique, s'exprimait de façon plus adulte... Bref elle était différente et ils auraient été naïfs de croire que rien n'allait changer. Ils se contentèrent de se mettre d'accord silencieusement. Ils soutiendraient leur enfant et cacheraient son état à Poudlard dans un premier temps. Après tout, la famille Ruva n'avait besoin de personne pour prendre soin d'eux-mêmes... Un trait que partageaient tous les membres, Aurélia incluse.

La jeune fille passa un long moment à se questionner et la question qui revenait souvent dans son esprit était si elle était là pour une raison. Un sort, un rituel qui avait mal tourné quelque part, l'existence d'un Dieu ou autre... Il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'une gamine soit à Poudlard, auprès de tous les protagonistes majeurs de la guerre et avec autant de connaissances sur ce qu'il était censé se passer. Il devait y en avoir une. Sinon... Non, elle ne voulait pas imaginer qu'il n'y avait pas de _raison._

« - Ils ont juste choisi la mauvaise personne, pensa Aurélia. Je suis la plus cabossée des cabossées et on me choisit moi ?! Pour arrêter une guerre? Bon sang... »

Aurélia se redressa sur son lit après avoir contemplé son plafond qui avait la même texture qu'un ciel orageux. Elle allait recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard et, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle était impliquée. Elle aviserait et ferait des recherches pour regagner son plan spatio-temporel. Ainsi, au lieu de rester plantée là sans rien faire et en attendant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle devait assumer son devoir.

Et exploser la tête de Lord Voldemort à coup de batte de baseball.

Alors qu'elle était à un mois de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Aurélia avait été plusieurs fois grondée par sa mère, pour lui avoir piqué sa baguette afin de s'exercer à des sorts. Dans son autre vie, Aurélia avait eu une relation conflictuelle avec sa mère, presque effrayée par sa voix puissante de créole et son autorité naturelle semblable à un uppercut puissance dix. Mais là, Aurélia n'avait plus peur. En fait, elle n'en avait plus RIEN à faire. Elle était déjà passée par là. Ainsi, oui. Sa mère criait quand elle lui piquait sa baguette ou livre trop avancé sur la Métamorphose et la DCFM. Elle notait sur un carnet les sortilèges offensifs, de protection et de déverrouillage. Elle avait aussi des livres de Potions qu'elle mettait de côté pour les étudier. Elle était une chimiste dans son ancienne vie, cela ne devait pas être si compliqué de lier sa connaissance des molécules avec des mélanges magiques.

Son frère ne disait rien en la faisant chanter pour qu'elle lui apprenne. Aurélia se contenta de sourire et lui tendit la baguette pour qu'il en fasse de même. Il y eut des punitions mais aussi des connaissances notées sur ses nombreux carnets couverts de gribouillis, dessins et sigles. Quel que soit l'issue du conflit, elle devait se préparer à survivre, à se protéger elle et sa famille. Bref...

Aurélia se préparait à se battre.

De son côté, Elisa…

Eh bien, Elisa ne se préparait pas à la baston, mais elle anticipait quand même de se retrouver sur un champ de bataille, à savoir : le monde sorcier et sa corruption. Elle ne se considérait pas comme un soldat, une survivante, ou une rebelle. Elisa se voyait comme une rêveuse dont le but dans la vie était d'aider les gens. Et oh, bien sûr, il aurait été assez simple de s'engager dans cette voie en se préparant à devenir Auror ou Guérisseuse. Mais Elisa voulait aller au cœur du problème, faire en sorte que les gens n'aient pas besoin d'être sauvés en premier lieu. Réduire les inégalités, faire prendre conscience au monde sorcier de ses problèmes de racismes, faire respecter les Moldus, les Êtres, les Créatures, instaurer des lois de protection des elfes, réformer l'éducation, mettre des gens plus honnêtes dans les positions de pouvoir du Ministère, assurer à chacun le droit à un procès équitable…. C'était ça qu'Elisa visait. Eliminer la menace de Voldemort, pour elle, ce n'était qu'un premier jalon sur cette voie. Il y avait juste tellement de chose à faire ! Pourquoi se préparer à se battre, alors que c'était une partie vraiment infime de ce qui se profilait à l'avenir ?

Alors non, Elisa ne se préparait pas au combat. Elle s'entraînait à parler devant le miroir pour pouvoir débattre face à quelqu'un sans rougir ou perdre ses moyens. Elle se renseignait sur la législation, sur l'Histoire, sur les failles du système, sur qui avait le pouvoir, qui voulait le pouvoir, qui manipulait le pouvoir, et qui avait des enfants qui feraient leur rentrée à Poudlard. Elle se préparait à se faire un réseau, et à amorcer de petits changements en espérant entraîner une révolution.

Et puis… Elle ne faisait pas que se préparer. Elisa avait onze ans, après tout, et une famille qu'elle aimait. Elle bricolait avec son père, faisait de la divination avec sa mère, galopait dans le bois d'érables derrière chez elle. Elle allait parfois jouer avec les enfants sorciers de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, son village : Cédric Diggory, Fred et George Weasley, et même parfois leurs aînés Percy ou Charlie. Bref, elle profitait de la vie. Elle était encore à un âge où on se pense invincible et éternel. Même avec la maturité que lui avait apportée sa conscience d'adulte réincarnée, Elisa avait eu droit à une enfance dorée.

Les deux enfants étaient donc conscientes de ce qui était sur le point d'arriver et, autant Elisa était prête à changer le monde sorcier, à le mener dans une douce révolution pour faire barrage à Lord Voldemort par la pression populaire, autant Aurélia était prête à tout simplement faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour défoncer la tête de l'homme susnommé avant qu'il ne fasse des dégâts...

* * *

Elisa et Aurélia ne s'étaient pas rencontrées dans le train.

La gamine aux cheveux afros était partie du compartiment où des gamins de deuxième année parlaient de Quidditch et en avait déjà marre du bruit. Le fait qu'elle allait se retrouver avec des mômes de onze ans lui sembla soudainement être une amère souffrance. Elle flânait donc dans les couloirs quand elle entendit les rires de garçons plus âgés. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre pour découvrir un garçon roux de dix-sept ans qui plaisantait avec ses amis, un plus trapu aux cheveux mi-longs couleur chocolat et un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs, plus calme, qui s'esclaffait aussi. Aurélia aperçut alors l'insigne de préfet-en-chef sur la robe du roux et comprit instantanément qui il pourrait être. Elle toqua à la porte du compartiment. Après tout... Why not ?

Ceux-ci la prirent en pitié, attendris par ses grands yeux adorables et son sourire faisant apparaître des fossettes. L'un deux, s'appelait Bill Weasley. Le garçon était si habitué à s'occuper de ses frères et sœurs qu'il fut instantanément protecteur envers l'enfant. Et Aurélia était drôle. Son cynisme et son ironie pour une enfant de onze ans faisaient mouche. Elle passa le reste du trajet à lire son livre de défense et échangea sur le sujet avec eux. On lui demanda dans quelle maison elle pensait atterrir. Aurélia dit tout sauf Gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi pas Gryffondor ? sourcilla Bill.

\- Je ne suis pas cinglée, répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le garçon calme, qui s'appelait Gilbert Ronan, éclata de rire alors que Bill et Jarod Mezart (un deuxième gryffondor) fronçaient les sourcils. Celui-ci voulut calmer son hilarité mais elle redoubla alors qu'Aurélia tapotait l'épaule de Bill avec un sourire contrit. Oh l'ironie.

Elisa s'était retrouvée en compagnie de ses amis d'enfance : Cédric Diggory, et de Fred et George Weasley. Ils venaient tous du même village, après tout, et ils se connaissaient déjà plus ou moins bien. Elisa était un peu intimidée par tout ce monde dans le train, cela dit. Elle avait pour projet de sympathiser avec le plus de monde possible, dans le plus de Maisons possibles, pour tenter d'unifier Poudlard et de mettre fin à la rivalité ridicule qui déchirait l'école, et qui allait souvent jusqu'à la brutalité. Cela dit, ça nécessité de sympathiser avec des _gens_ … Et donc de leur _parler_. Et Elisa n'avait absolument pas le cran de faire ça toute seule.

Elle inspira un grand coup, se tourna vers les jumeaux Weasley, et afficha un sourire innocent :

– Eh, ça vous dit de rassembler toute notre promo dans un compartiment, pour rencontrer tout le monde ? J'offre les Chocogrenouilles.

Rien ne peut convaincre une bande d'enfant de se faire des amis aussi bien qu'une promesse de sucrerie. Fred et George parcoururent tout le train en clamant qu'il y avait réunion des premières années dans le compartiment du fond, avec distribution gratuite de Chocogrenouilles. Très vite, attirés par la curiosité ou la gourmandise, tous les gamins de onze ans migrèrent vers le compartiment en question.

Certains étaient sympathiques, comme Trisha Buttermere, une fillette avec qui Elisa sympathisa aussitôt en se plaignant de la pression que faisait peser sur eux la Répartition. D'autres étaient franchement antipathiques, comme Cassius Warrington, un Sang-Pur qui fixa Elisa avec mépris dès qu'il entendit son nom de famille. Quelques uns étaient silencieux, comme Miles Bletchley : ou exubérants, comme Lee Jordan ou Raashid Hussain : certains parlaient déjà avec passion de leurs sujets préférés, comme Helen Dawlish ou Adrian Pucey. Bref, il y avait de tout. Et même si Elisa ne parvint pas à devenir amie avec tout le monde…. Eh bien, au moins, chacun de ces enfants avait pu discuter avec les autres, partager des bonbons, et rigoler à leurs blagues, sans être divisés par la couleur de leurs uniformes. Avec un peu de chance, cette entente perdurerait même après la Répartition.

Aurélia était la seule des premières années qui n'était pas allée dans le compartiment, cela dit, et donc la seule à ne pas faire partie de cette trêve.

Son absence ne fut guère remarquée (elle ne connaissait personne parmi eux) et elle refusa _catégoriquement_ d'y mettre les pieds. Même les chocogrenouilles n'étaient pas assez bonnes pour l'attirer. Bill la poussa gentiment à y aller mais Aurélia s'obstina. Elle n'était pas encore prête à s'entourer d'une bande de gamins. On ne se jetait pas dans le grand bassin si on ne savait pas nager la brasse !

Les deux fillettes étaient donc dans des barques différentes et se retrouvèrent à la fameuse Répartition, les mains tremblantes et pleines d'appréhension. Elisa Bishop (ordre alphabétique), fut appelée parmi les premiers et après une longue discussion fut envoyée dans la maison des Poufsouffles (si vous voulez savoir ce que le Choixpeau lui a dit... lisez son histoire), quant à Aurélia, ce que lui dit le Choixpeau demeura un mystère... Mais il fut question de choix. Aurélia bouillonnait, il semblait qu'elle hurlait mentalement avec tout ce qu'elle avait:

Un silence résonna mais Aurélia avait croisé les bras, le regard dur sous les yeux choqués de McGonagall et de ceux, plus amusés, de Dumbledore. Finalement, ce fut... Gryffondor. Elle en fut bouche bée. Elle avait envisagé toutes les possibilités mais être dans cette maison de tarés était une vraie surprise pour elle. Elle en ronchonna intérieurement, ce sale Choixpeau n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Elle ferma brutalement sa bouche alors qu'elle rendait l'artefact et marcha, droite comme un i, vers la table rouge et or qui applaudissait sa venue. Bill Weasley, mort de rire se décala pour lui offrir une place dans son groupe.

\- Bienvenue chez les cinglés, l'accueillit-il en lui servant du jus de citrouille.

Aurélia grommela en buvant son verre qu'elle faillit recracher. C'était dégoûtant ! On aurait dit du sirop industriel ! Elle finit tout de même le verre en se forçant pour se laver ensuite la bouche en buvant de l'eau. Puis Aurélia tourna la tête vers les jumeaux, assis quelques sièges plus loin, qui pépiaient d'impatience. Aurélia sourit à peine. De toute façon, la maison importait peu. Ce qui comptait, c'était ce qu'elle allait faire. La jeune Ruva attrapa alors le plat de pommes frites et, après un grognement satisfait, mangea avec appétit.

Elisa échoua dans un dortoir chaleureux couleur jaune canari avec Trudy Glaston, Rhonda Flatbury et Trisha Buttermere.

Aurélia se retrouva avec Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet (futures Poursuiveuses de talent dans l'équipe de Quidditch), Trinity Lynn (une fille qui avait l'air aussi sympa qu'une porte de prison) et Thelma Holmes (Une Née-Moldue aux yeux perpétuellement écarquillés d'émerveillement... C'était mignon.) au sommet de la Tour des Gryffondors.

La métisse choisit le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre et, alors que les autres enfants rejoignaient les bras de Morphée, elle contempla les lueurs de la lune se refléter sur la vitre... Voilà. On y était. En espérant que les années fileraient vite.

* * *

Aurélia et Elisa s'habituèrent à leur nouvelle vie avec plus au moins de succès. La Poufsouffle, qui était heureuse comme tout d'être dans la maison jaune et noire, parlait avec animation à ses nouveaux amis. Elle gardait contact avec détermination avec tous les autres enfants de sa promotion, même s'ils étaient dans d'autres Maisons. C'était d'ailleurs assez rare pour être remarqué. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas interdit. Mais souvent, la pression sociale poussait les enfants à rester entre membres d'une même Maison, pour ne pas avoir à traverser la cour ou la Grande Salle s'ils voulaient parler à leurs amis. Ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte. C'était juste…. Plus pratique.

Mais Elisa, elle, s'en rendait compte, et elle disait avec détermination : _fuck that_. Le plus grand problème dans le monde sorcier c'était que les gens restaient coincés dans leurs modes de pensée étriquées, que personne n'osait faire le premier pas. Eh bien, elle, elle oserait. Oui, même si parler en public la pétrifiait, même si attirer l'attention sur elle lui nouait l'estomac ! Il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse, il fallait que les choses changent !

Alors elle s'asseyait en cours avec les Serdaigle, les Gryffondor, et les Serpentard, et poussait ses amis à faire de même. Chez les Poufsouffle, il n'y avait pas vraiment de hiérarchie sociale. Celui qui avait une idée la donnait, et les autres suivaient. Et Elisa avait plein d'idées. Du coup, la plupart des élèves de sa classe jouaient le jeu, curieux de savoir ce qui allait en ressortir, et assez intéressés par l'idée de se faire de nouveaux amis (ou de garder de bonnes relations avec leurs amis d'enfance envoyés dans une autre Maison que la leur). Et… Ça marchait. Oh, bien sûr, les Puristes continuaient à froncer le nez si Elisa s'asseyait trop près, et certains Serdaigle la trouvaient insupportable parce qu'elle brillait en Sortilèges, et deux ou trois personnes l'avaient déjà surnommée Miss-Je-Sais-Tout parce qu'elle était autoritaire, mais… Ça marchait. Les enfants de onze ans, tout nouveaux dans ce grand château, aimaient être entourés par leurs pairs. Même si ce n'était pas des membres de leurs Maisons, ils aimaient avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuté, ils aimaient échanger leurs notes et partager leurs devoirs, ils aimaient se raconter comment s'étaient passés leurs cours respectifs avec les profs terrifiants comme Rogue et McGonagall.

Alors ça marchait. Leur promotion n'était peut-être pas unie et soudée, et mais les membres des quatre Maisons avaient une relation beaucoup plus cordiale que leurs aînés. Même les plus agressifs des Puristes, comme Warrington, n'aurait jamais osé s'en prendre à un Né-Moldu de leur promotion, tout simplement parce qu'il y avait comme une trêve implicite entre eux. Elisa ne savait pas combien de temps ça durerait, mais c'était déjà énorme.

Et dire qu'il avait simplement suffit d'un peu de gentillesse, et de quelques Chocogrenouilles…

Bref. Elisa s'efforçait de garder tout le monde en bons termes, mais pour autant, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis proches. Elle avait Trisha Buttermere, dont elle était devenue inséparable, et Heather Thatcham, une Serpentard métisse qui avait les meilleures notes de sa classe. Elle avait les jumeaux Weasley, et Cédric, dans une certaine mesure. Elle avait aussi Helen Dawlish, une Serdaigle fan de duel et probablement l'élève la plus populaire de leur promotion, et Takashi Noda, un Né-Moldu de Serdaigle qui continuait à suivre des cours de maths, de physiques et de littérature par correspondance (ce qui intéressait beaucoup Elisa). Mais voilà, en dehors de son petit cercle d'amis, Elisa n'était pas proches de tous les membres de sa promo. Elle n'était tout simplement pas assez extravertie.

Elle faisait cependant un gros effort pour se tenir au courant de tout, et être aimable avec tout le monde. Même si les gens l'envoyaient balader, elle devait au moins faire un effort.

Elle se présenta à Aurélia dès leur premier cours en commun, remarquant tout de suite le seul visage inconnu de la classe, et s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Cela dit, toutes ses tentatives pour lancer la conversation tombèrent à plat.

– On ne s'est pas vu dans le train, tu as manqué quelque chose !

– Mmmmnh.

– Tu n'aimes pas les chocogrenouilles, peut-être. C'est quoi, ton bonbon préféré ? Personnellement j'adore les Chaudrons au caramel !

– Sais pas.

– … Ah. Et… Euh… Tu viens d'où, sinon ? Tu connaissais des élèves avant d'arriver à Poudlard ?

– Non.

Elisa se résigna donc au fait qu'Aurélia était une antisociale. Et Aurélia, quant à elle s'écroula de soulagement en réalisant qu'elle avait réussi à converser avec une gamine de onze ans sans griller sa couverture. Eh oui, ce n'était pas la misanthropie qui l'isolait. C'était son incapacité à se fondre dans le moule. Contrairement à Elisa, elle n'était plus une gamine depuis longtemps !

Aurélia était donc distante avec les enfants de sa promo et restait avec Bill, Gilbert et Jarod quand ils voulaient bien d'elle.

Ils l'incluaient volontiers à leur table lors des repas, ou dans leurs groupes quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Leurs autres amis avaient rapidement accepté la gamine, amusés. Entourés d'adolescents dégingandés, Aurélia semblait minuscule, mais toujours ravie de leur compagnie. Cette vision originale avait placé Aurélia sur la carte de Poudlard comme la « petite protégée ».

Beaucoup prirent ça comme de la timidité. Elle avait onze ans, elle s'accrochait à des protecteurs, ce n'était pas hors-cadre. Mais Aurélia évitait sa promo quand elle le pouvait à cause de la différence de mentalité. Elle avait du mal à se lier à des enfants de onze ans. Oh elle était polie. Elle disait bonjour, s'il-te-plaît et merci. La plupart des réflexions de ces enfants étaient amusantes (et puis les jumeaux la faisaient mourir de rire), mais elle était trop éloignée d'eux et de leur monde. Elle restait donc seule quand elle n'était pas avec Bill ou dans une moindre mesure, Charlie Weasley, qui la rencontra le jour après la Répartition. Aurélia étudiait solitairement des livres avancés. Elle se contentait de ce calme et de cette situation, mais... pas pour trop longtemps.

Car bien entendu Bill s'était inquiété de la voir éloignée de sa promo et demanda à ses frères et aux autres Gryffons de plus l'intégrer. Aurélia faillit en crier de frustration, mais n'avait pu rien dire en voyant Angelina, Thelma ou Alicia s'asseoir avec elle aux repas et se rendre compte des livres qu'elle lisait. Alicia ouvrit grands les yeux :

\- Tu comprends ça toi ?

Le livre qu'Aurélia tenait traitait des alternatives de soins magiques qu'elle avait récupérés dans la bibliothèque de sa mère (en plus de beaucoup d'autres bouquins. Elle avait assez de lecture pour le reste de l'année). Cela lui permettait de se rendre compte des matières qu'il lui faudrait bosser en plus de la Défense et la Métamorphose. Les Potions. Les Runes. Les Sortilèges. Ciel. Elle avait du boulot.

Aurélia ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle mit un post-it rose pétard (une couleur qu'elle exécrait), pour marquer sa page et y nota ce qui l'intéressait. Puis elle ferma le livre et regarda Alicia avec un léger sourire :

\- Pas vraiment. Mais j'apprends.

\- Wow, laissa échapper la gamine. T'es hyper intelligente.

Non, pensa Aurélia. Je suis juste méthodique. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête tout de même.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre les Potions, soupira Alicia.

\- En même temps le professeur Rogue n'est pas la personne la plus patiente du monde, ajouta Angelina qui se servait en œufs brouillés.

\- C'est clair, lâcha Aurélia malgré elle.

Même elle, qui arrivait à suivre le cours de potions faisait des erreurs bêtes quand Rogue la regardait. Ce type était très malaisant et le fait qu'elle sache qui était en face d'elle ne faisait qu'accentuer son malaise. Elle ignorait quoi penser de Rogue, la seule chose dont elle était sûre c'était qu'elle avait devant elle un homme brisé par le poids de la culpabilité. Elle aurait dû être en colère car il avait quand même vendu la famille Potter et condamné Harry à une vie de merde, mais elle... le comprenait.

Rogue était ce qu'elle aurait pu être si elle ne s'en était pas sortie. Quand on avait été violenté et humilié quelque chose en soi était cassé et irréparable pour le restant de ses jours. On pouvait devenir un monstre ou un guérisseur. Rogue n'avait plus d'espoir et elle en avait aussi peu. Donc oui. Elle avait de l'empathie et du respect pour lui. Même s'il la faisait bondir et lui enlevait dix points car elle avait oublié de mettre une mesure d'épines de porc-épic. Enfin, quand elle n'éclatait pas de rire alors que Lee Jordan faisait apparaître une Mornille derrière son oreille.

Car, malgré tous ses efforts, Aurélia commençait à apprécier les enfants autour d'elle. Ils étaient majoritairement gentils, innocents et avaient la vie devant eux... Malgré ce qui allait se passer dans leur futur proche. Quant à Lee Jordan... C'était son préféré. Il était plutôt calme et avait une conscience aigüe ce qui l'entourait. Sans parler du fait que ce gamin était aussi un fan de magie, mais pas de la magie du château, celle des moldus ! En effet, Lee, fils de moldu était un fanatique de prestidigitation et n'arrêtait pas de faire apparaître et disparaître des objets divers. Les Sang-Purs étaient bouche bée, comment un Né-Moldu pouvait maîtriser la difficulté des sortilèges d'Apparition et de Disparition ? Aurélia en était morte de rire, car les réactions des Puristes et des professeurs étaient formidables. Cela lui fit penser à un headcanon qu'elle avait lu sur un réseau social quand elle était encore dans son monde. Et si Harry avait apporté une approche moldue aux problèmes magiques ? Un tuba et une bouteille d'oxygène pour sauter dans le lac, un flingue pour tuer Voldemort... Oh ? C'était une idée. Ou même trouver un sort qui transforme sa baguette en sabre-laser. OH ÇA CE SERAIT COOL !

Bref Lee l'inspirait, il réveillait tous sa logique moldue et donc, elle ne disparaissait jamais et se retrouvait notée dans des calepins.

De plus, son camarade Gryffondor était surpris de voir que la métisse connaissait autant de groupes de musique... Car Aurélia était une mélomane. Lee s'en était rendu compte en l'entendant siffloter un tube de The Who. Celui-ci savait que ce n'était pas courant pour une Sang-Pure vis à vis de l'isolationnisme pratiqué en Grande-Bretagne.

Aurélia ne pouvait pas vraiment dire d'où lui venait cette science, le Département des Mystères ET ses parents le lui avaient interdit, mais elle s'amusait quand même à prétendre de ne pas savoir avant d'étaler son savoir en souriant. Cela avait marché avec les Gryffons de sa promo... pas sûr pour les autres dont les Serpentards. Aurélia et Lee nourrissait le projet de faire découvrir la VRAIE musique à leur maison en débattant sur les Beatles versus Stones :

\- Stones, évidemment, renifla Aurélia.

\- QUOI ? Les Beatles, répliqua Lee. All you need is love, Help, Lennon!

\- You can't always get what you want, Sympathy for the Devil, Paint it Black, MICK JAGGER.

\- De la mouise ! Les Beatles c'est universel ! Les Stones c'est juste du spectacle !

\- COMMENT OSES-TU ?

\- Thelma, dis-lui !

La Née-Moldue qui était assise entre eux alors qu'ils révisaient dans la Grande Salle laissa tomber son livre de Métamorphose pour les regarder, complètement blasée :

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Cindy Lauper.

Lee et Aurélia grimacèrent en chœur, ce qui fit rire les jumeaux (malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient aucune espèce d'idée de quoi ils parlaient) à côté d'eux. Thelma ferma son livre alors qu'Ethan Gerard et Kenneth Towler (les deux derniers gryffons de leur promo) souriaient de toutes leurs dents :

\- De toute façon on a Défense avec les Poufsouffles. Vous reprendrez votre dispute après.

\- On ne se dispute pas, dit Lee devançant l'expression outrée d'Aurélia. On échange.

\- Oui oui... »

A cause de Lee, ou plutôt grâce à lui et à Bill qui avait poussé les Gryffons à plus lui parler, Aurélia n'était pas seule. Elle était entourée d'enfants expansifs et qui s'amusaient à la traîner avec eux. Elle avait l'impression de veiller sur une nuée de petits oiseaux et, même si au début cela la rebutait vu le NOMBRE de choses qu'elle avait à penser... C'était pas si mal finalement.

* * *

« - Auré ? Tu veux bien me prêter ta plume, la mienne vient de se casser, se plaignit Alicia Spinnet.

La métisse se contenta d'en sortir une de son sac et la tendit à Alicia qui en sourit, contrite. Puis elle poussa un peu sa bouteille d'encre vers la petite, qui avait aussi oublié de remplir son flacon. Et se remise à regarder son professeur de Défense qui gesticulait devant elle. Le professeur Watchdog (elle avait cru à une blague quand il s'était présenté, et son rire soudain, lui avait fait perdre cinq points pour sa maison) était apparemment spécialisé dans les créatures dangereuses. Mais surtout c'était à ce cours...

Que le professeur fit l'appel de la maison Poufsouffle et appela les noms, Bishop, Buttermere, Diggory...

A ce nom, Aurélia se redressa brusquement pour regarder à l'avant. Elle était assise au dernier rang avec Thelma Holmes non loin des jumeaux Weasley. Elle se figea en découvrant la frimousse blonde du petit garçon. Elle avait oublié qu'il était dans la même promo qu'elle car elle n'avait pas vraiment écouté la Répartition, trop stressée par la sienne. Ce moment, Aurélia s'en rappellerait toute sa vie. Comment dire à un type de onze ans qu'il allait mourir à dix-sept ? C'était simple, on ne le faisait pas. On faisait en sorte que ça n'arrive pas... Ruva s'assombrit. On dirait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se détacher. Elle pouvait prétendre tout ce qu'elle le voulait, chassez le naturel, il revenait au galop.

Elle ne laisserait aucun de ces enfants souffrir. Jamais. Quitte à être impitoyable ou détestée.

Enfin plus tard, décida-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Elle avait encore du temps, deux à trois ans avant qu'Harry Potter n'entre à Poudlard. Le pauvre chouchou était dans un placard en ce moment même et ça la rendait malade. Pourquoi avait-t-il fallu qu'elle soit projetée dans ce monde en tant qu'enfant ? Elle était une adulte, elle aurait donc dû être projetée en tant qu'adulte ! Pour qu'au moins on la prenne un peu plus au sérieux et qu'elle ait les mains libres. M'enfin...

\- LES ACROMENTULES, s'écria soudainement le professeur Watchdog, les yeux écarquillés comme dans un mauvais film de série B. Jamais il ne faut tourner les dos à ces créatures. Notez. JAMAIS TOURNER LE DOS A CES CREATURES.

Les premières années prenaient des notes diligemment, Aurélia semblait aussi le faire, mais Alicia se rendit compte très vite qu'elle dessinait Watchdog poursuivi par une araignée et avait entouré le mot phobie à côté de la créature. L'enfant ouvrit la bouche quand Watchdog sortit sa baguette et les Poufsouffles comme les Gryffondors eurent un léger mouvement de recul. Dire que ce prof vivait son cours était un euphémisme!

\- Elles vous mordent, continua-t-il, et cela liquéfie vos entrailles ! Et après elles vous aspirent par leurs crochets comme une briquette de jus de citrouilles. Clacclaclclac !

La plupart des élèves étaient effrayés. Normal c'était des petits chatons ! Aurélia, elle, était plutôt fascinée, ne se rendant pas compte de la réaction épidermique des enfants autour d'elle.

\- Il n'y a donc qu'une seule solution pour se débarrasser d'eux ? Qui en a une idée ?

Certains levèrent la main timidement. Aurélia aussi sans grande conviction. Watchdog la regarda et hocha la tête en la voyant.

\- Les cramer, répondit-elle tout simplement.

\- Tout à fait, Ruva s'exclama Watchdog. Cinq points pour Gryffondor !

Aurélia lui adressa le signe des métalleux, Lee Jordan faillit en exploser de rire et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche alors que les Sang-Purs étaient encore une fois largués. Watchdog lui ne l'avait pas vu et continuait son discours :

\- Plusieurs sorts sont assez puissants pour allumer des feux mais cela n'est enseigné qu'en deuxième année, donc...

Il renifla de dégoût en disant cela.

\- Je vous l'apprendrais au prochain trimestre. Car vous devez être prêts ! Les Acromentules sont partout, elles sont nyctalopes et donc vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher, jamais ! NOTEZ, rugit-il.

Les enfants obéirent. Aurélia faisait tourner sa plume dans sa main. Watchdog fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous ne prenez pas de notes Ruva ?

\- J'ai une bonne mémoire professeur.

Watchdog releva un sourcil alors qu'Aurélia le regardait avec un peu d'amusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que la nyctalopie ?

\- La faculté de voir dans le noir, répondit Aurélia tac au tac. D'ailleurs j'ai une question, est-ce que le feu doit être nécessairement d'origine magique pour détruire les Acromentules ?

Watchdog fronça cette fois ses sourcils.

\- Poursuivez... ?

\- Avoir un briquet sur soi, créer une explosion ou tourner l'araignée elle-même en source de feu... énuméra Aurélia.

Watchdog avait les yeux qui brillaient littéralement.

\- OUI ! Rugit-il.

La sonnette sonna alors et les élèves sortirent en grappe pour aller à la bibliothèque ou à leur salle commune quand Watchdog arrêta Aurélia :

\- Est-ce qu'une carrière dans l'extermination de créatures dangereuses vous intéresse Ruva ?

\- Euh... Pas dans l'immédiat. J'ai onze ans, professeur, répondit-elle pince-sans-rire et morte de rire intérieurement.

\- Pensez-y et...

Il lui offrit un livre concernant les créatures dangereuses d'Occident.

\- Lisez-ça. C'est mon livre de sujet, la bible du Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques.

\- Merci. »

Puis elle s'en alla en mettant le livre dans son sac. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle ouvre sa grande gueule ?

Plusieurs Poufsouffle la regardaient un peu bizarrement. D'habitude, Aurélia n'adressait jamais plus de trois mots aux gens de sa classe, alors la voir parler en cours (et avec autant d'assurance) était pour le moins inhabituel. Bon, le fait qu'Aurélia n'adressait pas la parole aux Poufsouffle était essentiellement lié au fait que les deux seules personnes à tenter de discuter avec elle soient Elisa (beaucoup trop sociable pour Aurélia !) et Cédric (à qui elle n'osait pas parler de peur de lui dire accidentellement un truc sinistre et passer pour une folle). Mais elle ne parlait jamais aux Serdaigle ou aux Serpentard non plus. En fait, elle parlait un peu avec les Gryffondor de sa classe, mais c'était tout.

– Elle est bizarre, fit remarquer Heidi Macavoy à personne en particulier. Quand je discute avec Angelina et Alicia, c'est limite si elle ne prend pas la fuite.

– Peut-être qu'elle est fille unique et n'a pas l'habitude de parler avec des gens de son âge, protesta Gabriel Tate.

– Non, elle a un petit frère, les informa Cédric. Fred et Georges me l'ont dit.

– Peut-être qu'elle est traditionaliste ? hasarda Rhonda. Tu sais, comme Adélaïde Murton de Serpentard, qui pense qu'on devrait strictement rester entre gens d'une même Maison…

Mais là, ce fut Raashid qui secoua la tête :

– Elle n'est pas Puriste, elle est pote avec Lee Jordan !

Du coup ils suivirent Aurélia du regard d'un air songeur. En tant qu'unique personne à rester résolument en dehors de l'entente qui liait tous les membres de leur promo, la Gryffondor les intriguait.

– Elle est juste bizarre, alors, conclut Trisha Buttermere.

Elisa émit un reniflement qui pouvait passer pour un acquiescement. Cela dit, son attention avait été attirée. Jusque là, elle avait été concentré sur tous les autres enfants, mais… Oui, Aurélia méritait qu'on se penche un peu plus sur son cas. Certaines personnes s'isolaient parce qu'elle préféraient être au calme, comme Tamsin Applebee, une Poufsouffle de sa classe. Mais d'autres s'isolaient parce qu'ils se méfiaient de leurs camarades, parce qu'ils étaient perpétuellement sur la défensive. Comme…. Eh bien, comme Harry au début du canon. Comme Rogue dans son enfance. Et c'était généralement mauvais signe. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun _adulte_ ne se penchait sur la question ?

Du coup, elle en parla un peu avec Fred et Georges.

– Et elle n'est pas Puriste ? Ou misanthrope ? Ou juste, vous savez, rempli d'instincts meurtriers dès que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole ?

– Toi t'as été marqué par le cours de Watchdog ! rigole Fred (ou Georges).

Elisa haussa les épaules d'un air penaud. Ouais, mais bon, ce prof était marteau, aussi.

– Vous savez pourquoi elle ne veut pas parler aux gens alors ? Je veux dire… Est-ce que c'est moi, ou Cédric ?

Fred et Georges se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules, parfaitement synchrones :

– Non. C'est juste qu'elle n'aime pas vraiment les gens en général. Sauf Bill, peut-être. Elle parle avec les autres Gryffondors parce que ça fait deux mois qu'on vit dans la même salle commune, alors elle s'est habituée à nous, mais… Elle est juste comme ça au naturel. Elle préfère être toute seule.

Elisa hocha la tête, rassurée. En ce moment, elle essayait de garder un œil sur les « enfants à problèmes », puisqu'apparemment aucun adulte dans cette foutue baraque n'était capable de voir si un élève avait des soucis personnels et besoin d'aide pour les régler. Aurélia, avec son comportement inhabituel, avait attiré son attention… Mais si la tendance à s'isoler d'Aurélia était le produit d'un goût pour la solitude plutôt que d'une méfiance généralisée à l'égard de ses pairs, alors elle s'inquiétait pour rien. Et puis, Aurélia n'était pas la seule dans cette situation. Tamsin Applebee, par exemple, était une Poufsouffle qui préférait largement la solitude à la conversation, ou même à la participation aux groupes d'aides aux devoirs qui commençaient à se former au sein de leur promotion.

Cela dit, Elisa travaillait dur pour que leur promotion soit soudée, et bien souvent Aurélia la voyait partager ses notes de cours avec tel ou tel élève, conseiller une personne d'aller parler de ses difficultés scolaires avec une autre, ou juste présenter deux individus qui avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Oh, elle ne faisait pas ça souvent. Mais quand elle en avait l'occasion, elle avait l'œil pour diriger telle personne vers le bon interlocuteur. Plusieurs fois, Elisa tenta de faire de même avec Aurélia, la présentant à Raashid Hussain (Poufsouffle mordu de musique) ou à Helen Dawlish (Serdaigle fan de duel qui rongeait son frein en attendant que le prof de Défense leur enseigne des sortilèges utiles), mais sans grand succès.

Elisa ne se décourageait pas, cela dit. Aurélia n'était qu'une seule personne. Le reste des élèves continuaient à progresser au-delà de ses espérances dans la direction vers laquelle elle les avait pointés. Il n'y avait pas de baston inter-Maisons. Les Puristes ne provoquaient pas ouvertement les Nés-Moldus en classe ou dans les couloirs. Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor étaient cordiaux. En classe, les binômes étaient souvent mixtes. Durant les week-ends, les membres de différentes Maisons s'invitaient les uns aux activités des autres.

Doucement Elisa s'imposait comme la leader des Poufsouffle. Ça n'avait pas vraiment été conscient de sa part. C'était juste qu'elle était la seule gamine à avoir une assurance d'adulte, à être ouverte et souriante sans sembler nerveuse (même si elle était intérieurement pétrifiée de trouille !), et que ses camarades avaient pris l'habitude de se tourner vers elle. Bon, ensuite, c'était du boulot. Les gens avaient pris l'habitude de lui demander son avis, ou de lui confier des tâches comme l'organisation des révisions et le partage des antisèches en Histoire, et mine de rien, c'était quand même une responsabilité. Il fallait être à l'écoute, il fallait refouler sa frustration quand des gens venaient se plaindre à elle de problèmes insignifiants, il fallait rester calme et patiente si un gamin venait pleurer sur son épaule, il fallait anticiper les frictions, il fallait être _disponible_.

C'était du boulot. Mais Elisa était une Poufsouffle. Le travail ne lui faisait pas peur.

Et puis, pfff, ce n'était quand même une _école_. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait, sinon, de ses journées ? Les cours étaient faciles, et les horaires ridiculement accommodantes. Elisa avait un temps libre incroyable.

Elle commençait à bidouiller avec les Sortilèges, cherchant à enchanter de petits objets pour lui rendre la vie plus facile. Elisa était l'une des meilleures élèves de toute la promo, se maintenant presque sans efforts dans les premiers rangs. Elle était douée. Et elle avait aussi des facilités avec tout ce qui relevait des sortilèges et des enchantements.

Un jour, copiant le principe du papier-carbone, elle inventa un parchemin qui recopiait tout ce qui était écrit au-dessus (même si on empilait tout un tas de feuilles). Ce fut un succès immédiat. Elle se fit une petite fortune en les vendant à ses camarades. Et, en elle, l'idée commença à germer… Et si elle se mettait à inventer d'autres objets ?

La vie continua son cours. Elisa se mit à trifouiller avec des plumes enchantées et des stylos moldus. Elle continua à cultiver son réseau, à parler à tout le monde, et à garder l'œil sur les tensions inter-Maisons.

Petit à petit, à force de passer du temps avec les Gryffondor, Aurélia commençait réellement à se socialiser avec eux. Elle continuait à ignorer les autres Maisons, cela dit. Elle préférait largement la compagnie de son petit groupe réduit d'amis. C'était avec eux qu'elle était la plus joyeuse et la plus expressive. Ok, ils n'étaient que des enfants, mais ils étaient habitués à elle et à ses excentricités, et Aurélia commençait à se sentir détendue avec eux. Elle pouvait se plaindre de ses devoirs, blaguer sur les profs, parler de musique, organiser des dance-off impromptus dans la salle commune.

De plus en plus souvent, à la fin des cours, toute sa classe l'attendait. Les jumeaux, Lee, Angelina, Alicia et Thelma. Aurélia leur adressa un sourire et, généralement, lançait la conversation :

\- Allez on y va, j'ai la dissert de Binns à terminer.

Elle caqueta en compagnie de son groupe en tempêtant contre Binns. Elle aimait l'histoire, mais là... C'était du foutage de gueule et elle le fit bien savoir.

La métisse continua son discours enflammé en priant le ciel les mains en l'air pour que les cours d'Histoire de la Magie deviennent plus vivants, ou elle allait faire une pétition à Dumbledore pour qu'une chaise soit engagée à sa place. Les jumeaux étaient complètement survoltés, ils proposèrent qu'on fasse _vraiment_ une pétition et offrirent d'écrire le discours pour la défendre en salle commune. Aurélia répliqua en riant qu'elle n'accepterait qu'une chaise en sapin et exigea qu'on lui donne une identité :

\- Je propose le nom de Professeur de la Chaise du Destin. Elle reste debout, elle ne bouge pas, elle ne ROMPT pas.

Les rires redoublèrent à la table des Gryffondors, alors que Percy Weasley leur lançait un regard furibond. Bill vint voir les première année et écouta Angelina Johnson qui lui raconta la lubie d'Aurélia. Le préfet-en-chef les réprimanda et les conjura de rester calmes ou sages, tout en faisant des clins d'œil qui achevèrent de plonger le pauvre Percy dans le plus profond désespoir.

Chez les Poufsouffles, on préféra rouler des yeux comme chez les Serdaigles ou les Serpentards même si certains élèves étaient amusés par le caractère déjanté absolu de cette gamine de _onze_ ans.

\- Tu ne serais pas de la même famille que Fred et Georges par hasard ? lâcha Alicia

Aurélia et les jumeaux se contentèrent de sourire de la même expression diabolique. Oh shit.

En voilà une qui allait foutre le bordel.

* * *

Les mois de Septembre et Octobre passèrent sans encombres puis mi-Novembre, Aurélia Ruva se retrouva mêlée à sa première bagarre.

Il y avait quelque chose à ne jamais douter en Aurélia. Elle détestait la méchanceté gratuite, le racisme, la maltraitance. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais être témoin et laisser les victimes être toutes seules. Maintenant qu'elle était revenue en enfer elle refusait de sombrer sans donner un coup de boule à l'ennemi. Tout le monde savait, qu'elle était indépendante, qu'elle était brillante dans ce qui l'intéressait, mais... Personne ne savait encore qu'elle était une force qu'il fallait craindre.

Mais arriva l'affaire de Teddy Mint.

C'était une semaine après Halloween quand Aurélia entra dans la salle commune avec un bouquin de Défense qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. C'était le weekend, elle avait enfin fini de faire ses devoirs, elle pouvait maintenant se poser quelque part et lire son emprunt. C'est alors qu'elle vit un garçon blond qu'elle reconnut de deuxième année entrer dans la salle commune entouré par ses amis, qui le consolait maladroitement. Il avait un affreux bleu sur la joue et ses vêtements froissés comme si on l'avait pris par le col. Ils se précipitèrent à l'étage supérieur, Aurélia avec un mauvais pressentiment les suivit discrètement. Ils s'étaient mis sur le palier où il n'y avait pas un chat.

\- Allez Teddy, c'est bon. On va en parler à un préfet... lança un garçon aux cheveux bruns, qu'Aurélia ne reconnaissait pas.

\- Non, le coupa le garçon éploré. Il m'a dit que si je disais quoi que ce soit, il me ferait la peau !

\- Raison de plus pour intervenir, s'énerva son interlocuteur. C'est dégueulasse ce qu'il a fait !

\- Malheureusement on ne peut rien faire, lâcha le troisième larron avec patience.

Aurélia le reconnut instantanément, il s'agissait de Quentin Martins. Elle avait entendu son nom alors qu'il jouait souvent aux échecs dans la salle commune seul ou contre d'autres élèves. Bref, il faisait partie du décor.

Aurélia fronça les sourcils. Comment ça ?

\- Yaxley a une famille influente. Même si on en parle aux Préfets, il aura une tape sur les doigts et ne sera jamais inquiété.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? Répliqua le brun. Il l'a bousculé dans les toilettes ! Si on ne plus faire nos besoins en paix, où on est ?

\- On ne fait rien, répondit Quentin assez agressif. On est qu'en deuxième année et les Serpentard malgré tout ce qu'on pense sont très liés, autant que les Poufsouffle ! Tu veux avoir le reste de la maison ou pire Rogue sur le dos ? Car non, pas moi !

Il s'adressa à Aurélia qui s'était figée sans s'en rendre compte en les regardant. Elle faillit bondir alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Et toi, claqua sa voix en direction d'Aurélia qui était figée dans les escaliers, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Rien, dit-elle précipitamment.

Puis avec une hésitation à la victime.

\- ça va ?

Teddy l'ignora très embarrassé. Quentin se mit devant elle.

\- Il va bien. Laisse-nous tranquilles et ne dit RIEN à Weasley, Ruva.

Aurélia fut surprise qu'il connaisse son nom mais hocha la tête. Quentin Martins la regarda avec beaucoup de méfiance mais Aurélia soutint son regard. Oui, elle n'allait rien dire à Bill. Mais elle allait garder Mint à l'oeil. Il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve seul face à ce babouin de Yaxley.

\- D'accord. »

Suite à cet intermède, Aurélia, comme elle s'était promise surveilla discrètement Teddy Mint puis Yaxley qu'elle découvrit comme un véritable enfoiré de première catégorie. Fier et arrogant comme un paon, l'élève de cinquième année avait craint et adulé par son banc de suiveurs, qu'elle appelait son banc de morues. La fière métisse reniflait et mettait en place dans sa tête trente-cinq possibilités d'action pour l'accrocher au sommet de la tour de Gryffondor par le slip.

Et puis le premier match de Quidditch de la saison arriva, et Aurélia se retrouva dans la foule compacte des Gryffondors lors de l'affrontement qui les opposaient à Serpentard. Superbe entrée en matière. Surtout que Yaxley jouait au poste de gardien. La jeune métisse était entourée de Lee, les jumeaux, Angelina et Alicia qui regardaient les joueurs avec envie. Elle tourna ses yeux vers le trio de Quentin Martins, Teddy Mint et le troisième dont elle n'avait pas encore le nom qui encourageaient aussi leurs joueurs. Teddy semblait détendu et agitait son drapeau en rythme. Un vrai supporter ! Aurélia sourit alors légèrement et tourna sa tête vers Alicia qui sautillait d'enthousiasme.

\- J'ai hâte de passer les essais l'année prochaine, disait-elle.

\- Moi aussi, sourit Angelina. Peut-être pour Batteuse.

\- Tu serais mieux en gardienne, lança Fred.

\- Non, je te vois mieux en Poursuiveuse, Angie, proposa Aurélia.

Celle-ci pencha sa tête sur le côté, elle pouvait imaginer cela. Bien entendu. Aurélia pencha alors sa tête en arrière et vit un joueur rouge et or voler à toute vitesse en faisant des acrobaties. Elle en écarquilla les yeux, c'était absolument dingue ! Ce type allait se rompre le cou !

\- C'est qui ?

Les jumeaux attrapèrent ses épaules en riant alors que Lee venait de comprendre de qui il s'agissait :

\- Regarde mieux.

Aurélia fronça ses sourcils et vit…

\- C'est Charlie ?

\- CHARLIE LE DRAGON, s'égosillait une voix de crécelle au micro.

Aurélia faillit tomber des gradins en découvrant Nymphadora Tonks avec le micro entre les mains. Mais enfin, comment cette école désignait les commentateurs? Lee regardait d'ailleurs le micro avec un éclat dans les yeux. Cela fit sourire Aurélia malgré elle. Thelma qui était au-dessus d'elle debout à côté de Trinity demanda alors les règles. Angelina et Alicia se firent un plaisir de lui expliquer les règles. Mais plus important, Aurélia ne quittait pas Yaxley des yeux, comme si elle essayait de le faire tomber de son balai avec toute sa concentration. Lee la tira de ses funestes pensées avec une exclamation :

\- ça manque d'ambiance ici. Rien à voir avec un match de foot !

\- Il n'ont pas les références musicales, je rappelle, siffla Aurélia. Un bon We Will Rock You ferait grimper la température mais avons-nous assez de Nés-Moldus fana de rock pour nous suivre ?

\- Peut-être pas, mais nous avons des Weasley.

Fred et George regardèrent Aurélia et Lee qui avait le même éclat dans les yeux. Thelma sembla hésiter à les arrêter mais Angelina et Alicia étaient curieuses et Trinity... bah rien à foutre en fait.

\- Il nous faut un micro, décida Aurélia. Mais je ne maîtrise pas le Sonorus.

\- Et si on demandait à Tonks de nous le prêter ? Elle dit que des bêtises depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Oh Weasley, montre-nous tes pectoraux !

\- MISS TONKS !

Aurélia étouffa un rire alors que Lee commençait quand même à faire le rythme.

\- On fait sans. Allez ! Faites comme nous !

\- On a l'air d'imbéciles, geignit Alicia.

\- Croit en l'effet de groupe, la motiva Aurélia.

Elle faisait aussi le rythme, puis les Nés-Moldus des gradins de Gryffondor suivirent le mouvement en hurlant... les paroles.

\- WE WILL; WE WILL ROCK YOU !

Les Sang-Purs étaient complètement paumés, mais l'ambiance était euphorique, toute la promo des Gryffons d'Aurélia suivait le mouvement, même (oui) Trinity.

Charlie attrapa finalement le vif d'or sous les vivats de sa maison et supporters, la fête dans la salle commune fut franchement sympathique, et Aurélia put même se détendre en voyant toute sa maison célébrer ensemble. Comme une seule entité. En fait, elle aimait ça. L'unité.

.

Deux semaines plus tard, Aurélia sortit du cours de Botanique suivie par sa bande au complet et le groupe de Poufsouffle qui prenait plus son temps, juste derrière eux :

\- Enfin ! s'exclama Lee, je meurs de faim ! Vous pensez qu'il y aura du poulet ce midi ?

\- Comme... à tous les repas, s'amusa Alicia qui marchait entre Angelina et Aurélia.

\- J'aime cette école, apprécia Lee sous les sourires des jumeaux.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et remontèrent les couloirs en discutant avec animation. Enfin tous, sauf Aurélia Ruva qui semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard, ce qui fit lever un sourcil à Angelina Johnson.

\- Auré ? Tu cherches qui ?

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche alors que Lee secouait la tête pas dupe pour un sou, il avait bien remarqué que son amie surveillait Teddy Mint de très près et semblait sur le point d'éviscérer Yaxley à chaque seconde. Alors, il tourna aussi la tête, essayant d'apercevoir leur camarade de deuxième année.

C'est en tournant un couloir non loin de la Grande Salle que le groupe des Gryffons, vit Teddy Mint et ses propres amis sauf qu'il était chahuté par Yaxley. Ce dernier lui avait chipé son livre de potions et s'amusait à le faire tourner dans ses mains, alors que Mint était restait immobile. Il ne protestait pas, Quentin Martins restait beaucoup trop calme alors que le troisième larron, serrait ses poings pour se maîtriser. La situation était terrible. Il n'y avait pas de préfets et il n'y avait pas d'élèves âgés qui prenaient la défense de Mint:

\- Je croyais que ta maison promouvait le courage ? T'es vraiment qu'une lavette Mint, s'amusa Yaxley.

Aurélia fulminait. Lee s'en rendit compte et posa sa main sur son bras. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que tout son groupe s'était arrêté, bloquant le passage des Poufsouffle qui essayaient de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qui se passait. Les deux Serpentards qui suivaient Yaxley comme son ombre (bon sang, c'était Malefoy 2.0 ou quoi ?!) leur lancèrent un regard méprisant mais, pas stupides au point d'ignorer leur infériorité numérique, commencèrent à reculer en direction de la Grande Salle. Yaxley lança alors le livre de Potions par terre en marchant dessus :

\- De toute façon, un sang-de-bourbe comme toi ne mérite pas d'être dans cette école, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Teddy perdit ses couleurs, le garçon brun ouvrit grand la bouche outré, Quentin aussi. Mais Yaxley avait parlé trop bas, et seuls les Gryffondors au niveau d'Aurélia, soit Lee, Angelina et Alicia avaient entendu ce que le Serpentard avait dit et cela...

Fit péter un véritable plomb à Aurélia Ruva.

Elle bondit littéralement devant le cinquième année et le regarda comme si il n'était qu'une crotte d'hippogriffe sous sa chaussure :

\- Excuse-toi immédiatement.

Yaxley fut surpris pendant une milliseconde avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire caverneux et dénué d'espièglerie. Un rire cruel.

\- Dégage, gamine.

Il y eut une vague de marmonnements et de murmures, les élèves à l'arrière demandant ce qui se passait, et les élèves à l'avant essayant de s'écarter de l'endroit où le ton montait. En bout de file, quelqu'un se mit à râler qu'ils bloquaient le passage vers le déjeuner. Mais Aurélia resta campée sur ses positions, bloquant le passage de Yaxley (et donc du reste de son public involontaire). Elle était très TRES énervée et ne voyait pas du tout que son comportement était sujet à des murmures derrière elle. En fait, elle s'en fichait :

\- Excuse-toi, Yaxley.

\- Dégage de mon chemin ! T'es qui ?

\- Celle qui va t'enfoncer ta baguette là où rien n'est supposé être enfoncé, espèce d'abruti! Tonna-t-elle

Les Gryffondors autour d'elle laissèrent échapper un hoquet sous la violence des propos de l'enfant de onze ans. Cédric Diggory eut l'air franchement désapprobateur, encore plus lorsque sa voisine (qui n'était autre qu'Elisa), laissa échapper un gloussement à la fois nerveux et hilare. De leur place, ils n'avaient pas pu voir comment cette affaire avait commencé, mais ils réalisaient tous les deux que ça allait chauffer. L'inquiétude et l'embarras le disputait à une étrange fascination. Ils étaient à Poudlard depuis moins de trois mois, et grâce à l'entente qui unissait leur promotion… c'était, pour la plupart d'entre eux, la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient pris dans une altercation entre deux Maisons. Ou même dans une altercation tout court !

\- T'as dit quoi, rase-mottes ? fulmina Yaxley.

\- T'as bien entendu, fumier !

Yaxley la bouscula. Aurélia lui écrasa le pied sans aucune hésitation. Le Serpentard en laissa échapper une légère exclamation de douleur alors qu'Aurélia le regardait avec défi. Les jumeaux jouèrent des coudes pour s'avancer aux cotés de Lee :

\- Il se passe quoi ?

– Ça suffit, moi je ne m'en mêle pas ! lâcha Raashid Hussain de Poufsouffle avant de lui aussi jouer des coudes pour échapper à l'attroupement et filer vers la Grande Salle.

Il entraîna avec lui une bonne moitié des Poufsouffle et des Gryffondor, mais le groupe qui resta en arrière, observant l'affaire avec curiosité ou inquiétude, restait quand même assez conséquent. Trop conséquent pour que Yaxley puisse prétendre que rien ne s'était passé. Il avait été insulté, ça allait barder. Il beugla :

\- Je vais t'apprendre le respect !

\- Pardon ? C'est toi qui va l'apprendre pauvre crétin ! Répliqua-t-elle

Yaxley sort sa baguette, Aurélia brandit la sienne. Oulah. Ça allait dégénérer. C'est alors qu'Alicia attrapa Aurélia par la taille :

\- Ne fais pas ça !

\- Lâche-moi Alicia ! S'énerva Aurélia en se débattant, je vais lui faire la peau !

\- Tu vas te faire dégommer, essaya de la raisonner Alicia Spinnet alors que Yaxley se marrait moqueur.

\- Ecoute ton amie, petite. Retourne jouer à la poupée.

Aurélia se figea. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Ce sale petit con allait tâter de sa rage destructrice. Elle allait peut-être finir à l 'infirmerie, mais... RIEN A FOUTRE !

Elle se détacha d'Alicia et courut sur Yaxley en lui lançant un :

 _\- FLIPENDO !_

Yaxley se le prit en plein visage et tomba sous la surprise. Le public poussa des exclamations choquées. La plupart des premières années n'avait pas vraiment pensé que ça irait vraiment jusqu'au duel. Plusieurs d'entre eux sortirent leurs baguettes, n'ayant pas vraiment l'intention de s'en servir mais devinant nettement qu'avec l'hostilité ambiante, mieux valait être préparé.

Yaxley se releva avec un juron grossier, l'air meurtrier. Son nez était cassé et il avait plein de sang sur le visage. Une vague de malaise parcouru les premières années. Elisa déglutit, puis lâcha à l'adresse de ses voisins :

– Je vais chercher un prof !

Elle détala. Les quelques Poufsouffle qui étaient restés reculèrent, et Alicia et Angelina aussi. Seuls Lee et les jumeaux, sans doute moins impressionnés par la vue du sang, ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

\- Cette sale peste, lâcha le Serpentard entre des insultes plus nourries.

\- Aurélia, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? se désespéra Alicia.

\- Il l'a mérité, répondit Angelina qui avait aussi sorti sa baguette.

Puis Yaxley balança un sort de métamorphose qu'Aurélia se prit en pleine poire. Elle avait maintenant la tête en forme de citron... Angelina répliqua d'un Furonculus. Teddy Mint et Quentin Martins étaient interdits, mais les Serpentards qui soutenaient Yaxley avaient aussi sorti leurs baguettes. L'un d'entre eux visa Aurélia, le garçon brun le bouscula et lui fit dévier sa trajectoire. L'élève de deuxième année sortit aussi sa baguette tout cela sous le regard de Lee qui les encourageait :

\- DU SANG. DES TRIPES ! Criait le Né-Moldu

\- Lee arrête ! S'énerva Alicia. Que quelqu'un appelle un professeur!

\- Elisa est partie faire exactement ça ! lâcha avec nervosité Trisha Buttermere qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir si elle voulait attaquer ou rester le plus loin possible de ce chaos.

– Arrêtez tous, c'est stupide ! fit désespérément Cédric. Quelqu'un va finir par être blessé !

\- Oh. Aurélia vient de se faire désarmer, s'écria Thelma qui était avec les Poufsouffles.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent pour voir la petite métisse qui était dans un sale état, mais qui regardait Yaxley les yeux emplis de défi alors que son adversaire avait toujours le nez pissait encore le sang. Angelina et le garçon brun étaient maîtrisés par les deux autres Serpentards. Aurélia n'avait plus de baguette ? Qu'à cela ne tienne !

Elle se précipita vers Yaxley et lui donna un coup de pied bien placé. Yaxley tomba à genoux. La petite en profita pour lui arracher la baguette des mains et la jeta à travers le couloir !

Yaxley se releva et bondit en avant, tentant de l'attraper, mais Aurélia plus petite passa ENTRE ses jambes en se baissant sous la surprise générale ! Elle se tourna mais Yaxley lui attrapa les cheveux, c'est alors qu'elle lui mordit sa main libre jusqu'au sang ! Yaxley répliqua en la tapant sur la tête mais Aurélia ne lâcha pas. Angelina était par terre avec l'ami brun de Teddy. C'était le chaos. Lee criait, Alicia les suppliait, les jumeaux s'amusaient et les Poufsouffles étaient juste désespérés. Jusqu'à ce que :

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Rugit la voix puissante du professeur McGonagall, qui arrivait derrière Elisa. Miss Ruva, lâchez la main de Mr Yaxley immédiatement ! Nous ne sommes pas dans une jungle ! »

OooooooooO

Une semaine de retenue avec Rusard, cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor et une heure d'engueulade de la part de McGonagall. Aurélia se défendit avec beaucoup de colère :

\- Bien entendu que j'ai dû faire ça, cria-t-elle à bout de patience, IL N'Y AVAIT PERSONNE ! Pas de préfets ! Pas de profs ! Et aucun élève qui a pris la défense de Mint ! Ça fait des SEMAINES qu'il est maltraité et personne n'a rien vu !

\- Et vous ? Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? Coupa McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Hermétiquement.

\- Miss Ruva. Ne me faîtes pas répéter.

\- J'ai...

Non elle avait promis. Aurélia se contenta de regarder ailleurs. Elle avait promis à Mint de ne rien dire. Certes ce n'était pas malin, mais la confiance était quelque chose qu'elle tenait en estime. Elle ne perdrait pas la confiance de quelqu'un car elle avait ouvert sa grande bouche. Elle gardait les secrets.

\- Ruva, fulmina McGonagall. Deux semaines de retenue.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de distribuer la justice, mais à l'autorité, répliqua sa directrice de Maison.

Aurélia avait la bouche ouverte d'indignation. Elle savait qu'elle allait se faire punir, mais là ! A croire que c'était sa faute !

Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge alors qu'elle tremblait de colère :

\- Et Yaxley ? Il va s'en sortir facilement ?

\- Vous avez jeté le premier sort.

\- Il a traité Mint de Sang-De-Bourbe. Ça mérite bien plus qu'un Flipendo à la figure.

Un lourd silence souligna les paroles d'Aurélia. Minerva McGonagall s'était tue et avait croisé ses doigts, tout en regardant sa jeune élève. Aurélia croisa ses bras. Bon sang. Elle était une adulte, et là elle réagissait comme une gamine. Non... On la prenait pour une gamine. C'était affreux. Elle n'avait aucune légitimité ou force. Elle était faible et inutile et cela était trop pour elle. Elle devrait se barrer de cette maison de cinglés. Changer d'identité, revenir dans le monde Moldu et étudier la microbiologie. Elle avait toujours hésité entre ça et la chimie dans son ancienne vie.

Aurélia savait qu'elle avait surréagi, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire autrement. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps elle était dans la même situation que Mint. Mais là c'était pire. Tous ces gosses avaient des armes aux mains. La mauvaise formule et BOUM ! Elle était aussi isolée, acculée et faible. Elle avait grandi et s'était endurcie. Maintenant, quand elle se regardait dans le miroir et regardait la elle de onze ans lui jeter un regard effrayé, elle avait l'impression d'avoir régressé, d'être revenue à la case départ. Alors elle se débattait. Elle ne voulait pas être faible. Elle. Ne. Voulait. Pas. Être. Faible.

McGonagall reprit la parole avec un ton patient :

\- Mr Yaxley sera puni pour avoir proféré de tels mots, soyez-en sûre.

Aurélia se contenta de siffler entre ses dents, les yeux noirs de colère. Minerva soupira :

\- Miss Ruva, je sais que vous avez voulu bien faire. Mais la violence entre les murs de cette école n'est jamais une solution.

Aurélia faillit sourire. Vraiment ? Pourtant une guerre aura lieu entre ces murs. Mais McGonagall continua :

\- La prochaine fois que vous êtes face à une telle situation, prévenez un préfet

\- Mais...

\- Et s'il n'y a pas d'adultes autour de vous, ne réagissez pas à chaud, restez _calme_.

Aurélia renifla. Calme ? CALME ? Argh.

\- Retournez dans votre dortoir.

\- Avec plaisir, marmonna la métisse.

Puis elle s'en alla en tapant des pieds. McGonagall ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rictus. Quel sale caractère.

Depuis ce jour, certains élèves curieux remarquèrent Aurélia Ruva. La rumeur de son combat fit trois fois le tour de l'école. Certains étaient bien évidemment énervés, notamment les Puristes. Yaxley voulait sa revanche suite à son humiliation. Elle avait perdu mais elle restait une petite première année qui lui avait tenu tête. Cela dit, le professeur Rogue lui ôta vite de la tête cette idée ridicule.

Apparemment, il trouvait complètement inacceptable qu'un Serpentard soit surpris en train d'insulter un élève devant témoins, puis se fasse botter le train par une gamine. C'était une disgrâce. Bien sûr, personne ne voulait raconter ce qui s'était passé à des non-Serpentard (la maison vert et argent se serrait les coudes) mais Elisa, grâce à son amitié avec Heather Thatcham, appris que le directeur de Serpentard avait verbalement éviscéré Yaxley et lui avait assigné quatre semaines entières de retenues, à récurer de vieux tonneaux remplis de trucs dégueulasses. Désormais, celui-ci ne ferait plus de vague au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Mentalement, Elisa ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir Rogue. Ok, c'était une enflure, mais lui au moins, il ne rigolait pas avec la discipline.

La plus grosse inquiétude d'Elisa était que cette bagarre fasse voler en éclat la trêve qui s'était installé entre leurs classes. Dans les autres promotions, les tensions étaient parfois vives entre les différentes Maisons, et il en faudrait peu pour que ça déborde. Mais… A sa grande surprise (et à sa grande fierté), tous les élèves de sa promotion continuèrent à s'entendre. Même si leurs aînés utilisaient cette altercation comme exemple que « on ne peut pas faire confiance aux Serpentard » ou « que les Gryffondor cherchent toujours la bagarre », eh bien… Les jeunes élèves de premières années s'étaient fait des amis dans leur promotion. Ils n'allaient pas se séparer parce que deux personnes s'étaient battues. C'était une histoire qui n'engageait qu'eux, pas leur Maison.

Bill et Percy n'étaient pas DU TOUT contents. Aurélia eu le bon ton de regarder ses mains en mordant sa lèvre alors que le plus âgé des Weasley la sermonnait:

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prise ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé un préfet ?

\- Il n'y avait pas de préfet dans les environs, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire Aurélia ! gronda Bill. Tu as eu de la chance de t'en être sortie sans trop de séquelles. C'est un cinquième année, et tu n'as que onze ans.

Vingt-cinq, faillit hurler Aurélia en réponse. Mais elle préféra regarder ailleurs. Bill soupira :

\- Je sais que ce qu'il a dit à Mint était terrible, mais tu aurais dû me dire ce qu'il se passait avant que ça ne dégénère.

\- J'avais fait une promesse Bill.

Et même si, elle savait que ça aurait été plus sage de dire cela à Bill avec discrétion, Mint se serait senti beaucoup plus humilié. Et selon Aurélia, la dignité était un bien précieux et très fragile.

Bill Weasley la jaugea du regard pendant un court instant. Il savait qu'elle avait fait cela par soif de justice, Aurélia ne supportait pas de voir les gens opprimés. C'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait chez elle, mais sa propension à faire la justice elle-même n'était pas quelque chose qu'il approuvait. Pourquoi refusait-elle d'en parler ou faire confiance à un adulte ? Bill fut un peu touché, Aurélia n'avait donc pas confiance en lui ?

\- As-tu confiance en moi ?

La jeune enfant regarda Bill comme piquée au vif. Quoi ? Pourquoi il en était arrivé à penser le contraire ? Oh..

\- Bien entendu ! Je...

Aurélia baissa la tête. Elle avait confiance en lui, mais il y avait des choses qu'elle _devait_ cacher. Ses réactions n'étaient pas celle d'une enfant de onze ans, elle en avait conscience mais... Comment combattre sa propre identité ? Qui était-elle ? Elle en avait trop vu, elle était déjà passé par son adolescence, elle savait que trop bien ce que Mint ressentait. Elle avait voulu quelqu'un pour le défendre à son âge, des adultes compétents... mais dans cette école, ils étaient trop rares voire inexistants.

Aurélia serra ses poings son visage fermé. Il n'y avait personne pour prendre soin des enfants ici. Du moins les enfants... Les préfets étaient trop jeunes, pas assez nombreux. Il fallait trouver une solution car vu que les adultes ne faisaient pas le job, elle allait faire en sorte qu'il soit fait par les élèves. Alors elle releva la tête et croisa les yeux noisettes de Bill Weasley.

\- Je te fais confiance Bill, dit-elle d'une voix plus définitive.

Le Weasley hocha lentement la tête avec un léger sourire et se pencha à sa hauteur ce qui fit sourire Aurélia malgré elle.

\- Alors la prochaine fois que tu es témoin de ce genre de situation tu m'appelles moi ou un préfet et surtout, tu ne lances JAMAIS le premier sort. Tu te défends, tu n'attaques pas. Deal ?

C'était raisonnable et surtout acceptable. Aurélia ne pouvait pas promettre de ne pas intervenir mais elle pouvait promettre d'essayer jusqu'au dernier moment de laisser l'autorité s'en occuper. Enfin, elle l'espérait...

\- Deal, promit-elle (à moitié)

Bill sourit plus largement mais remarqua qu'Aurélia était encore préoccupée. Cependant, elle le regardait avec un regard déterminé. Une idée avait traversé l'esprit de la gamine et elle allait sortir. Il soupira alors et lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te gène ?

Aurélia hésita un instant. Elle ne savait pas trop comment articuler sa pensée. Elle avait beaucoup d'éléments qui s'ajoutaient. Son passé, son présent... le futur à venir. Elle pensait que le monde était trop dur pour des enfants et se préparait à l'être encore plus, mais ce qu'elle voyait maintenant, en face d'elle c'était quelque chose de plus tangible.

Quand elle était dans la situation de Mint… Aurélia avait agi de la même façon. Elle avait gardé la violence pour elle-même et avait blâmé les adultes de ne pas être intervenus. Mais personne n'avait été mis au courant. Il y avait des signes, mais les adultes avaient mieux à faire. Ils étaient absents. McGonagall était débordée. Elle s'en était rendue compte dans le bureau, ce n'était pas qu'elle rechignait à protéger ses élèves (bon sang c'était Minerva McGonagall), mais elle n'avait pas le temps ou l'énergie. Alors peut-être qu'il fallait faire son job. Le job qu'elle était supposée faire. Les Gryffons avaient besoin de structure, c'était un fait, on les laissait trop seuls. Ils avaient besoin de structure, de règles et de lien. Pas d'un champ de bataille 24h/24. Car la réalité c'était que les Gryffondors avaient eu Sirius Black. James Potter. Peter Pettigrew. La maison Gryffondor devait être plus à même de protéger les siens. Or, la seule personne qui se rapprochait d'un adulte avec un tant soit peu de pouvoir décisionnaire et autoritaire était... juste devant elle:

\- Le professeur McGonagall est débordée.

Bill fronça légèrement les sourcils. Aurélia mit ses mains devant elle en bégayant presque :

\- Non. Je veux dire...

Elle inspira et expira.

\- Quand je suis allée dans son bureau pour me faire punir... Je sais qu'elle veut faire son boulot de directrice de maison, mais la réalité c'est qu'elle ne le fait pas. Elle gère toute l'école ET ses cours. Il n'y a pas d'adultes ou de cadre dans notre maison. Hier, Fred et George ont fait entrer une méga fusée du , j'ai peur qu'ils fassent péter la tour ! S'il-te-plaît ne leur dit pas que je te l'ai dit, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Bill hocha la tête mais l'écoutait encore.

\- Tu proposes quoi ?

\- De l'auto-gestion. Vu que McGonagall ne peut pas faire le job, c'est aux préfets, à TOI de mettre le hola.

Bill fronça les sourcils. Aurélia pencha la tête sur le coté.

\- Notre maison est livrée à elle-même mais pas les trois autres... Enfin je ne crois pas ?

Un silence passa entre eux. Aurélia ferma sa bouche. Elle était peut-être allée trop loin... Mais Bill hocha lentement la tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Dans sa tête des rouages se mettaient en place. Effectivement, il fallait un peu plus de structure dans la Maison. ET pour ça, s'inspirer des autres ne semblait pas une mauvaise idée. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de contacts chez les Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle ou les Serpentard, cela dit. Mais Charlie avait des amis dans d'autres Maisons… Il pourrait sans doute leur demander.

\- D'accord. »

Effectivement, Charlie servit de relais, et fit passer le message à ses amis dans les autres Maisons. Les Préfets de Serdaigle se montrèrent un peu condescendants, ceux de Serpentard carrément moqueurs, et ceux de Poufsouffle vaguement incrédules : mais ils acceptèrent tous de lui expliquer comment ça marchait chez eux. Les Poufsouffle axaient tout sur la responsabilité des Préfets : ils étaient compétents, avaient des formations spéciales, devaient lire des guides en matière de médicomagie ou de psychologie, etc. Les Serdaigle, eux, avaient un système axé sur l'auto-gestion : chaque élève avait un parrain ou une marraine, qui lui-même avait été parrainé jadis, et ça formait une longue chaîne permettant aux élèves de toujours trouver le soutien nécessaire pour régler leurs problèmes rapidement et sans avoir à passer par les adultes ou les Préfets. Les Serpentards, eux, avaient un système bien plus simple : c'était Rogue leur adulte de référence, et comme il terrorisait les brutes et interdisait toute violence ou signe de désunion entre les membres de Serpentard, il n'y avait aucun souci de ce côté-là.

Et du coup, Bill se retrouva avec tout un tas de devoirs supplémentaires. Bah oui. Certes, les Serpentard n'avaient rien d'utile à lui apporter, mais… Entre les Poufsouffle qui suivaient scrupuleusement un manuel mis en place par leurs prédécesseurs, et les Serdaigle qui notaient absolument tout, ça faisait pas mal de trucs à lire !

Charlie Weasley garda l'œil sur Aurélia alors que Bill préparait la transformation du rôle des Préfets de Gryffondor. La dynamique entre la petite métisse et le fanatique des dragons devint plus chaleureuse. Aurélia était beaucoup plus proche de Bill dans un premier temps, mais maintenant, elle était souvent avec Charlie quand elle n'était pas avec ses autres amis. Ils parlaient dragons, défense, Quidditch et même musique, car Aurélia et Lee débattait souvent en la compagnie de leur aîné, à chaque repas. Charlie donnait des conseils à Aurélia pour qu'elle améliorer sa défense et se rendit compte de l'intérêt réel que la petite avait pour la discipline et aussi l'offensif. Elle voulait être une combattante dans le souci de défendre les autres. Et donc, garder sa baguette dans sa poche et ne pas dégainer quand les Puristes reniflaient de dédain en voyant Thelma, Lee ou Mint la rendait dingue. Alors Charlie la félicitait et cela la réconfortait.

D'ailleurs concernant Mint, le garçon devint plutôt avenant avec Aurélia après quelques jours sans lui parler. Aurélia comprenait la distance mais ce fut l'ami de Teddy Mint, le troisième larron qui l'avait poussé à parler à la petite de première année. Elle découvrit d'ailleurs un garçon drôle, avenant et charmeur :

\- Je m'appelle Phil Pinto, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main. Et je tiens à te remercier.

\- J'ai perdu cinquante points pour Gryffondor et j'ai deux semaines de retenue, répliqua Aurélia avec un peu d'amusement. Je ne crois pas que vous appréciez ça, dit-elle en laissant son regard glisser sur Quentin Martins qui était aussi à leurs côtés. Ils étaient tous en train de dîner dans la grande salle, le garçon s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Je pense qu'il faut choisir ses batailles, s'expliqua Quentin. Mais… Quand Yaxley a dit ce qu'il a dit… Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu le frapper.

Aurélia comprit que c'était sa manière de s'excuser. Elle hocha la tête, alors que Phil lui frappa l'épaule avec affection et rejoignit Quentin à la table. Seul Mint restait debout… Embarrassé. Aurélia et lui se regardèrent sans rien dire… C'était vrai qu'intervenir pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas… Elle s'était juste vue. A sa place. Elle comprenait.

Alors Aurélia se saisit du premier plat de nourriture en face d'elle et ignora royalement le problème :

\- Pommes de terre ?

Mint fut surpris pendant quelques secondes puis laissa un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage. Il s'assit comme ses deux amis et commença à converser avec la jeune enfant sous les regards acérés de Lee et Angelina aussi à ses côtés. Très vite, le trio découvrit Aurélia et sa spontanéité naturelle, cela installa des rires. Teddy raconta qu'il adorait le Quidditch et avait tellement adoré le match précédent qu'il envisageait d'ouvrir un club de supporters. Angelina et surtout Lee renchérirent en disant que c'était une super idée, faisant rougir le garçon. Quentin se révéla être drôle avec un humour pinçant mais qui faisait mouche et Phil avait l'énergie de quarante personnes.

\- Phil, c'est le diminutif de Philippe j'imagine? lança Aurélia sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Pas du tout, c'est le raccourci pour Méphisto, répondit Phil en finissant son dessert.

Il eut un silence autour d'eux, la promo d'Aurélia était abasourdie alors que la concernée tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas éclater de rire. Phil la regarda droit dans les yeux;

\- Vas y. Je suis habitué.

\- BWAWAWAWAAAAA, explosa-t-elle alors que Phil roulait des yeux avec un petit sourire.

Tout le monde était hilare, Aurélia la plus sonore, cependant personne n'avait remarqué le visage d'Alicia Spinnett se crisper. Apparemment le fait que Méphisto soit d'origine espagnole, l'embêtait beaucoup.

Enfin bref. Ce fut la première mais pas la dernière fois qu'ils mangèrent ensemble. Aurélia les appréciait beaucoup, c'était plus facile avec eux d'être elle-même… Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient comme des toiles blanches, elle ne savait rien d'eux contrairement à certaines personnes de sa promo. Tout cela en tout cas… Ce fut assez pour devenir très bons camarades.

Puis le soir-même, Aurélia aperçut Bill plongé dans le guide du préfet des Poufsouffles ouvert devant lui. Le recueil faisait bien 300 pages et était rempli de marqueurs écarlates. Bill surlignait des lignes, notait des informations, entourait des passages et les copiait sur un carnet. Aurélia fronçait les sourcils et observa son ami très concentré alors que Percy vint l'intercepter :

\- Plus tard Ruva, il est en train de mettre en place le planning des prochaines réunions de préfets.

\- Je vois ça… Mais il est tout seul, ça à l'air assez énorme comme job.

Percy leva un sourcil un peu moqueur mais surpris.

\- Tu veux l'aider ?

\- Tu rigoles ? répliqua-t-elle, je suis irresponsable et j'ai des pétards à faire exploser. Non, je pensais à toi. Tu veux devenir préfet, non ? C'est un bon entraînement et tu es très bon en organisation.

Percy fut pris au dépourvu, il tortilla sa tête avec un petit embarras.

\- Comment... tu sais ça ?

\- Les jumeaux. De toute façon, tous leurs grands frères devraient avoir des médailles, sourit-elle avec amusement.

Les joues de Percy rosirent alors qu'Aurélia fit un signe de la main à Bill qui ne leva pas la tête puis soupira.

\- Tu devrais le voir, dit-elle en se détournant, il a _vraiment_ l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide.

Puis, elle se précipita vers Lee qui l'attendait pour une partie d'échecs alors que Percy se tint plus droit et se dirigea vers son frère.

OooooooooO

La vie reprit un cours plus calme. En Janvier, grâce aux réunions et à la promesse à Bill et Charlie, Aurélia ne se retrouva plus mêlée à des bagarres. Elle faisait des blagues avec les jumeaux pour libérer de la vapeur, assez ponctuellement ou s'entraînait. Elle rigolait souvent avec le trio qui était devenu de très bons camarades. Aurélia et Yaxley se regardaient comme deux chiens en faïence quand ils se croisaient mais aucun des deux ne sortaient leurs baguettes. Du moins pas maintenant, la discussion avec Bill avait été efficace.

Elle apprit plus tard en parlant avec Percy Weasley (ce qui le surprenait au plus haut point car la gamine était une camarade de ses frères blagueurs et pourtant était très intéressée par la bonne marche de la maison) que Bill avait fait des réunions extraordinaires des préfets et les avaient tous formés rapidement avec une formation calquée sur celle des Poufsouffle. Il avait aussi envisagé d'appliquer le système des parrains des Serdaigle, mais les préfets de Gryffondor s'y opposèrent par un vote, disant que c'était trop difficile à mettre en place dans l'année en plus des changements. L'idée resta pourtant en haut de la pile et serait appliquée bien plus tard quand la maison fonctionnerait sans trop de problèmes. Bill parlait aussi à McGonagall qui était ravie de voir le changement de système s'opérer dans la maison rouge et or, et pris en compte la suggestion de Bill concernant la nomination des futurs préfets. Plus de popularité relative, il voulait des responsables. Minerva McGonagall approuva en surface car ce que le jeune Weasley ne savait pas... C'était que le professeur Dumbledore avait un intérêt tout particulier pour la nomination des préfets de Gryffondor. Et cela faisait en sorte que sa suggestion ne soit jamais réellement prise en compte.

Bref, le changement c'était maintenant dans la maison des Gryffondors et Aurélia était très satisfaite de ce qu'il se passait. La maison avait de toute façon besoin d'être solide et résister aux épreuves vu ce qu'il y avait à venir. Elle laissa alors les aînés Weasley prendre le relais (de toute façon elle n'était pas intéressée à diriger, elle préférait inspirer) et s'intéressa à ses cours, notamment la Défense.

Le professeur Watchdog de son côté, aimait sa personnalité brute de décoffrage (ça en plus du temps record qu'elle prenait pour lire ses livres. Elle était très intéressée par le sujet et notamment par les loups-garous).

\- Ce n'est pas encore dans le programme mais tenez Ruva, dit Watchdog en début de cours en lui donnant un livre. C'est un livre traduit du russe sur les colonies des loups-garous. Vous devriez aussi emprunter l'autobiographie d'un loup-garou à la bibliothèque. Cela donne une bonne interprétation de leur vie avec le monstre en eux.

Aurélia hocha la tête plutôt gravement. Lupin arriverait en troisième année, et l'un des plus grands dangers de la guerre était Greyback. Savoir comment se défendre contre eux était pur pragmatisme.

Le cours se passa bien jusqu'à ce que le jumeaux Weasley libérèrent des araignées dans la classe et que Watchdog, hystérique lança des flammes qui brulèrent la moitié de la classe et le bureau en face de lui. Puis il s'évanouit. Oups.

\- On devrait lui apprendre comment fabriquer des cocktails molotov, plaisanta Aurélia en sortant de la classe suivie par les Gryffons.

\- Un quoi ? Murmura Alicia à Angelina qui haussa les épaules à coté d'elle.

\- C'est quoi un cocktail molotov, Aurélia ? Demandèrent les jumeaux innocemment.

\- Un explosif, répondit-elle, difficile à faire ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il faudrait des trucs d'adultes, dit-elle évasivement.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard pas dupes pour un sou alors qu'Aurélia remonta le couloir en attrapant Angelina et Alicia par les épaules pour aller explorer le château. Poudlard était un vrai terrain de jeux...

* * *

Juste avant les vacances de Noël, après une journée de cours assez concentrée, elle était allée se réfugier dans le calme de la bibliothèque et en ressortit un énième livre d'Art du Combat. Puis elle rentra dans sa salle commune pour trouver Percy Weasley, le visage rouge d'énervement. Il retournait les coussins du divan.

\- Un problème Weasley ? Demanda Aurélia alors que le garçon semblait sur le point d'imploser.

Percy hésita. Il ne faisait pas mystère de son animosité pour Aurélia Ruva. Elle déclenchait des bagarres et faisait aussi perdre des points à la maison et ce n'était pas acceptable. Aurélia prenait beaucoup de choses avec ironie, ce qui faisait penser à Percy, qu'elle ne prenait rien au sérieux. Cependant, elle ne laissait jamais qui que ce soit dans la panade, c'était une qualité qu'il lui reconnaissait.

\- Je cherche mon rat, dit-il en serrant les dents. Fred et George me l'ont piqué et maintenant ils sont incapables de me dire où ils l'ont posé... Ruva ?

Il s'interrompit alors qu'il remarqua le visage d'Aurélia qui était devenu extrêmement pâle. Oh Seigneur. Oh par l'enfer.

\- Ruva ? Répéta Percy.

\- Hein ? Ah euh... Tu veux que j'aille demander aux jumeaux où ils l'ont planqué ?

Percy en fut légèrement surpris, mais il hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- Merci.

Aurélia hocha la tête en retour et monta dans les escaliers précipitamment avant d'entrer dans la chambre des jumeaux. Ceux-ci qui discutaient avec Lee sourirent en chœur.

\- Hey Auré, salua Fred, on a une SUPER idée pour le prochain match de Quidditch !

\- Où est le rat de Percy? Coupa Aurélia.

Les jumeaux furent surpris de sa voix un peu coupante comme du fil de fer, ils s'échangèrent un regard.

\- Croûtard ? On l'a caché, dit George fièrement.

\- C'est pas cool, répliqua Aurélia. Il le cherche comme un forcené dans la salle commune. Il croit qu'un chat l'a mangé.

Les trois la regardèrent bizarrement. Aurélia se rendit compte alors de son changement de ton. Elle soupira.

\- Je voudrais bien pouvoir m'asseoir dans la salle commune sans qu'un rat se balade dans le canapé. Allez quoi.

Lee lança un regard interrogateur aux deux garçons qui soupirèrent ensemble. Fred Weasley ouvrit son tiroir, un éclair sombre passa dans le regard de la métisse. Le voilà donc. Ce sale rat. Le garçon le rendit à Aurélia qui le reçut en retenant une grimace.

\- Merci. A toute.

Et elle sortit à grands pas de la chambre avec Peter Pettigrew entre ses mains.

Aurélia Ruva avait tout simplement oublié que Peter Pettigrew sous la forme d'un rat était sous la garde de Percy Weasley. Croûtard était le rat de Ron. Elle se rappelait de cela, mais avait occulté que l'Animagus était tout d'abord... celui de Percy. Elle se rappela que l'enfant s'en débarrassait quand Ron entrait à Poudlard deux ans après. Aurélia se figea un court instant en descendant les escaliers.

Cela voudrait dire... Qu'il est possible qu'elle ait oublié d'autres informations !

C'était pas déconnant. Elle avait reçu un choc énorme et la fusion temporelle était tellement violente qu'elle était restée des semaines à St-Mangouste pour s'en remettre. Il se pourrait que la plupart des informations s'étaient floutées... Personne ne pouvait prétendre se rappeler 7 tomes dont deux qui faisaient plus de 600 pages précisément. Surtout qu'avec les films, la plupart des informations étaient tronquées. Oh merde.

Aurélia jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au rat puis descendit les escaliers. Non. Peter Pettigrew quelque soit la version était un bâtard qui avait osé faire tuer ses soi-disant meilleurs amis. Il devait payer et Black malgré son caractère de merde devait être libéré. De plus, laisser un type pareil dormir dans le lit de Percy... C'était hors de question.

Elle avait envie de gerber.

Aurélia rendit d'abord le rat à Percy, en faisant semblant de s'extasier. Puis elle sourit largement et remonta dans sa chambre pour se mettre sur son lit. Elle bâcla la dissertation pour les Potions (elle aurait sans doute un Désolant) et se concentra plutôt sur son carnet. Aurélia se mit à écrire. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait sur Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black et la situation les entourant. Elle pensait gérer les situations quand elles se présenteraient, mais là... Les circonstances lui prouvaient que non. Alors elle devait être sûre de son coup. Et agir. Car il ne fallait tout de même pas rester paralysée par les possibilités. Chaque situation sera réglée, les unes après les autres.

Cela permit de mettre en lumière une certaine situation. Elle avait presque oublié que Black avait été condamné SANS procès. La guerre à l'époque et les témoignages concordants avait enfermé un innocent. Logiquement, nous n'étions plus en guerre donc les situations exceptionnelles n'étaient plus légion…. Comme les exécutions rapides. Qui avait été exécuté rapidement après la guerre?

Aurélia réfléchit. Tome 3, Sirius avait failli se faire avoir par des Détraqueurs car il était un fugitif exceptionnel. Tome 1 et 2 personne n'avait été arrêté. Tome 4. Croupton ? Exécuté par Fudge qui...

Oh. OH NON.

Aurélia entoura le nom de Croupton. Et MERDE. Barty Jr avait été exécuté sous l'ordre de Fudge car il voulait garder son poste et ne croyait pas Dumbledore ! Sans parler du tome 5 avec les Détraqueurs envoyé par Ombrage pour attaquer Harry pour SEULEMENT le renvoyer ! Donc elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à la justice pour libérer Sirius, même si Pettigrew leur était livré sur un plateau d'argent ! Et est-ce que Dumbledore allait le faire libérer ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Bon sang, il n'y avait personne à part Amélia Bones qui faisait le job ou quoi?

Aurélia soupira. Elle avait le corps d'une gamine de 11 ans et très sérieusement elle n'avait pas envie de trop réfléchir, de plonger sans que les choses soient réglées et qu'on lui foute la paix. Elle n'avait pas ENVIE de révolutionner ce monde. Elle n'avait aucune foi dans les gens et le fait que Fudge risquait de mal agir, ne faisait qu'affirmer ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait déjà perdu sa vie, elle n'avait rien à perdre mais...

Grr... VOILA POURQUOI ELLE NE VOULAIT PAS ETRE A GRYFFONDOR. Elle allait FORCEMENT s'attacher à ces imbéciles !

Aurélia balança son carnet de côté. Tant pis. Il fallait quand même sortir ce sale rat de là et au moins l'enfermer pour l'empêcher de rejoindre son maître ou faire du mal. Elle avait besoin d'une prison, d'une caisse hermétique. D'un endroit dans le château que personne ne pouvait trouver à part elle et où Pettigrew pourrait être enfermé. La Salle Sur Demande ? Hm. A tester. Au pire, il y avait sans doute une salle secrète derrière un tableau qu'elle pourrait écarter, ça prendrait du temps mais elle était du genre patiente et perfectionniste pour les choses qui en valait la peine...

Soit enfermer un Mangemort en taule jusqu'à #le donner aux autorités.

Un souterrain que Rusard ne connaissait pas ? Est-ce que les jumeaux avaient déjà la carte ? Si ce n'était pas le cas...

Elle était dans le bureau du concierge avant qu'ils ne la récupèrent... Non ?

* * *

C'était finalement les vacances, Aurélia était revenue chez elle et avait acheté des cadeaux pour ses amis (car apparemment c'était un truc à faire quand tu étais un sorcier d'après son père qui l'avait traînée sur le chemin de Traverse). Et, elle en avait pas mal à envoyer pour toute la bande des Gryffons.

Elle avait envoyé des livres sur le métier de Langue-de-Plomb à Bill, des bonbons et des feux d'artifices, bombabouses pour les jumeaux et Lee Jordan, une boussole pour balai à Charlie avec un autocollant en forme de dragon, des médiators de toutes les couleurs pour Angelina Johnson qui jouait très bien de la guitare (Aurélia en avait été surprise), une peluche volante en forme de vif d'or pour Alicia, de la nourriture pour rat (ugh) pour Percy, des chocolats pour Gilbert, Jarod et Trinity et elle avait même réussi à emmener son père chez un disquaire pour acheter des disques de Led Zeppelin et the Who pour Thelma et Lee, les deux seuls Nés-Moldus de leur promotion. Elle envoya aussi des bonbons au trio de deuxième année. Victorien Ruva demanda comment elle était autant au courant des inventions moldues en touchant un radiocassette avec intérêt, avant de se rappeler que sa fille avait subi un accident lui donna ces connaissances l'année d'avant.

Aurélia réalisa d'ailleurs à quel point le rock et les concerts lui manquaient. Attendre d'être assez âgée pour voir les Stones à Wembley était ENCORE quelque chose qu'elle avait perdu. Rah ! Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un moyen pour voir Queen avant que Freddie Mercury parte en 1991. Quitte à fuguer.

En attendant, elle avait une radio à trafiquer pour capter les stations moldues ou demander à Lee ou Thelma d'emmener le radio-disque pour le bricoler ET... Une prison pour Pettigrew. Joyeux Noël.

Cela nécessitait de nombreuses connaissances qu'elle n'avait pas encore. Runes, Défense, Charmes Gardiens. Le niveau de difficulté était terrible. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles Aurélia était de toute façon heureuse de rentrer chez elle pour Noël, c'était aussi consulter les bouquins de sa mère. Elle chercha pendant une après-midi alors qu'Annabelle travaillait, des bouquins sur la Défense, trouva deux trois trucs sur les charmes de protections et le sang comme influence sur les sorts, mais surtout, un livre sur les périmètres et autres sceaux. Elle l'ouvrit de suite. Ce livre était utilisé comme référence à St-Mangouste pour confiner les patients qui se faisaient du mal et annulaient leur magie pour filtrer tout empoisonnement à la magie noire. Sa mère avait même mis des notes et des posts-its alors qu'elle l'étudiait. C'était donc la stratégie parfaite.

Aurélia ricana diaboliquement. Le périmètre se nourrissait grâce à des cristaux sans interruption et sans fin. Si elle mettait en place cela dans une boîte transparente scellée au milieu de la Salle sur Demande, Peter était fichu. De plus, elle pourrait le nourrir car seule la présence vivante ne pouvait pas sortir du périmètre. C'était une bulle parfaite. L'architecture du sort lui prendrait quelques jours pour bien consolider la prison. Il fallait l'achever ensuite avec une boîte similaire à la malle de Maugrey. Celui-ci avait sans doute appliqué un sortilège d'Extension indétectable... Aurélia devra alors aussi le maîtriser. Et cela ne sera pas DU TOUT facile.

Elle ferma le livre qu'elle lança dans sa malle. Cela allait prendre du temps, mais plus tôt elle s'y mettra, plus tôt Pettigrew sera dégagé. En attendant, elle garderait un œil sur lui.

Et ensuite ? Meilleur des cas, livré avec un joli ruban rouge au Ministère, bureau d'Amélia Bones. Oh tiens. Peut-être que ça méritait un peu plus de préparation. L'idée qui lui traversa l'esprit lui fit sourire largement. Quitte à avoir du temps autant bien faire les choses. Elle écrivit sa pensée dans son carnet préféré et le rangea dans sa table de chevet.

Le jour de Noël se passa très bien. Elle mangea et rigola avec ses deux parents et son frère. Le reste de sa famille préféra venir l'année prochaine ou pendant l'été. Puis les hiboux arrivèrent et posèrent des cadeaux au fur et à mesure près du sapin de la famille. Louis fut surpris de voir que sa sœur reçut autant de cadeaux et les parents étaient encore une fois soulagés. Au moins leur petite était intégrée. Aurélia eut des livres, du nécessaire pour les blagues, des bonbons et des chocolats qu'elle partagea avec son frère, des chaussettes longues en rouge et or et surtout... Un pull Weasley de couleur bleue marine (sa couleur favorite) avec la lettre A. Elle se figea un court instant. Elle avait reçu un PULL à la Molly Weasley. Nom de nom.

Elle était vraiment dans la mouise maintenant.

* * *

Elisa et Aurélia ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes cercles et, durant toute l'année, elles ne s'adressèrent pas la parole plus d'une dizaine de fois. C'était même un peu étonnant, quand on savait qu'elles fréquentaient les mêmes personnes, et avaient des amis proches en commun !

Oh, Aurélia ne s'était ouverte à aucune personne en dehors des Gryffondor, certes. Lorsque ses amis lions se mêlaient à d'autres membres de leur promotion, elle se réfugiait en compagnie de Bill, peu encline à rencontrer ou à sympathiser avec d'autres adolescents de son âge. Pour la gamine aux cheveux afros ébouriffés, cela était normal, prétendre à ce niveau-là était au-dessus de ses forces.

Pour Elisa, c'était dommage. Cela dit, Elisa n'allait pas la chasser autour du château pour copiner avec quelqu'un qui n'en avait apparemment rien à faire d'elle. Elisa avait des projets. Elisa voulait changer le monde. Elisa avait de grands rêves et un temps limité pour les réaliser.

Alors, bien sûr, elle l'occupait utilement.

Elle avait ramené plein de livres de fiction moldue de chez elle et, après qu'un ami lui ait demandé avec curiosité s'il pouvait lui en emprunter un volume, dès le moins de février, elle se mit à organiser tout un système pour diffuser la littérature moldue dans le château. Elle prêtait les livres, contre quelques noises ou quelques notes de cours, et demandait subtilement au lecteur de lui en faire la publicité, puis de prêter le livre à quelqu'un d'autre. Les bouquins passaient de mains en main. Sans surprise, beaucoup de Sang-Purs adorèrent la fiction moldue, qui était à la fois totalement novatrice pour eux… Et qui avait aussi un petit goût d'interdit.

Le trafic de livres était une idée brillante. Déjà, ça permettait à Elisa de diffuser discrètement la culture moldue. Après avoir lu un bouquin qui les avait fascinés, aucun lecteur sorcier ne pourrait se dire que les Moldus étaient des animaux inférieurs. Oh, aucun ne dirait ça carrément (sauf une poignée de Puriste), mais c'était quand même une idée profondément ancrée dans leur éducation. Les sorciers avaient un sacré complexe de supériorité, et découvrir les merveilles de la littérature moldue… Eh bien, ça devrait leur donner un peu de recul.

Mais il y avait aussi un autre avantage à ce trafic de livres : c'était qu'Elisa rencontrait plein de gens. Pour l'instant, elle se concentrait surtout sur la création de son réseau au sein de sa promotion. Elle voulait connaître tout le monde. Pas forcément devenir la meilleure amie de tout le monde, mais au moins être en bons termes avec eux. Plus tard, leur génération donnerait l'exemple aux plus jeunes, et elle voulait que ce soit un bon exemple. Cela dit, ce n'était jamais inutile de rencontrer des élèves plus âgés. On pouvait être en bon termes avec les Préfets, comme ça. Ou simplement pouvoir discuter de fonctionnement du système législatif avec les enfants de fonctionnaires haut-placés.

Le trafic de livres n'était cependant pas la seule création d'Elisa. L'un des Serdaigle de son année, Takashi Noda, suivait des cours par correspondance pour conserver une éducation moldue adéquate. Ses parents étaient très exigeants et tenaient absolument à ce que, après Poudlard, il aille dans une université. Elisa se montra fascinée par l'idée, et demanda à Takashi de la laisser lire ses cours moldu. L'idée alla bien plus loin que ça, puisqu'ils formèrent un petit groupe d'étude : d'abord, il n'y avait qu'eux deux, puis Elisa ramena Trisha, qui ramena ensuite Raashid, qui ramena Lee, qui ramena Thelma… Petit à petit, entre les Nés-Moldus et Sang-Mêlé, l'info se propagea par bouche-à-oreille.

Beaucoup d'élèves qui venaient à ce petit club n'étaient pas des passionnés de physique ou d'histoire-géo : ils voulaient juste être avec d'autres gens venant du monde moldu comme eux, des gens avec qui ils pourraient s'effarer de la complexité de la monnaie sorcière ou se moquer de la mode des robes moyenâgeuses. A l'école, personne ne parlait de son statut de sang. C'était privé. Le club d'éducation moldu (ou « CEM », en abrégé) était le seul lieu où on pouvait tacitement se reconnaître.

Elisa invita Cédric, mais même si celui-ci l'assura qu'il soutenait de tout cœur son projet, il déclina gentiment. Peut-être que ce n'était pas plus mal. Il n'y avait aucun Sang-Pur ici. Les membres n'en parlaient même pas à leurs amis Sang-Purs, d'ailleurs. Ainsi, Lee Jordan était membre du CEM, mais Fred et George n'étaient même pas au courant de son existence… Il y avait comme un agrément tacite entre les membres du CEM, qui savaient que l'existence du club était fragile, et devait rester aussi discrète que possible.

Peut-être que dans quelques années, ça changerait. Mais on n'en était pas encore là.

Elisa continuait à bosser sur ses inventions. Elle avait tout une liste de petits gadgets qu'elle rêvait de fabriquer, soit parce que le concept lui plaisait soit parce qu'ils se vendraient bien. Des miroirs à Double-Sens à prix abordable, par exemple. Des plumes qu'on n'a pas besoin de tremper dans l'encrier toutes les cinq minutes. Des snowboards ou des skis qui lévitaient dans les airs, pour avoir des sports d'hiver (et surtout des glissades à toute allure) en toute saison. Des sabre-lasers. Des montres digitales. Des cadrant portables pour afficher la météo et les phases de la lune…

Elle planchait dessus. Elle gérait son trafic de livres. Elle écoutait Helen se plaindre du prof de Défense, et potassait discrètement ses manuels pour rendre de l'avance sur les cours des profs. Elle feuilletait des grimoires usés dans la bibliothèque, et essayait d'apprendre les sorts que la saga de JKR lui avait montré être les plus utiles, comme l'Expelliarmus, le Protego, le Stupéfix. Elle se tenait au courant de l'actualité, lisant le journal par-dessus l'épaule de Cédric, et écoutait avec intérêt les Sang-Purs discuter ouvertement de la corruption qui semblait faire partie intégrante du fonctionnement du Ministère. Elle descendit aux cuisines, se présenta poliment aux elfes, leur demanda du thé, et commença à essayer de cultiver de bonnes relations avec eux.

Elle se préparait. Elle attendait.

Elle savait que cette vie était une nouvelle chance. Pas seulement de donner un happy end à une histoire qu'elle avait adoré dans son enfance, mais aussi une nouvelle chance de vivre. Manger, boire, sentir le soleil sur son visage, rire aux blagues de ses amis, voyager avec ses parents, se casser la tête devant un défi intellectuel… Elisa avait de grands rêves, mais elle était aussi consciente du cadeau qui lui avait été fait.

Elle avait douze ans, à présent. Elle pouvait bien en profiter. Et Aurélia…

Eh bien, Aurélia n'avait pas du tout la même perspective, déjà.

Elle était impatiente. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule chance, juste UNE SEULE. Elle n'avait pas encore accumulé assez de savoir, sans parler d'une discussion éclairante qu'elle avait eue avec Bill, Gilbert et Jarod :

\- Tu n'as pas encore assez de puissance magique, dit Bill d'un ton sans appel alors qu'elle lui demandait de l'aide pour apprendre à faire un Patronus.

Aurélia savait qu'il n'y avait pas de téléphone portable à cette époque, et avoir la main sur un miroir double-sens était difficile, alors le Patronus était une option intéressante pour envoyer des messages. Ça... et le fait que c'était un des sortilèges de défense qu'elle rêvait de maîtriser. Elle voulait un peu d'aide de la part de ses « aînés » pour aller plus vite, mais Bill avait secoué la tête tout en lui rendant son livre. Tout le groupe était assis dans la Grande Salle alors qu'Aurélia roulait des yeux. Mais Bill ne lâchait pas l'affaire :

\- C'est lié à ta croissance et ta puberté, il y a une raison pour laquelle tu apprends des sorts qui ne nécessitent pas une grande puissance magique, expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais... tu sais que je comprends vite ! s'indigna Aurélia.

\- Je sais Auré, mais ce n'est pas le problème, soupira Bill.

Gilbert Ronan, le Serdaigle prit alors la parole avec douceur. Le garçon était un ami de longue date de Bill mais aussi très patient. Il était enthousiasmé par toutes personnes qui voulait apprendre quel que soient leurs raisons. Alors, conseiller Aurélia était très naturel pour lui.

\- La force de l'esprit n'a rien à avoir avec ta force magique. Tu comprends très vite les rudiments et le fonctionnement et c'est déjà très bien, cela voudra dire que tu maîtriseras plus vite ces sorts-là. Mais les sortilèges de défense et de métamorphose demandent une certaine puissance magique débridée.

Aurélia fronça les sourcils. Comment ça ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est la Trace, lui demanda Gilbert en connaissant d'avance la réponse de la petite métisse.

\- Un sortilège de pistage des sorciers mineurs ?

\- Tout à fait, mais pas seulement. Vois-tu c'est un sortilège de détection qui permet de savoir si vous brisez la loi notamment dans le monde Moldu, mais surtout c'est une partie non négligeable du bridage de votre baguette. Chaque année, la puissance magique que vous utilisez est de moins en moins limitée. Les facteurs pris en compte sont les lois et bien entendu votre propre puissance magique que tu as internalisée. Les baguettes sont des vecteurs mais la puissance magique vient de toi. Si tu es majeure à 17 ans c'est parce que c'est à cet âge-là que ta puissance arrive à son plein potentiel.

Cela coupa la chique à Aurélia... Elle avait lu énormément de livres sur des sortilèges mais ne pas pouvoir les faire suite à son manque de puissance magique était... extrêmement irritant.

Elle en renifla, dégoûtée par son impuissance. Voilà, ce qui arrivait quand on était adulte dans un corps de gamine ! Bill se contenta alors de lui tapoter la tête avec un sourire, ne sachant pas que la tempête avait été déclenchée dans la tête de l'enfant.

\- Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ?

\- Non, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu devrais avoir une autre approche de ton problème. Bon, tu ne pourras pas conjurer de sorts, mais il y a d'autres moyens d'utiliser de la puissante magie sans pour autant passer par ta baguette. Les potions par exemple.

Aurélia grommela ce qui fit rire Jarod. Bill sourit aussi.

\- Ou, tu sais, les Runes.

Aurélia leva un sourcil. Mais soupira.

\- Je sais, mais la méthode est fichtrement difficile, c'est comme apprendre un nouveau langage. J'ai ce livre de ma mère qui est intéressant mais je comprends pas grand chose, à cause des combinaisons sur trois niveaux.

Gilbert, Bill et Jarod s'échangèrent un regard, elle venait quand même de faire référence à une connaissance de niveau Aspic.

\- Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire les combinaisons ?

\- Bah c'est un peu comme du codage donc...

Elle s'interrompit. Par Merlin, elle était dans le monde sorcier, le codage ne leur parlait pas ! Surtout fin année 80. Bill se contenta d'hocher la tête lentement.

\- Et bien, je sais pas ce que c'est le « codage » mais... tu ne peux pas sauter les étapes avec les runes. Autant quand tu auras assez de puissance magique, les sorts te viendront facilement, mais les runes demandent du temps et un peu de patience.

Elle laissa échapper une plainte qui fit sourire les trois garçons. Gilbert sortit alors un carnet de son sac et nota une référence de livre.

\- On en a une copie chez les Serdaigles, mais je pense que ta mère doit l'avoir, demande-lui de te l'envoyer.

Aurélia récupéra le papier qui est une méthode avancée de compréhension des Runes et combinaisons simples. Gilbert lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- C'est une méthode concentrée qui commence au début et t'emmène jusqu'aux combinaisons en trois niveaux. Il y a des exercices complets. Je l'utilisais pour réviser, c'est beaucoup mieux que d'acheter plusieurs bouquins sur le sujet.

\- C'est ta bible, plaisanta Aurélia.

\- Tout à fait. Tiens-moi au courant de tes progrès. Et essaie de ne pas trop de battre pour avoir le temps de savoir déchiffrer des phrases basiques ! »

Aurélia se leva alors avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres et s'en alla en courant en manquant de percuter un septième année qui venait dans sa direction.

\- Pardon lâcha-t-elle en quittant la Grande Salle alors que le garçon qui portait la robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Serpentard salua Bill, Gilbert et Jarod d'un check bien exécuté.

\- Vous traînez encore avec cette gamine ? Vous en avez pas marre ? taquina le Serpent.

\- Elle est drôle et avancée intellectuellement pour son âge, répliqua Gilbert. Tout le contraire de toi, Simpson.

\- Oh Gil... Tu vas me faire pleurer, s'esclaffa son camarade en ébouriffant ses propres cheveux châtains.

Bill secoua la tête d'un léger sourire, alors que Jarod demanda à Simpson de l'aider pour ses révisions de Défense...

Alors même si Aurélia en était vraiment emmerdée, elle s'exerça encore et encore et tout en fusillant Pettigrew du coin de l'œil, faisait des exercices de Runes un par un et les faisait même corriger par Gilbert qui souriait tout content de voir une gamine de onze ans déjà avancée sur le sujet. Chacune de ses nouvelles connaissances était une pièce de puzzle en plus pour emprisonner Pettigrew dans une malle bardée de pièges. Patience et témérité. Elle allait le piéger et il serait fait COMME UN RAT. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Puis Juin arriva, les oiseaux chantaient et les examens étaient terminés. La promo des Gryffondor était sortie dans le parc profiter du soleil et tremper leurs orteils dans le Lac Noir.:

\- Je pense avoir réussi la Défense, les Sortilèges et l'Astronomie énuméra Alicia. Et toi Auré ?

Aurélia réfléchit légèrement avant de livrer son pronostic :

\- Sans doute Troll en Histoire de la Magie, mais je pense que le reste est assimilé. Tiens, où est Lee ?

Les jumeaux qui avaient suivi le mouvement, sourirent en chœur :

\- C'est une bonne question, ma chère Auré,

\- A laquelle nous avons possiblement une réponse.

\- Bon sang, arrêtez et parlez, s'exaspéra Aurélia sous les sourires d'Alicia et Thelma a et les soupirs énervés d'Angelina et Trinity.

\- Notre cher camarade Jordan est parti chercher une petite surprise,

\- Pour fêter la fin des examens !

\- Je ne veux absolument rien savoir, coupa Angelina. Donc je vais m'éloigner de vous avant de me retrouver dans le bureau de Rusard. Alicia, Aurélia ?

Alicia suivit son amie mais Aurélia s'était figée. La mention à Rusard avait fait sonner un petit rappel dans son esprit. Effectivement, elle avait mit de côté cette information dans son esprit, à cause de son apprentissage de Runes, de Défense et ses lectures avancées. Elle mémorisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, avant que sa maturité magique la rattrappe, histoire d'avoir un pas en avance. Mais maintenant, l'année scolaire était terminée et Aurélia avait donc un peu de temps avant de repartir et donc... Un dernier coup d'éclat :

\- Est-ce qu'il y aura du chaos et un gros risque de retenue ?

\- Possiblement, nous vivons dangereusement, Ruva, répondit Fred avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors je vais vous aider. J'ai rien à faire, et j'ai envie de m'amuser pour fêter dignement la fin des devoirs, contrôles et couvre-feux pour l'année.

Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard, mais Aurélia avait son sourire qui s'élargissait.

\- Si je ne participe pas... Je peux aussi le faire toute seule. Après tout, moi aussi, j'ai ma propre marchandise de fusées du .

Après avoir été attrapée au troisième étage à faire une bataille d'eau avec les jumeaux, Aurélia Ruva se retrouva seule dans le bureau du concierge Argus Rusard, qui marmonnait sa nostalgie des châtiments corporels. Malheureusement pour elle, les jumeaux et Lee avaient réussi à s'enfuir alors qu'elle s'étalait de tout son long sur la pierre froide de Poudlard. Enfin... C'est ce que les garnements avaient cru. Maintenant Rusard avait décidé de faire un remake d'un film de flic en l'interrogant, la lampe de bureau droit sur son visage. Aurélia ferma presque les yeux à cause de la lumière éclatante :

\- QUI était avec vous ? Était-ce ces affreux rouquins ?

\- Il y a beaucoup d'affreux rouquins dans le château, Mr. Rusard.

\- Suffit ! Ruva ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous causez des problèmes, vous serez renvoyée !

Hey. Elle ne s'était battue qu'une seule fois. C'était injuste. Mais Aurélia se mordilla la lèvre :

\- D'accord. J'avoue. J'avais bien un complice, dit-elle en feignant d'être mortifiée.

\- AHA, s'exclama Rusard avec enthousiasme. Je le savais.

\- Peeves.

\- Peeves ?

\- Tout à fait. C'est incroyable ce que vous pouvez obtenir de cet esprit frappeur, juste en lui laissant une caisse remplie de bombes à eau.

Rusard ouvrit la bouche, complètement choqué.

\- VOUS ! VOUS ETES-

\- A l'heure qu'il est, il devrait être dans la salle des trophées.

\- JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE RENVOYER.

\- Vous avez raison, soupira Aurélia. Je suis une affreuse gamine. Qu'on me punisse et qu'on me pende par mes doigts de pieds dans les cachots.

Les yeux de Rusard semblaient sortir de ses orbites.

\- Vous mentez !

\- Comme vous voulez.

Rusard ferma sa bouche, il faisait un calcul dans sa tête à toute allure. Puis... Il se leva et ouvrit grande la porte de son bureau.

\- Restez ici ! Miss Teigne reste avec vous, si vous faites quoi que ce soit je le saurais.

Et pour faire bonne mesure il ferma la porte à clef. Bon sang. Ce mec était parano. Enfin... Il avait raison.

Aurélia tourna sa tête vers Miss Teigne qui la fixait d'un regard perçant. Cette sale bête allait sans doute tout faire rater. Tant pis.

\- Petrificus Totalus, psamoldia Aurélia.

Le chat se prit le sort en pleine poire et Aurélia se leva pour tirer la boîte des objets confisqués vers elle et... rien. NADA.

Aurélia jura. Ils avaient déjà la carte en leur possession. Bon sang. Elle soupira. Il lui faudra faire la sienne ou jeter un sort d'oubliettes aux jumeaux... Non, elle rigolait mais à envisager.

Elle remit la boîte dans sa position initiale. Puis à peine quelques secondes avant que Rusard revint dans son bureau elle fit disparaître le sort de pétrification sur le chat :

\- Vous avez touché à quelque chose, dit Rusard.

\- Quoi ? Non ! S'indigna faussement Aurélia.

\- Vous mentez cracha Rusard, Peeves n'était pas dans la salle des trophées, vous n'êtes qu'une menteuse.

\- Oh ?

\- Vous allez me dire ce que vous avez fait ! Vous allez parler !

\- Argus? Détonna une voix tranquille.

Rusard qui était rouge de colère se tourna vers la porte et vit le professeur Dumbledore qui était dans l'embrasure. Il se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche et reprit ses esprits. Aurélia, elle s'était figée. C'était la première fois de toute l'année qu'elle croisait le regard avec le barbu et c'était pas une très bonne nouvelle. Elle n'était pas prête à lui faire face. Pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt.

\- Mr le Directeur... hoqueta Rusard

\- Pourquoi criez-vous sur une simple première année, sourcilla le Directeur avec une voix étrangement enrouée.

\- Et bien... balbutia-t-il, elle m'a dit que Peeves faisait le chaos dans la salle des trophées mais... ce n'est pas le cas et donc...

\- Peeves est bien dans la salle des trophées Argus. Il s'y promène tranquillement en ce moment-même.

\- QUOI ?

\- Laissez partir Ruva.

\- Mais... Mr. Le Directeur ?

\- Argus. »

Rusard marmonna et Aurélia fut mise alors à la porte, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle allait donc s'en sortir, mais... pourquoi ? Elle se racla alors la gorge et...

\- Euh, professeur ? Merci et euh...

\- Peeves dans la salle des trophées, faut mieux mentir que ça Ruva, tu vas te faire avoir pour de vrai sinon !

La voix enjouée qui avait répondue n'était pas celle d'un vieillard, mais celle d'une jeune adolescente qui portait une robe affreuse avec des lunes et étoiles. Ses cheveux roses pétard entouraient un visage en cœur. Le visage estomaqué de la petite métisse la fit rire bruyamment.

\- TONKS !

\- Salut Aurélia.

– Salut Aurélia ! renchérit un visage familier en apparaissant derrière Tonks.

– Bishop ? lâcha la Gryffondor, surprise, en reconnaissant Elisa.

Elisa passait pas mal de temps avec Tonks, et les voir ensemble n'était pas surprenant. Mais jusqu'ici, Aurélia n'avait jamais vu Elisa s'impliquer dans aucune blague. Elle se contentait de rire avec le public, ou d'admirer le travail, comme tout le monde. Un peu comme Cédric Diggory, elle était du genre « élève sage ». Alors la voir jouer le jeu de Tonks était assez surprenant.

\- Je t'ai vu te faire embarquer et j'ai dit à Tonks de tenter le coup pour te faire libérer, avoua Elisa comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées. Les amis de Fred et George sont mes amis, après tout.

Aurélia ne put s'empêcher de sourire, touchée. Puis Tonks reprit son apparence de Dumbledore, et se caressa la barbe d'un air réprobateur :

– Alors on fait des blagues maintenant ? Tu veux que Charlie et Bill aient des crises cardiaques ou quoi ?

\- Mais que... Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais déguisée comme ça ?

\- Oh, ça ? C'est ma blague de fin d'année. Je viens de faire croire à Mathurin Rosier qu'il a perdu cinq points car il portait deux chaussettes différentes.

Aurélia s'esclaffa. Puis elle quitta le bureau de Rusard avec les deux Poufsouffle, amusée, et soupira :

\- J'aurais voulu être Métamorphomage moi aussi.

Tonks se contenta de lui effleurer les cheveux.

\- Je voudrais bien ta coiffure.

Aurélia sourit largement alors qu'elle rejoignit la bande des trois garçons qui poussèrent de grands cris dans la Grande Salle en s'excusant de l'avoir laissée tomber. Aurélia se contenta de répondre en leur balançant une bombe d'eau à la figure de George Weasley.

Il lui en restait une dans la poche.

Puis l'année s'acheva... Après le banquet de fin d'année qui vit les Serpentard gagner la coupe, Jarod Mezart, Gilbert Ronan et Bill Weasley furent diplômés. Malgré elle, Aurélia ne put s'empêcher d'avoir ses yeux qui piquaient. Charlie lui ébouriffa les cheveux et les jumeaux la consolèrent en lâchant une peluche en forme d'araignée dans la classe de Watchdog qui hurla comme une cantatrice soprano à son dernier cours. Aurélia en rigola sadique, mais amusée. Après tout, elle n'était pas vraiment seule. Et elle avait leurs adresses pour communiquer avec eux par lettre et irait en vacances aux Barbades. Elle avait un peu hâte de découvrir la magie vaudou créole et prendre le soleil.

Il fallait bien se reposer, non ?

oOOOOOOOOOo

 _Et voilà mes cocos. L'année est finie et ouais... Elle est plutôt sympatoche. ça introduit gentiment le reste... qui sera dantesque. Laissez des commentaires! Bisous!_


	2. Obstination - Part 01

_Hello tout le monde ! Je me présente : c'est moi,_ _ **Ywëna**_ _, co-auteur avec_ _ **DreamerInTheSky**_ _de cette petite fic ! Enfin, « co-auteur »… Disons qu'elle en écrit à peu près 75%. Moi je pointe juste les possibles failles en ricanant derrière mon clavier, elle me maudit, elle réécrit, et au bout de plusieurs aller-et-retour du doc Word entre nous, j'en écris en gros un petit 30%. Donc tout le mérite revient à_ _ **Dreamer**_ _, mes kiwis._

 _Vous le savez sans doute mais cette histoire est partie d'une simple idée : et si nos Self-Insert respectives se rencontraient ? J'avoue qu'au début, j'étais sûre qu'elles s'écharperaient._ _ **Dreamer**_ _était certaines qu'elles collaboreraient. Mais entre répercussions inattendues des changements du canon, analyses des personnages, et idées déjantées ou sadiques jetées au hasard dans le récit, eh bien… Nos « premiers jets » de l'écriture de cette fic en ont vu de toutes les couleurs. On est allées d'un extrême à l'autre ! Il nous a fallu pas mal de temps pour trouver le juste milieu._

 _Vous en avez lu la première année, et voici donc la deuxième ! Ce qui veut dire que dans le tome suivant, Harry débarque à Poudlard. Accrochez-vous à vos bonnets !_

 _Histoire de vous rafraîchir la mémoire, je vous re-présente nos Self-Insert ! La mienne est Elisabeth Bishop, Poufsouffle pleine de grands espoirs et de rêves optimistes, prévoyante, ambitieuse, philanthrope, créative, un peu arrogante, assez naïve. Elle est l'héroïne de la saga en cinq tomes Elisabeth Bishop, que vous pourrez trouvez sur le profil d'_ _ **Ywëna**_ _sur fanfictionnet !_

 _Celle de_ _ **Dreamer**_ _est Aurélia Ruva, Gryffondor impulsive, tête brûlée, déjantée, absolument dénuée de tact, et qui vit très mal le fait d'avoir perdu toute sa vie lorsqu'elle a été projetée dans l'existence d'une gamine sorcière. Techniquement, Aurélia est l'héroïne de « J'Avais Un Plan », qui mêle action, suspense et espionnage : mais étant donné que la Aurélia de « J'Avais Un Plan » débarque lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et que celle-là à plusieurs années de paix pour s'acclimater à ce monde… Eh bien, elles sont assez différentes x)_

 _Nos SI sont assez différentes, et parfois, quand elles se heurtent ça fait soit un miracle… Soit de sacrées étincelles. Et c'est ça qui a créé notre histoire ! Fun à écrire, alors j'espère que ça sera fun à lire. Du drame ! Du mystère ! De l'action ! Du décorticage de l'univers de JKR (j'avoue c'est mon péché mignon) et de l'analyse des personnages ! De l'humour ! Du spectaculaire ! Du morbide ! Du joyeux ! Bref…. Enjoy !_

* * *

 _ **La guerrière et l'idéaliste**_

 **Année 02 : Obstination**

 _Aurélia regrettait déjà._

 _Quand son grand-oncle l'avait forcée à se lever aux aurores, elle n'avait rien dit. Quand il l'avait forcée à monter dans une barque si vieille qu'on pouvait croire qu'elle allait sombrer au fond de l'océan, elle n'avait toujours rien dit. Mais quand elle s'était rendue compte que son "entraînement" consistait à pêcher de la langouste au large de la mer des Caraïbes au lieu de parler magie. LA ELLE FAILLIT PETER UN SCANDALE !_

\- Arrête de faire la tronche, se marra son grand-oncle Aberty.

Aurélia gronda.

\- T'es quoi ? Une bête sauvage ? Remonte le filet !

Aurélia soupira mais obtempéra, elle aimait vachement la langouste de toute façon... Et la langouste fraiche, c'était un mets à la limite de l'ambroisie. Soit la perfection.

Rembobinons. Aurélia était donc partie pendant les vacances d'été voir sa famille maternelle qui habitait à la Barbade, une île paumée en plein milieu des Caraïbes. L'île de la Barbade était ouverte aux Moldus, la communauté sorcière vivait en harmonie, leur magie cachée. Les bars et bout de plage pour leur rituels étaient les seuls endroit écartés. Comme pour ses parents, ses oncles et tantes avaient la même tête et le même caractère que sa famille du monde d'où elle venait. Enfin bref. Aurélia était venue pour se reposer mais les choses ne s'étaient pas goupillées comme prévu.

Toute la famille maternelle d'Aurélia était Sang-Pure et quasiment tous ses cousins étaient élèves à Ilvermony ou l'Institut de Salem. Elle était la seule à aller à Poudlard et on ne lui faisait jamais oublier. Sa grand-mère Suzie qu'elle appelait affectueusement (ou pas) la générale, s'était précipitée pour la nourrir en ignames et fruit à pain, tandis que son grand-père Joe plus simple et calme, l'emmenait avec lui lors de longues marches. Puis... Aurélia rencontra son grand-oncle Aberty, le grand frère de son grand-père lors d'un rituel.

Car voilà, Aurélia avait découvert que la magie aux Caraïbes était une magie des esprits et vaudou. Son grand-oncle était un spécialiste en ces magies mais aussi confirmé en magie élémentaire. Aberty pouvait manier le feu sans baguette aussi facilement que couper du beurre avec du fil. Aurélia se retrouva à le regarder faire, les yeux écarquillés et brillants machiavéliquement alors qu'elle avait été invitée à un rituel sur une plage.

Il s'avérait que ses cousins à Ilvermony avaient une option en magie élémentaire. Ce qui était fichtrement injuste.

Elle demanda alors à être formée. Aberty refusa. Puis elle insista. Il refusa toujours. Et chaque jour pendant une semaine, elle le supplia. Aberty céda alors, mais sans une recommandation :

\- Je ne prends pas des tire-au-flanc avec moi. Tu vas non seulement apprendre la magie élémentaire mais aussi les bases en vaudou et en exorcisme.

Aurélia en leva les bras en l'air, mais Aberty l'arrêta :

\- Et jamais, au grand jamais, tu ne devras apprendre ces techniques à des personnes extérieures.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

\- C'est une magie ancestrale que nous avons protégée toute notre vie, renifla Aberty. La colonisation ne nous a pas détruits et donc la parole malheureuse de ma petite idiote de petite-nièce ne le fera pas non plus. Suis-je clair ?

Aurélia hocha la tête lentement. Message reçu. Aberty laissa un rictus s'épanouir sur son visage.

\- Parfait. »

C'était donc pour cela qu'Aurélia Ruva se retrouva à se lever à des heures indues pour pêcher la langouste. Plusieurs fois. Puis tous les matins, jusqu'au moment où Aberty lui conta l'histoire des sorciers marabouts. Ils étaient tous des pécheurs, et c'était en étudiant la faune maritime qu'ils avaient amélioré leur méditation.

Quand ils péchaient, le silence était de mise, afin d'entendre les crustacés grimper dans les filets. La magie des esprits (qui était un autre nom pour l'exorcisme), se basait grandement sur la méditation et la concentration. Il fallait faire un avec la nature et laisser la magie naturelle s'exprimer, c'était pour cela que la magie élémentaire avait une grande part dans les rituels. Quant au vaudou, c'était une magie noire très avancée qui demandait un usage précis des deux premières catégories susnommées et une connaissance accrue des rituels vaudous. Ces rituels mêlaient de la magie noire, rouge, naturelle et de l'exorcisme... tout cela sans baguette. Bref, maîtriser cela demande beaucoup d'années d'études et du perfectionnisme.

Comme Aberty, Aurélia était assise en tailleur sur la petite barque et écoutait le bruissement de l'eau sous l'embarcation, les vaguelettes au large. Elle avait les yeux clos et la respiration régulée. Elle inspirait l'air salé dans ses poumons et le recrachait aussi lentement.

\- Bien, sifflait Aberty.

Après la méditation, Aurélia remontait le filet de langoustes et le ramenait à sa grand-mère. Elle mangeait son petit-déjeuner et repartait voir Aberty. Cette fois, elle était obligée de descendre des hauteurs de l'île où se trouvait la maison familiale. Puis elle courait le long de la lande tropicale jusqu'à la maison d'Aberty qui était sur la baie. On ne pouvait pas y accéder en voiture. Alors Aurélia devait courir jusqu'à chez lui pour ne pas arriver en retard. Cela lui prenait bien une demi-heure voire quarante minutes.

Quand elle arrivait en retard, Aberty lui tapait la tête avec sa longue canne de prière puis la forçait à faire ses exercices de souplesse.

Aurélia reniflait mais obéissait. Elle voulait devenir forte, elle voulait apprendre la magie élémentaire et pour cela elle serait capable de supporter les pires entraînements. Puis se concentrer sur tout cela, lui permettait une certaine tranquillité d'esprit…

Outre l'exercice physique, Aberty la forma aussi à la capoeira qu'elle pratiqua avec ses cousins, une à deux heures par semaine. Cela l'obligea à travailler son rythme, essentiel pour les rituels funéraires et autres exorcismes. Puis la nuit (assez ponctuellement), Annabelle lui faisait réviser l'Astronomie, car un Acceptable ce n'était pas assez pour la mère de la fière métisse.

Aurélia eut donc des journées bien remplies mais son oncle Aberty lui dégageait assez de temps pour qu'elle se repose et s'amuse. Parfois l'entraînement était même interrompu, mais Aurélia s'était habituée très facilement à son nouveau rythme de vie. Si elle ne courait pas, elle faisait ses exercices de souplesse et les jeux sur la plage la maintenait en forme. Son adorable petit frère de huit ans et demi, la rejoignait avec ses cousins et elle profitait du soleil brûlant et de la glace coco maison. Il restait donc assez de temps à la métisse pour s'amuser.

Les vacances, cependant, ne la dispensait pas de sa correspondance avec ses amis de Gryffondor. Elle échangea des lettres assez régulièrement notamment à Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson et Lee Jordan qui étaient en passe de devenir de bons amis. Elle avait d'ailleurs du mal à l'imaginer, pensait-elle en achevant sa lettre à Lee à laquelle elle avait jointe une carte postale et de l'écorce d'un palmier magique qui avait soi-disant des propriétés curatives.

Car Aurélia avait 25 ans mentalement (maintenant 26 si elle considérait qu'elle grandissait encore. Ou pas ? REGRESSAIT-ELLE ? Difficile à dire.) et penser que des _enfants_ étaient ses plus proches amis, lui donnait mal à la tête. Pour se libérer l'esprit, elle envoya alors une longue lettre à Bill et une autre à Charlie Weasley qu'elle _adorait (_ c'était un euphémisme) ainsi qu'à Gilbert Ronan et Jarod Mezart qui étaient deux amis proches de Bill qu'elle avait aussi appris à apprécier. Comme à ses autres amis de Gryffondor, elle leur envoya une carte postale (elle avait pris des modèles différents pour que les quatre, même cinq Weasley, aient une image différente.)

Elle avait expédié aussi des photos mouvantes qu'elle avait volées de son grand-oncle marabout en tenue cérémoniale à Bill, qui lui posa des questions curieuses sur les malédictions de l'île, mais elle dut l'informer avec regret qu'elle ne pouvait rien révéler. Charlie de son coté, lui apprit qu'il existait une variété de dragon qui vivait dans les Caraïbes, et qu'elle s'était éteinte chassée par les sorciers (Newt Scamander avait notamment milité pour sa sauvegarde). Elle riait en lisant le discours scandalisé du Weasley.

Elle passait aussi du temps dans les fourneaux avec sa grand-mère, car elle était une gourmande invétérée, et découvrit dans la bibliothèque familiale qu'il existait des sorts de couture ! Sachant que sa magie n'était pas surveillée en Barbade, elle testa quelques sorts, et se découpa des vêtements. Car voilà...

Quelque chose manquait particulièrement à Aurélia : La mode moldue (et Netflix, savoir qu'elle ne saurait peut-être jamais comment finirait Game of Thrones était le pire des châtiments...). Sachant qu'elle était sang-pure, son placard était rempli par de longues robes et de larges capes. Elle milita sans vergogne auprès de ses parents pour obtenir un jean. _Un malheureux jean._ Sa mère refusa sèchement avec fureur car elle voulait qu'elle s'adapte à l'étiquette sorcière (les Puristes reniflant avec dédain en voyant les enfants de moldus en sweat-shirt et jean), mais Aurélia mit un point d'honneur à trouver et imposer son style. Quitte à replonger dans son adolescence autant reconstruire l'image graphique qui allait avec. Elle se souvenait de ses années lycée, où elle avait tendance à s'habiller avec les vêtements de son frère… Mais maintenant elle avait un peu de goût alors _exit_ les jeans informes, il s'agissait d'en mettre plein la vue ! Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment définie comme une fashion victime, mais elle aimait les fringues, elle pouvait le reconnaître. Elle trouva donc dans un vide-grenier sur l'île de vieux jeans, des bretelles, des t-shirts de toutes les couleurs, des shorts qu'elle faisait en coupant de vieux bleus de travail, des bottes qu'elle répara et nettoya avec l'aide de sa grand-mère. Aurélia n'aimait pas les bijoux comme les bracelets, mais appréciait les colliers et les petites boucles d'oreilles en anneaux qu'elle arborait sur ses oreilles percées depuis qu'elle était un nourrisson. C'était une tradition familiale.

Sa mère accepta finalement (avec une semaine de tempête car sa petite imbécile de fille était un féroce adversaire) mais _seulement_ pendant les vacances en Barbades ou à la maison. Jamais dans les rues quand on allait au Ministère ou au Chemin de Traverse, et _NON elle ne_ pouvait pas se faire tatouer,

\- Tu n'as que douze ans Aurélia ! gronda Annabelle en lançant furieusement ses bras en l'air. .La gamine renifla (en reconnaissant qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin pour le dernier point, elle attendrait ses quinze ans) mais les conditions lui allaient... Pour le moment.

Au début du mois d'Août, Aurélia avait appris les bases en exorcisme et en magie élémentaire.

L'exorcisme commandait la patience et le contrôle de soi. Le sorcier devenait comme un chamane, le lien entre la terre et l'au-delà. Il y avait un grand nombre de rituels différent mais celui des créoles était une danse qui commandait aux éléments ce qui expliquait pourquoi la magie élémentaire était si importante pour contrôler cette magie comme le vaudou.

Il y avait une danse qui était exécutée à tous les rituels hebdomadaires. Les marabouts et leurs élèves bénissaient l'île mais aussi exorcisaient les démons et âmes perdues. La danse traditionnelle traçait un cercle de feu magique sans baguette, le mage qui supervisait traçait une ligne circulaire sur le sable de son pied puis quand le rond était connecté, de puissantes flammes s'élevaient. Il restait au milieu et dansait alors que les autres sorciers le soutenaient à l'extérieur. Il y avait exactement 44 mouvements différents qu'il fallait danser au même moment trois fois de suite... Non vraiment. C'était éprouvant pour le corps et la moindre erreur pouvait tout faire capoter. Au terme du rituel, les âmes étaient libérées et cela Aurélia le vit...

Elle ne pensait pas avoir de moments aussi nouveaux et transformateurs dans sa nouvelle vie, mais quand elle aperçut les âmes des défunts qui s'en allèrent. Les fantômes exorcisés, elle se demanda si ça marcherait sur elle avant de réaliser...

Ici, elle était vivante. Pas morte.

Bref, après avoir vu cela, elle fut plus curieuse concernant le vaudou qui était la discipline, le niveau au-dessus. En effet, il fallait maîtriser aussi bien la magie élémentaire que l'exorcisme pour prétendre aux plus hautes fonctions de Marabout. En soi, on pourrait se passer de ces bases pour les malédictions de base mais si on souhaitait des incantations qui pouvaient maudire sur bien dix à vingt générations, on ne pouvait pas y couper… Et puis, il fallait être sûr de son coup. Le vaudou restait de la magie noire. Aberty expliqua que les malédictions demandaient du sang, des cheveux et des os. Un rituel vachement glauque avec potions et incantations, qui attachait l'âme à un récipient et la connectait. Une sueur froide glissa sur le dos d'Aurélia, cela lui rappela désagréablement les Horcuxes... D'une certaine façon, si elle se familiarisait avec ce type de malédictions, elle serait plus à même de détruire celle de Voldemort.

Alors, elle accepta qu'Aberty lui apprenne aussi l'exorcisme, il était hors de question de griller les étapes.

Aberty lui apprit alors les cinq premiers mouvements de la danse d'exorcisme ce sa petite-nièce apprit plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, elle avait juste besoin de précision maintenant et ce ne serait qu'au cours de ses prochaines vacances d'été qu'elle pourra apprendre le reste.

Aberty fut d'ailleurs très sévère sur le sujet :

\- L'exorcisme est la plus noble des disciplines. Nous ne forçons pas les âmes à repartir, nous les aidons à regagner leur état naturel. C'est notre devoir en tant que marabout.

Aurélia haussa les épaules. Elle comprenait et respectait la discipline, mais apparemment son grand-oncle voulait la former pour qu'elle prenne la suite. Sérieusement, elle ne pouvait donc pas être curieuse sans aucunes conséquences ?

Aberty lui lança un sale regard alors qu'il lui expliquait le cinquième mouvement… Apparemment, non.

Plus tard, deux semaines avant la fin de son séjour (et beaucoup d'insistance), Aberty mena Aurélia sur la terrasse de sa maison en bois et lui demanda de s'asseoir sur une des deux chaises en balancier devant la porte d'entrée. Elle obéit et attendit le vieillard qui apporta un sac rempli de pierres de la grosseur d'un poing. Le sac tomba dans un gros son sur le vieux plancher. Aberty s'assit. La maison était penchée en avant comme en équilibre mais avec une vue imprenable sur l'océan. On entendait presque le bruit des vagues.

\- Comme tu le sais, commença Aberty, il y a quatre éléments : le feu, l'air, la terre et l'eau.

Finalement ! Aurélia approuva silencieusement.

\- En te testant et t'observant... Je crois pour affirmer sans me tromper que tu es alignée majeure terre, mineure feu.

Oh ? Aberty nota sa légère surprise.

\- Tu es parfois froide et tu as mal avec les fantaisistes.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Aurélia. Tu n'aimes pas les flotteurs, tu aimes les ancres. Tu aimes le concret. Tu es méthodique et persévérante. Tu apprécies notamment la stabilité même si tu ne l'es pas totalement toi-même, tu sais endurer, tu es réaliste. Concernant ta mineure feu... Tu es impulsive et passionnée, c'est un fait.

Il sortit une pierre de son sac.

\- Nous allons travailler ton élément majeur... la terre. Prend cette pierre et essaie de la casser.

\- A MAINS NUES ?

\- Oui petite idiote. À mains nues. Maintenant serre cette pierre dans ta main et concentre-toi ! »

Ce fut plus difficile que prévu, Aurélia passa des jours et des nuits à serrer sa pierre dans la main en essayant de la fissurer, mais rien. Ce ne fut que le dernier jour qu'elle aperçut une petite faille, à peine visible à l'œil nu. Aberty se rendit compte de sa déception.

\- La magie élémentaire est la plus difficile à manier et de plus tu es attachée à ta baguette. Ces imbéciles dans leurs écoles occidentales vous apprennent à vous attacher à ce bout de bois... alors que la _vraie_ magie est naturelle et n'a pas besoin de ces joujoux. Il faut faire un avec ce qu'il t'entoure, il faut sentir ton élément et le laisser parler, expliqua-t-il avec véhémence.

Bon sang. Aberty était Yoda ou quoi ?

\- Mais si tu veux devenir une bonne géomancienne, tu te dois de te détacher de ta baguette. Médite tous les jours, cours au moins deux à trois fois par semaine et garde toujours une pierre dans ton sac. Si tu arrives à les briser rien qu'en les serrant dans ta main... Envoie moi une lettre.

Il finit son discours en lui offrant une petite statuette taillée dans le bois brut.

\- Je l'ai consacrée. S'il y a de mauvais esprits autour de toi, ils seront automatiquement éloignés.

\- Quoi... ?

\- Si un fantôme touche la statuette, cela le balance trois cents mètres en avant, cependant cela est plus efficace sur les esprits obscurs s'ils s'approchent à moins de cinq mètres de toi. Sans même être touchés, lâcha son grand-oncle sans aucune pitié.

Aurélia fronça les sourcils en l'acceptant. Aberty continua :

\- Binns était déjà là quand ta mère était élève... Je ne suis pas serein par rapport à son alignement.

\- Son... alignement ?

\- Un fantôme peut devenir un esprit obscur ! Je te l'ai appris ! C'est pour cela que mon métier existe petite idiote !

\- Tu sais, à part nous faire mourir d'ennui, je ne crois pas que le professeur Binns...

\- C'est bien une réponse d'anglaise, renifla Aberty. Les fantômes n'ont pas à être dans ce plan, c'est un entre-deux, un purgatoire, et c'est le rôle des chamanes de les aider à regarder leur état naturel, mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas enseigné dans votre école d'empotés !

Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Bref...En attendant que tu l'exorcises, garde toujours ça sur toi. Je ne suis pas serein. L'aura est trouble autour de la Grande-Bretagne, un voile opaque et sombre...

Il s'interrompit, alors qu'Aurélia le regardait bouche bée. Et ben... Il était très proche de la vérité. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et demanda :

\- Et ça marcherait sur les esprits frappeurs... ? Type Peeves ?

Aberty sourit légèrement et secoua la tête.

\- Les esprits frappeurs sont des ectoplasmes, en clair, ce ne sont pas des « âmes » en perdition mais plutôt une moyenne d'émotions et des résidus de magie qui leur donne une personnalité. Le fait que ce Peeves soit un être chaotique dans une école assez disciplinaire est logique. Donc non, ça ne marcherait pas sur Peeves.

Aurélia hocha la tête en regardant la petite statuette aussi grosse qu'un porte-clef dans la paume de sa main un brin déçue.

 **OoooooooO**

Enfin rentrée en Angleterre, Aurélia embrassa ses parents et son petit frère Louis sur le quai (habillée avec une robe traditionnelle de sorcière, mais elle avait un jean déchiré et des t-shirts dans sa malle) et entreprit de trouver ses amis dans le train, sa sacoche en bandoulière sur son épaule en tenant sa pierre à la main. Aurélia chercha ses amis et tomba sur le compartiment d'Elisa Bishop qui la salua d'un léger sourire :

\- Salut. Vous n'auriez pas vu Lee et les autres ?

\- Ils sont sans doute plus en arrière, informa Cédric Diggory.

\- Pourquoi tu serres cette pierre ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Rhonda Flatbury qui était assise à côté de son amie Helen à Serdaigle.

\- Entraînement, se contenta de répondre Aurélia avec un petit sourire. J'y vais, merci.

Puis elle quitta le compartiment en grandes enjambées toujours en serrant sa pierre. Le compartiment se contenta d'échanger un regard confus. Mais bon, il s'agissait d'Aurélia Ruva, il ne fallait pas essayer de comprendre.

Elle remonta le couloir et croisa Charlie Weasley qui était dans le même compartiment que son jeune frère Percy et d'autres amis, pour les saluer. Elle lança un regard meurtrier à Yaxley et Warrington plus loin et accéléra le pas en se faufilant entre les élèves jusqu'à percuter un enfant qui en tomba par terre alors qu'elle essayait de s'extraire du bouchon créé les élèves qui cherchaient leurs amis. Aurélia en fut mortifiée :

\- Oh merd... désolée. Ça va ?

Le garçon hocha légèrement la tête et Aurélia découvrit un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains coupés au bol portant des vêtements moldus. Il était manifestement perdu. Elle lui attrapa la main et l'aida à se lever.

\- Vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle encore.

\- C'est rien, le rassura l'enfant. J'aurais dû mieux regarder.

\- Tu rigoles ? Il y a vachement de monde dans les couloirs, c'est comme si on s'était changés en auto-tamponneuse.

Le garçon lâcha un petit rire. Un groupe de Serdaigles en quatrième année demandèrent à passer. Aurélia roula des yeux.

\- Trente secondes. Où sont tes amis ?

Le garçon baissa la tête avec timidité.

\- Oh, je suis nouveau...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour la métisse tout feu tout flamme.

\- Okay. Allez viens avec moi, ordonna Aurélia ce qui prit son cadet au dépourvu.

\- Mais...

\- Il y a beaucoup de monde donc faut libérer de la place, sourit Aurélia et puis je te présenterai mes amis. On est tous en deuxième année, on était à ta place l'année dernière.

Elle offrit sa main au garçon pour le tirer hors de l'agglutinement des élèves et lui conseilla d'attraper sa robe pour ne pas la perdre. L'enfant obéit et suivit Aurélia vers le fond du train. Enfin libérés, ils en poussèrent un soupir de contentement commun, puis rirent.

\- Je m'appelle Aurélia, se présenta la métisse.

\- Gavin.

Ils se serrèrent la main, puis la porte s'ouvrit dans le dos d'Aurélia et une charge s'ajouta sur les épaules de la pré-ado.

\- Auréééééé !

\- Hmfg. Salut Alicia. T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Géniales ! Oh, bonjour ! Salua-t-elle Gavin qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

\- Gavin je te présente Alicia. Elle est un marshmallow vivant.

\- QUOI ?

\- Dis que c'est pas vrai.

\- … C'est vrai.

Aurélia sourit largement et invita Gavin à entrer dans le compartiment. Elle fut accueillie par sa tribu dans un habitacle tout à l'arrière du train comme l'avait indiqué Cédric Diggory. Toute la bande était presque au complet et adressa un grand sourire ou une exclamation aux nouveaux venus. Elle échangea un check avec Lee et les jumeaux, enlaça Thelma puis toucha l'épaule d'Angelina qui jouait à la bataille explosive avec Trinity Lynn. Kenneth Towler et Ethan Gerard les derniers Gryffons de la bande étaient dans le compartiment voisin avec des amis Serdaigles.

\- Alors la Barbade ?

\- Reposante. J'ai passé du temps avec mon grand-oncle marabout, c'était vraiment cool! Répondit-elle avec un peu de fierté.

Elle avait rangé sa pierre dans sa poche. Elle la tenait depuis le réveil, il était temps de faire une pause. C'est alors que Lee bondit littéralement sur ses pieds alors que Gavin qui s'était présenté maladroitement au groupe, rejoignit Aurélia sur la banquette. Le compartiment était bondé mais en se serrant tout le monde avait de la place.

\- Vu que tu es enfin là, je peux te montrer ça ! S'exclama le jeune garçon.

Aurélia leva un sourcil mais attendit alors qu'elle s'installa sur une banquette assise à côté d'Angelina Johnson. Lee Jordan sortit alors de son sac un poste radio-disque cassette. Cela fit briller les yeux de sa camarade :

\- C'est pas vrai, explosa Aurélia, tu as réussi à en emmener une?!

Lee sourit à pleines dents alors que les jumeaux entourèrent Aurélia:

\- Vois-tu Aurélia...

\- Notre père est bricoleur à ses heures perdues...

\- Et quand Lee est venu nous rendre visite pendant les vacances...

\- Il avait les yeux aussi brillants que les tiens.

Aurélia s'esclaffa. Lee l'avait informée au cours de leur correspondance qu'il allait chez les jumeaux, et elle avait en effet complètement oublié l'amour inconditionnel d'Arthur Weasley pour le génie Moldu. Lee roula ses propres yeux :

\- J'ai dû l'empêcher de transformer le lecteur de cassettes en bouilloire pour le thé, mais voilà...

Il ouvrit le lecteur et montra un cristal à la place des piles et des petites runes gravées sur le côté. Aurélia en reconnut une :

\- flot ? Lut Aurélia

\- Il m'a expliqué que c'est pour avoir un flot continu d'énergie. On prend directement la magie environnante, comme celle de l'école et quand je suis chez moi j'ai qu'à remettre des piles.

\- C'est parfait ça, rugit Aurélia

\- Je savais que ça allait te plaire! On commence par quoi ?

Il renversa sa sacoche remplie de disques sous les sourires éclatants d'Aurélia et Thelma.

\- Pourquoi pas Queen ? Proposa Aurélia

\- We Will Rock you ? Dit Lee en attrapant un disque.

\- C'est pas la chanson que vous avez chantée au match l'année dernière ? Demanda Angelina

\- Tout à fait, répondit Aurélia, mais je dirais qu'il faut commencer plus doux. BOHEMIAN RAPSHODY.

Lee et Thelma bondirent presque en même temps.

\- OUI !

\- Oh je le sens mal... souffla Alicia.

\- IS IT REAL LIFE ? OR IS IT JUST FANTASY ? Chanta Aurélia en balançant ses bras. Le son de la radio s'avéra très fort, ce qui fit sursauter le compartiment.

\- Sans doute un sort d'amplification du son, sourit Lee.

\- Faudrait baisser le volume... conseilla Alicia alors que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur... Raashid des Poufsouffles qui bondit littéralement dans l'habitacle. Le groupe des lions se figea en voyant le garçon. Aurélia le regarda interloquée, mais Raashid ouvrit sa bouche et :

\- MAMAAAA LIFE HAS JUST BEGUUUUUN !

Un énorme sourire éclaira les visages de tous les enfants dans l'habitacle, Gavin interloqué par cette bande de cinglés.

D'autres Nés-moldus ou Sang-mélés (dont Teddy Mint qui salua Aurélia avec un grand sourire) vinrent jeter un coup d'œil au compartiment des secondes années. Parmi eux de timides premières années qui avaient besoin d'une dose de familiarité. Certains rigolèrent en voyant Raashid, Lee et Aurélia chanter en choeur debout sur les banquettes. Percy Weasley débarqua exigeant plus de calme, mais Aurélia haussa un sourcil et les jumeaux montèrent le son. Tout finit avec le groupe qui sautait en chantant.

Puis après quelques vociférations, le groupe baissa finalement le son, mais laissa tourner la radio la porte grande ouverte. Les premières années qui s'étaient invités restèrent assis par terre à côté d'Aurélia et Raashid juste devant le compartiment qui parlaient ensemble en riant, Lee s'était improvisé DJ et passait ses titres préférés (là c'était Welcome in the Jungle de Guns N' Roses). Tout le petit groupe, jouait ou discutait assis là où ils le pouvaient en écoutant de la musique.

La dame des bonbons vint finalement et leur vendit leurs friandises avant de repartir à l'avant. Ils mirent leur trésor en commun et Aurélia partagea une patacitrouille avec son protégé de première année.

« - Aurélia, tu montes ?

\- Hein ? Ah euh ouais.

La gamine aux yeux froncés, sortit en sursaut de ses pérégrinations mentales. Penaude, elle monta dans la calèche à côté de son amie et camarade Alicia Spinnet qui parlait avec animation avec Thelma Holmes et Angelina Johnson.

Aurélia ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de cette particularité l'année dernière, encore sous le choc de sa nouvelle vie. Ainsi c'était devenu normal pour elle, intégré comme une simplicité dans la bizarrerie. Mais en se rendant compte que tous les enfants autour d'elle ne les voyait pas, elle s'était figée un bref instant pour intégrer la réalité. Sa réalité.

Aurélia Ruva, voyait les Sombrals.

C'était en lisant ses livres sur les créatures dites obscures, qu'Aurélia s'était rendu compte de la gravité de la situation. Alors qu'elle essayait de marcher, d'avancer en oubliant son passé, des ancres lui revenaient en pleine poire. L'Aurélia d'ici n'avait pas encore connu la mort. Comment le pouvait-elle ? Elle était trop jeune.

Même si son accident lui avait faite frôler la mort, elle était encore trop détachée pour comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté pour une adulte de voir l'ombre funeste planer autour de sa famille ou de ses amis. L'Aurélia de 25 ans cependant… Avait vu la mort. L'avait comprise. L'avait intégrée. Mais surtout l'avait _expérimentée_.

Aurélia retint un hoquet alors qu'une sueur froide coula le long de ses omoplates. D'un seul coup, les souvenirs la frappa comme une détonation. Elle ressentit la douleur qui avait brûlé ses membres, les gouttes de pluie, les hurlements qui poussaient dans sa bouche.

L'enfant se força à arrêter ses tremblements en croisant ses doigts. Non. Elle ne s'effondrerait pas. Elle avait résisté un an. Ce n'était pas juste prendre conscience de cheveux ailés squelettiques qui tiraient sa diligence qui allait changer ça.

Après la Répartition qui vit Gavin réparti dans sa maison, Lee mit à disposition de la maison des Gryffons sa radio, qu'il garda le reste du temps sous clef dans son dortoir. Les jumeaux, Alicia et Angelina voulaient passer les essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch au milieu de la deuxième semaine ce qu'Aurélia encouragea avec un grand sourire (surtout qu'Olivier Dubois qui avait deux ans de plus une motivation exaltée la faisait toujours rire.).

Les cours commencèrent et comme elle l'avait promis à son oncle Aberty, Aurélia s'entraîna et se maintint en forme. Elle partait courir tôt un matin sur trois, faisait des étirements avant de se coucher et révisait ses mouvements de danse. Puis elle avait toujours sa pierre dans son sac et s'exerçait à la casser dans sa main. Finalement, ses amis se rendirent compte de son manège. Ils étaient tous en train de manger le déjeuner. Alicia s'était décidée à se jeter à l'eau :

\- Pourquoi tu as toujours une pierre dans la main ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je m'exerce.

\- On le saura, siffla Angelina.

Apparemment la réponse laconique qu'Aurélia leur ressortait à chaque fois commençait à l'agacer. A moins qu'elle soit vexée par le silence de son amie ? C'était possible aussi. Aurélia poussa un soupir résigné. Oh, tant pis. Ça ne lui ferait pas trop de mal qu'ils le sachent :

\- Quand je suis allée aux Barbades mon grand-oncle m'a appris deux trois trucs en magie élémentaire, vaudou et des esprits.

\- Magie des esprits ? Dit Thelma sans comprendre.

\- Exorcisme, expliqua Aurélia en se servant en salade.

\- Et en quoi courir tous les matins t'aide à maîtriser cette magie ? Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Et bien... la magie des Barbades est en grande partie maîtrisée par une bonne forme physique. Ils n'utilisent pas leur baguette là-bas. Pour sentir la magie et l'énergie qui passe à travers les pores de ta peau, il faut une bonne endurance et de la souplesse. Le rituel est aussi basé des mouvements de danse inspiré par la capoeira.

\- Donc, faire du sport améliore notre aptitude à la magie... songea Thelma.

Aurélia hocha la tête en souriant. Exactement.

\- ça fait écho à ce que me disait Gilbert l'année dernière, expliqua-t-elle. On n'a pas accès à notre capacité totale en terme de puissance car nos baguettes sont bridées, sans parler de la maturité magique. Mais la magie élémentaire, vaudou et des esprits qui n'ont pas besoin de baguette n'est pas bridée... Seulement par notre forme physique et notre maturité.

\- Wow. Je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait, sourit Lee.

\- ça ne m'intéresse pas, se plaignit Aurélia en se coupant une part de tourte au poulet. Je voulais juste avoir des connaissances en magie élémentaire ! Mais Aberty a refusé de m'apprendre juste cette discipline. C'était tout ou rien.

\- On voit qui est dans la même famille, s'esclaffa Lee sous les sourires des jumeaux.

Aurélia lui lança un regard noir. Fred se pencha alors vers elle :

\- C'est possible que tu nous en dises plus sur la magie vaudou ?

\- Alors d'abord c'est une magie ancestrale que j'ai promis de ne jamais révéler sous peine de grosse punition. Et même sans ça, hors de question que vous apprenne ce genre de magie, espèce de cinglés.

\- Mais tu l'apprends toi !

\- C'est familial ! Je n'ai eu pas le choix !

Fred et George insistèrent mais Aurélia les menaça de leur balancer un sort à la figure si ils continuaient. Ils rigolèrent. Elle leur courut après.

\- Revenez ici cria-t-elle alors qu'ils tenaient sa pierre et s'amusaient à se la lancer dans les couloirs de l'école. Revenez ici avant que je vous balance un sort !

\- Tu n'as pas promis à Charlie...

\- D'être sage ?

\- Un jour je les taperais, gronda-t-elle pour elle-même, un jour.

Elle finit par les rattraper à un carrefour entre deux couloirs où des élèves de leur promo étaient aussi présents. Elisa Bishop discutait avec animation avec ses camarades, dont Cédric Diggory. Le trafic de livres qu'elle gérait était en plein essor, et des bouquins étaient en train de passer de mains en mains. Cela dit, quand les trois nouveaux venus firent irruption et chahutant, tout le monde sursauta violemment et se hâta de cacher les livres. Même si c'était inoffensif, ça restait un trafic non autorisé par l'école, et si un prof était attiré par le chahut, mieux valait qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de leurs activités suspectes !

Aurélia ne les remarqua pas de suite (ce qui était un exploit car Elisa essayait quand même de cacher quatre bouquins en équilibre instable dans son dos), se contrôlant manifestement pour ne pas sauter sur Fred Weasley et lui arracher sa pierre. Lee et les autres Gryffondors de sa promo les rejoignaient derrière, certains roulaient des yeux amusés. Fred jouait avec la pierre, Aurélia fulminait. Un certain nombre de Poufsouffle se désintéressa des bouquins d'Elisa, tendant le cou avec curiosité pour assister au spectacle.

\- Fred Gideon Weasley, rend moi immédiatement cette pierre !

Fred ouvrit la bouche surpris qu'elle sache son nom complet et Aurélia en profita pour le faucher par terre et récupérer la pierre. Malheureusement pour elle, les Weasley étaient plus grands qu'elle et leur poussée de croissance la menait à des décisions radicales.

\- C'est de la triche ! Éclata George.

\- Je m'en fous ! Vous m'avez énervée ! La prochaine fois c'est un sort à la figure !

\- Comment tu connais mon nom complet ? Demanda Fred.

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant de regarder ailleurs. Oups.

\- T'as une tête de Gideon.

\- C'est pas vrai.

\- Bill me l'a dit. On a eu des discussions sur les seconds prénoms.

\- Ah bon ? Quel est le deuxième prénom de Bill ?

\- J'ai pas retenu. Gideon est un nom plutôt cool. C'est resté.

\- Et tu te rappelles du mien ? Demanda George avec le même sourire narquois de son frère.

Plusieurs élèves gloussèrent, hilares. Elisa faisait partie du lot. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'Aurélia tourna la tête légèrement paniquée et vit Cédric Diggory. Là, elle se figea, et Elisa put apercevoir un vibrant éclair effrayé. Aurélia tourna alors résolument le dos et s'en alla sans répondre aux jumeaux.

\- Où tu vas Aurélia ? demanda Lee qui ouvrait la porte de la salle de révisions.

\- Réviser ! Lâcha-t-elle en s'éloignant vite.

\- Tu ne restes pas avec nous ?

\- J'ai des recherches à faire à la bibliothèque.

Puis elle s'en alla en sprintant dans la direction opposée à la bibliothèque... avant de s'en rendre compte et de s'en aller vers le temple du savoir. Trisha toussota :

\- Nope. Toujours aussi bizarre. »

Elisa fronça les sourcils. Ok, un certain nombre d'élèves ne participaient pas à leurs révisions collectives, mais Aurélia était la seule qui avait l'air _effrayée_ à cette perspective. Ça, plus le fait qu'elle évitait la classe des Poufsouffle comme la peste, ça la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Au bout d'un an, Elisa avait réussi à s'entendre avec à peu près tout le monde dans sa promo (même avec les solitaires du genre Aaron Woodbridge de Serdaigle !), à deux exceptions notables…. Les Puristes, et Aurélia Ruva. Et ça l'angoissait un peu. Qu'est-ce qui clochait dans son approche, dans sa Maison, pour que la Gryffondor refuse aussi catégoriquement de se mêler à leur groupe ?

Puis le regard d'Elisa tomba sur Trisha et elle ravala sa question. Elle avait fait l'erreur de dire une fois à son amie qu'elle se sentait blessée par le rejet féroce de Ruva, et depuis, Trisha ne pouvait pas la piffer. Ce n'était pas le moment de relancer cette histoire.

– Allez, qui a fini la Métamorphose ? préféra-t-elle lancer à la cantonade en entrant. J'ai un grand trou dans le plan de ma dissertation !

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que les jumeaux étaient restés dans le couloir, la tête tournée dans la direction vers laquelle Aurélia était partie. Avant de s'en détourner, ils s'échangèrent un regard malicieux, et Elisa comprit qu'ils ne faisaient que commencer. Aurélia venait de déclencher la détermination de deux enfants roux avec beaucoup de temps et d'imagination.

Elle allait souffrir.

Fred et George étaient en effet survoltés et assez déterminés pour suivre Aurélia alors qu'elle s'entraînait le matin. Alors qu'ils voulaient en savoir plus, elle leur hurlait _non_. Ce qui ne faisait qu'attiser la volonté des deux Weasley. Elle essayait de les éviter et sa baguette la démangeait mais elle se contrôlait assez pour ne pas les envoyer dans le lac. Finalement, Charlie prit de pitié lui demanda pourquoi elle ne leur apprenait pas quelque chose :

\- J'ai promis à mon grand-oncle !

\- Mais maintenant ils sont fixés sur ça. Et je suis sûr que d'autres de tes camarades aussi. Allez Auré. Apprends-leur un truc pour calmer le jeu.

\- Je vais me ramasser une malédiction vaudou, répliqua-t-elle. Tu sais à quel point c'est destructeur ? C'est mille ans de malchance sur plusieurs vies ! Je ne veux pas être maudite sur mille ans, ma vie est déjà assez pourrie comme ça !

Charlie roula des yeux, assez amusé.

\- Ta vie n'est pas pourrie.

\- Oh si.

\- Ta vie n'est PAS pourrie espèce de drama-queen. Je te rappelle que tu as des amis.

Aurélia ronchonna et regarda ailleurs. Charlie et elle marchaient dans les couloirs. Elle s'était éclipsée dans la salle commune et Charlie était en pleine ronde de préfet alors après des supplications et la menace de se rouler par terre, elle l'accompagna dans sa mission.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas montrer, concrètement ?

\- Le vaudou. L'exorcisme. Surtout que je ne suis pas assez avancée, ce serait trop dangereux, autant que je sache je pourrais invoquer un esprit obscur par erreur ou envoyer Sir Nicholas de l'autre côté aussi vite qu'il ne tire sa tête.

Charlie sourit largement alors qu'ils tournaient dans une allée, pour apercevoir deux élèves de troisième année à Poufsouffle jouer avec ce qu'il semblait être... Des bombabouses ?

Charlie passa derrière eux discrètement et leur confisqua les objets.

\- Et ça fait cinq points en moins à Poufsouffle chacun. Dommage, vous n'avez pas été assez discrets.

Aurélia eut du mal à retenir un sourire alors que les deux enfants s'éloignèrent en ronchonnant. Charlie mit les explosifs dans sa poche et ils continuèrent leur périple.

\- Et la magie élémentaire ?

Aurélia se figea alors un court instant. Charlie le remarqua :

\- Tu n'y avais pas pensé, pas vrai ?

\- Pas vraiment... Je suis trop occupée à comprendre pour moi-même alors enseigner aux autres un truc que je pige à peine...

\- Tu ne peux pas demander de l'aide à ton oncle ?

\- Il est du genre, tiens je te jette du précipice et tu essaies de te débrouiller toute seule !

Charlie hocha lentement la tête.

\- Et personne ne peut t'aider pour ça dans ta famille ?

Aurélia réfléchit une seconde. En fait une seconde suffisait.

\- Mon cousin… ? Mes cousins ? L'option magie élémentaire est présente à Ilvermony.

\- Tu vois ? Ecrit leur une lettre. Demande leur comment faire pour déterminer les magies élémentaires, et apprend ça à mes frères, conseilla Charlie.

Aurélia soupira longuement en se pinçant le nez :

\- ça va être terrible. T'imagine si c'est le feu ?

\- Ou l'air.

\- Non. Ce sera le feu. »

Finalement, Aurélia suivit le conseil de Charlie Weasley et envoya une lettre à son cousin Morgan qui étudiait à Ilvermony. Non seulement il était plutôt content d'avoir de ses nouvelles, mais il accepta de lui donner une copie de ses cours de magie élémentaire. Il lui passa les tests d'alignement et ce fut franchement choquée, qu'Aurélia se rendit compte qu'elle les avait tous passés sans s'en rendre compte. Le test de l'eau c'était quand elle péchait la langouste, le test du feu quand elle écoutait religieusement son oncle devant les feux de plage raconter ses histoires ou les bases en vaudou, le test de la terre c'était quand il lui apprenait à danser pied nus sur la terre brûlante et enfin le test de l'air c'était en rapport avec sa respiration... La méditation.

Bon sang Aberty s'était bien foutu de sa gueule :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as reçu, demanda curieusement Alicia.

Angelina lui donna un coup de coude en faisant un petit signe de tête. Aurélia le remarqua. Apparemment cela ne servait à rien de lui demander quoi que ce soit mais cette fois... oui cette fois elle répondrait :

\- C'est une lettre de mon cousin Morgan. Il m'a donné des informations sur la magie élémentaire.

\- Pour t'aider à casser ta pierre? Dit Lee qui finissait son petit-déjeuner.

\- Non. Pour apprendre comment déterminer les éléments des autres.

Il eut un petit blanc. Les enfants qui étaient autour d'elle levèrent leur tête. Aurélia serrait les dents. Elle détestait perdre son temps, mais... Bon avec un peu de chance elle serait sauve et ils gagneraient au change. Et vu comme elle galérait, il y avait peu de change qu'ils maîtrisent rapidement la magie élémentaire. Elle ne prenait aucun risque non ?

Elle soupira. Apprendre à des gosses des armes potentiellement mortelles la faisait à la fois flipper et réfléchir à deux fois. Elle était beaucoup plus responsable qu'elle ne le pensait. Merde à la fin ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Rendre des comptes à tout le monde l'énervait au plus au point. Elle devrait se barrer de cette école, c'est décidé, à la fin de la journée, elle ferait son sac de voyage, choperait des ingrédients pour du polynectar dans l'armoire de Rogue et s'en irait en Barbade s'entraîner non stop avec son oncle pour revenir, casser la tête à Voldy puis repartir... C'était un plan qui se tenait non ?

Elle soupira. Non c'était un plan à la con. Il allait être là l'année prochaine. Elle pourrait peut-être le pousser dans le miroir, mais pendant ce temps, ces gosses étaient autour d'elle et étaient trop curieux pour leur propre bien. Elle n'arriverait jamais à les contrôler, c'était des enfants et des êtres vivants. Ils étaient imprévisibles et si elle continuait, risquaient de devenir un problème. Alors autant délivrer des petites informations et réguler le flux. Ils avaient douze ans. A douze ans on aime pokémon et on pousse les gens dans la boue... Enfin, elle, elle se rappelait qu'à douze ans on l'avait mise dans une poubelle alors...

\- Fred, George, appela-t-elle.

Les jumeaux diaboliques à quelques sièges se tournèrent vers elles avec le regard pétillant et sale gosse. Bon sang, ils savaient qu'ils avaient gagné non ?

\- … mmgh, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Qu'as-tu dit ?

\- Nous n'avons pas bien...

\- Entendu...

\- J'ai dit d'accord ! Lâcha-t-elle. Je vais vous apprendre la magie élémentaire, à vous et à...

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Lee et tous les autres.

\- Tous ceux qui le veulent, ronchonna-t-elle.

Les jumeaux levèrent les bras au ciel de victoire et échangèrent un check élaboré. Aurélia laissa tomber sa tête sur sa table. Vie de merde. Lee lui tapota la tête :

\- Félicitations.

\- Rah.

\- Alors ça fait comment de collaborer avec les autres et lâcher prise ?

\- Mal. Ça fait mal. C'est chiant et ça m'énerve.

\- C'est pour ça que les gens pensent que tu es bizarre, lui dit sévèrement Lee. Tu dois sérieusement lâcher du lest.

\- Je les emmerde profondément, gronda-t-elle alors que Lee ouvrit sa bouche choqué.

\- 5 points en moins à Gryffondor, Mlle Ruva sourcilla le professeur McGonagall en passant derrière elle. Le langage de charretier n'est pas du tout accepté au sein de cette école. Messieurs Weasley, pourriez-vous _arrêter_ de gesticuler sans cesse ?

\- On a gagné ! On a gagné !

Aurélia poussa un long soupir de défaite en buvant son café au lait. Bon sang. Elle n'était pas rendue. Lee lui par contre était un peu vexé. Il la regarda un peu froidement. Aurélia pouvait être drôle et déjantée, mais quand elle était odieuse comme cela... Même lui cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

L'après-midi même, les jumeaux caquetèrent autour d'elle en essayant de déterminer leur élément, alors qu'elle lisait le livre que son cousin Morgan lui avait conseillé pour les bases en magie élémentaire. Elle en avait trouvé une copie dans la bibliothèque qu'elle lisait avec beaucoup d'attention. Les cours étaient terminés et le groupe des Gryffondors se dirigeait vers l'étude où le reste de la promo les attendait. Elisa vit Aurélia s'avancer perdue dans la lecture de son livre, la jeune métisse n'était jamais très expansive en étude, restant dans son coin à lire un livre et aidait parfois mais l'air absent. Les enfants étaient vexés mais c'était une nouvelle année... peut-être avait-elle un peu grandi ?

\- Bonjour Aurélia, salua la Poufsouffle. Tu as changé d'avis pour l'étude ?

Car durant toute l'année précédente, Aurélia avait évité comme la peste les groupes de mise en commun des devoirs qui rassemblait les différentes Maisons. Oh, elle n'était pas la seule (Tamsin Applebee de Poufsouffle, Aaron Woodbride et Jeremy Stretton de Serdaigle, les jumeaux Weasley de Gryffondor, et la bande des Puristes de Serpentard étaient presque toujours absent également), mais c'était la seule à faire autant d'effort pour ne pas se joindre à eux. Les autres élèves en étaient donc assez naturellement venus à la conclusion qu'elle ne les aimait pas, ou qu'elle n'aimait pas les devoirs, ou juste qu'elle n'aimait pas le mélange des Maisons. La voir ici avait quelque chose de surprenant.

\- On peut dire ça, marmonna Aurélia son nez complètement immergée dans le livre.

Aurélia ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle ressemblait à la future Hermione Granger. Lee s'avança alors vers Elisa, habitué aux bizarreries de son amie.

\- Elle est en train de préparer un truc, n'en prends pas rigueur, dit-il cyniquement.

\- Bah franchement, elle est tout le temps comme ça non ? lâcha Trisha en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. J'ai entendu dire que Chourave allait nous faire étudier les choux mordeurs la semaine prochaine, est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que sont ces horreurs ? Cécile m'a dit qu'une fois elle a failli perdre un doigt durant ce cours !

– Cécile raconte ça pour faire peur aux gens, ne l'écoute pas…

– Ça s'appelle des choux mordeurs, Cédric ! Dix contre un qu'ils ont des crocs acérés.

– Des crocs ! T'exagère ! Pari tenu.

– Ah ! Prépare-toi à perdre !

Le reste de la promo se lança dans leurs devoirs (ou leurs suppositions pour la suite du programme scolaire). Aurélia par contre les ignorait royalement. Terry ouvrit finalement la porte de la salle de classe et la promo s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Une fois arrivés, Aurélia se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et continua à lire et souligner des trucs. Puis elle soupira. Puis tourna la page. Fronça les sourcils. Comprit le concept. Soupira encore.

Une grande majorité du groupe l'observait de près ou de loin, tout en se plongeant dans leurs propres devoirs. Beaucoup d'entre eux se désintéressèrent d'elle lorsque Helen se mit à discuter de Défense avec un petit groupe d'intéressé, et lorsqu'Heather Thatcham et Takashi Noda (les deux meilleurs élèves de la promo) sortirent leurs dissertations respectives de Potions et proposèrent de donner un coup de mains à leurs pairs.

Mais les élèves les plus proches d'Aurélia ne pouvaient pas ne pas entendre ses soupirs et ses grognements continuels. Certains grinçaient déjà des dents d'un air contrarié. Adrian Pucey et Terence Higgs, qui étaient juste à côté, lui lançaient des regards noirs (qu'elle ne voyait absolument pas). Finalement Angelina craqua :

\- Rah ça suffit ! On sait que ça t'embête, navrés d'être curieux ! Si c'est si embêtant que ça ne le fait pas mais ne nous demande rien en retour !

Il eut un silence, et plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux, curieux. Aurélia se figea au-dessus de son livre et regarda hébétée Angelina, qui avait croisé ses bras, puis Lee, qui ne la défendait pas et semblait approuver silencieusement. Elle ferma alors son livre en marquant la page d'un morceau de parchemin :

\- Mais... ça ne m'embête pas !

\- Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer.

\- Non mais, pas du tout Angelina ! C'est juste que ça demande vachement de préparation et que je me demandai comment mettre ça en place en plus du temps pour les devoirs et en prenant en compte votre entraînement de Quidditch.

\- Quel entraînement ?

\- Bah, vous passez bien les essais demain non ?

Angelina ouvrit la bouche d'un air outragé, la referma, puis craqua :

\- Mais c'est PAS TES OIGNONS ! Tu ne joue même pas au Quidditch !

– Mais c'est pour vous rendre service ! bredouilla Aurélia complètement choquée.

Angelina avait l'air d'une cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser :

– Organiser nos emplois du temps ?! Tu réalises pas que ça va un peu loin ?! On te fous la paix, est-ce que c'est trop d'espérer la même courtoisie ?! Bordel, quand on t'as demandé ce que tu fabriquais avec ce caillou, ce n'était pas une invitation à régenter nos VIES !

Aurélia la regarda complètement choquée alors qu'un lourd silence souligna les paroles d'Angelina qui était pour le coup très énervée. Tout le monde les regardait. Une ou deux personnes émirent des rires nerveux, rendus mal à l'aise par la soudaine tension, et Aurélia se crispa.

\- QUOI MAIS NON, ça n'a jamais été le cas! Protesta-t-elle.

\- Oui mais on en a pas l'impression Aurélia! Tu traînes jamais avec nous parce que tu le veux vraiment, tu préfères parler au plus vieux, tu fuis notre classe, mais tu penses quand même qu'on doit organiser nos vies autour de tes caprices ! Mais bon sang c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- J'ai PAS de problème. Je fais pas de caprices. Et je peux rester seule si j'ai envie !

\- Bah alors reste seule et ne vient plus nous voir, renvoya Angelina complètement exaspérée.

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche. Ferma la bouche. Elle bouillonnait. Ohoh. Non. Ne dis pas quelque chose que tu vas regretter...

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai dans la tête. Vous savez que dalle !

Elle avait crié ces dernières paroles. Bon sang, quelle bande de mômes extrêmement chiants. Allez tous vous prendre un mur bordel.

– Probablement parce que tu ne nous dis jamais rien, siffla Angelina avec colère.

Alicia leva les mains :

\- Wow, du calme vous deux.

– Vous _deux_ ? s'étrangla Aurélia. C'EST ELLE QUI ME SAUTE A LA GORGE !

– Ton attitude est effectivement un peu énervante, admit Alicia (et Aurélia se sentit à nouveau poignardée dans le dos : elle aussi ?). Mais faut vous calmer tous les deux. Ne hurlez pas pour si peu. Vous êtes tombées sur la tête ou quoi ?

Aurélia explosa :

\- BAH JUSTEMENT OUI. J'AI EU UN ACCIDENT A MES ONZE ANS OU J'AI PRIS LA FOUDRE ET J'AI PASSE DEUX SEMAINES ENFERMEE A SAINT-MANGOUSTE. DONC ENCORE UNE FOIS VOUS SAVEZ QUE DALLE.

Il y eut un court silence. Au fond, les gens chuchotaient : mais toute la promotion, plus de trente personnes, étaient en train de regarder le drama des Gryffondor avec avidité. Certains riaient nerveusement, gênés, et d'autres faisaient semblants de lire, mais tous zieutaient le spectacle. Même Takashi avait relevé la tête de ses équations, fasciné malgré lui. Être le point de mire de tous les élèves fit rougir Angelina d'embarras, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de croiser les bras d'un air buté et d'enchaîner :

\- Et alors?

\- Et alors quand tu as des mecs du ministère qui te regarde comme une bête curieuse pendant deux semaines et que tu ne peux pas voir ta famille le choc est plutôt énorme.

Angelina roula des yeux :

\- Tout ce cinéma pour un choc ? Un choc qui date de _l'année dernière_ ? Arrête de nous prendre pour des imbéciles et de te chercher des excuses. Si tu as un problème dis-le nous en face !

Aurélia leva les bras au ciel. Elle en avait marre. Marre de tout et marre de...

Elle se figea un instant et regarda les enfants en face d'elle. Vraiment. Elle réalisa... ils ont le même âge non ?

 _\- Le même âge.. ?_ Siffla une voix interne.

Le même âge quand elle s'était faite maltraiter. Les attouchements pas demandés, les moments où ils la poussaient dans les couloirs les moments où elle mangeait toute seule à la cantine, ou elle se réfugiait à la bibliothèque Elle réalisa alors ce qu'il se passait... Elle avait peur. Elle était TERRIFIEE par eux. Et puis… Ils ne comprenaient pas. Elle était morte bon dieu ! Elle avait été frappée par un ECLAIR avec tout ce que ça impliquait !

Et ça... Et merde, elle était supposée avoir grandi. Elle était supposée être une adulte, et on lui avait tout pris. Tout pris...

Elle cligna des yeux alors qu'elle était devenue pâle et que des larmes commençaient à goutter. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. On dirait qu'elle n'était pas guérie... Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû s'enfuir. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour elle.

Avant que qui que ce soit puisse ajouter quelque chose, elle fondit sur ses affaires, prit ses livres, son sac et s'en alla de la salle en grandes enjambées. Sans oublier de claquer la porte.

Il y eut un silence, puis…

– Eh bien, on dirait qu'il fallait que ça sorte, fit Adrian d'une voix traînante. Vous avez fini ? Pas que le spectacle me dérange, mais j'étais un peu venu pour bosser, moi.

– La ferme Pucey, gronda Angelina en tournant la page de son manuel si brutalement qu'elle en déchira le papier.

Terence plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant, Helen ouvrit la bouche pour en rajouter une couche, deux Serdaigle esquissèrent un geste vers leurs sacs comme pour s'en aller… Elisa prit soudain conscience qu'elle était stupidement figée. Alors elle inspira un grand coup, et lâcha d'une voix forte qui dérailla dans les aigus :

– Du calme, du calme ! Adrian, elle ne voulais pas dire ça. Angelina, Adrian ne t'as rien fait. Et il a raison, on est là pour travailler, non ?

– C'est eux qui ont ramené Ruva, quand même, lâcha Rhonda avec mauvaise humeur.

Alicia leva les bras au ciel :

– Elle nous a suivis sans rien nous dire ! On ne savait même pas qu'elle serait là, elle ne nous dit jamais rien !

– Mais vous pouvez garder un œil sur elle, non ?

– On n'est pas ses chiens de garde !

– Mais apparemment elle n'est pas au courant, rajouta Heather d'un air narquois.

– On t'a rien demandé Thatcham !

Et boum, voilà, tout le monde se remit à parler en même temps. Elisa soupira, découragée, et renonça à faire revenir le calme. L'ambiance était foutue. Heureusement que les jumeaux Weasley venaient rarement à ces séances de révisions, et donc qu'ils n'étaient pas présents aujourd'hui. A tous les coups, ils auraient mis de l'huile sur le feu. Elle espérait que cette histoire allait s'arranger…

Effectivement, l'ambiance s'arrangea. La session du jour fut fichue, mais le lendemain, tout était revenu à la normale entre les élèves des différentes Maisons.

Mais pas entre Aurélia et ses amis.

Les jours passèrent. Et Aurélia Ruva n'adressa plus la parole à personne. Elle mangeait par elle-même sur la table des Gryffondors. Restait souvent à la bibliothèque. Allait travailler dans la Salle sur Demande. Revenait juste avant le couvre-feu en salle commune. Dormait. Et la journée recommençait. Aurélia aurait dû être triste... Et une partie d'elle-même l'était. Elle en appréciait certains et était énervée d'avoir tout cassé.

Elle essaya de s'excuser.

Elle était allée voir Lee, Angelina, Alicia... même les jumeaux, mais tous la renvoyèrent. Ils étaient cassants, sur la défensive, presque agressifs. Apparemment le coup d'éclat d'Angelina avait crevé un énorme paquet de tension et de non-dits qui semblait s'accumuler depuis des lustres. Ceux qui n'avaient pas été impliqués, comme Thelma ou même Ethan, voulaient bien s'assoir à côté d'elle en cours mais ils fuyaient son regard dès qu'elle essayait de essayait d'aborder le sujet, marmonnant qu'il fallait laisser les choses se tasser. Ouais, ils prenaient le parti d'Angelina et ils n'avaient pas le cran de lui dire en face, en gros. C'était dingue ça ! Si son attitude les exaspérait autant, pourquoi ils n'avaient rien dit ?! Pourquoi avaient-ils attendus que ça explose ?! Maintenant plus personne ne savait comment recoller les morceaux ! Tous refusaient de lui pardonner ou de lui adresser la parole. Et les jumeaux... et bien eux...

 **oOoOoOo**

« - Aurélia, quelle surprise ! Dis-donc, il fera beau aujourd'hui, il n'y a aucune chance que tu prennes un éclair, t'inquiètes.

Les Gryffons à côté ricanèrent, certains avec amusement, d'autres juste avec embarras, et d'autres encore simplement pour suivre le mouvement. Sauf Peter Mint qui était plus loin, mais restait discret. Il appréciait Aurélia, mais préférait ne pas avoir de problèmes. L'année dernière était encore très présente.

Aurélia regarda les Weasley, assez fatiguée au-dessus de son livre. Depuis mi-Octobre, elle ne réagissait plus à leurs blagues cruelles. Si elle le faisait, ça allait dégénérer, et tout ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment c'était du calme et de la solitude. Elle l'avait appris à la dure. Quand elle avait répondu les premières fois, elle en avait eu pour deux jours non-stop. Ils étaient une allumette et elle était du kérosène. Alors il fallait couper les vivres. Et ne pas réagir.

Jamais Aurélia Ruva n'avait été aussi blasée, fatiguée et... émotionnellement éreintée.

\- T'as peur des éclairs ? fit un Gryffondor d'un air de surprise exagéré. C'est pas une peur qu'on est supposé dépasser vers l'âge de quatre ans ?

\- Ouais, répondit-elle d'une voix morne en lisant son livre de Runes. Mais se prendre la foudre c'est comme si tu te faisais brûler vivante trois fois de suite. Tu me passes la carafe?

Le garçon fut pris au dépourvu mais lui passa la carafe d'eau en levant les yeux au ciel. Pas drôle. Ses réactions étaient de moins en moins marrantes en ce moment.

Tout l'intermède se passait sous les yeux de Charlie. Le cadet Weasley eut un rapport complet sur ce qu'il s'était passé et soupira. Il ne pouvait pas plus intervenir, ses frères étaient intenables et Aurélia elle-même devait apprendre à se débrouiller seule. Et puis, ce n'était que des plaisanteries. Ses frères Ron et Percy subissaient bien pire, à la maison ! Alors il ignora le problème et se concentra plutôt sur ses ASPICS.

Aurélia gérait chaque jour les uns après les autres. Elle révisait, elle s'améliorait, et avait même des petits projets en parallèle de plus elle ne pouvait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers. Sans soutien, elle devait changer complètement de procédure.

Un élément contrariant de sa vie était pourtant bien présent au quotidien : le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le prof était plus jeune que le professeur Watchdog de l'année dernière (qui avait apparemment réintégré les rangs du Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques) et s'exprimait clairement. Les élèves passèrent toute l'heure à prendre des notes mais... il n'eut aucune pratique. Aurélia fronça les sourcils, mais rangea ses cours sans son sac sans éclat de voix. Ce n'était que le premier cours après tout. Il n'y avait rien d'urgent pour le moment.

Malheureusement, les cours se succédèrent et il n'y avait aucune pratique à l'horizon. Le professeur Marshmallow leur expliquait la théorie de la magie, pourquoi certains sorts étaient plus efficaces que d'autres dans certains environnements, et il leur expliquait le fonctionnement de maléfices ou contre-maléfices à leurs niveaux, comme le jet d'étincelles coloré, le Rictumsempra, le Furonculus, ou le Finite. Comment ça se lançait, quels en étaient les effets, mais surtout, comment ça se soignait. Cela dit…. Il n'y avait aucun exercice pratique. Une seule fois, Marshmallow fit venir un élève au tableau pour qu'il lance le sort sur une grenouille : mais c'était tout !

C'est au début du mois d'Octobre que cette fois, Aurélia exigea une explication, c'est alors qu'elle leva son bras et que le professeur Marshmallow hocha légèrement la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait parler :

\- Excusez-moi professeur demanda-t-elle, il n'y a pas de pratique dans le programme cette année ?

Question rhétorique, bien entendu qu'il était supposé avoir de la pratique. C'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose qu'elle ne vit pas arriver... Le professeur regarda ailleurs, comme fuyant son regard :

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aborder la pratique pour le moment, Miss Ruva.

\- Mais dans l'année ? N'avons-nous pas une épreuve pratique aux examens ?

\- Et bien... pas que je sache. »

Cela coupa le sifflet à Aurélia et alors que la plupart enfants autour d'elle dont Elisa Bishop qui était aussi dans la salle de classe froncèrent leurs sourcils. Mais Aurélia avait passé un stade. Elle était folle de rage.

Après le cours qui était le dernier de la journée, Aurélia bondit hors de la salle si vite que personne ne put la rattraper. Elle fonça alors dans la Salle sur Demande qu'elle avait finalement trouvée en notant ses souvenirs dans un de ses carnets. C'était la tapisserie des trolls qui dansaient qui l'avait menée sur la bonne piste alors qu'elle explorait le château. Quand elle entra dans la salle, elle trouva une pile de vaisselle prête à casser sur le sol.

Aurélia s'empara d'une porcelaine et la fracassa sur le mur, puis répéta l'opération en la ponctuant de cris rageurs.

Car voilà, Aurélia venait de réaliser qu'elle s'était trop détendue. Faire la magie élémentaire ? Apprendre des runes ? Mais enfin, pourquoi elle faisait tout ça ? Elle faisait ça pour se protéger et protéger les autres ! Elle faisait ça car une guerre arrivait et qu'elle n'y couperait pas.

Et le fait qu'un tel professeur, incapable de leur apprendre comment se défendre soit présent dans cette école... parfois elle se demandait si la direction le faisait exprès. Car il fallait vraiment le vouloir pour mettre des clampins pareils dans le corps professoral!

Aurélia se laissa tomber par terre et s'empara de sa pierre. Étonnamment, cet exercice avait une valeur anti-stress. Elle la serra aussi fort sur possible tout en réfléchissant. Bon. Elle ne pourrait pas changer le professeur c'était un fait, et contrairement au reste de l'école elle était en avance sur le programme. Elle s'avançait déjà sur les sorts de défense et pourrait maîtriser le Patronus corporel dés qu'elle aurait assez de jus (maturité magique de meeeeerde).

Aurélia croisa les bras. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas le choix. Si elle était ici c'était pour une raison, pas pour se faire des amis, pas pour s'amuser, mais pour éviter ou gagner une guerre. Alors elle devra être forte et gérer chaque élément les uns après les autres.

Elle sortit du papier et du parchemin de son sac et écrivit. Elle aurait un programme chargé, alors autant faire un planning qu'elle essaierait de suivre et une check-list.

Elle n'avait jamais été très organisée, mais là elle devrait l'être. Des vies en dépendaient.

« - Bon, lâcha-t-elle pour elle-même. Je commence par quoi ? »

oOoOoOo

Alors qu'Aurélia était plongée dans la déprime et le drama adolescent, Elisa passait, jusque-là, une excellente année. Son trafic de livres se portait bien. Takashi et elle continuaient à poursuivre leur éducation moldue, en squattant une classe vide et en invitant à les rejoindre tous les élèves intéressés. Leur groupe commençait à rassembler du monde. Ils avaient même recruté plusieurs élèves de première année. Le bouche à oreille faisait des merveilles ! Du coup, ils s'étaient décidés à avoir un nom. Le Club d'Education Moldue, ou CEM pour faire court. Et les gens s'entendaient bien, que ça soit durant leurs leçons ou hors des classes. Pas de guérilla entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, pas de sorts dans les couloirs… Parmi les premières années, plusieurs élèves semblaient restés très amis, même s'ils avaient été envoyés dans des Maisons différentes. C'était un truc qui n'était pas arrivé dans le canon. Elisa attribuait ça à l'exemple que donnait sa promo, où la rivalité inter-Maison était bien moindre que dans les promotions plus âgées. Du coup… Mis à part cette grosse dispute au cours des révisions communes, son plan pour unir sa promo fonctionnait donc comme sur des roulettes.

Elle était en train de bouleverser le canon du haut de ses douze ans. Elle se sentait fière.

C'était une tâche qui lui prenait du temps (garder contact avec tout le monde, désamorcer les conflits, se tenir au courant des potins, être vue avec des gens de toutes les Maisons), mais ça en valait la peine. Et puis, ce n'était pas une corvée. Elle aimait passer du temps avec ses camarades. Elle aimait discuter de Sortilèges avec Heather et se plaindre des cours de Potions avec Aaron, ou écouter Helen faire la démonstration de différents sorts de duel, ou critiquer les profs avec Cédric et Trisha, ou encore délirer sur des projets fantasques avec les jumeaux Weasley. Être avec eux, ça faisait partie de sa vie, tout simplement.

Elle continuait à travailler dur, pour se maintenir dans les meilleurs élèves de la classe. Sauf en Histoire, cela dit. Elle passait les cours de Binns à faire ses devoirs ou à bouquiner, sans écouter un mot des élucubrations du fantôme. Elle considérait que ses lectures lui suffisaient amplement. Ses connaissances en Histoire étaient solides. Bon, elles étaient aussi un peu éclectiques. Elle avait de sérieuses lacunes au niveau des guerres avec les gobelins, mais elle était incollable sur les deux guerres mondiales, la révolte des Naga en Inde, l'installation du Ministère de la Magie en Grande-Bretagne, ou les lois de régulation des dragons en Chine. Environ 70% de son savoir était complètement inutile pour toutes les interrogations écrites, mais eh ! Ça lui permettait de faire son intéressante au déjeuner. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Adrian l'avait narquoisement surnommée « Magister ».

D'ailleurs, ce surnom lui collait à la peau comme du fromage fondu. C'était malheureux. Elle avait espéré que les gens l'oublient, mais… Apparemment, les autres élèves trouvaient ça hilarant.

Bon, d'accord, si c'était tombé sur quelqu'un d'autre, Elisa aurait sans doute bien rit aussi. Cela dit, comme c'était tombé sur sa pomme, elle n'avait plus qu'à se résigner… Et à admettre qu'étaler son savoir comme de la confiture sur une tartine, ça pouvait parfois se retourner contre vous.

Elisa continuait aussi à bosser sur ses inventions. Après le parchemin duplicateur, elle se penchait sur le concept des plumes. Plus précisément, des stylo-plumes. Le fait de devoir tremper sa plume dans l'encrier toutes les trente secondes, ça l'exaspérait. Il lui fallait une façon d'intégrer une cartouche d'encre à une plume, mais sans modifier le design de ladite plume, parce que les sorciers étaient psychologiquement aussi rigide que des planches et refuseraient d'utiliser un outil d'écriture s'il avait l'ait trop moderne. Cela dit, pas question de renoncer, et d'utiliser ces stupides encriers durant le reste de sa vie ! Elisa travaillait sur un mélange de stylo-plume métallique, de plume d'aigle, et de stylo bic. Elle avait trouvé une salle de classe vide dont elle se servait comme atelier. Jusque-là, elle avait ruiné une demi-douzaine de plumes et de stylo, mais elle sentait qu'elle était sur la bonne piste. Elle ne devait pas se décourager. Bon sang, ça serait la gloire si elle parvenait au succès !

– Tous ces efforts, juste pour ne pas tremper ta plume dans l'encrier, se moquait gentiment Cédric. Tu es sûre que tu es une Poufsouffle ? Parce que c'est quand même du flegme poussé à son plus haut degré !

– C'est du pragmatisme ! protestait Elisa. Et, si j'arrive à vendre ces trucs, ça sera aussi du pognon !

– Tu as besoin d'argent ? Pour quoi faire ?

– Plus d'expériences, évidemment.

– Tu es vraiment une Serdaigle parfois, se moqua Trisha.

Bref. Tout allait bien dans la vie d'Elisa. Oh, Rogue était une enflure qui lui fichait les jetons et ses potions étaient toujours à peine passable, McGonagall la notait bien trop sévèrement, la météo était mauvaise, les cours de Défense commençaient à être ennuyeux (surtout parce qu'Helen chouinait tout le temps qu'elle voulait faire de la pratique), mais… Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Elle n'avait que douze ans. Enfin, treize, car elle fêtait son anniversaire le 20 octobre. Mais voilà, elle était jeune… Et elle pouvait se permettre un peu d'insouciance.

Du côté des Gryffondor, Angelina, les jumeaux et Alicia furent finalement acceptés dans l'équipe de Quidditch et furent célébrés par la promo lors du dîner. Charlie disait à ceux qui voulait l'entendre que c'était une future génération en or. Aurélia quant à elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle fit quand même un sourire car elle était contente de leurs succès mais son regard ombrageux était encore présent.

Lee ne savait pas trop comment mettre de côté leur conflit. Il était en colère contre elle, c'était évident. Et l'ambiance était pesante quand elle était présente. Enfin, quand elle était là. Car Aurélia disparaissait beaucoup. Elle évitait la confrontation et quand elle était dans la salle commune elle lisait un livre très avancé tout en écoutant de la musique avec le volume très bas. Elle était d'ailleurs à fond sur le folk en ce moment... Peut-être un signe qu'elle s'était calmée ?

Il se disait cela alors qu'il regardait Aurélia ajouter des ingrédients en cours de Potions l'air très concentré. Lee n'était pas doué mais elle avait des facilités et ils travaillaient bien ensemble... Quand ils se parlaient. Maintenant leur entente était craquelée et donc Aurélia se contentait du minimum. Et parfois cela déclenchait des erreurs.

Alors que la potion de pousse de cheveux était supposée être couleur nacrée, elle était devenue...

\- Orange, dit le professeur Rogue en montrant la louche à la classe. Le niveau abyssal de votre performance est sans aucun doute à mettre dans les annales, Miss Ruva.

Aurélia serrait ses poings tentant de rester calme. Lee avait ajouté une mesure de limaces en plus et elle avait tourné une fois de trop la louche dans le liquide.

\- Vingt points en moins à Gryffondor chacun et trois jours de retenue... dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. _Evanesco._

Puis il s'éloigna comme un prince des vampires d'un merveilleux coup de cape alors qu'Aurélia, rageuse, récupéra ses affaires et fut la première, dehors à s'éloigner terrifiante telle une banshee. Les jumeaux tapotèrent l'épaule de leur ami resté en arrière. Et non... La réconciliation n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour.

Le mois de Novembre débuta par une explosion d'allégresse chez les Poufsouffle. En effet, Elisa venait d'achever son stylo-plume, et elle fêta ça en en offrant à tous les gens qu'elle croisait.

L'objet avait un beau design, il fallait l'admettre. Il ressemblait à une longue plume d'aigle… Un aigle avec un côté steampunk, cela dit, ou bien un cyborg : l'extrémité était faite d'un assemblage de métal (pour y glisser la cartouche, mais aussi pour avoir une pointe qu'il n'y avait pas à tailler pour qu'elle reste acérée). Elisa s'était éclatée avec les couleurs. Certaines plumes avaient des motifs chamarrés, allant du bleu vif à l'écaille-de-tortue, et les métaux allaient de l'acier chromé au bronze cuivré, en passant par l'or brillant pour les plus snobs. Le diamètre de la plume variait, aussi, allant de la finesse d'une plume naturelle à la largeur d'un stylo-plume moldu.

Parce que c'était beau, parce que c'était pratique, parce que c'était nouveau (sans être trop novateur), et surtout parce qu'Elisa distribuait ça gratuitement… Ce fut une ruée. Elisa donna tout son stock en moins de trois jours. La quasi-totalité des Poufsouffle, et une grande partie des autres élèves, en furent équipées. Quelques profs, notamment Chourave et Flitwick, se prirent également au jeu. En échange d'une plume, Elisa demandait simplement à ce que les gens fassent sa pub. Ce n'était pas cher payé.

Et du coup, une fois son stock écoulé, lorsque les gens vinrent en réclamer à Elisa… Elle put leur dire en toute honnêteté qu'elle devait racheter du matériel. Et donc faire payer son invention.

Elle mit donc en place un petit commerce, échangeant quelques Mornilles contre un beau stylo-plume qui rendait inutile le trempage dans l'encrier. Il suffisait de remplir des cartouches d'encre, qui duraient des jours. Le concept plaisait beaucoup. Il plaisait même tellement qu'Elisa fut contactée par Fleury et Bott pour mettre en vente ses plumes dans leur magasin.

– Je ne sais pas si je vais le faire, hésita-t-elle. C'est une boutique connue dans tout le pays, établie depuis des décennies. Ils me proposent un prorata risible. Je vais me faire manger toute crue.

– C'est le drame du commerce, philosopha Heather Thatcham. Mais si tu n'acceptes pas de coopérer avec eux, ils pourraient te voler ton concept. Tu as déposé un brevet ?

– Euuuh… Non ?

– Alors fais-le aux prochaines vacances. Et continue à négocier avec eux, ne renonce pas.

Bref. C'est ainsi qu'Elisa se retrouva avec beaucoup plus de boulot que prévu, mais que ses plumes furent mises en vente dans tout le pays. Fleury et Bott se taillait la part du lion, bien sûr. Elisa en concevait une certaine amertume. C'était son travail, son invention ! Mais elle ravala ses critiques. Dans le monde sorcier, les gamines de Sang-Mêlé avaient toujours tort face aux riches Sang-Purs établis sur le Chemin de Traverse depuis quatre-vingt-dix ans. Et, pour sa première percée dans le monde du commerce…. Récupérer vingt pour cent des ventes, sans avoir à fabriquer la chose elle-même (le boulot revenant aux employés de Fleury et Bott) ce n'était pas mal.

Pendant qu'Elisa était absorbée par cette histoire, cela dit, la plupart de ses camarades pensaient à autre chose. Et plus particulièrement… Au Quidditch.

Le match de Quidditch Poufsouffle-Serpentard ouvrait la compétition. Vu que l'affrontement ne l'intéressait pas, Aurélia s'était dirigée en sifflotant, habillée en jean et t-shirt sous sa robe (elle avait déjà trois jours de retenue avec la chauve-souris malfaisante, donc elle n'allait certainement pas ajouter des heures en plus à son compte) vers la Salle sur Demande, des sandwichs dans sa besace (ces pauvres elfes... Un jour elle s'occuperait d'eux) et du matériel de potions dans un carton avec des livres.

Aurélia s'était confortablement installée dans la Salle sur Demande, elle s'était débarrassée de sa robe et restait en jean. Elle lui fournissait ce qu'il lui fallait et elle pouvait s'y cacher sans trop de souci. De plus l'Horcruxe semblait rester calme, donc il n'y avait pas de problèmes à ce niveau là. Elle avait poussé un bureau au milieu du débarras, mis en place un petit labo de potions.

Puis il y avait aussi une étagère avec tous les livres qu'elle avait emprunté à sa mère et à la bibliothèque. Elle avait des fauteuils confortables pour lire et une petite radio sorcière qui passait de la musique, (elle avait demandé un radio-cassette moldu pour son anniversaire et le modifierait pour sa propre utilisation). Il y avait aussi une grande pile de vieux journaux, Chicaneur et Gazette du sorcier. Des photos qu'elle avait trouvé dans les registres de l'école conservés à la bibliothèque.

La check-list et son planning régnaient fièrement en plein milieu d'un tableau de liège.

A droite, le planning concernait les connaissances qu'elle emmagasinait, entraînement, révisions, pratique. Entraînement matinal une fois tous les deux à trois jours. Etirements dix minutes tous les matins. Défense avancée Lundi et Jeudi. Mardi c'était ses exercices de Runes qu'elle renvoyait à Gilbert. Mercredi c'était freestyle. Métamorphose Jeudi. Vendredi libre. Potions ou Freestyle le Samedi. Magie élémentaire un tout petit peu tous les jours. Dimanche était dédié aux expérimentations.

On pouvait y lire toutes les annotations possibles et imaginables. « Heure de colle de la chauve-souris », « Entraînement danse exorcisme », « magie terre », « Patronus », « fumigènes ? », « chercher armurerie école », « réparation jumelles », « Vol ? » , « endurance », « pique-nique », « plonger dans le Lac Noir ? », « commande à Zonko. NE PAS OUBLIER. », « Chimie »

Sur la checklist qui faisait bien deux pages, elle avait collé des stickers verts, rouges et jaune pour l'avancement. On pourrait dire ce qu'on voulait mais Aurélia Ruva était très méthodique dans son chaos :

 _\- Carte de Poudlard. Envisager un système de mouchard pour tracer Harry Potter. (EN AVANCEMENT) Au pire piquer la CDM._

 _\- Craquer le secret de la poudre noire instantanée du Pérou. Est-elle vraiment du Pérou ? Fumigènes si pas de poudre. Bombes glaçantes ? Possible ?_

 _\- Trouver un moyen de communication discret. Mini miroir double-sens ? Talkies-walkies modifié (pas sur avec les ondes mais tenter)_

 _\- Vêtements avec protection de runes. Faire le schéma et l'envoyer à Gilbert en le faisant passer par un exercice. (EN AVANCEMENT) Armure complète. Protection de Quidditch à modifier._

 _\- Jumelles à réparer. Est-il possible de voir à travers les murs ? Détection de chaleur ? Ondes magiques ? A déterminer._

 _\- Matériel de Chimie (A VENIR)_

 _\- Réserve de Polynectar ? Potions de soin ? Potions de puissance ?_

 _\- Est-il possible de sortir de la tour des Gryff en passant par la fenêtre ? Glue perpétuelle ? Gants adhésifs ? Harnais ? A tester._

 _\- Tuer le Basilic avec un an d'avance ? Trop dangereux ? Garder un coq en sécurité. Envisager de piquer un poussin._

 _-_ _Piquer la pierre philosophale._ _Nan. Idée de merde._

 _\- Skate-boards, rollers. Les acheter aux premières années ? Comment se déplacer plus vite dans Poudlard ?_

 _\- Est-il possible d'anticiper les escaliers ?_

 _\- Faire la liste des planques._

 _\- Obtenir un balai. Quitte à en avoir un vieux croulant._

 _\- Organiser un Fight Club sans règles – jouer sur le fait que les gens ont des conflits à régler._

 _\- Vengeance :_ _Trouver la planque de la contrebande des jumeaux et la cramer._ _IDEE DE MERDE._

 _\- Trafic d'objets moldus pour avoir de la tune. Marché noir pour concurrencer les jumeaux._

 _\- Vengeance :_ _sort de confusion sur les jumeaux pendant le match de Quidditch._ _NON._

 _\- Se renseigner sur la magie noire. On ne sait jamais._

 _\- Plonger dans le Lac Noir. Prévoir une combi, un tuba si sort de tétenbulle pas encore défini._

 _\- CAMERA sorcière ? Micros dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? A méditer..._

 _\- Pensine perso. Comment s'en procurer une ? Braquer le bureau de Dumby ?_

 _\- Acheter du shampoing pour Severus Rogue ?_

 _\- Vengeance :_ _Déchirer la rédaction de potions de Lee ?_ _Idée de merde._

 _\- Faire le mur l'année prochaine en passant par le passage de la sorcière borgne._

 _\- Informations sur le Département des Mystères (prépa pour session bi-annuelle)_

 _\- PLAN TETE DE SERPENT_

Aurélia s'arrêta sur cette dernière feuille et l'arracha de tableau. C'est ce pour quoi elle est là...

Son plan ne sera jamais assez au point si elle manque d'accès. Sachant que sa maison ne la supporte plus, elle n'a d'autre choix que d'agir criminellement et off the books. Un peu à la vigilante. Risqué mais pas impossible.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Elle pouvait faire quelque chose toute seule. Les Horcruxes sont bien planqués mais elle sait où ils sont. Sitôt qu'elle serait bien avancée, elle pourrait partir gérer ça toute seule. On entrait et on sortait de ce château comme dans un moulin. Elle pouvait peut-être partir s'en occuper au nez et à la barbe de Voldy et Dumbledore. Le seul problème était sa baguette tracée. Tant qu'elle n'était pas majeure, elle serait bloquée. Que faire alors ? Avoir une baguette non bridée à utiliser ? L'acheter sur le marché noir ? Peut-être que dans les saisies du Département des Aurors...

Elle soupira. Bon sang, elle avait trop de choses à faire, encore heureux qu'elle avait un objectif tangible. Il fallait respirer, gérer son temps au mieux, être imbattable. En fait... D'une certaine manière, c'est toujours bien qu'elle soit sous-estimée par le reste de l'école. Elle passera sous le radar plus facilement. Travailler en équipe ne sera possible qu'avec des personnes compétentes, pas des enfants.

Elle ferma les yeux pendant un court instant... Ouais... Ces petits imbéciles lui manquaient... Lee lui manquait. Alicia lui manquait. Angelina lui manquait. Ces crétins de jumeaux l'énervaient mais ils lui manquaient.

Aurélia se passa la main sur le front. Toute cette solitude... Elle était déjà seule de toute façon, ce n'était pas problématique mais... Mais c'était plus compliqué que prévu. Elle ne serait jamais comme eux. Elle ne serait jamais une enfant normale... Donc lutter ne servait absolument à rien...

PAF !

Elle se frappa les deux joues avec les mains pour se reprendre et se leva d'un bond. Ce n'était pas le moment de chialer, elle avait du boulot. Aujourd'hui c'était Samedi donc c'était Freestyle.

Aurélia eut un large sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle s'étira en marchant vers son bureau couvert de papiers et de livres et attrapa la grande feuille de parchemin qu'elle avait replié plusieurs fois. Elle enleva ses bottes les posa de côté et déplia la carte.

La feuille faisait un mètre de longueur et un peu plus de largeur. Il y avait des esquisses fixées avec des trombones. Aurélia avait dessiné une forme globale et fait un schéma du château assez brouillon pour définir la grandeur de l'endroit. Cela lui prendrait des mois pour être bien au point mais elle avait les allées principales posées grâce à sa première année passée ici. Ce serait maintenant étage après étage. Elle jura. Il lui fallait peut-être un compas...

 _Aurélia Ruva se pencha en fronçant les sourcils sur l'énorme page de parchemin sur le sol. Elle était en chaussettes sur le sol glacé et sa baguette était plantée dans ses cheveux rassemblés en chignon._

 _Elle comparait ce qu'elle avait tracé sur la feuille géante par rapport à ses feuilles volantes._

 _\- Non... Il manque des trucs. Ça n'a pas de sens._

 _Elle avança sur le papier en posant son pied._

 _\- ça c'est le troisième étage... Quatrième... Cinquième... Où est la tour des Serdaigles? Elle se retourne._

 _\- Là. Mais normalement dans le prolongement du mur on aurait... Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre salles ? C'est vrai que dans les toilettes il y avait un passage qui menait à la Chambre des Secrets._

 _Ce château était un gruyère est l'architecture était bordélique ! Déjà qu'elle n'était pas hyper forte pour se projeter en 3D et en géométrie spatiale, là on ne lui facilitait pas la tâche !_

 _M'enfin... Toujours intéressant à faire. Elle avait BESOIN de cette carte ! Elle ne serait pas aussi performante que celle des Maraudeurs, car elle ne pensait de toute façon pas pister tous les élèves (trop de boulot et de difficultés) mais si elle pouvait pister seulement Harry, Hermione et Ron. Faire un mode avec seulement un pistage nominatif ? Ce serait parfait._

 _\- Allez, il fallait rester motivée, pensa Aurélia en coiffant ses cheveux en arrière. C'était un chantier difficile mais la satisfaction sera grande._

 **OoooOOOOooOo**

Le match de Quidditch Gryffondor-Serdaigle avait lieu le Samedi après-midi... et Aurélia hésita à venir. Mais Teddy Mint qu'elle connaissait bien, inspiré par la musique moldue qu'on mettait souvent en salle commune avait formé un groupe de supporters. C'était d'ailleurs surprenant car il était plutôt discret en temps normal. Mais son ami Phil Pinto était très motivant. Elle souriait légèrement, ils en avaient parlé vaguement l'année précédente. Ravie de voir que c'était une réalité.

Après le déjeuner, Aurélia se dirigea alors vers le stade de Quidditch où elle arriva un peu en avance. Les gradins commençaient à peine à se remplir. Il brumait comme dans un mois de Novembre. Aurélia avait son écharpe autour de son cou et son manuel de potions ouvert à la page de la potion d'enflure.

Puis les gradins se remplirent, Aurélia dissimulée par sa petite taille derrière les autres gryffons qui hurlaient et chantaient. Teddy Mint qu'elle reconnut était debout assez nerveux mais agitait son drapeau à côté de ses amis, Phil et Quentin qui faisait sa mauvaise tête. Elle vit aussi... Lee qui agitait comiquement des pompons, une banderole repliée sur elle-même. Aurélia se mise sur la pointe des pieds en rangeant son livre dans sa besace :

\- ALLEZ LES LIONS, hurlaient Peter et Lee soutenus par le club des supporters.

\- OUAIS. OUAIS. OUAIS.

\- WE ARE THE LIONS !

\- OUAIS . OUAIS. OUAIS.

Aurélia éclata de rire. Elle adorait l'ambiance, la foule en délire, les cris. Elle agita aussi ses bras, portée par le cri collectif, oubliant les tensions.

\- WE ARE THE LIONS hurla-t-elle avec tous les Gryffons. KING OF THE JUNGLE.

\- Voici les joueurs, annonça le commentateur (tiens ce n'était plus Tonks?), Olivier Dubois, Fred et George Weasley...

Aurélia applaudissait en regardant les joueurs entrer en saluant la foule. Angelina et Alicia chauffaient le banc des remplaçantes pour cette fois, mais c'était déjà énorme. Elle souriait largement, malgré une expression empreinte de tristesse... Elle était fière d'eux.

\- Et le capitaine, l'incroyable CHARLIE WEASLEY !

Aurélia leva ses bras en hurlant. Ouais Charlie !

C'est alors qu'elle vit Lee monter les gradins en courant en sortant la banderole de son sac. Il monta jusqu'à son niveau... Le plus haut niveau. Le garçon déplia la banderole et alors qu'il leva les yeux... Il vit Aurélia.

Elle était juste en face de lui, son écharpe bien entourée autour de son cou. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide. Lee hésitant la regarda pendant quelque secondes avant de monter à côté d'elle et déplier la banderole :

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa la jeune métisse.

\- Je peux le faire seul, répliqua Lee.

Aurélia fut vexée mais se contenta d'hocher la tête calmement puis tourna sa tête vers le stade.

\- ET BUT POUR GRYFFONDOR. WOW, l'ambiance est incroyable aujourd'hui ! S'époumona le nouveau commentateur sportif.

10 à 0 pour les rouges et or qui hurlèrent de joie. Aurélia siffla et applaudit aussi en voyant le poursuiveur lever son bras. Elle tourna alors la tête vers Lee qui avait déployé la banderole.

C'est une magnifique banderole avec un lion qui rugissait et le mot « CHAMPIONS », Aurélia était bouche bée... et éclata de rire. Lee haussa un sourcil ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas :

\- Elle est excellente ! J'adore !

Elle continua à rire et tourna sa tête alors qu'un nouvel hurlement de joie éclata dans les gradins. BUT de GRYFFONDOR ! Ils menaient 20 à 0 !

\- Superbe action des jumeaux Weasley ! Quel coup de batte ! Le souaffle n'avait qu'à être ramassé !

Aurélia souriait largement en secouant la tête. Ils avaient vraiment du panache. Lee la regardait s'amuser sans rien dire, l'air cryptique.

\- WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIEND ! Résonna la voix de Freddie Mercury.

Les Gryffondors devant elle poussèrent un rugissement unanime... La chanson passait en boucle dans la salle commune et la maison l'adorait. C'était l'hymne de la maison. Les Serdaigles étaient scandalisés.

\- WE KEEP ON FIGHTING TO THE END ! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS. WEEEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!

Les Gryffondors hurlaient, balançaient leurs fanions, Lee montait le son, McGonagall appelait au calme, le commentateur était complètement abasourdi.

\- NO TIME FOR LOOSERS, chantaient Aurélia et Lee. CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS... OF THE WOOOOORLD!

Pendant un court instant, Aurélia et Lee s'échangèrent un regard. Un regard ou toute colère et ressentiment était parti, juste la joie du Quidditch. Pendant un instant, Aurélia était pardonnée et s'amusait avec son ami en oubliant ses circonstances. Elle n'était plus une adulte coincée dans un corps d'enfant... Elle était juste une Gryffondor.

Mais l'instant disparut aussi vite qu'il avait commencé... Lee se ferma. Replia sa banderole et s'en alla, laissant Aurélia comme foudroyée derrière lui, comme porteuse d'une révélation. Elle serra ses poings. Là, elle n'avait plus de choix. Soit elle se fichait de ces enfants et elle restait seule ou... Elle bossait comme jamais pour récupérer ses amis.

Aurélia siffla.

Elle détestait s'avouer vaincue.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Aurélia soupira.

C'était vraiment un moment qu'elle aurait voulu éviter, mais à moins de vouloir mourir, il fallait qu'elle l'affronte.

C'était Lundi soir après les cours et le dîner. Comme convenu, Aurélia Ruva se présenta au laboratoire de potions et bureau de Severus Rogue. Après une profonde inspiration, elle toqua à la porte :

\- Entrez, claqua la voix manifestement ennuyée du directeur des Serpentards.

Aurélia entra alors. Les cachots étaient absolument sinistres et le labo privé de Rogue n'échappait pas à la règle. L'homme était d'ailleurs assis derrière son bureau avec un tas de copie qu'il semblait découper d'un coup de plume plus que noter magnanimement. Rogue lui adressa un regard mauvais alors qu'elle se présenta devant lui :

\- Heureux de voir qu'un Gryffondor sur deux a daigné de se présenter à l'heure.

Elle hocha la tête devant Rogue qui écrivait à toute vitesse sans même regarder les copies. Il n'avait donc besoin que d'un seul coup d'oeil pour savoir si c'était passable ?! Le professeur Rogue leva ses yeux et donna la copie qu'il venait de corriger à la jeune fille devant lui.

\- Acceptable. Encore une fois, vous manquez cruellement de discernement et d'attention aux détails. Faut-il que je vous achète une loupe pour que vous sachiez comprendre les instructions Ruva ?

\- J'ai une bonne vision professeur.

\- Gardez votre insolence silencieuse. 5 points en moins à Gryffondor.

Aurélia lui lança un regard noir, mais tint bon. C'est alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec Lee essoufflé.

\- Monsieur Jordan, accueillit Rogue avec cynisme. Votre flagrant retard coutera 5 points à votre maison. Approchez-vous.

Lee comme Aurélia plus tôt lui adressa un regard meurtrier mais garda ses mains derrière son dos. Rogue sortit alors une clef qu'il mit sur son bureau.

\- Cette clef mène à la salle adjacente à la réserve. Il y aura des tonneaux vides qui contenaient de limaces macérées. Vous les récurerez jusqu'à je voie mon reflet dans le fond. Il est inutile d'utiliser la magie.

Aurélia et Lee hochèrent la tête. Un silence passa. Rogue claqua :

\- Qu'attendez-vous ? Partez !

Aurélia sursauta presque mais se saisit de la clef et se dirigea à la réserve Lee sur ses talons. Ils traversèrent le couloir et ouvrirent la porte. Rogue ne déconnait pas il y avait une vingtaine de tonneaux et trois jours de retenue ne seraient peut-être pas assez pour nettoyer les récipients :

\- Ce foutu sadique, gronda Aurélia en s'emparant du chiffon et du seau d'eau au sol.

Elle posa sa besace sur le côté et ouvrit le premier tonneau dont une affreuse odeur pestilentielle s'échappa et agressa ses sens. Elle posa le couvercle sur le sol et se mise sur la pointe des pieds. Malheureusement pour elle, elle restait encore petite pour son âge. Lee comme elle s'était emparé des instruments et avait grimacé en découvrant l'odeur.

\- C'est absolument affreux, lâcha-t-il.

\- Tu m'étonnes, renchérit Aurélia, il a dit que c'était des limaces, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression de nettoyer du vomi. Du vomi de Rogue. Argh.

Lee ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer. Avant de reprendre son expression fermée, comme s'il s'était rappelé qu'ils étaient en froid. Le sourire d'Aurélia fondit comme neige au soleil. Elle se concentra à sa tâche.

Après une heure de récurage intensif, Lee craqua.

Il soupira finalement et se tourna résolument vers sa camarade.

\- Dis-moi, ordonna Lee. Dis-moi pourquoi tu agis comme ça. C'est évident que c'est pas ce que tu es. Tu... Je ne te comprends pas alors aide moi un peu quoi.

Aurélia ferma les yeux en poussant un gros soupir. C'était compliqué.

\- C'est compliqué, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Tu me crois trop débile pour comprendre ?

\- Non. Lee. C'est juste que ça ne dépend pas juste de moi, craqua Aurélia en se tournant brusquement vers lui. Ce n'est pas aussi simple !

\- Et pourquoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Pourquoi tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? C'est quoi le problème ?

\- C'EST POUR ME PROTEGER !

Et vous protéger à la même occasion.

\- DE QUOI ? Répliqua Lee. DE QUI ?

Aurélia voulut hésiter. Elle voulut se taire. Mais il fallait une réponse.

\- DE VOUS !

Et d'un type à tête de serpent. Et d'elle-même.

Lee ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

\- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il sans comprendre

\- Oh, je t'en prie Lee. Dès que je révèle un peu de moi vous me rejetez complet. Je ne peux pas me détendre avec vous. Y'a qu'à voir ce que vous avez dit quand j'ai essayé d'expliquer pourquoi j'étais comme ça. Vous croyez tout savoir... Tu crois qu'un éclair sur la tronche c'est pas traumatisant ? Tu crois que rester dans une chambre d'hôpital avec le monde qui te juge et te demande d'être normale c'est PAS traumatisant ? La douleur, les membres attachés au lit, les mecs du Ministère de la Magie qui te regardent comme un cobaye !

Entre autres, le DDM. Qui l'avait tellement analysée, qu'elle s'était sentie sale pendant presque un mois.

\- Tu sais ce que je vis chez moi ? Je vois mes parents qui me jugent et me traite de petite fragile. Je vois mon frère qui me regarde comme une poupée cassée. Je dois être solide, je dois tenir la barre, je dois être SI solide que personne ne peut me casser. Moi vous dire mes problèmes ? Tu te fous de moi ? Je le fais vous allez me casser, me jeter aux loups et vous marrer ! C'est d'ailleurs exactement ce que VOUS avez fait !

– Mais c'était juste pour rire ! bredouilla Lee complètement choqué.

Et merde. Elle était supposée se réconcilier avec lui, pas lui hurler dessus comme une dégénérée en agitant ses gants salis par des cadavres de limace.

\- JE N'AI PAS LE DROIT D'ÊTRE FAIBLE. JE N'AI PAS LE DROIT. PAS ICI. PAS MAINTENANT. Et si ça te plaît pas et que tu comptes m'enfoncer car je n'existe PAS comme tu le voudrais je t'en prie... VA TE FAIRE VOIR.

\- TU MANQUES PAS DU CULOT. C'EST TOI QUI VEUX NOUS CONTROLER. C'EST TOI QUI CROIT QU'ON EST LA QUE POUR TES DESIRS. C'EST TOI-

\- JE NE SUIS PAS PARFAITE LEE, hurla encore plus fort Aurélia. JE LE SAIS. JE NE SUIS PAS PARFAITE. Mais au lieu de garder ça pour vous, vous auriez dû me le dire pour que je revoie mon comportement. Que je m'adapte. Que je vous prenne en considération. J'AURAIS COMPRIS. JE NE SUIS PAS DEBILE.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ? T'AS COMPLETEMENT CRAQUE MA PAUVRE. TU TE PRENDS POUR UNE HEROINE DE TRAGEDIE GRECQUE ?

\- QUOI ?! Explosa Aurélia. MAIS PUTAIN TU ME RENDS DINGUE ! VOUS ME RENDEZ TOUS DINGUE !

Sur ce la porte de la réserve s'ouvrit à la volée sur le professeur Rogue complètement scandalisé, des élèves de Serpentard derrière lui.

\- Miss Ruva et Mr Jordan, je crois que vingt points en moins chacun et trois jours en plus de retenue, vous mettra du plomb dans la cervelle ! RECUREZ MOI CES TONNEAUX !

Puis il s'en alla sous les rires moqueurs des Serpentards. Lee et Aurélia se lancèrent un regard noir et se remirent à leur tâche. Aucun d'entre eux ne craquerait.

La semaine passa comme au ralenti. Lee foudroyait Aurélia du regard mais étonnamment s'était tu. Il n'avait pas parlé de leur altercation. Les autres n'étaient pas dupes mais personne ne crachait le morceau. Le cours de Potions se révéla être une calamité... Lee et Aurélia firent exploser leur chaudron. Rogue les colla jusqu'au vacances de Noël. Aurélia cassa beaucoup de vaisselle dans la Salle sur Demande.

Aurélia avait perdu la bataille. Non... Elle avait perdu la guerre.

Puis, le vendredi soir après un énième cours de Défense qui était complètement affligeant, Aurélia s'assit en grondant devant son dîner quand... un éclair explosa dans le ciel magique. La déflagration fut si énorme qu'elle en sursauta légèrement, mais assez fort pour que les jumeaux non loin d'elle se fichent d'elle :

\- Oh attention, elle risque de s'évanouir, qu'on appelle Mme Pomfresh !

La tablée rigola. Aurélia serra sa poigne sur sa fourchette. Un deuxième éclair éclata encore plus fort que le précédent qui la fit lever sa tête vers le ciel. Le grondement était soutenu et un déferlement d'éclairs semblait sur le point de tomber. Des éclairs si forts et puissants... comme celui qu'elle avait reçu dans son monde alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle :

 _Aurélia poussa sur les pédales de son vélo. La pluie était tombée d'un coup. On lui avait dit au laboratoire que ce n'était pas prudent de rouler sous cette pluie battante mais elle devait absolument rentrer vite pour regarder le Burger Quiz. L'invité était Astier ! Ça méritait un peu de risque._

 _Les rues étaient presque vides à Lyon. Sur les quais, le Rhône et la Saône avaient débordés._

 _Aurélia souffla difficilement, sa vision troublée sous la mousson. Elle tourna sur l'avenue de la République et remonta vers Bellecour. Ici aussi les gens s'abritaient et même trempée, elle continuait à rouler. Aurélia traversa alors l'étendue de sablons rouge, et passa juste devant la statue du cavalier. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce cavalier... peut-être que demain elle demanderait à son collègue._

 _C'est alors qu'elle souriait que l'éclair lui tomba dessus._

 _C'était comme si sa peau, son sang était en feu. Elle se sentait hurler à la mort sans interruption. Elle se sentait se désintégrer, se casser. Comme aspirée par une tornade de feu._

Aurélia cligna ses yeux et se leva brusquement comme frappée d'une évidence. Elle avait à peine touché à son assiette qu'elle venait de remplir, se saisit de son sac et quitta la Grande Salle en courant. McGonagall fronça les sourcils mais n'en tint pas rigueur.

Mais Aurélia n'était pas allée aux toilettes. Elle n'était pas allée au dortoir. Elle s'était précipitée à la porte d'entrée qui n'était pas gardée par Rusard, car en train de manger dans la Grande Salle.

Elle avait brandi sa baguette et avait ouvert la porte en tirant de toutes ses forces. Puis alors une rafale de vent l'aida dans cette entreprise. La tempête était effrayante, elle était sombre et majestueuse de chaos. Aurélia se figea un court instant en regardant les éclairs zébrer le ciel. Elle hésita un dixième de seconde.

Seulement un dixième de seconde.

Puis elle s'élança dans le carnage.

Aurélia sprinta dans la pluie, vite trempée jusqu'aux os dans le parc. Elle tourna sa tête et vit la volière. C'était en effet un endroit assez dégagé. Il y avait une grande étendue de pelouse juste devant. Elle s'y précipita et lâcha son sac par terre. Sa robe de sorcière tomba en arrière et la laissa en pantalon et pull. Aurélia regardait le ciel qui s'éclairait des lumières blanches.

\- Allez murmura-t-elle.

Elle brandit son bras en espérant attirer l'éclair sur elle.

\- Allez, dit-elle plus fort.

Les éclairs explosaient plus intenses.

\- ALLEZ HURLA-T-ELLE. RENVOIE MOI BORDEL. RENVOIE-MOI.

Elle bougeant en criant, en agitant sa baguette.

\- TOMBE PUTAIN DE MERDE. TOMBE ET RENVOIE-MOI !

Elle sautait maintenant.

\- JE VEUX REPARTIR. JE. VEUX. RENTRER.

Elle hurlait tellement qu'elle avait mal à la gorge. Mais Aurélia Ruva avait du coffre et de la volonté, surtout quand elle était désespérée. Et là elle l'était.

\- ALLEZ PUTAIN ! FRAPPE-MOI ! REVIENS ! FAIT CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT. RENVOIE MOI BORDEL !

Des étincelles rouges sortaient de sa baguette sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, ses émotions s'exprimaient comme jamais.

\- JE VOUS DETESTE. POURQUOI VOUS M'AVEZ ENVOYEE ICI?! POURQUOI !? J'AI RIEN A FAIRE ICI ! ON N'A PAS BESOIN DE MOI ! VOUS M'AVEZ TOUT PRIS. TOUT ! ET J'AI PLUS RIEN ! J'AI PLUS DE VIE ! COMMENT SUIS-JE SUPPOSEE M'EN SORTIR ! JE VEUX VIVRE MA VIE ! JE VEUX PAS UNE GUERRE ! JE VEUX PAS SURVIVRE, JE VEUX VIVRE !

Elle reprit à peine son souffle.

\- RENDEZ-MOI MA FAMILLE ! RENDEZ-MOI MON BOULOT, MON APPART, MA VIE. RENDEZ-MOI MOI MA VIE PUTAIN ! RENDEZ-LA-MOI !

Mais rien. Pas d'éclair dans sa direction. Rien du tout. Nada. Aurélia le voyait. C'était terminé. Elle ne rentrerait jamais. Elle était fichue. Complètement... fichue.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Ragea-t-elle les larmes coulant sur son visage déjà trempé par la pluie.

Elle s'effondra en hurlant, en sanglotant, en suppliant sur ses genoux. Elle tenait sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête. Elle était finie. Aurélia Ruva, 25 ans. Aurélia Ruva, d'un monde sans magie. Elle n'existait plus. Et maintenant, elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Quel était son but... ? Qui était-elle ?

Aurélia ne savait plus.

* * *

La nuit fut difficile.

Après avoir pleuré pendant une dizaine de minutes, Aurélia réussit à rentrer dans la salle commune miraculeusement, sans se faire intercepter par Rusard ou un professeur. L'antre des Gryffons était déjà à moitié remplie par des élèves qui s'interrompirent en la découvrant trempée de la tête aux pieds. Lee, Angelina, Alicia... et la totalité du groupe des Gryffons de sa promo la remarquèrent. Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard, mais contre toute attente ne firent aucun commentaire, alors de que de la musique passait dans la radio moldue modifiée. Ils avaient hésité, mais le regard mort d'Aurélia les avait dissuadés.

Malgré leur grand froid, Aurélia restait leur amie. A eux, comme à la promo. Et là, ce n'était pas le moment de la chercher. Elle était soit sur le point de s'effondrer soit sous le point de tuer quelqu'un.

La jeune métisse aux cheveux mouillés, se traîna alors vers les escaliers. Charlie fronça les sourcils et suivit Aurélia qui montait en traînant des pieds dans son dortoir :

\- Aurélia, stoppa le préfet, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ?

Aurélia se figea, restant dos à lui. Puis sa voix fatiguée et dénué de toute vie s'exprima :

\- Je suis allée prendre l'air.

Charlie savait qu'elle mentait. Aurélia pouvait croire ce qu'elle voulait, ses mensonges se trahissaient très facilement, elle manquait cruellement de flegme. Il savait qu'elle avait peur des éclairs et pourtant était sortie sous la pluie battante. Etait-ce un défi stupide de la part de ses frères ? Ou juste pour elle, pour se prouver qu'elle était brave ? C'était idiot. Mais courageux certainement.

\- Va prendre une douche, ordonna-t-il, ou tu vas tomber malade.

Aurélia se contenta d'hocher la tête et monta les escaliers toujours en levant ses pieds lourds. Charlie redescendit dans la salle commune et chercha ses frères comme le reste de la promo pour se diriger vers eux et leur siffla la voix un peu basse pour qu'ils soient les seuls à l'entendre :

\- Vous la laissez tranquille ce soir. Elle est fatiguée. Compris ?

Lee et le reste des enfants hochèrent la tête, mais dès que Charlie se détourna d'eux pour aller faire sa ronde, ils se rassemblèrent pour parler entre eux :

\- On devrait peut-être accepter ses excuses... ? Souffla Alicia à Angelina et Lee.

Angelina haussa les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise :

– Tu crois qu'elle est sincère ? Elle va juste continuer comme avant, sans nous dire quoi que ce soit. Ça va juste exploser à nouveau en moins d'une semaine…

Alicia glissa un regard déçu à Angelina et Lee qui partageait la même opinion. Alicia soupira :

\- Je vais essayer de lui parler demain matin, d'accord ?

Angelina se contenta de renifler et repartit à sa lecture. Les jumeaux parlaient entre eux à voix basse. Charlie avait l'air très énervé... Il fallait être plus discret. Thelma, elle ne disait rien. Toute cette situation était compliquée et elle ne savait pas quoi faire, alors valait mieux laisser Alicia prendre la main. Aurélia, quant à elle, prit une douche rapide, se changea et s'endormit de suite.

Le lendemain, Alicia chercha Aurélia dans tout le château mais n'arriva pas à la trouver jusqu'au dîner. Elle s'était levée tôt et en emportant son oreiller était allée finir sa nuit dans la Salle sur Demande dans un lit bien confortable. Puis la nuit tombée, elle mangea son dîner et repartit se coucher. Alicia tenta de l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne monte dans leur chambre, mais Aurélia l'évita avec brio. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Aurélia dormait ou prétendait. Elle hésita mais la laissa dormir. Même les jumeaux n'avaient pas le cœur de la taquiner. Les cernes qu'elle affichait étaient effrayantes. Et Charlie... Il s'inquiéta, mais les vacances de Noël approchaient, peut-être que la famille de Ruva était plus à même de lui remonter le moral.

Avant Charlie aurait ignoré les signes d'isolement, habitué aux comportements parfois impitoyables des rouges et or, mais l'année dernière, une chose avait changée par rapport au canon... Sous la suggestion d'Aurélia, Bill avait réformé le système des préfets et les avait tous formés avec les manuels des Poufsouffles. Les préfets des Gryffondors étaient bien plus responsables. Charlie n'était pas aussi entraîné que les noir et jaune, les gryffons étant encore en phase d'expérimentation, mais le comportement d'Aurélia Ruva soulevait pas mal de drapeaux rouges. Isolement, manque de sommeil... Le reste de la semaine qu'elle passa entre devoirs et retenues, elle l'avait passée sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit. Charlie ne voulait alarmer personne mais demanda à des préfets plus jeunes de garder un œil sur sa protégée pendant cette dernière semaine avant les vacances. Trop prise par ses devoirs préférant rester dans la bibliothèque, elle n'avait pas trop disparue dans la salle sur Demande. Aurélia était trop fatiguée et avait même posé sa pierre de côté.

Charlie se promit alors de soulever le problème à McGonagall si cela persistait après les vacances. En attendant, il allait demander conseil à des amis Poufsouffles qui avaient déjà était concernés par ce type de problèmes...

Peut-être que Tonks pourrait l'aider ?

– Tu me poses une colle, lâcha Tonks quand il aborda le sujet. Franchement, je ne connais pas assez la petite pour juger. Elle a peut-être des problèmes chez elle ? Ou dans sa classe ?

– Euuuh… Je ne sais pas, avoua Charlie.

Tonks chercha quelqu'un du regard, le trouva, et beugla :

– Hey, Elisa ! Elisa !

Quelques instants plus tard, Elisa Bishop la rejoignit d'un pas sautillant, comme un golden retriever ravi qu'on s'occupe de lui. Charlie étouffa un gloussement. Oui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Elisa traîner autour de Tonks. Elle semblait adorer la Métamorphomage pour une raison mystérieuse.

– Oui, Tonks ?

– Si je te dis Aurélia Ruva, tu me dis quoi ?

Elisa cligna des yeux, l'air un peu perplexe, puis plissa le nez en réfléchissant :

– Gryffondor, Sang-Pure, solitaire, un peu grincheuse. Douée en classe, n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de ses oignons, un peu paranoïaque, peut se montrer sympa mais certainement pas avec ceux qui ne portent pas du rouge… Une sorte de mélange entre le gentil Aaron Woodbridge, et Cassius Warrington avec une rage de dents, tu vois ?

– Hey, protesta Charlie d'un ton d'avertissement.

Elisa leva les mains comme pour se rendre :

– C'est juste ce que je vois moi ! Tu es un lion, évidemment qu'elle est gentille avec toi !

– Ce n'est pas le sujet, les coupa Tonks. Charlie voulait juste savoir si tu sais si Ruva a des soucis chez elle, ou dans sa classe.

Elisa grimaça :

– Chez elle je ne sais pas, mais elle s'est sévèrement engueulée avec le reste de sa classe il n'y a pas longtemps. Depuis plus personne ne lui parle, enfin, de ce que j'en sais.

– C'est tout ? fit Tonks d'un air un peu déçu.

Elle devait s'attendre à un potin juteux. Elisa haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant. Charlie, lui, secoua la tête :

– Ce n'est pas tout. Elle dort mal, elle a déjà sauté des repas, elle déprime…

Il y eut un court silence. Elisa avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas ses oignons, et elle était à peu près sûre qu'Aurélia pèterait un câble si elle les entendait discuter de son cas comme ça ! Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun problème à organiser la vie des autres, la jeune Ruva avait un manque de patience spectaculaire quand c'était sa vie privée qu'on essayait d'envahir… Au final, Elisa lâcha :

– Je ne sais pas. Essaie de voir si elle a d'autres amis avec qui elle peut passer du temps ? Ou si elle peut écrire à sa famille ? Je crois que sa maison lui manque. Sinon… Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi te proposer, mis à part de lui prêter un livre.

– Tu crois que ça l'aidera ? fit Charlie dubitatif.

 _Non_ , aurait voulu dire Elisa. Mais quand on se sentait seul, s'abriter derrière un livre, ça aider à ne pas perdre la face. Et puis, se plonger dans un récit de fiction, ça pouvait aussi être une échappatoire. En bref : ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

Elle passa donc un paquet de bouquin à Charlie, qui les prêta à Aurélia sous prétexte qu'il les avait déjà lus. Même si Aurélia accepta avec un sourire reconnaissant, ses insomnies ne s'améliorèrent pas… Et le fossé continua à se creuser entre elle et ses camarades. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas de réconciliation à l'horizon…

 **OoooOOOOooOo**

Aurélia rentra finalement pendant les vacances de Noël, ses parents qui la récupérèrent sur le quai de la gare perdirent leur sourire en voyant l'état physique de leur petite fille. Aurélia s'enferma dans sa chambre jusqu'au moment où il fallut... se rendre au Ministère de la Magie comme tous les six mois.

Le cœur lourd elle suivit alors son père dans les dédales du ministère et entra dans une salle réservée au Bureau des Aurors. Archidéus Kirke la fit s'asseoir devant lui après avoir pris sa tension et ses battements de cœur. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant que la tension de l'enfant avait baissée. Derrière eux, Saul Funestar prenait des notes en silence. Archideus posa ses lunettes sur le bureau et sourit légèrement à Aurélia. Comme toujours il lui posa des questions absurdes auxquelles Aurélia lui répondit avec un ton morne sans son humour mordant. Kirke fronça encore des sourcils. Ce n'était pas bon.

L'heure arriva à son terme, les épaules d'Aurélia s'affaissaient de soulagement, quand Archidéus l'arrêta...

\- J'ai une dernière question.

Saul leva imperceptiblement ses yeux et Aurélia se tendit. Archidéus sourit légèrement et se tourna vers Saul :

\- Funestar sortez s'il vous plaît.

\- Mais... Monsieur ?

\- C'est un ordre.

Saul grinça des dents mais se leva pour se diriger vers la porte et al referma derrière lui. Aurélia se tourna alors vers Kirke qui versait du thé dans une tasse pour elle et lui :

\- C'est du thé vert. Je sais que vous aimez cela. J'ai demandé à vos parents.

\- Merci... dit-elle en touchant le thé de ses lèvres.

\- Enfin... est-ce vous ou votre prédécesseur ?

Aurélia toussota et faillit faire tomber sa tasse. Archidéus sourit largement.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi je vous pose ces questions ?

\- Pour déterminer si je suis une menace ?

\- Oh non. Miss Ruva, si vous étiez une menace, vous auriez été détectée dès la première séance. Nous avons des instruments très utiles et assez dangereux pour le savoir.

Aurélia leva un sourcil.

\- Pourtant vous ne me comprenez pas.

\- Plus que ce que vous pensez. Comme vos parents... Savez-vous comment ils ont réagi quand je leur ai annoncé que la petite fille qu'ils avaient élevée avait disparue ?

Aurélia sentit son estomac se serrer.

\- Oui ?

\- Ils ne m'ont pas cru. Ils sont revenus chez eux avec vous, vous ont observé et sont revenus... Et là... ils m'ont dit que oui. L'Aurélia qu'ils ont connue n'était plus là...

L'enfant devant lui se sentait comme prête à vomir.

\- Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait disparue.

Aurélia se figea, sentant sa bouche s'ouvrir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très différente de leur Aurélia Ruva. Et ils la voient elle quand ils vous regardent, car cette Aurélia et vous-même êtes la même personne. J'ai d'ailleurs une théorie à ce sujet...

Il se pencha en avant.

\- Vous n'avez pas « vu » un monde sans magie. Vous l'avez expérimenté. Pendant un certain temps. Je pense que vous avez un âge mental plus élevé. Vous êtes plus mature qu'un enfant de douze ans avec un savoir cependant différent. Vous êtes elle et vous. Vous êtes double.

\- Et... quoi... ?

\- Et rien. Je n'ai aucune intention de vous enfermer ou vous faire du mal, Mlle Ruva. Je pense que vous êtes ici pour une raison. Je pense que vous êtes ici... car vous devez l'être.

Aurélia resta sans voix. Elle n'arrivait pas à répondre à cela.

\- Il y a une salle dans le Département des Mystères qui a réagi à votre venue. Deux personnes le savent... moi... et le directeur du département. Savez-vous laquelle ?

\- Non.

\- Parfait. Sinon ce serait problématique, c'est un secret d'état.

Archidéus fit un geste de la tête vers la porte.

\- L'année prochaine ce sera Funestar qui prendra ma place. Je prends ma retraite.

Aurélia en fut surprise. Il lui semblait âgé mais pas à ce point !

\- Méfiez-vous de lui. Ne laissez rien au hasard. Il n'est pas votre ami. Il n'est pas là pour votre bien-être.

\- Et vous ? Grinça Aurélia.

Archidéus se contenta de sourire.

\- Je suis un vieux chercheur avec des rêves endormis. J'observe juste la jeunesse faire maintenant. »

Kirke but à sa tasse. Aurélia était interdite. Et bien...

Aurélia se contentait d'observer ses parents qui riaient en faisant le dîner de Noël. Elle regardait son petit frère jouer avec le jeu d'échec qu'elle lui avait offert. Elle n'avait pas reçu de cadeaux de ses camarades de Poudlard sauf Peter Mint, Gavin et Charlie. Qui lui avait renvoyé un pull à la Weasley. Elle hésita longuement à le mettre. Son grand-oncle Aberty lui avait envoyé les mouvements des danses d'exorcisme dessiné sur un parchemin, et un coquillage enchanté qui illuminait le plafond d'une lueur bleuâtre avec le bruit des vagues. Puis elle ouvrit les cadeaux de Bill, Gilbert et Jarod. Ses aînés lui manquaient. Bill lui avait envoyé des livres avancés de Défense pratique. Gilbert un couteau à graver des runes et une méthode pour l'utiliser, Jarod un porte-baguette et une peluche en forme d'ours. Normalement Aurélia l'aurait jeté par la fenêtre, mais elle le sera dans ses bras et s'allongea sur le divan. Elle réalisa que la peluche était chauffante. Elle sourit légèrement à la suite du confort. C'était comme si l'ourson lui faisait une étreinte chaleureuse.

Elle avait besoin d'un câlin.

Alors doucement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers ses parents. Elle ne savait pas si c'était des âmes différentes mais ils étaient les mêmes, son frère était le même... Elle... elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle restait la même.

\- Papa. Maman...

Sa voix trembla alors qu'elle les appelait. Louis entendit cela et se tourna inquiet pour voir ses parents qui la regardèrent de la même expression soucieuse. Alors Aurélia serra ses parents dans ses bras et alors que Victorien et Annabelle Ruva en furent surpris, elle fondit en larmes.

Elle hoquetait. Elle enfouit son visage dans leurs pulls, respirant leur odeur tout en sanglotant.

Interdits, les trois autres Ruva s'échangèrent un regard, avant de réaliser que l'enfant fragile devant eux... était leur fille. D'un seul coup... C'était comme s'il l'avait véritablement retrouvée. Aurélia était différente.

Mais Aurélia restait la même.

Victorien Ruva souleva alors sa fille dans ses bras et la portait en la berçant. Annabelle avait mis sa main sur sa tête. Aurélia s'accrocha à son père comme un koala toujours en pleurant, mais de moins en moins. Cela la calmait. Tout cela était... nostalgique. Vrai. Un souvenir vibrant. Annabelle s'éloigna et sortit une bouilloire pour la mettre sur le feu. Louis s'approcha de sa mère d'un regard interrogateur. Annabelle lui signifia s'aller chercher une décoction dans le placard de la cuisine. Louis savait de laquelle elle parlait. Il ouvrit rapidement l'armoire et en sortit une boîte à thé verte et orangée.

Victorien s'assit sur le canapé, Aurélia si faible qu'elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Il détacha délicatement sa fille de lui puis l'enroula d'un plaid :

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Aurélia hésita. Ce qu'avait dit Archidéus aidait mais...

\- Un jour ?

Victorien Ruva sourit légèrement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Annabelle posa la tasse fumante juste devant elle.

\- Bois, dit-elle d'un ton impérieux. C'est pour tes nerfs.

Aurélia obéit alors que sa mère croisait les bras.

\- Ecoute moi bien Aurélia. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais si...

Elle hésita. Puis se repris.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler, saches que nous sommes là.

Aurélia fut surprise d'entendre cela de la bouche de sa mère, Louis se remit en face d'elle avec le même petit sourire caractéristique des Ruva. Un sourire en coin, légèrement ironique.

\- On fait une partie ? Il faut inaugurer ce plateau.

Le dîner de Noël se passa calmement, les Ruva festoyèrent entre rires et sourires. Victorien et Annabelle racontèrent des anecdotes du passé... Le passé qu'Aurélia ne se rappelait pas. Mais cette fois... C'était elle qui demandait qu'on lui raconte. Alors que ses parents évitaient normalement le sujet en marchant sur des œufs. Elle avait demandé qu'ils ne s'inquiètent plus pour elle. Et la plupart de ces anecdotes étaient familières... Quand ils racontaient ses réactions, ou du moins les réactions de l'Aurélia qu'ils connaissaient, elle pouvait imaginer très facilement avoir agi comme cela. Elle se demandait si un jour elle allait avoir ces souvenirs. Si cette version d'Aurélia était si éloignée d'elle ? Car apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Chaque histoire, chaque souvenir était comme une vision de sa vie à travers une vitre de buée... Quelque chose qu'elle reconnaissait, mais qu'elle ne pouvait toucher.

Louis s'endormit en premier. Aurélia se proposa de le ramener dans son lit. Doucement, elle souleva le garçon de huit ans dans ses bras et grimpa les escaliers presque sur la pointe des pieds. Elle le déposa dans son lit, et dut même décrocher les bras de son petit frère autour de son cou... voilà un sentiment qu'elle connaissait. Une sensation qu'elle avait déjà eue.

 **oOoOoOo**

Les vacances de Noël chez les Bishop étaient une affaire tranquille, intime. Ils n'étaient que trois à la maison. Ils s'échangeaient des cadeaux, souvent de simples bricoles : des amulettes, des bouquins, des souvenirs achetés lors de leur dernier voyage… Cela dit, Elisa commençait à recevoir beaucoup plus de cadeaux que ses parents, parce que ses camarades de classe (à qui elle avait envoyé des trucs à Noël dernier) lui envoyèrent tous un paquet. Certains, comme elle, faisaient dans le classique et lui offraient des bonbons, des gants, un bonnet, une écharpe. D'autres faisaient dans le personnalisé. Elisa rigola un bon moment en ouvrant les cadeaux de ses amis Serpentard : Heather, Adrian, Tabitha et Terence lui avaient tous offerts des bricoles en forme de serpent ! Des boucles d'oreilles, mais aussi un maque-page, un bracelet à breloque, et un dessin qui bougeait.

Elle sentait qu'un thème était en train d'émerger.

– J'aurais pu me plaire à Serpentard, dit-elle un matin à sa mère.

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil, et Elisa rectifia :

– Bon, pas autant qu'à Poufsouffle. Les Puristes, les luttes de pouvoir, ça m'aurait vite gonflé. Mais j'y ai des amis sympas, alors je me dis que… Je n'aurais peut-être pas du protester autant quand le Choixpeau a voulu m'y envoyer. Ça n'aurait pas été la fin du monde.

Ses deux parents eurent l'air de contempler l'idée un instant. Puis, à son grand étonnement, ce fut son père qui déclara :

– Je pense que tu ne te serais pas vraiment épanouie là-bas.

– Oh ?

Etant donné qu'il n'était jamais allé à Poudlard, Elisa se demandait bien comment il était arrivé à une conclusion pareille. Elle se pencha en avant, curieuse, et son père hocha la tête :

– Oui. Tu es pragmatique, certes, mais tu es motivée par les gens qui t'entourent. La première question que tu te poses n'est pas « qu'est-ce qui va m'arranger le plus » mais « qu'est-ce qui va arranger le plus de monde » ? Et c'est un trait Poufsouffle. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je vois ta Maison.

Et ça se tenait. Elisa contempla l'idée quelques instants, puis demanda avec curiosité :

– Et comment tu vois les autres Maisons ?

Michael Bishop soupesa sa réponse un instant, puis fit pensivement :

– Selon moi, ta Maison à Poudlard est une combinaison de tes valeurs et de qui tu es en réalité. Mais ces traits peuvent être difficiles à concilier parfois. C'est plus facile d'y réfléchir en termes de motivation. Quel est ton but dans la vie, et dans tes actions ? Et en termes de motivation, on peut tous être catégorisés en quatre classes.

– Quatre ?

– Sois tu es motivé par toi-même, soit tu es motivé par ton entourage. Et soit tu es pragmatique, soit tu es idéaliste. On a donc bien quatre types.

Elisa commençait à voir dans quelle direction ça se dirigeait. Mais elle resta silencieuse, fascinée, tandis que son père comptait sur ses doigts :

– Il y a les pragmatiques motivés par eux-mêmes, qui se demandent « qu'est-ce qui marche le mieux pour moi ? » Ils sont définis par leur ambition, leur ruse, leur sens pratique. C'est le premier type.

Il leva un deuxième doigt :

– Il y a les idéalistes motivés par eux-mêmes, qui se demandent « est-ce que c'est de cette façon que je me voie ? ». Ils se définissent par leur créativité, leurs pensées abstraites, leur intelligence. C'est le deuxième type.

Un troisième doigt :

– Il y a les pragmatiques motivés par leur communauté, qui se demandent « qu'est-ce qui rendra le plus de gens heureux ? ». Ils se définissent par la recherche d'harmonie et de paix, et par leur sens du sacrifice. C'est le quatrième type.

Et un quatrième :

– Et enfin, il y a les idéalistes motivés par leur communauté, qui se demandent « est-ce bien ou mal ? ». Ils sont définis par leur moralité, par leurs idéaux, par leur bravoure. C'est le quatrième type…

Il écarta les mains, et conclut :

– En d'autres mots : Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, et Gryffondor.

Isabelle applaudit, et Michael s'inclina comme un magicien ayant effectué un tour de magie. Elisa devait admettre qu'elle était impressionnée. Elle n'avait pas vu les différentes Maisons comme ça. Mais finalement, chacun devait en avoir sa propre analyse, quand on y pensait. Trisha, Cédric, Heather, Takashi, Helen… Même Warrington ! Ils avaient tous leur façon de percevoir la Répartition, de comprendre pourquoi ils avaient atterri dans telle ou telle Maison.

Elisa elle-même ne voyait pas les Maisons comme ça… A vrai dire, elle avait conversé avec le Choixpeau durant un long moment, donc elle était à peu près sûre que sa vision était plus véridique que celle de son père (même si ça restait bien sûr une interprétation plausible, et digne d'être examinée). Non, Elisa, elle, voyait plus la Répartition comme un reflet des valeurs des gens. Ceux qui valorisaient le courage, la bravoure, qui se voyaient comme des héros ou qui _voulaient_ en être, finissaient à Gryffondor. Ceux qui valorisaient le succès, la gloire, ou simplement la survie, finissaient à Serpentard, avec les débrouillards. Ceux qui valorisaient l'intelligence et la créativité finissaient à Serdaigle. Ceux qui valorisaient autre chose allaient à Poufsouffle, la Maison de l'équité. Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'un enfant valorise une Maison, et pas les valeurs qu'elle représentait : parce qu'il tenait absolument à porter les couleurs d'un certain blason pour faire plaisir à ses parents, par exemple… Comme Fred et George, qui étaient de vrais Serpentard, mais qui n'avait jamais cultivé leur froideur dans l'antre des serpents, préférant rester joyeusement délurés au sein de la maison des lions. C'était pour ça qu'il y avait une telle diversité dans chaque Maison !

Pourtant, ce que disait son père se tenait. Ce qui était assez étrange parce que quand on prenait les Gryffondor, par exemple, de manière individuelle… Eh bien, Elisa n'en considérait aucun comme vraiment _idéaliste_. Ils avaient des idéaux mais ils semblaient tellement abstraits. Ou peut-être qu'ils lui semblaient abstraits parce qu'elle était trop pragmatique, justement : trop Poufsouffle, trop Serpentard. Sa définition même de l'idéalisme était quelque chose de très concret. Elle tendait vers des buts, pas vers des concepts.

Hum. Oui, définitivement, c'était une vision des Maisons à méditer.

Brièvement, elle se demanda ce que chaque enfant avait vu dans sa Maison. Est-ce que Cédric y avait vu une promesse de justice et d'équité ? Est-ce que Trisha y avait vu un moyen d'être aimée et entourée ? Est-ce qu'Helen y avait vu un moyen d'apprendre mieux pour poursuivre sa passion ? Est-ce que Takashi avait vu une façon de se conformer à l'image attendue de lui ? Et à l'inverse, est-ce qu'Heather avait été surprise que le Choixpeau favorise son côté implacable, elle qui se voyait surtout comme une intello ? Est-ce que Warrington avait cru que le blason vert lui donnerait automatiquement un _pass_ pour faire partie de l'élite ? Est-ce que Ruva avait désiré devenir une guerrière, ou peut-être un chevalier en armure ?

La Répartition en disait parfois beaucoup sur les gens. Mais au final, ce n'était qu'une infime partie de leur esprit qui était révélé. Pour vraiment les comprendre, il fallait les connaître.

Et pour ça…

Bon courage.

– Au fait Elisa, fit soudain son père. N'oublie pas que tu as rendez-vous avec le représentant de Fleury et Bott demain.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux catastrophés :

– Oh Merlin, c'est vrai ! J'ai plus rien à me mettre !

Et hop, les mystères de la Répartition furent vite oubliés, tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers sa chambre pour se trouver une tenue correcte. Elle allait conclure un marché à plusieurs centaines de Gallions avec ce type ! Ce serait sa première invention commercialisée. Elle devait faire bonne impression !

 **oOoOoOo**

Les jours passèrent, Aurélia fut entraînée par son frère à jouer dans la neige. Elle écrivit des lettres à ses amis, à ses cousins et une autre à son grand-oncle Aberty pour les remercier de leurs présents. Pour le dernier, elle l'informa qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à casser sa pierre. Aurélia convainquit ses parents de l'emmener dans le monde moldu. Annabelle et Victorien hésitèrent. EN Barbades ils avaient l'œil sur elle, mais à Londres... même s'ils habitaient ici, ils ne savaient rien du Londres moldu... Alors Aurélia expliqua :

\- Je sais comment me déplacer, prendre des billets pour les transports et où se trouvent la plupart des magasins et des monuments que je souhaite voir.

\- Tes... souvenirs ?

C'était la première fois que les parents d'Aurélia firent référence à son accident. Ils avaient donné du temps à leur fille, et celle-ci en avait profité, maintenant... Une partie d'eux souhaitaient des réponses. Ils savaient qu'Aurélia était toujours Aurélia... mais avec du savoir en plus.

\- Oui...

Victorien et Annabelle s'échangèrent un regard. Aurélia avait fait des efforts pour s'intégrer dans la société sorcière. Elle lisait des livres sociétaux, le journal et écoutait sa mère qui lui apprenait les bases sans (trop) s'énerver. C'était maintenant à eux de faire un pas en avant. Ils acceptèrent.

Aurélia avait pris la décision de leur faire mieux connaître son monde. Ainsi, elle emmena ses parents chez un fournisseur de labos qu'elle voulait positionner pour venir s'y fournir dans un futur proche. Elle les emmena avec Louis à la patinoire en plein ciel sur Trafalgar Square. Elle leur fit visiter Covent Garden, les emmena au quartier punk de Camden Town. Elle leur fit manger des hamburgers dans des supers restos du coté de Soho. Elle leur fit visiter des musées d'art moderne, tout cela en weekend. Les parents n'étaient pas forcément tout le temps intéressé, mais ils voulaient faire plaisir à leur fille et étaient ravis qu'elle s'ouvre et les invite dans sa vie. Louis... Lui avait le meilleur moment de sa propre vie.

Il était bouche bée en découvrant les skate-boards et les rollers. Il supplia ses parents de lui offrir un qui refusèrent. Il ne l'aurait que pour son anniversaire. Il fit la mauvaise tête mais continuait à s'émerveiller. Et il eut le cinéma. Et là... toute la famille Ruva se mit d'accord pour y aller une fois par an pour Noël, chaque année.

« - Quelle formidable invention ! s'exclama Victorien Ruva avec des étoiles plein les yeux. L'image, le son, les émotions…

Aurélia souriait largement. Sa famille et elle partageaient. En échange de ces escapades, sa mère et son père lui racontait tout sur leurs familles de Sang-Purs. Ils lui apprirent un peu l'étiquette des familles plus riches, lui montrèrent des portraits de leurs lignées, lui expliqua leur histoire. Aurélia se sentit se connecter. Elle adorait sa famille. Elle les aimait. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait.

Aurélia méditait tous les matins devant la fenêtre après ses étirements. Elle lisait aussi des livres... mais pas de Défense ou de Potions. Aurélia relisait la condition humaine de Malraux, un livre qui lui apportait du réconfort malgré le sujet qu'il traitait. La poursuite de la liberté était un amer tourment.

Puis trois jours avant la fin des vacances, Aurélia descendit les escaliers et trouva son frère Louis avec une tasse de chocolat chaud, son père qui lisait la Gazette de Sorcier dont elle voulait un abonnement dès Janvier, et sa mère étudiant un livre de physionomie.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix en toussotant, sa famille se tourna vers elle :

\- Maman. Est-ce que tu pourrais... ?

Elle brandit la paire de ciseaux entre ses mains.

\- S'il te plaît.

Annabelle Ruva normalement si sévère et circonspecte, ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes comme pour appeler toutes les forces de la terre puis soupira malgré ce qui lui en coûtait :

\- Donne les moi. »


	3. Obstination - Part 02

_Salut c'est Dreamer ! Voilà maintenant la partie 2 de l'année 2 La partie 3 sera postée juste avant Noël, je vous gâte !_

 _Petites infos, j'écris aussi d'autres fanfictions, jetez-y un coup d'oeil, notamment Marchands de Secrets (MDS pour les intimes) qui suit la famille Mason, membres du Département des Mystères, espions pour la nation (oui j'ai une méga obsession pour ce département…). Je vais aussi publier des Aesthetics dans le groupe de la Salle Sur Demande ! Aurélia, le Trio, Louis, bref tous les persos qui apparaissent et prennent de l'importance dans cette histoire._

 _Répondons aux reviews :_

 _ **Farwey**_

 _Oh je suis à la fois désolée et touchée qu'Aurélia t'ait faite pleurer. ça veut dire que je fais bien le job d'auteure_

 _Haha et oui, Aurélia ressemble beaucoup à Hermione Granger. Elles se différencient par le fait qu'Auré est plus « street-smart », a un gros dédain des règles et est plus spontanée._

 _Tu es dure avec Elisa x) N'oublions pas qu'elle et Auré sont complètement différentes et même vis-à-vis de leurs circonstances. Aurélia n'a pas eu le temps de s'habituer à ce monde et elle est déjà aux portes d'un conflit qui va tout ravager, Elisa a eu toute une vie, elle a eu 12 ANS, pour s'habituer, grandir, lâcher prise avec sa vie d'avant. Ouais, elle est naïve, mais c'est rafraichissant qu'elle soit encore optimiste… Après, elle prendra aussi chère. Ne vous inquiétez pas MOUHAHAHAHA._

 _ **PonyoLeChat**_

 _Merci j'espère que cette partie te plaira !_

 _ **IceQueen38**_

 _Tant de choses à dire ! Merci pour ta review !_

 _Alors oui, je m'éclate à écrire cette fic, elle est un peu thérapeutique pour moi ca je m'inspire de pas mal de choses de ma vie réelle pour écrire Auré. Je ne pense pas qu'on verra les Institut ou Ilvermony, mais peut-être qu'un jour je ferais un OS (UN VRAI) sur la scolarité de Morgan ou Robyn, les cousins d'Aurélia._

 _Elis ne voit pas de Sombrals car elle n'a pas la conscience de la mort. Déjà, elle est une réincarnation, ses souvenirs sont donc flous et elle n'a pas un attachement émotionnel à sa vie passée comme Auré. Aurélia, elle est un transfert. Elle est donc attachée émotionnellement à sa vie d'avant MAIS aussi a été frappée par un éclair et est MORTE pendant 2 minutes sur le coup. Réanimée à St-Mangouste, donc niveau compréhension de la mort, elle est un cran au dessus de tout le monde._

 _Les vacances de Noël devaient être comme cela. Il est temps qu'Auré apprenne qu'elle n'est pas si seule qu'elle ne le croit… Les Ruva sont des badass. Vous allez vous en rendre compte au fur et à mesure._

 _ **titietrominet27**_

 _Ayant été anim périscolaire pendant un moment, je confirme que les enfants peuvent être exceptionnellement butés._

 _Haha… tu as raison d'avoir peur. C'est une période difficile._

* * *

 **La guerrière et l'idéaliste**

 _Année 2 : Obstination_

 _Partie 2_

– Est-ce que tu pourrais inventer la vidéo sorcière ? fit Trisha avec avidité.

Sur le quai 9 ¾ à la gare King's Cross, leur groupe d'élèves de deuxième année attendait le train. Elisa venait de leur raconter comment s'était conclu son marché avec Fleury et Bott (les derniers documents avaient été finalisés durant les vacances), et la conversation avait dérivé sur tous les trucs utiles que les élèves auraient aimé voir inventés. Helen rêvait de mannequins capables de tirer des rayons lumineux, pour s'entraîner au duel malgré la réticence de leur prof de Défense (sa théorie était impeccable, mais les élèves commençaient à le soupçonner d'être Cracmol : il n'utilisait jamais sa baguette !). Rhonda voulait un chaudron qui se touillait tout seul, Takashi une plume auto-correctrice, Heather une cape d'invisibilité ultra-performante. Raashid s'était lamenté sur l'inexistence des sabre-laser. Bref, chacun y allait de son petit commentaire. Elisa prenait bonne note de leurs idées, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas encore au niveau pour les rendre tangible.

Certains jours elle se demandait si ses camarades la prenaient pour Tony Stark. Certes, c'était flatteur ! Mais elle n'avait pas un Q.I. de génie et des moyens illimités, non plus.

– On verra bien, éluda-t-elle. Mais je pense que je vais faire une pause avec l'enchantement d'objet. Peut-être que je vais créer mon propre Sortilège…

– Un sort qui hurlera comme une sirène dès que tu te laisses embarquer dans un délire explicatif ? se moqua Heather.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette histoire me colle encore à la peau, gémit Elisa. Pourquoi ce n'est pas Adrian qui est surnommé Magister ?! Lui aussi il peut parler des heures de faits historiques obscurs !

– Probablement parce que ses histoires sont moins ennuyeuses que les tiennes, pointa Terence.

Elisa fit mine de d'être poignardée en plein cœur, et tout le monde rigola. Pour survivre à Poudlard, il fallait vraiment être capable d'autodérision.

– Il faudrait qu'on se voie aux prochaines vacances, soupira Helen. Je meurs d'ennui à petit feu, sinon. Rhonda travaille tout le temps avec son oncle, et mon père est en service quasiment toute la semaine.

– Tu n'as qu'à me passer un coup de Cheminette, proposa Heather. Moi aussi je me tourne les pouces.

– Oh, pas bête…

– Eh ! lança soudain Raashid en se redressant brusquement. C'est Aurélia, ça ?! Aurélia Ruva ?!

Leur groupe se retourna, cherchant du regard ce qui avait attiré son attention. Plusieurs personnes semblèrent surprises. Terence émit un sifflement impressionné :

– Look moldu ? Ça sent la rébellion adolescente !

– Elle n'était pas en rébellion avant ? lâcha Adrian d'un air dubitatif.

– Non, elle était juste une plaie, glissa innocemment Tabitha.

Deux ou trois personnes rigolèrent. Elisa se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Au moins elle a du style, maintenant.

– Yep, approuva Raashid. C'est un T-shirt des Ramones ? Bon choix !

Aurélia avait maintenant les cheveux bouclés et coupés à la garçonne qui encadrait son visage rond, lui donnant l'air plus volontaire, en plus d'agrandir ses yeux en amande. Elle avait aussi son oreille droite percée au lobe avec une épingle à nourrice (ce qui avait fait hurler de grands cris à sa mère surtout qu'elle l'avait fait elle-même avec une épingle désinfectée. Jamais Annabelle n'avait autant hurlé. D'une certaine façon, cela rassurait Aurélia. Le temps où sa mère marchait sur des œufs était révolu).

Elle portait des vêtements moldus, un large T-shirt des Ramones sur un jean délavé et des Converses bleu marine de la même couleur que son pull Weasley qu'elle avait noué autour de sa taille. Son manteau à capuche était vert kaki arméé. Elle tenait son sac à bandoulière à l'épaule, son pied droit appuyé sur sa malle aux pieds et plaisantait avec ses parents et son frère. L'appel du train résonna. Aurélia tourna sa tête vers la fumée blanche, et revint vers sa famille pour les embrasser très chaleureusement, ce qui était rare à voir. Elle entra dans le train avec un dernier signe de la main.

– Au moins sa famille a l'air de bien prendre sa rébellion, nota Helen tandis que leur groupe commençait à se diriger vers le train aussi. J'ose même pas imaginer la tête de mon père si je me ramenais à la maison fringuée comme ça.

– Pourquoi ? fit Takashi avec curiosité.

Helen haussa les épaules, bien en peine de répondre. Personne ne savait vraiment expliquer ce genre d'attitude, parmi les Sang-Purs ou même parmi les Sang-Mêlés de la bande. A la surprise générale, ce fut Tamsin Applebee, qui les avait rejoints en silence, qui déclara :

– La façon dont on s'habille est aussi une façon de proclamer notre identité. Chez les Moldus, ça passe par le port de saris, de voiles, de jupes, de pantalons, de costumes, de différentes formes de vêtements. Chez les sorciers, c'est le port de robes. Si on veut faire bonne impression, on en porte pour marquer notre appartenance au monde magique.

– La psychologie des apparences, marmonna Elisa.

– En quelque sorte, concéda Tamsin.

Il y eut un silence pensif, puis Cédric haussa ostensiblement les épaules :

– En tous les cas, je préfère les robes. C'est bien plus classe !

– Attends, attends, il y a des vêtements moldus superbes ! protesta Elisa. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu une robe de soirée, hein ?

– Les sorciers ont des robes de soirées qui s'illuminent et qui ont des motifs mouvants, ça bat largement les textiles moldus…

– Et c'est reparti ! lâcha Trisha avec un sourire en coin.

Discuter, argumenter, se chamailler, se réconcilier, tout ça au sujet de broutilles… C'était la routine.

De son côté, Aurélia passa le trajet à dormir dans son compartiment qu'elle avait verrouillé d'un coup de baguette, son comic de Spider-Man sur le visage (elle avait ramené des comics dans son sac qu'elle a avait eu à bas prix dans un marché aux puces de Camden en plus d'autres livres. Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Narnia, elle avait même trouvé son livre préféré, Sa Majesté des Mouches !) La nuit tombait quand elle se réveilla, les lueurs orangées du soleil couchant perçaient à travers la fenêtre. Elle s'étira en baillant et se changea en mettant sa robe au-dessus de ses vêtements. Voilà. Elle était revenue. Que comptait-elle faire maintenant ?

Aurélia Ruva n'avait pas véritablement changée. Elle restait la même. Sale caractère, véritable tempête, mais... ses vacances et sa crise existentielle l'avait transformée. Oh. Elle flippait encore. Elle n'était pas sûre de ses choix, mais elle savait qu'elle devait avancer. Laisser partir une certaine vision de sa vie pour vivre plus intensément celle qu'elle avait ici. Pendant ses vacances, elle avait tendu la main à ses parents, quelque chose qu'il lui était difficile de faire. Leur patience avait été récompensée, elle les avait invités dans son monde.

Maintenant, elle les aimait vraiment, elle se chamaillait tout le temps avec son frère, elle n'aimait toujours pas quand sa mère était cassante, elle adorait son père mais... Elle était plus présente avec eux.

Quand elle posa le pied dans la Grande Salle pour manger lors du banquet de retour des vacances, les regards de ses amis se tournèrent vers elle. Ils virent ses piercings à l'oreille, sa coupe bravache, son sac se balancer à son épaule. Mais elle ne tremblait pas, elle ne les regardait même pas avec défi, elle se posa tranquillement aux côtés de Teddy Mint et se servit en pommes de terre.

\- Salut, dit-elle en souriant. Alors tes vacances ? Lança-t-elle à son ami.

Il eut une nanoseconde de flottement avant que Peter réponde avec un peu d'hésitation mêlée de surprise :

\- ça s'est bien passé... T'as changé de coupe ?

\- Ouais... dit-elle en passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux un brin soucieuse. Je voulais changer.

\- ça te va bien, la complimenta le Gryffon.

Aurélia sourit timidement, touchée.

\- Merci. Pommes de terre ?

Elle lui tendit le saladier. Teddy la remercia d'un fin sourire sans trop la quitter des yeux. Aurélia semblait mieux qu'avant les vacances mais restait une bombe à retardement. Mieux valait ne pas rester proche de l'impact. La jeune métisse commença à picorer dans son assiette quand Charlie Weasley s'assit à côté d'elle avec un enthousiasme feint :

\- Salut, Auré ! Passé de bonnes vacances ?

Aurélia se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

\- Ouais. Merci pour ton cadeau.

Elle déboutonna sa robe de sorcière pour laisser apparaître une matière bleue marine, sous le tissu. Charlie sourit largement.

\- Merci pour le tien.

Il l'imita et laissa apparaître son t-shirt noir à manches longues avec un dragon peint dessus qu'Aurélia avait trouvé l'été dernier aux Barbades et gardé de côté pour l'occasion. Elle lui avait aussi envoyé des friandises et des chaussettes. Elle rougit en marmonnant que ce n'était rien. Charlie se servit aussi et inspecta discrètement l'état d'Aurélia tout en discutant avec elle.

Ses cheveux coupés était un vrai bouleversement, mais soulignait bien ses yeux en amande lui donnant l'apparence mutine. Elle avait repris des couleurs et plaisantait en riant sans se forcer. Elle semblait encore un peu fatiguée, mais ses cernes s'étaient estompés, donc sans doute le voyage en train.

Alors Charlie soupira de soulagement. Il ne fallait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers, ses amis préfets de Poufsouffle l'avait prévenu, mais c'était mieux que rien.

\- Je suis allée visiter le Musée d'Art Moderne de Londres avec mes parents, racontait Aurélia à Teddy qui l'écoutait aussi. On n'a pas trop aimé Picasso mais on adore Van Gogh.

\- Tes parents sont Sang-Purs non ? s'étonna Teddy.

\- Oui, mais ma mère est très curieuse. Serdaigle, éluda Aurélia en regardant ailleurs.

Phil l'ami Sang-Pur de TEddyfronça les sourcils alors qu'Aurélia s'était tendue. Ce n'était pas une bonne excuse... En fait cela faisait un petit moment qu'il se demandait pourquoi Aurélia en savait autant sur le monde moldu... D'ailleurs, elle semblait plus venir du monde sans magie que du monde magique ce qui était paradoxal car elle était Sang-Pure. Il se promit de lui poser la question un peu plus tard. Quand il y aurait moins de monde. Alors qu'il pensait silencieusement, les jumeaux qui avaient fini de manger vinrent la voir :

\- Alors Auré, t'es allée chasser les éclairs pendant Noël _?_

Charlie leur lança un regard d'avertissement mais Aurélia leur sourit :

\- Oh vous savez, juste la routine. Et vous ? Vos vacances ?

Il eut un moment de flottement, Aurélia venait de leur répondre poliment et de leur poser une question. Normalement soit, elle hurlait, soit elle se fermait comme une huître. Mais là, elle semblait plus patiente... pour le moment.

Les jours passèrent. La routine se réinstalla. Helen et Rhonda se remirent à s'entraîner à la Défense dans une des cours intérieures du château, sous les encouragements de différents membres de leur promotion. Takashi ramena de nouvelles leçons pour le CEM. Fred et George se lancèrent le défi de peindre en rouge et or le bureau de Rusard (et récoltèrent six heures de colle). Chez les Serpentard, il y eu de nouvelles frictions entre la bande de Warrington et celle d'Heather, mais ils réglèrent ça en interne, comme toujours. Chez les Poufsouffle, un Poursuiveur quitta l'équipe pour se concentrer sur ses BUSES, et Tamsin entra dans l'équipe de réserve, pour sa plus grande joie. Elisa se pencha sur la création de sorts, mais du haut de ses treize ans, elle n'alla pas très loin.

Elle continuait à garder un œil sur les autres élèves. Dans l'année en dessous de la sienne, l'unité inter-Maison était vraiment exceptionnelle. Il y avait deux duos de Serpentard et de Gryffondor qui étaient inséparables, par exemple ! Et le trafic de livres se portait vraiment bien. Elle essayait aussi de se rendre de temps en temps aux séances des divers clubs scolaires qui s'étaient créés suivant l'exemple du CEM. Le club de foot était devenu officiel suite à l'approbation de Charity Burbage, par exemple. Le club d'Alchimie avait été rendu officiel par décision de Dumbledore en personne. Le club d'échecs restait officieux, mais c'était sans doute parce qu'il était essentiellement géré par les Serpentard et qu'ils se servaient des tournois d'échecs pour parier.

Mais c'était autant de choses qui n'étaient pas arrivées dans le canon, autant de choses qui poussaient l'atmosphère de l'école dans la bonne direction. Alors Elisa était plutôt fière d'elle. Si ça continuait dans cette direction, Poudlard ne deviendrait jamais le champ de bataille politique qu'elle était devenue dans le canon…

Alors que Janvier débutait, Aurélia avait donc décidé de regarder vers le futur et de construire sa nouvelle vie. Elle ne savait plus si elle était de passage ou non, mais elle ne pouvait plus continuer à rejeter cette existence. Elle n'était pas l'Aurélia d'avant l'accident. Elle n'était plus l'Aurélia de son monde. Elle était une nouvelle personne et il fallait qu'elle construise ses nouvelles fondations. Le premier cours de Potions s'était un peu mieux passé qu'avant les vacances. Elle avait décidé de lire les instructions à voix basse, tout en faisant la potion, sans forcément regarder Lee. Ainsi, il savait où ils en étaient et les erreurs étaient minimes. Ainsi, quand Rogue se pencha sur leur chaudron, il ne dit rien. Et rien c'était bon. Aurélia soupira de soulagement comme Lee à côté d'elle, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un court instant. Lee se détourna en premier et sortit de la salle avec les jumeaux. Aurélia resta un peu en arrière. Petit pas après petit pas.

Puis Aurélia se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande et s'y verrouilla.

Ainsi, avant de partir à Poudlard, ses cheveux fraichement coupés, elle s'était assise par terre et avait dressé une liste. Son plan pour la nouvelle elle, et cette liste, cachée dans un comic des X-Men, elle l'a sortie et placardée sur son tableau en liège dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle y récapitulait ce qui était le plus important pour elle et en avait déduit ce qu'elle voulait faire :

 _CE QUE JE VEUX_

 _\- Je veux protéger ma famille et mes amis. Donc je vais détruire Voldemort et tout faire pour arrêter la guerre. (S'occuper de Pettigrew)_

 _\- Je veux pouvoir voyager et découvrir ce monde. Je ferais sans doute un tour du monde après la guerre._

 _\- Je veux pouvoir retourner dans le monde moldu quand je le souhaite. Je passerais les examens et partirait peut-être étudier à l'université Moldue._

 _\- Je ne veux pas changer le monde car les gens ne changent pas quel que soit l'univers... Mais je veux pouvoir l'améliorer (voir liste 2)_

 _\- Je ne veux pas être la propriété de qui que ce soit. Il faut que je me libère du DDM._

Et ce n'était déjà pas mal. Elle punaisa la liste 2. La liste des améliorations :

 _\- Libérer les elfes. Qu'ils gardent leur travail mais soient respectés et protégés par un syndicat._

 _\- Introduire la technologie et pop-culture moldue dans le monde sorcier._

 _\- Faire une réforme éducative en profondeur. Imposer les cours de civilisation sorcière aux Nés-Moldus inversement pour les Sang-Purs. Exorciser Binns et le remplacer par un professeur compétent. Cadre pour le cours de Défense indépendant du professeur annuel ? Club de science, trouver des moyens révolutionnaires de fusionner la magie et la technologie ?Faire virer Dumbledore ?Prise en charge des Cracmols, classe spéciale pour eux ? Psychologue scolaire ? Répartition tous les deux ans ? Année d'échange obligatoire entre 4ème et 7ème année avec une autre école magique ? Abolir le tournoi des trois sorciers ? Possibilité de rester à Poudlard pour les enfants orphelins ou avec famille difficile (et Dieu sait combien il y en a à cause de la guerre!) Règlement plus dur contre le bullying, renvoi limité à quelques jours quand ils vont trop loin. Clubs de sports non-magiques. Art du combat? Classes de prépas pour les métiers difficiles (Auror, Langue de plomb)?_

 _\- Casser le système du Magenmagot, imposer la démocratie directe, proportionnelle par rapport à la proportion des nés-moldus et sang-mélés, quotas créatures magiques intelligentes aussi conviées. Non-cumul des mandats (DUMBY!)_

 _\- Justice indépendante du Ministère de la Magie ? Casser le contrôle du ministère sur les Détraqueurs ? D'où viennent-ils d'ailleurs ? Coordination entre justice moldue et justice sorcière. legilimencie sans consentement est passible de 15 ans de taule minimum pour viol d'esprit._

 _\- Liberté de la presse ?_

 _\- Les droits des loup-garous ? Réserves pour les transformations protégées par le gouvernement ? Droit à l'oubli ? CV anonyme ? Tue-loup accessible ? »_

Elle s'arrêta là. C'était déjà beaucoup à faire et un chantier trop énorme pour une gamine de douze (treize en Février) ans. Elle fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts en fermant les yeux.

Pour le moment, il était nécessaire d'être un peu plus égoïste. Beaucoup de choses lui manquaient. Elle n'était pas obligée de subir une punition perpétuelle. Elle pouvait s'en sortir et en profiter pour sortir aussi le monde de la merde. Pour le moment, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était respirer.

Voire s'amuser.

 **OoooOOOOooOo**

« - Ah Teddy, je te cherchais ! s'exclama Aurélia en le trouvant dans la salle commune.

Lee, Angelina et le reste du groupe de la promo de Ruva tournèrent leur tête alors que le garçon rosit légèrement, mais tint bon et les défia du regard. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun problème avec Aurélia et d'ailleurs depuis la rentrée des vacances de Noël, elle était très agréable, alors qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison. Sa colère presque permanente semblait s'être calmée, elle semblait plus détendue et patiente, moins sur le qui-vive. Peter ne pensait pas être plus proche d'elle que les autres personnes de sa promo, mais apparemment, cela était faux. Aurélia se retrouvait de plus en plus souvent en sa compagnie et avec Phil, même Quentin. Elle ne faisait jamais aucun scandale, elle révisait, rigolait ou écoutait leur journée avec patience. Teddy n'était pas dupe… Il savait qu'elle évitait sa promo et qu'il lui avait offert une échappatoire. Et cela… ne le dérangeait pas.

Car à un niveau différent, Aurélia lui en avait offert une aussi l'année dernière, et l'ambiance lourde lui rappelait désagréablement ces évènements. Alors… Il surveillait la promo d'Aurélia du coin de l'œil, désapprouvait les blagues blessantes des jumeaux et toussotait quand le groupe de Lee, Angelina et les autres, osait l'ouvrir devant lui. Aurélia avait sa part de défauts. Elle était parfois odieuse, colérique, son sale caractère était une calamité, mais elle était aussi drôle, même déjantée, intelligente, spontanée. Teddy l'observait parfois quand elle ne le regardait pas. Il voyait la tristesse et la colère se mélanger sur son visage, ce combat intérieur dans lequel elle était engagée sans aucune seconde de répit. Mais surtout… Il voyait à quel point, elle ne méritait pas d'être seule.

Alors Teddy laissa Aurélia s'asseoir à côté d'elle, lui tendit la main et attendit. Lui, mieux que quiconque savait que les gens cassés avaient surtout besoin de temps et pas du jugement de la masse.

Il alla ouvrir la bouche pour l'inviter mais ce fut Phil qui répondit à l'affirmative. Au contraire de son ami encore traumatisé par l'année précédente, il était bien plus avenant et prompt à parler avec d'autres.

\- Salut Auré ! Lâcha Phil Pinto.

\- Salut Méphisto, comment vas-tu ? répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Phil leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement. Aurélia était l'une des seules personnes à l'appeler par son vrai prénom. Curieusement, elle semblait vraiment l'apprécier.

\- Tranquille. Viens à côté de nous.

Aurélia sourit largement avec remerciements et s'assit à côté de lui. Les deux garçons révisaient leurs cours de Potions.

\- Vous révisez quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

\- Les effets de la Lune sur la maturation de certains ingrédients de potions, expliqua Phil. On sent venir l'interro alors on révise dans le doute.

\- Ouais avec Rogue, le doute n'est jamais permis. Si vous pensez qu'il risque d'avoir une interro... Y'a interro, siffla Aurélia.

Teddy et Phil approuvèrent en même temps. Alors qu'Aurélia posa sa besace sur la table, le sac s'échoua toujours plein à craquer. Teddy le fit remarquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu transporte dans son sac ? La bibliothèque entière ?

\- Tu rigoles, plaisanta Aurélia, Pince me ferait la peau.

Elle ouvrit le sac et en sortit tous les livres :

\- Histoire du Moyen-Âge que j'ai ramené de chez mes parents, un livre d'Art du Combat, la méthode de magie élémentaire enseignée à Ilvermony, deux pommes car j'ai faim, une bouteille d'eau, les livres de Sortilèges et de Métamorphose, ma méthode de Runes, mon carnet de notes...

Teddy remarqua des comics, il s'en empara instantanément oubliant sa timidité et en tira un de la besace d'Aurélia. Il lâcha un hoquet sonore en réalisant qu'il tenait une bande dessinée de Spiderman !

\- Tu lis ça toi ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Rigola Aurélia. Je suis hyper fan. Je suis plus Marvel que DC d'ailleurs. J'adore les X-men. Je suis en pleine saga du Phénix noir... Je le sens mal pour Jean.

Enfin elle savait déjà qu'elle allait mourir, mais c'était un méga spoil, sachant que le comic en question n'était pas encore sorti.

Teddy sourit légèrement en ouvrant le comic l'air rêveur. Apparemment, il adorait ça.

Des stylos étaient aussi tombés du sac. Phil s'en empara d'un avec curiosité. Peter et Aurélia le remarquèrent.

\- C'est quoi ? Dit Phil en cliquant sur le bouton en bout de stylo.

\- Un stylo bic ?

\- Un quoi ?

\- Comme une plume... Mais avec de l'encre déjà dedans et c'est jetable. Je l'utilise pour mon carnet. Les plumes m'énervent y'a aucune prise en main, se plaignit Aurélia.

– Oh, une version moldue de la plume rechargeable ! comprit Phil. Pas bête. Mais pourquoi ne pas prendre une plume rechargeable, tout simplement ? Tu peux en avoir avec différents diamètres pour une meilleure prise en main… Je compte en demander une pour mon anniversaire !

Aurélia pencha la tête. C'est vrai que la plume rechargeable avait été inventée... Elle devrait envisager de s'en acheter une. Peut-être pour son propre anniversaire qui approchait en Février. En attendant...

Elle baissa la voix sur les derniers mots :

\- Je voulais savoir. Est-ce que tu aurais un walkman à me prêter ? Je n'en ai pas mais j'ai une compil et j'aimerais vraiment l'écouter. J'en peux plus de la musique sorcière ! Si quelqu'un me fait encore écouter Celestina Moldubec une fois de plus, je vais exploser le poste radio d'un coup de baguette !

Phil éclata de rire sous les paroles d'Aurélia alors que Peter sourit en coin.

\- T'es tellement dramatique Auré, rit Phil.

Aurélia se contenta de lui tirer la langue très enfantine pendant quelques secondes ce qui fit redoubler le rire de Toby. Elle aimait son rire, on dirait celui d'un enfant dont on poussait la balançoire, c'était magique. Phil était un vrai soleil.

\- Je n'en ai pas malheureusement, s'excusa Teddy. Tu sais ils ont dit que les appareils électroniques ne marchaient pas à Poudlard, donc…

\- Je vois… dommage, dit Aurélia en soupirant.

Elle croisa ses bras et posa son menton sur ses avant-bras.

\- C'est pas grave je me débrouillerais autrement. Y'a d'autres trucs que je veux faire entrer aussi, en plus…

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Des rollers. Un skate.

Teddy ouvrit ses yeux ronds.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne crois pas que le règlement soit d'accord.

\- Je t'en prie Peter. Depuis quand le règlement fait partie de mes priorités ? sourit Aurélia avec ironie.

\- T'es complètement cinglée.

\- Le roller me manque, grogna Aurélia. J'en faisais cet été, et j'adore ça. Et vu que je ne reste pas beaucoup dans la salle commune pour... plusieurs raisons.

Teddy renifla en approuvant légèrement. Il connaissait très bien les raisons, elles étaient en train de les fixer de leur table sans trop de discrétion. Ces Lee, Angelina et autre, l'irritaient un peu. Un silence passa. Phil regardait Aurélia comme s'il tentait de percer un mystère. Teddy, lui... était plus confus. Enfin, il avait l'opportunité de lui poser la question :

\- Tu es Sang-Pure, fit remarquer Phil. Comment tu peux connaître tout ça ?

C'était une question valide, mais depuis son accident, elle avait une réponse toute faite basée sur de la réalité.

\- Ma mère vient des Barbades où les sorciers et les moldus vivent mélangés, il n'y a pas de quartier exclusivement sorcier là-bas, donc elle a eu une éducation moldue.

Ce qui était vrai.

\- Alors j'ai appris beaucoup de choses en vacances, comme mon frère.

Ce qui était à moitié vrai. Louis avait effectivement une petite éducation moldue et avait déjà pratiqué le surf par exemple, mais ne savait rien de la science et autre cours d'histoire. Pendant les vacances d'été, Aurélia s'était promise de palier à ce manque, car sinon, sa bizarrerie ne ferait que remonter à la surface. Ses parents avaient approuvé. Teddy hocha la tête, comme Phil.

\- Je ne crois pas que McGo sera contente de te voir venir en cours en rollers...

\- Et pourtant ça économiserait vachement de temps et j'arrêterais d'arriver en retard, pointa Aurélia.

\- Tu n'es JAMAIS en retard. Tu es même en avance d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, dit Phil en roulant les yeux sous le petit rire de Teddy. D'ailleurs c'est quoi des rollers ?

\- Mais je le pourrais, insista Aurélia. Et puis j'aimerais bien modifier les rollers par exemple. Un sort d'adhésion pour rouler aussi bien sur les murs que sur le sol…

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Phil.

\- Pour éviter cette saleté d'escaliers qui font la tête ?

Les deux garçons ouvrirent leurs bouches en o. Teddy hocha lentement la tête. Il hésitait. Aurélia se retint de soupirer, parfois cette école lui donnait mal à la tête vu le manque incroyable de sens commun. Boarf, après tout, le directeur était une vieille chaussette qui allait mettre un artefact inestimable gardée par un cerbère au troisième étage l'année suivante…

\- Et toi ? Y'a rien qui te manque ? demanda-t-elle à Teddy.

Teddy réfléchit une seconde, et son visage s'éclaira d'une petite lueur nostalgique.

\- La télévision, regarder des films. Mon snowboard. Le coca.

Aurélia hocha la tête frénétiquement en entendant le dernier mot... et les premiers.

\- Ne pas voir de films c'est l'enfer craqua-t-elle. L'empire contre-Attaque ?

Teddy leva la tête automatiquement vers elle.

\- Yoda ?

\- Darth Vader.

Teddy sourit largement alors que Phil était complètement paumé.

\- C'est quoi... un film ?

Teddy et Aurélia le regardèrent catastrophés. Puis Peter toussota et expliqua :

\- C'est comme une pièce de théâtre filmée... avec des effets et de la musique... Tu n'as JAMAIS vu un film de ta vie ?!

\- Bah... non ?

Aurélia se mit la main sur le front. Dramatique. Elle savait que le monde sorcier était en retard mais tout de même, ça faisait mal de le voir devant elle. Phil sembla vexé mais elle se retourna vers Peter.

\- C'est un scandale.

\- On pourra leur montrer un film tu crois ?

\- Trop compliqué pour le moment. On pourrait faire du théâtre et faire les effets spéciaux en attendant qu'on invente le projecteur magique, vu que l'électricité ne marche pas à Poudlard. Bon sang, on parle d'une école qui n'a même pas de distributeur de coca ! Après certes c'est une école mais… Voilà.

Teddy hocha la tête, compréhensif. Lui aussi avait cet éclat dans les yeux. Né-Moldu, parfois le manque était comme une petite irritation, sans pour autant rejeter la magie.

\- Du coca, songea-t-il avec un air rêveur

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Phil avec curiosité.

Teddy et Aurélia se tournèrent vers lui instantanément. Etait-il sérieux ?!

\- C'est sucré avec des bulles, expliqua Teddy. Le meilleur soda du monde.

\- Du soda ?

\- Un peu comme de la limonade ?

Phil fronça les sourcils, encore paumé. Aurélia le regarda songeuse.

\- Et on essayait d'en faire entrer ? Juste pour t'en faire goûter. Et des rollers aussi. Si t'en as Ted ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que mes parents stockent dans le grenier, s'esclaffa le garçon. Le coca, par contre… faudra en acheter.

\- Il y a le guichet de transaction pour passer de l'argent sorcier en livres sterling, dit-elle. Mes parents l'ont utilisé à Noël.

\- Mes parents s'en servent aussi pour acheter mes fournitures scolaires, rebondit Teddy, mais juste dans le sens inverse.

\- ça doit être effectivement plus rare de faire la transaction gallions-ster… ling ? songea Phil. Mais les gobelins sont plutôt discrets... Rapport à leur secret bancaire.

\- Autant emmener plus de choses en une fois, des bonbons, le walkman ou même un poste radio, des bonbons, les rollers, le skate, des bandes dessinées… énuméra Aurélia.

\- Je peux demander à mes parents de m'envoyer deux trois trucs, en prétextant un travail sur le monde moldu ou l'ouverture d'un club, réfléchit Teddy. Mais je n'ai pas de hibou et je doute que ceux de l'école serait d'accord pour transporter la marchandise.

\- Je peux te prêter ma chouette, proposa Aurélia.

Aurélia avait en effet une chouette qu'elle avait appelée Ponyo. En référence au film de Miyazaki pas encore sorti, certes.

Teddy hocha lentement la tête, un peu hésitant. Ce qu'Aurélia proposait était rudement fun, mais ça demandait de la préparation aussi...

\- On devrait peut-être demander de l'aide à Bishop, suggéra-t-il. Les comics pourraient être passés au club de lecture.

Aurélia pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme elle faisait souvent quand elle était incrédule. Elle n'y avait pas pensé.

\- Ok, mais pas mes X-Men, gronda Aurélia.

Teddy s'esclaffa alors que Phil semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Aurélia se tourna alors vers le deuxième.

\- Un club de découverte du monde moldu ? Ça ferait doublon avec le CEM non ? Et les cours d'études moldu, songea le garçon.

\- Sauf que là, on n'étudie pas. On s'amuse, on ramène des trucs pour les expérimenter, les trafiquer… répondit Aurélia

\- ça devrait donc être secret, souffla Phil.

Les trois larrons se regardèrent. Aurélia était figée. Venaient-ils sérieusement de créer un trafic illégal d'objets moldus ? Oh c'était…

SUPER COOL !

Phil afficha un rictus de sale gosse dont il avait le secret, Teddy avait les yeux d'un lapin aux prises avec les phares d'un magicobus. Mais il était fichu. Les deux catastrophes en face de lui avaient pris les manettes.

\- Il faut une planque, déclara Phil. Un endroit ou stocker et cacher ce que vous allez ramener.

\- Attendez une minute...

\- Quitte à faire ça, autant demander à d'autres s'ils veulent qu'on leur ramène de la marchandise. Plus il y aura des personnes impliquées… On pourra faire des routes protégées. Des transferts. On pourra ramener plus de choses, s'enthousiasma Aurélia. On pourra inonder le marché !

\- C'est génial, renchérit Phil !

\- On devrait mettre Quentin au courant, toussota Teddy.

Phil et Aurélia se tournèrent vers lui. Aurélia était plutôt surprise mais Phil hocha la tête.

\- Quentin est une tête, il est retors. Pendant un moment on a cru qu'il était un Serpentard qui s'était planté de maison, expliqua-t-il. On a besoin de lui pour le trafic Aurélia. Il le rendra concret.

Teddy et Phil s'échangèrent un regard. Quentin Martins n'était pas du tout frappadingue comme la fille devant elle, mais ils ne voulaient pas le laisser hors du coup.

\- Tant qu'il garde le secret, sourit Aurélia.

Teddy sortit alors une feuille de parchemin et écrivit rapidement les objets et ce dont ils avaient parlé. Il rajouta des éléments :

\- Je me demande ce que d'autres rajouteraient, marmonna-t-il.

Les yeux d'Aurélia brillèrent instantanément. Elle sourit largement.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée pour ça. Je te tiendrais au courant.

\- Tu pourrais aussi demander à Thelma suggéra Phil, ou... Lee.

Le regard d'Aurélia se refroidit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table à côté. Ils étaient toujours présents, ils n'avaient rien entendu et travaillaient. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au garçon qui l'ignorait résolument.

\- Peut-être plus tard. Si vous avez des amis qui veulent bien donner au réseau, dites-le-moi. »

Sur ce, elle se leva, récupéra ses affaires, laissa un comic à Teddy en lui lançant un clin d'oeil et monta dans son dortoir en sifflotant.

Lee, Angelina et Alicia s'échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient rien entendu, mais Aurélia d'aussi bonne humeur était de moins en moins rare.

OoooOOOOooOo

« - Bishop ! appela Aurélia, en lui courant après dans le couloir.

Elisa haussa un sourcil alors qu'elle quittait son cours de Sortilège avec les autres Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle. Le cri d'Aurélia avait attiré leur attention : c'était quand même rare de la voir interpeller… n'importe qui. Intriguée, Elisa se dégagea du groupe et s'avança à sa rencontre. Un certain nombre de Poufsouffle, curieux, ralentirent le pas pour écouter ce qui allait se dire. Les potins, c'était la vie des adolescents…

Aurélia avait son sac à bandoulière tellement rempli qu'elle semblait sur le point de craquer et un sac en papier rempli à la main gauche.

\- Bonjour Ruva, répondit Elisa en lui souriant poliment.

C'était toujours bizarre pour elle d'appeler Aurélia par son nom de famille. Il n'y avait qu'une poignée de personne qui refusait qu'on les appelle par leurs prénoms, et qui ne s'adressaient à leurs camarades qu'en utilisant leurs noms de famille… et ils étaient tous des Puristes. C'était une façon pour eux de créer de la distance avec le reste de la plèbe qui les dégoûtait, ou juste d'affirmer leur supériorité. Mais Ruva, même si elle était distante, n'avait jamais débité d'âneries Puristes… Encore un des paradoxes d'Aurélia Ruva…

– Passé de bonnes vacances ? tenta-t-elle pour faire la conversation.

\- Très bonnes. Étonnamment, répondit Aurélia avec humour. Et toi ?

Il y eut quelques haussements de sourcils incrédules. Un des Serdaigle, Jeremy Stretton, chuchota d'un air dramatique quelque chose comme « elle parle ! », et Ajurna Balaji le fusilla du regard. Cela dit, même Elisa avait l'air prise au dépourvu par la soudaine amabilité d'Aurélia. Prise au dépourvu, et un peu sur ses gardes…

\- Très bien. Quoi de neuf ?

\- Ah. Et bien...

Elle ouvrit la bouche avec excitation quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle parlait devant d'autres élèves. Elle hésita un quart de seconde, mais lâcha l'affaire. De toute façon ils seraient au courant :

\- Tiens.

Elle brandit son sac en papier et lui tendit.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Des comics.

Elisa ouvrit immédiatement de grands yeux alarmés, et entraîna Aurélia plus loin en lançant d'une voix forte :

– Bonne idée ! Trisha, Cédric, on se retrouve en Botanique, j'arrive !

Elle n'eut pas à aller loin, juste à tourner à l'angle du couloir pour se mettre hors de vue des curieux. Puis elle se retourna vers Aurélia avec un sourire d'excuse :

– Ne dis pas des trucs pareils devant n'importe qui, les bouquins moldus ne sont techniquement pas autorisés ici. J'ai confiance en ma classe, mais il n'est pas dit que quelqu'un chez les Serdaigle aille se plaindre à McGonagall que tu trimballes de la contrebande.

Il y avait quelques Puristes mal embouchés dans la Maison bleu et bronze. Il valait mieux s'en méfier. Aurélia fronça les sourcils, et hocha la tête. Puis elle poursuivit :

– Teddy et moi, on a mis en commun les comics qu'on avait en rab et qu'on a lu. J'en ai acheté une quarantaine pour même pas cinq livres à Camden Town pendant les vacances ! Je pense que tu en auras plus qui risquent de venir dans les prochains jours ! C'est pour ton club de lecture.

Elisa cligna des yeux, prise au dépourvu. Elle lâcha avec prudence :

\- Oh. Et bien... Merci ?

\- De rien.

Un silence passa. Un peu tendu. Elisa ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle était sûre que maintenant, Aurélia allait lui demander quelque chose en échange de son cadeau. Une bonne action de la part de quelqu'un qui vous évite comme la peste, c'était toujours très suspect ! Alors elle resta résolument silencieuse, attendant que la Gryffondor crache le morceau.

De son côté, Aurélia ne savait pas comment emmener ça, Enfin. Elle pouvait les ignorer.

\- J'ai... euh... Serait-il possible...

Aurélia sortit une feuille de parchemin qu'elle donna à Elisa. Il n'y avait que trois questions : _« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous manque le plus qui n'est pas dans le monde magique ? Qu'est-ce que les sorciers devraient connaître du monde moldu ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites pour vous amuser quand vous rentrez et que vous ne faites pas dans le monde magique ? »_

\- Que tu fasses passer ce questionnaire aux membres du CEM s'il te plaît ? Les réponses peuvent être anonymes.

Elisa haussa les sourcils. C'était des questions intéressantes, elle leva les yeux vers Aurélia qui la regardait certes anxieuse mais avec une étincelle chaotique dans les yeux. Elle était en plein dans son idée, et apparemment s'amusait beaucoup.

– Tu t'intéresses au CEM ? fit-elle avec prudence.

– A ce que pensent les gens qui y sont, corrigea Aurélia.

Elisa haussa les sourcils, et hésita :

– C'est en rapport avec ton changement de look à la rentrée ? Tu te rapproches du monde moldu ?

– En quoi ça t'intéresse ? lâcha Aurélia en fronçant les sourcils.

Elisa la regarda bizarrement :

– Le CEM est ma responsabilité. Si tu veux l'utiliser, ou l'observer, ou juste… t'impliquer… C'est mon job de servir de porte d'entrée. Surtout quand, bah… Ce genre d'intérêt tombe vraiment de nulle part. Tu déteste tout le monde au CEM. Ou, non, tu ne les _déteste_ pas, mais tu ne veux rien à voir à faire avec eux. Au point qu'au lieu de leur adresser la parole, tu veuilles te servir de moi comme intermédiaire ! Essaie de te mettre à ma place, c'est complètement insensé…

Il eut un silence. Le sourire léger qu'Aurélia avait, tomba brutalement. Car au-delà du fait qu'elle pouvait comprendre la pensée de Bishop, elle était très insultée du jugement absolument foireux de la Poufsouffle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas gueuler sur Bishop, elle n'avait que cette porte d'entrée pour son trafic. Elle voulait faire entrer des objets et avait besoin d'une demande. Elle faisait ça pour s'amuser et ramener des choses qui lui manquait. Car oui... Elle faisait ça car le monde non-magique, sa logique, ses inventions LUI. MANQUAIT. Aurélia ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer et expirer puis prit la parole :

\- Petit un. Je ne déteste personne, étonnement dans cette école, il semble impossible pour certaines personnes de comprendre que je n'ai pas forcément envie de fraterniser avec tout le monde car ça me saoule. Rien à avoir avec des opinions politiques ou autre, mais juste parce que j'aime pas trop être entourée par trop de gens, que j'aime pas me forcer à sourire et prétendre d'être une bonne pâte avec des types qui crachent dans mon dos et j'aime pas écouter des conversations qui m'ennuient. Vu que j'ai pas envie de faire ça et que me forcer fait apparemment du mal aux gens comme tu as pu le constater en début d'année je me force pas. Je reste sur le côté et je vais à mon rythme, comme ça tout le monde est content. Donc non, je ne déteste pas les membres du CEM, pourquoi je détesterais des gens qui veulent apprendre des trucs utiles qui devraient être obligatoires dans notre cursus ? C'est débile !

Elisa cligna des yeux, interloquée. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Aurélia aligner autant de mots en sa présence. Et la façon dont elle formulait ça était aussi un peu vexante. Elle voulait juste « rester sur le côté » ? Elle déployait des trésors d'énergie pour ne pas adresser la parole à quiconque ! Elle les évitait activement, le regardait comme s'ils étaient tous des bombes sur le point d'exploser, et refusait férocement la moindre main tendue, même s'il s'agissait d'un truc aussi inoffensif que de s'adresser aux gens en utilisant leurs prénoms ! Il ne s'agissait pas de rester peinard, il s'agissait de garder ses distances à tous prix, quitte à repousser violemment quiconque s'approchait trop près. Et qu'Aurélia s'obstine à mentir là-dessus, après tout ce temps… C'était insultant. Est-ce qu'elle pensait que les gens ne percevaient pas son malaise, son agressivité ?

\- Je ne te déteste pas non plus. J'ai juste du mal avec les gens trop amicaux et sociables, je m'en méfie naturellement pour des raisons... qui me regardent.

Sur ce point, et même si elle bouillonnait de mécontentement, Eisa devait concéder le point. Son côté autoritaire prenait parfois les gens à rebrousse-poil.

Aurélia, de son côté, grinçait des dents. Elle n'allait quand même ouvrir son cœur à une Poufsouffle qui venait de l'insulter ? Non ?

\- Petit deux. Je ne me rapproche pas du monde moldu comme un hobby. Je _connais_ le monde moldu. Et oui. Même si je suis Sang-Pure, je connais la différence entre un ion et un proton et j'adore le cinéma. Ma famille est curieuse et en Barbade le monde moldu et sorcier vivent ensemble, pas côte à côte comme sur le continent. Alors non, je suis pas moqueuse et je ne vois pas les moldus comme des curiosités ou juste pour attirer l'œil de la galerie. Mon look soi-disant nouveau, c'est comme ça que je me suis toujours habillée en dehors de l'école. J'affirme juste qui je suis et je ne suis pas une Puriste, c'est d'ailleurs très insultant de le sous-entendre.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! protesta aussitôt Elisa. Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu que tu étais une Puriste, espèce de parano. Tu es amie avec Lee, pour l'amour de Merlin. Arrête de monter sur tes grands chevaux !

Aurélia eut l'air surprise par ce coup d'éclat :

\- Si tu ne penses pas que je suis une Puriste, pourquoi tu te méfie autant ?

Là, ce fut Elisa qui la regarda bizarrement :

– Parce que vu ton inimité avec quasiment tous les membres du CEM, j'ai de bonnes raisons de m'inquiéter que ça parte en sucette ?

Aurélia eut l'air vexée. Elle savait se contrôler quand même ! C'était les autres qui avaient un problème !

Elisa, quant à elle, soupira profondément, et secoua la tête. Une partie d'elle-même voulait s'incliner, prendre les papiers et mettre fin à la conversation. Elle détestait le conflit. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix… Le CEM, c'était son projet, sa création, ses amis. Que quelqu'un qui soit en froid avec… quasiment tous ses membres… décide soudain de se servir d'eux comme instrument de mesure du monde moldu, ça tombait de nulle part, et le job d'Elisa était de veiller à ce que son club soit protégée. Et si Aurélia utilisait les résultats de son enquête n'importe comment, attirant l'attention des Puristes ? Et si elle s'en servait pour se moquer de gens avec qui elle s'était disputée, comme Thelma Holmes ? Tout était possible. Aurélia Ruva était une trop grosse inconnue pour prendre ce risque.

Elisa changea d'angle :

– Si ça t'intéresse, participe au CEM. Ou viens à une séance poser tes questions. Adresse-toi directement à eux. Je sais que tu les détestes…

– Je t'ai dit que je ne les détestais pas ! s'énerva Aurélia. C'est eux qui me détestent !

Ma parole, cette Poufsouffle était bouchée ou quoi ?!

– Et je ne te crois pas, contra Elisa en reculant d'un pas. On te connait tous depuis plus d'un an, on voit l'expression sur ton visage quand on s'adresse à toi, on voit à quel point tu te donne du mal pour physiquement éviter notre compagnie. Ça m'est égal, c'est ton choix, j'en connais d'autres qui sont mal à l'aise dans de grands groupes. Mais au moins ils font un effort. Quand ils veulent quelque chose, ils se montrent honnêtes, et… Ils apprécient l'aide qu'on leur donne.

– Mais j'apprécierais leur réponse ! T'as l'air de dire que je suis une ingrate ! Tu ne me connais même pas !

Elisa se frappa le front, l'air exaspéré :

– Non ! Gah, pourquoi c'est aussi difficile, tu le fais exprès ? Tu… Tu as clairement fait comprendre à tout le monde que tu ne pouvais pas tolérer leur présence. Mais tu voudrais qu'ils te parlent de trucs personnels, de trucs dont ils ne discutent souvent qu'au CEM parce que c'est un endroit sûr… Et tu voudrais qu'ils mettent ça sur papier, parce que tu préfère passer par un intermédiaire plutôt que de les regarder en face, parce que tu n'as pas de temps à leur accorder. Comme si c'était trivial, alors que pour eux, c'est important. C'est…. Juste, mets-toi à leur place ! Pourquoi c'est si dur pour toi ? Moi, je me sentirai mal si quelqu'un me traitait de cette façon. Je me sentirais rabaissée. Est-ce que c'est trop te demander de _ne pas traiter mes amis de cette façon ?_

Aurélia marqua un temps d'arrêt, choquée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Pour elle, c'était juste facile que ses questions soient posées par un intermédiaire. C'était plus impersonnel. Car quel besoin y avait-il de rendre ça personnel, d'en discuter face à face, avec tous ces gens qui risquaient de la regarder, de la juger ?

\- Je ne les rabaisse pas, je fais juste une étude de marché ! rétorqua-t-elle, insultée.

– Parce que tu peux te permettre de traiter les questions moldues comme quelque chose d'inoffensif et de récréatif, contra Elisa d'un ton acide. Mais certains élèves vivent dans le même dortoir que des Puristes qui clament haut et fort qu'on devrait _trucider leurs parents_. Pour eux, ce n'est pas si anodin de dire que le Coca leur manque ou qu'ils aimeraient pouvoir aller au cinéma. Si tu veux les impliquer là-dedans, la moindre des choses ça serait de les traiter comme des personnes, pas comme des statistiques.

Il y eut un lourd silence, et Elisa garda sur Aurélia un regard noir. Pour quelqu'un qui clamait haut et fort détester les Puristes (et qui s'était battue contre eux à plusieurs reprises), la Gryffondor avait un manque d'empathie sidérant. Si Elisa avait été une Serpentard, ou même une Gryffondor, Elisa n'en aurait rien eu à faire : chacun vivait sa vie, non ? Mais elle était à Poufsoufle. Elle était responsable du CEM. Ils étaient les siens, et si quelqu'un s'avisait dire que c'était juste « bien pratique d'avoir regroupé tous les Nés-Moldus », comme si ça n'avait jamais été risqué, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été insultés ou effrayés juste parce qu'ils trimballaient un bouquin d'Histoire-géo sous le bras… Eh bien, Elisa considérait qu'elle avait tous les droits d'exploser.

Ils avaient eu du mal à fonder le CEM. Leur activité était encore, techniquement, un secret. Ils n'avaient pas la protection des profs, pas de salle attitrée, pas d'aide financière pour payer leur matos. Ils embarquaient toujours toutes leurs affaires avec eux à la fin des leçons parce que s'ils laissaient leurs bouquins dans leur salle (même si c'était une pièce complètement inutilisée), il était possible que l'endroit soit saccagé. Ils prenaient sur le temps personnel pour venir au CEM, et parfois ils le faisaient alors même que ça les mettait en danger, comme chez les Serpentard. Le CEM, c'était un groupe de soutien, un groupe d'amis. Ce n'était pas un outil pour l'amusement de gens qui se fichaient complètement des individus le composant.

Aurélia inspira puis expira profondément. Pendant un instant, elle eut l'air de replonger dans des souvenirs désagréables. Puis elle lâcha avec raideur :

– Je ne compte pas les traiter comme des statistiques. Je pensais juste que faire passer un papier irait plus vite. J'ai l'intention de faire entrer des trucs récréatifs moldus qui me manque. Le roller, du skate, du soda, des bonbons etc. Je voulais juste demander aux membres du CEM qui sont très possiblement très liés au monde moldu, s'ils voulaient qu'on leur fasse entrer aussi quelque chose pour eux. C'est tout.

C'était en parlant à Teddy et Phil que l'idée était venue en premier. En se rendant compte, qu'elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir écouter de la musique ou lire ses bd préférées. Elle s'est donc dit tout naturellement que ça pouvait être le cas de bien d'autres, mais que _bien_ évidemment ils ne pouvaient pas le dire haut et fort, tout simplement, car il suffit qu'elle mette un jean pour qu'elle soit jugée, elle n'était pas débile. Elle voyait aussi ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

\- Faire du profit n'est pas ma priorité première, _Bishop._

Il y eut à nouveau un court silence. Elisa sembla contempler cette réponse quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas trop ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais ce n'était pas surprenant. A vrai dire, elle était surprise que personne n'ai essayé avant.

– Et tu ne veux pas leur dire en face ? finit-elle par dire, plus doucement.

Aurélia haussa les épaules :

– Je ne préfère pas. Déjà, car le trafic va être illégal et devra être le plus secret possible. On limite les entrées et les sorties. Tu es l'une des _seules_ personnes à savoir qu'il existe et que j'en suis l'une des instigatrices.

Elle avait bien appuyé le mot _seule_. Si Bishop ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir… Franchement.

Sauf qu'Elisa se contenta de hausser un sourcil sans capter la menace. Ce qui lui passait par l'esprit, c'était plutôt : _et alors, elle pense que je devrais me sentir privilégiée qu'elle me parle ? Elle devrait vraiment descendre de sa tour d'ivoire de temps en temps !_

Bah oui. Comment Elisa, elle-même gérante d'un trafic illégal de bouquins moldu, aurait pu penser qu'Aurélia la soupçonnait de vouloir la dénoncer pour _s'opposer à un autre trafic illégal de biens moldus_ ? Si un tiers avait assisté à la scène, il aurait rit. C'était un dialogue de sourd ! Et c'était bien la preuve qu'aucune des deux filles ne comprenait l'autre.

Puis Aurélia enchaîna :

\- Et ensuite… Tu sais qu'on n'est pas en bons termes.

 _Au point qu'ils pensent que je les déteste juste parce que je ne veux pas être dans la même pièce qu'eux !_ pensa-t-elle furieusement. Puis elle réexamina cette phrase dans cette tête. Hum. Effectivement, son attitude assez négative pouvait être mal interprétée par des gamins de douze ans…

– Pas faux, admit Elisa.

Finalement, elle prit sa décision. Elle haussa les épaules, et attrapa les papiers.

– Je ne vais pas leur faire passer, avertit-elle. Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit sur cette façon de les traiter. Mais tu m'as approchée directement, donc moi, je n'ai aucun problème à y répondre. Et comme je connais les réponses de mes amis à ces questions, je te rendrais une liste assez complète. Ça te va, comme compromis ?

Aurélia acquiesça :

– Ouais. Ça me va.

Elisa hocha brièvement la tête, puis rejoignit ses camarades. Aurélia resta immobile quelques secondes, la suivant du regard, puis elle fit volte-face à son tour et retourna d'où elle était venue. Un instant, son esprit hésita à revenir sur cette conversation avec Bishop. Sur ce qu'elle avait dit, sur les gens les statistiques. Mais finalement Aurélia enfouit cette pensée au fond de son cerveau et s'en désintéressa. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se pencher sur les états d'âmes des élèves de sa promo. Franchement, elle avait de plus gros problèmes que le drama adolescents des élèves de sa promo !

 **oOoOoOo**

Le CEM continuait ses leçons. Il y avait deux séances chaque semaine, et on alternait les matières. Parfois c'était des maths, parfois de la littérature, parfois de la physique-chimie, parfois de l'Histoire, et même parfois de la philosophie (même si c'était plus rare). C'était soit soporifique… Soit tellement intéressant que les élèves se mettaient à débattre durant des heures.

– Notre conception de la guerre a changé avec l'Histoire, insistait Heather. Et ça se retrouve dans la culture moldue aussi !

– C'est la conception _moldue_ qui a changé et qui a entraînement le changement de la conception sorcière de la guerre, réfuta Adrian. Par le passé, la guerre était identique qu'on utilise ou non la magie. L'essentiel du combat reposait dans l'affrontement ouvert entre deux personnes. Le duel ! Qu'il s'agisse de mage, de chevaliers, de soldats, c'était individu contre individu.

– Et ce n'est plus le cas ? sourcilla Trisha.

– Non ! On n'a pas de guerres sorcières internationales. Du coup, après que le Ministère de la Magie ait été instauré, après que seul un des deux camps ait la légitimité… Nos guerres ont toutes ressemblées à du terrorisme, ou de la résistance. Des guérillas. C'est un concept qu'on retrouve aussi chez les Moldus…

– Les Moldus ont plus de guerres que les sorciers, pointa Takashi. Leur définition de la guerre est plus vaste. Et puis, l'ampleur des guerres mondiales a vraiment transformé leur échelle d'appréciation de ce qui compte comme « une grande guerre ». Pour les sorciers, trois attaques terroristes, ça suffit à faire une guerre terrible. Pour les Moldus, ça va jusqu'au _génocide_.

Il y eut un silence pensif, puis Elisa lâcha :

– En même temps… Les guerres mondiales ont été vraiment quelque chose de traumatisant au niveau mondial. C'est sûr que la conception de la guerre allait en être changée. On parle d'un évènement qui a donné un syndrome de stress post-traumatique à quasiment toute la population européenne. Et je ne parle même pas des chinois, des japonais…

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Puis Thelma fronça les sourcils :

– Ralentis une minute, Magister. C'est quoi le syndrome du stress post-traumatique ?

– Oh. Désolée. C'est, euh…

Elle réfléchit deux minutes à la meilleure façon de l'expliquer. C'était un concept qui n'était même pas bien connu dans le monde moldu, en plus : on était dans les années 80, les gens n'avaient pas d'accès à internet. Elisa avait parfois envie de gueuler « _Get woke, people !_ », sauf que bon… Elle avait bien conscience d'avoir trente années d'avance sur son temps. Alors oui, comment expliquer ça ? Puis elle pensa au nombre de gamins qui avait un, ou deux parents, qui avaient été impliqués dans la guerre contre Voldemort, et elle grimaça. En fait, expliquer le concept ne serait pas difficile… Elle n'avait qu'à garder Maugrey Fol-Œil à l'esprit.

– Le stress post-traumatique, c'est quand l'effet d'un traumatisme qui perdure même après que l'évènement traumatisant soit passé. Par exemple, le fait que quelqu'un qui ait participé à une guerre sursaute violemment à chaque bruit soudain, ou soit toujours sur ses gardes, ou qu'il attaque dès qu'il se sent menacé… Même si la menace peut sembler insignifiante ou ridicule à quelqu'un qui n'a pas vécu la même chose ! La personne est toujours sur le qui-vive. Elle réagit à des trucs qui sont dans son esprit lié au danger. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, le fait que quelqu'un s'approche dans son dos, le fait de manger un certain plat… Ça peut être absolument n'importe quoi, mais ça ramène la personne dans son propre passé, à une époque où ces petites choses anodines étaient synonymes de danger. Et ça, même si la guerre est finie depuis des années. Pour finir, c'est comme si cette personne ne pouvait jamais se débarrasser de cette guerre, parce qu'elle lui est rappelée dans tout un tas de détails. Cette tension est tellement gravée dans son esprit que c'est indélébile. C'est ça, le syndrome de stress post-traumatique. Et malheureusement, personne ne sait vraiment comment traiter ça. Les Moldus essaient d'en parler, avec des psychologues qui sont formés pour étudier le fonctionnement de l'esprit humain. J'imagine que les sorciers ont des équivalents…

– Les psychomages, l'informa Terence. Mais les maladies mentales magiques peuvent rarement être traitées.

– Ah bon ?

Terence crispa la mâchoire. Elisa réalisa brusquement que le sujet était peut-être personnel pour lui. Est-ce qu'un membre de sa famille avait une maladie mentale ?

– Ça veut toujours le coup d'essayer, bien sûr. Mais l'esprit ne se soigne pas aussi facilement que le corps…

Pendant un certain temps, personne ne parla. Puis Adrian haussa lentement un sourcil :

– Magister, tu as lu des bouquins de guerre récemment, non ?

– Pas récemment ! protesta faiblement Elisa.

Adrian émit un reniflement moqueur, puis relança le débat sur la façon dont les sorciers faisaient la guerre. Ni lui, ni Elisa, ne remarquèrent que Thelma fronçait les sourcils d'un air pensif.

Cette nouvelle information lui avait donné de quoi réfléchir…

 **oOoOoOo**

Aurélia était épuisée.

Elle avait passé toute la soirée après ses cours à s'entraîner à conjurer le Patronus et toujours nada. Juste de la fumée argentée qui en soi était très avancée pour une enfant de son âge, mais la Gryffondor était une perfectionniste et détestait perdre. Puis elle fit tous ses devoirs en Potions avec une dissertation dont elle était globalement satisfaite et s'entraîna à tous les sortilèges de Défense qu'elle avait en cours. Elle renifla. Marshmallow était vraiment un incapable.

Bref, avec la sensation du travail bien fait, elle se dirigea en sifflotant dans la salle commune puis monta dans son dortoir.

\- Je suis claquée, se plaignit-elle en entrant dans la chambre sans frapper. Je vais prendre une dou…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Thelma et Trinity ranger des livres précipitamment dans leurs valises qui était parsemés par terre.

\- Y'a… un problème demanda-t-elle ?

\- On range juste, se justifia Thelma. C'est des livres du CEM.. Je me suis laissé emporter.

Aurélia pencha sa tête sur le côté comme quand elle faisait souvent puis sourie légèrement.

\- JE vais prendre une douche, dit-elle en attrapant sa serviette et son pyjama. A tout à l'heure.

Puis elle sortit… sans apercevoir le soupir de soulagement partagé entre Thelma et Trinity.

Thelma et Trinity, justement, étudiaient tout un tas de trucs hors-programme… Et certainement pas en stock dans la biblothèque de Poudlard. On pouvait trouver des manuels pour apprendre la Psychomancie (la magie de l'esprit), et du, coup, la Psychomagie (l'art de _soigner_ les esprits), mais il n'y avait rien sur la psychologie. Et c'était ça qui les intéressait, cette facette presque uniquement étudiée par les Moldus… Et qui en révélait beaucoup sur le fonctionnement de l'esprit des gens. Comme un simple bruit pouvait provoquer un flash-back. Comment certains évènements traumatisent, et d'autres non. Pourquoi on se fige face au danger. Pourquoi la façon dont les parents parlent à leurs enfants façonnent aucun leur personnalité. Pourquoi la violence affecte même les gens qui eux-mêmes ne deviennent jamais violent. C'était assez fascinant. Thelma lisait ça d'un air soucieux, mais Trinity était complètement abasourdie par cette mine de savoir. Elle commençait à envisager de devenir psychomage.

Bref. Le fait était qu'elles ne trouvaient rien sur le sujet dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard… Et donc, elles se tournaient vers d'autres sources.

Les commandes par hibou auprès de librairies du Chemin de Traverse, déjà. Les emprunts auprès d'amis Serdaigle ou Serpentard. Et bien sûr, l'appel au trafic de livres. Elisa ne savait pas d'où sortait ce soudain intérêt pour les bouquins de psychologie moldue mais ce n'était certainement pas un truc qu'elle allait décourager. Toute connaissance était bonne à partager.

Elle essayait subtilement de faire circuler des bouquins parlant de racisme, espérant que les gens les lisent et face le lien avec le purisme. Bon, il y avait peu de chance qu'un Puriste lise un bouquin moldu et soit d'accord avec l'auteur, évidemment. Mais si elle pouvait rendre ses camarades un peu plus consciences des mécanismes du système et de ses pièges insidieux… Eh bien, elle était définitivement partante.

Et ça marchait, parfois.

Bon, pas souvent. Mais elle entendit un jour Trinity citer Carl Jung (« là où l'amour règne, il n'y a pas de soif de pouvoir : et là où domine la soif de pouvoir, manque l'amour : l'un est l'ombre de l'autre ») et elle se sentit très fière. Bon, d'accord, c''était en rapport avec l'attitude merdique de Rusard et son besoin pathologique de crier sur les élèves, mais bon. Le sentiment y était.

Elle ne pouvait pas ouvertement ire à Cédric et Trisha qu'elle inondait le marché de bouquins de psychologie dans le but de rendre ses pairs plus conscients d'eux-mêmes, bien sûr. Même à ses oreilles, ça sonnait risible. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas discuter de psychologie avec eux, pour jauger leurs avis, ou juste pour échanger des idées.

– Prouver aux Puristes qu'ils ont tort ne peut pas marcher, disait Trisha fermement. Ils n'acceptent pas la preuve, ils n'y croient pas.

– Comme ces gens qui pensent que la Terre est ronde ou que la vaccination rend autiste, marmonna Elisa.

Heureusement, elle ne l'avait pas dit très fort. Parce qu'elle ne se sentait vraiment pas d'expliquer à ses amis ce qu'étaient les vaccins. Ou l'autisme. Soyons clairs, elle adorait Trisha et Cédric, mais parfois leur manque de culture lui pesait.

– Je pense quand même qu'une petite partie d'eux doit savoir qu'ils agissent de façon irrationnelle, pointa Cédric. On ne peut pas vivre à ce point dans une bulle.

– Oh, si, je t'assure ! rétorqua Trisha. Ils y croient dur comme fer. Ils pensent que les moldus grattent la terre avec leurs ongles pour manger des racines crues, comme des animaux, et qu'une chasse au sorcière les guette d'un jour à l'autre ! Ils ne voient pas la réalité comme nous, c'est comme si leur vision était distordue par leur stupidité.

Elisa leva les bras au ciel :

– C'est complètement débile, il leur suffirait d'aller voir le monde moldu pour réaliser qu'ils ne sont pas dégoûtants comme ils le prétendent…

Trisha renifla avec dédain, coulant un regard peu discret vers le dos de Jeremy et Imogen Stretton, deux jumeaux notoirement Puristes, qui travaillaient à deux tables de là dans la bibliothèque :

– Tu pourrais leur montrer une chambre stérile et les joyeux de la couronne qu'ils pousseraient quand même de hauts cris épouvantés devant la crasse non-magique.

Cédric fronça les sourcils :

– Mais au final, le fait d'être dégoûtés par les Moldus, ça ne devrait même pas compter.

Elisa et Trisha se tournèrent toutes les deux vers lui. Il eut l'air d'hésiter un instant, puis se lança :

– Le fait de dire " _Ewww, c'est dégoûtant_ "… C'est un émotion, ce n'est pas une position idéologique valable !

– Une émotion stupide, crut bon de rajouter Trisha.

– Stupide ou pas, c'est surtout une réaction émotionnelle involontaire. Qu'ils soient en droit de la ressnetir ou pas, ou que ce soit justifié ou pas, on s'en fiche. C'est juste un point de vue. Si tu pense que quelque chose est dégoûtant, alors cela signifie simplement que ce n'est pas pour toi, tout simplement. Si on s'oppose à l'existence de quelque chose, alors on a intérêt à trouver quelque chose de plus substantiel que « j'aime pas » !

Il y eut un court silence. Puis Elisa grimaça :

– Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Mais bon courage pour expliquer ça aux Puristes.

– Ils ont la tête si profondément enfoncé dans le fondement que c'est un miracle qu'ils marchent droit, fit gravement Trisha.

Cédric lui lança un regard consterné, et Elisa ne put s'empêcher d'en rire. Oui, le racisme était un vrai problème au pays des sorciers, des elfes et des licornes. Mais ils en viendraient à bout, petit à petit. En fait prendre conscience aux gens, leur faire réaliser son absurdité, c'était déjà un pas en avant.

 **oOoOoOo**

« - Il nous faut vraiment un local, lâcha Teddy. Oh merci.

Aurélia hocha la tête alors qu'elle posa la carafe de lait après servi son ami. Le garçon notait en grignotant son toast sur son parchemin. Aurélia remarqua le porte-plume qu'il utilisait.

\- L'esthétique gothique de ce fichu château m'emmerde profondément. J'aimerais bien porter mes jeans et t-shirts sataniques le weekend !

Teddy rigola. Son rire ressemblait à un jappement, Aurélia aimait bien ce son.

\- McGonagall s'évanouirait, lâcha Phil qui se pencha en avant.

Il était à la droite de Teddy et Aurélia assise à la gauche de Mint, il tourna sa tête vers elle.

\- Le traditionalisme, gente dame. Nous avons des décennies de traditions et coutumes.

Puis plus sérieusement.

\- Tu as de la chance, tes parents acceptent tes lubies. Mais les Sang-Purs viennent presque tous de famille assez tradi. La mienne l'est et j'en sors car je suis ami avec Mint ici présent. Mais regarde Quentin. Tu lui dis de porter un jean il te flanquera au pilori.

Quentin se tourna scandalisé vers eux. Phil et Teddy rigolèrent. Aurélia gronda. Phil avait raison. Celui-ci ricana.

\- Ce qu'on fait c'est faire de la pub pour le génie Moldu, dit-il, pas remettre en cause le monde sorcier dans son entièreté. La société n'est pas prête.

Teddy hocha la tête.

\- Faire du skate ou des rollers est inoffensif, pour certain Sang-Purs, ce sera même un goût de danger. Rebelle même.

Quentin avait rejoint le trio deux jours auparavant. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Phil, Teddy et Aurélia trainaient ensemble pour parler de leur projet. Le premier colis arriva rapidement car Peter et sa famille habitait à Glasgow, donc non loin de l'école. Bref Quentin comme Phil avait goûté au Coca. Il n'était pas vraiment fan, disant que c'était peut-être trop sucré à son goût, alors que Phil voulait qu'on célèbre son mariage avec la bouteille. Puis, Quentin testa les rollers qui faisaient pile sa pointure. Et après quelques gamelles, s'amusa tout le Dimanche après-midi dans les couloirs avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient pour se cacher hors de la vue de Rusard. Des Sang-Pur les avaient vus. Des Nés-Moldus aussi, qui leur demandèrent où ils avaient trouvé cela. Il y avait de la demande. Une ou deux personnes étaient même prêts à payer pour ça.

Le trafic commençait donc à balbutier. Malgré la discussion tendue entre elles, Elisa Bishop tint sa part du marché et donna une liste d'objets à Aurélia au détour d'un couloir. Celle-ci la remercia d'un hochement de tête, et lui tendit un sac rempli de comics et autres romans que Peter et elle avait fait venir par leurs parents. Ils transportaient la marchandise dans leurs sacs, ou cachés dans leurs malles. Etant dans la même cela leur permettait une synchronisation certaine. Aurélia malgré tout, avait commencé avait pensé à ce qu'elle avait dit. Sa froideur et son détachement… Elle n'avait pas le choix ou le temps d'y penser. Il était hors de question qu'elle rejoigne le CEM car elle ne serait pas comprise. Et elle devait se protéger. Elle pouvait s'amuser mais que les gens sachent qu'elle soit une ancienne chimiste avec diplôme universitaire ? C'était dangereux. Mais il fallait quelqu'un là-bas. Le trafic marcherait tellement mieux. Alors, elle inspira. Expira et demanda une faveur à Teddy Mint :

\- Il faudrait que tu rejoignes le CEM.

Teddy ouvrit grands les yeux et se tourna vers elle.

\- … Pardon ?

\- Teddy. Les Nés-Moldus et Sang-Mélés de presque toutes les promos en-dessous de vous sont au CEM ou ont un ami qui y est. En ayant du contact avec eux… Il faut un interlocuteur pour leur donner ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Et toi ? T'es dans la même promo que Thelma ou Bishop.

\- Je suis… pas vraiment appréciée par eux. Je reste une Sang-Pure. Ils pensent que je vois tout ça comme des hobbies.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda Phil avec sincérité.

Aurélia se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils alors que Teddy tentait de le dissuader de continuer.

\- Non.

\- Ok. Je vérifiais, sourit Phil.

Aurélia pencha la tête sur le côté mais sourit légèrement. Phil avait le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat sans vexer qui que ce soit. Jamais il ne devra perdre cette candeur, c'était trop précieux.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y être pour un long moment. Au moins, cette année ? Puis tu le quitteras l'année prochaine.

\- Bon sang Auré, je vais devoir réviser les maths !

\- Tu seras meilleur en Potions ?

\- Je te hais !

Quentin qui écoutait leur conversation en lisant un roman emprunté au trafic de livres, afficha un rictus. Il était plutôt calme mais enregistrait chaque information.

\- C'est une bonne idée, dit-il, on commence à avoir des intéressés mais il faut passer à la vitesse supérieure. Bâtir une fidélité pour avoir de la marchandise régulière. Et surtout rester fun. D'ailleurs, dit-il. Si on vous demande, tout ça c'est pour un projet en Etudes des Moldus.

\- Je prend pas Etude des Moldus... dit Teddy avec confusion.

\- Mais moi oui, comprit Phil. D'accord, c'est une bonne raison.

Aurélia regarda Quentin. C'était malin. Ce type était malin. Puis Peter soupira et se tourna vers Aurélia qui reprit la parole :

\- Tu parlais du local tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui. T'as un endroit ?

A part la Salle Sur Demande. Ça semblait compliqué... Si elle avait la carte du Maraudeur... Oh.

Aurélia pesta. Elle savait à qui elle devait s'adresser. Elle tourna sa tête vers les deux frimousses rousses qui balançaient de la purée au jeune McLaggen qui pestait scandalisé. Elle soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Ouais... Ce ne serait pas facile.

Après le cours de Sortilèges qu'elle avait en commun avec les Serdaigles. Aurélia sortit de la salle en lisant son livre de Métamorphose. Elle travaillait sur les chaussures adaptables et donc laissait de côté la magie élémentaire ou même le combat. Et étonnement... Cela lui faisait du bien. Elle avait besoin un peu de distance sans doute pour assurer les matières les plus importantes à sa survie.

C'est alors qu'une voix la héla :

\- Aurélia ! Attend !

Elle se figea puis se tourna vers Alicia Spinnet qui la rejoignit alors que Lee, Angelina et le reste du groupe des Gryffons restait à distance. Elle était quoi ? Une pestiférée ? Aurélia sentit la colère monter mais préféra l'éteindre de suite en forçant un sourire pour Alicia. Elle n'avait juste pas la tête à ça.

\- Salut. Ça va ?

\- Ah... Euh. Ah oui... et toi ?

Aurélia leva un sourcil avec étonnement et méfiance. C'était nouveau ça.

\- Je vais bien, répondit-elle assez neutre.

Alicia lui sourit légèrement et hocha la tête :

\- En fait... est-ce que tu veux réviser avec nous ? Y'a des exams de mi-année qui approchent alors...

Aurélia faillit refuser. Elle avait la métamorphose à réviser, elle était déjà en avance sur son éducation et depuis qu'elle était solitaire, elle avait remonté ses notes en Astronomie (seule l'Histoire de La Magie l'embêtait profondément. Elle envisageait à chaque séance d'utiliser la poupée de répulsion faite par son grand-oncle). Bref, elle n'avait aucune raison de se mêler à eux. Ils l'avaient rejetée, il la regardait comme si elle était bizarre ou affreuse et malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus calme, cela restait profondément vexant. Mais...

Elle regarda Alicia droit dans les yeux et y lut un peu d'espoir, de l'inquiétude et de la curiosité. Ouais. Elle aimait ces crétins.

\- Je veux bien. On va à l'étude commune ? Dit-elle d'un rire un peu moqueur.

Alicia sourit largement en marchant à ses côtés.

\- Tu promets de ne pas faire de scandale ?

\- Je ne fais JAMAIS de... (elle vit les gros yeux d'Alicia). Bon d'accord.

Elle rejoignit le reste du groupe sur les talons d'Alicia. Thelma, Ethan et Kenneth lui adressèrent un sourire timide, et Trinity hocha légèrement la tête. L'expression de Lee était cryptique et Angelina était résolument fermée. D'ailleurs elle s'éloigna en première.

Aurélia soupira mais suivit le groupe.

\- Les jumeaux ne viennent pas.

\- Non, lui répondit Lee. Ils ont une idée de... Enfin, tu les connais.

Aurélia sourit légèrement. Elle voulait en profiter pour leur demander leur aide, mais elle le fera une autre fois.

Puis ils débarquèrent, dans la salle commune avec le reste de la promo. Tout le monde se tendit quand Aurélia passa la porte, Et oui personne n'avait oublié quand Aurélia Ruva avait fichu le bordel en septembre. Mais Aurélia n'en tint pas rigueur, elle avait son sac rempli à son épaule, déjà au courant de la méfiance la concernant. Elle se dirigea alors vers le fond de la salle, mais Alicia l'arrêta :

\- Viens avec nous.

Aurélia se figea, mais accepta et s'assise à la table des Gryffons qu'ils partageaient avec certains Serdaigles donc Helen Dawlish. Aurélia sortit alors son stylo bic et son cahier de brouillon ainsi que son livre de Métamorphose. Elle tournait les pages rapidement, ce qui faisait croire à certains qu'elle ne lisait pas, mais elle notait régulièrement donc ils durent changer leur analyse.

Puis Aurélia bailla. Ferma son livre de métamorphose et s'empara de son livre de Défense appliquée, qu'elle avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque de sa mère. Helen lut la couverture et haussa un sourcil approbateur :

\- Bon choix de lecture.

\- C'est celui de ma mère, répondit Aurélia en la regardant au-dessus de la couverture. Elle m'a dit que c'était une référence.

\- Pour appliquer et lancer des maléfices ? Certainement ! Ta mère travaille dans la Défense ?

\- Elle est infirmière à St-Mangouste.

\- La mère d'Aurélia a une énorme bibliothèque avec des livres sur tous les sujets, ajouta Alicia qui finissait d'écrire sa dissertation de Métamorphose. Vous devriez voir la malle d'Auré, il y a plus de livres que de vêtements !

Les enfants rigolèrent alors qu'Aurélia rosit.

\- Je me cultive. J'ai une mère Serdaigle, franchement j'étais fichue dès le début.

Helen afficha un mince sourire. L'ambiance se détendait, les élèves étaient méfiants mais bien moins. Aurélia continua sa discussion :

\- J'en suis au chapitre 12.

Helen fronça le nez :

\- Le Patronus ? C'est un sort assez peu utile, sauf si tu te destine à une carrière d'Auror.

Aurélia la regarda avec un sourire :

\- Bah étonnement je vois ça plutôt comme quelque chose de récréatif.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah le Patronus tant qu'on qu'on n'aura pas inventé l'équivalent du téléphone (c'est un moyen de communication) à la chaîne pour sorcier c'est parfait pour envoyer des messages ? Mais aussi pour se connaître soi-même. Et aussi c'est magnifique. Un ami de septième année m'avait montré le sien, c'est vraiment beau.

Certains hochèrent la tête. Aurélia avait le regard rêveur :

\- Je me demande de quoi aura l'air le mien... Un jaguar ? Une chauve-souris ? Un écureuil ? Un rhinocéros ?

\- Un pingouin ? Blagua Alicia

\- Bah tiens, dit Aurélia en tirant la langue sous les rires des Gryffondors qui l'entouraient. M'enfin, dit-elle pour recentrer la conversation depuis l'année dernière en fait, mais Bill m'en avait dissuadé car il disait que je n'avais pas assez de puissance magique. J'essaie encore, mais y'a rien qui apparaît à part des volutes de fumée argentée, c'est désespérant, gronda Aurélia.

Helen approuva silencieusement. Aussi fondue de duel et de Défense qu'Auré, elle savait à quel point le manque de maturité était frustrant.

Ils continuèrent à travailler puis, une fois son boulot achevé, Aurélia s'étira. Elle sortit sa pierre de sa poche et la serra dans sa main, puis se leva de son bureau. Elle avait assez sociabilisé pour la journée. Ce qui était bien avec le trio, c'est qu'ils étaient dans une autre promo donc elle n'était pas tout le temps avec eux et donc n'avait pas à se forcer trop longtemps. Aurélia aimait Alicia et les autres, mais ce que le début de l'année lui avait appris, c'était que les moments de solitude lui réussissait.

\- Où tu vas ? Demanda Alicia alors qu'Aurélia rangeait son sac.

\- J'ai fini mes devoirs hier soir pour le reste de la semaine, alors je vais rendre des livres à la bibli.

Et s'exercer au combat dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle voulait commencer le corps à corps l'année prochaine, alors autant taper dans un sac pour libérer la vapeur.

\- A plus. »

Et elle s'en alla en sifflotant. Le silence prit place dans la salle.

\- On dirait qu'elle est devenue civilisée, ne put s'empêcher de lancer Adrian.

\- Je dirais plutôt qu'elle est meilleure pour se brider, corrigea Terrence. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Demanda-t-il aux Gryffondors.

\- Et bien c'était agréable d'avoir une conversation complète sans hurlements avec elle, dit Rhonda en roulant les yeux.

Alicia, Lee et certains hochèrent la tête. Angelina elle restait fermée. Elle n'allait pas lui pardonner si facilement.

OoooOOOOooOo

Le week-end était enfin arrivé. Teddy, Quentin et Phil étaient partis en visite à Pré-Au-Lard et en profitèrent pour envoyer un hibou postal aux parents de Teddy afin de récupérer de la marchandise.

Le garçon avait aussi approché Elisa Bishop pour intégrer le CEM, prétextant de nouvelles résolutions (on était quand même en Janvier) mais aussi la pression familiale quand il en avait parlé lors d'un dîner familial. Ce n'était pas difficile de le faie croire car il y avait une grande part de vérité, ses parents étaient tous les deux des professeurs, il continuait à étudier l'histoire moldue chez lui pendant les vacances, s'agissant de sa matière préférée. Il avait la main sur des méthodes qu'il pouvait ramener pour les cours. Elisa en fut enchantée (on lui disait, devoirs, école, savoir, elle sautait limite de joie… métaphoriquement). Et puis Teddy, serait le seul élève d'une année supérieure, cela ajoutait du cachet à son club.

Teddy fut donc accepté, fin Janvier au CEM et pendant ce temps, Aurélia était partie au stade de Quidditch.

Elle soupira en regardant l'équipe de Quidditch s'entraîner sur le stade. Elle s'était emmitouflée dans son long manteau bleu marine avec une capuche, son écharpe en cache-nez et un gros bonnet rouge bordeaux avec un pompon. Angelina, Alicia volaient à toute vitesse. Les jumeaux les visaient avec des Cognards plutôt vicieux qu'elles arrivaient à éviter une fois sur deux. Aurélia lâcha un sifflet impressionné. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle dans les gradins. La nuit commençait à tomber.

C'est alors qu'Angelina l'aperçut et vola vers elle.

\- Hey, salua Aurélia.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Angelina d'une voix cassante.

Un silence passa tranquillement. Aurélia se retint de soupirer et soutint le regard d'Angelina Johnson.

\- Je suis venue voir les jumeaux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Leur parler.

\- Leur demander quelque chose plutôt.

\- Angelina, je veux bien que tu me détestes mais tu n'es pas obligée de me traiter comme la lie du monde dès que je te parle, lâcha Aurélia un peu irritée.

Angelina ouvrit et ferma la bouche. Etonnement, il lui semblait qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin. Cela dit, ce n'était pas son genre de laisser l'autre avoir le dernier mot, et elle rétorqua :

\- J'ai raison, non ? Reste-là.

Et elle s'en alla en volant à pleine vitesse vers les deux frères. Ceux-ci se tournèrent et sous l'autorisation de Charlie (qui adressa un signe à la petite Ruva), ils la rejoignirent vite :

\- On est haut ici. Tu vas te prendre du jus.

\- Plutôt une avalanche de neige, répondit Aurélia avec ironie. Dites-moi, vous êtes au courant de tous les secrets du château n'est-ce pas ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard.

\- Je suis à la recherche d'un local non traçable par l'administration où je peux stocker de la marchandise hautement illégale. Pas besoin d'être trop spacieux, juste possible de bien verrouiller la salle.

Les deux jumeaux ouvrirent grands les yeux et sourirent de la même expression de sale gosse :

\- Quel genre de marchandise ?

\- Je vous le dirais si vous me trouvez une salle. Marché conclu ?

\- Pas si vite. On a des tarifs, s'exclama Fred.

\- Tout à fait. Chaque travail mérite salaire, renchérit George.

\- Ou une faveur.

\- Ou un gage.

\- Je peux vous donner 15 Mornilles chacun et un partenariat non négligeable à mon petit complot, répondit Aurélia. Si ça vous va ?

Elle venait de recevoir ses étrennes de Noël et son anniversaire approchait (elle était née un 25 Février), donc avait des petites économies. Les jumeaux étaient bouches bées. Aurélia faillit éclater de rire en voyant leurs têtes.

\- Alors ?

\- 25.

\- ça me va.

Les jumeaux sourirent largement, leurs yeux brillants.

\- Marché conclu, Ruva ! On te préfère comme ça !

Aurélia roula des yeux avec amusement.

\- Je vous donne 15 Mornilles ce soir pour sceller le contrat. Rien ne sort évidemment.

\- Evidemment.

Les jumeaux levèrent leurs pouces en souriant puis s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre l'équipe. Aurélia se détourna après avoir salué Charlie de loin et s'en alla des gradins. Parfait. Tout avançait bien.

Aurélia leva sa tête de ses exercices de Runes. Elle était encore en étude commune aux côtés d'Alicia. Elle n'avait pas rompu sa correspondance avec Gilbert qui lui corrigeait encore ses avancements, et elle était ravie de voir qu'elle s'améliorait en traduction. Les élèves avaient été surpris de la voir intéressée par ce sujet. Les Gryffondors le savaient depuis l'année précédente, mais c'était que depuis cette année qu'Aurélia s'y était mise sérieusement. Et sa motivation avait reparue quand elle avait vu Croûtard/Peter Pettigrow faire la sieste dans la salle commune.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et que les jumeaux Weasley, bondirent. Ils tournèrent leurs têtes plusieurs fois avant de trouver Aurélia qui les regardait sans comprendre:

\- Ah te voilà, s'exclamèrent-ils.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir un peu de calme, gronda Adrian. Bon sang Ruva, a chaque fois que tu débarques c'est la pagaille.

\- Hey ! J'ai rien fait pour une fois ! S'exclama Aurélia outrée.

Les jumeaux ignorèrent royalement Adrian et vinrent devant Aurélia.

\- Salut Gred et Forge, sourit Elisa.

\- Bonjour Lizzy ! Toujours plongée dans d'intenses révisions ?

– Vous devriez vous y mettre aussi, pointa Elisa. Vous venez bosser ?

– Pas aujourd'hui. On cherchait Auré.

Sur ce Aurélia fronça les sourcils et se leva pour suivre les jumeaux Weasley hors de la salle d'étude. Fred et George affichèrent alors d'identiques larges sourires une fois à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrètes :

– On a trouvé !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce que tu nous a demandé de chercher.

L'expression ennuyée d'Aurélia changea dans la joie vibrante.

\- OH ?

\- On t'y emmène maintenant, si tu veux.

\- A fond !

La salle que les jumeaux avaient trouvé était parfaite. Située au cinquième étage, elle était derrière un portrait d'un grand banquet. Elle n'avait qu'à tapoter le tableau de sa baguette pour ouvrir la cache. Et quelle cache ! Apparemment c'était une sorte de réserve. Il n'y avait que des étagères et un petit bureau. Des toiles d'araignées partout qu'un simple Recurvite pouvait faire disparaître. Bref il suffisait de bien blinder de sorts de protection au fur et à mesure des années et ils avaient la planque parfaite.

\- Les garçons vont adorer ! S'exclama Aurélia. Merci les gars vous avez assuré.

Elle leur donne l'argent qu'elle leur doit et se laissa tomber sur une table. Fred s'éclaircit la gorge :

\- Donc. C'est quoi le projet ?

\- Du trafic d'objets récréatifs moldus, déclara Aurélia avec un grand sourire. Nous allons convertir ce château au génie des gens sans magie.

Les jumeaux eurent l'air sceptique. Evidemment, avec leur père et son obsession des moldus, ils savaient que le monde sans magie était rempli de gouzi-gouzi intéressants. Mais de là à en faire un trafic ? Quel intérêt ?

\- Les moldus sont pas parfait, y'a des trucs... j'aimerais que les sorciers ne soient jamais au courant, dit Aurélia en tirant la langue, mais y'a des inventions... Le cinéma, la musique... Assez absurde que sans la radio de Lee la maison Gryff ne serait pas au courant de Queen ou des Stones. Ou de Star wars. STAR WARS !

– Urgh, fit Fred avec une grimace. On dirait Betty. Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a converti.

– Raashid est fan de ce truc aussi, pointa George. Je ne vois pas trop l'attrait. Betsy nous en a montré des posters, les images ne bougent même pas.

Aurélia se retint de se frapper la tête contre les murs. Raaah, les sorciers. Aucune appréciation pour les classiques. Star Wars, quand même !

Bon en vrai sa famille n'était pas au courant aussi. Elle devait faire en sorte qu'ils le soient avant que Louis n'entre à Poudlard, sinon sa couverture éclaterait. Aurélia secoua la tête, encore abasourdie par un tel blasphème puis sourit largement.

\- On va faire entrer des bd, des rollers, des skate-boards, des radios, des walkmans qu'on va modifier, du soda, des bonbons, des magazines, des fringues et... pleins d'autres trucs funs, qu'on peut partager, qu'on peut prêter.

\- Et c'est toi qui va contacter les clients ? S'étonna George

\- Client c'est un grand mot soupira Aurélia, je ne demande pas trop d'argent pour le moment, histoire d'inonder le marché, et non. Ce n'est pas moi qui fait le contact. Je suis nulle en commerciale, mes acolytes s'en chargeront.

Soit Peter, Toby et Quentin.

\- J'ai fait une étude de marché pour ramener aux intéressés ce qu'ils veulent, mais on va rester basique pour l'heure, soda, bonbons, bande dessinées, livres et fringues. C'est universel et ça marche toujours. En ce qui me concerne, faire du roller, écouter de la musique seule en lisant un livre ou regarder un fichu film, ça me manque.

\- C'est le truc à roues que tu avais avant-hier aux pieds, non ? S'exclama Fred

Aurélia hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Il faut juste que j'applique un sort dessus. Pour que tout le monde puisse les mettre quelque soit la pointure, j'envisageais de demander de l'aide à McGo, réfléchissait Aurélia à voix haute.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête.

\- Il faudrait que je demande aussi aux Nés-Moldus des dons. Je vais prêter mon hibou et on utilise aussi ceux de Phil et Quentin mais...

Elle soupira.

\- Bref, les jumeaux, voilà le plan. Il faut faire entrer la marchandise et la distribuer au nez et à la barbe de la direction. Ici, ce sera aussi un atelier ou un trafiquera les lecteurs de musiques moyennement une participation monétaire. Personne à part nous trois, Ted, Quentin et Phil ne doivent être au courant de l'emplacement de cette salle.

Elle leur sourit.

\- SI vous voulez participer, je vous file 10% des bénéfices, on a tous le même pourcentage.

\- Il y aura des bénéfices ? Les prix sont pas hyper élevés.

\- Et pas grand-monde sera intéressé. Dix, quinze personnes max, sur toute l'école ?

\- Sans doute, mais c'est mieux que rien, j'ai pas l'intention de réduire l'accès selon les bourses. Tout le monde y a droit, on ne fait payer que pour pouvoir racheter...

Elle sortit une canette de coca de son sac et l'ouvrit sous les yeux fascinés des jumeaux.

\- De la marchandise. Vous en voulez ?

Fred et George s'emparèrent sans aucune hésitation de la canette et sirotèrent chacun leur tour. Puis se figèrent. Aurélia faillit éclater de rire, c'était rare de leur couper la chique.

\- Gardez-la. Y'en a plus d'où ça vient. »

Le trafic n'avait pas de nom officiel, et finalement c'était mieux. Aurélia avait envisagé la mafia mais on lui avait ri au nez. Après avoir boudé, elle accepta qu'on ne donne pas de nom. Le trafic marchait bien, les élèves moldus furent les premiers à venir se fournir.

La première prise de contact avait eu lieu avec les membres du CEM par Teddy (qui appréciait vraiment le club d'ailleurs à part les maths…). Celui-ci ramena une liste complète de choses de ce qu'ils pouvaient ramener, les enfants de moldu testaient et prenaient ça à la blague. Mais quand la marchandise était arrivée certains étaient bouche bée. Un pack de coca, des bonbons moldus.

Les parents de Teddy étaient très cools (ils étaient tous les deux professeurs, le père de Peter enseignait à l'université et la mère au collège), Ils passaient les commandes et elles étaient postées par la poste moldue dans un relais proche de Pré-Au-Lard. Il s'avérait que ce relais était utilisé par les familles moldues qui voulaient envoyer quelque chose aux enfants à l'école.

Phil lui avait eu l'idée de créer une boîte à demande dans le parc de Poudlard dissimulée entre les serres. Dans la boîte les intéressés pour y poser des walkmans ou radios moldues pour la trafiquer comme celle de Lee qui avait été faite par Arthur Weasley. Il avait fallu juste une lettre enthousiaste de la part des jumeaux et d'Aurélia pour qu'Arthur Weasley leur livre son secret de fabrication. Ainsi, elle trouva des cristaux par un heureux hasard dans la Salle Sur Demande et au travail !

Les BD qu'elle et Teddy pouvaient recevoir directement de leurs parents (Victorien l'avait inscrite à un abonnement avec l'aide d'un collègue Oubliator Né-Moldu qui en avait éclaté de rire après qu'elle l'ai supplié à chaque lettre. Elle recevait les BD dans une boîte aux lettre moldue pour les transferts) renflouaient les stocks d'Elisa Bishop et Aurélia lisait elle-même beaucoup de bande-dessinées dès qu'elle avait un peu de temps. Des sorciers furent surpris et intrigués car pour eux (et Aurélia en tomba par terre), c'était pour les enfants et les incultes. Alors Aurélia se dressa face à un élève quatrième année de Gryffondor qui rigolait et plaqua un Spiderman sur la table, mais pas n'importe lequel... Celui ou Gwen Stacy MOURRAIT :

\- Lis. Je te défie.

Ce qu'il ne faut JAMAIS dire à un Gryffondor.

Plus tard, le regard choqué face à la scène culte de la mort de Gwen Stacy fit sourire Aurélia. Puis l'élève leva la tête et dit :

\- T'en a d'autres ?!

Aurélia se concentrait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Le trafic marchait très bien même sans elle. Phil, Teddy, les jumeaux ou Quentin étaient approchés entre les cours. Les walkmans étaient modifiés pour un prix un peu plus élevé et des disques avaient été mis à disposition pour écouter la musique moldue.

\- Et la musique sorcière, lâcha un jour Phil.

Aurélia, Quentin et Teddy étaient assis confortablement sur un divan. Elle passait de moins en moins de temps dans la Salle sur Demande depuis quelques semaines. On était une semaine avant l'anniversaire d'Aurélia en Février et elle était loin d'avoir terminé sa carte ou la boîte pour Pettigrew. Enfin. Elle ne mettait plus trop le combat contre un Mage Noir sanguinaire au centre de sa vie. Elle soufflait, elle avait encore quelques mois avant qu'Harry ne débarque dans sa maison. En fait c'était une bonne nouvelle qu'elle soit à Gryffondor. Cela l'aiderait à garder l'œil sur lui.

\- Quoi la musique sorcière ? Lâcha Teddy qui lisait un Spiderman en baillant.

Ces dernières revues marchaient bien dans le club de lecture de Bishop. Elle en était ravie.

\- Et bien la musique moldue est cool toussa, mais j'aime bien la musique sorcière... vous n'avez pas de supports à part la radio pour écouter cette musique ?

Il eut un silence. Aurélia fronça les sourcils. Elle se souvenait de la radio sorcière mais des disques ? Des vinyles ? Elle attendit que Quentin prenne la parole.

\- On écoute sur des grands disques.

\- des vinyles ?!

\- Oui et juste à la radio.

\- Tu penses à quoi Ted ? Demanda Phil.

\- On pourrait essayer de passer de la musique sorcière en support moldu et inversement ?

\- Ce serait compliqué, songea Aurélia. On arrive à écouter de la musique moldue car on a trouvé une autre source d'énergie, grâce au père des jumeaux. Et en soi ce n'est pas difficile, même quand j'avais démonté et remonté les walkmans, bypasser le flux est un jeu d'enfant mais les disques sorciers doivent être cryptés différemment. Il faudrait une sorte de microphone ou un dictaphone pour enregistrer la musique et la passer dans les deux formats.

\- C'est de la magie de haut niveau, confirma Quentin.

\- Bah Aurélia ? T'as pas un livre pour ça. ? Taquina Phil.

Aurélia roula des yeux sous les sourires des trois autres garçons.

\- Les sortilèges ne sont pas ma spécialité. Faudrait demander de l'aide à Flitwick.

\- Bonne idée... Ah et tu as demandé à McGonagall pour les chaussures ?

\- Ouais...

\- Et... ?

Aurélia pensa au moment où elle s'était approchée du professeur le plus stricte de Poudlard (enfin ex aequo avec Rogue) et au moment où elle lui posa la question. Minerva McGonagall fut plutôt agréablement surprise. Elle répondit à ses questions puis lui posa évidemment la question fatidique, pourquoi un tel intérêt ? Aurélia lui répondit qu'elle est toujours intéressée par l'aspect pratique de la magie et donc c'était une question qui lui était venue en voyant que ses chaussures étaient trop petites pour elle. Evidemment, dire que c'était pour adapter au pied de tous les clients les rollers soit des objets hautement illégaux, était hors de question.

\- Elle a dit que ce serait possible pour s'adapter à n'importe quel pied, il faut doubler l'effet avec une rune. Le sort d'agrandissement ou de réduction serait fixé par une rune et le contact du pied avec la semelle.

Aurélia pencha sa tête sur le côté.

\- Charlie m'avait dit la même chose dernièrement... Il me faut un expert en runes et de bonnes bases en Métamorphose...

Charlie Weasley surveillait encore du coin de l'œil Aurélia de peur qu'elle ne replonge dans la solitude complète et dans l'état pré-vacances de Noël. Alors entre révision d'ASPICS, devoirs de préfets et de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, il parlait à Aurélia qui en était ravie. Elle a toujours apprécié passer du temps avec le Weasley.

Elle l'accompagna une fois même au stade en entraînement. Charlie y allait un peu plus tôt pour s'entraîner seul et préparer les balles, Aurélia vint avec lui et porta la malle de balles. Charlie la laissa voler et eut un fou rire en se rendant compte à quel point elle se cramponnait au manche. Aurélia aimait voler, mais pas la vitesse. Elle était trop consciente de la dangerosité. Le rire de Charlie redoubla.

Bref, sous ses conseils, elle avait écrit une lettre à Gilbert Ronan, car elle continuait ses exercices de Runes et avait fait un schéma pour la chaussure qu'elle avait annoté de runes possibles. Elle devrait avoir la réponse après son anniversaire.

\- Quentin, tu es meilleur que moi en Métamorphose, lâcha-t-elle.

C'était vrai. Quentin avait un an d'apprentissage par rapport à elle, et même si elle avait un esprit d'adulte, elle était plus avancée en Défense qu'en Métamorphose. Quentin, lui, avait des facilités dans ce domaine et elle le reconnaissait. Quentin réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Je ne sais pas encore comment lier ça aux Runes mais c'est un sortilège d'Extension qu'il faudrait pas de réduction ou d'amplification.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Phil.

\- Car mon cher ami siffla Quentin, cela grossit ou diminue la chaussure proportionnellement, le ratio reste le même ! Or, là, on veut juste agrandir selon la largeur et la longueur du pied et c'est de l'ordre de centimètres en avant ou sur les côtés.

Aurélia ouvrit et referma la bouche. C'était... très malin.

\- J'ai écrit à un ami pour les Runes. Il nous donnera la marche à suivre.

Quentin sourit légèrement quand on toqua à la porte. Les jumeaux entrèrent alors dans la salle avec un gros paquet.

\- Direct de pré-au-lard !

\- Ah génial, s'exclama Teddy en sautant sur ses pieds joints. C'est sans doute le coca et les carnets.

\- Vous faites quoi ?

\- On lézarde, bailla Quentin. D'ailleurs je vais arrêter, je dois finir mes devoirs en Arithmancie.

\- QUI prend l'arithmancie ?! Faillit s'étouffer Fred qui avait bu une gorgée de coca.

\- Moi. Et j'adore ça. Tout à fait. Dit Quentin en défiant qui ce soit de faire un commentaire.

Aurélia se contenta de sourire.

La conversation d'Aurélia avec les garçons sur les possibles combinaisons magico-scientifique la fit réfléchir seule assise dans le parc alors que ses amis s'amusaient à se balancer des boules de neige. Elle se demandait jusqu'où ça pouvait aller. Peut-être que toutes les inventions futuristes telle que la projection 3D, les hooverboard (voitures volantes déjà d'actualité), les vestes qui se sèchent toutes seules, les chaussures qui s'adaptent au pied, les portables sans perte de réseau... Tout c'était à portée de main.

Un internet sorcier par exemple. La télévision ! C'était quand même scandaleux que le cinéma ne soit pas présent. C'était pourtant juste un système de projection de l'image, il n'était peut-être pas compliqué de partir sur les projecteurs de l'ancienne génération. Maintenant, c'était comment faire pour que la péloche ne brûle pas. Quoique la péloche c'est physique et non électrique... Aurélia se figea. Elle était une chimiste dans son ancienne vie bon sang ! Elle savait que le développement de la péloche nécessitait des bains dans des produits précis. Si elle arrivait à trouver l'équivalence magique, elle pouvait peut-être partir des films moldus et les retravailler derrière à la potion magique !

Elle nota cela dans un de ses cahiers tout en soupirant. Cela demandait beaucoup de travail et la connaissance d'une discipline ou deux sur le bout des doigts. Elle avait choisi la Défense, les Runes et la Métamorphose pour des raisons évidentes. Et si elle perdait son temps sur d'autres matières, elle se disperserait. Donc... C'était terrible mais peut-être qu'elle trouverait d'autres personnes plus talentueuses qu'elle pour les pousser sur la voie ? La magie offrait trop de possibilités. Elle le savait, et les Nés-Moldus... le savait aussi. Il fallait juste qu'ils s'en rappellent. Un jour quand elle aurait le temps, elle s'y pencherait. Mais pas maintenant... Elle devait sauver ses amis et sa famille d'abord.

Puis elle reçut une boule dans la figure de la part de Teddy Mint. Aurélia se précipita à sa suite alors qu'il hurlait en riant.

Le 25 Février était l'anniversaire d'Aurélia Ruva. Il tombait un Dimanche et tout ce que souhaitait la jeune fille c'était qu'on la laisse tranquille. Car Aurélia était d'humeur massacrante. L'année d'avant, elle tut le sujet et ses amis s'en rendirent compte quand elle avait reçu le cadeau de ses parents le matin-même. Sachant que c'était un jour de cours, elle put supplier qu'on la laisse tranquille. Mais malheureusement pour elle, cette fois c'était un Dimanche et elle avait peur qu'on lui célèbre avec un gâteau, des bougies et des couronnes en papier. Car son anniversaire lui rappelait qu'on lui fêtait ses treize ans. Pas ses vingt-sept ans. Et cela était tout bonnement insupportable. Car oui, elle avait beau s'être rendue à l'évidence qu'elle était fichue, tout de même... La pratique pêchait.

Alors elle fit la grasse matinée et pria les 1500 divinations qu'on lui foute la paix... Mais c'était sans compter, l'énergie d'Alicia qui sauta sur son lit, alors qu'Aurélia émit un son étouffé et indigné :

\- Debout Ruva ! Tu as treize ans aujourd'hui.

\- C'est Dimanche. Et le Dimanche je dors !

\- Ah bon ? Normalement, tu disparais pas pour aller courir ou faire exploser des pierres ?

Aurélia ronchonna. Elle l'avait eue cette petite peste.

\- Allez, réveille-toi et habille-toi ordonna Alicia. On nous attend.

\- QUOI ? MAIS ALICIA, s'écria Aurélia.

\- Non. Pas cette année. Cette année, tu vas nous laisser célébrer ton anniversaire comme une personne normale. Pas de bagarre, pas de scandale et pas de « je m'enfuis et je suis insupportable ». Tu as promis que tu allais t'améliorer, c'est le moment.

Aurélia attrapa son oreiller dans ses bras et y cria alors qu'Alicia se dégagea des couvertures l'air satisfaite. Boudeuse, la jeune métisse se leva finalement et attrapa son jean préféré et son t-shirt « NO FUTURE ». Elle prit aussi sa robe de sorcière qu'elle laissa ouverte et se traîna hors de la chambre dans la salle commune où Alicia, Angelina et Thelma l'attendait.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Auré, pépia Thelma.

Angelina la regarda cryptique puis après quelques secondes tendues sourit légèrement :

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Aurélia.

Aurélia fut comme frappée par la foudre. Cela faisait des mois qu'Angelina et elle, n'arrivaient pas être ne serait-ce que cordiales l'une avec l'autre... Et elles étaient dans la même chambre. Mais cette fois Angelina faisait un pas en avant. Elle lui donnait une chance.

Aurélia déglutit. Elle était soulagée, car elle aimait beaucoup Angelina Johnson mais la réalité revint. Elle ne pouvait plus agir comme avant. Elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur.

\- Merci Angelina. »

Aurélia fut accueillie dans la Grande Salle avec son groupe d'amis de Gryffondors qui l'accueillirent avec un sourire ou des félicitations. Malgré son regard ombrageux, elle se força à sourire et remercia ceux qui le lui souhaitaient. Alicia la regardait fière. Angelina était satisfaite. Puis Lee s'approcha aussi.

\- Salut.

-... Salut.

\- Joyeux anniversaire.

\- Merci.

Un silence passa entre les deux enfants. Aurélia baissa légèrement le regard alors que Lee ne savait pas où se mettre. Angelina renifla bruyamment :

\- Ça suffit bande d'empotés ! Réconciliez-vous et on en parle plus !

Lee lui lança un regard furibond :

\- Tu ne manques pas de culot, Johnson

\- Oui, Oui. Allez on mange, j'ai faim.

Elle attrapa le bras d'Aurélia et la traîna avec elle à la table, alors que Teddy, Phil et Quentin lui souhaitèrent aussi un joyeux anniversaire. Les deux jumeaux arrivèrent aussi, avec des bombes de serpentins et arrosèrent Aurélia qui tempêta car c'était quand même le matin et laissez la boire son thé en paix, nom d'un botruc !

Raashid vint la voir rapidement pour lui souhaiter aussi un joyeux anniversaire en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffons pour manger avec eux. Aurélia lui sourit largement, Raashid était l'un des seuls membres des autres maisons qu'elle appréciait (il la remercia d'ailleurs encore de lui avoir trafiqué son walkman). Puis l'hibou de ses parents, atterrit comme les autres à l'heure du courrier. Des paquets descendirent sur la table juste devant elle. Aurélia soupira mais sourit émue alors qu'elle découvrait ses cadeaux.

Ses parents lui avaient envoyé un livre de chimie avancée qu'elle avait demandé à une librairie moldue, une grosse cape noire d'hiver avec une large capuche noire aux boutons d'or qu'elle adora instantanément et des fondants du chaudron. Elle avait aussi reçu un cadeau de la part de sa famille maternelle en Barbades et notamment son grand-oncle Aberty. C'était un paquet contenant des gâteaux au coco et à la cannelle et un plus petit médaillon avec une pierre polie et gravée d'une rune amérindienne. Aurélia mis les sucreries au milieu de la table pour partager avec ses amis, alors qu'elle lisait la lettre :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Lee avec curiosité

\- C'est joli, s'extasia Alicia en regardant le bijou, je peux... ?

\- Il ne semble pas avoir de contre-indications, dit Aurélia. Vas-y.

Alicia l'observa avant de le passer à Angelina qui promena son doigt sur le symbole.

\- Alors ? Demanda encore Lee alors qu'Aurélia plia la lettre en souriant légèrement.

\- C'est un amplificateur de magie élémentaire. Apparemment les géomanciens en Amérique du Sud utilisent ça pour canaliser leur magie. C'est comme une baguette, mais juste pour une force brute. Angelina ?

Celle-ci lui lança le médaillon qu'Aurélia attrapa au vol puis mit autour de son cou. Elle soupira.

\- Je suis nulle en magie élémentaire. J'arrive toujours pas à casser ma pierre, c'est désespérant.

\- Tu t'entraînes tous les jours, pourtant? dit Thelma en face d'elle alors qu'elle prenait un gâteau au coco.

\- Oui, mais pour maîtriser la magie faut être assez en phase avec soi-même et... c'est compliqué.

Le groupe autour d'elle sembla entendre cela, mais Aurélia secoua sa tête.

\- M'enfin. C'est pas important. Vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Les autres je sais pas, mais j'ai un cadeau pour toi, sourit Teddy Mint qui la regarda avec un énorme sourire.

\- De ma part aussi, précisa Phil.

\- Et de la mienne, ajouta Quentin.

Aurélia leva un sourcil. Et les trois garçon lui tendirent une paire de patins à glace avec d'identiques sourires narquois.

« - Okay. Non. C'est complètement cinglé.

\- Tu voulais faire ça ! S'esclaffa Phil.

\- NOOOON. Non. J'ai dit que c'était une POSSIBILITE. Regarde la glace ! C'est trop fin pour pouvoir tenir !

\- T'inquiètes, on a appris le sort, tu pourras glisser sans craindre que ce soit.

\- Non.

\- Aurélia, je te croyais plus brave que ça.

\- Oh mais je le suis ! Je ne suis juste pas i _nconsciente_.

Teddy leva un sourcil et lui tendit les patins à glace.

\- C'est ta pointure. Ils sont à toi.

Aurélia lui lança un regard mauvais puis soupira. Alicia, Angelina, Thelma, Lee et les jumeaux avaient suivi le mouvement et la regardaient curieux. Aurélia enfila les patins et se dirigea vers la glace de l'énorme étendue d'eau. Quatre ou cinq autres personnes y patinaient déjà, y compris une première année de Poufsouffle aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant (Aurélia eut un moment de doute, parce que c'était une couleur qu'elle associait aux Weasley) qui faisait des vrilles et des pirouettes dignes d'une championne de patinage artistique, sous les acclamations d'autres enfants de première année.

\- Je vais crever. Je vais crever. Je vais crever.

\- Mais non, s'exclama Phil alors que Quentin brandissait sa baguette. On est derrière toi. On fera de la glace si ça ne tient pas.

Aurélia Ruva frissonna puis souffla. Mais enfin ! Elle se destinait à casser les figures des criminels les plus dangereux de ce pays, elle pouvait _au moins_ passer par là sans s'évanouir sous le choc ! Non ? Oui ? Allez, arrête de chialer Auré. MONTJOIE. ST-DENIS !

\- ALBAGUBRAAAAAAA, hurla la Gryffondor en s'élançant sur la glace.

Elle s'étala de tout son long sous les rires de ses amis tous restés en arrière. Aurélia gronda mais se releva doucement en gardant son équilibre et patina prudemment en restant près du bord. C'est alors qu'elle vit une énorme masse noire passer sous ses pieds. Elle s'arrêta et écarquilla ses yeux :

\- HEY ! JE VOIS LE CALMAR GEANT ! C'EST OUF ! WHAAAAAAA ! »

Elle passa tout le reste de l'aprèm-midi à patiner, faire une grosse bataille de neige avec ses amis et ils finirent tous dans la salle commune près de la cheminée à écouter de la musique tout en se réchauffant. Les jumeaux disparurent un instant, avant de revenir avec du chocolat chaud, et il eut la distribution des cadeaux.

Charlie lui donna des friandises. Alicia, un plaid avec des chaussettes rouge et or. Angelina et Lee des disques de Queen et Led Zeppelin et les jumeaux un walkman modifié. Elle les regarda bouche bée :

\- Wow... Je... Wow. Merci !

Elle ne pensait pas recevoir de cadeaux de leur part à tous et pourtant recevait. Ces petits idiots. Elle devra faire vraiment gaffe de ne plus jamais les décevoir.

Et si elle faisait, il faudra qu'elle ait une très bonne raison.

Le soir avant de se coucher, elle vit Thelma qui écrivait quelque chose assez rapidement sur son lit, un livre d'histoire moldue ouvert. Aurélia s'assit à côté d'elle. Trinity, Alicia et Angelina étaient encore à la douche.

\- CEM ?

Thelma hocha la tête.

\- Je peux regarder ?

Thelma hocha encore la tête un peu absente quand Aurélia s'empara de ses parchemins (cahiers) pour les lire tranquillement. Elle avait toujours été curieuse du programme et son plan de passer les examens par correspondance était toujours une de ses options viables. Elle tourna une page en lisant la leçon sur la première guerre mondiale puis tomba sur un paragraphe... Celui-là la fit se figer :

\- Thelma.

\- Hm ? Répondit l'enfant encore fixée sur son exercice.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Quoi ?

\- ça.

Aurélia lui montra le paragraphe l'air très énervée. Le paragraphe sur le stress post-traumatique et les flyers épinglés avec les informations sur les psychomages. Mais surtout... SON PRENOM. A coté d'une idée cerclée : _Contacter un psychomage ? Changement.. CHANGEMENT D'ECOLE ?_ QUOI ?!

Les notes de Thelma pour une enfant de treize ans étaient admirables. Bien écrites, construites, rangées. Ainsi il n'y avait pas de place pour le hasard. Car Thelma, notait tout. Et dès qu'elle entendit les conséquences de la guerre, tout ce qui concernait le stress post-traumatique, elle fit automatiquement le lien avec Aurélia. Lien qu'elle rapporta à Alicia et Angelina. Puis Lee. Et tout le groupe en entier. Et Aurélia venait de comprendre.

Elle venait de comprendre que la quasi-totalité de sa promo la prenait pour une petite chose cassée et qu'elle avait été l'expérience d'une sorte de leçon au CEM. Mais surtout, Thelma avait des infos de psychomages... les avait-elle mise au courant ? Car si c'était le cas c'était l'enfer ! Ces mecs utilisaient la Légilimancie. Kirke ne le faisait pas car il est dans une optique de recherche et n'était pas un psychomage mais si des adultes autre que les gens du DDM et ses parents étaient au courant de son cas elle était dans la MERDE.

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche quand Angelina, Alicia et Trinity entrèrent dans la chambre en parlant et virent Thelma qui s'était figée et Aurélia qui tenait le parchemin les yeux noirs comme les abysses... Oh-oh.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche furieuse, elle avait péter une durite, elle allait hurler, elle allait faire de leur vie un enfer. Elle...

\- Rien, dit-elle d'une voix faible. Je suis juste fatiguée. Thelma, je peux garder ça? Je te le rendrai demain soir.

Elle l'avait dit le ton léger mais avec les yeux lourds de menace. Thelma hocha la tête et Aurélia alla s'allonger dans son lit.

\- Bonne nuit. »

Le lendemain matin, Aurélia se leva plus tôt et s'enveloppa dans sa cape d'hiver que ses parents lui avait offerte et son sac de cours. Elle sortit ensuite et partit marcher à l'extérieur pendant une heure. Elle n'avait pas la tête à courir, préférant profiter de l'air frais. Après tout, elle n'était pas douillette. Elle revint un peu avant le petit-déjeuner et s'entraîna dans la Salle sur Demande à conjurer le Patronus. Evidemment, rien du tout. Elle essaya de briser sa pierre. Nada. Aurélia la jeta par terre de frustration et sortit de la salle avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Elle était l'une des premières élèves à s'asseoir et manger son petit-déjeuner. C'est en buvant son thé, qu'elle lisait ce que Thelma avait écrit. Les cours, les informations... étaient trop précises pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Elle avait été étudiée par Thelma, analysée et décortiquée, comme une partie d'un cours du CEM.

Aurélia laissa tomber sa cuillère dans le porridge et secoua sa tête. Elle se versa du café le visage fermé alors que les élèves entraient dans la Grande Salle dont son groupe. Aurélia les remarqua instantanément et engloutit sa tasse de café au lait pour se lever et s'en aller en les croisant :

\- Salut Aurélia, t'as déjà fini de manger ? Demanda Alicia avec un sourire.

\- Ouais. Je vous rejoindrais au cours de Botanique. A toute.

Et elle s'en alla sans un seul regard à Thelma qui était très mal à l'aise.

Les cours de Botanique porta sur les mandragores qu'Aurélia entretenait en binôme avec Alicia. Le cours sembla se dérouler incroyablement lentement alors qu'elle ignorait Thelma et tous les autres Gryffondors. Puis le cours arriva à son terme et Aurélia sortit comme si elle avait le feu aux jambes dans le couloir. Là, le reste du groupe des Gryffondor sortit avec les Poufsouffles qui parlaient avec animation. Aurélia commença à partir vers la bibliothèque, mais revient rapidement sur ses pas pour aller vers Thelma. Celle-ci la regarda alors qu'Aurélia lui tendit son papier de parchemin:

\- Thelma...

Aurélia avait la voix déformée par la colère, mais tentait de rester calme, ses yeux dénués de toute sympathie. Non. Elle n'avait pas la patience. Son intervention avait cependant attiré l'attention de plusieurs élèves, et un certain nombre d'entre eux restèrent sur place, observant le spectacle. Trisha, Cédric, mais aussi les jumeaux Weasley… Bref, la quasi-totalité de leurs deux classes. Elisa Bishop et le reste de son groupe était un peu lus loin, mais eux aussi regardaient aussi la scène. Aurélia était assez démonstrative en termes d'émotions faciales... Il ne fallait pas la chercher.

\- Thelma, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Elle voulait crier. Elle voulait hurler. Elle voulait la secouer. Mais...

\- C'était un cours du CEM Aurélia... On parlait du syndrome de stress post-traumatique dans le cadre de la première guerre mondiale et j'ai... envisagé.

\- Tu as envisagé QUOI ?! Mais enfin vous faites quoi dans ce foutu club !? Vous analysez les gens, je suis un cas d'école du SPT aujourd'hui !? C'est ça ? explosa-t-elle

\- Non ! Pas du tout ! Aurélia, j'ai...

Elle avait crié la dernière parole sans le contrôler faisant tourner les têtes des élèves curieux restés à proximité vers elles. Trisha fronça les yeux, Cédric s'approchait déjà pour calmer la situation mais fut devancé par Alicia qui attrapa le bras d'Aurélia.

La métisse tremblait de fureur alors que Thelma avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Alicia tenta de la raisonner :

\- Aurélia, ça suffit. Viens. On y va.

\- Non. Je veux une explication !

Aurélia faillit hurler. Pendant la nuit, elle avait pensé être bernée. Trahie. Manipulée. A cause de personnes qui se mêlaient de sa vie, et voulait la mettre dans une case, maintenant elle allait le payer cher ! Si les psychomages étaient dans sa tête, elle était tellement foutue car Archidéus Kirke ne la sortirait pas de la merde étant à la retraite !

Aurélia la regardait dégoûtée. Putain, c'était tellement la merde.

\- Est-ce que tu as oui ou non contacté des psychomages pour m'analyser ?

\- N... Non ! protesta Thelma.

Aurélia la regarda les bras croisés. Alicia soupira.

\- Thelma n'a pas appelé de psychomages, c'était... juste un lien qu'on a fait car le CEM parlait de stress post-traumatique et on a compris... que c'était...

Son problème. Ils avaient compris que c'était son problème. Bon sang. Ces gens qui se mêlaient de ses affaires.

\- Et la suggestion de me faire changer d'école, c'est aussi une idée de Thelma ou la tienne Alicia ? Ou _quelqu'un_ vous a soufflé l'idée ?

Leur petit public s'était rapproché, avide. Ce fut le moment où Trisha craqua et intervint, se plaçant aux côtés de Thelma comme pour la protéger :

\- Mais ça va oui, espèce de tarée ?! Pour qui est-ce que tu nous prends ?

Aurélia la regarda complètement choquée. Elle leva les bras en l'air en rugissant presque.

\- J'HALLUCINE. Vous voulez me faire enfermer dans un asile et changer d'école et c'est moi qui ai un problème !

Cédric posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Trisha, et essaya de ramener le calme :

– Mais qu'est-ce qui peut possiblement te faire penser qu'on a quoi que ce soit à faire avec ton… problème ?

Il avait l'air un peu septique, ne voyant pas comment le concept du stress post-traumatique pouvait s'appliquer à Aurélia. Elisa, derrière lui, hocha la tête. Pour elle, il était évident que tout ça partait beaucoup plus loin. Elle comprenait qu'Aurélia se sente agressée. Le stress post-traumatique, c'était sérieux. Aurélia se sentait mal dans sa peau et sa famille lui manquait (et sa façon de gérer ça était d'être une peste, donc bon, voilà). Elle n'était pas déséquilibrée pour autant.

Thelma avait l'air au bord des larmes :

– Est-ce que le fait qu'on s'inquiète pour toi te parait moins crédible que l'idée qu'on veuille te faire interner parce que, parce que… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

Aurélia s'interrompit et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Les larmes montaient, c'était une blague ? Elle allait pleurer ? Non. Non. Non.

\- M'inquiéter pour moi ? Non. Vous ne vous inquiétez PAS pour moi. Vous voulez me réparer comme si j'étais un problème. Parce que je suis bruyante, je prends de la place, j'ai un sale caractère, je ne suis pas calée dans une de vos foutues cases, mais j'ai juste pas le choix ! Je n'ai PAS Le choix ! Certains n'ont pas votre vie ! Certains ne se lèvent pas le matin avec la seule préoccupation du club de Quidditch ou la dissert de Potions ! Certains SURVIVENT !

Aurélia avait crié tellement fort que Thelma avait reculé.

\- Vous savez ce que c'est de vivre une ligne imposée et vous avez beau vous débattre, vous ne serez jamais entendu ? Car je le fais tous les jours ! J'aurais voulu crever bordel ça aurait été tellement plus simple ! J'aurais voulu mourir quand je me suis pris cet éclair à la con !

Gros silence. Thelma avait plaqué ses mains à sa bouche, Elisa s'était retournée pour regarder cette fille au bout du rouleau. Alicia avait ouvert sa bouche et la refermait. Les jumeaux qui rigolaient avaient stoppé et étaient soudainement un peu plus sérieux.

\- Vous voulez de la folie ? Vous voulez voir ce que c'est quand je pète réellement un plomb !? Appelez un psychomage, mêlez-vous de mes affaires, allez-y ! J'en ai marre de jouer à la gentille fille ! J'en ai FINI !

Et elle s'en alla en tapant des pieds extrêmement énervés. Cette fois c'était terminé. Les efforts elle les foutait à la poubelle. Elle ferait ce qu'elle voulait. Marre de marcher sur des œufs pour qu'on la poignarde dans le dos ! Aurélia la gentille et mature était en vacances. La fouteuse de merde était de retour et ça allait déménager bande de cons !

OoooOOOOooOo

Le coup d'éclat d'Aurélia alimenta les ragots durant toute la journée. Certains y voyaient là la preuve qu'elle était un peu frappée, d'autres se moquaient de cette crise de paranoïa, d'autres encore s'inquiétaient de ce que ce coup de rage avait révélé. Elisa, suivie par Trisha et Cédric, n'avait guère tardé avant d'aborder le sujet avec Thelma et Alicia. Techniquement, ce n'était pas ses oignons, mais ça faisait à présent deux ans qu'elle prenait sur elle d'offrir de l'aide aux enfants qui avaient des problèmes. Qu'Aurélia soit désagréable et ne veule ostensiblement pas d'une intervention extérieure, ça n'allait pas empêcher Elisa d'essayer.

– Elle a un problème cette fille, c'est tout ! gronda rageusement Alicia. Avec ses délires sur la survie et je ne sais plus ce qu'elle a dit, comme quoi elle était bruyante ? Ça sort de nulle part, elle ne parle quasiment à personne ! Evidemment qu'on voulait l'aider, réparer ce qui ne va pas ! Et elle nous agresse ? Elle est gonflée !

Elisa leva les mains en signe de reddition :

– Alors, euh, franchement, je n'en sais pas assez pour prendre position là-dessus, désolée. Mais oui, il y a un truc qui cloque. Le fait qu'elle ait craqué, ça veut dire qu'elle va mal depuis un bout de temps.

– Non, elle a juste une attitude pourrie !

– Elisa a raison, contra timidement Thelma. Aurélia ne va pas bien, c'est justement pour ça que j'ai pensé qu'elle avait peut-être un stress post-traumatique. Elle est en colère, et sur ses gardes, et… Moi je trouverai ça épuisant, à sa place. Alors, sachant qu'en plus elle dort mal, elle doit être…

– A deux doigts de la rupture nerveuse ? acheva Trisha en haussant un sourcil. Probablement. Mais tu veux y faire quoi, Elisa ? Si tu lui propose un calmant, un psychomage, ou juste de parler à un prof, il est probable qu'elle t'attaque. Elle avait limite la bave aux lèvres ! Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas laisser couler, attendre qu'elle se calme ?

Elisa hésita. Puis elle secoua la tête. Oui, l'option de faire l'autruche était bien tentante. Mais voilà, entendre quelqu'un regretter de ne pas être mort, c'était quand même un truc qui tirait toujours la sonnette d'alarme dans sa tête. Alors il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose…

– Elle a des amis ?

– Euh, des garçons en troisième année, réfléchi Thelma.

Elisa tiqua. Il était vrai que Teddy Mint était un de ses amis. Ce garçon sensible et gentil…

\- Et Charlie Weasley. Et il me semble qu'elle écrit toujours à Bill..

Elisa hocha gravement la tête :

– Je connais Charlie. Ecoutez, je vais lui raconter ce qui s'est passé, et lui dire… de garder un œil sur elle, j'imagine. Au cas où il faudrait qu'elle vide son sac.

Au cas où elle ferait une grosse connerie, ajouta-t-elle mentalement. Mais quelles étaient les chances que ça arrive ? Aurélia Ruva lui avait toujours parut solide comme un bloc de marbre. Dure, désinvolte, se fichant bien de l'avis d'autrui. Pas du genre laisser ce genre d'incident la bouleverser. Donc il n'y avait aucun danger… Non ?

Quand même. Elisa se sentirait plus tranquille après avoir vu Charlie.

Et elle l'ignorait encore, mais elle avait bien raison…

Le Dimanche même, Aurélia débarqua dans la Grande Salle habillée sans sa robe, les mains enfoncées dans les poches d'un jean déchiré. Elle portait son pull Weasley à son bras, et un t-shirt noir flanqué du symbole des Sex Pistols et un magnifique « Anarchy in the UK. » Elle portait aussi ses sempiternelle Doc Martens noires non lacées et ses chaussettes quadrillées rouge et noir. Elle mâchait un chewing-gum ses cheveux qui avait repoussés et lui arrivaient maintenant au-dessus du cou, en bataille.

Lee fut le premier à la voir et ouvrit la bouche à la fois impressionné et à la fois choqué. Quentin avait les yeux qui lui sortaient de ses orbites comme scandalisé avec une grande proportion d'enfants de sorciers. Les enfants de moldus, dont des clients du trafic étouffaient un rire ou se penchaient sur leurs mains comme désespérés. Tout le monde se penchait avidement en avant, certains mortifiés, d'autres à la fois scandalisés et ravis devant cette provocation.

Aurélia était sur le point de s'asseoir quand une main lui attrapa le bras et la traîna fortement hors de la Grande Salle. Aurélia se dégagea furibonde et découvrit le regard mi-colérique, mi-fatigué de Charlie Weasley :

\- Aurélia. Tu viens avec moi.

\- J'ai faim.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te porter hors de la Grande Salle Aurélia.

Aurélia se figea et rencontra les yeux bruns de son ami qui ne rigolait pas du tout. Mais elle se contenta d'afficher un rictus et s'en alla en grandes enjambées se fichant éperdument de son avertissement. Charlie fondit alors sur elle et la porta sur son épaule. Aurélia fut surprise dans les premières secondes puis se débattit alors que Charlie qui était déjà costaud taillé par le Quidditch sortit avec l'enfant qui criait presque en se débattant sur son épaule :

\- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi , Charlie !

Charlie Weasley s'était inquiété pour Aurélia Ruva toute l'année, mais avait laissé son cas de côté, déjà car il avait ses ASPICS et d'autres élèves à voir en relation de son rôle de préfet mais surtout car il pensait que la gamine de deuxième année allait bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'Elisa Bishop aille le voir, s'excuse platement de le déranger, et lui déballe un récit particulièrement alarmant sur Aurélia : paranoïa, perte de contrôle de soi, mention au suicide. Apparemment Elisa suivait la même formation que les préfets de Poufsouffle, car elle avait noté tous les signes d'alerte. Et comme elle ne savait pas à qui s'adresser, elle était venue le voir, pour lui dire de garder un œil sur elle, de lui faire savoir qu'il était là pour parler… Et d'être prêt à prévenir un prof si ça partait en sucette.

Charlie n'était pas proche d'Elisa, qui habitait dans le même village que lui mais qui s'entendait surtout avec les jumeaux. Mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à exagérer sur ce sujet. Et ça l'avait beaucoup alarmé. Tous ces nouveaux éléments sans parler de sa crise d'avant Noël montrait un individu qui était soit sur le point de faire du mal à quelqu'un ou de se faire du mal à lui-même. Et connaissant Aurélia mieux que certains camarades de la promo 87, il savait très bien quelle hypothèse était la plus probable. Et en était terrifié.

Le bouquin des Poufsouffles stipulaient qu'il fallait à ce niveau-là laisser les autorités compétentes s'en charger. Psychomages, professeurs. Mais il s'agissait d'Aurélia, elle était capable de fuguer tant à quel point qu'elle se méfiait de l'autorité. Charlie pensa alors que la chose la plus logique pour lui, un Gryffondor, c'était de parler à sa jeune amie et d'aviser ensuite. Il voulait lui donner une chance de s'expliquer, de percer le problème même si ce n'était pas gagné.

Charlie tourna dans le couloir et ouvrit d'un coup de baguette une salle de classe vide qu'il verrouilla derrière lui. Puis il posa Aurélia sur une table et croisa ses bras. Aurélia est complètement tremblante de colère. Trahie. Sitôt sur la table, elle sauta sur le sol et se précipita vers la porte. Charlie l'arrêta :

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Arrête !

\- Je veux SORTIR !

\- Aurélia...

\- LAISSE MOI SORTIR !

Une gerbe d'eau lui arrosa la figure. Cela coupa la chique à la jeune métisse qui regarda le roux qui avait brandi sa baguette. Un silence passa, ahuri, confus. Charlie leva ses mains pour signifier que tout allait bien :

\- ça va mieux ?

\- C'est quoi le problème ? Lâcha Aurélia.

\- Tu oses me demander ça ?! Aurélia c'est interdit par le règlement !

\- Bouarf. Tu sais j'en suis plus à ça près. J'aurais dû venir en pyjama.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu perds complètement les pédales !

\- Tout à fait. Donc si ça ne te dérange pas...

Elle saute sur ses pieds et se dirige vers la porte pour en prendre la poignée :

\- Je vais continuer ma vie de cinglée en paix.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser aller là-bas ! L'arrêta encore Charlie qui lui reprit le bras. Tu veux te faire renvoyer ou quoi ?

Aurélia agita son bras mais Charlie ne la laissa pas partir. Elle le regarda furieuse :

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Cette foutue école est une véritable prison qui veut me conformer à leur fichu cases et qui se fout complètement de leurs élèves et de ce qu'ils veulent, de ce qu'ils sont ! Je suis entourée d'hypocrites et de soi-disant amis qui veulent me faire analyser par des psychomages SANS me le dire ! Je suis mise au ban de la société parce que je ne souris pas comme une idiote à me targuer d'être heureuse d'être ici ou de lire un foutu livre de Botanique ! Car je ne veux pas être ici ! Je veux pas être ici et je n'ai pas demandé à être ici, je subis des décisions qu'on a prise pour moi et j'ai aucun contrôle sur ma vie et je... je... J'en AI MARRE !

Charlie était silencieux. Même confus, il l'a laissa parler. Apparemment, il fallait que ça sorte :

\- Je voulais juste avoir ma vie ! Continuer à faire de la chimie, aller au cinéma, voir des concerts, aller au musée, apprendre la guitare, m'habiller et manger ce que je veux et pas ce foutu jus de citrouille ! Et ces cours débiles qui n'apprennent rien ! La défense inutile avec les profs les plus nuls qui n'apprennent rien sur les dangers de la vraie vie ! Bon sang faire un lumos va pas m'aider quand je me fais agresser ou renverser par une voiture, ou remplir mes papiers administratifs ! Ce manque de sens commun ! PERSONNE dans cette école n'est capable de comprendre que l'eau c'est des molécules hydrogène et d'oxygène, ou bon sang qu'un mec est allé sur la Lune ! Est-ce qu'au moins les sorciers savent que la terre est ronde ? Que la planète est séparée par des couches successives ? Que nous sommes faits de cellules ? Les enzymes ? Les anticorps ? CAR C'EST PAS JUSTE MAGIE. TADAAAAM ! Sans parler de ces Sortilèges qui n'ont aucun sens logique et physique ! De l'eau par la polarisation et condensation forcées des molécules dans l'environnement, okay mais de l'apparition de matière venant de nulle part ? C'est quoi ce bordel !

Charlie était bouche bée. Aurélia avait tempêté en faisant les cent pas en continuant son discours enflammé, ce manque de logique affligeant du monde sorcier et qu'elle en a marre, qu'elle veut son labo, sa maison, et manger de la tarte aux pommes décente !

\- Aurélia... L'arrêta Charlie d'une voix faible.

\- Quoi ?! Répliqua Aurélia en le regardant finalement, les yeux noirs comme les abysses.

\- Je... Auré... Tu es une sorcière ? J'espère que tu sais que tu n'es pas une moldue.

\- MAIS J'AURAIS DU L'ETRE. Je n'ai JAMAIS VOULU être une sorcière ! J'étais sensée avoir une vie éloignée de ce monde ! Je n'étais pas supposée être là !

\- Quoi ?!

Oups.

Aurélia se figea alors. Complètement sous le choc. OUILLE. OUILLE... Ouille. Charlie attendit une explication mais elle ne vint pas... Aurélia se précipita sous ses jambes et voulut attraper la poignée pour ouvrir la porte, mais… une salve d'énergie magique, la fit s'ouvrir en grand. Aurélia et Charlie eurent une milliseconde de surprise, mais l'enfant en profita pour détaler direction Tour des Gryffondors. Charlie Weasley resta derrière bouche bée et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle faisait maintenant de la magie accidentelle suite à ses émotions hors de contrôle…

Quoiqu'il se passe, il lui fallait de l'aide. C'était trop pour un jeune de dix-huit ans comme lui... Il ne pouvait pas en parler à la direction, ni a personne dans l'école, braquer Aurélia serait trop contre-productif... Il fallait alors qu'il en parle à une personne de confiance qui pourrait le conseiller efficacement...

Le soir-même Charlie écrivit une lettre à sa mère. Molly Weasley.

Le lendemain matin, le dernier pétage de plomb d'Aurélia avait fait le tour de sa promo et de la maison des Gryffondors. Des rumeurs morbides circulaient, certains prétendaient qu'elle trempait dans la magie noire. Le Trio fronça les sourcils, le regard noir. Teddy tenta d'expliquer à Aurélia que le CEM ne la prenait pas pour une expérience mais elle l'évita systématiquement. En fait... Elle évitait tout le monde. Certains préfets demandaient s'il ne fallait pas faire remonter l'information à McGonagall. Charlie convoqua alors une réunion juste avant le petit déjeuner, en demandant un peu de temps supplémentaire et avait ordonné avec le soutien de l'autre préfet de septième année une surveillance accrue sur Aurélia :

\- Je veux savoir où elle est à chaque seconde, chaque minute de la journée, mais personne ne la laisse vagabonder sans surveillance. Si elle disparait ? Si elle est introuvable, je ne vous tiendrais personnellement responsable.

Certains ouvrirent la bouche, scandalisés face à l'aplomb du Gryffondor mais Charlie n'avait pas envie de rigoler :

\- Nous avons un code rouge en face de nous. Aurélia Ruva est classée dans la catégorie à risque élevés.

Un silence lui répondit. Percy toussota. Il n'était pas encore préfet mais était invité pour faire le compte-rendu des réunions, et était assurément assuré de prendre la relève l'année d'après étant un des architectes de la réforme des préfets de l'année précédente :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ruva va faire du mal à quelqu'un ?

\- Non, répliqua Charlie d'une voix froide, offensé qu'on puisse proférer une telle imbécilité. Elle va se faire du mal à elle-même.

Un lourd silence flotta dans l'air. Les préfets et Percy se regardèrent les uns et les autres. C'était… nouveau et très inquiétant. Le code rouge était soit une alerte futur mage noir soit… Une crise de magie accidentelle. Une crise violente. A cet âge, il fallait une rupture nerveuse pour déclencher une crise, et atteindre ce point de rupture était mauvais pour tout le monde : le sorcier dont la magie explosait, mais aussi tous les gens qui seraient des dommages collatéraux…

\- Je n'en sais rien encore, mais c'est une forte possibilité. J'attends la réponse de quelqu'un de compétent, on ne prévient pas ni l'autorité de l'école tant que je n'ai pas la réponse. Tout le monde assure son rôle et rien ne sort. S'il y a un doute, sur quoi que ce soit, prévenez-moi. Fin de la réunion.

Et sur ce, Charlie partit en trombe de la salle alors que les autres préfets s'échangeaient un regard pâle comme la mort. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on entendait parler de violence, de magie accidentelle, de rupture nerveuse… Mais assurément la première fois chez une enfant aussi jeune. Percy mordilla son porte-plume. Il savait qu'Aurélia avait un caractère exécrable, mais elle n'était pas profondément méchante ou idiote. Elle était aussi forte. Qu'elle en arrive à ces extrémités morbides… Est-ce qu'on l'avait poussée à cela ? Mais enfin que se passait-il dans cette promo ?

Percy se leva aussi brusquement en sortant de la salle après les préfets, il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un. Une personne était au courant de ce qu'il se passait avec toute la promo et elle n'était pas à Gryffondor.

 **oOoOoOo**

« - Dix points en moins à Gryffondor, Miss Ruva ! Si vous voulez dormir, ce n'est pas en plein cours de Défense ! s'énerva la voix outrée du professeur Marshmallow.

Aurélia grommela alors que le reste de son groupe l'observait colérique. Sauf Thelma et Alicia qui étaient très inquiètes. Aurélia n'aurait jamais dormi en plein cours de Défense. Malgré le manque de pratique, elle prenait des notes diligemment. C'est alors qu'Aurélia qui était si fatiguée qu'elle traînait les pieds prit son sac, rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers le professeur Marshmallow

\- Est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie s'il-vous plaît ?

Il leva un sourcil, mais la fatigue extrême et la voix morne de l'enfant le fit tilter un court instant.

\- Allez-y.

Aurélia hocha la tête et sortit de la salle en se frottant les yeux. Quasiment tous les élèves la suivirent des yeux, inquiets ou étonnés. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'Aurélia Ruva snobait si complètement ses cours. Et depuis son coup d'éclat un peu plus tôt, tous les élèves de son année avaient tendance à la guetter du coin de l'œil, attendant la nouvelle explosion.

Bref, le cours repris. Aurélia quant à elle passa la journée à dormir dans un lit d'infirmerie, en refusant de prendre un tonique pour le reste des cours. Elle expliqua qu'elle avait fini tous ses devoirs et se baladaient avec les matières du jour, qui contenaient la Défense et l'Astronomie (mensonge pour la deuxième mais franchement qui comptait ?). Elle s'endormit instantanément dans le lit chauffé par un sort et sombra dans un trou noir.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa s'entendait bien avec tous les Weasley. La famille Bishop n'était pas très sociable, mais ils habitaient quand même dans le même village, et les sorciers d'une même communauté se serraient toujours les coudes. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole plus de deux ou trois fois à Bill et Charlie, parce qu'ils étaient plus grands, plus âgés, et plus occupés : ni à Ron et Ginny, trop petits, trop remuants. Elle était plus proche de Fred et George, qui avaient le même âge qu'elle et qui la faisaient rire : et de Percy, le plus studieux, le plus calme et le plus responsable de la fratrie. Certes, Percy pouvait sembler un peu coincé… Mais oh, Elisa savait très bien ce que c'était, de ne pas se sentir à la hauteur et de s'abriter derrière un masque. Son masque à elle était celui de la gentillesse, de la douceur : elle souriait, elle évitait la confrontation, elle cédait. Percy s'abritait derrière un masque de sérieux et de dignité, et il sermonnait, argumentait, analysait, engueulait. Leurs approches face à un problème étaient radicalement différentes, mais c'était au final la même chose qui les motivait… Le sentiment de ne pas être assez.

Du coup, Elisa et Percy s'entendaient bien. Oh, elle le trouvait parfois trop coincé et il la trouvait sans doute trop dissipée. Mais ils étaient tous les deux sérieux dans leurs études, Elisa respectai l'ambition de Percy et l'encourageait dans cette direction (en tant que Poufsouffle, elle savait que travailler dur était le meilleur chemin vers le succès)… Et surtout, elle ordonnait à Fred et George de le laisser tranquille quand ils se moquaient de lui. Bon, ça lui avait valu une ou deux BombabouseS dans son sac mais comme elle payait les jumeaux, ils la laissaient généralement tranquille et l'écoutaient. Elisa était à peu près sûre qu'ils se remettaient à taquiner leur frère dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, cela dit.

Tout le monde aimait les jumeaux, mais personne ne semblait leur préférer Percy. Pas même McGonagall. Elisa trouvait ça un peu triste.

Mais bref.

Du coup lorsque Percy vint la voir, un peu gêné, et qu'il mentionna qu'il s'inquiétait pour Aurélia Ruva, Elisa haussa très haut les sourcils. Ruva était du genre irrévérencieux, sans doute plus encline à se plier de rire avec les jumeaux qu'à prendre le parti de leur frère aîné coincé.

– C'est la seule personne de leur classe qui m'écoute quand je leur dis de se calmer, lâcha Percy avec raideur.

Ah. Effectivement, ça allait sans doute droit au cœur du futur Préfet. Les autres Gryffondors, entraînés par Fred et George, tendaient à lui rire au nez. Ils le feraient sûrement jusqu'à ce que Percy ait réellement un badge, et le pouvoir de leur ôter des points…

– Et ça va mal avec sa classe ? tenta-t-elle de deviner.

– Ça va mal avec tout le monde, rectifia Percy en fronçant les sourcils. Charlie a utilisé le système appris par les Poufsouffle pour la mettre sous surveillance…

Elisa faillit rater une marche (ils montaient les escaliers) :

– A ce point ?

– Il dit qu'elle risque de faire du mal à quelqu'un, avoua Percy. Ou bien à elle-même. Et j'aimerais avoir des éclaircissements là-dessus. Je n'ai pas reçu cette formation dispensée par les Préfets, alors il y a sans doute des éléments que j'ignore, mais… Je ne vois pas pourquoi Charlie a dit ça. Aurélia est quelqu'un d'irascible et de solitaire, mais elle l'est depuis le début de sa scolarité. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elisa grimaça. Urgh, franchement, elle commençait doucement à en avoir marre, de Ruva. Une partie d'elle-même se sentait coupable de penser ça, parce que voilà, quelqu'un qui appelait à l'aide, il fallait le prendre au sérieux. Mais une autre part de son esprit, mesquine et fatiguée, pestait que tout ça c'était beaucoup de bruit pour rien. Ruva était la parfaite petite Gryffondor, elle avait une famille aimante, elle partait en voyage tous les étés dans des pays chauds, elle n'avait pas de problème d'argent, elle ne faisait pas face à la discrimination des Puristes, elle avait tout un tas d'amis plus âgés et plus cool… Sa vie était infiniment moins dure que celle d'Heather Thatcham, ou celle de Tabitha Bainbridge, ou celle d'Aaron Woodbridge, ou même celle d'Elisa elle-même ! Mais noooon, il fallait qu'elle cherche à régenter la vie de ses pairs, puis pique une crise de rage et se donne en spectacle quand ils se mêlaient de sa vie privée en retour ! Alors que franchement, elle l'avait bien cherché, non ? Thelma aurait vraiment dû contacter un psychomage, ça aurait sans doute arrangé tout le monde ! Face à un expert, Ruva n'aurait sans doute pas osé faire un tel cinéma parce que oh-quel-drame-les-gens-la trouvaient-bizarre, et sans son caca nerveux, on aurait enfin eu un peu de calme à Poudlard !

Grrr.

Elisa inspira, puis expira profondément, et fit taire cette petite fois hargneuse dans son crâne. Oui, elle en avait sa claque des soucis des Gryffondor. Mais même si c'était exaspérant, elle n'avait pas à passer ses nerfs sur Percy. Ou même sur Ruva. Oui, elle était dramatique, mais même si sa crise semblait disproportionnée, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Personne ne parlait de suicide sur un caprice. Alors, pour en parler avec Percy… Il fallait prendre du recul, pas se laisser dominer par son agacement.

– Bon, alors, je n'ai techniquement pas eu cette formation moi non plus, hein. Ce que je te dis relève juste de ma, euh, culture générale.

– Mais tu sais quel est le problème.

– Je peux le deviner, soupira Elisa. Bon, alors, quand quelqu'un explose, c'est souvent parce que cette personne a emmagasiné tout un paquet d'émotions négatives durant très longtemps, et qu'au bout d'un moment, ça pète, pour relâcher la pression. Tu connais sans doute des élèves qui révisent pour les BUSES et qui hurlent de rage quand leur plume se casse, par exemple. Personnellement, j'ai connu une fille dont la mère est morte et qui semblait aller très bien, vu les circonstances, mais qui a fondu en larme quand elle a perdu une de ses chaussures préférées. Tu vois ?

Elle ne parlait guère à Luna Lovegood, mais c'était la seule fois où elle l'avait vue pleurer.

– Mais Aurélia semble aller bien, pointa Percy.

– Elle a explosé il n'y a pas longtemps, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant. Elle a hurlé sur tout un tas de gens qui s'inquiétaient pour elle, elle a dit des trucs assez glauques… Et juste après, elle s'est murée dans le silence à nouveau. Moi, je pense, mais ça n'engage que moi, qu'elle refoulait tout un tas d'émotions, et que ça a explosé : mais que là elle se remet à refouler tout ce qu'elle ressent… Et que Charlie appréhende la prochaine explosion. Parce que tout garder à l'intérieur de soi, toute la rage qu'on rumine à longueur de journée, la rancœur, la solitude… Ce n'est pas sain.

Surtout pour les sorciers. Pour les Moldus, ça endommageait juste leur psyché, leur croissance émotionnelle, bref, leur mental. Mais pour les sorciers, dont la magie était intimement liée à leur esprit… Eh bien, les sentiments négatifs pouvaient provoquer des « pannes » de magie. Ou des explosions. Bref, pas des trucs sympas.

Percy eut l'air de digérer ça un instant. Puis il lâcha, plus lentement :

– Et il a peur que lors de la prochaine « explosion », Aurélia fasse du mal à quelqu'un ?

Elisa grimaça, puis admit :

– Oui. Et honnêtement ? Je pense qu'il a raison. Aurélia a juste blessé les sentiments de ses amis lorsqu'elle leur a crié dessus. Mais quand ça va péter la prochaine fois, avec double couche de rage et de trucs moches qu'elle ressasse depuis Merlin seul sais quand… Eh bien, imagine que quelqu'un se sente menacé et sorte sa baguette ? Ca serait un carnage, toute cette agressivité qui exploserait. Ou bien il pourrait ne même pas avoir besoin de baguette. Si elle perd complètement ses moyens, pouf, ça pourrait finir en magie accidentelle.

– C'est impossible après un certain âge ! protesta Percy.

Après la puberté, techniquement. Mais bon, Elisa avait ses règles depuis deux mois et elle était quand même tout à fait capable d'utiliser la Force, donc elle pensait que c'était juste le côté incontrôlable des accès de magie accidentelle qui disparaissait avec l'âge. Cela dit, elle n'en savait certainement pas assez pour faire une thèse dessus…

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules :

– Je te l'ai dit, c'est mon avis et ça n'engage que moi. Personnellement je pense que Ruva n'ira pas jusque là. Oui, sa dernière explosion était inquiétante, mais d'ici pas longtemps, elle rentrera chez ses parents durant l'été et… Elle se détendra sans doute, loin de l'école. Mais bon. Franchement, je préfère que Charlie sur-réagisse plutôt qu'il n'agisse pas du tout. Elle ne va pas bien. A quel point, là, ce n'est pas sûr.

Percy remonta ses lunettes à écailles sur son nez, songeur :

– Mais tu penses qu'elle ne va pas mal au point de mériter qu'on la surveille comme ça. Non ?

Elisa cligna des yeux :

– Hein ? Non, je pense que ce n'est pas si grave. Très franchement, je pense qu'elle fait un scandale parce que son papa et sa maman lui manquent et qu'elle ne sait pas comment attirer l'attention autrement.

Bah quoi ? C'était l'hypothèse la plus logique. Plein de gamins étaient turbulents parce que leur maison leur manquait. Raashid avait été infernal durant les premiers mois, par exemple. Ruva avait juste une façon d'exprimer ça qui était plus violente, plus aggressive, sans doute parce qu'elle était une personne au caractère plus volcanique ce pauvre Raashid.

– Mais quel rapport avec le fait de _mériter_ de l'aide ? continua Elisa. C'est débile d'instaurer ce genre de critère. Le fait que quelqu'un ait besoin d'aide, ça devrait être suffisant. C'est pour ça que je préfère que Charlie sur-réagisse. Même si c'est du cinéma, il y a un problème au cœur de tout ça, et il faut s'en préoccuper.

Ils marchèrent en silence encore quelques minutes. Ils finirent par arriver à la classe du CEM, où se dirigeait Elisa en premier lieu. Percy lui ouvrit galamment la porte, et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'Elisa le retint :

– Tu ferais un bon Préfet.

Les oreilles du jeune Weasley rosirent brusquement, mais il s'efforça de prendre un air dégagé :

– Tu penses ?

Elle hocha la tête :

– Tu respectes les règles, tu sais comment marche le système, et tu te soucies des gens. Franchement, si McGonagall ne te donne pas d'insigne l'année prochaine, c'est qu'elle a perdu la boule.

Percy la remercia maladroitement, s'efforçant de ne pas sembler flatté. Mais lorsqu'il s'en alla, son pas était un peu plus élastique, presque bondissant. Elisa retint un sourire, et alla prendre place à sa table habituelle, entre Heather et Trisha…

… Et sa meilleure amie ne tarda pas à se pencher vers elle, l'air avide :

– Tu aime bien Percy Weasley ?

Oulà, il fallait désamorcer cette bombe tout de suite !

– Il est le plus sérieux de la bande, fit-elle en feignant le désintérêt. Mais il voulait surtout me parler de Ruva.

Comme elle le pensait, Trisha perdit aussitôt tout intérêt pour le sujet. Son opinion de Ruva était à peu près la même que celle de la petite voix mesquine dans la tête d'Elisa : Aurélia était une peste égoïste et ultra-privilégiée qui faisait un caca nerveux pour attirer l'attention. Yep. Trisha était très gentille, mais elle était aussi du genre rancunier !

– Allez, parlons de trucs plus intéressants ! lança Elisa avec entrain. Aujourd'hui, interro de biologie ! J'espère que vous avez bien révisé cette histoire de mitochondries. Takashi, est-ce que tu as les questionnaires ?

La vie continuait.

Charlie, de son côté, fut prévenu par un Préfet qu'Aurélia était à l'infirmerie. Il passa voir si elle allait bien. Il inspecta rapidement sa santé physique et fit un sort de _Prior Incantum_ pour savoir quel était son dernier sort qui était celui de sortilèges. Il soupira de soulagement, alors qu'Aurélia tourna dans son sommeil avec une expression soucieuse. Il ne put empêcher un sourire :

\- Elle bouge souvent dans son sommeil, déclara la voix de Pomona Pomfresh. Je la soupçonne de ne pas avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Charlie hocha la tête et après un dernier regard s'en alla de la salle. Il la considérait comme une petite sœur, il n'allait pas la laisser sombrer sans rien faire.

Trois jours plus tard, le Weasley reçut une lettre de sa mère Molly et poussa encore une fois un nouveau soupir de soulagement. Les Ruva seront mis au courant. A moins d'un gros pépin, tout allait bien se passer.

Charlie pria en silence. Il espérait que sa mère ait raison et que la famille de l'enfant soit assez chaleureuse pour la sortir de ses idées noires.

OoooOOOOooOo

Les Ruva étaient de fortes têtes. Indépendants, ils ne demandaient l'aide de personne, réglaient leurs propres problèmes, rapidement et efficacement. Et cela était en grande partie grâce à la matriarche de la petite famille de quatre, Annabelle Ruva.

Annabelle Ruva, née Robert, était une jeune sorcière qui avait décidé de quitter sa famille en Barbade pour poursuivre des études en Ecosse, dans la fameuse école de Poudlard. Ses sept frères et sœurs plus jeunes qu'elle, avaient quant à eux préféré prendre l'option de l'Institut de Salem ou Ilvermony qui étaient deux académies bien plus proches de leur île. Mais Annabelle avait choisi autrement, elle avait choisi l'éloignement. Elle voulait son indépendance.

Elle avait des cheveux afros qui formait une boule très fournie qu'elle attachait en chignon, la peau mate plus claire que sa fille, et les yeux fins comme un chat. Plutôt grande, elle était fine et marchait toujours le dos droit.

Annabelle était curieuse, plutôt solitaire, elle avait une soif de savoir impossible à étancher donc sans surprise elle avait intégré la maison bleue et bronze. Elle croisa les Maraudeurs, âgée de 5 ans de plus qu'eux, mais glissa dans sa scolarité toujours un livre entre les mains. A l'issue de ses études, elle se dirigea dans une profession médicomagique. Mais Annabelle était devenue infirmière à St-Mangouste au moment où Lord Voldemort était à l'apogée de son pouvoir... Elle aurait pu partir aux Etats-Unis mais son sens du devoir avait été le plus fort... Et ce fut quand elle rencontra un jeune sorcier de deux ans plus jeunes qu'elle qui avait échappé aux massacres de son pays, hospitalisé sous sa garde qu'elle sut qu'elle avait faire le bon choix. Car cet homme, Vikram Ruvejashri ou plutôt Victorien Ruva était l'amour de sa vie.

La guerre arriva tel un ouragan détruisant tout sur son passage. Il eut des pertes, des camarades de collège à qui elle avait à peine adressé quelques mots. Elle avait pleuré pendant des jours, Victorien restant à ses côtés. Ils se reconstruiront tous les deux, trouvant leur lien dans leur douleur partagée. Ils se soutenaient en ne demandant l'aide de personne. Victorien devint un employé au ministère, un très bon Oubliator au département des Accidents Magiques et Annabelle continua à exercer à St-Mangouste. Elle envisagea de passer la formation de guérisseuse et avait l'esprit et les connaissances pour mais... Elle tomba enceinte de son premier enfant et préféra la regarder grandir. Alors qu'elle contemplait la petite Aurélia tituber en apprenant à marcher, ses sourcils froncés de défi, Annabelle se fit la réflexion amusée que telle mère telle fille...

Puis l'éclair tomba et sa vie bascula. Ce jour-là ce n'était pas juste la vie d'Aurélia qui avait changé, mais aussi celle de toute la famille Ruva.

L'Aurélia qui avait émergé après cet incident était différente. Plus adulte, moins patiente, fermée gardant jalousement ses secrets. Annabelle était perdue, toutes ses certitudes avaient été détruite, même son brillant esprit ne pouvait expliquer ce coup du destin. Elle éplucha chaque livre, lut toutes les revues, posa des questions à des experts reconnus sans trop en dire... Alors qu'Aurélia était en première année, elle prit des mois de congé sans solde et resta à la maison assise sur des piles de livres à prier, crier, tempêter pour trouver une solution... jusqu'à ce que Victorien Ruva en eut assez :

\- Regarde-toi ! Hurlait-il en brandissant un miroir. Tu n'as pas mangé en deux jours, tu délaisses notre fils, ressaisis-toi !

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas notre fille ! Elle n'est pas ma fille !

Annabelle avait lâché ça d'une voix tellement faible et dénuée de combativité. Victorien fit trouble, il se saisit des épaules de sa femme et la força à se mettre debout pour lui faire face.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Vas-tu me faire croire que tu n'as pas vu le plus évident ? Pour un tel génie, ne pas remarquer ce qui est en face de ton nez est incroyable, gronda Victorien.

Annabelle se dégagea de ses bras, en titubant presque en arrière. Elle en avait assez ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de son jugement !

\- Arrête ! Toi et ta façon de te mettre la tête dans le sable... Tu m'énerves !

\- Moi ? Me voiler la face, répliqua férocement son mari. Non. Je ne me mens pas. Je ne m'enfuis pas, j'affronte la situation ! Pas comme toi !

\- Comment oses-tu ? Hurla subitement Annabelle.

\- Parfait ! C'est bien ça ! Enfin je te retrouve !

\- Vas bien te faire foutre Vic ! Comment peux-tu être aussi naïf, vociférant Annabelle en se dressant face à Victorien. Comment peux-tu croire que c'est elle ?! Même les Mystères n'en sont pas sûrs. _Nous ne savons pas... Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de vous donner cette information._ Et cet Archidéus Kirke qui est juste la personne la plus incompétente du service ! Transfert spatio-temporel ? Juste trois mots ? Sont-ils sérieux ?

Il leur avait dit que tout allait bien... Quel mensonge. Annabelle jeta ses bras comme si elle donnait un coup de poing dans le vide en s'agitant.

\- Ma fille a des problèmes... Et je ne suis pas en mesure de l'aider ! Cria-t-elle en larmes.

\- Annabelle...

\- Elle est différente mais je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle a été traumatisée par sa douleur, si sa conscience a été transférée ou si elle a tout simplement disparu. Je ne sais pas _qui_ j'ai en face de moi.

\- C'est Aurélia, dit Victorien d'un ton définitif. Elle est bien Aurélia. Pas celle que nous avons connu, mais elle est bien elle.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Attaqua Annabelle.

Un silence passa entre les deux Ruva. Annabelle respirait fort comme pour reprendre son souffle sa voix enrouée par la douleur. Victorien resta les bras ballants pendant quelques secondes, le regard cryptique. Puis il disparut du salon en grandes enjambées puis monta dans l'étage supérieur. Annabelle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en s'essuyant les larmes promptement, la large manche de sa robe de chambre comme mouchoir. Victorien revint avec une liasse de lettres entre ses mains et les balança au visage d'Annabelle sans aucun respect. Sa femme lui lança un regard furibond.

\- Lis-les. Lis les lettres que tu refuses de lire.

Puis il se tourna et repartit vers les escaliers.

\- Louis, appela-t-il. Habille-toi, tu viens avec moi au Ministère !

\- Mais... essaya d'intervenir Annabelle.

\- Non. Je ne laisse pas mon fils avec une loque pareille. Ressaisis-toi.

Annabelle en fut blessée, mais... elle comprit. C'était comme cela dans leur famille, la violence était présente mais elle était comme une pression parfois positive qui la ramenait sur ses pieds. Victorien vit son fils descendre les escaliers, un peu tremblant. Le père soupira, lui adressa un grand sourire et le pris dans ses bras.

\- A ce soir, Anna, lâcha-t-il.

Et il transplana hors de la maison, direction le hall du Ministère de la Magie. Annabelle soupira profondément en se leva. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine où elle se versa un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'un trait. Puis son regard tomba sur les missives qui jonchaient le sol. Annabelle glissa lentement au centre du salon... elle s'accroupit et se saisit d'une lettre pour s'asseoir dans son confortable divan de cuir brun et lut la première lettre.

.

 _Cher Papa, Chère Maman,_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis entrée à Poudlard et disons... que c'est exactement comme ce que j'avais imaginé mais que ça reste impressionnant. J'ai été répartie dans la maison des Gryffondor... Désolée maman, apparemment je suis trop bête pour être à Serdaigle. Le Choixpeau m'a dit des trucs intéressants en revanche. Je n'avais jamais pensé être faite pour Gryffondor, je ne pensais pas être aussi... bah Gryffondor. Mais il m'avait expliqué que même si j'avais le cœur d'une Poufsouffle, j'ai le panache d'une Gryff. Ce qu'il a dit m'a rappelé vous. Impitoyable, indépendants... Nous sommes une famille de ce type-là non ? Bref._

 _Je partage la chambre avec des filles sympas, elles ont mon âge... et sont gentilles... Mais j'ai du mal à leur parler. Je ne suis pas normale et je le sais mais pas elles. Je ne leur dirais pas cependant... ça ne changera rien à la situation. Même si je suis au même niveau qu'elle en termes d'apprentissage magique, je ne suis pas un enfant normal. Je ne me sens pas comme une enfant normale. Mais je suis votre enfant. C'est... bizarre._

 _Bref, j'aurais voulu rester plus longtemps avec vous. C'est trop tôt pour moi, je ne sais pas si je suis assez forte pour assumer tout ça. Vous me manquez énormément. A peine je vous ai retrouvés, je dois repartir. C'est injuste._

 _Je vous enverrais une autre lettre dans deux semaines. Promis._

 _Gros bisous, je vous aime,_

 _Aurélia._

 _PS : J'ai hâte d'avoir mon premier cours de Défense. En espérant que le professeur soit à la hauteur... Watchdog ? Papa, toi qui bosse au ministère, ça te dit quelque chose ? Il paraît qu'il était au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques._

 _._

Annabelle baissa la première lettre tremblante et se mit la main sur la bouche. Qu'avait-elle fait... ? Sa fille se pensait être bizarre, décalée... Et elle n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, lui donner des conseils... un parachute, n'importe lequel avant qu'elle n'arrive là-bas. Aurélia avait beau être différente... Elle voyait ce que Victorien voulait dire maintenant.

Aurélia Ruva n'était pas la même, c'était une réalité. Mais Aurélia Ruva restait leur fille. Annabelle ne savait comment l'expliquer mais c'était en scrutant le visage de sa fille, en lisant ses lettres, en la regardant plaisanter avec son fils... Elle savait qu'elle était toujours là. Elle avait les mêmes expressions incontrôlées, le même cœur même plus sauvage. Elle était aussi impitoyable que son père, et aussi indépendante qu'elle. Cependant fumiste, brillante dans ce qu'il l'intéressait d'après la missive qu'elle avait reçu du professeur McGonagall après l'envoi d'une des siennes. Aurélia était une vraie Ruva et sa famille, le clan réduit et rapproché ferait ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait.

Ils prendraient soin les uns des autres.

Après cette révélation, Mr et Mrs. Ruva rendirent visite à Archidéus Kirke au Ministère de la Magie. Celui-ci les accueillit dans une salle du Département de la Justice, car les Ruva étaient interdits à l'exception de leur fille dans le Département des Mystères. Il servi du thé aux deux parents, et leur expliqua la situation. Les Ruva n'avaient jamais été prêts à entendre ce qu'il se passait, mais sitôt il ouvrit la bouche, il fut arrêté par Annabelle Ruva d'un geste de la main, alors que son mari buvait son thé silencieusement :

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite Mr. Kirke. Quoi que vous ayez à dire, je ne veux pas vous entendre. Aurélia est notre fille. Elle est différente certes, mais elle est... toujours la même. Avec certes des différences. Il est clair que l'enfant avant l'incident n'est plus là... Mais même dans un autre cas de figure, un simple sort noir ou coma... Aurélia aurait changé. Je suis juste ravie qu'elle nous aime encore, et qu'elle soit au plus profond d'elle la fille que nous avons élevée. Elle n'a pas disparue.

Un silence éloquent souligna les mots de Mrs. Ruva qui se tendit alors que Kirke s'était croisé les mains en face d'elle.

\- Bien entendu qu'Aurélia est votre fille. Il n'y a aucun doute Mrs. Ruva. Nous l'avons scrutée, malgré ses pensées et sa personnalité un peu différente, votre fille est bien votre fille.

Annabelle et Victorien, semblèrent se détendre... Soulagés.

\- Cependant, ma conscience m'oblige à vous révéler quelque chose sur ses conditions de transfert.

Annabelle fronça les sourcils comme son mari.

\- Je ne peux pas trop en dire, mais quand il y a eu cet accident, des données ont été enregistrées. Une forte concentration magique a été mesurée sans parler de la temporalité qui a été modifiée. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous observons cela... L'une de ces fois a eu lieu exactement onze ans auparavant en Novembre 1987.

Kirke soupira alors qu'Annabelle le scrutait du regard. Victorien avait croisé ses bras songeurs.

\- Votre fille est importante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il est évident que son... voyage de l'âme lui a donné des informations essentielles. Peut-être s'agit-il d'un bouleversement à venir ? Les prophètes ne courent pas les rues.

\- Vous croyez qu'Aurélia est un prophète ? S'esclaffa Victorien véritablement surpris.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça, car votre fille ne peut pas lire le futur... C'est compliqué. Dans tous les cas, elle est importante, sa protection est ma priorité.

\- La « vôtre » ? pas celle de votre département, releva Annabelle en fronçant les sourcils.

Kirke hocha la tête imperceptiblement.

\- Je pars à la retraite dans un an et demi et serais remplacé par mon assistant, Saul Funestar.

\- Notre fille sera en danger ?

\- Pas que je sache, mais Funestar est.. un fervent supporter d'une certaine politique du Ministère plus radicale. Il ne pourra jamais mettre la main sur Aurélia, mais vous devriez vous méfier.

Archidéus fronça son regard.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, Aurélia sera importante pour l'avenir... C'est acté.

Les Ruva hochèrent la tête. Victorien avec confusion mais Annabelle avec férocité.

Les mois passèrent. Aurélia grandissait. Au Noël de sa deuxième année, la famille se retrouva quand elle se livra finalement. Victorien en fondit en larmes de joie lors de la nuit du Nouvel An. Annabelle s'en détendit. Puis, elle vint voit son fils cadet dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Le garçon âgé de huit ans était maintenant assez grand pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il avait pris le coté impitoyable de sa famille mais était étonnement le plus calme et serein du groupe des quatre. Louis était le seul qui n'avait pas le sang chaud.

\- Tu auras un nouveau précepteur en Janvier.

Louis fronça les sourcils, mais attendit l'explication.

\- Il est Né-Moldu. Il t'enseignera tout le savoir relatif aux moldus, maths, sciences, littérature... En plus de t'emmener dans des endroits en excursion.

\- Je vois... dit Louis dans un calme désarmant.

Annabelle devint cryptique et hocha la tête en silence. Louis se mit sous la couverture de son lit et arrangea son oreiller.

\- D'accord.

\- Louis... Je sais que c'est compliqué mais.

\- Maman, j'ai compris. Ça va. Je vais bien.

Il se tourna vers elle avec un léger sourire puis enveloppa dans sa couverture pour s'endormir. Annabelle resta quelques minutes dans un silence religieux en regardant son fils dormir. Puis elle se pencha vers lui, l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et quitta la chambre.

Ainsi Louis Keith Ruva eut des cours équivalent de savoir moldu avec le professeur Né-Moldu, un jeune homme prénommé Aloysius qui était très enthousiasmé par la soif de savoir du petit garçon. Louis appris beaucoup en histoire et fut profondément choqué de la division entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier. Il en parlait souvent aux repas avec ses parents :

\- Il y a eu une guerre qu'on n'a même pas vu !

\- L'Angleterre, corrigea Victorien. Pas l'Inde.

Louis ronchonna en se coupant du poulet, il comprit très vite pourquoi sa sœur aînée était tout le temps scandalisé.

\- Je me demande si la raison pour laquelle Aurélia en sait autant c'est pour... rapprocher le monde moldu du monde sorcier ?

Annabelle et Victorien s'échangèrent un regard.

\- C'est une bonne hypothèse. Développe ?

\- Et bien, nous sommes des Sang-Purs ainsi on est potentiellement plus écoutés que les Sang-Mélés ou les nés-Moldus... Non ? Réfléchit Louis. Quoique... Non oublions cette hypothèse. Ma sœur est trop chaotique et n'a aucune patience, c'est la pire des diplomates.

Les Ruva éclatèrent de rire, cependant la quiétude retrouvée des Ruva ne dura pas longtemps...

C'était une matinée classique, une semaine après l'anniversaire d'Aurélia qu'Annabelle Ruva préparait le petit-déjeuner déjeuner avant de partir travailler. Louis bailla alors qu'il buvait son bol de lait avec du miel et de la cannelle (un combo qu'il appréciait plus que le chocolat) et Annabelle préféra siroter son café. Victorien descendit alors de la chambre sa cravate mise de travers sous sa robe de travail. Annabelle gloussa en l'embrassant pour lui dire bonjour quand ils furent interrompus par un vieux hibou qui s'écrasa sur la fenêtre. Cela réveilla instantanément Louis qui les yeux ronds se tourna vers ses parents dont Vic qui s'était précipité dans le petit jardin pour ramasser l'animal qui semblait sonné :

\- ça va mon beau ? S'inquiéta le père de famille. Tu as une lettre pour nous ?

Errol croassa, fatigué. Vic rentra alors, son fils et sa femme qui l'attendaient debout et posa l'oiseau sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Annabelle versa de l'eau dans une assiette creuse qu'elle tendit à Errol. Vic ouvrit alors la lettre et la lut rapidement, il fronça les sourcils à mesure de la lecture et son sourire jovial disparut. Pâle à présent il leva les yeux de la missive :

\- Annabelle. On a un problème.

Il passa la lettre à sa femme qui le regarda en levant un sourcil et lut la missive. Elle aussi se crispa à mesure de la lecture et leva ses yeux choqués vers Victorien qui était aussi paralysé qu'elle...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda alors Louis ? C'est Auré ?

Les parents se tournèrent brusquement vers leur fils cadet qui était debout sur le carrelage en pyjama. Annabelle inspira et expira :

\- La situation s'est compliquée trésor... Molly Weasley ? Dit-elle à Victorien. C'est le nom des amis d'Aurélia non ?

Victorien hocha la tête le regard ombrageux :

\- On n'aurait pas dû l'envoyer là-bas... Elle est en train de craquer.

\- ça ne sert à rien de dire ce qu'on aurait dû faire ou non, répliqua Annabelle d'une voix forte. Il faut gérer cette situation du mieux qu'on peut.

\- Tu as une idée... ?

\- Peut-être. J'appelle Archidéus pour lui demander de nous recevoir. Louis, ordonna-t-elle à son fils, va t'habiller pour que je te dépose chez Aloysius.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Demanda Victorien

\- Tu vas aller chercher notre fille. Elle ne peut pas rester là-bas dans cet état.

 **OoooOOOOooOo**

Aurélia était épuisée.

Le reste de la semaine avait été éreintante, Charlie était préoccupé et alors qu'il essayait de lui parler elle partait dans la direction opposée. Les Gryffondors l'évitaient et marchaient sur des œufs autour d'elle, comme si elle était une petite chose fragile ou une grenade dégoupillée. Elle les évitait aussi autant que possible, et sautait la plupart des repas. Elle voulut se réfugier dans la Salle suer Demande mais des préfets étaient toujours dans sa périphérie. Elle soupçonnait Charlie d'avoir demandé que l'on la surveille. Le Vendredi se leva en ce début du mois de Mars et misérable, elle se traîna les yeux cerclés de noir vers le cours de Sortilèges qu'elle avait en commun avec les Serdaigles. Les jumeaux lui faisaient des blagues, le trio Mint-Pinto-Martins n'essaya même pas de lui dire bonjour en filant à leur cours de Potions (Teddy avait bien insisté qu'on la laisse tranquille. Il n'était pas le moment de lui demander ce qu'elle avait. Elle avait selon lui besoin d'un peu de temps et pas du jugement.) Thelma était avec Alicia et ne disait rien... L'ambiance était lourde autour d'Aurélia... Et c'était difficile à laisser passer.

Le cours était le sortilège d'Aguamenti qui était compliqué et qu'Aurélia faisait à moitié trop misérable pour se concentrer. Les autres élèves de sa maison l'observaient du coin de l'œil. C'est alors qu'on toqua à la porte, tout le monde lâcha sa baguette et se tournèrent vers la porte. Le professeur McGonagall apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte et son regard se posa sur Aurélia qui était prise au dépourvu :

\- Miss Ruva. Veuillez me suivre s'il-vous plaît.

Aurélia se tendit instantanément. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche mais les regards avides des élèves autour d'elle l'en dissuada. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on le regarde comme une bête curieuse, merci bien. Elle attrapa alors sa besace et sous les murmures curieux des élèves s'en alla la tête droite de la salle de classe. Le professeur McGonagall emmena alors Aurélia à travers les couloirs du château, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant reconnût le couloir menant à l'entrée du bureau Dumbledore. Cela la fit se figer instantanément. Le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers elle en levant un sourcil. Aurélia la regarda catastrophée :

\- Je... je suis convoquée par le Directeur ? Bégaya-t-elle.

\- M'avez-vous entendue dire quoi que ce soit sur le directeur qui vous a convoquée, Miss Ruva ?

\- Mais... Je... Paniqua Aurélia

C'était la merde ! McGonagall soupira.

\- Miss Ruva, le directeur Dumbledore est en déplacement au Ministère de la Magie, je vous emmène dans son bureau car il s'agit du seul endroit du château qui est connecté au monde extérieur... Praline à la papaye ! Dit-elle d'une voix forte.

La gargouille hocha la tête et glissa sur le côté pour laisser place à l'escalier de pierre qui menait au bureau. Même si le cœur plus léger par l'information donnée par la sous-directrice, Aurélia monta les marches le cœur lourd d'inquiétude et de méfiance. La porte s'ouvrit finalement et la personne qui attendait dans le bureau :

\- Papa !

Victorien Ruva lui adressa un large sourire alors qu'il était habillé de sa robe noire de sorcier et que ses cheveux noirs encadraient son visage rond et ses yeux en amandes que sa fille possédait aussi. Le bureau de Dumbledore était magnifique. Le mobilier ciré et les gravures en plus des portraits qui la FIXAIENT EN FAISANT SEMBLANT DE DORMIR ?! Aurélia tira la manche de son père :

\- On devrait aller parler autre part. Professeur ? Nous serons en bas des escaliers.

Le professeur McGonagall hocha la tête en ne faisant aucun commentaire et laissa les Ruva partir.

En bas des escaliers, Aurélia faisait face à son père. Heureusement pour elle tous les élèves étaient en cours pour deux heures, elle pouvait parler sans crainte de se faire entendre car les fantômes étaient aussi absents flottant de l'autre côté du château :

\- Que... Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à son père

Victorien regarda sa fille d'un air cryptique puis respira profondément avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je suis venu te chercher.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Aurélia. Ecoute-moi.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Aurélia était confuse. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et détestait ça.

\- Tu es en train de perdre pied. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Aurélia pâlit. Quoi ? McGonagall les avait mis au courant de ses pétages de plomb ? Que devait-elle faire ? Bon sang, elle avait vraiment tout foiré, elle devait rétablir la situation c'était fini sinon...

\- N.. Non, je peux m'en sortir, je vais bien !

\- Aurélia Gail Ruva, gronda Victorien. Tu ne vas PAS bien.

Victorien se plaça au niveau de ses yeux alors que sa fille tremblait comme une feuille. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse. Tu as des cernes affreuses. Nous avons été prévenus par la mère d'un des tes amis.

\- Qui ? Gronda sa fille.

\- Quelle importance ? Répliqua Victorien. Tu ne vas pas bien. Tu n'es pas heureuse, tu dépéris à vue d'oeil !

\- Mais je... Non, c'est pas vrai !

\- Aurélia ! Tonna son père. Tu dois toujours mentir et pour cela je suis désolée ma fille, mais là, je te demande d'être sincère avec moi.

Aurélia serra ses dents alors que son père cherchait son regard.

\- Es-tu heureuse d'être ici ?

La question la frappa comme un coup de poing au cœur. Elle voulut mentir. Lui dire qu'elle était très heureuse, et qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher... Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Elle n'était pas elle-même. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un équilibre. Elle ne pouvait même pas dire ce qu'elle pensait ou ce qu'elle voulait _vraiment_ à ses amis. Aurélia le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait plus mentir. Pas à son père. Et surtout pas à elle-même.

\- … Non, murmura-t-elle d'une voix si faible que Victorien Ruva dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de l'enfant. De soulagement, de misère, de colère. De désespoir.

\- Mais... trembla-t-elle en tentant de se reprendre. Je dois rester ici. .Je dois rester ici, car sinon...

\- Aurélia, écoute-moi bien, dit son père avec autorité. Quelque que soit la situation à laquelle tu fais face, quel que soit le futur dont tu as connaissance, tout cela ne doit pas t'empêcher d'être heureuse.

\- Quoi ?! Mais papa...

\- Je n'ai pas fini. Ton bien-être est aussi important que celui des autres. Tu as le droit d'être égoïste.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Répliqua Aurélia en secouant la tête frénétiquement, avec les larmes qui coulaient et brouillaient sa vision Je ne peux pas !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car des personnes vont... Car je vais... Si je détourne les yeux, je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec moi-même ! Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

\- Mais TOI tu ne pourras pas vivre tout court !

\- Ce n'est pas important !

\- Ce n'est pas... AURELIA ! Cria Victorien, scandalisé.

Il secoua sa fille comme un prunier puis l'obligea à le regarder :

\- Aurélia as-tu perdu l'esprit ? Comment peux-tu imaginer que ta vie ne vaille rien ? Comment peux-tu imaginer que personne n'ait quelque chose à faire de ton existence ? Comment oses-tu penser cela avec tous les amis que tu as ? Avec nous, ta famille qui sommes là, qui te soutenons, qui t'aimons ? Aurélia, tu n'as pas besoin d'être extraordinaire. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être imbattable. Quel que soit ta mission, tu n'es pas _obligée_ de l'accepter !

Aurélia ouvrit grands les yeux, a-t-elle bien entendu ? Victorien renifla mi-outré, mi-amusé.

\- Car tu crois que nous n'avons pas découvert le pot aux roses ? Tu crois que nous ne savons pas que tu as dans ta tête une information capitale qui peut changer le monde tel que nous le connaissons ? Nous n'en savons pas la teneur mais nous savons que c'est en train de te détruire vu comme tu es désespérée pour garder ce secret !

Aurélia a le souffle coupé. Elle baisse la tête, toujours en train de sangloter. Victorien lui prend alors le menton et la força à le regarder :

\- Tu vas quitter cette école.

\- Papa !

\- Je n'ai pas fini. Aujourd'hui, tu ne peux pas assumer cette pression et tu dois te concentrer sur toi-même. Ainsi, tu vas revenir UNIQUEMENT quand tu te seras prête et que ce sera ton choix. Uniquement ton choix. Ta vie. Ton choix.

Victorien lui adressa un sourire triste :

 _-_ _On a tous un peu d'héroïsme en nous, envie de sauver le monde, de sauver l'humanité. Mais ce n'est pas grave si au final, on ne peut sauver qu'une seule personne. Ce n'est pas grave, si cette personne, c'est nous-mêmes._

 _C'en fut trop pour sa fille qui se jeta dans ses bras et qui s'effondra en pleurant de toutes ses larmes, hurla dans la robe de son père alors que l'homme lui tenait la nuque dans sa main et la serrait fort comme pour l'empêcher de se briser._

 _Plus tard, Victorien Ruva monta les escaliers dans le bureau de Dumbledore. La malle d'Aurélia était au milieu de la salle avec le professeur McGonagall qui attendait. La sous-directrice aperçut que l'homme portait sa fille dans les bras qui s'était endormie accrochée à son père comme un koala._

\- Miss Ruva est... ?

\- Elle s'est endormie, sourit tendrement Victorien. Pouvez-vous envoyez sa valise chez nous ? Je le ferais bien mais j'ai les bras pris.

\- Bien entendu, dit McGonagall d'un mince sourire, l'adresse ?

\- 27, Wave Street, Vine Mansion, Londres.

McGonagall hocha la tête et fit disparaître les bagages d'un coup de baguette. Puis elle alluma la cheminée. Victorien s'y dirigea quand le professeur l'arrêta :

\- Pour... Le reste des études de Miss Ruva ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ma fille soit en état de reprendre les cours cette année, déclara Victorien, cependant ses études sont importantes, ainsi ma femme passera sans doute dans quelques semaines pour récupérer les exercices et cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Très franchement, elle passera sans doute ses examens par correspondance.

\- Pensez-vous qu'elle reviendra ?

\- Je ne saurais dire. Tout dépendra d'elle et de sa décision. Elle aura besoin d'un peu de temps.

\- Je le conçois... Votre fille en dépit de son caractère tout feu tout flamme... A de très bons résultats en cours, je suis très satisfaite du travail qu'elle fournit dans ma matière la Métamorphose. Elle a une approche originale, si je puis dire.

Victorien sourit légèrement.

\- J'imagine bien. Au revoir professeur.

D'une main, il tint fortement le corps d'Aurélia et balança de la poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre et psalmodia l'adresse :

\- 27, Wave Street, Vine Mansion, Londres ! »

Ainsi, le 8 Mars 1990, Aurélia Ruva quitta Poudlard.


	4. Obstination - Part 03

_**Salut, c'est Dreamer et c'est le dernier chapitre de la guerrière et l'idéaliste de 2018 ! Je suis très heureuse des commentaires, merci, merci, continuez à en poster et la prochaine fois ce sera Ywéna qui se collera aux réponses car tout de même… xD**_

 _ **Bref, c'est finalement la fin de l'année 2, répondons d'abord aux reviews !**_

 _titietrominet27_

 _J'avais prévenu, c'est la pire année pour Aurélia, elle emmagasine beaucoup trop de négatif, c'était évident qu'elle allait craquer. Très sérieusement, n'importe qui dans sa situation aurait eu la même réaction. Je me marre souvent en lisant des fanfictions où la SI est à fond dès le début… bien évidemment que non. Y'a énormément de perte dans le transfert… Haha, Charlie Weasley est vraiment apprécié dans ma fic. C'est un de persos préférés avec son frère Bill. Tiens Je ferais une fiche et une aesthetic pour lui, il le mérite._

 _Farwey_

 _Mais c'est les chutes du Niagara, cette année ! haha, les jumeaux ne sont effectivement pas si gentils que ça, et c'est notamment Ywéna qui m'en a fait prendre conscience dans le tome 2 d'EB. Ces gamins n'ont aucune limite et sont étonnement très détachés émotionnellement, c'est sans doute ca ils sont tellement dépendants l'un de l'autre et ont leur propre monde qu'ils sont su une route parallèle avec leur vision, leurs actions. Il y a eux, et les autres. Ça me rappelle les jumeaux Hitachiin dans Ouran… ils expliquent très bien leu codépendance. Un jour, peut-être que je ferais une fic sur cet aspect des jumeaux. Je me dis souvent que la personne qui casse et en même temps renforcerais leur lien dans sa complexité c'est Angelina Johnson…_

 _Ywena_

 _Je m'inquiète pas pour Elisa. Pour l'instant elle est Aurélia sont deux routes distinctes, quand elle vont avoir une collision on va RIGOLER et enfin placer toutes nos conversations épiques x)_

 _TheProudHufflepuff_

 _Haha… bienvenue ? Merci en tout cas, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire._

IceQueen38

Pas du tout IceQueen ! tes commentaires sont très constructifs je réalise des trucs en te lisant, et ça me flatte ça me donne de la motivation pour écrire.

Ses listes vont devenir des gimmick je sens x) Etonnement Aurélia est chaotique émotionnellement parlant mais alors très rigoureuse dans son chaos. Ça vient de son côté Serdaigle/Scientifique.

Les bonbons, c'est voulu, elle parle à des gosses tout de même.

Haha oui. Elisa et Aurélia, c'est le Yin et le Yang. Elles sont différentes, opposées, mais complémentaires. Aurélia est solide comme un roc, rigoureuse, courageuse, même si elle n'utiliserait pas cet adjectif pour la définir ce qui est un comble pour une Gryff. Elisa est aérienne, créative, se laisse porter et dirige le courant. Elles se retrouvent toute les deux vis-à-vis de la responsabilité que leurs connaissances leur incombent, leur sincère attachement à leurs amis et familles et évidemment la détestation de l'impunité. Après Elisa est prudente même trop. Aurélia est une fonceuse… même trop.

No future est une référence aux Punks ! Notamment les Sex Pistols ou the ramones.

Mais le pire… c'est qu'elle A du SPT ! C'est ça le plus dingue ! Thelma est tombée juste sans le savoir, Aurélia est dans le déni, et le reste du monde pense qu'il y a exagération.

Quant à ton observation sur les routes parallèles… c'est très vrai. Aurélia est trop détachée de ce monde-ci pour pas juste l'apprécier, mais s'y connecter ou s'y adapter. Elle voit trop le pire, est en mode survie, elle n'est pas SEREINE et ne veut PAS le comprendre. Bref c'est chaud d'y vivre avec autant de bagage.

* * *

 **La guerrière et L'idéaliste**

 _Année 2_

 **PARTIE 3**

Victorien atterrit dans la salle à manger où Annabelle et Archidéus l'attendaient assis sur leurs fauteuils. L'homme hocha la tête pour saluer le vieillard alors qu'Annabelle vint réveiller Aurélia en douceur.

\- Chérie... Il faudrait que tu te réveilles... Aurélia ? Réveille-toi c'est important.

Archidéus n'avait pas décroché un mot, alors qu'Aurélia ouvrit ses yeux, ses traits tirés par la fatigue et découvrit sa maison. Victorien déposa sa fille sur le divan et fut entraîné par Annabelle hors du salon sans qu'il ne put dire quoi que ce soit :

\- Mais.. ?

\- Archidéus va faire une analyse. Laissons-leur de l'espace.

\- Quoi ? »

La voix de Victorien s'éloigna dans le jardinet familial alors qu'Aurélia qui était assise sur le divan regardait Archidéus qui lui faisait face avec un calme désarmant.

\- Mr Kirke.

\- Archidéus enfin. Nous ne sommes pas au Ministère.

Aurélia ne sourit même pas face à la boutade, elle resserra ses jambes contre elle-même et les entoura avec ses bras :

\- J'imagine que mes parents ont paniqué.

\- Ont-ils raison ?

\- Je... C'est ma faute, déglutit-elle. Je n'arrive plus...

Elle s'interrompit... Elle se contenta de regarder dans le vide en refusant d'avoir un seul contact visuel avec Archidéus.

\- Je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe. Me permettez-vous une hypothèse ?

Aurélia ne répondit pas. Restant immobile. Archidéus continua alors son exposé.

\- Je pense que les informations que vous possédez, la vie que vous avez vécue est trop lourde à contenir pour vous. Comment le pourriez-vous ? Vous êtes plus avancée que les enfants que vous fréquentez, vous ne pouvez pas révéler votre secret et ainsi cela vous oblige à ne pas être vous-même, à brider vos émotions et vos réflexes. Tout cela... est bien trop difficile pour une personne humaine. Très sincèrement je suis impressionné que vous ayez pu tenir aussi longtemps.

\- Et je suis moi impressionnée par le fait que vous n'allez pas m'enfermer dans une de vos cellules du Département des Mystères.

\- Qu'importe que vous ayez des années en plus dans votre tête Aurélia... Vous êtes toujours une enfant-

\- JE NE LE SUIS PAS hurla subitement Aurélia.

Elle s'était échevelée de rage et s'était levée en regardant Archidéus droit dans les yeux.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE ENFANT ! Je ne suis pas une gamine stupide de treize ans ! J'en ai vingt-cinq ! Je sais prendre soin de ma propre existence, je sais payer mes impôts, je sais me déplacer... Dans ce monde, je sais déjà tout faire !

\- Dans le monde moldu.

\- MON MONDE. MA VIE ! MON FUTUR ! MON EXISTENCE ! Cria Aurélia en sautant frénétiquement. J'ai beau le HURLER personne ne semble le comprendre ! JE NE SUIS PAS DE CE MONDE. JE NE VEUX PAS DE CE MONDE.

\- Alors pourquoi vous en partez pas ? Tonna Archidéus d'une voix un peu irritée.

\- Car je suis COINCEE dans ce corps. J'ai voulu repartir ! Me reprendre un éclair sur la tronche, ces pouvoirs... c'est une malédiction ! Pour MOI c'est la mort ! Car maintenant que je les ai, j'ai une responsabilité ! J'ai une conscience qui m'interdit de mettre ma tête dans le sable !

Archidéus la regarda songeur. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, mais elle était désespérée. Vraiment désespérée. Au bord de la rupture.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une conne, Archidéus. Vous le savez déjà.

Un lourd silence se développa entre les deux personnes. Archidéus croisa ses mains et regarda Aurélia avec un regard patient :

\- Je ne serais pas vivant pour le voir.

Aurélia ouvrit grands les yeux.

\- Que... quoi ?

\- Je suis malade. Travailler au Département des Mystères dans la recherche a laissé mon corps absorber de la magie noire. Je vais partir dans un ou deux ans.

Aurélia était choquée. Elle retomba sur le divan comme une poupée de chiffon, regardant le vieillard qui lui sourit légèrement :

\- J'ai pris ma retraite. Et ai pris soin de brûler tous les rapports vous concernant, falsifié certaines informations. Pour le moment, vous êtes sauve ; mais il vous faudra être vigilante, ce que vous ne pouvez manifestement pas être pour le moment.

\- Pourquoi ? Gronda Aurélia. Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas envisager que c'est parce que je voudrais vous aider ?

\- Non, répliqua la Gryffondor d'un ton froid. Les gens n'aident pas les autres juste par altruisme. Surtout les gens comme vous qui ne sont pas stupides. C'est un calcul. Un gros calcul dont vous retirez quelque chose et moi, je suis votre jackpot. Donc, dites-le Archidéus. Pourquoi vous voulez m'aider ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous rapporte ?

Un silence tenu fit suite à la question. Aurélia fronçait son visage dans la pure méfiance. Archidéus s'était crispé. Mais une certaine étincelle éclaira ses yeux.

\- Celui-Dont-On-Ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom va revenir et vous avez la clef pour le tuer. Je veux la protéger même sans vous. C'est tout.

Aurélia était bouchée bée. Archidéus avait dit cela d'une voix neutre dénuée de toute chaleur.

\- J'ai perdu toute ma famille à la guerre, Miss Ruva. J'ai perdu ma femme, ma fille, mon fils. Je ne suis aujourd'hui qu'un vieillard à l'aube de la mort, rempli de regrets. Je sais que votre venue correspond pile au moment que l'ennemi a été supposément aperçu en Albanie. Nous en croyons pas aux rumeurs au Département des Mystères, mais je crois moins aux politiciens. Savez-vous quels ont été les premiers mots que vous avez prononcés arrivée dans notre temporalité ? « Saint Mangouste ? Comme dans Harry Potter ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? ». Il n'a fallu que quelques minutes de réflexion pour avoir une piste et des discussions avec vous pour confirmer.

\- Je...

Aurélia était bouche bée. Il l'avait vraiment percée à jour. Et pourtant… rien ne se passait. Pas de tentative de meurtre, pas d'agents qui sortent des placards pour la faire disparaitre, pas d'agents de Voldemort, pas de cataclysme… Nada. Aurélia se mit la tête dans ses mains. Soulagée et éreintée. Un son voulut remonter de sa gorge aux lèvres. C'était une bulle qui lui compressait les poumons. Elle grandit et finalement passa par sa bouche, pour s'exprimer en un… rire.

Un rire sans joie, nerveux… hystérique. Archidéus fronça les sourcils et se leva pile quand u vase posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine explosa. Ça y était. Elle avait touché le fond. Elle avait complètement perdu la boule.

\- Aurélia.

Mais elle riait toujours, elle riait tellement qu'elle se tenait le ventre alors que sa magie accidentelle faisait clignoter les lumières. Archidéus comprit finalement à quel point c'était dramatique. La magie accidentelle les enfants sorciers la contrôlaient au cours de leur croissance de façon intuitive ; Mais pour Aurélia qui ne connaissait pas ce corps et ce monde, tout cela arrivait d'un seul coup, ainsi c'était miraculeux qu'elle n'ait pas fait péter les vitres de la Grande Salle dès la première année.

Malgré sa colère explosive, le fait de se brider lui permettait d'avoir un semblant de contrôle mais maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire illusion, elle ne gardait plus la main sur son énergie. Et même si sa baguette était bridée et sa maturité magique pas encore à terme… Elle était un énorme potentiel d'Obscurius.

La voix d'Aurélia se mua d'un glapissement alors que les parents entrèrent en trombe dans le salon pour découvrir leur fille qui se tenait la tête entre les mains. Victorien se tourna, catastrophé, vers Archidéus qui avait sorti sa baguette :

\- Mais que…

\- Restez en arrière Mr. Ruva. Aurélia regarde-moi.

\- N… Non.

Aurélia pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Elle tomba à genoux alors qu'elle criait les larmes ruinant son visage. Sa voix était erratique, des hoquets s'entremêlaient avec sa voix qui montait dans les aiguës.

\- Aurélia, perça la voix forte de sa mère. Aurélia, calme-toi.

Mais cela ne calma pas l'enfant qui était à genoux, se tenant les bras, la tête en avant touchant presque le sol. Archidéus agita alors sa baguette et…

Le carnage s'arrêta. Les lumières cessèrent de clignoter et les éclats de vases, verres et autres récipients parsemaient le sol de la cuisine et du salon.

Aurélia sentit ses yeux se révulser et elle tomba par terre en perdant connaissance. Victorien se précipita vers l'enfant en l'appelant par son nom et lui prit la tête entre les mains pour la regarder. Mais seule la peau anormalement pâle et les cernes noires de sa fille lui répondaient. Il se tourna vers Archidéus qui avait rangé sa baguette :

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Elle est seulement endormie, Mr. Ruva, mais si vous avez de la potion sans rêves, il serait de bon ton de leur en donner. Elle ne peut pas se réveiller tout de suite.

\- Mais… pourquoi sa magie s'est déchaînée comme ça ? demanda Victorien. Je ne comprends pas…

\- Car elle n'y est pas habituée, déclara Annabelle d'une voix tremblante alors qu'elle prit un plaid sur le canapé.

Elle vint envelopper sa fille avec la couverture.

\- J'ai de la potion sans rêves, on lui en donnera une dose dans une heure, cela devrait prolonger son sommeil d'une journée.

\- Une journée ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop ?

\- Non, répondit Archidéus. Mr. Ruva je sais que cette situation n'est pas du tout familière, mais votre fille est en grande souffrance. J'ai une idée pour l'aider, mais il me faut un peu de temps…

\- Combien coupa Victorien qui souleva sa fille en le regardant méfiant sous le regard acéré de sa femme.

\- Et bien… Auriez-vous...

Il montra la bibliothèque familiale.

\- des livres qui traite de magie de l'esprit, psychomagie, hypnose ? »

Pendant les trois journées qui suivirent, les Ruva et Archidéus restèrent enfermés dans la maison Londonienne pour étudier les méthodes et grimoires en leur possession. Archidéus partit un instant chez lui pour récupérer des livres qu'il possédait aussi et revient avec une malle remplie d'ouvrages. Seule Annabelle l'aidait dans ses recherches. La matriarche Ruva exprimait son génie naturel à ce niveau d'apprentissage et mettait à disposition ses connaissances poussées en médicomagie. Annabelle était infirmière, mais pouvait facilement prétendre à un statut de guérisseuse. Victorien qui n'était pas du tout spécialiste dans la matière à part en amnésie, préféra s'occuper de sa fille qui dormait encore. Le sommeil magique avait été modifié pour qu'on puisse lui faire ingérer des nutriments. La bonne nouvelle c'était que les cernes s'estompaient. La mauvaise, était que si l'enfant se réveillait. Une perte de contrôle pourrait décharner la maison.

Alors Victorien emmena son fils chez un ami de la famille, un de ses collègues jovial travaillant au Département des Sports, ainsi, le jeune garçon passait la soirée à parler Bavboules et Quidditch sous le soulagement de ses parents. Victorien ne peut ignorer le regard circonspect de son fils et lui livra une partie de la vérité. Comme d'habitude Louis le prit avec du sérieux mais du calme. L'enfant était l'antithèse de sa sœur.

Ce fut lors de la troisième nuit qu'Archidéus trouva un plan et le père de famille s'y opposa farouchement :

\- QUOI ? Hors de question !

\- Victorien, écoutez-moi.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord d'arrêter les Mr et Madame ensemble. Ils travaillaient ensemble après tout.

\- C'est hors de question, nous ne pouvons pas lui faire ça ! SI elle n'a pas confiance en nous, comment voulez-vous qu'on l'aide plus tard ?

\- Victorien. Aurélia telle qu'elle est maintenant ne peut pas être contenue !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Rugit Victorien. Si elle peut ! Il faut seulement qu'elle...

\- VIC ! Ecoute-moi, répliqua Annabelle qui prit enfin la parole.

Elle était échevelée, des plumes plantées dans ses cheveux, habillée en robe de chambre. Elle était fatiguée, éreintée mais proclamait le feu sacré. Elle se dressa en face de lui les poings serrés.

\- Aurélia n'a pas juste des informations, elle a le savoir d'une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans.

\- De... de quoi tu parles ? Bien sûr qu'elle a...

\- Vic.

Il eut un silence. Un long silence choqué. Victorien la regarda sans comprendre. Il ne comprenait rien.

\- Elle n'a pas _vu le futur._ Elle a expérimenté un futur sans magie. Elle a vécu vingt-cinq ans en tant qu'adulte et c'est pour cela qu'elle est aussi avancée. Mais comme tu l'as dit un millier de fois, sourit Annabelle. Elle est notre fille. Juste plus âgée, et plus différente.

\- Mais... Donc son âme de vingt-cinq ans a réintégré son corps de onze ans ?

Archidéus soupira. Alors que Vic avait déposé Louis chez son collègue, il avait lâché l'information à Annabelle. Du couple, elle était la plus solide et celle qui était la mieux placée pour comprendre la situation. Aurélia partageait son côté impitoyable et son pragmatisme, mais son côté émotif… c'était 100% Vic.

\- Vous m'avez caché ça ? s'écria colérique Victorien. Mais pourquoi !?

Pour ça.

\- Vic. Concentre-toi, le rappela sa femme. Même si Aurélia était dans un monde sans magie connue, elle a des informations sur les dix prochaines années dans sa tête. Elle sait ce qu'il va se passer... et apparemment ce sera énorme.

Annabelle croisa les bras.

\- Mais avoir autant d'informations dans la tête, sans parler de son savoir... C'est trop pour elle. Elle a vécu toute une vie, avec nous mais autrement.

\- Alors il faudra la désensibiliser, intervint Archidéus.

Victorien fronça les sourcils alors qu'Archidéus se leva difficilement du fauteuil.

\- Quoi... ? Comment ça ?

\- Nous allons transformer ses souvenirs actuels répondit la voix d'Archidéus comme des informations non-émotives. Ainsi elle aura toujours les informations, mais elle n'aura aucune affection. Cependant je dois vous prévenir... Cela sera difficile à gérer pour elle. Car les deux années les plus récentes seront donc plus intenses émotionnellement pour palier à sa perte et donc pour équilibrer cela je vais échelonner les verrous mentaux.

Annabelle hocha la tête et se tourna vers Victorien en croisant ses bras :

\- Archidéus et moi, irons dans la tête d'Aurélia pour verrouiller toutes les émotions qu'elle a vécu de sa vie passée avec un verrou qui se desserra au fur et à mesure des années jusqu'à ses vingt-cinq ans dans notre monde-ci.

\- Puis poursuivit Archidéus en se tenant sur sa canne, je placerais un deuxième verrou qui va échelonner ses émotions du monde d'ici, ça va se desserrer comme celui de ses vingt-cinq ans mais en plus rapidement, en l'espace d'un an.

\- Cela marcherait comme des anti-dépresseurs, expliqua Annabelle. Nous t'en avons parlé, hier tu te rappelles ?

\- Cette médication moldue ?

\- Ce serait efficace mais cela ne prend pas en compte les pouvoirs d'Aurélia, expliqua Archidéus, passer par la légilimencie pour copier les effets en en plus l'adapter à sa condition de sorcière est plus efficace.

\- ça la maintiendra à flot car nous allons lui apprendre à utiliser l'occlumencie pendant toute l'année qui arrive.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle ne retournera pas à l'école ? Elle ne sera pas d'accord. Emotions ou non.

\- Elle y retournera, corrigea Annabelle, mais l'année prochaine. Nous n'avons besoin que d'un an pour la préparer, enfin… Ma mère s'en chargera en Barbades.

\- Quoi ?! Cette vieille timbrée !

\- N'appelle pas ma mère timbrée ! Et Aurélia sera plus en sécurité en Barbades où elle pourra respirer, profiter de ses cousins et s'améliorer dans ses matières !

\- Mais Anna…

\- Elle ne peut pas rester en Angleterre Vic. Elle avait adoré ses vacances, on l'envoie là où elle se sent bien. Point barre.

Un silence passa entre Victorien qui regardait sa femme qui le suppliait du regard et le calme d'Archidéus.

\- Et... que devrons-nous dire aux gens ?

Annabelle pencha sa tête sur le côté, un geste que sa fille endormie avait hérité :

\- Pour ça... J'ai une idée. »

.

 _Chère Mrs Weasley,_

 _Tout d'abord, je vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous portez à notre fille et de nous avoir prévenus de son état. Vous pouvez reporter à votre fils que son avertissement a été bien entendu, et que ma fille Aurélia a été retirée de l'école pour être soignée et prise en charge à la maison. Elle ne reviendra malheureusement pas à la fin de cette année scolaire et passera aussi toute l'année suivante en Barbade, étudiant les cours en correspondance._

 _Avant que vous n'ayez des inquiétudes, je vous rassure, ma fille va bien. Elle a juste beaucoup du mal à s'habituer à l'école de Poudlard et ce, pour une bonne raison. Voyez-vous... Aurélia n'était pas censée être une sorcière. Elle était née sans pouvoirs ce qui faisait d'elle une Cracmol. Soucieuse de sa survie dans ce monde, et voulant lui assurer une bonne éducation, je l'ai inscrite à des cours particuliers de savoir moldu. Nous ne voulions pas que la perte de la possibilité à étudier la magie soit trop douloureux pour elle, alors on lui a dépeint Poudlard comme un endroit restrictif, dur, cruel, avec une éducation inutile... On lui a appris à se dissocier du monde sorcier, à se débrouiller sans lui, parce qu'on pensait qu'elle n'y reviendrait pas._

 _Quelques jours à peine avant ses onze ans, elle a cependant manifesté sa magie accidentelle pour la première fois. Cela s'est assez mal passé. C'était durant un orage, et cette énergie a sans doute attiré la foudre, car un éclair l'a frappée et a failli la tuer. La magie est donc profondément associée, dans l'esprit d'Aurélia, à la douleur qu'elle a ressentie à ce moment-là. Le fait que le DDM ait cru que l'éclair était responsable de l'apparition de ses pouvoirs n'a pas aidé. Ils l'ont analysée comme un sujet de test durant des jours, pour au final admettre que l'éclair n'avait rien à voir avec l'apparition de ses pouvoirs. Aurélia ne s'est jamais vraiment remise de la façon dont elle a été traitée par mes collègues. Si on cumule cela à l'apparition brutale de ses pouvoirs, alors que nous l'éduquions pour qu'elle quitte le monde magique, vous comprenez qu'elle se sente très mal à Poudlard_!

 _Préparer notre fille à une vie chez les Moldus n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des méthodes mais nous étions sûrs d'assurer ainsi à Aurélia une vie sans regrets et pleine de possibilités sans qu'elle n'ait le poids d'un monde qui n'était pas fait et qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Alors que nous pensions qu'elle était une Cracmol, elle avait trouvé de nouvelles passions telles la Chimie, la Biologie ou les Maths et il s'était avéré qu'elle était un véritable prodige dans ces disciplines. Notre fille n'est pas une honte, elle est brillante, vive d'esprit et notre fierté, donc n'envisagez pas un seul instant de la juger sous prétexte de non manifestation de magie accidentelle._

 _Notre précepteur forme aussi son petit frère pour qu'elle ait de la conversation. Qu'elle aurait été l'issue de sa vie, elle n'aurait jamais été seule._

 _Mrs Weasley, nous sommes fiers et nous aimons Aurélia. La seule différence qu'elle a avec ses camarades est par rapport à notre éducation que nous nous sommes donné l'objectif de rectifier durant la prochaine année. Veuillez s'il vous plaît dire à vos fils William et Charles, qu'ils seront toujours bienvenus chez nous et en Barbade s'ils veulent lui rendre visite._

 _Avec mes sentiments les plus sincères,_

 _Annabelle Ruva._

 _PS : Vous trouverez ci-joint deux allers-retours pour portoloin que vos fils peuvent utiliser quand ils le souhaitent direction la Barbade, il suffit de demander à Samwell Letterton, un collègue de mon mari pour l'utiliser. Il y a aussi l'adresse exacte._

.

Victorien lut la lettre après qu'Annabelle eut finit de la corriger, plusieurs fois en affilé. Les deux Ruva s'échangèrent un regard entendu. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, il y avait une partie non négligeable de la vérité, un peu de poudre aux yeux et un mot tabou qui n'admettait aucune question. Après tout, les Cracmols étaient très mal considérés dans cette société…

Annabelle envoya alors la lettre avec la chouette de la maisonnée (nommée Alma, en référence à une grande guérisseuse du siècle dernier), et regarda l'oiseau s'éloigner dans le manteau noir de la nuit tombée.

Annabelle resta quelques minutes à l'extérieur de sa maison, dans le petit jardinet malgré la froideur de l'hiver et ferma les yeux, fatiguée par les efforts qu'elle avait fournis. Derrière elle, Victorien et Archidéus s'affairaient en montant du sel et de la peinture pour peindre les runes nécessaires au rituel. Annabelle soupira, la nuit était loin d'être finie…

« - Tout est prêt.

La chambre de la jeune Aurélia avait été dégagée de tous les meubles tous entreposés dans la chambre du cadet. Le lit avait été poussé au milieu de la pièce au milieu d'un périmètre tracé par la peinture. Des runes étaient aussi peintes par Archidéus qui restait tout de même une ancienne Langue-De-Plomb.

\- Les runes, expliqua l'homme en se frottant les mains pour se débarrasser de la peinture, vont canaliser la magie accidentelle dans le périmètre pour éviter tout cataclysme.

Annabelle et Victorien hochèrent la tête alors qu'ils entraient dans le périmètre avec leurs baguettes dans leur poches respectives. LA mère tenait fortement les poignets non loin du visage de sa fille et Victorien tenait bien forts les chevilles. Archidéus pointa sa baguette sur la tête de l'enfant endormie. Elle était ne bougeait presque pas dans son sommeil, ils l'avaient obligé à ingérer une nouvelle et finale dose de potion sans rêves pour qu'on puisse accéder plus facilement à sa psyché.

Archidéus soupira et agita la baguette :

\- Ce sera douloureux pour elle, mais quoi qu'il arrive, maintenez-là dans son lit, sinon tout sera à recommencer.

Annabelle et Victorien plus méfiant hochèrent la tête :

\- Bien... A trois. Un... deux... trois _Legilimens !_

Sitôt il agita la baguette, un hurlement effroyable s'échappa de la bouche de l'enfant qui se débattit comme une diablesse. Annabelle serrait tellement ses poignets qu'elle lui faisait des traces. Victorien ne comprenant pas :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Elle résiste. Votre fille a une sacrée volonté ! Elle fera une très bonne occlumens.

Il tourna la baguette toujours ses yeux fermés...

.

 _L'endroit était une énorme salle sans fenêtres et sans porte. Cependant les murs étaient des briques en suie comme construits en catastrophe après un incendie. L'endroit était rempli avec une montagne d'objet pêle-mêle. Livres, un canapé rouge bordeaux, des coussins éventrés, des peluches et plein des objets hétéroclites que le vieillard reconnaissait avoir aperçu dans la chambre de l'enfant avant de la vider._

 _\- Et bien... pas étonnant qu'elle soit autant incontrôlée, c'est un fichu bazar là-dedans…_

 _Archidéus fit un petit geste de sa baguette et la montagne. Il fit une nouvelle fois le geste et la montagne explosa ! Seulement la détonation s'arrêta à mi-chemin, les objets flottants au-dessus du sol. Archidéus trouva alors un énorme coffre de bien deux mètres de long et un mètre de large, qui contrairement au reste de la salle était d'un bois clair et aux liserés rouges. La boîte était fermée de six cadenas tout autour du cadre et reposait comme aimantée dans un socle au sol._

 _Archidéus s'approcha alors du coffre et l'effleura. C'est alors qu'une énorme alarme retentit dans le vide et qu'une voix féminine hurla :_

 _\- Pas si vite vieux bouc !_

 _Archidéus leva la tête et à peine son regard rencontra le plafond, les objets tombèrent sur sa tête !_

 _Le vieillard laissa échapper un petit cri et lança un sort de protection du choc. Remerciant de son réflexe, il s'extrait du capharnaüm pour retrouver l'air libre et une nouvelle fois son regard aperçut quelque chose avant que son corps ne soit tiré d'affaire._

 _Aurélia était devant lui. Mais… la véritable Aurélia._

 _C'était une jeune femme de 25 ans, quelques kilos en trop, ses cheveux coupés mi-longs à leur couleur naturelle, des lunettes de vue qui rendait son visage plus avenant. Elle était habillée avec un jean délavé et un t-shirt noir à longues manches sous une veste en simili cuir. Les lourdes bottes en cuir qu'elle portait étaient similaires en tous points à celles dont la jeune elle ne se séparait jamais._

 _Elle regardait Archidéus mi-énervée mi-amusée, en croisant les bras. Mais ce que le chercheur remarqua plus, c'est son pied droit qui n'arrêtait pas de taper le sol comme si elle était sous ultra caféine._

 _\- Salut, Archie. On dirait que vous voulez faire joujou avec ma tête. Pas sympa ça… pas sympa du tout._

 _Archidéus fronça les sourcils, mais au-delà de sa méfiance naturelle, il était intrigué. L'image devant lui était celle de l'esprit qui habitait Aurélia. Son moi certainement. Le Surmoi était le bordel sans nom qu'il y avait dans la salle qui était le …_

 _\- C'est donc vous…_

 _\- ET OUAIS ! Ravi ? Choqué ? Surpris ? Vos jambes sont fragadas ? J'imagine que le choc doit être rude. Une gamine de treize ans qui se prend pour une adulte de vingt-cinq ans. ABSUUUUURDE non ? Tout le monde trouverait ça absurde. Vous trouvez ça absurde ?_

 _\- Non. Je vous imaginais exactement comme cela._

 _Aurélia éclata de rire et tourna sur elle-même toujours en rigolant en dansant et agitant les bras._

 _\- Ouais, je suis contente vous savez. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que les gens me voient, je me cache dans ce bordel vous voyez. Pourquoi les gens ont des esprits bien ordonnés ? C'est stupide. Vous cherchez au rayon, secret d'état qui peut faire péter la planète, les gens le trouve tout de suite. C'est con n'est-ce pas ? La confusion par le bordel, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Je pensais créer ma stratégie d'occlumencie comme ça pour empêcher Dumbledore de me trouver. Ou les deux._

 _\- Celui Dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ?_

 _\- OOOOUPS. Bah ce n'est pas grave vous allez crever de toute façon !_

 _Elle sauta à pied joints pour lui faire face avec un grand sourire._

 _\- Mais je ne vous dirais pas plus. Je peux paaaas, j'ai tout mis dans la boîte. Vous voulez voir ce qu'il y a dans la boîte mais vous ne devez pas voir ce qu'il y a dans la boîte sinon les gens vont vous tuer, car la boîte peut tuer. Une fois qu'on a vu ce qu'il y a dans la boîte on perd pied pour la viiiiiiie. Ouiiiiii !_

 _Elle se remise à tourner en rigolant avec ses bras._

 _\- Désolée, il faut que je bouge, sinon je perds pied… Et on sait ce qu'il se passe quand je perds pied. Vous voyez cet endroit st trop petit pour moi, c'est une cellule ! JE SUIS EN TAULE ALORS QUE J'AI COMMIS AUCUN CRIME. C'EST GENIAL !_

 _\- Aurélia…_

 _Elle s'arrête brusquement et le regarda. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup, exagérément et tourna son annulaire près de sa tempe._

 _\- C'est un coup à devenir toc-toc, chuchota-t-elle._

 _\- Je suis désolé pour vous… c'est très difficile pour vous, je le conçois._

 _\- Shhhh. Vous connaissez Alice au Pays des Merveilles ?_

 _\- Cela ne me dit rien…_

 _\- Je me sens comme le Chapelier Fou dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Lisez ce bouquin. Lewis Caroll prenait trop de drogues mais c'était un super bon écrivain._

 _\- Aurélia. Il faut que vous laissiez intervenir._

 _\- Impossible. Je ne peux pas vous laissez voir mes secrets._

 _\- Je les connais déjà._

 _\- Non. J'ai plus d'un toooooooour…_

 _Elle sur elle-même._

 _\- Dans mon sac !_

 _Elle saute à pieds joints._

 _\- Vous voulez faire quoi ? Me prendre mon secret et me tuer après ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que non._

 _\- M'effacer mon secret et me tuer ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- ALORS QUOI ? hurla soudainement Aurélia. Vous n'avez riiiiiien à faire ici !_

 _Archidéus sourit malgré lui._

 _\- Je suis juste venu faire le ménage._

 _Aurélia s'arrêta de bouger…Elle marcha vers Archidéus qui était encore souriant._

 _\- Bonne putain de chance._

 _Archidéus ouvrit la bouche et secoua la tête._

 _\- Je vais verrouiller vos émotions concernant votre vie d'avant. Ce ne sera que des informations._

 _\- Lalalalalala._

 _\- Et verrouiller ensuite vos émotions présentes._

 _-Lalalalalilalala._

 _\- Je vous mets au courant par simple politesse Aurélia. Mais maintenant, je vais devoir vous faire dormir._

 _Aurélia s'arrêta alors et regarda Archidéus qui pointait sa baguette sur elle puis se tourna pour voir…_

 _Annabelle._

 _\- Il fallait une diversion chérie, expliqua Annabelle Ruva. A tout à l'heure._

 _\- N.. NON !_

 _\- Je t'aime ma puce. »_

 _Et elle agita la baguette. Pour que tout devienne silence._

 _._

 _Trois heures._

 _._

 _Cela pris trois heures pour faire des étagères, créer une fenêtre, poser le coffre au centre de la salle protégé par un plus gros coffre. Les livres étaient rangés et la lumière fut. La petite salle qui contenait le coffre était derrière une énorme porte cadenassée trente fois._

 _Archidéus la ferma la première porte et posa un compteur sur 25 ans. Top Chrono._

 _Puis il recula dans la salle qui contenait tous les livres, les jouets, les skates, les chaudrons, les rollers… et ferma la porte derrière lui._

 _Un cadenas. Un compteur. 1 an._

 _._

 _Top Chrono._

 **OoooOOOOooOo**

Le mois qui suivit avait été exécrable. Les deux premières semaines furent les plus difficiles.

Aurélia ne réagissait plus. Pas même à son prénom. Elle était assise sur le canapé ou dans le jardin toute la journée à regarder les nuages. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger ou à ne serait-ce marcher. Elle dormait tout le temps. Ce qu'elle mangeait, elle le rendait. Elle hurlait dans son sommeil. Archidéus et Annabelle expliquèrent que les verrous étaient si puissants que son corps et son esprit se rebootaient. Archidéus l'avait expliqué dans des termes très simples :

\- un élastique tendu si fort qu'il est au bout de la rupture. Puis enlever d'un seul coup toute la pression. Ou l'élastique saute complètement, ou il est déformé et n'arrive pas à se résorber. Dans le cas d'Aurélia, il est lâche et s'habitue au vide. Elle aura des petites séquelles, mais rien de grave qu'une séance d'occlumencie ne pourra régler. Je vous rappelle aussi… Qu'au-delà de sa vie émotionnelle d'une autre époque, elle est aussi toujours traumatisée par le passage dans ce monde-ci. L'éclair l'a tuée pendant quelques minutes… personne ne se sort de cela sans conséquences.

Archidéus enleva ses lunettes dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, préparé à partir.

\- Votre fille est forte. Tenir un an avec une telle pression morale est du domaine de la vraie force et résilience. Mais maintenant, faites-en sorte qu'elle apprenne à se reposer sur vous… Et elle pourra réaliser son potentiel.

Victorien et Annabelle s'échangèrent un regard puis serrèrent chacun leur tour la main d'Archidéus Kirke qui transplana tout de suite après. Quand ils revinrent dans le salon… Aurélia était toujours assise dans le canapé avec un plaid sur ses jambes, son regard vide. Un petit bruit interrompit le silence. Victorien vit qu'un hibou attirait son attention dans le jardinet. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa l'oiseau s'engouffrer. C'était une nouvelle lettre d'un camarade de classe d'Aurélia. Elle en avait reçu cinq depuis qu'elle était revenue. Au moins, cela signifiait que son existence n'était pas négligeable… et cela rassurait Victorien au plus haut point.

Alors il mit les missives de côté et les posa sur le bureau dans la chambre de sa fille puis écrivit lui-même un message.

Pour demander que tous ses congés de l'année soient posés en une fois.

Louis revint à la maison dans le courant de la deuxième semaine et vit enfin sa sœur. Et alors, que le garçon de neuf ans avait été assez calme pendant toutes les péripéties, ce fut le moment où il craqua :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ? Regardez là ! On dirait une poupée de chiffon ! Il n'y a personne là-dedans !

\- Louis, ta sœur va bien, expliqua Annabelle encore une fois avec toute la patience qu'elle avait en stock.

\- VA BIEN ? VOUS ETES EN DENI ! Ramenez-là moi !

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Elle va revenir, cela prend un peu plus de temps que prévu.

Louis lui jeta un seul regard et lui tourna le dos pour remonter dans sa chambre et claqua la porte de son boudoir pour faire bonne mesure. Annabelle soupira et regarda Aurélia qui était dehors à contempler les nuages emmitouflés dans un pull et un plaid.

Deux semaines passèrent encore. On était maintenant au commencement du mois d'Avril et les choses s'améliorèrent enfin.

Aurélia ne rendait plus ses repas et ne criait plus toutes les nuits. Elle était encore amorphe mais laissait échapper quelques mots. Elle ne faisait cependant aucune activité cérébrale. Pas de livres, pas de jeu d'échecs avec Louis. Elle écoutait de la musique classique que Louis avait appréciée (ce qu'elle lui avait offert à Noël en plus des échecs), allongée sur le tapis du salon.

Victorien et son frère appréciaient de la voir de plus en plus vivante. Petit pas après pas.

Pendant tout le mois d'Avril, Aurélia revient à elle-même de plus en plus, mais il y avait des différences notables.

Déjà son calme. Elle ne criait plus, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Ses humeurs étaient mécaniques, pas de tristesse ou de colère. Il y avait aussi un TOC qui était apparu. Aurélia rangeait.

Elle rangeait tout ce qu'elle dérangeait, sa chambre était bien tenue contrairement au amas qu'elle gardait entre ses quatre murs. Elle ordonnait ses livres, faisait des piles par intérêt.

Tout n'était pas rangé parfaitement, mais elle rangeait tout systématiquement. Et cela donna un haut-le-cœur à Louis Ruva, qui n'avait jamais… JAMAIS vu sa sœur ranger.

Paniquer ? Non. Louis ne paniquait pas. Il restait sur le côté avec les mains moites et supplia sa mère de lui dire que tout allait bien. Annabelle ne pouvait pas confirmer. LE garçon là… paniqua.

Puis finalement, la panique retomba… à cause d'une simple phrase :

« - Putain Louis, c'est toi qui n'a pas rangé le gel douche ? A cause de toi y'en a partout dans la baignoire ! J'ai failli me casser la gueule en essayant de prendre la douche ! T'as intérêt de courir vite petit con, hurla une voix dans la salle de bains.

Louis et ses parents se regardèrent bouches bées quand Aurélia débarqua dans la cuisine enroulée dans une serviette, le regard furieux.

\- Hey. Je t'ai parlé ! Tu voulais que je me casse une jambe ou quoi ?

Louis se leva alors de sa chaise et serra sa sœur dans ses bras. LA retrouvant enfin. Aurélia fronça les sourcils et roula des yeux ne comprenant pas. Annabelle et Victorien poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et eux-mêmes se prirent la main.

Aurélia secoua la tête. Bah quoi ?

Le côté tout feu tout flamme d'Aurélia était enfin revenu, moins fort qu'auparavant, mais c'était la fondation première de son caractère. Archidéus remarqua cependant qu'avoir transformé en données objectives et non émotives, avait intensifié son pragmatisme et son côté organisé. Aurélia avait toujours été concrète mais moins l'esclave de ses émotions, elle arrivait à faire la part des choses et prioritiser plus efficacement. Bref, elle était une meilleure version d'elle-même. Fragile certes car son esprit était encore friable et se réadaptait, sans parler de l'absence de protection par l'occlumencie. Elle faisait encore des crises nocturnes plus espacées. Il y avait du travail mais c'était encourageant et Annabelle veillait au grain.

Aurélia ouvrit alors les lettres qu'elle avait reçues et les lu. Alicia lui avait écrit. Lee. Le Trio. Raashid. Trinity. Thelma.

Elle se figea devant la dernière lettre, malgré ses émotions nébuleuses elle se rappelait encore de ses réaction exécrables avec la dernière Gryffondor. Ainsi, elle descendit les escaliers et rejoignit ses parents qui discutaient avec animation dans le salon. Annabelle lisait un livre de soin, Victorien le journal.

« - Il faut que j'écrive une lettre à mes... amis.

Annabelle fronça les sourcils. Aurélia continua d'un ton un peu morne. Malgré son caractère de retour, elle gardait encore des petites séquelles qui ne disparaitrait que dans les prochains mois.

\- Il faut que je leur explique. Du moins… Il faut qu'ils aient une explication, j'ai blessé beaucoup de gens maman.

Annabelle posa son livre sur la table du salon. Victorien abaissa le journal. Aurélia avait le visage grave et le regard triste.

\- Je voulais survivre. Et en en survivant… Je me suis perdue. J'ai dit des choses… vraiment blessantes pour des enfants de treize ans.

\- Aurélia, interrompit Annabelle. Nous t'avons expliqué le… mensonge que nous avons diffusé n'est-ce pas ?

Aurélia hocha la tête. La faire passer pour une sorcière qui avait été crue être une Cracmol était une très bonne explication. Et plutôt proche de la vérité.

\- Ce mensonge te permet d'être toi-même, continua Annabelle. Il ferme des portes à certaines questions et te permet d'exprimer ce que tu es. Cependant, il ne faut pas de hasard. La narrative doit être millimétrée.

\- Oui.

\- Va chercher une plume et du parchemin alors. Sois sincère et viens me la montrer. Je te promets que tes sentiments seront respectés. C'est juste… Les circonstances. Il faut rester prudents.

Aurélia hocha la tête et tourna le dos vers le bureau de son père qui abritait ce dont elle avait besoin. Victorien se tourna vers sa femme qui sembla soudainement très fatiguée :

\- Repose-toi Anna. Je lirais la lettre.

Annabelle faillit résister mais… accepta. Elle-même avait du courrier à rédiger.

C'était donc, dans le calme relatif de la maison Ruva qu'Annabelle envoya une lettre à sa mère en Barbade pour lui expliquer la situation et une autre à la direction de l'école.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Albus Dumbledore lui-même qui répondit au courrier et l'invita à passer le voir la première semaine de Mai.

 **OoooOOOOooOo**

Quand Charlie Weasley reçut une nouvelle lettre de sa mère pour lui rapporter ses contacts avec la famille Ruva mi-Mars, il en fut d'abord extrêmement soulagé. La disparition soudaine d'Aurélia avait allumé les rumeurs les plus absurdes que morbides et cela lui tapait sur le système. Puis il baissa les yeux quand il comprit finalement le comportement de l'enfant. Personne n'aurait été préparé à cela. Elle avait littéralement arraché à sa vie et projetée ici sans pouvoir être préparée... Il comprenait à présent que ça avait été un cauchemar. Finalement, il sourit largement en découvrant qu'elle avait donné les billets pour les Barbade, il faudra qu'il en parle à Bill pour qu'il se prévoient une semaine ou deux dans les Tropiques l'année prochaine. C'était des vacances de rêve qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde...

Bref, Charlie mit au courant les préfets du dénouement de l'affaire et un profond soupir de soulagement parcourut les rangs. Même si aucun des élèves ne connaissaient Aurélia comme Charlie, la nouvelle de sa guérison était un soulagement collectif.

Plus tard, la première semaine de Mai, Annabelle Ruva ne pensait pas revenir à l'école Poudlard dans sa vie. C'était des années de sa vie quelle avait apprécié pas eu un attachement réel. Ainsi elle inspira, s'enroula dans son châle et se tourna vers le demi-géant Hagrid qui 'l'accueillit avec un sourire :

\- Bonjour Mme... Ruva ?

\- Tout à fait, répondit-elle. Bonjour Hagrid sourit-elle en retour, vous n'avez pas changé.

Hagrid éclata de rire et Annabelle lui suivit à travers le parc en discutant poliment avec lui. Oui elle était à Serdaigle, Hagrid se souvenait de la jeune fille aux larges lunettes qui lisait tout le temps près du lac.

\- Votre fille est un sacré numéro, dit-il, j'entends des élèves dire que c'est une sacrée agitatrice.

\- Elle tient ça de son père, rétorqua Annabelle.

Hagrid s'esclaffa et emmena Annabelle dans le hall d'entrée. Des élèves circulaient par grappes et les deux adultes rejoignirent Rusard qui détailla Annabelle avec curiosité, Hagrid l'annonça alors :

\- Il s'agit de Mrs Ruva, elle est venue voir le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Oh bien sûr, dit Rusard en inclinant sa tête légèrement.

\- Veuillez me suivre, Mrs Ruva...

\- Ex.…Excusez-moi, dit une voix d'enfant.

Annabelle se tourna en levant un sourcil pour découvrir un garçon blond un peu timide et à l'uniforme des Poufsouffles qui l'avait hélée. Il était suivi par un groupe de jeunes de son âge tous et toutes de maisons différentes. Elle l'ignorait, mais le hasard avait voulu qu'elle tombe sur la promotion d'Elisa, qui allait en cours de Sortilèges.

\- Aurélia va bien ?

Annabelle fut prise un peu au dépourvu mais répondit :

\- Ma fille va bien. Elle a décidé de prendre une année sabbatique en Barbade et de poursuivre ses études en correspondance pour des raisons personnelles.

\- Rien de... grave ?

\- Votre nom ?

\- Cédric Diggory, Madame.

\- Cédric, Aurélia va bien. Elle a juste besoin de temps seule hors de cette école pour son bien-être. Elle reviendra sans doute pour sa quatrième année.

\- Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller mal pourtant, lâche Fred (ou George).

Regard clairement incrédule d'Elisa. Annabelle fronça les sourcils ce qui mit certains enfants mal à l'aise. Lee eut le bon goût de lui donner un coup de coude.

\- Et pourtant c'est bien votre frère qui s'est rendu compte le mieux de ce qu'il se passait, Mr. Weasley.

Annabelle s'approcha de lui avec une expression patiente.

\- Et vous connaissez Aurélia, non ? Pas le genre de crier à l'aide.

\- Plutôt à crier tout court, marmonna Angelina sans gêne.

Cédric et Elisa mortifiés se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'Angelina se tourna en regardant ailleurs.

Et Elisa, sentant la catastrophe, prit son courage à deux mains (parler en public la pétrifiait toujours) et déclare d'une voix forte et un peu plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire :

\- Elle n'était pas bien ici. Elle détestait cette école. C'est une bonne chose que quelqu'un ait pu agir, et j'espère qu'elle va mieux. Et nous, on doit aller en cours.

\- Un instant, les arrêta Annabelle Ruva.

Le groupe qui allait suivre Elisa s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'adulte qui avait plongé sa main dans son manteau :

\- Est-ce que Miss Holmes est là ?

Les Gryffondors se tournèrent vers Thelma qui embarrassée vint vers Mrs. Ruva qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant. C'est ainsi que la mère d'Aurélia sortit une lettre de sa poche intérieure.

\- Ma fille a tenu à ce que vous l'ayez en mains propres. Je vous prie de croire chacun de ses mots, de plus je pense que vous serez ravie de savoir qu'elle est suivie par un professionnel qu'elle a choisi de son propre chef.

Elle se pencha vers Thelma alors qu'elle lui confia la missive :

\- Vous avez tenté de l'aider du mieux que vous le pouviez et vous pouvez être fière de vous. Ma fille le sait. N'ayez jamais honte de ce que vous avez fait.

Puis Annabelle se redressa et se tourna vers le reste du groupe. Elle devrait s'en aller, laisser ces enfants s'amuser mais sa fille valait mieux que cela :

\- Je conçois que ma fille a sans doute blessé des personnes parmi vous, mais sachez que c'était involontaire. Tout le monde a sa propre façon de gérer sa propre douleur. Aurélia a essayé du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se protéger et de vous protéger d'elle-même, en vous repoussant certes ce qui n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des méthodes mais la sienne. Son mal-être est profond et elle essaie réellement de faire en sorte d'aller mieux. Je ne dis pas qu'il faille lui pardonner, ni même la comprendre. Il est impossible de savoir ce que les gens cachent au fond d'eux-mêmes contre quoi ils se battent, pourquoi ils se battent, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est apprécier les bons moments avec eux.

Un silence passa entre les élèves qui se regardèrent. Angelina piteuse regarda Lee qui avait un regard grave et Thelma observait la lettre close entre ses mains.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'année à tous. Allons-y Hagrid.

\- Ah, euh oui.

Annabelle suivit alors Hagrid dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur Dumbledore.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Ma chère Thelma,_

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment pas où commencer. Les choses se sont enchaînées si vite. Dans ma tête et dehors c'est le chaos. Ma famille me soutient mais j'ai énormément de choses à dire à et à faire et... Je me suis dit que commencer par t'écrire une lettre ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes concernées serait un bon départ. Mais tu es la première, car tu es celle à qui j'avais vraiment envie de dire à quel point je suis désolée._

 _Alors voilà... Thelma. Je suis présente mes excuses les plus sincères. Je sais que j'ai vraiment déconné, je t'ai blessée, accusée de tous les maux, je suis devenue paranoïaque et morte de peur pour des raisons qui avec du recul n'existaient même pas._

 _Mais même si je m'excuse, cela ne change pas grand-chose pour toi, car tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça et c'est le nœud du problème n'est-ce pas ? Alors aujourd'hui, je vais m'expliquer. Je ne vais (presque) rien dissimuler. Je vais tout te dire et j'espère que ce sera assez, car... c'est difficile pour moi. Extrêmement difficile._

 _Tu te souviens que j'avais parlé de mon accident ? J'ai été frappée par la foudre et vous avez tous pris ça à la rigolade ? Cet accident n'est pas juste une simple main dans la prise électrique (tu comprendras cette référence). Ce jour-là je suis morte figurativement et littéralement._

 _Figurativement, car voilà. Avant cet éclair, je n'avais pas de pouvoirs magiques. C'est ainsi. C'est la vie. Ouais ça rime. Plus sérieusement, mes deux parents sont Sang-Purs mais moi je n'avais pas de pouvoirs. Pour eux ce serait normalement la honte mais ma famille m'a soutenue. Ils m'ont donné des cours moldus pour me donner la possibilité de construire ma vie. Et j'aimais ma vie. Je l'aimais tellement, j'adorais le fait de ne pas avoir de pouvoirs magiques, je n'ai jamais ressenti ce manque. J'avais mes passions, je faisais du sport (du judo et ouais), je dessinais, j'étais en club de Chimie et j'expérimentais à la maison ! Tu vois, la chimie est ma matière préférée au monde (et la biologie et les maths). Je suis d'ailleurs hyper bonne à ça._

 _Et là patatra. Tout tombe par terre. Enfin un éclair me tombe dessus. Et j'ai failli y rester. Enfin apparemment j'y suis restée. Car mon cœur avait arrêté de battre pendant quelques secondes et quand les médicomages m'ont ramenée... j'avais des pouvoirs magiques ! Ma chère magie s'était finalement exprimée et en le faisant a fait tomber un éclair sur moi lors d'un pique-nique familial... C'est dire si la magie ne m'a attiré que des ennuis depuis le début. Pour moi... ça été une catastrophe._

 _Car j'avais un avenir okay? J'avais un FUTUR. J'avais des amis, j'avais une place dans une école que j'avais CHOISIE. Mon rêve c'était Cambridge ou même Oxford qui sait ? C'était de devenir chimiste ou doctorante en microbiologie pour travailler sur les maladies et trouver des cures ou même je ne sais pas moi, créer des mélanges, découvrir des éléments ! J'avais un plan, un plan génial. J'aurais mes études, je me serais installée dans la ville que je voulais comme Londres ou même Paris, avec mon propre appart. Une vie sans magie, une vie qui m'APPARTENAIT. Et ce foutu éclair m'a tout pris ! Il m'a projeté dans une vie que je ne voulais pas ! M'a donné un destin que je ne voulais pas ! Il m'a pris mes amis, mes passions, mes rêves ! J'ai même tenté de m'enfuir, tu sais ? J'ai supplié mes parents de m'envoyer quand même au collège moldu mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre à cause de ce foutu Ministère de la Magie car soi-disant il fallait que j'apprenne à contrôler ma magie. JE N'AI PAS VOULU ETRE UNE SORCIERE. Poudlard est une école avec un nombre de dysfonctionnements hallucinants et personne ne dit rien ! C'est pas dans une école moldue qu'on risque sa vie en passant d'escaliers à un autre ou qu'on a des professeurs fantômes qui ne remettent pas en cause leur programme ou même un professeur de Défense par an qui est complètement à la ramasse ! OU SONT LES MATHS ? OU EST LA LITTERATURE ? OU EST LA SCIENCE !? Mes parents m'ont toujours dite que les sorciers étaient à la ramasse complet mais là... On a l'impression d'être coincés au siècle dernier ! Dans quel monde on ne connait pas l'existence du téléphone ou des Stones ou du CINEMA ?! Sans parler du Ministère corrompu et DES GUERRES. Y'en a aussi coté moldu mais la dernière a eu lieu alors que nos parents avaient à peine 20 ans ! Ça veut dire quoi ?! Mes parents_ _m'ont dit à quel point ce monde était pourri, imparfait pour ne pas que j'en ressente le manque et ça m'allait. Je veux dire leurs arguments étaient convaincants. Le monde moldu est imparfait aussi, y'a quand même le racisme, mais c'est puni par la loi, il n'y a pas cette foutue impunité comme dans les couloirs de cette école. J'allais pas avoir de problèmes ou être classée selon la pureté de mon sang !_

 _Et d'ailleurs, j'ai jamais eu besoin d'avoir de la magie pour allumer la lumière, j'ai une lampe-torche bordel ! Je ne sais plus QUI je suis à cause de ça. J'étais fière d'être née sans magie. ET ALORS ? J'allais pas arrêter de vivre sans ça. J'ai appris tellement de choses et j'étais tellement excitée d'apprendre encore plus, mais maintenant, mes passions, mes loisirs. J'y ai plus droit. Et mes rêves ? Ils sont morts._

 _Et c'est pour ça que j'étais tout le temps en colère et perdue et triste... Je devais aller dans une école où les personnes comme moi sont méprisées, sans tout ce que j'aime. Je ne suis même pas comme les Né-Moldus tout simplement car mes parents sont sorciers et m'ont dit jour après jour à quel point le monde sorcier était imparfait ! Vous imaginez le choc ? Vous imaginez devoir évoluer dans cette école comme un sous-marin ? Et toutes ces personnes qui me jugent en me disant sans cœur, sans empathie, mais vous savez ce que c'est de se lever tous les matins en se disant que sa vie ne nous appartient pas ? Qu'on ne peut même pas dire QUI on est à ses amis moldus qui se demandent où on est passés ? Ou même ici avec les jugements de tous ces Sang-Purs qui ne se sentent pas ? Ces connards me diraient « Ouais mais t'es ingrate, t'as de la magie et t'es Sang-Pure » Mais ma pureté de sang, elle vous emmerde royalement, et ma magie ? Je la donnerais à qui que ce soit quand vous voulez ! JE N'AI PAS CHOISI. JE N'AI PAS VOULU. Et maintenant je ne sais plus qui je suis... J'ai un futur et des rêves qui sont MORTS. Je suis plus qui j'étais. Je ne sais pas qui je veux être maintenant, car je ne pourrais jamais remonter le temps._

 _C'est pour ça que j'ai si mal réagi à ce que tu te renseignes sur les psychomages. Car ça voulait dire que mon être est malade ou que je ne suis vraiment pas normale. Ça voulait dire que d'autres personnes que moi, définirait qui j'étais. Et je ne pouvais vraiment pas l'accepter.j'ai déjà donné. J'en ai marre qu'on prenne des décisions sur ma vie SANS mon consentement._

 _Donc voilà. C'est mon affreux et mon horrible secret, j'espère que tu as mangé du pop-corn en lisant._

 _Je ne sais pas qui je suis et j'ai tout de même l'intention de le découvrir. Car pleurer ne me va pas. Rester sur le côté spectatrice ne me va pas non plus. J'ai décidé de ne pas abandonner, je ne pourrais jamais récupérer ma vie d'avant mais je peux essayer de m'en créer une nouvelle. C'est pour ça que je vais en Barbade manger des gâteaux au coco. Ça fait partie de ma thérapie._

 _Et là-bas il y a des gens qui peuvent m'aider. Mon oncle Aberty m'apprendra l'occlumencie qui permet d'organiser mon esprit et mon grand-père à pêcher. Bref j'ai besoin de vacances pour me vider et réorganiser la tête, enfin... ce ne sera pas vraiment des vacances car je vais recevoir les cours et les exercices ici..._

 _Mais je vais prétendre._

 _Merci de m'avoir lue, prends soin de toi, dit aux autres qu'ils recevront une lettre chacun. Et que sachant qu'ils vont évidemment lire celle-là, qu'ils manquent vraiment de patience..._

 _Avec toute mon amitié,_

 _Auré._

 _PS : Mon adresse aux Barbades est jointe, n'hésite pas à m'écrire._

.

Il eut un silence d'outre-tombe dans la chambre des filles de Gryffondor. Sitôt Thelma eut la lettre, elle attendit la fin des cours pour montrer dans la tour. Elle s'installa sur son lit et lut à ses camarades et amies. Alicia et Angelina étaient toutes les deux assises sur leurs lits respectifs et seule Trinity était debout les bras croisés. Elle était la seule à ne pas être bouche bée.

\- Et bien... dit-elle lentement ça explique en effet beaucoup de choses.

Thelma muette hocha la tête. Son pressentiment était donc le bon. Aurélia avait _vraiment_ du stress post-traumatique et quel traumatisme ! Elle était littéralement morte frappée par un éclair déchaîné par sa propre magie. Donc le traumatisme était double. Cela expliquait son rejet pur et dur du contact humain pour donner suite aux inspections à St-Mangouste. Thelma était à la fois soulagée, dégoûtée, triste... Soulagée de savoir enfin la vérité, dégoûtée pour Aurélia qui avait dû assumer tout cela, triste de ne pas avoir pu l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait…

\- Je ne savais pas... dit Angelina la voix rauque. Si j'avais su...

\- On se dit toutes la même chose Angie, la consola Alicia.

\- Mais pourquoi elle ne nous l'a pas dit ? S'indigna brusquement Angelina Par Merlin, on aurait pu... L'aider, je ne sais pas…

\- Car Aurélia n'est pas comme ça Angelina, dit Trinity patiemment... Elle n'accepte pas l'aide des autres. Elle veut s'en sortir seule.

\- ET BIEN C'EST STUPIDE, hurla la Gryffondor qui se leva pour se diriger vers la porte.

\- Angie, attend, tenta de l'arrêter Alicia.

Mais Angelina Johnson était sortie du dortoir en trombe. C'était semblerait-il beaucoup à digérer.

Trinity soupira puis se tourna vers Thelma qui plia la lettre. Alicia réfléchissait :

\- Il faudrait mettre les autres au courant.

\- Qui ? Dit Thelma d'une voix faible. Les jumeaux ? Leur grand frère est sans doute déjà au courant mais eux…

\- Non. Ils doivent être au courant maintenant. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont allés chercher Charlie pour avoir une explication, répondit Trinity.

\- Ils vont tomber de haut, marmonna Alicia.

Un silence évocateur souligna sa déclaration. Alicia renifla. C'était dur à encaisser. Ce qu'elle ressentait, elle pariait que les jumeaux passaient par la même chose.

\- Je me sens tellement mal par rapport à tout ça... murmura Alicia. Elle a failli mourir. Et nous on a tous rigolé comme des...

Un autre silence se développa.

\- On devrait le dire à Lee, déclara Trinity doucement. Et le trio des troisièmes années, ils se demandaient ce qu'il se passait avec elle. Mephisto a écrit trois lettres ! Teddy ne dit rien comme Quentin mais… ils doivent y penser. Et d'ailleurs ça explique tellement. Surtout pourquoi elle a créé le trafic

\- AURELIA A FAIT LE TRAFIC ? S'exclama Alicia

Trinity et Thelma roulèrent des yeux avec un petit sourire. C'était évident.

\- Lee alors et le trio, récapitula Trinity.

Alicia et Thelma hochèrent la tête.

.

La vie était étrange.

Aurélia détestait mentir. Elle détestait dissimuler, mais cette fois, le mensonge que ses parents avaient créé... lui permettait de dire une très grande partie de la vérité. Ses sentiments étaient vrais. Elle était vraiment paumée, étrangère parmi les élèves, d'un monde sans magie. Elle était vraiment passionnée de Chimie et de sciences (sauf la physique) et très au courant du monde moldu. A part le fait qu'elle avait 25 ans d'expériences... Finalement ils savaient bien 70% de la vérité. C'était à travers un mensonge, qu'Aurélia pouvait donc vivre la vérité. Et cela, la plongeait dans une grande confusion.

« - Aurélia ? tu as fini de faire tes valises ?

\- Pour la troisième fois, oui maman ! soupira l'enfant en roulant des yeux.

Annabelle fronça les sourcils mais n'en tint pas rigueur. Elle allait partir de la chambre quand Aurélia l'arrêta.

\- Maman attend ! Comment ça s'est passé avec le professeur Dumbledore ?

Annabelle se retourna vers sa fille qui la regardait intriguée. Pas d'inquiétude cependant ou de pointe de paranoïa. Elle ferma ses yeux une seconde. Elle analysait beaucoup trop sa fille dernièrement. Elle aussi devrait lâcher du lest.

\- Maman ?

\- Ah ? Ah oui. Il m'a juste demandé de tes nouvelles, m'a apporté son soutien. M'a dit aussi que tu avais le choix de passer les examens de troisième année l'année prochaine directement sur place ou en Barbade. Pour ceux de deuxième année, sachant que tu as de très bonnes notes tu as la possibilité de ne pas les passer. Mais il voudrait un essai en Histoire de la Magie.

Aurélia leva les bras au ciel. Annabelle renifla de dédain.

\- Oui jeune fille ! Tu écriras cet essai sur les guerres gobelines du 14ème siècle et tu vas le faire parfaitement !

\- Ce cours est une blague ! Il faut qu'on exorcise ce prof c'est ridicule !

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire Aurélia. Tu _vas_ faire cette dissertation si tu veux pouvoir aller faire du surf avec tes cousins la semaine prochaine !

\- … On va faire du surf ? Génial !

\- Voilà. Allez, finis ta valise pour demain soir.

Puis elle quitta la chambre laissant sa fille seule. Le sourire d'Aurélia flétrit aussitôt. Elle se tortilla en touchant son cou et leva son visage. Aurélia ne saurait dire si elle se sent bien ou mal. Elle ne saurait dire si elle était une enfant ou non. La vie d'avant était maintenant à travers une vitre de buée, si lointaine mais toujours avec ces connaissances. C'était juste un livre… Un long livre… qui a duré 25 ans.

Aurélia s'étira les bras. Elle n'avait pas envie de trop y penser de toute façon, elle voulait juste se sentir mieux, s'habituer à sa magie et faire ce qu'elle à faire.

 **oOoOoOo**

La vie à Poudlard continuait pour le reste des jeunes sorciers de douze ans. Les filles de Gryffondor s'étaient habituées à être quatre au lieu de cinq. Lee et les jumeaux Weasley avaient trouvé d'autres sujets de conversation. Ils étaient passés à autre chose. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas du Trio (Quentin, Teddy et Phil ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de jeter parfois de brefs regards à côté d'eux, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas habitués à l'absence de leur cadette). La matinée après le passage éclair d'Annabelle Ruva, Alicia, Angelina, Trinity et Thelma vinrent les voir à la table et attirèrent le trio et Lee Jordan hors de la Grande Salle sous le regard songeur d'Elisa Bishop. Personne ne sut ce qu'ils se sont dit, mais quand ils revinrent pour finir leurs petits-déjeuners. Lee était pâle, Phil qui était normalement si souriant, affichait un regard grave, celui de Teddy était plus froid que d'habitude et Quentin… Quentin se tenait droit sans rien laisser paraître. Tout le groupe s'assit sans un mot et se restaura comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il n'était plus question de ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé ou ce qu'ils avaient lu.

La promotion de 1987, après avoir chuchoté avec enthousiasme à ce sujet durant quelques semaines, s'était lassée du sujet. La disparition d'Aurélia Ruva, c'était du passé.

Les enfants étaient bien cruels, songeait parfois Elisa quand quelqu'un ramenait le sujet sur le tapis. Oh, personnellement, elle n'aimait pas Ruva. Trop abrasive, trop agressive, trop bizarre. Cela dit, la mère d'Aurélia était quand même venue en personne leur dire que sa fille était retirée de l'école parce qu'elle faisait une dépression. Donc bon, voilà, ce n'était pas drôle. Elisa se serait bien passée des suppositions des gens qui pensaient qu'Aurélia avait été bouffée par un loup-garou (ça, ça venait de Warrington, ce crétin), ou bien renvoyée de l'école (ça, ça venait de Jeremy Stretton, un Serdaigle). Les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle qui avaient rencontré la mère d'Aurélia avaient rapidement propagé la vérité : elle avait été retirée de l'école parce qu'elle ne s'y sentait pas bien. Seulement voilà, Elisa n'était pas sûre que l'explication de Mrs Ruva ait été bien comprise. Probablement parce que les élèves ne concevaient pas vraiment qu'on puisse être mal dans sa peau, en tant que sorcier. Ce qui à la fois complètement illogique, et vaguement révélateur d'un truc auquel Elisa n'avait jamais réfléchi : peut-être que les cerveaux des sorciers et des Moldus fonctionnaient différemment, avec différents taux de sécrétion de certaines hormones. La dépression était considérée comme une vraie maladie chez les sorciers, un truc grave qui ne « s'attrapait » que dans des cas spécifiques. C'était une condition médiale sérieuse, et donc l'idée qu'une adolescente puisse en être atteinte semblait… Complètement hors de portée du raisonnement des élèves.

Du coup, l'explication « elle a été retirée de l'école par ses parents parce qu'elle se sentait mal ici » ressortait de la bouche des élèves de façon distordue. _Elle est fragile, elle a craqué._ Ou bien : _elle est instable, elle a pété un câble._ Ou encore (à la fois le plus proche et le plus loin de la vérité) : _ses parents la trouvaient incontrôlable et avaient peur qu'elle blesse des gens_. Franchement, c'était à croire que personne ne lisait les bouquins de psychologie qu'Elisa tentait patiemment de diffuser dans son trafic de livres ! Ou bien était-ce juste la cruauté naturelle des enfants, cette espèce d'avidité sadique qu'ils ressentaient à chaque fois qu'ils se racontaient des rumeurs, échangeant des regards lourds de sens, pour que leur interlocuteur soit le plus scandalisé possible, parce que ça impressionnait la galerie ?

Quitter Poudlard… Apparemment, c'était un petit scandale, au niveau de la vie des élèves. Ils n'avaient rien de plus juteux à se mettre sous la dent et ils disséquaient le moindre détail, comme des charognards retournant un cadavre plein d'asticots. Les filles de Gryffondor n'évoquaient pas le sujet, ce qui laissait penser à Elisa que la lettre que Mrs Ruva avait donné à Thelma devait contenir plus d'informations : ou, en tous les cas, assez de détails pour que les filles ne se sentent pas obligées de ressasser la chose indéfiniment. Mais sinon, tout le monde se sentait obligé d'avoir l'air au courant et surtout, d'avoir un avis là-dessus. Même les gens qui n'avaient pas vraiment de mauvaise intention, comme Helen Dawlish par exemple, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de hocher la tête d'un air avide et de s'exclamer que _c'était invraisemblable, personne de sain d'esprit ne quitterait Poudlard pour étudier à la maison, et ça cachait sans doute quelque chose !_

Et d'ailleurs, quand elle ne le voyait pas, Thelma Holmes lui lançait un regard noir. Trinity reniflait. Alicia regardait ailleurs. Angelina était déchirée entre la colère et la honte. Lee éludait. Les Gryffondors faisaient front commun. Personne ne lâcherait une information, mais personne n'encouragerait les rumeurs absurdes. La concernée avait assez de choses à régler.

Urgh. Elisa avait toujours détesté les magazines people qui péjoraient sur la vie des célébrités, et voilà que maintenant, les potins échangés au déjeuner ou dans les couloirs ne concernaient plus seulement la dernière rupture amoureuse du bassiste des Bizar'Sisters, mais aussi La Mystérieuse Disparition d'Aurélia Ruva. C'était lassant.

Et franchement c'était aussi un peu glauque. Non, pas glauque… _Déshumanisant_. Oui, Aurélia avait été une plaie : mais elle était partie pour prendre soin de sa santé mentale, apparemment. C'était privé, c'était personnel. Est-ce que les gens ne pouvaient pas laisser tomber l'affaire ? La semaine dernière, Elisa avait entendu un type de Serdaigle se demander si Ruva avait secrètement été renvoyé parce qu'elle serait tombée enceinte. ELLE AVAIT TREIZE ANS BORDEL.

Et c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte, comme pas mal de gens, qu'Aurélia n'était pas si seule que ça… Non. Elle avait des alliés.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? décocha la voix de Quentin Martins froide comme de la glace.

Les élèves étaient dans un couloir non loin de la Grande Salle, ils sortaient de cours et parlaient entre eux, adossés aux murs ou marchant le long des allées de pierre. Mais la voix rigolarde du Serdaigle, le fameux Jeremy Stretton qui était décidément très curieux, avait résonné dans le couloir. Malheureusement pour lui, le trio passait par là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? répéta Quentin Martins qui s'était tourné vers Stretton, Teddy et Phil sur ses talons.

Des trois… Quentin était normalement le moins expressif. C'était le plus cérébral, le plus froid, le plus rationnel. Mais Quentin… était un Gryffondor. Et ce n'était pas Serpentard l'autre maison qu'il aurait pu choisir.

C'était Poufsouffle.

\- Quentin, tenta Teddy.

\- Eh, c'est juste la rumeur ! se défendit Jeremy d'un air hautain. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Si ça se trouve c'est vrai !

– Elle n'avait même pas de copain ! fit Ajurna Balaji d'un air scandalisé.

Jeremy haussa très haut les sourcils, comme pour dire « eh alors, ça ne veut rien dire ». Plusieurs personnes inspirent d'un air de ravissement scandalisé, surtout les Sang-Purs à l'éducation traditionnelle. Helen Dawlish, qui d'habitude faisait régner un certain ordre parmi ses pairs, avait l'air d'hésiter. Elle-même devait avoir entendu cette rumeur… Elisa afficha un air dégoûté. Urgh, les adolescents hormonaux étaient des individus _immondes_.

Quentin serrait les poings, ses yeux bleu assombris par la fureur. Phil était aussi défiguré par la rage. Il méritait son prénom Méphisto à ce moment-là. Aurélia était l'une des leurs. Et ils savaient bien plus que les autres. Ils en savaient bien plus que le château entier. Quentin dut résister à la tentation de ne pas cracher à la figure du Serdaigle. C'était indigne et son grand-père, sorcier mais surtout rabbin, lui avait toujours dit d'effacer sa colère et de tendre l'autre joue. Mais ce jour-là, Quentin Martins envoyait les beaux principes au diable, il allait refaire une beauté à l'élève qui avait eu l'audace de proférer une imbécillité pareille en face de lui.

\- Je vais t'exploser la figure, dit Quentin d'une voix calme et coupante comme du fil de rasoir. Je vais t'exploser la tête et te balancer dans le Lac Noir, espèce de sale con.

Des visages outrés s'affichèrent autour de lui dont Elisa qui s'était prudemment reculée. Oulah. Ça allait péter

Jeremy, qui n'était pas suicidaire, leva les mains d'un air de reddition. Mais un Serdaigle plus âgé (et sans doute plus con) se pencha pour lancer d'un ton blagueur :

\- Bah quoi ? C'est _toi_ le père ?

Phil fut le premier qui lui sauta à la gorge en hurlant. Les deux garçons roulèrent par terre en se battant à coup de poing comme des chiffonniers. Quentin voulut rejoindre la mêlée mais fut arrêté par un autre Serdaigle. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il lui balança un coup de poing au nez, le Serdaigle en tomba par terre en criant de douleur. Teddy restait derrière en tenant le manteau de Phil. Bouche bée. Quentin et Phil étaient maintenant par terre à tabasser l'emmerdeur, Stretton avait reculé très loin, jusqu'à ce que des élèves plus vieux les tire en arrière :

\- Lâchez moi ! hurla Quentin ! Lâchez-moi, je vais lui faire la peau !

\- Wow Quentin, pensait Teddy.

Voilà. Quentin Martins aurait pu être un Poufsouffle. Même si Aurélia Ruva était arrivée un peu au hasard dans son cercle d'amis. Maintenant c'était à la vie, à la mort.

La bagarre devint aussi un potin, Quentin, Phil et les Serdaigles perdirent des points record pour leur maison et furent en retenue pendant une semaine. Quentin était enragé, il valait mieux ne pas le chercher. Phil quant à lui revint à sa personnalité joviale, mais une référence à Aurélia ou plutôt une rumeur à son encontre et il sortait les crocs. Teddy était plus discret, il préférait arrondir les angles. Mais ses deux amis ne leur en tenaient pas rigueur. La confrontation n'était pas à l'heure du jour pour lui.

Teddy continua à aller au CEM. En fait, pour donner suite à cette bagarre, le trio décida de continuer à faire tourner le trafic. Car c'était certes fun… Mais surtout, c'était ce qu'ils avaient construit avec Aurélia. Et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de la laisser tomber.

\- … Quentin ?

\- Mmh ?

Il faisait les comptes du mois d'Avril du trafic et se tourna vers Peter qui pointait une feuille de papier collée au mur.

\- C'est quoi cette liste ?

\- Les noms de toutes les personnes qui ont osé se foutre de la gueule d'Auré. Dès qu'elle revient on les fera payer.

-… Quentin, t'as complètement craqué.

Martins se contenta d'afficher un rictus. Il pouvait être retors mais ses amis proches savaient la vérité. Il était juste persistant. Stretton avait ouvert la boîte de Pandore.

Mephisto écrivit une lettre à la suite de cette fameuse altercation. Encore une fois, elle n'eut aucune réponse. Il persista cependant. Même si les missives étaient courtes, il voulait qu'Aurélia sache qu'elle manquait. Méphisto était son ami, et il avait bien l'intention de toujours l'inclure. Après tout… Ce trafic continuerait et c'était grâce à elle.

A côté de cela entre affrontements, regrets et situations électriques… Elisa Bishop se posait mille questions.

Et si c'était elle qui quittait l'école un jour, comme ça, sans bonne raison ? C'était possible. Elle avait des plans (bon, des sous-plans, des plans de dernier recours !) qui passaient par là. Si elle s'en allait, est-ce que les gens allaient disséquer sa vie comme ça ? Se raconter ses moments de faiblesse comme si c'était des histoires particulièrement savoureuses ? Aligner ses défauts, les comparer à ses qualités, tout ça pour secouer la tête d'un air faussement navré et dire qu'ils auraient dû le voir venir ?

Une part d'elle-même se disait que non. Déjà, elle était plus aimée qu'Aurélia. Elle y avait travaillé dur, elle cultivait ses relations : les gens la voyaient d'un œil plus favorable. Et puis, elle avait des amis loyaux. Beaucoup d'amis loyaux. Ils n'allaient pas se retourner contre elle au moindre signe de scandale. Même si c'était quelque chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, même si c'était quelque chose qu'ils désapprouvaient… Ils ne l'abandonneraient pas. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait choisi Poufsouffle, au fond : ne pas être seule. Porter le sort du monde sur ses épaules était déjà assez lourd comme ça.

Alors une part d'Elisa se disait que non, elle ne serait jamais traitée comme Aurélia était traitée, et elle s'en sentait égoïstement soulagée.

(D'un autre côté, Aurélia s'en contrefoutait probablement qu'on parle dans son dos comme ça. Contrairement à Elisa, elle ne dépendait pas de l'opinion et de l'amour d'autrui : elle était une solitaire.)

Une autre part d'Elisa, cynique et froide, lui soufflait que tout ce qui les séparait, c'était un peu de chance. La mère d'Elisa était un paria déshérité, et son père un _Moldu_. Elle n'avait aucune autre famille, et ses parents n'avaient pas d'alliés. S'ils se mettaient la société à dos, d'une façon ou d'une autre, personne ne les défendrait. Et Elisa… Eh bien, elle était aimée à l'école. Mais à l'école, ils n'étaient que des enfants. Oui, ils pouvaient être loyaux et bons. Mais ils étaient aussi mesquins, immatures, et influençable. Il était si facile de devenir le mouton noir. Il était si facile de devenir la cible des regards en coin, des rires moqueurs, des sous-entendus narquois, des mots de haine soigneusement camouflés sous un vernis de moquerie, de l'indifférence affectée qui cachait le mépris. Elisa le savait. Son bon standing dans la société sorcière tenait à si peu de chose. Les gens n'étaient pas tendres avec ceux qui étaient différents.

Alors, pendant quelques semaines, le temps que se dissipe l'excitation entourant le scandale d'Aurélia Ruva… Elisa fit le dos rond, rumina des idées noires, et fit clairement comprendre qu'elle pensait que tous les potins à ce sujet étaient de pures conneries.

Ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'elle vit arriver le mois d'avril. Il y eut un nouveau match de Quidditch, et les gens parlèrent enfin d'autre chose que de la Gryffondor disparue. Fred et George firent exploser une des serres du professeur Chourave et furent collés pour un mois. Helen Dawlish tenta de créer un club de duel, désespérée d'avoir un peu d'action en Défense, mais les professeurs refusèrent. Elisa mentionna subtilement le CEM devant Chourave, puis Flitwick, cherchant à ce qu'un prof se sente assez curieux pour donner son approbation officielle au club (pour qu'ils puissent enfin cesser de se rencontrer illégalement et en secret). Une première année de Serdaigle nommée Cho Chang discuta pour la première fois avec Cédric Diggory. Le vieux chien de la famille Buttermere mourut dans son sommeil, et Trisha pleura lorsqu'elle reçut la lettre de ses parents l'en informant. Le professeur Rogue leur donna une interro surprise. Takashi fêta son anniversaire. Heather Thatcham quitta l'équipe de réserve de Quidditch de Serpentard après une violente dispute avec son capitaine. Teddy Mint continuait à venir au CEM, alors qu'il était le seul troisième année. Elle commença à lui parler. Il s'avéra être un garçon gentil avec de la conversation. Bref, la vie continuait.

Elisa se mit à plancher sur une nouvelle invention, une sorte de hoverboard magique. Elle et Helen se mirent à discuter de l'idée de créer un club de duel l'année prochaine, un vrai club officiel avec une salle de réunion et la bénédiction des profs. Elisa se mit aussi à réfléchir aux meilleurs moyens de concrétiser toutes les idées qu'elle avait pour améliorer Poudlard (et le monde des sorciers en général). Elle avait déjà des plans pour une école pour Cracmols, pour une colonie de vacance, pour des refuges pour des elfes de maison, pour des associations de soutiens pour les loups-garous… Mais elle avait vu trop grand, peut-être. L'existence d'Aurélia Ruva avait prouvé qu'il y avait parfois sous son nez des problèmes que les gens ne voyaient pas.

Pour ceux qui connaissaient en détail les histoires les plus tragiques du monde sorcier, comme Elisa… C'était quelque chose qui se répétait souvent. Des enfants qui souffraient sans que personne ne remarque rien.

La jeune Ariana Dumbledore, depuis longtemps oubliée, qui avait été tuée par accident sous les yeux de ses frères. Severus Rogue, élevé dans une maison froide et sans amour, où il avait appris qu'il ne pouvait s'attendre à aucune gentillesse de la part de l'univers. Le petit Harry, et les dix années passées dans un placard à se nourrir de restes et à ployer l'échine sous les insultes. Même Tom Jedusor, jadis, avait été un enfant abandonné à son sort pour le seul crime d'être né. Et, dans tous ces cas, la même question se posait encore et encore : _pourquoi personne n'y a-t-il prêté attention ?_

Pourquoi n'y avait-t-il pas eu d'adulte, pas de personne responsable, attentionnée, qui aurait pu remarquer les enfants qui souffraient, et qui serait intervenue ? Pourquoi personne n'avait remarqué que c'était anormal ? Pourquoi personne n'avait proposé de solution alternative ? En rétrospective, ça semble si évident, que tous ces évènements tragiques allaient mener au désastre. Pourquoi personne n'avait rien fait ?

Mais on ne pouvait pas arranger toute l'histoire d'un coup de baguette magique. Sur le moment, personne ne connaissait l'avenir, personne ne connaissait les conséquences de ce bref instant d'inattention, de ces quelques mots désinvoltes, ou de cette stratégie qui semble pourtant bien ficelée. Sur le moment, il n'y avait que des gens ordinaires qui essaient de faire les bons choix. Tous ces élèves qui disaient des horreurs sur le compte d'Aurélia Ruva, ils ne savaient pas que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal. Bon sang, même les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas réalisé l'horreur de ce qu'ils faisaient subir à Severus Rogue : ils avaient juste pensé que c'était drôle. Et… Elisa ne pouvait pas arranger ça d'un coup de baguette magique. Mais elle pouvait voir le problème, et c'était déjà bien. Elle pouvait voir le problème, et donc peut-être permettre à d'autres de le voir aussi.

Bien sûr, ça allait être délicat. C'était les années 1990, il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Le fait que concept de stress post-traumatique soit largement méconnu, ça en révélait beaucoup. Les gens étaient ignorants à ce sujet. Même les Moldus n'en savaient pas grand-chose. Pour eux, les enfants chahutaient, c'était normal. Alors, chez les sorciers ? C'était encore pire. Ils étaient complètement désensibilisés à la violence, et la mentalité du monde magique était en plus assez réticente à toute idée « dommage invisible » subi par les gens !

Non, Elisa ne pouvait pas tout arranger d'un coup de baguette magique. Mais elle pouvait voir le problème. Et… C'était un bon début.

Alors la vie continua. Elisa se mit à parler du genre de conséquences qu'avait la violence dans la vie des gens : violence physique, mais aussi violence verbale, ou émotionnelle. Elle citait des études moldues, ou inventait complètement ses sources, mais elle essayait de mettre le sujet sur le tapis assez régulièrement. Cela dit, elle se heurtait souvent à un mur. C'était fou comme de dire à quelqu'un un truc aussi banal que « les parents ne devraient pas frapper leurs enfants » pouvait provoquer une dizaine de réactions indignées dans le registre de « mes parents me donnaient la fessée et j'ai très bien tourné ! ».

C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'Elisa se sentait étrangement écartelées entre ses deux identités. Une part d'elle-même était une jeune femme de 2017, féministe, avec un accès à internet, et consciente de pleins de concepts qui régissaient insidieusement sa psyché, comme les jeux de pouvoirs au sein de la famille, le patriarcat, la masculinité toxique. Mais une autre part d'elle-même était une jeune sorcière de la fin des années 1980, et ces concepts n'appartenaient pas à son monde. Même en ayant conscience de leur existence, il y avait une totale dissociation entre qui elle était maintenant, le monde dans lequel elle évoluait…. Et la personne qui avait appris ces idées, et qui avait évolué dans un monde où ces idées s'appliquaient.

Elisa essayait de concilier les deux. Et même quand elle n'y arrivait pas, elle se refusait à baisser les bras et à laisser les gens rester aveugles. Oui, elle était une sorcière avant tout. Non, elle n'était plus cette jeune femme de 2017, la tête pleine d'idées et d'indignation contre le reste du monde. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que les idées de cette jeune femme devaient mourir. Elisabeth Bishop avait bâti toute sa vie grâce aux souvenirs de cette jeune femme. Lutter pour ses idéaux… Elle lui devait bien ça.

Dans un monde où Elisa n'aurait jamais rencontré Aurélia Ruva, elle n'aurait pas non plus examiné de trop près les disparités entre l'approche sorcière de la santé mentale, et l'approche des moldus en 2017. Mais eh, elle y était. Alors elle s'y intéressa.

C'était pour ça qu'elle était dans ce monde, après tout. Pour le changer. Et elle pouvait changer tellement de choses ! C'était fou. Les gens l'évoquaient dans les histoires parlant de voyage dans le temps. Ils s'inquiétaient de changer un seul petit détail qui modifierait radicalement l'Histoire. Mais la leçon à en tirer, ce n'était pas qu'il fallait être prudent et ne toucher à rien ! La leçon a en tirer, c'était qu'aujourd'hui, dans le présent, on avait tous la possibilité de radicalement changer le futur.

Alors, dans cet univers, Elisa s'intéressa de beaucoup plus près aux gens qui avaient besoin d'une aide que le monde magique n'était pas prêt à leur offrir.

Dans cet univers, le projet qu'elle mit au premier plan de ses ambitions, ce ne fut pas la création d'un magasin ou d'une école pour Cracmols… Ce fut l'invention de miroirs à Double-Sens, pour aider tous les enfants qui souffraient de la séparation avec leurs parents. Elle comptait achever cette invention avant la fin de sa troisième année. Oh, il lui faudrait sans doute l'aide de Flitwick… Mais qui sait ? Elle pourrait peut-être transformer ça en projet scolaire, et en tirer une bonne note !

(Et, mine de rien, l'univers s'éloigna encore du chemin que le destin avait tracé pour lui…)

 **oOoOoOo**

Ce fut la dernière semaine de cours quand une chouette effraie atterrit au petit déjeuner en face de Méphisto « Phil » Pinto. Il la reconnut instantanément grâce à toutes les livraisons qu'elle faisait pour eux :

\- Ponyo ! s'exclama-t-il.

Lee et les autres se tournèrent instantanément et vinrent autour de lui pour lire la courte missive d'Aurélia :

\- _Salut, disait-elle. Désolée de ne pas avoir écrit depuis, j'imaginais que vous aviez besoin de temps pour digérer et moi pour guérir… Je vais très bien et je pars en Barbade demain chez mes grands-parents. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais, mais je promets de vous écrire une lettre par mois à chacun d'entre vous à partir de Septembre. Donc lisez-les ensemble ! Prenez soin de vous._

 _Avec mon amitié,_

 _Aurélia._

 _PS : Quentin T'es sérieux avec cette hit-list ? Tiens-moi au courant !_

 _PS2 : Alicia. Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-le aussi à Angie._

 _PS3 : Phil, merci pour toutes tes lettes ! elles m'ont faite rire._

 _PS4 : Lee. Y'a du coca pour toi dans le paquet._

 _PS5 : Teddy. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Au fait, tu restes dans le Cem finalement ! Cool !_

 _PS6 : Trinity. Merci pour le livre, il m'a beaucoup aidée pendant le mois._

 _PS7 : Thelma. Tu sais déjà tout mais je le redis. Merci._

Le groupe se regarda alors que le bruit d'une canette qu'on ouvrit. Lee tendit la canette et but une gorgée en appréciant.

\- Vous avez intérêt à continuer le trafic l'année prochaine, dit-il aux garçons.

\- T'inquiètes Lee, sourit Teddy. C'est dans nos projets.

\- Tu restes au CEM finalement, d'ailleurs ? demanda Thelma.

\- Ouais, dit-il ? Même si les maths m'énervent profondément.

Un rire secoua le groupe.

« - Bon ? Envoie-nous une lettre avant la fin de la semaine, d'accord ?

\- Oui papa.

\- Sois gentille avec ta grand-mère, Louis te rejoint pour les vacances dans un mois, mais d'ici là…

\- Oui maman. »

Les Ruvas étaient tous les quatre dans un champ au milieu de nulle part autour du portoloin. Il était temps de toucher le vieux chapeau au sol pour partir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Aurélia prenait le portoloin, mais la première fois toute seule. Elle était un peu stressée. On était fin Juin et elle partait pour pile un an en Barbades habiter avec ses grand-parents, sa valise remplie de livres et de vêtements. Son cousin Morgan était maintenant diplômé d'Ilvermony et travaillait comme pêcheur pour partir faire le tour du monde. Elle était contente de savoir qu'il était là. Aberty, sa mamie Susie et son grand-père John étaient ses tuteurs pendant cette expérience. Et ils étaient exigeants… Aurélia eut un léger mouvement de recul. Elle avait peur ? Elle ?

Elle se tourna alors pour dire au revoir à ses parents quand ils l'étreignirent et l'embrassèrent.

« - On se verra très vite ma puce dit Victorien. Etudie bien l'occlumencie, amuse-toi et prends de toi.

\- Et pas de retard sur tes devoirs.

\- Annabelle.

La mère laissa apparaître un sourire tordu alors que Louis serra sa sœur dans les bras.

\- Demande a mamie de faire un gâteau au coco pour mon arrivée.

\- Gourmand va ! »

Louis sourit et laissa sa sœur s'approcher du portoloin… Aurélia toucha finalement le chapeau.

Pour disparaître dans un éclair de lumière.

 **FIN ANNEE 02.**


	5. Eveil - Septembre

_Et voilà! Enfin on y est. mes ami-es l'année 3 est plutôt longue à écrire ( et d'ailleurs on n'a pas encore terminé) mais on a assez d'avance pour poster une première partie. Cette année sera divisée en beaucoup de parties que l'année précédente car... ça devient plus long._

 _Bref pour ceux qui rejoingnent l'aventure, previously dans G &I, Aurélia Ruva a fait une grooooosse dépression et donc s'est barrée en Barbade pour se remettre en question pendant qu'Elisa Bishop se prépare à l'impact... L'arrivée d'Harry Potter à Poudlard._

 _Cette année est assez centrée sur Aurélia pour la simple et bonne raison que l'année d'Elisa est racontée dans la saga Elisa Bishop! Je vous conseille donc de lire le tome 1 de la saga qui retrace le chemin d'Elisa et sa rencontre avec Harry Potter. Et oui, le temps de la confrontation n'est pas encore arrivée, c'est un voyage du héros Aurélia style. xD_

 _Nous avons lu toutes les reviews et en l'absence de questions, je n'y répondra pas sur celui-ci mais sachez qu'on est très touchées et que nous aussi. On adore ces deux-là :)_

 _Gros bisous et ENJOY_

 ** _Dreamer In The Sky_**

* * *

 **La guerrière et l'i** **déaliste**

 _Année 3 : L'Eveil - Partie 01_

 _Tu te rappelles ?_

 _._

 _._

 _Ce fut le début de ta nouvelle vie._

 _._

 _._

 _« - Ruva Aurélia, appela le professeur McGonagall._

 _Il fallut beaucoup de concentration à Aurélia pour qu'elle se détache du professeur Dumbledore qui était assis sur son énorme fauteuil orné d'or. L'homme était non seulement une légende, mais surtout un type compliqué qui l'énervait au plus haut point… Elle ne savait pas où commencer quand il s'agissait de ce barbu mais le fait qu'il eut abandonné un gamin sans défense à une famille abusive seulement pour le mener à l'abattoir était bien assez pour qu'elle le haïsse avec toute sa fureur. Il pouvait être le Survivant, Harry Potter restait quand même un gosse qui n'avait jamais demandé toute la souffrance qu'il était sur le point de recevoir. Comme tous les enfants il méritait une enfance protégée. Et Aurélia savait très bien à quel point la non protection des enfants par les adultes avait des conséquences désastreuses. Elle était un pur produit de ce système, de cette jeunesse sacrifiée. Evidemment qu'elle s'était identifiée au Survivant. Au personnage avec une vie pourrie. Comme Rogue en fait… Elle aimait sans doute les fracassés car elle en était une elle-même Bref, quand elle lisait des lignes sur Dumby, Aurélia sentait son sang bouillir et son corps se crisper. Le voir en vrai n'avait que décuplé ce sentiment. C'était officiel. ELLE DETESTAIT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE._

 _\- Miss Ruva ? appela encore le professeur de Métamorphose qui prenait le manque de réaction d'Aurélia qui assassinait le directeur du regard, pour de la peur._

 _Aurélia rougit violemment alors qu'elle revint à ses esprits. Flûte. Elle se faisait déjà remarquer. Elle devait rester discrète, discrète… et bordel elle était tellement fichue par son manque cruel de flegme… Mais elle se redressa et marcha en grandes enjambées vers le chapeau. Allez. Showtime._

 _Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, le dos le plus droit possible (il était hors de question de passer pour une petite fragile). Aurélia serra les dents et attendit que le chapeau se pose sur ses cheveux afros en bataille._

 _Elle sentit comme un bourdonnement entrer dans ses oreilles, tourner dans son cerveau et… une voix? Ah… Alors le Choixpeau était un artefact de Légilimancie._

 _\- Absolument, approuva le Choixpeau. Et bien! J'en ai vu des esprits, mais le tien est…_

 _\- Un bordel? pensa Aurélia en souriant_

 _\- Complexe. J'allais dire complexe. Je vois beaucoup de choses et des combinaisons intéressantes. Je vois de la créativité, l'envie d'apprendre ce qui te mènerait peut-être bien loin à Serdaigle._

 _Aurélia pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Serdaigle ? Pourquoi pas. C'était une maison intéressante._

 _\- C'est le bon adjectif. Tu aimes apprendre de nouvelles choses, parfois même analyser des concepts juste pour savoir comment ça marche sans pour autant l'utiliser. Mais dans la majorité des cas, pour toi le savoir est avant tout un outil, et même le pouvoir. Pour secourir, pour combattre tes ennemis. C'est très pragmatique. Digne d'une Serpentarde mais... ce n'est pas leurs traits qui dominent chez toi n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Aurélia fronça les sourcils. Vraiment ? Elle se voyait quand même, pas si débile que ça! Elle pouvait s'adapter facilement à des situations. Et l'adaptation et le pragmatisme, n'étaient-ils pas des traits dominants des Serpents ?_

 _\- Certainement. Mais Serpentard est une maison qui place l'ambition au-delà de tout... Et tout faire pour ton ambition personnelle au détriment du bien-être des autres n'est pas dans ta nature profonde._

 _Wow WowWow. Elle n'était quand même pas mère Thérèsa quand même !_

 _\- ça devrait l'être, marmonna Aurélia. Les autres ne s'en privent pas... Je ne vois pas pourquoi pas moi._

 _Les autres. Le monde. C'était être naïf de penser que le monde n'était pas rempli de personnes égoïstes qui ne pensaient qu'à se placer au-dessus des autres. Des personnes qui n'imaginait jamais avoir des avantages ? C'est le monde des bisounours ça. Pas le monde réel._

 _\- On ne peut pas trop lutter contre soi-même... Et puis Serpentard est un chemin biscornu qui ne te ferait pas peur certes mais que tu ne souhaites pas ... Notamment aujourd'hui._

 _Ah. Oui c 'était vrai. Après tout c'était une maison à l'aube de la guerre… Elle n'était pas intéressée à lier son futur à une maison qui allait être déchirée de tous les côtés, elle voulait survivre._

 _Sa survie restait sa première priorité après tout. Elle venait de débarquer. Elle n'avait pas encore compris ce qu'elle faisait ici, pourquoi elle était ici, et quand est-ce qu'elle allait repartir… Bref, elle avait besoin de temps, et être au milieu d'un nid de serpent, c'était pas franchement la meilleure façon de commencer. Elle n'était pas stupide, merci bien._

 _\- Oh. Je vois._

 _\- Quoi? Demanda Aurélia un chouïa surprise par la voix du Choixpeau._

 _C'était toujours bizarre d'avoir un chapeau parlant sur la tête…_

 _\- C'est plus net… Je ne l'avais pas vu sous ton pragmatisme, ton côté impitoyable et ton envie de bien faire mais… Je vois de la passion. Je vois du courage et du caractère._

 _COURAGE ? CARACTERE. OH NON. OH HELL NO._

 _\- Si tu me mets à Gryffondor choixpeau de mes deux, JE TE CRAME._

 _Silence. Aurélia sans faire attention avait hurlé les trois derniers mots dans la Grande Salle. Sa voix puissante avait résonné. Elle se recroquevilla sous les yeux choqués de toute la Grande Salle. Le professeur Dumbledore semblait plutôt amusé, alors que McGonagall affichait un air pincé._

 _\- Bon… Tu refuses Gryffondor alors?_

 _ET COMMENT !_

 _\- OUI. T'as pas à me forcer !_

 _\- Tu ne veux quand même pas que je t'envoie à Poufsouffle?!_

 _\- Voilà. Poufsouffle c'est très bien, envoie-moi là-bas, s'exclama Aurélia encore colérique._

 _Parfait ça. Une maison qu'on sous-estimait, une maison proche des cuisines, avec juste à la limite un mort dans la prochaine guerre, maison de Tonks. Non. C'était un avantage certain._

 _\- Mais ton caractère passionné et impitoyable… Tu peux y faire de grandes choses en cultivant ton individualité mais…_

 _\- Poufsouffle, insista Aurélia._

 _\- Gryffondor t'aurait donnée une armée prête à te suivre dans les plus grandes batailles. Ton intelligence…_

 _\- Tu n'es pas censé me pousser à créer une secte, interrompit l'enfant en grondant. Poufsouffle et rien d'autre._

 _Le Choixpeau soupira._

 _\- La loyauté… est une qualité que tu partages comme le goût du travail bien fait… Sans doute que cette maison te rendra plus bienveillante. Mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles l'être. Tu n'es pas idéaliste. Tu as des qualités et du talent indéniable et Poufsouffle est une maison qui t'accepterait mais que tu n'accepterais pas._

 _\- Comment ça ? Bien sûr que oui ! Se défendit Aurélia_

 _Elle pouvait ronger son frein. Faire semblant d'accepter leurs valeurs de bisounours, l'important c'était de rester hors de danger !_

 _\- Non. Poufsouffle est juste, loyale, patiente. C'est la maison de la solidité, de la stabilité, de la sérénité. Elle ne pourrait pas _te convenir_ , parce que ces valeurs t'étoufferaient. Tu se sentirais prise au piège, car tu as besoin d'action, de mouvement, d'étendre tes horizons, d'avancer. Les Poufsouffles sont des bâtisseurs, mais bâtir nécessite de rester sur place pour avoir des fondations solides. Tu es trop amère et pragmatique. Tu considères que le monde est un champ de bataille, que les règles injustes sont faites pour être brisées. Tu es certes bienveillante mais tu détestes les passifs. Tu l'as été mais plus maintenant. Tu as trop grandi. Tu en a trop vu et tu en sais trop. Tu n'aimes pas rentrer dans le rang Aurélia. Tu aimes ton indépendance. Tu aimes expérimenter sans qu'on t'en empêche. Tu n'as pas BESOIN d'être entourée. Tu as besoin d'espace._

 _Un petit silence passa alors qu'Aurélia avait croisé bras le regard ombrageux.C'était… juste. Mais cruel. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Car voilà, elle voulait bien croire qu'elle soit impitoyable ou courageuse. D'ailleurs, quelle bonne blague. Elle ? Courageuse ? Elle a tenté de s'enfuir de l'hôpital. Elle s'est évanouie et a vomi sous le choc… C'était une poltronne. Et puis…_

 _\- Je n'aime pas forcément être toute seule._

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligée de l'être. Mais tu es assez forte pour endurer la solitude. Je ne dis pas que tu es une solitaire, mais je vois l'envie de faire de grandes choses sans se préoccuper des autres. Ce n'est pas égoïste. C'est une envie de liberté. Oui… L'indépendance est quelque chose de central pour toi._

 _\- Comme tout le monde, gronda Aurélia. Je ne veux pas croire que les gens soient des dépendants. Pas dans ce monde. Pas dans un monde où on nous pousse à nous battre les uns avec les autres et on glorifie les vainqueurs. Ce n'est pas une question d'aimer ou non d'être seuls, ou débrouillards. C'est une question de survie !_

 _\- C'est cynique._

 _\- Mais Poufsouffle c'est la seule maison, qui refuse ce statut-quo. J'ai peut-être besoin d'une maison comme ça pour sortir de ce monde sans foi ni loi, ou l'impunité est reine pour réfléchir. Pour être protégé survivre._

 _\- ça t'irait pour une année Aurélia. Mais une année seulement. Tu détestes ne pas bouger. Tu détestes le trop-plein de douceur. TU détestes l'hypocrisie. Et rester dans une maison pareille ce serait hypocrite… de ta part._

 _Oh shit. Il avait raison. IL AVAIT RAISON OHMONDIEUNONELLENEVOULAITPAS…_

 _\- Je ne veux pas être à Gryffondor ! tonna Aurélia d'une voix tremblante. Je veux aller à Poufsouffle, même Serdaigle s'il le faut. PAS GRYFFONDOR._

 _Elle serrait ses mains si fort sur son pantalon que ses jointures rougissaient sous sa fureur. Elle ne voyait pas la foule l'observer alors qu'elle se battait avait tout ce qu'elle avait pour ne pas aller dans la maison rouge et or. Elle jouait SA VIE. Pas une philosophie à la con. SA VIE. Elle trembla encore plus intensément. Le professeur Mcgonagall s'approcha un chouïa. Cette discussion était un combat. Elle se battait. Elle ne voulait pas perdre._

 _\- C'est une maison d'imbéciles qui ne réfléchissent pas ! explosa Aurélia Ils sont manipulables, n'ont aucun recul. Ce sont des mecs qui vont courir à l'avant et se faire tuer! C'est une maison d'inconscients. Je suis peut-être… passionnée mais pas stupide ! Je ne veux pas être dans une maison de crétins !_

 _\- Gryffondor ? Idiots ? renifla le choixpeau. Bien sûr que non. C'est une maison qui est faite pour les combattants. Pour ceux qui ont la rage de vaincre. Pour ceux qui CONNAISSENT l'adversité et qui n'ont pas peur d'aller contre elle. Contrairement aux autres maisons, les Gryffondors sont certainement les mieux armés à affronter le monde extérieur. Les Gryffondors ne se voilent pas la face. Ils affrontent. Ils encaissent._

 _Tiens le Choixpeau parlait comme elle ?_

 _\- Tu veux de l'honnêteté, je t'en donne ! Gryffondor est la maison des explorateurs, des innovateurs, des gens qui montreront la voie, c'est une maison qui tire les gens vers l'avant, qui ouvre des chemins. C'est une maison qui essaie, qui tente avec un code d'honneur et l'honneur est une de tes grandes valeurs._

 _Aurélia soupira. Ce stupide artefact magique avait raison._

 _\- Tu ne veux PAS être tranquille Aurélia. Tu as besoin de chaos. Tu as besoin de bouillonnement, d'action. Tu as BESOIN que ça bouge. Tu as besoin de chaos pour l'arranger. Tu veux arranger le monde car le monde est un chaos. C'est une noble entreprise. Tu vas à Gryffondor._

 _\- Attendez !_

 _\- GRYFFONDOR ! hurla le Choixpeau._

 _\- N…_

 _Mais la déchirure s'était ouverte alors qu'Aurélia était bouche bée, trop choquée pour réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Non. Ce sale choixpeau l'avait fait ! Il l'avait répartie contre son gré dans une maison qui allait la tuer !_

 _Ce fut sous le choc qu'Aurélia se dirigea vers la table des rouges et or, Bill Weasley qui l'accueillit avec un sourire mi-moqueurmi-réjoui. Mais Aurélia sentait une sueur froide glisser le long de son dos alors qu'elle voyait les têtes rousses des Weasley l'entourer. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, son visage avait pâlit sous la peau qui criblait son âmes d'échardes. Et la nuit tombée, elle la passa à repasser le film de sa répartition en boucle. Puis elle tenta de détourner son attention sur autre chose. Après tout… Elle était foutue. Et le déni fonctionnait plutôt bien pour elle._

 _L'aventure, le courage et l'honneur hein ? VALEURS DE MERDE !_

* * *

« - Hmfg…

Une lueur dorée perça à travers les rideaux de la chambre peinte en bleue ciel, et éclaira le visage de l'enfant endormi sous un drap blanchâtre. Aurélia était réveillée depuis quelques minutes, mais ne bougeait pas dans son lit préférant rester allongée et profiter encore du silence. Le rêve, ou plutôt le souvenir était encore présent… comme une empreinte dans le sable avait de disparaître sous la marée.

Aurélia se redressa échevelée et le regard flou. Elle n'avait pas pensé à sa Répartition depuis un moment. Très franchement, elle avait détesté ce passage.

Tout le monde était hyper heureux d'avoir un artefact qui analysait son esprit pour le classer dans une des quatre maisons pourries de Poudlard (car disons-le, les quatre maisons sont pourries), alors que pendant toute la discussion, Aurélia pouvait sentir une angoisse sourde monter en elle.A Serdaigle, c'était trop haut et détaché, A Serpentard, c'était le mauvais côté. Elle voulait Poufsouffle[U1] pour qu'on lui lâche la grappe, pour être souterraine, qu'on ne la remarque pas. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait être dans l'endroit le moins risqué avec le plus de liberté d'action. Poufsouffle aurait été la planque. Sous-estimés, sous-évalués… C'était la meilleure des stratégies, c'était rester hors du radar. Car le Choixpeau en avait décidé autrement. Le Choixpeau avait décidé de pourrir sa vie en la mettant dans la maison la plus au milieu des risques. La maison au centre de la guerre. Le vivier des soldats de Dumby. Le dortoir du futur Sauveur des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Le nid des Weasley. Elle était avec tous les futurs plus grands protagonistes de la guerre et c'était une pression trop dure à tenir. Ça et un rat de traître meurtrier qui se baladait près du feu.

Au début, Aurélia s'en était tenue au déni. Elle pouvait être dans une maison, mais elle n'était pas obligée de se rapprocher des personnes problématiques. Elle pouvait rester hors du radar, seule, détachée, sans être à Poufsouffle. Elle pouvait encore vivre et qu'on lui foute la paix. Et avec le temps qu'elle achèterait, elle pourrait élaborer une stratégie de survie pour la catastrophe à venir. Mais…

Elle était évidemment attachée. Elle n'avait pas pu éviter les élèves qui partageaient son dortoir ou sa promo car il avait fallu qu'elle sympathise avec eux. Elle s'était attachée aux Gryffons. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas ? Cette bande de cinglés au sang chaud lui ressemblaient tous dans leur façon d'appréhender le monde. Un défi, un challenge, une bataille, un horizon et bam, ils partaient les bras levés vers le firmament. Et puis Bill et Charlie. Fred et George. Le Trio. Angie, Thelma, Alicia, Trinity… Le choix, elle ne l'avait plus. Elle savait qu'à partir du moment où elle se serait attachée à eux, elle serait irrémédiablement liée à ces personnes et donc voudrait les protéger jusqu'à la mort. Ils allaient donc la tuer en la dépossédant de son instinct de préservation. Et Aurélia bataillait. ELLE NE VOULAIT PAS MOURIR.

Pas ENCORE bon sang ! Pas encore ! Elle avait déjà donné ! La douleur était bien trop intense. Le feu qui avait brûlé sa peau et zappé sa conscience dans un autre monde l'avait FOUTUE EN L'AIR. Et se lever avec cela tous les matins, c'était de la torture. Bon sang, si c'était son Bad Place, qu'on lui dise maintenant, elle avait assez souffert !

ça aurait été tellement plus simple si elle avait été dans la maison des blaireaux. Invisibles et souterrain, elle aurait pu être loin des emmerdes et créer des chemins sûrs pour s'en sortir.

La guerre arrivait. Imminente avec son lot de destruction comme un accident de voiture au ralenti et elle était paralysée. Trop faible dans un corps d'un enfant de douze ans pour pouvoir agir. Trop décalée pour avoir des alliés. Elle était IMPUISSANTE. Et ça la rendait furieuse, triste, désespérée… Remplie d'émotions négatives.

Gryffondor ne la protégerait pas. Le futur à venir était une merde sans nom. Elle le savait. On appelait cela l'ironie dramatique ou plutôt la situation la plus pourrie de tous les temps.

Comment ne pas être en colère ? Ou flippée ?

Ou juste _terrifiée_ ?

Alors elle se concentra sur sa survie. Aider Harry Potter et arrêter la guerre c'était la meilleure des solutions, car repousser le problème ne faisait que l'aggraver, donc oui, elle s'y mettrait… à sa manière. Et elle se foutrait des autres.

Cependant sa foutue conscience revenait lui faire sa fête. Quand elle se disputa avec les Gryffons de sa promo. Quand Elisa Bishop lui cria dessus qu'elle était un monstre sans cœur. Quand elle vit Peter Pettigrew dans la salle commune. Elle avait envie de tout casser, de tout éclater. De hurler à l'aide. De s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Puis elle se retrouva dégoûtée par sa propre couardise et préféra enfouir tout cela quelque part. Elle était une championne du déni après tout.

Mais bien entendu, même rester discrète elle avait foiré ça. Fichue elle. Elle était vraiment une merde.

Aurélia secoua la tête et serra ses poings. Ses émotions reprenaient un peu trop leurs droits en ce moment. En même temps avec tout le temps qu'elle avait pour penser, tout ce qui était désagréable remontait à la surface.

Elle avait l'habitude de les calmer en se plongeant la tête la première dans le travail, les études, la création de projets… Mais là, elle pouvait presque sentir son verrou mental, relâcher petit à petit ses effluves de guimauve. Et puis… elle faisait des cauchemars. Elle voyait la désolation, le château de Poudlard en ruines… Parfois, c'était elle enfermée dans une boîte plongée dans un océan avec des poids. Elle se sentait sombrer, couler. Piégée. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. A voler. Alors elle hurlait. Elle hurlait encore et encore à s'en déchirer la voix…

Et elle se retrouvait en nage à faire trembler tous les meubles de la maison des Roberts, sa grand-mère qui la serrait dans ses bras.

Aurélia disparaissait après. Elle détestait ça. Elle se tenait les cheveux, la tête. Elle partait marcher sur la plage, se foutant éperdument de l'inquiétudes de ses grands-parents. C'était comme une démangeaison. Elle ne pouvait voir qu'elle-même dans ces cas-là. Elle n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour s'inquiéter des autres. Elle savait que ça la rendait cruelle. Elle savait que c'était beaucoup à gérer pour sa famille mais elle avait besoin d'espace. De respirer. De grandeur. Pas de quatre murs et de meubles. Trop de fois, elle ne pouvait plus…

 _Respirer._

Aurélia ramena ses jambes qu'elle entoura de ses bras. Voilà. Elle se haïssait. Elle détestait être vulnérable. Elle avait l'impression d'être une statue de sable prête à s'effondrer. Quand elle pensait à Poudlard… Elle hurlait. Elle ne dormait pas. Elle pensait à ce qui pouvait arriver.

Puis le verrou faisait son œuvre. L'obligeait à taire ses sentiments… Et il n'y avait que le vide. Juste ce vide.

Alors, Aurélia faisait tout pour ne pas penser au passé. Elle fermait toutes les portes. Elle les verrouillait. Et depuis l'intervention d'Archie et ses parents, c'était d'autant plus facile. Elle pouvait être en paix. Du moins toucher du bout des doigts une certaine sérénité.

Aurélia soupira. Bon sang, elle détestait ça. Rester là à penser à ce qu'elle _ressentait, à_ sa _maison_ , à ses _choix_ … Ses sentiments comptaient. Elle pouvait l'envisager, elle essayait de travailler sur ça. Car véritablement… Aurélia avait du mal à faire confiance à qui que ce soit.

Elle aimait ses parents, sa famille, ses amis. Mais elle ne faisait confiance qu'à une personne à 100%. Et c'était elle-même. En vérité, ils pouvaient effacer des souvenirs, trier ses sentiments, blinder son esprit mais… elle restait impitoyablement indépendante et fermée. Elle avait toujours marché comme cela, penser la changer c'était complètement stupide.

Argh. Il y avait des gens qui arrivaient à parler de ce qu'ils ressentaient, tout le temps, y pensaient en permanence. C'était chiant et éprouvant. Comment faisaient-ils ? Elle ne pouvait pas, elle. Appelez-ça du déni si vous voulez mais au moins, elle avançait. Elle encaissait. Elle n'était pas paralysée à pleurer sa mère comme une crétine.

Enfin. Elle _avait_ été paralysée pour pleurer sa mère… Elle devait vraiment arrêter l'arrogance parfois. Ou du moins envisager.

Commencer à remettre en question ses choix, analyser ses pas, considérer des routes secondaires[U2] … C'était à devenir dingue. Elle détestait les gens qui voulaient l'obliger à adopter ce type de réflexion. C'était ridicule, c'était du temps perdu, et très franchement, le temps était trop précieux. Aurélia avait l'impression de courir après le temps, de courir après des gens, des visions, des buts, des rêves, des objectifs. Donc s'asseoir et penser à des conneries comme sa maison ou ses décisions c'était ridicule. Elle avait fait ses choix. Elle avait déjà agi.

Elle leva ses yeux. Le passé revenait aussi. Elle n'aimait pas trop penser au passé. Penser à ce qu'il y avait autour… c'était assez pour qu'elle n'avance plus. Les gens prenaient trop de temps à penser. A rester sur le côté et envisager milles possibilités alors que les réponses apparaîtraient toujours les unes après les autres. Sans avoir à rester sur une question pendant mille ans. Juste en la laissant partir.

Donc ça servait à quoi de s'arrêter ?

Elle ne pouvait qu'avancer.

Avancer… était-ce un synonyme de lâcher prise ? Aurélia avait toujours du mal à lâcher… HEY. SERIEUSEMENT ? Ah non ! ça suffisait ! quelle connerie ! Elle devait se lever et partir courir ! Bon sang, QUI avait le temps de faire de la poésie lyrique dans sa tête ? Lâchez-là bande d'émos !

Elle se leva en s'étirant et en levant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait ses exercices à faire, et une journée à dominer. Comme les prochaines. Comme son existence.

Pas le temps de végéter. Le monde n'attendait pas.

 _OoOOOOOoOooO_

Quand Aurélia était arrivée début Juin, Aberty, Suzie et Joe ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. La lettre explicative d'Annabelle était vague mais assez alarmiste pour qu'ils s'inquiètent pour leur petite-fille. Annabelle avait passé sous silence la plupart des détails, comme le fait qu'Aurélia avait 25 ans d'âge mental, mais son incapacité à contrôler ses émotions et son détachement avec la magie était expliqué par une « perte de mémoire partielle ». Annabelle expliqua que sa connaissance magique fut effacée à la suite d'un incident magique. Elle avait le savoir d'une jeune moldue même avancée dans certains domaines. Evidemment le mensonge donné au monde extérieur ne pouvait pas être réutilisé entièrement, car Aurélia avait eu ses accès de magie accidentelle comme tout enfant de 6 ans en vacances dans la maison familiale. Suzie Joe et Aberty n'étaient pas dupes. Ils savaient qu'il y avait autre chose mais... acceptèrent cette version. Si c'était assez pour eux pour comprendre l'enfant, qui étaient-ils pour forcer une explication ?

Puis ils virent leur petite-fille, étudièrent ses mouvements pour se rendre compte du chantier titanesque qui se dressait en face d'eux.

Les manipulations mentales de ses parents et d'Archidéus Kirke avait classé l'esprit d'Aurélia en deux parties distinctes, la forçant à comportementaliser ses émotions. D'un côté, il y avait toutes les émotions liées à sa vie d'avant. Celle d'Aurélia Ruva née dans un monde sans magie, âgée de 25 ans. Ce fut le plus dur à canaliser et aussi le plus destructeur pour la psyché de l'enfant. Les informations étaient toujours là, à disposition, mais elle n'y liait plus ses émotions. Elle voyait tout comme si elle les avait lus dans un livre et non expérimentées.

L'esprit d'Aurélia était devenu un orage crépitant. Plongée en grande confusion par l'apparition de ce vide, les pensées et les émotions qui restaient, essayaient par tous les moyens de se développer pour prendre la place de ce qu'il manquait… Or, presque deux ans d'émotions multipliée par 25, était destructeur et pouvait transformer Aurélia en bombe destructrice et à terme… même la tuer. C'est pour cela qu'un deuxième verrou créa une autre chambre, qui filtrerait le passage des émotions des mois passés en tant qu'Aurélia Ruva, jeune élève de Poudlard, forçant une régulation sur une année. Un parachute, l'équivalent d'un antidépresseur moldu.

Evidemment, cette solution était radicale pour le comportement d'Aurélia. Il lui fallut un mois et demi pour que les émotions principales reviennent avec la plupart de ses facultés mentales. il était donc impossible pour elle d'apprendre, d'étudier, de lire pendant tout le mois de Mai. Alors quand elle arriva en Barbade fin Juin, encore tâtonnante, il eut des jours avec et des jours sans.

Aurélia était dépassée malgré les potions calmantes, malgré les verrous mentaux. Car au-delà des avantages certains sur le long terme, c'était un traitement lourd pour une enfant de treize ans… Pour elle, c'était comme si son esprit bataillait non-stop pour retrouver ce qu'on lui avait pris et parfois, lors des rares moments d'accalmie dans le bourdonnement, elle était confuse, oubliant où elle était, pleurant sans pouvoir le contrôler. Toutes ses émotions étaient en pagaille, tel un véritable… tonnerre.

Il eut des jours où Aurélia hurlait en cassant la vaisselle et d'autres où elle disparaissait sans dire quoi que ce soit. Ces derniers jours étaient les pires pour ses grands-parents. Ils donnaient des sueurs froides à sa grand-mère qui l'accueillait en lui donnant une grande claque au retour puis la serrait dans ses bras en pleurant pour s'excuser.

Aberty vint pour constater les dégâts, se rendit compte que de l'occlumancie alors qu'elle était dans cet état serait trop difficile. Déçu car il avait hâte de lui apprendre de nouvelles choses sur sa magie, il préféra patienter… Aussi car Suzie l'interdisait de continuer. Sa petite-fille allait mal, ce n'était pas le moment de la pousser à exorciser des esprits violents !

Il fallait attendre… Le seul remède un tant soit peu efficace, ne pouvait être que le temps…

Suzie convoqua toute la famille présente sur l'île, écrivit des lettres à ses autres enfants et petit-enfants à l'étranger pour les mettre au courant de la situation. Elle reçut en retour des cadeaux, des lettres catastrophées, d'autres plus modérées et de l'aide. Mais le thème était redondant. Il fallait remplir l'esprit d'Aurélia avec de la positivité, il lui fallait du calme, de la paix et de l'amour. Ainsi, Suzie, Joe et Aberty, s'échignèrent à faire cela tous les jours.

On empêcha ses cousins de venir voir Aurélia avant que sa mère Annabelle et Louis ne viennent pour lui rendre visite. Pour Suzie, Aurélia avait besoin d'une routine forte et solide. Suzie commença alors à lui piloter la vie pour qu'elle n'ait pas à le faire. Le matin, elle devait se lever aux aurores, marcher une heure, s'occuper du poulailler, rester avec les adultes.

Suzie lui prépara tous ses plats préférés pendant son enfance, qu'elle fut ravie de voir qu'Aurélia les appréciait et avait des goûts similaires. Le grand-père Joe était le plus calme. Aurélia passait ses journées et soirées parfois à rester avec lui dans son atelier, sans rien dire, juste à le regarder les yeux vides. Elle se promenait avec Aberty sur la plage de sable blanc. Aurélia ne disait rien alors que son grand-oncle lui faisait toute la conversation. Il parlait des légendes de la Barbade, la magie ancestrale, vaudou et tout le toutim. Aurélia écoutait, cependant, gardant tout en mémoire.

On l'inscrivit à des activités pour la distraire. Surf, planche à voile. On l'emmena aux rituels festifs d'Aberty, mais on se rendit compte qu'elle n'appréciait pas la foule. Du moins plus pour le moment.

Éventuellement, début Août Aurélia allait mieux. Elle commença à sourire plus souvent, à parler plus souvent de choses sans importance. Les crises de panique furent moins présentes, pareil pour les hurlements ou les pleurs incontrôlés. La dose de potion calmante diminua.

Puis finalement, Annabelle vint en vacances avec le petit Louis la première semaine d'Août, sans Victorien resté derrière pour travailler, et eut de grandes discussions avec ses parents.

Ils se mirent d'accord. Suzie continuerait à faire des décoctions calmantes qu'elle avait déjà commencé en Juin pour habituer Aurélia à sa nouvelle condition. Aberty lui apprendrait l'occlumancie pour lui permettre d'apprendre à gérer ses émotions et enfin, finalement, Joe resterait Joe. Le grand-père adorable qu'il a toujours été pour sa petite-fille et autres petits-enfants. Cependant, Aberty poussa aussi d'autres recommandations :

\- Anna, je t'aime ma petite, mais Aurélia a aussi besoin de bouger. Tu la connais. La mettre dans un environnement calme et serein ? Surtout quand elle a tout ce potentiel ? Ta fille pige vite des concepts difficiles et a la bougeotte.

\- Tu ne lui enseigneras plus l'exorcisme ou le vaudou, Abe ! Gronda Suzie. Cette magie est trop sombre et ce n'est pas le moment de la mettre en contact avec ça !

\- Ah mais... ! Bon juste la magie élémentaire alors ? C'est très bon pour la concentration, de plus lui faire un programme pour la faire courir et se dépenser me semble être logique.

\- Abe !

\- Pourquoi pas... laissa échapper Annabelle avec prudence.

Suzie afficha un regard scandalisé alors qu'Abe semblait pétiller de bonheur. Annabelle calma cependant ses ardeurs d'un regard perçant.

\- Juste... Magie élémentaire, occlumancie et sport. C'est tout.

\- Cela me va, dit Abe en regardant ailleurs.

\- Aberty, je te préviens grommela Suzie, si tu enseignes le vaudou à mon insu à ma petite-fille je te…

\- Aies un peu confiance en moi !

\- Je te préviens quand même.

\- On pourrait l'inscrire à la capoeira, non ? Suggéra Joe. Gabe et Allie pratiquent ça et c'est amusant, dansant...

\- C'est surtout un sport de combat ! S'étrangla Suzie.

\- Enfin, Su. Aurélia en a parlé avant-hier au dîner, dit Joe d'un petit sourire. Elle aimerait se mettre à la boxe. Autant la mettre dans un sport acrobatique que Gabe enseigne.

Aurélia avait cinq cousins plus âgés qu'elle dont trois sur l'île. Morgan le baroudeur de 22 ans, Robyn l'apprentie Potionniste de 20 ans et enfin Gabe 19 ans qui était au plus haut grade en capoeira et enseignait l'art martial en attendant de repartir aux Etats-Unis pour s'installer et travailler au MACUSA. Clarissa âgée de 18 ans, avait eu une bourse pour des études supérieures au Brésil où elle vivait avec ses parents, dont l'oncle Richard qui était le deuxième frère d'Annabelle. Allie, 16 ans était étudiante à Ilvermony.

\- Merlin, cette gosse nous enterra tous, grommela Suzie.

Annabelle afficha un rictus.

\- D'accord pour la capoeira. Merci à tous.

Joe sourit légèrement et mit sa main sur celle de sa fille tandis que Suzie soupira et Aberty but à sa tasse de thé.

\- Ma chérie, tu sais qu'on sera là toujours pour toi, Vic et les enfants, l'embrassa Suzie.

Annabelle la laissa l'étreindre puis sortit de la cuisine. Dehors, Aurélia riait en se tenant les côtes alors qu'elle parlait à son grand cousin Morgan qui mimait quelque chose de comique, en compagnie de ses autres cousins Gabriel, Allie et Toya. Louis jouait aux échecs à côté avec son cousin Oz qui avait un an de moins que lui. Annabelle sourit légèrement, c'était quelque chose qu'elle adorait contempler. Les enfants étaient finalement si simples.

Comme promis Aberty enseigna l'occlumancie à Aurélia le lendemain après cette discussion. Ce fut quotidien. Les premières séances étaient catastrophiques, les mauvaises phases revenant à la volée. Pour Aurélia c'était comme tirer sur un élastique, et dès qu'elle le travaillait ça partait en live.

Aurélia restait rarement seule, on l'entourait, on la protégeait. Mais il arrivait que pendant une heure, elle se retrouvait face à elle-même. Il arrivait qu'elle soit seule. Complètement et désespérément seule. Et cela la terrifiait.

Car voilà, Aurélia savait se débrouiller seule, c'était admis. Elle était indépendante, elle savait se déplacer, apprendre, voir, entendre, par elle-même mais ce ne voulait pas dire qu'elle voulait l'être.

Et le fait que beaucoup de gens pensaient que c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait… Elle en était à la fois triste et colérique.

Quand elle fermait les yeux, c'était le carnage, le tonnerre, les éclairs et elle ne contrôlait rien, C'était un mélange anarchique d'émotions. Elle était à fleur de peau. Alors Aberty trouva finalement une autre approche vers le milieu du mois d'Août après deux semaines de séances terribles avec de lentes améliorations à peine visibles…

Il s'avérait qu'Aurélia n'arrivait pas à visualiser son esprit ou juste faire le vide. Il lui fallait une ancre visuelle, quelque chose qui lui signifiait la paix et vu qu'elle était encore trop confuse pour trouver son propre havre, Aberty lui donna donc le sien.

Pendant des années, le chamane avait été un pêcheur, et c'était comme ses ancêtres en étudiant la faune marine que l'homme trouva ses repères et appris à maîtriser sa magie. En Barbade, les sorciers locaux étaient pour beaucoup des pêcheurs de langouste.

Alors un matin, au milieu du mois d'Août, Aberty l'emmena avec lui dans sa vieille embarcation. Ce jour-là, l'eau était exceptionnellement calme, lisse et sans défauts, comme un miroir liquide posé au sol. Le bleu clair du ciel se reflétait parfaitement sur l'étendue sentant le sel. Aberty ordonna à Aurélia de tremper ses pieds nus dans l'eau et de juste se relaxer. La jeune enfant fronça les sourcils, mais Aberty la fit tomber dans l'eau en faisant tanguer la barque. Elle cracha l'eau outrée, et se plaignant fit la planche. Elle resta ainsi à dériver suivie par Aberty dans sa barque pendant toute une après-midi sous le soleil brûlant des tropiques, Aurélia médita, inspira et expira.

C'était étrange, elle était alignée sur la terre, mais c'était bien la vision d'un océan calme, sans vagues, cet espace bleu sans limites qui la calmait. Les mouvements des poissons et du bateau, la brise légère, l'odeur du sel... Aurélia avait enfin trouvé son oasis.

Ce fut alors vers le milieu du mois d'Août qu'elle maîtrisa les bases. C'était normal après de l'exercice mental tous les jours pendant deux heures. Ses améliorations étaient visibles. Aurélia hurlait moins, bougeait moins, était plus posée.

Son esprit était immergé dans son océan bleuté. Mais ce n'était pas juste cela…

Pendant des mois Aurélia ne s'était jamais sentie en sécurité. Aimée. Protégée. En fait pendant des années… Elle avait les souvenirs d'une vie qui maintenant lui semblait étrangère, d'une enfance différente où elle avait dû apprendre à survivre dans le secondaire. Ses parents qui l'aimaient certes mais qui étaient paumés. Son frère distant.

Et là ? C'était comme si elle était immergée dans un bain d'eau chaude et que le soleil lui léchait la peau. Elle avait l'esprit clair tant qu'elle suivait le chemin qui se développait devant elle tel un rayon de lumière dans le brouillard.

Pour la première fois, Aurélia se sentait en paix.

Et donc d'un seul coup, quand elle rouvrit les yeux… le tumulte dans sa tête qui était présent depuis si longtemps…

 _ **Devint silence.**_

* * *

 **Septembre**

 _Poudlard Express_

Quentin était diaboliquement génial. Ce qui était un comble pour un petit-fils de rabbin.

Alors que l'année précédente le trafic balbutiait, Quentin le stratège de l'équipée était décidé à le faire grandir et lui donner de l'influence. Ainsi, Teddy qui avait intégré le CEM (Club d'Education Moldue fondé par Elisa Bishop) s'était fait du contact et y restait présent cette année encore, comme le seul quatrième année... Les walkmans et radios moldues ramenaient de la clientèle via une certaine curiosité et ils faisaient eux-mêmes des démonstrations tout en s'amusant avec des skates, rollers etc. Enfin ça c'était l'année dernière.

Quentin avait remotivé les troupes avec un plan infaillible. Pendant l'été, il reprit les listes et les comptes d'Aurélia pointant les meilleures ventes. Ensuite, il envoya plusieurs lettres. A Phil, à Teddy, à Lee Jordan qui était en vacances chez les jumeaux. Il offrit une idée simple, un trafic joint de marchandise moldue et sorcière. Les jumeaux s'occupaient de la partie sorcière, Teddy du côté moldu, Phil des ventes et lui chapeautait la logistique. Et Lee ? Il aiderait comme Teddy à faire entrer la marchandise moldue s'il le souhaitait. Il n'eut pas besoin de trop pousser le jeune Né-Moldu. Il accepta tout de suite. Les objets sorciers illégaux dans le règlement de Rusard seraient présents et avec la marge, les jumeaux pouvaient expérimenter pour leurs blagues dans le QG avec leur soutien. Bref, cette petite alliance avait le potentiel de rameuter des clients et une vraie entreprise de crime organisé à l'échelle collégienne grandirait en assurant de l'argent de poche non négligeable pour tous ces Gryffondors.

Aurélia avait laissé la méthode pour trafiquer les radios derrière elle. Là où il fallait de l'argent c'était pour les cristaux, elle avait offert les pierres précieuses gratuitement aux premiers clients en les ayant trouvé dans la Salle sur Demande mais maintenant que le stock était épuisé, il fallait payer une petite somme. Raashid Hussein de Poufsouffle fut un des premiers clients et est heureux comme jamais depuis qu'il peut écouter de la musique en révisant avec son walkman. La radio de Lee fut améliorée car la méthode avait été actualisée depuis le bidouillage de Mr. Weasley et il n'était plus rare d'entendre des airs de musiques populaires moldues dans les salles communes.

Ainsi, Quentin mit en place un tableau des tarifs, les distribua à ses complices et retrouva l'équipe dans le Poudlard Express.

\- A l'attaque, déclara Quentin, Teddy et moi on cherche un compartiment, Phil prend la gauche, les jumeaux la droite. A toute.

Les garçons s'échangèrent un sourire et se séparèrent, Lee accompagna Phil. Quentin et Teddy entrèrent dans le compartiment avec un sourire presque identique.

\- Salut ! dirent-ils en s'asseyant en face d'Alicia, Angelina, Thelma et Trinity.

\- Salut les garçons, renchérit Alicia. Alors les vacances ?

\- Du travail, beaucoup de travail, dit Quentin.

\- Car c'est un taré, dit Teddy en roulant des yeux. Je suis allé voir ma grand-mère en Cornouailles. Et vous ?

\- Du monde à la maison, grimaça Angelina. Compétition de foot familiale. Mon père a fait des maillots pour moi et mes frères. Et oui. C'est réel.

Les enfants rigolèrent.

\- Et toi Alicia ?

\- Juste du temps en famille. On n'a pas voyagé car mes parents travaillent beaucoup, sourit-elle.

\- On est parti en Espagne avec mes parents, à Barcelone ! sourit Thelma.

Alicia se tendit imperceptiblement mais n'en laissa rien paraître alors que Thelma continuait à raconter son petit voyage. Puis finalement la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Lee et Phil. Et Alicia se tendit d'autant plus, Phil ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Il brandit son sac extensible telle une coupe du monde de Quidditch.

\- Vide ! Il est viiiiiiide ! C'est une célébration.

Quentin ouvrit la bouche, mais les garçons sautaient dans le compartiment en criant de joie tandis que Trinity secouait la tête.

\- Quoi ?! Oh non. Il ne vous reste pas de limonade ? demanda Thelma.

\- Enfin, Thelma pour toi toujours, dit Phil en sortant une canette de sa poche avec un clin d'œil.

\- Et moi ? gronda Lee

Phil roula des yeux et sortit aussi une cannette de coca à Lee. Thelma sourit largement en sortant la monnaie de sa poche.

\- Cinq Noises, s'exclama Phil. Merci, sourit-il en tendant la canette de coca à Lee qu'il avait sorti d'un petit sac noir assez gros pour être conservé dans la poche de sa robe.

\- Merci à toi ! Enfin !

Le son bien reconnaissable de la canette qu'on ouvrait résonna dans l'habitacle alors que Phil sifflotait en mettant l'argent dans un porte-monnaie qui semblait prêt à craquer. Le garçon avait bien grandi pendant les vacances d'été, sa peau halée avait un peu bronzée et ses cheveux ondulés tombait élégamment devant ses yeux brun foncé. Alicia se leva alors pour quitter le compartiment :

\- Je vais chercher les jumeaux.

\- Ah ils sont… tenta Phil

Mais Alicia avait déjà quitté le compartiment. Celui-ci fut légèrement blessé. D'ailleurs, il le fit savoir :

\- Elle ne m'aime pas Alicia ou … ? Je lui ai dit quelque chose de blessant ?

\- Quoi ? Non pas du tout, où tu vas chercher ça ? répondit Angelina.

\- Je ne sais pas… Quand je suis là, elle est plus froide ou elle m'évite.

Phil Pinto et sa délicatesse légendaire. Mais sa sincérité était présente, soupira mentalement Teddy. Lee se posa pour sortir la radio de son sac et l'alluma.

\- Elle reviendra de toute façon. Alors vos vacances ? »

Plus tard, Alicia revint finalement et s'assit dans le compartiment avec les jumeaux. Le trio était parti s'installer dans un autre compartiment pour voir leurs camarades de promo et avait laissé des friandises et du coca pour Lee qui les remercia avec un énorme sourire. Trinity lisait un livre du trafic de livres, Lee une bande dessinée du même trafic. La musique se diffusait le volume bas du radio-disque de Lee qu'il avait posé par terre.

« - Distribution de bonbons, dirent les jumeaux en lançant une patacitrouille à Angelina.

Celle-ci sourit légèrement en recevant la friandise. Lee, lui buvait sa cannette de coca en lisant son Spider-Man (il avait tendance à savourer son soda, rareté dans le monde sorcier) et pesta alors que les jumeaux se laissèrent tomber à côté de lui, manquant d'avoir du coca sortant de ses narines.

C'est alors que le bruit d'une vitre qu'on toquait attira l'attention des enfants. Trinity fut la plus rapide et aperçut comme tout le compartiment un hibou grand-duc avec un large paquet. Trinity fronça les sourcils mais ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser l'oiseau se poser dans le compartiment. Angelina s'occupa à le débarrasser du paquet et le volatile repartit aussi vite en s'engouffrant à l'extérieur.

\- Fermez-vite se plaignit Lee, il fait froid !

\- Voilà, voilà... dit Trinity.

Elle ferma la fenêtre alors que Thelma, Angelina et Alicia regardait le paquet avec confusion.

\- C'était un hibou de grande vitesse, commenta George. On dirait que ça vient de loin.

\- C'est d'Aurélia ! S'exclama Thelma. Ah... Alicia c'est pour toi. »

Le groupe se tourna vers Alicia qui avait reçu la lettre et qui l'ouvrit avec précautions. Puis elle s'éclaircit la voix et lut la missive à voix haute :

 _Chère Alicia,_

 _Si mes calculs sont exacts, tu devrais recevoir cette lettre pile quand tu es dans le Poudlard Express. Je ne serais pas avec vous pour cette rentrée donc je voulais au moins faire coucou ! Est-ce les autres sont avec toi ? Coucou à eux aussi !_

 _Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir renvoyé de lettre dernièrement, j'ai été occupée. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais je finis toutes mes journées sur les rotules. J'ai eu du mal à m'habituer au décalage horaire et à ma réalité._

 _Comme tu le sais, je suis en ce moment même en Barbade, assise dans la cuisine de ma mamie Suzie qui fait du gumbo. Ah ! Le gumbo c'est un plat typique de la Louisiane aux Etats-Unis. C'est un ragoût avec de la crevette et des épices, c'est super bon ! La générale met de la langoustine à la place des crevettes que mon grand-oncle Aberty va pêcher le matin. Elle adore cuisiner plein de plats venant de pays différents. Je reste souvent dans la cuisine avec elle car j'adore manger ET cuisiner. Quand elle a un minimum de patience, elle m'apprend des trucs. Je rêve qu'elle me donne son livre secret où elle note toutes ses recettes. Ça va être compliqué vu tous les cousins qui le veulent aussi, mais je suis motivée !_

 _Ça me fait penser, que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment parlé de ma famille. Alors voilà, mon père est originaire d'Inde, qu'il a dû fuir pour des causes de conflits armés moldus ET sorciers (il se passe de ces trucs dans le monde... on aurait vraiment besoin d'un cours de géopolitique à Poudlard). Maman, elle est de la Barbade. Elle est l'aînée de (tiens-toi bien) SEPT frères et sœurs ce qui fait que j'ai... quatorze cousins et cousines dont sept sont plus jeunes que moi. C'est pour ça que j'appelle ma grand-mère la colonelle... Vu qu'elle devait gérer tout ce petit monde, c'est hyper organisé à la maison. En plus c'était LA potionniste de l'île, ma cousine Robyn va prendre la relève, comme sa mère ma tante Raïna a pris la suite. Bref, entreprise familiale. Papi Joe, lui est spécialiste en objets magiques. Il les répare ou les recycle. J'adore son atelier ! Ça sent la cire, l'huile de coco..y'a plein d'objets, je voudrais bien voir si je peux inventer des trucs moi aussi. J'ai bien des idées... On verra._

 _Et ouais, vu le monde dans ma famille, les anniversaires sont toujours des mégas célébrations, les voisins viennent squatter, mamie fait du gumbo pour bien 50 personnes voire plus. Lors des dix-sept ans de mon cousin Morgan (qui est notre aîné) il y eu une centaine de personnes ! Alors imagine pour moi sa petite-fille qui n'a jamais célébré son anniversaire en Barbade ? Je suis foutue. Sortez-moi de là ! Envoyez-moi un portoloin par hibou !_

Il eut un petit rire de la part de Thelma. Alicia et Angelina sourirent légèrement, tout le monde se rappelait de l'anniversaire précédent de la jeune fille. Ça n'avait pas été de tout repos. Alicia reprit la lecture :

 _Tiens, je te donne les noms de tous mes cousins et cousines, je vous mets au défi de tous les retenir haha ! Dans l'ordre de naissance, Morgan, Robyn, Gabriel, Clarissa, Allie, Xander, Zayn, Noah, Victoria "Toya", Oscarius "Oz", Dorian, Joseph "Joey", Wilhelmina et enfin le petit Simon de deux ans (j'adore ce môme !). Xander et Zayn ont mon âge. Allie vient d'avoir ses seize ans et Toya rentre à Ilvermony, elle a onze ans._

 _Début juin, ça allait car ils étaient tous à l'école (ils vont à Ilvermony ou à Salem) donc ma grand-mère s'est occupée de moi avec mon grand-oncle Aberty (tu sais mon oncle chamane sorcier vaudou.) et mon grand-père Joe. J'ai pas mal dormi les premiers jours, d'abord à cause du décalage horaire, ensuite à cause de ma condition. La générale en a eu marre la deuxième semaine et m'a forcée à sortir du lit. Elle m'a obligé à me lever tous les matins à 5 heures ! Bon déjà je me réveillais vers cette heure-là à cause de ces fichus coqs qui chantent au lever du soleil, mais je me rendormais... la colonelle a dit que c'était fini et m'a jetée dehors !_

 _Alors, je me suis retrouvée à aller nourrir les poules (on a un poulailler), aller chercher des fruits pour le petit dèj (à 3 km de la maison ! Et y'a pas de bus!) et au début c'était dur. Mais je me suis habituée, et ça m'a faite du bien. Les trois kilomètres je les fait en courant maintenant ! Je rejoins mon cousin Morgan et mon oncle Aberty (le sorcier vaudou) à la baie et on part tous les trois pour pêcher. Aberty en profite pour m'apprendre l'occlumancie. La pêche c'est hyper bénéfique pour se concentrer et faire le vide tu vois ? Tu as une tâche, l'eau qui bouge pas et les mouvements du poisson, c'est hyper puissant !_

 _L'occlumancie c'est de la magie de l'esprit. Ça aide à bloquer les attaques extérieures mentales mais aussi à structurer son esprit. C'est beaucoup de méditation en fait. Le faire tous les jours me fait super bien progresser. J'arrive à tellement bien classer mes émotions, c'est comme si... je rangeais une bibliothèque. J'apprends à peine mais mon cousin Morgan est juste hyper doué à ça ! Morgan a 22 ans, il a fini ses études à Ilvermony y'a quatre ans et il travaille depuis en Barbade en tant que pêcheur pour mettre de l'argent de côté pour voyager ! Il adore voyager, il disparaît souvent. Il m'a montré tous les pays qu'il a fait, il a déjà visité beaucoup de pays en Europe et cette année, il voudrait bien faire le continent américain._

 _J'ai eu aussi mon passage en quatrième année ! En fait, vu que mes notes étaient bonnes, les profs ont jugé que je n'avais pas besoin de passer les examens et que je devais plutôt me concentrer sur ma guérison. Enfin, j'avais quand même cette dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie. Je l'ai bâclée. J'ai eu un Acceptable. J'ai sauvé les grand-oncle Aberty a commencé à me faire reprendre ma magie élémentaire dans quelques jours vu que j'avance en occlumancie._

 _Je me suis aussi mise au sport (je pouvais quand même pas faire que de la méditation) ; c'est de la capoeira, je ne sais pas si tu connais ? En fait, en Barbade comme dans d'autres îles et pays d'Amérique du Sud, les gens déguisaient des mouvements de combat par la danse. Ainsi, on ne pouvait pas les soupçonner. J'ai testé ça y'a une semaine ! C'était génial !_

 _Mes cousins Gabe et Allie pratiquent ça depuis des années, ils m'ont emmenée en cours au milieu du mois de Juillet et depuis je suis fan ! Ça augmente les réflexes mais c'est aussi hyper amusant. C'est un sport acrobatique, on saute, on fait des saltos, on se bat plutôt avec les jambes, y'a une sorte de tension, on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux et on se tourne autour en rythme. Ça me rappelle les duels de sorciers._

 _Oh ! J'en ai vu un y'a deux semaines ! Y'a un championnat entre sorciers de l'île assez régulier, c'est absolument génial, dommage que je ne puisse pas y participer... C'est pour les plus de 17 ans, et y'a pas de version junior car tous les jeunes sorciers étudient à l'étranger... Mais mes cousins pratiquent ça à Mony et Salem. EUX, ils ont des cours de DCFM digne de ce nom ! En même temps, je pense qu'on a les pires glandus du monde comme profs dans cette fichue école. Je me demande qui vous aurez cette année ?_

 _Enfin, maintenant que je vais un peu mieux, je vais être plus régulière dans ma correspondance. Une lettre par mois comme promis. Merci beaucoup pour ta lettre. Ça m'a faite vraiment plaisir et félicitations pour ta nomination en tant que titulaire dans l'équipe de Quidditch, toi et Angelina allez déchirer, j'en suis sûre ! Mon petit doigt me dit que malgré le fait que Charlie ne soit plus l'attrapeur, votre prochaine recrue sera exceptionnelle._

 _Mettez-moi au courant de ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard ! Je voudrais bien savoir si cette année vous avez enfin un professeur de Défense un tant soit peu compétent, si Rusard a enfin démissionné grâce ou à cause de Peeves et la dernière blague légendaire de Freddie et Georgie._

 _Avec toute mon amitié,_

 _Auré_

 _PS : Ce coquillage est spécial. Quand tu l'ouvres, tu as le bruit et les lueurs de la mer. Mon grand-oncle m'a offert le même pour Noël l'année dernière, je l'utilise comme veilleuse. Ne te moque pas, c'est hyper relaxant pour s'endormir. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Y'a aussi des gâteaux au coco pour toi et les autres !_

\- On est foutus, déclara Lee avec l'air faussement sérieux. Elle va revenir championne de duel et guerrière. On va tous mourir.

Un rire secoua le compartiment, mais seule Trinity semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Angelina lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Elle n'a pas dit quand elle revenait, murmura Trinity.

Un silence souligna ses paroles. Effectivement, Aurélia n'avait fait aucune référence à son retour. Alicia plia la lettre qu'elle mit dans sa poche pendant qu'Angelina ouvrit les paquets. L'odeur du sucre et du coco embaumait dans l'habitacle quand on découvrit les blocs blanc et jaunes dans le papier kraft. Lee se jeta sur un gâteau.

\- Miam ! Apprécia-t-il. Y'a pas à dire sa grand-mère est une super pâtissière.

\- Peut-être qu'elle ne sait pas encore quand elle reviendra, dit Thelma en se servant. Sa mère avait dit l'année prochaine.

\- Il faudra informer les garçons qu'on a reçu la lettre, ajouta Angelina. Alicia tu…

\- Oh tiens, voilà Lizzy ! S'exclama Fred.

\- Betsy ! S'écria George à sa suite.

Lee qui n'avait rien dit se contenta de monter un peu le son de la musique alors que les jumeaux discutaient à Elisa Bishop qui passait par là. Alicia ouvrit alors son cadeau et découvrit un élégant coquillage nacré à la teinte verte amande irisée. Elle l'ouvrit et cela projeta des lueurs bleutées au plafond. Thelma ouvrit la bouche, complètement ébahie par la beauté des lueurs.

\- On dirait des aurores boréales, s'exclama Lee. Je n'en ai jamais vu mais... C'est sans doute comme ça.

Les filles hochèrent la tête. Le son de l'océan remplissait le compartiment. Les vagues, le vent... On se croirait dans la baie d'une plage de sable blanc. Alicia regarda le coquillage dans sa main. C'était un cadeau délicat et poétique... tout le contraire d'Aurélia qui était plutôt brute de décoffrage.

\- Wow, s'exclama une voix, c'est superbe.

Les enfants se tournèrent vers Elisa Bishop qui admirait les lueurs bleutées. Le regard d'Elisa glissa sur le coquillage qui projetait la lumière au plafond. Intéressant, on aurait dit un projecteur... Ingénieux.

– Je crois que ma mère utilisait un truc comme ça pour me servir de veilleuse quand j'étais petite, fit-elle avec nostalgie. D'où ça viens ?

– Aurélia nous l'a envoyé, fit George en désignant la lettre qu'Alicia Spinnet avait toujours à la main. Elle est en Barbade. Tu sais où c'est ?

Les sorciers et la géographie ça faisait deux. Dans leur année, il devait y avoir trois personnes maximum qui connaissait davantage de géographie que l'élève de primaire moyen : Elisa et Heather parce que leurs parents voyageaient beaucoup, et Takashi (parce que, par principe, Takashi savait tout).

– C'est dans les îles Caraïbes je pense, lâcha Elisa avec hésitation. Je n'y suis jamais allée, mais Heather connait sans doute… Enfin bref ! Elle va bien ?

Elle n'avait jamais été proche d'Aurélia Ruva, mais quand même, une élève qui faisait une sorte de _burn out_ en pleine année scolaire, c'était préoccupant. Et Elisa se préoccupait de tout, de la politique globale du Ministère au sort des chatons abandonnés sous la pluie. L'affaire Ruva l'avait touchée, qu'elle veuille l'admettre ou non.

– On dirait, oui, sourit Angelina. En tous les cas, elle a plus le moral que l'année dernière.

Elisa hocha la tête, puis son regard tomba sur Thelma Holmes, et elle se rappela soudain :

– Oh, Thelma ! Je ne sais pas si tu as reçu le message, mais le CEM a été approuvé en tant que club extrascolaire de Poudlard !

– Oui, fit la Gryffondor avec une certaine hésitation. Takashi me l'a dit, mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie au juste, mis à part qu'on a une salle attitrée ?

Elisa leva les bras au ciel dans un grand geste enthousiasme, manquant de flanquer un pain à George par la même occasion sans s'en rendre compte :

– Plein de choses ! D'abord ça veut dire qu'on peut utiliser le CEM comme activité extrascolaire accepté, comme le club d'échec, ou le Quidditch, et donc les profs peuvent aménager notre emploi du temps, par exemple pour nous laisser rendre un devoir en retard, ou décaler des retenues ! Et puis, on va avoir un budget accordé par l'école ! Bon, ça sera probablement une misère, mais ça compte ! Et notre salle sera sécurisée, ce qui veut dire qu'on pourra y laisser des trucs ! Et s'il y a vandalisme, tout sera remboursé par Poudlard, puisque c'est l'équipement du club, plus des fournitures personnelles !

– C'est bon, arrête ton char Magister, railla Alicia avec amusement. On sait que tu est une névrosée du boulot.

Elisa ouvrit les bras en grand d'un geste exalté :

– C'est l'avenir mes amis, c'est l'avenir !

Alicia et Angelina levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un bel ensemble. Fred et George attendirent que la menace des baffes accidentelles soit passée, puis se penchèrent en avant d'un air avide :

– Et sinon, quelle…

– … invention étrange…

– … comptes-tu vendre à prix d'or ?

Elisa baissa les bras et se retourna pour leur jeter un regard noir. Oui, elle vendait ses stylo-plumes et ses parchemins duplicateurs. Oui, au début, elle les avait offerts gratuitement. Et oui, la disparition de la gratuité, ça n'avait pas fait plaisir aux élèves les moins fortunés, comme les jumeaux Weasley. Mais Elisa n'était pas riche, et ses parents non plus. Si elle voulait acheter du matériel, elle ne pouvait pas piocher dix Gallions par semaine dans le coffre de sa mère. Elle considérait que vu ses compétences, il était de son devoir de contribuer au foyer : ou, du moins, d'être auto-suffisante, au lieu d'être un fardeau. Alors oui, elle faisait payer ses inventions : pas cher, mais elle les faisait payer. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le capitalisme était une réalité dans le monde des licornes et des elfes.

– J'en ai plusieurs, fit-elle dignement. Une pratique et altruiste et une débile et sportive.

Fred (ou George ?) se pencha en avant, les yeux brillants :

– Oh ? Dis-m'en plus !

Elisa émit un reniflement amusé. Sa première idée, celle qui était « pratique et altruiste », était un moyen de communication qui permettrait aux élèves de rester en contacts avec leurs familles. Les lettres c'était bien, mais c'était impersonnel, lent, et peu spontané. Au départ Elisa était partie sur une idée basée sur les Miroirs à Double-Sens : mais fabriquer ce genre de miroir était difficile, et les fabriquer en série, assez pour équiper tous les élèves, plus leurs familles, plus tous les sorciers intéressés… Bah c'était bien au-dessus de ses moyens. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas le temps ! En revanche, ce qui était dans ses moyens, c'était de pétitionner Poudlard pour qu'un accès à la Cheminette soit donné aux enfants. C'était le CEM qui lui en avait donné l'idée, ou plus précisément la façon dont leur club était devenu officiel d'un coup de baguette magique, cet été, grâce à l'accord de Flitwick. Si elle persuadait les profs de transformer quelques salles vides en « salles d'appel », eh bien, ça allait changer la vie de bien des élèves, qui pourraient parler de vive voix avec leurs familles.

Bien sûr, il y avait un problème : les familles des Nés-Moldus, ou des sorciers peu fortunés, n'avaient généralement pas de cheminées. Elisa était donc en train de plancher sur une sorte de cheminée portative. Ce n'était pas très compliqué, il suffisait d'enchanter un cadre vide pour qu'il puisse supporter la chaleur d'un feu et la tension magique de la connexion au réseau de Cheminette, mais voilà, ça nécessitait un peu d'expérimentation, et elle n'était donc pas tout à fait au point.

Quant à la deuxième invention d'Elisa… C'était bien un truc sportif et débile. Et elle n'avait aucun doute que Fred et George allaient ADORER. Il s'agissait plus ou moins de recréer les hoverboard de _Retour Vers le Futur 2_. Bah quoi ? Elisa adorait les sports de glisse. Le patin à glace, le ski, et le snowboard, surtout. Surfer dans les airs à toute allure sur une planche, c'était grisant rien que d'y penser !

– Vous verrez bien, claironna-t-elle joyeusement. Dites, vous avez vu Helen ?

– Nan, fit Angelina en haussant les épaules. Mais j'ai vu Rhonda à l'arrière du train, alors Helen ne doit pas être loin.

Helen Dawlish la Serdaigle et Rhonda Flatbury la Poufsouffle étaient inséparables, c'était bien connu. Elisa remercia Angelina, et reprit son tour du train d'un pas léger. Elle avait un bon feeling pour cette année !

Car le reste de ses camarades l'ignoraient mais, quelques minutes plus tôt, Elisa avait rencontré Harry Potter. Bon, là, elle l'avait abandonné pour aller à la recherche de ses amis. Mais c'était elle qui l'avait trouvé sur le quai de la gare, qui lui avait montré comment passer sur la voie 9 ¾, qui lui avait expliqué le principe des différentes Maisons, et vanté les différentes matières. Elle avait rencontré le Protagoniste, bande de moules ! C'était quand même pas rien ! Plus que le CEM, plus que sa répartition, plus que son usage de sa magie, c'était ça qui donnait à Elisa l'impression concrète de s'être emparée de l'intrigue du canon. Elle avait commencé à changer le destin. L'univers n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

 **oOoOoOo**

Le chant du coq résonna dans la pénombre faisant grommeler l'enfant qui dormait à poings fermés.

« - Hmgh. Nooooon, se plaignit la voix qu'on devina féminine.

Les paroles furent étouffées dans un bâillement puis des étirements. Les pieds se posèrent sur le plancher et des pas menèrent aux rideaux. L'enfant ouvrit le tissu et la lumière entra dans la chambre.

La pièce était peinte en bleu ciel, le mobilier blanchâtre dont un bureau et sa chaise couvert de parchemins, de livres et disques audios avec une radio adaptée. Le soleil se levait à peine, couvrant le ciel d'une poudreuse rosée jusqu'à l'horizon.

Aurélia s'étira encore en secouant sa tête, dont les cheveux avaient été recoupés à la garçonne. Elle observa un instant les lueurs tropicales toucher les palmiers en contrebas et l'océan bleuté qui brillait sous l'aurore en effleurant son médaillon de terre totem (qu'elle avait reçu à son dernier Noël) autour du cou. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage. Elle se tourna vers la chambre où elle attrapa un jogging noir et un t-shirt gris, qu'elle mit sur une brassière de sport. Elle enfila ses baskets, tapota la pointe sur le plancher pour bien caler son pied et finalement prit son sac à dos pour sortir de sa chambre.

Elle descendit les escaliers de la maison et entra dans la cuisine qui était allumée. Dans une casserole, du bouillon à la citronnelle et au poulet bouillonnait déjà. Aurélia reconnut l'odeur particulière et chaleureuse embaumer alors qu'elle releva le couvercle.

\- Pose ça tout de suite, la reprit une voix éraillée. Tu vas te brûler.

\- Mais non, répondit Aurélia.

Elle reposa tout de même le couvercle et se dirigea vers sa grand-mère Suzie qui touillait son thé, assise sur la chaise de la cuisine. Aurélia l'embrassa sur la joue sonorement avant d'attraper une bouteille d'eau sur la table qu'elle mise dans son sac.

\- Tu prends le vélo aujourd'hui ?

\- Non. Abe m'a dit de courir. Je manque encore de tonus.

Suzie roula des yeux.

\- Demain vélo. Je ne veux pas avoir à te faire des cataplasmes comme ta première semaine. Tu n'es pas faite en pierre.

\- Oui générale, s'esclaffa Aurélia.

\- Vous allez travailler ta géomancie ?

\- Entre autre, répondit Aurélia évasivement.

Elle n'allait quand même pas dire que son grand-oncle allait l'attaquer à coup de légilimancie pour lui apprendre à tenir la pression mentale... Bref rien à avoir avec de la simple méditation, car selon Aberty, cela apprendrait à l'enfant à ne pas être possédée. Suzie serait capable de balancer son frère dans l'Océan Pacifique pour ça. Sa grand-mère fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils, mais se contenta de tremper ses lèvres dans le thé brûlant. Elle s'ébroua en tirant la langue.

\- Trop chaud. »

Aurélia sourit largement et sortit de la cuisine tranquillement après avoir adressé un geste à sa grand-mère. Puis, elle sortit de la maison.

La maison des Robert était située au sommet d'une colline vers l'extérieur de la ville de Holetown et la route qui partait de leur quartier menait directement à la baie. La bâtisse était construite sur deux étages en briques et en bois, une terrasse protégée par un toit était aussi la salle à manger où la famille se restaurait et chantait parfois. Un grand escalier descendait à la route qui menait au centre de la ville. En haut, derrière la maison, il y avait le poulailler et le jardin aromatique de la famille. Il y avait aussi l'atelier du grand-père Joe qui était une ancienne cabane de jardin, fortifiée par des briques, à la suite des nombreuses tempêtes tropicales. La jeune fille s'étira encore les bras et sauta sur place pour se réveiller. Elle descendit les escaliers extérieurs de la maison qui menait à la route et de là commença à courir.

Nous étions début Septembre. Cela faisait trois mois qu'Aurélia Ruva était arrivée en Barbade. Elle se pressait en courant pour aller voir son grand-oncle Aberty. Cela prenait quarante minutes en courant sans pause pour rejoindre Aberty au port et cela était une parfaite foulée le matin.

Aurélia descendit sur la plage en sautant presque. Elle remonta la baie jusqu'au ponton de fortune où son oncle l'attendait avec son cousin Morgan. Celui-ci faisait 1m80, ses cheveux coupés courts et la peau très foncée qui semblait luire sous le soleil. Il avait son collier avec une dent de requin et sa pierre totem sur le signe de l'air autour du cou et un bandana rouge au poignet. Il tenait un filet et des lignes à côté d'Aberty qui portait des seau remplis d'appâts. Celui-ci aperçut Aurélia qui courait pour les rejoindre :

\- Tu es en retard, dit-il sévèrement à l'enfant qui grimpait sur le ponton.

\- Plains-toi au coq du voisin ! Il a la grippe je pense.

Morgan étouffa un rire et sauta dans le bateau qui n'avait ni moteur, ni rames. Aberty roula des yeux :

\- Très drôle. Monte là-dedans.

Aurélia lui lança un sourire brillant et rejoignit Morgan qui l'accueillit en échangeant leur check. Aurélia répondit et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- ça va ? Bien dormi ?

\- Mieux qu'hier, plaisanta son cousin. Tu viens ce soir ?

\- A ton duel ? Je raterais ça pour rien au monde ! Robyn y est aussi non ?

\- J'ai peur de tomber sur elle, mais oui.

Aurélia s'esclaffa. Morgan lui lança un clin d'oeil et attendit qu'Aberty s'assit en face d'eux.

\- Allons-y les jeunes ! »

Il toucha l'eau de son doigt et la barque à voile s'éloigna du bord. Aurélia siffla, elle était toujours impressionnée par Aberty qui maîtrisait si bien la magie élémentaire, qui était certes décuplée grâce à son médaillon totem qu'il portait autour du cou. L'élément de son grand-oncle était l'eau. Morgan sortit alors sa baguette et l'agita doucement, guidant l'embarcadère vers l'horizon.

La routine d'Aurélia était millimétrée à la minute près depuis sa venue en Barbade puis plus tard, la discussion entre sa mère et ses aïeuls. Son planning était même placardé sur le mur de sa chambre l'obligeant à ne passer aucune étape. Aurélia avait besoin de structurer son esprit, ainsi sa famille l'aidait à structurer son monde.

Le matin, elle se réveillait au chant du coq qui l'éveillait au lever du soleil donc entre 5 et 6h du matin. Elle mettait ses vêtements de sport, ses baskets après ses étirements et dans la cuisine attrapait une bouteille d'eau qu'elle mettait dans son sac. Puis elle descendait la colline en courant, son sac sur son dos jusqu'à la baie où elle rencontrait son grand-oncle et parfois son cousin Morgan au ponton de fortune qui menait au bateau à voile. Puis pendant une à deux heures, elle méditait au milieu de l'océan avec ses compagnons. Aberty l'obligeait à faire des exercices les pieds dans l'eau. Morgan lui, était présent car il voulait améliorer sa magie élémentaire qui était liée au vent et pêcher accessoirement. Aurélia restait assise en tailleur en pêchant le poisson avec une simple canne à pêche.

Puis, une fois l'exercice terminé, elle revenait sur terre et travaillait sa magie élémentaire. Son médaillon offert lors de son anniversaire en Février dernier l'aidait à canaliser sa force et son esprit maintenant plus clair permettait une meilleure compréhension de son alignement. Elle s'y remettait à peine mais le travail ne lui faisait pas peur.

Puis elle mangeait le petit déjeuner (du pain, de la confiture, de la noix de coco, mangue et autres fruits exotiques avec du café au lait) avec Aberty et Morgan, un filet de langoustines qui l'attendait dans un seau. Elle aimait beaucoup les deux hommes. Morgan était malicieux et très relax. Trop d'ailleurs. Alors qu'Aberty parlait de son travail. Il avait généralement les rituels de minuit ou des malédictions vaudou à défaire. Car étonnement pour un sorcier vaudou Aberty n'était pas hyper emballé à jeter des malédictions. Il préférait aider les esprits perdus, bénir les artefacts ou rituels et enfin défaire les malédictions.

Aurélia partait ensuite et remontait vers la maison, en remerciant Aberty à chaque fois de la faire manger avant pour bien dépenser son énergie. Elle arrivait pile à 10h30 ou presque 11H, prenait sa douche et passait l'heure qui suivait à réviser ses cours, faire ses exercices. 12H, elle mangeait avec son grand-père et sa grand-mère. 14H, elle avait une heure de pause qu'elle utilisait pour parler avec son grand-père dans son atelier. L'endroit était exigu mais rempli par des objets à moitié démontés, des caisses poussiéreuses avec câbles, poulies, fils, papiers etc.

Joe Robert était un ancien membre de la diplomatie du MACUSA, il était venu jeune visiter l'île de la Barbade dans les années 30 quand il rencontra Suzie et ne repartit jamais. Certes Sang-Pur, sept enfants, quatorze petits enfants... Il se réorienta dans une carrière de petit bricoleur. Il réparait pour sorciers et moldus, et parfois utilisait la magie sur les objets moldus afin de les remettre en état, mais chut... il ne fallait pas le dire. Joe aimait réparer mais n'était pas un grand expérimental. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, il aimait juste rendre service. Il partait aussi souvent se promener le matin dans les fourrés de l'ile et revenait pour manger. Il était calme et doux, d'un naturel réservé. Plus expansif avec ses enfants et ses petits-enfants pourtant. C'était Suzie la plus explosive.

Aurélia aimait alors rester avec lui. Joe était une personne apaisante. Pour Aurélia il lui semblait qu'il émettait des ondes de paix. Elle pouvait dormir en sa présence sans sursauter. A Poudlard, les seules personnes qui s'approchaient de cette description étaient Bill, Charlie et Teddy. Bill et Charlie étaient les grands frères qu'elle n'avait jamais eus, il suffisait qu'ils mettent leur main sur sa tête pour qu'elle se calme. Teddy… c'était tout son être. Il suffisait qu'elle s'asseye à côté de lui, pour qu'elle soit bien plus apaisée. Teddy avait cet effet sur les gens. Sur elle. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi. C'était depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, même si ce n'était pas dans des conditions sympathiques.

Au début, Teddy lui rappelait elle. Cela avait déclenché des sentiments de terreur mêlée à de la colère. Yaxley… il était comme tous les enfoirés qui maltraitait les élèves… qui la maltraitait elle. Elle ne voulait pas avoir peur, elle ne voulait plus avoir peur, alors elle choisit la rage. Une rage noire, destructrice qui n'acceptait aucun compromis. Quand elle avait vu Yaxley l'insulter… Elle se voyait à sa place. Elle se voyait le dos voûté, serrant ses livres avec les larmes aux yeux.

Elle voyait cette petite fille maltraitée. Elle voyait cette petite fille qui passait les récréations à se planquer dans la bibliothèque ou dans les toilettes pour ne pas se faire insulter ou taper. Une gamine terrifiée et paralysée.

Et ça…

Ça l'avait rendue folle de rage. Donc elle s'était jetée sur Yaxley pour lui faire la peau.

Aurélia avait décidé ce jour-là, qu'importe les risques, qu'elle refuserait de laisser les gens vivre ce qu'elle avait vécu. Qu'importe si c'était elle qui serait celle qui mal traitait. Qu'importe que ce soit des gamins. C'était des sales cons quel que soit l'âge et elle n'aurait aucun problème de leur faire voir l'enfer. Cette impunité devait cesser. C'était parce qu'on n'avait pas arrêté des Malefoy, des Yaxley, des Jedusor… que le monde était sur le point de basculer. Elle était foutue… Alors autant se battre autant qu'elle pouvait, tout en survivant.

Alors oui, elle avait promis à Bill de se calmer. Mais la vérité c'était qu'elle avait l'habitude de regarder autour d'elle pour voir si des élèves avaient des problèmes. Elle prétendait de lire un livre avancé pour regarder au-dessus de sa couverture. Si certains revenaient avec des bleus non dus au Quidditch, si les Serpentards ou autres Puristes de Serdaigle insultaient des Né-Moldus dans les couloirs...

Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, mais elle avait jeté des armures sur la tête de Warrington en l'entendant insulter Bishop (même si elle-même n'aimait pas la Poufsouffle) et était partie en courant pour ne pas se faire avoir. Elle avait fait des croche-pieds à quelques puristes qu'elle voyait traiter des petits comme de la merde. Même un regard… la faisait sortir de ses gonds. Il y avait des choses… que les gens ne voyaient pas. Quand il y avait des chocogrenouilles sur les lits des gamins qui pleuraient car leurs parents leur manquaient. Ce n'était pas la petite souris…

Mais c'était une fille qui faisait gaffe à ce que les gens croient qu'elle n'avait aucune attention pour les autres. Tout simplement car c'était plus simple.

Les gens étaient simples. A partir du moment, où on s'élevait au-dessus de la masse, on te pointait du doigt et on te collait une étiquette. On te scrutait et on attendait que tu te prennes les pieds dans le tapis. Aurélia savait qu'on la regardait, pas pour les bonnes raisons et c'était assez pour elle. C'est juste qu'elle ne voulait pas être au centre du jeu. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette responsabilité. Car l'avoir c'était assumer des existences. C'était avoir trop de poids. Comment assumer les autres quand elle ne pouvait même pas s'assumer elle-même ?

Alors, elle préférait insulter, être odieuse, être infâme. Se déchirer même si ça lui faisait mal. C'était plus simple. Elle se souciait de gens qui étaient trop éloignés d'elle. C'était des gosses. Elle avait 25 ans. C'était déjà trop. Puis la nuit tombée, lire un livre avec un lumos. Poser une chocogrenouille sur un oreiller d'un enfant qu'elle avait entendu pleurer quand elle était descendue boire un verre d'eau.

Aurélia pensait que personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Mais il eut Teddy.

Car le gamin qu'elle avait secouru, l'avait aperçue alors qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir lui-même dans la salle commune. Elle lisait simplement un livre avancé en buvant un thé. Aurélia adorait ces moments-là. Elle avait tous les avantages de la salle commune, un plaid, et du calme. Elle travaillait mieux la nuit de toute façon, vu qu'elle dormait mal…

Teddy l'avait saluée et Aurélia s'était tendue immédiatement alors qu'elle était à peine un dixième de seconde avant, en train d'apprécier une verveine à la chaleur du feu de bois. Teddy était froissé. Aurélia était toujours comme ça. Elle ne baissait jamais la garde quand elle était avec des gens. Comme si elle se préparait à un impact. Et c'était exactement ça. Aurélia ne se sentait jamais bien, toujours en train de jouer un rôle quand elle étai avec ses camarades, avec ses _amis_ et si elle n'avait pas un moment seule, elle devenait folle.

Teddy prétexta alors d'aller aux toilettes et s'en alla. Aurélia soupira de soulagement, tellement aveugle. Teddy lui avait donné ce moment. Elle n'avait pas réussi à s'en tirer.

Puis Teddy en avait aussi parlé. Aurélia était régulière comme une horloge. Elle lisait au calme avec une tisane tous les soirs quand les élèves étaient endormis. Aurélia n'était qu'en première année et le trio l'observait déjà. Les préfets aussi savaient car une petite seule qui lisait un livre au feu de bois… cela montrait que ses parents lui manquaient non ? Mais Bill demanda qu'on la laisse tranquille, Charlie aussi.

Et c'était tout ce qu'Aurélia voulait. Qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Puis il eut un moment où elle n'avait plus eu le temps. En deuxième année, quand elle était plus centrée sur elle-même.

Merlin, elle avait détesté cette année.

« - Je ne connais pas trop les runes celtiques mais cela semble être correct.

\- Hein ?

Aurélia se redressa sur son fauteuil alors qu'elle lisait un livre tirée de ses pensées pour rencontrer le regard de son grand-père qui regardait un plan représentant une chaussure criblée de runes.

\- Perdue dans tes pensées ? taquina Joe.

\- Ah euh oui…

Joe hocha la tête. Aurélia était souvent absente en ce moment. Mais vu qu'elle restait calme...

\- Je disais que ton schéma semble correct.

Aurélia se posait souvent dans l'atelier en compagnie de son grand-père. Elle l'aidait à réparer des objets, à ranger, à compléter son registre de clientèle. Puis un jour, ils parlèrent d'inventions. Aurélia parla de ses chaussures adaptables dont elle montra le schéma en construction à son grand-père qui en fut impressionné.

Alors un large sourire éclaira le visage d'Aurélia.

\- Cool ! Euh. Est-ce que je pourrais utiliser ton atelier pour faire un prototype… Quand tu travailles pas bien sûr !

Joe agita sa main qui tenait le papier.

\- Bien sûr ! tiens. Je vais même libérer un bureau pour toi.

\- Génial ! Merci papi !

C'est ainsi que mi-Août, il aménagea un coin pour Aurélia avec des fers à souder, des boulons et des vis... Aurélia en fut enchantée et le prit au mot. Le week-end même, elle utilisa son argent de poche pour acheter de vieilles chaussures à un vide-grenier et tenta son expérience. Elle avait l'idée depuis l'année dernière et la préparation était finie. Il fallait juste se jeter à l'eau maintenant. Les conseils de Gilbert avaient porté leurs fruits mais il fallut de l'adaptation selon les tailles de base, jusqu'où pouvait s'adapter les chaussures ? Elle en eut la réponse quand elle osa coudre les runes à la main (en se piquant plusieurs fois…) sur le tissu d'une chaussure de bébé.

Et quand elle posa son pied et que la chaussure s'adapta quasiment instantanément… cela déclencha ses cris de joie.

Le 10 Septembre, Aurélia Ruva avait inventé la chaussure adaptable. Heureuse comme jamais, elle envoya cinq paires. Une pour Gilbert qui l'avait aidé à mettre en place le plan de runes, une pour chaque membre du trio Mint-Pinto-Martins à qui elle envoya une lettre remplie d'enthousiasme, et une autre à son père pour déposer le brevet sous les conseils de son grand-père. Par contre, Aurélia ne savait pas si elle voulait vendre le concept en Angleterre… En fait, elle ne savait pas trop comment commencer… Cela la frustrait au plus haut point. Ce monde avait encore des règles qui lui échappaient. Alors elle se confia :

\- Ils te feraient un pont en or, dit pince-sans-rire sa cousine Robyn alors qu'elle touillait sa potion.

Après son heure de pause avec Joe, Aurélia descendait un peu dans la pente qui menait à la maison familiale mais tournait à gauche à mi-chemin de la baie pour rejoindre l'atelier de potions de sa tante Raïna. Raïna avait repris le laboratoire de sa mère qu'elle avait déménagé dans sa propre maison. Suzie était la potionniste la plus réputée de Barbabes, on venait la voit pour des remèdes et autres philtres. Cependant, elle refusait de faire des philtres d'amour, cela était contre son éthique. Raïna la deuxième sœur d'Annabelle reprit la boutique et formait sa fille aînée Robyn, 19 ans à l'art des Potions. Comme Morgan, Robyn était formée à Ilvermony et maintenant était revenue sur l'île pour reprendre le commerce familial. Cependant son frère Xander était plus intéressé à l'idée de rester sur le continent Américain. Robyn était la plus calme de la famille. Morgan était relax voire éthéré mais Robyn était détachée et méthodique. Elle était aussi une concurrente redoutable au championnat de duel sorcier de l'île, mais elle ne s'en vantait jamais…Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle, elle si était crainte.

Sa mère Raïna la comparait à un bouledogue. Elle avait raconté sa théorie avec amusement à Aurélia. Les roquets et les bouledogues. Les premiers faisaient beaucoup de bruit, le deuxième n'avait besoin que d'un grognement. Aurélia avait l'ambition d'être de la deuxième catégorie comme sa cousine. Et puis les bouledogues ça faisait peur et quand ça attaquait ça faisait mal. MOUHAHAHA. Haha. Ouais.

Enfin, Robyn avait la peau aussi foncée que son cousin Morgan, ses longs cheveux lisses et brillants qu'elle tenait de son père qui enseignait au collège local les mathématiques, encadraient son visage ovale. Aurélia venait selon son planning étudier les potions avec elle. La petite Ruva voulait vraiment s'améliorer assez pour ne pas avoir Rogue sur son dos en revenant à Poudlard. Robyn était bien moins flippante et enseigner à Aurélia lui permettait de revoir ses bases. D'ailleurs :

\- Ton prof est bon, approuva-t-elle. Il vous a donné des bases solides, Ce n'est pas trop le cas à Mony.

\- Il est exigeant ouais, renifla Aurélia en touillant sa préparation.

Aujourd'hui, c'était une potion pour hérisser les cheveux. Robyn lâcha un rictus.

\- Il vaut mieux l'être. Mon professeur était si laxiste que des chaudrons explosaient régulièrement en classe. Il faut de la rigueur, un peu de discernement et de l'organisation pour être bon en potions. C'est tout.

\- Une rigueur scientifique quoi... marmonna Aurélia.

\- Tout à fait !

Aurélia hocha la tête. Rogue était un bon prof, il manquait de pédagogie, mais il était bon. Depuis qu'elle était en Barbade, elle s'en était vraiment rendue compte. Comment un connard pareil pouvait-il être aussi bon dans ce qu'il faisait ? Le monde était vraiment injuste parfois. Enfin, très souvent voire toujours.

\- Baisse un peu le feu, ordonna Robyn, sinon ta potion va devenir du ciment... pourquoi ?

\- Euh, parce que l'extrait de limace ne peut agir qu'à feu doux et s'il brûle, y'a plus d'élasticité car leurs propriétés seraient détruites.

Robyn approuva en silence alors qu'elle ajouta un ingrédient à la sienne. Raïna était dans l'arrière-boutique en train de faire l'inventaire des ingrédients. Le labo était situé dans la cave sombre mais pas sinistre. Le bois avait recouvert par du carrelage et il y avait un sortilège qui éclairait le labo avec des éclats de lumière au plafond. La musique passait dans une radio qu'Aurélia avait trafiquée au grand bonheur de Robyn. Elles écoutaient du Cyndi Lauper et du Madonna... Ces femmes étaient littéralement partout sur les ondes. Aurélia reprit la conversation sur les chaussures.

\- Tu penses que je devrais vendre le concept à une entreprise américaine ?

\- Clairement. La Grande-Bretagne est en chute libre, renifla Robyn, tout le monde le sait.

Oh ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le pays est en ruines ? [U4] Il reste à peine quelques milliers de sorciers, au lieu de dizaines de milliers. Les trois quarts de la population ont été décimés lors de la dernière guerre, évidemment, ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont un pays peut se remettre en quinze ans.

Aurélia resta muette, horrifiée par les chiffres. Les trois quarts de la population ?! Mais Robyn continua :

\- Et évidemment ça se ressent au niveau de la société. La Grande-Bretagne n'a fait aucune découverte majeure depuis vingt ans, tout stagne. La guerre vous a affaibli. Au niveau international, les autres pays restent à l'écoute car votre Manitou met les formes depuis la guerre contre Grindelwald mais ils sont bien plus raccord avec le monde moldu qui permet une évolution magico-technologique.

-Attends, reviens en arrière… des milliers de sorciers ? C'est TOUT !

Robyn leva un sourcil arrêta de touiller sa potion à la main et jeta un sort pour que la spatule continue le mouvement sans elle.

\- Je te l'ai dit. La guerre a tué beaucoup de sorciers, la population a diminué. Sans parler de la fuite des cerveaux. Si tusavais combien de sorciers britanniques habitent à New York ou sont allés à Mony avec moi…

Aurélia était bouche bée. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. En fait… Elle n'y pensait pas vraiment. Wow.

Elle ne savait quasiment rien du monde sorcier en fait.

C'était cela la difficulté première d'Aurélia. L'adaptation. Elle pouvait passer pour une élève normale pendant deux ans (plutôt un an et demi) et de plus on ne posait pas de questions trop embarrassantes à une enfant, mais… la situation devenait plus critique. Les questions simples, elle ne pouvait y répondre faute de savoir. Elle 'n'était PAS une sorcière, ainsi elle avait un retard à rattraper. Ce qu'une sorcière était supposée savoir. Elle devait le savoir. Elle serait vraiment née, et aurait vraiment eu une enfance avec l'éducation stricte d'Annabelle, la question de la démographie du Royaume-Uni n'aura pas été une question… De moins les conséquences de la guerre. Et puis quoi d'autre ? Aurélia se figea. Le chantier était titanesque.:.

\- J'en sais pas assez en fait, murmura-t-elle perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non… euh… rien. C'est intéressant… Faudrait que j'écrive une lettre à mes parents. Ça vaut le coup de se pencher sur ce sujet.

C'était plutôt un MAYDAY. MAYDAY. JE SUIS PAS UNE SORCIERE ET JE LE REALISE DE PLUS EN PLUS.

\- Ta mère pourrait répondre, je n'en serais pas aussi sûr pour ton père, sourit Robyn. Mais la civilisation indienne est fascinante. Mon père lui posait beaucoup de questions quand il s'est marié avec tante Anna.

Le père de Robyn était décédé, mais elle en parlait avec une tendresse et une joie rare. Une joie qui donnait les larmes aux yeux. Aurélia sourit doucement en retour ; Robyn s'éclaircit la voix :

\- Pour revenir à ton invention. Les vêtements qui s'adaptent à la morphologie... tiens même les français seraient d'accord pour y mettre de l'argent.

Aurélia pencha sa tête sur le côté. Moui. A envisager.

\- Tu as déposé ton brevet ?

\- Papa l'a posté pour moi, il me renverra le billet de référence.

Robyn approuva d'un sourire.

\- Ecris aux créateurs de mode magique chez les Français et les Américains et fait monter les enchères. Je te garantis que tu te feras un sacré pactole.

\- Tu ne veux pas le faire ? Je suis nulle en politique.

\- Hey. Et ta responsabilité ?

\- Je n'en prend jamais.

\- Faut commencer.

\- Allez quoi !

\- Non. J'ai trop de choses à faire.

\- Je te paierais !

Robyn se figea. Aurélia affichait un sourire innocent en dodelinant sa tête.

\- Attention, je pourrais te prendre au mot.

\- T'as 10% de l'argent que je pourrais me faire.

\- 20.

\- 15%. Et je te fabrique un vêtement adaptable. Comme ta veste préférée ?

Robyn redressa son nez, Aurélia y mettait les formes. Et elle adorait son manteau orange. Elle le mettait rarement depuis qu'elle était revenu en Barbade mais elle comptait repartir en Amérique du Nord pour rendre visite à des amis donc...

\- Marché conclu. Je te ferais une liste des entreprises que j'aurais contacté et je te ferais un topo de leurs offres.

\- T'es la meilleure ! Merci ! Bondit Aurélia.

\- Concentre-toi sur ta potion.

Aurélia rigola et agita sa tête alors que Robyn secouait la sienne. Sa cousine était brillante, mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à assumer un projet jusqu'au bout. Enfin... Elle pourrait envisager de lui apprendre cela plus tard.

\- Hm... Je ne comprends pas cette ligne, demanda Aurélia. Pourquoi le ratio de cet ingrédient est plus élevé… Oh je vois.

Elle s'empara d'un stylo et écrivit vite fait une opération sur le cahier. Elle entoura l'air absente le résultat.

\- ça explique.

Tout cela eut lieu sous les yeux de Robyn.

\- Dis-moi Auré…

\- Hm ?

\- Tu n'as jamais envisagé de prendre Arithmancie ?

Aurélia qui venait de finir sa potion fronça les sourcils. Elle tira la langue.

\- c'est un truc divinatoire non ? ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Attend… QUOI ? Mais qui t'a dit ça !?

\- Bah. Sur le prospectus ils parlaient de numérologie… les chiffres pour moi ce n'est pas pour cet usage…

Robyn se pinça l'arête de son nez. Par Merlin tout puissant…

\- Alors non Auré, l'arithmancie est utile pour les potions, la métamorphose, l'alchimie, … Les magies dites précises. Certes la numérologie entre dans les attributions mais ce n'est même pas 1% de la discipline. Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ton ami Quentin ? Il prend cette option, non ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé du sujet avec lui, avoua Aurélia.

\- Bah tiens. Aurélia, ta mère m'a dit que tu étais bonne en sciences et en maths. Tu viens instinctivement d'utiliser les maths pour calculer une quantité. Tu ne suis pas la recette sans te poser des questions, tu essaies de la comprendre. C'est ce qui trace la ligne entre ceux qui font des potions et les Potionnistes.

\- Et le rapport avec l'Arithmancie ?

\- Les maths, la signification des maths dans la magie. Ne me dit pas que ce ne t'intéresse pas !

Aurélia pencha la tête. Dans la chimie, les maths étaient importantes, peut-être qu'elle pouvait appliquer son savoir pour s'améliorer. Au château, elle était dans un tourbillon sans fin et n'avait jamais pu se poser une minute pour faire l'inventaire de ses forces et de ses faiblesses. Il était temps de se calmer trente secondes, de voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire, ses avantages et ses défauts. Peut-être qu'ici elle pourrait créer les méthodes qui lui convenaient…

\- Dis m'en plus. »

.

.

Après son cours de potions, Robyn accompagnait Aurélia au cours de capoeira deux fois par semaine qu'elle pratiquait avec des enfants moldus. Gabriel qui était leur cousin plus âgé était maître (il venait de finir ses études à Salem) et enseignait à Aurélia comme au club. Aurélia adorait ce sport. Il était dansant, acrobatique et lui permettait de s'amuser comme une petite pleine de joie.

\- Hey Gab, regarde ! hurlait-elle. SALTOOOO !

Elle partit en courant d'un coin de la salle pour bondir sur ses mains et sauta comme un kangourou et atterrit les bras en l'air en nage mais heureuse comme jamais. Gabriel éclata de rire. Aurélia faisait souvent sa mauvaise tête, mais en capoeira elle faisait vraiment son âge. 13 ans.

\- TU n'es pas obligée de crier salto en faisait un salto. Ce n'est pas uns sort Auré, rit-il sous les regards incongrus des autres élèves.

Aurélia le regarda l'air mutine et en repartit en bondissant.

\- PARKOOOOUR ! »

Puis il y avait les combats, les patates qu'Aurélia se prenait à la figure en tombant à la renverse… Gabriel n'avait jamais vu un enfant aussi ravi de se faire retamer. Aurélia rentrait couverte de bleus mais complètement euphorique.

Bref finissant vers 19h, elle se trainait dans la cuisine où sa grand-mère l'accueillit avec un sourire malicieux… puis la journée s'achevait.

D'ailleurs, elle parla du sujet de l'Arithmancie avec Suzie qui était très…enthousiaste :

\- Donc tu penses… que je devrais prendre Arithmancie ? s'esclaffa Aurélia.

\- Je ne le pense pas, je le crois s'exclama Suzie. Bon sang cette école ne sait vraiment pas vous orienter ! Ecoute… Ce qu'on va faire c'est que je vais te donner un livre que j'ai sur le sujet et tu vas le lire. Si ça t'intéresse d'en savoir plus, je t'achète et je fais livrer la méthode de l'école ici, et tu pourras commencer à faire des exos.

\- Mais mamiiiie…. J'ai déjà trop de travail avec les…

\- L'école est plus important, Aurélia ! gronda Suzie, et franchement, tu t'embêtes en Runes, ça se voit. Tu es déjà en avance sur le programme… Est-ce que ton ami Gilbert peut continuer à t'enseigner à distance ?

\- ça dépendra de son travail…

Mais même si Gilbert était pris par ses exams, il avait toujours eu du temps pour corriger ses exos. De plus, elle appréciait grandement leurs conversations. Gilbert étudiait le droit magique dans l'objectif de travailler pour le Département de la Justice, et ses études étaient fascinantes.

\- Ecrit lui une lettre pour le demander s'il veut bien te faire ton éducation, convenez d'une méthode de travail s'il faut l'améliorer. Ça te libère les Runes de ton programme et l'Arithmancie entre.

\- Tu veux _vraiment_ que j'étudie ça hein ?

\- Non. C'est toi qui le veux mais tu ne le sais pas encore.

Aurélia leva les bras au ciel mais soupira en les redescendant, vaincue. Elle devait de toute façon écrire à ses parents pour leur parler de ses interrogations. Cela l'emplissait de dégoût envers elle-même… Mais elle avait besoin d'aide.

Le 27 Septembre, on fêta l'anniversaire d'Aberty. La fête avait durée jusqu'au lever du soleil avec une grande partie de la commune qui était conviée, à la suite de la réputation de sorcier vaudou d'Abe. Aurélia avait rigolé avec ses cousins aînés, mangé du riz au haricots et des accras au piment. Elle prit part à une bataille de piments et ne dura que trente secondes alors que son cousin Gabe en mangeait une dizaine sans broncher.

Ils allèrent se baigner dans l'eau fraîche en début de soirée et Aurélia explosa de rire en voyant sa cousine Robyn danser dans les vagues très éméchée après un verre de rhum de trop. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose...

Aurélia se gratta la tête en voyant Robyn portée par Gabe et Morgan dans l'eau. Elle avait souvent ces moments, où elle était sur le point de se rappeler de quelque chose, mais qu'il n'y avait qu'une forte impression. Elle connaissait le goût du rhum mais ne saurait dire comment, comme elle savait qu'Harry Potter était entré à Poudlard mais qu'elle ne saurait dire comment... Aurélia se sentait étrange parfois. Bien. Mais étrange.

Bref le lendemain, elle avait été dispensée de sa routine presque quotidienne, car depuis mi-Septembre, Aberty lui disait qu'elle était assez avancée en occlumancie pour faire les exercices toute seule chez elle. Aberty espaçait les entraînements préférant se focaliser sur la magie élémentaire. Ça et le fait qu'il avait des exorcismes à faire à l'approche de la Samain, qu'on fêtait aussi ici ! Ce n'était pas étonnant vu tout ce que la colonisation avait ramené notamment en termes de fêtes occidentales dont la fête des morts. Alors, Aurélia se réveillait quand même au chant du coq par habitude, faisait l'aller-retour de la baie à la maison en courant, se douchait et utilisait le temps qu'elle avait en plus pour avancer ses devoirs. Car en fait... Aurélia finissait rapidement ses devoirs.

Elle n'avait pas la vie sociale houleuse de Poudlard, les cours avec les professeurs. Elle lisait déjà rapidement et savait synthétiser son savoir donc, vu qu'elle avait le programme en entier, elle lisait toutes les leçons d'une seule traite et revenait en arrière pour les détails et les exercices. En lisant en diagonale, elle savait où elle allait et donc n'était pas en terres inconnues. Elle avait déjà fini l'équivalent de la moitié de l'année en Défense (pour le théorique) et avançait rapidement en Métamorphose, Runes et Sortilèges. Enfin en Runes, elle se baladait. Beaucoup de mémorisation et tout ce qu'elle voyait pour le moment avait été abordé par les exercices que Gilbert lui avait donnés. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle pense à lui renvoyer ses avancées.

« - Aurélia ! Tu as du courrier ! appela Suzie.

Aurélia leva son nez de sa traduction de runes et bailla largement avant de se lever de sa chaise et quitter sa chambre. Elle avait décidé de faire ses devoirs là, et travailler sur ses projets et autres inventions dans l'atelier… Elle entra dans la cuisine où l'attendait Suzie qui était en train de touiller une crème cicatrisante pour une de ses vieilles voisines, et vit la lettre qui était posée sur la table. Elle venait de ses parents.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'assombrirent légèrement, c'était sans doute la réponde d'Annabelle par rapport à ses inquiétudes concernant son manque flagrant de savoir sorcier. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement avec un couteau de cuisine et lut la missive. Petit à petit, ses traits crispés devinrent plus détendus. C'était Victorien qui avait écrit, et son père lui avait promis une solution. Pour le moment, qu'elle continue son éducation, c'était bien assez pour le moment.

Et c'était tout ce qu'Aurélia voulait. Pas de stress. Pas de questions qui tournaient dans sa tête à une heure du matin. Elle avait assez fait d'insomnies pour une vie bon sang ! QU'ON LA LAISSE DORMIR !

« - Tout va bien ma puce ? demanda Suzie.

\- Ouaip. Je repars travailler. A toute !

Puis elle quitta la cuisine direction sa chambre.

De retour, Aurélia punaisa sa lettre au-dessus de son bureau. Elle avait marqué tous les noms des personnes à qui elle devait envoyer une missive sur une feuille de parchemin juste à côté. Il y avait les Weasley (Fred, George, Charlie et Bill), Gilbert, Jarod, Peter, Quentin, Raashid, Alicia (qu'elle avait annoté d'un 1 comme Thelma), Trinity, Lee et surtout... Angelina. Ce dernier nom attira son regard. Aurélia tenait beaucoup à Angelina Johnson et pour cela elle craignait qu'elle déchire sa lettre sans la lire... Elle avait abusé avec elle... Elle ne savait pas comment réparer les pots cassés. Elle soupira en s'étirant puis ne put arrêter un bâillement. Son devoir d'Astronomie était grand ouvert devant elle et elle devait le terminer. Il lui restait à peine quelques lignes mais une intense flemmardise l'avait attaquée. Alors elle prit ses méthodes et partit dans l'atelier. Elle avait toujours un bon moment même en étudiant l'astro, dans l'atelier.

Aurélia avait de nombreuses tantes parmi les sept enfants terribles de Suzie. Entre sa mère, son oncle Richard qui était installé à Brasilia, puis sa tante Raïna la potionniste, son oncle Pick, le père de Morgan… Puis il y avait sa tante Mathilda, la mère de ses petits cousins Toya et Oz. Elle était venue rendre visite à sa mère et son père pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Suzie la poussa (sans trop de délicatesse) à aider Aurélia pour ses devoirs en études des planètes et étoiles, qui était une des bêtes noires. Mathilda aimait lire les présages dans les étoiles et le ciel nocturne tropical offrait une certaine clarté sur le cosmos. Elle travaillait en tant que caissière a une boutique de souvenirs pour les touristes avec des attrape-rêves et une arrière-boutique pour les sorciers qui souhaitaient se fournir en éléments qui venaient du continent. Mathilda était plutôt douce mais avait le même regard acéré de sa mère et la dureté des Robert. Alors quand elle vint aider Aurélia pour les devoir d'Astronomie, elle fut sans pitié :

\- Refais ça, ordonna-t-elle en claquant sa langue. Ce n'est pas la bonne constellation.

Aurélia grimaça mais le regard dissuasif de sa tante l'empêcha de continuer à faire des grimaces. Mathilda lui donna une heure puis quitta la pièce où nous retrouvons alors Aurélia en train de bayer aux corneilles. Il ne lui a fallu que vingt minutes pour finir ses exercices d'Astronomie qui faisaient appel aux maths pour les deux prochaines semaines. Mais le reste... C'était vraiment des choses qui ne lui parlaient pas... Et puis flûte ! Elle avait avancé une grande partie de ses devoir mensuels de Défense, Sortilèges et Potions, donc elle avait bien le droit de s'octroyer une pause bien méritée ! Elle se pencha en arrière et tourna sa tête vers son grand-père qui était concentré sur son ouvrage. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'elle voulait lui poser la question... Elle était allée voir un film dernièrement avec son cousin Gabe à Holetown, et quand on avait pris des photos d'Aberty pour son anniversaire, cela lui était revenu très rapidement.

\- Dis Papi ?

\- Hm.. ?

Il était en train de réparer un magnétoscope alors qu'Aurélia fermait son livre d'Astronomie. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle traînait dans l'atelier de son grand-père et qu'elle se posait énormément de questions. Des questions auparavant en sommeil, suite à sa thérapie. Mais maintenant qu'elle était en train de se rétablir, des informations revenaient alors qu'elle y pensait seulement. Notamment une idée isolée qu'elle avait mise de côté, mais revenue rapidement alors qu'elle avait relue récemment, la lettre que lui avait adressée son ami Teddy Mint. Alors elle s'éclaircit la voix et se jeta à l'eau :

\- A ton avis. C'est possible d'inventer un cinématographe magique ?

Joe leva lentement sa tête de son travail et redressa ses lunettes pour regarder sa petite-fille qui lui rendit son regard, curieuse.

\- Un cinématographe ? C'est à dire ? L'objet pour projeter des films ? Si tu veux aller voir un film, tu sais que tu peux y aller avec ton cousin.

\- Je sais mais, je voudrais bien montrer mes films préférés à mes amis en Angleterre. Beaucoup d'entre eux n'ont jamais vu un film.

\- C'est vrai siffla Joe. La grande-bretagne est vraiment en retard. Je me demande très sérieusement parfois pourquoi ta mère n'a pas préféré les Etats-Unis comme ses frères.

\- Je ne serais pas là si elle l'avait fait, plaisanta Aurélia.

Joe lui adressa un petit sourire coupable. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas trop agréable d'entendre des... sur son pays mais Aurélia ne s'en formalisait jamais.

\- Donc, reprit-elle. Je me demandais, en supposant qu'on fasse un projecteur de films qui se charge exclusivement de magie, comment on s'y prendrait ?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple crevette, soupira Joe. L'appareil en soi peut être trafiqué, il suffit de ne pas le brancher à une source électrique mais déclencher le mécanisme par un mouvement magique vu que _je crois_ qu'il s'agit d'un système de rotation.

Aurélia hocha la tête lentement.

\- Mais le problème c'est la pellicule... Tiens regarde.

Il se dirigea vers une étagère et sortit une boîte sous une autre. Il souffla dessus pour la débarrasser de sa poussière et la posa sur la table. Aurélia ferma son livre et se redressa pour en découvrir le contenu. Elle y découvrit des photos en pagaille, des pellicules et autres mini-frames. Elle s'en saisit d'une et l'observa. La jeune fille qui s'y trouvait lit une livre assise sur un fauteuil, qu'elle reconnut comme celui du salon familial mais la jeune fille lui sembla familière... Le regard d'aigle. Elle bougeait dans son cadre et regardait Aurélia avec ce même regard.

\- Maman, murmura-t-elle.

Annabelle se contenta de fermer son livre et quitta le cadre. Joe sourit légèrement :

\- Elle a toujours détesté qu'on prenne des photos. Alors. Tu comprends pourquoi je te dis que ça va être compliqué de projeter des films ?

\- Les photos sont vivantes... Oh...

Aurélia fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras en réfléchissant intensément. Effectivement, c'était un problème. Les personnages du film pourraient se barrer en plein milieu, comment les faire rester ?

\- ...Mais on n'est pas obligé de photographier avec un appareil sorcier, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu souhaites non ? Ce que tu veux c'est passer de la pellicule moldue dans un artefact magique pour le lire. En soi ça pourrait marcher, sauf que tu oublies que la pellicule moldue rendrait le film illisible.

Aurélia hocha la tête. En effet, le traitement chimique de la pellicule était ce qui clochait.

\- Il faut donc un adaptateur. Un traitement magique de la pellicule moldue.

\- Ce ne sera pas simple Auré. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé, s'esclaffa-t-il. Tous les sorciers ont déjà essayé de faire bouger des photos moldues.

\- Mais je ne veux pas les faire bouger, objecta Aurélia. Je veux juste lire les photos fixes et garder le défilement. En soi, c'est possible non ? Car si les photos sorcières bougent c'est à partir de la capture avec l'appareil photo magique de base. Il y a une capture de l'essence de la personne... Non ?

\- Tout à fait, dit lentement Joe. Tu comprends vite.

\- Mais moi je veux une pellicule moldue adaptée pour un objet magique. Pas d'ajout de caractéristiques à part peut-être y attacher le son.

Elle était chimiste quand même ! Avec le bon bain chimique, de l'aide de Robyn et Joe, elle pourrait s'en sortir. Elle pourrait créer le cinématographe magique !

\- Il faudrait peut-être créer le projecteur de films à partir de rien. Juste de la matière première et l'adapter avec des runes ? Peut-être un double défilement pour le son et l'image... murmura-t-elle. Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches, que je mette la main sur des plans.

Joe observa un instant sa petite-fille dans son atelier. Son esprit allait à toute vitesse, elle voyait l'objectif et la ligne droite. Elle était impressionnante quand elle avait ce regard.

\- Va à la bibliothèque ou passe voir le cinéma d'Holetown. C'est une petite salle et je suis sûre qu'ils seraient ravis de te le montrer. Tu devrais emporter un appareil photo pour prendre tous les angles.

\- Il faudrait quand même un cinématographe enfin un projecteur... Il existe des anciens modèles de Super 8, c'est possible d'en trouver dans les vide-greniers ?

\- Je me demande d'où tu sors tout ce savoir parfois, ne put s'empêcher de demander son grand-père.

Aurélia se raidit un peu mais le regard sans agressivité de son grand-père la dissuada de faire une réplique cinglante. En fait... Elle n'avait plus cette colère. Du moins, elle brûlait moins intensément. La méfiance était toujours présente mais moins intense. Alors Aurélia sourit légèrement, avec un regard un peu rêveur, et une douceur qui était si rare :

\- Un jour... je t'expliquerais. »


	6. Eveil - Octobre et Novembre

**LA SUIIIIIIITE de cette année forte en émotions ! - Dreamer In The Sky**

 **Octobre**

 _Cher Lee,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Il ne pleut pas trop à Poudlard ? Ici, il fait parfois jusqu'à 35 degrés ! je me liquéfie sur place, heureusement qu'il y a la mer !_

 _Donc tu as rejoint le trafic, ahah, bienvenue dans l'illégalité ! Vois-tu à quel point c'est bien de briser le règlement ? Plus de coca pour toi ! Je pense qu'il faudrait en revanche augmenter l'offre et ne pas hésiter à emmener d'autres contacts. Je vous suggérerais d'utiliser la boîte entre les serres pour qu'on puisse non seulement récupérer les walkmans mais aussi des dons, comme des jeux etc. Hésite pas à donner tes idées à Quentin, il reste un Sang-Pur, il est super bon en gestion mais il a besoin de ton avis. Parles-en aussi à Teddy._

 _Ici, ça va bien ! Ma cousine Robyn s'est mise en tête de m'apprendre l'Arithmancie. J'ai appris figure toi que cette matière c'était pas que pour la divination. Ce fut le choc. On peut utiliser cette matière pour tellement de disciplines, Métamorphose, Potions, Sortilèges… Et ce sont des maths ! Je m'éclate ! Bon la numérologie c'est chiant mais le reste c'est super intéressant. Donc je prends cette option finalement, j'ai envoyé une lettre à l'administration de l'école pour qu'ils m'inscrivent aux examens de fin d'année et à ceux de Runes. Je veux tester mon niveau sans pour autant prendre les cours._

 _Il y a eu l'anniversaire de mon grand-oncle Aberty, il fêtait ses 87 ans. Beaucoup de gens se sont ramenés, on a fait la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit. On a même perdu ma cousine Robyn un moment (elle avait bu un peu trop de rhum), Morgan l'avait retrouvée en train de rouler par terre sur la plage. C'était tellement drôle !_

 _J'avance bien sur mes devoirs. Ce qui est bien avec la correspondance c'est que je peux commencer par ce que veut et faire mon propre programme du moment que je suis prête pour les exams de fin d'année. Bref la Métamorphose et super cool cette année cependant la Botanique. Beh. Je sais que j'en ai besoin pour les potions mais beuh._

 _Oh aussi, vu que tu es dans le trafic, figure-toi qu'avant de partir je travaillais sur une idée de chaussures adaptables pour que tout le monde quel que soit la pointure puisse utiliser les patins de glace et les rollers. Mon ami Gilbert (un ancien élève, c'était un ami Serdaigle de Bill), m'avait aidé pour les Runes et j'étais aussi allée voir McGonagall pour la partie Métamorphose. Quentin avait raison c'était bien un sortilège d'Extension. Bref, je me suis demandé si le processus pouvait aussi marcher sur des vêtements et bingo ! J'ai maintenant une veste adaptable qui sera toujours à ma taille ! Yeah ! On a déposé le brevet (je viens de recevoir le coupon), et ma cousine Robyn démarche des acheteurs potentiels ! Bref, maintenant l'invention fera du profit et donc je ne peux malheureusement pas vous donner le secret._

 _C'est pour cela, que tu as dans le paquet une dizaine de paires de rollers qui sont toutes adaptables ! Je les ai trouvés dans un vide grenier pas chères du tout, y'en a de tous les modèles, des lines et des carrés. J'ai aussi rajouté un skate._

 _Quand on se promenait à Holetown, il y avait un gars qui faisait de la presdigitation avec des enfants. Ça m'a faite penser à toi. Dis-moi que tu continues tes tours, c'est toujours HYPER drôle de voir la tête des autres quand tu sors une pièce de monnaie._

 _Prends soin de toi. Et merci pour le disque de Bowie, il tourne en boucle à la maison, ça rend Mamie dingue !_

 _Avec toute mon amitié,_

 _Auré_

 _PS : Tu trouveras aussi dans le paquet des gâteaux à la cannelle et une amulette de chance que ma tante Mathilda a faite. Elle tient une boutique de souvenirs._

Lee abaissa la lettre après l'avoir lue. Il avait reçu la lettre dans la matinée, le paquet avait été posé dans le QG du trafic avant les cours et il avait patienté jusqu'à la fin du Challenge pour la lire en compagnie de ses amis.

Le Challenge c'était le nom donné à un club de duel illégal seulement dans leur promo. Il avait été mis en place par la fameuse Helen Dawlish, une Serdaigle fondue de Défense dans une salle abandonnée trouvée par les jumeaux Weasley (qui étaient sur tous les bons coups). L'endroit était une ancienne salle de classe de Divination et offrait assez de place pour se battre sans problèmes.

Bref la première séance s'était très bien passée, Elisa Bishop avait utilisé le Ponderatus, un sort de son invention (Lee ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux que certains puissent inventer des sorts comme ça, lui-même peinait déjà assez en Sortilèges cette année !). Helen Dawlish avait gagné de justesse contre Terrence Higgs et tout le monde s'était bien amusé. Lee n'avait presque plus de voix à force d'avoir hurlé des encouragements. Alicia lui demanda la lettre, il lui passa d'un petit sourire pour qu'elle puisse la relire, Thelma sur son épaule.

\- Je ramènerais les gâteaux à la cannelle dans la salle commune ce soir, déclara Lee.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle se soit mise à l'Arithmancie ET qu'elle ait déposé un brevet ! On avait un génie dans notre maison et on ne le savait pas ?! s'exclama Alicia en rendant la lettre à Lee.

Fred et George grimacèrent en chœur :

\- Imagine si elle devient une élève modèle en revenant.

Thelma, Trinity et Alicia roulèrent des yeux alors qu'Angelina la secouait frénétiquement :

\- Elle vient de vous encourager à continuer vos activités illégales. Elle va plutôt qu'elle plutôt revenir encore plus déterminée à briser les règles qu'autre chose.

\- Serait-ce…

\- Un pari…

\- Johnson ?

\- 10 mornilles qu'elle arrive habillée comme un membre de groupe de glam rock et qu'elle ait un plan pour mettre le chaos dans l'école.

\- Pari tenu.

Ils s'échangèrent une poignée de mains à trois alors que Thelma se pinçait l'arête du nez.

\- Vous manquez cruellement de foi en elle.

\- Tu rigoles ! On est très sérieux, rigola Lee.

Les filles secouèrent encore une fois la tête mais accéléraient le pas. Il ne fallait tout de même pas être en retard !

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisabeth Bishop fêtait son anniversaire le vingt octobre. Si elle était née deux mois plus tôt, elle aurait été à présent en quatrième année, rendez-vous compte !

Bref. Elisa était née le 20 octobre 1977, et étonnamment, elle partageait cet anniversaire avec deux autres personnes de sa promotion : Cédric Diggory, et Aaron Woodbridge de Serdaigle. Du coup, lors de sa première année, elle avait proposé de faire un anniversaire commun, ayant dans le but plus ou moins avoué de gagner la Maison Serdaigle à sa cause.

Bon, il y avait encore pas mal de Serdaigle qui ne l'aimaient pas, et certains qui l'auraient volontiers poussé d'une fenêtre (quoique, c'était chez les Serpentard les plus puristes qu'on trouvait surtout ce sentiment). Mais l'anniversaire commun avait été un succès. Tout le monde était attiré par les gâteaux et les bonbons. C'était comme ça qu'Elisa avait rencontré Takashi, par exemple. Ils ne faisaient pas une grande fiesta : ils se contentaient de s'asseoir tous ensemble à une des tables de la Grande Salle pour sortir des Bièraubeurre et un immense gâteau couvert de bougies. L'année dernière, ils s'étaient assis chez les Serdaigle : cette année, ils étaient chez les Poufsouffle.

Ce n'était pas si étrange. Elisa avait présumé, en arrivant à Poudlard, que les élèves des différentes Maisons ne s'asseyaient jamais ensemble lors des repas… Mais elle était bien loin de la vérité. Les amis qui révisaient ensemble, les couples ou les différentes fratries déjeunaient souvent à la même table. Dans l'année d'Elisa, par exemple, les jumeaux Stretton (Jeremy le Serdaigle et Imogen la Serpentard) mangeaient toujours ensemble à la table des verts et argent.

Autre truc étrange : apparemment, les paires de jumeaux étaient assez courants dans le monde magique. Dans la promotion d'Elisa, il y en avait deux : les jumeaux Weasley, et les jumeaux Stretton. Dans la promotion en-dessous de la leur, il y avait des jumeaux à Poufsouffle, les frères Donnelly : et dans celle encore en-dessous, les jumelles Patil. A tous les coups, il y aurait encore une paire de jumeaux dans la prochaine promotion…

Bref, Elisa fêtait son anniversaire. Avec le CEM, le Challenge et l'afflux des membres des autres clubs (notamment le club d'Alchimie et celui d'Histoire, les deux plus passionnants, et dont Elisa essayait de squatter les séances le plus souvent possible), la table des Poufsouffle était pleine à craquer… Même si la plupart des gens étaient surtout là pour le gâteau, il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Trois étages aux différents parfums, du chocolat, de la crème, des fruits rouges, des pommes et un coulis de caramel au sommet, ce gâteau était un vrai chef d'œuvre. Les elfes s'étaient surpassés. Il ne restait déjà plus que quelques parts, et l'excitation de l'évènement s'était un peu tari, apaisée par la digestion de l'impressionnante pièce montée.

– T'as déjà reçu tes cadeaux ? fit Adrian en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Adrian était techniquement un Sang-Pur. Il aurait pu fraterniser avec le reste des snobs de sa classe. Mais au lieu de ça, il était devenu le meilleur ami de Terence et choisissait de traîner avec des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Poufsouffle. Elisa trouvait ça admirablement loyal de sa part.

– En partie, répondit-elle en reprenant une part du deuxième étage du gâteau (pomme-poire-chocolat, un délice). J'ai eu les cadeaux de mes parents, celui des jumeaux Weasley, de Trisha, de Terence… Mon père m'a offert une radio sorcière. Peut-être que j'arriverai à la trafiquer pour capter les ondes Moldues. Hey, Heather et Cédric m'ont fait un cadeau joint, un manuel sur la modification des sorts. Tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

Adrian la regarda bizarrement :

– Cédric n'est pas le genre d'Heather.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Elisa. C'est quoi, le genre d'Heather ?

– Les filles.

Oh. Ooooooh ! Ok, elle n'avait carrément pas vu ça venir. Heather Thatcham était lesbienne ! Ça, c'était un scoop. Elisa ne l'aurait jamais deviné. Heather n'avait jamais manifesté d'intérêt pour quiconque… Que ça soit un garçon ou une fille, d'ailleurs. Mais bon, à treize ans, c'était un peu normal, non ? Ça viendrait plus tard…

– Comment tu sais ça ? demanda-t-elle avec suspicion, parce que les coming-out ne devaient pas être un sujet de conversation courant dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

– On a échangé nos secrets en se faisant des couronnes de fleurs, rétorqua le Serpentard d'un air sarcastique. Tu penses quand même pas que je vais te le dire ?

Elisa, sachant reculer quand il le fallait, leva les mains dans un geste de reddition. Adrian renifla avec amusement, puis lui passa d'un geste bourru un paquet enveloppé de papier-cadeau vert brillant :

– Tiens. Joyeux anniversaire.

– Euh, merci, fit Elisa prise au dépourvu.

C'était bien la première fois qu'Adrian Pucey lui faisait un cadeau. D'habitude, c'était Heather et parfois Terence ou Tabitha. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle déballa le paquet.

C'était un livre. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas surprenant : les trois quarts des cadeaux qu'Elisa recevait étaient des livres. Mais ce bouquin-là semblait ancien, à en juger par sa couverture de cuir usée et ses dorures ternies. Elisa haussa les sourcils, désarçonnées. Un héritage ?

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le titre et elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. _Vie et secrets de Salazar Serpentard_ , par Aspasie Peverell.

– Ce n'est pas un bouquin très populaire chez les Puristes les plus fanatiques, expliqua Adrian à voix basse. Peverell décrit Salazar comme un homme, avec ses travers et ses doutes, et ses histoires avec différentes maîtresses qui n'étaient pas toutes de sang pur. Mais, _Magister_ , ce sont des secrets d'Histoire que tu aimeras, je pense.

Il l'avait eu à « secrets d'Histoire ». Elisa resserra sa prise sur le bouquin (un trésor inestimable !), et leva un regard un peu incrédule sur le Serpentard :

– Pas que je ne sois pas reconnaissante, mais, euh… Pourquoi ?

Adrian le regarda avec un air de patience exagérée :

– Parce que tu as du pouvoir, Bishop. Tu as de l'influence. La Maison de Serpentard t'observe. Tu devrais l'observer aussi.

Puis il quitta la table, et retourna s'asseoir avec le reste de sa classe, laissant derrière lui Elisa encore plus confuse qu'avant. Du pouvoir ? De l'influence ? D'accord, elle menait à la baguette quelques dizaines d'élèves, mais ça ne faisait pas d'elle le prochain Dumbledore, non ?

Quoique. Elle manipulait déjà pas mal de monde. Oh, non, est-ce qu'elle était un train de se transformer en Dumbledore ?! C'était horrible !

– C'est ton copain ? fit une voix curieuse.

Elle sursauta violemment et faillit faire tomber le livre.

– Quoi ?! couina-t-elle devant l'air interrogatif d'Harry Potter (qui était suivi, comme toujours, par Ron Weasley). Pas du tout !

Elle s'entendait bien avec Harry. A vrai dire, elle se donnait beaucoup de mal pour endosser le rôle de grande sœur responsable dans l'univers du Survivant. Elle le saluait à chaque petit-déjeuner. Elle lui avait donné la direction de ses salles de cours, les premiers jours. Elle lui expliquait parfois tel ou tel concept magique, s'ils se croisaient à la bibliothèque. Elle l'encourageait à travailler et à avoir de bonnes notes, au lieu de simplement se contenter d'un niveau passable. ET bien sûr, elle l'avait recruté pour le CEM et ça faisait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir ce gamin maigrichon et nerveux s'intégrer et se détendre au milieu d'un groupe d'enfants de son âge. Dans le canon, Elisa était à peu près sûre qu'Harry n'avait jamais sympathisé avec autant de gens. Prends ça dans ta face, Destin.

– Pourquoi pas ? fit Ron en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il a l'air sympa. Et les jumeaux disent qu'il joue au Quidditch, en plus.

Elisa le regarda bizarrement. Dans la saga originale, Ron avait été très anti-Serpentard, non ? Comme tous les Weasley. Enfin, sauf Fred et George, à cause de son influence. Et Percy, un petit peu, parce que les Serpentard amis d'Elisa suivaient son exemple et avaient été polis avec lui avant même qu'il ne devienne Préfet.

… Oh. Elle avait changé un élément du canon sans faire exprès, pour une fois.

– Je m'attendais à des remarques sur le fait qu'il appartienne à une autre Maison, pointa-t-elle aussi subtilement qu'elle le pouvait.

Du coup ce fut Ron qui la regarda bizarrement :

– C'est vrai que les Serpentard sont souvent des débiles, mais pas tous. Faut pas juger quelqu'un sur sa Maison.

Puis, après un instant de réflexion :

– Mais Malefoy est quand même un vrai imbécile.

– Pas faux, admit Elisa avec un sourire en coin. Il est Puriste, et les Puristes sont généralement bêtes comme leurs pieds. Regarde Warrington par exemple.

Et elle jeta un regard mauvais à Warrington qui, à la table des Serpentard, jetait des miettes de pain sur une Serdaigle.

– Puristes ? répéta Harry.

Oh, pauvre bébé encore si naïf.

– Raciste, reformula Elisa après une seconde de réflexion. Les Puristes pensent que parce qu'ils descendent d'une longue lignée de sorciers, ils sont supérieurs aux sorciers qui ont des parents ou des grands-parents Moldus.

Harry fronça les sourcils comme s'il avait mordu dans un citron. Il songeait peut-être à sa mère, Lily Potter née Evans, et à sa famille Moldue… Ce fut Ron qui rompit le silence un peu inconfortable qui s'installait :

– Enfin, euh, bref : joyeux anniversaire ! C'est de la part de nous deux.

Et Ron lui tendit maladroitement un paquet de chocolats, apparemment faits maisons et fourrés au caramel. Il avait dû demander de l'aide à sa mère dès que les jumeaux lui avaient parlé de l'évènement. Touchée, Elisa prit la boite avec délicatesse :

– Merci, c'est vraiment gentil. Vous n'auriez pas dû…

Ron rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, et marmonna quelque chose comme quoi elle était une amie d'Harry. Le Survivant, lui, posa sur Elisa un regard candide :

– Tu as été l'une des personnes les plus gentilles avec moi de toute ma vie.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur se fendre en deux. Oh oui, c'était décidé : elle se moquait bien du canon et de la nécessité pour Harry de rencontrer Dobby ou d'avoir une barrière magique autour de chez lui. Elle allait faire sortir ce gamin de chez les Dursley, même si elle devait combattre Dumbledore en duel. Il méritait tellement mieux que ça.

– C'est à ça que servent les amis, réussit-elle à dire avec un sourire un peu tremblant.

Harry haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose, embarrassé. Heureusement, il fut sauvé par Hermione, qui avait réussi à quitter sa place à table (après avoir fini sa part de gâteau, bien sûr) et par trouver Elisa afin de lui sauter dessus en babillant avec excitation au sujet de ses nouvelles leçons du CEM. A la mention de travail scolaire, les deux garçons filèrent le plus rapidement possible.

Elisa se retrouva donc à assurer à Hermione que oui, elle avait lu les livres qu'Hermione avait trouvés sur la maniabilité des balais, ainsi que la dissertation de six pages qu'avait écrite la petite Gryffondor sur le sujet. Oui, elle pourrait lui donner des leçons complémentaires en sciences, pas de souci. Et oui, on pouvait commander n'importe quel livre en librairie depuis Poudlard, il suffisait d'écrire à _Fleury et Bott_ et d'attendre une semaine pour la livraison.

Hermione semblait parler sans s'arrêter quand elle était avec Elisa. Ou avec Takashi. Ou Heather, ou Tracey. Les seules personnes qui lui montraient un peu d'amitié, sans doute. Elle n'avait pas encore été sauvée par Harry et Ron : Hermione n'avait aucun ami dans sa Maison, seulement ses livres et ses devoirs.

Ça devait être dur pour Hermione de se faire des amis. Elle était autoritaire, plus maligne que tout le monde, et toujours persuadée d'avoir raison et de savoir ce qui était bien et ce qui était mal. Bon, d'accord, Elisa avait aussi été comme ça (elle l'était d'ailleurs toujours). Mais Elisa était plus mature, dotée de plus d'expérience, et elle savait comment se fondre dans la masse : faire preuve d'humour, ne pas (trop) crâner quand elle avait raison, rire d'elle-même, faire savoir à ses amis que leurs opinions à eux aussi étaient valable. Elisa savait ça. Mais Hermione était une petite fille qui ne savait pas encore se débrouiller en société. Pour se faire des amis, elle pointait les erreurs dans leurs devoirs et leurs infractions au règlement, sans comprendre pourquoi ça ne faisait qu'éloigner ses pairs…

La jeune Poufsouffle aurait aimé changer ça, lui dire de se rapprocher d'untel ou d'untel, et éviter l'histoire du troll (le danger dans lequel allait se retrouver ces enfants lui serrait la gorge rien que d'y penser). Mais le Trio d'Or devait être créé. Harry n'aurait pas survécu longtemps dans la saga originale s'il n'avait pas eu Hermione à ses côtés…

Elisa retint un soupir. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais c'était un jalon qu'elle n'allait pas retirer du chemin du Survivant.

Ah, oui. Elisa raisonnait par « jalons » étalés au long de l'intrigue. Soyons réaliste : elle ne pouvait pas s'écrire un script et le suivre pendant plus de sept ans ! Il y avait trop d'imprévus, trop de moment où elle improvisait, trop de moments où il fallait agir de manière spontanée. Non, Elisa n'avait pas un script, elle avait des jalons : des étapes pour lesquelles elle avait plusieurs scripts possibles en fonction des circonstances, et qui menaient à d'autres jalons qui apparaissaient en conséquence des choix effectués précédemment.

Prenons l'exemple de laisser Harry chez les Dursley durant l'été. S'il y restait, d'autres jalons apparaissaient : Dobby, la maltraitance, l'indignation des Weasley, la rencontre d'Harry avec le reste de la famille de Ron… Mais si Elisa trouvait un moyen de l'en retirer, ces jalons disparaitraient et d'autres apparaitraient. Une connaissance plus approfondie du monde magique, une prise de distance avec ses autres amis. Probablement une surveillance accrue de la part de Dumbledore. Et c'était bien beau, mais la disparition de certains des jalons de l'intrigue canon pouvait poser problème ! Par exemple, Harry ne verrait pas Lucius Malefoy se battre avec Arthur Weasley… Et il ne comprendrait pas d'où venait le journal de Jedusor. Il ne libérerait pas Dobby. Et, des années plus tard, si Dobby n'était pas libre, qui sauverait le Trio du Manoir Malefoy ? C'était des jalons qu'il fallait faire apparaitre sans l'aide du canon.

Alors non, planifier un script et s'y tenir était vraiment impossible. Elisa se fixait des jalons, envisageait toutes les hypothèses possibles, et prévoyait l'apparition d'autres jalons en conséquences.

Changer le monde était déjà bien assez difficile comme ça.

Elisa reporta son regard sur Hermione, qui était à présent lancée dans une tirade à propos de son devoir de Botanique. Le prochain jalon qui apparaitrait serait celui du troll. Et Elisa avait déjà décidé, des années plus tôt, de ne rien faire à ce moment-là. Il fallait que Ron et Harry sauvent Hermione, c'était un élément qu'elle ne voulait pas changer. Mais…

Machinalement, sa main se resserra sur le livre qu'Adrian lui avait offert.

Mais elle voulait faire quelque chose. Elle voulait faire quelque chose d'utile, elle voulait aider, elle ne supportait pas l'idée de juste laisser ces deux gamins courir vers le danger. C'était une école, bon sang, est-ce que les profs n'étaient pas censés veiller sur eux ? Pourquoi c'était à elle de veiller à la sécurité des enfants ?! Elle _était_ une enfant !

– Elisa ?

Elle sursauta, et reporta son regard sur Hermione. La gamine la regardait avec inquiétude, et la Poufsouffle réalisa qu'elle devait avoir une expression assez contrariée.

– Désolée, je pensais à mon projet d'invention, mentit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Le regard d'Hermione s'illumina :

– Oh ! Tu inventes quelque chose ?!

– C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de me trouver tous ces livres, avoua Elisa. Fabriquer un moyen de transport est plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît. Au Moyen-âge, les balais volants étaient plutôt simples, mais aujourd'hui c'est de la technologie assez avancée. Reproduire le même système de flottabilité et de manœuvrabilité sur un autre support, c'est pas de la tarte.

– Un autre support ? répéta Hermione avec excitation. Comme quoi ? Le truc des Cheminettes ?

Car Elisa avait convaincu les professeurs de connecter à la Cheminette plusieurs salles de classe inutilisées. Les cheminées avaient été protégées de sorts qui empêchaient qu'on les traverse pour quitter l'école ou y entrer, bien sûr, mais on pouvait toujours mettre sa tête dans le feu pour parler à son interlocuteur. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient préféré s'en tenir aux lettres, bien sûr. Mais de nombreux élèves de premières et de deuxième années s'étaient jetés sur ce moyen de communication avec soulagement.

Elisa avait, du coup, présenté son autre invention au CEM : la cheminée artificielle.

C'était une cheminée construite à partir d'une bête étagère en bois : un cadre de bois d'un mètre sur un mètre de long, profond de trente centimètre, avec un fond solide. Le bois était enchanté, bardé de protections, solidifié, puis transfiguré en pierre (et Elisa en avait sué pour ça, elle détestait la Métamorphose !) pour résister à la chaleur. Quelques runes gravées dans le fond de cette fausse cheminée, et bam ! Ce truc pouvait se connecter au réseau de Cheminette. Bon, il fallait y allumer un feu, et donc avoir du bois. Et puis, se payer un abonnement au réseau de Cheminette. Et se payer de la poudre de Cheminette… Mais bon, Elisa n'avait pas le contrôle de ces paramètres-là. Son invention avait déjà eu pas mal de succès : en moins de deux mois, elle avait vendu dix de ces merveilles. Là, les commandes avaient cessé (elle n'avait plus que trois demandes en cours de traitement), mais elle ne doutait pas qu'en septembre prochain, ça recommencerait.

Cette histoire de Cheminette artificielle était passée complètement inaperçue dans les potins à Poudlard. Le fait qu'il y ait des « salles d'appel » avait fait quelques remous, mais ça avait été vite oublié : ce n'était rien de majeur, à l'échelle de la vie des élèves. Mais Elisa savait, au fond d'elle-même, que ce genre de chose allait faire toute la différence du monde pour un ou deux élèves, qui se sentaient perdus ou exclus. L'année prochaine, Luna ne serait pas aussi isolée, par exemple. Et ça, franchement, ça valait largement les heures passées à s'énerver sur ses expériences de transfiguration du bois, ou l'affreuse bouffée d'angoisse qui l'avait étranglée durant toute la durée de son entretien avec McGonagall pour la persuader de créer les salles d'appel.

Elisa secoua la tête et revint au présent. Elle divaguait trop. Hermione attendait toujours une réponse. La jeune fille vérifia d'un coup d'œil que personne n'espionnait leur conversation (elle aimait garder le secret jusqu'au bout sur ses inventions), puis baissa la voix :

– C'est une invention volante. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, c'est un secret. Mais je te montrerai le projet fini avant de déposer le brevet, si tu veux.

Hermione la fixa avec adoration, et Elisa ne put s'empêcher de rire, ébouriffant la chevelure de la gamine d'un geste spontané.

– Ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Rien ne presse. Profite de la fête en attendant. Tu as déjà goûté de la Bièraubeurre ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Nous étions donc fin Octobre. Aurélia demanda à Robyn si elle voulait l'accompagner à Bridgetown pour aller chiner dans le vide-grenier ou magasins d'antiquités. Celle-ci accepta car elle devait s'acheter une nouvelle robe pour une soirée entre amis le soir-même. Mais Robyn pas dupe, demanda à Aurélia qu'elle était sa dernière lubie. Sa cousine lui exposa alors son plan et Robyn leva les bras au ciel :

\- Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît créer une invention révolutionnaire à la fois !? Je n'ai même pas encore terminé d'écrire toutes mes lettres de démarchage pour tes vêtements adaptables !

\- Ah d'ailleurs, sourit Aurélia. Il y a du nouveau ?

Robyn soupira. Elle avait le chic pour sauter de l'hippogriffe au dragon... Les deux filles venaient de transplaner dans une antenne de transplanage située dans l'arrière-boutique d'un magasin de souvenirs... Aurélia avait d'ailleurs remarqué que beaucoup de magasins de souvenirs étaient en fait des relais de sorcellerie... Avec un ou deux bars.

\- J'ai des pistes intéressantes, une entreprise de vêtements en France m'a contactée. Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que ces fanatiques de mode allaient être intéressés. Et ce serait plus simple pour ouvrir une antenne en Grande-Bretagne surtout que c'est un article de luxe.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?! Je voyais ça plus accessible aux gens !

\- Non tu ne le veux pas, dit Robyn d'un ton définitif. Cette invention est certes utile mais si tu le commercialise à petit prix cela mettrait à la porte des centaines d'emplois. Ça fermerait des filières ! des boutiques ! Veux-tu avoir sur la conscience la faillite instantanée d'une dizaine de boutiques du Chemin de Traverse ?!

Aurélia ouvrit et ferma la bouche. En effet. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Et puis elle n'était pas un requin, elle voulait juste gagner un peu d'argent et inventer des trucs utiles si elle avait l'inspiration. Après tout, inventrice n'était pas vraiment son plan de carrière, elle l'avait juste fait comme ça…

\- Si tu veux t'assurer de la pérennité de ton concept et de l'argent régulièrement, fais-en un produit de luxe. Car alors les matières utilisées seraient plus rares et donc un vêtement adaptable en écaille d'ailes de fées par exemple aurait une valeur inestimable.

Robyn sourit mesquine.

\- Tu parles à une future commerçante. C'est le b-a-ba. Et puis pense à ce que tu pourras réinvestir. Ça pourrait être grand Auré.

\- Grand comment ?

\- Difficile à dire, mais si le couturier français est célèbre... ça pourrait changer l'industrie. De plus, tu aurais une grande rentrée d'argent car ces vêtements rentreraient dans les mœurs via la haute société qui mène comme tu le sais...

Aurélia hocha la tête alors que sa cousine tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre du magasin. Elle sortit alors en remettant sa robe en place et Aurélia, toujours dans son éternel jean déchiré (quoique c'était une salopette ce jour-là) et t-shirt noir, la suivie à l'extérieur.

\- Tu devrais faire d'autres prototypes de vêtements adaptables, dit Robyn [U1] en marchant à ses côtés alors qu'elle remontait la rue commerçante. Notamment sur des matériaux magiques..comme du cuir de dragon etc.

Aurélia hocha la tête mais elle était soucieuse.

\- C'est cher non ?

\- En import oui, mais c'est beaucoup moins cher sur le continent. On pourrait demander à Morgan d'en ramener quand il reviendra de voyage.

\- Ah… c'est vrai… Il part où cette année ?

\- L'Amérique du Sud et une partie de l'Amérique du Nord. Argentine, Pérou peut-être, réfléchit Robyn. Tu pourras lui demander demain, non ? Comment se passe ton entraînement avec lui et Aberty ?

\- Super bien ! J'arrive à casser les pierres maintenant ! Maintenant Aberty veut me faire flotter des sédiments. Il pense que j'en suis capable.

\- Attention à ne pas le laisser trop te pousser Auré, avertit Robyn. Sinon j'en parle à mamie.

Aurélia lui tira la langue, Robyn haussa un sourcil quand Aurélia aperçut quelque chose dans une allée du marché aux puces :

\- OOOH !

Elle se précipita sur l'appareil et le regarda sur toutes les coutures. Robyn s'approcha d'elle et jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle tenait.

\- C'est… quoi ? Un appareil photo ?

\- Un polaroid ! Monsieur, vous le faites à combien ?

\- 25 dollars, dit-il d'un grand sourire. Il est en très bon état.

\- Nous le testerons d'abord, coupa Robyn, c'est possible ?

Le marchand hocha la tête avec son sourire qui flétrit un peu mais accepta. Aurélia se tourna alors vers Robyn et la prise en photo. Le papier sortit du boîtier, Aurélia s'en saisit. Elle regarda la photo avec attention qui apparut entre ses mains en cinq minutes, le temps qu'elle flâne encore sur l'étagère pour trouver un microscope.

\- Tiens. Je peux... ? demanda-t-elle au marchand.

\- Bien entendu !

Aurélia y colla son œil et prit un morceau de tissu pour vérifier la lentille en zoomant sur les mailles. L'objet était aussi en bon état.

\- Vous le faites à combien ?

\- 40 dollars.

\- La peinture sur le côté est écaillée, intervint Robyn. Et le pied ne semble pas trop stable.

Effectivement, Aurélia n'avait pas remarqué. Elle décocha un vibrant sourire à sa cousine qui avait revêtu son masque impitoyable.

\- 30 dollars, exigea Robyn.

\- 35.

\- 32.

Le marchand hésita. Mais Robyn était inflexible.

\- Marché conclu. Vous prenez aussi le polaroid ?

Aurélia agita sa monnaie.

\- Ouais !

Plus tard, Aurélia emmena son polaroid dans l'atelier de Joe et le démonta avec précautions. Joe lui montra les sortilèges et traitement de potion pour faire bouger les photos magiques. Ils passèrent toute la soirée et même prirent leur dîner dans l'atelier à démonter et regarder les pièces de l'appareil. Il s'avéra que c'était plus simple dans ce sens-là et ainsi Aurélia avait une pièce de puzzle conséquente pour le cinéma magique.

Ils avaient travaillé sans relâche. Le polaroïd faisait des photos mouvantes. Aurélia put les tester lors des célébrations du jour des morts en Barbades. Elle prit une photo d'Aberty lors d'un de ses rituels et incroyable, mais les spectres apparurent sur l'image !

Aurélia adora son polaroid, elle prit plein de photos avec et les consigna dans une enveloppe pour les envoyer à son destinataire.

\- Il me reste assez d'argent de poche. Avec un peu de chance, j'en trouverais un autre dans le vide-grenier, dimanche prochain.

Joe sourit patient. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle allait faire du deuxième appareil…

Tout se passait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Aurélia commençait à trouver sa voix et aimait sa vie routinière. Son esprit était construit et rien n'allait briser la paix intérieure qu'elle commençait enfin à effleurer…

Mais tout changea alors qu'Aurélia reçut une lettre de la part des jumeaux Weasley lui relatant ce qu'il s'est passé pendant Halloween.

Tel un coup de pelle à la figure, la réalité rattrapa Aurélia Ruva.

 **Novembre**

Halloween ne fut pas été une bonne journée pour Elisa. Déjà, elle avait angoissé pendant les vingt-quatre heures précédent l'incident du troll. Elle avait déjà décidé de ne rien changer à cet événement, elle savait ce qui allait se passer, mais elle avait quand même été pétrifiée de trouille. Jamais une créature mortelle ne s'était introduite dans son école. Jamais un endroit qu'elle pensait sûr ne s'était retrouvé envahi par un mage noir qui lâchait dans les couloirs des êtres capables de déchiqueter des petits sorciers à mains nues. Et oui, dans le canon, tout le monde s'en était sorti, mais est-ce que c'était acceptable pour autant ? Comment pouvait-elle juste… rester les bras croisés et croire en Dumbledore ?

La journée se passa sans anicroche, mais lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva enfin, elle ne parvint qu'à avaler quelques bouchées tant son estomac était noué. Hermione n'était pas à la table des Gryffondor. Quirrell n'était pas à la table des professeurs. Le canon poursuivait son cours.

Puis les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un grand _BANG_ , le professeur Quirrell débarqua en bégayant à propos du troll. Les élèves se mirent tous à parler en même temps, un vent de panique soufflant sur la salle… Et soudain Elisa sentit un grand calme l'envahir, comme lorsque la pièce de théâtre commence et que le trac des acteurs s'efface. Ça y est. Ça commençait.

– Messieurs les Préfets ! ordonna Dumbledore en se levant. Veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos Maisons respectives !

Les élèves commençaient à se lever, les Gryffondor déjà en mouvements (Percy ne faisait pas son travail à moitié), les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle se rassemblant craintivement en groupes d'amis, et les Serpentard…

 _La Maison de Serpentard t'observe_ , avait dit Adrian. _Tu devrais l'observer aussi._

Elle ne savait pas si c'était sage, ou particulièrement bon pour l'avancée de son plan. Mais c'était la bonne chose à faire, alors Elisa se leva, monta sur son banc, et fixa Dumbledore en criant :

– Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Il y eut un battement, un moment où tous ceux qui l'avaient entendu la regardèrent avec incrédulité. Dumbledore croisa son regard (hey, il a les yeux bleus, réalisa distraitement Elisa), et haussa un sourcil :

– Et pourquoi donc, miss Bishop ?

Ce fut au tour d'Elisa d'avoir l'air incrédule, avant d'exploser :

– Parce que la salle commune des Serpentard est dans les cachots ! Vous allez envoyer un quart de l'école dans les griffes d'un troll !

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Elisa prit conscience que la Grande Salle était presque silencieuse, emplie de chuchotements, et que _tout le monde la regardait_. Le sang lui monta violemment au visage et, cramoisie, elle baissa les yeux sur la barbe de Dumbledore plutôt que sur ses yeux perçants. Ses mains tremblaient de nervosité. Intérieurement, elle était partagée entre souhaiter que le sol s'ouvre et la fasse disparaitre… Et l'envie de jeter le plat le plus proche à la tête du directeur.

Même dans la saga originale, elle n'avait pas aimé son personnage. Et là, il venait de démontrer devant toute l'école exactement pourquoi il n'était pas fiable.

Il _savait_ que la salle commune des Serpentard était dans les cachots, là où était le troll, et il avait quand même ordonné que tous les élèves y retournent. C'était pire que de la négligence, c'était de la stupidité criminelle ! Est-ce que personne dans l'intrigue canon n'avait pointé ça ?! Le fait que Dumbledore aurait pu causer la mort de dizaines d'élèves, juste parce qu'il avait _oublié_ que tous n'avaient pas de salles communes en haut d'une tour, comme ses précieux Gryffondor ?!

Bon, d'accord, il n'était rien arrivé aux Serpentard dans le canon. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne rien faire. Elisa voulait désespérément secouer les gens par les épaules en leur criant que ce genre de chose n'était pas normal, que ce n'était pas _acceptable_. Le fait que le canon se soit bien passé ne signifiait pas qu'Elisa devait renoncer à faire prendre conscience du danger aux gens.

– C'est un point tout à fait valide, dit Dumbledore après un court silence. Je les accompagnerais donc moi-même dans les cachots.

Elisa releva la tête avec stupeur, croisa le regard de Dumbledore, puis vit que tout le monde la regardait toujours. Elle bredouilla quelque chose qui devait ressembler à un remerciement, et descendit de son banc si maladroitement qu'elle faillit s'écraser par terre. Trisha la rattrapa de justesse, l'air toujours sous le choc.

– Tu as crié sur Dumbledore, lâcha-t-elle avec incrédulité.

– Ne m'en parles pas, gémit Elisa qui avaient les mains tremblantes et les genoux soudain faiblards. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Tu crois qu'il va me coller ? Je peux pas être collée, j'ai du travail ! Oh mon dieu, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

– Tu t'assoiras plus tard, fit Cécile la Préfète en l'attrapant par le coude sans douceur et en la traînant avec le reste de la Maison en direction du hall. Tout le monde dans la salle commune !

Cécile Engelhorn, la Préfète de cinquième année des Poufsouffle, était une jeune fille à la peau noire et aux cheveux ras (une bizarrerie Moldue qui faisait tiquer plus d'un Serpentard) : mais elle était aussi ronde, très ronde même, et dotée d'une poigne aussi solide que sa carrure. En quelques minutes, Elisa se retrouva à l'abri avec le reste de sa Maison. C'était le chaos, tout le monde parlait en même temps dans des tons d'excitation, de frayeur ou d'ahurissement. Dès que Cécile poussa Elisa au milieu de la salle commune, il y eut une explosion de questions et d'exclamations.

– Elisa !

– Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

– Comment tu sais où est la salle commune des Serpentard ?

– T'avais pas à faire ça ! Qu'est-ce que les profs vont penser ?

– Laissez-la respirer, fit Cécile avec autorité en écartant les Poufsouffle les plus proches. Est-ce que tout le monde est là ?

– Rassemblez-vous par classe et vérifiez qu'il ne manque personne ! ordonna un Préfet de sixième année.

Elisa se glissa avec soulagement derrière Cédric et Trisha tandis que leur classe de troisième année se regroupait. Dès qu'elle fut abritée derrière l'écran de ses amis (Gabriel et Raashid, larges d'épaules, s'étaient placés devant elle comme des gardes du corps), Trisha la serra dans ses bras à lui en briser les côtes :

– Tu as crié sur Dumbledore. C'était tellement cool ! J'en reviens pas que tu ais eu le culot. Tu ne t'es jamais engueulé avec un prof avant !

– Ouais, mais aucun d'eux n'avait eu l'idée débile d'envoyer les Serpentard affronter un troll, marmonna une voix bourrue.

Elisa se retourna vers la classe des deuxièmes années, qui se tenait épaules à épaules avec la sienne. L'une des filles de douze ans lui adressa un sourire hésitant. Joanne Johnson, que ses amis appelaient « Jojo » : une Poufsouffle Née-Moldue aux cheveux mi-longs d'un rouge si vif qu'il semblait artificiel. Elle était membre du CEM, et l'une de ses meilleures amies était une Serpentard.

– Oui, acquiesça Elisa avec un certain soulagement en voyant quelqu'un qui comprenait. C'était totalementirresponsable de sa part !

Jojo hocha gravement la tête :

– C'était bien, ce que t'as fait.

Avoir l'approbation morale d'une gamine de douze ans était tout de même très gratifiant. Elisa hocha la tête, reconnaissante. A côté d'elle, Trisha marmonna quelque chose comme « _si ça avait été un Gryffondor, Dumbledore aurait donné des points_ », mais Elisa l'ignora. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être pessimiste.

Puis des elfes de maison apparurent, apportant tables, chaises et plats de nourriture, et tout le monde fut distrait par le dîner. Si Elisa subit encore quelques remarques amusées ou scandalisées pour son coup d'éclat dans la Grande Salle, ça passa cependant assez vite : ses camarades avaient d'autres sujets de conversations. Comme la nourriture. Ou pourquoi il y avait un troll dans les cachots en premier lieu.

Ce fut le lendemain qu'il y eut une différence notable.

D'abord, Harry, Ron et Hermione déjeunaient ensemble. Quand Elisa passa à leur hauteur pour leur dire bonjour et s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien (en leur demandant innocemment s'ils avaient réussi à atteindre la tour des Gryffondor sans croiser le troll), Hermione lui déballa toute l'histoire en désordre, chuchotant précipitamment et les yeux encore remplis de gratitude envers ses deux sauveurs. Harry et Ron avaient l'air de ne plus savoir où se mettre.

Elisa leur ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste affectueux, et leur dit d'un air sévère qu'ils auraient dû venir lui demander de l'aide parce qu'elle connaissait des sorts un poil plus avancés que _WingardiumLeviosa_. Puis elle leur dit que le seul point sensible d'un troll était ses yeux (au cas où !)… Et ensuite, évidemment, elle dut promettre à Hermione de lui prêter son livre sur les créatures dangereuses. Elle l'avait terminé de toute façon.

Bref, le Trio d'Or était formé. Ce fut le premier changement notable. Le seul qui devait normalement résulter de l'histoire du troll.

Puis, en Potions, Rogue lui accorda cinq points pour avoir correctement réussi sa potion.

Elisa faillit en tomber de sa chaise, et sa première pensée fut que ce type était un imposteur. Mais non : même si toute la classe le regardait avec choc et que Rogue semblait avoir mordu dans un citron, c'était bien lui qui venait de lui donner des points avant de retourner à son bureau dans un claquement de robes noires. Elisa échangea des regards effarés avec ses plus proches voisins, Trisha, Cédric et Takashi, mais tous avaient l'air aussi abasourdi qu'elle.

– Peut-être qu'il ne se sent pas bien ? hasarda Rhonda à voix basse tandis qu'ils rassemblaient leurs affaires à la fin du cours.

Helen, sa partenaire en Potions (Rhonda et Helen étaient toujours en binômes quand il y avait un cours commun entre les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle), émit un reniflement incrédule :

– Pour donner des points à une Poufsouffle, il doit être à l'agonie !

– Le plus extraordinaire serait qu'il donne des points aux Gryffondor, glissa Cédric avec un regard en biais en direction du terrifiant Maître des Potions.

Elisa roula des yeux tandis qu'ils quittaient la classe. Rogue ne donnerait jamais de points aux lions, même sur son lit de mort et sous _Impérium_. Alors, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ? D'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait pas fait par admiration pour les talents de potionniste d'Elisa, c'était sûr ! Sa préparation était correct, mais pas non plus excellente, ou même bonne. Est-ce que Rogue avait pété un plomb ? Est-ce qu'il essayait de faire passer un message ? De la récompenser pour autre chose ? Quoique, Elisa ne pouvait pas imaginer quoi que ce soit qui puisse valoir une récompense de la part du directeur de Maison des Serpentard, mis à part…

Elle grogna.

– Oh, non.

Sa classe de Poufsouffle, avec qui elle montait les escaliers en direction de leur cours de Métamorphose, s'interrompit dans son avancée pour lui lancer divers regard surpris.

– Je le savais, il t'a jeté un sort quand on était distrait ! fit Trudy Glaston avec effroi.

– Non, soupira Elisa. J'ai juste réalisé qu'il m'a donné ces points pour hier.

Cédric fut le plus rapide à comprendre :

– Pour avoir pris la défense des Serpentard contre le directeur ?

Raashid et Gabriel, qui avançaient derrière eux, échangèrent un regard éloquent. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas grand-monde qui s'y serait risqué.

– Il te récompense parce que t'as été brave et chevaleresque ? sourcilla Trisha. C'est vachement Gryffondorien de sa part.

Elisa plissa le nez. Non, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il fallait le voir. Le raisonnement de Rogue était celui d'un Serpentard. Alors, pour lui…

– Ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle lentement en cherchant ses mots. Il me récompense parce que j'ai défendu les Serpentard lorsqu'il n'était pas là pour le faire, alors que c'est son devoir.

Dans le canon, Rogue avait couru au troisième étage dès que Quirrell avait mentionné le troll. Personne n'avait été là pour s'opposer à Dumbledore quand celui-ci avait renvoyé les Serpentard dans les cachots. Au final, tout s'était bien passé. Mais si Rogue avait été là… Elisa savait à quel point Rogue était protecteur avec les Serpentard (elle était à Poudlard depuis trois ans, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'on pouvait manquer !), et rien que de penser à ce qu'il aurait dit à Dumbledore s'il l'avait entendu donner cet ordre, elle frissonna.

A coup sûr, Rogue aurait été moins poli qu'elle.

– Il t'est reconnaissant ? réfléchit Heidi en fronçant le nez.

– Rogue, reconnaissant ? répéta Trisha en levant les yeux au ciel. Vu comment il faisait la tronche, c'est pas la gratitude qui l'étouffait !

Mais Cédric hocha la tête, l'air pensif :

– Ce n'est pas de la reconnaissance, c'est… Il doit se sentir redevable, non ?

Elisa fit la grimace. Vu son caractère aimable, Rogue ne devait pas être super-facile à vivre quand il se sentait redevable, à contrecœur en plus, à une élève de treize ans qui n'appartenait même pas à sa Maison… Joie.

– Et les Serpentard ? fit soudain Tamsin.

Du coup tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Thomasina Applebee (dite « Tamsin ») était une adolescente discrète, la plus posée et silencieuse de leur année. Sang-Pure issue d'une famille relativement pauvre, elle était solitaire et pensive, souvent plongée dans des livres ou volant sur le terrain de Quidditch pour se perdre dans ses pensées : mais dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, ses réflexions étaient souvent étonnamment justes.

– Quoi, les Serpentard ? fit Raashid en plissant le front.

Mais Elisa avait compris et, avec un coup au cœur, il lui sembla soudain que le bouquin offert par Adrian était plus lourd dans son sac. _La Maison de Serpentard t'observe_ , avait-il dit. Et rien que pour ça, Adrian lui avait offert un bouquin qui n'avait pas de prix, pour… Elle ne savait pas trop. Cultiver de bonnes relations avec elle, peut-être ?

Et ça, uniquement parce qu'elle était surnommée Magister et organisait des clubs à tout bout de champ. Maintenant qu'elle avait bien attiré l'attention de toute l'école sur elle en criant sur le directeur (et bon sang, elle avait du mal à réaliser que c'était bien elle qui avait fait ça…), à quel genre de geste devait-elle s'attendre de la part des verts et argent ?

– Ma vie est compliquée, gémit-elle à personne en particulier.

Cédric lui tapota l'épaule avec commisération. Trisha se contenta d'un sourire narquois :

– Ça t'apprendra à jouer les Gryffondor.

Elisa poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, et la classe reprit sa progression. Dans un coin de sa tête, cependant, la jeune Poufsouffle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Trisha avait tort. Ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait pas été _brave_. C'était simplement la bonne chose à faire. C'était _juste_.

C'était Poufsouffle.

Tamsin avait néanmoins vu juste : les Serpentard se comportaient bizarrement. Ils observaient Elisa plus ou moins ouvertement dans les couloirs. Les quelques Serpentard membres du CEM semblaient soudain plus populaire auprès de leurs camarades, qui les accompagnaient en petits groupes et, du coup, qui saluaient Elisa quand ils se croisaient. C'était pour le moins distrayant.

Finalement, Heather et Tabitha expliquèrent à Elisa que les Serpentard, dans l'ensemble, aimaient trois choses : le dramatique, le potentiel, et les renversements de situation. Remettre Dumbledore à sa place, c'était tout à fait le genre de truc dont ils fantasmaient. Evidemment, Elisa avait piqué leur intérêt. Avant, elle n'était pas grand-chose, à leurs yeux : mais soudain, ils réalisaient qu'elle avait du potentiel. Et ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier cet incident.

Elisa réalisa avec horreur qu'elle était devenue un jalon de l'histoire. Oh, Merlin. Elle voulait juste inventer des trucs sympas pour faciliter la vie des gens, à la base ! Il n'était pas question de devenir un protagoniste, même un protagoniste secondaire !

Mais elle n'avait pas ce luxe. Car ce n'était pas juste les Serpentard qui avaient soudain réalisé que la petite Elisa Bishop avait du mordant. C'était aussi les élèves plus âgés… Notamment la bande qu'Elisa avait mentalement nommé le Trio Rouge (à distinguer du Trio Coloré formé par Jojo et ses amis, et du Trio d'Or formé par Harry et ses amis) : Teddy, Phil, et Quentin, les trois élèves de quatrième année qui traînaient jadis avec Aurélia Ruva. Généralement Elisa s'intéressait peu aux élèves plus âgés, qui le lui rendaient bien. Mais bon, là c'était différent : Teddy avait rejoint le CEM, et il était le seul élève de sa promotion à continuer son éducation moldue. Evidemment, du coup, Elisa avait gardé un œil sur lui, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'il n'essaie pas de jouer au caïd en profitant de son âge. Mais Teddy était correct. Pas très bavard, mais correct. Elisa et lui bossaient souvent à la même table, et ce fut d'ailleurs durant l'une des séances du CEM (alors que la leçon s'achevait et qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires) que Teddy lui lança avec un sourire en coin :

\- Donc les Serpentard sont vraiment intéressés par toi…

Elisa grogna :

– M'en parle pas. Mais j'espère que ça va leur passer.

Il y avait peu de chances. La nouvelle attitude des Serpentard continuait. Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient soudain tous devenus polis et attentionnés non plus ! Il y avait toujours les Puristes comme Warrington, un Serpentard haineux de son année, ou Flint, un Serpentard de deux ans plus âgé qui méprisait les Poufsouffle : et les filles du dortoir d'Heather continuaient à snober la jeune fille comme si elle n'était qu'une tâche de boue sur leurs chaussures… Mais les autres étaient soudain plus posés, plus scrutateurs. Ils la dévisageaient presque en permanence. Ils chuchotaient dans son dos. Et dès qu'elle entrait dans la Grande Salle pour manger, tout le monde retenait son souffle comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle saute sur une table et défie Dumbledore à un battle de rap !

C'était assez perturbant.

D'autant plus que le reste de Poudlard avait l'air d'avoir oublié cette histoire. Les profs n'avaient absolument pas mentionné l'incident. Les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient un peu moqués d'Elisa, mais ils avaient vite été distraits par la promesse de deux Mornilles s'ils réussissaient à faire évacuer tout le couloir nord pour qu'Elisa teste son hoverboard en secret. Les Poufsouffle étaient passés à autre chose. Les Serdaigle étaient beaucoup plus préoccupés par leurs devoirs, et par le fait qu'Aaron Woodbridge ait accidentellement transformé une de ses pantoufles en truc mordeur qui courait encore librement dans leur salle commune.

Teddy eut l'air un peu embarrassé :

– Je ne pense pas. Quentin dit que ça va durer. En même temps malgré tout ce que les verts puissent penser, ils sont loin d'être vraiment flegmatiques ou discrets. Quand tu marchais dans les couloirs hier, un groupe entier s'est retourné à ton passage. Phil était mort de rire.

Elisa lâcha un râle de désespoir. Teddy s'esclaffa et ferma son livre de mathématiques. Il se leva en effleurant l'épaule d'Elisa :

\- Bonne chance à toi. Et la prochaine fois que tu cries sur le directeur, s'il-te-plaît prévient pour qu'on puisse capturer en photo ce moment mémorable.

Elisa grimaça alors que l'élève quatrième année sortit en souriant de la salle du CEM. Vivement qu'un autre drame arrive pour que les élèves passent à autre chose. Si elle devait être connue pour un fait de gloire, Elisa voulait que ça soit l'invention de l'hoverboard ou la création d'une école pour Cracmols, pas le fait d'avoir crié d'une voix aigue sur le directeur en plein moment de panique !

 **oOoOoOo**

Fred et George racontèrent l'incident dans leur prochaine lettre à Aurélia, n'y voyant qu'une anecdote amusante. Mais Aurélia voyait surtout le canon qui se fracassait sous ses yeux, l'univers qui déviait de sa route… Sans elle. Sans qu'elle soit là pour le voir, l'arrêter, l'aider, _agir_.

Elle tiqua sur la mention d'Elisa Bishop… NON. Elle y pensa pendant des nuits, essayant de comprendre. D'analyser. Dans les informations qu'elle avait dans sa tête, Elisa Bishop n'intervenait pas. PERSONNE n'intervenait. Cela voudrait-il dire que ses convictions étaient fausses ? Que ses informations étaient tronquées ? Mais Harry Potter existait vraiment, le troll était vraiment intervenu, Voldemort était malheureusement un caillou dans la chaussure de la décence, Dumbledore était le sale con qui dirigeait le pays d'une main à peu près de fer… Tout semblait coller, elle avait passé des mois à lire de vieilles éditions de la Gazette du Sorcier à la bibliothèque de l'école ou même chez ses parents quand elle le pouvait. Les grands événements se passaient, sa frise chronologique était la bonne… Elisa Bishop était un glitch, une anomalie dans le système. Ou au contraire c'était un personnage qu'on avait passé sous silence car elle allait disparaître... Peut-être être une victime de la guerre? Un livre s'écrit par un auteur avec une vision subjective, Bishop n'apparaissait pas car elle était pas importante..? Non?

Aurélia se redressa sur son lit alors que la nuit était noire et seulement éclairée par la toile céleste. Il fallait rester calme. RESTER CALME.

Elle aurait pu replonger. Mais non. Pas cette fois !

Si elle n'avait pas eu les verrous qui filtrait ses émotions du passé et donc supprimait la panique qu'elle avait emporté du futur, elle aurait été submergée par la colère, la tristesse, l'anxiété, la honte…

Mais pas cette fois. Quand Aurélia lut la lettre, il eut un vide assourdissant. Elle aurait pu même éluder les questions, mettre de côté ce que cela voulait dire. Elle voyait ces nouvelles informations comme des données scientifiques. Des calculs, des phrases. Il n'y avait aucune culpabilité, aucune inquiétude instantanée.

Non. Elles vinrent après. Quand elle se rendit compte que ces dangers pourraient faire du mal à ses amis. L'information devint alors une donnée émotive. Et alors Aurélia sentit ce grondement grandir dans ses entrailles. Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Son sourire disparut. Elle ne voyait que la colère. Cette émotion destructrice qui brûlait tout autour d'elle. Mais cette fois…

Elle ne se laissa pas faire.

 _« - Est-ce que tu sais ce que sont les émotions-mères ? demanda Aberty_

 _Elle était assise dans la barque comme une de ces matinées. C'était le mois de Juillet et Aurélia commençait à peine à toucher les premières bases de l'Occlumancie. La veille, elle s'était encore énervée et avait cassé la vaisselle en hurlant sur sa grand-mère. Puis elle s'était plongée dans le mutisme. Aberty était venu la chercher un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Au lieu de courir le long de la lande, ils ont marché dans le silence. Aurélia était aux prises avec son orage et rien ne semblait l'arrêter._

 _Ce jour-là, c'était seulement elle et son grand-oncle qui avait éloigné la barque du rivage, au milieu de l'océan. Ce jour-là… Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer la tempêter, elle tremblait de tous ses membres comme une brindille en plein vent._

 _\- Non, répondit-elle abruptement._

 _Elle avait les pieds dans l'eau et ne regardait Aberty._

 _\- Quand nous naissons, nous exprimons tous une première émotion. La joie, la peur, la tristesse… ou la colère. L'émotion exprimée devient alors celle que nous portons, la première qui apparait par réflexe, la première base de nos caractères._

 _\- Et donc ?_

 _\- En la définissant, en la trouvant… On peut la contrôler et donc par ricochet, on peut trouver une paix… relative._

 _Cette fois, Aurélia regarda son oncle, ses yeux encore assombris par la rage._

 _\- La mienne est la colère, c'est ça ?_

 _Elle jeta son pied dans l'eau éclaboussant la barque._

 _\- J'imagine que c'est mauvais._

 _\- Tu as tout faux. Il n'y a pas d'émotions mauvaises ou bonnes, Aurélia. Elles apportent toute quelque chose d'inestimable. La peur apporte une volonté sans failles de protéger les gens et soi-même. La tristesse apporte une empathie plus élevée que la moyenne. La joie… et bien elle emmène de la positivité, éclaire les chemins sombres. Quant à la colère…_

 _Aurélia leva imperceptiblement sa tête. Aberty lui sourit légèrement en retour._

 _\- La colère, c'est le feu, c'est l'indignation. C'est ce qui pousse les gens à entreprendre, à se prouver. Cela demande une énorme énergie, mais même fatigués, ils se relèvent toujours et encore. La colère… C'est la persévérance. Le brasier des vaillants. L'émotion des combattants._

 _Aurélia ne bougeait pas. Elle écoutait, plutôt intéressée. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça comme cela._

 _\- C'est aussi une arme de destruction massive. C'est… violent. Ça me pousse à violenter des gens… ou moi-même._

 _\- Toute émotion apporte son lot de bénédiction et de malédictions, Aurélia. La joie c'est la naïveté. La tristesse, c'est le pessimisme. La peur, c'est la tentation de se couper du monde. Poussé à l'extrême, elles peuvent aussi faire du mal._

 _Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur la barque… Aurélia sentit comme un poids se soulever. Ses yeux s'éclaircirent sous la lueur du soleil tropical._

 _\- La colère est une énergie motrice comme la joie. Nous allons donc ralentir le rythme. Ferme-les yeux._

 _Aurélia hésita mais obéit. Elle tourna sa tête vers l'horizon, Aberty était assis dans son dos._

 _\- Si tu pouvais imaginer ta colère, comment la verrais-tu ?_

 _Elle fronça les sourcils. Bonne question._

 _\- Je ne sais pas… Une… explosion peut-être ? Mais après un certain temps, quelque chose qui gronde comme… Un volcan ou une cocotte-minute._

 _\- Une cocotte-minute... C'est une bonne image. Imagine-la. Comment est-elle ?_

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Est-elle grande pour un ragoût pour cinquante personnes ou plutôt de taille moyenne comme celle qu'utilise Susu ?_

 _\- Tu appelles mamie Susu… ?_

 _\- Concentres-toi !_

 _Aurélia ne put empêcher un léger rictus et imagina la cocotte. C'était un faitout en fonte. La vapeur semblait s'échapper du couvercle avec un léger son agaçant._

 _\- Elle est noire. Faite en fonte… Lourde. Elle n'est pas très grande. Assez pour un ragoût pour cinq personnes je dirais._

 _\- Elle siffle ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Relâche de la pression alors._

 _Aurélia eut une seconde une suspend et rouvrit les yeux instantanément pour se retourner vers son oncle. Aberty ne souriait plus du tout._

 _\- Relâcher la pression ? Re…_

 _Sa voix monta._

 _\- Relâcher la pression ? Comme si c'était si simple !_

 _\- ça pourrait l'être !_

 _\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il y a dans cette cocotte. Si je relâche… TOUT explose._

 _Cela claqua comme un coup de fouet alors qu'Aurélia regardait furieusement Aberty. Relâchez la pression ? Quelle connerie ! Ce n'était pas aussi simple ! Elle voudrait bien le faire ! Elle a essayé des milliers de fois !_

 _\- C'est parce que je tiens que tout reste en place !_

 _\- Et regarde le résultat. Tu te fais du mal et ta psyché est friable comme du mauvais plâtre ! Tu es sensée lâcher prise Aurélia._

 _\- CE N'EST PAS AUSSI SIMPLE ! hurla Aurélia_

 _\- VRAIMENT ? rugit Aberty. Dis-le ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te met en colère ? Pourquoi es-tu tout le temps en colère ?_

 _\- TOUT. TOUT ME MET EN COLERE ! craqua Aurélia. TOUT. Les gens, le monde ! Cette impunité, cette injustice, cette violence, ces coupables qui ne sont pas punis ! MOI QUI EST SI FAIBLE. QU NE PEUT RIEN FAIRE! LE MONDE ! POURQUOI LE MONDE EST-IL AUSSI SOMBRE ? ça ne devrait pas être aussi dur ! ça ne devrait pas être aussi difficile, c'est injuste ! tellement injuste !_

 _\- Et alors ? répliqua son oncle._

 _Aurélia se figea et leva sa tête vers lui les yeux écarquillés de rage. Quoi ? Et alors ?! Et alors ?!_

 _\- Et alors ? répéta-t-elle_

 _Avait-elle bien entendu ? Comment pouvait-il s'en foutre ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ton problème. Tu pourrais tout simplement évoluer dans ce monde et survivre, t'occuper de toi-même, des tiens… et laissez le monde partir s'échouer dans les ténèbres._

 _\- Quel genre de connard ferait ça, gronda Aurélia en se levant. Quel genre de personne détournerait les yeux ? UN MONSTRE. Et je ne suis PAS un monstre !_

 _\- Oh, je t'en prie épargne-moi tes discours de Miss Barbados Aurélia ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour sauver le monde, nous sommes là pour te sauver toi ! Calmer ta colère ! Te reconnecter avec ce qui te rend heureuse !_

 _\- ce qui me rendrait heureuse c'est d'imaginer toute la pourriture de cette dimension brûler sans laisser de traces, dit Aurélia précipitamment avec une rage brûlante._

 _Silence. Aberty était bouche bée. Wow. Elle ne plaisantait pas._

 _Aurélia quant à elle, n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle faisait les cent pas sur le bateau, qui tanguait sur ses déplacements. Elle se sentait comme être un tigre piégé dans sa cage, presque sautant le regard sombre comme la nuit. :_

 _\- Je hais le monde. Je hais l'injustice. Je veux de la paix. Je veux de la bienveillance. Mais les gens sont tous des pourris. Les gens ne se préoccupent pas des leurs, et ceux qui le font c'est toujours pour avoir quelque chose en retour._

 _\- C'est une vision… très cynique._

 _\- Réaliste. Penser que le meilleur gagne sur le mauvais c'est de la connerie. C'est naïf. On ne survit pas en étant gentil._

 _\- Mais tu l'es… dit Aberty plus doucement. Tu ES gentille._

 _Aurélia s'esclaffa. Elle gentille ? Elle était cruelle. Elle ne s'attachait que lorsqu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se battait contre ses réflexes les plus humains. Car elle savait… Elle savait que mourir d'inquiétude, ou de tristesse. C'était la façon de mourir la plus merdique. Il valait mieux mourir en se battant. Mourir en ayant FAIT quelque chose. L'impunité c'était le pire mais aussi…_

 _\- Je n'aime pas être impuissante. Je déteste… être impuissante._

 _\- Et pourtant il faudra que tu apprennes à l'être Aurélia, souffla son grand-oncle. Car parfois tu ne pourras rien faire. Parfois tu perdras. Parfois tu tomberas…_

 _\- Je me relèverais._

 _\- Mais tu auras beau te battre, rien n'en sortira._

 _\- Je ne veux pas y croire._

 _\- Alors tu tomberas de fatigue, s'énerva Aberty_

 _\- ça me va, répliqua Aurélia. Ça me VA. J'ai choisi une vie comme ça ! Je me battrais ! Jusqu'à en crever ! Je ne laisserais personne me dire ce que je ressens ! Je serais fatiguée, mais je me relèverais ! Car je serais TOUJOURS en colère ! TOUJOURS !_

 _Silence encore. Cette fois plus long. Aberty s'était pincé l'arête de son nez. Bon sang cette gamine était une calamité. Elle était sauvage, impitoyable, cruelle… passionnée, spontanée. En déni absolu. Une chaleur. Un brasier. Et feu aurait pu être sa majeure. De très peu._

 _\- Soit. Mais tu dois apprendre à contrôler ta rage. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne regrettes pas la plupart de tes actions… de tes mots._

 _Aurélia ferma sa bouche et arrêta de bouger sur la barque. Elle se détourna vers l'horizon, refusant de regarder Aberty, refusant de lui montrer son visage crispé par la douleur. Elle avait survécu en tenant la barre. En survivant. En refusant d'être faible. En ne laissant que sa colère la faire tenir. Sa rage de vivre. Sa rage de vaincre._

 _\- Il n'est pas interdit de se laisser ressentir des émotions plus douces Aurélia. Et je sais que tu as ça en toi. Sinon tu serais déjà une Mage Noire. Or, tu ne l'es pas. Tu es une sorcière qui exige le meilleur pour sa famille, pour ses amis. Pour l'humanité. C'est louable. Mais fatiguant. Tu as besoin de te reposer sur les autres. Tu te débats dans un verre d'eau. Il te faut juste… un peu de paix pour te laisser le droit de ressentir de l'amour, de l'affection, de la bienveillance… des émotions que tu étouffes. Laisse-les apparaître. Laisse-les vivre._

 _Aurélia croisa ses bras en contemplant la mer. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Car il avait raison. Elle voulait que ce soit plus simple. Taire la part d'elle qui lui murmure qu'elle va trop loin, qu'elle est trop dure, qu'elle est trop abrupte :_

 _\- Mais je ne sais pas faire autrement… lâcha-t-elle. Car sitôt que je me repose, quelque chose apparait. Et ma colère remonte._

 _\- Alors contrôle-là. Accepte ta part douce. Accepte qui tu ES._

 _La surface de la mer était si lisse et imperturbable. Tel un miroir. Voilà ce qu'elle devrait être finalement. Aussi lisse et imperméable que la surface de l'eau. Cela la calmait… A peine... Mais c'était un début._

 _Alors elle essaya. Elle respira profondément. Elle visualisa sa cocotte. Elle tourna d'un millimètre sur la droite la roulette. La vapeur s'éleva…_

 _\- Alors ? Comment te sens-tu ?_

 _Aurélia ouvrit la bouche comme si elle ne pouvait y croire._

 _-… Mieux. »_

 _Aberty afficha un grand sourire victorieux._

Suite à cela, l'esprit d'Aurélia Ruva se réarrangea petit à petit. L'océan l'aidait à se concentrer. La cocotte à contrôler sa colère. Elle avait créé des outils qui régulaient ses émotions et protégeaient son esprit. Car si on essayait d'entrer dans sa tête… Aurélia vous noierait dans les eaux profondes des Caraïbes avec des enclumes aux pieds.

* * *

« - Aurélia ? Tu as fini ta lettre ?

\- Oui. Merci.

Joe sourit largement alors que sa petite-fille lisait sa méthode de Métamorphose.

\- A qui est-elle adressée ?

\- Angelina Johnson. A Poudlard. »

Joe hocha la tête et prit l'enveloppe sur la table du bureau de sa petite-fille. Elle travaillait beaucoup en ce moment. Trop peut-être.

Aurélia quant à elle ne voyait pas le problème. Elle était en colère certes mais elle avait contrôlé le flux et aviat décidé de se concentrer sur la pellicule de film magique. Alors… Elle se jeta à corps perdu dans ses devoirs, ses inventions et discussions philosophiques avec Robyn ou Morgan qui s'était avéré un très bon confident. Autant Aberty la tapait avec sa canne de prière, Morgan était calme et adorait lui relater ses voyages… Ils devinrent proches grâce à cela. Aurélia avait les yeux qui brillaient en écoutant ses récits et Morgan appréciait d'avoir ENFIN un interlocuteur qui appréciait ses aventures.

Puis, finalement Aurélia avança très rapidement sur ses devoirs et passait le plus clair de son temps dans le labo de potions de sa cousine Robyn et sa tante Raïna. Ce fut le 10 Novembre, qu'elle poussa un cri mi-rageur mi-résigné en levant les bras au ciel comme elle faisait souvent. Robyn qui rangeait les stocks de poudre de corne de zébu, fronça les sourcils. Aurélia était penchée sur son microscope et notait frénétiquement quelque chose. Robyn attendit… Il n'en fallut pas plus pour pousser sa cousine :

\- Les moldus ont théorisé que l'environnement tel que nous le considérons autour de nous, expliqua Aurélia, sont en fait des amas de molécules qui se retrouvent toutes classées dans le tableau périodique atomique. Concrètement, nous sommes un certain pourcentage de carbone, d'oxygène etc. Je pense que quand on fait des potions on utilise des éléments nouveaux, non consignés dans le tableau périodique qui se révèlent grâce à l'ajout de la magie ! Regarde !

Elle poussa son microscope vers Robyn qui fronça les sourcils qui regarda à travers la lentille...

\- C'est du tissu de limace d'accord ? Là brut, ce n'est rien. C'est juste du tissu animal, fait donc d'oxygène, carbone, hydrogène etc. On pourrait théoriser la molécule du tissu en une énorme chaîne d'OCH – A (élément complexe et plus minime).

\- Oui et ?

\- Maintenant regarde quand je rajoute de la magie.

Aurélia pris sa baguette souffla un peu et toucha le tissu de sa baguette. De façon quasi immédiate, le tissu changea de couleur dans une nuance violacée. Robyn se figea. C'était... Elle n'avait jamais vu ça !

\- Et si on regarde avec une lentille plus précise... On se rend compte que la magie révèle des stries dans le tissu, je dirais même qu'elle réarrange chimiquement la molécule et donc...

\- En crée une nouvelle...

\- En se rajoutant ! On pourrait donc théoriser une molécule CHO – AM par exemple. C'est complètement dingue ! Ça changerait tout !

Aurélia vint se rasseoir sur son fauteuil, complètement crevée.

\- Mais c'est un travail qui demanderait des _années_ d'expérimentions sans parler du matos... Il me faudrait des microscopes atomiques. Tu sais à quel point c'est cher ? Il me faut un labo chimique de recherche complet pour pouvoir analyser et classer toutes les molécules ! C'est gigantesque. La magie agit comme une force qui réarrange les molécules ou énergie brute qui la chauffe. C'est... les possibilités sont tellement énormes que c'est le travail d'une vie.

Elle leva les bras.

\- Je ne voulais pas faire une découverte pareille moi ! Je voulais juste trouver une équivalence pour un bain de potions pour une FOUTUE. PELLICULE.

Robyn se tourna vers sa cousine

\- C'est toujours possible... Tu pourrais tenter juste une équivalence sur les éléments qui t'intéresses.

\- Moui.

\- De plus, tu penses là trop grand. Classer les nouvelles molécules serait énorme. Mais faire un tableau pour les molécules déjà présentes ?

Aurélia fronça ses sourcils.

\- Développe ?

\- Partons plutôt sur la fonction pas sur la nature. Tu veux un résultat que ton élément réagisse d'une certaine façon, si tu commences à partir sur la nature que personne n'a pu vraiment définir tu vas droit dans le mur.

Aurélia fronça les sourcils... Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça sur le moment.

\- Chimiquement parlant, reprit Robyn. A quoi sert la bave de limace dans la création des potions ?

\- Elle semble être une sorte de chainon.

\- Voilà. Soit moins précise et traduis les recettes de potions en formules chimique. Ajout d'éléments...

\- Plus transformations par l'enzyme soit l'élément dit Magie, égal la molécule P donc la potion... Ouais c'est logique ! C'est très bon même ! Ça permet de généraliser l'usage de la chimie et la simplifier dans un premier temps avant de préciser.

Robyn sourit largement alors que l'excitation de sa petite cousine grimpait comme jamais.

\- Il faut que je fasse des expérimentations. Que je classe les éléments de potions par leurs fonctions et que je trouve les équivalences chimiques ! Il faut commencer petit... comme une potion pour hérisser les cheveux par exemple. Puis analyser la potion pour savoir pouvoir définir le ratio des molécules. Quoique... je n'ai même pas besoin d'analyser, il me suffit de retranscrire la recette textuellement... Cependant je sais que parfois selon les livres, la quantité finale ou d'entrée n'est pas la même, il y a un manque de précision, c'est pour cela que le professeur Rogue changeait les recettes au tableau... J'en ai noté quelques-unes, tu voudrais bien y jeter un coup d'œil ?

\- L'approche de ton prof est intéressante, donc oui. Et tu as raison pour les livres, je vais te donner un coup de main, ça me permettra de réviser. Mon labo t'est ouvert, sourit largement Robyn.

\- Génial ! S'exclama Aurélia

\- Mais là on va manger. Je meurs de faim.

Le ventre grommelant d'Aurélia lui répondit à l'affirmative. Celle-ci rougit mais suivit Robyn qui sortit pour rejoindre Raïna qui finissait de replacer des ustensiles dans la réserve.

\- Ah vous voilà les filles ! Auré, on transplane directement, tu prendras la main de Robyn.

Aurélia hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et suivit sa tante et sa cousine à la maison familiale.

« - Alors tu comptes partir où cette année Morgan ?

\- Hm… Amérique du Sud.

\- Si tu vas au Brésil, dit Suzie en lui servant des haricots rouges et dombrés, passe voir ton oncle Richard.

\- Hm…

Suzie leva un sourcil alors qu'Aurélia étouffa un rire. Morgan était tellement nonchalant que ça rendait leur grand-mère hors de contrôle. Celle-ci se tourna vers Aurélia qui buvait à un verre d'eau.

« - Tes devoirs ?

\- Y'a que ça dans ta tête hein ? rigola sa petite-fille. J'ai terminé. Je travaille sur les potions cet aprèm aussi.

\- N'oublie pas la capoeira.

\- Aucun risque. Où est Aberty ?

\- La Samain a été rude cette année. Beaucoup de malédictions à défaire. Il ne reviendra pas avant une semaine, il a dû partir sur l'île voisine.

\- Cuba ?!

\- Tu es devenu mauvaise en Géographie ?

Aurélia roula les yeux, alors que Suzie avec son rictus se détourna vers la cuisine. Joe quant à lui se pencha vers sa petite fille en sifflant ;

\- Va à la capoeira cette fois. Sinon ta grand-mère va s'en rendre compte.

\- Je dois finir mon expérience Papi.

\- Auré. Trop rester sur un problème va te faire perdre ton recul. Va faire du sport pour te défouler. »

Aurélia hocha lentement la tête.

Mais l'heure d'après elle appela Gabe prétextant un retard dans ses devoirs. Son cousin soupira mais ce n'était pas grave. Aurélia ne faisait pas de compétition, donc elle pouvait se permettre de rater une ou deux séances.

 **oOoOoOo**

En Grande-Bretagne, le mois de Novembre amena avec lui les premières gelées hivernales, ainsi que le début de la saison de Quidditch. Elisa soutint Serpentard pour le match. Elle savait qu'ils allaient perdre et elle n'était pas très intéressée par le Quidditch de manière générale, mais son soutien lui fit apparemment gagner une tonne de points dans l'estime des verts et éhensible. Ce n'était qu'un sport, bon sang.

Bon, pour certains, c'était quand même très sérieux. Surtout quand on se retrouvait avec un balai ensorcelé qui essayait de vous tuer. Car quelqu'un lança un sort sur le balai du Survivant, et la carrière d'Attrapeur d'Harry faillit bien avoir une fin tragique.

Quand Hermione vint voir Elisa, traînant derrière elle Ron et Harry, afin de lui faire part de ses suspicions quant à Rogue… Elisa se retrouva un peu embarrassée. D'un côté, elle ne pouvait pas accuser Rogue : elle savait que ce n'était pas lui, et elle ne voulait pas encourager la méfiance d'Harry à son égard. D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait certainement pas avoir l'air de prendre ces accusations à la légère. C'était le genre d'attitude qui risquait de lui faire perdre la confiance du Trio.

Elle coupa la poire en deux. Elle leur dire que ce n'était sans doute pas Rogue parce que ce n'était pas son genre (il était obsédé par la sécurité des élèves, même ceux qu'il détestait), mais qu'elle croyait volontiers que quelqu'un ait tenté de jeter Harry à bas de son balai. Un autre prof ? Un élève jaloux ? Tout était possible, et elle n'ignorait pas les préoccupations du Trio. Elle leur demandait juste de garder l'esprit ouvert.

– Ça pourrait être Malefoy ! fit Ron d'un air très réjoui pour quelqu'un qui envisageait l'identité d'un suspect de tentative de meurtre.

Elisa ouvrit la bouche pour le traiter d'idiot, puis se ravisa. Oh, pourquoi pas après tout.

– Je ne peux rien vous dire là-dessus puisque je ne le connais pas, se contenta-t-elle de dire en haussant les épaules. Mais une chose est sûre il a l'air largement assez stupide pour tenter de jeter un sort à un balai en plein vol.

Ron eut l'air aussi content que si Noël était arrivé en avance. Harry sembla considérer très sérieusement la question. Seule Hermione lança un regard empli de considération en direction du stade. Apparemment, elle n'était pas très encline à changer d'avis une fois qu'elle s'était faite une . Tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas trop de vagues, ils pouvaient bien soupçonner qui ils voulaient !

Elisa poursuivit ses activités normales. Elle continua à perfectionner son hoverboard, qui était à présent fonctionnel, mais dont elle peaufinait les détails. Elle ne voulait pas juste un moyen de déplacement, elle voulait un objet qui lui permette de se griser de vitesse ou de faire des acrobaties comme en snowboard. Et c'était compliqué. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir lu des centaines de pages sur la fabrication de balais enchantés ou de tapis volants. Et encore, une fois les informations lues, elle devait ensuite les adapter ! C'était un travail considérable !

D'autant plus qu'elle ne consacrait pas tout son temps à ça. Eh, c'était passionnant d'inventer le hoverboard : mais elle avait aussi une vie à gérer ! Les cours Moldus et le CEM, les entraînements au duel auxquels Trisha la traînait au moins une fois par semaine, son club de lecture, ses devoirs, les devoirs des élèves plus jeunes auxquels elle donnait un coup de main.

Et puis, bien sûr, elle gardait un œil sur l'intrigue canon.

– Elisa, tu sais qui est Nicholas Flamel ? demanda innocemment Harry quelques jours plus tard dans la Grande Salle.

– Bien sûr, fit la Poufsouffle en levant le nez du manuel de physique-chimie qu'elle feuilletait. C'est un alchimiste renommé. Il y a un club d'Alchimie à Poudlard si la matière t'intéresse, mais tous ses membres sont des septièmes années, donc ça risque d'être un peu technique pour toi.

Harry (et bien sûr Ron et Hermione, qui l'avaient accompagnés) eut l'air de retenir une exclamation victorieuse. Elisa dissimula un sourire, et continua d'un ton faussement désinvolte :

– L'Alchimie est vraiment une discipline passionnante. C'est un mélange de Potions, de Métamorphose, et de science. Le voyage dans le temps est une création Alchimique. Oh, et la pierre philosophale aussi…

– La pierre philosophale ? répéta Ron avec empressement.

– Une pierre qui change le plomb en or et qui permet de produire l'Elixir de Vie éternelle, fit Elisa en agitant vaguement la main. C'est une création alchimique très difficile, je crois que la seule personne qui a réussi à créer cette pierre est justement Nicholas Flamel…

Les trois petits Gryffondor échangèrent des regards triomphants, qu'Elisa fit mine de ne pas voir, puis Hermione changea le sujet en demandant à en savoir plus sur le club d'Alchimie. La discussion fut close. De toute façon, le Trio ne se lancerait pas à la poursuite de Quirrell avant la fin de l'année, non ?

Elisa discuta donc Alchimie avec Hermione, proposa à Ron de lui passer ses notes d'Histoire de première année pour qu'il puisse complètement arrêter d'écouter Binns, et félicita Harry pour son match de Quidditch. Elle aurait bien abordé dès maintenant son idée d'inviter le Survivant chez elle pour les vacances, mais elle décida d'attendre au moins février. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps…

Mais elle ne permettrait pas à Harry de passer l'été chez les Dursley, certainement pas. Sur ce point, sa décision était prise depuis longtemps !

Les semaines passèrent, paisible. Les séances du CEM continuèrent à se dérouler sans accro. Les Serpentard continuèrent à observer Elisa, mais l'attrait de la nouveauté commençait à disparaitre, et leur intérêt se fit moins flagrant. McGonagall infligea à sa classe un contrôle-surprise, où Elisa se vautra royalement et récolta un Piètre. En contrepartie, Flitwick la prit à part après une démonstration pratique, et lui demanda avec excitation si elle avait déjà pensé à faire un Doctorat en Sortilèges.

Très franchement, la réponse était non, mais Elisa se mit à y réfléchir. C'était une idée de départ, pour sa future carrière.

La vie continuerait même après que l'intrigue canon soit résolue. Peut-être était-il temps d'y réfléchir. Elisa avait toute la vie devant elle, et elle ne pouvait pas faire tourner son existence autour des caprices du destin…


	7. Eveil - Décembre et Janvier

**_"Merci pour tous vos commentaires et votre fidélité! Ce chapitre est plus court car il achève une première partie de l'année 3 pour vous emmener à la deuxième partie de l'année, qui sera fournie en éléments très très drôles et sympathiques, ou du moins importants"_**

 _Gryffontard: La science prendra de l'importance dans le reste de l'histoire car Aurélia commence à reconnecter avec ce qu'elle était tout en n'étant pas submergée par les émotions de sa vie passée, elle peut donc faire le tri de ses forces et ses faiblesses et envisager des concepts de façon plus méthodique. Et ça c'est un élément que j'avais hâte d'écrire et faire partager! Cette année est vraiment son éveil aux différentes possibilités qui lui font face et elle a hâte de les explorer!_

 _"Icequeen : Je pense que tu veux dire les avertissements d'Archideus concernant FUnestar? Non, ce n'est pas anecdotique mais contrairement à "J'avais un Plan", ce sera géré différemment :)_

 _"Tiph : Auré et Elisa s'opposent sur braucoup de points mais se ressemblent aussi sur d'autres, et c'est leur côté accro au boulot qui revient souvent, même si j'ai plus l'impression qu'Aurélia est beaucoup plus intense, elle ne sait pas donner des pourcentages réduits d'énergie, c'est ou 0 ou 100. Pas de juste milieu._

 _Les questions concernant au moment ou Elisa saura qu'Auré est une SI et inversement... Sachez que ça se rapproche inéluctablement, mais que les circonstances vont vous étonner..._

 ** _Bref. LA SUITE!_**

* * *

**_Décembre_**

Cela faisait un mois qu'Aurélia n'avait pas fait de capoeira. Non. Elle restait presque tout son temps dans le laboratoire, penchée sur son microscope et son chaudron. Robyn prit les choses en main :

« -Assez ! Tu as besoin de prendre l'air ! Tu n'arrives même plus à te concentrer !

\- Quoi ? Mais non c'est pas vrai !

\- ça fait trois semaines que tu bloques sur l'analyse de cette potion ! As-tu ne serait-ce fait tes devoirs ? Tu sais les trucs que tu es sensée envoyer à ton école pour ne pas redoubler ?

\- … Je les ai finis.

Robyn et Raïna ouvrirent grands leurs yeux alors qu'Aurélia faisait une nouvelle potion pour se colorer les cheveux en notant sur son journal d'expérimentations.

\- Tu as fini ?

\- Demande au général si tu ne me crois pas.

\- Tu as fini UN AN DE devoirs ?! On est à peine début Décembre !

\- Je me balade en Défense et Runes. L'Astronomie va plus vite que prévu grâce à tante Mathilda, Soin aux créatures magiques, j'en suis dispensée car c'est pratique et j'ai juste dû faire trois dissertations sur la faune magique de mon environnement, c'est pour ça que je suis allée dans l'arrière-pays le weekend dernier. J'ai terminé l'Histoire de la Magie (enfin j'ai bâclé mais je m'en fous) et la métamorphose c'est le plus long mais en liant la plupart des cours à la bio ça été moins compliqué que prévu vu qu'on passe de l'inanimé au vivant. Puis le devoir sur les Animagi était tellement passionnant que je l'ai fait en une aprèm, dit Aurélia d'un ton monocorde. Concernant les potions... Si Rogue ne me donne pas des Optimals, je crierais au scandale. L'Artihmancie avance à son rythme. Puis très franchement, il me reste deux disserts à faire et quelques exos, mais j'ai bien terminé 75% des devoirs.

Aurélia la regarde avec ses yeux mornes.

\- Et aussi j'ai arrêté d'aller à la capoeira pour les terminer donc ouais... Mes devoirs sont quasiment terminés.

\- TU AS ARRETE D'ALLER... depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis notre discussion ? Sur les expérimentations ?

\- TU... NON. TU Y VAS.

\- Mais..

\- Aurélia tu as besoin de te vider la tête ! C'est obsessionnel ! Tu vas jamais arriver à t'en sortir si tu ne prends pas de recul ! _Evanesco !_

La potion disparut dans une volute de fumée. Aurélia ouvrit la bouche scandalisée.

\- Mais Robyn ! Tatie ! Dit quelque chose !

-... VA à la capoeira. MAINTENANT, dit Raïna avec le ton lourd de menace. Tu n'es pas sensée partir en vrille. Tu es sensée respecter ton emploi du temps.

\- Mais...

\- ET, tu es sensée faire de l'exercice tous les jours. Tu continues à faire de l'occlumancie ?

\- … Juste le soir.

\- Reprends toi Aurélia. Plus de potions jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Ah non ! C'est scandaleux !

\- Tu es PRIVEE de labo pendant le reste du mois ! Sors de la maison !

Aurélia rougit de colère, enleva son tablier et le jeta par terre avant de s'en aller en tapant presque des pieds. Robyn tourna sa tête vers son impitoyable de mère qui prenait le chaudron de sa nièce partie telle une furie pour le poser de côté.

\- T'y es allée un peu fort non ?

\- Au contraire. Si on ne la sort pas sa tête du chaudron, elle va passer à côté de son cadeau de Noël. D'ailleurs... QU'en est-il ?

Robyn soupira mais afficha un mince sourire.

\- Oui. Morgan a accepté. En fait, il est plutôt content qu'Aurélia vienne avec lui, apparemment il en a un peu marre d'être comme l'étrange baroudeur de la famille.

\- Pauvre gosse… Ce ne sera pas sans repos.

Robyn ricana.

\- Je rappelle que ton neveu transplane en fermant les yeux. C'est Aurélia qui va passer des vacances d'enfer. »

Finalement Noël arriva. Comme sur le continent, les sorciers décorèrent la maison, notamment un palmier en pot (car un sapin aux tropiques c'était stupide), et disposèrent les cadeaux autour de l'arbre. Tous les oncles et tantes n'avaient pas fait le déplacement mais il y avait du monde à la maison familiale. Victorien, Louis et Annabelle étaient venus, Aurélia les avait accueillis en bondissant dans leurs bras dès qu'ils passèrent la porte de la bâtisse. Mathilda vint avec Oz et Toya, Gabriel, Robyn et Raïna, Joe et Aberty étaient évidemment présents. Morgan était exceptionnellement joyeux, rigolant pour lui-même en regardant Aurélia ravi. Suzie en roulait des yeux.

Le dîner fut chaleureux, Aurélia mangea plusieurs gâteaux au coco et des beignets au crabe jusqu'à son estomac fut rempli. Vers minuit, tout le monde baillait déjà et ce fut la distribution de cadeau. Enfants et adultes souriaient en déchirant leurs paquets. Aurélia lâcha une exclamation ravie en découvrant les cadeaux de ses amis à Poudlard. Des goodies Star Wars (ça c'était Teddy), une barrette en forme de clef de sol (ça c'est Quentin) et un sweat shirt flanqué d'un « J'aime les cacahuètes » (forcément de Phil). Bill et Charlie lui adressèrent une lettre lui disant qu'ils viendraient la voir en Barbade pendant les vacances d'été. Elle reçut un pull de Noël bleu marine comme tous les ans de Molly Weasley et des chocolats. Lee lui avait donné des autocollants, badges et vignettes de ses groupes préférés, Angelina et Alicia des bonbons et la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux, Trinity une balle anti-stress (ce qui la fit rire pendant une heure), et les jumeaux des pétards. Aurélia était ravie. Elle espérait que ses cadeaux soient aussi arrivés à temps.

Louis vit tous ses cadeaux d'un air jaloux :

\- On dirait que tu t'es réconciliée avec eux.

\- Loin des yeux, proche du cœur, je dirais sourit Aurélia.

Louis secoua la tête et lui tendit un paquet.

\- Tiens. De ma part.

Aurélia leva un sourcil et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit un coffret contenant des tubes à essai, pipettes, becher et un bec bensen. Elle ouvrit la bouche en O.

\- Mais non !

\- Alo… tu sais mon précepteur ? (Aurélia hocha la tête) Il m'a aidé à les trouver quand je lui ai dit que tu… aimais la chimie. C'est du matériel de base il m'a dit... ?

\- Louis, c'est parfait ! Il est neuf et donc bien plus pratique ! Tu es génial !

Elle fondit sur son frère pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Son frère grimaça sous les rires des parents.

\- Ouais. Et merci pour… MAIS NON ?

Il découvrit un skate enroulé dans du papier kraft et quand il retourna, ses initiales étaient peintes sur l'autre face. Luis le brandit en signe de victoire alors qu'Annabelle jugeait sa fille avec de gros yeux. Victorien était mort de rire.

\- Si je te vois rouler avec cet engin de mort à la maison, tu vas avoir des problèmes jeune garçon ! siffla Annabelle.

\- Bon nos cadeaux maintenant, sourit Oz. Aurélia, c'est le gros paquet, juste là.

Aurélia haussa les sourcils et se leva pour ouvrir le paquet qu'il avait pointé. Elle en découvrit… un sac de voyage ?

Il était fait en cuir doux au toucher et de couleur caramel. Elle l'ouvrit et y plongea sa tête. Il était extensible. Elle revint mi heureuse mi confuse.

\- Merci ! je ne pense pas partir en voyage de sitôt par contre…

\- Ah ça… lâcha Morgan.

Suzie roula encore des yeux.

\- Dis-lui puisque tu ne peux plus te retenir.

\- Quoi ?

Toute la famille sourit largement, Annabelle aussi, plutôt amusée.

\- Aurélia. Tu as fini tes devoirs non ?

\- Vraiment ? On va parler de mes devoirs le jour de Noël. C'est de l'obsession générale.

\- Réponds à la question, siffla la vieille dame ;  
\- Oui, mamie.

\- Parfait. Donc si tu t'absentes tu n'auras aucun retard sur ton éducation. Même si Morgan va s'occuper de te faire faire quelques exercices pour ne pas perdre la main.

\- Attendez, je ne comprends pas…

\- TU PARS EN VOYAGE AVEC MOI COUSINE ! cria Morgan en levant ses bras au ciel.

C'était vraiment un truc de famille. Aurélia le regarda les yeux ronds.

\- Pardon mais… quoi ?!

\- Tu pars en voyage avec Morgan Aurélia, sourit Robyn. On a pensé que ça te ferait du bien.

\- Mais attendez un peu… Je…

\- Tu ne veux pas partir ? demanda Morgan un brin inquiet.

\- Si. Non,.. Je…

Aurélia se tourna vers Aberty.

\- Et mon entraînement en occlumencie?

\- Tu es très au point et Morgan continuera à te former entre deux villes, dit Aberty d'un ton soi-disant patient.

\- Et mes inventions ? Mon cinématographe ? dit-elle vers Joe et Robyn qui était assise à ses côtés.

\- Je m'en occupe, rigola son grand-père Joe, tes plans sont très précis, il ne manquera plus que la potion pour la pellicule à faire qui prendra du temps, tu t'y attaqueras en revenant. Je te tiendrais au courant de l'avancement.

\- Même chose pour les vêtements.

\- Mais comment ?! On n'a pas de téléphone !

\- Bon sang, Auré. La poste sorcière est partout, ronchonna Suzie. VA. FAIRE. TA VALISE.

\- Joyeux Noël, s'esclaffa Joe.

Aurélia était bouche bée. Alors elle se tourna vers ses parents.

\- Est-ce que… je devrais ?

Annabelle ouvrit la bouche mais ce fut Victorien contre toute attente qui prit la parole.

\- Tu as besoin de ça, dit-il. Tu es comme ta mère (Annabelle sourit légèrement), tu aimes explorer, et si tu veux vraiment apprécier ce monde à sa juste valeur. Si tu veux revenir à Poudlard avec l'esprit libre, en étant sûre de ce que tu souhaites, tu dois explorer, expérimenter. Le monde est vaste et tu ne le connais pas encore. Et puis…

Il se pencha vers l'oreille de sa fille.

\- Morgan t'enseignera tout ce que tu as demandé dans ta lettre en Septembre. Il est mieux pour toi de le faire sans la surveillance de tes grands-parents. Non ?

Aurélia regarda son père qui lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

Un silence passa. Aurélia respira profondément et se tourna vers son cousin avec un large sourire :

\- Quand partons-nous ? »

 ** _Janvier_**

Elisa passa les fêtes de Noël chez ses parents. Elle n'invita pas Harry, d'abord parce qu'elle savait qu'il restait à Poudlard tenir compagnie à Ron… Et ensuite parce qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas assez. Cela dit, elle l'invita à passer les vacances d'été chez elle.

Et, une fois de retour chez elle, elle demanda à ses parents si elle pouvait inviter un ami durant l'été, ce qu'ils acceptèrent sans problème. Affaire réglée.

Durant les vacances, Elisa aimait se reposer, parce que se sociabiliser toute la journée avec des adolescents, c'était épuisant. Mais elle était aussi incapable de s'arrêter de bricoler. Alors elle passa tout son temps à plancher sur son hoverboard, et acheva son prototype la vieille de Noël. C'était un modèle à la fois très basique, et 100% personnalisé pour s'adapter à son style de snowboardeuse confirmée. Fièrement, elle le baptisa Spoutnik. Le nom fit bien rigoler ses parents.

Avant la rentrée, Elisa rédigea soigneusement un dépôt de brevet pour les MagicoGlisseurs et le déposa (avec sa mère) au Ministère. Ainsi, lorsque vint le moment de retourner à Poudlard, la jeune Poufsouffle était en possession d'un brevet qui faisait d'elle l'unique personne habilité à créer, fabriquer et exploiter cette invention : et ce, jusqu'à sa mort, date à laquelle le brevet serait transmis au légataire de son choix.

Yeah.

Bon, c'était un bon pas dans la direction qu'elle désirait (à savoir, commercialiser les MagicoGlisseurs, devenir riche, et changer le monde), mais la route était encore longue. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'un seul Glisseur au monde, et c'était Spoutnik. Elle devait en créer d'autres. Peut-être des modèles différents : Spoutnik était à la fois extrêmement basique, et adapté à son propre style de snowboardeuse confirmée. Et puis, elle devait se trouver quelqu'un qui prendrait sa relève et gèrerait le commerce en attendant qu'elle finisse Poudlard. Elle avait encore quatre ans à tirer, et elle n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'attendre tout ce temps avant de faire fortune.

 _Je vais devenir riche en vendant des hoverboard_ , songea-t-elle pour la énième fois, toujours avec le même amusement.

Et la première étape concernant les MagicoGlisseur, c'était : faire de la pub.

Normalement, elle aurait frimé auprès de Cédric et Trisha en premier, mais Cédric était accaparé par Helen qui voulait lui parler du Challenge, et Trisha avait été prise en embuscade par un groupe de deuxièmes années qui savaient très bien qu'elle revenait de ses vacances avec plein de bonbons en poche. Tous les gamins qui allaient sur le Chemin de Traverse un jour ou l'autre étaient familiers avec la Confiserie Buttermere : bonbons, café, glaces, salle chauffée, et service en terrasse.

Alors elle frima devant Harry, Ron et Hermione. Plus précisément, elle leur vanta sa nouvelle invention sans préciser ce que c'était, puis elle offrit de leur en faire la démonstration… Et s'élança sur Spoutnik depuis un balcon du premier étage.

Honnêtement, ce fut génial.

Elle partit comme une flèche, sauta par-dessus la rambarde du balcon, et se servit de son élan en direction du ciel pour monter le plus haut possible. Puis elle ajusta sa position, orientant l'avant de sa planche vers le bas comme si elle descendait une piste de ski particulièrement raide, et _plongea_.

Elle entendit le cri effaré d'Hermione juste au moment où elle transformait son piqué en rotation, exécutant un tour complet sur elle-même comme une toupie, avant d'adoucir son angle de descente pour finir sa course en filant parallèle au sol. Elle continua à filer à toute allure, Spoutnik glissant à une quarantaine de centimètres de l'herbe du parc sur quelques mètres pour prendre de la vitesse, puis elle décolla à nouveau et, cette fois, exécuta deux rotations complètes sur elle-même avant de ré-atterrir à sa hauteur normale de lévitation, sans jamais ralentir. Au contraire, elle accéléra en faisant demi-tour, décrivant un large demi-cercle dans le parc pour revenir vers son point de départ. Les élèves qui rentraient dans le château et qui traînaient encore dans le parc poussèrent des hurlements enthousiastes ou effarés lorsqu'elle louvoya entre eux pour foncer droit sur le balcon où se trouvait le Trio.

Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, extatique. C'était complètement grisant. A une dizaine de mètres du balcon, elle fléchit soudain les genoux et sa planche décolla, fonçant vers le ciel : cette fois, Elisa exécuta un flip arrière. Dans le parc, les élèves criaient, sifflaient, et certains se mirent même à applaudir.

Elle aurait pu les contourner pour aller vers le lac, mais elle préféra passer au milieu d'eux, zigzaguant entre les sixièmes années de Serdaigle, frôlant Heather et Tabitha qui applaudissaient et bondissaient sur place, exécutant une vrille pour sauter par-dessus un groupe de petits Gryffondor qui poussèrent des cris ravis, et échangeant un high-five avec Justin Finch-Fletchey qui avait tendu la main sous les exhortations enthousiastes de ses amis. Ce n'était pas si différent de louvoyer entre les skieurs dans une station de ski française bondée. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de pente pour accélérer : et quand elle émergea du groupe, elle mit le turbo et distança la foule en moins de trois secondes, fonçant à pleine vitesse vers le lac.

Là, elle était sûre que les gens n'allaient parler que de ça !

Et effectivement, quand elle rentra au château une dizaine de minutes plus tard (en empruntant le passage secret des Serpentard qui reliait les serres à une section inutilisée des cachots), c'était apparemment le seul sujet de conversation du moment. Elisa était sûre que McGonagall fulminait. Heureusement que le professeur Chourave, la directrice des Poufsouffle, était quelqu'un de posé.

N'empêche, Elisa n'avait pas trop envie de se retrouver à s'expliquer avec elle ou n'importe quel prof, alors elle traversa tout le château par des raccourcis et des passages dérobés.

Elisa fit un crochet par sa salle commune –qui était actuellement déserte– afin de ranger Spoutnik dans son coffre, au pied de son lit. Elle n'allait pas le trimballer avec elle et risquer de se le faire confisquer !

Une fois cela fait, comme il commençait vraiment à être l'heure de manger, elle retourna à la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle réussit à se glisser finalement jusqu'à la table des Poufsouffle pour le dîner, elle fut aussitôt prise en embuscade par sa classe.

– Elisaaaa ! siffla Trisha en l'agrippant par l'épaule. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait et pourquoi c'est Heather qui a du tout me raconter ?!

– J'en déduis que ton invention est au point ? fit Cédric d'un ton innocent.

– Tu as inventé ce truc ? s'ébahit Heidi.

– C'était génial ! s'écria Rhonda. J'ai vu quand tu as sauté du balcon ! Ziou, une pirouette et pan, t'étais repartie ! Et le sprint en direction du lac, bon sang, tu devais aller super-vite !

– Tu as sauté d'un balcon ? répéta Gabriel Tate en s'étranglant. Mais ça va pas la tête !

– C'était qu'au premier étage, l'assura Rhonda.

Vu la tête de Gabriel (et celle de Trisha), ce n'était pas spécialement rassurant. Mais les autres étaient trop excités pour s'en soucier. Même Tamsin s'était penchée en avant avec curiosité :

– Il y a une altitude et une vitesse maximum ?

– Comment ça s'appelle ce truc ? renchérit Raashid. C'est un hoverboard ?

– Absolument pas ! s'insurgea Elisa comme si elle n'avait pas appelé sa planche ainsi pendant plus de six mois. C'est un MagicoGlisseur. Ou Glisseur, pour faire court.

Pas question que le crédit de cette invention revienne à _Retour vers le Futur 2._ C'était sa création, son bébé. Hollywood n'aurait rien !

– L'altitude maximum est de vingt-mètre au-dessus de tout support, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers Tamsin. Et je veux bien dire « tout support » : que ce soit le sol, l'eau, le sommet d'un toit, ou un mur vertical. Et la vitesse maximum… Pendant les vacances, je me suis chronométrée à cent kilomètres heure.

Même un skieur débutant parvenait à atteindre cette vitesse, pour peu qu'il ait une bonne pente : mais sur un MagicoGlisseur, propulsé non pas par la pente d'une piste mais par la magie qui imprégnait le bois, c'était quand même impressionnant. Elisa n'en revenait pas d'avoir mis un tel paquet de puissance dans son petit Spoutnik.

– C'est génial, souffla Heidi qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

Heidi était dans l'équipe de Quidditch : tout ce qui faisait voler, ça la passionnait. Tout comme Tamsin, d'ailleurs, même si Tamsin n'était que membre de l'équipe de réserve. Et puis, bien sûr, Cédric : leur Attrapeur et grande star. Elle se mit donc à vanter sa création, ignorant les gens qui se mirent à rire quand elle révéla le nom de sa planche :

– Spoutnik est un modèle unique ! Il a été fait pour moi. Mais je vais fabriquer d'autres MagicoGlisseurs…

– … Et les vendre et faire fortune ? devina Cédric.

– Tu me connais tellement bien. Yep, les vendre et faire fortune ! D'ailleurs, si des gens sont intéressés, je recrute. Je vais poster une annonce sur le Chemin de Traverse je pense. Ou alors je pourrais embaucher des gens qui sont encore à Poudlard ? Même si ça sera un peu bizarre, d'être dans la même école et que je sois le boss…

– Oh je t'en prie, renifla Trisha d'un air moqueur. Tu adores être le boss, Magister.

– Magister & Co, murmura Gabriel avant de se mettre à glousser.

Elisa lui donna un coup de pied sous la table, parce que c'était un nom d'entreprise complètement pourri. Non, elle avait déjà un nom de prévu, un nom tout simple.« _Equipement Bishop : MagicoGlisseurs et accessoires_ ». Elle voulait que son nom de famille soit écrit en grand au-dessus de la porte et que les Bletchley regrettent chaque jour de leur vie d'avoir été des têtes de cons avec Isabelle Bletchley-Bishop et sa famille.

Bah quoi ? Elle n'avait jamais rencontré les Bletchley personnellement (mis à part Miles Bletchley, et encore, elle lui avait parlé trois fois au maximum) : mais ils avaient été méchants avec sa mère par le passé. Et la vengeance était un plat qui se mange froid, mwahahaha !

Continuant la discussion comme si elle n'était pas en train de rire intérieurement comme une cinglée, Elisa poursuivit d'un ton naturel :

– Je pense que mon prochain modèle sera plus axé sur la vitesse et les virages, parce qu'il faut quand même acquérir de l'expérience avant de se lancer dans les acrobaties. Oh, et en parlant d'expérience à acquérir ! Il va falloir un MagicoGlisseur spécial pour débutant, bien sécurisé et tout ! Et je pensais l'appeler : le modèle Stybba. Vous en dites quoi ?

Trisha s'étrangla et s'écroula de rire. Cette fois même les Sang-Purs compriment l'allusion, et Rhonda demanda avec une sorte d'incrédulité ravie :

– C'est pas le nom du poney bedonnant de Merry dans _le Seigneur des Anneaux_ ?

Elisa ne réussit pas à garder son sérieux et craqua :

– Si si, c'est ça. Adapté, non ?

Cette fois, toute la classe s'effondra de rire sur la table. Et Elisa se servit en filet-mignon aux marrons, très fière d'elle-même.

Cette nouvelle année partait sur les chapeaux de roue.

oOoOoOo

« - Morgan, dépêches-toi sinon on va manquer notre portoloin !

\- On ne peut pas manquer un portoloin, Auré… bailla son cousin.

La jeune fille gronda alors qu'elle réglait son sac de voyage. Elle était vêtue de bottes de randonnée, ses chveux rassemblés en chignon. Elle portait un jean, un marcel noir, son manteau à capuche dans le sac. Sa baguette était rangée dans le porte baguette qu'elle avait fixée sur sa cuisse que son ami Jarod (qui étudiait pour être Auror) lui avait offert l'année précédente. Elle portait aussi le médaillon de terre et renifla en croisant les bras alors que Morgan la rejoignait. C'était le 2 Janvier et le voyage commençait. Aurélia et Morgan partaient pour au moins jusqu'à Juin. Aurélia demanda à passer ses examens en correspondance. Elle était prête à partir et explorer le monde, l'école et tout ce qu'il est censé arriver en Grande-Bretagne pouvait bien attendre… Car voilà, Aurélia avait pris la décision de s'en foutre éperdument. Ou du moins, tenter.

Car voilà la réalité. Aurélia s'était détachée. Elle pouvait apprécier ses amis, leur envoyer des photos et des lettres… Elle sentait que son cœur se détachait des murs de Poudlard. C'était un concept, une distance. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre pour ce qu'elle ne saisissait pas. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait de cette vie, et puis les mots de son père resonnaient encore. Elle avait le _choix_ de partir. Elle avait le choix de ne pas se retourner. Et maintenant, elle allait le faire, elle allait expérimenter un déni de qualité et elle était prête.

Celui-ci lui tendit la main :

\- On y va. T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas dire au revoir ?

\- Je leur ai dit quatre ou cinq fois hier avant de me coucher, répondit Aurélia en roulant les yeux. Dépêchons-nous.

Morgan hocha la tête, et ils transplanèrent pour atterrir sur un banc de sable au milieu de l'océan. Aurélia ouvrit grands les yeux.

\- Wow. C'est ici qu'on part ?

\- C'est éloigné de l'île et sécurisé… Ah voilà Jasmin.

Le dénommé apparut en marchant une cigarette à la bouche. Il avait la peau aussi sombre que Morgan et alors que son cousin avait ses cheveux courts et bouclés, Jasmin avait de long dreadlocks. L'homme de la vingtaine sourit largement en voyant Morgan et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche. Aurélia cilla.

\- Salut, mon beau. Alors, l'Argentine cette fois ?

\- Et le Brésil… répondit Morgan charmeur, le Pérou, le Mexique, les Etats-Unis et le Canada.

\- C'est un beau voyage, j'aurais voulu venir avec toi, regretta Jasmin.

\- Une prochaine fois Jaz… Promis.

Jasmin secoua la tête et se dirigea vers un seau au milieu du banc de sable blanc. Il invita Aurélia et Morgan à s'approcher.

\- Tenez-vous prêts. A mon décompte.

Aurélia qui avait déjà pris un portoloin pour venir en Barbades se tendit un peu et attrappa la main de Morgan qui était nonchalamment debout en face du seau.

\- 3. 2. 1…

Morgan sauta et BOUM, les deux cousins furent aspirés par le seau dans une détonation. Ce fut comme un bourdonnement de tous les diables, forçant Aurélia à fermer les yeux.

\- Auré ? On est arrivés !

La voix de Morgan résonna alors que sa petite cousine rouvrit ses yeux et se découvrit au milieu d'une place pavée avec la vue sur l'Océan. Elle se tourna vers Morgan qui souriait en s'étirant.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Bienvenue à Buenos Aires, cousine ! Plus précisément à Caballito, le quartier magique est ici. Maintenant, allonsy… Je meurs de faim ! »

La lettre d'Aurélia arriva le 5 Janvier portée par un hibou à grande vitesse à Poudlard expédiée cette fois à… Trinity Lynn. Ce qui fut une surprise. Aurélia et Trinity n'avaient jamais été proches comme avec Alicia ou Angelina mais ce que les autres ignoraient, c'était que la jeune fille avait envoyé de longues lettres à Aurélia, patientes, lui relatant ses journées et Aurélia les appréciait particulièrement. Trinity se dirigea alors vers le groupe des Gryffondors et comme à chaque mois (leur tradition), elle lut la lettre pour tout le monde :

 _Chère Trinity,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Je te remercie pour toutes tes lettres elles me vont droit au cœur. J'adore aussi la balle anti-stress que tu m'as offerte, cela me rappelle mon entrainement de magie élémentaire de l'année dernière te rappelles-tu ?_

 _Je ne le fais plus maintenant car j'ai passé cette étape. Enfin… Je n'aurais peut-être plus le temps de m'exercer cette année._

 _Cette lettre arrive en avance contrairement aux autres car ce sera maintenant plus difficile de vous envoyer du courrier._

 _En effet, ma famille m'a offert un super cadeau, parce que j'ai fini mes devoirs plus tôt que prévu. Je suis partie en voyage avec mon cousin Morgan. Je crois que je vous en ai parlé ? C'est mon cousin le plus âgé, il était à Ilvermony et c'est un baroudeur. Cette année, il pensait voyager à travers l'Amérique du Sud et donc m'a emmené avec lui. On est en ce moment même dans un café de Buenos Aires en Argentine ! On partira ensuite en transplanant dans l'arrière-pays pour rejoindre les villages sorciers et rejoindre le Chili._

 _Bref, je suis en déplacement… pendant une durée indéterminée. Ce voyage est une occasion unique pour moi de découvrir le monde et je ne pense pas revenir à Poudlard pour le moment. Du moins cette année._

 _Dis aux autres que je pense à eux, je t'ai envoyé un polaroid modifié, j'en ai un aussi. C'est un appareil photo qui développe les photos directement, et celui-là fait des photos sorcières ! J'en ai un aussi, et j'enverrais mes photos au fur et à mesure dès que je trouverais des relais pour les longs courriers._

 _Avec toute mon amitié,_

 _Auré._

 _PS : Morgan m'emmène à un tournoi de duel de sorcier... Mon cousin est génial ! Je l'adore !_

Il eut un petit silence entre les Gryffondors qui venaient d'écouter Trinity lire la lettre très calmement. Bien sûr qu'Aurélia eût envoyé cette fameuse lettre à la Gryffone. Elle était la plus apaisante pour déclarer cette nouvelle.

\- Elle ne reviendra pas alors, murmura Angelina. A cause de… de nous ? Elle ne reviendra pas à cause de nous ?

\- Angelina, tu sais que ce n'est pas ça, la consola Alicia.

\- Pas sûr.

\- Elle n'est juste pas prête, renifla Quentin. Et franchement avec toutes les horreurs que les gens ont dit sur son dos l'année derrière, il faut qu'elle soit assez solide pour affronter ce qu'ils vont dire quand elle remettra les pieds ici.

\- Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi les gens voyagent, dit Phil avec un soupçon d'incompréhension. Y'a tout ici… pourquoi partir ?

\- Dans le cas d'Aurélia, c'est peut-être une bonne chose, répondit Trinity alors que Quentin l'approuvait. Elle a besoin de ça. J'ai lu récemment dit clairement que la distance est un très bon remède pour prendre de la hauteur et avoir de la perspective.

\- Je peux comprendre, marmonna Teddy.

Un silence souligna ses paroles. Les jumeaux toussotèrent et s''éloignèrent. La conversation était trop sérieuse pour eux. Lee lui, resta en arrière et s'empara de l'appareil photo avec un léger sourire.

\- Attention tout le monde faites un sourire !

Il visa la table des Gryffons et les élèves se tournèrent. Percy avait une expression surprise de toute beauté alors qu'Alicia éclata de rire. Angelina afficha un sourire et le trio prit la pause. Lee prit plein de photos qui apparaissaient instantanément sur le papier glacé et tombèrent sur la table. Et comme Aurélia l'avait dit, les gens bougeaient dans le cadre, joyeux et souriant.

\- Super invention, dit-il en passant l'appareil à Phil qui était parti pour prendre Raashid sous toutes les coutures.

Trinity relisait la lettre en silence puis la replia patiemment avant de la ranger dans sa poche de robe, avec un léger sourire. On pouvait douter de tout, sauf de la débrouillardise d'Aurélia Ruva.


	8. Eveil - Février et Mars

_Je profite de mon congé maladie d'une journée pour vous poster un chapitre trèèèèès long, sur le mois de Février et le mois de Mars. En espérant qu'il vous plaise._

 _Y et moi on a commencé à écrire les premières fondations de l'année 4. Comment vous dire... Vous êtes pas prêts!_

 _IceQueen : Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, ce chapitre et celui d'après sont très légers mais ce sera vraiment au terme de son voyage que la réalité va frapper un grand coup. A voir comment Aurélia prendra la chose..._

 _KuroNoKage : Haha ouais, ce serait un cadeau que je rêverais qu'on me fasse. Partir en voyage et ne pas m'inquiéter de ce que je laisse derrière._

 _Tiph : ce chapitre est pour toi alors :D_

 _Wrapochou : Haha, ça me flatte, franchement je suis très étonnée et agréablement surprise qu'Aurélia soit si appréciée, c'est une tête de mule et un chaos sans nom pourtant..._

* * *

 _ **Février**_

 _Chili_

« - UN VOLCAN MORGAN ? UN FOUTU VOLCAN ? hurla Aurélia en dévalant la pente biscornue à toute vitesse.

Son cousin courrait devant elle alors que l'explosion derrière eux était une véritable menace qui pesait sur leurs têtes.

\- Comment j'aurais pu savoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas… EN TE RENSEIGNANT ? cria Aurélia, ou en ARRETANT de transplaner au hasard ?! Je t'avais dit que c'est une mauvaise idée ! JE SUIS AVEC TOI ! JE SUIS UNE GOSSE ET MA VIE EST TA RESPONSABILITE !

\- T'es tellement dramatique.

\- ON EST EN TRAIN DE COURIR PARCE QU'UN VOLCAN VIENT D'ENTRER EN ERUPTION. JE SUIS DRAMATIQUE SI JE VEUX ESPECE D'IMBECILE !

Morgan s'esclaffa et se retourna pour foncer sur Aurélia et lui chopa le bras. Une seconde après et ils avaient transplané en sécurité. Aurélia se dégageant sèchement et gronda en se saisissant de sa carte :

\- ça suffit. On la fera à la moldue à partir de maintenant !

\- C'est ridicule, ça prendra plus de temps…

\- JE M'EN FOUS. JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR. LA DERNIERE FOIS ON A ATTERI DANS DES SABLES MOUVANTS. MOUVANTS MORGAN !

\- Moi qui croyais que tu étais une aventurière.

Aurélia lui fit els gros yeux la main tellement serrée sur sa baguette que des étincelles crépitèrent. Morgan leva ses mais en signe de reddition.

\- Calme-toi. Ecoute on n'est pas loin du village, on y passera quelques jours le temps de visiter les temples autour et ensuite on continue pour passer la frontière et rejoindre Los Empres. Y'a le palais de l'empereur là-bas.

Aurélia était encore énervée mais le visage semi-sérieux de son cousin et le fait qu'ils soient maintenant saufs lui permit de lâcher du lest. Elle soupira. Elle pouvait bien laisser partir son ressentiment pour cette fois :

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que les sorciers d'Amérique du Sud soient dirigés par un empereur… lâcha Aurélia en ouvrant sa gourde remplie d'eau.

Morgan fut soulagé qu'elle change de sujet et rebondit avec enthousiasme.

\- Pas tous, corrigea-t-il, seulement les territoires des Andes, Chili, Pérou, Bolivie, une petite partie du Brésil, Equateur, Colombie, Venezuela. Je voulais remonter la cordillère à la base, mais la générale ne va pas apprécier qu'on ne passe pas voir Oncle Richard à Sao Paulo…. Donc on ne visitera pas l'Equateur et le Vénézuela pour cette fois. Dès qu'on finit au Brésil, on prend un portoloin direct en Colombie.

Aurélia hocha la tête et tapota maladroitement l'épaule de son cousin qui affichait un brin de déception. Puis, alors qu'elle porta la gourde à ses lèvres.

\- Et comment sont-ils ? Les Incas ?

\- C'est une dynastie qui a traversé les guerres, la colonisation et autres catastrophes. Ils font partie des quatre civilisations sorcières les plus puissantes et avancées du monde. L'empire de Chine, les Polynésiens et le Royaume du Centre en Afrique. Les Egyptiens étaient très puissants aussi, mais les guerres moldues ont détruit la quasi-totalité de leurs avancées inestimables… Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y ait autant de pillage des grandes banques sorcières là-bas ? Les briseurs de sorts qui sont là-bas ne sont pas juste envoyés pour libérer les pyramides des malédictions.

Aurélia était bouche bée. Incroyable, mêle dans le monde sorcier l'avarice des hommes détruisait tout. Morgan soupira.

\- Quand on voyage on découvre des vérités bien moches… Les sorciers occidentaux ne se préoccupent pas vraiment du monde extérieur et c'est sans doute notre plus grande erreur…

\- Mais toi tu es au courant ? appuya Aurélia

\- Parce que je voyage…

Aurélia fronça les sourcils… effectivement ce n'était pas normal. Voilà, un élément qu'elle allait plaquer sur le bureau de Dumby sitôt qu'elle reviendra sur le sol britannique. Enfin… si elle reviendrait.

\- Mais tu vois, ajouta-il en s'étirant, il vaut mieux éviter de dire ça à voix haute quel que soit le pays où on est.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle vraiment curieuse

\- Les sociétés sorcières autour du monde sont différentes dans leur façon d'approcher la magie, la Grande-Bretagne descend des Celtes, les pays Nordiques des Vikings etc. Mais elles s'accordent toutes sur un point majeur, c'est le Secret Magique. Ainsi elles sont toutes à degré différents séparées du monde des moldus. Regarde notre île par exemple. On vit parmi les moldus, on va à l'école avec eux, mais eux n'auront jamais accès à nos territoires, nos rassemblements, nos traditions. Dès qu'un enfant fait preuve de magie accidentelle à l'école, les Oubliators de garde font un méchant nettoyage. C'était d'ailleurs le premier job d'oncle Richard avant qu'il ne parte au Brésil.

Aurélia hocha légèrement la tête. Parfois, elle oubliait… que les deux mondes étaient irréconciliables. Elle renifla de dédain. Les sorciers avaient le don de la mettre en rogne.

\- C'est dommage. Les Moldus sont très avancés technologiquement, je n'en dirais pas la même avec les sorciers ajouta-t-elle avec acidité.

Morgan haussa les sourcils très haut.

\- Encore une fois, ça on évite de le dire en société.

\- On n'est pas en société ! marmonna Aurélia On est juste tous les deux.

\- Et alors ? coupa son cousin avec froideur

Aurélia réalisa quelque chose et se tourna vers Morgan avec inquiétude. Flute. L'avait-elle vexé ?

\- Ah mais…euh… Le monde sorcier a ses avantages aussi… finit-elle d'une voix faible.

Morgan s'esclaffa et ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de sa cousine qui s'ébroua presque sous le geste. Presque.

\- Tu vois. Tu te préoccupes des gens en fait.

\- Plus maintenant, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Auré, dit-il pas dupe pour un sou.

La jeune fille roula les yeux et leva ses mains en signe de reddition. Elle avait compris. Elle devait faire un peu plus gaffe, c'était la leçon du jour et c'était enregistré. Mais dans la pratique ça pêchait. Oh ! Elle détestait la connerie humaine, et surtout la connerie sorcière. Ce n'était pas sa faute, elle avait dans sa tête des informations qui montrait la supériorité du monde moldu en termes d'avancées technologiques et scientifiques. Alors oui c'était attaché à son lot de catastrophes mais tout de même ! Ils avaient envoyé un mec sur la Lune ! Est-ce que les sorciers avaient envoyé un mec sur la Lune ? Nope. Juste un portoloin au Chili.

Elle soupira encore complètement blasée et suivit Morgan à travers les fourrés. Celui-ci leva la tête

Le soleil commençait à disparaître entre les branchages des arbres. Ils avaient réapparu non loin d'un plateau creusé dans la pierre de la Cordillère des Andes.

\- La nuit commence à tomber. On va trouver un terre-plein pour planter la tente et on repart vers Los Empres demain matin.

\- C'est comment… Los Empres ?

Morgan sourit largement avec malice.

\- C'est une surprise. Allez viens. »

Les deux cousins passèrent la nuit à regarder les étoiles et rire tout en mangeant leurs réserves de nourriture. Ils avaient apporté des boîtes de conserves, acheté des snacks à Buenos Aires. La musique du poste radio modifié d'Aurélia passait à bas volume et Morgan buvait son café alors qu'elle le prenait en photo.

\- Tu n'as pas pris mon meilleur profil, rit-il.

\- Monsieur est un mannequin, plaisanta-t-elle.

Aurélia rangea son appareil que son cousin suivit du regard.

\- Un poste radio… Un appareil photo, tes vêtements adaptables… Tu es plus moldue que sorcière, j'espère que tu le sais ?

\- Tant mieux alors, répliqua Aurélia en grondant. Le monde sorcier me rend dingue.

Elle s'interrompit alors que Morgan avait froncé les sourcils. Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle était peut-être allée trop loin.

\- Je vais me coucher. On part tôt demain non ?

Morgan hésita. Mais la laissa partir. Après tout, s'il avait aussi accepté d'emmener Aurélia Ruva avec lui en voyage… c'était pour une raison bien précise. Victorien et Annabelle avaient été clair. Ce n'était pas que des vacances. Il attendait juste d'atteindre Los Empres pour déclencher son éducation. Il avait déjà commencé cependant… Les anecdotes qu'il racontait, l'idée que le monde sorcier et le monde moldu sont diamétralement opposé… Aurélia entendait mais ne _comprenait_ pas encore. Car les deux mondes étaient trop proches. C'est pour cela qu'il fallait l'isoler, l'emmener dans un endroit, juste magique, brouiller ses repères et en construire des nouveaux. Ils resteraient pendant un mois tout au plus à Los Empres. Aurélia avait besoin de s'adapter. Il l'avait promis à ses parents. Il avait promis d'emmener Aurélia avec lui au bout du monde. Non pas juste pour s'amuser, mais pour rappeler à sa petite cousine, que le monde était bien plus vaste et compliqué. Qu'elle pouvait l'apprécier et s'y intégrer. Car si Aurélia rejetait le monde sorcier dans son entièreté…

Le monde magique la rejetterait aussi.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que les deux cousins voyageaient et malgré sa mauvaise tête, Aurélia avait adoré chaque minute de leur périple. Oui, Morgan transplanait au hasard dès qu'ils quittaient un village sorcier ou une grosse ville mais bon… Elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas apprécier tout ce qu'il lui avait fait découvrir.

Ils étaient restés deux semaines à Buenos Aires. Morgan lui avait donné un médaillon traducteur dès qu'ils débarquèrent en Argentine, qu'elle s'amusait à parfois enlever pour retenir quelques mots espagnols. Il était vrai que la magie facilitait les choses, mais parfois Aurélia avait l'impression de ne rien apprendre de nouveau ou tout simplement manquer de challenge. Elle détestait qu'on lui serve tout sur un plateau d'argent. Donc elle enlevait son médaillon, qu'elle glissait dans sa poche et lâchait quelques mots avec hésitation alors qu'elle explorait Buenos Aires. Le quartier Magique de Caballito était exactement comme le quartier central de Londres mais immergé dans la culture argentine. Les rues sorcières se rejoignaient toute à la Place Miraz qui avait toujours de l'animation : Cirque, fête dansantes, dégustation à des stands, activités. Il y avait toujours de la musique locale et du bon café !

Aurélia s'acheta des vêtements traditionnels (là-bas ils n'aimaient pas trop les robes de sorcier mais adoraient les tuniques colorées et les ornements en bois et en or). Le premier jour, elle s'était donc acheté un pantalon blanc en toile, une tunique aux motifs verts et rouge et enfin un serre tête en bois et un collier avec une plume sculptée qu'elle avait hâte de donner à Angelina en main propres, la plume indiquait le sens du vent !

Alors que Morgan sortait quasiment tous les soirs et flirtait dans les bars, Aurélia profitait de son temps libre pour explorer des librairies magiques et magasins d'artefacts, tout en discutant avec les locaux pour en savoir plus sur leur histoire. C'est ainsi qu'elle entendit parler de leur magie qui était plus une magie empreinte sur des artefact en bois et en or. Ils utilisaient notamment des oghams. Des petites gravures en pierre, en bois ou en or de runes amérindiennes et appliquées d'un puissant sortilège qu'ils lançaient par terre ou sur leur cible pour le déclencher. Très utiles, n'ayant qu'un sortilège, les oghams étaient très puissants pour leur durabilité, plus même qu'un sort qu'on jetait juste avec la baguette. Très enthousiaste, Aurélia en acheta un avec un sort de protection. Puis elle en acheta bien une dizaine. Les oghams étaient chers selon le sort ou le matériel et le sort de protection était un basique donc elle ne fut pas ruinée de suite.

Les conquistadores avaient massacré beaucoup de sorciers et ils durent se réinventer avec le soutien de l'Empereur. Puis ils avaient regagné leur indépendance quand l'Argentine devint l'une des plus grosses puissances moldue du continent. Ils investirent toutes les grosses villes et construisirent leur communauté. Les sorciers argentins n'étaient pas nombreux mais c'était une communauté très soudée.

Aurélia souriait légèrement alors qu'elle écoutait une vieille dame (100 ans d'existence ! apparemment ce n'était pas rare chez les sorciers), lui raconter le périple de sa famille de Sang-Pur sur la terrasse d'un café alors qu'elle faisait ses devoirs. Morgan n'avait pas son pareil pour lui faire rencontrer des gens, son cousin savait qu'elle était plus réceptive à une éducation vivante.

A la fin de leur séjour, Aurélia fit des photos d'elle devant des monuments, des spectacles et se précipita à la poste sorcière pour les envoyer à ses amis. Puis Morgan et elle, firent leur sac de voyage et transplanèrent.

Ils atterrirent à la caverne de los Brujas, un site touristique moldu mais aussi sorcier. Alors que les moldus exploraient la caverne, les sorciers passaient par un mur camouflé pour rejoindre un énorme festival magique où ils faisaient tout le temps la fête tout en rendant hommage aux puissantes sources de la magie naturelle. Aurélia passa trois jours à danser avec des confettis dans ses cheveux. Morgan avait tout le temps la gueule de bois mais c'était une pause bienvenue !

Après trois jours à danser et faire la fête, ils reprirent la route et traversèrent les forêts et montagnes pour rejoindre le Chili.

Aurélia voulait absolument visiter la capitale Santiago. Morgan roula des yeux mais accepta. Elle se balada aussi bien côté moldu que côté sorcier et écrivit une carte postale à ses parents en plus de quelques photos.

Ils ne restèrent que trois jours. Morgan avait décidé de rejoindre Los Empres au Pérou sans passer par les routes principales. Il transplana donc au hasard et calcula au coup sur coup comment rejoindre la frontière.

Aurélia était tout d'abord amusée. Puis les sables mouvants, une rencontre nez à nez avec une salamandre arc-en-ciel dans une partie forestière, sans parler du volcan… L'avait fait vite déchanter.

Enfin bref, ils voyageaient non-stop depuis deux semaines, avaient croisé un ou deux villages sorciers où ils firent escale pour seulement deux ou trois jours car le transplanage pompait de l'énergie à Morgan malgré sa forte endurance, et repartirent aussi vite pour rejoindre la fameuse capitale de l'Empire Inca.

« -T'es prête ? Ne me lâche surtout pas

\- Si tu me promets de ne pas transplaner au milieu d'un volcan en éruption…

\- Aurélia…

Elle lui tira la langue avec un grand sourire ce qui fit rouler des yeux à son cousin. Elle l'avait tellement enguirlandé qu'il la prenait au sérieux, triple buse !

\- Allez, se reprit-il. On va y arriver en trois sauts. N'oublie pas de sauter en même temps que moi. Et… UN !

Ils sautèrent et disparurent pour réapparaître sur la pente d'une montagne.

\- DEUX !

Ils disparurent et réapparurent sur un chemin de pierre plus haut.

\- ET TROIS !

Cette fois ils apparurent dans l'entrée d'une grotte, qui semblait plongée dans les ténèbres. Morgan soupira de soulagement.

\- On y est

\- T'es sur ? Cet endroit a l'air mort.

\- Regarde sur la pierre à côté.

Aurélia tourna sa tête et découvrit une pierre gravée par un symbole qu'elle reconnut amérindien.

\- C'est l'entrée de Los Empres ?

\- Oui, d'ailleurs le comité de bienvenue ne devrait pas tarder…

A peine avait-il lâché ses mots que deux hommes apparurent en transplanant devant eux. Aurélia sursauta alors que Morgan restait très calme. Les deux hommes avait la peau sombre et étaient des guerriers habillés de larges pantalons de toile noire et tenait de long bâtons de combats décorés par des stries de métal. Ils avaient aussi des ornements sur leurs tuniques et des piercings aux nez.

-Personne ne bouge, ordonnèrent les deux hommes (probablement en espagnol mais Aurélia portait un collier traducteur.)

Aurélia leva ses mains comme Morgan qui restait toujours très calme. La jeune fille elle… n'était pas sereine.

Puis l'un des deux hommes promena son bâton sur Aurélia et Morgan et une lueur dorée apparut au bout.

\- Sorciers ?

\- Yup sourit Morgan. Je viens en paix et demande l'hospitalité en tant que Brujas.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard puis soupirèrent en chœur.

\- L'entrée des visiteurs est de l'autre côté ! Il ne faut pas venir par là, on a cru que vous étiez des envahisseurs !

\- Ah ? Mais sur la pierre, c'était marqué entrée des touristes non ?

\- Oui mais l'empereur a changé l'entrée car sinon il y avait des problèmes de trafic, expliqua le plus grand des deux. La nouvelle entrée est de l'autre côté de la montagne.

Aurélia manqua de s'étouffer. Ça prendrait trois jours entiers de marche ! Même en transplanant. Elle fusilla Morgan du regard qui pencha sa tête sur le côté. Encore un trait familial que les deux cousins partageaient.

Mais les deux guerriers sourient en chœur :

\- On va vous guider, on s'en voudrait de vous faire faire un si grand détour.

\- Et puis, il faudra dire à l'Empereur de mieux indiquer l'entrée… Et on préfère ce que ce soit des extérieurs qui le fasse.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit Morgan.

\- Je le sens mal, marmonna Aurélia.

\- Prenez nos bras. On va vous escorter !

Aurélia hésita mais imita son cousin Morgan qui s'était saisi du bras d'un des guerriers sans aucun trouble. Elle soupira et à peine, elle se saisit de l'avant-bras, elle se trouva poussée en avant et transplana.

 **oOoOoOo**

Début février, Elisa commençait enfin à s'organiser correctement, avec ses devoirs, les cours supplémentaires du CEM, les entraînements au duel, son squattage régulier du club d'Histoire et de celui d'Alchimie… Sans oublier sa fabrication des nouveaux modèles de MagicoGlisseur. Elle avait demandé à Percy de l'aider à gérer ses finances, avait trouvé comment se faire de la pub, bref, ça avançait bien ! Elle était tellement absorbée par sa nouvelle activité qu'elle remarqua à peine que les Serpentard avaient recommencé à la zieuter de loin. Sauf que cette fois, certains faisaient plus que zieuter. Terence la mit même en garde : apparemment certains Serpentard étaient en rogne.

Elle avait lancé un business. Elle jouait dans la cours des grands, et certains prenaient ça comme une provocation. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une _Poufsouffle_ : une Sang-Mêlé, au sang souillé par sa parenté _Moldue_. De quel droit jouait-elle à l'adulte dans leur monde ?

Evidemment, ça explosa.

– Tu t'excuses pas quand tu bouscules les gens, Bishop ? grogna Warrington après lui avoir donné un coup d'épaule en la croisant dans un couloir.

Elisa était très occupée à réfléchir à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui aurait lieu le lendemain, et ce brusque retour sur terre la prit complètement au dépourvue. Oh, elle savait qu'il y avait des gens qui ne l'aimaient pas, et que Warrington en faisait partie. Mais ces gens-là n'étaient jamais passés à l'action. Elisa avait toujours eu l'avantage du nombre.

Mais pas aujourd'hui, réalisa-t-elle avec un soudain coup au cœur. Aujourd'hui Cédric avait entraînement de Quidditch, et Trisha était à la bibliothèque. Elisa était toute seule, et les quelques autres élèves qui passaient dans le couloir (deux Serpentard de quatrième année, une classe de Serdaigle, et trois premières années de Poufsouffle) se hâtèrent de disparaitre. Certains allaient sans doute aller chercher un prof : mais aucun ne voulait être pris entre deux feux. Dans le couloir, il ne resta plus qu'Elisa, Warrington, et ses deux complices : Darius Berrow, qui était dans leur classe, et Marcus Flint, qui avait deux ans de plus.

– T'as perdu ta langue, Bishop ? sourit Flint d'un air dangereux en avançant d'un pas.

Marcus Flint était le pire de la bande. Certes, il était bête comme ses pieds, mais il était grand, costaud, et vicieux. C'était une brute qui aimait « remettre les gens à leur place », particulièrement si les gens en questions étaient des Poufsouffle. Tous les blaireaux avaient pour consigne de l'éviter.

Elle était dans la mouise.

– Je suis désolée si je t'ai bousculé, fit-elle en direction de Warrington pour gagner du temps.

Elle n'était pas une bagarreuse par nature ! Et trois contre un, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le Challenge, rien à voir avec les vrais duels ! Au secours !

– Eh, c'est presque poli, se moqua Warrington. Mais j'ai pas bien entendu. Redis-le.

Alors là il pouvait toujours courir. Bon sang elle ne voulait pas se battre, quand même ! Elle n'était pas une brute !

– J'crois qu'il faut lui apprendre la politesse, gronda Warrington en brandissant sa baguette. Sale vermine… _Furonculus_ !

Elisa ne s'était jamais battue. Elle pensait que ça la pétrifierait. Mais les innombrables séances d'entraînement avec Trisha et Cédric, et les duels du Challenge, l'avaient conditionnée à réagir : alors avant même que Warrington ait finit de prononcer la formule, Elisa avait utilisé la Force pour écarter le bout de sa baguette, déviant complètement son sort et l'esquivant ainsi presque sans avoir à bouger. A peine le rayon verdâtre avait-il fusé dans le couloir qu'Elisa hurlait un sort en même temps que les trois autres.

Le maléfice explosif d'Elisa éclata avec une déflagration assourdissante, projetant tout le monde par terre et déviant leurs sorts. Le sort pourpre de Flint et le sort bleu électrique de Berrow se perdirent dans le couloir, mais le Sortilège de Découpe de Warrington déchira la manche d'Elisa. Elle s'en rendit à peine compte, le sang battant à ses tempes :

– _Expelliarmus_ !

Berrow, qui avait fait un vol plané de près de quatre mètres et était sans doute sonné, ne réussit pas à empêcher sa baguette de lui échapper des mains. Flint, en revanche, s'était violemment cogné contre un mur mais semblait n'en être que plus enragé. Quant à Warrington, il avait roulé presque aussi loin que Berrow mais se relevait déjà, fou de rage :

– _Impedimenta_ !

Elisa plongea, esquivant le sort d'un cheveu :

– _Ponderatus_ !

Elle avait inventé ce sort et elle savait qu'il était efficace. D'autant plus qu'elle y avait mis autant de force que possible. et Warrington s'écroula comme un sac avec un cri de surprise, juste au moment où Flint abattait sa baguette :

– _Flipendo_ !

Elisa eut l'impression qu'un troll lui avait flanqué un coup de poing dans la poitrine : le choc fut si violent qu'elle fut soulevée du sol, et lorsqu'elle retomba ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle se plia en deux, hoquetant sans parvenir à reprendre sa respiration. C'était comme si elle avait été renversée par une voiture. Le Sortilège du Repoustout pouvait être maîtrisé dès la deuxième année, mais plus on mettait de force dedans, plus le coup asséné à la cible était violent. Elisa prit une minuscule inspiration hachée, ayant l'impression que sa cage thoracique était en train de se disloquer. Oui, elle avait mal, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement ça faisait mal, mais elle devait bouger, elle devait bouger _maintenant_ !

– _Expulso_ , hoqueta-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur Flint.

Elle était affaiblie : mais elle avait deux baguettes en main, et ses Maléfices explosifs étaient sa meilleure arme.

Ce fut comme si une petite grenade avait explosé devant Flint. Il fut violemment projeté en arrière dans une explosion assourdissante. Il s'écrasa contre le mur du fond du couloir, six mètres plus loin, et glissa par terre comme une poupée de chiffon, inconscient. Ses cheveux fumaient sous la force du Sortilège, et une petite coupure saignait au niveau de son front.

 _Bien fait_ , pensa méchamment Elisa avec la petite partie de son cerveau qui n'était pas en train de hurler de douleur parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à inspirer sans avoir l'impression qu'elle était poignardée.

Il y eut un mouvement à la périphérie de sa vision et elle tourna la tête. Warrington, qui regardait Flint avec effarement, tourna aussi la tête vers elle. Elle plissa les yeux.

– _PetrificusTotalus_ !

Raide comme une planche, Warrington tomba sur le côté, cognant contre un mur et y restant bizarrement appuyé, comme une sculpture très moche posée en appui. C'était assez comique. A vrai dire, si elle avait toute sa capacité pulmonaire, Elisa aurait trouvé ça hilarant.

Ses adversaires étaient tous hors de combat. Victoire pour la petite Poufsouffle qui ne s'était jamais battue de sa vie, donc. Elle respira à fond, puis grimaça de douleur parce que ça faisait violemment mal à la poitrine. Bon sang. Elle prit appui sur son bras droit, puis eut un mouvement de recul en voyant que sa manche était _couverte de sang_. Elle n'avait rien senti, et elle sentit la tête lui tourner en voyant tout ce rouge. Quand est-ce que c'était arrivé ?!

… Ah oui, le Sortilège de Découpe. Il n'y avait pas que sa manche qui s'était déchirée, apparemment.

– Infirmerie, marmonna-t-elle en glissant maladroitement dans une de ses poches les trois baguettes qu'elle avait arrachées à ses ennemis. Oui, l'infirmerie, c'est un bon plan. Outch.

Elle boitilla vers la sortie du couloir la plus proche. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 _J'ai gagné_ , réalisa-t-elle. _Je me suis fait attaquer par trois adversaires et j'ai gagné ! Bon, je souffre et j'ai jamais autant flippé de ma vie, mais je m'en suis sortie !_

Ça méritait une célébration. Elisa fut tentée de balancer les trois olibrius dans le lac, mais ça aurait vraiment requis trop d'effort et là, elle sentait qu'elle avait environ dix minutes avant d'avoir vraiment besoin de s'écrouler quelque part. En plus son bras saignait toujours (et elle s'efforça de ne pas y penser). Elle se détourna donc aussi majestueusement que possible, et s'éloigna d'un pas… Eh bien, d'un pas clopinant. Mais un clopinant triomphal !

 **oOoOoOo**

« - Ok. C'est magnifique, répéta Aurélia, le regard complètement émerveillé, alors qu'elle suivait son cousin à travers la rue principale de la cité inca.

Morgan s'esclaffa car le regard complètement impressionné de sa cousine valait tout l'or du monde. Il avait vraiment pris la bonne décision de venir à Los Empres, il savait que ça allait forcément lui faire une forte impression et avait apparemment tapé dans le mille.

On avait bandé les yeux des deux cousins sitôt qu'ils avaient atterri dans un souterrain quand les deux soldats avaient transplané puis après une bonne demi-heure de marche, on leur avait finalement enlevé leurs bandeaux.

Les moldus l'appelait Eldorado mais Los Empres était une énorme cité cachée et creusée dans la montagne, située dans la cordillère des Andes. Les maisons étaient toutes au sol au milieu d'un cratère et remontaient sur les parois qui menaient à l'énorme palais Impérial. La cité était magnifique, les maisons faites en pierres blanches étaient ornées de pierres précieuses vertes émeraude et d'or. Tous les habitants étaient des sorciers sans exceptions, Aurélia s'aperçut que presque tous avaient des baguettes sur eux, les gardiens portaient tous leurs bâtons rétractables (l'arme réglementaire apparemment). Les routes pavées en blanc étaient propres et luisaient comme des miroirs. Le soleil était juste au dessus du palais et illuminait l'énorme cité entièrement magique. On se croirait dans un mélange du Wakanda et la cité d'Atlantis mais dans un cratère de volcan éteint ! Aurélia avait déjà pris quelques photos, c'était absolument incroyable.

Les deux soldats se présentèrent finalement. L'un s'appelait Manuel et l'autre plus costaud, se nommait Simon. Les hommes avaient beaucoup de choses à dire sur leur ville, comme s'ils étaient formés à prendre les touristes en charge. En fait, Aurélia appris que la cité magique s'était ouverte aux visiteurs avec l'impulsion du nouvel Empereur qui était arrivé au pouvoir cinq ans auparavant. Les touristes n'étaient que des sorciers, mis au courant par leurs gouvernements respectifs à travers le département de coopération internationale, ou l'équivalence. Bref, Morgan était tombé sur un prospectus lors de son dernier déplacement au MACUSA et nourrissait le projet d'y venir, car Los Empres était non seulement une cité autonome, la capitale de l'Empire des Andes mais surtout complètement magique. Il n'y avait ni téléphone, ni télévision, aucune invention moldues, il s'agissait d'une utopie magique qui était certes gardée par des soldats très entraînés mais aussi soutenue par le Secret Magique. Ainsi, tous les touristes devaient rencontrer l'Empereur lors de leur arrivée et bien évidemment, ne savait pas du tout comment accéder à la cité. Mais ils repartaient avec leurs souvenirs et en parlaient à leurs amis pour qu'ils puissent évidemment venir visiter… Il y avait toute une stratégie de communication de la part de l'Empereur qui voulait dire que le dirigeant était _forcément_ un gros original. Aurélia en soupira. Est-ce que les sorciers pouvaient _arrêter_ d'être une bande de cinglés ? C'était fatiguant à la fin !

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au palais. La bâtisse était géante et dominait de sa richesse le reste de la cité qu'on pouvait apercevoir au contrebas. Aurélia et Morgan suivirent les gardes qui les emmenèrent dans un énorme couloir qui menait droit à une double porte fermée. On les fit attendre là. Le baroudeur en profita pour se pencher vers sa cousine et lui souffler :

\- Tu ne dis absolument rien, sauf s'il te pose des questions et par pitié, fait preuve de tact.

Aurélia gronda mais hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas si inconsciente bon sang ! A croire qu'il s'attendait qu'elle saute sur l'Empereur pour lui donner une claque !

Morgan lui lança un sourire soulagé et les portes s'ouvrirent.

La salle du trône était gigantesque et bien évidemment vide. Un grand escalier menait au trône orné de feuilles d'or et d'une gravure d'un soleil. Le soleil d'ailleurs perçait à travers un dôme de verres colorés en vert et rouge pour diffuser sa lumière sur le trône où était assis une silhouette solitaire.

Aurélia et Morgan s'avancèrent dans la salle pour finalement voir l'Empereur. Et Aurélia faillit lâcher un hoquet.

L'empereur… était un adolescent de l'âge d'Aurélia ans qui les regardait avec hauteur et curiosité. Le garçon était habillé de ses atours, une tunique rouge et verte aux liserés dorés, des boucles d'or à ses oreilles et de longs cheveux coupés en carré. Sa peau était bien plus sombre que celle de ses visiteurs, mais semblaient briller sous la lueur du soleil qui tombait directement sur lui assis dans son trône en pierre. Un homme était debout à ses côtés, habillé quant à lui d'une longue toge grisâtre et toussota :

\- Bienvenue visiteurs, vous vous tenez en face de l'Empereur Santiago RoyaEsteban Cortes Alejandro de la Vega.

Aurélia réprima un rire. En voilà un nom à rallonge !

\- Empereur du soleil levant et couchant de l'Empire magique des Andes et protecteur de l'ordre du Condor

\- Et amateur de Quidditch, supporter numéro un des Bondissants de Lima.

\- Votre Eminence on ne peut pas dire...

L'empereur leur lança un regard froid.

\- Eeeet amateur de Quidditch, supporteur numéro un des Bondissants de Lima.

Aurélia et Morgan 'échangèrent un regard.

\- Et vous, dit l'empereur de quinze ans, qui êtes-vous?

\- Morgan Charlus Robert et Aurélia Gail Ruva votre excellence, nous sommes des touristes.

\- D'où venez-vous ?

\- De l'île de la Barbade, c'est…

\- Je sais où est situé cette île, coupa l'Empereur.

Aurélia fronça les sourcils mais un léger coup de coude de son cousin la força à afficher un sourire avenant.

\- Tu vois Juan ? Je t'avais dit que les touristes afflueraient.

\- Oui votre excellence, répondit l'homme à la toge.

\- Bienvenue à Los Empres, s'exclama l'adolescent. Vous êtes ici sous la protection de l'Empire tant que vous suivrez nos règles. Combien de temps pensez-vous rester ?

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche et la referma. C'est vrai, combien de temps ? La cité était énorme !

\- Un mois et trois jours, votre excellence répondit Morgan. LA cité est grandiose ainsi que votre palais, et nous sommes tellement heureux de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur vos traditions.

L'empereur sourit largement, rasséréné.

\- C'est pour cela qu'on devrait faire une campagne plus agressive à l'extérieur dans les cercles de sorciers. Dès que vous partirez vous serez nos ambassadeurs !

Quoi ?! Aurélia n'était pas agente de voyage merci bien ! Mais Morgan hocha la tête avec emphase.

\- Bien sûr !

L'empereur lui décocha un grand sourire, Aurélia dut se retenir de rouler les yeux. Elle se pinçait discrètement pour garder la tête froide.

\- Allez à la Maison Centrale pour un logement, conseilla le dirigeant. Et votre fille peut aussi être inscrite à l'instruction si elle le souhaite. Nous avons des cours de découverte de nos us et coutumes pour les extérieurs.

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche choquée alors que Morgan s'esclaffa.

\- Ma cousine.

\- Certes, sourit L'empereur. Allez en paix.

\- Merci votre excellence.

Morgan s'inclina, gauchement imité par Aurélia et les deux personnes sortirent de la salle pour rejoindre les rues de Los Empres. Une fois dehors la jeune fille et son cousin laissèrent échapper un gros soupir unanime avant de se regarder et éclater de rire. Avec un empereur comme ça, leur séjour allait forcément être intéressant !

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Cher Teddy,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que l'école ne te donne pas des cheveux blancs, d'après les lettres des autres, votre année est assez rock'n roll, entre un troisième étage avec un danger mortel et des trolls qui se baladent. Tout va bien à Poudlard à ce que j'entends !_

 _Comme tu le sais je suis partie en voyage, je suis à Los Empres au Pérou, c'est la capitale de l'Empire des Andes. L'Empire des Andes c'est le Pérou, une petite partie du Chili, du Brésil et même de la Bolivie, en fait ça suit toute la Cordillère des Andes ! C'est un empire magique et c'est dirigé par l'empereur Santiago blabla de la Vega (son nom est tellement looooong), qui n'a que quinze ans ! Bref il a ouvert la cité aux touristes sorciers et c'est franchement cool !_

 _J'ai pris pleins de photos, donc tu pourras le voir, mais la cité est absolument gigantesque ! Elle est construite dans un cratère caché au milieu d'une montagne et c'est tellement joli et coloré. Il n'y a AUCUNE invention moldue, c'est entièrement magique et y'a même des gobelins qui vivent en harmonie dans leur quartier de la cité. Les elfes de maison ici travaillent pour l'Empire, il n'y a pas d'elfes dédié à des familles, ils s'occupent de l'entretien de la capitale. Bref, c'est vraiment un autre monde. Il y a de la magie partout, dans les murs, les rues, les fontaines… En fait la cité est construite sur un nœud tellurique comme Poudlard ! La nuit, il n'y a pas de lampadaires, la lumière vient du sol, ainsi que la chaleur ! C'est absolument dément !_

 _Je suis hébergée chez Carmelita et Diego. Alors en fait, quand on arrive à la cité, on doit passer voir l'Empereur pour se présenter et ensuite, on nous assigne à une famille à la Maison Centrale. C'est un peu comme une… mairie ou un mini Ministère de la magie si tu préfères. L'endroit est gigantesque. De l'extérieur, on a l'impression qu'elle fait deux étages mais à l'intérieur c'est énorme, au moins la taille d'un terrain de quidditch ! Je t'en parle car là-bas y'a des cheminées connectées au réseau international de cheminette, donc on peut m'y contacter, et la Maison envoie un administrateur me trouver pour l'appel. On peut aussi laisser des messages !_

 _Bref, j'ai été aussi inscrite à une option à leur école. Ils appellent ça l'instruction de découverte. C'est des cours qui font découvrir le fonctionnement de la cité, leurs coutumes et aussi la faune magique environannte ! Concrètement, j'ai des cours de soin aux créatures magiques… AuPérou ! Savais-tu qu'il existait 35 espèces de salamandres !? Qu'il y avait une époque des serpent-dragons se baladaient en toute liberté en Amazonie ? J'ai même appris qu'une espèce de poisson pouvait faire léviter les personnes qui les mangeaient. Bref je m'éclate !_

 _En plus, Diego le fils de Carmelita à mon âge et lui, il est formé pour être un soldat de l'Empire. Son rêve, c'est être un protecteur de l'Empire comme son père. Il est donc formé à se battre en bâton et il m'emmène à ses cours parfois, je prends chère mais c'est hyper drôle ! Je m'amuse bien avec lui, il me fait visiter tous les recoins de la cité et me fait aussi grimper sur des parois rocheuses. JE vais mourir avec lui un jour ! On a grimpé la montagne sans corde de rappel, triple buse !_

 _Bref, je vais bien. Si tu veux me contacter, n'hésite pas et…_

 _Je sais que c'est rude de le dire par lettre, mais… Je me pose la question. Je me demande si je reviendrais à Poudlard pour de bon. Je sais que cette année c'est râpé, mais… sur le long terme ? Je ne sais plus, je n'ai plus les mêmes questions. J'apprends tellement de choses en voyageant, et en plus je travaille beaucoup plus vite avec les cours en correspondance… Et puis j'ai réfléchi. Peut-être que cette école n'est pas faite pour moi. J'ai blessé des gens et ils m'ont blessée et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de revenir mettre mes pieds dans un nid de serpents._

 _Mais vous me manquez beaucoup, mes parents aussi. Et j'essaie de me faire à l'idée que l'Angleterre est mon pays, ma maison. Mais aujourd'hui je me sens plus moi-même sur les routes, alors que chaque jour est un défi, un challenge et une découverte. Alors… J'espère pouvoir donner très bientôt une réponse mais…_

 _Aujourd'hui, je profite de mon voyage._

 _Prends soin de toi Théodore, tu me manques,_

 _Avec toute mon amitié,_

 _Aurélia._

 _PS : Les photos sont légendées et je t'ai ajouté un porte-clef de Los Empres et l'écusson des Bondissants de Lima. C'est une équipe de Quidditch locale et l'empereur en est hyper fan…_

Aurélia leva sa plume de son parchemin comme électrifiée. Elle avait écrit ça… Elle l'avait finalement dit.

En vérité, cela faisait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'Argentine que l'idée de ne pas revenir à Poudlard germait dans la tête de la jeune Ruva. Evidemment, fidèle à elle-même elle ne s'est épanchée. Elle a gardé ça dans un coin de sa tête, et à chaque étape et découverte, elle se laissait envahir par l'enthousiasme. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde, jamais Aurélia n'avait été aussi… Heureuse.

Et c'était une émotion, qu'elle avait un peu oubliée. La colère était presque tue. Chaque jour était une nouvelle aventure remplie d'ondes positives. Alors oui, elle se disputait souvent avec son cousin, quand il transplanait au hasard ou qu'il lui faisait la leçon quant à ses opinions sur le monde sorcier et le monde moldu… Mais elle l'adorait. Elle adorait son cousin et leurs aventures. Et surtout elle apprenait la magie et découvrait le monde magique à son rythme, ce qui était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Aurélia était arrivée comme un cheveu sur la soupe dans ce monde, et avait été catapultée avec des repères floués et des informations manquantes. Elle avait dû s'adapter non-stop, sans relâche, avec la peur au ventre qu'on se rende compte qu'elle était une supercherie, tout en faisant tout pour ne pas inquiéter sa famille.

Franchement, avec le recul qu'elle avait finalement, assise dans la cuisine de sa logeuse, elle s'était étonnée de ne pas avoir eu un ulcère dès sa première année à Poudlard. Elle avait tenu le choc jusqu'à qu'elle ne le puisse plus et pour cela, elle était fière… et aussi dégoûtée.

Elle était toujours en train de bouger à travers le continent américain mais elle avait atteint une certaine plénitude. Enfin, enfin, elle avait eu le choix de connaître tout un monde avec ses conditions. Alors oui, elle était toujours critique envers la magie et les sorciers mais Morgana avait réussi son coup. Elle adorait Los Empres. C'était une cité pleine de surprises et sa construction différente et unique l'obligeait à changer de perspective.

Et pour faire changer de perspective à Aurélia Ruva, il fallait être aussi persistant qu'elle…

Carmelita, sa logeuse, était une femme pleine de vie. Son travail à la Maison centrale la remplissait de joie, elle avait un contact illimité avec l'extérieur et était aussi une énorme source de contact humain. Très joyeuse et chaleureuse, elle élevait seule son fils Diego qu'elle avait eu avec un Protecteur de l'Empire. Le père de Diego travaillait loin depuis des années, et commandait le bataillon Angeles des Andes qui patrouillait aux frontières pour éloigner les moldus. Diego rêvait comme son père d'être un protecteur et donc était déjà entraîné à l'école comme apprenti. Il avait son bâton rétractable d'entraînement, et apprenait les rudiments du combat, la défense contre les forces du mal et évidemment toutes les autres matières. Les protecteurs n'étaient pas seulement des combattants, ils pouvaient être aussi des soigneurs, des diplomates… ils étaient les seuls qui pouvaient voyager et découvrir l'empire dans sa totalité. Alors Diego était décidé à le devenir. C'était son rêve.

Il en parla très facilement à Aurélia alors qu'il lui faisait découvrir la cité. La jeune fille était estomaquée, il semblerait que la ville était construite comme Poudlard sur un nœud tellurique. L'énergie magique était telle qu'il y en avait partout. Aurélia vit des maisons se métamorphoser selon leur exposition au soleil, des créatures magiques comme des Botrucs sur les arbres qui poussaient sur la pente. Les créatures restaient le plus souvent dans la jungle séparée de la ville par une barrière magique afin d'éviter les drames. La fontaine au centre était habitée par des poissons translucides comme du cristal. Elle voyait des gens se déplacer en balai, il y avait un terrain de quidditch proche du sommet de la montagne accessible par portails de transplanage. Dans la Maison Centrale il y avait des cheminées pour communiquer avec l'extérieur et internationalement depuis l'impulsion du nouvel Empereur (Aurélia apprit que Santiago était aux responsabilités depuis ses dix ans ! Elle faillit s'étouffer avec sa glace à la pastèque). La ville était géante et complètement magique, pas d'inventions moldues rien d'autre que le génie sorcier d'Amérique du sud. Bref, une énorme leçon pour Aurélia.

Et cette leçon, elle comptait la garder et la terminer. C'était pour cela qu'elle hésitait énormément à revenir entre les murs glacés du château écossais de Poudlard….

« - Hey Auré ! l'appela Diego alors qu'elle fermait sa lettre.

Elle se tourna vers l'enfant qui lui lança un grand sourire. Il portait son sac de cours sur le dos avec son bâton rétractable d'entraînement à la ceinture. Il portait aussi la toge et ses colliers Il était dehors et se pencha les bras croisés dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. La jeune fille se leva et vint devant lui.

\- Hey. T'as fini tes cours ?

\- Ouaip. Et toi, t'as fini tes devoirs ?

Il remarqua la lettre qu'elle tenait à la main.

\- Tu vas à la maison centrale ?

\- Oui. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- Attends je pose mes affaires et je viens avec toi. Après on va au terrain de Quidditch, L'empereur sera là.

Aurélia roula les yeux. Bon sang. Cet empereur avait peu de regard quant à sa sécurité, le gars préférait jouer au Quidditch avec les gosses de la ville plutôt que d'exercer ses responsabilités de chef d'une nation. Diego s'esclaffa. Il trouvait ça drôle qu'Aurélia soit estomaquée par le fait que L'Empereur soit très proche de son peuple. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle le croise en train de se balader avec une petite escorte, en parlant avec des gens au hasard.

Aurélia cependant n'était pas stupide. Elle avait vu le dédain affiché des habitants pour les elfes et les gobelins. Le racisme évident et la méfiance des moldus, suite à la destruction du pays par les conquistadores. Sans parler du braconnage des créatures magiques pour les ornements et artefacts magiques. Il y avait du bon comme du très mauvais. La peine de mort était toujours appliquée… Et quelle peine de mort ! Ceux qui volaient, ne serait-ce qu'une orange, était jetés en patûre à une créature des ténèbres piégée sous le palais. On ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais les hurlements résonnaient dans le palais quand la peine était appliquée… Aurélia en frissonna. Le monde était parfois bien effrayant. L'empereur n'était pas un despote sans cœur, mais si c'était le cas… Si un jour un tel énergumène arrivait au pouvoir… Les habitants étaient foutus.

\- Aurélia ? Tu rêvasses encore, se moqua Diego en redescendant de sa chambre, habillé décontracté.

\- Non. Je me posais des questions intrinsèquement compliquées quant à la condition humaine, répondit Aurélia d'un ton dégagé.

\- T'es vraiment une foldingue.

\- Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir ! répliqua Aurélia en le suivant à l'extérieur.

\- On fait la course jusqu'à la Maison Centrale ?

\- Okay ! Trois deux un…

Et Aurélia détala avant de dire partez. Diego jura et se précipita après elle.

\- C'est de la triche ! »

 **oOoOoOo**

Teddy Mint était un garçon calme et correct, bien qu'un peu froid par moment. Du moins, c'était comme cela qu'Elisa Bishop le voyait, alors qu'Aurélia avait une opinion assez différente. La Ruva voyait Teddy comme un garçon très empathique, mais elle n'avait jamais eu d'illusion quant à son côté plus sombre. Aurélia avait une partie d'elle en commun avec ses trois compères. Elle partageait son intellect avec Quentin, son côté expérimental et casse-cou « DARE TO DEFY » avec Phil, mais… son côté sombre ? Soncôté impitoyable ? Sa colère ? C'était Teddy.

Les deux amis étaient différents mais se reconnaissaient car ils avaient vécu la même douleur et avait réagi de la même façon. Enfin… Dans sa vie précédente, Aurélia avait réagi de la même façon, à garder tout ce qu'elle pouvait en elle. Mais dans cette vie, elle avait décidé de se battre. Alors certes, Teddy était calme car il était discret, mais il était aussi plutôt froid quand on le prenait pour un imbécile, surtout depuis ses déboires avec Yaxley. L'adversité, le mépris avait construit une certaine défiance envers l'autorité et les plus vieux que lui en général. Il était aussi tellement honteux de ne pas avoir réagi qu'il s'était construit une carapace pour se protéger et arrêter d'inquiéter ses proches. Teddy n'était pas sensible, il était empathique. Il appréciait les gens, les respectait, était au fait des sentiments des autres. Mais il était aussi impitoyable, il avait une certaine dose de colère rentrée en lui. Alors qu'elle explosait chez Aurélia Ruva ou Phil Pinto, qu'elle s'exprimait en insultes bien senties par Quentin Martins… La colère de Teddy était lancinante, rentrée, bouillante, sans pitié, ruminante. Elle était impitoyable. Autrefois, l'enfant avait été naïf, heureux d'être un sorcier dans un monde formidable, mais la cruauté de Yaxley l'avait rappelé à l'ordre, et maintenant, il ne prenait plus rien à la légère.

Teddy était donc un Gryffondor dans la définition la plus pure du terme. Oh, il n'était pas un casse-cou, il n'était pas un expérimental ou un explorateur. Mais il avait une fureur bouillotante qui menait ses pas. Il se construisait dans l'adversité. Après tout, et le Choixpeau n'avait eu AUCUNE hésitation quand il l'y avait placé. Contrairement à celle de Quentin par exemple… la répartition de Teddy Mint s'était faite en l'espace d'une seconde. Ainsi, Teddy Mint était le plus calme et le plus tempéré en société du Trio Rouge, mais surtout, le plus cruel.

Le trio rouge était assis au petit-déjeuner, et comme toujours depuis le début de l'année, était assis aux côtés du groupe de gryffons de l'année en-dessous d'eux. Aurélia avait bâti sans faire attention un groupe d'amis conséquent lié par son secret. Phil s'assit à côté d'Angelina en baillant, alors qu'Alicia Spinnet afficha un regard plutôt ennuyé en le voyant. Celui-ci le remarqua mais s'en ficha éperdument, cela faisait depuis qu'ils se croisaient qu'elle avait cette réaction et il avait décidé de l'ignorer. Il n'avait pas le temps de déclencher une dispute, si elle voulait être insupportable, c'était son problème.

Teddy se glissa à côté de son ami, et Quentin se laissa tomber en face de Lee avec un gros carnet rempli de notes :

« - C'est incroyable… La demande de litière pour chat a augmenté. Gladys… Jones ? Elle a en a demandé deux paquets !

\- Elle est à Serdaigle non ? demanda Teddy en se servant en œufs brouillés.

\- Elle a eu une portée de chatons, expliqua Lee.

\- Ceci explique cela… Bah, c'est bon pour nos affaires, apprécia Quentin en se versant du thé.

Angelina toussota :

-Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de nous parler de vos activités hautement illégales ?

\- Tu comptes nous dénoncer, Johnson ? sourit Phil.

\- Vous êtes pas discrets.

\- Disons plutôt que les professeurs sont miros. On a pas vraiment besoin de l'être, expliqua Teddy.

Pour ponctuer cette réplique il pointa le professeur Quirrel du pouce. Le pauvre homme semblait s'être étouffé avec son toast, le professeur Sinistra lui tapotait le dos avec pitié. Angelina vit la scène et soupira :

\- Okay. Je comprends.

C'est alors qu'un hibou entra dans la Grande Salle à toute vitesse, manquant d'aplatir la tête d'une septième année de Gryffondor qui laissa échapper un juron très grossier. L'oiseau atterrit devant Teddy qui était sur le point d'avaler une bouchée d'œuf brouillés.

\- C'est… pour moi ?

Le hibou hocha la tête d'un air pressé, Teddy détacha la missive et le petit paquet qui était joint et vit le volatile repartir aussi vite sans demander son reste.

\- ça vient sans doute d'Aurélia, s'exclama Lee. Ah, un paquet.

\- Pas touche, gronda Quentin. C'est à Teddy de l'ouvrir.

\- Non, c'est bon allez-y, dit le garçon en ouvrant la lettre.

Lee sourit largement de victoire et découvrit les photos mouvantes du polaroïd magique d'Aurélia, ainsi que des porte-clés, des écussons d'une équipe de Quidditch et des cartes postales. Teddy commença à lire rapidement la missive, puis à mesure de la lecture sourire puis… perdre son expression enjouée pour finalement afficher une expression déçue.

\- Bah alors, la pressa Angelina. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Teddy resta coi. Il se contenta de lui passer la lettre. Angelina fronça les sourcils et lut la missive. Une certaine douleur et aussi sentit son désappointement.

\- Elle ne reviendra pas, murmura-t-elle.

L'ambiance baissa de dix degrés. Trinity soupira. Ce n'était plus une surprise. Déjà, la lettre précédente les menait à ce dénouement. C'était une confirmation maintenant. Phil s'empara de la lettre qu'il lut aussi le visage fermé avec Quentin sur son épaule.

\- Qui en doutait ? dit Trinity

Les enfants se regardèrent. Personne n'objecta, c'était évident.

\- Non, mais elle l'a vraiment dit cette fois. Et je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je suis triste… et en colère, marmonna Phil. Aurélia est mon amie, je trouve ça décevant qu'on n'ait pas pu lui dire au revoir. On ne la reverra peut-être plus jamais.

Un silence éloquent souligna ses paroles. Teddy, lui, n'avait rien dit. Aurélia était aussi son amie, et pas juste parce qu'elle est marrante, mais surtout…

Car elle l'avait sauvé, l'avait réveillé. Maladroitement certes. Mais Teddy pensait être l'une des seules personnes du château à vraiment apprécier Aurélia Ruva pour ses qualités. Phil lui mis sa main sur le dos.

\- L'important c'est qu'elle soit bien, non ?

Teddy secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je suis pas d'accord.

\- Ted…

\- J'ai dit non, putain !

Sa voix éclata et attira des yeux sur lui. Les jumeaux le regardèrent surpris comme le reste des élèves à proximité. Teddy se leva très énervé, il embarqua le paquet et la lettre pour sortir de la Grande Salle en grandes enjambées. C'était bien la première fois que les enfants sauf Quentin et Phil voyaient Teddy avec un tel éclat de colère. Il restait plutôt discret et éteint d'habitude.

Quentin soupira comme Phil, alors que les autres étaient plutôt interdits.

\- Mais… Il a le béguin pourAurélia ou quoi ? s'esclaffa Fred Weasley.

Quentin renifla devant face à tant d'imbécilité.

\- Non, espèce d'imbécile. C'est juste qu'il vient d'apprendre que sa meilleure amie lui a dit adieu à travers une pauvre lettre, ça mettrait n'importe qui en colère !

\- Attend…quoi ? Meilleure amie !? Mais… s'étonna Thelma.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Teddy n'est pas le meilleur ami d'Aurélia qu'Aurélia n'est pas la meilleure amie de Teddy, lâcha Phil d'un ton sentencieux.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Phil, surpris par son éclair de lucidité. Seul Quentin n'était pas étonné.

\- Je suis abasourdie, dit Alicia alors qu'Angelina et Thelma hochaient la tête.

Phil roula les yeux.

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire l'historique de leur relation, tout de même !

Quentin approuva en silence puis se leva aussi en emmenant sa tasse de thé avec lui.

\- Je vais aller le chercher, j'ai peur qu'il casse tout dans le QG. J'ai besoin de ce commerce, moi, je veux m'acheter un Glisseur.

\- ça coûte trop cher pour toi Quentin, s'esclaffa Phil.

\- D'après mes calculs, si j'économise pendant trois ans, c'est jouable, renifla le garçon. A toute à l'heure les loosers.

Lee lui tira la langue alors que les jumeaux affichèrent une fausse expression outrée. Quentin ricana et s'en alla.

 **oOoOoOo**

La Maison Centrale était située au centre de la cité. Toutes les rues menaient à elle comme si elle était au centre d'une toile d'araignée. La maison était construite sur deux étages, les murs blancs, les volets et le toit peint en bleu turquoise. Une magnifique fontaine était juste devant avec des statues de soldats habillés de coiffes en plumes, qui brandissaient leurs armes, un serpent qu'Aurélia reconnut comme un boa constrictor qui serpentait sur leur bras et autour de leurs corps. Des plumes tombaient sur la surface de l'eau où Aurélia pouvait apercevoir des poissons aussi transparents que des cristaux qui tournaient dans le bassin.

Bref, c'était là qu'Aurélia retrouvait les instructeurs pour ses cours. L'option était ouverte pour tous els âges et toutes les nationalités. C'était un cours de découverte qui prenait place une fois par jour pendant une heure. Au début Morgan accompagnait Aurélia, puis finalement, l'enfant y allait toute seule pendant que son cousin faisait un petit boulot pour gagner de l'argent en plus. Il s'avérait que Morgan avait une maîtrise en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et il utilisait son savoir pour assister des Briseurs de Sorts, des Aurors ou des Nettoyeurs tant qu'il n'avait pas passé de diplôme officiel. Morgan avait donc trouvé un petit boulot en tant que garde-champêtre de la jungle qui entourait la cité et patrouillait en compagnie d'autres gardes pour contenir des créatures possiblement dangereuses.

Aurélia était donc assez indépendante. Elle se levait en même temps que la cité, c'est-à-dire au lever du soleil, rejoignait l'école pour son cours de découverte, puis faisait ses devoirs, et était invitée à certains cours de Diego. Elle était tellement enthousiaste qu'on lui prêta un bâton d'entraînement et on lui apprenait à se battre avec. Evidemment, elle perdait tous ses matches et finissait couverte de bleus, en plus de sa fatigue… Mais Aurélia s'éclatait.

Car elle était une grosse accro à la baston, et depuis la capoeira (qu'elle continuait à pratiquer, c'était un sport adoré aussi dans la cité magique), elle n'arrêtait pas d'affronter des gens dès qu'elle le pouvait. Une partie d'elle avait besoin qu'elle apprenne à se battre. Une autre adorait ça. Ça devrait l'effrayer, mais elle adorait cette puissance. Et les endorphines déclenchées par le sport ? Le nec plus ultra.

Puis en fin de journée, elle et Diego se lançaient des défis stupides, grimpaient sur les flancs de la montagne (un hobby partagé par tous les enfants de la cité), jouaient au Quidditch, exploraient la cité… Aurélia savait consciemment qu'elle n'était pas une enfant, mais Diego lui donnait envie d'en être une. Même si elle reniflait quand on s'adressait à elle avec condescendance, elle demeurait plutôt positive.

Et c'était une version d'elle qu'elle appréciait.

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle avait repris sa psyché sous son contrôle, qu'elle avait décidé de se concentrer sur elle-même. Elle était plus proche de celle qu'elle était avant son transport dans le monde magique. Avec le poids de sauver un pays d'ingrats en moins, elle pouvait enfin respirer.

Aurélia se sentait mieux. Elle le sentait à travers les pores de sa peau quand elle sentait le soleil lui chatouiller le visage le matin. Quand elle éclatait d'un fou rire en parlant avec Morgan ou Diego. Et abandonner cette paix…

Ce n'était pas dans ses plans.

Aurélia s'échoua sur la pierre poussiéreuse les poumons en feu. Elle respirait tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression que sa gorge allait imploser. Diego lui, était toujours en train de bondir, même si il avait son visage trempé par la sueur.

« - Fatiguée, Auré?

\- Donne-moi cinq minutes veux-tu?! On a escalade cette montagne à mains nues sans corde de rappel ! J'aurais pu... J'aurais pu crever !

\- T'es tellement dramatique, ricana Diego.

\- Pardon ? gronda Aurélia

Puis un pop sonore attira l'attention des deux enfants qui virent Carmelita apparaître. La femme de la quarantaine, avait ses cheveux rassemblés en une longue natte et portait sa robe fétiche en rouge et bleu avec les motifs traditionnels péruvien. Elle haussa un sourcil alors que Diego lui décocha un grand sourire. Bon sang, ces gosses !

\- Désolée de vous déranger mais Aurélia, un certain William voudrait te parler à la cheminée centrale.

Aurélia ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa tellement brusquement qu'elle serra les dents. Ses abdos lui faisaient encoremal ! Mais elle se releva tout de même en se précipitant alors que Diego tira la langue très embêté.

\- Mais maman, on allait sauter dans la cascade !

\- je vous ramènerais en transplanant répondit Carmelita en roulant des yeux. En plus on va dîner.

\- Mais…

\- C'est pas grave ! coupa Aurélia précipitamment. Euh Carmelita, c'est vraiment William ?

\- Absolument…William... Weasley ? »

« - BIIIIIILL ! S'exclama Aurélia alors qu'elle entrait littéralement en trombe dans la salle des cheminées.

\- Cheminée n°23, dit un elfe de maison qui avait l'air au bout de sa vie. Et ne criez pas, vous n'êtes pas la seule appelante !

Aurélia roula des yeux mais marmonna une excuse et courut à travers le grand hall de cheminées pour rejoindre sa cabine. La première fois qu'elle était venue ici, l'immensité de la bâtisse fit décrocher la bouche à la jeune fille. Alors que la maison semblait plutôt de taille moyenne, vue de l'extérieur. A l'intérieur, c'était un énorme hall en carreaux rouge et verts qui menait à des cheminées où des personnes parlaient avec des correspondants. Chaque cheminée était séparée comme dans un box afin que chaque appel soit privé. Aurélia trouva enfin la numéro 23 qui était collée au mur avec un siège en bois posé devant l'âtre. Aurélia s'y assise et agita sa baguette devant la cheminée. Le feu verdâtre redoubla.

\- Mise en relation, dit la jeune fille. Aurélia Ruva.

\- Mise en relation complète avec William Weasley, Angleterre, Gringotts, répondit une voix monocorde.

Puis une voix masculine s'éleva.

\- Aurélia ?

\- Salut Bill ! S'exclama Aurélia.

Son rire résonna en réponse. Aurélia sentit son propre sourire lui faire mal tellement qu'il était grand.

\- Bonjour Auré, ou Bonsoir ? Quelle heure est-il au Pérou ?

\- 14 heures. Il doit être tard chez toi non ? Mes parents m'appellent généralement le matin…

\- Oh non il est presque 19 heures. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Tu rigoles ! Jamais ! Comment vas-tu ?

Elle sentit Bill sourire même si elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, alors qu'il répondit avec gentillesse. Il était en visite en Angleterre, devant passer au Département des Mystères. Il avait commencé à travailler pour Gringotts en Egypte, mais il avait encore des examens de Briseur de Sorts à passer avant d'avoir officiellement sa licence. Aurélia écoutait avec attention. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis près d'un an, et contrairement à ses autres amis, lui, Charlie et Gilbert recevaient des cartes postales quasiment hebdomadairement. D'ailleurs Gilbert était aussi en train de passer ses examens de droit magique pour commencer à travailler au département de la justice.

\- Et toi ? demanda finalement Bill. Comment te sens-tu ?

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma ensuite. C'était une question anodine mais plutôt précise. Elle savait que Bill et Charlie notamment, avait eu l'entièreté de l'histoire par leur mère, et s'étant barrée sans dire au revoir… Parfois elle s'en voulait u peu. Mais la distance effaçait ce sentiment. Alors lui parler e direct, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir… C'était déjà beaucoup.

\- Je vais mieux… Bien, commença-t-elle lentement. JE veux dire, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de déprimer car je découvre énormément mais avant de partir, mes grands-parents se sont assurés que je prenne un peu plus soin de ma santé. Je fais de l'occlumencie tous les jours, au moins dix à vingt minutes avant de me coucher. Ah et du sport aussi. Ça me libère la tête.

\- J'en suis heureux.

Aurélia sourit légèrement en baissant la tête. Connaissant le jeune homme, ce serait pile le moment où il lui aurait ébouriffé les cheveux. Après tout, il était un peu comme un grand frère de substitution.

\- Mes frères m'ont dit que tu ne pensais pas revenir ?

Elle déglutit. Il faisait sans doute référence à sa dernière lettre écrite à Teddy. Elle savait qu'ils se partageaient ces informations.

\- Je ne sais pas… Pas maintenant en tout cas. Tu sais, j'ai pas l'impression d'être assez forte pour le moment, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

\- Je comprends, répondit-il simplement.

Un petit silence passa. C'était ça qui était rassurant avec Bill ou même Charlie, c'était qu'il lui laissait le temps de parler. Elle savait que c'était parce qu'ils étaient deux grands frères patients (en même temps les jumeaux étaient un défi), et donc il la voyait comme une petite fille perturbée, mais en même temps pas comme une débile. Elle se sentait vue.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'en prie. Je serais en Angleterre pendant les trois prochains mois, je repars en Egypte en Juillet. Si tu souhaites me contacter, je te laisse les coordonnées du bureau à Gringotts.

\- Haha classe !

\- Si seulement, soupira Bill. Les gobelins ne me lâchent pas, leurs coffres sont de vraies mines de malédictions.

Aurélia s'esclaffa puis lui dit au revoir. Et bien, se dit-elle en voyant le feu s'éteindre, c'était une bonne fin de journée !

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Mars_

On était au milieu de Mars. Elisa avait réussi à obtenir de l'école qu'ils ouvrent des accès à la Cheminette dans des alles inutiliées. Bon, ce n'était pas optimal. Il y avait des sorts pour empêcher les gens de traverser la cheminée (on pouvait juste y passer la tête pour parler avec quelqu'un). Les portes de ces « salles de communication » (qu'Elisa surnommait mentalement des cabines téléphoniques) ne se verrouillaient que pour une-demi-heure maximum, le temps d'un appel. Et bien sûr, les gens hésitaient un peu à en faire usage, parce que… Eh bien, ils avaient l'habitude des lettres. Se déplacer jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique, s'y enfermer, et mettre sa tête dans le feu… Ce n'était pas habituel, pour la plupart des enfants. Il n'y avait pas l'élément confidentiel qu'il y avait dans l'écriture et l'envoi d'une lettre.

Cela dit, beaucoup de premières années en faisaient usage, parce qu'ils étaient loin de la maison pour la première fois et que ça rassurait Papa et Maman de les entendre de vive voix. Mais il y avait aussi des septièmes années, dont le petit copain ou la petite copine venait d'être diplômé, et qui trouvaient la Cheminette plus pratique que les lettres.

Elisa ne savait pas si sa belle invention avait été réduite au rôle de téléphone rose pour adolescents hormonaux, et franchement elle n'avait pas du tout envie de le savoir.

Outre les premières et les septièmes années, les principaux utilisateurs de la Cheminette à Poudlard étaient…. Les Nés-Moldus de tout âge. Et oui ! Eux, les lettres, ils trouvaient ça vieillot, cra ils connaissaient le téléphone. Et la Cheminette y était un excellent substitut, pour peu que leurs familles se soit acheté un abonnement au réseau !

C'était sans doute pour ça que les cheminées portatives d'Elisa avaient autant de succès. Elle avait commencé la vente, et franchement, elle avait du mal à garder le rythme de production. Heureusement qu'elle avait de la réserve. Quasiment tout son stock était écoulé. Pour pouvoir parler de vive voix à leurs enfants qui passaient neuf mois à l'autre bout du pays, les familles Moldues étaient prêtes à y mettre le prix. Elise vendait chaque cheminette au prix équivalent, pour un Moldu, à l'installation d'internet dans sa maison. C'était cher. Mais si le seul moyen de voir votre fils était d'installer la fibre, et que vous en aviez les moyens, eh bien, vous le feriez, non ? Dans d'autres circonstances, cela aurait été considéré comme une dépense superflue, mais là… Ça en valait la peine.

Bref. La vie allait bien pour Elisa. Elle avait amassé un pognon considérable avec ses ventes, et avait ouvert un second coffre à Gringotts pour commencer à faire des réserves pour ses futurs projets (une école pour Cracmols, une association d'aide aux loups-garous, des refuges pour les elfes…).

Pour d'autres personnes… Ça allait moins bien.

Cela faisait un mois et demi que Teddy Mint avait le visage fermé et lançait des regards froids dès que quiconque faisait référence à son coup de sang quand il avait reçu la missive d'Aurélia. Un mois qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de la part de la jeune Ruva. Très franchement, il n'était pas sûr d'en vouloir. Le sujet Aurélia était donc redevenu assez sensible, mais pour le reste il restait le garçon correct et sympathique du Trio Rouge.

Le Trio Rouge d'ailleurs…. Elisa ne les connaissait que très vaguement. Teddy faisait partie du CEM, oui, mais même si Phil et Quentin discutaient avec différentes personnes pour faire avancer leur trafic d'objets moldus… Ils restaient assez distants.

Phil était une personne absolument solaire. Il était plutôt avenant et avait toujours un sourire sur les lèvres pour tout le monde, sauf ceux qui l'énervait, évidemment. Méphisto « Phil » Pinto détestait faire semblant, ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Il était sociable et la divisions des maisons ne l'intéressait pas, à priori. C'était juste plus confortable, plus simple, bref il se laissait porter par l'habitude du système. Il traînait donc toujours avec ses camarades de chambrée, qui étaient aussi ses amis, mais il ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui rechignaient à être mis en binôme avec un Serpentard ou qui faisaient des blagues sur les préjugés entourant la Maison des Poufsouffle. Phil était quelqu'un de franc et sympathique. Evidemment, il était aussi plutôt populaire, à l'échelle de sa promo… Il était mignon, et les premiers émois des adolescentes et adolescents se faisaient ressentir. Cela le flattait mais il n'était pas vraiment intéressé. Il était sorti une ou deux fois avec des filles, mais Phil voulait s'amuser, il n'aimait pas les complications. C'était sans doute pour cela que lui et Aurélia s'entendaient si bien… Même si la jeune fille était un chouia plus extrême que lui sur le sujet.

Quentin lui était considéré comme le cerveau des trois. Il était méticuleux, sarcastique mais personne n'avait oublié la bagarre de l'année dernière. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on voulait énerver et contrairement à un Serpentard, Quentin ne ruminait pas de vengeance parfaite, il frappait directement dès qu'on le poussait trop… Un sang chaud sous le polissage. Bref, Quentin venait voir Elisa une fois par mois pour prendre ses commandes à elle ou le CEM, faire le point sur les quantités à livrer. Il avait un langage plutôt soutenu avec toutes les personnes ne faisant pas partie de son cercle d'amis. Autant il pouvait être très sarcastique et taquin avec les Gryffondors et d'autres rares élèves de maisons différentes dans sa promo (dont la fameuse Gladys Jones qui était décidément une cliente privilégiée), il était très poli avec les personnes qui n'étaient que des connaissances… Comme Elisa. Une éducation de famille sorcière assez aisée finalement. Quentin, quand il passait la voir pour récupérer quelques livres qu'il stockait pour elle ou lui livrer en personne des commandes, avait toujours un peu de temps pour converser sur l'école, notamment de sortilèges qu'il savait être la matière favorite de la jeune Bishop.

\- J'en suis pas friand mais ton approche est intéressante… On a appris en Arithmancie des systèmes de calcul qui se cale parfaitement sur des méthodes métamorphose mais en sortilèges… peut-être que la discipline est trop… comment dire… fluctuante pour appliquer des données carrées.

\- Les Sortilèges sont par nature spontané, répondit Elisa d'un ton passionné. La Métamorphose semble tellement froide en comparaison !

\- Froide ?

\- Oui, bon, enfin, ne le répète pas à McGonagall. Mais la Métamorphose c'ets plus ou moins une recette de gâteau soufflé. Il faut tant de grammes de cici, tant de grammes de cela, mélanger avec une force précise, cuire à une température au degré près, et surtout ne pas secouer le plat en le sortant du four. C'est chiant, c'est stressant, c'est lourd !

\- Et les Sortilèges seraient, quoi, une sorte de filet mignon aux patates douces ?

Il avait lâché ça d'un ton goguenard, mais Elisa haussa les sourcils :

\- Tu rigoles, mais il y a de ça. On a des ingrédients de base, mais il n'y a pas de mesure précise. On peut changer telle viande pour telle autre, rajouter plus ou moins de sucre et de sel, ou d'eau pour changer la texteure de la sauce… Bref, il y a plus de liberté, de personnalisation. Les Sortilèges c'est une histoire d'inspiration, de création. La Métamorphose, c'est du carré, comme les maths.

Et c'était bien connu, Elisa détestait les maths…

\- Si tu le dis, s'esclaffa-t-il. Mais c'est un débat que j'ai eu l'année dernière avec un ou une amie attend c'était…

Il s'interrompit.

\- Ah. C'est vrai qu'elle avait des opinions très tranchées sur la mise en relation des mathématiques et des potions marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Enfin bref, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

Il faisait maintenant référence à la commande des stylos, autres carnets, élastiques, trombones, il avait même eu une agrafeuse pour le CEM. Elisa ?

\- Oui Merci Quentin.

\- Je t'en prie, tu sais où nous trouver. Je dois y aller, j'ai de la clientèle qui attend. »

Puis il s'éloigna avec sa besace sur l'épaule.

Le Trio Rouge tenait une partie du commerce souterrain de Poudlard et Quentin avait l'ambition de dominer le trafic pour moldus et sorcier. L'argent de poche qu'ils se faisaient n'était pas négligeable, et ça leur ouvrait quelques petits secrets. Tout le monde venait ou presque se fournir chez eux. La discrétion était de mise et quand Quentin avait réussi à faire entrer du Whisky Pur Feu pour des Serpentard, cela avait boosté leur côte de popularité.

Mais au-delà de leur trafic, leurs cours, leurs facilités… Ils étaient tous les trois meilleurs amis, ainsi la mauvaise humeur de Teddy les inquiétait. Quentin se creusait la tête… Mais il ne savait pas comment crever l'abcès jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent finalement une carte postale d'Aurélia. C'était pour Phil. Elle disait qu'elle quittait Los Empres et qu'elle serait joignable chez son oncle Richard dans trois semaines à cause d'un problème qu'elle devait résoudre. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait aucune mention précise de son problème, mais vu l'écriture, c'était sans doute quelque chose tombé au dernier moment, car la carte avait été écrite dans la hâte. Il eut de l'inquiétude mais finalement, Phil soupira. Quentin prit note de l'info et la partagea aux autres Gryffondors. Teddy se ferma…. Et ses deux amis décidèrent que cela suffisait.

C'est finalement en cours de Métamorphose que le trio se retrouvèrent. Teddy avait le visage fermé alors qu'il écoutait à moitié le professeur McGonagall. Quentin était assis à ses côtés en prenant ses notes en faisant mine d'ignorer la colère de Teddy Mint, alors que Phil lui jetait des regards entre les exercices. Puis finalement, quand le cours s'arrêta Teddy se leva en reniflant et commença à s'en aller mais fut attrapé par ses amis.

\- Bon, ça suffit. Je sais que tu es en colère…

\- T'en a pas idée, grommela Teddy.

\- Mais franchement Teddy ? On savait qu'elle était perturbée. Quand on l'a acceptée avec nous, on savait à quel point elle allait mal. On en a parlé pendant des heures, je sais que tu pensais que tu arriverais à l'aider mais…

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

Quentin et Phil s'échangèrent un regard. Oh ?

\- Alors… pourquoi t'es en rogne mon pote ? demanda Phil d'une voix douce.

\- ça semble évident.

\- Non. Là je sèche, répondit Phil très honnêtement.

Quentin haussa les épaules, impassible. Teddy se tourna vers eux.

-. Elle ne revient pas juste à cause de ses problèmes…

\- Un éclair qui lui est tombé sur la tête, on rappelle, siffla Quentin.

\- Elle ne revient pas car elle est sûre que personne ne la soutiendra, ou qu'elle sera jugée dès qu'elle posera le pied dans le château.

\- Ce sera un peu le cas. Tout le monde va la juger.

\- MAIS PAS NOUS ! explosa Teddy. Merlin, Car envers et contre tout, c'est mon amie et j'ai pas l'intention de la laisser tomber. Alors oui, elle est bizarre, elle est violente, elle est même insupportable, mais je suis content qu'elle le soit. Personne n'est parfait ! Mais lettre après lettre on voit à quel point elle est distante ! Elle nous rassure, elle nous parle de ses voyages et c'est cool, mais on ne sait pas comment elle se sent, car elle ne nous laisse pas ! Car elle ne nous fait pas confiance !

Silence. Phil et Quentin se regardèrent. Le deuxième croisa ses bras et soupira. Le couloir était relativement désert, ils n'auraient pas à se donner en spectacle.

\- On s'en doute tous tu sais. On a vu ça l'année dernière, elle nous faisait littéralement une crise de nerf et ne s'est confiée à personne.

\- Mais ça devrait être différent quoi… On sait tout maintenant.

Un lourd silence malaisant se développa entre les garçons. Phil fronça les sourcils, alors que Quentin restait impassible, mais une pointe amère perçait dans sa bouche.

\- On sait, dit-il prudemment. Mais que peux-tu qu'on fasse ? On devrait la laisser partir.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà eu ce type de conversation, répliqua Teddy.

\- Ce n'est pas comparable, dit Quentin.

\- Calmons-nous les gars, essaya Phil.

\- C'est complètement comparable ! coupa Teddy. Je ne veux pas mettre ma tête dans le sable, une fois de plus !

Il regarda ailleurs. C'était vraiment une journée pourrie.

\- Elle s'est pris un éclair sur la tête et est morte sur le coup Teddy. Je ne pense pas que ce soit comparable, lâcha Quentin.

Phil lui fit les gros yeux, Teddy mordit sa lèvre. Journée pourrie !

Quentin soupira.

\- Ecoute. Tu sais… mon grand-père dit souvent que chaque personne a sa propre grande épreuve à passer seul. Et cette épreuve est déterminante. Elle peut blesser car elle coupe des ponts, mais à la fin c'est une montagne gravie, et une voix dûment gagnée.

\- Il fait quoi dans la vie ton grand-père ?

\- Il conseille des gens…

\- Psychomage ? demanda Phil.

\- Non Rabbin.

\- Ra quoi ?!

\- Bref. Tout ça pour dire, que c'est l'épreuve d'Aurélia (Teddy ouvrit la bouche) et que oui, c'est cruel, mais c'est son épreuve, mais… On pourrait effectivement, avoir de ses nouvelles. Ce serait plus simple si on pouvait lui parler en visu et pas en lettres interposées.

Phil se figea. Puis sortit sa carte portale de sa poche pour la relire rapidement. Puis se figea et d'un sourire narquois agita sa lettre.

\- Et si on pouvait ? »

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa n'aurait jamais pu rêver d'un meilleur coup de pub que cette bagarre.

Enfin, si. Elle aurait définitivement pu rêver d'un meilleur coup de pub, un qui lui aurait épargné une profonde coupure au bras et une douleur persistante dans la poitrine pendant une heure. Mme Pomfresh lui avait dit qu'elle avait le la chance que l'impact du _Flipendo_ ait été contre son sternum et pas contre sa colonne vertébrale, sinon ça lui aurait bloqué le dos et aurait été douloureux pendant des semaines.

Elisa se mit donc à apprendre des sorts de soin et de soulagement de la douleur, parce que ça manquait gravement à son éducation.

Bref. Elisa eut un sacré moment de gloire. D'autant plus qu'elle avait confié les baguettes de ses ennemis à Chourave. Déjà que les trois Serpentard avaient été engueulés et collés par McGonagall (la sous-directrice avait été rameutée par les premières années de Poufsouffle, avait croisé Elisa couverte de sang quelques couloirs plus loin, et était tombée sur les Serpentard coupables comme une harpie vengeresse), il fallait en plus qu'ils aillent plaider leur cause après du professeur Chourave. Et elle était gentille, la prof de Botanique, mais fallait pas s'en prendre à ses protégés.

Helen était extatique, persuadée que c'était le Challenge qui avait permis à Elisa d'emporter la victoire. La Poufsouffle n'allait certainement pas la démentir. Bon, certes, elle avait trichée et sa victoire venait essentiellement de son usage de la Force, mais sans le Challenge… Sans le Challenge, elle n'aurait pas réagi aussi vite, elle n'aurait pas eu tous ces sorts et maléfices sur le bout de la langue. Mine de rien, leur club de duel illégal avait été extrêmement utile.

Et en prime, personne ne cherchait la bagarre avec elle désormais. Ni Warrington, ni Flint, ni les Serdaigle méprisants, ni les Serpentard puristes. Pas mal de premières années (notamment Tracey Davies, la petite Serpentard) chuchotaient avec admiration sur son passage. Bref, c'était le pied.

– Je devrais chercher la baston plus souvent, fit Elisa à Cédric.

L'Attrapeur, qui se rendait à son entraînement de Quidditch (on était au début de mars à présent, et le match Poufsouffle-Gryffondor approchait à grands pas), lui lança un regard blasé :

– Ben voyons.

– T'as raison, se ravisa Elisa. Je pourrais me faire mal. Rectification : je pourrais répandre des rumeurs que j'ai gagné une baston plus souvent ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

– J'en dis que Trisha a raison. Tu mourrais dans un fossé en moins d'une semaine si elle était pas là pour te surveiller.

– Trisha a dit ça ?! s'indigna Elisa. Non mais je rêve !

– Elle a tort ?

Elisa refusa dignement de répondre, parce que oui, elle avait vraiment besoin de Trisha pour la vie de tous les jours. Elisa était maligne, et intelligente, et elle faisait des plans et des programmes et montait des clubs d'entraînement mais… Parfois, c'est vrai, elle manquait carrément de sens pratique. Elle oubliait ses manuels de cours, elle paniquait pour montrer son entreprise, ce genre de choses.

– Tu vas me suivre jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch ? sourcilla Cédric en voyant qu'Elisa sortait du château avec lui.

Son amie lui jeta un regard effaré :

– Quoi ? Non ! Mais j'ai donné rendez-vous dans le parc aux trois personnes qui m'ont commandé un MagicoGlisseur, je vais leur faire essayer Stybba et voir quel modèle leur irait le mieux. C'est pas pour rien que j'ai emmené ça !

Et elle agita le sac de toile extensible qui était négligemment jeté sur son épaule. Incroyable comment un simple sort pouvait permettre à ce sac, qui devait pouvoir contenir en temps normal peut-être le même volume qu'un sac de cours, de renfermer Spoutnik, Stybba, et les trois autres planches sur lesquelles Elisa travaillait !

– Bonne chance alors, la taquina Cédric. Le petit Malefoy est une plaie, d'après Susan Bones.

– C'est lui le client et c'est moi qui ait le monopole, renifla Elisa avec dédain. Il demande poliment et il me dira merci quelque que soit ce que je lui donne, et s'il ramène sa fraise je le jette dans le lac !

Quand elle et Cédric se séparèrent quelques mètres avant d'atteindre le stade, l'Attrapeur des Poufsouffle en rigolait encore.

Il aurait été impoli de Glisser pendant que Cédric marchait à ses côtés, mais une fois qu'elle chemina seule, Elisa sortit Spoutnik de son sac et parcourut le reste du trajet sur sa planche, zigzagant entre les quelques arbres du parc et s'autorisant même à faire une vrille en se servant d'un gros caillou sur la rive comme d'un tremplin. Les cinq petites silhouettes assises au bord du lac assistèrent à une grande partie du spectacle, et quand Elisa s'arrêta à leur hauteur, ses clients potentiels semblaient sautiller sur place.

C'était assez comique de voir le digne Aloysius Bulstrode contenir son enthousiasme, cela dit.

– Bonjour tout le monde ! commença Elisa en descendant de Spoutnik et en ramassant sa planche. Je vois que vous avez eu le message.

Drago Malefoy, Ruth Sullivan et Aloysius Bulstrode hochèrent la tête. Heather et Trisha, qui avaient joué le rôle de messagères, s'étaient confortablement assises sur un gros rocher pour assister au spectacle.

– Peut-être que vos parents vous en ont déjà informé, reprit Elisa. Mais je leur ai écrit en acceptant leur offre d'acheter un MagicoGlisseur…

Et ils avaient tous acceptés son prix sans sourciller. Elisa avait exigé un prix supérieur à celui d'un excellent balai volant, et ils avaient tous dit oui sans hésiter ! Ahurissant. Est-ce que ces gens nageaient dans le pognon ?

… Probablement.

– Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'on est ici, acquiesça Bulstrode.

– Il paraît que tu dois tester quel type de Glisseur nous conviendrait le mieux ? fit Malefoy de sa voix traînante. Il y a plusieurs types ? Parce que jusque-là, on n'en a vu qu'un.

Et ses yeux traînèrent sur Spoutnik. Elisa haussa un sourcil sans se dégonfler :

– Bien sûr qu'il existe plusieurs types. Un MagicoGlisseur n'est pas un balai, il est fait pour vous. Il est adapté à votre équilibre et à vos mouvements, et il ne reconnait généralement qu'un maître. Je vais devoir fabriquer un Glisseur pour chacun d'entre vous, et ensuite le personnaliser pour qu'il soit vraiment _vôtre_.

A ce point, ses trois potentiels clients frétillaient d'avidité. Heather et Trisha échangèrent un regard blasé. Elles avaient l'habitude du ton professoral d'Elisa quand celle-ci passait en mode Magister et expliquait quelque chose : mais les trois autres étaient complètement absorbés.

– Pas de question ? lança Elisa en posant Spoutnik contre le perchoir de ses deux amies et en ouvrant son sac. Parfait, on va commencer tout de suite. Pour voir comment vous vous en sortez, on va utiliser le modèle Stybba.

Elle posa le MagicoGlisseur sur l'air. Stybba était plus large que Spoutnik, mais il faisait à peu près la même taille. Son bois était plus pâle, avec une courbure à l'avant et à l'arrière beaucoup plus prononcée. Le métal qui bordait la planche était en argent chromé, presque blanc.

– Malefoy, tu passes en premier. Copie ma position.

Elle esquissa un geste, utilisant discrètement la Force, et Spoutnik flotta docilement jusqu'à ses pieds comme un chien bien dressé. Elisa grimpa dessus et, une fois les deux planches côte à côte, corrigea la position du petit Malefoy. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé une position correcte, elle recula :

– Si tu fais du Quidditch tu sais que le balai suit les mouvements de ton corps. Le Glisseur fait la même chose. Imagine qu'il glisse sur une épaisse couche de neige, comme une luge. Si tu te penches pour qu'il suive la pente, il accélérera. Si tu te redresse, il freinera. Compris ? Alors essaie d'avancer à côté de moi.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une monitrice de ski, songea-t-elle avec amusement en regardant Drago trouver son rythme. C'était assez amusant. Quoique, quand elle-même avait appris à faire du snowboard, elle s'était certainement cassé la figure un certain nombre de fois. Drago tanga, vacilla et rentra même dans un arbre quand il lui fallut maîtriser le freinage, mais cela mis à part, il avait un très bon sens de l'équilibre et il maîtrisa la technique très rapidement.

D'ailleurs, dans les livres, est-ce qu'il n'était pas un très bon Attrapeur ? Elisa ne pouvait pas en être sûre, vu qu'il n'avait jamais battu Harry au Quidditch, mais… Harry était un Attrapeur exceptionnel, d'après les jumeaux Weasley et Cédric.

En dix minutes Malefoy savait avancer, reculer, sprinter, ralentir, faire des virages, et même sauter assez haut pour faire une vrille. Certes, Stybba était tellement bardé de sortilèges d'équilibre et de stabilité que c'était un peu comme faire du vélo avec des petites roulettes : mais ça montrait quand même qu'il avait un excellent sens de l'équilibre.

– Excellent ! s'enthousiasma Elisa. Il te faut un Glisseur de taille moyenne je pense, très agile, avec une accélération rapide pour pouvoir sauter haut. Passe Stybba à Bulstrode. Une fois que vous aurez tous les trois maîtrisé les bases, Malefoy, on passera au niveau d'au-dessus et je te ferai essayer le modèle Skywalker.

Malefoy se rengorgea, articulant silencieusement « _Skywalker_ » avec orgueil. Sur leur rocher, Trisha et Heather essayèrent de s'étouffer de rire discrètement. Elisa réprima un sourire en coin. Yep, elle allait définitivement s'amuser avec les noms de ses MagicoGlisseur…

Aloysius Bulstrode se montra un surfeur compétent, mais sans plus. Il était davantage intéressé par les pointes de vitesses, les virages courts et rapides qui permettaient de zigzaguer à travers une foule, ce genre de chose. Quant à Ruth Sullivan, elle n'était pas aussi agile que Drago et son truc, c'était surtout d'accélérer pour sauter très haut, pas tant de cabrioler en l'air. Il lui faudrait un modèle plus massif et puissant.

Heureusement qu'elle travaillait sur un choix varié de modèles.

– Malefoy, essaie le Skywalker ! fit-elle en sortant ledit modèle de son sac. Il est à peu près semblable à Spoutnik, mais plus léger. Il n'est pas fait pour faire de long trajet, mais des sauts acrobatiques.

Le Skywalker était en bois blond, bordé d'un métal très sombre. Malefoy grimpa dessus avec enthousiasme, et s'empressa aussitôt de sauter et tournoyer au-dessus du lac. Elisa le laissa risquer la noyade (au besoin, Trisha et Heather gardaient un œil sur lui), et se tourna vers l'autre Serpentard :

– Bulstrode, ton modèle est le Salamandre. Il n'est pas très puissant, donc tu ne pourras pas sauter haut : mais il est très rapide et maniable.

A la base elle comptait travailler dessus encore quelques mois et le vendre dans les endroits très fréquentés, comme le Chemin de Traverse ou le Ministère. Bah, elle boosterait la puissance du Salamandre et le vendrait à Bulstrode, et elle pourrait toujours créer un autre modèle pour le grand public. Elle pourrait l'appeler le Stormtrooper !

Oh, elle allait _carrément_ l'appeler le Stormtrooper.

– Et Ruth, acheva-t-elle en se tournant vers la Gryffondor. Ce modèle s'appelle le Saphira.

Merci la saga de l' _Héritage_ et le dragon d'Eragon (qui n'existerait pas avant deux bonnes décennies) pour l'inspiration. Saphira était plus massif, avait la forme d'un surf plus que d'un snowboard, et son bois était d'un blanc argenté aux reflets bleutés.

– C'est le plus puissant du lot, continua-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcil. Il est lourd, cela dit, et du coup il manque en maniabilité quand on le compare aux autres. Tu me diras si ça pose un vrai problème. Je suis en train de travailler sur un autre modèle, le Simbad, qui est presque aussi puissant mais beaucoup plus agile.

Ruth hocha la tête, puis s'élança au-dessus du lac avec les deux Serpentard pour tester son nouveau jouet. Elisa poussa un profond soupir, considéra que ça s'était relativement bien passé, puis alla s'asseoir aux côtés d'Heather et Trisha.

– Et dire que tu as créé plusieurs modèles ! s'extasia Heather. Des fois je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas à Serdaigle, avec ton cerveau. T'es un vraie génie, Magister.

– Tu penses que ça va marcher ? fit Elisa d'un ton vaguement incertain.

Elle savait que ces MagicoGlisseurs étaient cools, que ça plaisait, mais… Et si c'était temporaire ? Et si les sorciers s'en lassaient ? Et si elle ne réussissait pas à lancer son commerce ? Comment allait-elle changer le monde, sans or pour financer une école ou des associations d'aide au plus démunies : sans or pour s'acheter du venin de Basilic capable des détruire un Horcruxe, pour acheter de la Tue-Loup pour Remus, pour corrompre un officiel du Ministère et entrer dans le Département des Mystères pour voler la prophétie ?

Elle voulait changer le monde, mais elle avait désespérément besoin de pognon pour ça. L'enjeu de la vente des MagicoGlisseur dépassait de loin sa carrière.

– Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Trisha qui regardait Malefoy bondir de plus en plus haut et faire des loopings d'un air ravi. Tu vas devenir riche.

– L'avenir du monde magique est entre de bonnes mains ! plaisanta Heather.

Elisa émit un rire un peu étranglé. L'avenir du monde magique ? Oh, Heather ne pensait pas si bien dire…

 **oOoOoOo**

Le commerce d'Elisa marchait plutôt bien, et elle en était fière. Cela avait aussi augmenté sa popularité, ce qui était bien sûr un truc qu'elle n'allait pas dédaigner. C'était toujours une bonne chose d'avoir des contacts utiles !

Le Trio Rouge ne faisait pas vraiment partie desdits contacts, cela dit. Ils avaient une relation amiable, mais ils n'étaient pas amis. Cela dit, ils avaient louché sur ses Glisseurs avec envie (comme tout le monde !) quand elle avait commencé son commerce. Aussi, quelques jours plus tard, Elisa fut surprise mais guère choquée d'être abordée par les trois Gryffondor au détour d'un couloir. Ce fut Teddy qui arriva le premier, presque en courant, suivit par Phil qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser, et de Quentin complètement blasé.

Trisha se pencha en avant avec intérêt. Ce n'était pas souvent que le Trio Rouge au grand complet venait les voir.

\- Salut Elisa, dit Phil en premier. Ça va ?

\- Comme un dimanche, répondit automatiquement la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Désolée de te déranger entre deux batailles épiques dans les couloirs de l'école, se moqua Quentin, mais notre ami Théodore a une question pressante pour toi.

Elisa hocha la tête et se tourna vers Teddy qui reprenait son souffle :

\- Faut que je fasse plus de sport.

\- T'es trop dur avec toi, cinq étages à monter en courant, c'est une sacrée trotte… s'esclaffa Phil.

\- Merlin, les gars taisez-vous, grommela Teddy. Elisa, désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre le CEM…

Elle hocha la tête, un peu suspicieuse :

\- Vas-y, envoie, je t'écoute.

\- Est-il possible que tu me prêtes une cheminée portative ? J'ai un appel important à passer et ensuite je te la rendrais sans faute promis !

\- Et en échange on te fait une réduction sur les carnets, stylos et la litière de chat, ajouta Quentin.

Prise au dépourvu par la demande, Elisa haussa un sourcil. La demande pour les cheminées portative était plus ou moins épuisée, en ce milieu d'année scolaire. Tous ceux qui en avaient besoin en avaient déjà acheté une… Pourquoi Teddy s'y prenait aussi tard ? A moins que ça ne soit pas pour lui…. Ah. C'était possible. Elle retrouva vite ses moyens, et pointa avec amusement :

\- Dracarys fait ses besoins dans le parc.

\- Nourriture pour hibou ? Rollers ? Bonbons ? Biéraubeurre ? Disques ? Fait ta demande, et on exécute, sourit Phil.

Trois sourires (faussement) angéliques apparurent sur les visages du Trio. Elisa renifla avec amusement :

\- Ok, je peux t'en prêter une, mais pas gratos. J'ai des frais. Normalement ça va dans les trente Gallions, mais je te la fais à dix, si tu me donne cinq carnets gratuits, quatre kilos de bonbons, une réduction de cinquante pour cent sur tous vos produits à vie, et trois faveurs à réclamer à une date ultérieure.

\- Tu te fais arnaquer, s'indigna Cédric. Cinq carnets et des bonbons, ça ne vaut pas vingt Gallions !

\- La réduction de cinquante pour cent rentabilise la chose, réfléchit Trisha. Et les faveurs à une date ultérieure… C'est une belle touche finale. Heather serait fière.

Elisa se rengorgea. Avoir l'approbation de ses amis Serpentard, c'était toujours une bonne chose. Le Trio Rouge se consulta du regard, puis se retournèrent vers elle, et hochèrent la tête.

\- Deal ! s'exclama Teddy.

\- Merci, tu es géniale, la complimenta Phil !

\- Et ça marche jusqu'à où ? Demanda Quentin. Tant qu'une cheminée est sur le réseau ?

\- Exactement. C'est basiquement une cheminée. Tu t'abonne, pouf, tu as accès à tout le réseau. Si ton correspondant à une Cheminette aussi, c'est bon. Bon, tu ne peux pas voyager par-là, le cadre est trop petit : mais pour passer un appel, discuter avec des gens, c'est l'idéal.

Teddy pencha sa tête sur le côté un court instant et marmonna :

\- Et… c'est possible de joindre des cheminées même à l'étranger ?

Quentin et Phil se penchèrent un peu en avant, assez intéressés par la réponse. Elisa haussa les épaules :

\- Le sort qui fait tenir la fausse cheminette est assez puissant. Après, j'imagine que ça dépend de ton abonnement au réseau. Il y a différent forfait, je crois... Chez moi, j'ai juste le plus basique, donc je ne sais pas si les autres sont plus étendus, ou plus chers.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard entendu et hochèrent la tête.

\- On pense que ça passera. On te dira tout après. Merci en tout cas, sourit largement Teddy.

\- Merci Magister, si tu veux bien nous excuser…dit Quentin en affichant un petit rictus.

\- A la prochaine, finit Phil en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Puis les trois garçons s'en allèrent en courant et en pestant, car leur prochain cours était celui de Potions :

\- Bon sang, Teddy les priorités ! hurla presque Quentin. On va se faire déchirer par Rogue !

Le rire sonore de Phil les accompagna jusqu'à disparaître du couloir. Elisa secoua la tête avec amusement. Puis elle se tourna vers ses amis. Après un silence, Cédric déclara gravement :

\- Je ne sais pas quelle mouche les as piqué, mais tu as gagné une sacrée réduction dans l'affaire…

\- C'est évident non ? lâcha Elia en roulant des yeux. Ils vont chercher à appeler Ruva.

\- Ils sont toujours en contact ? s'étonna Trisha.

\- Apparemment…

 **oOoOoOo**

De son côté Aurélia avait eu un sacré mois de Mars. Par où commencer… Ah déjà, elle avait cassé sa baguette ! Aurélia et Morgan avaient quitté Los Empres une semaine auparavant. Après les effusions chaleureuses lors de leurs adieux à Diego et Carmelita, on les mena à la sortie et les deux compagnons partirent direction le Brésil. Le voyage continua à travers la chaîne de montagnes des Andres, mais c'était lors d'un passage difficile d'une paroi à une autre qu'Aurélia trébucha et manqua de tomber dans le vide. Morgan la rattrapa au dernier moment, car il était son assurance à travers un cordon magique incassable entre les deux, mais Aurélia en perdit sa baguette… Qui se brisa en deux morceaux. Elle en poussa un petit cri, puis se vit remontée par Morgan et alors qu'ils posèrent leurs pieds sur le sol plat, elle sortit sa baguette brisée de sa poche. Il n'y avait rien à faire, elle était partie…

« - Comment on va faire maintenant ? balbutia Aurélia. Ma baguette… Sans ma baguette…

\- Je croyais que tu 'n'avais pas besoin de la magie, taquina Morgan.

\- Quand je suis dans un endroit familier. Pas au milieu de l'Amérique du Sud !

Aurélia tiqua puis lui lança un regard transplana avec elle sur une plaine à l'orée de la jungle, traça les sorts de protection et déplia la tente. Aurélia s'y précipita et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil pour s'y lamenter alors que la pluie commença à tomber à l'extérieur.

\- Je crois plutôt que tu t'enfermes dans le déni, insista son cousin en reniflant. Tu n'as pas le droit de choisir l'un ou l'autre quand ça t'arrange Aurélia.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu critiques tout le temps la magie, et je comprends, dit-il en levant les bras. Notre monde n'est pas parfait, mais le leur aussi.

\- Je…

\- Tu comptes rentrer à Poudlard ? Accepter la magie que tu possèdes ? Car si tu le fais, il faudra que vois le monde comme les gens le vois sinon tu seras rejetée ! Et tu sais ce qu'il arrive. Tu l'as expérimenté pendant une année !

Aurélia se leva grondante

\- Je viens de casser ma baguette et tu me sors des conneries pareilles,

\- Tu viens de casser ta baguette et je te dis que c'est le moment de te remettre en question, répliqua Morgan. Je ne te comprends pas Aurélia, tu viens de passer des mois à voyager, et je ne te vois que rire et apprécier tout ce que tu découvres. Et en plus, tu t'intègres tellement bien ! Mais dès que j'en fais mention, tu te braques, tu te fermes et tu refuses toute connexion !

\- Ce n'est pas si facile d'abandonner un monde Morgan ! De refuser des mécanismes, d'accepter des logiques contradictoires, c'est compliqué !

\- C'est ce que font les Nés-Moldus !

\- Les Né-Moldus n'ont pas le temps de se poser la question car on les sorts de leur monde à dix ans !

\- Comme toi !

Aurélia gronda. Non. Pas comme elle !

\- Par Morgane, si tu étais moins butée et que tu lâchais prise…

\- LACHER PRISE ? Lâchez… Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me dire ces conneries ? JAMAIS putain !

Silence. Morgan était crevé, il en avait marre et sa patience était arrivée à son terme. Cette fois, cette petite écervelée allait l'écouter !

\- Aurélia. Ça fait trois mois qu'on voyage, et je te vois te battre littéralement entre deux versions de toi qui sont irréconciliables. Tu ne peux plus dédaigner le monde magique comme tu le fais !

\- Je…

\- ça va être très simple à partir de maintenant. Tu n'auras une baguette que si tu acceptes ta réalité et l'idée de faire de ton mieux pour t'y habituer. Sinon… a quoi bon t'en acheter une, vu que tu ne vas pas l'utiliser ? Tu n'as plus le choix.

Aurélia vit rouge.

\- C'est dégueulasse ! cracha-t-elle.

\- La vie est dégueulasse. Le monde est dégueulasse. Ne me dit pas avec tous les pays qu'on a visité que tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

Morgan croisa les bras.

\- Le monde des sorciers, mon monde, ton monde est complexe et n'est pas parfait. Je le reconnais, mais il te faut l'accepter, comme nos coutumes et notre vision. Car être toujours à contre-courant va t'épuiser Aurélia, se mettre au ban de la société. Tu as un choix à faire. Vis avec la magie et tout ce que ça comporte ou vis sans magie avec tous les sacrifices que ça requiert. Je peux effacer ta mémoire là tout de suite. Te laisser à Lima avec de l'argent à la porte d'un orphelinat.

Aurélia ouvrit sa bouche choquée. Il n'était pas sérieux ! Mais Morgan la regardait droit dans les yeux sans faillir, les bras croisés et le visage neutre. Il ne plaisantait pas.

\- La fête est terminée. Maintenant arrête de te comporter comme une gamine, et grandis. Réveille-toi.

C'en fut trop pour Aurélia. Elle sortit en trombe de la tente alors que la pluie tombait toujours et les éclairs zébraient le ciel. Morgan tenta de l'arrêter.

\- Reviens ! il pleut dehors !

\- RIEN A FOUTRE ! hurla-t-elle en réponse.

Morgan voulut répliquer mais s'arrêta. Il avait été dur il était plus sage de la laisser digérer. Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en soupirant… Merlin. Il avait peut-être été trop loin cette fois.

Aurélia resta une bonne-heure sous la pluie. Elle tempêta évidemment, elle tapa du pied comme une gosse, elle leva les bras au ciel en criant encore… Puis stoppa net. Car elle avait eu une impression de déjà-vu. Et très naturellement, elle se vit transportée à la dernière fois qu'elle s'est retrouvée dans cette situation.

C'était le chaos ce jour-là… Elle se rappelait du tonnerre, des éclairs, ses pleurs, ses hurlements, ses supplications… Elle pouvait se voir assise à genoux dans le chaos, complètement vaincue. Ce jour-là, elle pensait qu'elle avait perdu, que plus rien n'avait d'importance, que sa vie était finie…

Et aujourd'hui, voilà où elle était. Elle était différente, ou plutôt elle était…

Redevenue elle-même.

Aurélia avait tout recommencé tout à zéro. Elle avait accepté ses peurs, son chaos et travaillait très dur pour le réarranger. Alors… Peut-être que ce n'était pas digne d'elle de recommencer à perdre pied ?

Elle voulut s'arracher les cheveux. Merlin ! Elle avait trop changé maintenant, elle s'habituait à ce monde, ses principes absurdes, ses règles… Et elle commençait à peine à l'apprécier. A peine. Il fallait qu'on arrête juste de la pousser. Juste… Un tout petit peu.

Aurélia soupira, laissant les gouttes de plus tremper son visage puis après une longue expiration se dirigea dans la tente où Morgan l'attendait en buvant un shot de tequila turquoise qu'elle lui subtilisa. Morgan lui fit les gros yeux mais Aurélia se contenta de finir le verre cul sec et tira la langue qui s'était colorée en bleu en expirant d'aise.

\- Tu n'es sensée boire de l'alcool… Tu sais ce que la colonelle me ferait ?

\- La générale tu veux dire, dit Aurélia d'un ton plat en versant un autre verre.

\- La peau. Elle me ferait la peau Aurélia. Tes parents aussi. Pose cette bouteille, triple buse !

Aurélia roula les yeux et poussa le verre rempli vers son cousin.

\- Je te servais.

\- C'est ça…

\- Je m'excuse.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'excuser. Tu dois _présenter_ des excuses.

\- Morgan, putain, est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment…

\- On ne jure pas. Prend ça comme la leçon du jour. Ou du soir plutôt vu l'heure. Reprend depuis le début.

Aurélia renifla. Les leçons de Morgan s'appuyaient toujours sur ce qu'elle disait ou faisait de travers. Il l'avait reprise quand elle jurait en société, se tenait mal… Aurélia en avait eu rien à faire des conventions sociales et ça lui allait, mais c'est ce comportement qui l'avait faite passer pour une cinglée avec son incapacité à gérer ses émotions quand elle se baladait à Poudlard. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus souple, plus prudente, moins abrupte et c'était exténuant. Mais elle s'y pliait, car elle le devait à sa famille, au monde dans une moindre mesure et surtout… à elle-même. Il était hors de question de _vraiment_ finir internée.

\- Très bien. Je te présente mes excuses. Ce que j'ai dit était blessant, j'ai réagi comme une enfant et je n'aurais pas dû disparaitre dans un endroit potentiellement dangereux sans supervision.

Morgan sourit légèrement et croisa ses bras en attendant la suite. Aurélia soupira… Elle soupirait beaucoup en ce moment, comme si elle perdait des batailles pour gagner des guerres. C'était finalement ça, sa plus grande leçon…

\- Je… Je sais que je m'habitue. Je sais que je suis meilleure et que je m'intègre mieux à se monde, et j'en suis heureuse. Car ça voudrait dire que toi, mes parents, Louis… Vous vous inquiéterez moins. Mais ça reste bizarre pour moi. Tu connais mon histoire non ?

Et voilà la question. Celle qu'elle n'avait jamais pu poser à son cousin. Morgan était-il au courant ? Et de quoi ? Un mensonge élaboré ou la vérité ? Que savait-il ? Qui savait quoi ?

Morgan était cryptique. Il ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Tout à coup Aurélia sentit ses mains devenir moites et sa gorge s'assécher. Elle avait peur. Tellement peur, elle était tout terrifiée de tout casser encore une fois, de se retrouver poussière et de disparaître dans le fracas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Tes parents m'ont raconté une histoire, murmura enfin Morgan.

Aurélia rencontra son visage grave mais avec un regard apaisant.

\- Ils m'ont dit, que tu avais eu un grave accident. Et que lorsque tu es revenue… C'était comme si tu avais entrepris un grand voyage long de plusieurs années, mais coupée de toute magie. Ta conscience était remplie de nouvelles expériences, de nouvelles avancées, mais uniquement moldues. Tu savais ce qu'étais la magie mais tu ne la comprenais plus. C'était comme si tu avais quitté le rivage d'une île magique pour te retrouver coincée sur un large continent non-magique.

C'était… Sans aucun doute la meilleure explication possible. Aurélia était bouche bée… Est-ce que c'était aussi ce que ses parents croyaient ? Car si c'était le cas, cela expliquait tellement. Cela expliquait pourquoi ils étaient bien plus patients qu'elle s'y attendait. Elle n'avait jamais douté qu'elle était Aurélia Ruva et qu'ils étaient ses parents, et que Louis était son frère, même si les circonstances étaient folles. Dès le premier jour, Aurélia les avait appelés papa et maman. Elle savait qu'ils étaient eux. Une seule circonstance avait changé. Une seule. La présence de magie. Mais eux ? Eux ? Avaient-ils douté ?

Morgan scruta sa cousine. Elle était confuse, colérique, mais c'était la tristesse qui dominait, la peur immense de perdre ses parents. De perdre ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle avait commencé ce voyage, elle essayait de comprendre… pour eux plus que pour elle-même finalement.

\- Et quand tu étais revenue… Le choc était trop grand. Les blancs trop grands. Comme si tu avais une toile remplie de trous que tu n'avais pas eu le temps de remplir. Un puzzle en reconstruction.

\- C'est exactement ça… lâcha Aurélia d'une voix enrouée.

\- Ils t'aiment tu sais. Tes parents. Louis aussi. Ils savent à quel point c'est compliqué et quand je leur ai parlé… Ils ont besoin de temps aussi pour comprendre

La raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas fait d'objection à ce qu'elle voyage… Okay…. Reçu cinq sur cinq.

\- mais surtout… Ils ont besoin que tu te sentes mieux.

Aurélia hocha la tête en reniflant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Morgan se leva alors et vint l'éteindre. Il n'avait jamais eu de repoussoir, Aurélia avait toujours été très avenante et chaleureuse avec ses proches après tout. Amis et famille. Eux seulement.

\- Là…

Il recueillit les larmes de sa petite cousine qui s'effondrait dans ses bras. Mais pas de désespoir.

Aurélia pleurait de soulagement. De joie. Enfin elle sentait qu'un large poids qu'elle traînait, commençait vraiment à s'élever.

\- Quand je rentrerais chez moi… Je leur parlerai.

Morgan hocha la tête alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui.

Le lendemain matin, les deux cousins se levèrent à l'aurore et Aurélia trouva son cousin méditer assis en tailleur devant le soleil levant. Elle s'assit à côté de lui d'une distance respectable, et comme chaque matin ferma ses yeux et reprit son occlumencie. Ils restèrent une heure sans rien dire. Puis le soleil finit son ascension et éclaira leurs visages. Morgan sourit largement alors à sa cousine qui lui répondit plus timidement et lui dit :

\- On va devoir faire un petit détour avant Sao Paulo… »

 **oOoOoOo**

Aurélia et Morgan firent effectivement un petit détour… Par la Bolivie ! Ils traversèrent la frontière commune avec le Pérou et gagnèrent la forêt Amazonienne pour foncer directement à un village sorcier… Celui d'Esméralda (Aurélia étouffa un rire mais se permit de le retenir quand les Protecteur de l'Empire inspectaient leur papiers) :

\- Tout est en règle ? Qu'allez-vous faire à Esmeralda ?

\- On va rendre visite à Don Orazio Montenegro, ma cousine a besoin d'une nouvelle baguette.

\- Oh, les Montenegro sont les meilleures de l'Empire approuva le soldat. Mais les plus compliquées aussi… Bonne chance !

\- Euh merci… répondit Aurélia déroutée. Morgan, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

\- Tu verras sur place. Allez accroche-toi à moi, on va transplaner pour aller plus vite.

Aurélia voulut grommeler mais obtempéra. Elle commençait à trouver les transplanages de son cousin finalement drôles et rafraichissants. A force de s'y habituer…

Bref ils débarquèrent à Esméralda qui s'avéra une petite bourgade de 5000 habitants au milieu de la jungle Amazonienne sur les rives d'un affluent au Rio Beni. Le village était aussi entièrement magique mais moins avancé que Los Empres. Les habitants étaient plutôt avenants et pas trop surpris de voir des touristes. Les Montenegro étaient des baguettes respectées dans toute l'Amérique du fut facile de trouver l'atelier d'Orazio, il s'agissait de la seule bâtisse avec un toit rond et complètement au centre du village. Aurélia fut surprise de trouver des composants de baguette magique dans des bocaux à l'air libre. On avait l'impression que l'atelier était construit par les jarres ou les piles de tronçons de bois.

\- Je te laisse y aller, bailla Morgan. Je vais chercher à manger et un toit pour dormir.

\- Attends quoi ?

\- Tu as assez d'argent pour t'acheter une baguette, et aussi… Je devrais te prévenir mais les baguettes de Montenegro sont spéciales. Si tu en veux une, tu vas devoir persévérer.

Aurélia gronda, il lui avait fait une mauvaise blague elle pouvait l'imaginer rien qu'en voyant son sourire d'empaffé ! Morgan se contenta de sourire l'air de rien :

\- A toute à l'heure !

Puis il s'éloigna en sifflotant. Bon sang. Elle retirait tout ce qu'elle avait pensé sur son cousin, elle le balancera dans le fleuve tout à l'heure.

Aurélia inspira et expira. Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser ou avoir peur. Elle avait un collier traducteur pour qu'elle et ce montenegro puissent converser sans problèmes et de l'argent… Voilà. Elle toqua alors à la porte :

\- Entrez, cria une voix masculine éraillée.

Aurélia en bondit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela ! Elle reprit vite ses esprits et entra :

\- Bonjour… ?

\- Oui Oui, répondit une voix éraillée. Fermez la porte derrière vous !

Elle obéit immédiatement puis se retourna pour se retrouver… dans un magnifique bordel. Alors oui, c'était loin d'être la boutique d'Ollivander mais Merlin que c'était vivant ! Un chaudron fumait au milieu de l'atelier, des centaines de bocaux remplis de matière premières étaient sur les étagères, des bottes de bois, des cordelettes de cuir, des pierres précieuses, de la peintures… ça sentait la cire et la vanille. C'était glorieux.

\- Aurélia Ruva, c'est cela ?

Aurélia se tourna brusquement, Orazio était au-dessus d'elle assis à l'étage supérieur, en train de trier des perles de couleur. L'homme était plutôt petit, mais fin et affuté comme un sabre. Sa peau était foncée comme la terre de sienne et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur châtaigne. Il avait une barbe grisonnante et ne portait qu'un pantalon et des sandales en lourd cuir.

\- Euh oui… Mais comment ?

\- Je vous ai vue arriver. Vous avez cassé votre baguette ?

\- Elle s'est plutôt brisée, répliqua Aurélia, c'était un accident par contre, se rattrapa-t-elle tant bien que mal.

\- J'en jugerais. Baguette, dit-il en tendant sa main.

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche mais la referma Il valait mieux ne pas se battre. Elle sortit alors les deux malheureux morceaux de sa baguette hors de sa poche et les donna en ayant le bon goût d'afficher une expression penaude. Bon, en fait elle était vraiment penaude.

\- Châtaignier ? 22 cm, rigide, ventricule de dragon ?! C'est une baguette très volatile, mais… Vous êtes alignée terre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh oui.

\- Mineure feu ?

\- Oui mais comment savez-vous…

\- Je le sais c'est tout, mais cette baguette est complètement à côté de toutes vos caractéristiques ! Même pas équilibrée… Aviez-vous des problèmes pour exécuter des sortilèges simples ?

\- Pas… trop… Je ne saurais dire.

\- Evidemment renifla Orazio. Si je tenais le fils d'œuf pourri qui a osé vous donner une telle catastrophe. Et bien, c'est une belle plaie.

Il jeta les deux morceaux de baguette, qu'Aurélia rattrapa au vol. Orazio sauta et attirait par terre puis s'approche d'elle. Aurélia recula automatiquement

\- que faites-vous ?

\- On ne bouge pas.

Il attrapa son visage regarda droit dans ses yeux comme pour y déceler quelque chose. Puis passa sa main et sa baguette sur son front.

\- Je vois. Occlumens ? Et aussi apprentie en vaudou, magie élémentaire… Quels sont vos matières de prédilection en instruction magique ?

\- Quoi ?

Aurélia était sous le choc que d'un seul mouvement de baguette, l'homme en sache autant. Est-ce que ses défenses mentales étaient si friables ?

\- Je vous ai posé une question.

Hey. Faut se calmer là.

\- Défense, marmonna Aurélia, Potions, Métamorphose, Arithmancie.

\- Donc êtes donc une âme passionnée, proactive, pragmatique. Vous êtes aussi curieuse, travailleuse, ouverte d'esprit, mais avec un socle solide de connaissances, de valeurs. Vous manquez cependant de patience, de contrôle de soi ce qui explique d'ailleurs votre remarquable forteresse mentale… Vous avez du mal à lâcher prise.

\- Le drame de ma vie… soupira Aurélia malgré elle.

\- Et de l'humour aussi, sourit Orazio malgré lui. Et bien, une personnalité haute en couleur mérite une baguette du même gabarit.

Il se tourna et partit s'intéresser à ses bocaux sous le regard perdu et un peu flatté de la jeune fille.

\- Moui… Il vous faut une baguette qui vous force à concentrer votre énergie pour échelonner la puissance magique à votre disposition. Pas de baguette nerveuse mais plutôt, une résistante à l'appel de puissance brute. Il vous faut, sans doute…

Orazio claqua des doigts et se tourna vers Aurélia qui était littéralement pantoise.

\- Allez le chercher.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous m'avez entendu. Je ne travaille pendant que les autres se tournent les pouces. Vous voulez une baguette ? MERITEZ LA.

C'est une blague !?

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que j'aille chercher ?

\- L'élément star. Il faut que ce soit une créature qui vous parle, mon chasseur Batista va venir avec vous, mais vous et seulement vous devrez chercher l'élément.

\- Mais… je…

\- Alignée terre et feu. C'est votre fondation. Il y a beaucoup de créatures comme cela, mais une vous parlera. »

Le lendemain matin, Aurélia se leva aux aurores et rejoignit la hutte du fabricant de baguettes. Morgan était déjà parti, sans doute pour éviter sa colère et Orazio l'attendait en pleine discussion avec un chasseur. Batista était un homme à peine plus jeune qu'Orazio. Il était cependant bien plus massif, le physique d'un rugbyman, son crâne rasé et la barbe brune fournie. Le sorcier chasseur était habillé d'un pantalon de toile et d'une veste en cuir bardée de protections. Il avait le visage ciselé et fogé dans une expression ennuyée. Il lança d'ailleurs une veste en cuir similaire à la sienne à Aurélia :

-Mettez cela. Ce serait embêtant que vous vous fassiez piquer par une bestiole.

Aurélia pâlit légèrement mais avec le défi qui la caractérisait, renifla et enfila la veste sur elle. Elle suivit Batista qui parlait avec Orazio à voix basse, en direction de la sortie du village. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut son cousin Morgan qui parlait avec un garde dans une ambiance bon enfant. Les yeux d'Aurélia étincelèrent de colère, elle n'allait pas le laisser se foutre de sa gueule si facilement cette fois !

Aurélia se précipita alors vers son cousin et lui donna un coup de pied au tibia. Morgan en serra les dents alors que sa cousine croisait ses bras d'énervement.

\- Tu aurais pu prévenir, gronda-t-elle.

\- Tu sais que j'adore te faire des surprises, répondit Morgan avec un petit sourire. Le coup de pied était nécessaire ?

\- Il est absolument mérité ! SI je ne reviens pas vivante car une bestiole m'aura vidée de mes tripes, je te hanterais jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

Morgan éclata de rire alors qu'Aurélia avait envie de l'étrangler. A croire que son cousin ne la prenait jamais au sérieux !

\- Hey gamine, appela Batista. On y va. Dépêche-toi, on n'a pas toute la journée !

Pleine de ressentiments, la tête cependant haute, Aurélia secoua la tête pour se concentrer, et suivit le chasseur à travers les fourrés de la forêt amazonienne sous le sourire amusé de son cousin. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait émerger de cette randonnée pleine de danger, mais avait hâte de voir le résultat.

Une journée entière passa et alors que le soleil allait se coucher, Morgan sortit du bar pour s'étirer. Il avait patienté pendant toute la journée, et même s'il avait entièrement confiance dans le professionnalisme de Batista, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la malchance d'Aurélia pouvait attirer des catastrophes. Bon, il pouvait exagérer mais tout de même. Alors il se dirigea vers l'atelier d'Orazio où le vieux sorcier fumait la pipe de coca. Il lui adressa un signe.

\- Alors ? On s'inquiète ? S'esclaffa le fabricant de baguettes.

\- C'est une gamine.

\- Oh… Non c'en est pas une. JE vois les auras et les destins. Je sais que vous avez fait venir votre cousine ici pour lui donner la meilleure chance de se trouver une baguette à même de la comprendre.

Le sourire de Morgan s'évanouit et un rictus apparut. Un rictus plutôt machiavélique.

\- Touché.

\- Vous êtes intelligent Morgan. Même trop, faites attention, cela pourrait vous attirer des… bricoles. Son futur est sombre mais aussi éclatant comme un tonnerre crépitant. Le continent de l'autre côté de l'océan va avoir beaucoup de remous… Comme quelques années auparavant…. Ou vingt ans ?

\- Combien de choses voyez-vous ?

\- Oh. Je ne me concentre que sur mes clients. Cela me permet de faire les meilleures baguettes, je ne suis pas fait pour prédire l'avenir, je conne plutôt les armes nécessaires pour y faire face.

Morgan hocha la tête…

\- Il me faudrait peut-être une de vos baguettes…

\- Puis-je ?

Il accepta et lui donna la sienne. Orazio l'inspecta soupira et lui rendit avec un joli sourire.

\- Elle est parfaite pour vous. Elle a grandi et vous connait. Elle est une alliée de taille prenez en soin.

Morgan le remercia et alla ajouter quelque chose quand…

« - Ah la voilà.

Effectivement, une silhouette solitaire s'était avancée dans la clairière. Aurélia ne savait pas de quoi elle avait l'air. Mais à en juger le regard hilare de son cousin, elle devait avoir l'air fameuse. Effectivement la boue couvrait la moitié de son corps, ses genoux étaient ruinés par des bleus Et ses cheveux avaient accroché des branchages ainsi que des insectes qui se baladaient. Mais malgré son état d'épuisement extrême, Aurélia se sentait fière et une large satisfaction apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle brandissait son échantillon d'écaille de salamandre arc en ciel. Orazio hocha la tête en approuvant. Il avait du pain sur la planche. Une baguette l'attendait.

Et ce fut ce qu'Aurélia reçut : 23cm, bois d'aphandra, écaille de salamandre arc en ciel, rigide. La garde était striée de cercles avec un pommeau rond. La baguette était droite, simple et élégante. Orazio voulut l'orner d'une perle de grenat mais Aurélia refusa. Elle devait continuer à passer inaperçue. Alors Orazio renifla mais lui cribla la petite pierre de grenat à l'intérieur du pommeau en bois.

\- Les pierres précieuses concentrent mieux le pouvoir d'une baguette pour le renvoi de sort. Vous avez besoin d'une baguette forte plus que d'une baguette de duelliste. Vous êtes une combattante mais ce n'est pas ce qui vous définit le plus. Sans le grenat, votre baguette aurait été trop limitée.

Aurélia sourit légèrement et hocha la tête. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus quand elle apprit qu'elle devait enregistrer sa baguette au ministère… Aurélia renifla. Evidemment, qu'elle ne ferait jamais cette démarche. Sa baguette était déjà enregistrée après tout… Elle demanda qu'on répare son ancienne pour une raison sentimentale (ce qui était évidemment faux), mais la baguette ne pouvait plus conjurer un seul sort. C'était terminé. Elle voulut payer Orazio mais Morgan l'arrêta et paya à sa place. Elle releva un sourcil, il lui restait bien assez d'argent de poche :  
\- Ton cadeau d'anniversaire avec un peu de retard. Tu as eu 14 ans le 25 non?  
Aurélia rougit et le laissa lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Puis, les deux cousins invitèrent Orazio à manger le dîner avec eux. Le vieil amérindien s'avéra être un excellent conteur, parla de ses clients, de ses vies… Et c'est ainsi que leur séjour en Bolivie prit fin.

Le lendemain les cousins étaient en route pour rendre visite à l'oncle Richard à Sao Paulo au Brésil…


	9. Eveil - Avril et Mai

_Et c'est le mois d'Avril ainsi que le mois de Mai ! YOUHOU ! Sachez mes chers amis, qu'il s'agit de l'avant-dernière partie de l'année 3 ! Ensuite on fera une petite pause avant l'année 4. Car faut qu'on l'écrive, et Y a besoin de recharger ses batteries d'inspiratiooooon !_

 _Une fois n'est pas coutume, voici les réponses aux reviews !_

 _ImAShyPhoenyx : Salut toi, je pense que c'est la première fois que je vois une de tes reviews sur cette fanfic ! BIENVENUUUUE ! Ne t'en fais pas pour Teddy. Il va s'en remettre... Ou pas. J'adore vraiment ce type, il a une transformation hyper intéressante, ses coups de colère seront plus fréquentes, il en a un peu marre de subir et d'être impuissant… Mais il a une certaine colère froide je dirais, plus froide que celle de Quentin à bien des égards… Aurélia Responsable ? HAHAHAHAhahaha…. Ouais. On verra._

 _Kuro-no-Kage : Tu es très claire. Aurélia est serrée dans un étau. Un étau très simple en fait. La raison vs les sentiments. Mais malheureusement pour elle, même si elle va mieux, même si elle est plus en contrôle… Elle est encore confuse. La colère, la peur, l'inquiétude… Et puis la joie, l'enthousiasme… Tout cela se mélange dans une bouillie et lui donne mal à la tête. xD HAHA ouais sa baguette ! Le feu d'une salamandre arc-en-ciel ! Classe et nécessaire._

 _Tiph : LE maté ! Damnation, j'avais effectivement oublié ! haha vous vous inquiétez tous pour Teddy ! C'est génial, c'est un personnage que j'ai eu plaisir à créer, et son destin sera tout aussi grand ! Donc merci beaucoup !_

 _Kalwen : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour cette pluie de compliments. Haha, oui Elisa n'est pas encore fameuse, mais on est dans la perspective d'Aurélia, qui est bien plus flamboyante, plus intense plus… Bah Gryffondor quoi. Et même si les furieux de la maison rouge et or sont ingérables, ils ont tendance à attirer les regards facilement avec leur côté DARE TO DEFY ! Et tes sentiments contradictoires sont normaux, Aurélia les a aussi…_

 _ **Et voilà, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Bah tiens on va prendre une page dans le carnet d'Ywena, je vais faire des fiches pour les personnages originaux de G &I. Votez et choisissez entre les deux personnages que je vais vous proposer et je ferais l'aesthetic et une fiche de présentation. Commençons par la famille d'Aurélia ou du moins ses cousins les plus proches :**_

 _ **\- Robyn Cassarius**_

 _ **\- Morgan Robert**_

 _ **\- Gabriel Robert**_

* * *

 _ **Avril**_

La ville de Sao Paulo vibrait de joie entre odeurs et vrombissements de voitures sous le soleil brillant d'Amérique du Sud. La lueur matinale perçait dans la maison de Richard Robert qui lisait tranquillement un journal assis sur son fauteuil préféré, une tasse de café fumante à côté de lui. L'homme de 45 ans était grand, une silhouette longiligne et des lunettes rectangulaires perchées sur son nez aquilin. Sa peau était la plus foncée de la famille Robert. Richard était le deuxième fils de la terrible Suzie Robert et se profitait d'un Dimanche bien mérité hors de son job d'Oubliator, un métier qu'il avait en commun avec Victorien Ruva (les deux hommes s'appréciaient beaucoup et correspondaient souvent pour comparer leurs méthodes de travail.)

Bref, l'homme était assis confortablement quand on toqua non _tambourina_ à la porte d'entrée. Il fronça les sourcils en se débarrassant dans ses lunettes et rejoignit la porte pour l'ouvrir sur :

« - Salut oncle Richard, crièrent Aurélia et Morgan en chœur.

L'oncle Richard Robert éclata de rire alors que les deux cousins s'agitaient comiquement, puis les laissa entrer et les enlaça d'une étreinte chaleureuse sitôt qu'ils vinrent dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt ! Entrez, entrez… Aurélia, tu as tellement grandi ! Tu as coupé tes cheveux ?

Aurélia hocha la tête en passant sa main dans sa chevelure coupée à la garçonne. Elle en avait profité pour rafraichir sa coupe de cheveux alors qu'elle et Morgan avaient fait escale dans une ville à la frontière du Brésil avec la Bolivie. Richard ferma la porte derrière eux, il habitait dans un quartier exclusivement sorcier à la bordure d'une favela située sur les hauteurs de la ville.

Aurélia découvrit alors la maison construite qu'au rez-de-chaussée et surélevée comme les maisons américaines. Elle était plus petite que la sienne à Londres mais très chaleureuse. Elle était lumineuse et le salon était ouvert sur la cuisine, où s'affairait Rosalinda, la femme de Richard… et raison pour laquelle il s'était installé au Brésil avec sa jeune fille Allie.

\- Hola Rosie, sourit Morgan.

Il vint à sa rencontre et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

La femme était petite et ronde mais avec des yeux brillants de joie presque perpétuelle.

\- Hola Morgan et Aurélia. Oh pépi ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'adolescente. Tu as tellement grandi ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu savais à peine marcher !

Le sourire d'Aurélia se figea dans une expression crispée. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire aux réflexions qui la rappelait à un passé dont elle ne se souvenait pas… Morgan s'en rendit vite compte et changea rapidement de sujet alors que Rosie ne remarquait le trouble de la jeune fille devant elle.

\- Allie est à Mony, je suppose ? Demanda le baroudeur qui posait son sac de voyage.

Aurélia l'imita alors que son cousin s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Rosie lui servit un verre d'eau pour lui et Aurélia qui la remercia d'une petite voix. Elle s'assit aussi sur une chaise. Richard lui sortit un cigare d'un tiroir ce qui fit rouler Rosie des yeux :

Ouvre la fenêtre si tu as l'intention de nous empoisonner !

Richard balaya la menace d'un signe de main, mais préféra ouvrir la fenêtre suite au regard terrible que lui lança sa femme. Morgan accepta un cigare de bon cœur.

Et moi ? Plaisanta Aurélia.

Morgan fronça les sourcils, Aurélia leva ses mains en signe de défaite anticipée et se resservit un verre d'eau.

\- Alors ? Allie ?

\- Elle est en train de préparer ses examens du premier Quartant, expliqua Rosie.

Aurélia haussa un sourcil, Morgan lui expliqua immédiatement.

\- L'équivalent de tes BUSES.

\- Oh… Elle doit être occupée alors. Elle reviendra en Juillet j'imagine ?

\- Directement en Barbades ! Tu la verras pendant une semaine chez tes grands-parents, approuva Richard. Vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués ? On avait commencé à préparer à manger mais si vous voulez vous pouvez aller vous coucher…

Aurélia voulut répliquer, mais ses jambes tremblaient. Ils avaient transplané dans une aire sécurisée mais avaient marché toute la journée de la veille. Elle était exténuée.

\- J'en serais ravie, dit-elle alors. Je sens que je vais m'endormir dans mon assiette…

Rosie lui lança un sourire.

\- Tu peux prendre la chambre d'Allie. Première porte à droite.

\- Quant à moi dit Morgan en baillant, je vais rendre visite à quelques amis et poster quelques lettres… Auré ? Tu veux que j'envoie quelque chose pour toi ?

Aurélia eut un temps de pause avant de penser à la missive qu'elle avait dans son sac à dos. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement et en sortit deux d'une poche de côté. Morgan lut les destinataires :

\- Quentin à Poudlard et… Gilbert Ronan à Londres. Oh. Tu as fini tes devoirs de Runes ?

\- Yep. Je suis enfin libre. Je reprendrais l'année prochaine.

\- Bravo, lui dit Morgan en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Allez, va te coucher tu l'as bien mérité.

Aurélia n'eut pas la force de lui renvoyer une répartie cinglante et préféra faire un signe de main à ses hôtes pour disparaître dans la chambre de sa cousine. L'expression joviale de Morgan s'évanouit alors qu'il se tourna vers Richard qui retenait un rire :

\- Et bien mon garçon, murmura l'homme. Bonne chance pour la convaincre.

\- Je suis têtu.

\- Elle aussi à ce que je vois, répliqua Rosalinda qui repartit touiller son ragoût.

Morgan renifla mais laissa échapper un rictus. Lui aussi ne connaissait pas le mot : défaite.

Aurélia apprenait le système brésilien alors qu'elle étudiait. Elle avait d'ailleurs réussi à faire sortir une forme à peu près définie de son Patronus la dernière qu'elle l'avait jeté ! Bon, ce n'était pas encore un corporel, mais elle était sûre que la prochaine fois qu'elle s'y mettrais pendant une heure ou deux, elle maîtriserait le sort les doigts dans le nez ! La puissance magique, elle l'avait maintenant, et sa baguette était vraiment une beauté. Elle avait moins l'impression d'avoir des poids au bras quand elle jetait des sorts…

Bref, la ville de Sao Paulo était énorme. Centre financier du Brésil Moldu, la grande Banque des Sorciers brésiliens avait aussi son siège dans le quartier sorcier de la ville. Et d'ailleurs, quel quartier ! Il faisait cinq fois celui de Caballito à Buenos Aires et beaucoup de sorciers brésiliens ne sortaient jamais de leur territoire et ne se mêlaient jamais dans le côté moldu. La séparation entre moldus et sorciers était plus rude que celle de Londres. Le travail de l'oncle Richard était beaucoup plus important qu'en Grande-Bretagne. L'effacement des mémoires moldues n'était pas réglementée comme en Grande-Bretagne, ainsi des moldus qui se retrouvaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, finissaient presque toujours dans des institutions psychiatriques. Richard avait annoncé cela avec tellement de détachement qu'Aurélia eut du mal à finir son dîner. Les sorciers Brésiliens avaient leur propre gouvernement et ministère de la magie.

Leur école de magie la perle de Bahia était aussi très réputée mais surpeuplée ainsi les enfants des familles aisées étaient envoyés dans les académies américaines. Richard n'était pas riches mais les parents d'anciens élèves jouissait d'un avantage. La mère d'Allie décédée des suites d'un cas mortel de dragoncelle était une sorcière américaine qui était allée à Mony comme Richard… ainsi c'était tout naturel que sa fille y poursuive ses études.

D'ailleurs, Richard, Rosalinda et Morgan parlaient beaucoup de Mony. De son système aussi basé sur quatre maisons avec des valeurs moins radicales que celles de Poudlard. Et puis un des fondateurs était un no-maj, l'école était l'une des plus égalitaire du monde sorcier, les cultures cohabitaient… les magies ancestrales et de pointe comme l'alchimie étaient enseignées :

\- Quelles sont les quatre maisons de Mony ? demanda Aurélia avec curiosité alors qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner.

Ce jour-là, Morgan avait proposé qu'elle et lui aillent se promener à la mer. Ils transplaneraient à Santos une ville à quelques kilomètres de Sao Paulo. Un train pouvait aussi les emmener là-bas.

\- Oh, elles pourraient être liées à celles de Poudlard d'une certaine manière, réfléchit Morgan. Il y a déjà celle du Serpent Cornu. Il représente l'esprit, c'est un peu l'équivalent de Serdaigle.

\- Allie est dans cette maison comme sa mère, dit Richard avec une pointe de fierté.

\- Papi Joe y était aussi. Puis il y a la maison Puckwoodgenie.

\- Pu… quoi ?

\- La maison du cœur, sourit Rosa. Celle des guérisseurs.

\- Les Poufsouffles donc.

\- C'était la maison de mamie Suzie. Bon,Toya y est aussi.

\- Oh ?

\- Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, chère cousine.

Aurélia leva un sourcil, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle attendait les deux dernières maisons.

\- Puis la maison de Robyn …

\- C'est vrai que Clarissa, Zayn et Xander sont à Salem…marmonna Richard. Gabriel y a aussi fait ses études...

\- Bref. Robyn est de la maison du Wampus, qui est la maison du « corps ». La maison des guerriers.

\- J'ai envie de dire que je suis choquée, dit Aurélia mais ayant vu Robyn te foudre une taulée en compétition de duel, je ne suis pas étonnée.

\- Hey !

\- Tu te bats toujours contre Robyn ? éclata de rire Richard. Mais tu ne lâches pas l'affaire Moggy !

\- Je… Ce n'est pas le sujet !

\- Aurélia. Je vais te raconter une histoire. Robyn fiche la tête au carré à Morgan depuis ses treize ans ! Ils se battent dès qu'ils peuvent depuis Mony. Morgan n'a jamais gagné contre elle.

Aurélia regarda son cousin rouge d'embarras.

\- Si ! J'ai gagné deux matches !

\- Sur une cinquantaine ? bravo mon gars.

\- Arrête de l'embêter, le repris Rosie. Morgan tu allais parler de la quatrième maison de Mony.

\- Oui…euh. Donc la quatrième est la mienne. Celle de l'oiseau-tonnerre. La maison de l'âme.

\- Oh. Aurélia se pencha un peu en avant comme quand elle était vraiment intéressée par une histoire.

\- C'est celle des aventuriers, sourit largement Morgan. Tu te doutes que je suis bien tombé.

\- Tiens… je me reconnais dans ça, marmonna Aurélia.

\- Évidemment, s'esclaffa Richard. Une véritable baroudeuse comme ton cousin ! Et on m'a dit que tu aimais aussi expérimenter non ? Tu as créé des vêtements adaptables ? Robyn m'a écrit une lettre sur le sujet.

Aurélia sourit légèrement.

\- J'aime repousser les limites du possible.

Cela fit rire les trois adultes. Aurélia secoua la tête.

\- Je travaille aussi sur une expérience de potions, mais j'ai dû laisser mon matériel à la maison, poursuivit-elle avec regret.

\- Qu'était-ce demanda Rosalinda en se servant une tasse de café bien fort.

\- Un test d'acidité… une sorte de teinture réadaptée pour avoir des informations sur des potions.

Aurélia s'interrompit songeuse. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ses projets restés en suspens depuis des semaines. Peut-être qu'elle devrait appeler Robyn et Joe pour savoir où ils en sont.

\- Et tu as étudié quoi à Mony ? Y'a une université magique ou quelque chose du genre après les études là-bas ? demanda Aurélia à Morgan.

\- Mais enfin ! J'ai une licence en magie élémentaire et formation basique en vaudou, oncle Aberty était mon maître de stage !

\- … Ah bon ?

\- Tu croyais que je ne pêchais que la langouste avec lui !?

Aurélia tira la langue alors que son cousin secoua la tête.

\- Incroyable.

\- Juste la licence en magie élémentaire alors ?

\- As-tu oublié mon master en Défense contre les forces du mal ? Rappelle-toi quand même quand tu vagabondais avec Diego, je ramenais du pognon en donnant un coup de main aux Protecteurs de Los Empres.

\- Tu avais pris une spécialisation, non ? se rappela Carmelita. Je me rappelais à quel point tu t'acharnais sur tes livres quand tu révisais tes examens.

Morgan laissa échapper un petit sourire de remerciement.

\- Spécialisation créatures obscures. Loup-garous, goules etc. Créatures qui demandent des Nettoyeurs pour gérer leur cas. J'envisage fortement de rejoindre le département de régulation de créatures magiques au MACUSA.

Richard secoua la tête.

\- Tu es aussi deuxième niveau en Art de combat Moggy. Tu pourrais enseigner la Défense. Ou même être Auror.

Morgan soupira.

\- Nettoyeur offre plus de possibilités de voyage. Surtout si je travaille pour le gouvernement. Les États-Unis sont énormes, ils ont besoin de Nettoyeurs. Je ne suis pas assez bon en Runes pour être Briseur de Sorts.

Aurélia hocha la tête. C'était bizarre d'entendre son cousin parler de son avenir avec autant de confiance. Elle pensait qu'il était aussi paumé qu'elle pour voyager tout le temps comme ça… mais pas vraiment en fait. Morgan vit l'éclair sombre passer dans les yeux d'Aurélia et sut qu'il était temps de terminer cette conversation.

\- Bon. On va à la mer ? Ne faudrait pas trop tarder quand même… »

.

Quand Aurélia ouvrit ses yeux, la nuit était tombée. Ses yeux eurent du mal à s'habituer à l'obscurité alors qu'elle posa ses pieds sur le plancher. En baillant largement, elle marcha à la porte et se frotta les yeux alors qu'elle traversa le couloir vers la lumière du salon. Elle pouvait entendre des voix s'élever :

\- Est-ce que ce n'est pas lui forcer la main ? lâcha Rosalinda. De ce que j'entends sur elle, elle serait contre.

\- Peut-être pas, répondit Morgan. Je ne pense pas. Elle accepte de mieux en mieux ce que j'essaie de lui dire. De lui apprendre.

Aurélia entendit Richard laisser échapper un petit rire.

\- Tu sais Morgan, j'ai un souvenir très marquant d'Aurélia, dit l'oncle.

Sitôt Aurélia entendit son nom, elle resta dans le couloir et colla son dos contre le mur. Cette conversation n'était pas sensée parvenir à ses oreilles…

\- Elle avait cinq ans. Elle était déjà une petite vagabonde. Cela rendait Anna dingue car Aurélia avait l'habitude de se perdre dans les rues autour de la maison de ta grand-mère. Un jour, on retrouva Aurélia a 1 km de la maison. On pensa même qu'elle avait possiblement transplané. A cinq ans ! Sa magie accidentelle ne s'était même pas encore déclenchée !

Aurélia serra ses dents… On ne parlait pas d'elle. Mais d'une autre version… Elle sentit une bile amère remonter le long de son œsophage. Oh non. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ça, mais son corps ne répondait plus. Elle était paralysée, elle subissait. Non. Richard continuait à parler avec le ton léger :

\- Quand on l'avait retrouvée sais-tu ce qu'elle avait répondu ? « Je suis partie car on m'avait dit de rester à la maison. » Et c'est ainsi qu'on s'est tous découvert d'à quel point ma chère petite nièce serait une calamité. Elle aime la contradiction, elle déteste qu'on lui force la main, qu'on lui donne des ordres et c'est un trait qu'elle a apparemment conservé.

Aurélia plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

\- On a tous reçu la lettre de ta grand-mère Moggy. Et on sait qu'Aurélia est différente. Mais de ce que je vois ? Pas vraiment. Le même sale caractère. Elle n'acceptera pas tes conditions si facilement.

\- Jusque-là, le plan s'est bien déroulé.

\- Si j'ai appris une seule chose sur elle, c'est qu'elle aura toujours des réactions inattendues. Elle est imprévisible.

Cette fois ce fut Rosalinda qui rigola alors qu'Aurélia avait plutôt envie de vomir… Morgan soupira.

\- Je lui parlerai dans la semaine. Elle acceptera…

La conversation s'arrêta alors et Aurélia regagna sa chambre avant d'être aperçue…. Elle ne savait pas ce que son cousin allait lui proposer, mais elle était prête à faire face à la pire des possibilités. Quelque chose allait changer. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête pour ça…

.

.

Aurélia n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps.

Le lendemain, Morgan lui proposa de se promener en ville. Elle força un sourire et l'accompagna dans les rues de Sao Paulo. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, et finalement son cousin lui proposa un verre. Ils s'assirent à une terrasse moldue et se commandèrent une bière (pour Morgan) et une limonade.

Le silence se développa entre eux. Morgan regarda Aurélia qui était fermée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il se demandait si elle se doutait de ce qu'il allait dire… Mais le doute n'était plus permis. Ils se rapprochaient des États-Unis. Il devait lui en parler maintenant.

« - Aurélia.

Aurélia leva ses yeux vers son cousin qui la regardait avec gentillesse et précautions. Il mesurait chacun de ses mots.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

Elle attendit.

\- Tes parents. Comme tu le sais, ils m'ont demandé de m'occuper de toi. De t'aider… J'étais sensé te guider, t'apprendre le monde magique…

\- Je sais ça.

\- Non tu ne sais qu'une partie.

Un battement. Aurélia s'assombrit. Elle attendit l'impact. Morgan s'éclaircit la voix et continua.

-Tante Anna, ta mère, m'a demandé quelque chose de plus. Elle m'avait demandé que lorsque je jugerais que tu irais mieux… je suis sensé te faire part d'une offre.

Aurélia retint son souffle. Ça y était. Quoi ? Allait-elle être expédiée quelque part ?

\- Aurélia. Est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller à Ilvermony ?

Un silence. Aurélia sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher sous le choc.

\- Quoi ?

\- Richard est d'accord pour t'héberger si tu le souhaites au lieu de repartir en Angleterre et tu pourras voir tes parents en Barbades pendant l'été, dit Morgan.

Aurélia ne répondit pas. Soudain, tout fit sens. Pourquoi ils parlaient de Mony si souvent et si positivement. C'était pour la préparer à ce changement ! Elle allait quitter Poudlard définitivement.

\- C'est une excellente Académie, Auré est divisée en quatre maisons comme Poudlard comme tu le sais, mais les cours sont plus concentrés… Tu as des options intéressantes, Alchimie, Magie élémentaire, étude des rituels, étude de la civilisation maya et inca magiques, Runes celtiques et amérindiennes… Et tu ne seras pas seule. Allie y étudie, comme Oz et Toya.

\- Ce n'est pas une offre, coupa Aurélia d'un ton froid. C'est… Ils ont déjà pris leur décision, ils m'ont déjà inscrite là-bas non ?

Silence. Morgan fronça les sourcils mais Aurélia ne plaisantait pas.

\- Auré. Non. On ne va pas te _forcer_ à y aller…

\- Mais vous avez tout fait pour que je dise oui. Est-ce que tu as envoyé mes lettres à mes amis ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu as eu des réponses je te rappelle ! Ne commence pas à être paranoïaque !

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu ne manques pas du culot ! Tu viens de me piéger dans un voyage scolaire ! Car j'imagine bien qu'on va passer complètement _par hasard_ au Masachusetts, comme par hasard au-dessus de New York pour que je visite ton école !

Aie. Elle était plus vive que Morgan pensait. Aurélia renifla.

\- Je te rappelle que je sais lire une carte, _Moggy._

 _-_ Auré, écoute-moi.

\- Je ne vais pas à Mony. C'est hors de question.

\- Tu devrais accepter, insista Morgan.

\- Bien sûr, lâcha Aurélia avec une voix coupante comme du fil de rasoir.

Morgan fronça ses sourcils cette fois, et perdit son calme. Non. Cette fois, elle allait l'écouter.

\- Aurélia, je vais être honnête. Tu ne peux pas repartir à Poudlard. Ton esprit est un champ de ruines qui se remet tout juste d'une explosion. Tu as des relations compliquées avec des amis a qui tu ne peux pas vraiment te confier, sans parler de tes lacunes dans le monde sorcier que tu combles certes, mais on parle de onze ans de vie à refaire. Tu as besoin d'un nouveau départ. Loin de tout, loin des personnes qui t'ont faite souffrir, loin de ce qui te cloue au sol !

\- Mais…

\- Tes parents veulent te donner la possibilité de choisir ta vie. Je veux que tu puisses choisir. Tu es brillante, tu as un sale caractère mais tu es curieuse, drôle, ouverte d'esprit, respectueuse des traditions. Mony est une école faite pour toi, tu ne seras pas enfermée dans un microcosme anglais mais avec des gens qui viennent de pleins de pays différents ! Tu seras ouverte au changement, tu seras comblée !

Aurélia ferma sa bouche. Ce que disait Morgan avait du sens mais… une petite musique jouait dans sa tête dès le début de cette discussion. Un air éreintant. Alors elle reprit la parole avec seulement un filet de voix… Vaincue.

\- Mes parents. Ils ne veulent pas que je revienne en Angleterre, c'est ça ?

\- Quoi ? Aurélia as-tu écouté ce que je viens de te dire…

\- Non. J'ai bien écouté, seulement…

Aurélia leva sa tête vers Morgan avec des larmes dans la gorge. L'évidence l'avait frappée comme un éclair sur la tête.

\- Je suis trop à gérer pour eux.

Elle était un mensonge. Un bouleversement. Elle avait brûlé leur monde, les avait forcés à dissimuler des vérités. Elle avait pris la vie de leur fille. Elle était une aberration. Elle aurait dû être morte.

\- Auré, quoi que tu puisses penser…

\- Ne me dis pas ce qu'il y a dans ma tête, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide. Je sais ce qu'il se passe et je l'accepte. Je sais que je suis une erreur de calcul et… j'aime mes parents Morgan. Je ne veux plus qu'ils se sacrifient plus pour moi.

Il le fallait. Il fallait arrêter d'être égoïste et regarder la vérité en face.

\- C'est… C'est d'accord.

Et le Royaume-Uni brûlera. Harry Potter était déjà arrivé au château de toute façon. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Ce n'était plus son problème. Elle devait juste faire en sorte de faire sortir son frère et ses parents du pays avant que ça ne se gâte…

Franchement pourquoi avait-elle cru qu'elle pouvait faire quoi que ce soit avec une vie aussi chaotique. Elle était encore vide. Son esprit était encore compressé entre ses deux vies. Elle allait mieux, mais elle n'allait pas bien. Elle allait rendre le monde pire si elle débarquait là-bas maintenant. Elle était finie, alors autant être égoïste et s'occuper uniquement des personnes qu'elle aimait. Du moins sa famille… Ses amis. Avait-elle seulement des amis ?

\- D'accord, murmura-t-elle.

\- Aurélia, tu as le temps d'y réfléchir, tu n'es pas obligée de me donner une réponse définitive dès maintenant, expliqua Morgan prudemment. On n'a jamais voulu te forcer. On veut juste que tu saches qu'il y a un autre chemin possible…

\- Cool. »

Et Aurélia but sa limonade d'un trait sans un seul autre mot.

 **oOoOoOo**

« - Comment ça tu ne reviens pas ? C'est une blague !

Finalement le Trio Rouge avait réussi à appeler Aurélia au Brésil. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans leur QG et avaient bravé le couvre-feu en raison du décalage horaire. Raison d'ailleurs pour laquelle ils avaient besoin du cadre en bois, afin d'appeler plus discrètement. Cependant quand Teddy s'était écrié de colère, Quentin bénit Merlin d'avoir pensé à un sort d'impassabilité. Un soupir fatigué répondit au garçon visiblement très remonté.

\- Teddy, mes parents…

\- Mais... envoie les chier ! Tu es Aurélia Ruva, tu te fous de ce que les gens pensent de toi ! rugit Teddy scandalisé.

Phil s'esclaffa suite à l'humeur de Teddy Mint. Il aimait beaucoup quand le garçon était en colère alors que Quentin, lui se massait les tempes.

\- Ouais… Non pas cette fois, répondit Aurélia avec un léger rire.

Un silence. Aurélia soupira encore. C'était sérieux, il fallait qu'ils comprennent.

\- Ma famille va mal okay ? J'ai tout cassé et on ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Alors pour une fois, je vais accepter ce qu'on m'impose et je vais arrêter de me plaindre. Je ne vais donc pas revenir à Poudlard car cette école n'est pas faite pour moi, et je suis trop… pour elle. Pour vous.

\- Drama-queen, souffla Phil.

\- Je souffre de stress post-traumatique suite à l'expérience de la mort, je sursaute quand il y a des éclairs et je ne vous dis pas quand je vois des sorciers les manipuler, répliqua Aurélia. J'ai croisé un oiseau-tonnerre en Amazonie et j'ai sauté par terre en me tenant la tête ! Je ne vais PAS BIEN. Vous voulez vraiment que mon cas problématique revienne dans les murs de Poudlard !?

\- Ce sera la même chose à Ilvermony, renvoya Teddy.

\- Oui. Mais j'aurais la chance de recommencer en tant que moi-même, pas cette gamine colérique, abrasive qui avait oublié de sourire ! Sans parler des rumeurs et… J'ai blessé trop de monde. Je peux et je dois faire mieux.

\- Aurélia, ne commence pas. Tu vas revenir à Poudlard par Merlin ! Même si je dois écrire une lettre d'insultes à tes parents ! Tu n'affrontes pas les problèmes ! Une fois de plus, tu les fuis et tu t'enfermes dans le déni. C'est ce qui t'a mise dans cette situation à la base !

\- Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout ! Je prends une décision, logique et saine et...

\- Et moi, je dis que tu te fous de nous ! Tu ne veux pas aller à Mony ! Admets-le, au lieu de jouer au martyre !

Silence. Les flammes crépitaient donc rien ne pouvait laisser présager de la colère d'Aurélia mais les garçons n'étaient pas dupes. Quentin lança un regard d'avertissement à Teddy mais manifestement il fallait que ça sorte. Phil prit alors le relais avec un ton un peu enjoué :

-T'es toujours là, ou tu boudes ?

\- Je boude pas !

Phil s'esclaffa, Teddy et Quentin laissèrent échapper un rictus.

\- Je vous déteste, gronda la voix d'Aurélia ! Vous n'êtes pas censés foutre le chaos dans ma tête ! J'ai pris une décision par Merlin !

\- Les amis, c'est fait pour ça beauté, se marra Phil. Et puis, toujours à ton service.

\- Mais c'est compliqué bordel, répondit la voix d'Aurélia ! C'est compliqué, y'a des facteurs, je… J'essaie de prendre la bonne décision !

\- Aurélia, écoute-moi, soupira Quentin.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Quentin Martins qui s'était avancé vers le cadre et s'accroupit.

\- Il est tard. On va se coucher. Prend ta décision, plus rien à carrer. Reviens ou ne reviens pas, mais si tu prends la mauvaise décision c'est entièrement ta faute. On en a marre de te crier d'arrêter de te mentir. Tu veux vivre une vie amère ? c'est ton problème : plus le nôtre.

Lourd silence. Teddy et Phil sont bouches bées.

\- Prends soin de toi et envoie des lettres. Bye. »

Et il éteignit le feu d'un mouvement de baguette et récupéra le cadre.

\- Teddy, tu rendras ça à Elisa demain au CEM.

\- T'as été dur.

\- Il faut l'être avec elle. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Et Teddy efface moi cette expression effarée, c'est ridicule.

\- Tu lui a raccroché au nez !

\- Elle l'a mérité. Et puis franchement… On la connait. Elle va faire un caca nerveux. Se plonger dans le déni et réalisera possiblement qu'elle fait une connerie. Je lui donne un mois. On la reverra à Poudlard en Septembre.

\- Et si tu te trompes ? demanda Phil

\- Je suis prêt à parier le slip de Rusard, dit Quentin très sérieusement.

Phil et Teddy s'échangèrent un regard circonspect. Mais Méphisto Pinto sourit largement :

\- Deal. »

 **oOoOoOo**

A Poudlard, la vie suivait son cours. Le commerce des Glisseurs se portait bien. A la mi-avril, Elisa vendit deux modèles, l'un à Drago Malefoy et l'autre à l'héritier Bulstrode.

Elisa reçu une coquette somme d'argent de la part de Lucius Malefoy et de Lord Allen Bulstrode, et se frotta les mains. Son plan génial marchait !

Bon, un certain nombre d'élèves faisaient la tronche et étaient morts de jalousie. Sauf le Trio d'Or, curieusement. Cela dit, à en juger par leurs fréquentes visites chez Hagrid et leurs chuchotements préoccupés (et le fait qu'Hermione avait innocemment demandé à Elisa si les sorciers pouvaient posséder des dragons), les trois petits Gryffondor devaient essentiellement être préoccupés par l'œuf de dragon d'Hagrid.

Bref. Pas mal d'élèves auraient voulu un MagicoGlisseur eux aussi. Mais, eh, elle leur avait donné ses prix pour des MagicoGlisseurs sur commande. S'ils en voulaient, soit ils avançaient la monnaie, soit ils attendaient qu'elle ait du stock !

Et un employé, il lui fallait définitivement un employé. Ne serait-ce que pour le travail du bois, qui lui prenait un temps fou. Ensorceler la planche lui prenait trois jours, peut-être, si elle se gardait du temps pour ses devoirs, ses activités extrascolaires comme le CEM et le Challenge, et du temps pour se détendre avec ses amis. Mais fabriquer la planche en elle-même prenait plus de deux semaines ! Elle avait un stock de bois qu'elle avait ramené des vacances, mais il fallait polir, sculpter, vernir, ensorceler, redessiner, déformer le bois pour relever les extrémités du Glisseur…

Yep, c'était du boulot. Il lui fallait vraiment un salarié pour l'assister. Et quelqu'un qui ne demade pas un salaire trop élevé, histoire qu'elle puisse économiser un maximum d'argent… Pff. C'était compliqué, la vie active.

D'autant plus que comme elle n'arrivait pas à se décider entre le Saphira et le Simbad, elle avait décidé de fabriquer les deux et de proposer à Ruth Sullivan de choisir. C'était chiant, parfois, d'être une perfectionniste…

– Hey, Trisha ! lança Rhonda.

Trisha et Elisa, toutes les deux plongées dans leurs devoirs de Potions dans la salle commune, levèrent la tête. Cédric, qui avait une affreuse gueule de bois, poussa un gémissement en enfouissant la tête dans ses bras. La veille, ils avaient fêté la victoire des Poufsouffle sur les Serpentard jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, et un des élèves plus âgés avait insisté pour qu'ils boivent tous un peu de whisky Pur-Feu. Cédric avait eu l'air d'un zombi toute la journée. Il avait encore la migraine ce soir : la seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas encore parti se coucher parce qu'il avait des devoirs à finir, et que Rogue l'utiliserait comme ingrédients de potion s'il ne rendait pas sa dissertation comme tout le monde.

– Je boirais plus jamais, gémit Cédric sans ouvrir les yeux.

– Sage décision, approuva Elisa.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Trisha à Rhonda en ignorant ses deux amis.

– C'est vrai que tu peux nous fournir de la Bièraubeurre à volonté ?

Trisha haussa les sourcils :

– Sûr. Mes parents en ont toujours un stock. Il suffit de demander à un elfe des cuisines d'aller en prendre dans leur cave. Techniquement, ils ne font que me ramener ma propriété, donc ils peuvent obéir à cet ordre-là.

– Magnifique ! s'exclama Rhonda.

– Comment t'as découvert ça ? fit Gabriel avec curiosité.

– C'est à cause d'Elisa, dénonça Trisha. Elle utilisait son elfe pour lui ramener des trucs de chez elle en première année.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Elisa qui avait complètement oublié ça.

Trisha commença à compter sur ses doigts :

– Ton pyjama, tes chaussettes préférées, tous les livres avec lesquels t'as monté ton club de lecture, une énoooorme encyclopédie sur la numérologie qui sert toujours de cale-porte dans le dortoir…

– Pour quelqu'un d'aussi obsédée par les listes et les plannings, t'es vraiment désorganisée ! se moqua Cédric toujours avachi sur la table.

– J'ai pas bien entendu, tu peux répéter ?! fit Elisa en haussant très fort la voix juste à côté de des oreilles de son ami.

Cédric poussa un couinement absolument pathétique, se cachant la tête sans ses bras. Elisa ricana et était en train de retourner à ses devoirs de Potions, laissant Rhonda essayer de négocier avec Trisha l'apport de Bièraubeurre à volonté dans la salle commune, quand soudain une idée de génie lui traversa l'esprit.

Les elfes de maison !

Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé avant ?! Elle cherchait quelqu'un pour l'aider à fabriquer des MagicoGlisseur, quelqu'un de compétent, de digne de confiance, et qui ne demanderait pas un salaire trop haut. Alors… Pourquoi pas un elfe ? Ok, il faudrait leur apprendre à travailler le bois, mais c'était tout. Les elfes étaient doués, obéissant et refusaient d'être payés. Bon, elle les paierait s'ils le demandaient : mais apparemment Dobby avait été le seul elfe assez excentrique pour réclamer un salaire.

Et puis… Sérieusement, elle pourrait utiliser les elfes pour faire bien davantage que des MagicoGlisseurs.

C'était comme si une porte s'ouvrait dans son esprit. Chappy appartenait à sa mère, elle ne pouvait pas l'exploiter comme elle voulait, parce que les tâches ordonnées par Isabelle (nettoyer la maison, faire les repas, retrouver sa boule de cristal…) prenaient précédence. Mais si Elisa avait son propre elfe… Ou mieux, _ses_ propres elfes ! Alors dans ce cas, elle pouvait faire absolument n'importe quoi !

Les elfes étaient travailleurs, ils n'avaient pas à être payés, ils n'étaient pas affectés par certaines limitations magiques comme les sorciers… Mais surtout, ils étaient _loyaux_.

Et la loyauté était tellement utile, dans cet univers.

Tout devenait possible si elle avait un elfe. Elisa voulait envoyer un message à Harry alors que celui-ci était surveillé ? Aucun problème. Elle voulait se téléporter à l'autre bout du pays alors qu'elle n'avait pas de permis de Transplanage ? Pas de souci. Elle voulait défier les ordres de Dumbledore ? Fastoche. Elle voulait voler un truc dans la maison des Black à Square Grimmauld, ou dans la maison des Malefoy ? Les elfes s'y baladaient librement. Elle voulait espionner quelqu'un ? Facile. Elle voulait un garde du corps perpétuellement prêt à faire voler à trois mètres le premier idiot qui cherchait la bagarre avec elle ? C'était faisable.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé avant. Elle vivait avec un elfe de maison, pour l'amour du ciel. Elle avait vu, depuis des années, à quel point la magie de Chappy était utile.

– Je reviens, lança-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds. J'ai un truc à faire aux cuisines !

– C'est presque l'heure du couvre-feu ! protesta Cédric.

– Que quelqu'un aille avec elle, fit l'un des Préfets sans lever les yeux de ses propres devoirs. On ne veut pas qu'un incident comme celui de février se reproduise.

– Oh, je crois que Warrington a compris la leçon ! s'esclaffa un garçon de quatrième année.

Il n'empêche que Cécile Engelhorn, la Préfète de cinquième année, se leva de son canapé pour escorter Elisa : et que la jeune Poufsouffle réalisa qu'elle avait vraiment une place privilégiée. Si n'importe quel autre élève de troisième année était allé se dégourdir les jambes à dix minutes du couvre-feu, aucun des Préfet n'aurait approuvé, et ils se seraient encore moins déplacés pour l'accompagner.

Comme quoi, eh. Faire preuve d'autorité et s'établir comme leader quand elle avait onze ans et que le reste de ses camarades était pétrifiés de trouille, finalement, ça avait des bénéfices sur le long terme.

– Ne me dis pas que tu as un creux, fit Cécile quand elles quittèrent la salle commune.

– Non, juste un coup de génie !

Les sourcils de Cécile se levèrent très haut :

– Et ça nécessite d'aller aux cuisines ?

– Ça nécessite de parler aux elfes, rectifia Elisa.

– Quelle drôle d'idée, marmonna la métisse.

Les cuisines étaient à deux couloirs à peine de la salle commune des Poufsouffle, et tous les membres de la Maison en jaune et noir apprenaient dès leur première année comment y entrer. C'était une sorte de rituel de passage. Les élèves rencontraient donc très tôt les elfes de Poudlard. Pour autant, ils adoptaient assez vite l'attitude classique des sorciers à l'égard de ces petites créatures : un elfe, c'est vaguement stupide, mais surtout servile, et ça adore rendre service.

Même Elisa avait absorbé cet état d'esprit, comme tout le monde. C'était juste quelque chose de _normal_ pour les sorciers. Mais malgré tout, elle avait gardé dans un coin de sa tête la certitude que les elfes de maison étaient grandement sous-estimés. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'importance de Kreattur et Dobby dans la saga originale.

– On y est, fit inutilement Cécile quand elles arrivèrent devant le portrait d'une coupe de fruit. J'espère que ça ne va pas prendre trop de temps, le couvre-feu est bientôt.

– Euh, hésita Elisa qui réfléchissait encore à la manière d'aborder le sujet avec les elfes. Ça risque de prendre quand même un petit moment…

Cécile fronça le nez. Elle avait les BUSES à la fin de l'année, se souvint Elisa : elle avait sans doute mieux à faire que de baby-sitter la star des Poufsouffle.

Surtout que Cécile, contrairement aux autres Préfets qui étaient des mères-poules, n'était pas du genre à mettre de côté ses études pour s'occuper des gamins. Non, elle avait pour principe de laisser les gens apprendre de leurs erreurs, et se sortir de leurs propres ennuis.

– Je me débrouillerai pour rentrer, l'assura donc Elisa avec confiance. Et puis, à cette heure, je ne risque pas de croiser un Serpentard !

– Pas faux, concéda Cécile avec une certaine réticence. Mais si tu dépasses le couvre-feu, ne te fais pas prendre. Et ramène-nous du chocolat chaud !

– J'amènerai même des cafés pour ceux qui veulent réviser, promit Elisa.

Cécile hocha la tête, puis tourna les talons et repartit en direction de la salle commune. Elisa la regarda s'éloigner une seconde, puis elle se retourna face au tableau de fruits et se frotta les mains. A l'attaque !

Elle chatouilla la poire du tableau, et celui-ci s'ouvrit obligeamment, la laissant pénétrer dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

Les cuisines étaient une salle plus vaste que la Grande Salle, au plafond haut, et éclairée par plusieurs cheminées qui servaient à faire cuire les repas. La plus grande partie de l'espace était occupée par cinq grandes tables, identiques à celles de la Grande Salle qui se situait juste au-dessus : c'était sur ces tables que les elfes plaçaient les plats avant de les téléporter à l'étage supérieur. Le reste de l'espace était occupé par des plans de travail, des armoires d'argenterie, des bassines pour faire la vaisselle, de marmites, de paniers de fruits ou de légumes. Et surtout, l'endroit était rempli par des elfes de maison. Il devait y en avoir une bonne centaine. Une grande partie était occupée, mais une bonne dizaine d'entre eux convergèrent vers Elisa dès qu'elle entra.

– Bonsoir Miss ! Qu'est-ce que Miss voudrait ?

– Miss voudrait un thé ?

– Miss voudrait un dessert ?

– Miss voudrait un dîner ?

Elisa esquissa un sourire un peu embarrassé (elle parlait rarement à d'autres elfes de maison que Chappy, et leur enthousiasme était un peu déconcertant), et agita les mains :

– Non, non, merci, pas tout de suite. Mes amis dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle voudraient du chocolat chaud et des cafés, mais ça peut attendre quelques minutes. Je suis surtout venue poser des questions… Parce que je voudrais employer des elfes de maison.

Il y eut une grande inspiration surprise de la part des elfes, mais aucun n'eut l'air choqué ou offensé. Encouragée, Elisa poursuivit :

– Ma mère a hérité de son elfe, mais j'aimerai en embaucher d'autres. A mon service personnel. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Est-ce que vous savez si des elfes recherchent du travail ? Des elfes qui n'auraient plus de maître et qui chercheraient une maison ?

Les elfes se regardèrent, hésitants et chuchotant entre eux. L'un d'eux bégaya :

– Miss doit savoir… Les elfes qui n'ont plus de maître… Ils ont été _libérés_.

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot avec le même effroi que si c'était le nom de Voldemort. Autour de lui, tous les elfes frissonnèrent. Elisa fronça les sourcils :

– Est-ce qu'ils veulent rester libres ?

– Non ! couina l'elfe tandis que ses camarades poussaient divers exclamations d'horreur. C'est terrible pour un elfe d'avoir été libéré !

Elle s'en doutait un petit peu. La Poufsouffle hocha la tête, puis vérifia quand même :

– Donc ils veulent avoir un autre maître ?

A ce point, l'elfe devant elle semblait à court de mots, ses grands yeux marron remplis de larmes et ses oreilles semblables à des ailes de chauve-souris s'agitant avec détresse :

– Oui, mais, Miss… ! Leur maître les a renvoyés… Personne ne veut d'un elfe qui a si terriblement déçu son maître…

Ce qui posait la question de ce que devenait les elfes libérés. Elisa avait un jour posé la question à Chappy (d'où sa connaissance sur le lien magique unissant sorciers et elfes) mais son elfe ne lui avait pas donné de réponse très claire. Il semblait considérer qu'un elfe libre était un elfe presque mort… Et Elisa ne l'avait pas questionné davantage, puisque le sujet faisait presque pleurer Chappy.

Pourtant, elle aurait dû creuser la question. La jeune Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils, se souvenant vaguement que Dobby avait cherché du travail après avoir été libéré par Lucius Malefoy. Mais c'était parce qu'il avait cherché un travail payé, pas un travail d'elfe. Et l'elfe des Croupton, comment s'appelait-elle… Whisky ? Avait-elle cherché du travail avant d'être employée par Poudlard ?

– Que font les elfes libres, alors ?

Plusieurs elfes eurent l'air épouvantés, d'autres baissèrent les oreilles d'un air mortifié, et l'un d'eux se mit même à pleurer. Horrifiée, Elisa leva les mains d'un geste qu'elle espérait apaisant : ce n'était pas la peine de se mettre dans un tel état ! Mais l'un des elfes, un vieux ridé aux yeux très verts et remplis de larmes, avait déjà commencé à parler.

– Ils vont au Ministère, chuchota-t-il comme si c'était une histoire d'horreur. Si personne ne veut leur donner une maison… Alors ils vont au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Et on ne les revoit plus jamais.

Elisa ne s'attendait certainement pas à _ça_ , et elle sentit les cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Ça avait l'air… Morbide.

Oh, elle doutait fortement que le Ministère exécutait les elfes. Puis elle se rappela soudain que le Ministère employait Macnair, un adepte de la hache qui serait le futur bourreau de Buck l'hippogriffe. Et la voix tremblante du vieil elfe, la crainte dans le regard de ses camarades… Les elfes y croyaient, eux. Alors c'était possible, non ? Terrifiant et très glauque, mais possible…

– Mais les elfes libres arrivent à trouver des maisons, non ? finit-elle par dire.

Les elfes se regardèrent. Elisa s'aperçu avec un sursaut que la foule d'elfes autour d'elle avait grandi : presque tous les elfes des cuisines étaient là, à présent.

– Parfois, chevrota la voix d'une vieille elfe. Parfois un druide accepte les services d'un elfe libre. Parfois les elfes viennent à Poudlard pour servir. Parfois l'elfe trouve une bonne famille qui pardonne sa faute, et il leur donne ses vêtements, et il peut travailler à nouveau comme un vrai elfe.

Elisa sourcilla. Quoi, un elfe pouvait à nouveau retomber en esclavage ? Et apparemment ce n'était pas ce qui se passait quand un elfe était embauché par un druide ou par Poudlard ?

Ah, mais oui. Un druide, ou le château de Poudlard… Ces deux entités devaient avoir une magie différente, qui leur permettait d'avoir un lien avec des elfes libres (comme Dobby et Whisky-truc !). La magie druidique était une magie à part, et le château de Poudlard avait sa magie propre.

Mais entrer au service d'un sorcier requérait la servitude de l'elfe. Du coup, il devait y avoir une sorte de rituel, non ? Un truc qui déclencherait la formation du lien classique de soumission. L'elfe devait renoncer à sa liberté pour que le lien se forme… Ou quelque chose comme ça. En tous cas, ça serait logique.

– C'est ça que je vais faire, décida-t-elle. Vous pouvez parler aux autres elfes, non ? Ceux qui cherchent du travail, ou… une maison ?

Les elfes hochèrent la tête, leurs grands yeux larmoyants fixés sur Elisa et leurs oreilles de chauve-souris battant avec le geste. Vu qu'ils étaient presque soixante-dix autour d'elle, l'effet était assez déconcertant.

– Je dois encore en parler avec ma mère, réfléchit-elle. Parce que je ne sais pas si je peux posséder moi-même un elfe, vu que je ne suis pas majeure et qu'on a déjà Chappy. Mais je veux que vous le disiez à d'autres elfes, d'accord ? Je vais embaucher des elfes, et je peux leur, euh… Leur retirer leur liberté, s'ils veulent. Je m'en fiche qu'ils aient été libérés, ou dans quelles circonstances, tant qu'ils sont prêts à travailler dur pour moi et à m'être loyal.

Yep, la loyauté était un élément important. Un élément-clef, même. Emportée par son élan, Elisa continua en énumérant sur ses doigts :

– Il va y avoir beaucoup de boulot cet été, trop pour Chappy et moi. Je fabrique de MagicoGlisseurs et j'ai besoin d'aide pour le travail du bois, et pour trouver les bonnes planches… Et c'est un travail qui doit être fait pendant toute l'année, donc il faudra des elfes pour faire ça à l'extérieur de Poudlard _et_ pour m'apporter discrètement les planches dans mon atelier pour que je fasse les finitions.

Elle marqua une pause, réfléchissant à la question, puis reprit :

– D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien me construire un atelier dans la forêt derrière ma maison, parce que ma chambre risque d'être vite trop petite pour mes expériences. Et j'aurais un invité, peut-être deux. Et je vais avoir besoin d'un elfe qui sache transplaner sur de longues distances, puisque je ne sais pas encore transplaner seule… Bref, le travail ne va pas manquer. J'aimerai bien avoir au moins trois elfes qui travaillent pour moi, mais je peux en embaucher plus…

Sa voix s'éteignit quand elle réalisa que les elfes la fixaient tous, leurs grands yeux remplis d'émerveillement incrédule comme si elle était Jésus-Christ réincarnée. Le Jésus-Christ des elfes.

– Miss va redonner une maison à des elfes ? fit l'un d'eux d'une voix tremblante.

– Même s'ils ont été chassés ? bredouilla le vieil elfe ridé qui semblait au bord des larmes.

Elisa haussa les épaules, un peu mal-à-l'aise :

– Je pense que les gens, et les elfes, méritent qu'on leur donne une chance.

Le premier elfe fondit en larmes, embrassant les genoux d'Elisa, et celle-ci sursauta si fort qu'elle faillit tomber. Ce fut comme un signal, et tous les elfes se mirent crier, pleurer, la remercier, l'étreindre (enfin, étreindre ses jambes), dans une cacophonie de sanglots et de bégaiements émerveillés sur sa bonté et sa miséricorde.

Pour Elisa qui n'aimait pas les pleurs et les moments d'émotions, ce fut l'une des expériences les plus inconfortables de sa vie.

(Et, bien plus tard, dans son lit alors qu'elle repensait à ce moment embarrassant, elle eut une révélation bien plus inconfortable : si cette toute petite offre avait bouleversé les elfes à ce point, est-ce que ça voulait dire que personne, jamais, n'avait pensé à faire preuve de compassion envers eux ? Etait-ce si inattendu, qu'elle accorde une pensée aux elfes de Maison ?

… Tout d'un coup, elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Hermione avait été si indignée par l'indifférence des sorciers vis-à-vis de la condition des elfes. Le monde sorcier était vraiment indifférent à la souffrance des autres…)

Alors Elisa ajouta à sa liste mentale de choses à faire : libérer les elfes.

Ça commençait à faire beaucoup de projets.

Elle invita également Harry à venir passer l'été (ou une partie de l'été) chez elle, afin qu'il n'ait pas à rentrer chez les Dursley. Honnêtement, cela fut presque trop facile. Elle n'eut qu'à lui suggérer la chose et boum, l accepta avec empressement, l'assurant qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de repasser par Privet Drive car tout ce qu'il possédait était dans son coffre, et que ça ne dérangerait pas du tout les Dursley de ne pas revoir sa tronche de l'année. La jeune Poufsouffle ne dit rien. Il n'empêche que pendant les jours qu'ils suivirent, elle laissa tomber quelques mots bien placés à l'égard de Ron et Hermione, leur demandant s'ils savaient comment les Dursley traitaient Harry, quelles étaient leurs relations, s'il avait mentionné des problèmes. Elisa ne pouvait pas elle-même faire irruption chez les Dursley et montrer au monde entier quelles personnes immondes ils étaient, parce que Dumbledore l'aurait sans doute fait taire : mais si quelqu'un d'autre le remarquait, comme un Weasley… Ou Hermione, si encline à se confier à McGonagall… Eh. Dans ce cas, c'était une autre affaire, hein ?

Elisa n'avait cependant pas que ça à faire. Harry était une de ses préoccupations, oui, mais pas la seule. Après tout, elle se préparait à une guerre possible et une chasse aux Horcruxes certaine.

Et puis elle avait aussi son business à gérer. Teddy lui avait rendu sa cheminée portative, mais n'avait pas vraiment raconté comment s'était passé sa conversation avec Aurélia Ruva. Elisa envisagea de le cuisiner un peu, pour se changer les idées… Puis renonça. Au final, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Elle devait se concentrer sur ses projets importants !

Cette année, elle comptait stopper Voldemort en le laissant tomber dans le piège de Dumbledore. Ses souvenirs du premier tome de la saga originale étaient assez flous, mais elle était sûre que le miroir du Riséd était supposé stopper ou même emprisonner le mage noir. Il suffisait d'empêcher Harry de se jeter à sa poursuite, et boum ! Problème réglé.

Bien sûr, stopper le Trio reposait essentiellement sur le fait d'avoir un bon timing, et sur ce point… Elisa était désavantagée. Maudite mémoire ! Pourquoi est-ce que ses souvenirs de la saga originale ne pouvaient pas être plus précis ?!

Enfin bref. Qu'elle réussisse à stopper le Trio ou pas, ses projets ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Il y avait encore sept bouts d'âmes de Voldy, et pas mal de Mangemorts, qui se baladaient dans la nature…

Elle devait mettre la main sur le journal de Jedusor pour se donner à elle-même un alibi quant à sa connaissance des Horcruxe et sa chasse aux bouts d'âmes de Voldy. Oh, et elle devait capturer Pettigrew, aussi. Sirius Black, malgré ses travers, ne méritait certainement pas de croupir à Azkaban pour le meurtre des Potter. Bon, il aurait _dû_ être condamné après avoir tenté de tuer Rogue de sang-froid, d'après Elisa (c'était un des passages de la série originale qui l'avait le plus choqué : que Sirius parle sans le moindre remords d'avoir tenté de tuer violemment un camarade de classe, et qu'Harry le voit quand même comme un saint) : mais douze ans en compagnie des Détraqueurs pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis ? Personne ne méritait ça.

Bref. Le journal, puis Pettigrew, puis empêcher Cédric de mourir pendant le Tournoi, puis organiser l'AD, puis… Elle serait diplômée, et soit ça serait la guerre, soit elle aurait réussi à l'éviter. Dans les deux cas, elle voulait être riche et s'assurer une certaine protection. Et pour ça, elle devait s'y mettre tôt. Et elle trouvait qu'elle jonglait plutôt bien entre ses différentes tâches.

– Tu ne t'entraînes pas assez au duel, Magister !

… Apparemment, ce n'était pas un avis partagé par tout le monde.

Elisa roula des yeux, mais releva le nez de sa carte du ciel pour se tourner vers l'intruse. De toute façon, elle avait presque totalement fini d'annoter la constellation du Dragon.

– Il n'y a pas que le duel dans la vie, Helen.

– C'est vrai, fit Cédric en hochant gravement la tête. Il y a le Quidditch aussi.

La Serdaigle eut l'air complètement scandalisée. A côté d'elle, Takashi et Aaron étouffèrent discrètement un rire, et Heather leur donna un coup de pied sans lever les yeux de son grimoire. Ils étaient une dizaine à partager l'une des grandes tables à la bibliothèque, alors si l'un d'eux attirait l'attention de Mrs Pince, ils allaient tous se faire virer.

– Est-ce que tu as toujours été aussi obsédée par le duel ? demanda Trisha avec curiosité. Tes parents n'ont pas peur qu'un jour tu décides de tout plaquer pour devenir tueuse à gage ?

Helen haussa les épaules :

– Ils se sont fait une raison. C'est pas nouveau. Quand j'étais petite je voulais être une licorne pour poignarder les gens avec ma tête.

Il y eut un court silence. Trisha décala sa chaise de quelques centimètres pour mettre une distance de sécurité prudence entre elle et la Serdaigle à tendances homicides.

– Là n'est pas la question, finit par déclarer dignement Helen. Le Challenge, ça ne consiste pas seulement à s'asséner des sortilèges comme des bourrins. On a les Gryffondor pour ça.

Thelma Holmes et Angelina Johnson, les deux seules Gryffondor de la tablée, levèrent un regard mauvais sur Helen. C'était quand même Helen la brute de la promo, avec son amour du duel et son affection prononcée pour le maléfice de _Confringo_ qui avait le même effet qu'une grenade ! Du coup, la Serdaigle se hâta de faire machine arrière :

– Mais bon, c'est un cliché ! Personne n'y croit vraiment, hein ?

Elisa roula des yeux et reporta son attention sur sa carte du ciel, terminant de nommer les étoiles qui constituaient la tête de la constellation du Dragon :

– Et sinon, quel est l'objectif du Challenge ?

– Nous rendre meilleur en Défense, évidemment ! Et on ne peut pas s'améliorer avec seulement des matchs. Les gens se réunissent et s'entraînent, et je constate que tu n'assise à quasiment aucun de ces entraînements, Magister !

Elisa ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la referma en plissant le front d'un air songeur. Effectivement, Helen n'avait pas tort. La plupart des élèves s'entraînaient hors du Challenge, mais Elisa… Elisa se contentait d'aller au Challenge à proprement parler, et ça lui suffisait.

Mais toutes les après-midi, Rhonda et Helen s'appropriaient une des cours intérieures du château et s'exerçaient ensemble. Mais elles ne faisaient pas que se jeter des sorts ! Elles n'hésitaient pas à faire des démonstrations à ceux qui leur demander conseil, ou à leur expliquer comment ajuster le mouvement de leur baguette, ou corriger leur prononciation d'une incantation.

Elisa était passée à plusieurs reprises devant ce genre de spectacle. Beaucoup de Serdaigle ou de Poufsouffle venaient assister à leurs matchs. Heidi et Tamsin venaient assez souvent, elles aussi…

– Tu ne t'amélioreras jamais si tu ne t'entraîne pas, lâcha doctement Helen. Le meilleur entraînement est bien sûr de disputer un match, pour que les gestes de défense ou d'attaque deviennent automatiques. Mais il faut aussi travailler sa diction, pour prononcer correctement les sorts. Et s'entraîner à les lancer, pour bâtir son endurance magique !

Rien que d'en parler, ça avait l'air fatiguant.

– Elisa peut se passer d'entraînement parce qu'elle a un avantage, fit soudain Rhonda. Et toi aussi, Heather. Vos familles voyagent beaucoup, non ?

Elisa et Heather se regardèrent, puis posèrent un même regard méfiant sur Rhonda. Voyager était considéré comme excentrique pour un sorcier. Qu'un jeune diplômé fasse le tour du monde, c'était traditionnel, c'était une lubie acceptable. Qu'un sorcier adulte quitte son pays régulièrement, pour le travail ou pour le fun, c'était regardé comme un choix de vie assez instable. Une preuve de manque de maturité, même.

Les sorciers avaient beau avoir plein de moyen de transports géniaux qui allaient du balai volant au Portoloin, ils étaient affreusement sédentaires.

– Et alors ? fit prudemment Elisa.

– Et alors vous devez connaitre des sorts étrangers ! pointa Rhonda. Des incantations en français ou en russe, qui prendraient votre adversaire autant au dépourvu que si vous utilisiez un informulé !

Trisha se pencha en avant, intéressé :

– Ou du Vaudou ! Ça serait cool le Vaudou !

Trisha s'était plongé dans la fabrication d'amulettes avec passion. Avec un peu trop de passion, même. Elle avait déjà utilisé presque un tiers des matériaux d'Elisa, et son projet actuel était de faire une poupée Vaudou du professeur Sinistra pour lui donner la grippe et lui faire annuler ses cours. Trisha détestait les cours d'Astronomie qui empiétaient sur son temps de sommeil.

– Je me demande si le Vaudou pourrait être utilisé en duel, fit pensivement Helen.

Heather haussa les épaules :

– Ça vaut le coup d'y jeter un œil.

– Excellent ! s'écria Rhonda (et Elisa se demanda d'un coup si elle n'était pas tombée dans un piège). Tu nous feras une démonstration de magie étrangère au prochain Challenge, alors. Et si tu gagnes, alors ça voudra dire que tu n'as pas besoin de t'entraîner avec nous !

– Euuuh…

– Merveilleux, je savais que tu serais d'accord. Tu veux qu'on décale le Challenge de deux jours pour te laisser davantage de temps pour te préparer ? Et toi aussi, Heather ! Tu pourras nous montrer à quel point c'est efficace de s'entraîner chacun de son côté !

Heather eut l'air très alarmée. Helen, elle, était manifestement morte de rire, tandis que Rhonda semblait très fière d'elle-même. Elisa, elle, fit la grimace. Et voilà, elle se retrouvait embarquée dans un nouveau projet. Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez de trucs sur le feu !

 **oOoOoOo**

« - Merci pour ton hospitalité, oncle Richard.

Il répondit en serrant Aurélia dans ses bras imité par Rosalinda avec Morgan.

\- Cette maison sera toujours ouverte pour vous. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Aurélia hocha la tête et pris la main de cousin qui transplana avec son cousin à un relais.

\- Direction le Mexique, s'exclama Morgan, ça va prendre trois jours pour atteindre Fortaleza mais on y sera pour une fête sur la plage !

Il aperçut le regard sombre d'Aurélia et lui pinça l'épaule. Elle s'ébroua.

\- Hey !

\- Arrête de faire la tête, ça va être très bien !

\- Ouais… je sais.

Puis elle se replongea dans ses pensées. Ce qu'avait dit Quentin l'avait à la fois blessée et énervée. Mais bon sang, ce n'était qu'un gosse ! Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle traversait ! Elle l'emmerdait voilà ! Elle allait partir au Mexique et s'éclater ! Et sa nouvelle vie à Mony allait être géniale et complète. Loin d'un chaos qui allait déchirer ce pays d'ingrats ! Bon sang prenez-vous cette guerre dans la figure et ne pleurez pas, bande de clampins ! Aurélia grogna. Voilà ! On se libère la tête et on passe à autre chose. FuckL'angleterre ! Fuck Harry potter et Fuck Voldemort ! Qu'ils dansent la lambada, c'est terminé ! Elle ajusta son sac à dos et finalement suivit son cousin dans le relais pour repartir transplaner.

Les trois jours au soleil étaient très reposants même s'ils bougeaient tout le temps. Ils purent même s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour se baigner et manger des glaces. Les 72h passèrent si vite qu'Aurélia fut étonnée de se trouver aussi rapidement devant le portoloin à Fortaleza… qui les emmena directement au Mexique.

Mexico fut une étape intéressante. Aurélia apprit dans un musée magique certaines traditions et magies de rituel et shamanique. Le vaudou et l'exorcisme étaient des disciplines très respectées et pratiquée dans ce pays. el dia de los muertos était un jour très puissant en terme de puissance magique où le voile entre la mort et le monde des vivants devenait fin et donc parfait pour invoquer et écarter des âmes… Cette information donna à réfléchir à Aurélia… Peut-être que la pierre de résurrection avait été créée lors d'un tel évènement magique ? Elle posa la question à son cousin alors qu'ils regagnaient leur auberge :

\- Alors la pierre de résurrection est une invention, Aurélia.

\- Rah mais je sais ! Je parlais de… bah d'exorcisme, rituel vaudou… Est-ce certains jours influent sur la puissance des sorts. Par exemple j'ai tout intérêt à faire une potion ou créer un artefact à un certain jour ?

\- Hm… et bien effectivement El dia de los muertos est placé sur un Jour de Pouvoir.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un jour de Pouvoir, il y en a quatre, qui sont placés concrètement sur les équinoxes et les solstices. Bon sang, ça se voit que tu es nulle en Astronomie ! Tu aurais pu arriver à cette conclusion toute seule !

\- Hey !

\- Temporalité + Alignement + Phases céleste égal… très bonnes conditions. El Dia de Muertos tombe pile à la Samain, moment où Oncle Aberty fait ses rituels. En temps normal, renvoyer une vingtaine de fantômes pompe pas mal d'énergie… Les Jour de Pouvoir booste un peu le processsus. Mais pour les canaliser et les utiliser c'est assez compliqué. Il faut être précis. Donc pour répondre à ta question, dans le cas d'un rituel c'est plus simple car comme tu le sais (vu que tu étudies la danse d'exorcisme), la puissance est millimétrée. Dans le cadre de la fabrication d'une potion ou d'un artefact c'est plus volatile. Moins contrôlé.

Aurélia hocha la tête. C'était toujours bon de savoir ça…

Et puis finalement Aurélia et Morgan arrivèrent aux Etats-Unis, où ils parcoururent les villes en passant de San Antonio à Houston, puis La Nouvelle-Orléans (qu'Aurélia adora) puis ils remontèrent vers Atlanta, Washington et… finalement New York.

Morgan et sa cousine étaient hébergés chez Charlotte et Lillian, deux amies d'enfance et anciennes camarades de classe de Morgan. Les deux amies étaient en couple et travaillaient pour le MACUSA Charlotte était Nettoyeuse et Lillian était une bureaucrate pour les affaires internationales. Charlotte était une rousse aux cheveux coupés cours délurée et rigolait toujours bruyamment avec Morgan. Ils s'entendaient tous les deux comme des larrons en foire. Lillian était une petite brune beaucoup plus discrète, calme et douce. Elle était la retenue. Les trois acolytes étaient dans la même maison à Ilvermony, Thunderbird.

Aurélia adorait New York. Elle s'était précipitée dans les fripes du Brooklyn des années 90 pour dévaliser à petit prix des vêtements. Elle n'avait maintenant plus du tout d'argent. Elle avait assez bien géré son budget, prenant toujours les choses les moins chères qu'elle pouvait mais bon… être sur la paille ce n'était jamais une sensation sympathique. Mais elle avait de supers t-shirt de Nirvana collectors ! Et un Perfecto floqué d'un « Hell's Angel » sur le dos. Elle envisageait d'y ajouter un Lion. Car pourquoi pas ? Elle ne remettra pas du rouge et de l'or de sitôt après tout…

Bref, on approchait de la dernière semaine d'Avril quand Aurélia reçut du courrier :

\- Aurélia, appela Lillian, il y a une lettre pour toi. Un dénommé… Archidéus Kirke ?

Aurélia qui lisait une bande dessinée de Spiderman qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle lors de l'expédition, émergea du canapé du salon.

\- Oh ?

Lillian agita l'enveloppe en souriant alors que Morgan buvait un café en compagnie de Charlotte tout en lisant le New York Times sorcier. C'était un Dimanche et ils s'étaient tous levés tard, donc profitait d'un petit-dej tardif. Aurélia les avait taquinés en disant « brunch » mais Morgan faillit lui lancer un sort très scandalisé. Il était trop jeune pour ça, par les couilles de Merlin !

Aurélia ouvrit finalement la lettre, ses yeux tombèrent sur une lettre parfaitement manuscrite par la main d'un homme ayant vécu de longues années. L'écriture en pattes de mouches, aux lettres parfaitement dessinées, se déroula sur deux pages. La jeune fille s'assit sur le fauteuil et commença à lire :

« - _Très chère Aurélia,_

 _Si vous lisez cette missive, cela veut très certainement dire que je vous ai quitté. Comme je vous l'ai appris, ma santé était décroissante à la suite des longues années de service comme chercheur au Département des Mystères. Je dois tenir secret la teneur de mes travaux, mais il fut question de magie noire, d'effluves de magie qui se sont infiltrées dans mon sang etont infecté ma santé.Ainsi, consacrer le reste de mon temps à vous protéger et vous connaître fut un adieu dont j'aurais à peine pu rêver._

 _Le temps est le travail de ma vie et étant un vieillard ayant passé 87 ans à étudier un concept si mystérieux plein, universel et complexe, cela force à s'ouvrir l'esprit. Cela force à envisager des routes différentes à croire au-delà de ses propres connaissances._

 _Votre venue est le plus grand mystère de ma vie de chercheur. Et vous êtes arrivée alors que ma vie était sur le point de s'éteindre, comme un dernier défi, une dernière étincelle, un dernier problème à résoudre. J'aurais voulu vous poser mille questions, passer du temps avec vous, vous étudier même. Mais parce que le temps si rare, manquait, j'ai dù faire le choix._

 _Pour moi un chercheur, un sorcier en quête de vérité, vous étiez un mystère à résoudre, et si je ne pouvais le faire, une réponse peut-être à protéger._

 _Votre esprit complexe, votre contradiction, votre voyage est inédit dans la déchaîné des forces magiques dépassant l'entendement et ayant remodelé notre espace-temps. J'ai pensé bien des fois que vous étiez une menace, ait envisagé de lever la baguette rouge et vous confiner dans le Département, mais c'est en vous voyant au loin, en vous observant que j'ai fait le choix de vous laisser vivre vos expériences._

 _Je vous ai rencontrée perdue, sonnée, traumatisée. Je vous ai vu vous battre, perdre, faillir. Mais j'ai toujours été impressionné par votre résilience, par votre capacité à vous relever._

 _Quand j'ai rendu visite à votre psyché, vous m'avez hurlé que vous ne saviez pas pourquoi vous étiez là, pourquoi vous avez été ramenée dans un tel moment de notre histoire… Je pense qu'il y a une raison. Malgré mon savoir, mes études, mes thèses et questionnements… Il y a toujours une grande part de croyance, et je crois que vous êtes avec nous pour une raison._

 _Car vous avez vu un futur, l'avez peut-être expérimenté… Dans notre département nous croyons aux prophéties Aurélia, et je pense que vous en portez une. Que vous êtes le message et que de ce fait, vous devez être conservée et être révélée le moment venu selon vos propres termes._

 _Votre vie vous appartient à présent, j'en ai fait le serment et l'ait respecté. Le Département ne viendra plus pour vous. Vous êtes libre avec vos secrets, l'horizon et un temps… non négligeable._

 _Faites-en bon usage._

 _Avec respect,_

 _Archidéus Gwaine Kirke. »_

Silence. Aurélia déglutit et abaissa le papier, pâle comme la mort. C'était une enclume. Archidéus était mort. Elle n'était plus protégée. Enfin oui… Elle l'était mais à quel prix ? Oh bon sang, elle était terminée ! Elle l'avait trahi ! Elle avait trahi sa mémoire, elle allait tout abandonner, quitter une école, avoir une vie normale.

Une vie NORMALE ? ELLE ? Mais… On lui avait retourné la tête ! Elle avait perdu les pédales ! Comment pouvait-elle avoir une vie normale ? Elle ne le pouvait pas ! Elle était un transfert d'un autre monde à une époque ! Elle avait pris une identité qui ne lui appartenait pas ! Elle était une clef pour arrêter un conflit qui allait faire des centaines voire des milliers de morts ! Elle allait abandonner des enfants… _des enfants_ à leur sort !

Mais… ce n'était pas elle ça. Ce n'était PAS ELLE !

« - Auré ? Hey ? ça va ?

La voix de Morgan perça dans le brouhaha continu du cerveau d'Aurélia alors qu'elle tremblait comme une brindille en plein vent. Son cousin lui prit les épaules :

\- Regarde-moi. Respire. Tu respires plus là. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il… Il est mort. Archidéus.

Morgan hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas qui était Archidéus, c'était évident.

\- Je suis désolée Auré.

Non. Non. Non. Elle devait sortir de là. Respirer. Reprendre le contrôle. Elle voulut se saisir de sa veste. Morgan l'arrêta. :

\- Aurélia. Aurélia regarde-moi. Hey.

Il claqua des doigts.

\- Concentre toi. Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

\- J'ai…

Morgan attendit, alors que Charlotte et Lillian restaient bien à distance, le visage aussi criblé d'inquiétude.

\- J'ai… j'ai déconné.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je… Je ne… J'ai un choix à faire. Non. J'ai fait un choix, mais à chaque fois que je pense avoir fait le bon, vous revenez vers moi, vous me faites douter, et je n'arrive plus à écouter ma propre voix, je n'arrive plus… Il n'y a que du bruit, que des gens qui me disent quoi faire… Qui me disent de prendre le contrôle de ma vie mais en fait c'est VOUS qui contrôlez ma vie !

Elle avait crié ces dernières paroles si fort que Morgan recula d'un pas. La jeune fille était sur le point d'imploser.

\- Aurélia… ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Vraiment ? _Vraiment ?!_

Aurélia se tourna vers Morgan les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je veux pouvoir être égoïste. Je veux pouvoir aller à Ilvermony, me concentrer sur moi-même, me couper de Poudlard. Je veux pouvoir respecter la volonté de mes parents… Bon sang, je veux tout ça ! Mais…

Chaos. Chaos. Chaos.

\- Mais ?

\- MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS ! CAR J'AI… J'ai une responsabilité ! Je ne pourrais jamais me regarder dans une glace si je n'affronte pas ce que je fuis ! Ce que je sais ! Ce que je dois subir ! Alors oui, je voudrais tellement être insensible. Je voudrais appuyer sur un bouton, m'en aller, me foutre des autres ! Mais quand je parle à mes amis, à toi, à mes parents, aux gens qu'on rencontre, quand je _connecte_ … J'ai une chaleur dans le ventre, j'ai mes sentiments qui débordent. Je me dis que j'ai de la chance, je suis heureuse à en pleurer. Mais je suis aussi terrifiée, car je sais que c'est une accalmie. Que ça ne dura pas. C'est regarder un accident au ralenti ! C'est tout faire pour l'arrêter, c'est crier à n'en plus pouvoir ! Ces émotions làelle me tuent… Elles me brisent ! Elles sont trop intenses comme des milliers de soleils ! Car si…

Si elle n'arrêtait pas le chaos. Si elle ne faisait rien et que des gens qu'elle aime sont blessés. Cela la tuerait.

 _Morgan n'avait pas bougé alors qu'il regardait sa petite cousine qui normalement si dure, était en train de sangloter toujours en tenant sa lettre entre les mains._

\- Aurélia, écoute-moi…

\- J'ai besoin d'air, coupa Aurélia. Je dois… respirer.

Sortir. Sortir de là. S'enfuir. Partir.

Morgan hésita mais lâcha le bras d'Aurélia qui se saisit de sa veste et sortit de l'appartement en courant presque. Quand la porte claqua derrière, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, comme si ses jambes ne répondaient plus.

\- Que vais-je faire ?

Charlotte soupira alors qu'elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Pour l'heure, lui donner un peu de temps. »

La nuit tombait sur la ville de New York. Aurélia traînait ses pieds dans les rues de la Grande Pomme, ne savant pas où aller. C'était comme si son corps entier avait été vidé de toute volonté ou énergie. Elle avait quitté Brooklyn, était montée dans un bus au hasard jusqu'au bout de la ligne qui l'emmena au pieds de L'Empire State Building à la lisière de Koreatown.

Des touristes se pressaient au portique, Aurélia resta un instant immobile dans le flot de personnes puis se laissa finalement guider par le courant à l'entrée de l'immeuble.

« - 15 dollars, marmonna la caissière.

Aurélia soupira mais donna son billet de vingt dollars qui constituait toute la fortune qui lui restait.

Aurélia regarda le paysage de New york qui se déroulait sous ses pieds.

Chaque lumière était une vie. Une famille. Un parent. Un enfant. La ville de New York était constituée de personnes moldues et sorcières, comme la ville de Londres, ou la Grande Bretagne entière. Aurélia pencha sa tête en arrière et observa le ciel. A chaque fois qu'elle avait douté pendant son voyage elle s'était toujours réfugiée dans un lieu haut dans le ciel, pour voir que ses problèmes n'étaient que minuscules. Mais aussi pour comprendre que les vies étaient aussi si petites et négligeables. SI Voldemort ou Grindelwald, ou vraiment les psychopathes de l'histoire qui étaient au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire voyaient le monde que comme cela… La distance les éloignait et les déconnectaient.

Mais elle… Elle voulait être déconnectée ? Elle voulait s'en foutre ?

Non.

Car malgré tous ses efforts pour couper les ponts et se détacher de ses émotions qui l'enchaînent au sol, elle ne pouvait pas tourner son dos aux personnes qu'elle aimait.

Elle _adorait_ sa famille et elle savait qu'ils se battraient. Sa mère aurait pu partir en Barbade pendant la guerre mais elle était restée en arrière. Son père, ne laisse jamais une personne qui a besoin d'aide seul, son frère… Son frère serait peut-être envoyé hors du pays pour le protéger mais ce ne sera pas sans le forcer. Et puis ses amis ? Elle aimait ces gamins. Même si elle les avait blessés, elle tenait à eux. Et Bill, Charlie ? Ils allaient être impliqués !

« - Je n'ai pas de réponse putain, murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai AUCUNE réponse.

Si elle revenait, elle pourrait se tromper, elle n'avait pas les accès ou la force d'une adulte, elle était seulement une gamine dans une école, qui avait certes une baguette débridée à présent mais surtout un manque de popularité ou de réseau. Elle n'était pas une Auror, elle n'était rien. Elle allait assister à cette violence, impuissante, en se débattant comme dans un verre d'eau. Et sa conscience ? Elle allait la bouffer ! Bon sang Cédric Diggory allait mourir ! Fred Weasley ! NymphadoraTonks ! Même cet idiot de Dumbledore ! Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elle pouvait sauver qui que ce soit alors qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se gérer elle-même ?

Elle contrôlait ses sentiments avec tout ce qu'elle avait car elle voulait vivre, elle voulait que sa famille vive, que ses amis vivent ! Elle ne pouvait pas, non elle ne _voulait_ pas les laisser tomber ! Mais que faire ? Comment le faire !? Comment agir ? Oh bon sang elle était en train de paniquer ! Elle faisait une crise de panique !?

\- Merde !

Elle frappa le grillage de ses deux mains à bout de souffle. Certaines personnes murmurèrent en la voyant, certains avec inquiétude, mais elle ne les voyait pas. Aurélia avait les larmes aux yeux. Une déchirure réelle. Son esprit lui hurlait de ne pas s'engager, de continuer à voyager, de s'inscrire à Mony, de rester sauve, de se concentrer sur elle-même mais son cœur…

Son cœur lui murmurait qu'elle avait déjà fait son choix une multitude de fois.

\- Une personne comme moi ne peut sauver personne Archie… chuchota-t-elle en sentant ses sanglots poindre dans sa gorge.

Le silence lui répondit. Le vent s'infiltra et leva sa chevelure brune dans une bourrasque. Alors Aurélia ferma ses yeux. Elle inspira et expira lentement. Profondément.

L'ocean turquoise était devant elle. Calme. Plat. L'arôme des salins. La douceur du soleil. Inspirer. Expirer. Papa. Maman. Louis. Bill. Charlie. Morgan. Teddy. Phil. Quentin. Alicia. Angelina. Lee. Fred. George. Gilbert. Inspirer. Expirer. La salle commune. Le feu qui crépite. Inspirer. Expirer. Je savais ce qu'il allait arriver dans les grandes lignes. Malgré les détails, les évènements majeurs ne changeaient pas. Inspirer. Expirer. J'ai changé. Je suis plus calme. Je peux être plus calme. Je sais me battre. Je connais de mieux en mieux le monde sorcier. Inspirer. Expirer. Je peux y aller et terminer ça. Je peux y aller, faire mon devoir et choisir ensuite mon propre destin. Inspirer. Expirer. Je peux choisir mon destin.

\- Je vais… Je peux échouer. Mais j'aurais essayé. Ceux qui j'aime ne mourront pas. Tant que je serais là. »

Aurélia ouvrit les yeux, cette fois empreints d'une lueur déterminée.

Elle avait sa réponse.

« - Je rentre en Angleterre, annonça Aurélia.

Morgan en laissa tomber sa tasse de thé. Ils étaient tous en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner et Charlotte qui sentit le roussi se leva pour quitter la pièce. Morgan avait un milieu de mots qui voulait exploser. Des phrases toutes faites pour la convaincre de rester, des menaces aps très malignes, mais il ouvrir et ferma sa bouche. Car…

Aurélia avait cela d'une voix très calme et très mesurée. Elle regardait son cousin en le suppliant de comprendre. Alors Morgan soupira :

\- En es-tu sûre ?

\- La vérité ?

Morgan hocha la tête. Aurélia croisa ses mains, en les contemplant.

\- Je suis terrifiée. Mais… Si je ne le fais pas, cela va me hanter toute ma vie. Je me serais enfuie face aux difficultés et tout ce que ça implique. Je sais… que je devrais plus prendre soin de moi, mais je ne peux pas le faire sans me soucier des autres. Morgan…

Elle leva sa tête vers son cousin qui s'était tu.

\- Je ne serais heureuse que lorsque j'aurais affronté ce que j'ai à affronter.

Et que les personnes que j'aime sont tirées d'affaire pensa-t-elle à demi-mot.

Morgan poussa un râle de désespoir.

\- Je ne peux pas te convaincre alors ?

\- Désolée.

\- Haha. Tu ne l'es pas du tout. Je te verrais chez mamie pendant tes vacances, et vraiment pense à ce que tu vas lui dire car elle va t'assassiner.

Aurélia sourit largement et hocha la tête.

\- J'ai aussi une dernière faveur à te demander… »

 **oOoOoOo**

Avant le Challenge suivant, qui aurait lieu le neuf mai, Elisa et Heather allèrent donc potasser leurs connaissances respectives sur la magie venant d'autres pays. Elisa savait que le père d'Heather bossait pour un collectionneur, elle était donc pratiquement sûre qu'Heather allait miser sur les objets enchantés.

Et même si Isabelle Bishop ramenait toujours des tas de bibelots de ses voyages… Elisa n'était pas sûre qu'elle accepte de lui donner des trucs dangereux. Elle savait avec certitude que le set de couteaux de lancer amérindiens qu'Isabelle avait ramené d'une réserve Cheyenne sept ans plus tôt était toujours sous clef.

Alors pour sa part, Elisa ne devait pas miser sur des objets. Elle avait donc le choix entre deux choses : jeter des sorts en langue étrangère, et donc apprendre des sorts étrangers… Ou utiliser des _rituels_.

Vous voyez, la magie est une chose complexe. Il y a plusieurs branches. Elle peut venir de vous-même, puisée par votre baguette. Elle peut venir de votre environnement, puisé par des Runes par exemple. Elle peut être issue de certains matériaux seulement, avec les potions… Ou avec un rituel.

Le principe du rituel consistait à échanger une forme d'énergie pour une autre. Un peu comme l'Alchimie, en fait. Il y avait un échange équivalent. On sacrifiait quelque chose (un objet, un sort, une forme de vie, une source d'énergie) pour en retirer un sortilège complexe. Bon, dans le canon de l'histoire, le seul rituel jamais mentionné était celui que Pettigrew utilisait pour ressusciter Voldemort. Il échangeait des os, de la chair et du sang, contre un corps vivant et viable. Et c'était de la magie noire. Extrêmement noire. Du coup Elisa n'avait jamais vraiment été intéressée par les rituels… Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avère que, juste après l'utilisation d'objets magiques, c'était la magie étrangère la plus facile à utiliser.

Tout ça à cause des différences de langage.

Il était difficile d'apprendre la magie d'un autre pays, parce que les sorts étaient liés au _langage_. Apprendre un sort français, allemand, italien ou espagnol était à la portée d'Elisa, parce que ces différents pays utilisaient le latin comme racine commune pour leurs incantations. Le latin, c'était à la portée de n'importe quel européen. Mais l'Inde, le Pakistan, le Bengladesh et le Tibet utilisaient une autre langue, par exemple. Le Japon, la Corée, le Vietnam, la Chine et une partie de la Polynésie avaient également une autre racine commune à leurs sortilèges. Même chose pour les pays de la côte Ouest de l'Afrique, ou pour le Moyen-Orient. Chacun avait sa langue magique propre.

Aucune de ces zones géographiques n'utilisait le latin. Ils utilisaient d'autres langues, aux consonnes plus prononcées ou aux voyelles traînantes, aux sons presque soufflés. Alors, quand la moindre erreur d'accent pouvait ruiner une incantation, apprendre un sort dans une langue qui n'était pas la sienne, c'était voué à l'échec.

Elisa pouvait donc jeter des sorts en espagnol ou en français sans trop de problème. En revanche, jeter un sort dans une autre langue nécessitait de l'apprendre, tout comme on apprenait n'importe quel Sortilège.

Et apprendre une brassée de maléfices en moins de trois jours, c'était… assez difficile.

Du coup Elisa avait décidé de se rabattre sur autre chose. En plus, les Sortilèges en langue étrangère étaient difficiles, voire même impossible, à faire circuler d'un pays à l'autre. Mais les artefacts, les livres, les rituels… Ça, par contre, ça circulait plutôt bien. Pour preuve, Elisa avait un livre en hongrois chez elle qui parlait de l'immortalité, et elle était pratiquement sûre d'y trouver une mention des Horcruxes.

Mais bref. Elisa avait donc chez elle des objets magiques, des livres de théories ou d'histoires traditionnelles… Et des grimoires portant sur des rituels.

– Tu pourrais juste donner raison à Helen et aller t'entraîner avec le reste des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle, pointa Trisha.

Elisa fut indignée :

– Jamais de la vie ! Je veux pas aller à ses entraînements, moi ! J'ai du boulot !

– Tu pourrais te permettre de sécher ses entraînements si tu avais un bon niveau, lâcha Cédric. Là, tu es seulement dans la moyenne de la promotion.

Effectivement. Elle connaissait plein de sorts, mais elle avait la réactivité d'un hamster mort et toute l'adresse d'un phoque échoué. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'arrive jamais à aller au-delà de la deuxième ou troisième manche.

– Mais j'aime pas faire des efforts, geignit Elisa.

– Quelle feignasse, marmonna Cédric. Et puis, c'est faux. Tu sue sang et eau quand tu as une idée que tu veux réaliser. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tes Glisseurs sont tombés du ciel, non ?

Certes.

– J'ai trop de travail, argumenta Elisa en changeant d'angle d'approche. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'entraîner au duel avec tout ce que je fais !

Trisha haussa les sourcils d'un air narquois :

– Et tu as le temps de compulser des bouquins de six-cent pages en allemand ? Avoue, tu te raccroche aux branches.

Effectivement. Elisa avait demandé à Chappy de lui apporter un livre qu'elle se souvenait avoir lu quelques années plus tôt, un bouquin allemand avec des rituels de protection qui avait été écrit par un sorcier ayant perdu sa baguette et ayant été obligé de faire appel à des méthodes moins conventionnelles pour se défendre. Et elle passait son temps à le lire, à répéter les formules, à s'imprégner du rythme des paroles. Si elle avait consacré tout ce temps à s'entraîner, elle aurait sans doute fait des tas de progrès.

… Oui, mais elle avait décidé qu'elle allait utiliser un rituel et sécher les entraînements, alors voilà. Elle s'enfonça dans son bouquin en faisant mine de ne pas entendre ses amis, et fit la sourde oreille à leurs moqueries.

Passer tout ce temps à étudier porta ses fruits et, lorsque le Challenge suivant eu lieu le dixième jour du mois de mai, elle se sentait relativement prête. Elle aurait un bon score, et Helen verrait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'entraîner beaucoup pour être décente en duel. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Elisa voulait devenir une championne ou quelque chose comme ça.

– Prête à perdre ? lança Heather d'un ton jovial en croisant Elisa au début du Challenge.

– Parle pour toi, riposta joyeusement la Poufsouffle.

– ASSEZ DE BAVARDAGES ! clama Helen qui avait lancé son _Sonorus_. ON VEUT DE L'ACTION ! PREMIÈRE MANCHE : C'EST PARTI !

Les matchs débutèrent. Trisha affronta Cédric, et se fit éliminée. Takashi élimina Tabitha, puis Trudy élimina Heidi, et les duels se succédèrent à toute allure, explosions de lumières et d'éclairs entrecoupés d'acclamations et d'explosions. Heather remporta son premier match, contre Thelma Holmes. Elle utilisa des Sortilèges classiques, mais également un foulard enchanté qui s'entortilla autour des jambes de son adversaire.

– C'est réglementaire ? sourcilla Elisa.

Helen haussa les épaules :

– Pour cette fois, on dira que oui.

Le premier match d'Elisa fut contre une Serdaigle qu'elle battit sans trop de problème avec quelques Sortilèges Explosifs. Elle n'eut même pas besoin d'utiliser sa magie allemande. A vrai dire, si elle avait le choix, elle préférait ne l'utiliser que contre un adversaire vraiment sérieux. Elle ne maitrisait pas à 100% les effets de son rituel…

Helen devait s'en douter.

– DEUXIÈME MANCHE ! s'écria la Serdaigle. C'EST PARTI ! PREMIER MATCH : THATCHAM CONTRE… BISHOP !

Elisa et Heather se regardèrent, et la Poufsouffle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant l'air ahuri de la Serpentard. Apparemment elle se demandait à quoi allait lui servir son foulard magique contre une experte en trucs qui font _boum_.

Oh, si elle savait…

Les deux filles se placèrent au centre de l'arène, se tournant autour. Helen sautillait presque sur place. Lorsque le signal du départ fut donné, Heather bondit en avant… Et Elisa bondit en arrière, commençant son incantation à toute allure :

– _O großer Wind !_ entonna-t-elle en esquivant un premier sort. _NehmenmeinWärmewährendsechzigHerzschlag! Gib mir FlügelundagilFüße!_

Elle eut soudain très froid, et son prochain saut de côté fut si rapide qu'elle-même faillit s'étaler par terre. Elle esquissa un sourire triomphant. Les rituels étaient une histoire d'échange. Elle échangeait sa chaleur corporelle pour la vitesse du vent. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que le rituel ne cesse de faire effet, mais d'ici là, personne ne pourrait la toucher.

Elle bondit vers Heather, esquivant sans difficulté son foulard enchanté qui cherchait à l'attaquer comme un serpent, mais la Serpentard frappa juste à temps :

– _Expulso_ !

Elisa fut obligée de bondir en arrière pour esquiver, et son geste créa un mouvement d'air qui fit voler cheveux, capes et écharpes en tous sens, comme si une puissante bourrasque s'était engouffrée dans la tour. Il y eut des cris de surprise.

– Vous êtes sûr que c'est sous contrôle ? demanda quelqu'un dans le public.

Elisa préféra de ne pas répondre. Elle n'en était pas très sûre elle-même…

– _PetrificusTotalus_ ! attaqua Heather à nouveau.

Elisa esquiva à nouveau, si rapide que l'œil peinait à la suivre. Si rapide, même, qu'elle faisait s'écraser contre un mur. Son déplacement créa à nouveau appel d'air semblable à un puissant coup de vent, qui fit tanguer plusieurs élèves et leur arracha des cris de frayeur.

Elisa serra les dents. Avoir la vitesse du vent, c'était beau et poétique et tout, mais c'était vachement dur à contrôler ! A ce rythme, elle allait s'aplatir toute seule contre le balcon sans qu'Heather n'ai à lever le petit doigt !

– _Tarentella !_ cria Heather. _Rictumsempra !Immobilis !_

Elisa zigzag à toute allure entre les sorts, créant une véritable tornade à l'intérieur de la pièce, et manqua de percuter de plein fouet un des murs avant de changer de tactique et de se ruer droit vers Heather. Les deux filles se percutèrent violemment, roulant au sol, et Elisa essaya de désarmer son adversaire à mains nues.

– FAUTE ! rugit Helen ! FAUTE ! CONTACTS PHYSIQUE INTERDITS !

– On s'en fout ! s'écria quelqu'un dans les tribunes. On veut du spectacle !

Mais Heather n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et repoussa Elisa d'un coup de pied, lançant sur elle son foulard enchanté puis tira de sa ceinture une boule métallique percée de trous. Quand elle lança l'objet sur le sol, la boule se mit à émettre une puissante fumée noire et opaque, comme si de l'encre infusait l'atmosphère. C'était complètement respirable mais totalement aveuglant.

– Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée ! s'écria Heather tandis que l'obscurité gagnait toute l'arène. Ta vitesse ne te servira à rien si tu ne me vois pas !

Elisa plongea pour éviter le foulard enchanté avec un juron, puis se mit à quadriller à toute allure l'arène pour retrouver Heather. Les coups de vent soulevés par son déplacement faisaient trembler le balcon qui supportait les spectateurs. Elisa commençait à claquer des dents : une minute sans générer aucune chaleur corporelle, ça commençait vraiment à faire froid.

Miraculeusement, elle finit par tomber sur Heather (assez littéralement d'ailleurs) juste au moment où son rituel prenait fin. La chaleur lui revint d'un coup, et à peine une seconde après elle percuta Heather de plein fouet, se prit les pieds dans le foulard enchanté, et filles et foulard se cassèrent la figure en plein milieu du nuage d'obscurité.

– Y a du bruit, elles se battent ! cria quelqu'un parmi les spectateurs.

– Mais on voit rien ! geignit quelqu'un d'autre.

– FAIS LUI SA FÊTE ELISA ! beugla Trisha.

– Deux Mornilles sur Thatcham !

– Tenu !

– Y A FAUTE ! continuait de protester Helen avec véhémence. Y a faute ! Que quelqu'un me dissipe ce nuage !

– Bonne chance avec ça, marmonna Heather tout en se tortillant pour essayer d'échapper à la prise d'Elisa.

La Poufsouffle émit un reniflement amusé, suivi d'un glapissement de douleur quand Heather lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. Le foulard se faufila entre ses chevilles et lui ligota les jambes, et Elisa prit une grande inspiration et énonça à toute allure :

– _O großerWind !NehmendieserTuch und gibmirSturm !_

Juste après, elle se rappela que peut-être échanger au Vent un tissu enchanté contre une tempête n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Le foulard devint inerte et sans vie, ça c'était le bon côté.

Le mauvais côté c'est qu'un véritable ouragan sembla _exploser_ dans la pièce, séparant Heather et Elisa, et faisant voler en éclat le nuage de Poudre d'Obscurité Instantané. Le vent hurlait, et la Poudre qui s'était dissipé dans toute la pièce obscurcissait les lampes : les gens criaient, et des écharpes, des sacs, des capes, des papiers volaient en tous les sens, tournants autour de la pièce avec le vent furieux. Les vitres volèrent en éclat, faisant redoubler les hurlements des élèves. Des sorts se mirent à fuser, les gens tentant d'arrêter la tornade, sans aucun succès.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Comme ça, d'un coup. Dix secondes de vent, puis plus rien. Les objets emportés par le vent retombèrent par terre, les élèves ballottés par la tempête se cassèrent la figure, et tout le monde regarda autour de soi d'un air ahuri.

Elisa retint une grimace de soulagement. Heureusement que le foulard enchanté ne contenait pas davantage de magie, ou bien l'ouragan aurait envahi tout le château.

– Rien de cassé ? lança Heather qui avait réussi à s'accrocher à l'escalier et qui se remettait péniblement debout.

Elisa était sur le dos en plein milieu de l'arène, et elle s'assit avec un grognement. Son serre-tête avait disparu, et sa belle chevelure châtain était devenue une crinière sauvage. Elle repoussa quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles pour se dégager la vue, puis parcouru la scène du regard avec appréhension.

– Tout le monde va bien ? hésita-t-elle.

Fred (ou George) pencha la tête par-dessus le balcon pour lui adresser un large sourire :

– Au poil ! Dis-moi Betty, c'était absolument génial cette tornade de poche, comment t'as fait ?

– J'ai sacrifié aux esprits du vent le Charme de Lévitation du foulard d'Heather, répondit la Poufsouffle

C'était la vérité, en plus. Mais comme elle s'y attendait, Fred (ou George ?) émit un reniflement amusé :

– C'est ça, garde le secret. C'était quand même cool !

Elisa promena ostensiblement le regard sur la destruction de la pièce. Sacs envolés, vitres fracassées, lampes bancales… C'était comme si un ouragan s'était déchaîné ici. Ce qui était d'ailleurs exactement le cas.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Elisa gagne ? fit Rhonda avec hésitation.

Vive comme l'éclair, Heather pointa sa baguette sur la Poufsouffle :

– _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette d'Elisa lui échappa et atterrit dans les mains tendues de la métisse de Serpentard. Elisa se renfrogna. Rhonda, quant à elle, étouffa un fou-rire.

– Je suppose que non. Helen, verdict ?

La Serdaigle avec les cheveux en pétard et sa cravate s'était fait la malle, mais elle semblait autrement indemne.

– La victoire est à Thatcham, accorda Helen. Elisa, tu peux te lever ou tu es morte ?

La Poufsouffle se laissa retomber sur le dos au milieu de l'arène avec un grognement de découragement. Tu parles d'une victoire ! Elle s'était bien collé la honte. Elle n'avait pas sur-dosé un sort depuis qu'elle avait dix ans, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle faisait exploser le siège du Challenge.

Bon, d'accord, elle avait utilisé un rituel et pas un sort, mais c'était le même principe. Elle avait fait exploser le truc comme une débutante. Bouh.

– Ok, soupira-t-elle. J'admets, j'ai foiré.

Helen s'accroupit à côté d'elle avec un ricanement.

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. A partir du mois prochain, les objets magiques et les rituels seront bannis du Challenge. On ne peut pas se permettre de faire exploser davantage de vitres.

– J'avais les choses bien en main pendant presque trente secondes entières ! plaida Elisa.

– Tu manques de précision et de contrôle, critiqua Helen. Et ton endurance magique est tout juste passable. Regarde, là, tu es hors d'haleine ! Tu peux finir un duel rapidement si tu lance assez d'explosion, mais pour peu que tu t'épuises face à quelqu'un qui a de bons boucliers, tu perdras, c'est garanti. Il faut absolument que tu travailles ton endurance ! Et tu sais comment faire ça ?

Elisa gémit, puis ferma les yeux et admit sa défaite.

– En m'entraînant ?

Helen lui tapota la tête avec satisfaction.

– Bonne réponse. Rendez-vous mardi après-midi dans la cour intérieure centrale. Ne sois pas en retard, Magister.

Et Elisa se le tint pour dit.

 **oOoOoOo**

Louis Keith Ruva était un garçon intelligent, un trait qu'il partageait avec sa famille. Les Ruva après tout, étaient loin d'être des idiots.

Victorien, son père, avait une intelligence savait se placer dans la toile du Ministère afin d'obtenir une vie paisible. Victorien n'avait pas une forte ambition, il ne souhaitait que la sureté, traumatisé par le massacre de sa famille en Inde. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les dynamiques de pouvoir entre clans, alors même s'il ne s'exprimait pas beaucoup sur le sujet, il regardait les conflits entre familles nobles britanniques, la politique de la Grande-Bretagne avec un regard plutôt acéré et froid. Il ne comptait pas être un acteur, il n'en avait ni la patience ni l'envie… mais savait à quelles portes toquer pour avoir une vie relativement tranquille.

Annabelle, elle avait une intelligence encyclopédique. C'était une intelligence qu'elle avait cultivée en lisant et apprenant sans relâche mais elle était aussi pourvue d'une certaine hauteur ce qui la menait à la recherche d'autres perspectives. Annabelle n'était pas la plus éthérée des Serdaigles mais elle avait appris à ne jamais fermer des portes, laisser une chance à toutes les possibilités. C'est ce qui avait fait d'elle une infirmière d'exception… Enfin future Guérisseuse. Alors que sa fille se promenait en Amérique du Sud, Annabelle Ruva passait ses examens de Guérisseuse et était partie pour des années additives d'études en médicomagie au sein de St-Mangouste. Elle rentrait plus tard, restait plus longtemps entre les murs de l'hôpital mais était soutenue sans relâche pas son mari qui avait une position assez confortable au Ministère et donc contrôlait mieux ses horaires de travail. Louis n'était donc pas seul.

Louis d'ailleurs… Louis était le plus le plus serein, le plus froid de la famille de quatre. Il possédait à l'instar de ses deux parents, une intelligence qui lui appartenait, l'intelligence stratégique. Louis savait comment se placer dans les jeux de pouvoir comme son père et savait avoir de la hauteur comme sa mère, mais le garçon utilisait cela pour tempérer. Pour analyser. Pour se préparer.

Et sa sœur était son plus grand défi. Depuis l'incident, il fut le premier à ne pas la reconnaître, à comprendre que celle qu'il avait connue avait disparu dans le fracas. Pour Louis, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Aurélia Ruva était morte. Qu'elle était du moins sensée l'être. Et donc la personne qui avait pris sa place n'était pas celle avec qui il avait grandi. Mais il observa cette personne, pris du recul… Et l'apprécia. Elle était similaire à sa sœur à bien des égards, plus âgée mentalement mais bien plus terrifiée, émotive, tête brûlée. Pourquoi ? Il comprit qu'elle attendait quelque chose. Un impact, quelque chose qui allait la frapper au sol. Elle se préparait à tomber. Et c'est ainsi que Louis Ruva à, à peine 10 ans, sut qu'il fallait qu'il soit prêt à tirer sa famille hors d'un destin sombre qui semblait inextricable.

« - Louis ? Quelqu'un asonné à la porte, tu peux aller voir qui c'est ? résonna la voix d'Annabelle.

Le petit garçon roula des yeux, il détestait qu'on le dérange quand il faisait ses devoirs, notamment de géographie imposée par Aloysius. Cela faisait maintenant un an et demi que le précepteur Né-Moldu lui enseignait des matières moldues et Louis avait trouvé ses cours d'histoire et de géographie à son goût. Bref, Louis traina des pieds à la porte et ouvrit pour sentir sa bouche se décrocher d'un O parfait.

\- Mais… MAMAN ! hurla le garçon

\- Vraiment répondit la voix féminine très amusée. La première chose que tu fais c'est appeler notre mère au lieu de me faire un câlin et me souhaiter la bienvenue ?

\- Je croyais que tu étais à Montréal, dit Louis en laissant entrer sa sœur dans la maison avec son sac de voyage sur le dos.

\- J'ai préféré rentrer pour passer mes exams. Bon ça suffit, viens me faire un câlin immédiatement !

Louis lâcha un rictus mais obéit. Aurélia était habillée d'un t-shirt déchiré de toute parts et d'un treillis vert kaki militaire avec ses grosses bottes de randonnée. Mais ce qui avait changé, c'était la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle arborait fièrement une coupe garçonne ébouriffée violette bubblegum. L'adolescente sourit largement et se détacha des bras de son frère pour poser son sac de voyage par terre quand Annabelle Ruva descendit de sa chambre pour se figer, interdite :

\- Mais… que…

Aurélia se tourna vers elle laissant partir son frère et lui sourit nerveuse alors que la matriarche se précipita vers elle :

\- Aurélia mais…Qu'est-ce que TU FAIS LA ?

\- Salut maman ! dit Aurélia d'un enthousiasme feint.

\- N'essaie pas… attendez… est-ce que vous êtes vraiment…

Annabelle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de détection devant les yeux médusés de son fils et plus amusés de sa fille.

\- C'est vraiment toi… AURELIA GAIL RUVA ! explosa-t-elle

\- Wow. Le nom complet, chuchota Louis. T'es morte ma vieille !

\- LOUIS VA DANS TA CHAMBRE, ordonna-t-elle toujours en hurlant. PAR MERLIN AURELIA, AS-TU PERDU L'ESPRIT ? REVENIR SANS PREVENIR ? OU EST TON COUSIN ?!

\- Il est à Montréal… Mais tout va...

\- QUOI ?! coupa Annabelle PARDON !? IL T'A LAISSE REVENIR SEULE !?

\- Je lui ai demandé de m'avancer pour un portoloin à New York. Je suis revenue plus tôt car je voudrais bien passer les examens de fin d'année à Poudlard…

\- TU AVAIS SIGNE LES PAPIERS POUR ALLER A ILVERMONY !

\- PARDON ? s'écria Louis scandalisé.

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma en haussant les épaules. Louis n'était apparemment pas au courant… Merlin.

\- Et bien non. J'ai fait le choix de ne pas y aller. J'ai envoyé une lettre pour expliquer que je ne ferais pas la visite et que je resterais à Poudlard. J'espère que tu ne m'as pas déjà désinscrite…

Annabelle bouillait de colère, mais Aurélia avait croisé les bras et la regardait avec déjà. L'adulte tentait de rester calme, ce qui n'était pas gagné vu qu'elle avait atteint son point culminant de rage. Elle échoua misérablement.

\- On en parlera à ton père ce soir mais jusque-là tu es PUNIE ET VA REDONNER A TES CHEVEUX LEUR COULEUR NATURELLE TU ES RIDICULE ! »

Aurélia posa alors ses affaires dans sa chambre où elle sourit légèrement en découvrant ses affaires dont sa bannière de Gryffondor au-dessus de son lit. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant alors que Louis entra dans sa chambre et s'assit un brin agacé :

\- Merci pour ça ! Elle va marmonner pendant toute la journée !

\- Sois pas dramatique, rigola Aurélia. Si tu veux on peut aller se promener et revenir quand papa sera de retour.

\- Non merci, elle serait capable d'appeler les Aurors. Tu ne pouvais pas être civilisée pour une fois ? Appeler par la cheminette ou envoyer une lettre pour les préparer à l'impact…

\- ça s'est un peu décidé au dernier moment…

Louis tira la langue, énervé et renifla :

\- Évidemment.

\- Hey. Je ne calcule jamais rien, tu devrais le savoir non ?

\- Si tu calcules, répliqua son frère. Tu calcules le moyen le plus effectif pour tous nous rendre fous !

Aurélia sourit tristement. Elle soupira ensuite, elle savait qu'elle avait tendance à être plutôt... explosive mais tout de même !

\- Pardon, dit-elle quand même. Je suis sûre que ça t'a inquiété que je revienne plus tôt.

Louis se figea, elle s'excusait rarement après tout. Il ferma les yeux pour aussi reprendre son calme.

\- J'espère ne pas être dans ta maison en Septembre, marmonna-t-il.

\- Aucun risque, s'esclaffa sa sœur. La maison des Gryffons a trop de cinglés pour toi. Je parie Serdaigle pour toi.

\- Faire un pari avec moi ? dit Louis avec un rictus. Tu ne les gagnes jamais.

\- Tu serais surpris, sourit sa sœur.

\- Hm… Si je gagne, tu me payes un Glisseur même si ça doit prendre dix ans.

Aurélia fronça les sourcils.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un Glisseur… Ah oui pardon, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas vraiment correspondu dernièrement. Un Glisseur, c'est comme un skate mais sans les roues, et tu peux voler avec ! ça a été inventé à Poudlard apparemment. Une fille de Poufsouffle. Tu sais l'ami de papa ? Tom Snicket ? Son fils est à Poufsouffle, il le tanne pour en avoir un, mais ça coûte une petite fortune.

\- Hm… Combien ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Mais tu pourrais demander à tes amis non ?

Aurélia hocha la tête lentement. Elle avait du mal à imaginer comment leur annoncer que finalement elle revenait. Bon sang, elle avait tendance à compliquer les choses et maintenant ça lui revenait en pleine figure, elle ne serait certainement pas accueillie comme la fille prodigue ! Louis la vit se plonger dans ses pensées et décida de la laisser :

\- Va prendre une douche, tu pues. »

Aurélia lui balança son oreiller à la figure pour seule réponse.

Victorien Ruva revint finalement assez tôt. Il se précipita à l'étage où Aurélia écrivait une lettre à Bill, Charlie et Gilbert. Elle fut accueillie par une forte étreinte. Elle rigola sur le coup, son père était vraiment le meilleur des hommes. Ils parlèrent pendant une bonne heure, elle lui donna des souvenirs et Victorien eut la présence d'esprit de lui dire que la plupart des souvenirs étaient normalement interdits à Poudlard.

\- C'est d'ailleurs étonnant que tu aies pu prendre un portoloin à New York qui est très sécurisé avec tout ça…

En effet, mais il s'agissait d'un camarade de promo de Morgan, Charlotte et Lillian qui était responsable du voyage. Ainsi, elle eut beaucoup de chance. Victorien inspecta ses artefacts.

\- Laisse ton bâton rétractable. A la limite, prend un ogham mais ne l'utilise pas devant les professeurs. Et ta pierre de concentration, tu l'as depuis l'année dernière, je pense que ça passe si tu la caches comme ton ogham sous ton t-shirt… D'ailleurs, je suis étonné. Un ogham c'est le terme druidique non ? Comment les amérindiens appellent cette pierre.

Aurélia tira sa langue comme son frère plus tôt.

\- Un mot portugais extrêmement compliqué.

Victorien s'esclaffa et continua à regarder les photos d'elle et Morgan. Il sourit attendri.

\- Tu t'es bien amusée… Non ?

Aurélia posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père.

\- Comme une petite folle. »

Mais maintenant les vacances étaient terminées.

Après le dîner, Louis se retira dans sa chambre, il ne voulait pas être là quand ça allait péter. Il savait se préserver, merci bien.

Annabelle haussa les sourcils alors qu'Aurélia s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'elle et Victorien qui avait posé son journal. La jeune fille se pencha et posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses en contemplant ses mains croisées.

\- Que se passe-t-il Aurélia ? demanda Victorien d'une voix douce.

Aurélia inspira et expira. C'était le moment. Elle ne pouvait plus y couper, il fallait qu'elle affronte ça. Elle le devait, pour elle et pour eux.

\- Je… Il faut qu'on parle.

Annabelle et Victorien s'échangèrent un regard. Aurélia ne savait pas commencer, en fait si… Elle le savait.

\- Je ne suis pas votre fille. Mais vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?

Victorien se figea alors qu'Annabelle ne laissait transparaître aucune information.

\- Je ne suis pas votre fille. Pas celle que vous avez élevée dans cet univers en tout cas. Et je sais que c'est dur, vous l'avez perdue. Vous ne retrouverez jamais l'Aurélia de 11 ans. Celle qui était en pique-nique avec vous le jour ou ce fichu éclair est tombée sur elle. Elle était une sorcière, elle n'avait pas de savoir moldu, elle se serait intégrée comme une chef à Poudlard. Mais elle n'est plus là… Je suis là à sa place. Et je ne suis pas elle.

Aurélia tremblait comme une feuille. Sa voix chevrotait. Elle serrait ses mains encore croisées.

\- Je ne suis qu'une inconnue. Une âme qui a pris sa place. Je suis… Je m'appelle aussi Aurélia Ruva, j'ai aussi un petit frère qui s'appelle Louis, une mère qui s'appelle Annabelle et un père qui s'appelle Vikram. Ils sont comme vous. _Exactement_ comme vous. Mon monde est similaire au vôtre, les mêmes évènements historiques, les mêmes inventions moldues, les mêmes pays, le même climat… Mais il n'y a pas de magie. Dans ce monde ma famille est moldue. Vous êtes moldus et c'est la seule différence, car ici, votre monde, cette maison… c'est comme un miroir déformant. Ou regarder à travers une vitre de buée. Tout m'est familier, tout est similaire, mais... pas totalement. Tout est là, la magie en plus.

Le silence résonna comme d'outre-tombe. Victorien et Annabelle la fixait indescriptibles. Aurélia fixait ses mains, sans pouvoir les regarder en face.

\- Mais même si j'explique cela, le résultat reste le même. J'ai perdu ma famille. J'ai perdu ma vie et j'ai chamboulé la vôtre. Je ne sais pas si… je ne sais pas si vous voudrez toujours de moi, car je reste une étrangère, mais cette année j'ai commencé à faire mon deuil, il n'est que justice que vous fassiez le vôtre et pour cela vous devez savoir tout ce que je sais.

Aurélia se força à les regarder finalement.

\- Je sais… que vous en savez beaucoup. Mais à quel point m'accepterez-vous ?

Victorien voulut dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Aurélia bégaya :

\- Je sais à quel point c'est difficile, à quel point vous… elle vous manque. Elle n'est plus là. Et ce serait tellement plus simple si vous n'étiez que des étrangers car je serais partie et je ne serais jamais revenue. J'aurais changé de nom, j'aurais changé d'identité, de pays, de patrie, de maison. Mais mes parents, et mon frère… Ils me manquent aussi. Et vous voir ici, être avec vous me rassure, même si c'est avec cette culpabilité, je… Je vous aime. Je vous aime tellement, comme mes parents. Car vous êtes eux et je suis moi. Et ce n'est pas du déni, ou de la folie c'est une réalité. Ma réalité. Les personnes qui m'ont élevée, aimée, chérie, protégée, c'était vous. C'était juste vous. Vous n'étiez pas des sorciers mais vous étiez vous. Les mêmes noms, les mêmes expressions, les mêmes goûts. Vous êtes mes parents. Et quelque soit l'univers, quel que soit l'année, je vous aimerais toujours.

\- Mais ils te manquent non ? murmura Victorien.

Aurélia leva sa tête vers l'homme qui la regardait avec les traits soudainement tirés par le sommeil et la tristesse. Annabelle quant à elle la fixait sans faillir toujours avec le flegme qui la caractérisait.

\- La vie que j'avais me manque. Car j'étais une adulte. J'avais… quand on grandit. On passa par un certain nombre d'épreuves et on se forge, et il y a une certaine dose de soulagement, car on n'aura pasa revivre nos erreurs, nos colères, nos tristesses. On devient indépendants, plus forts. Et maintenant que je suis revenue à un âge où il ne m'est pas possible de garder cette expérience… j'étais en colère et une partie de moi l'est encore. Car je suis terrifiée. J'ai tellement peur. Le contrôle de ma vie m'échappe. Je subis et je ne peux plus choisir pour moi-même. Ça et le fait que je suis dans un monde où la plupart de ses subtilités m'échappent. Je suis comme en dedans et en dehors. Je dois tout reconstruire et ça prend du temps ainsi que des bases solides.

Aurélia regarda ses parents qui l'observaient sans faillir en dissimulant à peine leur émotion. Du moins Victorien.

\- Et vous êtes mon roc. Je… veux pouvoir croire que l'univers ne m'a pas projetée dans un monde avec vous, et tout ce que vous êtes par pure cruauté. Bon sang, je dois y croire. Vous êtes mon seul point de repère et c'était aussi le cas dans le monde duquel je viens. Je ne peux pas y arriver sans vous, vous êtes mes parents. Sorcier ou pas sorcier, moldus ou pas moldus, je vous aime tellement. Je veux pouvoir croire que vous serez toujours avec moi quel que soit la dimension.

Car tout ce qu'elle faisait, tout ce qu'elle voulait faire… Elle ne le faisait que pour eux. Pour sa mère. Pour son père. Pour son petit frère. Elle pouvait s'enfuir, changer d'identité. Mais elle ne le faisait pas car elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui approchait. Un danger terrible qui allait tout détruire. Elle était là pour les sauver, pour les protéger. Il fallait qu'elle y croie. Il le fallait.

Aurélia baissa sa tête le regard ombrageux.

\- C'est donc ta réponse ? lâcha Annabelle.

Aurélia avait les larmes qui coulaient sans pouvoir les contrôler.

\- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

Annabelle soupira profondément. Puis se leva doucement. Aurélia se tendit le visage encore barbouillé par les larmes, elle tentait de rester digne. Alors contre toute attente Annabelle se pencha vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Aurélia se figea mais après une hésitation, serra Annabelle dans ses bras en retour.

Un silence se développa alors qu'Annabelle étreignait l'enfant devant elle. Puis lentement elle se détacha et se rassit sur le canapé :

\- Aurélia… commença-t-elle. Tout d'abord, tu dois comprendre que nous savons. Nous savons que la personne que tu étais avant l'éclair et après cet incident, sont complètement différentes. Archidéus Kirke (Merlin ait son âme) nous a expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un transfert spatio-temporel et malgré toutes nos recherches avec son aide, nous n'avons jamais pu vraiment définir ce que c'était. Mais nous savions que tu étais différente. Et c'est justement le bon mot. Différente.

Aurélia écoutait. Elle attendait la suite.

\- Ma fille… de onze ans. A disparu. C'est un fait. Et j'en ai fait mon deuil. Pas totalement, j'aurais toujours le regret de ne pas l'avoir vue grandir normalement, mais ai-je perdu ma fille définitivement ? Je ne le pense pas.

Aurélia fronça les sourcils. Comment cela ?

\- La vérité, c'est que personne ne peut vraiment expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Anabelle d'une voix définitive. Archidéus était dans le flou total, et toi aussi… Tu n'as qu'une perspective de la vérité. Je suis une enfant des Barbades et une Serdaigle Aurélia. J'ai vu des âmes quitter le sol de l'île et danser avant de rejoindre l'au-delà, j'ai vu une guerre déchirer ce pays, j'ai appris pendant toute ma scolarité à envisager des routes alternatives, à ne jamais me reposer sur mes certitudes.

La voix d'Annabelle montait de plus en plus. Aurélia se sentait s'écraser dans son fauteuil. Annabelle était tout bonnement impressionnante quand elle prenait de la hauteur…

\- Tu viens sans doute d'un monde sans magie, certes. Ou tu pourrais être de ce monde avoir été transportée à onze ans dans le monde d'où tu viens toute mémoire effacée et revenir en croyant ne pas être d'ici alors que c'est le cas.

Attendez quoi ?! Victorien toussota :

\- Anna, tu es en train de la perdre.

\- Ah… Navrée, j'ai tendance à me laisser aller quand je réfléchis.

Cela lui rappelait quelqu'un… elle-même ne put s'empêcher de penser Aurélia avec une pointe d'amusement.

\- Je veux simplement t'expliquer que les explications sont nombreuses et que nous n'avons aucune certitude quant à la vérité. Ni nous, ni toi. Notre fille peut être morte, mais tu es bien Aurélia Ruva, et biologiquement nous sommes bien tes parents. Comment expliquer que tu es bien notre fille ? Comment expliquer que nous sommes tes parents malgré l'évolution forcée de ta conscience ?

\- C'est… confus.

\- Oh certainement, s'esclaffa Victorien. Ma tête me fait mal, rien que d'y penser !

Aurélia sentit un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage.

\- Il me fallait donc raisonner. Et au lieu de chercher une réponse dans une nébuleuse de questions me rattacher à ce que je connais. Me rendre compte, nous rendre compte qu'il y avait plus de similitudes que de différences.

\- Tes similitudes avec l'Aurélia d'avant l'incident sont plus nombreuses que tes différences avec elle, simplifia Victorien.

Il eut un silence. Aurélia était sous le choc. _Mes similitudes sont plus nombreuses que mes différences._

 _Mes similitudes sont plus nombreuses que mes différences. Mes similitudes sont plus nombreuses que mes différences._

Mais. Ce raisonnement.

\- C'est le même que le tien, n'est-ce pas ? Soyons clairs, si nous avions été très différents de tes parents, de ta dimension, te serais-tu enfuie ?

Oui. Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

\- Sans…doute.

\- Nous t'avons vue mourir Aurélia, coupa Victorien. Et pour nous c'est le pire des cauchemars. Alors bien entendu que nous nous sommes raccrochés à tout ce que nous connaissons de toi. De tes similitudes. De ta façon de chanter dans la douche. De lever les bras au ciel quand tu es exaspérée ou énervée. De lécher les cuillères de crème de noisette avant de les nettoyer. De détester le chou-fleur. Des froncer les sourcils quand tu ne comprends pas un énoncé. De marcher pieds nus dès que tu es à l'intérieur. De détester le rose. De veiller sur ton frère quand il ne te voit pas. De remettre droit le tapis de sol en face de la porte d'entrée dès que tu rentres. De siffler quand tu es anxieuse.

Aurélia sentit son cœur tomber dans ses chaussures puis remonter, gonflé d'hélium.

\- Papa, dit-elle la voix gonflée d'émotion.

\- Et tout cela nous a conforté. Nous fait dire que nous ne t'avions pas perdue définitivement. Que tu étais là, d'une certaine façon. Et ça a été assez. C'est assez, tu es assez pour nous.

\- ce serait mentir que de dire que nous avons accepté cela facilement, dit Annabelle d'une voix tremblante. D'une certaine manière, c'était une très bonne nouvelle que tu te sois éloignée à l'école… ou en voyage avec Morgan. Nous pouvions accepter notre réalité à notre rythme.

Aurélia hocha la tête.

\- Et puis Archidéus pensait que tu étais un prophétesse… Tu nous caches une dernière information capitale, n'est-ce pas ? siffla Victorien.

Un silence. Aurélia inspira. C'était là. Il fallait leur dire. Elle avait longtemps hésité mais elle avait décidé qu'elle ne rentrait pas sans être honnête sur cette information. Oui elle risquait de se faire évacuer de force et oui ses parents seraient tellement flippés que Louis va peut-être en chier mais elle ne pouvait pas passer cette information en silence hors de question :

\- Un danger approche. Ça ne va pas être joli. Mais tant qu'il ne se déclenche pas, je ne peux rien dire.

Annabelle fronça les sourcils.

\- Aurélia.

\- Non maman. Je ne peux pas. C'est trop risqué.

Ses parents la jugeaient.

\- c'est… pour cela que je dois retourner à Poudlard, c'est le lieu le plus sauf pour le moment. Vraiment. Rien ne m'arrivera là-bas.

MENSONGE EHONTE. Les deux Ruvas s'échangèrent un regard. Annabelle avait le visage fermé, mais ce fut Victorien qui prit la parole. Lentement :

\- Les prophètes sont les annonciateurs de bouleversements. Catastrophes ou renaissances. Leurs paroles ont toujours été à la jonction d'un moment déterminant, commença le père.

Aurélia fronça les sourcils alors qu'Annabelle se tournait vers son mari qui s'était penché en avant, le visage crispé dans la réflexion :

\- En Inde… Du moins là, d'où je suis originaire. Il y avait des voyants, des sorciers doués en divination dans les fleurs, l'encens… L'encre. L'eau... Le sang aussi. J'ai toujours cru aux remous de l'avenir. Et quand je suis arrivé ici en Angleterre…. Je me suis aussi connecté au flot du temps. Quand je le pouvais.

Victorien se gratta la joue :

\- Je ne suis pas du tout doué en divination. Je ne fais qu'allumer une branche d'encens de temps en temps pour capter si des dangers approchent ou si une paix relative sera plutôt présente. C'est juste un indicateur. Or, depuis ton accident, je ne vois plus rien. Les volutes de fumée se dispersent très vite. Ton avenir et celui de cette famille… a comme été brouillé.

\- Et c'est mauvais… hoqueta Aurélia

Victorien secoua la tête.

\- Non. Juste que rien n'est gravé dans le marbre et que tu es sans aucun doute… Une disruption dans le flot du temps. Prophétesse ou pas… L'avenir ne peut être prévu. Donc tout peut arriver, le meilleur…

\- Comme le pire, murmura Annabelle.

Ils n'en avaient pas idée ! Aurélia déglutit alors que son père lui adressa un sourire un peu triste. Car elle ne pouvait pas dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

\- Viens ici petite idiote, ordonna alors Annabelle Ruva

Aurélia retint un gloussement surpris, et obéit. Annabelle la serra dans ses bras et Victorien les rejoignit :

\- Pour l'heure, je veux que tu saches quelque chose. Nous t'aimons, nous tenons à toi. Et nous serons toujours là pour toi. Car tu es notre fille Aurélia. Et cela ne changera jamais.

-Tu seras toujours chez toi avec nous quel que soit la dimension, murmura Annabelle.

Un magnifique sourire éclaira le visage d'Aurélia alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient le long de son visage d'enfant.

Adieu à sa vie d'avant. Adieu à sa peur. Adieu. Enfin. Elle se sentait vraiment elle-même.

 **oOoOoOo**

Le mois de mai avançait tout doucement. A Poudlard, le printemps pointait le bout de son nez, et les examens approchaient.

Elisa s'était jointe aux entraînements d'Helen, traînant les pieds, mais bonne perdante. Si elle assistait à un entraînement par semaine, elle considérait son devoir fait, et elle avait largement assez de temps pour se préoccuper d'autres choses. Ses Glisseurs, ses projets, ses inventions…

Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant le début de la période de révision, qui commençait traditionnellement vers la mi-mai. Du coup, elle en profitait pour mettre ses affaires plus ou moins en ordre.

Et pour se faire régulièrement botter les fesses par Helen ou Rhonda. Leurs leçons étaient très différentes du Challenge, mais il y avait quand même une part d'affrontement. Le côté positif, c'était qu'Elisa progressait régulièrement. Le côté négatif, c'est qu'au bout de six vols planés dans l'herbe, elle commençait à avoir mal partout et à se sentir nettement moins bien disposée vis-à-vis de ses amies.

– Il faut souffrir pour être douée, la nargua Helen.

– C'est pas « il faut souffrir pour être belle », le dicton ? sourcilla Trisha.

– Peu importe le but poursuivi, tu finiras toujours par souffrir, déclara sinistrement Heather.

Vu qu'elle aussi avait fait partie du fiasco du dernier match du CEM, elle avait été convoquée aux entraînements d'Helen et Rhonda… Et elle n'osait pas ses défiler. Sans doute parce qu'Adrian, Terence et Tabitha aurait bien rigolé d'elle. N'empêche qu'Elisa se serait bien passée de ses remarques défaitistes. Ça lui sapait le moral. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas super-motivée pour le duel…

Mais passons.

A mi-mai, Elisa retourna aux cuisines (et fut promptement assaillie par une horde d'elfes qui se marchaient presque dessus dans leur hâte de lui offrir du thé et des petits gâteau) afin de prendre des nouvelles de son projet de… recrutement. A sa grande surprise, la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et tous les elfes du pays avaient apparemment entendu parler de la jeune sorcière miséricordieuse prête à rendre leur dignité aux elfes abandonnés et à les sauver du Ministère.

Elisa ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer. Elle avait toujours trouvé le comportement de Dobby ou de Kreattur complètement excessif dans les livres, mais… Après avoir vu ce qu'était leurs conditions de vie, leur vue du monde et de la liberté… Ça avait du sens qu'ils révèrent les rares sorciers à faire preuve de bonté envers eux. Ils étaient comme des enfants privés d'affection pendant longtemps, désespérés pour un contact amical.

La plus vieille elfe des cuisines de Poudlard, Mellie (une sorte de matriarche chez les elfes), lui présenta six elfes : les seuls six elfes libres de Grande-Bretagne. Ils avaient été libérés récemment et étaient encore sous le choc, ou cherchaient toujours désespérément du travail, ou se terraient dans les forêts pour éviter d'être ramassés par des officiels du Ministère soucieux du secret magique et des troubles que pouvait causer un elfe qui n'avait personne à servir.

Tilly, une femelle aux grands yeux craintifs, avait été renvoyée trois mois plus tôt pour avoir laissé la porte de l'arrière-boutique ouverte et permis à un chat errant de s'y introduire et de laisser des poils sur les travaux de couture à moitiés achevés de sa maîtresse. Olly, un de ses amis, avait été renvoyé il y avait une semaine à peine, quand sa maîtresse avait découvert qu'il volait de la nourriture pour Tilly qui se cachait dans les égouts près de sa vieille maison.

Moppy, un vieil elfe mâle, avait été renvoyé parce qu'il toussait et que ça dérangeait son maître. Il n'en avait plus que pour quelques années à vivre de toute façon, avait dit son maître avant de le chasser : personne ne voulait d'un elfe à l'agonie. Tuanelle, une elfe femelle assez âgée, avait été renvoyée à cause de ses mains trop tremblantes pour faire le thé. Maddy, une autre femelle, avait été renvoyée à cause d'une cicatrice de brûlure sur son visage qui effrayait les jeunes enfants de sa maîtresse. Et Pillo, le plus jeune de la bande, avait été renvoyé parce qu'il avait osé réconforter le fils de son maître en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave s'il n'avait jamais reçu sa lettre de Poudlard.

(Elisa essaya très fort de ne pas penser à ce qu'un maître aussi cruel pouvait avoir fait au petit Cracmol qui pleurait en premier lieu.)

A ce point Elisa était à deux doigts d'inventer elle-même la S.A.L.E. d'Hermione. Quand elle avait lu les livres, elle avait trouvé la passion de la Gryffondor pour cette cause assez infondée, mais maintenant… Maintenant, elle réalisait que le grand drame c'est que personne d'autre qu'Hermione ne se soit indignée.

Et maintenant, elle avait mauvaise conscience de réduire elle-même des elfes en esclavage. Mais comme l'alternative était de renoncer à les engager et de laisser le Ministère les emporter, Elisa était bien obligée de respecter sa promesse.

– Est-ce que vous savez construire un bâtiment ? demanda-t-elle à la cantonade. Pas une grande maison, juste empiler des pierres pour faire quatre mur et un toit, pour me construire un atelier dans la forêt.

Les six elfes, qui étaient à la fois complètement pétrifiés et tremblant d'espoirs, échangèrent des regards affolés jusqu'à ce que Pillo dise timidement :

– Pillo a servi un druide cette année ! Il a appris à Pillo à construire des cabanes.

– Très bien, sourit Elisa. Est-ce que vous savez couper du bois, et équarrir des planches ?

Cette fois, ce fut Maddy l'elfe brûlée qui leva la main, un peu tremblante. Elisa retint un soupir de soulagement. Construire un atelier et travailler le bois de ses MagicoGlisseur étaient les deux aptitudes qu'elle était le moins sûre de trouver chez des elfes qui avaient passé leur vie à faire le ménage.

– C'est parfait ! Alors je vous engage tous les six. Je peux effectuer le rituel de servitude tout de suite, mais je ne rentrerai chez moi qu'au mois de juin… Ça ne vous ennuie pas de rester à Poudlard jusque-là ?

– Miss nous engage ? répéta Olly d'une voix tremblante.

– Tous les six, confirma Elisa avec fermeté. Vous travaillez pour moi maintenant.

Elisa s'attendait un peu aux larmes et elle s'était mentalement préparée, mais l'ovation des elfes des cuisines la prit complètement au dépourvue. Ce fut tout juste s'ils ne la portèrent pas en triomphe.

Elle était devenue l'héroïne des elfes de maison. En y repensant, elle se sentait vraiment coupable de ne s'être intéressée aux elfes que pour le bénéfice qu'ils pourraient lui apporter. Et elle se sentait encore plus coupable de participer au système qui les oppressait ! Ces petits êtres avaient besoin qu'on les défende sans motifs ultérieurs. La moindre des gentillesses suffisait à les bouleverser aux larmes.

Ce fut Mellie qui donna à Elisa les instructions pour le rituel de servitude. Apparemment c'était assez simple : les elfes devaient donner volontairement leurs vêtements à leur maître, qui devait immédiatement les faire disparaitre (en les brûlant, le plus souvent). Elisa se serait _absolument_ passée du spectacle des elfes à poil, merci bien. Heureusement les elfes de Poudlard avaient prévu la situation et prêtèrent à leurs nouveaux camarades des sortes de draps, que les serviteurs d'Elisa enfilèrent comme des toges.

– Hum, fit pensivement Elisa. Tilly, tu étais employée par une couturière ?

– Oui, maîtresse !

Le terme de « maitresse » mettait la jeune fille trop mal-à-l'aise, et elle se hâta de corriger avec un sourire figé :

– Oh, appelle-moi juste Miss Elisa.

Non, attendez, les elfes trouvaient ça impolis d'appeler leurs maîtres ou maîtresses « miss » ou « monsieur ». C'était des titres réservés aux étrangers ou aux invités. La Poufsouffle rectifia aussitôt :

– Ou bien appelle-moi Madame, ou Magister. Tilly, est-ce que tu pourrais vous coudre des uniformes pour tous les six ? Des sortes de longues robes, avec des manches. Rouge foncé, presque marron.

Pas question qu'elle laisse ses elfes se trimballer en guenilles. Ils avaient droit à un minimum de dignité quand même.

– Oui, Madame Elisa !

– Parfait, sourit-elle. J'achèterai du tissu, tu auras juste besoin de me donner la longueur dont tu as besoin.

Puis elle se tourna vers les autres elfes, commençant par le seul qui avait quelques notions de construction :

– Pillo, je veux que tu apprennes aux autres elfes comment construire une maison. Utilisez des livres sur l'architecture si vous en avez besoin, mais dans moins de deux mois vous devrez tous être capable de bâtir mon atelier. Maddy, tu leur apprendras à couper et équarrir des planches. Moppy, est-ce que tu pourrais calculer quel budget vous aurez besoin tous les six pour manger chaque semaine ?

– Oui, Madame Elisa !

– Dans ce cas, tu es chargé de calculer les finances. Tuanelle t'aidera. Et tu seras aussi chargé des courses.

– Oui, Madame Elisa !

Puis Elisa se tourna vers Olly, le dernier elfe. Elle avait une tâche pour lui aussi. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quand précisément le Trio d'Or allait partir à la recherche de la pierre philosophale (le dernier jour des examens ? Le lendemain ? Dans l'après-midi ? Au soir ? Elle n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir, c'était un de ces détails qui lui échappait !), mais elle tenait à garder un œil sur cet évènement.

Si elle jouait bien ses cartes, elle pouvait réussir à stopper Voldemort cette nuit-là.

– Olly, pour toi, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance. Tu vas surveiller _sans te faire voir_ le couloir du troisième étage, là où il y un Cerbère. Au moment où quelqu'un passe devant ce Cerbère sans se faire mordre, et descend par la trappe que le chien est supposé garder, je veux que tu viennes me prévenir, d'accord ? Immédiatement.

Olly se mit presque au garde-à-vous :

– Oui, Madame Elisa !

Une demi-douzaine d'elfes sous ses ordres, c'était le début d'une petite armée. Avec eux et leur magie, changer le monde serait du gâteau.

– D'ailleurs, Moppy ? fit soudain Elisa. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apporter un thé bien sucré dans ma salle commune ? Et assez de gâteaux pour toute ma classe. Ce soir, on révise les Potions et on va avoir besoin de tout le réconfort possible.

Et oui. Car malheureusement, changer le monde, ça devrait attendre qu'elle ait passé ses examens de fin d'année. Il lui restait un peu moins de trois semaines avant le début des tests, au début du mois de juin.

Et puisqu'elle avait à peine commencé ses révisions, elle allait devoir y mettre les bouchées doubles.

Sa prédiction s'avéra exacte. Avec deux matières supplémentaires à préparer, les troisièmes années révisaient frénétiquement pour les examens. Et en prime, il leur fallait toujours baby-sitter les plus jeunes ! Les séances du CEM poursuivaient leur cours, et très souvent les plus jeunes membres du club venaient timidement demander de l'aide à Takashi ou Elisa quand qu'ils butaient sur leurs devoirs de magie.

Ni le Serdaigle ni la Poufsouffle ne rechignaient à la tâche, même s'ils auraient préféré se concentrer sur leurs propres notes de Métamorphose. Après tout, l'entraide était l'une des promesses faites aux membres du CEM.

Et puis il y avait d'autres élèves, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le CEM mais qui connaissaient quand même Elisa, qui venaient lui demander un coup de main. Par exemple, la classe de Jojo s'inquiétait de leur examen en Sortilèges, alors Elisa prit une demi-heure sur son temps de révision à elle pour les aider à revoir les points qui leur posait problème. Zacharias Smith et Sally-Anne Perks, les deux meilleurs élèves de Poufsouffle, lui demandèrent de les aider à faire leurs chartres d'astronomie. Tracey Davies s'inquiétait de ses notes en Métamorphoses, alors Elisa et elle révisèrent laborieusement les exercices de transfiguration de première année.

On ne change pas le monde tout seul. Elisa se devait de pouvoir compter sur les gens. Sur tous les gens : chaque élève de Poudlard pouvait devenir quelqu'un dont elle aurait besoin plus tard. Et si elle voulait pouvoir compter sur eux… Eh bien, il fallait déjà qu'ils puissent compter sur elle, non ?

Et c'est fou ce qu'Elisa avait gagné en popularité depuis que des petits gâteaux apparaissaient spontanément à côté d'elle dès qu'elle s'installait quelque part pour réviser.

Du coup Elisa aidait tous ceux qui le lui demandaient, sans distinction de Maison, d'âge, ou de pureté du sang. Les jours passèrent, partagés entre les cours, les révisions, ou les conseils prodigués à leurs cadets qui s'inquiétaient. Et bien sûr, il y avait les projets qu'Elisa échafaudaient dans son carnet. Elle essayait d'imaginer tous les jalons possibles qui risquaient d'apparaitre sur son chemin, si son plan pour stopper Voldemort réussissait, ou s'il échouait.

L'année prochaine, Isaac (le petit frère de Trisha) ferait sa rentrée : est-ce qu'elle pourrait le présenter à Ginny et Luna, et ainsi éviter que les deux filles ne deviennent des parias ? Et l'année suivante, est-ce qu'elle capturait Pettigrew avant l'incident de la Cabane Hurlante, ou est-ce qu'elle patientait jusque-là ? Après tout, Elisabeth Bishop, la Poufsouffle fouineuse, n'avait aucune raison d'attaquer le rat de Ron Weasley avec un sort qui annulait les Métamorphoses.

Uh. Il fallait quand même qu'elle apprenne ce sort, au cas où. De toute façon, étant donné sa nullité en Métamorphose, si elle apprenait à annuler ses erreurs… Ça serait toujours ça de pris.

Du coup elle chercha à la bibliothèque si un bouquin mentionnait ce sort. Effectivement, c'était le Sortilège d'Homomorphus. Un sort très puissant, du niveau des ASPICS, qui mêlait Sortilèges et Métamorphose. Elisa n'eut qu'à jeter un œil à la taille du chapitre explicatif, et elle renonça.

Elle se débrouillerait pour démasquer Pettigrew sans ce sort. La Métamorphose, c'était définitivement pas son truc.

Mais passons.

Elle avait toujours une tonne de questions. Une fois Pettigrew capturé, est-ce que ça empêcherait totalement Voldemort de revenir ? Elle réussirait peut-être à stopper Voldemort cette année, mais il y avait quand même des Horcruxes qui pouvaient être utilisés pour le ramener à la vie. Et puis Barty Croupton était toujours dans la nature… Tiens, ça, c'était encore un autre problème à résoudre.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait utiliser ses elfes pour espionner l'elfe de Croupton, qui était apparemment complice ? Mais pour quel motif ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas dire qu'elle connaissait le futur ! Si elle se faisait chopper, elle devait toujours avoir un alibi, c'était sa règle d'or.

Enfin, sa deuxième règle d'or. La première était de ne pas se faire prendre.

Pettigrew, et Croupton Jr. C'était les deux plus grandes menaces dont elle devrait s'occuper. Oh, et le journal de Jedusor, aussi. Elle devait absolument l'intercepter pour empêcher qu'un Basilic soit lâché dans l'école. Elle avait vraiment du pain sur la planche.

Et si elle n'arrivait pas à stopper Pettigrew… Il y avait cette histoire avec Bertha Jorkins, non ? Un pur accident, qui permettait au mage noir de lancer son plan durant le tome 4 de la saga. Donc on ne pouvait pas exclure la possibilité qu'Harry soit entré dans le Tournoi… Et que Cédric soit tué. Pour ça aussi, elle devait trouver une solution.

Peut-être lui dire que le trophée était piégé ? Ou bien entrer dans le Tournoi elle aussi et espérer prendre sa place ? Est-ce que c'était seulement possible ? Elle ne pouvait pas ensorceler la Coupe. Elle ne savait pas si la Elisa Bishop de l'histoire canon avait entré son nom (ou même si elle avait existé), mais c'était Cédric qui était supposé être choisi. C'était le destin. Elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher…

Alors, quoi ? Etudier les contrats juridiques magiques pour trouver une faille permettant à Harry de ne pas participer ? Voler son Polynectar au faux Maugrey Fol-Œil ? Saboter le Tournoi elle-même ? Poser des pièges dans le cimetière de Jedusor pour que tout le coin explose s'il essayait de faire son rituel stupide ? Eh, c'était une idée, ça. Où est-ce qu'elle pourrait se procurer des mines antipersonnel ?

D'ailleurs, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle pense à apprendre à se défendre. Pas seulement avec des sorts : elle avait beau être douée en duel désormais (à sa grande surprise d'ailleurs, et essentiellement grâce à Helen), les Mangemorts seraient toujours plus doués qu'elle. Sa meilleure chance de gagner un combat était de prendre son adversaire au dépourvu, alors… Elle devrait peut-être se prendre une arme secondaire.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait apprendre le lancer de couteaux ? Avec la Force, elle toucherait toujours sa cible. Et elle était sûre d'avoir un set de couteaux de lancer d'origine amérindienne dans un placard du Cottage aux Erables… Ou bien peut-être qu'elle pourrait acheter un flingue ? Et donner un flingue à Harry, vu qu'il était tout le temps en danger ?

Rien qu'hier, il était revenu de sa retenue avec Hagrid pratiquement à minuit, blême de peur et vacillant sur ses pieds. Elisa, qui revenait d'une leçon d'Astronomie, l'avait croisé dans le hall, et avait trouvé sa pâleur inquiétante.

D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'Harry n'était pas supposé voir Voldemort boire le sang d'une licorne au cours d'une retenue avec Hagrid ? Bon sang, personne n'était en sécurité dans cette école !

Raaah, sauver le monde et préparer ses examens en même temps, c'était d'un compliqué ! Heureusement que la question du lancement de son entreprise de MagicoGlisseurs était réglée. Si elle avait dû s'en inquiéter en plus du reste, elle aurait sans doute pété un plomb.

– Tu t'en sors ? fit Cédric en haussant les sourcils.

Elisa baissa les yeux sur son brouillon, à côté de ses notes d'Histoire (enfin, les notes d'Histoire d'Heather, puisqu'Elisa n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de Binns de l'année). Au milieu de sa chronologie sur les chasses aux sorcières et les découvertes divinatoires du Moyen-âge, elle avait griffonné une liste d'armes Moldues létales qui comprenait, entre autres, la kalachnikov, la tronçonneuse et le couteau-papillon.

– Merveilleux, marmonna-t-elle.

– Si tu comptes tuer Rogue tu as tout mon soutien, marmonna Raashid qui peinait à apprendre la composition du Philtre de Confusion.

– Ah non ! s'indigna Trisha. Personne ne tue Rogue ! Pour une fois que j'ai parfaitement révisé mon examen, je compte avoir le maximum de point et il n'est pas question que vous me sabotiez toute mon entreprise en assassinant l'examinateur, vu ?

Il y eut un blanc.

– Ce que je préfère dans notre Maison c'est notre altruisme désintéressé, fit une Préfète avec un sourire en coin. Eh, Elisa, il te reste de gâteaux sablés ?

Elisa ne se souvenait absolument pas d'à quel moment tous ces gens s'étaient mis à être assez proches d'elle pour l'appeler par son prénom, mais elle poussa quand même son assiette remplie de gâteaux en direction de l'intruse. C'était toujours utile d'être dans les bonnes grâces des Préfets.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Préfets…

– Est-ce que vous savez comment sont choisis les Préfets ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

La Préfète inconnu haussa un sourcil :

– Tu es intéressée ?

– Justement non, sourit Elisa. Ma hantise serait d'être choisie et de devoir passer mon temps à patrouiller les couloirs au lieu d'inventer la plume auto-correctrice…

– Tu as inventé la plume auto-correctrice ? s'enquit avidement Trudy dont les fautes d'orthographes étaient abominables.

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt.

– Euh, non. Mais je le note. Je ferai ça un de ces jours.

Parce que ça avait l'air d'être une excellente idée. En plus, ça se vendrait comme des petits pains, ces choses-là. Plus de fautes, plus de ratures !

– Mais bref, reprit-elle. Je veux justement éviter d'être Préfète, parce que ça me prendrait trop de temps. Il y a une procédure pour ça ?

La Préfète inconnue renifla avec amusement :

– Eh ben, tu anticipes vachement… Et tu es bien sûre de toi. Mais t'inquiète, j'en toucherai un mot au professeur Chourave si tu veux.

– Vraiment ? Cool !

– Comment tu peux savoir qu'il y a une chance que tu sois Préfète ? fit Cédric avec curiosité.

Elisa esquissa un sourire en coin, et se replongea dans ses notes d'Histoire :

– Oh, je suis douée en Divination. D'ailleurs, je prédis que tu seras absolument Préfet. Et Préfet-en-Chef après ça. Et Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Cédric se contenta de rire, clairement incrédule, et le sourire d'Elisa s'élargit. Eh, si les gens se souvenaient de cette prédiction d'ici quatre ans… Peut-être qu'elle gagnerait une réputation d'Oracle. On pouvait toujours espérer, non ?

Elisa révisait, donc, mais gardait toujours une partie de son cerveau concentrée sur ses projets. Et puis, sur ses cours aussi. Eh oui, il restait encore plusieurs jours de cours où les profs se hâtaient de boucler leurs programmes. Rogue, McGonagall et Flitwick avaient généralement une éthique de travail draconienne et finissaient toujours dans les temps, mais les autres… n'étaient pas toujours au même niveau.

Le professeur Sinistra aurait voulu leur faire étudier deux autres cartes du ciel. Le professeur Babbling se désespérait de réussir à leur apprendre le sens tertiaire des runes proto-germaniques. Le professeur Trelawney déclara d'une voix mystique que les feuilles de thé seraient à l'examen et comme ils n'avaient passé que trois semaines dessus, les élèves se mirent à consommer deux fois plus de thé que d'habitude pour s'entraîner.

Bref, c'était une période assez dense. Elisa aurait bien aimé faire une pause, mais franchement, la période de révision était justement celle où elle n'avait absolument pas le temps.

Et, mine de rien, le jour des examens (et celui des aventures souterraines du Trio d'Or) approchait…

 **oOoOoOo**

« - J'ai fini ma malle, déclara Aurélia. Maman, tu peux m'aider à la descendre ?

Ananbelle lâcha un rictus canaille et zappa la petite malle de voyage devant la porte d'entrée en manquant de renverser Victorien qui était vêtu de ses habits de dimanche. Une veste et une chemise en lin avec un pantalon et son long manteau en tweed.

\- Merlin Anna ! J'ai failli être percuté !

\- Mais non, répliqua Annabelle en roulant des yeux, sous le rire étouffé d'Aurélia qui descendit les escaliers.

\- Cette femme aura ma peau, grommela Victorien. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

\- Oui mon capitaine !

\- Arrête de jouer à la mariole, je te rappelle que tu es arrivée au dernier moment et qu'on va devoir encore s'excuser à la direction à cause de ta fâcheuse manie de débarquer quand ça te plaît.

\- C'est de famille, souffla Aurélia moqueuse.

\- Certainement pas de mon côté ! ça vient de la famille de cinglés de ta mère !

\- PARDON ? s'indigna Annabelle d'une voix forte.

\- On s'en va chérie ! A ce soir ! se rattrapa Victorien sous les éclats de rire de sa fille. Aurélia avance au lieu de te marrer ! »

Aurélia avança devant les larges grilles de Poudlard. Elle inspira et expira lentement, sachant qu'elle ne restait que pour le dernier mois du collège et les examens, elle n'avait vraiment besoin d'emmener sa grosse malle, mais avait quand même des souvenirs et... son projet spécial ! Elle avait hâte de le montrer au Trio. Enfin... S'ils le voulaient bien.

Elle baissa les yeux. Aurélia avait toujours imaginé repasser ces portes avec confiance, la tête haute, telle une vraie badass mais maintenant la réalité... l'écrasait. Et si elle se plantait comme avant ? Était-elle meilleure ? Assez forte pour affronter les épreuves à venir ? Harry Potter était là-dedans, dans sa maison, et cette année il était supposé combattre ou du moins survivre la tête de Serpent. Pourrait-elle vraiment l'aider ou allait-elle rendre le monde pire ?

C'était une vraie question qu'elle s'était posée plusieurs fois... surtout au cours de l'année passée. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse.

\- Tu m'as l'air perdue dans tes pensées, sourit Victorien.

Aurélia se tourna un peu brusquement vers son père, le regard un peu hagard. Victorien fronça les sourcils et les deux Ruva se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée d'y revenir ? Chuchota-t-il avec douceur.

\- Papa je vais bien, déclara Aurélia d'un sourire forcé.

\- Oh, je le sais bien. Mais je te rappelle juste que tu as des options. On ne t'en voudra pas.

Un petit silence souligna ses paroles. Aurélia resta immobile quelques secondes... puis leva sa tête pour dire quelque chose à Victorien quand les grilles s'ouvrirent à la volée. Elle se tourna brusquement pour découvrir... Le professeur Dumbledore lui-même. Aurélia se figea. Le sorcier le plus puissant de Grande-Bretagne était en face d'elle. Elle avait toujours une pointe d'agacement en le regardant, mais la rage d'avant... ? Elle était bien moins présente. Cependant la méfiance persistait.

\- Bonjour, sourit jovial l'homme à la barbe blanche. Miss Ruva c'est un plaisir de vous revoir ici.

\- Ah euh... Bonjour professeur.

\- Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore, salua Victorien en lui serrant la main.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir plaisir de vous avoir eu comme élève si je me trompe Mr. Ruva ? Répondit le directeur.

\- Effectivement, j'ai fait mes classes en Inde, dans une école de magie anciennement sous l'égide du Commonwealth. C'est ma femme qui était ici.

\- Il est vrai que des sorciers étaient aussi partis dans ces contrées lors de l'expansion du royaume britannique moldu, songea Dumbledore à voix haute.

Il croisa alors les yeux d'Aurélia qui avait fermé son visage mais restait contrôlée. Elle se concentrait sur son océan. Calme. Relax.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit Victorien, je dois malheureusement aller au travail, on se voit dans un mois ? Écris-nous s'il y a un problème. N'importe lequel.

Aurélia hocha la tête contrôlée et accepta la main sur la tête de son père qu'elle vit ensuite partir et transplaner hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Aurélia resta une ou deux secondes à contempler le vide que son père laissait... quand le directeur la héla :

\- Miss Ruva, il est temps d'aller au château.

Aurélia inspira et expira encore. Il fallait qu'elle respire, c'était la première leçon et la plus efficace. Reste calme, ne fait aucune erreur, tout allait bien se passer. Elle se tourna alors vers Dumbledore et tira sa petite valise remplie à ras-bord, son sac de cours à l'épaule et redressa sa mèche tombante au-dessus de ses yeux. Sa baguette était dans son porte-baguette sur la cuisse. Elle était parée.

\- Oui. Allons-y.

Elle commença à marcher quand Dumbledore l'arrêta d'un petit geste.

\- Un instant.

Aurélia fronça les sourcils mais Dumbledore agita sa baguette (la fameuse Relique de la Mort!) et le vieil homme l'agita pour que la valise s'élève de quelques centimètres. Aurélia pencha la tête, il ne s'agissait pas du Wingardium leviosa c'était... un autre sort... Sans doute. Ah. Elle s'en rappelait.

\- Locomotor... barda ?

\- Exact Miss Ruva, sourit Dumbledore agréablement surpris.

\- Mon... cousin Morgan l'utilisait souvent quand on se déplaçait dans des endroits sans moldus, expliqua Aurélia avec une pointe de satisfaction. Elle marcha à côté du professeur Dumbledore alors que ses affaires flottaient derrière eux. Tous deux, entreprirent de traverser le parc direction le château. Le trajet sembla extrêmement long pour Aurélia qui marchait vite malgré sa petite taille. Sans doute à cause de la puissante présence à côté d'elle.

\- Nous avons reçu la totalité de vos devoirs complets mi-mars. Je dois dire que le corps professoral a été très impressionné par votre vitesse mais aussi la qualité de vos écrits.

\- Ma famille m'a enseigné. Ils sont tous des sorciers plus que compétents pour la plupart, dit Aurélia très cordiale.

Pas comme vos profs de Défense ! Albus Dumbledore hocha la tête alors qu'ils continuaient leur périple.

\- Vos notes en Astronomie et en Potions ont sensiblement augmentées. Quant à l'Histoire de la Magie... Miss Ruva, je conçois que vous n'aimez pas cette matière mais j'espère que vous ne bâclerez pas votre copie lors des examens.

Aurélia retint une grimace. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la matière, elle détestait juste le programme et l'enseignement soporifique de leur professeur flottant…mais elle hocha la tête.

\- Oui, Professeur.

Dumbledore sourit légèrement, pas dupe pour un sou. La jeune fille devant lui avait beaucoup de contrôle, au-delà de ses cheveux violets pétards et colliers tribaux autour du cou qui l'intriguèrent au plus haut point. L'un des colliers était une pierre plate de petite taille gravée par une rune amérindienne. Mais il ne saurait dire laquelle...

\- Votre mère m'a dit que vous êtes partie en voyage début Janvier ? Puis-je vous demander où ça sans indiscrétion ?

Aurélia se tendit un tout petit peu, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle n'était pas surveillée, elle n'était rien aux yeux du directeur. Il n'allait certainement pas vérifier si elle avait des objets illégaux dans sa valise ou une baguette débridée... Ce qui était le cas.

\- Nous avons commencé par l'Argentine, le Chili. On est remontés par le Pérou où on est restés le plus longtemps puis le Brésil pour rendre visite à ma famille, Mexique et enfin la côte Est des Etats-Unis avec New York, Boston et Washington. On voulait faire le Canada mais on a manqué de temps...

Sachant que c'était à ce moment-là, qu'elle a réalisé qu'elle voulait revenir à Poudlard et passer ses examens au château. Histoire de voir si elle pouvait aider à piéger Voldemort dans le miroir. Ou du moins protéger Harry, elle avait assez de poupées répulsives d'esprits dans sa valise.

\- Et bien... Quel voyage ! J'imagine que vous avez vu beaucoup de choses intéressantes.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, s'exclama Aurélia spontanément. Au Chili, leur magie est entièrement naturelle avec presque pas de magie avec baguettes ! Il y en a au Pérou et au Brésil, mais en Argentine, ils fabriquent des oghams et c'est tellement pratique ! Quant aux américains, leur magie est tellement diverse, entre la magie créole qui ressemble à celle de la Barbade, les natifs et une magie plus européenne car elle vient des colons du Mayflower !

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et baissa la tête. Mince ! Elle ne voulait pas être aussi joyeuse devant Dumbledore. Le vieil directeur quant à lui était plus intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- Il semblerait que ce voyage vous ait fait beaucoup de bien.

Ce fut le moment où Aurélia s'arrêta brusquement. Une fois de plus le professeur Dumbledore fut surpris, mais intrigué il regarda la jeune fille qui avait arrêté de baisser la tête et le regardait avec un éclair passionné dans les yeux.

\- Très franchement professeur,ce voyage m'a vraiment ouverte au monde... La magie est intéressante certes, mais savoir qu'il existe tellement de différentes applications ou de perspectives. Qu'elle peut être sombre, colorée, inventive. Enfin, c'est toujours utile de rencontrer des gens qui voit le monde autrement. Ça m'a faite réaliser à quel point le monde est vaste et à quel point la magie l'est aussi. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il manque à l'école. Une fenêtre sur le monde, pour apprendre à prendre du recul. Pour savoir qu'on n'est pas si grands.

Un silence passa. Aurélia resta debout pendant quelques secondes à défier Dumbledore quand... OH SHIT. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin !

\- Enfin, je crois baragouina-t-elle à voix basse.

Le directeur la regarda, les yeux pétillant d'amusement :

– Ah, la jeunesse a souvent soif de voyage. A mon époque, Miss Ruva, il est coutume pour les jeunes sorciers ayant terminé leurs études de faire le tour du monde durant plusieurs mois, afin de découvrir d'autres cultures. C'est une tradition qui s'est perdue, malheureusement, mais il est rafraîchissant de voir que l'aventure attire toujours les jeunes de votre âge.

\- Mais tout le monde n'a pas la possibilité de voyager, objecta Aurélia. J'ai la chance d'avoir une famille nombreuse et connectée avec des gens dans des pays différents. Mon cousin Morgan est un baroudeur accompli et est très cultivé, chaque jour était comme un cours en conditions réelles. Pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas découvrir le monde, magique ou moldu même, pourquoi on n'amènerait pas le monde à eux ? A travers des cours de géographie, d'histoire des civilisations, de géopolitique… S'ouvrir le monde inspirera peut-être des sorciers à repousser les limites, à l'améliorer, à se remettre en question. Je pense vraiment que ce serait salutaire, professeur.

Dumbledore lui sourit avec patience. C'était un discours qui reflétait une étonnante conscience de soi pour une enfant : la plupart des adolescents revenant de voyage étaient émerveillés par ce qu'ils avaient vu, mais pas rendu humble. C'était mignon, que tout ça l'ait impressionné au point qu'elle veille le partager avec ses pairs. Mais ce n'était pas aux professeurs de lui mâcher le travail pour cela… Il fallait qu'elle soit capable de partager elle-même ce qui l'intéressait avec ses amis. Le programme scolaire servait à enseigner des compétences utiles aux enfants, ce n'était pas un objet interactif où chacun pouvait partager uniquement ce qui l'intéressait. Sinon, Merlin savait qu'il y aurait eu moins d'Arithmancie et plus de Quidditch !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas forcer les gens à partager vos centres d'intérêts, Miss Ruva. L'immense majorité de vos pairs ne sont guère intéressés par l'idée de voyager. La nature des sorciers est relativement sédentaire.

Aurélia pinça les lèvres, contrariée. C'était vrai. Mais elle insista quand même :

\- Et l'étude du monde moldu ? Ça aussi, ça devrait être obligatoire. Pas seulement l'option en troisième année qui explique comment faire marcher un fer à repasser, mais l'Histoire Moldue, la façon dont les gens pensent. Le monde sorcier ne va jamais évoluer si les sorciers continuent à être sourds et aveugles à l'avance que les Moldus ont sur nous.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil. Encore une tirade étonnante. Oui, il savait quelle était la situation d'Aurélia, s amère le lui avait expliqué, mais… Là, il en voyait le résultat, et c'était bien la première fois qu'une élève défendait les moldus avec autant de véhémence. Même pas sur la base d'une théorie puriste, ou d'un commentaire, rabaissant, non : sur la simple conviction que les Moldus s'en sortaient mieux.

Dumbledore, personnellement, avait ses doutes. Il se battait pour que les Moldus ne soient pas vu comme inférieurs par les sorciers, oui, et il se mêlait toujours à eux sans crainte, mais… Il avait vu les horreurs dont les Moldus étaient capables. Quelqu'un qui prônait la supériorité intellectuelle des Moldus était aussi aveugle que quelqu'un prônant celle des Sang-Purs.

Mais Dumbledore n'était pas du genre à fracasser les rêves d'une gamine se remettant à peine d'une sévère dépression. Si elle avait trouvé un peu de réconfort en quittant les normes établies, et alors ? Ça ne faisait de mal à personne. Oui, elle voulait casser les limites, explorer, pousser le changement. Mais elle n'était qu'une enfant. Si elle avait les mêmes ambitions d'ici trois à quatre ans… Mais c'était encore loin, pour elle. Il était entièrement possible qu'à ce moment-là, elle ait trouvé sa place parmi les siens, les sorciers. Peut-être qu'il lui resterait assez de soif de changement pour lutter contre les Puristes, comme de nombreux Gryffondors…

– Le Conseil d'Administration ne partage malheureusement pas votre opinion, Miss Ruva, fit-il avec gentillesse. Ce que les élèves de Poudlard apprennent des Moldus est réduit au minimum. S'ils désirent en savoir davantage, ils doivent effectuer ce genre de recherches par eux-mêmes.

– Et il n'y a pas moyen d'augmenter ce minimum ? tenta Aurélia.

Le directeur secoua la tête, amusé :

\- Le changement est difficile à imposer Miss Ruva. Particulièrement auprès d'élèves dont le plus grand bonheur est de ne pas avoir de cours supplémentaires.

\- Je dois donc abandonner selon vous ?

\- Non. Je pense plutôt que vous devriez y aller au rythme de chacun. Commencez petit.

Aurélia gronda alors que Dumbledore était amusé. Quel esprit et quelle passion ! Elle voulait que ça bouge. Elle voulait de la vitesse. Elle était aussi têtue.

\- il me semble que plusieurs de vos camarades ont des clubs basés sur ce genre d'idées, peut-être pourriez-vous en discuter avec eux ?

Aurélia faillit rouler des yeux. C'était de la politique ! Elle détestait la politique ! Ce n'était pas dans son ADN. Mais... elle hocha la tête. Car malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, elle le savait. Elle avait l'information dans sa tête, ses émotions tues dans une boîte. Elle le savait... Il avait raison.

\- Je dois avoir la liste de ces clubs quelque part dans mon bureau, rajouta le directeur en la voyant hésiter. Je peux vous donner les noms de leurs présidents, et leurs programmes. Ils seront plus que ravis de partager leur passion avec vous.

Aurélia hocha la tête un chouia touchée.

\- Merci, professeur.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Ils étaient arrivés à la porte du château et d'après l'heure, les élèves se dirigeaient au dîner. Aurélia soupira. C'était fait. Elle y était. Il n'y avait plus de rebrousse-chemin. C'était tout ou rien. Dumbledore ouvrit alors la porte et entra suivi par Aurélia. C'est alors que le directeur agita sa baguette et la malle disparut. Aurélia le regarda étonnée.

\- J'ai envoyé votre malle dans votre dortoir. Je pense que vous avez hâte de voir vos camarades alors je vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations.

Et sur ce, il s'en alla. Alors qu'Aurélia le suivit du regard puis tourna la tête. Il n'y avait pas encore foule dans le hall, le dîner ne commençait que dans dix minutes. Aurélia pinça ses lèvres. Il était hors de question de faire une entrée fracassante par Merlin ! Elle avait promis à ses parents et à son frère (la deuxième personne la plus terrifiante après sa mère), de ne pas _trop_ faire l'imbécile. Donc elle allait juste attendre.

Parfois c'était plus effectif.

Angelina, Alicia, Lee, le jumeaux, le trio Rouge et... tout le château en fait, étaient assis dans la Grande Salle en train de se restaurer. Comme d'habitude, les plats étaient fournis et sur la table des quatre longues tables. Les professeurs mangeaient aussi en parlant entre eux. Le professeur Sinistra discutait calmement avec Rogue. McGonagall avec Dumbledore et Flitwick plaisantait avec Chourave.

C'est alors qu'une gamine aux cheveux violets entra dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à la table des Gryffondor très naturellement en lisant un livre. Elle fut tellement calme qu'Angelina ne rencontra son visage que lorsqu'elle finit de se servir en jus de citrouille. Elle se figea. Bouche bée.

« - Ah, Thelma, dit la fille. Tu peux me passer la carafe d'eau s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Hm, répondit Thelma plongée dans ses fiches de révisions.

\- Merci, répliqua Aurélia avec un faux sérieux. Et bien Angelina ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

\- MAIS…

\- AURELIA ?! s'écria une voix à l'autre bout de la table, qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Méphisto « Phil » Pinto qui s'était mis debout sous le choc.

Évidemment, la promo et pas mal de Gryffons se tournèrent vers l'adolescente qui ferma son livre d'Arithmancie et sourit à l'audience, comme si rien ne se passait.

\- Salut Phil. Ça va ?

Celui-ci pour toute réponse se leva de son banc, et se planta vers l'adolescente qui finalement ne put retenir le rire qui voulait sortir de sa gorge.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je vais à l'école ici Méphisto. Enfin. M'aurais-tu oubliée ?

Ce fut le moment où les jumeaux Weasley explosèrent de rire et Thelma qui remarqua enfin sa présence, avait son visage figé dans un O abasourdi. Angelina se mit les mains sur le visage et Alicia était aussi secouée d'un rire avec Lee qui était mi-hilare, mi-surpris comme une bonne partie de la promo.

\- T'es pas croyable, gronda Angelina. Une lettre. UN HIBOU ! TU SAIS CE QU'EST UN HIBOU AURELIA ?

\- Je voulais vous faire une surprise… répliqua Aurélia en roulant des yeux. C'est vous qui réagissez dramatiquement.

\- Incroyable, s'exclama Lee à personne en particulier, alors que des Gryffons secouèrent la tête.

\- Les jours de quiétude sont terminés, lança un cinquième année à la cantonade.

\- Vous manquez pas de culot, renvoya Aurélia en se mettant debout sur le banc. Y'a eu un troll en liberté dans cette école, je rappelle ! Je suis PIRE qu'un TROLL ?

\- Miss Ruva, asseyez-vous immédiatement ! gronda le professeur McGonagall, alors que Phil réclamait une fête de tous les diables pour célébrer le retour de la tempête violette.

Teddy lui était encore sous le choc se tourna vers Quentin qui mangeait avec un rictus :

\- Tu me dois le slip de Rusard. Sur la table, demain matin, Théodore. »


	10. Eveil - Juin

**Plusieurs nouvelles, Y a rendu son tablier, donc j'écris toute seule, les parties d'Elisa. Il est très possible que je ne sois pas à cent pour cent dans la tête de la petite mais donc, on est exclusivement du point de vue d'Aurélia à partir de maintenant.**

 **J'ai aussi commencé l'année 4. Et ça va être génial. On peut la considérer comme la partie 2 de G &I/ La première partie de G&I s'achève avec ces pages là.**

icequeen : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te rendra aussi le sourire !

Kuro no Kage : Haha merci, Aurélia attire l'oeil sans le vouloir. C'est ce qui est génial avec ce perso.

Tiph : Tu vas ADORER. ce chapitre.

Kurnov : Bienvenue ! Haha et oui, la subtilité et Aurélia ça fait deux. Y m'a souvent fait remarquer qu'elle n'avait aucun tact, mais je pense que déjà Aurélia est spontanée naturellement, en gardant cette partie de sa personnalité dans un controle relatif elle devient étrange et donc gaffe. Et est tendue non stop car elle a peur de dire les mauvaises choses. Aurélia a débarqué dnas ce monde, Elisa y est NEE. c'est la différence fondamentale. Mais aussi ça montre pourquoi Aurélia est une Gryffondor dans la nature la plus pure, elle n'est pas inconsciente... Elle n'a juste pas les mêmes bases que les autres, et on va bien le voir dans ce chapitre.

Ah et votez pour la prochaine description ! On va s'intéresser au trio Rouge ! Teddy, Phil ou Quentin?

* * *

 _Parlons de Morgan..._

 _Morgan Elmer Robert est le fils unique de Patrick "Pick" et Samantha Robert (née Bonnard). Morgan a la peau sombre et brillante, il est grand (1m80), plutôt musclé avec des cheveux coupés courts qu'il laisse pousser pour se refaire des dreadlocks. Il a physique affuté grâce à l'art du combat, la pêche ou le duel. Il se balade souvent en simple short, tongs sans t-shirt avec son collier autour du cou (une amulette de concentration élément air)._

 _Morgan est à l'image de son élément, l'air, libre, éthéré, flottant, vagabond. Il est toujours calme, tempéré, personne n'a vraiment de prise sur lui. Gentil, attiré par l'aventure, c'est une âme originale. Il a fait toute ses études dans l'Académie d'Ilvermony dans la maison de Thunderbird, la maison des aventuriers._

 _Morgan était un bon élève, cependant uniquement excellent dans ce qui l'intéressait soit la défense, l'étude des créatures magiques et la magie élémentaire. Il a un master de Défense spécialité Créatures obscures qu'il a passé en grande partie en correspondance avec l'université magique de New York tout en étudiant la magie élémentaire avec son grand-oncle aberty comme mentor, dont il a décroché une licence. Morgan était même pressenti pour devenir le prochain meilleur prêtre vaudou de l'île, mais le garçon est plus intéressé à quitter le sol pour voyager dans d'autres contrées. Morgan exècre la stabilité. Il aime le hasard, choisir un pays en fermant les yeux avant d'y aller, transplaner aléatoirement., ouvrir des portes sans raison. Cela lui a donné une image très étrange, mais cela ne le dérange pas. Il est juste parfois triste de ne pas pouvoir parler librement de ses intérêts._

 _Malgré son caractère éthéré, Morgan peut avoir des colère froides, noires et cassantes ce qui le différencie du reste de sa famille qui ont des colères plus explosives. Non, celle de Morgan est un poison insidieux. Il peut détruire une personne en prenant son temps. Il est très patient._

 _Bisexuel, Il ne s'attache pas ces étiquettes, mais Morgan est facilement attiré par les autres. Cependant son manque de stabilité, l'empêche d'avoir des relations dans la durée. Il a donc des amants dans plusieurs pays mais ne butine pas. Morgan est sans doute polyamoureux._

 _Morgan adore sa famille, il est une âme libre mais serait capable de tout lâcher pour eux, cela montre une très grande loyauté. Cela s'explique par l'absence de son père qui était un pêcheur et la mort de sa mère, son père préférant quitter l'île des mois sur son bateau enchanté car il n'arrivait pas à gérer son deuil. Il a été élevé par Suzie, Joe et Aberty dans une moindre mesure. Sa petite cousine Aurélia, est comme une sœur comme tous ses autres cousins. Il est très taquin avec eux, montrant qu'il est très à l'aise en leur compagnie. Sa seule rivalité est avec Robyn sur le sujet du duel. Et encore c'est très amical, Morgan et Robyn étant les deux aînés, cette compétition perpetuelle était devenue une blague (même si il est clairement le perdant de leurs rencontres). Morgan admire Robyn qui est son exact opposé. Comme elle il est deuxième niveau en Art du Combat, et comme Gabe, Robyn, Allie et Aurélia donc, il pratique la capoeira._

 _Morgan souhaite être nettoyeur car cela lui permettra de ne pas perdre sa liberté de mouvement, qui est la seule liberté qui estime. Être sous le joug d'une institution ne lui fait vraiment rien, Morgan n'est pas Aurélia qui est une antisystème. D'ailleurs cela l'inquiète, l'esprit de sa cousine est tellement particulier qu'il a peur qu'elle soit rejetée. C'est d'ailleurs contradictoire mais c'est bien parce que Morgan a choisi une vie libre qu'il est mieux au fait des attentes plus sédentaires des sorciers, ne serait-ce que pour avoir une vie tranquille._

* * *

 _ **Juin**_

Elisa fut l'une des dernières au courant du retour d'Aurélia. Et quand elle l'apprit, littéralement _le lendemain_ des faits, elle en fut très surprise. Surprise et paniquée. Ce n'était pas prévu dans le canon, ça ! C'était la première grosse déviation dont elle n'était pas du tout responsable ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'elle n'était pas dans le canon, après tout, mais dans une sorte d'univers alternatif où certains faits étaient différents ? Ce serait une catastrophe ! Tous ses plans futurs étaient basés sur sa connaissance des détails du canon. Si ce monde était différent, alors son savoir devenait inutile… Non, il devenait faussé, ce qui était pire. Une mauvaise information était une bien plus mauvaise base qu'une absence d'informations…

L'autre possibilité, c'était qu'elle était bien dans le canon, et que le retour d'Aurélia était le résultat de son interférence d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elisa examina cette hypothèse, puis finit par réaliser que son invention des cheminées portatives pouvait _peut-être_ expliquer le retour de la Gryffondor. Plus de communication, ça changeait pas mal de choses…

Bon, c'était peut-être narcissique de se dire que tout était le résultat de ses actions, mais c'était quand même moins affolant que de penser que soudain tous ses plans pour l'avenir étaient caduques parce que ses infos étaient fausses !

– Elle revient définitivement ? demanda-t-elle à Thelma Holmes.

C'était la Gryffondor qui les avait informé, lors d'une séance du CEM.

– Je pense, fit celle-ci en réfléchissant. A la base elle ne devait revenir qu'en septembre, mais si elle veut passer ses examens ici, c'est plutôt bon signe pour son retour.

– Une année sabbatique à voyager autour du monde ! soupira rêveusement Trisha. Certains ont un bol pas possible. Imagine, elle se dorait sans doute les doigts de pieds aux Caraïbes quand on grelottait en février !

– Vas-y mollo sur la jalousie, rigola Elisa. Et puis, si elle passe ses examens ici, c'est qu'elle a dut rester au niveau scolaire, non ? Elle a eu des cours à distance ? Ou elle est allée dans une école ?

– Des cours à distance, sourit Thelma. Rassure-toi _Magister_ , elle n'a pas négligé son éducation.

– Tant qu'elle s'est un peu calmée, moi je m'en fiche ! clama Trisha. Un an, ça change les gens. Et puis, on a Harry Potter cette année, tout le monde est occupé à loucher sur son front d'un air fasciné. Si ça se trouve, le retour de Ruva passera complètement inaperçu.

Évidemment, Aurélia n'allait jamais passer inaperçue.

Elle n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à être invisible tel un ninja. Elle était bruyante, éclatante et étouffer sa vraie nature extravertie l'avait forcément transformée en peste. Comme si elle essayait par tous les moyens d'arrêter un volcan. Un _volcan._ Très mauvaise idée donc.

Alors elle avait fait son choix en revenant à Poudlard. Il s'agissait d'être un peu plus elle-même et de laisser une chance aux autres de la connaître autant que possible. Elle était libérée, avait finalement accepté une certaine paix et essayait de la révéler. C'était compliqué, mais elle avait accepté ces termes quand elle était revenue. Il s'agissait de faire mieux.

Alors oui, elle s'était teint les cheveux en violet chewing-gum. Oui, elle avait des artefacts illégaux dans sa valise. Oui, elle avait l'intention de pister et détruire l'esprit vengeur d'un mage noir mégalo avant de manger son petit-dèj.

Chacun sa route, chacun son destin.

« - Vraiment, je suis surprise, dit Angelina alors que le groupe des Gryffondors entra dans la salle commune pour prendre possession de fauteuils. Je croyais que tu revenais en Septembre ?

Le sourire d'Aurélia se figea.

\- Et bien… Attendez, vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

\- De quoi ? bailla Lee en se laissant tomber sur un divan.

Alicia, Trinity et les jumeaux l'imitèrent. Kenneth Towler et Ethan Gerard étaient aussi présents. Aurélia s'assit sur un fauteuil plutôt au centre du groupe. Gavin, (le première année qu'elle avait ramené chanter BohemianRapshody l'année précédente) maintenant en deuxième année, la salua et elle échangea un high five avec lui alors qu'il rejoignit ses amis. Aurélia se tourna alors vers l'équipée avec un grand sourire. C'était touours agréable de revenir au bercail.

\- Au courant de quoi ? pressa Thelma à côté d'elle.

\- Oh. J'étais pas supposée revenir. Mes parents m'avaient inscrite à Ilvermony. Je pensais que le trio vous en avait touché un mot…

\- Tu allais rester aux Etats-Unis ? s'écria Alicia révoltée. Et tu ne nous aurais pas mis au courant ?

\- Bien sûr que oui! J'allais le faire sitôt que j'allais être sûre d'y aller mais… Bah comme vous le voyez je suis ici. J'avais pas envie d'y aller. Je n'aime plus trop m'enfuir comme vous pouvez le constater.

Angelina ne put empêcher un rictus, Lee aussi regardait Aurélia avec un œil neuf, mais surtout un peu de méfiance.

\- Donc. Ton voyage ? Tu as ramené des trucs ?

\- J'ai ramené plein de photos, le Pérou et l'Argentine était super cool. Los Empres surtout. J'ai aussi des souvenirs mais c'est euh… Illégal donc mon père m'a demandé de les laisser à la maison, je vous les donnerais cet été par courrier. J'ai des trucs funs !

\- Capable de faire sauter notre tour ? demanda Trinity sévèrement.

\- Non.

Trinity lui fit les gros yeux. Aurélia leva les mains, outrée.

\- Hey ! Promis, je n'ai rien ramené de dangereux !

\- Jolie couleur d'ailleurs, apprécia Thelma pour changer de sujet. Nouvelle lubie ?

Aurélia se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire.

\- J'ai de la teinture de couleurs différentes dans ma malle en fait c'est parti d'une expérience de potion et j'ai eu en retour beaucoup de teinture.

\- Quel genre d'expérience ? demanda George un peu curieux.

\- Un test de pH. C'est euh… Une échelle chimique moldue qui mesure le taux d'acidité dans les mélanges. Plus la teinture s'approche du bleu, plus la potion est acide. Ça permet de mesurer l'efficacité des poisons par exemple. Il s'avère que plus le taux d'acidité est haut, plus le poison semble efficace, et au contraire plus le remède s'approche du pH neutre, plus il est efficace. Les tests sont peut-être concluants mais faut que je voie sur des potions dangereuses, genre philtre de mort etc.

\- Manipuler des explosifs et des poisons violents, c'est ta nouvelle passion ? s'étrangla Lee.

Aurélia se tourna vers lui avec un sourire vibrant.

\- Absolument !

\- Merlin, marmonna-t-il sous les rires de leurs amis.

\- Mais euh, se plaignit Aurélia, c'est marrant de faire des trucs dangereux ! Et puis on est des Gryffondors ! Faire péter des trucs c'est notre motto !

\- NOOOOON, répliqua Alicia, c'est le motto des jumeaux !

\- OUAAIS !

Le groupe éclata de rire alors que les jumeaux continuaient à faire les zouaves.

En face d'Aurélia, Trinity la regardait avec un petit sourire :

\- Et tu vas mieux ?

Le sourire d'Aurélia flétrit un peu mais elle répondit doucement avec précautions :

\- J'y travaille. Mais... dit-elle en secouant ses mains. On a tout le temps pour les détails, comment _vous_ vous allez? J'ai raté une année de cours quand même ! Et vu les lettres que j'ai reçu avant de partir en voyage. Un troll en liberté, un étage condamné…

Aurélia avait surtout lu une ligne sur Elisa Bishop qui était intervenu et avait foutu la misère à Dumbledore. Et ça ... ? Il fallait qu'elle vérifie si ce n'était pas une blague des jumeaux (qui lui avait raconté) ou une réalité suspecte. Et il fallait qu'elle s'en assure. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment à pousser les enfants à en parler vu que les jumeaux qui s'étaient posés devant elle s'étaient reprirent la parole. Puis... le sujet passa à la gueulante d'Elisa. Aurélia ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. Ce n'était donc pas une blague !

\- Mais je croyais que vous me faisiez marcher !

\- Hey ! Répondirent les jumeaux scandalisés.

\- Votre lettre était abracadabrante. Non. VOUS n'avez pas grimpé sur la tour d'astronomie pour la taguer et poussé Rusard dans le lac noir ! Je ne vous crois pas espèce de cinglés !

\- On ne t'a pas envoyé la photo ?

\- Fred !

La table rigola mais Angelina reprit la parole.

\- Bref c'était impressionnant.

\- Et depuis les Serpentard sont presque aimables avec elle ! rajouta Alicia. C'est vraiment plus tranquille pour le CEM, du coup.

\- Tu oublies que Warrington a essayé de l'attaquer, lui rappela Fred.

\- Ah ouais… Mais elle l'a dérouillé ! Oh, j'aurais adoré voir ça.

\- Bishop s'est battue ? répéta Aurélia incrédule.

Les autres se regardèrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler du Challenge comme ça, là où tout le monde pourrait les entendre ! D'autant plus que, amie ou pas, Aurélia n'en était pas membre… Et que l'une des règles était qu'il était interdit d'en parler aux non-membres…

\- Elle a eu quelques leçons de la part d'Helen, lâcha Angelina d'un air dégagé.

Trinity fit semblant de boire pour dissimuler un rire. Oui, on pouvait dire ça ! Aurélia, elle, promena un regard soudain suspicieux sur le reste du groupe. Ils lui cachaient quelque chose…

\- Pour revenir à cette histoire de troll, fit hâtivement Fred. Il paraît qu'il était monté jusqu'au deuxième étage ! Dingue, non ? On aurait pu l'attirer dans la salle commune et le garder comme mascotte…

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! s'indigna Angelina.

Aurélia croisa les bras, plongée dans ses pensées. C'était suspect. Un truc aussi énorme n'arrivait pas dans sa version de l'histoire... Bon en même temps, le monde tel qu'elle l'avait vu n'était pas décrit dans les livres. Elle était dans un monde à part entière et ses informations, elle le savait depuis le Pérou, il fallait qu'elle les vérifie... Harry Potter était là, il y avait toujours une guerre et le diadème était peut-être dans la Salle Sur Demande. De toute façon il fallait vérifier, planifier et agir.

\- Auré ? L'appela Thelma.

\- Moui ?

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

\- Ah... Et bien.

Elle réfléchit rapidement puis revint rapidement sur le sujet. D'ailleurs, elle en profita pour cracher un peu son venin. Car quand même...

\- Un troll, gronda Aurélia. Et personne ne s'en rendu compte que ça clochait ?! Comment un troll a pu entrer dans le bâtiment soi-disant le plus sécurisé de Grande-Bretagne ?! Qu'a dit la direction ?

\- Et bien... songea Thelma.

C'était une bonne question.

\- Certains disent que c'était une blague des plus vieux qui a mal tournée, intervint Angelina.

\- C'est ridicule, dit Aurélia en secouant la tête. D'après la description que vous m'avez donnée, c'est un troll des montagnes. Or, y'a pas vraiment de massifs dans les Highlands d'Ecosse, donc aller le chercher dans la Forêt Interdite est impossible. Et puis vous imaginez le faire entrer dans l'école ? Cette créature mesure au moins 5 mètres de haut est stupide et pour l'endormir faudrait un sort de très niveau car sa peau est imperméable à la plupart des sorts ! C'est un miracle que ces mômes s'en soient sortis !

\- Depuis quand tu es spécialiste en trolls ? Sourcilla Alicia

-... C'est dans le livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Y'a juste un paragraphe mais j'ai fait quelques recherches pour être sûre d'avoir un Optimal aux exams.

\- Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à tes résultats ? s'esclaffa Angelina.

\- Depuis que ma grand-mère a été plus terrifiante que Rogue vis à vis de mon éducation, frissonna Aurélia. Et puis, quitte à être ici, autant le faire à fond ! Sourit-elle

Un silence éloquent souligna ses dernières paroles. C'était... incroyablement optimiste. Aurélia regardait les enfants qui l'observait. Elle était sincère dans ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'avait plus l'intention de s'enfuir… Elle avait appris. La jeune Gryffondor leva ses yeux vers le ciel étoilé magique… C'était sa décision après tout… être courageuse. Défier les probabilités. Affronter ce qu'il y avait à venir. Rester soi-même. Sacré programme. En espérant qu'elle n'allait pas claquer avant le dernier chapiiiiiitre.

Puis elle toussota. Elle n'avait pas encore terminé. Elle avait après tout l'intention de foutre un peu le bordel en était là. Car après tout… c'était pas marrant sinon… Non ? Alors qu'on l'observait, Aurélia continua son discours faussement outré :

\- Et personne ne demande aussi ce qu'il y a dans le troisième étage ? C'est normal ça dans une école ?!

Angelina haussa les épaules, un peu indifférente :

\- Bah, c'est Poudlard quoi. Y a bien une Forêt Interdite, pourquoi pas un étage ?

\- Mais ça pourrait être dangereux ! s'indigna Aurélia.

Les autres roulèrent des yeux ou s'esclaffèrent, pensant qu'elle blaguait. Mais Aurélia ne blaguait pas car malgré tous ses mois passés à apprendre le système sorcier britannique, ses codes, son histoire, ses règles implicites, Aurélia était passée à côté de l'information la plus importante : Le mépris total des sorciers pour la simple notion de danger.

Car voilà, c'était une logique si tordue qu'Aurélia ne voyait pas l'évidence. Les sorciers avaient la magie qui était certes dangereuse mais aussi capables de prodiges. Car alors que des moldus pouvaient mourir en chutant d'un building, des sorciers pouvaient léviter. Dans un monde où les blessures mortelles étaient guéries avec trois cuillères de potion, où les accidents qui auraient laissés d'épouvantables séquelles étaient soignés en deux petits sorts et où les os brisés étaient un sujet d'amusement plus qu'autre chose… C'est sûr que la sécurité n'allait pas être la même que dans un collège moldu… Et dans le monde magique en général.

Ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi le monde sorcier n'était tellement pas prêt à voir arriver un mégalomaniaque sans nez prendre le pouvoir. Car les sorciers étaient sûrs de leur supériorité et de leur résistance, forcément, ils n'anticipaient pas les dangers à venir, n'essayaient pas de voir plus loin en explorant des alternatives, car ils n'en ont pas… besoin. Ce qui pour une jeune adulte moldue coincée dans un corps d'adolescente de quatorze ans était incroyable non impossible à entendre.

 **-** On croirait entendre Betsy, s'esclaffa Fred Weasley qui s'était rapproché avec son frère.

\- Qui ?

\- Elisa Bishop. En ce moment, c'est La Grande Contestataire De La Direction.

Aurélia leva les yeux au ciel. Certainement qu'elle aurait balancé une soupière à la tête de Dumbledore si elle avait été amie avec certains Serpentards... Enfin elle l'aurait voulu, mais contredire Dumbledore et donc se mettre une cible sur la tête, ce n'était pas malin. C'était stupide. Mais marrant. Haha.

\- Je la comprend... J'espère que Dumbledore ne lui a pas mis la misère quand même.

\- Il l'a carrément approuvée, sourit Alicia et Rogue lui a même donné des points.

\- QUOI ? Bon sang, on nage en quatrième dimension !

C'est alors que la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit encore sur cette fois le Trio Rouge, qui entra et fondit sur Aurélia encore assise au coin du feu.

\- Hé ! lâcha-t-elle outrée en tournant la tête pour rencontrer le regard clair de Quentin Martins.

Celui-ci avait encore grandi pendant l'année, il faisait maintenant une bonne tête en plus qu'Aurélia comme Phil. Ses cheveux étaient aussi clairs et avaient poussés alors que la coupe ondulée de Phil lui donnait l'air plus ébouriffé et négligé mais très cool. Teddy était plus trapu mais dépassait aussi Aurélia, c'était lui qui prit la parole avec un grand sourire :

\- Désolé mais c'est notre tour maintenant, on vous emprunte la tempête violette.

Les Gryffons s'esclaffèrent alors qu'Aurélia se tourna échevelée vers Peter qui souriait narquois :

\- Allons-y. On a préparé une fête de bienvenue pour toi.

\- Vous n'étiez pas au courant que je revenais ! s'exclama Auré.

\- Toujours préparés à l'impact Auré, dit Quentin d'un air grave. Partons avant que le couvre-feu soit déclaré.

\- Mais je suis fatiguée, marmonna Auré. Je voulais juste me poser dans le dortoir, livre un bon livre…

\- Tu veux pas une tisane aussi, grand-mère ? se moqua Phil ?

Aurélia lui lança un regard outragé. Pardon petit con ? REDIS-LE !

\- Comment oses-tu ? gronda-t-elle sous le rire clair de Phil. Retourne-toi que je te punisse !

\- Par… Pardon ? dit Teddy avec surprise pendant que Quentin arborait un rictus.

Toby haussa les sourcils mais avec un sourire de sale gosse se tourna en levant ses bras déclenchant les rires des enfants. C'est alors qu'Aurélia avec une étincelle sauvageonne, bondit en s'appuyant sur ses épaules et se retrouva perchée à califourchon.

\- Allons-y mon brave, s'exclama la sorcière, emmène-moi au bout du monde !

\- Tu ne veux pas que je fasse le pégase tant que t'y es ?

-Bonne idée ! Huuuuehuuue.

Phil s'ébroua, mais Aurélia tenait comme jamais les jambes croisées comme un koala. Son ami s'avoua vaincu et sous les rires et applaudissements sortit suivi de Teddy qui salua la foule comme un artiste avec Quentin qui roula ses yeux, amusé. Les quatre catastrophes étaient enfin réunies et le château ne serait plus jamais tranquille.

 **oOoOoOo**

« - Wow… mais… Wow.

Aurélia découvrit le QG du trafic bouche bée. Alors que c'était un amas de cartons et des listes scotchées aux murs quand elle était partie, maintenant c'était un véritable bureau. Quatre petits fauteuils, il y avait une table couverte de parchemin, un tableau en liège avec des listes de marchandises à recommander, un bocal rempli de pièces, des dossiers. Les cartons de marchandises étaient rangés sur le côté avec une autre petite table. Des photos étaient aussi scotchées sur le mur… Des photos qu'elle reconnaissait, c'étaient les clichés qu'elle avait pris avec le polaroid modifié pendant son voyage. Ils avaient tout gardé, pensa-t-elle émue en découvrant son double dans le cadre qui sautait en hurlant de la falaise Merico au Brésil.

\- Les gars…

Elle se tourna vers les garçons qui l'observaient découvrir leur nouvel environnement. Phil souriait comme s'il avait gagné au jackpot avec son optimisme qui le caractérisait, Teddy était plus prudent, stressé même et Quentin ne laissait transparaître aucune vive émotion, restant calme mais apprêté.

\- C'est génial. Vraiment. J'en reviens pas.

Ils se détendirent instantanément, Phil l'attrapa dans ses bras et commença à pépier. Il expliqua que le trafic avait juste décollé et se passait vraiment bien. Quentin avait tout réarrangé et repris les comptes, Teddy était très approché devenu la face visible du trafic car il était le plus discret. Les jumeaux avaient laissé tomber leur part du trafic mais travaillait souvent en collaboration avec le trio quand il s'agissait de leur propre marchandise ou de leur activité de bookmaker (ces mômes bon sang !).

\- J'adore, dit-elle avec un sourire vibrant. Je suis hyper contente que vous ayez continué.

\- Tu rigoles, s'exclama Phil. On s'éclate ! Et le nombre de contacts qu'on s'est fait… Ah ! Les Poufsouffles nous couvrent aussi. Notamment Elisa ! Ted est dans le CEM pour approcher les premiers clients comme l'année dernière.

\- J'y suis resté ouais, dit Teddy en roulant des yeux. Je hais les maths, mais c'est sympa de continuer à parler de trucs… que je comprends.

\- Mmh…

Aurélia repensa à sa quasi-dispute avec Elisa l'année d'avant concernant le CEM. En fait… Elle savait qu'elle avait déconné. Elle voulait s'excuser, mais par lettre ça ne se faisait pas. C'était quelque chose à dire en face.

\- On est aussi très actifs avec le trafic de livres, expliqua Quentin. Elisa a une malle avec elle normalement, mais elle stocke ici maintenant. C'est plus simple et ça permet d'avoir un lieu fixe pour les promos à venir. Je tiens le registre à chaque entrée…

En effet les livres et bandes dessinées étaient toutes rangées sur une étagère au fond de la salle, remplie à ras-bord. Des cartons aussi remplis de bouquins et autres revues. Aurélia se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en regardant en l'air, elle aimait cet endroit. C'était vraiment une oasis. Un lieu où elle pouvait se reposer.

Le reste de la soirée se passa extrêmement bien. En fait, Aurélia ne s'était jamais rappelée d'avoir eu d'aussi bons moments à Poudlard. Même si, tout le monde révisait intensément, la chaleur et la joie de l'avoir retrouvée la touchait énormément, on lui avait promis de fêter son retour sitôt les épreuves terminées :

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés, rougit Aurélia en mettant son pyjama dans la chambre des Gryffons. Vraiment, rien que de vous voir ça me suffit.

\- Oh, t'es mignonne, se moqua gentiment Alicia.

Aurélia roula des yeux et secoua la tête alors que Trinity et Thelma rejoignaient leurs lits. Elle se jeta sur son matelas et bailla en se couvrant la tête de sa couette.

\- Bonne nuit.

Alicia lui dit quelque chose en retour mais Aurélia n'entendit pas, tombant de sommeil instantanément. Trinity s'esclaffa amusée :

\- On dirait qu'elle a fait un long voyage.

Un silence lui répondit. C'était une observation sensée. Aurélia était enfin revenue au bercail. Transformée, certes ou… était-ce juste la vraie elle qui leur faisait enfin face ?

Le lendemain, qui était un Samedi, Aurélia se leva la première dans le dortoir, en baillant largement et s'étirant. Le soleil se leva à peine sur le château de Poudlard. Car elle s'était couchée tôt, il était logique qu'elle se soit levée aux aurores mais en fait… Elle était aussi encore sous le joug du décalage horaire. Alors Aurélia, se leva, s'habilla de ses vêtements de sport et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Il était six heures et demie du matin quand Aurélia termina sa course d'une heure autour du Lac Noir.

Elle s'assit en tailleur devant l'eau bruissée par les mouvements des créatures marines et la petite brise matinale. Elle inspira, expira et posa ses mains sur ses genoux avec ses yeux clos. Il lui était plus facile de visualiser son océan devant une véritable étendue d'eau. Son océan était calme aujourd'hui… Une petite brise peut-être car elle était concernée un tout petit peu par les examens mais rien d'autre… Aurélia était surprise par son propre comportement. Elle avait vu Harry Potter la veille et pourtant, pas de chaos, pas de pensées futiles. Le calme plat. Elle rouvrit alors ses yeux sans un seul sourire.

C'était… étrange. Cette paix, cette sérénité. Un peu le calme avant la tempête en fait… Mais elle était prête. Aurélia inspira et expira profondément. Elle était prête. Elle n'avait pas à paniquer. Elle avait un plan. Bon du moins le début d'un plan, mais elle avait des priorités…

Avant de se présenter et connaître Harry Potter, elle devait au moins faire en sorte de mettre un caillou de la chaussure de Voldy. Ah… Aurélia sourit mesquine.

On allait s'amuser.

D'ailleurs, il y avait quand même quelque chose à faire avant de rentrer au château. Aurélia souffla alors. Profondément. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait besoin de cette paix intérieure. Elle avait besoin de sentir le vent sur son visage, et entendre peut-être le bruit de la mer. Elle avait besoin de voir les visages de sa famille, de ses amis. Elle avait besoin de toutes ces fortes pensées pour trouver le bonheur. Et quand elle l'effleura du bout des doigts…

\- Spero Patronum !

Un grizzli sortit de la baguette et rugit sitôt les pieds posés sur la berge du lac. Aurélia en tomba à la renverse suite à cette énorme surprise.

\- Un… Un Ours ?

L'animal lui répondit en grognant ce qui encore tressaillir Aurélia. Elle l'observa pendant un instant alors qu'il s'éloignait dans l'herbe du parc. Bon sang, son patronus lui montrait bien évidemment son manque de discrétion ou de légèreté. Il aurait même pu être un gros sabot ! Elle qui voulait avoir un être furtif c'était rapé. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que pourrait être son Animagi si elle entreprenait cette transformation plus tard. Aurélia secoua la tête et le grizzli rugit encore.

Cette fois, elle éclata de rire.

Quand elle rentra dans la salle commune, Aurélia tomba sur ses camarades de chambrée qui étaient habillées de leurs robes de sorcières avec d'autres élèves plutôt matinaux. Normalement, le weekend tout le monde dormait jusqu'à 9h, mais les examens créaient de nouvelles règles :

« - Tu es allée courir ? la salua Trinity.

Aurélia était encore en nage et sourit largement. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'exercice lui faisait beaucoup de bien :

\- L'habitude… ça me vide la tête. Un peu comme le Quidditch, ajoute-t-elle en regardant Alicia et Angelina.

\- ça n'a rien à voir, dit Alicia. Tu cours pour rien.

\- Pas vraiment… je fortifie mes muscles, mon cœur… J'ai plus d'endurance, c'est pratique.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- LE DUEEEEL ! s'exclama Aurélia en dansant comiquement.

Bah ouais. Foutre des tatanes demande un mental et des abdos d'acier. Crevant mais efficace. Mouhahaha.

Et elle pouvait s'entraîner. Elle avait bien travaillé son occlumencie et elle maîtrisait le Patronus ! Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'elle allait crier sur les toits mais… Le regard d'Alicia la fit craquer. C'était clair et net, elle ne serait jamais une grande menteuse :

\- Je maîtrise le Patronus ! J'ai réussi à l'invoquer aujourd'hui, je suis trop contente !

\- Attends… Vraiment !?

\- Oui, répondit Aurélia en sautant sur place. Vous voulez le voir ? Enfin pas ici, mais plus tard ?

\- Absolument ! Tu invoques quoi ? demanda Thelma avec un grand sourire.

\- Une putain d'ourse badass ! je jure, elle m'a tellement fait peur en apparaissant que j'en suis tombée à la renverse !

Certains rirent. Le sourire d'Aurélia s'é se dirigea alors Òvers les douches en ébouriffant ses cheveux violets :

\- Je vais me doucher et je vous rejoins à la Grande Salle, partez devant !

Elle avait à peine vingt minutes pour laisser un sac à dos rempli de ses statuettes consacréesdans un placard du troisième étage. Elle y dissimula le sac puis referma la porte et la verrouilla d'un coup de baguette. Voilà. C'était fait. Normalement, Harry Potter devrait tenter de forcer l'entrée du souterrain en fin d'année. Elle était en fin d'année, et sachant qu'il avait reçu des points de dernière minute il y avait fort à parier que ce serait dans les prochains jours. Elle pourrait garder à l'œil Potter et les deux autres d'ici là et se concentrer sur ses exams.

Aurélia soupira en partant. Elle s'engageait dans une voie de combat et vraiment chaotique. Une partie d'elle voulait repartir en voyage et oublier les temps de troubles qui s'annonçaient mais…

Une voix était plus vibrante, celle qui exigeait une justice, la protection des innocents… Sa conscience quoi.

Bon sang, gronda Aurélia en marchant vers la Grande Salle. Ne pouvait-elle pas être égoïste et se foutre des autres ? Était-ce trop demander ?

Puis elle se retrouva dans la Grande Salle face à la table des Gryffondors et vit le Trio Rouge qui parlait avec animation autour de leur petit déjeuner. Aurélia ne put empêcher un sourire. Nope. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas les laisser crever sans rien faire.

La jeune fille se laissa se laissa tomber à côté de Teddy Mint et sortit ses fiches qu'elle posa sur le bois ciré de la table longue :

\- Révisions ? sourit-il en lui servant de l'eau chaude pour un thé.

Aurélia s'esclaffa. Il la connaissait bien.

\- Oh, juste de la lecture. En soi, j'ai juste l'Arithmancie à réviser.

Quentin en recracha son thé manquant d'arroser Phil au passage :

\- Quoi ?! Je croyais que tu avais pris Runes.

\- Oh c'est le cas, mais je vais changer d'options l'année prochaine, répondit Aurélia tranquillement en attrapant un toast et des œufs brouillés.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, dit Teddy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si, appuya Aurélia. Je passe les exams de Runes et d'Arithmancie. Si je prouve que je peux avoir au moins un Acceptable en Arithmancie, je pourrais laisser tomber les Runes.

\- Mais… tu étudies ça depuis ta première année ! s'exclama Phil

\- Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas besoin de l'école, expliqua Aurélia avec patience. Gilbert m'a dit que je pouvais continuer à lui envoyer mes exercices et serait même disposé à venir me voir en weekend à Pré-Au-Lard pour me faire un cours. Mais en fait, franchement c'est pour la forme, je m'en sors très bien avec la correspondance.

Quentin avait les yeux qui brillaient alors que Phil était plutôt catastrophé.

\- Bienvenue chez les têtes, Auré !

\- Ah non, grommela Phil Pinto, maintenant on va avoir deux tronches obsédées par les maths ! Pourquoi t'as pris cette matière ?

\- LES POTIONS, s'exclama Aurélia flamboyante, déclenchant les rires de premières années. L'application des maths à cette matière ouvre tellement de possibilités !

\- Faites-là moi redescendre, se plaignit Phil sous le rire de Teddy, tu es devenu une élève modèle Argh.

\- J'ai TOUJOURS été une élève modèle, Méphisto ricana la jeune fille.

Phil roula les yeux pour seule réponse alors que le rire de Teddy redoubla, les Gryffondors à leurs côtés secouaient la tête. Et bien, ces quatre-là s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Angelina les observait cependant avec une pointe d'amertume… Elle aurait bien voulu qu'Aurélia se comporte avec elle comme avec eux mais… Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal, tant qu'elle ne les rejetait plus. C'est alors qu'Aurélia se tourna avec un sourire vers elle, elle se leva son petit déjeuner à moitié terminé dans son assiette avec ses couverts et se glissa entre elle et Thelma :

\- Donc le patronus. Je vous le montre dès qu'on finit le repas ? On peut aller dans la cour intérieure.

\- Je lisais que tu devais faire appel à un souvenir joyeux pour l'invoquer, songea Angelina. Tu penses à quoi ?

\- Ah… Euh. C'est compliqué mais… ce n'est pas un souvenir à proprement parlé. Plutôt une image forte. Une empreinte si tu préfères.

Aurélia s'arrêta de parler. C'était effectivement compliqué à former avec des mots Quand elle avait essayé avec des souvenirs, elle n'avait que de la fumée, mais quand elle avait commencé à avoir un semblant de paix dans son esprit, des formes sont apparues… en fait le vrai bonheur pour elle, apparait quand elle est égale à elle-même. Quand ses motivations sont claires et nettes…. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait pu l'invoquer ce matin-là. Car elle était sûre d'elle-même et sûre de ce qu'elle était. Elle voulait être le protecteur. Elle aimait être le protecteur. Cela expliquait la forme de son Patronus…

\- Je pense qu'il faut juste trouver l'image, le sentiment ou le souvenir qui nous fait sentir en paix ou protégé. Le bonheur est trop relatif et trouver ce qui nous rend _vraiment_ heureux. Bah c'est un peu la question d'une vie non ?

Un silence répondit à cette information. Alicia qui était en face d'elle pensait sur cette explication. C'était étonnamment réfléchi.

Comme promis Aurélia emmena les filles de son dortoir dans la cour intérieure du château où certains élèves lisaient ou plaisantaient. C'était le weekend après tout. D'autres les avait suivi, plutôt curieux :

\- Bah, vous ne venez pas réviser les filles ? demanda Kenneth en compagnie d'Ethan et les jumeaux.

\- Dans une minute, Aurélia va nous montrer son patronus d'abord.

\- Oh ? s'exclama Lee. Tu le maîtrises finalement ?

\- Oui. Juste… Je commence tout juste, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un tout petit peu de silence ?

Les ados hochèrent la tête en la regardant alors qu'Aurélia respira. Il s'agissait de se remettre en condition, de retrouver son calme et trouver les rires et les sourires de sa famille et cette bande de Gryffons qui l'observaient :

\- Et bien ? ça vient ou on a le temps de se faire un thé ? demanda Fred.

\- Ou un cake, renchérit George.

\- Rah mais taisez-vous, vous deux ! gronda Angélina.

Aurélia secoua la tête avec de l'énervement mais aussi un peu d'amusement. Les jumeaux la faisaient toujours rire quand ils n'étaient pas odieux de toute façon :

\- Spero Patronus !

Un grizzli surgit alors de sa baguette et rugit à la figure du groupe de gryffondors qui reculèrent suite au volume sonore de la bête. Aurélia explosa de rire en voyant les mines hébétées de Lee et Kenneth.

\- Vous voyez. MA BETE. MA CREATION !

\- Un ours, marmonna Lee. Un foutu grizzli. Elle aura notre peau un jour. »

Puis, Aurélia passa voir le trio et lança sur eux son Patronus pour leur faire peur, ce qui marcha au-delà de ses espérances avec Phil qui lâcha un hurlement tellement aigu qu'elle se roula par terre assommée par un fou rire.

\- Je te déteste, cria Phil Pinto en quittant le couloir accompagné de Teddy et Quentin qui étaient aussi hilares.

Teddy, je te conseille d'arrêter de rire. Je te rappelle que tu dois ramener le slip de Rusard sur le bureau de Quentin, avant ce soir sans faute.

\- Quoi ? Mais non !

\- Un pari est un pari Mint !

\- Bon sang mais…

Ils continuèrent à se disputer pendant que Quentin fit un signe à Aurélia lui signifiant qu'ils seraient au QG du traffic. Elle sourit alors et rejoignit ses amis direction l'étude jointe des maisons de sa promo.

Elle n'avait adressé la parole à personne outre les Gryffondors depuis qu'elle était arrivée, et maintenant elle entrait dans l'arène. Elle aurait du jugement, de la froideur et des regards emplis de curiosité malsaine. Elle le savait… Elle le méritait.

Aurélia joua avec ses doigts alors qu'elle remontait le couloir en compagnie de ses camarades de classe. Bon okay, elle avait fait preuve d'un peu d'arrogance. Et certes, elle faisait semblant d'être complètement confiante mais… il était difficile de prétendre que tout avait été effacé. Elle n'était pas bête. Elle avait entendu les murmures sur son passage quand elle était revenue. Les sourires narquois et curieux. Alors, effectivement, il était plus simple de contrôler les rumeurs en montrant un visage neutre, une âme chaotique, faire croire que tout ce qu'ils disaient… elle en avait rien à foutre. Mais parfois c'était dur. Ces élèves s'étaient foutus de sa gueule quand elle avait tenté d'expliquer une partie de la vérité. Elle devait faire gaffe, surtout avec ses projets de « sauver l'Angleterre d'un fou furieux misanthrope sans nez ». Elle devait _vraiment_ faire gaffe. Et puis… Merde. En fait…

« - Est-ce que ça vaut le coup? Laissa-t-elle échapper.

Alicia fronça les sourcils avec le reste du groupe alors qu'Aurélia les regardait l'air plutôt calme. Elle avait laissé échapper ses mots sans agressivité mais avec une pointe de prudence.

\- Je suis quasiment sûre que 99% des personnes dans cette salle d'étude me détestent. Je ne les blâme pas, je leur dois des excuses, après tout j'en ai blessé, insulté et en retour beaucoup d'entre eux ont propagé des rumeurs en mon encontre. Donc je pose la question, en cette veille d'examens où tout le monde est stressé, est-ce que ça vaut le coup que moi, une personne qu'ils exècrent entre dans cette salle ?

Silence. Aurélia avait beau plus calme, elle restait quand même assez abrupte et directe. D'ailleurs, elle eut un léger sourire devant l'hésitation de ses amis. Puis Alicia soupira :

\- T'exagère pas un peu ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non !

\- Merlin Aurélia, personne ne _t'exècre._ Oui, beaucoup ne t'aiment pas, mais tu es partie pendant un an. On sait tous que tu as possiblement changé. Ce qu'ils ressentent en ce moment c'est au mieux de l'indifférence, au pire… de l'antipathie. Mais personne ne va t'attaquer à coup de sorts pour te dégager. Les gens sont civilisés.

Sous-entendu : _contrairement à certains_. Aurélia gonfla les joues d'un air boudeur :

\- Je ne... Hey, j'essaie pour une fois d'être un minimum consciente des sentiments des autres et de ne pas imposer ma présence à ceux qui ne la souhaite pas. Je ne veux pas faire d'histoires. Je veux pouvoir trouver ma place ici à mon rythme sans déclencher de cataclysme !

\- Rentrer dans cette salle ne va pas mettre le monde à feu et à sang auré. Tu en as l'intention?

\- non bien sûr que non ! J'essaie juste... de faire attention !

Elle l'avait promis après tout. Et elle se connaissait chasse le naturel il revenait au galop. Si quelqu'un la blessait elle allait lui sauter à la gorge et c'était reparti.

\- Au pire tu leur balanceras ton ours à la figure, plaisanta Lee.

\- On veut voir ça, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

\- Non ! Oh merlin non ! On va entrer dans cette salle, réviser comme toujours et ne faire _aucun_ scandale ! répliqua Alicia.

Aurélia leva les bras comme pour signifier sa défaite et força à peine un sourire. Elle était bien plus calme et moins stressée maintenant. Alors…Elle ferma brièvement ses yeux et s'imposa la vision de la Mer des Caraïbes, calme et turquoise, puis elle poussa la porte :

\- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle en agitant son bras alors qu'elle entra suivie par le groupe de Gryffons.

Les élèves de sa promo se tournèrent vers elle.

Le silence était très pesant. Aurélia avait beau afficher un grand sourire de façade, la plupart des gens dans cette pièce savaient parfaitement qu'elle n'avait jamais pu les voir en peinture, et ne savaient pas trop comment se comporter. Finalement, la solution de la facilité s'imposa, et chacun retourna ostensiblement à son travail en prétendant qu'il ne se passait rien de spécial.

Elisa et Takashi eurent l'air d'avoir une conversation silencieuse, chacun essayant (à force de froncement de sourcils, de mouvement de tête, de grimaces et de regards noirs) de passer la patate chaude à l'autre. Ce fut apparemment Elisa qui perdit la bataille, car elle se tourna vers Aurélia et lâcha :

– Salut, Ruva. Tu viens réviser ?

– C'est le but…

Elisa hocha la tête, l'air un peu nerveuse :

– Ok, alors… Tu connais le système, un peu ? Chaque table révise une matière, tout le monde partage ses notes, et personne ne hausse la voix pour ne pas déranger ceux qui travaillent. Au besoin, Angelina peut t'expliquer les détails. Angelina ?

– Pas de souci, fit l'autre Gryffondor en tirant une chaise pour Aurélia.

Aurélia vint alors et s'assise à la table d'Angelina pendant qu'elle lui disait comment l'étude s'organisait en cette période d'examens. Helen et Rhonda se mirent à discuter à mi-voix de leurs notes de Défense. Rapidement, plusieurs autres élèves se joignirent à elle. Adrian, entouré par un petit groupe compact, résumait rapidement leurs cours d'Histoire de façon intelligible et intéressante, tandis que son auditoire (majoritairement composé d'élèves qui passaient les cours de Binns à dormir) prenait frénétiquement des notes. Takashi et Heather se faisaient réciter l'un l'autre les propriétés des ingrédients d'une potion anti-brûlure. Thelma quitta la tablée des Gryffondor pour rejoindre Terence Higgs, qui révisait la Métamorphose. Les autres firent de même, mais le noyau dur (Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia) resta groupé autour d'Aurélia, sentant sans doute qu'elle n'était pas vraiment prête à se fondre dans le reste du groupe. Bref, un bruissement de conversations chuchotées, de pages tournées, de plumes sur le papier, emplit petit à petit la pièce.

\- Alors, quelles sont tes matières optionnelles cette année ? demanda Angelina.

\- Soins aux créatures magiques, Runes, Arithmancie…

Angelina et le reste de la tablée ouvrirent grands leurs yeux. Aurélia rougit légèrement et s'éclaircit la voix d'un toussotement :

\- Bah quoi? J'avais du temps à tuer. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne prends pas études de moldu c'est parce que je n'ai littéralement pas besoin de cette matière... car... Bah euh vous savez pourquoi.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'AureliaRuva ? lâcha Lee Jordan choqué.

\- Rien de particulier. Un voyage ou j'ai risqué ma vie plusieurs fois sans l'avoir cherché, la possibilité de prendre en charge mon emploi du temps toute seule et une crise existentielle. La routine quoi, répondit Aurélia avec humour.

Certains rigolèrent mais des chut énervés fit rebaisser le niveau sonore. Aurélia roula des yeux.

\- Je suis au point sur tout sauf, l'Arithmancie… Y'a un groupe de révisions sur le sujet ?

\- Trinity. Oh et Cédric, Terrence, Heather…

Aurélia perdit son sourire alors qu'elle vit le groupe d'Arithmancie réviser studieusement autour d'une table. Elle s'était levée pour les rejoindre mais tout à coup, ses jambes semblaient être faites de plomb. Mais elle s'assise aux côtés de Trinity, juste en face de Terrence qui renifla quand elle se posa devant lui. Cédric lui leva sa tête alors qu'elle pencha sa tête vers son sac :

\- Salut, dit-elle en sortant son cahier de notes et son livre d'exercices.

Elle avait du mal à regarder Cédric qui était à côté de Terrence mais inspira et expira puis rencontra finalement les yeux du garçon blond. En vérité, Aurélia avait toujours fait attention de ne jamais croiser le chemin de Diggory. La peur de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait et morbide la prévenait de devenir son amie. Et elle n'était pas gentille. Elle le savait, ça ne lui venait pas naturellement surtout quand elle se sentait mal.

\- J'ai euh... un exo en trigo pour calculer la masse de matière inanimée-transformée qui me mène un peu la vie dure.

Cédric ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

\- je ne pense pas qu'on aura ça en exam tu sais.

\- Ah ? C'est ballot marmonna Aurélia.

\- Reprenons par le début. Voilà ce qu'on aura à réviser. Tiens.

Aurélia s'empara du plan avec un hochement de tête puis lut la feuille rapidement.

\- oh c'est simple... numérologie ?! Ah Non!

\- On a prévu de réviser cela demain, dit Terrence d'un ton plat.

Ah. Et bien, l'ambiance était lourde. Aurélia eut le bon ton de fermer sa bouche, mais soupira et rendit la feuille à Cédric :

\- Merci.

Cédric hocha la tête, alors que Trinity se pencha vers Aurélia. Elle n'aimait pas la voir éteinte donc elle voulut alléger l'ambiance et chuchota :

\- Tu as quelque chose contre la Numérologie Auré ?

Aurélia se tourna vers elle avec une petite lueur :

\- J'aime pas. La divination même avec les maths me saoule profondément.

\- Oh ?

\- Prédire le futur devrait être plus factuel que dire à travers les chiffres qu'on va rencontrer un sombre inconnu, soupira Aurélia en écrivant sur son cahier de notes quelques opérations des exercices que Cédric lui avait donné.

C'est trop ouvert à l'interprétation. Le mec boit du café noir ? Il a la peau foncée ? Il aime regarder des allumettes brûler ses doigts ? Y'a trop de variables absurdes. Les maths et la symbolique des chiffres c'est antinomique. Les probabilités, ça c'est du concret. Quantifier la proba d'une intention à travers un pourcentage de réalisation me parle beaucoup plus.

Trinity s'esclaffa.

\- Tu es vraiment cartésienne. Je m'en doutais pas.

\- Sans doute lié à mon élément, plaisanta Aurélia. Je suis majeure terre après tout.

Puis elle reprit son calme et continua à travailler sur ses exercices. Pendant une heure, elle fut concentrée et ne dérangea personne. Puis elle leva sa tête vers Terrence :

\- J'ai trouvé 47 à l'exercice 10 mais ça me semble bizarre. Tu as trouvé quoi ?

Terrence fronça les sourcils mais répondit :

\- 52.

\- Oh ? J'ai fait une erreur de signe ?

Elle relut son raisonnement et chercha le problème mais ne sembla pas le trouver.

\- Hm. Est-ce que je peux jeter un coup d'œil à ton développement ?

Terrence hocha la tête et lui tendit le parchemin, Aurélia le remercia et compara les raisonnements.

\- Oh putain. Ah ouais. Bon sang c'est pour ça que j'aime pas la numérologie.

\- Les deux réponses sont justes, c'est ça ? sourit Cédric.

\- Ouais, grommela Aurélia. Ah tiens, merci Terrence.

Terrence cilla alors qu'il reprit son parchemin. Pas Higgs ?

\- De rien, Aurélia.

Celle-ci hocha la tête en retour et s'emmura à nouveau dans le silence pendant une heure et demie. Plusieurs fois, elle demanda à voir les résultats des exercices des autres. Cédric amusé, lui dit :

\- Tu vas vite, attend j'en suis qu'au sept.

\- Ah… désolée, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle regarda ailleurs en évitant son regard. Cédric se tendit légèrement, elle avait toujours été très fuyante en sa compagnie, même plus que les autres. Elle avait échangé parfois avec Raashid Hussein, Trudy Glaston, même Trisha ou Elisa. Mais lui ? Il voyait toujours une sorte de peur dans ses yeux, sans aucune explication. Et il ne valait mieux pas la pousser à en parler sinon elle allait revenir à la personnalité froide, abrupte et odieuse. Là, elle essayait. Alors, il fit semblant de ne rien voir.

Aurélia quant à elle s'étira en baillant. Elle se pencha en arrière sur le dossier en tirant ses bras avec un soupir de contentement.

\- J'ai fini l'Arith. Je sais pas quoi réviser maintenant… souffla-t-elle en revenant à la table.

\- Tu as eu le temps de tout réviser avant de venir ? demanda Trinity avec surprise en corrigeant un exercice.

\- J'ai étudié en correspondance pendant l'année tu sais. Mais j'avoue que je n'ai plus vraiment l'habitude de rester trop longtemps assise.

Terrence roula les yeux :

\- Longtemps ? Ça ne fait qu'une heure et demie qu'on est là !

\- C'est tout ?! Merlin… ragea Aurélia.

Cédric se mordilla la lèvre pour ne pas rire. En fait, c'était la première fois dans ses souvenirs qu'il voyait Aurélia être drôle d'aussi près. Elle soupira et sortit son livre de Métamorphose, pour s'y mettre. Elle resta silencieuse en relisant ses fiches et croisa ses jambes, assise en tailleur sur sa chaise en bois. Il était évident qu'elle n'était plus trop à l'aise devant un bureau. Angelina leva sa tête de ses fiches et vit Aurélia qui semblait chanter quelque chose dans sa tête, lire son livre calmement, tranquillement. Sans s'enfuir. Une vision très rare.

Finalement, elle resta pendant toute la matinée et alors que la cloche annonça l'heure du déjeuner, elle suivit ses amis hors de la salle tout en faisant un geste de la tête à Cédric et Terrence. Alicia lui attrapa les épaules :

\- Félicitations ! Tu n'as tué personne ! Je suis fière de toi !

\- Hé ho, Je suis civilisée ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je frappe Cédric avec mon dictionnaire de Runes !?

\- Je pariais plutôt sur Terrence, lâcha Angelina pince-sans-rire.

\- Mais…

Aurélia s'interrompit et leva ses bras au ciel comme elle en avait désormais l'habitude. Ça signifiait son exaspération et surtout le fait qu'elle lâchait les armes. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre furieusement. Elle avait joué le jeu. Ça devrait être suffisant non ?

Elle vit d'ailleurs passer Elisa Bishop et ses amis Trisha et Cédric qui discutaient avec animation dans le couloir, aussi en direction de la Grande Salle. Elle détourna ses yeux et vit finalement Raashid. Elle lui adressa un sourire, mais le Poufsouffle l'ignora. Elle sentit son expression disparaître et se tourna vers Thelma :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Thelma la regarda sans comprendre :

\- Et bien… Angelina ? Aide-moi.

\- Pourquoi toujours moi ? gronda la lionne. Bon. Aurélia tu écris seulement à nous des lettres. Mais pas à Raashid, bien sûr qu'il t'en veut un peu, il croyait que vous vous entendiez mieux que ça. Même si tu as eu des moments difficiles l'année dernière.

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche et la referma. C'est sûr. Elle se détachait un peu trop facilement. Même Angelina et les autres… Parfois elle se forçait beaucoup à écrire des lettres. Parlant de tout et surtout de rien. Ça l'énervait. Ça la rendait aussi cruelle. Mais c'était au-delà de son contrôle. Il y avait un vide qu'elle ne pourrait jamais combler. Cependant, elle s'était promis d'essayer.

\- J'irais m'excuser, dit-elle alors d'un ton décidé.

Le groupe des Gryffons entendit cela et Lee faussement choqué mais amusé s'esclaffa :

\- Ai-je bien entendu ? La délinquante de Poudlard, le caractère volcanique, l'incroyable caractère de cochon va… s'EXCUSER ?

\- Et nos excuses à nous ? renchérit Fred et George. Nos prières et nos supplications ?

Le groupe éclata de rire alors qu'Aurélia les foudroya du regard puis soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle travaille sa dérision, alors elle tenta :

\- Oh maîtres farceurs de la bannière rouge et or, je m'excuse humblement de vous avoir traité de crétins en plusieurs langues différentes, d'avoir envisagé de vous lancer des sorts à la figure alors que vous ne faisiez que divertir ce château froid et cruel, j'espère mériter votre clémence ! dit-elle en jetant ses bras exagérément.

\- Quel langage de lettré ! Quel discours plein de verve, s'amusa Kenneth.

\- Mon frère lit du Shakespeare presque tous les soirs. J'ai eu droit à Hamlet avant de revenir rit Aurélia. Bref, oh maîtres du chaos. J'espère que ces humbles prières seront bien assez pour que vous—Fred est-ce que c'est réellement du poil à gratter dans ta main, SERIEUSEMENT ?!

 **oOoOoOo**

Aurélia était effectivement allée s'excuser auprès de Raashid Hussein après le repas, alors que le garçon regagnait la salle d'études pour réviser encore les examens. Elle lui demanda quelques minutes alors que les Poufsouffles de sa promo en furent plutôt surpris mais Raashid la suivit, plutôt neutre et s'isola près d'une fenêtre. Les Gryffons et amis d'Aurélia rejoignirent les jaune et noir qui se regardaient sans comprendre. Alicia répondit à leur interrogation d'un grand sourire :

\- Vous allez assister à quelque chose de rare. Tenez-vous bien, ce n'est visible qu'une fois tous les siècles.

– J'espère que c'est pour s'excuser de l'avoir snobé pendant des mois, fit Cédric d'un ton acide.

Oui, il était gentil mais fallait pas le pousser. Angelina eut l'air un peu embarrassée :

– Bah… Oui, en fait.

– J'espère qu'il va l'envoyer chier alors, fit Trisha en jetant un regard mauvais vers Aurélia et Raashid. Si quelqu'un me faisait un coup pareil, je le vivrais mal.

Elisa grimaça, parce que c'était un peu abrupt, mais c'était aussi assez vrai. Elle finit par dire :

– Laisse Raashid prendre sa décision tout seul, Trisha. C'est déjà pas mal que Ruva assume qu'elle a merdé.

Aurélia et Raashid était trop loin pour qu'ils puissent écouter leur conversation. Heureusement, car sinon, bonjour la pression. Raashid n'était déjà pas très à l'aise…

\- Alors ? demanda Raashid avec un peu de raideur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

\- Ah… ? Je…

Aurélia inspira et expira. Voilà. C'était dur. C'était compliqué, mais il le fallait. Elle lui devait bien ça. Celui-ci l'observait en silence alors qu'elle se tortillait les doigts et se jeta finalement à l'eau :

\- Je te présente mes excuses. J'aurais dû t'envoyer des lettres. J'y ai pensé mais… Ce n'est pas une excuse mais je bougeais tout le temps et je ne restais pas longtemps au même endroit, et puis… J'avais… honte je pense. J'ai été vraiment une peste avec tout le monde et j'ai juste fait signe de vie à ceux qui ont persisté à s'inquiéter pour moi alors qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés. Je suis donc vraiment désolée Raashid. Je veux que tu saches que je t'ai toujours apprécié. J'ai juste pas l'habitude de le dire. Car euh… J'aimais pas trop m'attacher. C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Silence. Aurélia leva sa tête pour rencontrer son visage, Raashid était bien plus grand qu'elle. Il fronça les sourcils et dit doucement :

\- Mais… Pourquoi ?

Aurélia se tendit instantanément. Raashid leva ses mains comme pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas une agression :

\- C'est juste qu'on a toujours vu que tu étais très distante avec nous. Depuis toujours. Mais tu t'entendais toujours avec les gens de ta maison et plus vieux que toi. Donc… On se demandait si tu étais pro-Gryffondor ou que tu nous méprisais—

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne vous ai jamais méprisés ! C'est juste… Ce n'était pas simple.

\- Pourquoi alors ? persista Raashid. Car tu peux t'excuser Auré, et je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais il n'y a toujours aucune explication.

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche. Et la referma. Puis elle regarda ailleurs, comme si c'était trop dur de regarder Raashid dans les yeux. Elle hésitait. Véritablement. Mais ses parents lui avaient demandé de faire un effort, Robyn aussi. Morgan. Son petit frère. Archidéus.

Elle-même.

\- En résumé… Je ne sais pas me comporter correctement en société car j'ai…

Elle soupira et leva sa tête le regard décidé.

\- J'ai un peu… peur ?

\- De qui… ? De nous ?!

\- Oui.

Raashid est confus. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers elle :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais je ne suis pas dans la norme ? Je ne suis pas empathique comme la plupart. Je suis égoïste, ou plutôt survivaliste. Je suis aussi avancée sur des sujets que d'autres – les sorciers – trouvent stupide. Je suis décalée, et je savais que j'allais être jugée à cause de ça. On allait dire que j'étais bizarre. Donc j'ai rejeté les gens avant qu'on me rejette. Pour une question de survie, j'ai préféré faire du mal aux autres avant qu'ils ne le fassent car… je déteste être faible et à la merci de la masse.

\- Et donc tu ne nous as donné aucune chance de te prouver le contraire, compris Raashid un peu amer. Au moindre prétexte tu te débarrasse des gens. On n'a jamais été amis, en fait.

\- Ce n'était pas comme ça, dit Aurélia d'une petite voix. Je t'appréciais beaucoup. Juste…

– Pas assez pour garder contact, oui, fit Raashid d'un ton un peu sec.

Il y eut un silence. Raashid se tenait très raide, et soudain Aurélia pris conscience de la foule qui se trouvait à quelques mètres, les observant avec avidité. Ils ne pouvaient pas entendre leurs paroles, mais… Elle se sentit rougir quand même. Elle n'aurait pas du approcher Raashid devant un tel public, transformer ces excuses en spectacle. Pas étonnant qu'il soit mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis désolée, fit-elle précipitamment. C'était pas cool de ma part et j'essaie de m'améliorer, vraiment.

\- Depuis quand ? lâcha Raashid. Cinq minutes ?

– Quelques temps, protesta faiblement Aurélia. Je veux dire… J'ai pu en parler. A des gens qui ont pu m'aider, j'ai pu être honnête. Je veux dire, je sais que je ne peux pas effacer le passé, mais je veux vraiment m'améliorer. Car…

Car ses parents lui avait dit qu'elle avait le droit d'être aimée. Et d'être elle-même.

\- Donc, laisse-moi essayer d'être ton amie. Car je veux l'être.

Un autre silence se déclencha. Raashid avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il finit par dire :

\- Pour l'instant, ça n'est que des paroles en l'air. Tu me sors que tu as coupé les ponts avec moi parce que tu ne sais pas garder contact avec les gens, mais je sais que c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Tu as écrit à tous tes autres amis. C'était juste avec moi que tu avais un problème. Ou bien j'étais la seule personne dans ton groupe d'amis qui ne comptait pas assez pour faire un effort. Au choix. Franchement, si tu ne peux même pas me dire la vérité en face, je préfère qu'on en reste là.

Wow, c'était froid. Mais Aurélia encaissa sans rien dire. Si quelqu'un qu'elle considérait comme un ami l'avait soudain lâché sans aucune explication, et revenait des mois après pour dire « oh désolé j'avais trop d'insécurités » alors que cette personne avait gardé contact avec tous ses autres amis…. Elle aussi, elle l'aurait mal pris.

Les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor se séparèrent. L'ambiance s'était bien refroidie. Raashid raconta ce qui s'était passé à ses camarades, et ils le soutirent tous à l'unanimité. Rhonda lui offrit même de botter les fesses d'Aurélia pour lui faire regretter d'avoir traité l'un des leurs comme de la boue, mais les autres réussirent à la calmer avant que ça ne parte trop loin (en d'autres mots : avant qu'elle n'en parle à Helen Dawlish, qui n'attendait qu'une occasion d'en découdre avec le premier venu). Elisa, de son côté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir déçue. Fred et Georges disaient du bien d'Aurélia. Angelina et Alicia aussi. Même Thelma, pourtant si posée et rationnelle. Mais sur ce coup, Ruva avait été une grosse déception.

Aurélia secoua la tête tristement les yeux mi-clos. Ouais, elle avait vraiment été maladroite, mais franchement, elle ne savait pas comment expliquer à Raashid qu'elle a donné une lettre seulement aux Gryffondors car elle savait qu'avec la loyauté de la maison, les circonstances de son accident seraient bien gardées. Parce qu'elle a pensé être pragmatique, limiter le secret, car elle n'a aucune confiance dans les autres maisons, car la rivalité entre les clans pouvait très bien la détruire, elle n'avait tout simplement pas fait confiance à Raashid. Comment expliquer qu'on était victime de SPT, de paranoia aiguë et que donc elle limitait le nombre de ses interactions ? Sans les maisons…

Parce qu'il était un Poufsouffle, elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance. Ce qui est rude, débile, cruel.

Mais franchement, avait-elle le choix ? Elle risquait gros, chaque jour et elle n'était pas débile. Le reste de la maison Poufsouffle, n'attendait qu'une occasion pour lui tomber dessus.

Elle rejoignit Angelina qui secouait la tête un peu fatiguée et Thelma lui souffla :

« - Ce n'est pas si difficile de faire confiance aux gens Aurélia. »

Mais la jeune fille désapprouvait. C'était au contraire le plus compliqué. Surtout quand on y attachait sa vie. Et puis, elle essayait. Ça devrait compter non ? Elle essayait vraiment.

Allez un peu d'optimisme ! Rien ne changerait, si elle ne faisait pas de son mieux pour s'améliorer !

 **oOoOoOo**

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incidents. Certains élèves de Gryffondor vinrent voir Aurélia pour lui poser des questions sur son absence. C'était réconfortant, en un sens, surtout après sa conversation avec Raashid. C'était sympa de savoir que des gens se souciait d'elle ou du moins en avait quelque chose à faire de sa tronche. Un chouïa narcissique… mais apaisant, pensa-t-elle. Et puis Quentin lançait de sales regards à certains élèves qu'elle soupçonnait avoir cassé du sucre sur son dos quand elle était partie. Quentin était pire qu'un bouledogue parfois. Elle savait qu'il soit froid, logique, brillant, mais faites du mal à ses amis et une bête sauvage destructrice surgirait pour vous faire la peau. Voilà un côté du garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle aimait déjà. Teddy semblait habitué à arrondir les angles. Elle apercevait un petit contact sur la manche de Quentin pour l'empêcher de bondir, et Méphisto détournait l'attention d'une blague. Bon sang. Ces trois-là étaient une machine bien huilée. Aurélia sourit largement. Ils étaient adorables. Elle leva son bras alors qu'elle était assise à la table pour le dîner.

« - Ah voilà les garçons. Venez manger avec nous, les appela Aurélia en faisant un signe au trio.

Alicia se tendit. Aurélia ne s'en aperçut pas alors que le trio vint s'asseoir. Phil… se retrouva par hasard face à Alicia, et tout à coup… Lui-même fut tendu. Cette fois, Aurélia et toute la table vraiment, s'en rendit compte.

\- Bah alors ? dit-elle en se versant de l'eau. Un problème ?

\- Aucun, dirent Phil et Alicia en même temps.

Aurélia fronça les sourcils alors qu'Angelina sembla lancer un regard inquiet au reste du groupe. Quentin toussota. Teddy regarda ailleurs. La tension était à son comble. Aurélia regarda alors ses deux amis. Ah non. NON.

\- Ouais, non désolée, gronda-t-elle. Je refuse d'avoir du drama dès que je reviens, c'est quoi le problème ? Vous sortiez ensemble et Phil l'a trompée avec une Serpentarde ou quoi ?

\- OH PAR MERLIN AURELIA ! s'exclama Alicia alors que les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

– C'est quoi cette discrimination anti-Serpentard ? se plaignit Lee Jordan. Je vous ferais remarquer qu'Heather Thatcham est une Serpentard et qu'elle est à tomber par terre.

– Tu es intéressé ? fit avidement Fred.

– Quoi ? Non, je tiens à la vie, merci !

Les jumeaux se mirent à rigoler et Aurélia se demanda si elle avait loupé un épisode. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir que ses amis faisaient référence au Challenge et aux duels auxquels ils avaient assisté… Elle reprit :

\- Bah écoutez, je suis prête à toute éventualité. On sait jamais. Un an c'est beaucoup.

\- T'aurais dû rester au Pérou, marmonna Phil.

\- Et manquer ta mauvaise tête Méphisto ? Je t'en prie, c'est la chose la plus intéressante depuis que je suis revenue. Alors, je me répète mais… c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes, répliqua Alicia.

Cette fois Phil gronda tellement fort que des Gryffons tournèrent la tête vers eux. Percy secoua la tête Bon sang, depuis que Ruva était revenue, il y avait trop d'animation aux repas !

\- _Pas_ de problèmes ? Depuis que je te connais tu réagis à ma présence comme si j'avais la dragoncelle !

\- Oh non, murmura Angelina.

\- C'est pas vrai ! se défendit Alicia.

\- Si c'est vrai ! A chaque fois que je viens vous dire bonjour, c'est à peine si tu ne t'enfuis pas en courant ! Quand je m'assois pour parler avec Lee, je me demande si tu vas me jeter un sort ! Mais par Morgane, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire !? J'en ai marre là ! Je veux une réponse !

Wow. Aurélia les regardait tous les deux avec de gros yeux. Apparemment il fallait que ça sorte.

\- Félicitations Aurélia, lâcha Quentin avec acidité. Tu es pire qu'une salamandre. On n'a pas besoin de te chatouiller pour foutre le feu.

\- Hey ! J'y suis pour rien si vous êtes incapables de régler vos conflits, bande d'empaffés !

\- On croit rêver, lança Lee. C'est toi qui _oses_ dire ça ?

\- Tout le monde se calme, intervint Trinity.

Mais Aurélia n'en avait pas fini. Maintenant que l'abcès avait été crevé, il fallait une discussion pour régler la situation.

\- Alicia ?

Alicia leva les bras au ciel :

\- Phil ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, mon père est Diego Oscuro. Vu que tu es Sang-Pur espagnol… Je ne sais pas à quel degré tu es lié aux Oscuro, mais par principe, je ne m'en mêle pas. Je ne suis même pas supposé t'adresser la parole, alors on va prétendre que ce moment n'a jamais existé, d'accord ?

Il eut un silence confus. Phil la regardait complètement paumé alors que Quentin… bah lui était bouche bée.

\- Euh c'est quoi le rapport entre le nom de famille de ta mère et le fait que tu m'évites comme si j'étais un troll ?

Ce fut le tour de Quentin d'être choqué.

\- Bon sang Phil ! La famille Oscuro ! T'es sang-pur et en plus espagnol par ton père non ? Comment tu ne peux pas être au courant !?

\- Mon père est mort les gens, lâcha Phil Pinto d'un ton dur. Je ne l'ai jamais connu et je ne sais rien des Oscuro… sans offense.

Un silence gêné souligna ses paroles. Phil ne parlait jamais de son père. Alicia était désolée mais aussi _soulagée_. Quentin quant à lui laissa échapper un râle de désespoir.

\- Les Oscuro est la famille avec le plus de bagage et de puissance en Espagne. Comme les Blacks l'étaient ici, il y a dix ans. Aurélia je suis sûr que tu en as aussi entendu parler.

Oulah. Danger. Bluffe. BLUFFE.

\- Euh… Un peu? J'étais plutôt en Amérique du Sud tu sais.

\- Tes parents sont Sang-Purs ! T'as pas eu cours de géopolitique sorcière ou quoi ?!

\- Quentin ! essaya d'arrêter Teddy en se rendant compte qu'il avait dépassé les limites.

\- Je commence tout juste en fait, répliqua Aurélia. Je n'ai pas encore fini de lire mon bouquin sur les lignées françaises et je te rappelle que j'ai pas eu une éducation sorcière pendant des années…

Un silence tendu répondit. Certains déglutirent. Les jumeaux regardèrent ailleurs. Personne n'avait osé mettre les pieds dans le plat et Aurélia… et bien… c'était fait maintenant ? Aurélia regarda ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de parler de ça et les regards gênés des autres lui donnait la possibilité d'éviter le sujet.

\- Euh… bref, reprit Alicia en espérant changer de conversation. Je croyais que tu étais au courant donc…

Phil soupira. Il semblait véritablement perdu. Mais… aussi rapidement, il sembla qu'il prit une décision et donc… un léger sourire apparut.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'évites ? Non mais Alicia, je n'ai aucun contact avec ma famille. Je n'ai jamais bu de sangria de ma vie pour te dire.

\- C'est comme ça que tu mesures tes origines espagnoles, lâcha Quentin en roulant ses yeux.

Un petit rire agita le groupe.

\- La bouffe est le premier générateur de lien social, sourit Phil. Plus sérieusement, mon père est mort avant ma naissance pendant la guerre et ma famille paternelle a essayé de m'enlever à ma mère pour m'élever. Crois-moi, je n'ai pas le temps, ou l'énergie de me lier à eux. Et leurs histoires ? C'est pas les miennes.

Un silence souligna ses paroles. Aurélia sourit légèrement. C'est clair et net. Une porte s'était ouverte une autre se fermait. Si seulement on pouvait régler les problèmes aussi facilement tout le temps...

\- Je me présente donc, je m'appelle Méphisto Pinto. Mais appelle-moi Phil.

Il présenta sa main, Alicia sourit largement en retour et s'en saisit pour l'agiter. Les deux Gryffondors se sourirent. Alicia reprit la parole avec soulagement :

\- Cool, j'avais peur de te faire tomber dessus toute une famille de mage noirs sanguinaires.

Phil ouvrit grands les yeux, se tourna vers Quentin qui lui adressa son regard « ne me demande pas mon gars » puis se retourna vers Alicia bouche bée :

\- Attends… QUOI ?!

\- Eeeeet c'est ainsi que cette conversation s'achève, interrompit Aurélia d'un ton enjoué. Qui veut de la tarte au poulet ? Elle est délicieuse !

 **oOoOoOo**

Bref, Phil et Alicia réconciliés, les Gryffondors se rassemblèrent dans la salle commune avec Aurélia qui leur raconta une grande partie de ses aventures. Ils rirent et furent aussi impressionnés quand elle leur montra sa nouvelle baguette :

\- J'ai failli mourir, mais ça valait le coup.

\- Jamais je pourrais faire ça pour une baguette, dit Ethan gravement. Risquer sa vie ?! Alors qu'on a juste à aller à Ollivender ! Ce sont des fous en Bolivie !

\- Sans doute mais ma baguette est adaptée à ma personnalité, se défendit Aurélia.

\- celle d'Ollivender aussi, renvoya Angelina.

\- Qui n'utilise que trois cœurs différents de baguette ! répliqua Aurélia. Quand j'étais allé voir Orazio, il m'a dit que ma baguette était même trop volatile ! Bref, je vais pas me plaindre, elle est cool et j'ai moins de difficultés à faire de sorts, c'est juste qu'elle est peut-être trop nerveuse…

Elle s'était rendue compte en s'exerçant aujourd'hui et les autres jours que sa baguette avait tendance à envoyer trop de puissance et à se modérer… bref trop calée sur son émotivité. Ses amis échangèrent un sourire narquois :

\- Ouais, comme toi en fait, taquina Lee

Aurélia répondit en lui envoyant un coussin à la figure.

Puis ils jouèrent à des jeux, rirent en buvant du chocolat et passèrent le reste du weekend à flâner dans les couloirs et prendre le soleil près du Lac.

Et pendant tout ce temps, Aurélia ne rencontra pas Harry Potter… jusqu'à Dimanche Soir.

Elle s'était retirée dans un coin du château pour lire un livre sur la magie élémentaire qu'elle avait acheté à New York (les autres bachotaient à la bibliothèque, et elle avait cette fois décliné car elle n'était pas fan des révisions de dernière minute) et revint finalement à la tour des Gryffondors avant le dîner quand… elle percuta un garçon en passant le portrait :

\- Désolé ! dit l'enfant.

Aurélia faillit pester l'air mauvais quand elle rencontra les yeux vert émeraude du Survivant. Elle se figea. OH MON DIEU. C'était lui ! Elle n'était pas prête ! Elle n'avait pas encore fait de conversation dans sa tête ou de réplique qui tue ou… Enfin elle n'était pas prête quoi !

\- Ce n'est… pas grave, lâcha-t-elle finalement, absolument misérablement.

 _IMPROVISE AURELIA. IMPROVISE._

Harry la regarda curieusement, son regard passant d'abord sur les cheveux violet d'Aurélia puis sur son visage, l'air un peu perplexe. Il devait se demander pourquoi elle restait plantée là comme une nouille ! Ou bien pourquoi elle n'était pas familière… Ou bien il pensait qu'elle était une fan, à en juger par la façon dont il fronça légèrement les sourcils, sur la défensive. Allez, chaque seconde qui passait rendait la chose encore plus gênante ! La jeune fille se tendit légèrement. Ce n'était vraiment pas une situation facile. Alors… Bah. Faisons comme si de rien n'était.

\- T'es nouveau j'imagine ? Enfin, en première année ? Je m'appelle Aurélia. Mais appelle-moi Auré. Ou Tempête violette mais Auré est plus court.

Harry cligna des yeux d'un air vaguement incrédule, mais un reniflement amusé lui échappa quand même. Aurélia sourit en retour. Bien. L'humour était toujours la meilleure des armes.

\- Harry. Harry Potter.

Je SAAAAAIS, faillit hurler Aurélia.

\- Oh. Et bien salut Harry ! Pas trop stressé par les exams ?

\- Non, ça va…

\- Harry, appela une voix.

Hermione et Ron les rejoignirent alors en descendant de leurs dortoirs. Harry et Aurélia se tournèrent vers eux d'un même mouvement. Aurélia leur adressa un sourire forcé et un signe de main. Hermione la regardait méfiante mais Ron, semblait plus avenant. Loué soit Merlin, car Aurélia était amie avec ses grands frères !

\- Tu es Ron, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune fille. Salut ! Je connais bien ses frères, explique-t-elle à Harry.

\- Oh, il sait je lui ai déjà dit. Charlie te passe le bonjour, sourit largement Ron. Bill aussi.

\- Il est toujours en Egypte ? s'informa Aurélia.

\- Oui !

Aurélia sourit largement en retour. Bill lui manquait beaucoup, Charlie aussi. Elle avait hâte de les revoir. Elle espérait qu'ils viennent toujours la voir pendant les vacances d'été. Mais… ce n'était pas la priorité et à en juger les regards et les murmures des trois polissons de Gryffondor. Elle avait du pain sur la planche.

\- Le dîner à lieu dans une heure. Ne vous paumez pas dans le château sinon vous le raterez. Y'a de la tarte au poulet ce soir !

Ron et Harry la fixèrent sans rien dire, l'air de se demander si elle était tombée sur la tête récemment. Ce fut Hermione qui répondit, un peu froidement :

\- …Comme à tous les repas, oui.

\- Exactement, répondit Aurélia en lui décochant un merveilleux sourire. J'adore cette école, pas vous ? »

Puis elle s'éloigna l'air de rien sans attendre la réponse.

Bon, elle était sans doute passée pour une totale lunatique, mais au moins elle n'avait pas disjoncté ! Elle allait voir ça comme un succès.

 **oOoOoOo**

Puis enfin les examens arrivèrent, tous les élèves mi-stressés, mi-confiants, ceux partant au talent, étaient rassemblés devant les salles de classe. Aurélia tenait son planning à la main alors qu'elle marchait vers son épreuve de Botanique. Une main lui pressa l'épaule, elle se tourna en fronçant les sourcils et voulut dire quelque chose quand la voix de Phil s'éloignait encore :

\- Bonne chance, lui lança -t-il en sprintant dans les couloirs.

\- Merci Méphisto ! s'écria-t-elle en retour.

Son rire lui répondit alors qu'elle s'avançait vers ses épreuves. Ce serait une promenade de santé… Normalement.

 _ **Botanique**_

Elle passait l'épreuve en commun avec les Poufsouffles.

Aurélia soupira mais reconnut certaines des plantes, et réussit à s'occuper d'un filet du diable sans se faire attraper par une de leur tentacules. Bon elle n'aurait pas un Optimal, mais un Acceptable serait pas mal. Elle ne comprenait rien aux plantes de toute façon. Magiques ou non, elle n'aurait jamais la main verte.

Du côté d'Elisa, ça se passa plutôt bien aussi. Sans être passionnée par la Botanique, elle se débrouillait correctement et avait toujours eu de bonnes notes. Rempoter des tulipes musicales, rendre la santé à un plant d'asphodèles, et identifier des choux mordeurs cachées au milieu d'inoffensifs légumes : ça n'avait rien de difficile. Elisa était sûre d'avoir un Effort Exceptionnel.

A vrai dire, cet examen lui servait essentiellement à stresser pour le suivant : celui de Métamorphose. C'était vraiment pas de sa faute, mais elle était une bille dans cette matière !

 _ **Métamorphose**_

Effectivement, c'était aussi dur que ce qu'elle pensait. Il leur fallu transformer un chapeau en lapin, puis un lapin en pantoufles, et finalement une pantoufle en chapeau. Elisa ne manquait pas d'imagination, mais visualiser le procédé lui donnait presque la migraine. Du coup… Ses sorts n'étaient pas brillants. Son lapin avait une drôle de forme, ses pantoufles avaient une paire d'oreilles, et son chapeau était tout duveteux !

Elle parvint tant bien que mal à se rattraper sur l'épreuve théorique. Elle était plus ou moins sûre d'avoir la moyenne, mais tout juste. N'empêche, elle avait hâte de pouvoir abandonner cette matière aux BUSES…

Pour Aurélia, l'épreuve de Métamorphose fut plus facile. Aurélia était bien plus dans son élément, les formules étaient ancrées dans son esprit et elle se rappelait très bien du sujet de dissertation concernant les équivalence de métamorphose de matière inanimée qu'elle avait faite peu avant Noël. Bref, optimaaal la voilàààà !

 _ **Runes**_

Puis vint l'épreuve d'Etude des Runes Anciennes.

Aurélia attendait déjà devant la porte assise le dos contre le mur, lisant ses fiches de révision en mâchant un chewing-gum. Ses cheveux violets semblaient attendre sur une teinte bubble-gum éclairés par le soleil de Juin. Aurélia replia ses jambes pour laisser un élève passer devant elle et leva sa tête. Son regard rencontra celui d'Elisa Bishop.

Aurélia hésita à dire quelque chose. Après tout, elles étaient en plein examen alors peut-être que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Mais Bishop… Bishop l'intriguait. Et puis, au-delà des questions qui commençaient à poindre dans son esprit, elle avait encore sa liste de personnes à qui elle devait des excuses dans son sac en bandoulière, coincée entre deux recettes de potion. Aurélia baissa légèrement les yeux, serrant un peu sa prise sur sa fiche.

Non. Elle n'allait pas faire demi-tour, elle s'était promis d'affronter tout ce qui viendrait vers elle. Elle avait fini de s'enfuir. Alors, comme une vraie Gryffonfor, elle se ficha éperdument des règles de bienséance et de méfiance, inspira pour se détendre le plus possible et afficha un léger sourire avenant quoique nerveux :

\- Yo Bi... je veux dire Elisa. Tu passes Runes aussi?

Elisa la regarda d'un air prudent, puis hocha la tête, montrant inutilement ses fiches :

\- Oui, j'ai pris ça et Divination en options cette année. Euh… Et toi ?

Aurélia secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Non, je prends Arithmancie et Soin aux créatures magiques, mais j'étudie les Runes en parallèle par moi-même. Je voulais voir si j'avais le niveau en passant les examens.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Trisha Buttermere, la meilleure amie d'Elisa. Elle fit mine de replonger dans ses fiches. Trisha et elle ne s'entendaient pas du tout…

Elisa entra dans la salle avec confiance. Pour elle, c'était le dernier examen de la journée (d'autres élèves avaient encore un examen d'Arithmancie après). Et surtout, c'était l'une de ses matières préférées, alors elle abordait l'épreuve avec confiance. Bon, elle s'embrouilla un peu les pinceaux avec sa traduction… Mais son application pratique des Runes était parfaite. Elle était sûre que son succès était dû à son travail sur les MagicoGlisseur. Elle avait pas mal utilisé les Runes, et ça l'avait beaucoup entraînée. Quand elle quitta la salle après l'examen, le professeur Babbling lui fit même un clin d'œil complice.

– Veinarde, la taquina Trisha. La prof de Runes Anciennes t'a à la bonne !

– On verra si ça réussi à compenser ma note de Métamorphose, marmonna Elisa.

Elle ne se remettait pas de cet échec. Une paire de pantoufles dotées d'oreilles... Quelle démonstration ridicule. Même Raashid, qui était aussi nul qu'elle en Métamorphose, avait réussi à parfaitement transformer son lapin en pantoufles !

Trisha émit un reniflement amusé, se souvenant sans aucun doute de cet épisode, puis lui tapota l'épaule d'un geste réconfortant.

– Relax. Demain, on n'a que des matières faciles.

En passant à côté d'elles, Aurélia grimaça. Ouais, elles allaient pouvoir se reposer. Mais elle, elle avait encore Arithmancie. Et à tous les coups elle allait tomber sur un sujet pourri…

 _ **Arithmancie**_

NUMEROLOGIE. POURQUOI DE LA NUMEROLOGIE ?

Aurélia faillit donner un coup de poing au mur en sortant de l'épreuve. Okay elle s'en était sortie, mais elle espérait que ce soit la dernière fois de sa scolarité qu'on parle de cette discipline très irritante pour sa personne. En espérant qu'elle décroche un Acceptable…

 _ **Sortilèges**_

Le lendemain, il y avait examen de Sortilèges, Soins aux Créatures Magiques pour ceux qui avaient pris cette option, et Défense enfin d'après-midi.

Le test pratique de Sortilège portait sur le Sortilège Gelant et le Sortilège d'Allégresse. Elisa gagna des points bonus en augmentant la précision de son Sortilège Gelant. Et l'examen théorique, qui portait sur le Reparo, était si facile qu'Elisa aurait pu l'écrire les yeux fermés.

L'examen pratique de Défense consistait en un faux duel, où Elisa s'en sorti avec brio. L'examen théorique, quant à lui, portait sur les vampires et Elisa fut relativement surprise de réaliser que les cours de Quirrell lui avaient effectivement apprit quelque chose sur le sujet. Comme quoi ce prof avait été bon à quelque chose…

Enfin bref. Entre son talent naturel pour les Sortilèges et l'avance considérable que leur avait donné le Challenge en matière de Défense, Elisa réussi ses deux examens du jour presque les doigts dans le nez.

Aurélia quant à elle a eu plus de mal en Sortilèges. La matière était bien différente de la Métamorphose qui obligeait une certaine puissance brute. La subtilité des Sortilèges et son manque de sens embêtait la jeune fille. Bon, le sortilège Gelant était assimilé mais elle eut un peu plus de mal pour le sortilège d'Allégresse, elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir en produire un correct, encore heureux qu'elle avait droit à trois essais. Sa baguette avait tendance à envoyer trop de puissance, le sortilège Gelant manquait un peu de précision par exemple. Par contre le théorique s'était peut-être mieux passé, après tout elle avait bien potassé les cours pour s'assurer de sauver les meubles si la pratique péchait, ce n'était que de la mémorisation… Elle espérait décrocher un Effort Exceptionnel, mais elle aurait sans doute un Acceptable.

Quant à la Défense ce fut si facile qu'elle faillit tout faire les yeux fermés. Elle s'amusa même en pratique, lançant des sorts un peu plus haut que le niveau normal, et le devoir sur les vampires la fit sourire. Quirrell était terrifié par ces créatures non ? Si elle n'avait pas un Optimal elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi…

Puis l'option de Soins aux créatures magiques se passa assez bien, les Hippogriffes étaient des créatures majestueuses et elle put avoir sans doute des points bonus en parlant des créatures dont elle croisa la route en voyage (question seulement pour elle, car son programme avait sensiblement changé suite à son absence). Elle pensait avoir décroché un Effort Exceptionnel car elle faillit se faire frapper par un Botruc… (et oui. Possible)

Le jour suivant, ils n'avaient que deux examens : Histoire et Astronomie. Le premier était en fin d'après-midi et le second tard dans la soirée, leur laissant ainsi le temps de faire la grasse matinée et de bien réviser.

Pour l'Histoire de la Magie… Bon. Elisa avait appris tout le programme de l'année en deux semaines, donc bon, elle ne s'attendait pas à des miracles de ce côté-là. Cela dit, considérant qu'elle n'avait jamais écouté un mot de Binns, elle était certaine d'avoir une note passable. L'examen avait porté sur les découvertes divinatoires du Moyen-âge, de toute façon. Même sans connaitre le cours et la chronologie de ces découvertes, Elisa s'y connaissait assez en Divination pour parler de la boule de cristal et des feuilles de thé.

Ensuite, ils avaient Astronomie. Même si l'Astronomie était assez ennuyeuse, Elisa s'y connaissait plutôt bien. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle voyait sa mère regarder le ciel depuis son observatoire. Elle compléta sa carte du ciel sans trop de problème, même si elle était assez incertaine quant à la désignation de deux des étoiles qu'elle avait annotées… Mais bon. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas un Optimal, mais en tous cas, c'était dans la poche.

L'Astronomie exaspérait Aurélia, elle avait peut-être oublié quelques lunes mais ses calculs de trigo semblaient justes, donc elle aurait au moins un Acceptable ce qui la fit soupirer de soulagement, car la terrible tante Mathilda n'accepterait pas moins de la moyenne. Elle était d'ailleurs quasiment sûre qu'elle aurait la moyenne partout sauf en Histoire de la Magie, car bon sang, les gobelins était un gimmick qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle n'aurait pas de Troll cette fois, (car elle n'avait pas rendu de page blanche) mais avait écrit un devoir entier sur la géopolitique de l'Empire Inca et les relations sorcières internationale avec l'oligarchie brésilienne. Car au moins elle apprendrait quelque chose à Binns, avant de s'occuper de l'exorciser. Car oui. Un jour. Elle exorcisera ce fantôme !

Le dernier jour d'examen était le plus attendu. Ils avaient Potions, pour commencer. Elisa avait appris absolument par cœur toute la théorie, mais face à sa feuille d'examen, elle se retrouva avec des trous de mémoire, et des conclusions qu'elle ne savait pas atteindre. Rien de majeur, mais elle savait que l'Optimal n'était pas à sa portée.

Et ce n'était pas l'examen pratique qui allait lui faire gagner des points. Elle était passable, tout au plus. Sans Trisha pour l'aider, Elisa n'était pas brillante en Potions…

Aurélia s'éclata littéralement. Elle prit même le risque de tester une méthode alternative pour la potion de l'exam pratique qu'elle passa avec brio. Cela eut l'air de donner des boutons à Rogue. La partie théorique se passa aussi très bien, elle visait de toute façon l'Optimal. Elle le voulait, elle l'exigeait et elle l'aurait !

Ensuite, c'était Divination pour Elisa. C'était presque une promenade de santé. Elisa lu correctement sa boule de cristal et les feuilles de thé, et rajouta même quelques éléments dramatiques pour faire plaisir au professeur Trelawney.

Elisa et Trisha quittèrent leurs examens, ravies. Bon, après ça, Cédric avait encore son test d'Etude des Moldus, et les deux filles l'attendirent patiemment dans le couloir. Mais une fois que leur ami sorti de la salle, c'était la fête. Leurs examens étaient terminés !

– Enfin les vacances ! s'écria Trisha.

– Ouais, sourit Elisa. On est libres !

 _oOoOoOo_

Avec la tension des examens, Elisa avait complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que le Trio d'Or allait se lancer à la suite de la pierre philosophale… jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie du coin de l'œil Harry, Hermione et Ron qui rentraient au château au pas de course.

Oh oh, c'était annonciateur de problème, ça.

Ça la réveilla comme un seau d'eau froide dans la figure. Comment avait-elle pu oublier que Voldemort allait tenter sa chance ce soir ? Elle n'en revenait pas d'être aussi étourdie. Elle le savait, pourtant, que tout son plan reposait sur son timing !

Elisa guetta du coin de l'œil une possible apparition d'Olly, anxieuse, mais l'elfe ne se manifesta pas. Ni dans l'après-midi, ni au dîner. D'ailleurs, Quirrell était au dîner, tout comme Rogue qui le surveillait férocement : mais Dumbledore était absent. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas au Ministère, d'ailleurs ? C'était ça qui poussait le Trio à l'action, non ? Et s'ils n'avaient encore rien fait… Ils attendaient le couvre-feu, peut-être !

Mais oui, se rappela soudain Elisa. Ils partaient tard, et Neville essayait de les arrêter, et Hermione lui jetait le maléfice du Saucisson ! Oh… Ça voulait dire qu'elle pouvait dîner tranquille. Les trois Gryffondor n'iraient pas risquer leur peau avant tard ce soir. Et quand ils le feraient… Il suffisait à Elisa de les stopper, et Voldemort serait coincé devant le miroir (ou dedans ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus) jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrive.

Elisa retourna à la salle commune avec le reste de sa classe, l'esprit ailleurs et laissant ses amis discuter entre eux. Elle s'affala dans un canapé pour lire, mais ne réussit pas à suivre le cours de l'histoire du bouquin. Elle commençait à avoir le trac. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle abandonna son livre en faveur de son carnet bleu rempli de notes diverses ou de schémas, et se mit à y énumérer les différents maléfices et sorts qu'elle connaissait, puis ceux qu'elle voulait apprendre.

Chez les Gryffondors, en revanche, c'était nettement moins calme.

« - Mes amis. Gryffondors. Les examens sont officiellement. TEEEEEERMINEEEEEES ! cria Lee en brandissant sa canette de coca.

\- OUAAAAAIS ! répondirent les Gryffons de la promo d'Aurélia.

Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans la chambre des jumeaux qui s'était métamorphosée en petite fête improvisée où coca et biéraubeurres circulaient entre élèves. Aurélia secoua la tête en voyant Lee augmenter le volume de la musique.

\- Y'a pas d'alcool dans cette chambre ? demanda-t-elle à la cantonade

\- Tu bois depuis quand ? répondit Alicia choquée.

\- Depuis un moment. Enfin, la téquila bleue est super bonne, si tu veux savoir, lui répondit la tête mauve avec un rictus.

\- Espèce de délinquante !

Aurélia éclata de rire et trinqua avec sa biéraubeurre en compagnie de Thelma et Angelina.

\- Lee ! fait pêter le son ! exigea Angelina.

Lee lança un disque des Kinks qui fit sauter les Gryffons en même temps dans la chambre. Aurélia, Alicia et Angelina dansaient avec le reste des élèves.

Et, chez les Poufsouffle, c'est le moment où tout partait en cacahuètes.

Elisa avait fini par se détendre. Enumérer ses moyens de combattre lui permettait de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas totalement sans défense et, petit à petit, elle se détendit. Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures. La salle commune était à présent pratiquement vide. Au bout d'un moment, Trisha proposa d'aller se coucher. Et, juste au moment où Elisa se creusait la tête pour trouver une excuse… Dans un grand _CRAC_ , Olly se matérialisa devant son canapé.

– Le professeur au turban est passé devant le Cerbère, Madame Elisa !

Un grand silence tomba et tout le monde dans la salle commune, soit encore une dizaine de personnes, baissa des yeux ahuris sur l'elfe. Une fille de deuxième année émit un rire nerveux :

– Un Cerbère ?

– Le couloir du troisième étage, expliqua Elisa en se mettant debout d'un bond (enfin elle pouvait passer à l'action !). C'est là qu'est cachée la pierre philosophale, et elle est gardée par un Cerbère.

– La _quoi_ ?! postillonna Trisha tandis que plusieurs Poufsouffle poussaient des exclamations incrédules. Depuis quand tu sais ça ?!

– Je l'ai découvert il y a plusieurs mois, répondit Elisa en vérifiant qu'elle avait bien sa baguette. J'ai demandé à Olly de garder un œil sur le couloir, au cas où. Apparemment, j'ai eu raison, et quelqu'un essaie de voler la pierre. Merci, Olly.

L'elfe s'inclina, le visage radieux, puis disparu à nouveau dans un craquement sonore. Elisa jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle, soudain nerveuse. Certains élèves la regardaient toujours avec hésitation, n'arrivant pas à la croire. Mais Cédric, assis sur un des fauteuils près de la cheminée avec Dracarys sur les genoux, se redressa d'un air déterminé :

– On doit aller chercher un prof !

C'était… une assez bonne idée en fait. Un prof contacterait Dumbledore plus vite. Un prof pourrait arrêter le Trio plus vite, rien qu'en les menaçant de renvoi (tandis qu'Elisa n'avait pas d'autorité sur eux, et qu'elle devait prendre le risque que les Gryffondor essaient de passer outre ses avertissements). Un prof, surtout, pourrait rameuter les autres profs et ça serait donc un comité d'accueil extrêmement compétent qui tomberait sur Quirrell s'il tentait de s'échapper…

– Tu rigoles ? s'esclaffa dédaigneusement un Préfet. Ils ne vous croiront jamais !

Elisa plissa les yeux. Yep, c'était le risque. Le Trio avait eu le même problème avec McGonagall, non ?

– Il n'empêche que quelqu'un est entré dans le couloir du troisième étage, fit Cécile Engelhorn d'une voix forte. Elisa, tu viens avec moi, on va voir le professeur Chourave. Elle t'écoutera.

– Tu la crois ? s'écria un Poufsouffle de septième année d'un air indigné. C'est invraisemblable !

– Ouais ! renchérit un de ses amis. Comme si Dumbledore allait mettre la pierre philosophale à Poudlard en pleine période scolaire !

– Oh, mais quelle bande d'idiots, gronda Elisa. Evidemment qu'il a mis la pierre à Poudlard, c'est un appât !

Evidemment, ça ne fit que soulever plus d'incrédulité :

– Un appât ? s'esclaffa dédaigneusement une fille assise à côté des deux garçons sceptiques. Dans une école ?

Plusieurs élèves étaient descendus des dortoirs, attirés par le raffut. Et tout le monde semblait sceptique. Même Cédric, qui avait été si prompt à défendre son amie, semblait soudain hésitant. Elisa se sentait bouillir, le sang lui battant aux oreilles. Toute une année de frustration quant aux magouilles du directeur du château étaient en train de bouillonner en elle, prête à exploser. C'était tellement _évident_ ! Comment est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le _voir_ ?!

– Evidemment que c'est un appât ! cria-t-elle. Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi Dumbledore n'a rien fait quand un troll est entré au château ? Quand un troll a _failli tuer une élève_?! Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi la priorité de tous les profs, ce n'était _pas_ d'arrêter la personne qui avait fait ça ?!

Il y eut un moment de flottement, plusieurs regards mal-à-l'aise. Oui, c'était quelque chose qu'ils s'étaient demandés, chez les Poufsouffle. Elisa n'avait pas trop de connaissances parmi les élèves les plus âgés, mais bon nombre d'entre eux avaient des parents au Ministère… Et quand un truc louche de ce genre arrivait, ils se posaient des questions.

– Parce que ce troll était une diversion ratée du type qui veut voler la pierre ! gronda Elisa. Et Dumbledore n'a rien fait pour l'arrêter parce qu'il attendait que ce type tombe dans un piège. C'est pour _ça_ qu'il l'a laissé gambader dans le château toute l'année, en sachant qu'il avait lâché un troll sur des élèves ! Parce qu'après tout le mal qu'il s'est donné pour avoir un appât aussi _attirant_ que la pierre, il veut des résultats !

Il y eut des murmures inquiets, des exclamations indignées. Plus brave ou plus en colère que les autres, une fille de sixième année protesta avec véhémence :

– N'importe quoi ! Une élève a failli mourir !

– Ah bon ? fit sa voisine avec stupeur.

La fille hocha gravement la tête :

– Oliver Dubois m'a dit qu'une première année avait été coincée dans la même pièce que le troll et avait failli être dévorée ! Tu penses quand même pas que Dumbledore aurait laissé un élève mourir pour capturer un voleur, non ?

– Tout dépend de l'identité du voleur, se contenta de répondre Elisa d'un air buté.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas une bonne réponse, parce que la fille eut l'air _scandalisée_. Elle ne fut pas la seule. Il y eut un concert de protestations et d'exclamations furieuses.

– Personne ne mettrait un truc aussi dangereux que la pierre philosophale à Poudlard !

– Tu mens, c'est n'importe quoi !

– Le directeur ne nous mettrait pas en danger comme ça ! C'est Dumbledore !

Comme si c'était la réponse à tout ! Elisa grinça des dents, furieuse. Dumbledore, Dumbledore, toujours _Dumbledore_. Comme si ce vieux manipulateur était un genre de saint, alors qu'il déplaçait les gens comme des pions sur un échiquier !

– Et alors ? explosa-t-elle. Justement, c'est Dumbledore. C'est un politicien et un stratège, pas le père Noël. Il était prêt à laisser tous les Serpentard se faire buter à Halloween, non ?

Certains Poufsouffle s'entre-regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Ils n'avaient pas oublié ça. Mais plusieurs élèves de sixième ou de septième année avaient toujours l'air obstinément convaincus qu'Elisa mentait. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Poufsouffle était la Maison de la loyauté.

Bon sang, heureusement qu'Elisa n'était pas à Gryffondor. A ce point de la discussion, les Gryffondor auraient sans doute abandonné tout discours cohérents en faveur de hurlement inarticulés de rage. Les Poufsouffle étaient loyaux mais, quand ça concernait le directeur, les Gryffondor étaient pratiquement des fanatiques…

Il y eut un silence tendu, chaque camp regardant l'autre avec défiance, et les spectateurs mal-à-l'aise n'osant intervenir. Puis Olly réapparut dans un craquement sonore. La tension était telle que tout le monde sursauta violemment, et que plusieurs filles glapirent d'effroi.

– Trois autres personnes sont entrées dans le couloir, Madame ! balbutia Olly d'un air terrifié en se tordant les mains. Olly les a vues ! Des élèves, cette fois !

Elisa eut l'impression qu'une main de glace se refermait sur son estomac. _Le Trio l'avait devancée._ Le Trio poursuivait Quirrell. Et si Harry l'affrontait, l'empêchait d'être coincé dans le miroir… Alors Voldemort s'échapperait !

Elle avait perdu trop de temps, se fustigea-t-elle dans un mélange de rage et de panique. Elle s'était laissée emportée par ses émotions et s'était disputée avec sa Maison, et maintenant Harry et les autres étaient entrés dans le corridor et si elle ne les arrêtait pas, son plan allait être fichu et Voldemort allait s'enfuir, et risque de revenir à la vie !

Oh, elle avait prévu des jalons au cas où Voldemort réussirait à s'enfuir cette nuit. Mais c'était un plan de secours. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple, tellement _mieux_ , si elle avait pu arrêter Harry, si elle n'avait pas perdu de temps à se disputer avec ses camarades ! Quelle _idiote_ elle était ! Bon sang, elle se serait frappée !

Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Le Trio d'Or l'avait devancé, mais elle pouvait peut-être encore les rattraper. Ils allaient devoir jouer aux échecs géants de McGonagall, non ?

– Prévenez Chourave, lança-t-elle en direction de Cécile et d'autres Préfets. Et Rogue, son bureau est plus prêt.

– Quoi ? s'affola Trisha. Et toi ?

Elisa lui jeta un regard noir :

– Des élèves sont entrées dans le couloir plein de pièges _mortels_ , à la poursuite d'un type que Dumbledore juge tellement _dangereux_ que laisser un troll tuer une élève pour arrêter cet homme aurait été un dommage collatéral _acceptable_. Puisqu'apparemment on ne peut compter sur personne ici, je vais les secourir moi-même !

Elle franchit la porte de la salle commune avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter, laissant derrière eux une quinzaine de Poufsouffle stupéfaits. Le temps que quelques personnes se lancent à sa poursuite en lui criant de s'arrêter, Elisa était déjà avait trois idiots à sauver !

… Et, elle l'ignorait, mais Aurélia eut la même réalisation probablement dix minutes plus tard.

Peut-être moins. Il était minuit passé et elle voulait vérifier si le Potter était toujours là. Il aurait sans doute attendu que le couvre-feu et la salle commune soit déserte. Or les septièmes années venaient à peine d'aller se coucher. Et puis, elle vérifiait toutes les nuits maintenant donc…

\- Je reviens !

Elle se leva et monta dans les dortoirs. Comme prévu il n'y avait personne dans les chambres, tout le monde était descendu pour faire soit la fête ou réviser et… personne dans la chambre d'Hermione ou dans celle des garçons. Et elle était sûre que le Trio d'Or n'était pas dans la salle commune. Aurélia partit avant qu'on ne lui pose des questions. Est-ce que cela voulait dire… ?

OH. MAYDAY. MAYDAY !

La jeune métisse se précipita dans les escaliers et reprit une certaine contenance. Il fallait sortir de là. Trouver une raison. Et aller chercher ces petits inconscients. ThankGod, elle avait planqué ce dont elle avait besoin au troisième étage. Alors elle descendit dans la salle avec un faux sourire et s'adressa à Lee qui parlait avec les jumeaux :

\- Je vais aller chercher des bonbons, du coca et de la biéraubeurre. Y'en a de côté ?

\- Carton vert derrière le bureau de Quentin, répondit Lee automatiquement. Besoin d'aide ?

\- Nope. Je reviens vite. C'est une mission furtive, sourit Aurélia avec un clin d'œil.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et sur ses mots, Aurélia quitta la salle commune en sifflotant mais une fois les pieds dehors, elle perdit son sourire et afficha un regard déterminé. Elle traversa la salle commune discrètement et réussit par miracle à ne pas se faire attrapper.

Elle avait un souterrain qui l'appelait.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa avait décidé qu'elle détestait JK Rowling. Elle avait couru comme une dératée dans les couloirs. Elle avait échappé de peu au Cerbère, en le ligotant. Elle avait sauté dans le vide. Elle avait vaincu une gigantesque plante étrangleuse. Elle avait récupéré une clef ailée récalcitrante. Elle avait découvert l'échiquier géant, avec Ron Weasley, un gamin de onze ans, inconscient et le visage couvert de sang, qui ne se réveillait pas. Merci, destin à la con ! Elle venait de perdre plusieurs années de sa vie avec ce stress !

Et en plus, elle avait flanché. Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser Ron là, inconscient, comme mort. Elle s'était arrêtée, l'avait soignée du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et ne l'avait lâché que quand Hermione était arrivée. Elle se sentait stupide. Elle avait tellement lutté pour arriver à temps, et voilà qu'elle s'arrêtait de sa propre volonté, parce qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour ignorer un blessé.

Quelque part, elle le savait, elle avait raison de faire ça. C'était le genre de personne qu'elle était. Elle ne pouvait pas juste le laisser là. C'était un truc de Gryffondor, ça, d'abandonner les amis tombés au combat pour continuer la quête. Elisa était une Poufsouffle, ou peut-être était-elle juste une rebelle : mais elle considérait qu'aucune victime collatérale n'était moralement acceptable. Elle ne pouvait pas se lever et poursuivre sa mission après avoir vu Ron blessé, elle ne pouvait pas juste l'abandonner, même au nom du plus grand bien. Elle laissait ça aux gens comme Dumbledore, ou Harry. Des gens capables de faire des compromis pour atteindre leurs objectifs. Pour elle… Il y avait des sacrifices qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de faire.

Si un jour elle acceptait d'abandonner un enfant blessé, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait un jour ? Est-ce qu'elle accepterait de sacrifier un inconnu pour sauver un ami ? De sacrifier un ami pour gagner une bataille ? Non, Elisa n'était pas une Gryffondor. Elle n'accepterait pas de perdre une bataille pour gagner la guerre. Elle n'accepterait pas de renoncer à sa compassion et à son humanité, même pour un instant, même pour une grande cause, afin d'obtenir une quelque chose.

C'était pour ça qu'elle avait demandé au Choixpeau de la mettre à Poufsouffle. Pour devenir quelqu'un de bien, à défaut d'être brave ou d'atteindre des sommets. Ce n'était pas grave si elle ne devenait pas riche ou puissante, ou si elle faisait preuve de lâcheté. Mais si elle ne devenait pas quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui refusait de sacrifier qui que ce soit pour de plus grands desseins… Alors, que risquait-elle de devenir ?

Dans la saga originale, Elisa pensait se rappelait que c'était Hermione qui avait réveillé Ron et que ça avait pris un long moment. Honnêtement, elle essayait de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'avait dû ressentir la fillette de onze ans, en train d'essayer de secouer son ami qui ne se réveillait pas, tout en sachant que son autre ami affrontait un mage noir. Mais voilà, elle n'était pas Hermione. Elle connaissait des sorts de soin. Alors elle soigna Ron et réussi à le réveiller. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle savait, à savoir que c'était Quirrel le danger. Quand Hermione arriva, elle lui ordonna de ramener son ami à la surface… Et elle reprit sa route.

– Je vais aller l'aider, d'accord ? Et s'il est blessé, je connais des sorts de soin. Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là, et je sais quoi faire.

Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, mais apparemment, ça avait été la bonne chose à dire. Hermione se redressa, Ron sembla respirer plus librement, et quand elle leur ordonna de partir, ils obéirent immédiatement.

Elisa inspira un grand coup, puis se remit à avancer. Voldemort allait s'échapper mais Harry allait s'en sortir, se répéta-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour changer le destin. Elle devait juste aller chercher Harry.

Elle appréhendait un peu l'intervention des pièces d'échecs, mais apparemment elles avaient eu assez d'action. Elles ne firent pas un geste pour empêcher Elisa (qui longeait le mur pour éviter de marcher sur l'échiquier et de déclencher le sort qui animait les pièces géantes) d'atteindre la porte menant à l'épreuve suivante.

Dans la pièce suivante était un troll.

Coup de bol, il était assommé. Mais la pièce puait les égouts, et Elisa la traversa en gardant sa manche plaquée sur son visage avec une grimace dégoûtée. Bon sang, les trolls étaient vraiment des créatures répugnantes !

La pièce suivante n'avait apparemment rien d'effrayant. Il n'y avait qu'une grande table sur laquelle était alignée sept bouteilles. Elisa n'en franchit cependant pas tout de suite le seuil, observant le sol avec attention au niveau de la porte. Elle ne tenait pas à être piégée là par les flammes ensorcelées qui en gardaient l'entrée. D'autant plus que, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, la potion permettant d'avancer dans la pièce suivant avait été entièrement bue par Harry.

Elle devait donc réfléchir avant d'avancer. C'était quand elle passerait ce seuil que des flammes allaient apparaitre, non ? Comment est-ce que ce truc s'activait ?

 _Si c'était moi qui plaçais un piège de ce genre, comment est-ce que j'activerai les flammes sur le passage de quelqu'un ?_ réfléchit-elle.

Là, tout de suite, la première solution qui lui venait à l'esprit serait de lier un sort de détection à un endroit, comme le seuil de la pièce, et que le déclenchement de ce sort active un maléfice enflammé également au niveau du sol. Mais ça nécessiterait d'ensorceler tout le chambranle de la porte. Et qu'est-ce qui provoquerai la désactivation du maléfice enflammé, une fois que tout le monde aurait quitté la pièce ? Il faudrait un autre assortiment de Charmes…

Ou des Runes Anciennes, réalisa Elisa tout d'un coup. Une rune pouvait contenir un sort. La plupart des protections magiques liées à un endroit étaient liées à des runes. Le Cottage aux Erables avaient d'ailleurs plusieurs Runes Anciennes à demi-effacées gravé sur le muret de son jardin…

– _Revelio_ , murmura-t-elle.

Là ! Trois runes de gravées dans le sol, juste à la hauteur de la porte, s'illuminèrent brièvement sous sa baguette. Elisa se pencha pour mieux les observer. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'une d'elle, même si la forme pointue du symbole devait être liée à la Conjuration. La deuxième rune, en revanche, était un symbole basique de détection qu'elle avait appris cette année. La troisième était une rune liée à l'étanchéité d'une barrière, qui permettait de rendre une paroi impossible à forcer.

Elisa recula d'un pas par prudence, puis lança un sortilège explosif sur les trois petites runes. La pierre sur laquelle étaient gravée celles-ci explosa, ne laissant qu'un petit cratère irrégulier sur le sol.

En apparence, rien ne manifesta la disparition des protections.

Sauf que c'était comme si on avait soudain ouvert une porte insonorisée, et tout d'un coup Elisa put entendre le _hurlement_.

Elisa n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un être torturé, ou brûlé, ou souffrir. Mais ce hurlement d'animal à l'agonie, à peine humain, elle sut immédiatement ce que c'était : et elle sut aussi qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Elle eut l'impression que tous ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête et, pendant ne terrifiante seconde, elle fut clouée sur place par l'horreur, parce que quelqu'un hurlait comme s'il était brûlé vif.

Puis elle discerna, mêlé au terrible cri d'agonie qui commençait à faiblir, une voix stridente qui _criait « TUE-LE, TUE-LE ! »_ : et quelque chose remua en elle, peut-être le courage que le Choixpeau avait vu en elle. Elle s'arracha à sa stupeur terrifiée et se mit à courir, traversant la pièce sans qu'aucune flamme n'apparaisse. Elle fit irruption dans la salle du miroir juste au moment où Quirrell, si brûlé qu'elle ne reconnut que grâce à sa robe brune et pourpre, cessait de hurler pour s'écrouler sur Harry avec un gémissement sifflant, comme si ses poumons brûlaient eux aussi.

– _Expulso_ ! rugit Elisa

Harry ne bougea pas, inerte sur le sol : mais la déflagration faucha Quirrell, écroulé au-dessus de lui, et l'homme fut propulsé six mètres en arrière comme si un géant lui avait donné un coup de pied. Il s'écrasa contre un mur de pierre avec un craquement d'os qui retourna l'estomac d'Elisa.

Elle se précipita pour s'agenouiller à côté d'Harry, et leva sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort de diagnostic, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air de respirer. Mais le sort révéla qu'il était en vie, juste inconscient. Elisa expira profondément (elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu son souffle) puis leva les yeux sur Quirrell.

Elle se figea.

Quirrell était immobile, semblable à un paquet de linge étalé sur le sol, et elle ne savait même pas s'il respirait. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui bougeait au niveau de son crâne. Avec un haut-le-cœur, Elisa vit quelque chose s'arracher de l'arrière de sa tête, comme une sorte d'ectoplasme qui se décollait de sa chair avec un bruit de déchirure écœurant.

L'ectoplasme… Le truc… C'était comme une sorte de fantôme avec un visage vaguement discernable, grimaçant et aux yeux rouges, qui se terminait une traînée floue de brume. Et cette chose émettait un son aigu, comme un cri de douleur sifflant, en s'arrachant au corps de Quirrell.

 _Alors c'est à ça que ressemble Voldemort_ , réalisa Elisa dans un coin de son esprit qui n'était pas paralysé par l'effroi.

Le fantôme du Seigneur des Ténèbres finit par se détacher complètement du corps de sa victime, et devint presque transparent tant il perdit en substance. Ce n'était vraiment qu'un écho de son identité passé, bien moins qu'une moitié d'être humain. C'était monstrueux : c'était terrifiant.

Puis la chose se tourna vers elle.

Elisa était pétrifiée d'horreur, l'esprit vide et comme anesthésié par la peur et le choc. Mais lorsque le spectre tourna son visage dans sa direction, elle se souvint soudain qu'elle avait une baguette, et la pointa directement sur Voldemort. Sentant le danger, le mage noir (ou ce qu'il en restait) s'enfuit au fond de la salle.

– _Expulso_ ! cria-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

Trop tard : le fantôme avait traversé le mur juste avant d'être touché par le maléfice d'Elisa. La jeune fille grinça des dents, tenant sa baguette si fort que sa main tremblait… Mais la salle était redevenue silencieuse.

Plus de cris. Plus de sifflement fantomatique. Juste sa respiration à elle, rauque et épuisée : son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il résonnait dans toute la salle : et une odeur persistante de chair brûlée.

Rien d'autre. Juste… Le silence.

Elisa prit une inspiration hachée, puis se pencha à nouveau sur Harry. Il respirait, il était en vie, et le sort de diagnostic d'Elisa ne décelait aucune blessure physique. Pourtant, il ne se réveillait pas. Sa cicatrice était brûlante, mais le reste de son corps était glacé. Est-ce qu'il avait été touché par un sort ? Est-ce que c'était le contrecoup de la protection de Lily, qui avait littéralement brûlé vif un autre sorcier ? Est-ce que c'était un épuisement magique ?

– Je vais vraiment apprendre plus de magie de soin cet été, promit-elle d'une voix tremblante à Harry évanoui.

Oui, mais en attendant, elle n'était pas plus avancée. Elle se remit péniblement debout. Puis elle émit un rire nerveux en voyant que ses jambes et ses mains tremblotaient. Il lui fallut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir lancer un _Locomotor Hominum_ qui souleva Harry comme s'il était dans une civière.

C'était la baisse d'adrénaline, c'était normal, se répéta Elisa tandis qu'elle se mettait à glousser nerveusement. Ses nerfs lâchaient un peu, maintenant que le stress retombait. C'était une réaction tout à fait normale après avoir eu peur ou s'être battu.

Elle retraversa la salle des potions, faisant léviter Harry devant elle, et enjambant prudemment le cratère dans le sol créé par sa destruction des runes. Lorsqu'elle parvint dans la salle du troll, elle se plaqua à nouveau la manche contre la bouche et avança plus vite. Elle était presque arrivée au bout de la pièce quand le troll remua.

Elisa poussa un glapissement involontaire de terreur, franchit les derniers mètres dans une course hystérique, franchit la porte, la claqua derrière elle, et la verrouilla d'une main tremblante. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, tant sous l'effet de la soudaine montée d'adrénaline que de l'odeur nauséabonde.

Voldemort s'était échappé et Harry était (inconscient, inerte, pâle, glacé…) blessé. Mais il fallait qu'elle s'en remette. Ron et Hermione allait bien, le combat était terminé, la sortie n'était plus très loin… Et elle était épuisée, et à bout de nerfs, et furieuse contre elle-même, mais il fallait qu'elle tienne. C'était presque fini.

Elle traversa la salle des échecs ensuite, gardant un œil prudent sur les pièces géantes. Mais aucune ne fit le moindre mouvement. Puis ce fut la salle des clefs enchantée, avec ses dizaines de clefs qui voletaient de toute part : et, de l'autre côté de la pièce, le couloir qui menait à la salle du Filet du Diable. Elisa marqua un instant d'arrêt, suivant du regard les différentes clefs qui voletaient. Celle qu'elle avait attrapée la dernière fois volait maladroitement à un mètre du sol, les ailes en piteux état.

Elisa avait à peine fait trois pas dans cette salle qu'elle entendit un bruit de course qui dévalait le couloir dans sa direction. Elle recula, se mit devant Harry et brandit sa baguette…

Et Aurélia Ruva fit irruption devant elle.

Les deux filles se figèrent, aussi stupéfaites l'une que l'autre.

Aurélia ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Elle était arrivée devant la porte, avait cherché à récupérer ses affaires (dont ses statuettes) cachées dans un placard… Mais là, elle avait que ses affaires manquaient à l'appel. Choc. MAIS OU ETAIENT SES ARMES ?! QUI AVAIT OSE LES PRENDRE ?!

Aurélia avait juré, rageuse et pendant une seconde elle avait hésité. Elle ne pouvait pas y aller comme ça… Mais au final, elle avait raidi les épaules et s'était lancée. Elle ne pouvait pas se dégonfler. DES GAMINS étaient à l'intérieur. Le petit frère de ses meilleurs amis était là-dedans. Un bonhomme trop jeune pour une responsabilité aussi énorme était là-dedans. Elle devait les aider. Il n'y avait plus aucune hésitation à avoir. Elle était entrée, avec la ferme intention de faire la peau à Tom. Ou du moins sortir Harry et même Ron de là avant qu'ils ne soient blessés.

Elle s'était soudain souvenue des paroles de son père. _« - Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller… »._ Et oui, c'était vrai. Elle pouvait prévenir un professeur. Ce n'était pas sa responsabilité. Elle n'est pas "obligée" d'y prendre part.

Wow. WOWOWOWOW.

NON. ELLE ETAIT AURELIA FOUTUE RUVA. FOUTUE DANS LA MERDE DEPUIS QU'ELLE ETAIT ARRIVEE DANS CE MONDE. NON. ELLE N'ALLAIT LAISSER PERSONNE RISQUER SA VIE SI ELLE POUVAIT LE FAIRE A LEUR PLACE !

Alors merde à tout. Aurélia s'y était lancée… Et elle était tombée sur une grosse surprise. Touffu saucissonné par de longues cordes ! Déjà, elle avait eu la puce à l'oreille. Un truc clochait. Mais elle ne s'était pas arrêtée. Elle avait ouvert la trappe et sauté dans le vide. Elle avait vaincu le Filet du Diable, puis continué son chemin jusqu'à la salle des clefs. La clef correspondante était déjà dans la serrure. Vraiment c'était trop facile… Et puis finalement elle aperçut deux silhouettes. Une sans vie, un garçon brun qu'elle reconnut tout de suite et…

\- BISHOP ?! s'écria-t-elle

– Ruva ? lâcha Elisa.

Puis, toutes les deux en même temps :

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Aurélia ouvrit et ferma la bouche. Mécaniquement, sans qu'elle ne put le contrôler des mots sortirent :

\- Longue histoire. Questions sans réponse. Direction incompétente. Et toi?

Elisa renifla, et lâcha d'une voix aigue qui se brisa sur la fin :

\- Personne n'a voulu appeler les profs alors j'ai du y aller moi-même !

Et elle fondit en larmes. Aurélia se tétanisa :

-... Oh. Tu vas bien ?

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre n'est-ce pas? Mais elle avait l'air vraiment à la ramasse, il ne valait mieux pas insister. Aurélia ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais ses yeux glissèrent sur HArry et elle devient extrêmement pâle. Attendez. Il est vivant hein!? Il est pas sensé mourir si tôt! Il a l'air très mal en point !

\- Wow. okayokayokay.

Aurélia mit timidement sa main en face du visage d'Elisa, qui pleurait toujours de façon complètement hystérique, avec de grands hoquets et les mains qui tremblaient tellement qu'Harry (toujours supporté par son sort de civière invisible) commençait à tanguer légèrement.

\- Bi... Elisa? Respire. Respire par le nez.

Elisa lui jeta un regard vaguement dément et s'écria d'une voix perçant :

\- Je vais super bien, ta gueule okay ?!

Puis juste après, elle eut l'air mortifiée :

– Oh merde, je voulais pas dire ça, désolée !

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Elle était en train de péter les plombs. Ses nefs lâchaient avec tout ce stress. Du coup, ses larmes redoublèrent. Aurélia resta choquée pendant une seconde, puis secoua la tête :

\- Non ça va c'est normal…

Elle aurait sans doute dit autre chose, mais soudain, derrière elle, la porte menant à la salle des clefs s'ouvrit à la volée. Les deux élèves sursautèrent violemment, faisant volte-face et pointant leurs baguettes vers les intrus par réflexe….

\- MISS BISHOP ! MISS RUVA !

Aurélia avait reconnu leurs voix mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se crisper quand elle se retourna. Chourave et Rogue venaient de débarquer, l'une en robe de chambre jaune canari et l'autre avec ses robes noires de vampire. Apparemment ils s'attendaient à voir Elisa, car Chourave se précipita vers elle d'un air inquiet, mais la présence d'Aurélia était une sacrée surprise car ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Les yeux de Rogue semblèrent lancer des éclairs.

\- Miss Ruva QUE FAITES-VOUS ICI ?

\- J'aime me promener à Poudlard la nuit ?

\- CINQUANTE POINTS EN MOINS A GRYFFONDOR!

\- Oui Oui. Donc en fait on cache des créatures potentiellement mortelles dans le château, est-ce que cela veut dire que le troll qui s'était échappé à Halloween était sous la responsabilité de l'école ?

\- VINGTS POINTS EN MOINS EN PLUIS ET RETENUE JUSQU'A LA FIN DE L'ANNEE SCOLAIRE.

Chourave, qui s'était penchée sur Harry, puis s'était mise à frotter le dos d'Elisa d'un geste réconfortant, se racla la gorge. Rogue respira à fond, comme pour se calmer, puis il déclara d'un ton mesuré :

– Où est le professeur Quirrel ?

Il y eut un blanc. Aurélia se tourna vers Elisa. Elisa, quant à elle, était devenue très pâle. Elle repensa à l'odeur de la chair qui brûle, le hurlement, le craquement d'os quand il avait percuté le mur, et le spectre qui s'était arraché de sa tête… Elle prit une grande inspiration à travers ses hoquets et ses larmes, rassemblant son courage…

Et puis elle eut un haut-le-cœur et vomit par terre. Elle se serait probablement écroulée au milieu de la flaque si Chourave ne l'avait pas rattrapée in extremis.

– Je pense que ça peut attendre Severus, fit Chourave avec un calme admirable. Pour l'instant, tout le monde à l'infirmerie.

 **oOoOoOo**

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Harry fut installé dans un lit, et Elisa à côté, tandis qu'Aurélia (qui n'était ni inconsciente ni hystérique) était assise sur une chaise et se faisait enguirlander par Rogue et McGonagall. Elisa aurait bien aimé être aussi désinvolte que Ruva. Elle, elle pleurait comme une fontaine. A sa grande honte, il lui fallut presque dix minutes pour arrêter de pleurer et bégayer. Chourave tira les rideaux autour de son lit, puis lui demanda très gentiment de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé. Et Elisa se mit à parler.

Aurélia aussi, de son côté, était interrogée par McGonagall et Rogue. Ils semblaient tous les deux furax.

« -Miss Ruva, cette violation du couvre-feu est inacceptable. Vous auriez pu être gravement blessée. Ce couloir est interdit pour une raison. Vingt points en moins ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, que faisiez-vous ici ?`

Aurélia était embêtée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ce qu'elle dirait au cas où elle se faisait penser, car elle pensait vraiment arriver à temps ou du moins s'être barrée avant qu'on la pince. Non seulement, elle s'était plantée de façon assez spectaculaire mais en plus les deux professeurs les plus intimidants de l'école étaient devant elle, prêts à la renvoyer à la première incartade. Bref, il fallait improviser et surtout _garder son calme._ Alors, Aurélia se plongea dans son océan la tête la première, il s'agissait de faire fi des vibrations sur la surface de l'eau et contenir les tsunamis. Elle prit alors la parole en mesurant chacun de ses mots :

\- Et bien quand je suis partie en voyage, j'ai été mise au courant qu'un troll s'était baladé dans les couloirs de l'école et avait failli blesser des élèves. Très franchement, cet élément est resté coincé dans ma tête. Toutes les théories étaient de sorties, blague qui a mal tournée, etc. Mais aucune explication en bonne et due forme a été donnée.

\- Quel est donc le rapport avec votre présence dans ce souterrain, Miss Ruva ? demanda le professeur McGonagall en levant un sourcil, véritablement irritée. Rogue ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

\- J'y viens, je me suis dit que sachant qu'il était tout bonnement impossible de faire entrer un troll des montagnes de 3m dans l'enceinte du château sans se faire attraper par le corps professoral, j'en ai donc conclu qu'il était déjà à l'intérieur dans un endroit caché pour une raison et sans doute par vous. Donc forcément le souterrain. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net alors oui, j'y suis allée pour tester ma théorie, et vraiment c'était une coïncidence. Je ne savais pas qu'Harry ou Elisa y étaient !

\- Le fait d'aller satisfaire votre curiosité ne justifie pas une violation aussi flagrante des règles de sécurité ! Au milieu de la nuit en plus !

\- Ce n'était pas seulement satisfaire ma curiosité. C'était donner des informations utiles aux PARENTS d'élèves qui ne sont certainement pas au courant que l'école soit devenu une réserve de troll ! renvoya Aurélia sans le contrôler.

Oups. Hey on avait dit, du contrôle de soi ! Rester calme triple buse. Concentre-toi !

C'est alors que le professeur Rogue s'avança imperceptiblement vers Aurélia qui sentit une sueur froide couler dans son dos. Ce mec était flippant. Il était fort mais bon il était flippant. McGonagall eut l'air outrée. Rogue lui, plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais :

– Votre arrogance confine à l'égocentrisme, Miss Ruva. Vous n'êtes pas mandatée par les parents d'élèves. Vous n'êtes mandatée par personne, et prétendre le contraire ne fait qu'aggraver votre cas. Qui vous confierait une telle tâche ? Vous êtes une _élève_. Moins que ça, même. Vous êtes une gamine stupide, égoïste, irresponsable, arrogante, qui a mis sa vie en danger pour faire son intéressante. Rien de plus.

Aurélia accusa le coup. Elle se tourna vers McGonagall, outrée, sous le choc. Mais McGonagall avait pincé les lèvres, et elle ne contredit pas Rogue. Chourave s'était penchée pour lui faire signe, et la Sous-directrice se leva lentement.

– Vous devriez réfléchir à votre place dans cette école, Miss Ruva.

Rien de plus et elle allait s'éloigner. Aurélia fulminait. Elle aurait dû se taire. Elle aurait dû se taire. Elle aurait faire la morte, ne plus rien dire. Mais Aurélia Ruva était incontrôlable. Une grosse vague avait fichu en l'air l'océan paisible. Elle allait sans doute risquer le renvoi, mais franchement ? pendant quelques secondes, Aurélia n'en eut absolument rien à faire. Car c'était trop, car c'était _ces adultes, ces irresponsables_ qui allaient les protéger dans un conflit à venir. Des morts pourraient être évitées si seulement des personnes étaient au courant:

\- Mes parents m'ont demandé de revenir ici, car ils pensaient comme toute la Grande-Bretagne que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sauf du pays. Mais ce qu'il s'est passé cette année et ce j'ai vu en bas me prouve que ce n'est pas le cas. Quatre élèves sont choqués. Un semble gravement blessé. Quand on passe son année à distance on se rend compte de ce qu'il ne va pas. Ce n'est pas normal. Alors oui, j'ai agi inconsciemment et je suis sans doute _arrogante_ ou irresponsable mais j'ai fait cela car je…

Elle s'interrompit dans sa diatribe et renifla en laissant ses yeux tomber sur ses mains. McGonagall attendait la fin, et Rogue… semblait prêt à l'éviscérer sur place :

\- Car je voulais être assez brave.

Pour que personne n'ait à la protéger. Il eut un silence, léger, très court. Mais vibrant. Rogue regardait Aurélia avec un rare mépris, mais le professeur Mcgonagall semblait avoir compris quelque chose. Elle avait vu Aurélia pleurer dans les bras de son père l'année précédente, refuser l'aide de quiconque jusqu'à la dépression. Elle était sa directrice de maison, elle était très au courant de ses circonstances. Qu'elle ait voulu se prouver stupidement qu'elle pouvait protéger les autres ou plutôt _elle-même_ ? Ce n'était pas hors cadre avec ce qu'elle savait de la jeune fille. C'était en fait très logique.

\- Est-il si difficile pour vous de faire confiance à l'autorité, Miss Ruva ? demanda le professeur de Métamorphose.

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche et la referma en regardant ailleurs. Oui. L'autorité ne pouvait rien et sera condamnée à regarder des innocents se faire massacrer. L'autorité n'était pas puissante, elle n'avait pas la possibilité d'intervenir, les gens et elle-même surtout… devaient faire attention. Et se défendre eux-mêmes, si tentés qu'ils en aient l'information.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle préféra rester silencieuse. McGonagall resta un instant à la regarder mais s'en alla pour rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore comme le professeur Rogue. Aurélia, enfin seule, se serrait les poings jusqu'au sang pour ne pas exploser.

Personne ne l'interrogea davantage. Apparemment, c'était la version d'Elisa qui les intéressait. Ils s'éloignèrent alors et rejoignirent la jeune fille qui était assise toute tremblante sur son lit. Alors non, Aurélia n'entendit rien du tout, mais resta coite, la regardant de loin. Le visage d'Elisa était gravé par la peur et la fatigue, le choc et la terreur… Pour la première fois, elle vit vraiment une enfant. Le chaos était encore présent dans le cœur d'Aurélia, mais ce n'était pas la gamine problématique de quatorze ans qui regardait la situation… mais l'adulte de 25 ans. Et cette adulte a été incapable de protéger des mômes qui ont dû gérer les conneries d'adultes.

Ce qui déclencha une vraie colère noire.

Elisa fit de son mieux. Elle raconta la chose, devant tout recommencer au moins une fois quand McGonagall débarqua et voulu entendre l'histoire. Derrière le rideau, elle entendit brièvement la voix de Dumbledore qui parlait avec Pomfresh, mais le directeur ne l'interrompit pas. C'était une bonne chose : Elisa était encore suffisamment remontée pour lui crier dessus. Puis, une fois son récit fini, McGonagall lui demanda comment est-ce qu'elle avait su que la pierre philosophale était à Poudlard. Elisa prit un air incrédule en demandant si c'était supposé être un secret, parce que Dumbledore avait pratiquement posé des panneaux « _Recherche mage noir voulant revenir à la vie, pas besoin de rendez-vous préalable_ »… Et ça nécessita une autre explication.

Du coup Elisa leur ressortit plus ou moins le même discours qu'elle avait fait à Ron Weasley, et quand elle eut fini, McGonagall était livide d'horreur et Chourave semblait à court de mot. Apparemment l'idée que la pierre soit un appât ne leur était même pas venu à l'esprit.

– Le professeur Dumbledore ne mettrait pas les élèves en danger de cette façon ! protesta faiblement McGonagall.

Elisa la fixa avec ahurissement :

– Est-ce qu'arrêter la personne qui avait lâché un troll sur les élèves a été, à n'importe quel moment de l'année, une plus haute priorité pour lui que d'attendre que la pierre philosophale se fasse voler ?

McGonagall referma la bouche, et deux tâches de couleurs apparurent sur ses joues. Son regard était devenu flamboyant. Apparemment Dumbledore allait avoir droit à un sacré sermon quand il reviendrait.

– Continuez Miss Bishop, l'encouragea Chourave en essayant de revenir au sujet principal. Pourquoi avez-vous demandé à un elfe de surveiller le corridor ?

– Euh, honnêtement, j'avais surtout peur que les jumeaux Weasley tentent leur chance… Mais je voulais aussi pouvoir prévenir un professeur dès que le voleur y serait descendu, pour que tout ça soit terminé le plus vite possible. L'idée qu'il y ait un piège destiné à attirer Vous-Savez-Qui au milieu de l'école, c'était… Je n'étais pas… Je voulais savoir quand est-ce que ça serait fini.

Ce n'était même pas vraiment un mensonge. Chourave hocha la tête d'un air encourageant, et Elisa reprit son récit, répondant docilement aux questions des deux enseignantes. Lorsqu'elle acheva de donner assez de détail, le soleil était sur le point de se lever.

Evidemment, c'est ce moment précis que Dumbledore choisit pour écarter le rideau qui entourait son lit d'infirmerie, et demander avec le plus grand sérieux :

– Miss Bishop, est-ce que vous pourriez me raconter ce qui s'est passé en bas ?

Elisa le fixa, hébétée. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était épuisée. Elle était presque sûre qu'elle dormait les yeux ouverts, là. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'avait même plus l'énergie de le traiter de vieux pignouf irresponsable qui mettait ses élèves en danger avec ses idées à la con.

– Albus ! s'insurgea McGonagall. Miss Bishop n'est pas en état de subir un nouvel interrogatoire. Je vous rapporterai ses paroles plus tard. Dans votre bureau. En privé.

Ouuuh, quelqu'un allait se faire engueuler !

– Mais bien sûr Minerva, concéda Dumbledore en sentant probablement que sa sous-directrice n'était pas de bonne humeur. Reposez-vous, Miss Bishop.

Elisa hocha la tête, puis se rappela soudain :

– Comment va Harry ?

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillèrent.

– Le jeune Harry se porte aussi bien que l'on puisse l'espérer. Il a juste été victime d'un épuisement magique, il se réveillera d'ici quelques jours.

Elisa hocha la tête avec soulagement. Le professeur Chourave l'aida à se rallonger dans son lit, tandis que McGonagall se levait de sa chaise et s'apprêtait à sortir. Mais, alors qu'elle avait déjà à moitié soulevé le rideau et mit un pied dehors, la sous-directrice se ravisa et se retourna vers la Poufsouffle.

– Mis Bishop ? Je pense que votre courage vaut bien cinquante points pour Poufsouffle.

Elisa fronça les sourcils en direction de la sous-directrice. Elle n'avait pas été héroïque. Elle n'avait pas été Gryffondor. Elle avait eu peur tout le temps.

– Ce n'était pas courageux, finit-elle par dire. C'était juste… La bonne chose à faire.

Un petit sourire flotta sur les lèvres de McGonagall, et celle-ci inclina la tête.

– L'un n'exclut pas l'autre, miss Bishop.

Puis Elisa s'allongea alors qu'Albus Dumbledore s'était rapproché de Pomfresh qui rangeait ses cataplasmes avant finalement… de voir Aurélia qui avait croisé ses bras, les yeux fermés dans une tentative désespérée de garder son calme. Elle faisait un exercice d'occlumencie pour compartimentaliser au maximum ses émotions. Et vu cette soirée, ce n'était pas facile.

Le vieil homme s'approcha quand même de l'enfant :

"- Miss Ruva ? Et si vous m'expliquiez ce que vous faisiez là ?

Aurélia sursauta presque comme si elle découvrait la présence du directeur qui la regardait avec patience. Rogue renifla mais s'éloigna, ce qui était bien surprenant, car elle était sîre qu'elle allait la déchirer devant le directeur et prier pour son renvoi. Aurélia inspira alors… Elle n'allait pas y couper. Elle rassembla ses forces en protégeant son esprit et se jeta à l'eau :

\- Je suis allée dans le souterrain pour trouver le troll d'Halloween.

Voilà. C'était bien résumé.

\- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi, alors que vous savez pertinemment que le souterrain était interdit ?

\- C'est justement ce qui m'a faite penser qu'il était forcément là.

\- J'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre votre fascination par les trolls, Miss Ruva.

\- Ce n'est pas de la fascination, répliqua Aurélia spontanément. C'est du bon sens, ce troll s'est échappé pour faire la peau aux élèves à Halloween je voulais être sûre…

Elle s'interrompit et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Poursuivez ?

\- Je voulais sûre qu'il n'y avait aucun danger… marmonna-t-elle. Mais il faut croire que je suis arrivée trop tard.

Elle croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs, il était très difficile pour elle d'être encore interrogée alors qu'elle intégrait encore son échec. Dumbledore lui cilla :

\- Vous étiez au courant que Mr Potter, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley allaient tenter d'y aller ?

Oulah. Nope. Détruire cette pensée immédiatement.

\- C'était une pure coïncidence. J'y suis allée par curiosité car mes examens venaient de se terminer.

Un silence. Dumbledore la fixait sans faillir, avec un soupçon de reflexion.

\- Curiosité ou non, le souterrain était formellement interdit Miss Ruva. Quel que soient vos raisons, y en brisant le règlement était inconscient.

Oh. Non. C'en était assez !

\- Mais pourquoi l'avoir mis en premier lieu, explosa Aurélia. Professeur Dumbledore, pardonnez-moi mais POURQUOI mettre un endroit dangereux et prier que les élèves n'y aillent pas ? Pourquoi provoquer le danger alors que ce monde l'est déjà assez ? Une école est supposée être sauve, le danger est supposé être sous contrôle! C'est une école, c'est normal !

Le professeur McGonagall qui s'était approchée avait ouvert sa bouche outrée alors que Dumbledore leva sa main.

\- Miss Ruva. Je peux vous assurer que tout était sous contrôle.

Mais bien sûr que non, par les couilles de Merlin ! Rien n'était sous contrôle !

\- Non, coupa Aurélia, rien n'était sous contrôle, si ça l'était le troll ne se serait pas échappé à Halloween et le souterrain n'existerait pas en premier lieu. Il n'y a AUCUNE raison éducative pour la présence d'un tel endroit dans le château, ah et bien sûr, les élèves n'auraient pas pu y accéder si facilement. Je suis en troisième année et j'ai pu y aller à l'aise ! Des premières années aussi !

\- Vous... voulut intervenir McGonagall.

\- Miss Ruva, ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley et Miss Bishop est affaire de circonstances malheureuses. Mais tout était sous contrôle, je peux vous l'assurer.

Mais encore une fois, LA PREUVE QUE NON ! Aurélia voulait hurler, lui dire qu'il était un idiot, un crétin, que jouer avec le danger comme un bébé avec le feu était indigne d'un directeur d'école et qu'on devrait le renvoyer. Ils jouent avec des poisons en cours de potions, mais Rogue existait ! Il ne s'agissait pas d'un cours ! Il s'agissait d'un endroit que les enfants auraient pu prendre comme un défi éducatif et y aller, juste pour la gloire de leur maison. Les jumeaux envisageaient d'y mettre les pieds ! C'était idiot ! Et évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas leur cracher à la figure qu'elle savait tout, qu'elle savait qu'il avait utilisé une école, pour piéger le Mage Noir le plus puissant de son époque. Aurélia était en train de pêter un câble, comment se faisaient-ils que des personnes si puissantes soient aussi inconscients ? C'était elle l'idiote ? Mais... dans le monde moldu ça ne se serait jamais passé ! Il aurait eu des principes de précautions, des règles dures. On aurait JAMAIS accepté qu'un directeur joue avec la vie des élèves de près ou de loin !

Et alors qu'elle leva la tête vers Dumbledore pour l'assassiner verbalement, mettant son renvoi dans la balance et croiser son regard bleu électrique, cela la frappa comme une évidence.

Elle comprit pourquoi elle était tout le temps frustrée et notamment pourquoi les adultes de ce monde étaient exceptionnellement stupides. Elle comprit pourquoi ce monde la rendait dingue, et ce n'était pas le manque de logique pure, non c'était le fait qu'il voyait la magie comme la seule et unique réponse, mais surtout...

Dans un monde où on pouvait réparer son poignet d'un coup de baguette... Le danger était accessoire. Parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient s'en sortir ; ils considéraient que les risques pas du tout calculés le sont. Voilà pourquoi ils ont laissé Voldemort ou Gellert prendre le pouvoir, car ils étaient tellement sûrs de leur supériorité, qu'ils n'ont pas essayé de comprendre les mécanismes de montée au pouvoir de dictateurs sanguinaires. Voilà aussi pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir au monde ou se renseigner, car le danger venant de l'extérieur n'allait jamais leur faire quoi que ce soit, ils étaient invulnérables ! Ils étaient puissants, les moldus étaient des idiots de se protéger, ils n'avaient pas besoin de cette protection, ainsi... Ils anticipaient que dalle.

Aurélia se mit la main sur la bouche. C'était complètement dingue. Ce monde était dingue. Dumbledore prenait à la légère d'avoir risqué la vie de ses élèves pour prouver une théorie car au pire un coup de baguette et on passait à autre chose. Comment pouvait-elle confier sa vie à ces imbéciles ? Comment ? Mais pas seulement la sienne, celle de sa famille, celle de ses amis... Des gens qui pensaient comme eux ! Il y avait littéralement un ouragan qui arrivait droit sur eux et leur réaction c'est de lever leur baguette et de dire : "Nan. J'assure." Mais bordel l'ouragan allait les déchiqueter !

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, il voyait que la jeune fille venait de réaliser quelque chose, cela avait sans doute quelque chose à avoir avec ses expériences passées... Ou leur discussion lors de son retour. Aurélia semblait en prise avec un tempête mentale. Il s'éclaircit la voix :

\- Ce que vous avait fait était imbécile mais courageux compte tenu que vous y êtes allée pour pouvoir protéger vos amis, est-ce que je me trompe ?

Aurélia hocha la tête silencieusement encore en train de répondre à toutes ces questions. Bon sang, c'était encore une crise existentielle.

\- Vous devriez aller vous coucher Miss Ruva. Rentrez donc à votre salle commune.

Aurélia accepta mollement, et fut accompagnée par le professeur McGonagall qui la jugeait silencieusement. C'était miraculeux qu'elle n'ait pas été renvoyée. Mais cela était le cadet des soucis d'Aurélia, là, ce qu'elle voulait c'était se coucher et intégrer sa révélation.

Malheureusement pour elle quand elle entra dans la salle commune suivie par le professeur McGonagall, les préfets avaient été réveillés car ils s'étaient enfin rendu compte que le Trio d'Or et Aurélia avaient disparus.

Percy était sur le point de partir réveiller le professeur McGonagall quand elles entrèrent et découvrirent que le Weasley n'était pas seul. Une partie non négligeable de la maison était présente dans la salle commune (le nom d'Harry faisait des remous), mais surtout c'était les regards noirs de la promo d'Aurélia et le Trio Rouge qui l'accueillit sans trop de cérémonie. Elle croisa les yeux d'Angelina en premier et soupira. Ouais, elle n'y couperait pas. McGonagall ordonna aux élèves de se coucher, Percy et les préfets firent monter les élèves avant rejoindre la directrice qui les informa de la situation du trio d'or. Aurélia tenta de monter dans sa chambre mais à peine elle monta une marche, Phil lui attrapa le bras et la força à lui suivre. Elle tenta de crier pour faire un scandale mais son ami, sans aucune pitié lui plaqua la main sur la bouche. L'adolescente fut alors forcée à entrer dans leur chambre qu'ils verrouillaient ensuite. Phil lâcha Aurélia sur son lit, alors que la tempête violette se redressa outrée :

\- Mais..  
\- Tais-toi, claqua la voix de Teddy, vibrante de colère.  
Aurélia lui fit les gros yeux alors que Quentin tentait tant bien que mal de calmer son ami en lui posant la main sur l'épaule mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Aurélia tu me rend dingue. Non, tu nous rends tous dingues, on n'en peut plus de ton comportement de merde !

Hey, elle n'était pas du tout venue là pour être attaquée, il fallait se calmer ! En plus merde, à la fin, elle a eu une soirée vraiment pourrie, c'était vraiment rude de lui tomber dessus.

\- Bah depuis le temps qu'on se connait tu devrais le savoir, était-elle sur le point de dire, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Angelina, Alicia, Thelma et Trinity entrèrent le regard noir.

\- Les préfets ont dit qu'il fallait se coucher, notamment toi, appuya Angelina avec sévérité.

\- Repassez plus tard, répliqua Teddy avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Teddy je sais que tu es énervé tenta Thelma, je sais je l'ai aussi cherchée partout, mais...

Aurélia leva la tête d'un seul coup comme si elle avait reçu une balle. Comment ça ils l'avaient cherchée ? Elle... Oh merde. Elle avait si mal joué que ça ?

\- Mais je... commença-t-elle.

Sa voix attira de suite le regard agacé des ados. Quentin soupira alors et ferma la porte derrière Trinity qui n'avait pas encore décroché un mot. Non, elle avait les bras croisés songeuse. Puis elle prit la parole :

\- Donc... commença-t-elle, Tu es allée dans le souterrain ?

Le trio rouge ouvrit les yeux ronds comme des billes et se pencha vers Aurélia qui s'était recroquevillée. Bordel, non. Non. Non. Non.

\- Allez, dit Quentin. On t'écoute.

Aurélia avait été posée sur le sol alors que Phil s'était adossé à la porte de leur chambre. Teddy était dangereusement silencieux. Aurélia ouvrit la bouche outrée mais gronda… Elle en avait marre, elle voulait qu'on lui foute la paix.

\- Je vais me coucher.

\- PARDON ?

Teddy s'était dressé devant elle et s'était avancé fou de rage. Quentin laissa sa main couvrir ses yeux en soupirant, alors qu'Angelina grommela. Encore heureux que Lee et les jumeaux avaient décidé de lâcher l'affaire cette fois-ci. Cette fouteuse de merde déclenchait le chaos partout où elle passait.

Teddy Mint était furieux, il était tellement en rage qu'il agitait les bras comme un moulin à vent. Personne n'avait pas du tout envie de rire.

\- Arrête de te foutre de notre gueule ! Tu crois qu'on est des débiles ? Tu crois qu'on est qui ? Des gens qui glissent sans but dans les couloirs de l'école ? Tu crois qu'on est des fantômes, c'est ça ? Juste là pour répondre à tes désirs, écouter tes aventures à la con ou tes mensonges que nous débites 24h/24 ?

Aurélia fit un mouvement en arrière sous le choc. Elle était complètement submergée par la rage de Teddy Mint.

\- Mais tu sais quoi Aurélia ? Malgré tout ce que tu nous fais subir, malgré le fait que tu te foutes de notre gueule, malgré tes mensonges on tient à toi. Merlin nous aide, ON TIENT A TOI. C'est pour ça qu'on est blessé, que Raashid est blessé, qu'on s'est fait un sang d'encre quand on a vu que tu avais disparue ! Car on s'est demandé, et si elle s'était faite du mal ? Et si elle s'était enfuie ? Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Car tu as beau jouer à cette fille forte, on SAIT que tu as peur ! On sait que tu es blessée, que tu fonctionnes à peine, et on essaie de te donner l'espace dont tu as besoin, on veut être tes amis mais en échange il faut que tu nous fasses confiance !

Il se détourna alors en se mettant les mains sur les cheveux grondant furieusement, alors que Quentin lui avait les bras croisés. Méphisto lui, restait effroyablement calme.

\- Tu avais préparé ça. Tu es allée dans le souterrain. Tu nous as menti en disant que tu allais chercher des friandises.

C'était une affirmation. Pas une question. Il ferait un super procureur. Aurélia voulut s'enfuir, mais elle était prise au piège. Si elle partait maintenant, elle casserait tout sans espoir de réparation. Et surtout… Elle était fatiguée.

Car elle en avait marre. Marre de batailler dans un verre d'eau, elle avait envie de tout et de rien à la fois. Elle pouvait les envoyer chier, casser leur amitié pour de bon, complètement partir en vrille. Se couper officiellement du monde, quitter l'école, changer d'identité, rentrer dans le monde moldu et boire du thé pendant que le monde sorcier part en flammes. Ouais, qu'ils crèvent tous. Pourquoi faire des efforts pour eux ? Elle en avait tellement marre, nom d'un Botruc ! Elle avait tenu pendant des mois, deux ans et demi. Elle avait souffert, elle avait été poussée à la folie, et puis aujourd'hui, elle se rend compte que le monde sorcier ne vaut peut-être rien ? Pourquoi sauver un monde qui ne faisait rien pour empêcher les catastrophes ? Pourquoi protéger une école, où la porte était grande ouverte aux dangers mortels. Pourquoi personne ne s'en préoccupait ?

Alors oui, elle était éreintée, en pleine crise existentielle, elle était même étonnée de ne plus avoir assez d'énergie pour tempêter, pour se battre. Angelina avait les bras croisés, Alicia était tendue en anticipation, Trinity et Thelma par contre attendaient plutôt curieuses. Phil avait le regard empreint de gravité. Teddy était furax. Quentin avait discrètement lancé un sort d'impassibilité. Sans parler de leurs camarades de chambre qui voulaient rentrer. Elle était dans l'œil du cyclone.

C'était parce qu'ils étaient des sorciers… Car ils se foutaient et se riaient du danger, car la magie pouvait tout faire. Son cousin Morgan transplanait au hasard dans des volcans bordel ! Alors à quoi bon en avoir quelque chose à faire ? Ce monde était foutu, les gens allaient mourir. Qu'était-ce une bande d'adolescents à ce niveau-là ? Rien du tout, peanuts, un grain de sable dans le chaos. Ou sinon, elle pourrait leur dire la vérité, toute la vérité et casser tous les sacrifices de sa famille, celui d'Archidéus Kirke, elle pouvait vraiment en avoir plus rien à foutre puis montrer ses poignets et qu'on l'enferme dans un asile. Elle pouvait envisager de se foutre totalement du canon. Mais en vrai, est-ce que le canon n'était pas déjà foutu ? Bishop était allée dans le souterrain, elle aussi... Les choses changeaient, qu'était-ce dire la vérité pour une fois ? Alors Aurélia prit enfin la parole, les traits tirés par la tension, la fatigue et la frustration et d'un ton monotone, elle dit :

\- Je suis descendue dans le souterrain car j'avais de bonnes raisons de croire que le professeur Dumbledore a orchestré un piège pour capturer un criminel en puissance en l'attirant avec une merveille alchimique qu'est la pierre philosophale qu'il a emprunté à son ami Nicolas Flamel. Mais j'ai malheureusement planté. Elisa Bishop est arrivée avant moi, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger sont à l'infirmerie.

Silence choqué. Angelina, Alicia, Trinity et Thelma étaient sans voix. Aurélia les regardait les unes après les autres. Complètement blasée. La logique et le bon sens avaient quitté le building. Le Trio par contre s'était figé. La colère de Teddy sembla redescendre d'un seul coup. Phil s'était penché un peu en avant et Quentin... bah, il était tellement calme que ça forçait le respect. Mais le silence dura une petite seconde, car tout le monde parla en même temps :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis / Mais tu as craqué / Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé un prof ?

Ce fut cependant le toussotement de Quentin qui arrêta le tourbillon de paroles :

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé de profs ?  
\- Parce qu'ils participaient à la fabrication de ce piège et quand celui-ci a déconné à Halloween, vu à quel point cet évènement a été traité comme une piqure de moustique en hiver, je crache sur leur autorité !

Alicia ouvrit la bouche outrée. Mais Aurélia leur lança un regard noir :

\- Quand on se fout de la vie des élèves une fois, je ne vois certainement pas pourquoi je leur ferais confiance pour le reste.

\- Mais c'est leur job Aurélia ! C'est leur job et tu as complètement perdu les pédales, tu es paranoïaque, stop ça suffit ! Il y aura toujours un souterrain quelque part ! lâcha Teddy avec ce qui ressemblait à du désespoir. Tu ne peux pas partir dans des fureurs noires comme ça dès qu'il y a le moindre paramètre incontrôlable dans ton environnement ! Le monde est dangereux, c'est normal !

– PAS A CE POINT ! cria Aurélia.

Mais ses amis la regardaient tous avec colère et incompréhension. Comme si elle les avait blessés, comme si elle leur racontait n'importe quoi. Comme si pour eux, le danger de mort était juste un des petits aléas de la vie qu'on devait accepter, comme si ce n'était pas grave que les adultes mentent et que les enfants doivent se débrouiller seuls. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas en colère ?! Pourquoi ce genre de chose ne les révoltait pas ?!

\- Si c'est vrai, comment tu l'as su ? perça la voix de Thelma

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Car oui, c'était la question à un million. Et dans une autre vie, Aurélia les aurait envoyés chier, se serait barrée, aurait fait une croix sur leur amitié et se serait réfugiée dans une existence d'ermitage. Mais Aurélia n'était plus cette fille, elle était en colère certes, révoltée, fatiguée, mais elle avait vu le monde. Elle avait risqué sa vie. Elle avait ouvert son cœur. Et là… Son monde s'était encore une fois effondré. Car comprendre que les sorciers étaient des inconscients était la cerise sur le gâteau...Aurélia se mis les mains sur la tête. Qu'aurait dit Morgan !? Qu'aurait-elle fait si elle était en face de cette situation en Bolivie ?!

\- Je...  
C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée :

\- Non mais ce n'est pas fini ce chahut, vociféra Percy Weasley. On vous a dit d'aller vous coucher !"

 **oOoOoOo**

Aurélia s'était enfuie.

Dès qu'elle s'est réveillée aux aurores, le visage barbouillé par les larmes, et le stress lui ayant marqué des cernes noirâtres autour de ses yeux, elle quitta la tour des Gryffondors et s'était réfugiée dans la Salle sur Demande, pour finir sa nuit. Elle dormit toute la matinée sans interruption, puis à l'heure du déjeuner, elle fonça devant le Lac Noir et rabattit la capuche sur sa tête.

Pendant toute l'après-midi, elle fit des ricochets et se promena les pieds nus, l'eau qui montait jusqu'aux genoux. Sans un seul mot, elle passa le reste de la journée à marcher sur le bord de l'eau. A essayer de voir le monstre marin légendaire géant, à envisager de piquer une tête.

C'était très étrange, son cerveau s'était littéralement mis en veille. Les questions tournaient mais c'était un silence d'outre-tombe. Sans doute grâce à ses verrous mentaux. Probablement car elle appliquait toutes ses leçons d'occlumencie.

Elle médita beaucoup ce jour-là. Elle tenta de faire sens de ce qui n'avait pas de sens. Elle attendit que le vent tourne et quand il tourna, elle fondit en larmes.

Personne ne la chercha. Ils étaient soit en examens (ce qui était le cas du Trio Rouge) et les autres étaient trop énervés après elle. Il y avait aussi les moqueries des autres maisons suite à la perte de points majeure qu'elle avait provoquée.

Entretemps, Elisa sortit de l'infirmerie.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa ne revint dans sa salle commune en fin d'après-midi. Immédiatement, elle fut pressée de questions sur les détails de l'histoire. A Poufsouffle, plus personne ne pensait plus qu'elle avait mentit à propos de la pierre philosophale. Apparemment Hermione avait raconté toute l'histoire aux Poufsouffle membre du CEM, qui s'affolaient de ne pas voir Elisa revenir. Et à partir de là… Eh bien. Ça s'était répandu.

Dans le canon, les détails de cette aventure ne s'étaient jamais vraiment ébruités. Le Trio d'Or ne s'était pas épanché là-dessus auprès de leurs camarades (est-ce que les Gryffondor ne leur faisaient pas encore la tête à propos de tous les points perdus à cause du dragon, d'ailleurs ?). Mais dans cet univers, après que les Poufsouffle aient été mis au courant… Toute l'histoire s'était propagée dans l'école comme un feu de forêt. Les Poufsouffle, puis les membres du CEM, puis les membres du Challenge, puis les membres des divers clubs illégaux de Poudlard s'étaient transmis le récit de bouche à oreille.

Et de manière assez étonnante, ce récit était resté relativement réaliste. Les Poufsouffle ne tendaient pas à exagérer, et donc tout le monde connaissait peu ou bien la véritable histoire : la pierre philosophale cachée, le piège tendu par Dumbledore au voleur, les trois Gryffondor voulant sauver la pierre eux-mêmes (les Gryffondor adoraient cette partie de l'histoire, les autres Maisons y voyaient là une preuve de stupidité), et Elisa se précipitant à leur suite pour les sauver.

Trisha pleura en voyant Elisa revenir. Elisa elle-même dut s'essuyer les yeux discrètement, même si elle mettait surtout ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Elle n'était plus aussi épuisée qu'en sortant du tunnel, mais elle se sentait mentalement drainée.

Les aventures d'Harry Potter étaient vraiment mauvaises pour sa pression artérielle.

Les Poufsouffle de sixième et de septième année qui avaient traités Elisa de menteuse virent s'excuser auprès d'elle le soir même de son retour. Ça aussi, ce fut un sacré choc. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils admettraient si facilement avoir eu tort. Mais le garçon de spetième année qui avait été le premier à s'insurger (nommé Lester Hopkrik) et son ami aux cheveux noirs qui l'avait insultée (et qui se présenta comme Neal Bowman) lui dirent qu'ils auraient dû l'écouter.

– Il y a loyauté et il y a fanatisme, grimaça Neal. La loyauté peut être aveugle, mais elle n'a pas à être stupide. Gwendolyn a raison, on aurait dû au moins écouter tes arguments.

Gwendolyn, la fille de sixième année, hocha gravement la tête. Elisa marqua une hésitation, un peu prise au dépourvu. Puis, finalement, elle inclina maladroitement la tête :

– Alors, euh, excuses acceptées. Merci.

Ses aînés échangèrent des regards amusés, puis s'en allèrent, la laissant assise dans son canapé entre Trisha et Cédric (depuis son retour, ils ne la quittaient plus, tels eux chiens de garde). Il ne restait plus que quelques jours de cours, mais elle s'était faite de nouveaux amis.

Du côté des Gryffondors en effet c'était rockn'roll. Ron, Hermione et Harry eurent droit à la gloire mais Aurélia au dédain. Bien entendu, elle y était allée mais elle avait planté et fait perdre des points ! Il était assez incroyable de voir à quel point les préoccupations des ados étaient absurdes compte tenu de la situation. Aurélia n'essaya même pas de tempêter. Elle enferma son esprit dans une bulle et restait au Lac, matin, midi et ne revenait au dîner au soir où elle mangeait rapidement le soir sans parler à personne.

Certains disaient qu'elle était cinglée. Sa dispute avec le Trio et sa chambre était cependant relativement passée sous silence. Angelina évitait la question car cela l'énervait rien que d'y penser, mais quand les détails du souterrain s'étaient fait connaitre, le groupe sembla avoir un électro-choc suivi d'une colère générale. La question était simple :

\- Mais pourquoi, elle ne nous a rien dit ? S'exaspéra Alicia. Elle ne nous dit jamais rien, moi qui pensais qu'elle avait changée !  
Trisha renifla en entendant cela. Elle avait prévenu, Ruva était un loup solitaire. Elle n'allait jamais faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Raashid lui qui était aussi à portée d'oreille secoua la tête d'un air entendu :

-Vous devriez laisser tomber. Regardez-la dire qu'elle a changé puis faire exactement le contraire.

Angelina marmonna comme Alicia. Les deux filles étaient exaspérées. Lee et les jumeaux étaient de leur côté plutôt amusés qu'elle ait tenté ce défi.

Thelma, elle, restait plutôt songeuse. Même si Aurélia était allée faire ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux par elle-même, elle avait eu raison sur les agissements du directeur. Et elle l'avait su. Pas comme Elisa Bishop car Aurélia était à l'étranger une bonne partie de l'année, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle le savait avant que cela ne se passe, et cela démontrait deux hypothèses : Ou on l'avait mise au courant. Ou elle a des informations sur le futur voir possédait le troisième œil.

Alors, vu que tout le monde était énervé, elle décida d'aller lui parler.

Aurélia était encore une fois au Lac. L'étendue d'eau, l'aidait beaucoup en occlumencie, car elle la liait à la mer turquoise des tropiques. Alors qu'elle était feu et terre. L'eau la calmait, du moins quand la surface était parfaitement lisse. Elle levait ses bras au ciel silencieusement pour hurler mentalement à l'aide. Elle méditait. Elle faisait des ricochets. Elle était tellement concentrée, qu'elle ne vit pas Thelma s'approcher d'elle d'un pas rapide, un peu hésitant, mais décidé.

Elle était restée dans un parfait mutisme quand tous le Trio était passé la voir la veille, avait regardé ailleurs quand Teddy vociférait. Elle était une poupée sans âme. Elle restait au Lac à méditer, à réfléchir. A tout remettre en question. Elle essayait d'être rationnelle. Mais quand elle y pensait, elle sentait les larmes monter. Bon sang ! Elle n'avait pas trois ans !

Enfin, elle vit Thelma du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle choisissait un énième galet. Aurélia ne s'arrêta pas pour autant... Elle ne voulait parler à personne. Thelma Holmes s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Bonjour Aurélia.

Aurélia se contenta de choisir un autre galet et avança pieds nus dans l'eau. Le regard de Thelma glissa vers sa cueillette.

\- Ricochets ? Tu en fais combien ?

Aurélia était toutefois plongée dans le mutisme absolu. Elle lui tournait résolument le dos. Thelma soupira. Il fallait sortir les grosses munitions.

\- Tu savais ce qu'il y avait dans le souterrain ou du moins ce qu'il allait s'y passer. Je pense même que tu es revenue car tu le savais.

Aurélia se figea. Mais elle ne tourna pas le dos. Elle resta bien droite, les pieds dans l'eau prête à jeter une des pierres qu'elle avait entre les mains. Pas sur Thelma évidemment. Mais elle avait le souffle coupé, et ses yeux étaient écarquillés sous le choc.

Sans aucune réponse, Thelma continua.

\- La question c'est : comment ? Est-ce que tu l'as découvert durant ton voyage ?

Aurélia fronça les sourcils. Elle se plantait. Mais elle ne voulait rien dire alors Thelma prit cela à tort, comme un acquiescement.

\- Donc tu l'as su alors que tu étais là-bas, continua la Gryffondor d'un ton songeur. On te l'a dit ? Une personne qui savait aussi ? On t'a demandée de revenir pour empêcher cela ?

Aurélia cette fois se tourna brusquement avec le feu dans les yeux, mais Thelma n'en fut pas impressionnée, trop habituée aux sautes d'humeur de sa camarade.

\- Stop. Maintenant.

Thelma leva un sourcil.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Je pense que le temps du mensonge est révolu Aurélia.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Thelma !

\- Parce que TU compliques la situation ! renvoya Thelma. Tu n'es pas obligée de mentir, tu en fais juste le choix !

\- POUR UNE BONNE RAISON ! S'écria Aurélia colérique. Bon sang Thelma, quand je dis que ce n'est pas simple, ce n'est PAS SIMPLE. Faire confiance à des gens, leur dire ce que je sais est un luxe que je n'ai pas !

Elle jeta sa pierre dans l'eau, trop énervée pour faire des ricochets.

\- Parce que tu penses que personne ne t'aurait crue ? demanda Thelma en croisant les bras. Car c'était le professeur Quirrell qui était derrière tout cela, qui voulait ce qu'il y avait dans le souterrain ? C'est pour ça que tu ne fais pas confiance aux adultes, car ils n'auraient pas compris ou crue une ado ?

Ouille. Elle tapait juste. Même si elle se plantait quant aux motivations de la fière Gryffondor qui marchait dans l'eau fraiche du Lac. Et elle n'avait même pas commencé.

\- Ou on t'a menacée ? Quirrell t'a menacée ?

Aurélia se tourna vers elle lentement. Thelma faisait tellement fausse route et elle pouvait se taire et la laisser faire ses propres conclusions mais ce serait une solution de facilité. Ce serait mentir une fois de plus. Et Aurélia en avait marre. Elle prenait trop sur la tête, elle détestait qui elle était quand elle mentait. Sans parler de ses dernières révélations. Franchement… A quoi bon ? A quoi bon batailler quand tout était foutue, sa présence n'avait rien changé, le canon avait complètement déraillé, et plus ça avançait plus elle voyait que c'était un chantier trop grand pour elle. Il lui fallait des connections, ou du moins du soutien quand elle se barrait sans prévenir. Qu'on la remplace, qu'on la couvre. Elle ne pouvait pas faire le boulot d'une organisation, du MINISTERE par elle-même ! Elle ne pouvait pas protéger un pays toute seule. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle le savait. Si elle continuait, elle deviendrait vraiment folle et cette fois… On ne pourrait pas la ramener à la surface. Elle hésita encore une seconde cependant.

\- Comment as-tu su que Quirrell voulait la pierre Aurélia ? Redemanda Thelma d'une voix dure.

Elle suppliait Aurélia de ne pas mentir. Elle ne lâcherait rien. Le Trio Rouge ne lâcherait rien. Personne ne lâcherait. Donc Aurélia laissa partir sa dernière hésitation… Et plongea la tête la première.

\- Tu te rappelles cet éclair qui m'a frappée quand j'avais onze ans ?

Thelma hocha la tête. Difficile à oublier.

\- A cause de l'éclair… (Aurélia hésita mais inspira et expira), j'ai vu le futur.

Le silence lui répondit. Aurélia vit la bouche de Thelma s'ouvrir sous le choc.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

La jeune Holmes en décroisa les bras.

\- Cela n'a pas de sens… tu n'as pas le troisième œil, Aurélia ! J'ai lu énormément de choses sur le sujet, tu passes complètement à côté des limbes du futur ! Tu n'as aucune prescience !

\- Ouais.

\- Tu es cartésienne ! Tu as un esprit scientifique ! Tu crois aux chiffres, aux faits ! insista Holmes.

\- Ouais.

\- Et tu me dis que tu vois le futur ? C'est impossible !

\- Non, corrigea Aurélia. J'ai vu UN futur. C'est difficile à expliquer mais... certains évènements que j'ai en tête se sont passés mais pas forcément avec des détails dont j'étais au courant… Par exemple, je ne savais pas qu'Elisa serait dans le souterrain par exemple.

Bishop n'était pas même pas mentionnée dans les livres.

\- Donc si tu es revenue… Attends. Le troll.

Oh. Aurélia ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un rictus impressionné par les déductions de Thelma.

\- J'ai vu un troll qui allait être dans les couloirs de l'école à Halloween, dit Aurélia. J'ai vu un Cerbère qui gardait une trappe. J'ai vu qu'un voleur avec un turban allait s'introduire dans la trappe pour voler la pierre philosophale. Mais les visions du futur ne sont pas précises, ni vérifiées. Il y avait peu de chance que des choses si invraisemblables se passent.

Une partie d'elle l'avait prié. L'avait supplié. Elle était une championne du déni.

\- Mais quand j'ai reçu la lettre des jumeaux, mon monde a explosé. Thelma. Si des gens mal intentionnés savent ce que je sais… Je risque gros.

\- Comment ça ? dit Thelma incrédule.

\- Imagine si Quirrell avait su que je savais. M'aurait-il laissée vivante ? gronda Aurélia. Il a bien tenté de faire du mal aux élèves en lâchant un troll au mépris de toutes les vies des enfants de cette école ! Sans parler d'Harry, Ron et Hermione dans le souterrain ! Et les professeurs ? Dumbledore n'a RIEN fait quand le troll s'est échappé !

\- Il ne savait peut-être pas… tenta Thelma

\- Il savait, coupa Aurélia. Il savait, et il n'a rien fait car c'était un petit jeu, une expérience qui lui a explosé à la figure. Il est en contrôle et remettre en question son contrôle c'est se mettre une cible sur la tête. Ce que je refuse ! Thelma, je suis partie car je voulais une vie ! Je ne voulais pas à avoir arrêter un truc pareil ! Et j'ai planté !

Sa voix monta sur les derniers mots. Elle tremblait, colérique, triste, mais libérée. Ce qui était déroutant.

\- Je vis avec ça depuis presque quatre ans. J'ai voulu tout arrêter, mais il a fallu que…

Qu'elle s'attache. Qu'elle aime. Elle ait des amis.

\- Comment j'aurais pu vous le dire ? dit Aurélia avec des larmes dans la voix. Comment vous demander de me croire quand moi-même j'ai du mal à croire en cette situation ?

Car oui. Quand elle était allée en Bolivie, au Brésil, Los Empres lui semblait plus réel que ce qu'elle voyait dans ce château. Et elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux gens quand elle ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en elle-même pour arrêter le chaos. Thelma était en pleine réflexion, tout choc passé. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et demanda doucement :

\- Et… D'autres choses sont censées se passer ?

\- Peut-être. Des éléments sont contradictoires, ronchonna Aurélia en s'essuyant les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Je ne peux pas être sûre tant que l'évènement ne se produise. Et donc c'est difficile de prévoir.

\- Je vois, murmura Thelma.

Un silence passa entre elle. Il n'était pas lourd cependant. C'était une suspension.

\- Je ne compte ne rien dire à personne, dit alors Thelma d'une voix tendre. Car j'imagine bien que c'est difficile de faire confiance à qui que ce soit avec une telle information. Mais Aurélia, tu penses que tu es seule… quand tu ne l'es pas. N'est-ce pas assez pour t'ouvrir aux autres ?

Aurélia ferma les yeux. Elle soupira, ses barrières d'occlumencie l'obligeant à un peu de paix. Alors elle se tourna vers Thelma, sans un mot. Et sourit légèrement avec tristesse, comme si elle était libérée d'un poids :

\- Merci. »

 **oOoOoOo**

Plus tard, Aurélia accepta de suivre Thelma et elle attendit devant la Grande Salle dans le couloir alors que le déjeuner allait débuter. Angelina et Alicia la virent de loin, mais Thelma secoua légèrement la tête, Angelina fronça les sourcils et entra dans la Grande Salle en tirant Alicia par la manche.

Enfin le Trio Rouge débarqua, et se figea comme un seul homme dans le couloir alors que les élèves les bousculaient en pestant. Aurélia vint vers eux avec Thelma sur les talons. Teddy se tend prêt à en découdre mais Aurélia se précipita vers lui et le tira vers elle, pour lui dire :

\- Est-ce que je peux vous parler ?

\- ça dépend pour quoi ? demanda Teddy acide.

Thelma lui fit les gros yeux puis les roula. Puis elle tira Quentin par la manche et prit la tête de la marche, ce qu'Aurélia remercia en silence. Le petit groupe se retrouva alors dans une salle de classe vide au premier étage alors qu'ils croisèrent Lee et les jumeaux. Puis ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux et un sort d'impassabilité, jeté par Quentin. Teddy croisa ses bras. Quentin lui vient aux côté de Thelma qui s'était assise sur une chaise sur le côté. Aurélia faisait face au Trio. La tête haute et les poings serrés. Phil sentant la tension, racla la gorge et plaisanta :

\- Tu comptes nous botter les fesses Auré ?

Celle-ci sourit sans le contrôler.

\- Non. Juste avec mes mots.

\- Fais vite alors. J'ai faim, renfla Teddy.

Thelma lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

\- Tout d'abord, marmonna Aurélia. Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses. Je sais que vous vous êtes inquiétés. Il était effectivement irresponsable de ma part d'être allée dans ce souterrain sans prévenir personne.

\- Et nous mentir, lâcha Teddy.

\- Et vous mentir, répéta Aurélia en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mes raisons importent peu, je vous ai blessés, et j'en suis consciente.

\- Et donc, tu es prête à nous donner tes raisons, maintenant, j'imagine ? demanda Quentin d'un ton précautionneux.

Aurélia déglutit. Lança un regard à Thelma qui l'encouragea silencieusement.

\- Oui.

Le trio se tendit d'appréhension mais resta silencieux. Quentin hocha la tête :

\- Nous t'écoutons.

\- Alors voilà… Pour faire simple, quand j'ai été frappée par cet éclair il y a quatre ans, j'ai vu un futur.

Le silence et l'ahurissement sur les visages des trois garçons était tellement épique, qu'elle regretta de ne pas avoir un appareil photo pour capturer l'évènement.

\- Par... Pardon ? (Quentin) / Attends quoi ? (Teddy) / qu'est-ce que tu as fumé ? (Phil)

\- J'étais au courant… qu'un troll allait se balader dans les couloirs à Halloween, que le professeur Quirrell allait tenter de voler la pierre car je l'ai vu lorsque l'éclair m'est tombée dessus.

C'était le maximum qu'elle pouvait faire, dire qu'elle avait une conscience plus vieille et qu'elle venait d'un monde alternatif était beaucoup trop. Et c'était bien savoir ce qu'il allait se passer qui la rendait cinglée… L'âge… c'était quelque chose avec lequel elle faisait la paix au fur et à mesure. Sa vie d'avant avait disparu. Elle s'était faite une raison. Consciemment tout du moins. Ce fut le moment que Thelma choisit pour toussoter.

\- Elle dit la vérité.

\- Je…

Teddy en fit les cent pas alors que Quentin ramena sa main sur sa bouche puis se tourna légèrement vers Thelma. Il semblait qu'ils avaient une conversation silencieuse, mais Phil lui était plutôt agité.

\- Tu as vu le futur. Quel genre de futur ? J'étais dedans ? Tu as les résultats des prochains matchs de quidditch ?

\- La divination ne marche pas comme ça, Mephisto gronda Quentin.

\- Et ce que je sais est circonstanciel, expliqua Aurélia avec une pointe d'amusement. Le futur n'est pas gravé dans le marbre, il suffit d'actions pour le faire changer. Il n'était pas sûr que ce que je sache se passe mais ça s'est passé. J'ai vu des… évènements, connectés d'une certaine façon ou d'une autre… Des évènements dangeureux.

\- Et donc tu es revenue pour le faire changer, murmura Teddy d'un ton blessé.

\- Non. Pas juste pour ça, répondit Aurélia d'un ton définitif. Il y a bien plus que je voulais retrouver.

Thelma ne put s'empêcher d'être attendrie comme les trois garçons. Enfin Quentin était plus cryptique.

\- Donc à la question pourquoi ne rien dire ? Peut-être que j'aurais dû. Mais sachez que ce n'était pas par arrogance mais parce que je ne voulais personne de blessé ou de tué en plus de moi si tout se passait mal, finit-elle avec la voix cassée. Je… voulais être responsable. Je voulais que vous restiez sauf quitte à ce que vous me détestiez !

\- Aurélia, on ne te détestera jamais, lâcha Teddy dans un râle de désespoir, c'est bien ça le problème !

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, et Thelma renifla d'amusement. Teddy avait tendance à laisser de côté son tact quand il était énervé.

\- Et tu nous le dis maintenant car… reprit Quentin.

\- Car je sais que c'est égoïste mais je ne veux plus être seule.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout égoïste Auré. C'est plutôt sage.

\- On ne peut pas en parler aux adultes, aux professeurs, prévint Aurélia. C'est impossible et je ne leur fais pas confiance.

\- Il est vrai qu'il est difficile de te croire en ne sachant rien et même si c'est le cas, un des professeurs était un ennemi, dit Quentin lentement, donc si il avait été au courant…

Un silence éloquent lui répondit. Thelma se leva alors.

\- Je pense qu'il faut en parler à Magister.

Aurélia fronça les sourcils, et les trois garçons aussi avec surprise. Aurélia en croisa les bras.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Elle était aussi en bas non ? Elle l'a su d'une manière ou une autre. De plus, je pense qu'elle pourrait vraiment nous aider.

\- Elle me déteste, marmonna Aurélia. Elle me déteste, elle et sa clique de jaune.

\- Elle ne te déteste pas.

\- Buttermere va tenter de me tuer si je m'approche d'elle à moins de cinq mètres, dit Aurélia très sérieusement.

\- Tu exagères, répliqua Thelma.

\- D'accord, oui je vais un peu loin, mais Thelma, comprends-moi ! Je ne la connais pas, elle ne me connait pas, donc je ne lui fais pas confiance et je pense que le fait que nous cinq soyons au courant est bien assez ! Pouvons-nous S'IL VOUS PLAIT, contrôler un minimum ce chaos !?

\- Mais passer pour une cinglée te freine depuis quand, soupira Quentin. Je pense qu'on a dépassé ce stade tu sais…

\- HEY !

\- Allons manger, décida Phil, on avisera plus tard. Car j'imagine que ce tu as vu et ce qu'il s'est passé cette année n'est que le début ?

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche choquée par l'aplomb du garçon. Phil avait toujours des fulgurances qui la surprenait au plus haut point.

\- Malheureusement.

\- Raison de plus d'en parler à Elisa, insista Thelma. Sa mère est une voyante tu sais ? Peut-être que c'est comme ça qu'elle a été au courant.

Aurélia ne répondit rien alors que Phil ouvrit la porte et la poussa gentiment dans le couloir direction la Grande Salle. Elle ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le repas et grommela. Puis quand Thelma et le Trio Rouge la rejoignit après le repas. Elle siffla :

\- C'est d'accord. Mais c'est moi qui parlerais à Bishop.

\- Commence par l'appeler par son prénom, suggéra Thelma. Elle ne va pas te manger, tu sais ?

Aurélia lui lança un regard noir mais soupira profondément.

\- J'irais parler à ELISA. Ce soir. Maintenant allons lézarder au Lac, je n'ai certainement pas besoin de trop y penser pour le reste de la journée. »

Les ados sourirent comme une seule personne et Aurélia plutôt amusée entraîna Thelma avec son bras et la tira avec sa bande.

 **oOoOoOo**

« - Elisa. Il y a Aurélia Ruva qui voudrait te parler.

Le sourire d'Elisa Bishop s'évanouit alors que Cédric et Trisha s'échangèrent un regard, alors que Susan Bones avait appelé le nom de la Magister. Quand Elisa se leva, elle dû les dissuader de l'accompagner et sortit dans le couloir.

Aurélia l'attendait adossée à un tonneau, les bras croisés. Elle avait une expression ancrée dans la reflexion et sa couleur violette commençait à s'estomper sur ses boucles brunes à la garçonne. Élisa s'approcha avec méfiance.

« - On m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ?

Aurélia ne dit rien. Elle resta cryptique, les yeux presque mi-clos. Elle semblait fatiguée, les cernes autour de ses yeux, mais surtout très calme. Elle était éteinte. Cela faisait trois jours, qu'elle s'était isolée. Elisa l'avait elle-même aperçue en train de faire des ricochets toute seule au lac, méditer ou juste marcher dans l'eau tout en écoutant de la musique.

\- On m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ? dit Elisa en s'éclaircissant la voix.

Aurélia décida alors de la regarder pendant un instant, si intensément qu'Elisa en fut légèrement mal à l'aise. Mais Aurélia ne souriait pas. Elle n'avait même pas de colère. Juste une vraie curiosité mêlée à de la frustration.

\- Oui. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit.

Pour ponctuer ses mots, elle s'en alla vers les escaliers puis s'arrêta et se tourna vers Elisa.

\- Après toi. »

Elles trouvèrent finalement, une salle de classe vide, et Aurélia s'assise sur une table alors qu'Elisa préféra une chaise. Cela fit rire Aurélia Ruva intérieurement, elle était vraiment trop sage.

Puis elle regarda Elisa avec un peu plus d'attention, et inspira. Elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle disait, et elle avait promis à Morgan d'être plus attentive au bien-être et aux sentiments des autres. En plus vu la dernière fois qu'elle vit Elisa, elle était en pleine crise de panique, elle ne se poussa pas trop quand elle demanda :

\- Comment tu vas ?

Elisa resta silencieuse un instant. Surprise. Puis :

\- Honnêtement ? Pas terrible. Le choc, je pense. Je pensais être préparée, mais... Je ne l'étais pas, au final. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse être préparée à ça.

Puis, après une seconde :

\- Et toi ?

Aurélia avait bien écouté. Elle comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, le visage pâle d'Harry. Les visages marqués de Ron et Hermione. Elle avait été quand même fière d'être restée solide, mais, c'était un choc...

\- Je... Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. J'étais moins... comment dire, expressive car j'ai passé mon année à apprendre à contrôler mes émotions, mais même en étant préparée, je euh... c'était compliqué et encore je n'avais rien vu.

Après toutes les implications étaient énormes. Tout faisait que commencer...

Elisa qui hausse un sourcil inquisiteur :

\- Ton... Ah, c'est quoi la formule... Ton escapade pour satisfaire ta curiosité n'a pas tourné aussi bien que tu l'espérais ?

On pouvait sentir l'ironie dans sa voix. Elle a repris l'expression de McGonagall mais elle sait que c'est un mensonge. Aurélia haussa un sourcil. Elle ne savait pas si elle se moquait d'elle ou voulait dire autre chose. Sans humeur, elle préféra rester cyptique. :

\- Tu préfères la version officielle servie à McGo et Rogue ou on part sur la version officieuse ?

Elisa inspira profondément. Sa baguette était dans sa poche. Jadis, il ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit de traiter quelqu'un de son âge (même une étrangère, même quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas : quelqu'un de son âge, une enfant, une camarade) avec suspicion. Mais c'était différent. Elle pouvait encore entendre le hurlement de Quirrell, sentir l'odeur de sa chair qi brûlait, voir ses mains autour du cou d'Harry. Elle avait passé neuf mois à avoir cours avec lui quatre heures par semaine. Elle s'était dit qu'il était inoffensif. Qu'il n'était qu'un personnage. Mais personne n'était juste un personnage. C'était des gens, tous, et ils étaient imprévisibles. Elle ne serait plus aussi naïve.

\- La version officieuse.

Elle était préparée à bien des choses. Aurélia était venue voler la Pierre. Aurélia enquêtait sur Quirrell. Aurélia était allée tester les défenses du souterrain pour se mettre au défi. Aurélia était un agent du Ministère. Aurélia voulait se couvrir de gloire e gagner les faveurs du directeur. Aurélia voulait devenir mage noir...

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Très bien. Désolée mais je vais être cash.

Aurélia inspira, c'était tout ou rien, Thelma lui avait dit de parler à Bishop, mais en vérité Aurélia était déjà prête à la confronter. Elisa Bishop était un bug dans le système, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était. Elle pouvait être une personne comme elle, ou elle avait suivi une vision de sa mère car elle savait qu'Isabelle Bishop était une voyante d'après Thelma, sans parler des multiples conséquences inattendues de ses actions. Elisa pouvait aussi être l'ennemi. Elle pouvait être une espionne. Bref, selon la réaction d'Elisa elle devra improviser, quitte à trouver un moyen de la faire taire, déjà dans un premier temps, elle peut livrer une partie de la vérité. Comme à ses amis.

\- A onze ans j'ai reçu un éclair sur la tête qui m'a tuée. Lors de cet... incident j'ai reçu des informations incomplètes qui m'ont menée à penser entre autres qu'un troll allait débarquer à Halloween. Que Quirrell allait tenter de voler la pierre philosophale et tenter aussi de tuer Harry Potter.

Aurélia sourit avec beaucoup de cynisme.

\- Évidemment, c'est très difficile de dire cela aux professeurs et attendre d'eux qu'ils me croient.

Elisa leva la main pour l'arrêter :

\- Attends. Ton éclair... T'as donné une vision du futur ? Comme le Troisième Oeil ? Ou ... autre chose ?

Aurélia leva un sourcil. Voilà une question qu'elle ne vit pas venir ? Pourquoi était-elle en train de... Oh? OH?

\- Autre chose ? Tu as une idée précise de ce autre chose ?

Elisa se redressa inconsciemment sur son siège et énuméra sur ses doigts :

\- Vision, prophétie, transmission de pensée, et aperçu d'un monde parallèle.

Aurélia la fixa. Elisa fronça les sourcils :

\- Quoi ? Ce sont toutes des hypothèses valides, et prouvée, avec des thèses écrites dessus. Quand j'étais petite j'ai eu une... période, où j'étais fascinée par ce genre de chose. Quitte à me trimballer un surnom aussi ridicule que Magister, je me tiens au courant.

Aurélia ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mince sourire :

\- Ok. Alors pas de vision, pas de prophétie, pas de transmission de pensée mais... la quatrième option est celle qui se rapproche le plus de ma situation.

Elisa plissa les yeux, soudain tendue d'anticipation :

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouaip. Je voudrais bien te faire l'historique complet mais... on me prend déjà pour la cinglée de l'école, j'aimerais ne pas en rajouter.

Elisa haussa les épaules :

\- D'accord. Donc tu as dit entre autre ? Tu veux dire que tu as vu autre chose ?

\- Oui, répondit Aurélia d'un ton neutre. Disons que les prochaines années seront une grande escalade vers le chaos. Une guerre entre autres.

Alors oui, elle était cash. Mais elle testait les réactions d'Elisa Bishop. Elle essayait de comprendre… même si c'était un risque énorme. Aurélia soupira :

\- Je savais tout. Mais il y a un élément contradictoire dans ce que je sais par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle releva la tête :

\- Toi.

Elisa digéra l'information. Son cœur battait à grands coups. Est-ce que ça voulait dire... ? Est-ce que c'était... ? Non, ça serait trop improbable. Mais pourquoi pas, justement ?! Elle avait été amenée ici. Pourquoi aurait-elle été la seule ? Et pourquoi son mode de réincarnation aurait-il été le seul possible ?

Au bout d'un moment, elle inspira profondément, et lâcha :

\- ça ne me surprend pas.

Aurélia eut l'air un peu désarçonnée :

\- ça ne te surprend pas ?

Parce qu'elle, elle nageait en plein délire !

\- Non, lâcha Elisa. Est-ce que tu savais que quand on essaie de lire mon destin dans les étoiles, on ne trouve qu'un sac de nœuds si confus qu'il est impossible de voir dans quelle direction y va ?

Aurélia la regarda bizarrement :

\- Quel rapport ?

\- Le rapport est que je n'ai pas de destin parce que, d'une certaine façon, je ne suis pas supposée être née. Comme toi, je ne suis pas supposée être vivante.

C'était un tir en aveugle. Mais Aurélia se raidit, et Elisa réalisa avec soulagement qu'elle avait vu juste. Après le soulagement vint le choc. Alors elle aussi était... ! Puis, après le choc, vint une incrédulité ravie. Alors ainsi, elle n'était pas seule !

Elle reprit, avec un sourire hésitant :

\- Je n'ai pas eu d'éclair qui me tombait sur la tronche, mais j'ai toujours eu, disons... une conscience accrue de choses que je ne devrais pas savoir. Je suis née comme ça. Comme un cheveu sur la soupe, un peu, à connaître le sort d'un monde parallèle dans lequel je n'existerai pas.

\- Attend. J'ai besoin de m'assoir.

Alors qu'elle était déjà assise.

\- Je... Je suis. QUOI ? MAIS ?!

Aurélia porta ses mains sur sa tête, complètement abasourdie. Pleine de confusion.

\- Wow. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une aspirine, je savais qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait mais je mettais ça sur le compte sur le fait que mon transfert avait sans doute déclenché une sorte de théorie du chaos, ou même qu'on soit dans un multivers, soit une version parallèle de la version qu'on connait, car parfois des petits détails peuvent juste changer, il n'y a qu'à voir ma famille...

Elisa s'appuya plus confortablement sur sa table pour cacher le fait que ses mains tremblaient, puis poursuivit en se forçant à prendre un ton calme :

\- Tu vois, tu n'avais pas prévu que je serais là parce que tu n'avais pas prévu que j'existerais. Mais moi non plus, je n'avais pas prévu que tu serais là... Parce que je n'avais pas prévu que tu existerais.

\- Beaucoup de choses n'étaient pas prévues, marmonna Aurélia. Crois-moi je m'en suis bien rendue compte en visitant des villages sorciers paumés en Amazonie.

Elisa se demanda vaguement si Aurélia avait pensé au fait que, dans le canon, la "Aurélia Ruva" existante avait du mourir suite à l'éclair. Elle, elle avait beaucoup pensé au fait que dans le canon, la Elisabeth Bishop existante avait sans doute été tuée avec sa mère avant l'âge de trois ans, quand les Bletchley avaient lâché le morceau aux Mangemorts.

Elle ne le dit pas. Ce n'était pas le genre d'info qui allait alléger l'atmosphère. Donc, elle laissa passer un silence, puis elle craqua :

\- Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de JKR ?

C'était le moment de vérité. Soit, elles parlaient de la même chose...

Aurélia faillit en tomber à la renverse.

\- Mais? NOOOOOOON?!

Aurélia était à la fois choquée puis... puis... elle explosa de rire. Mais un rire soulagé, hystérique et complètement hors de contrôle. Elisa se sentit si soulagée que, si elle n'avait pas été assise, ses genoux auraient lâché. Elle lâcha un gloussement, puis un autre, puis se laissa emporter par le fou-rire nerveux. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle dut se les plaquer contre la bouche. Elle se sentait terrifiée, grisée, soulagée, horrifiée, comme si elle s'était jetée dans le vide et avait soudain découvert qu'elle savait voler.

Aurélia avait les larmes qui coulaient tellement qu'elle riait, puis finalement le calme revint, alors qu'elle se tenait les abdos qui lui faisaient mal après cet intermède. Elle fixa alors Elisa avec les yeux brillants d'une lueur un peu folle :

\- Je déteste réellement ce monde.

Elle rit encore plus hystériquement, alors que le sourire d'Elisa s'évanouit de son visage.

\- Si y'a un Dieu, il ne m'a vraiment pas à la bonne. Je veux dire, me zapper ici, c'est déjà énorme, mais aussi que je ne sois pas la seule, à batailler avec la logique la plus conne du monde ? C'est hilarant, je ne sers littéralement à rien, c'est merveilleux !

Aurélia rit tellement qu'elle s'essuie une larme et regarde finalement Elisa qui s'était figée, comme se rendant compte qu'elle avait finalement... pété un boulon. Aurélia rit encore :

\- J'ai oublié de te dire. Mes amis sont au courant que j'ai vu le futur. Ils n'en savent pas la teneur exacte mais ils savent que je sais des choses sur des évènements à venir. Thelma, le Trio et Angelina. Mais tu peux laisser Angelina de côté, elle ne veut rien savoir. Toujours est-il que Thelma m'avait conseillée de te parler. Sans même être au courant que tu savais. Donc voilà. Je vais prendre une pause. Je vais être égoïste et passer du temps avec eux, et ma famille, et ne pas penser à sauver le monde car j'en ai PLUS. RIEN. A. FOUTRE.

Elle appuya les derniers mots comme si elle tapait sur un clou avec un marteau. Puis, elle sauta sur le sol et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Ce monde n'est clairement pas ma responsabilité. C'est terminé. Les nuits sans sommeil, les dépressions nerveuses et les crises existentielles ? Terminé. Je raccroche mon tablier, tu es apparemment bien meilleure que moi pour gérer ce problème de toute façon, tout le monde le dit. Personne n'écouterait une tarée comme moi alors… GERE LE. Moi je vais en vacances me dorer la pilule en Barbades, puis quand je reviendrais je vais exactement ce qu'on attend de moi. Je rejoindrais un club, j'étudierais. Je penserais à mon avenir. Je serais une élève normale qui n'aura pas à se préoccuper de sauver des gamins des griffes d'un professeur avec un turban, un troll ou un cerbère, car tu sais quoi je vais pour la première fois depuis quatre ans penser à ma pomme. Sans équivoque, je vais être égoïste !

Finalement, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Élisa totalement abasourdie.

\- Bonne vacances Elisa, puisse le sort t'être favorable."

Elle franchit la porte d'un petit pas de danse complètement secouée. Elisa était restée derrière, les bras ballants tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer… Le soulagement venait d'être remplacé par une inquiétude grandissante. Aurélia Ruva était un problème. Un véritable problème.

 **oOoOoOo**

Puis vint le jour du festin de fin d'année. La Grande Salle était décorée aux couleurs des Serpentard, et il y eut plusieurs Poufsouffle qui murmurèrent qu'Elisa aurait mérité trois cent points pour avoir sauvé les petits idiots de Gryffondor. Quand Harry arriva, peu avant le début du repas, il y eut un bref moment de silence, puis toutes les conversations reprirent. Dumbledore, qui avait sans doute attendu ce moment, ne tarda pas à se lever pour faire son discours de fin d'année.

– Une autre année se terminé, fit-il joyeusement tandis que le murmure des conversations se taisait. Je vais à nouveau vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions ce délicieux festin… Oui, Mr. Hopkrik ?

Elisa tourna la tête si vite qu'elle entendit une vertèbre craquer, et étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Lester Hopkrik avait levé la main comme s'il posait une question en classe. Quand Dumbledore prononça son nom, il se mit dignement debout.

– Excusez-moi, professeur Dumbledore, mais… Avant la fin de l'année, j'aimerai poser quelques questions au sujet de ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours.

Il y eut une vague de murmures. Peut-être était-ce juste une idée de sa part, mais Elisa eut soudain l'impression que le sourire de Dumbledore se faisait un peu plus figé. Aurélia, elle échangea un regard avec ses amis. Eux aussi haussèrent les épaules.

– Est-ce que la pierre philosophale était à Poudlard jusqu'à récemment ?

Nouvelle vague de murmures. A la table des professeurs, plusieurs enseignants échangèrent des regards. Dumbledore avait pris un air grave.

– C'est exact.

Aurélia le regarda avec un dégoût assumé, comme le Trio, les autres Gryffondors étaient plutôt interloqués.

– Et vous saviez qu'elle était convoitée par quelqu'un, qui a d'ailleurs tenté de s'en emparé il y a quelques jours ? poursuivit Lester Hopkrik d'un ton égal.

Cette fois il n'y eut pas de murmures. Juste un gros, très gros silence. Elisa réalisa qu'elle s'était plaquée une main contre la bouche, horrifiée. Ce n'était certainement pas arrivé dans le canon ! Aurélia elle, s'amusait intérieurement. Le canon était mort. Vive le canon.

– En effet, fit Dumbledore qui ne souriait plus du tout. Mais je vous assure que la pierre était protégée par des défenses érigées par tous les professeurs du château.

Lester inspira profondément, et Elisa se demanda pendant une seconde vertigineuse s'il allait répéter les accusations qu'elle avait lancées, s'il allait carrément demander au directeur de Poudlard s'il avait tendu un piège à Voldemort à Poudlard.

Oh, elle savait que la réponse était oui, elle. Mais c'était parce qu'elle avait lu les livres. Parce qu'elle savait que Dumbledore avait plus ou moins avoué à Harry lui avoir facilité la tâche pour affronter Quirrell. Mais le reste de l'école allait tomber des nues. Et le directeur n'allait _certainement pas_ admettre ce truc-là devant tout le monde… Parce que si les parents d'élèves apprenaient que Dumbledore avait utilisé l'école de leurs enfants comme appât à mage noir, Dumbledore serait au moins destitué !

Aurélia, elle regardait les professeurs du coin, notamment le professeur McGonagall qui semblait apprendre que le père Noël n'existait pas. Elle frétillait. Elle adorait. Il méritait.

– Saviez-vous que cette personne était le professeur Quirrell ?

– Je n'avais que des soupçons, répondit gravement le directeur. Aucune certitude, malheureusement, ni de preuves.

Elisa se remit à respirer. Aurélia fronça les sourcils. Quel foutu menteur et s'il ne mentait pas ? Quel nul.

Ok, elle n'aimait pas Dumbledore et elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais elle ne voulait pas le voir perdre son job. Il était l'assurance-vie d'Harry, après tout ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve jugé devant un tribunal, juste qu'il fasse plus attention à la vie de ses élèves !

– Alors vous ne saviez pas que Quirrell était la personne ayant lâché le troll dans les cachots, fit Lester d'un ton sceptique. Alors que la défense qu'il a fournie à la pierre philosophale était justement un troll ?

Aurélia plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Elle faillit tomber dans les pommes, tellement que Lester Hopkrik était un savage ! Quel mec ! Phil semblait beaucoup s'amuser, et Teddy assassinait Dumbledore du regard. Quentin lui… et bien son rictus était adéquat.

Après tout Aurélia leur avait raconté SA version de l'histoire.

Le silence sembla encore s'alourdir. Elisa ne respirait même plus. Elle ne se serait jamais doutée que Lester Hopkrik avait autant de cran. Puis le septième année de Poufsouffle reprit, déclarant d'une traite :

– Est-ce que la raison pour laquelle le professeur Quirrell n'a pas été questionné après l'incident du troll était parce que vous le soupçonniez et cherchiez à le piéger dans le corridor du troisième étage, la main dans le sac ?

A ce point Elisa s'attendait à ce qu'un prof interrompe Lester, mais non, même pas. Tous les profs fixaient Dumbledore. Rogue était impavide, Hagrid avait l'air absolument abasourdi, mais Chourave et McGonagall arboraient d'identiques expression de mécontentement amer. Comme si elles se disaient « _tu l'as bien mérité, vieille chèvre. Maintenant, assume !_ »

Bon, elles ne se disaient sans doute pas formulé comme _ça_. Mais vous voyez l'idée.

– Mr. Hopkrik…

– Juste oui ou non professeur, le coupa Lester avec un aplomb admirable.

Dumbledore le considéra un instant par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes en demi-lune, puis lâcha dans un soupir :

– Oui, c'était la raison. C'était négligent de ma part. Ignorant le danger que représentait Quirrell, je n'ai pas pris les mesures qui s'imposaient.

Lester le regarda fixement, tout décorum oublié, avant de lâcher avec incrédulité :

– Vous pouvez le dire. Monsieur le directeur, ce troll a failli tuer une élève. Une élève de première année, si je ne me trompe pas. Est-ce que piéger Quirrell était digne de mettre en danger la vie d'une élève ? De _tous les élèves_ qui auraient pu se trouver sur le chemin de ce troll ?

Aurélia faillit se lever sur la table en claquant des doigts. VAS-Y LESTER. VAS-Y !

Le silence sembla littéralement devenir plus tangible au-dessus de la table des Serpentard et, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'intervention de Lester, Dumbledore sembla complètement pris au dépourvu.

– Mr. Hopkrik, ce n'était pas si…

– Juste oui ou non, monsieur le directeur.

Elisa commençait à comprendre pourquoi Neal Bowman avait dit que Lester était accro aux règles. Il ne prenait pas ça à la rigolade. Elisa elle-même était sciée, et _elle_ était la personne qui avait engueulé Dumbledore devant toute l'école à Halloween dernier.

Le silence s'épaissit. Dumbledore lança un bref regard circulaire sur la salle. Elisa fit de même, et réalisa avec stupeur que Lester avait vraiment bien choisi son moment… parce que tous les profs semblaient s'être ligués contre le directeur. Aucun d'entre eux ne faisait mine de le soutenir (sauf Hagrid, mais il semblait trop stupéfait pour parler). Même sa fidèle McGonagall avait l'air en rogne. L'histoire du professeur assassin et de l'école transformée en piège, et non en défense, avait tellement circulé entre les élèves qu'elle avait forcément atteint les profs. Et est-ce que Dumbledore leur avait fourni une explication ? Sans doute pas. Il aimait ses secrets.

Alors c'étaient ce que les profs attendaient, là, maintenant. Une explication. Et Dumbledore était clairement désarçonné, parce que les gens ne devaient pas souvent lui demander de se justifier devant eux.

– Tout était parfaitement sous contrôle, finit par dire Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante. Mr. Hopkrik…

– Monsieur le directeur, le coupa Lester en haussant la voix. Le troll n'était pas sous contrôle. Le couloir du troisième étage non plus n'était pas sous contrôle, puisque quatre élèves y sont entrés sans qu'aucun professeur ne le réalise. Et apparemment la capture du professeur Quirrell n'était pas non plus sous contrôle, puis qu'il a été _tué_ au sein même de l'école ! J'ai été élève à Poudlard pendant sept ans, et je me suis toujours senti parfaitement en sécurité, parfaitement certain que tout été sous contrôle. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis sûr que vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai des doutes.

Aurélia faillit se lever en hurlant le nom de Lester et lui balancer son soutif à la figure.

Lester marqua une pause, puis répéta lentement :

– Monsieur le directeur, est-ce que ça en valait la peine ?

Non, sembla hurler tout l'être d'Aurélia Ruva. Non cela n'en valait pas la peine.

Le regard de Dumbledore ne quitta pas Lester. Le directeur semblait soudain très vieux, lorsqu'il inclina la tête et concéda sa défaite.

– Non, Mr. Hopkrik. Et à l'avenir, je vous assure que je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'aucun professeur ne mette les élèves de ce château en danger.

Elisa mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser ce qui la dérangeait dans cette réponse. Dumbledore avait formulé sa phrase comme si le vrai danger était venu de Quirrell. Sans nier sa responsabilité, il s'arrangeait pour éviter le blâme de tout ce qui s'était passé. C'était habile de sa part.

Lester l'avait aussi remarqué, à en juger par son froncement de sourcil. Néanmoins, Dumbledore avait vraiment bien formulé sa réponse. Impossible d'insister sans avoir l'air de pinailler. Si Lester voulait s'en sortir avec dignité, il devait s'arrêter là. Dumbledore était bien plus rôdé que lui aux subtilités de la parole : il avait presque un siècle d'expérience.

Aurélia, elle faillit lancer une assiette à la figure de Dumbledore. Bordel, elle était tellement énervée, c'en était incroyable !

– Je n'ai pas d'autres questions, conclu Lester en s'inclinant poliment. Merci, monsieur le directeur. Je m'excuse d'avoir interrompu votre discours.

Et Lester se rassit. Pour autant, le murmure des conversations ne reprit pas tout de suite. Les gens échangeaient de regards incertains, et l'exubérance d'il y avait dix minutes semblait avoir disparu. L'intervention de Lester avait certainement bouleversé la bonne ambiance.

– Reprenons donc ! fit Dumbledore d'un ton jovial. Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant : en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec trois-cent deux points. En troisième place, Poufsouffle avec trois-cent cinquante-deux points. Serdaigle a obtenu quatre-cent vingt-huit points et Serpentard quatre-cent cinquante-deux.

Il y eut des applaudissements à la table de Serpentard, mais pas d'explosion de joie. Lester avait vraiment plombé l'ambiance.

– Oui oui, très bien Serpentard, reprit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire amusé. Mais il convient cependant de prendre en compte des évènements récents.

Il y eut un grand silence. Les sourires des Serpentards se firent moins triomphants, et les autres élèves échangèrent des regards incertains. Lester Hopkrik semblait soudain horrifié : sans doute pensait-il que Dumbledore allait lui retirer des points pour avoir ramené sa fraise.

– A Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, et Ronald Weasley, reprit Dumbledore d'un ton posé. Vous avez tous les trois été prêts à affronter de terribles périls pour protéger cette école. Pour cela, je vous accorde à chacun cinquante points.

Il y eut un moment de silence abasourdi, puis la table des Gryffondor éclata en applaudissements et en exclamations. Les jumeaux Weasley tapaient sur la table avec leurs gobelets. Elisa essaya de faire le calcul dans sa tête, mais elle avait déjà oublié les scores d'origine. Heureusement, Neal Bowman lança avec surprise : « Ils ont le même score que les Serpentard maintenant ! » et ça clarifia tout de suite beaucoup plus les choses.

Elisa ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'Aurélia n'avait droit à aucun point. Un peu obtus de la part de Dudu, mais bon : vu la dent que McGonagall avait contre la jeune Ruva, c'est sûr que la récompenser pour ses actions (qui, en plus, étaient « personnelles et égoïstes » et donc pas « nobles et pour le plus grand bien »), ça allait être délicat.

Aurélia elle, s'en fichait, mais elle était plutôt interloquée par le culot de cet homme.

\- Mais oui, leur donner des points car ils ont fait ton job. Bravo à toi. Pauvre nul, marmonna-t-elle assez fort pour qu'Angelina Johnson qui était à côté laisse échapper une exclamation choquée.

\- Aurélia, ne le crie pas dans la Grande Salle.

La tempête violette préféra afficher un rictus entendu.

Le silence revint petit à petit.

– Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis, mais il n'en faut pas moins pour faire face à ses amis. A Trisha Buttermere et Cédric Diggory, qui ont bravé la désapprobation de leurs Maison pour prévenir leurs enseignants du péril qui menaçait l'école, je donne quinze points chacun.

La table des Poufsouffle applaudit à tout rompre. Trisha et Cédric semblaient abasourdis. Elisa ne l'était pas moins. Ce n'était pas arrivé dans l'intrigue canon ! La Poufsouffle réfléchissait frénétiquement à ce que ça voulait dire. Est-ce que c'était sa Maison qui allait se voir attribuer une tonne de points de manière arbitraire ? Mais alors… Pourquoi ?! C'était Harry que Dumbledore favorisait, non ?!

D'un autre côté, dans le canon, la Maison Poufsouffle n'avait pas mis le nez de Dumbledore dans ses erreurs devant toute l'école. Peut-être qu'il essayait de recoller les morceaux avec les blaireaux ? Ça serait catastrophique pour lui s'il se mettait les Poufsouffle à dos. Déjà que les Serdaigle étaient neutres et que les Serpentard étaient plus ou moins hostiles…

Petit à petit, le silence se fit à nouveau. Dumbledore reprit la parole :

– A Miss Elisabeth Bishop…

Elisa, qui jouait avec sa fourchette d'un geste nerveux, laissa échapper le couvert fautif qui tomba dans son assiette avec un tintement assourdissant dans le silence. La Poufsouffle devint complètement cramoisie.

– … Pour son dévouement à ses pairs, sa détermination à protéger ses camarades, et l'abnégation dont elle a fait preuve en partant seule à la poursuite de trois élèves en danger… Je lui accorde soixante-dix points.

Cette fois ce fut une véritable ovation qui s'en suivit. Les Poufsouffle avaient à présent le même nombre de points que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent.

– Et à Mr. Lester Hopkrik, pour son sang-froid et son sens des responsabilités… J'accorde cinq points à Poufsouffle.

Ce fut comme si une bombe avait explosé dans la Grande Salle. Et, tandis que les bannières vertes devenaient jaunes et que l'emblème du serpent disparaissait en faveur de l'insigne du blaireau, Elisa prit quelques secondes pour savourer le moment.

Aurélia elle s'en foutait. Elle se foutait de la moue déconfite des Gryffondors, qu'Elisa prenne sa foutue victoire. C'était la sienne et elle n'allait pas tempêter contre ça. Elle démissionnait.

« - Je propose qu'on fasse des badges, Hopkrik Ministre de la Magie, dit Aurélia pince-sans-rire. Ce serait un business plan tout à fait acceptable.

\- Tu nous a déjà couté la Coupe des Quatre Maisons avec ta perte de points record, gronda Quentin. N'aggrave pas ton cas.

Aurélia roula les yeux, elle n'avait jamais fait mystère de son aversion pour le système des points. C'était juste des susucres aux chiots qu'étaient les élèves. Elle n'avait le temps ou l'énergie de démonter le système de toute façon. Et Poufsouffle avait gagné. Donc franchement à quoi bon ?

\- Meh.

Quentin manqua de faire un AVC alors que Thelma était plutôt en train de rire à côté d'Angelina. Cette dernière était au courant finalement. Aurélia lui en toucha un mot en murmurant quelques nuits avant. Elle ne dit pas tous les détails comme à Thelma. Mais elle n'avait pas eu à le faire… Angelina ne voulait rien savoir. Elle était juste soulagée de comprendre pourquoi son amie avait autant de mal à faire confiance à autrui. Alors elle demanda juste qu'elle lui dise quand un troll débarquerait encore. Et Aurélia promis. Elle ne bougerait que pour ses proches. Le monde n'était plus sa responsabilité.

\- M'enfin. Une année qui s'achève.

\- Et j'imagine que les années suivantes seront intéressantes, demanda Thelma l'air de rien.

Angelina et les autres se tournèrent vers Aurélia qui se contenta de manger sa glace au caramel.

\- Nope. Ennuyeuses à mourir.

\- Menteuse, lâcha Teddy.

\- Je ne peux pas réfuter ça. Mais plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas. Ça dépendra de certaines circonstances, alors partons en paix mes amis. J'ai bien l'intention de profiter d'une année calme, rejoindre des clubs et vivre ma vie à fond.

Le groupe s'échangea un regard mais Quentin soupira et se porta la voix :

\- D'accord, mais… Une chose.

Teddy et Phil s'étaient penchés en entendant la voix de Quentin baisser :

\- La prochaine fois, viens nous voir pour qu'on mette ensemble en place un plan d'action, ordonna-t-il sans aucun sourire.

Aurélia le regarda alors. Quentin la regardait sans faillir. Teddy aussi. Phil pareil. Juste ces trois-là. Ils savaient. Et Thelma et Angelina aussi qui n'avaient rien dit mais avaient tout entendu.

Aurélia se sentit soulagée et terrifiée en même temps. C'était une flamme froide. Elle les adorait, elle ne voulait pas les perdre… Mais elle ne pouvait plus forcer les gens à se comporter comme elle le voudrait. Elle prit alors son verre d'eau et but :

\- Okay, murmura-t-elle si bas qu'ils furent les seuls à l'entendre.

Phil, Teddy et Quentin échangèrent un regard. Puis sourirent. D'un même sourire narquois. Aurélia secoua la tête. Elle n'avait plus vraiment à s'inquiéter… Non ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Aurélia soupira de soulagement en découvrant ses résultats d'examens. Optimal en Métamorphose, Défense et Potions. Effort Exceptionnel en Arithmancie (malgré la partie majeure en numérologie) et Runes. Acceptable en Soin des Créatures Magiques, Botanique et Astronomie. Et la seule note en dessous de la moyenne était en Histoire de la Magie où elle reçut un magistral Désolant. Hors-sujet avait marqué Binns… Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'elle demande comment le fantôme faisait pour corriger les copies sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se saisir des papiers ou d'une plume ! ça devait utiliser pas mal de magie ectoplasmique !

Bref, elle fit très vite ses valises, même pas en dix minutes montre en main sachant qu'elle n'avait pas emmené sa grosse malle mais la plus petite de voyage qu'elle avait emprunté à sa mère. Elle en profita alors pour quitter la tour des Gryffondors pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Alors qu'elle descendit les escaliers, elle croisa les jumeaux Weasley qui s'engouffraient à sa suite avec des livres entre les bras. Son regard tomba sur un des romans dont le titre l'attira directement : Sa Majesté des Mouches, son livre favori !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec tout ça ?

Aurélia sourit, pas dupe pour un sou et les salua avant de s'en aller. Il restait quelques heures avant de s'en aller, elle pouvait explorer le château.

Elle se retrouva finalement dans l'énorme cage d'escalier centrale du château quand elle hésita entre monter ou descendre… Elle décida finalement de monter au septième étage, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la salle sur demande… En fait, elle ne l'avait pas ouverte depuis qu'elle était revenue au château.

Après avoir récité sa phrase dans sa tête plusieurs fois, Aurélia entra dans la salle qu'elle découvrit inchangée malgré la poussière. Le bureau qu'elle avait poussé au centre…. Des ébauches de plans punaisés sur des tableaux en liège, son plan de Poudlard inachevé, des listes, des livres qu'elle avait emprunté à sa mère, des stylos, des plumes, des cristaux… mais surtout ce qui la frappa c'est le manque d'organisation. C'était une véritable pile, un amas d'idées, rien de défini… comme son état d'esprit. Aurélia sentit quelque chose de vertigineux. Tout cela n'était que l'année dernière. En un an, elle avait trouvé une sorte d'ordre intérieur, une petite paix… Elle avait changé, ou du moins elle essayait.

Elle soupira. Puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle avait du temps donc pouvait déjà commencer à ranger tout ça non ? Elle se retroussa les manches et avec sa baguette visa le bureau couvet par un large opercule de poussière :

\- Récurvite !

Le train arriva finalement et Aurélia attendit le train en compagnie de ses amis. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Elisa qui parlait avec des premières années. Et hésita.

Oui, elle avait dit qu'elle laissait l'entière responsabilité à Elisa et elle était bien décidée à suivre sa résolution, mais… Elle était une enfant. Malgré toute la confiance de la poufsouffle et sa victoire, elle restait une personne. Elle savait qu'elle avait le soutien du cercle d'Aurélia, mais… peut-être qu'elle devait réaffirmer le sien. Elle n'était pas cruelle. Elle voulait juste un break. Et exister en dehors de ce qu'elle savait. Alors elle s'approcha d'Elisa… et attendit que la petite Hannah Abbott s'éloigne pour venir la voir :

\- Salut.

Elisa sursauta presque de surprise et croisa le regard avec celui plus amusé et moqueur d'Aurélia. Celle-ci renifla alors qu'elle croisa ses bras :

\- Relax Bi… Elisa. Je ne vais pas exploser, j'ai fait du yoga ce matin, plaisanta-t-elle.

Elisa sourit légèrement.

\- Tu repars en Barbades pour les vacances ?

\- Bien informée à ce que je vois… Oui. Ma famille m'attend là-bas. Ah, et si je ne reviens pas, ce sera sans doute car ma grand-mère m'aura enfermée dans une tour. Ils n'apprécient pas vraiment que je me suis encore mise en danger.

Elisa sourcilla. Encore ? Aurélia le remarqua.

\- Mon année sabbatique a été… assez agitée.

\- J'imagine bien. Tu étais partie en Amérique du Sud ?

\- Brésil, confirma Aurélia. Argentine, Colombie, Bolivie, Mexique… C'était éclairant. Enfin…

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour changer de sujet.

\- Je voulais… m'excuser.

Elisa se figea.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Ma réaction. Elle n'était peut-être pas ce que tu attendais, mais ce jour-là... C'était trop. Je suis… soulagée en fait. De ne pas être toute seule dans cette galère.

Aurélia sourit timidement mais expira. Elle n'avait pas terminé.

\- C'est juste que je suis paumée. J'ai besoin de temps. Je ne peux pas me plonger dans cette merde sans être sûre que je vais pouvoir le gérer et tu as vraiment l'air de t'en sortir.

Elisa fronça les sourcils, Aurélia se rendit compte de ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire et leva les mains

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule ! Mais ce que tu peux faire, fais-le, je n'ai pas l'intention de me retrouver sur ton chemin ! Je voulais juste te dire… Je ne veux pas être proactive sur le sujet… du moins pour le moment, car j'ai _besoin_ de savoir ce que je veux et qui je suis sans cette responsabilité. Pour pouvoir l'accepter sans aucun regret. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide. Si tu es dépassée… Appelle-moi.

Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un bout de parchemin couvert de son adresse en Barbades et en Angleterre, puis lui tendit :

\- J'ai juste besoin d'un break Elisa. Je ne sais juste pas combien de temps ça prendra. Mais je ne fuirais pas si tu as besoin de moi. J'en ai marre de fuir.

Un petit silence passa entre elles. Puis Elisa prit le papier et le mit dans sa poche avant d'en sortir un carnet et un stylo.

\- Je comprends.

\- Vraiment ?

Aurélia fut incroyablement soulagée alors qu'Elisa écrivit sa propre adresse pour la jeune Gryffondor :

\- C'est beaucoup à gérer. Et tu sais tout cela depuis quatre ans non ? C'est pas beaucoup. A ta place j'aurais aussi pété une durite.

Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas été aussi insupportable. Sans doute même. Aurélia avait étouffé sa nature spontanée et donc fut une peste. Mais elle ? Elle se serait enfermée dans une salle à double tour.

\- C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas demandée comment tu sais tout cela. TU n'es pas arrivée en même temps que moi ?

\- Non, je le sais depuis plus...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant ses amis qui venaient la rejoindre. Aurélia lança un regard et trouva Cédric et Trisha.

\- Plus tard, dit Elisa.

Aurélia hocha lentement la tête et s'éclaircit la voix :

\- On se voit en Septembre alors. Passe un bon été.

\- Toi aussi, répondit Elisa avec un sourire.

Aurélia sourit alors d'un sourire rare. Pas ironique, cynique ou moqueur mais juste éclatant. Puis elle toucha légèrement l'épaule d'Elisa Bishop et rejoignit ses amis en courant et en riant. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'Elisa Bishop voyait Aurélia Ruva comme une gamine enthousiaste et joueuse.

Aurélia passa le voyage à écouter de la musique dans le compartiment ultra-bondé des Gryffondors et attrapa Gavin (un deuxième année) au passage pour l'inviter à manger des bonbons et écouter de la musique avec eux. Le garçon emmena des amis de sa promo avec lui et Raashid vint rejoindre la fête en compagnie de… Trudy Glaston et Tamsin Applebee :

\- Salut, sourit Aurélia. Il nous reste des patacitrouilles, vous en voulez ?

\- On dirait Elisa en première année, se retint de rire Trudy. Vous avez échangé vos personnalités quand vous étiez dans ce souterrain ?

\- Pas du tout. J'aime juste faire la fête, exploser les pétards et rendre le corps professoral dingue, répondit Aurélia avec humour. Oh d'ailleurs…

Elle sortit des flacons de couleurs de son sac en bandoulière.

\- Une goutte et vous avez une couleur ! ça s'enlève en un shampoing. Qui veut les cheveux bleus ? Alicia, je t'avais promis le rose bubblegum !

Les jumeaux Weasley émergea de la foule qui se pressaient autour du poste radio qui passait du Madonna et apparurent avec leurs yeux brillants.

\- T'as quoi comme couleur ? »

Certains refusèrent avant de se laisser prendre au jeu puis finalement arrivés dans la station 9 ¾ , les jeunes sortirent avec les cheveux couleur arc-en-ciel. Gavin qui arborait une parfaite chevelure bleue piquée de liserés dorés éclata de rire en voyant la tête catastrophée de sa mère.

\- Un shampoing et ça s'en va maman, disait-il. Promis !

Quentin renifla lui alors qu'il avait une parfaite teinture rouge électrique comme Teddy et Phil.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé cette folie, Mère. Cela m'a été imposé.

La mère de Quentin était une sorcière très belle aux longs cheveux blonds cendrés comme son fils et au contraire essaya tant bien que mal à retenir un rire, mais ce fut l'impressionnant Jacob Martins, le grand-père rabbin de Quentin qui était coiffé d'une kippa, une longue barbe blanche, et une robe de très bonne qualité. Il éclata de rire en voyant son petit-fils ce qui tranchait avec ses traits ciselés. Il posa alors ses yeux Aurélia qui riait nerveusement :

\- Miss Aurélia Ruva, j'imagine ? Quentin nous a parlé de vous.

\- C'est bien elle monsieur, renchérit Phil.

\- Ah Méphisto je vois que vous vous portez bien… Théodore.

Teddy salua gravement le rabbin qui sourit légèrement.

\- Nous devons malheureusement prendre congé rapidement, mais miss Ruva, j'attends de vous revoir très bientôt

\- Moi de même, monsieur, répondit Aurélia avec respect.

Quentin laissa apparaître un rictus fier et sans plus de cérémonie transplana avec sa famille. Teddy lui rejoignit ses parents de l'autre côté de la barrière après un dernier au revoir et Phil s'en alla aussi après un clin d'œil. Aurélia se tourna pour trouver sa propre famille quand elle vit plutôt les jumeaux qui retenaient un rire les cheveux rouges et or. Mais leur mère semblait engueuler Percy et Ron. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi. La famille Weasley passa devant elle et elle hésita à les saluer, mais ce n'était pas le moment…

\- Aurélia ! l'appela une voix.

La jeune fille se tourna et vit son père qui l'attendait proche d'un mur. Elle le rejoignit alors avec sa malle derrière elle et l'enlaça chaleureusement. Moly Weasley lança un regard à la famille Weasley et se pencha vers Percy qui sembla tout à coup soulagé. Aurélia elle était heureuse de voir son père, et pour la première fois, elle n'avait hâte de rentrer chez elle pour fuir l'école, mais juste parce qu'elle voulait les voir.

\- On rentre ? demanda Aurélia.

Victorien lui lança un clin d'œil pour toute réponse et elle prit sa main pour disparaître à ses côtés.

(navrée Y. ça va foutre le bordel)


	11. Tentatives - Part 01

**Et là voilà, plus vite que prévu ! Le début de l'année 4. Mes amis, je peux clairement dire… ON Y EST. Il s'agit du meilleur de G &I qui commence. Aurélia sort petit à petit de ses crises existentielles et les dangers qui menacent l'école s'approchent. Au programme du fun, de nouveaux amis, des crises de colère, mais surtout… Une Aurélia qui s'affirme.**

 **Bref, bienvenue dans la deuxième partie de G &I. Ce sera uniquement du point de vue d'Aurélia.**

 **icequeen :** Bien sûr qu'il y a des reminiscences, l'émotion-mère d'Aurélia malgré son contrôle reste la colère. Une émotion motrice qui peut être destructrice mais aussi facilitatrice de merveilleux bouleversements. Aurélia doit l'apprendre à la gérer et ce n'est pas gagné, mais elle est en bonne voie malgré ses rechutes. Penses-tu _réellement_ qu'Aurélia a abandonné ? Elle est assez honnête dans sa façon d'exprimer sur ce coup-là. Oui. Elle lâche l'affaire pour le moment. Et elle fait confiance à Elisa dans une certaine mesure pour s'en occuper. Surtout par nécessité. Elle ne peut pas s'en occuper. Elle affirme qu'elle a un problème et que tant qu'il n'est pas réglé, elle ne peut aider personne. Elle se sent inutile. Et quand on a le sentiment de ne pas être utile, on laisse les personnes les plus à même d'être meilleurs que nous, le gérer. En fait, mine de rien, au-delà d'être égoiste, car ça l'est, c'est surtout pragmatique.

 **Tiph :** Beaucoup ont cru qu'elles allaient se rencontrer plus tard, d'autres plus tôt, c'était le bon moment. Élisa et Aurélia tirent toutes les deux des enseignements différents de leur intermède dans le souterrain. Aurélia sait qu'elle n'est pas assez préparée, pas assez équilibrée, pas assez prête pour gérer tout cela. Élisa a eu une victoire, elle est donc confiante pour aborder la suite… Aurélia a besoin à ce stade de confiance en ses capacités, ce qu'elle n'aura pas avec une Élisa qui lui dira, j'ai un plan il est prêt, tu n'es pas _nécessaire._ Enfin Élisa ne lui dira jamais ça, elle est heureuse d'avoir de l'aide providentielle, mais ce n'est pas ce que ressent Aurélia. Son échec a été rude. Elle pensait être prête, mais non… elle ne l'était pas.

* * *

 _Parlons de Phil…_

 _Méphisto « Phil » Luis Pinto est un Sang-Pur, fils unique d'un sorcier espagnol Eduardo Pinto et d'une sorcière anglaise, Myfawny Nelson. Méphisto a la peau halée qu'il tient de son père. Le regard brillant, le sourire ravageur, les boucles brunes. Il est un beau garçon et plutôt grand en plus. Il se déplace les mains dans les poches, la cravate défaite sous sa robe de sorcier, presque nonchalant. Il est cool. C'est que les élèves pensent de lui. Méphisto n'est pas un gars méchant sauf avec ses ennemis, et encore, il ne les cherche pas. Il est solaire, souriant, drôle, foncièrement gentil, incroyablement franc. Phil détestait tricher. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère, c'était même rassurant._

 _Le prénom de Méphisto est une histoire drôle, quand le garçonnet est né, le père Luis l'a regardé et s'est exclamé qu'il était bien trop mignon, et qu'il était si mignon qu'on allait l'embêter, il fallait donc lui donner un nom à l'opposé pour lui inculquer du caractère et qu'il soit une bonne blague en grandissant. Donc Méphisto._

 _Luis Pinto était un sorcier qui travaillait pour la coopération internationale. Il est parti d'Espagne très jeune, à peine 22 ans, et s'est installé en Grande-Bretagne. Luis ne s'entendait pas trop avec sa famille trop au fait des dynamiques de pouvoir entre Sang-Purs espagnol. On voulait marier le jeune Luis qui refusait toutes les rencontres prévues avec ses prétendantes. Non. Il voulait être libre d'aimer. Alors il est parti. Et il rencontra Myfawny la fille d'un sorcier anglais et d'une sorcière irlandaise qui lui choisit ce nom celtique. Ils tombèrent fous amoureux l'un de l'autre alors que la guerre était sur le point d'éclater. Myfawny n'avait que 19 ans quand elle tomba enceinte._

 _Luis Pinto travaillait dur au ministère mais il tomba, les assassinats surgissait même dans les couloirs à travers les vaisseaux sous Impérium. Luis s'était interposé entre une jeune sorcière aux cheveux roux, comme ceux de sa femme, et se pris un coup de couteau trempé dans du poison. Il passa trois jours à hurler dans une chambre de St-Mangouste alors que les Guérisseurs étaient complétement dépassés. Pas de bézoard, pas d'antipoison efficace. Les rares Maîtres de Potions, morts ou disparus. Alors que Luis mourut, Méphisto avait trois mois._

 _La jeune sorcière s'enfuit chez ses parents en Irlande puis éleva son fils jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Elle s'en alla ensuite s'installer à Bristol et eut un petit travail de secrétaire au Ministère de la Magie, au département de la coopération magique ou feu, son mari travaillait…_

 _Myfawny eut des amants, mais jamais de mari. Elle ne voulut jamais s'engager la bague au doigt. Toujours amoureuse de Luis. Parfois elle voyait le fantôme de son défunt amour sur le visage de Méphisto, mais le garçonnet ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur, il se regardait aussi parfois dans le miroir pour chercher ce père qu'il n'avait jamais connu._

 _Il y avait donc une différence fondamentale entre Méphisto et Phil. Phil était la personnalité joyeuse et joueuse qu'on pouvait croiser dans les couloirs et qui avait toujours une parole gentille ou une blague pour vous. Une personnalité enjouée qu'il avait créée pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère. Phil donc, sait très bien faire un pas de côté se détourner. Phil sait passer en dernier._

 _Mais Méphisto ? C'était le côté sombre. Le côté réel, les cris sous le polissage, la colère, les coups de poings qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de donner à ceux qui emmerdait Aurélia. C'était la fureur contre ceux qui lui avait arraché son père. Méphisto n'était pas un anti-Serpentard, mais il ne supportait réellement pas l'idéologie Puriste. Mais il n'avait pas mal tourné, car Méphisto préfère prendre soin des autres._

 _C'était sans doute pour cela, que Méphisto était dans doute le meilleur observateur et celui qui des trois, comprenait le mieux Aurélia. Aurélia avait des similitudes avec Teddy mais Méphisto la comprenait le mieux. Et Aurélia en échange n'était jamais dupe. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle a toujours préféré l'appeler Méphisto alors que le monde l'appelait Phil._

 _Méphisto est un élève correct mais a des très bons résultats en Métamorphose, Botanique et Soin aux créatures Magiques. Il est aussi bon en Défense. Il a une passion avérée pour le Coca, adore faire du balai et préfère les courses au Quidditch, il n'a pas eu de copine depuis qu'Aurélia est revenue de voyages. Il envisage une carrière de Soigneur de créatures magiques et rêve de devenir Animagus. Il se fait toujours embarquer dans les lubies des autres, mais il est le plus grand, donc il voit bien à l'avant, et protège ses camarades de ce qu'ils voient et ne voient pas. Tant qu'on est honnête avec lui._

 _Votez pour le prochain :_

 _\- Colin Crivey_

 _\- Oswald Bradley_

 _\- Mathias Dwaine_

 _\- Isaac Buttermere_

* * *

Année 4 : Tentatives

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel de la Barbade, le vent soufflait dans les palmiers, et Aurélia Ruva bailla largement tout en s'étirant alors qu'elle terminait une énième course matinale.

Aurélia quant à elle était restée à peine une semaine en Angleterre avant d'attraper un portolion direction la Barbade. Cela coûtait normalement plutôt cher, mais les Ruva économisaient chaque année pour s'offrir le voyage afin de voir leur famille dans les tropiques, sans parler de l'amitié de Victorien Ruva avec EwenHendor, un membre du département des transports magiques. Ils avaient des petites réductions sur leur forfait famille.

Bref quand elle arriva, elle eut droit à une engueulade très bruyante de la part de sa grand-mère, la terrible Suzie. Celle-ci hurla qu'elle était trop jeune, qu'aller dans des souterrains dangereux était une folie, qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête d'en faire qu'à sa tête, et qu'elle était une enfant sous leur responsabilité. Puis elle l'étreignit en lui disant qu'elle était heureuse de la voir... On ne restait jamais en colère trop longtemps chez les Roberts.

Sa tante Mathilda était déçue de sa note en Astronomie mais un Acceptable était toujours mieux qu'un Désolant... Elle avait droit à des cours de soutien pendant les vacances (Aurélia la soupçonnait détester perdre comme une grande partie de sa famille, ainsi elle prenait cela comme un affront personnel. Et merde).

Morgan, lui était finalement revenu du Canada et accueillit Aurélia avec un grand sourire. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle semblait bien mieux, bien qu'un peu soucieuse ce que la jeune fille réfuta d'un rictus :

« - J'ai décidé de me foutre éperdument de ce que je sais, déclara-t-elle en marchant dans l'eau. J'en ai fini avec les inquiétudes, je vais vivre et penser à mon propre futur. Même si c'est égoïste. »

Ils étaient partis ensemble converser sur la plage en marchant. Une habitude ancrée en eux désormais.

Morgan fut plutôt circonspect, il avait quand même vu sa petite cousine se déchirer l'esprit car elle sa conscience l'interdisait de quitter des personnes en danger. Brave. Même honorable. Et puis Aurélia lui avait finalement expliqué ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, ce qu'elle savait. Or, il savait bien avant qu'elle ne se confie, Victorien et Annabelle lui en avait déjà touché un mot, mais c'était toujours gratifiant quand la concernée lui faisait confiance. Lui et Robyn.

Alors il laissa couler. Aurélia avait besoin de déni pour pouvoir avancer, il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle reprendra sa responsabilité quand elle verra qu'elle ne pourra plus détourner le regard et à ce moment-là...

Il ne l'abandonnera pas :

« - Tu penses faire quoi en revenant à l'école alors ? Tu comptes rejoindre des clubs ?

\- Peut-être, réfléchit Aurélia, voire en créer un et ouvrir ma gueule sur la gestion de l'école, grommela Aurélia.

\- Tu peux encore venir à Mony tu sais ?

\- Haha, rigola faussement Aurélia. Mais est-ce que ça vaut le coup si tu n'es pas là ?

\- Et bien figure-toi que tu as face à toi, le futur assistant professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, lâcha Morgan fier comme un pou.

Cela paralysa Aurélia qui jouait dans l'eau avec ses pieds et regarda son cousin les yeux ronds.

\- Mais... Tu adores voyager Mogs !

\- Oui, mais il me faut de l'argent et j'ai bien aimé t'enseigner des trucs. De plus ça me rajoute une ligne de compétences pour la formation de Nettoyeur... Sans parler que mes voyages m'ont permis de travailler sur mon mémoire... Je pense qu'il est temps de m'assoir pour le rédiger.

\- Je n'en reviens pas.

\- Ferme ta bouche, une mouche va rentrer.

Aurélia fronça les sourcils alors que son cousin rigola avec fierté et malice.

\- Professeur Moggy. Ces élèves ne seront pas prêts. Savent-ils que tu transplanes au hasard ?

\- Déjà, ce sera Professeur Robert, et je n'ai pas l'intention de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école. »

Aurélia secoua la tête alors que Morgan lui pris le bras pour l'étreindre et la soulever pour la jeter dans l'eau. Elle réémergea pour lui courir après, trempée de la tête aux pieds.

Plus tard, elle passa du temps avec Robyn qui avait de plus en plus de responsabilités dans le labo de potions, et lui donnait même un coup de main à la préparation de certains mélanges de son niveau. Elles conversèrent et Aurélia appris au détour d'une conversation que les vêtements adaptables faisaient un carton outre-Atlantique chez les français et les russes, et qu'elles avaient ramassé un joli pactole :

« - Comment se fait-il que je ne sois qu'un courant maintenant ? S'exclama Aurélia

\- Tu aurais dû être au courant en revenant de voyage mais tu as foncé en Angleterre avant que je ne puisse te faire un récapitulatif, marmonna Robyn d'une voix égale.

Aurélia eut le bon ton de sembler embarrassée, il était vrai qu'elle avait laissé sa cousine se débrouiller seule avec les requins du textile.

\- Alors on a gagné combien ?

Robyn sourit légèrement d'un air malicieux et sortit un carnet d'un tiroir pour le donner à sa cousine qui regarda les chiffres. Aurélia faillit défaillir.

\- Autant ?!

\- Ne va pas t'acheter trop de balais avec, s'amusa Robyn, mais oui. Félicitations. Tu es riche.

\- Pas autant que ça, rétorqua Aurélia, je te rappelle que tu as un bon pourcentage.

\- Que j'ai déjà mis à profit, informa Robyn, j'ai investi dans l'entreprise familiale, pris mon propre appart et je pars rendre visite à des amis à Boston, dans deux mois.

\- Les finances seront stables, compléta Aurélia. T'as super bien négocié ! Mais je suis étonnée qu'on ait autant d'or.

\- Je te l'avais expliqué, j'ai tablé sur une offre rare et de la forte demande. Les matières utilisées sont nobles, cuir de dragon, écaille d'aile de fées. Déjà durable alors sur des vêtements adaptables ? La durée de vie est infinie, c'est pour cela que j'ai appelé uniquement des couturiers de luxe.

Aurélia hocha la tête en voyant les chiffres, entre ça et sa prochaine invention. En fait, adapter ce qui existait déjà et l'améliorer était vraiment son créneau, elle devrait envisager de s'y pencher, non qu'elle voulût devenir inventrice, elle avait fait ça pour s'amuser...

\- Ton or est dans mon coffre mais je t'ai fait une lettre de transfert pour que tu puisses ouvrir un coffre personnel et recevoir ta part. C'est très rapide à faire.

\- Génial, merci !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ton argent ? Demanda Robyn

\- Le mettre de côté déjà, m'ouvrir un coffre personnel à Gringotts. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le flamber. Quoique... je dois peut-être un glisseur à Louis.

\- Un pari perdu?

\- Malheureusement.

\- l ne faut jamais parier avec Louis Auré...

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?

\- Apparemment non, s'esclaffa sa cousine. »

Aurélia roula des yeux mais se remise à touiller la potion de pousse de cheveux. Elle pourrait y penser plus tard. Et puis il fallait qu'elle voie Joe, elle s'était remise à travailler son cinématographe sorcier.

Pendant qu'elle parcourait l'Amérique du Sud, Joe avait construit un prototype mécanique du cinématographe. Le vieil homme s'était tellement pris d'intérêt en correspondant avec sa petite-fille via cheminette qu'il avait bien cherché pendant des jours. Le plus difficile était le système de rotation, trop vite et la pellicule ne serait pas lue, trop lent et le défilement serait saccadé. D'ailleurs... c'était bien la pellicule le problème.

Pour que le mouvement magnétique soit équivalent à la version moldue, il fallait que la potion dans laquelle tremper l'élément soit assez puissante et flexible sans parler d'y attacher le son... car oui, avec la magie pas besoin d'enceintes. Il était vrai que chercher un autre moyen de projection serait plus malin, mais Aurélia était intransigeante sur un point :

" - Je ne veux pas que la beauté du film soit ternie par les manipulations magiques, si on ré enregistre le film, il y a un risque de déformation de l'image ou changement de couleur... Non, je veux qu'on soit le plus proche possible de la vision du réalisateur et on ne fera que rajouter des options pour que ce soit plus immersif plus tard.

Elle avait dit cela avait un tel sérieux que Joe eut un temps d'arrêt. Il avait espéré que le voyage lui fasse du bien, mais il semblait que son côté moldu qui semblait venir de nulle part était resté. Présent. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'effacer. L'homme sourit légèrement en l'aidant à pousser la machine dans un coffre qu'il allégea. Si ça l'amusait... et puis les films moldus étaient sympathique, après tout en Barbades il n'était pas rare de voir des sorciers se mêler aux moldus pour aller au cinéma de Holetown ou à d'autres activités.

Mi-Juillet, deux rouquins aux tâches de rousseur débarquèrent. L'un avait une barbe de trois jours et les cheveux attachés en catogan, l'autre des cicatrices et des tatouages sur le bras droit. Les deux aînés Weasley éclatèrent de rire quand Aurélia fonça sur eux pour sauter dans leur bras en hurlant et manquèrent de tomber à la renverse sur le banc de sable blanc.

Bill et Charlie Weasley serrèrent la main de Morgan qui avait accompagné Aurélia pour les accueillir et furent tirés par le bras par la petite Aurélia qui gambadait à leurs côtés en riant.

Petite Aurélia hein ? Même si elle restait l'une des plus petites de sa promo avec son mètre 50, Aurélia avait embelli, ses cheveux qu'elle avait coupé à la garçonne avait repoussés rapidement et tombait à ses épaules avec de douces boucles, car elle avait appliqué une potion pour que son afro soit plus discipliné. Ses cheveux étaient toujours violets cependant et en Barbades elle ne mettait pas trop de noir à cause de la chaleur, mais des chemises blanches aves parfois des sandales quand elle ne se promenait pas pieds nus. Bref le temps de sa première année semblait révolu alors qu'elle était bien plus calme mais toujours aussi enthousiaste.

Les deux Weasley furent accueillis chaleureusement par la famille Robert. Robyn et sa mère étaient présentes avec Allie qui était aussi en visite sans son père Richard (Allie était aussi foncée que Robyn et Morgan, et portait des lunettes rondes qui lui cachait le visage, avec son caméléon de compagnie qui se promenait sur son épaule, elle était curieuse comme Aurélia mais plutôt réservée comme Robyn), sa grande sœur Clarissa venait d'emménager dans l'Empire des Andes où elle travaillait pour le département des affaires étrangères.

Victorien, Annabelle et Louis étaient aussi finalement arrivés, ainsi que les plus jeunes Oz, Toya, Simon avec leur mère Mathilda. Les autres cousins étaient partis en vacances autre part, mais envoyaient souvent des hiboux ou des faucons. Parfois la maison avait l'air d'une volière. Charlie dit en riant que ça lui rappelait sa propre maison, mais qu'il n'avait pas la vue sur la mer. Le premier dîner se passa extrêmement bien, les deux Weasley étaient adoptés unanimement par le reste de la famille, l'humour de Charlie faisait mouche et les conversations passionnantes sur l'Egypte et le côté très cool de Bill attiraient.

Le lendemain matin, Aurélia fut debout aux aurores comme d'habitude. C'est en baillant et en s'habillant de ses vêtements de sport qu'elle vit Bill qui buvait un café perdu dans ses pensées sur la terrasse de la maison.

« - Déjà réveillé ? Sourit Aurélia

Bill se tourna vers elle en lui souriant en retour.

\- Décalage horaire. Charlie est plus habitué mais pas moi.

\- Hm, c'est vrai que l'Egypte est sur le même fuseau horaire que la France...

Bill hocha la tête alors qu'Aurélia vint le rejoindre. Elle s'étira les bras en regardant l'étendue bleue au loin.

\- C'est très beau, dit Bill calmement. Je comprends pourquoi tu avais besoin de rester ici.

Aurélia se tourna vers lui, elle était prise de court... mais hocha légèrement la tête.

\- Mais je suis revenue.

\- En te faufilant dans un souterrain piégé dès que tu as mis les pieds à Poudlard.

Aurélia tressaillit alors que Bill renifla, amusé.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que je ne serais pas au courant ? Ron est mon frère et les jumeaux adorent raconter des histoires.

\- J'imagine que ta mère me prend une fauteuse de troubles, marmonna Aurélia

\- Tu serais surprise.

Aurélia leva un sourcil mais Bill n'en rajouta pas. Au contraire, il préféra boire son café comme s'il se racontait une bonne blague. Aurélia en croisa les bras. Un silence se développa alors que le bruit des vagues résonnait entre eux puis Aurélia s'éclaircit la voix :

\- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- Courir en vacances ? Non merci.

\- On marchera juste, s'esclaffa Aurélia, et tu devrais faire du sport, c'est très bon pour l'endurance.

\- Excuse-moi, tu donnes des conseils d'endurance à un Briseur de Sorts qui se balade dans des pyramides piégées ?

\- Oh, ça ! Il faut que tu me racontes, je veux tout savoir !

Bill était amusé face à la curiosité enthousiaste d'Aurélia qui le regardait avec ses yeux en amande en grande intention. Il secoua la tête et se détourna :

\- Laisse-moi prendre mes chaussures. »

Aurélia et Bill passèrent alors deux heures à marcher sous le lever du soleil sur la plage, en parlant et rigolant. Il eut des moments où Bill s'avéra tellement drôle qu'Aurélia faillit tomber à la renverse tellement qu'elle riait. Bill lui fut plutôt surpris de l'esprit vivace de la jeune fille. Puis il eut une autre conversation, plus invisible. Ils s'étaient connus quand Aurélia était une petite gamine perdue qui lui courait après.

Là, elle avait maintenant quatorze ans, elle avait regagné une certaine joie même si elle avait un visage parfois crispé ou perdu dans ses pensées. Elle était bien plus ouverte au monde, plus posée aussi. Quand ils marchaient, Bill ralentissait son allure car ses jambes étaient plus grandes, mais Aurélia accélérait pour être à son niveau. Marchant au même rythme. D'une certaine façon…

Ce fut le jour où Aurélia rencontra Bill Weasley.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Le reste de l'été fut parfaitement chaleureux. Aurélia entraîna les deux Weasley partout, elle les convainquit même de partir voire un film avec elle ! Allie, Oz et Toya les joignirent. Les garçons roux furent bouche bée et encore plus impressionnés quand Aurélia leur montra son futur cinématographe. Il eut les dîners remplis de rire, les courses sur la plage, les nuits à la belle étoile sur le sable fin, autour de feux crépitants.

Pendant les nuits fraiches, Charlie fut surpris de voir qu'Aurélia portait son pull bleu marine qu'elle avait reçu de Molly. Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre une photo. Il eut beaucoup de photos grâce au polaroid modifié d'Aurélia. Et puis, il eut aussi les tournois de Duel, Bill s'inscrivit en tant que visiteur. Charlie et Aurélia l'encouragèrent des gradins, il passa deux tours, mais se fit dégager par la terrible Robyn Cassarius qui sourit largement, alors qu'elle brandit une nouvelle fois la coupe. Morgan ne passa pas les demi-finales et fut taquiné par les deux frères pendant un moment.

Morgan et Charlie s'entendaient d'ailleurs extrêmement bien, ils avaient beaucoup en commun et Moggy était très intéressé par le métier de dragonnier étant lui plus porté sur celui de Nettoyeur :

« - Je n'aime pas vraiment la notion destructive de ce métier par contre, renifla Morgan. J'ai lu tous les bouquins de Scamander, et je pense qu'on devrait plutôt gérer des réserves protégées avec des magicozoologistes plutôt que former des exterminateurs.

Charlie approuvait. Cependant…

\- Mais tu es spécialisé en créatures obscures non ? demanda Charlie qui se balançait dans son hamac. Ce n'est pas dangereux de les canaliser ?

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr... Regarde les loup-garous, et comment ils sont gérés, on devrait vraiment revoir la classification des êtres dangereux et obscurs dans nos pays… Encore, franchement en Angleterre vous êtes plus souples que nous. Aux Etats-Unis, le braconnage est autorisé. »

Charlie ouvritla bouche, choqué. Si une personne mal intentionnée s'approchait de ses magnifiques dragons, il leur ferait la peau. Morgan éclata de rire en voyant sa réaction et se remis à la lecture de son livre consacré aux banshees (il y avait une recrudescence de la créature au Nord des Etats-Unis) en souriant légèrement. Aurélia un sourcil et se leva du canapé pour rejoindre son grand-père dans son atelier.

Bill et Aurélia eux, ramassaient des crabes avec Toya et Oz, pendant qu'Allie prenait des coquillages. Ils en avaient besoin d'une certaine quantité pour la fête du soir :

« - Vous allez voir, c'est génial, s'exclama Toya d'une voix flûtée. C'est notre grand-oncle Aberty qui appelle les esprits anciens pour danser avec nous puis il les renvoie. C'est encore mieux à la Toussaint mais c'est cool que vous le voyiez.

\- C'est quel type de rituel exactement ?

Aurélia sourit légèrement.

\- La vie et la mort selon la sorcellerie des Caraïbes sont intrinsèquement liée par des liens de puissance. On peut considérer que c'est de la magie quand une des énergies devient plus lourde que l'autre, mais quand la vie rencontre la mort et inversement, tout s'annule, un équilibre nait. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer, il vaut le voir pour comprendre… J'ai...

Aurélia s'interrompit, sous le regard brun de Bill. Elle ne savait pas comment continuer cette conversation… Elle ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question. Mais… elle fit de son mieux :

\- Je… J'ai eu un accident quand j'avais onze ans, murmura-t-elle, alors que Oz et Toya portaient le seau de crabes à leur cousine Allie. Et je suis morte pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je sais, dit Bill doucement.

\- Non, quelque chose s'est passé… Depuis ce jour… Je vois les Sombrals. Et…

Elle se tourna vers son ami.

\- J'ai vu quelque chose.

Bill fronça les sourcils, alors qu'Aurélia ouvrit la bouche hésitante. Mais Allie les appelait au loin pour rentrer.

\- On devrait y aller… Je te le dirais après le rituel. Promis. »

Le rituel se passa comme la première fois qu'Aurélia y assista. Aberty se pencha en avant dans un cercle de feu qu'il traça de son doigt. L'homme maîtrisait la magie élémentaire comme s'il coupait du beurre avec un fil. Pas étonnant que Morgan voulait le suivre pour ses cours. Aberty plus que compétent. Le rituel se passa extrêmement bien, et le chamane fut applaudi par les invités à la fin. Puis la fête commença avec des plats comme offrandes, et de la musique. Il y avait même des danseurs de capoeira qui firent le spectacle… Ce fut le moment où Aurélia demanda à Bill et Charlie de la suivre.

Ils s'éloignèrent près de la mer qui allait et venait sur le sable et se positionnèrent devant Aurélia. Bill avait lâché quelques mots à Charlie qui avait perdu son sourire et suivi le duo… Quoiqu'Aurélia avait à leur dire c'était sérieux… Et il avait raison.

« - J'ai vu le futur, déglutit Aurélia.

Un lourd silence opposa les trois jeunes. Aurélia était au centre en jouant avec ses doigts, elle pensait que ce serait plus facile de le dire, mais en fait… Elle était terrifiée.

Elle avait peur que les personnes qu'elle estimait le plus ne la croient pas. Surtout qu'ils étaient directement impliqués dans ce qu'elle savait. Aurélia inspira à petites goulées, et continua en se raclant la gorge :

\- Le fu… le futur que j'ai vu et sombre est rempli de dangers. Il n'est pas fixe, et a le potentiel de changer, mais la plupart des éléments que j'ai prédit sont arrivés. Le troll, le souterrain, Quirrell ennemi… tout ça je le savais. Mais… euh… Je n'ai pas pu dire quoi que ce soit, car je n'étais pas sûre que ça allait arriver… alors…. Alors je suis revenue pour tenter de le stopper mais… j'ai planté.

Elle leva sa tête craintive vers les deux garçons qui la regardaient fixement :

\- Tu… pourquoi tu n'as rien dit aux professeurs ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

\- Ce n'était pas simple, je…

\- Si ça l'était. Si. C'est une question de confiance, Aurélia. OU tu nous fais confiance, ou non.

\- La confiance n'était pas un luxe que j'avais, répliqua la jeune fille avec les larmes aux yeux. Je me trimballe ce poids sur le dos depuis des années, je vis dans la peur que des éléments se produisent sans être sûre que ça va arriver, je suis toujours en plein doute, était-ce juste de ma part de vous imposer ça ? De vous faire peur ? D'avoir un discours apocalyptique sans pour autant le prouver ? Était-ce responsable ? Non. J'ai eu ce poids sans le demander, donc c'était ma responsabilité de la porter, et j'ai essayé… J'ai tout fait pour, je me suis battue !

Elle vociféra les derniers mots, mais n'avait pas terminé :

\- Et je me suis levée chaque jour avec l'impression de voir un accident de balai au ralenti ! j'ai crié, j'ai tempêté, mais personne ne m'a écoutée ! Personne n'a pris au sérieux le fait que nous n'étions pas saufs ! Car c'est comme ça. Et j'ai craqué. Plusieurs fois. Je me suis enfuie... Car je ne pouvais plus faire ça mais je suis revenue !

Elle pleurait maintenant, en regardant les deux garçons roux qui étaient interdits :

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à sortir Ron de là, balbutia-t-elle entre ses larmes. Je n'ai pas pu dire ce qu'il allait se passer aux professeurs, car ils ne m'auraient jamais crue ! J'étais déjà la fille cinglée qui était partie à l'étranger. Et… Je ne savais pas si le professeur Dumbledore interviendrait car c'est lui qui a ordonné ce piège pour coincer Quirrell. S'il vous plait…

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux.

\- Je suis désolée. Je vous demande pardon. J'aurais au moins vous le dire à vous, mais… Je voulais m'enfuir. Je voulais partir, je voulais me construire sans ce… putain de poids. Mais je n'arrive pas à être égoïste. Je ne peux pas l'être alors je suis déchiréeentre ce que je veux et ce que je dois faire.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée, coupa Charlie soudainement. Tu pourrais tout dire, là tout de suite… tu…

\- Mais le futur change, Charlie, dit Bill doucement. Le futur que tu as vu n'es pas fixe et tu n'es pas sûre de sa véracité jusqu'à ce que ça arrive, correct ?

Aurélia soupira soulagée, qu'ils comprennent, et hocha la tête.

\- Comment tu as fait pour ne pas exploser ? lâcha Charlie

Aurélia le regarda avec les yeux ronds, et Charlie laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Je plaisante. J'essaie d'alléger l'atmosphère. Et ça a marché. Tu vois ? Tu ne pleures plus.

Effectivement, Aurélia secoua la tête complètement dépassée. Charlie avait toujours le don de la sortir du désespoir en un claquement de doigt. Si ce n'était pas une gerbe d'eau, c'était une blague nulle.

\- C'était pourri, grommela-t-elle.

Le dragonnier hocha la tête et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Mais plus sérieusement. Si quelque chose se passe dans l'avenir, tu as INTERET de nous envoyer un hibou.

\- Et d'appeler à défaut des gens compétents, ordonna Bill. Essaie de leur parler, même si ça va être difficile d'expliquer, il vaut mieux prévenir.

\- Pas sûre. Ça ne va peut-être pas arriver.

Car si Elisa plantait, Ginny Weasley avait de grandes chances de se faire avoir par Tom. Mais Bill et Charlie haussèrent tous les deux un sourcil en chœur et Aurélia hocha la tête gravement, elle n'y couperait pas :

\- Je vous le promets. Je le jure.

\- Bien, murmura Bill. »

Et il la serra dans ses bras. Charlie roula des yeux comme s'il se faisait une réflexion drôle puis joignit les deux personnes dans un câlin groupé. Aurélia manqua de s'étouffer entre les deux roux et éclata de rire.

Le cœur bien plus léger.

Le reste des vacances se passèrent comme un rêve, Aurélia qui était normalement plutôt motivée pour s'entraîner, apprendre de nouvelles choses se vit arrêtée dans sa démarche par Aberty lui-même, mais plus que cela... Tout le monde avait remarqué qu'elle n'était plus aussi désespérée pour devenir imbattable. Elle donnait plus de temps aux autres.

Elle se promenait et jouait avec les Weasley et ses cousins certes, mais elle écrivait de longues lettres à ses amis restés en Angleterre, envoya beaucoup de cartes postales à Raashid Hussein comme pour s'excuser à chaque mot. Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, mais persista... elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse des efforts. Puis Aurélia fit quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait jamais faire, alors qu'elle était toujours débordante d'énergie... Elle se reposa.

On la trouva endormie en se balançant sur son hamac, alors qu'elle avait plutôt le sommeil léger d'ordinaire, et se réveillait presque en sursaut avec une expression terrifiée ou nerveuse quand elle émergeait. Mais pas cette fois, non. Sans doute qu'elle était enfin plus confortable avec les autres, ou plutôt que deux roux arrivaient à l'apaiser comme jamais. On ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où elle s'était endormie dans le hamac aux côtés de Bill ou Charlie qui lisaient des livres. Elle n'était jamais seule... Comme si on veillait sur ses rares moments de paix. On la regardait avec attendrissement alors qu'elle glissait dans ses songes. Et Aurélia goûtait au calme...

Finalement, les vacances se terminèrent. Charlie et Morgan qui étaient définitivement devenus de très bons amis s'échangèrent les adresses, Bill reçut les contacts d'Aberty, Robyn, Allie… toute la famille Robert était triste de voir leurs membres adoptifs s'en aller. Aberty lâcha mi-sérieux qu'il attendait d'Aurélia qu'elle ramène un de ces hommes avec la bague au doigt. L'adolescente faillit s'étouffer avec son thé. Et tuer son grand-oncle par la même occasion.

Puis les Weasley s'en allèrent. Aurélia s'accrocha à Charlie et Bill et leur promit encore de leur donner des nouvelles et d'appeler à l'aide s'il y avait quoi que ce soit. Charlie fut le premier à s'éloigner pour s'approcher du Portoloin. Il avait une ombre de sourire qu'il communiqua à Morgan qui l'attendait aux côtés de Jazz, le portier de la Barbade. Les trois hommes semblaient s'amuser en regardant Aurélia parler à Bill une dernière fois.

Puis Bill comme d'habitude ébouriffa les cheveux d'Aurélia qui lui sourit tristement. L'ado vit le jeune homme s'éloigner ses yeux fixés sur son dos et rejoindre le portoloin le ramenant en Angleterre. Pendant une seconde elle voulut le supplier de rester. Pendant une seconde elle voulut arrêter le temps. Mais cette seconde, elle l'enfouit très loin en elle-même. Cette seconde n'était qu'une seconde après tout...

 **oOoOoOoOo**

« - Tu veux commencer par quoi ? demanda Aurélia à son petit frère qui lisait la liste des fournitures doctement. On se sépare ?

Elle avait posé la question à Victorien qui était happé par la vitrine des balais de course comme beaucoup de passants sur le Chemin de Traverse mais son père secoua la tête :

\- Ta mère n'est pas là.

\- Mais c'est l'avant-dernier jour des vacances tu sais ? répondit Aurélia en remettant en place sa queue de cheval, on a besoin d'être efficace sinon on risque de ne pas avoir tous les livres demandés. »

Louis glapit, et lança un regard torve à Victorien qui s'excusa encore. La raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient pris si tard c'était parce que son père avait égaré la liste des fournitures qu'il avait reçue pendant les vacances. Aurélia avait eu aussi une autre enveloppe adressée à elle par Dumbledore qu'elle faillit bruler sans la lire, mais elle s'en dissuada en tentant de rester calme…

Le directeur lui avait envoyé la liste complète des clubs de Poudlard qui lui rappela vaguement la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec lui en rentrant de son année sabbatique avant ses examens de troisième année…

Aurélia la lut avec attention et découvrit qu'il y avait un club d'histoire comparée moldue/sorcière, le Club d'éducation moldue dirigée par Bishop évidemment, un club de foot, et surtout un club d'alchimie. Elle était donc décidée à se fournir en éléments et livres intéressants sur le sujet. Elle avait promis de profiter de son année pour se concentrer sur ses intérêts après tout…

« - Je m'occupe des livres, décida-t-elle. Et des ingrédients de potion. Je dois aussi passer à Gringotts. Papa, tu peux… ?

\- Ah. Oui, réalisa Victorien. Attends…

Il donna à Aurélia un parchemin qui était son autorisation d'ouverture de coffre personnel. Louis siffla.

\- Ne flambe pas ta tune. Tu me dois un Glisseur.

\- Que tu crois, espèce de rapiat, rigola Aurélia. On se retrouve euh… A Fortarôme ? J'ai bien envie d'une glace. Vous en pensez quoi ? »

Victorien approuva avec enthousiasme et remercia sa fille en lui donnant un peu d'or alors que son fils roulait des yeux, et entraîna son père direction le fabricant de baguettes.

Aurélia consulta sa montre. Elle avait le temps. Elle partit donc en sifflotant direction Gringotts.

Il y avait une certaine délivrance d'avoir son propre or, même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une énorme fortune… Elle regagnait son indépendance. Elle avait quand même assez d'argent pour être confortable. Elle avait même proposé à ses parents de partager ses fonds, mais les Ruva gagnaient très bien leurs vies, surtout depuis qu'Annabelle était devenue Guérisseuse. La terrible Annabelle Ruva était crainte par tout son service, même ses supérieurs. Quelle femme.

L'achat des livres fut rapide, sachant que la boutique n'était pas bondée. Elle flâna dans les allées de l'apothicaire pour refaire ses réserves et s'informa l'air de rien sur le prix de certains ingrédients ainsi que les modalités d'expédition. De la mandragore par exemple…

Même si Aurélia avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler, il fallait au moins qu'elle assure ses arrières, ainsi quand l'apothicaire, lui promit de la mandragore de très bonne qualité qu'il lui enverrait mi-septembre, elle plaqua l'argent sur le comptoir sans aucun regret.

Puis arrivée à Fortarôme, elle vit que son frère et son père n'étaient pas encore là, alors elle flâna encore dans les magasins, regarda avec envie une petite malle de voyage customisable, qui serait utile pour transporter son prototype de cinématographe qu'elle avait dans ses bagages, et trouva une boutique spécialisée en armes et éléments pour Aurors, Briseurs de Sorts et Nettoyeurs… Vif Argent.

La boutique était au coin du chemin de Traverse et une petite impasse. Elle y entra par curiosité et y trouva un nombre d'articles très intéressant. Des cuirasses, des protections, des méthodes de runes offensives, des méthodes d'Art du Combat en anglais, allemand et russe qui étaient d'après le vendeur utilisées dans les programmes d'Ilvermony, Mighty Adler et Durmstrang.

Elle avait aussi trouvé un almanach des pari sportifs des duels et quidditch, des méthodes en duel, des amulettes, détecteurs de magie noires… Elle prit finalement des mitaines en cuir de dragon, une nouvelle ceinture à trois branches pour y mettre sa baguette (attaches au torse et à la taille), un fourreau pour un poignard pour la cuisse et commanda des protections pour tibia, avant-bras et une veste croisée noire qui avait une doublure en fil incassable parfaite à customiser. Le vendeur la toisa mais l'argent sur la table le dissuada d'ajouter des questions.

Aurélia sortit donc de la boutique avec un rictus et rejoignit finalement son petit frère qui brandissait fièrement sa baguette :

\- Ventricule de dragon, dit-il avec un grand sourire, très rigide. 17 cm.

\- J'aime beaucoup le manche, complimenta-t-elle, très élégant ; Vous avez tout ? J'ai les livres et les ingrédients de potions.

\- Et d'autres choses aussi à ce que je vois, dit Victorien en voyant son sac de chez Vif Argent. Par pitié dis-moi que tu n'as pas acheté d'armes illégales !

\- Enfin papa, pour qui me prends-tu ?

Les deux hommes Ruva roulèrent des yeux alors qu'Aurélia éclata de rire, en les entraînant manger une glace.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

« - Quel bordel, ronchonna Aurélia. Je déteste la rentrée pour ça… Trop de monde, tout le monde crie, tout le monde pousse tout le monde… on se croisait dans une essoreuse à salade-

\- Aurélia, appela une voix à travers la foule pressée sur le quai du Poudlard Express.

Aurélia se tourna instantanément en reconnaissant la voix du garçon qui fonçait droit sur elle, déjà habillé de sa robe de sorcier alors qu'elle était habillée en habits noirs et jean déchiré aux côtés de son frère Louis déjà fatigué.

\- MEPHISTO ! hurla-t-elle en retour.

Ils s'enlacèrent comiquement, en se retrouvant. Louis en avait déjà assez.

\- ça suffit bougonna-t-il, je vais chercher un compartiment.

\- Mais attends Lou, tu ne connais personne…

\- M'en fous, je m'éloigne de toi et ta connerie ! Papa, Maman, on se voit à Noël.

Victorien et Annabelle éclatèrent de rire alors que leur fils de onze ans, s'éloigna l'air digne et bravache. Méphisto lui avait le bras autour des épaules d'Aurélia et salua ses parents avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur et Madame Ruva...

\- Bonjour Méphisto, s'esclaffa Victorien. Et bien, veuillez-nous excusez mais on va s'en aller, le travail nous attend.

\- Aurélia, commença Annabelle.

\- Je sais ; pas de bêtises cette année, j'évite les heures de colle et j'envoie une lettre en cas de problèmes.

Annabelle sourcilla.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi, jeune fille. Tu perdras.

Mais elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue puis accepta la main de son mari pour se volatiliser en transplanant. Aurélia se tourna alors vers Méphisto.

\- On rejoint les autres ? »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Aurélia et Méphisto entrèrent dans le train et trouvèrent le reste de la bande des Gryffondors qui avaient trouvé un compartiment. Quentin discutait avec animation avec Thelma sur une théorie d'Astronomie, il semblerait qu'ils étaient devenus correspondants pendant l'été. Angelina avait un sourire en coin en s'empêchant de faire une remarque moqueuse.

Alicia salua Méphisto d'un check bien exécuté et Katie Bell avait rejoint la bande qui parlait avec animation. Aurélia se laissa tomber à côté de cette dernière et s'engagea dans une discussion chaleureuse en riant. Ce fut le moment où Lee débarqua :

« - Ah on vous cherchait ! Auré, tu tombes bien, j'ai la compil que tu m'as demandé !

Aurélia sauta à pieds joint sur les pieds.

\- Tu gères ! Je ne le trouvais pas dans ma boutique, ils ont dit qu'ils étaient en rupture de stock.

Lee sourit largement et brandit la casette de The Cure qu'Aurélia attrapa et mis directement dans son walkman.

\- J'écouterais ça après, je me sauve pendant quelques minutes, je reviens après.

\- Trafic ? demanda Angelina l'air dégagé.

Tout le monde savait que le Trio Rouge, Lee, Aurélia et les jumeaux tenait d'une main de fer le marché noir de Poudlard. Ça avait commencé à ramener des objets moldus pour les Nés-Moldus qui avait le mal... du pays d'une certaine façon, puis ça s'était diversifié. Maintenant, le trafic fournissait les fêtes des septièmes années en Whiskey pur Feu. Enfin, Quentin avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

\- Non mon frère entre à Poudlard cette année, et malgré son air très confiant, il est sans doute en train de flipper. Je vais voir s'il s'est au moins fait des amis. Pour le ramener ici le cas échéant.

\- Connaissant ce que tu nous dis de Louis, franchement tu t'inquiètes pour rien, lâcha Teddy d'un sourire.

\- Je sais... En fait c'est pour l'embêter.

Le compartiment lâcha un râle unanime alors qu'Aurélia s'éloigna en riant comme une petite folle. Lee secoua la tête et sortit du coca de sa besace.

\- Qui veut du Coca? Dix noises. »

Aurélia traversa donc le couloir, trouva les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient fini leurs affaires et la remercia d'un grand sourire pour les photos qu'elle avait envoyé des vacances de leurs ainés :

« - T'es invitée par notre mère pour tous les étés jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, dit George pince-sans-rire.

\- Ce serait vraiment avec plaisir, sourit légèrement Aurélia. Bill et Charlie sont repartis ?

\- Charlie est encore à la maison, je soupçonne que la cuisine de maman lui manquait plus qu'il ne le voudrait le reconnaître, rigola Fred. Et Bill est reparti en Egypte, glissa-t-il avec un rictus.

Aurélia haussa les sourcils sans comprendre le sous-entendu du garçon, mais fut interrompue par Percy, avant qu'elle ne puisse demander des précisions. Celui-ci engueulait deux Serdaigles qui couraient dans les couloirs. Elle salua le préfet.

\- Salut!

\- Bonjour Aurélia, la salua en retour le Weasley aux lunettes. Passé de bonnes vacances ? Merci pour le coquillage.

\- De rien ! On en a ramassé des kilos, rigola Aurélia. Je vous laisse maintenant je vais rejoindre mon petit frère adoré pour lui foutre la honte devant ses nouveaux potes.

\- Ohoh, tu nous donne des idées pour Ginny, lança Fred.

\- Je vous interdis de faire quoi que ce soit, gronda Percy. Elle est déjà suffisamment stressée par vos blagues fumeuses sur le combat de troll !

\- Tu oses remettre en cause la tradition Percy ? S'étonna exagérément George. »

Aurélia s'éloigna en riant et croisa Gavin maintenant en troisième année qui lui sourit et échangea avec elle avant de rejoindre ses propres amis. Puis, elle passa devant le compartiment des Serpentard de sa promo dont Terrence Higgs qui elle adressa un signe de tête, ce qui l'étonna, mais plutôt agréablement.

Elle vit Raashid, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main mais il regarda ailleurs préférant repartir dans sa conversation. Aurélia en fut blessée, mais alors qu'elle alla vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, elle s'interrompit.

Les poufsouffles de son année, qu'elle reconnut comme Trudy ou Tamsin écoutaient de la musique que le né-moldu avait ramenée. Elle reconnut Sweet Dreams des Eurythmics. Raashid avait vraiment bon goût.

Alors elle fit un pas en arrière et s'en alla. Elle pourrait tenter de lui parler plus tard, elle faisait de mieux, et n'avait pas à rougir de ses efforts.

Puis alors qu'elle tourna la tête pour trouver son frère, elle tomba nez à nez avec Elisa Bishop :

« - Oh. Salut Elisa.

Elisa se figea un instant puis lui adressa un sourire amical.

\- Bonjour Aurélia. Tu as eu de bonnes vacances ?

\- Très reposantes. Ce qui pour moi tient du miracle. Et toi ? T'as bougé ?

\- Pas cette année. Je suis restée chez moi, c'est tout aussi reposant.

Aurélia sourit en hochant la tête, Elisa avait l'air un peu hésitante. Elle comprenait... avoir des discussions civilisées avec elle était de l'ordre du miracle. Elle reconnaissait sans peine qu'elle avait été une peste avec elle dès qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, mais le fait d'avoir un secret qu'elle partageait les avait un peu rapprochées, du moins Elisa comprenait un peu mieux les réactions extrêmes d'Aurélia lors de ses trois premières années... Cela n'excusait pas tout, mais il y avait du sens.

\- Je voulais te demander, commença Aurélia en se raclant la gorge. Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire pour le journal ? Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne m'en mêlais pas, mais si on pouvait éviter que mes amis soient pétrifiés cette année, je t'en serais très reconnaissante, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter. Veux-tu que je braque la chambre de Ginny pour le récupérer ?

Elisa sourit et secoua la tête :

\- Pas besoin je m'en suis occupée, j'ai récupéré le journal pendant les vacances.

Aurélia ouvrit grands les yeux véritablement impressionnée et sourit largement :

\- Championne ! Et donc ? Tu comptes le détruire comment? Le feudeymon est compliqué à maîtriser, je me suis renseignée sur le sujet il y a deux ans... ça draine pas mal d'énergie...

\- Je compte plutôt l'étudier dans un premier temps, expliqua Elisa. Je pense que ce serait plus pertinent, et ça permettrait de savoir un peu plus sur Jedusor.

Ce fut comme si on avait balancé un seau d'eau froide sur la tête d'Aurélia. L'éclat amical et joyeux, disparut de suite pour être remplacé par un feu noir dans ses yeux. Était-elle sérieuse ?

\- Pardon ?

Elisa croisa les bras sous l'attaque et leva son menton de défi.

\- Il faut bien que je justifie que mon savoir sur lui vienne de quelque part. Prétendre avoir cuisiner sa version papier est un bon début. C'est n'est pas comme si je comptais me faire posséder non plus !

\- Je le sais bien, Elisa. C'est juste que c'est dangereux, on ne sait pas grand-chose sur les mécanismes de possession des Horcruxes compte tenu de leur rareté. Merlin merci d'ailleurs que ce soit si rare, seulement, la réponse pour éviter tout problème ne se cache pas dans un livre. Tu n'as pas de cordon de sécurité, c'est pour ça que je te demande si tu es sûre de ton coup, dit Aurélia en maîtrisant sa voix.

Elle avait craqué ! Aurélia voulut lui hurler qu'elle n'avait pas pété un plomb sur Dumbledore et son irresponsabilité l'année derrière pour recommencer dans ce train. Et puis les élèves circulaient, la tension était à son comble et il n'était pas question de faire un scandale. Elle avait donné. Mais Aurélia était en rogne. Contre Elisa et sa bêtise mais aussi contre elle-même. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle avait démissionné. Elle voulait juste s'informer sur ses actions. Elisa était en charge. Pas elle.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Elisa fronça les sourcils et renifla comme insultée, mais répondit d'un ton définitif :

\- Je sais ce que je fais.

Un silence. Aurélia soupira mais releva la tête. Elle ne pouvait vraiment rien dire.

\- Parfait. A plus tard alors. »

Aurélia s'éloigna sur ses mots en serrant les poings alors que le regard exaspéré d'Elisa glissait sur son dos, avant qu'elle s'en aille à son tour. Que Bishop jour à l'apprentie sorcière ! SI elle se plantait, elle refusait de l'aider, elle avait de la mandragore commandée au cas où et c'était tout par Merlin !

Finalement Aurélia trouva son frère qui conversait avec un garçon aux cheveux châtains qui lui semblait familier, quand il se présenta, elle faillit avoir le hoquet :

« - Isaac Buttermere. »

Aurélia se pinça l'arrête de son nez, mais le regard d'avertissement de la part de son frère l'intima de se taire. Elle sourit alors et se présenta. Elle glissa aux deux garçons et leurs camarades que des filles sympas étaient dans leur année, comme Ginny Weasley ou Luna Lovegood.

Elle accepta que Colin Crivey la prenne en photo, et finalement leur fit un clin d'oeil en lâchant mine de rien bonne chance pour le combat à mort contre un troll lors de la Répartition. Colin laissa échapper un hoquet terrifié et Louis le rassura en disant que sa sœur ne disait que des bêtises. Quand Aurélia s'éloigna avec un ricanement, Colin soupira de soulagement mais avec un sourire :

« - Elle a l'air marrante ta sœur.

\- Oh, elle l'est dit Louis d'un ton dégagé mais d'où perçait une pointe de fierté, mais c'est aussi une pure cinglée, j'ai l'intention d'avoir la scolarité la plus calme possible.

Même s'il savait que ce serait impossible... Pas avec une grande sœur pareille.

\- En tout cas, elle est très cool, même si... Y'a un problème avec ma sœur ? se risqua à demander Issac.

Louis haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle ne me parle pas trop de son drama avec sa promo, mais Auré est... particulière. On l'aime ou on ne l'aime pas. Y'a pas de juste milieu. »

Isaac hocha la tête et accepta des bonbons proposés par Louis. La conversation était close, ce qui tombait bien car la nuit commençait à tomber, ce qui voulait dire que l'arrivée à Poudlard était imminente.

 **OOoOoOoOo**

 **«** \- Serdaigle ou Gryffondor, dit Aurélia d'un ton songeur. Mon frère est intelligent mais c'est un pur fumiste. Donc pas assez travailleur pour Poufsouffle, il est talentueux cependant...

\- Il pense aller où ? demanda Teddy avec curiosité

\- Je ne sais, on a fait des paris... Et je sens que je vais perdre pas mal de pognon, il a toujours été plus observateur que moi.

Quentin sourit moqueur alors que la Répartition commençait. Isaac Buttermere (sous le soulagement de sa sœur) et Colin Crivey furent répartis à Gryffondor. Les deux gamins s'assirent devant Percy Weasley et Aurélia leur fit le geste du pouce en l'air. Colin rayonnait.

Isaac sourit de soulagement. Puis, Aurélia vit la petite Luna Lovegood se faire répartir à Serdaigle. Elle pensait se présenter plus tard, Luna était une gamine qu'elle avait adoré dans les livres, elle était curieuse de savoir de quoi elle avait l'air en vrai. Finalement, Louis Ruva fut appelé et monta sur le tabouret avec la tête droite certes, mais un stress évident. Il tremblait presque en acceptant le Choixpeau sur la tête.

Aurélia et ses amis retenaient leur souffle, comme Isaac et Colin... Puis après, au moins une vingtaine de secondes de ping-pong mental, la déchirure s'actionna et le Choixpeau hurla :

\- _SERPENTARD_ !

Il eut un grand blanc autour d'Aurélia, alors que les Serpentards acclamaient le nouveau venu. Chancelant, comme si la foudre lui était tombée sur la tête, Louis Ruva se dirigea vers la table verte comme vers l'échafaud mais c'est alors qu'il vit sa sœur Aurélia Ruva secouée par un fou rire à la table rouge et or. Elle riait tellement qu'elle se tenait le ventre, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se tenait à l'épaule de Phil Pinto qui souriait aussi, alors que Quentin et Teddy tentaient par tous les moyens de ne pas se faire contaminer par l'hilarité de la jeune fille. Aurélia se redressa alors et leva son pouce vers son frère qui sentit comme baigné dans une vague de soulagement. Puis avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il s'assit aux côtés des jumelles Flora et Hestia Carrow.

Du côté des Gryffondors, on était plutôt surpris de la réaction d'Aurélia, du moins les personnes qui n'étaient pas proche d'elle, et même Lee était honnêtement surpris :

« - Je croyais que tu étais anti-Serpentard ?

Aurélia leva un sourcil alors que Ginny Weasley rejoignit la table et qu'elle applaudissait comme tout le monde.

\- Par le cul de Merlin, pourquoi tout le monde croit que j'ai une inimité avec ce qui ne porte pas du rouge et de l'or ?

\- Bah... sans doute car tu as toujours refusé de traîner avec ceux des autres maisons ?

\- Euh... Raashid ? Et vous vous rappelez mon pote Gilbert ? C'était un Serdaigle !

Angelina tiqua sous la mention de Raashid, mais Aurélia ne le vit pas. Elle hésita à lui dire quelque chose et finalement se jeta à l'eau :

\- Euh, Raashid… ? Je croyais que vous n'étiez plus amis.

\- Non. Il ne veut plus être mon ami, mais ça ne veut pas dire que la réciproque est vraie, lâcha Aurélia en jouant avec sa fourchette.

\- Ah.

Il eut une petite surprise qui passa chez ses camarades. C'était assez rare de voir Aurélia si persistante pour réparer ses erreurs.

\- Ouais... non, on ne comprend toujours pas, lâcha Kenneth. Raashid et Gilbert étaient les seuls… Tu traînes qu'avec des Gryffondors. »

Aurélia soupira alors et mit sa main sous son menton alors que Dumbledore commençait son discours :

\- Mes raisons sont compliquées, certes. Je ne voulais être proche de personne... Je tiens à dire qu'on est devenu amis car j'étais dans la même salle commune, même dortoir que vous et que vous êtes très TRES persistants. A la base ; je voulais m'enterrer quelque part et qu'on ne me trouve pas.

\- Bah tiens, sourit Lee.

Aurélia lui tira la langue.

\- Donc pour te répondre à ta question, je ne suis pas anti-Serpentard, anti-Poufsouffle ou anti-Serdaigle. A une époque j'étais anti-gens, mais aujourd'hui j'ai changé... Je suis anti-cons.

Isaac qui avait entendu ça, étouffa un rire alors que Colin la regardait partagé entre la fascination, l'admiration ou la confusion.

\- Quelle sagesse, lâcha Phil d'une fausse émotion alors que Teddy rigolait.

\- Taisez-vous, le directeur parle, les reprit Percy.

\- Bouarf, ce n'est pas comme si ce qu'il allait dire avait du sens, grommela Aurélia. »

Percy leva un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire, tout le monde savait à quel point Aurélia détestait Dumbledore, un point commun qu'elle avait avec Elisa d'ailleurs... surtout depuis l'année dernière.

Puis le banquet se passa bien, Aurélia jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards et vit son frère rire aux côtés des jumelles ce qui la rassurait, par contre de son côté, elle fut surprise que les premières années lui adressaient la parole... Colin Crivey par exemple lui posa un nombre incalculable de questions, et Aurélia y répondit avec parfois du sérieux et des blagues. Cela attira l'attention des autres. Ginny qui était à côté des jumeaux écoutait avec attention et rigolait quand Aurélia pestait contre le professeur Binns :

« - Ramenez votre oreiller sérieux, disait la Gryffondor aux cheveux violets. Si y'a une journée pour récupérer son sommeil c'est à ce cours-là.

\- Arrête immédiatement de tourner les élèves en futurs délinquants, ordonna Alicia pince-sans-rire.

\- Oh mais ma petite Alicia. C'est pas marrant sinon. »

Un rire général secoua la table des Gryffondor, et d'autres tournèrent la tête vers Aurélia qui amusait la galerie. C'était tellement unique que certains demandèrent l'air de rien où est passée l'a vraie Aurélia Ruva qui était une peste et plongée dans son silence.

\- Elle est restée au Pérou et elle t'emmerde Gérald, dit-elle au sixième année qui rigolait.

Elle le connaissait via le trafic, Gérald était la fameuse sixième année qu'elle avait converti aux comics. Maintenant c'était un grand fan de Spiderman. Bref, le reste du banquet passa très vite et finalement, Aurélia écouta d'une oreille le professeur Dumbledore présenter Lockart... et elle faillit lui balancer un sort. Mais bon, s'il fallait qu'elle peigne tout le château pour hurler imposteur... Elle le ferait.

Bref, sitôt la fin du banquet terminé, elle se leva et évidemment se précipita vers son petit frère pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Ça suffit, marmonna Louis. Tu me fous la honte !

\- Ah bon ?

Le garçon la serrait aussi dans ses bras à la taille, Aurélia sourit tendrement était plus grande que lui et en profitait bien avant qu'il fasse une tête de plus qu'elle.

\- Hey. Sans rire, je suis fier de toi okay? Un de nous va dominer le monde, c'est formidable.

Louis rigola alors qu'Isaac vint le voir.

\- Que dirais-tu d'une amitié qui défie toutes les règles ? Demanda Isaac.

\- "L'amitié est constante en toutes chose excepté dans les intérêts et les affaires d'amour. " répondit Louis l'air inspiré.

Isaac siffla agréablement surpris.

\- " Un homme honnête, par le temps qui court on en rencontre un sur dix mille." répondit-il

Louis écarquilla les yeux.

\- Incroyable. Qui aurait cru ?

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un énorme sourire sous le regard fier d'Aurélia qui se tourna vers ses amis, elle vit les préfets qui appelaient les enfants :

\- Vous pourrez parler de votre cercle de dramaturges disparus demain les cocos. Louis, y'a ton préfet qui te cherche.

Avec regret, Louis quitta la nuée de Gryffondor et rejoignit le groupe des Serpentards, où les jumelles Carrow l'attendait. Isaac quant à lui suivit Ginny, Colin et d'autres menés par Percy Weasley. Les amis d'Aurélia la virent et Aurélia observa avec regret Luna Lovegood s'éloigner. Sans doute qu'elle aura l'occasion de lui parler un peu plus tard...

A la salle commune, le professeur Mcgonagall passa pour faire un discours de bienvenue. Depuis la première année d'Aurélia, les choses avaient vraiment évolué chez les Gryffondors qui étaient laissés seuls sans supervision. Bill avait jeté les bases, Charlie les avait renforcés, et Percy avait sculpté les nouveaux règlements.

Mcgo s'occupait presque exclusivement de son job de sous–directrice et les préfets de Gryffondors avaient plus de boulot. De plus, cette année il y avait une nouveauté... L'idée de base avait été communiquée il y a trois ans, mais Percy voudrait appliquer le système de parrains. Cependant sachant que c'était une idée interne à la maison inspirée par les Serdaigles et que c'était dans l'optique de renforcer la maison Gryffondor, il voulut faire une version béta.

« - Nous allons donc faire un système de mentorat uniquement réservé aux premières années pour le moment, basé sur un système du volontariat. Les mentors peuvent s'inscrire sur le tableau à partir de la troisième année et on vous assignera un groupe de quatre élèves.

Aurélia sentit alors des regards sur sa personne. Les enfants Gryffons la regardait avec envie. Elle se pencha vers Teddy qui avait aussi remarqué cela et se marrait bien.

\- Que... Ted, il se passe quoi là ?

\- Il se passe que ces pauvres mômes pensent que tu es responsable et digne de confiance.

\- PARDON ? Ils ont pris quoi ?!

\- C'est ta faute, tu as été sympa avec eux. Maintenant assume. »

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche scandalisée, elle n'avait pas envie d'être un mentor merci bien ! Elle voulait être égoïste, s'inscrire à des clubs, tiens d'ailleurs, elle voulait intégrer, celui d'Alchimie, jouer au foot et créer SON club d'Art du combat. Sans parler de son cinématographe. Bref, avait-elle le temps de s'occuper de gamins ? Non. Mille fois non !

Or malheureusement pour elle, le lendemain matin alors qu'elle recevait son emploi du temps des mains de la sous-directrice, Percy Weasley s'avança vers elle à la fois blasé et cryptique :

« - Un instant, Aurélia. Tu as une seconde ?

Aurélia hocha la tête et suivit le troisième Weasley à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Isolés, Percy remonta sa paire de lunettes d'écaille et s'éclaircit la voix :

\- Il s'avère qu'un groupe de quatre premières années ont demandé que tu deviennes leur mentor.

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche scandalisée. Oh rage. Oh désespoir. Percy l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne proteste.

\- Franchement je suis moi-même surpris, mais ils ont l'air de t'avoir vraiment appréciée.

\- Il y a des gens bien plus responsables que moi ! Pitié Percy, choisis quelqu'un d'autre. N'importe qui d'autre !

\- Ils viennent d'arriver à Poudlard et ont besoin d'un guide... Ce n'est pas beaucoup de travail Aurélia, juste les écouter, les aiguiller, les faire RESPECTER le règlement...

\- Tu vois, je suis la pire personne du monde pour ce job ! C'est inconscient de m'envisager !

Percy soupira alors et c'est alors qu'un éclat mesquin dans les yeux apparut dans ses yeux. Aurélia manqua de faire un pas en arrière, elle connaissait ce regard. Elle l'avait vu chez Bill, Charlie, mais _surtout_ chez les jumeaux.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais t'améliorer. Être une meilleure personne... Trouver ta voie. Peut-être que c'est ça.

\- Pas du tout !

\- Imagine comme tes parents seraient fiers que tu t'intègres et prennent des initiatives, tes amis... Bill (il appuya le premier nom) Et Charlie. Imagine combien ils seraient fiers.

Aurélia se figea. Ouh le salaud.

\- Je t'inscris à la réunion d'information de jeudi soir donc, ne sois pas en retard.

\- Bordel Percy, tu m'en dois une.

\- Ne renverse pas les rôles.

\- Je te hais. »

Percy se contenta d'un rictus serpentien de pure beauté et s'éloigna très satisfait de son coup de maître. Aurélia resta en arrière bouillonnante de rage et aussi impressionnée. Ce salaud méritait de devenir un super politicien... Puis s'en alla dramatiquement. Bordel, pourquoi on ne lui foutait jamais la paix !? Était-ce trop demander ?!

 ** _oOoOoOoOo_**

Les jours passèrent plus rapidement que prévu, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Aurélia se retrouva avec une bande non pas de 4 mais 6 élèves de première année sur ses talons. Il y avait les quatre Gryffondor qui ont déjà demandé de l'avoir comme tutrice : Isaac Buttermere (ce qui a quand même fait rire Aurélia, la tête de sa sœur avait été impayable), Colin Crivey (à qui elle montra son polaroid), Oswald Bradley (Un né-moldu plus réfléchi mais curieux) et enfin Mathias Dwaine (un gamin qui semblait tout le temps terrifié, Aurélia lui a passé immédiatement sa chouette et a mis la main sur une cheminée portative pour qu'il parle à ses parents) et les deux Serpentard : Son petit frère Louis et un dénommé Owen Harper, autre Serpentard fanatique de Quidditch.

Évidemment Aurélia, au début faisait sa mauvaise tête, mais la répartie de son frère, l'enthousiasme de Colin et le rire d'Owen la fit baisser ses défenses. Elle se mise à leur parler à tous les repas, à les emmener en classe quand ils se paumaient quitte à ce qu'elle arrive en retard, à faire les gros yeux à ceux qui osaient les bousculer. Ses amis étaient morts de rire, la peste était devenue une mère poule mais pas comme Elisa Bishop, surtout PAS comme Elisa Bishop.

Elle était flamboyante, drôle, un peu folle mais divertissante. Évidemment, Ginny s'incrusta et emmena (Aurélia eut un énorme sourire) la petite Luna Lovegood, et les jumelles Carrow qui étaient bien plus méfiantes suite aux récits de leur frère sur la jeune Ruva. Mais Aurélia, montrait qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire des maisons. Elle logeait tout le monde à la même enseigne. Plus tard, elle appela cette bande les « Gamins ».

La petite Ginny Weasley était une gamine au premier abord timide qui s'était avérée d'une repartie à toute épreuve et d'un comportement flamboyant qu'Aurélia retrouvait dans chacun de ses frères. D'ailleurs si on lui posait la question, elle trouvait que Ginny ressemblait _énormément_ à Charlie. Blagueur, charmeur et brut de décoffrage. Mais avec le côté sérieux de Percy, et la même soif pour faire ses preuves.

Les jumelles Carrow étaient plutôt réservées en sa présence, mais par fermées. Elle put les voir sourire ou franchement rire une ou deux fois à ses blagues. Elles étaient les plus calme cependant, du moins Aurélia pensait plutôt qu'elles analysaient leur entourage. Stratégie serpentienne…

Et finalement, Luna. Elle était bien plus adorable qu'Aurélia pensait. La petite était un peu craintive, mais les yeux grands ouverts sur le monde. Sa voix éthérée, ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés (d'ailleurs ça rendrait dingue la Gryffondor) :

« - Luna. N'as-tu jamais entendu parler d'une brosse à cheveux ? plaisanta Aurélia. Je suis désespérée de voir ta superbe chevelure réduite à cela.

Luna se contenta d'un sourire, en disant qu'elle aimait bien ses cheveux comme ça, mais Aurélia insista de les lui brosser. Elle sortit même une brosse de son sac :

\- Je t'en supplie. Je veux les voir démêlés. Même si c'est la seule fois de l'année !

\- T'es dramatique d'une force, lança Ginny Weasley qui était assise en face de Louis qui lui tentait d'ignorer la dernière lubie de sa sœur.

\- Ouais, je pense même ouvrir un club de théâtre. On fera du Shakespeare et des sketches.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Colin en levant sa tête de ses devoirs de Potions qui lui donnait mal à la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non Colin, je suis débordée ! Si je me rajoute des choses je vais mourir d'un jeune âge ! J'aime trop la vie Colin !

Un rire secoua les Gamins alors que Luna s'approcha d'Aurélia qui brandit sa brosse. La Ruva commença à lui brosser ses mèches blondes. Elles étaient assises dans une salle de classe vide où Aurélia aidait les Gamins à bosser leurs cours. Aujourd'hui, c'était Potions et Métamorphose. Elle pouvait les guider les yeux fermés. Alors, Luna n'avait qu'à prendre un livre pendant qu'Aurélia lui brossait ses cheveux.

\- Dis-moi si je te fais mal Luna.

Mais la petite se contenta d'hocher la tête alors qu'Aurélia chantait doucement un son de The Cure alors qu'elle agissait.

Ce genre d'intermède arrivait une à deux fois par semaine. Ou parfois Aurélia passait à l'étude des premières années quand elle n'avait pas cours pour les aider. Les premières années de Poudlard connaissaient donc la jeune Aurélia Ruva. Ils n'avaient pas eu le rapport des plus grands (ça ne saurait tarder) mais la jeune fille était drôle ; joyeuse et ne rechignait pas trop à leur donner de l'aide. En fait son air bougon, attirait les gamins.

Percy lui semblait s'éclater (avec son air blasé et sérieux évidemment) à regarder Aurélia s'occuper d'une bande de premières années. Non seulement cela donnait du cachet à l'idée du mentorat mais aussi et surtout, Aurélia parut enfin rentrer dans le rang. Alors oui, elle était encore un peu cinglée et parfois il lui enleva des points pour être trop bruyante ou faire des blagues avec les jumeaux quand elle s'ennuyait, mais elle n'était plus cette tempête qui allait attaquer des élèves dans les couloirs si on la regardait de travers. Aurélia était plus… détendue. Moins colérique, moins effrayée. Et alors elle attirait les gens. Les rapports de Percy firent ouvrir de grands yeux à McGonagall. C'était assez gratifiant de savoir qu'il avait contribué à ça.

Entre ses nouvelles responsabilités, Aurélia testa des clubs. Déjà, elle joua une ou deux fois au foot avec les Gryffondors, et fit mourir de rire un membre en ratant une reprise de volée en sautant au-dessus du ballon. Énervée, elle préféra jouer dans les cages. On lui demanda si elle souhaita rejoindre le club, mais elle se disait amatrice, enfin... elle avait quand même un maillot de Manchester United sur elle... Elle réussit à ramener Colin avec elle, le gamin était tellement heureux à se rouler dans la boue que c'en était très beau à voir.

Il s'avéra que le foot était très bon pour se libérer l'esprit. Elle adorait ce sport.

« - Et BUUUUUUT, hurla-t-elle en levant ses bras en signe de victoire après avoir miraculeusement évité un attaquant et décoché un tir pas du tout cadré dans les cages. CHAMPIONNE DU MOOOOONDE !

\- Non, y'a hors-jeu, rugit Gérald alors que Dean Thomas se précipitait pour soulever Aurélia du sol avec Colin qui était explosé de rire.

\- Non, le but est accepté, répondit Lucy qui était l'arbitre. Arrête avec ta mauvaise tête. Je siffle la mi-temps.

\- QUOI ?! MAIS LUCY… VENDUE !

Gérald Fields, était un septième année qui était un Sang-Pur, mais ses meilleurs amis était deux Né-Moldus. Lucy Carson et Johnny Quake. K-Johnny étant un grand fanatique de football, il était en fait l'un des membres de la première heure. En septième année comme Gérald, il convainquit ses deux potes de le rejoindre, et même si ce fut plus difficile pour Lucy, elle se prit vite au jeu et devint arbitre de la grande majorité de leurs matches improvisés. Gérald était donc tombé dans la culture moldue un peu par hasard, et était très enthousiaste suite à cela. Il était le meilleur de son année en étude des Moldus et très ouvert à la conversation.

Gérald avait les cheveux châtains en bataille, le nez plutôt proéminent et le rictus toujours affiché. Il avait tendance à ouvrir grands les yeux quand on le surprenait. Johnny était comme son prénom plutôt cool. Le physique avantageux, il sortait avec des filles et des garçons, de façon très régulière. Il n'était pas un cœur qu'on gardait. Quant à Lucy, elle était plutôt sérieuse, mais avait une grande passion pour la peinture et les arts. Elle déplorait un grand manque d'études sur les arts magiques :

\- Qui sont un cours obligatoire à Beauxbâtons en France ! C'est un scandale, un véritable scandale ! Après tu m'étonnes que les Sang-Purs sont plus en avance que nous, les trucs évidents pour eux ne le sont pas pour nous !

Elle disait ça à Aurélia qui l'écoutait avec intérêt alors qu'elle était assise sur un banc à boire de l'eau qu'on avait rapportée pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu n'as pas pensé à faire un club ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je me suis intéressée au sujet en cinquième année, expliqua Lucy, donc avec les BUSES et maintenant les ASPICS, j'ai pas trop le temps. Mais vraiment, c'est dommage que les choses intéressantes doivent venir des élèves…

\- J'imagine qu'avec le manque de personnel, ils ont peur d'être dépassés par l'explosion des clubs et des demandes, dit Johnny qui s'étirait à côté d'elles. Par exemple, c'est évident que McGo était complètement débordée avant notre quatrième année. Et qu'il manque des profs. On s'en rend vraiment compte lors de nos ASPICS, car ils doivent pour la plupart d'entre nous suivre nos études et nos projets professionnels avec plus de sérieux.

\- L'école est sans doute ruinée, renifla Gérald.

\- Mais avec la guerre, il y a eu une diminution des élèves non ?! s'étonna Aurélia

\- Mais aussi le nombre de sorciers compétents, dit Lucy. Je vise le doctorat en Runes et en archéomagie. D'après Babbling, je suis la première élève depuis une décénnie ! Il n'y a quasiment plus de chercheurs, ils sont soit vieux, soit décédés. Les autres se dirigent directement au travail, dans un Département des Mystères…

\- Et certains Nés-Moldus rentrent côté moldu… les options ne sont pas aussi déployées pour nous, siffla Johnny.

Cela rendit Aurélia bouche bée. Elle était complètement sur le cul. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que le monde sorcier était SI dans la merde pour les enfants de moldus. Mais elle ne put en parler, le coup de sifflet retentit et elle s'en alla pour courir après le ballon.

Puis, elle essaya le club d'histoire comparée, mais la vision sorcière sur les conflits et leur manque de recul (selon elle), la rendit dingue. Donc elle quitta le club en claquant la porte.

Il eut, le CEM, Louis fut très intéressé et alors qu'Elisa fit son discours Aurélia vitn la voir à la fin de la réunion et demanda :

« - Est-il possible d'emprunter des livres du CEM sans en faire partie? J'aurais besoin de méthodes de chimie ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous rejoins pas ?

\- Trop de boulot Elisa, soupira Aurélia. J'envisage fortement de rejoindre le club d'Alchimie, j'ai la responsabilité d'une bande de mômes, je fais du foot, je continue à m'entraîner en magie élémentaire et en art du combat. Va juste falloir que je demande au professeur Dumbledore s'il est possible de me laisser taper des gens sans que ça fasse scandale. Sans parler d'un projet sur lequel je bosse depuis l'année dernière... Je suis donc... débordée.

\- LE CEM se réunit une fois par semaine, et tu n'es pas obligée de prendre du temps sur tes études pour faire tes devoirs, non que tu en aurais besoin...

\- Meh.

\- Allez ! En plus je suis sûre que ça te ferait du bien !

Aurélia grommela... Mais promis d'y penser.

\- Comment ça se passe ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton dégagé. Avec l'autre abruti ?

\- Bien, murmura Elisa. Pour le moment rien à signaler.Il aime parler de lui, il m'a déjà craché pas mal d'infos sur sa passion pour les Fondateurs et leurs reliques. »

Aurélia haussa un sourcil mais hocha la tête, et n'essaya pas de voir plus loin. Elle ne connaissait pas Elisa de toute façon et avait promis de venir que lorsqu'elle aurait besoin de son aide. C'est tout.

Puis finalement, elle se présenta au club d'Alchimie. La salle était située dans les cachots non loin de la salle commune des Serpentards, et à l'opposé du bureau du professeur Rogue. Aurélia toussota et retrouva devant la porte de la salle. En inspirant, elle toqua à la porte et entra sitôt qu'une voix lui répondit.

La salle était remplie par des chaudrons bouillonnants pour la plupart et d'instruments hétéroclites. Un garçon sans doute de septième année, était assis au bureau en train d'écrire sur des parchemins, semblant s'ennuyer ferme. Il avait les cheveux noirs avec des mèches tombantes et le regard clair. Une fille bonde était assise sur son bureau et lisait un livre avancé, quand elle se tourna vers Aurélia qui était debout devant eux avec sa besace à l'épaule.

« - Oui ? On peut t'aider ?

\- Euh oui... je voulais savoir si les inscriptions pour le club étaient ouvertes.

Le garçon resta impassible, toujours à écrire sur son parchemin, cela fit froncer les sourcils à Aurélia mais la fille blonde pris la suite :

\- Et bien oui mais... Ce club demande un certain niveau. Tu es en quelle année?

\- Quatrième, dit Aurélia d'un ton neutre.

\- Oh vraiment? lâcha le garçon.

Cette fois, il daigna de regarder Aurélia, et d'un petit sourire, sortit une feuille de parchemin de sa pile et lui tendit.

\- Des exercices, voit-les comme ton test d'entrée. Tu as une heure.

La fille blonde roula des yeux mais n'en tint pas rigueur. Aurélia le regarda alors avec défi et lui arracha presque la feuille des mains pour aller s'assoir à un bureau et s'empara de son porte-plume qu'elle s'était offert l'année dernière et s'attacha les cheveux pour commencer. La plume bruissa sur le parchemin sans aucune interruption pendant l'heure qui suivit, Aurélia grommela plusieurs fois, notamment à la fin. Le garçon et la fille s'échangèrent un regard, puis le garçon regarda le sablier qui était terminé.

\- Temps écoulé.

Aurélia gronda mais reposa sa plume et vint à son bureau, les mains moites. Et oui, même la tempête violette pouvait être stressée. Elle posa tout de même le papier avec triomphe sur le bureau du garçon. Elle pensait avoir galéré sur le dernier exercice mais pensait avoir assuré de manière générale. Le garçon prit alors le parchemin et le lut rapidement l'air totalement impassible :

\- Tu as fait une erreur sur le dernier exercice.

Aurélia riposta :

\- Ça demande bien plus qu'une heure pour le résoudre. C'est introuvable sinon !

\- C'est quand même faux, répliqua le garçon, Tu devras passer d'autres tests. Avant de faire de la pratique, évidemment.

\- Quoi?! Mais c'est scandaleux!

\- Si tu ne veux pas... je t'en prie, je ne retiens pas.

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Argh. Ce type allait vraiment la faire vriller!

\- Okay. »

Le garçon se présenta finalement, il s'appelait Roy Hackeley et était le président du club d'Alchimie. Il était un Serpentard désinvolte, avec un petit sourire arrogant, qui semblait toujours la prendre de haut d'un air amusé. Assez pour qu'Aurélia veuille le taper à coup de chaudron. La fille blonde était son bras droit et vice-présidente du club, Lisa Hawking. La Poufsouffle était plutôt posée, professionnelle et patiente, bien que ne manquant pas de gentillesse s'il le fallait.

Puis les autres membres se présentèrent alors qu'Aurélia revenait deux à trois par semaine décidée à passer tous les tests avec brio.

Brenda Yaxley (Aurélia tiqua au nom) était une Serdaigle désinvolte mais dotée d'une intuition acérée. Évidemment elle était au courant des actions d'Aurléia en première année. Cela la faisait plutôt sourire. En fait tout le club connaissait Aurélia de près ou de loin, elle n'était jamais passée inaperçue.

Ruth Sullivan était à Gryffondor, et Aurélia la savait amie avec Gérald l'aficionados des Spiderman, elle était la moins douée mais une travailleuse acharnée. Ruth était en sixième année. Jean Harvey était lui un Serdaigle, désinvolte, très cool, et avec le sourire sur les lèvres. Il a littéralement vu de la lumière et est entré. KainFalman autre Serdaigle en cinquième année était d'une timidité maladive, toujours le nez dans le bouquin, bégayant presque. Et enfin Aurélia... quatrième année.

Pendant un mois, Aurélia entra comme si elle avait bouffé du lion, pour prendre ses foutus exercices et les terminer. Mais même si elle trouvait la bonne réponse, Roy imperturbable lui dit qu'elle n'était pas encore acceptée dans le club. Aurélia voulut le tuer. A coup de pelle.

Le reste du club semblait bien s'amuser alors qu'Aurélia remplissait des pages de démonstration, hurlait CQFD avec de complexes équations sur le tableau noir du club, lançait des livres de chimie qu'elle allait chercher au CEM (qu'elle avait finalement rejoint en tant que membre honoraire, elle était au même groupe que son frère dont elle corrigeait les devoirs). Aurélia était si déterminée que lorsqu'elle sut le fin mot de l'histoire, elle se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche…

« - Quoi ? dit-elle sans comprendre en regardant Roy qui ricanait d'un air très satisfait de lui, et Lisa qui secouait la tête avec pitié.

\- Tu as été acceptée dans le club dès le premier jour Aurélia, mais cet _idiot_ a trouvé que c'était plus drôle de te faire croire que tu étais à l'essai.

\- PARDON ?!

Tout le club éclata alors de rire, Roy qui s'accrochait à son bureau, Aurélia était si choquée, elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois. Oui. Elle allait lui sauter dessus et lui faire la peau !

Mais le rire commun du club la fit rougir. C'était son bizutage et elle l'avait passé avec brio...

\- Bienvenue au club d'alchimie, Auré, s'exclama Jean.

Alors elle laissa partie l'énervement et soupira blasée. Au moins, elle avait accès à un labo d'Alchimie et pourrait ENFIN expérimenter. Et ça, c'était hyper cool !

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Cependant, il y avait bien un élément très énervant pour Aurélia au quotidien, et une fois de plus, il s'agissait du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Lockart était pire que Watchdog le paranoïaque (dont Aurélia continuait à recevoir des nouvelles ponctuelles… étonnement ?), Marshmallow le théorique ou Quirrell l'antéchrist au turban. Non. Là il s'agissait d'un incompétent narcissique et tapageur. D'un nul, petit et insignifiant qu'elle avait envie de tabasser à coup de chaise. C'était le PIRE. PROFESSEUR. DE TOUS LES TEMPS. Doublé d'un menteur. Aurélia restait à peine calme, et évidemment en parlait à ses amis quand elle travaillait sur ses devoirs avec eux.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, depuis quelques temps, Elisa Bishop s'était mise à sécher les cours de Défense. Ayant toujours vu cette fille comme une petite gamine sage et modèle, jouant à la rebelle, Aurélia fronça légèrement les sourcils, et demanda si ça allait toujours avec le journal. Elisa assura que tout allait bien, et affirma en lui montrant ses notes. Aurélia eut une pointe d'hésitation mais haussa les épaules. Elle ne connaissait pas Bishop et s'était éloignée de son plan et sa responsabilité. Elle n'avait pas envie. Elle n'avait pas le talent. Il valait mieux que la Poufsouffle s'en occupe.

Donc forcément, éloignée du reste de sa promo (à part ses amis proches), Aurélia ne fut pas conviée au Challenge. Ennuyée par l'étude de sa promo, Aurélia préférait rejoindre le trio, quand elle ne s'enfermait pas au labo de chimie ou dans la Salle sur Demande à expérimenter. Et puis avec ses clubs et son mentorat, elle avait une vie bien remplie. Alors quand elle rejoignait le Trio c'était au QG du trafic caché derrière une nature morte pour souffler et réviser avec eux. Évidemment le cas Lockart, venait souvent sur le tapis :

« - M'en parle pas, ronchonna Teddy. Nous, on a les BUSES cette année et cet imbécile ne va certainement pas nous mâcher le travail. Il a passé une heure à nous bassiner sur la couleur de ses cheveux quand il vaincu le spectre de la mort.

\- Ce qui serait drôle s'il avait vraiment vaincu le Spectre de la mort, ajouta Quentin sentencieusement.

Aurélia leva un sourcil, étonnée :

\- Tiens ? Vous ne le croyez pas ?

\- Seuls ses fans ont de la bouse de dragon dans les yeux, répliqua Quentin. Ce mec est un écrivain. Il parle de façon romanesque de ses aventures, mais jamais un seul conseil pratique, un seul sort efficace. Je l'ai percé à jour. Teddy aussi.

\- Et moi je les ai écoutés percer Lockart à jour, s'amusa Phil.

Aurélia sourit alors largement, et finit d'écrire la dernière phrase de sa dissert de Potions.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est pour les premières années…

\- Oh ? la maman poule s'est réveillée, plaisanta Phil.

\- Ta bulle Méphisto, gronda Aurélia. Mon petit frère est dans le groupe, et je ne permettrais pas un Ruva qui ne sait pas se défendre proprement. Très franchement, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour le caler dans mon emploi du temps, mais il est HORS de question, que Louis soit un plouc qui ne sait pas jeter un simple experlliamus !

\- Ce n'est pas dans leur niveau tu sais…

Aurélia pencha la tête sur le côté. Teddy haussa un sourcil, il connaissait ce geste, c'était le geste avant une idée brillante ou catastrophique :

\- On pourrait peut-être faire un groupe de soutien non ?

\- On révise déjà ensemble tu sais ? dit Phil avec un sourire. Il n'y a que toi qui t'entraîne à la spartiate dans toute cette école. Les gens normaux se réunissent et s'entraident.

\- Vous savez ce que je veux dire ! gronda Aurélia. J'ai les Gamins sous ma responsabilité, et vous avez des BUSES à passer ! Faisons un club, faisons des groupes de niveau et les plus grands s'occupent des plus petits… Faisons du mentorat généralisé. Les plus grands révisent leurs bases et les plus petits en construisent des solides. Comme ça dès qu'un professeur NUL A CHIER, met les pieds dans l'école, il y aura quoi qu'il arrive une base solide. Et en plus, on pourra compléter avec des modules en Art du Combat, en magie élémentaire. Un fight club quoi !

\- Tu sais Auré… essaya de raisonner Teddy, on s'en sort.

\- Mais êtes-vous BONS ? insista Aurélia.

Quentin plissa les yeux. Teddy se gratta la joue, Phil roula des yeux :

\- Oui, plutôt oui.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais.

Aurélia se leva alors lentement et lui sourit.

\- Prouve le moi alors. »

 **oOoOoOoOo**

« - Bienvenue dans la salle sur demande.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous as caché ça, s'exclama Teddy en grondant. Pourquoi ?!

\- Car j'aime bien avoir un endroit pour moi toute seule, ainsi, soit heureux de mettre les pieds dans la salle la plus cool de ce château, Teddy plaisanta Aurélia.

\- Tiens donc !

\- Alors quoi qu'on veuille tant que c'est consigné dans la loi de Gamp, on peut le demander… Réfléchit à voix haute Quentin. Par exemple…

Un fauteuil et un repose pieds apparurent devant le terrain de duel. Le Gryffondor blond faillit en tomber par terre.

« - Toutes les possibilités !

\- Tu viens de créer un monstre, Auré, dit Phil en se plaçant devant elle, j'espère que tu en as conscience.

\- Hm.

Aurélia était devant lui débarrassée de sa robe de sorcière, avec seulement son marcel noir et son jean. Phil lui faisait face en robe par contre. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la fit tournoyer dans ses doigts.

\- Donc ? Quelles sont les règles ? Duel de base ?

\- Tu m'as prise pour qui ? On va se BATTRE Phil. Y'a pas de règles.

\- Merlin nous aide marmonna Teddy. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait au Pérou, mais…

\- Mais ça me va, coupa Phil avec un rictus. Alors ? Vraiment _aucune_ règle ?

\- Pas d'impardonnables, quand on abandonne c'est fini, quand on est désarmé c'est fini, sinon droit aux armes, droit aux poings, droit à tout.

\- Aurélia… tenta Teddy alors que Quentin s'était installé confortablement pour admirer le spectacle.

\- Gladiateur, prenez vos positions, lâcha le Gryffondor.

\- Quentin, gronda Teddy.

\- Teddy, tu n'es pas obligé de regarder, se moqua Phil, car je vais HACHER MENU notre petite tempête violette.

\- Tu as trop de confiance en toi… Méphisto.

Teddy voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais un regard de Quentin l'en dissuada. Il leva les bras de désespoir et s'assit sur une chaise à côté de Quentin.

\- Gladiateurs, en position.

Aurélia se recula alors et Phil aussi. Les deux Gryffondors se penchèrent un peu en avant, comme s'ils étaient prêts à sprinter. Et… feu !

Le premier sort d'Aurélia fut un Flipendo, son sort préféré, que Méphisto renvoya d'un sort de réflexion sans aucun effort, Aurélia lança un protego, Mephisto en profita pour s'approcher et la viser de sa baguette. Lance-flammes ! Teddy hurla. Aurélia sauta par terre pour rouler manquant de se faire brûler, lança un Repulso, qui fit trébucher Méphisto. Elle a l'avantage et se précipite droit sur lui, Méphisto lève sa baguette pour parer…

LUMOS MAXIMA ! Une énorme lumière aveugle Méphisto qui ferme les yeux par réflexe, Aurélia s'approcha en courant, NOX et…

Lui donna un direct de poing bien placé.

Méphisto en tomba par terre.

K.O.

Teddy et Quentin étaient bouche bée. Aurélia se tourna avec un sourire canaille.

\- Donc… Quentin ? Tu me donnes un coup de main pour le dossier à présenter à Dumbledore ? Va falloir qu'il soit nickel chrome. »

 ** _oOoOoOoOo_**

Halloween passa sans évènement notable. Aurélia passa un bon moment comme tout le château, admira les blagues des jumeaux et repartit étudier. Elle reçut aussi de l'extrait de mandragore qu'elle avait commandé en Août. Aurélia approuva silencieusement, et stocka le flacon dans la salle sur Demande. C'était en cas de grosses catastrophe, mais elle n'en aurait pas besoin… non ?

Quentin et Aurélia travaillèrent sur le dossier du club pendant une semaine. Aurélia marchait dans la salle en faisant les cent pas alors que Quentin notait, annotait, corrigeait, ajoutait. Teddy affichait un rictus en les écoutant. L'esprit, l'âme et le cœur. Aurélia avait une vision, Quentin la concrétisait. Parfois, il pensait à leur futur, si Aurélia continuait sur cette voie et taisait son feu intérieur, elle avait l'énergie de dix personnes, elle pourrait changer les choses, et Quentin… et bien, le garçon était un méticuleux et un pragmatique, qui adorait les défis. Cette soif partagée pour l'adrénaline et les défis dingues avaient rapprochés les deux accros aux challenges. Bref de vrais Gryffondors. Teddy lui, il était envieux, il ne savait pas quoi ou qui être. Phil, lui… bah sachant qu'il faisait une sieste sur sa dissert de Métamorphose, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

\- Deux groupes, disait Aurélia en écrivant sur le tableau. Un groupe théorique et un groupe pratique. Des modules ponctuels où on demande des intervenants de vernir s'exprimer ou faire des démonstrations sur des disciplines en lien avec la Défense.

\- Les modules sont fréquents ? Tu penses aborder quoi ?

\- Tout. TOUT ce qui est en lien avec la Défense. On parlerait des métiers comme les Briseurs de Sorts, les Nettoyeurs, les Aurors, les tireurs de baguettes. On peut parler de la magie élémentaire qui est utilisée dans certains pays comme des défenses naturelles. L'art du combat qui est appris à Durmstrang ou les pays nordiques. Le Duel selon les règles internationales et les méthodes françaises qui se basent sur l'escrime. L'introduction aux malédictions de façon uniquement théorique, le tissage de sorts, le tatouage runique, les rituels, la magie vaudou et l'exorcisme qui est une discipline aussi pratiquée ici par les druides…

\- Wow Wow wow, calme-toi, s'esclaffa Quentin en écrivant sur son parchemin. Faut être carré. On peut faire des « fiches métier » une fois par mois. Demander aux participants à la présentation de venir avec des questions.

Aurélia hocha la tête en écrivant sur le tableau. C'est alors que Thelma entra dans la salle :

\- Salut !

\- Salut -moi ça !

Thelma jeta un coup d'œil au tableau, et vit tout ce qui couvrait la surface noire. Elle siffla impressionée.

\- Et bien vous n'avez pas chomé… Oh ? Magie vaudou Aurélia ? Je sais que c'est une tradition en Barbades, mais ici, c'est plutôt considéré comme de la magie noire sacrificielle.

\- Ce sera uniquement théorique, dit Aurélia en roulant des yeux. Et on ne sacrifie personne !

\- Je sais, mais les autres ne le savent pas, lâcha Thelma. Je te dis juste d'être carrée et précise sur le sujet.

Aurélia grommela mais hocha la tête, alors que Thelma sortit ses devoirs. Teddy lui sourit :

\- Devoirs de Potions ?

\- Nope, ça j'ai fini. J'en suis à ma dissert d'Histoire. Aurélia l'as-tu au moins faite ?

\- Terminée. Enfin, très vite fait.

\- Ce n'est pas très sérieux.

\- J'ai mieux à faire, dit Aurélia en montrant le tableau. Il s'agit d'un de mes chefs d'œuvres !

\- Arrête de dire des conneries et continuons, coupa Quentin.

Phil bougea dans son sommeil, Thelma secoua la tête amusée et commença à prendre des notes à partir du livre qu'elle avait emprunté sur le sujet des révoltes gobelines du XIVème siècle.

\- Alors, les fiches métiers c'est fait, toussota Quentin. Concernant le reste, je suis d'avis de faire trois groupes de niveau supervisé par une personne de haut niveau. Le groupe 1 serait les 1ères aux 3èmes années. Le groupe 2 les 4ème et 5ème année et enfin, le groupe 3, 6ème et 7ème année.

Aurélia approuva.

\- De haut niveau ?

\- On fera passer des tests pour juger le niveau de chacun, dit Quentin, ainsi on pourra faire des groupes complémentaires. De plus on partirait sur le fait que les années supérieures supervisent les plus jeunes. Un mentorat généralisé. C'est ce que tu voulais non ?

\- Exactement !

\- Arrête de danser !

Aurélia lui tira la langue alors que Teddy s'esclaffa.

\- J'ai peut-être une correction à demander, dit Aurélia. On devait plutôt faire un groupe de la 1ère à la 4ème année et les 5ème année seraient avec les 6ème années et les 7ème.

\- Oh ?

\- Bah ouais, car à partir de la 5ème année on peut déjà faire des groupes d'aspirations non ? Les BUSES permettent déjà de savoir qui va prendre de la Défense avancée en ASPICS ou même envisager une carrière dedans. Ainsi, on pourrait faire des groupes pour les trois dernières années basées sur les aspirations et les niveaux. Défense de Base. Défense Renforcée. Défense experte.

\- C'est… effectivement mieux, réfléchit Quentin à toute vitesse. Mais je pense que la cinquième année a besoin de théorie. A partir de la sixième on a les ASPICS en figure de théorie de base et donc on serait plus axé sur la pratique.

\- Et si au lieu de penser année, vous pensiez niveau à partir de la cinquième ? Les quatre premières années c'est de la théorie et de la pratique de bases, on commence les choses sérieuses en cinquième année et on est bien placés pour le savoir Quentin ! intervint Teddy.

\- On mélange donc les années ?

\- Ouais. Et tu fais un groupe Défense Renforcé et un autre Défense Expert. Nous les cinquièmes on a les exos des BUSES précédent pour nous aiguiller, même si on a un prof pourri. C'est l'épreuve pratique qui pêche, ajouta Teddy.

Aurélia claqua des doigts.

\- Je valide !

\- Moi aussi, approuva Quentin. Bravo Théodore, c'est bien joué.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça, bougonna Teddy.

Quentin ricana mais continua à écrire.

\- Okay donc pour les groupes c'est réglé, maintenant pour les modules…

Ils passèrent encore une demi-heure à mettre en place les différentes idées. Quentin en rejeta une petite partie (trop dangereux, non tu ne veux pas transformer l'école en battle… en quoi d'ailleurs ?!) puis ils mirent leurs arguments sur papiers pour les tourner de façon plus… politiquement correct :

« - Tu ne peux pas dire que la direction est incompétence Aurélia soupira Quentin. Mais tu peux dire que tu as soif d'amélioration et aimerait partager ta passion de la défense avec les autres élèves.

\- Ouais Ouais...

\- Non, pas ouais ouais, mais professeur Dumbledore, nous pensons que pour que Poudlard continue à être cette institution révérée, le partage de connaissances et l'entraide est nécessaire entre élèves des différentes années. Créons du lien entre promos et entre maison pour une unité.

\- Tout ce blabla m'épuise, s'exaspéra Aurélia pourquoi c'est moi qui dois me taper ce discours ?

\- Car tu es l'instigatrice du projet, gronda Quentin sévèrement.

\- Non, c'est pas une assez bonne raison, insista Aurélia. Tu es meilleur que moi, tu es plus calme, je vais taper Dumbledore et lui dire que c'est un idiot. Je vais être renvoyée ! Veux-tu mon renvoi sur la conscience ? C'est déjà miraculeux que je sois encore dans cette école !

\- C'est bien pour ça que je te demande de le faire, appuya Quentin.

Cette phrase fit lever Teddy et Phil (enfin réveillé) de leurs révisions. Le deuxième garçon affichait encore une moue, car il avait perdu lamentablement devant Aurélia. Après tout, comment aurait-il pensé qu'elle allait vraiment l'étaler avec un direct destructeur ?! Cette brute !

Thelma était aussi présente et souriait mystérieusement… Aurélia n'était pas au courant du Challenge et vu son projet, c'était peut-être mieux. Tout le groupe s'était enfermé dans le QG du Trio, la cache du trafic, Thelma était réellement impressionnée par leur grande cargaison. Évidemment, c'était réservé au Trio, Aurélia et Thelma. Seulement eux. Et leur allié. Les petits ne sauraient pas comment se procurer de la Vodka glace, c'était hors de question !

\- Comment ça ? dit Aurélia confuse.

Thelma toussota alors avec un petit sourire.

\- Car Aurélia, tu es vue comme une chaotique de première catégorie par le professeur Dumbledore. Tu es entrée dans ce souterrain l'année dernière et tu es allée aussi à l'étranger. Cet homme était un chef de guerre, et un tacticien, on l'a bien vu. Si tu lui offre des raisons de ne pas se méfier de toi, ça sera toujours en ta faveur.

\- En bref, tempête violette, on est en train de refaire ta fichue réputation, résuma Teddy.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça… dit Thelma.

\- Mais c'est bien résumé, ricana Quentin.

\- Mais… Je m'en fous de ma réputation ! s'étrangla Aurélia.

Quentin haussa un sourcil, imité par le reste de la salle.

\- Si demain ton frère et tes Gamins te voient comme cette fille arrogante et dysfonctionnelle. Tu serais d'accord donc ?

Aurélia ferma brutalement sa bouche. Et regarda toute la salle qui s'était emmurée dans un silence. Phil soupira alors très profondément, et la regarda :

\- Arrête tes conneries Auré. Tu en as quelque chose à foutre des gens. C'est bien pour ça que tu veux ouvrir un club de soutien de Défense et que tu n'aies pas viré les Gamins comme des malpropres. Tu tiens aux gens. Assume.

Silence lourd. Teddy fixa Phil avec ses gros yeux. Mais Méphisto n'avait pas envie de rire. Etait-il piqué dans son égo suite à sa défaite ? Peut-être. Toujours est-il qu'Aurélia se leva et sortit de la salle.

\- Tu t'enfuis ? lâcha le garçon.

\- Non. J'ai Alchimie. »

Et elle s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Les trois autres se tournèrent vers Phil qui avait commencé à déplacer des cartons.

\- Quoi ? Un de vous l'aurait dit un jour ou un autre, je suis juste en avance sur le programme. »

 ** _oOoOoOoOo_**

Aurélia était énervée. C'était évident. Contre Phil, contre Quentin qui la poussait à faire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire, contre tous les gens qui la prenaient pour une idiote, contre Dumbledore et son incapacité à trouver de bons professeurs, contre Lockart et son sourire d'idiot, contre Elisa et son arrogance, contre Roy qui jouait avec elle, contre elle-même. Surtout contre elle-même.

Elle faisait des choix et apparemment était très nulle pour s'y tenir. Elle avait dit qu'elle serait détachée, qu'elle penserait à sa pomme, et qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle s'était attachée à plus de gens, avait pris des enfants sous son aile, s'était fait de nouveaux amis. Son cercle qu'elle avait bataillé pour qu'il reste le plus réduit possible s'était agrandi sans qu'elle ne le contrôle. Il a fallu d'un sourire, d'un rire, d'intérêts commun.

Elle avait les Gamins, des gosses qui l'admiraient et avaient besoin d'elle.

Elle avait le club d'Alchimie qui la taquinaient mais étaient réellement heureux de débattre sur les expérimentations avec elle. Elle avait même demandé de l'aide sur son cinématographe, le club mettaient leurs connaissances en commun pour trouver un conducteur assez puissant pour de la pellicule, et avec leurs dernières expérimentations… Aurélia approchait du but. Oui elle voulait frapper Roy, mais il était drôle. Et classe parfois. Lisa était géniale, Ruth étonnante, Jean la faisait sourire quand elle bloquait sur un exercice ou une expérience et la débloquait donc.

Et puis il y avait le club de foot, elle était quasiment un membre depuis fin Octobre. Elle adorait jouer avec les garçons et filles du club, il y avait plus de jeunes qui venaient, ils pensaient faire un grand tournoi.

Et le Trio évidemment, sa famille… Thelma. Angelina. Alicia. Lee. Les Jumeaux.

Charlie.

Bill.

Aurélia se laissa tomber en arrière sur le sol du labo. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle du club, elle y venait parfois pour y réfléchir, elle aimait la fraicheur du sol, et le silence qui résonnait à travers les parois des cachots. Elle était dépassée par ses propres sentiments. Elle n'avait jamais voulu y poser un œil honnête dessus. Car reconnaître qu'elle était bien plus tendre, généreuse, émotive qu'elle le pensait voulait dire reconnaître qu'elle avait quelque chose à perdre. Et pour Aurélia c'était au-dessus de ses forces, elle ne voulait rien perdre.

Elle ne voulait perdre personne…

« - Alors bats-toi pour eux. Rends les forts le cas échant. Agis pour les protéger. Le plus grand bien et l'intérêt commun ? On s'en branle. Murmura une voix dans sa tête. »

Aurélia soupira longuement et ferma les yeux.

La marée montait et descendait pour que finalement un océan lisse apparaisse dans sa tête. Elle inspira et expira.

Elle devait rendre visite à quelqu'un.

 ** _oOoOoOoOo_**

« - Elisa ? Hey, je peux te parler ?

Elisa Bishop leva ses yeux du livre qu'elle était en train de lire alors qu'Aurélia la regardait debout. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans la salle du CEM qui touchait à sa fin. En vérité Aurélia avait entendu quelques rumeurs. Elle avait entendu qu'Elisa s'était battue et avait gagné haut la main contre Helen Dawlish. Elle s'était demandé pourquoi elle entendait ce type de rumeurs.

Elle avait posé des questions à Thelma, mais celle-ci était plutôt fuyante. Puis Quentin analysa et souffla qu'ils avaient sans doute fait une sorte de club de duel illégal. Aurélia en fut profondément surprise. Elle aurait pu être jalouse, mais son projet de club/mentorat de Défense n'était pas en réponse à cela… Et puis son Fight Club ne serait pas un simple club de Duel… Ce serait _réellement_ une arène pour se battre.

Mais elle avait entendu qu'Elisa Bishop s'était battu, et elle était surprise. Car Elisa Bishop ne semblait pas avoir un instinct de « tueuse » ou du moins impitoyable. Elle l'avait un peu observée depuis la révélation du secret. Elle l'avait aussi vue avec les gens du CEM, Luna… Elisa Bishop était une vraie Poufsouffle toujours sur le point de chanter kumbaya.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Elisa en fermant son livre.

Elles attendirent que la salle se vida pour être seules. Un silence passa… Aurélia ouvrit la bouche mais Elisa parla en première cette fois :

\- Comment se passe ton… « break » ?

Il y avait une petite pointe acide dans sa phrase. Mais Aurélia fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue.

\- Bien. J'ai des projets qui avance bien.

\- J'ai entendu dire. Un Club de soutien de Défense ? Sympa.

\- Disons que parce qu'il y a la forte probabilité qu'un serial killer revienne au pouvoir, j'aimerais que les élèves puissent se défendre, et ce n'est pas avec le pauvre type actuel que ce sera possible.

Elisa ne put empêcher un rictus.

\- Tu sèches les cours d'ailleurs… fit remarquer Aurélia.

\- Oui, je n'aime pas trop perdre mon temps.Je suis surprise que tu ne sèches pas ses cours aussi, d'ailleurs !

Il y avait une intonation taquine dans la voix d'Elisa, et Auré se détendit un peu. Ces derniers temps, la Poufsouffle avait l'air tendue et fatiguée, alors c'était rassurant de voir qu'elle avait quand même gardé un sens de l'humour.

– Ça m'a traversé l'esprit, mais non. Je me tiens à carreaux pour l'instant.

– Pour l'instant, répéta Elisa avec amusement.

Puis elle redevint sérieuse :

\- Que veux-tu Aurélia ?

Aurélia cligna des yeux face à la répartie d'Elisa, et croisa les bras :

\- Je voudrais savoir quand est-ce que tu comptes te débarrasser du journal ?

Elisa se frotta les yeux. Elle avait l'air vraiment fatiguée.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu perds la mémoire, fit Aurélia d'un ton menaçant.

– Non, répliqua sèchement Elisa. Je me suis juste mis à bosser la Défense comme une folle et ça a pris sur mon temps de sommeil. Tout ça pour…

Elle grimaça, secoua la tête, puis lâcha :

\- Pour le journal… Prochainement. Je vais attendre après les vacances de Noël, d'ailleurs je resterai au château pour… Tu sais, ne pas être perdue au milieu de nulle part si jamais un truc foire. J'essaie d'avoir un truc qui me permet de lier Tom à la Chambre des Secrets pour innocenter Hagrid mais il ne me dit rien de compromettant. Il est malin.

Il y avait une note d'admiration dans sa voix qu'Aurélia n'aimait pas du tout. Elle plissa les yeux. Ok, innocenter Hagrid était un but louable (et elle n'y avait même pas pensé) mais… Elle n'aimait pas ce délai.

– Tu as jusqu'à début janvier, pas un jour de plus.

\- Oh vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Car j'ai mon petit frère et ses potes nés-moldus sous ma responsabilité, craqua Aurélia. J'ai aussi des amis dans mes clubs, dans ma maison qui seraient le premier déjeuner du Basilic si tu te foires ! Tu joues avec de la TNT ! Je pense que deux mois et demi d'observation c'est assez ! Détruit ou enterre ce journal !

Un silence passa, puis Elisa soupira :

\- Tu as pourtant bien dit que ce n'était pas ton problème.

Aurélia crut qu'elle avait reçu un coup dans le cœur, mais elle resta digne. Elisa avait raison d'être énervée.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Écoute, je contrôle la situation. T'as pas à t'inquiéter, l'observation touche à sa fin.

Pas à s'inquiéter ? Elle s'inquiétait tous les jours pour les résidents de ce château ! Elle avait raison de paniquer !

\- Tu promets ?

\- Oui. »

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Aurélia pour qu'elle soit soulagée. Mais un petit pincement, appelez le l'instinct, lui dit qu'elle était légère bien trop vite.

Et elle aurait dû écouter ses tripes.

 ** _oOoOoOoOo_**

Aurélia décida finalement de proposer le club à Dumbledore en revenant des vacances de Noël. Elle voulait être prête psychologiquement et l'Alchimie lui prenait plus de temps que prévu. Car enfin, elle avait craqué la formule qu'il lui fallait pour créer un conducteur qui pouvait non seulement fait défiler l'image sans brûlures et conflit avec la magie, mais aussi attacher le son. Il lui fallait des ingrédients spécifiques qu'elle commanda avec le club et revit le prototype du cinématographe qu'elle avait stocké dans la salle sur Demande.

Quant au soutien de Défense, elle préférait d'abord se concentrer sur ses Gamins. Une fois par semaine, elle donnait donc un cours de pratique et leur apprit des sorts funs mais aussi de défense. La bande fut enchantée, et Aurélia vraiment surprise de la rapidité qu'Isaac et Ginny montraient quand il s'agissait d'intégrer les nouveaux sorts. Owen, Mathias, Louis et Luna s'en sortaient aussi bien ainsi que les jumelles Carrow quand elles voulaient bien venir.

Luna était d'ailleurs un peu tristoune en ce moment… Elisa ne lui adressait plus trop la parole ? Aurélia n'avait pas vraiment le cœur de lui expliquer que c'est parce que la Poufsouffle avait eu l'idée saugrenue de parler avec un journal maudit mais bon… en attendant qu'elle lui offrait des cours, des bonbons et des blagues. Luna était clairement la gamine la plus adorable du siècle. Elle mourrait pour cette gamine. Vraiment.

Bref Aurélia prenait son pied à apprendre ce qu'elle aimait à ces enfants, et était assez sévère avec eux pour qu'ils maîtrisent les sorts à la perfection. Elle n'accepterait pas que ses Gamins soient sans défense.

Quant à Phil, elle se réconcilia très vite avec lui. Enfin, ce fut plutôt Phil qui vint s'excuser en premier alors qu'elle le rencontra au petit-déjeuner :

\- Auré. Je suis désolé, j'ai déconné, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, je…

Aurélia l'arrêta d'une main sur le torse et lui sourit légèrement.

\- Tu avais raison.

\- Mais…

\- Méphisto. Tu avais raison. Il faut que j'arrête avec mon déni, c'est très emmerdant. »

Phil Pinto la regarda dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes puis finalement lui décocha un merveilleux sourire. Les deux amis se serrèrent la pince et rejoignirent leur table pour se restaurer.

Les jours passèrent, les semaines passèrent. Aurélia s'enfermait dans son labo d'Alchimie et travaillait sans relâche sur le cinématographe. Quand elle bloquait, elle jouait au foot. Elle se battait contre Méphisto qui voulait sa revanche, et ils réussirent à entraîner le Trio dans leurs bastons. Phil la battit deux fois… sur dix combats. Teddy manquait de puissance, mais Quentin était vicieux comme il le fallait. Elle avait même commencé à leur parler d'Occlumencie, de magie élémentaire. Cela intéressa les trois garçons… Aurélia leur passa tous ses livres sur le sujet. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps dans la salle sur Demande. Plus que leur QG même… Quentin envisagea de le déplacer entre les murs de la Salle sur Demande mais Aurélia l'en dissuada. Un endroit pour le fun, un endroit pour le boulot. On ne mélangeait pas plaisir et travail.

Finalement, début Décembre Aurélia réussit à tremper sa pellicule dans son conducteur, une potion brillante et argentée qui attachait comme du plâtre à la péloch. Et alors qu'elle mit doucement l'objet sec dans le cinématographe, le miracle s'accomplit…

Et le générique de l'Odyssée de l'Espace résonna.

Aurélia en hurla de joie et exécuta une petite danse de la victoire pour célébrer son génie. Puis elle sortit en trombe et fonça à la Grande Salle pour parler à ses amis, qu'on la célèbre, qu'on lui jette des confettis et de l'alcool sur son chemin.

Elle arriva à la Grande Salle avec un grand sourire au déjeuner. Elle avait sauté le petit-déjeuner travaillant sur son invention, et maintenant tout le monde était au déjeuner. Alors elle entra dans la Grande Salle et elle vit…

Thelma et le Trio en grande discussion très sérieuse debouts dans la Grande Salle. Le sourire d'Aurélia glissa de son visage comme une glace qui fondit au soleil :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Thelma se tourna alors vers elle et s'éclaircit la voix :

\- Auré, Elisa est à l'infirmerie… »

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Aurélia Ruva sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous les pieds quand Thelma lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. D'après Trisha qui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à Cédric puis au reste de leurs amis, Elisa avait fait une crise de panique au petit-déjeuner, puis a lancé un maléfice à Trisha et Rogue et a disparu pendant deux heures. On l'a retrouvée inconsciente dans le parc.

Aurélia devint si pâle que ses amis s'en rendirent compte. Elle tourna la tête vers Trisha qui était avec Cédric le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Elle n'arrivait même pas à toucher à son assiette. C'était la merde. La grosse, grosse, merde.

« - Et… Elisa ? Comment va-t-elle ? Elle est blessée ou… ?

\- Elle va bien, rassura Thelma, elle dort à l'infirmerie. Je crois que Pomfresh et Dumbledore sont avec elle.

Aurélia cette fois, faillit tomber par terre. Dumbledore au courant ? Quel bordel !

\- Elle avait… Elle avait un journal avec elle. Un journal noir, on l'a retrouvé ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Thelma.

Thelma Holmes fronça les sourcils, mais répondit :

\- Personne n'en a fait mention. »

OH PUTAIN DE.

Aurélia se précipita alors hors de la Grande Salle, sous les appels de ses amis, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle sentit ses jambes la soulever et l'emmener hors du château… direction le Lac ? Sérieusement cet endroit devenait vraiment son îlot de crise. Ça en devenait ridiculement cliché. Mais là, elle n'avait pas envie de rire. Elle avait envie de gerber. Elle avait laissé une gamine, une fille prendre des risques inconsidérés car elle voulait une vie un peu normale. Elle avait laissé Elisa jouer avec un artefact de magie noire, elle l'avait laissée tomber. Elle avait été irresponsable.

\- Aurélia ?

La voix de Teddy résonna alors qu'Aurélia faisait les cent pas en tentant de respirer. Phil s'approcha pour la toucher mais elle bondit littéralement en arrière :

\- Non… dit-elle d'une voix saccadée. Faut que je me calme… faut que je respire.

Aurélia s'assise alors par terre et tenta par tous les moyens de reprendre le contrôle. Un océan. Un océan. Un océan.

Elle respira profondément. Il ne fallait pas craquer, pas maintenant. La situation était critique.

\- Je… Je dois vous dire quelque chose.

\- Tu savais que ça allait arriver, acheva Thelma.

Aurélia leva ses yeux vers elle et se releva. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non. Pas exactement.

\- Alors explique-nous, dit Quentin d'une voix patiente.

Aurélia hocha lentement la tête, et soupira.

\- Elisa a mis la main sur un artefact de magie noire sous la forme d'un journal qui a le potentiel de déclencher des catastrophes. Je lui ai dit de le détruire immédiatement, mais elle voulait l'étudier pour que la destruction soit plus efficace…. Je pensais qu'elle gérait, elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait tout sous contrôle mais…

La tempête violette donna un coup de pied dans une petite pierre.

\- J'ai été stupide de la croire!

\- Et tu n'as rien dit aux profs !? s'exclama Teddy en colère. A NOUS ?!

\- Sachant qu'Elisa avait le journal, ça ne me semblait pas nécessaire. Le futur change, je pensais que le danger avait été écarté par elle, mais j'ai été conne ! tempêta Aurélia.

Elle lança une pierre dans le lac pour ponctuer son énervement.

\- Je lui ai fait confiance, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait planter. Elle est plus douée que moi.

Aurélia se tourna vers eux avec des larmes de rage au coin de ses yeux, mais un éclair furieux et déterminé dans ses iris.

\- Mais pas le temps de regretter. Les gars, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Il faut absolument retrouver ce journal, sinon… des choses terribles vont se passer.

\- Quel type ? demanda Quentin, alors que Teddy avait croisé ses bras d'énervement.

\- Du type qu'il va falloir faire vite. Très vite. J'espère de tout cœur que personne ne l'a trouvé, sinon, on est dans la merde.

\- On n'est pas sûrs qu'elle l'ai perdu… sourcilla Teddy. Il faudrait vérifier ça avant.

Aurélia soupira et hocha la tête. De toute façon, elle devait voir Elisa pour se rendre compte par elle-même, et surtout ? Chaque heure comptait.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, Elisa sortit de l'infirmerie et rentra directement dans la salle commune. C'était le weekend, alors merci Merlin elle pouvait se permettre de se reposer. Aurélia eut l'information d'Isaac Buttermere qui l'eut directement de sa sœuren début d'après-midi. Elle soupira alors et remercia le petit Gryffondor avant de quitter la salle commune des Gryffondors. Thelma tenta de l'arrêter.

\- Tu devrais la laisser se reposer, tu sais…

\- Non. Chaque seconde compte Thelma, gronda Aurélia. Si quelqu'un a trouvé ce journal, quelque chose de grave va se passer. Quelque chose que je veux éviter à tout prix. Bishop pourra se reposer quand elle aura craché le morceau.

Thelma ouvrit grand les yeux, scandalisée par la dureté d'Aurélia, mais elle ravala sa réplique en voyant les cernes de la jeune fille, ses jointures blanchies par le stress. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle était très inquiète et cela s'exprimait par son ton odieux. Thelma décida alors de l'accompagner, elle pourra arrondir les angles. Aurélia ne la fustigea pas. Elle était très en rogne pour.

Finalement, elles arrivèrent à la salle commune des Pousfouffle et Aurélia se recula :

\- _Spereo Patronum_. Message à Elisabeth Bishop : Désolée de te déranger mais je suis devant l'entrée de ta salle commune avec Thelma. J'ai besoin de te parler. No stress, j'ai un bouquin.

Puis l'ourse d'Aurélia se volatilisa et la jeune Gryffondor sortit une bande dessinée de son sac pour la lire. Thelma secoua la tête. Parfois Aurélia ne savait à quel point elle avait l'air d'une cinglée. Mais elle attendit comme elle.

10 minutes plus tard, Elisa sortit de son dortoiret vit Aurélia qui rangea sa bande-dessinée dans son sac. Thelma était à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour Elisa, salua Thelma.

\- Bonjour Thelma. Aurélia, dit Elisa d'une voix qui se forçait à être confiante. Comment vas-tu ?

Aurélia fronça les sourcils, et la regarda sans aucune émotion :

\- ça va. Et toi ?

\- Un peu mieux.

Un silence passa. Aurélia soupira.

\- On se calme, pas de jugement ou autre, on a passé ce stade. Je suis venue te demander, dit-elle avec toute la maîtrise qu'elle avait en stock. Est-ce que tu te rappelles la dernière fois que tu as vu le journal ?

Elisa déglutit, et se redressa légèrement.

\- Le hall. J'étais en train de le donner à Rogue quand je suis… tombée dans les pommes. Après, apparemment, je l'ai stupéfixié donc il ne sait pas où je suis allée. J'ai été retrouvée dans le parc, si ça peut l'aider, mais… C'était au moins deux heures plus tard.

Et durant ses deux heures, elle avait pu aller n'importe où. Et comme elle avait été possédée à l'heure du repas, personne ne l'avait vu quitter le hall… Aurélia grimaça.

\- Je vois… merci.

– Tu as stupéfixié Rogue ? répéta Thelma qui était restée bloquée là-dessus.

– Je sais, gémit Elisa. Je ne m'en souviens même pas, mais il va m'éviscérer à mon prochain cours de potion…

Aurélia voulut ajouter quelque chose. Elle voulut lui dire qu'elle avait agi comme une imbécile, qu'elle était arrogante et qu'elle avait bon dos de l'avoir critiquée pendant toutes ces années quand elle avait clairement surestimé ses capacités !Mais le visage défait d'Elisa l'en dissuada. Ses cernes étaient bien plus marquées que les siennes, elle se tenait les doigts comme si elle elle se retenait de s'effondrer. Elle était cabossée. Tom lui avait fait ça. Aurélia sentit une colère noire s'infiltrer dans les pores de sa peau et vibrer dans sa tête. Elle allait retrouver ce fumier et lui foutre le feu.

\- Elisa, dit-elle alors d'une voix à peine maîtrisée. Je vais le retrouver. Je te le promets. D'ici là… repose-toi et prends soin de toi, c'est ton tour d'avoir un break.

Sur ces mots, Aurélia lui tourna le dos et partit les poings serrés en bataille. Thelma quant à elle glissa quelques mots à Elisa :

« - Elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Elle est inquiète pour toi, alors…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit encore sur Trisha et Cédric. C'est alors que Thelma eut une idée. Certainement une qui allait faire hurler Aurélia, mais…

Elles avaient besoin d'alliés.

Plus tard dans la journée, Aurélia, et le Trio garçons, se précipitèrent dans le QG et vidèrent une table, Aurélia apposa son plan de Poudlard qu'elle avait commencé en deuxième année, incomplet mais assez pour savoir où quadriller.

\- Trouvons ce journal de malheur, grommela-t-elle.

\- Faut revoir ses pas, marmonna Quentin, refaire son chemin, savoir où elle aurait pu laisser, ce journal...

\- Ou à qui… ajouta Teddy

\- Mais comment on fait ? dit Phil Deux heures c'est énorme ; elle aurait pu se balader partout dans le château.

\- En commençant à l'endroit où on l'a perdue, puis l'endroit où on l'a retrouvée… dit Aurélia en pointant le cachot et la Grande Salle. Interroger les personnes qui auraient pu la voir.

\- Personne tu veux dire ? C'était le petit-déjeuner, elle était seule dans les couloirs du moins pour la première heure et pour la deuxième…qui nous dira la vérité ? gronda Phil. Les gens bougent tout le temps, sans parler de la notion du temps. Deux heures c'est long ! et elle aurait pu aller dans le Hall ! qui mène dehors, aux étages, aux cachots !

\- Les gens bougent… marmonna Aurélia.

Un silence passa, puis Aurélia claqua des doigts. Les trois garçons froncèrent les sourcils en même temps.

\- Les tableaux, les gars ! s'exclama Aurélia.

Le Trio eut leur regard qui s'éclaira comme un seul homme.

\- Mais… C'est génial !

\- Donc voilà, comment on fait, dit Quentin qui repris ses esprits très rapidement avec un rictus. Aurélia et Phil vont dans le hall interroger les tableaux. Teddy et moi on s'occupe des cachots puis… il faudra passer le mot aux Serpentards pour qu'ils quadrillent dans leur dortoir, pareil pour les Poufsouffles…

\- Pour les Serpentards, on s'en occupe, résonna une voix derrière eux.

Aurélia et le trio se tournèrent vers Thelma qui était là, les bras croisés.

\- Je vais mettre au courant Tabitha et Heather. Elles sont membres du CEM et amies d'Elisa, elles comprendront.

Elle s'était faufilée dans la salle dans un bruit et alors qu'Aurélia fronça les sourcils, elle s'assise à côté d'elle.

\- Ils pourront quadriller plus de terrain. Cédric et Trisha sont aussi au courant de la dangerosité du journal. Apparemment Elisa a mis en garde tous les Poufsouffle.Mais… il faut des recommandations. Je leur dis quoi ?

Aurélia était si surprise que cela lui pris quelques minutes pour se remettre d'aplomb :

\- On ne le touche pas directement. Sort de lévitation, et dans un sac. On met au courant Dumbledore immédiatement. Personne d'autre.

\- Oh, tu fais confiance à Dumbledore maintenant, ricana Teddy.

\- Non. Mais vu qu'il est au courant, ce serait très con de ma part de le cacher. Je veux ce truc conservé dans un coffre-fort et détruit à terme. C'est tout.

Thelma et le Trio hochèrent la tête, déterminés. Aurélia se craqua les doigts ;

\- Au boulot !

Évidemment, Aurélia n'était pas la seule personne qui cherchait, les Serpentards nommés par Thelma avait fait circuler un avis de recherche et les recommandations. D'après les témoignages des tableaux, du moins ceux qui voulaient bien parler, Elisa était allée directement au cachot, ainsi on pouvait envisager qu'elle soit entrée directement dans la salle commune des Serpentard ou dans les environs sachant que Tom aurait voulu se confier à une personne plus prompte à accepter ses idées.

Cinq jours passèrent, Aurélia se rongeait les ongles, le journal était introuvable. Elisa reprenait des couleurs et recommençait à reprendre ses activités de Magister. D'ailleurs Aurélia et Elisa commencèrent à parler un peu plus toutes les deux. Déjà, Aurélia recevait les rapports de Cédric et Trisha qui avaient cherché le journal de leur côté via Thelma, puis ses Gamins s'entendaient bien avec Elisa. Bref, Aurélia se retrouva sans trop savoir comment à réviser avec Elisa à la table des Poufsouffle en compagnie du Trio et de ses autres amis. Aurélia n'était pas intégrée à sa promo per se, mais elle était bien plus amicale, même si son esprit était ombrageux et pris par la recherche de l'Horcruxe.

« - Au fait, je voulais te demander… demanda-t-elle à Elisa. Est-ce que tu apprends l'Occlumancie ?

C'était une question légitime, après avoir fait une blessure mentale très forte, Elisa devrait apprendre à protéger son esprit. La Poufsouffle secoua la tête :

– Honnêtement je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir à ce qu'il y a dans mon cerveau pour l'instant. Mais c'est une idée. Pour plus tard.

Aurélia hocha la tête et lui poussa un de ses livres sur le sujet :

\- Chapitre 7. Comment structurer son esprit. Je pense que tu auras besoin de ça. Le reste c'est pas mal de méditation. En deuxième année quand j'ai pété un câble, et quand je suis partie en Barbades, ce fut mes cours obligatoires. J'ai pu rester saine d'esprit grâce à ça.

Aurélia n'en parlait jamais vraiment, mais elle pensait qu'Elisa avait besoin d'entendre ça. Qu'elle sache que son esprit n'était pas un champ de ruines, et qu'elle pouvait le réparer. Dans une certaine mesure.

Elisa lui sourit alors, et la remercia.

Puis une semaine plus tard Noël arriva. Aurélia hésita fortement à rentrer chez elle, mais Phil restait en arrière et donc promis de continuer les recherches.

Noël fut une parenthèse formidable. Elle reçut beaucoup de cadeaux, tous les Gamins, certains du club d'Alchimie, du club de foot, de Raashid qui semblait dire « _j'accepte tes excuses_ », des Weasley (Ginny, les jumeaux, Bill, Charlie, Gilbert (qu'elle voyait à la fin des vacances dans un café pas loin du Ministère) et même Percy, qui lui avait offert un agenda. Elle étouffa un rire. Certains voyaient un cadeau barbant, Aurélia voyait une _blague_.), du Trio et… d'Elisa.

Elle sourit légèrement en pensant qu'elle devait lui demander un Glisseur pour Louis. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs très content de recevoir aussi beaucoup de cadeaux.

Et puis elle projeta Star Wars dans le salon avec son invention. Ses parents étaient sans voix. Louis applaudit complètement sous le charme. Aurélia fit un grand sourire, ce sera difficile de mettre la main sur des pelliculesmais elle pensait faire passer une annonce à Poudlard. Avec un peu de chance, un des Nés-Moldus de l'école avait un membre de leur famille cinéphile ou du moins lié à une salle de cinéma. Il y avait aussi le cinéma d'Holetown. Elle pouvait essayer de se fournir quelque part.

Victorien l'accompagna déposer son brevet et quand elle ressortit elle dansa en levant ses bras sous la neige qui tombait. Elle avait inventé le cinématographe magique ! Victorien l'accompagna dans sa danse impromptue et riait bruyamment jusqu'à une bataille de neige avec sa fille. Bref une bonne journée s'achevait.

 ** _oOoOoOoOo_**

Quand Aurélia rentra finalement à Poudlard, la mauvaise nouvelle tomba. Le journal était toujours absent. Cette fois, c'était terminé, à moins de fliquer et fouiller les affaires de chaque élève, le journal était quelque part et allait frapper.

Aurélia avait donc les mains moites et le regard mort, colérique. Elle refusait que Tom fasse son show, il lui fallait travailler sur un plan B… et elle en avait envie de vomir car ce plan B, impliquait de mettre en danger de vies !

Il fallait laisser faire Tom et le prendre la main dans le sac et en parallèle buter le Basilic.

C'était le plan B. Et elle espérait tout de même, ne jamais l'utiliser. Il fallait persévérer, même tout seule, car les autres commençaient en avoir marre. Elle trouverait ce foutu journal.

Mais malheureusement pour elle au mois de Février, Tom fit coucou. La Chambre fut ouverte. Le chat de Rusard, Miss Teigne, fut tué. Le professeur McGonagall entra pâle comme un linge et dit que les élèves devaient manger là. Aurélia qui riait et écoutait de la musique avec ses amis au coin du feu, sentit son estomac glisser à ses pieds alors que les détails circulaient déjà entre les élèves. Elle se leva immédiatement et alla voir Percy :

« - Je ne peux pas te dire quoi que ce soit pour le moment, Aurélia.

\- Percy. S'il-te-plaît, dit-elle Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Est-ce qu'on a retrouvé une personne blessée ?

Elle avait de la mandragore prête à usage dans la Salle sur Demande… Elle pouvait très bien la poser dans l'infirmerie avec une note anonyme pour soigner le pétrifié… en espérant que ce n'était pas pire.

Percy soupira. Et elle comprit que c'était l'option pire.

Miss Teigne était morte. Alors certes… c'était un chat, mais c'était un être vivant, et elle détestait Rusard, mais cela annonçait la couleur. Il n'y avait pas eu de morts dans l'intrigue canon car les élèves avait eu beaucoup de chance, mais et si il n'y avait pas de fantôme, de miroir, de flaque d'eau ?

Doucement, Aurélia tourna sa tête vers Colin qui écoutait un septième année leur dire ce qu'il se passait, et son monde partit en flammes. C'était terrible.

Mais c'était l'identité de la personne qui avait trouvé le cadavre de Miss Teigne qui lui fit lâcher un hoquet.

Luna Lovegood.

Alors évidemment, les rumeurs les plus folles se mirent à courir (comme quoi, la petite Serdaigle était l'Héritière de Serpentard.). Quand elle entendait une mention à cette débilité dans sa salle commune, Aurélia menaça les Gryffondors de sévir. Son langage était tellement grossier que Percy fut obligé de lui enlever des points :

\- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Luna mais ce n'est pas une raison de menacer Jacobs de lui enfoncer sa tête dans le popotin de… Enfin tu m'as compris ! Calme-toi Aurélia !

Aurélia se contenta de grogner et sortit de la salle commune pour aller taper dans un sac dans la salle sur demande. Oui. Elle était SI énervée que ça. Et elle n'avait pas envie de se calmer.

Elle menaça ouvertement qui que ce soit de les tabasser à coup de sorts si elle entendait encore ce genre de débilités dans les couloirs. Luna était sous sa protection, et cette gamine n'allait certainement pas pâtir de leurs rumeurs stupides !

« - C'est vrai que tu es habituée à ce genre de rumeur Ruva, lança un Serdaigle de sixième année avec un ton moqueur.

Aurélia tressaillit. Elle était dans les couloirs entourée par ses Gamins, et allait dans une salle de classe pour leur aide aux devoirs hebdomadaire. Le Serdaigle lui avait trois amis autour de lui qui ricanait. Le couloir n'était pas trop fréquenté. Beaucoup de jeunes profitaient de la neige dehors. Louis se tendit immédiatement alors que Colin, Ginny ou Luna étaient plutôt confus. Les jumelles Carrow et Isaac eux étaient plus calmes, comme s'il savaient déjà. D'ailleurs Isaac fut celui qui pris le bras d'Aurélia en premier :

\- Auré ? Viens, on y va.

Aurélia cependant, ne bougea pas. Dans sa tête, c'était une tempête, elle tentait vraiment par tous les moyens de faire marcher l'occlumencie. Mais elle était tellement frustrée. Elle avait planté sur toute la ligne, et ses Gamins, ses amis étaient en danger à cause de sa couardise. Il ne fallait pas la pousser.

Mais Isaac tira encore sa manche, et sans rien dire elle se détourna et suivit le petit groupe dans le couloir alors que Louis fusillait le Serdaigle du regard, cependant… Le mec lança quelque chose :

\- Une gryffondor pleutre, on aura tout vu. Depuis quand on se cache derrière des premières années ?

Aurélia stoppa son allure automatiquement, et cette fois sortit sa baguette de sa robe. Immédiatement le Serdaigle, entouré de ses camarades avait aussi sorti la sienne. Louis bondit devant elle :

\- Auré, la força-t-elle à le regarder. Ne fais pas ça. Hey, c'est un con, il ne mérite pas ton attention.

\- Ecoute ton bébé frère Ruva.

Putain, elle allait se le faire. Elle allait vraiment se le faire !

\- Louis, dit-elle lentement, la voix tremblante de rage. Va dans la salle de classe avec les autres. Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Louis, répéta-t-elle d'un ton définitif. Ne me fait pas répéter.

Louis regarda sa sœur, mais son expression changea. Il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter. Alors il soupira et se dirigea vers le groupe qui attendait. Colin cria qu'il voulait rester avec elle, mais Isaac le força à partir. Luna était inquiète mais tirée avec autorité par Ginny et les jumelles.

En une minute les Gamins avaient disparu, et Aurélia se retrouva en face de cette face de morpion. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que le Serdaigle qui était en face d'elle était le pauvre nul qui avait fait tourner la rumeur qu'elle était enceinte lors de son absence, qu'il s'était déjà battu avec le Trio. Aurélia ne savait pas tout cela. Mais elle savait qu'elle allait lui exploser la figure. Quitte à se faire renvoyer.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi Ruva ?

Aurélia sourit légèrement sans aucune joie.

\- Vous défoncer la gueule. »

Évidemment, Aurélia se pris des sorts malheureux dans la figure, mais elle cassa un nez, brûla des sourcils, stupéfixa un troisième élève et on dut la forcer en la tirant en arrière (les préfêtdépéchés), pour l'empêcher d'étrangler à mains nues le Serdaigle qui avait osé ouvrir sa bouche.

Mcgonagall lui hurla dessus pendant vingt minutes sans presque aucune interruption :

\- Nous ne sommes pas dans une jungle, Miss Ruva ! Doux Merlin, je croyais que vous aviez grandi, que vous étiez plus mature, mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas ! Sautez sur une personne, leur jeter des sorts, se battre à la moldue en plus ?! Miss Ruva, je peux concevoir que vous vous sentiez responsable de ces élèves, et j'en suis ravie mais vous devez apprendre à gérer votre colère, vous ne pouvez plus réagir au quart de tour à chaque fois que vous êtes provoquée !

\- Il a traité Luna de tueuse, de tueuse professeur !

\- Je sais bien mais vous auriez pu appeler un préfet, ou un professeur. Une fois de plus Miss Ruva, remettez-vous à l'autorité pour gérer les conflits ! Je sais que vous avez un énorme problème à lui faire confiance, mais vous vous entendez bien avec Percy Weasley non ? Pouvez-vous honnêtement dire que toute l'autorité est corrompue ?

\- Vu ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, j'ai des doutes, répliqua Aurélia avec colère.

Minerva Mcgonagall ouvrit et ferma la bouche… et se pinça l'arête de son nez. Elle soupira. Longuement.

\- Miss Ruva. Je ne sais plus quoi vous dire. Je ne sais pas comment vous dire de nous, me faire confiance. Je veux bien croire que l'année dernière eut été amère pour vous, et je veux bien croire que vos problèmes personnels ont aussi une influence, mais… Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça. Vous grandissez, vous devenez une adulte… Quel genre d'adulte voulez-vous être ? Savez-vous qu'à un moment ou un autre il vous faudra être responsable ?

Aurélia leva alors la tête et regarda McGonagall et la regarda le regard noir.

\- Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas tout faire toute seule, n'est-ce pas ? »

Puis la conversation s'arrêta là et Aurélia eut une semaine de colle et trente points en moins. Elle gronda mais sortit dramatiquement du bureau. McGonagall en enleva ses lunettes. Dire qu'elle commençait à croire Ruva capable de changer, mais chassez le naturel, il revenait au galop !

Sans parler que ce type semblait malade ou déprimé depuis quelques mois. Non qu'elle ne l'eût pas remarqué, mais elle n'en avait rien à foutre ? Sans doute que son narcissisme avait enfin pris le feu au contact avec son incompétence.

Bref, quand elle rentra en salle commune, Colin voulut tous les détails avec Isaac. Percy la gronda, Lee et les jumeaux demandèrent qu'elle les prévienne la prochaine fois pour qu'ils déclarent des paris. Alicia la gronda. Angelina secoua la tête blasée. Le Trio aussi. Quentin bouillonait. Mais quand Aurélia leur livra l'identité de l'agresseur, Quentin eut un dangereux éclat dans les yeux :

\- Ce type mérite une bonne leçon marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Mais, ajouta-t-il exaspéré, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu viens de littéralement tuer notre projet ! Tu te rends compte que si on va voir le directeur avec toi comme présidente on sera dégagé de son bureau avant de dire Ballogomme !

\- Je sais… marmonna Aurélia.

\- NON ! Aurélia je ne perds pas mon temps sur des projets qui sont avortés ! Je ne perds jamais, je gagne, j'impose !

\- Pas étonnant qu'il veuille devenir avocat souffla Phil à Teddy.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Méphisto ! Que va-t-on faire ? Mon superbe plan pour te racheter une réputation à l'eau, tout ça parce que…

\- J'ai défoncé la tête d'un connard qui a cru que c'était une bonne idée d'insulter une gamine de première année, alors que lui est un sale con de sixième année. Je n'ai AUCUN regret Quentin !

\- Et ton futur ? Tu y penses !? Que veux-tu devenir, une pauvre nulle qui passe la serpillère dans un bar ?! Car moi vivant ça n'arrivera jamais ! Je ne m'entoure pas de rebuts ou de nuls ! Je m'entoure de l'exception.

\- C'est vachement présomptueux, toussota Teddy.

\- Tu es brillante Aurélia, coupa Quentin. Extrêmement brillante, tu es une putain de fumiste mais tu es brillante. Et personne ne le voit car ces idiots sont – à juste titre – fixés sur ta violence. Nom d'un hippogriffe, reprends-toi !

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche mais ses amis aussi dans la salle commune et Percy qui écoutait d'une oreille avaient le même regard. Quentin avait croisé ses bras :

\- Ton potentiel est immense. Pose-toi réellement la question de savoir ce que tu veux en faire. »

Aurélia ne dit rien, elle se contenta de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil et lire un livre en boudant. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Des gens ne comprenait leurs conneries qu'avec un bon coup de pieds dans les gonades. Non mais sans blague.

Aurélia avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme, et donc se concentrer sur le cinématographe dont elle faisait quelques petits réglages, l'Alchimie ou l'ouverture de son club de Soutien de Défense était plutôt compliqué. Franchement, elle pensait plutôt l'ouvrir l'année prochaine. C'était peut-être mieux.

L'historique de la Chambre des Secrets circula très vite, Aurélia vit Harry, Ron et Hermione écouter avec attention une année supérieure. Roy, le président du club d'Alchimie, pris aussi son temps pour expliquer la légende alors qu'elle touillait une enzyme accélératrice de transformation dans un chaudron.

\- Bref, bailla le Serpentard. Juste une légende, la personne qui a tagué le mur est un blagueur.

\- Qui a tué un chat, Roy, répliqua Ruth qui lisait un grimoire.

\- Dommage collatéral ?

Le reste du club éclata, alors qu'Aurélia ne souriait pas du tout. Non. Elle n'avait pas envie de rire.

Deux jours plus tard, finalement, elle alla voir Elisa. Sinon elle allait faire exploser le château.

« - C'est une catastrophe, disait-elle en faisant les cent pas devant Elisa qui était assise sur une chaise, l'air préoccupé. C'est une véritable catastrophe.

– Ouais je suis assez d'accord, grimaça Elisa. Je commence à diffuser l'info qu'il y a un serpent géant en liberté, mais je n'ai pas assez d'indices pour pointer vers un Basilic et diffuser ça comme info.

– Alors quoi, on attend que quelqu'un se fasse bouffer ?!

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, tenta Elisa. Calme-toi, on va trouver une solution.

\- QUOI ? TU OSES ME DIRE DE ME CALMER ? TOI ?

Aurélia frappa du poing sur une table ce qui fit esquisser un mouvement de recul à Elisa. Encore heureux que cette conversation était entre elles seules. Trisha aurait éviscéré Aurélia. Et Quentin aurait sauté à la gorge de Trisha. Et ça se serait fini en bataille royale.

\- Non. Tu n'as aucun _droit_ de me dire de me calmer. Tu m'as regardée dans les yeux et tu m'as dite que tu _savais_ ce que tu faisais ! Et moi comme une conne je t'ai crue !

\- Parce que je pensais savoir ce que je faisais ! rétorqua Elisa, offensée et blessée. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais être impliquée ! Tu voulais une pause non ? Tu m'as laissé tout le boulot !

Aurélia se tourna vers Elisa folle de rage. Elle est tremblante et ivre de colère :

\- Colin est un de mes gamins ! Il est l'une des premières victimes dans le livre, donc le pourcentage de chance qu'il se fasse pétrifier est très élevé. Sans parler du fait, que cette fois, on ne sait pas qui est possédé. Cette fois, le bouquin se balade dans les mains d'une personne potentiellement plus à même d'être manipulée par Tom. Surtout qu'il y a d'énormes chances que ce soit un Serpentard, on l'a ramené au bercail !

Elisa secoua la tête avec impatience :

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Mais on ne peut pas agir sur un coup de tête, si tu te mets à piller les dortoirs tu vas finir en retenue, et sur la liste rouge de Tom. Tu réalises que _la seule raison_ pour laquelle c'est un chat qui est mort, et pas _moi_ , c'est parce que j'ai utilisé un surnom en écrivant à Tom ? S'il apprend ton identité ou la mienne, on est foutues ! On est foutues, Tom gagne, et en prime il sera plus prudent ! Il nous faut un plan, il faut aiguiller les profs sur la bonne direction. Prévenir les gens, les protéger…

\- ça va prendre des semaines ! Ces crétins n'ont même pas réalisé que c'était un Basilic cinquante ans auparavant, comment par les couilles de Merlin, cette fois, vont-ilsle réaliser ?! Des gens se feront pétrifier ou pire entretemps !

\- Tu comptes faire quoi Aurélia ? Allez dans la chambre et tuer le Basilic toi-même ?

\- C'est une idée.

\- C'est inconscient ! Tu es une élève ! Tes capacités comme les miennes sont limitées ! ce n'est pas un jeu !

\- T'as du culot de me dire ça ! renvoya Aurélia.

\- Je ne l'ai _pas_ traité comme un jeu, feula Elisa. Je l'ai pris au sérieux et _même là il m'a baladée !_ Je sais, j'ai planté ! Je suis responsable, et c'est ma faute, je suis au courant. Mais… ça ne nous oblige pas à être stupides, ça nous oblige à faire mieux, à être meilleures !

Aurélia se figea. Pendant un instant elle contempla Elisa, partagée entre vouloir lui donner une claque ou un câlin. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus.

Alors elle s'assise par terre en tailleur. Elle inspira. Elle expira. Pendant de longues secondes. Elle rassemblait toutes les pièces de sa psyché et en fit une île sur son océan. C'était joli. C'était solide.

\- Désolée… j'y suis allée fort, mais…

Elle se redressa.

\- J'ai peur pour mes amis.

Elisa la regarda avec froideur, puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et elle soupira :

\- Moi aussi. C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de merder une deuxième fois. »


	12. Tentatives - Part 02

**Salut me revoilà ! C'est la deuxième partie de l'année 4, il n'y en aura que trois ou quatre, car les parties sont loooongues. Enfin, répondons aux reviews :**

 _ **Tiph :** Ahah ! En effet tu devrais avoir peur ! Je ne peux pas révéler l'identité de l'élève maudit malheureusement, tu devras persévérer dans la lecture x). Elisa et Auré devront effectivement s'entendre... Elle est loin l'époque des petites crises, cette fois Aurélia prend les choses en main et est capable de faire des compromis, c'est tout à son honneur. Pour ta dernière pensée... la réponse dans ce chapitre !_

 _ **Ellie Evans :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira !_

 _ **Kuro no Kage :** Alors tu vas rire, mais j'ai envoyé la mauvaise version et en plus je ne sais pas s'il y a eu un bug sur le site, mais des mots que j'avais écrit sont partis ! Sans doute que lorsque les chapitres sont longs, les bugs peuvent intervenir..._

 _Je vais faire plus gaffe, mais mon impatience a eu raison de mon Bescherelle. Le Trio Rouge est vraiment apprécié ! Je les adore de plus en plus moi aussi, ils vont vraiment prendre leur pleine mesure et avoir des storylines intéressantes dans le futur proche. (Pour ta suggestion de SI, y'a une fanfic en anglais sur Delphie qui fait EXACTEMENT ça. A se tordre de rire.) Haha, Aurélia et Bill c'est une relation hyper intéressante qu'il me tarde d'explorer..._

* * *

 _ **Parlons d'Isaac...**_

 _Isaac Buttermere est un Gryffondor de trois ans plus jeune d'Aurélia et Elisa. Il est le petit frère de Trisha Buttermere et donc des Buttermere qui tiennent une confiserie sur le chemin de traverse. Il ne ressemble pas beaucoup à sa sœur Trisha. Ils ont tous les deux la peau hâlée et les yeux brun foncé mais cela est tout. Il a un visage plutôt anguleux (qui sera certainement une mâchoire carrée très séduisante une fois plus âgé) et des tâches de son sur le nez et les pommettes._

 _Ses cheveux coupés courts, et toujours en pétard sont d'un châtain clair tirant vers le blond. Ses cheveux coupés courts et toujours en pétard sont d'un châtain clair tirant sur le blond._

 _Il est curieux et extraverti. Il aime se faire des amis, participer à des jeux de société. Il est d'un naturel franc, et joyeux presque naïf dans son envie de partager ce qu'il aime avec les gens qu'il l'entoure. Dans une autre vie, il n'aurait pas été dans un groupe restreint d'amis, il aurait papillonné d'un groupe à un autre en restant en bons termes avec tout le monde._

 _Mais dans cette vie Isaac a un meilleur ami, et son nom est Louis Ruva. Autant le petit Serpentard est cynique, éduqué, drôle et pinçant, il est aussi un adversaire dantesque en joutes verbales et comme Isaac aime les polars, Shakespeare et la littérature du cercle dernier. Cette relation n'a pas changé grand-chose dans la vision d'Isaac, mais il s'est trouvé un égal sans qu'il ne soit une copie. En fait, même si le garçon n'est pas très ambitieux, l'ambition de son ami le pousse à considérer beaucoup de concepts sur un autre angle. Isaac reste terre à terre et n'est pas un rêveur, mais il est cependant très clair sur ses idéaux de justice, de Bien et de Mal, ce qui fait de lui un Gryffondor. Pour Issac l'honneur est primordial (c'est d'ailleurs ce que Louis aime le plus chez lui, très drôle pour un Serpentard qui n'a AUCUN honneur.)_

 _Il déteste cependant que les gens se mêlent de ses affaires, par exemple si Elisa Bishop avait été dans son années, il aurait immédiatement mis de la distance entre eux, mais sachant qu'elle est une inventrice et l'amie de sa sœur, il la tolère et la respecte même._

 _Quant à Aurélia, elle est d'abord la sœur de son meilleur ami, mais aussi son mentor. Très honnêtement, Isaac avait poussé toute sa chambre à la choisir pour lui faire une blague dans un premier temps, mais il fut surpris de voir qu'elle prit son rôle très sérieusement et cela en augmenta son respect. Il compare parfois mentalement la relation de Louis avec sa sœur qui est très chaleureuse. Ils se chamaillent, parlent, échangent, mangent parfois ensemble mais ne sont pas distants._

 _Tout le contraire de lui et sa sœur Trisha. Oh, oui, ils s'aiment et feraient n'importe quoi l'un pour l'autre mais vivent leurs vies chacun de leur côté sans se mêler des affaires des autres à moins d'y être invité._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous demande de choisir parmi... Les amis plus vieux d'Aurélia qui ont quitté l'école (Bill n'est pas disponible car sa fiche est programmée pour un certain chapitre) :_

 ** _\- Gilbert Ronan_**

 ** _\- Charlie Weasley_**

 ** _\- Jarod Mezart_**

 _ **Année 4**_

 _ **Tentatives Partie II**_

Aurélia tenta par tous les moyens de surveiller Colin. Elle faisait toujours en sorte de l'avoir dans sa périphérie, elle passait beaucoup plus de temps avec lui et les Gamins quand ils voulaient bien d'elle. Elle lui effleurait les cheveux après le foot. Elle lui apprit deux ou trois sorts offensifs.

Ce qui l'aida pas mal, car ces imbéciles d'élèves s'étaient mis en tête que les jumelles Carrow ou Luna était les héritières de Serpentard. Alors Aurélia se battait de plus en plus, mais de façon très furtive. Quitte à user de violence, autant le faire le plus discrètement possible. Et elle appliquait cette règle à la lettre.

Il eut des personnes qui trébuchaient, d'autres assommées, d'autres avec la tête changée en citron, d'autres qui dansaient sans s'arrêter. Aurélia protégeait ses Gamins. Il était hors de question qu'ils soient la cible de la débilité ambiante.

Et puis, elle se précipita à la ferme d'Hagrid pour kidnapper un coq qu'elle cacha dans la Salle sur demande dans une cage et qu'elle nourrit chaque jour. Oui la bestiole chantait, souvent, et le sort de mutisme n'était pas encore au programme, mais cela demanda des jours d'entraînement, et de l'aide à ses camarades du club d'Alchimie qui le lancèrent nonchalamment en hurlant sur elle pour lui dire de ne pas ramener d'animaux au laboratoire !

Elisa, elle avait lancé l'idée qui se diffusa comme de la poussière de fée que le monstre était un serpent mais ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui mit tout le monde d'accord, beaucoup pensaient que c'était trop évident. Cela donnait envie à Aurélia de se taper la tête contre les murs.

Et puis, certains eurent la bonne idée de faire des recherches sur la Chambre des secrets, les élèves avec des parents qui avaient un job au Ministère ou du moins un grand-parent qui était à l'école cinquante ans auparavant eurent des retours. Quentin, l'eut de son grand-père, le rabbin Jacob Martins. Qui refusa d'abord d'en parler. Mais Quentin fut persistant et le rabbin envoya une missive sous forme de lettre enchantée bleue ciel.

Tous les Gryffondors proches d'Aurélia ou présents dans la salle commune rouge et or écoutèrent avec attention. Il raconta d'une voix grave que la chambre avait été en effet ouverte auparavant mais les évènements étaient bien différents :

\- Ce n'était pas un chat qui avait été pétrifié, raconta la voix de stentor du rabbin, c'était des élèves, même un professeur. Les temps étaient sombres, la guerre avec Grindelwald faisait rage, des gens mourraient entre les deux fronts, on crut à un sortilège malin pour faire taire notre envie de nous battre, ou qui visait Dumbledore… Je n'étais qu'en troisième année, mais j'en frémis encore… Puis, une personne mourut.

Un silence passa entre les élèves choqués. Aurélia avait le visage sans aucune émotion, alors qu'elle tenait la main de Ginny Weasley qui tremblait. Quentin avait les mains croisées devant son visage, Phil regardait au loin comme s'il était absent, et Teddy s'était enfoncé dans le fauteuil.

\- Il s'agissait d'une élève de Serdaigle, dont je ne me souviens plus du nom… Elle était plutôt discrète, son corps avait été retrouvé dans les toilettes des filles. Plus tard, l'école faillit fermer ses portes, nous étions tous éplorés jusqu'à ce qu'un courageux élève trouve le coupable et que celui-ci fut renvoyé de l'école. L'élève en question était un idiot de Gryffondor.

\- Comment ? s'écria Gérald qui écoutait. L'héritier était à Gryffondor ! C'est un mensonge !

\- La ferme, répondit la voix de Lucy. On n'entend pas !

-… Il a eu une récompense pour services rendus à l'école si je me souviens bien. Il était très populaire, Tom.

L'estomac d'Aurélia sembla tomber dans ses chaussures quand elle comprit de qui Jacob Martins parlait.

\- Mais cette fois, il s'agit d'un canular, continua Jacob, un simple chat ? Il s'agit sans doute d'un élève qui a été mis au courant et s'amuse avec vos nerfs. Rien de bien grave.

Mais non, faillit hurler Aurélia. Il s'agissait de la réalité, c'était encore la merde !

Mais Quentin sembla y croire, comme le reste des élèves, certes l'histoire avait secoué tout le monde, mais la relativisation du Rabbin Martins avait apaisé les humeurs… Sans parler de Gerald qui criait au complot. Lucy l'intima de se taire, le reste des élèves parlèrent ensemble en voulant aller dans la salle des trophées pour vérifier… Aurélia resta en arrière à contempler le feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Teddy, s'approcha….

\- Un problème ?

\- L'élève de Serdaigle. Il ne se rappelait pas son _nom._

Teddy eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant le regard noir et froid d'Aurélia.

\- Un chat Aurélia. C'était juste un chat. Il n'y a pas moyen de s'inquiéter non ?

Aurélia voulut lui hurler que non. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle tentait par tous les moyens qu'on la prenne au sérieux, mais les sorciers ne comprendraient cela que lorsque l'un des leurs sera tombé. Il fallait prier pour que ce ne soit qu'une pétrification et que ce ne soit pas l'un de ses amis.

Sinon, elle ne répondrait plus de rien.

Elle était en pleine colère silencieuse quand la voix de Phil résonna :

\- Tu veux qu'on la trouve ?

Aurélia se tourna.

\- Qui ?

\- Cette fille. Celle qui est morte dans les toilettes des filles. On peut faire comme pour le journal non ? Demander aux fantômes ou aux portraits pour retrouver sa trace ?

Aurélia se tourna si lentement que Ginny et le reste des Gamins la regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Pendant un instant, elle ne savait pas si elle devait hurler ou danser de joie.

\- Épouse-moi, dit-elle très sérieusement à Phil. Maintenant, tout de suite, demandons à Percy de prononcer nos vœux éternels.

\- On est un peu trop jeunes, s'esclaffa Phil. Mais redemande-moi dans quelques années quand je serais riche et célèbre pour t'acheter une maison et des milliers de pégases.

\- Deal !

\- Vous me tuez tous les deux, dit Teddy complètement blasé alors que Colin était hilare. Bon, on devrait demander aux fantômes les plus âgés… Comme Sir Nicholas ? Où est-il ?

\- Il est allé voir les autres fantômes pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, répondit la voix de Seamus Finnigan.

Aurélia poussa un râle d'énervement, mais Phil l'entoura de son bras avec un gentil sourire. Elle pouvait attendre le lendemain non ?

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, Aurélia s'habilla prestement et au lieu de partir courir comme la plupart de ses matinées, elle se réveilla plus tard et rejoignit le Trio Rouge qui l'attendait dans la salle commune. Après des checks bien exécutés, elle les suivit à travers les couloirs et ils trouvèrent finalement le fantôme de Gryffondor, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.

\- Bonjour Sir Nicholas, s'inclina Quentin en souriant. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Ma foi, comme un jeudi, sourit largement le fantôme. Que puis-je faire pour vous, mes chers Gryffondors ?

\- Et bien monsieur, comme vous le savez nous sommes venus vous demander si vous saviez quoi que ce soit sur l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ?

\- Il ne s'agit que d'un canular mes enfants, il est vrai que ce qu'il s'est passé avec Miss Teigne est malheureux, mais…

\- Nous ne vous parlons pas de la semaine dernière, Sir Nicholas, dit Aurélia. Mais bien de la dernière fois que la chambre a été ouverte… Il y a cinquante ans.

Le fantôme s'interrompit et se tortilla mal à l'aise :

\- J'ai en effet entendu quelques mots…

\- Vous étiez déjà mort, dit Phil en roulant des yeux.

\- Merci de me le rappeler Mr Pinto, dit Nick d'une voix acide. Oui, j'étais en effet présent mais il m'est compliqué de relater mes souvenirs.

Aurélia fronça les sourcils, comme les trois garçons qui observait le fantôme qui se tortillait les doigts.

\- Nos souvenirs s'épuisent vite quand nous sommes des incarnations. Nous gardons nos souvenirs de nos vies passées, de notre mort aussi… Il s'agit d'un souvenir très net. Mais les détails s'assombrissent et deviennent nébuleux. Je sais que la chambre a été ouverte, mais je ne sais plus par qui, ni comment… Sinon croyez-moi, tout le château le saurait !

Aurélia comprit alors quelque chose. Il était vrai que des fantômes pouvaient aller où ils voulaient. Ils pouvaient se balader dans toutes les salles secrètes ou non. Ils pouvaient traverser les _murs_. Le basilic se baladait dans les canalisations et Mimi Geignarde aussi non ? Comment se faisait-il par les couilles de Merlin qu'elle n'ait jamais croisé la bestiole ? Et les autres fantômes ? Ils n'étaient pas limités à une seule salle, même si le Basilic pouvait potentiellement leur faire du mal de son regard, ils auraient aussi pu le croiser…

Donc cela s'expliquait par leur mémoire fuyante… en même temps cinquante ans ? Certains avaient deux cents ans, on ne pouvait pas tout retenir, Aurélia ne se souvenait pas de son propre petit déjeuner d'hier !

\- Une fille a été tuée par… le monstre, dit Phil. Il y a cinquante ans. Savez-vous son nom ?

\- Je ne me rappelle pas, mais… vous devriez consulter les registres des anciens élèves. Peut-être que la réponse est là-dedans. Ils sont gardés sous clef dans la bibliothèque, je suis sûr que Mme Pince serait ravie de vous aider.

Aurélia grimaça. Ouais, Mme Pince était un vrai rayon de soleil.

\- Il y a t-il des fantômes ici, demanda-t-elle en appuyant les mots (par pitié aide moi à les mettre sur la voie) qui étaient vivants il y a cinquante ans ?

Sir Nicholas réfléchit. Le trio sourit à Aurélia car c'était une bonne question alors que la jeune fille était sur le point de faire un AVC. IL FALLAIT qu'il dise Mimi Geignarde… Mimi Geignarde ! MIMI GEIGNARDE !

\- Mimi pourrait peut-être vous renseigner… Elle est l'une des plus jeune des nôtres.

OUI ! OH PUTAIN OUI !

\- Cette perverse ? lâcha Phil hébété.

\- Phil, le reprit Quentin alors que Nick riait.

\- Il est vrai que la damoiselle a de fortes émotions en exercice. »

Phil sembla pâlir sous les mots alors que Quentin remerciait le fantôme.

Mais Aurélia n'écoutait plus du tout, elle était en train de frétiller. Oui ! Elle allait enfin les mettre devant le fait accompli ! Elle allait les mettre au courant avant tout le monde ! Même s'ils ne prenaient rien au sérieux, ils auraient une pièce avant tout le monde. Elle se demandait sérieusement pourquoi elle se donnait autant de mal, au lieu de leur dire clairement que Mimi était celle qui s'était fait tuer par un fichu Basilic.

\- Ah ouais… marmonna-t-elle en voyant Élisa discuter avec animation en compagnie de ses amis au repas du midi.

Élisa avait de très mauvaises influences sur elle… Voilà qu'elle faisait gaffe maintenant.

Puis Élisa répétait toujours qu'elle devait faire attention. Que ce n'était pas parce que ses amis savaient qu'elle avait vu le futur qu'elle devait se foutre des conséquences et des raisons et leur balancer des informations à la figure. Et cela coûtait à Aurélia, mais Élisa… avait raison.

Aurélia avait seulement dit qu'elle avait vu le futur et des évènements dangereux mais n'avait jamais donné de détails. Pour Thelma et les autres, cela était évident qu'elle avait vu des flashes liés danger. L'année dernière, elle avait vu un troll, Quirrell, un souterrain. Et c'était tout. Le mode de l'éclair et les explications chaotique et incomplètes leur avait suggéré que les visions d'Aurélia étaient des éléments précis. Ainsi, Élisa lui expliqua ceci à leur séance du CEM du jour :

\- Tant que tu dis des éléments liés au danger tu ne donnes aucun détail, mais tu en donnes aussi. Ainsi, c'est mieux pour toi non ?

Aurélia voulu répliquer mais une fois de plus elle avait raison. Ses amis n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que Dumbledore aimait les bonbons au citron, ils avaient juste besoin qu'il fallût courir à l'opposé d'un serpent géant qui voulait leur peau. Restons pragmatique.

Entretemps, la Poufsouffle avait soufflé l'idée que l'héritier était forcément un Fourchelang, ainsi elle aussi préparait le terrain pour qu'une partie non négligeable de l'école ne soit pas trop paniquée quand la vérité éclatera… Enfin. Toute proportions gardées.

Aurélia pencha la tête un peu sur le côté pensant à Harry, mais c'était effectivement désamorcer une bombe. Ce gamin n'avait pas besoin d'avoir encore une cible sur la tête.

D'ailleurs, Aurélia n'avait pas vraiment parlé à Harry Potter depuis le début de l'année. Elle le saluait parfois, parlait surtout avec Ron qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Il était drôle et avait de la répartie. Pas dans la version des films qu'on lui avait dépeinte. Hermione était une gamine énergique (même un peu trop) mais parfois elle la trouvait dans la bibliothèque et s'asseyait en face d'elle pour discuter ou échanger des livres. Bref, c'était un camarade, il la connaissait sans doute comme cette pauvre cinglée qui s'était précipitée dans un souterrain pour se prouver quelque chose, mais bon… ça pouvait être aussi le contraire. Ce n'est pas qu'Aurélia ne voulait pas être proche de lui, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle le devait. C'était bien assez de le voir de loin, grandir un minimum protégé.

\- Donc, résuma Aurélia en posant son livre de physique, les garçons sont sur le point de découvrir les circonstances de la mort de Mimi. Et tu balances le fait que l'héritier est un Fourchelang. Arrête-moi mais je pense qu'on est dans la bonne direction, là.

Finalement, Aurélia avait rejoint le CEM en membre honoraire. Car elle ne voulait pas suivre le programme et préférait étudier ce qu'elle voulait. Notamment en science. Elle ne venait que pour les livres de biologie, de géologie, de physique et de chimie. Elle faisait tout de même les évaluations de niveau qui tombaient une fois tous les trois mois, qu'elle rendait après une heure en baillant.

Takashi avait roulé les yeux par son manque de sérieux, mais Aurélia n'était pas vraiment embêtante. Elle était surtout là pour Louis et Oswald qui étaient membres pour corriger leurs copies… ainsi que celle des autres premières années et préférait lire ses livres de science avancés. Elle voulait après tout revenir dans le monde moldu pour avoir un accès illimité dans une faculté de science si elle pouvait. Enfin, elle y pensait.

Là, elle étudiait les ondes et le son. Elle voulait trouver un sort qui balançait des ondes de choc qui dépassent la vitesse du son. Ouais.

\- Je pourrais tout de même leur dire que c'est un Basilic, marmonna Aurélia.

\- Mais ça serait une information compliquée à expliquer, répondit Elisa doctement.

Aurélia roula les yeux, ennuyée. Élisa posa ses copies et expliqua :

\- Tu as vu un serpent géant. D'accord. Mais comment sais-tu que c'est un Basilic ? Qu'est-ce qui différencie un basilic d'un python géant ?

\- Il tue d'un regard, il meurt avec un cri de coq… oh.

Aurélia se frappa la tête.

\- Si je dis que j'ai vu un serpent géant, c'est juste un serpent géant. La seule façon d'expliquer que c'est un Basilic c'est en apportant la preuve qu'une personne est morte ou s'est fait pétrifier d'un regard.

\- Voilà, approuva Élisa. Exactement. C'est pour cela que c'est une bonne chose que le Trio vienne avec toi voir Mimi et qu'elle leur raconte sa mort. Non seulement tu apportes une preuve concrète du mode d'action mais en plus…

\- Je peux semer l'idée que la Chambre est peut-être là…

Élisa sourit largement, alors qu'Aurélia se frotta la tête.

\- Mais pourquoi ! J'en ai marre, ça me bute, je veux y aller et lui faire sa fête ! argh.

\- Tu veux mourir ?

Aurélia lui lança un sale regard et soupira.

\- C'est mauvais… insista-t-elle. Les gens croient que c'est une blague, j'ai l'impression que la menace ne sera jamais prise au sérieux tant qu'un élève ne sera pas pétrifié et je n'aime pas ça du tout, dit Aurélia en baissant la voix.

\- Je sais, soupira Élisa, j'essaie de les aiguiller de les mettre sur la voie mais…

\- Sans danger tangible, ils ne bougeront pas car personne n'est inquiété, finit Aurélia d'une voix amère.

\- Tu exagères ! Mcgo et Dumbledore sont secoués !

\- Deux personnes ?! La belle affaire ! J'ai un coq, des miroirs stockés dans la salle sur demande, et il faudrait envisager de travailler sur un sort de détection pour choper cette bestiole, mais c'est de la préparation ! Au moins avec le Trio, on travaillera mieux. Tu devrais aussi informer tes potes, ou du moins des gens en qui tu as confiance. Avec les preuves qui circuleront, plus de gens se protègeront.

\- C'est prévu, dit Élisa calmement mais avec froideur. Ne crois pas être la seule à faire quelque chose.

Aurélia fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas. Un silence passa. Puis la fière métisse prit les exercices de maths de la pile d'Élisa pour l'aider à les corriger.

\- Merci, dit doucement la Poufsouffle.

\- De rien, gronda Aurélia.

Élisa secoua la tête mais ne releva pas. Aurélia et elle travaillèrent pendant un petit moment quand finalement Aurélia décrocha un mot.

\- Dis-moi, t'es libre demain soir ?

\- Hm…

\- Non, pas hm. Je sais que tu n'as pas cours d'Astro. Ramène ta fraise ! Et ramènes tes amis aussi ! On a une heure avant le couvre-feu !

Élisa fronça les sourcils alors qu'Aurélia sourit largement.

\- Tu vas adorer. »

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Aurélia et le Trio étaient finalement allés rendre visite à Mimi Geignarde après le dîner. La pauvrette pleurait dans une cuvette et l'eau inondait encore le couloir. Teddy grimaça alors que Phil levait ses longues jambes, très embêté. Quentin, lui, affichait un curieux rictus amusé. Aurélia en fut surprise mais la réaction de Mimi à leur présence fut plutôt équivoque :

\- Méphistooooo, accueillit-elle le garçon ! Que me vaut le plaisir ?

\- Elle te connait Phil ? sourit Aurélia.

\- Attends un peu… murmura Quentin.

\- Ah… euh… bonjour Mimi. Mer.. Merci pour la lettre. C'était euh… gentil.

Aurélia se tourna vers le garçon et le fixa avec de gros yeux alors que Quentin se retenait de rire. Seul Teddy voulait être partout mais ici. Il était apparemment très embarrassé pour son ami qui se faisait harceler sexuellement par un fantôme cinquantenaire.

\- Mimi… désolé de te déranger mais euh… J'aimerais savoir si tu pouvais juste…euh…

Il lui demanda avec une voix très hésitante de lui conter les circonstances de la mort de la victime lors de l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets. Mimi en fut enchantée :

\- Tu veux dire… Moi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je suis la victime.

Méphisto ouvrit grand sa bouche sous le choc alors que Mimi caquetait en tournant autour de lui. Aurélia sourit de victoire et les deux autres membres du trio s'avancèrent curieux.

Mimi raconta sa mort. Elle raconta sa crise de larmes. Elle raconta le son qu'elle avait entendu, comme l'ouverture d'une trappe… ou d'une porte. Elle raconta qu'elle avait ouvert la porte d'énervement… Et les gros yeux jaunes qui la fixait. Des yeux qu'elle put décrire comme ceux… d'un serpent.

Aurélia avait envie d'hurler de victoire alors que le trio était sous le choc et parlèrent avec animation jusqu'à la salle commune où ils partagèrent leur information avec Thelma :

\- Donc elle morte en croisant des yeux ? dit-elle calmement… Elle pourrait avoir été empoisonnée.

\- Par qui ? s'étouffa Aurélia avec une chocogrenouille.

\- Par tout le monde, dit Phil avec humeur, c'est un cauchemar cette fille.

\- Mais… Elle a vu les yeux d'un serpent, s'écria Aurélia c'est un indice !

\- Bouarf, elle a pu halluciner suite au poison, dit Phil en baillant. Ça arrive non ?

\- Effectivement, il y a certains poisons qui déclenchent de fortes hallucinations, réfléchit Thelma.

Aurélia avait à présent envie d'hurler de désespoir ou de manger un chapeau. Et quand elle se coucha elle hurla de frustration dans son oreiller.

Mais par le botruc du destin, comment Elisa faisait-elle ?!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, Quentin envoya finalement une lettre au professeur Dumbledore en son nom pour défendre le projet de club de soutien de défense (CSD). En grommelant, évidemment. Il avait son humeur des mauvais jours. Il aurait voulu qu'Aurélia vienne avec lui pour défendre le projet, mais avec ses retenues, sa perte de points et son manque de self-control, il dut renoncer. Il reçut la réponse du directeur le jour même qui l'invita à le rencontrer à la fin du mois, du moins après le 14 Février, jour de la St-Valentin.

D'ailleurs, Lockart ne fit rien du tout pour cette période. Oui, il était bien plus éteint. Cela ne dérangeait pas Aurélia, elle aimait le calme en cours de Défense, qui étaient devenus sensiblement meilleurs. Lockart ne parlait plus de ses cheveux ou sa parfaite dentition, il donnait des trucs utiles. Mais la pratique pêchait.

Les rumeurs sur l'Héritier de Serpentard avaient basculé sur les élèves de Serpentard, ce qui soulagea d'une certaine manière Aurélia, car le vaisseau de Tom était sans doute dans cette maison, mais surtout on foutait la paix à Luna. Cependant c'était Adrian Pucey le favori et même si Aurélia ne le connaissait pas trop, malgré qu'il soit dans sa promo, elle savait déjà que c'était de la pure stupidité.

« - C'est quoi l'argument ? demanda-t-elle à Thelma qui l'accompagnait à son labo d'Alchimie. Qu'il porte du vert en pyjama ?

\- Non, répondit amusée la Gryffondor, ses connaissances sur Salazar Serpentard sont trop précises pour être de la simple curiosité.

\- Quelle blague, rigola Aurélia, si on écoutait les gens n'importe qui serait un suspect. Enfin, je sais que porter du vert est aussi un critère mais tout de même…

Thelma approuva alors qu'Aurélia ouvrit la porte du laboratoire d'Alchimie. Roy, le président, comme à son habitude était déjà là. Parfois Aurélia se demandait s'il allait seulement en cours.

\- Salut, salua-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a pas club aujourd'hui, dit-il nonchalamment en lisant son livre de potions, même si je sais que tu veux fabriquer ton sabre en glace, je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de le faire sans supervision.

\- Je sais, gronda Aurélia alors que Thelma la fixait avec de gros yeux. Je suis juste venue récupérer le cinématographe.

Roy haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu as enfin trouvé un moment pour le présenter ? Il commençait à prendre la poussière.

\- Excuse-moi, mais je me voyais mal dire aux gens, Miss Teigne est morte, vive Miss teigne, allons sanctifier son corps en regardant un bon film !

\- Il n'y a que toi qui prend son décès au sérieux, répliqua Roy, mais soit.

Aurélia faillit lui balancer un creuset à la tête, mais renifla et se dirigea vers son étagère. Chaque membre du club avait une large étagère dédiée à leur travail. Ceux qui étaient en cours, ceux qui étaient terminés et les livres de références.

\- Ah le voilà, sourit largement Aurélia, Thelma prend la boîte sur le côté, y'a les pellicules traitées, je prends le cinématographe. Roy, tu veux venir ou tu es trop absorbé par ton livre ?

\- Tu es au courant que je joue mon destin avec les ASPICS en fin d'année ?

\- Je prends ça pour un non, à toute !

Aurélia traîna la large valise devant elle, prononça un _locomotor barda_ et sortit avec Thelma qui portait la caisse.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidée, dit-elle à la jeune fille qui regardait le contenu de la boîte avec curiosité.

\- Pas de souci ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies inventé ça. Toi et Magister vous vous ressemblez beaucoup en fait.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de Bishop ? gronda Aurélia.

\- Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, s'esclaffa Thelma. On vous voit tous beaucoup discuter depuis qu'elle est sortie de l'infirmerie. Je savais que vous alliez bien vous entendre.

Il eut un petit silence. Aurélia avait promis de garder le secret d'Elisa et vu comment les gens parlaient d'elle parfois avec admiration ou respect, elle comprenait pourquoi la Poufsouffle ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'elle était aussi d'une autre dimension. Aurélia était jalouse et elle pouvait le reconnaître. Élisa avait pu avoir une vie normale pendant qu'elle avait l'esprit torturé et des crises existentielles à gogo. C'était injuste. Et elle détestait l'injustice…. Enfin…

Elle vit la Magister (elle se refusait à l'appeler comme ça, il fallait arrêter de déconner) qui était arrivée avec tous les invités. Les gamins étaient tous là, Louis sourit largement à sa sœur, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle avait ramené, ainsi que les jumeaux, le trio d'or et une grosse partie de leur promo (Dean salua Aurélia d'un sourire, il faisait partie du club de foot), les plus âgés du club de foot Gérald, Johnny et Lucy, une partie de la promo d'Aurélia et Elisa (Dawlish hocha la tête en voyant Aurélia, Trisha la jugeait comme d'hab du regard), certains membres du club d'Alchimie (Lisa, Jean, Ruth), des membres du CEM (Takashi etc.), le Trio Rouge évidemment… Bref. Il y avait bien une trentaine de personnes et cela suffisait pour commencer. Les jumeaux étaient devant la porte, Aurélia les rejoignit avec Thelma :

\- Alors, tu vas enfin nous montrer ton invention ?

\- Ceci mes petits gars, c'est un an et demi de boulot, avec beaucoup d'arrachage de cheveux, déclara Aurélia avec beaucoup de fierté. Vous pouvez donc patienter, quelques minutes en plus.

Les jumeaux roulèrent des yeux mais ouvrirent la porte. La curiosité était à son comble.

La salle avait été préparée avec des chaises en arrière, un mur dégagé avec un drap qui était tendu et flottant contre le mur qu'Aurélia avait préparé juste avant avec Thelma (cette fille était hyper douée en sortilèges !), puis elle alla en arrière et d'un coup de baguette ouvrit sa valise pliante, pour que le cinématographe se mette en place automatiquement. Élisa lâcha un sifflement impressionné, alors que Cédric et Trisha étaient plutôt curieux.

\- Remercions mon grand-père, génie absolu de mécanomagie, toussota Aurélia.

\- Merci au papi d'Aurélia, s'écria Phil.

Certains rirent, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur les chaises. Thelma proposa à certains, plus jeunes et plus petits de se mettre devant. Aurélia récupéra la boîte des pellicules et se mit devant l'assemblée :

\- Bienvenue, ce que je suis sur le point de vous montrer, est une révolution ! (Élisa faillit éclater de rire, Steve Jobs sort de ce corps !) Début du 20ème siècle, deux moldus français inventent le cinématographe, un procédé qui permet de projeter une image sur un écran pour capturer des moments. Ils ne savaient pas que cette invention allait révolutionner le divertissement mol…

La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois sur le professeur Burbage qui était venue. Elle s'excusa d'un sourire et resta debout proche de la porte. Aurélia toussota et continua :

\- Bref, au lieu de faire un exposé on va vous montrer. Nous avons eu des difficultés à trouver des pellicules de film intéressantes, donc merci beaucoup à Oswald et Colin d'avoir contacté leurs parents ! Grâce à vous on va pouvoir regarder un film génial ce soir ! Y'a du pop-corn au fond en libre-service. Bonne soirée !

Puis Aurélia se précipita sur sa machine, prit une pellicule et l'inséra délicatement dans l'appareil. Elle enclencha la machine d'un nouveau coup de baguette. La roue tourna, la pellicule fila et un filet de lumière se projeta sur un drap avec une image de test de synchronisation. Un décompte apparut sur le drap.

Certains (les sang purs) en furent intrigués.

\- ça va exploser ? demanda une voix à peine angoissée qu'elle reconnut de Zacharias Smith.

\- Mais non ! rigola son amie Sally-Anne. Attends tu vas voir !

Aurélia éteignit la lumière ce qui plongea la salle de classe dans le noir complet et…

\- _Auriga Meceo_ , marmonna Aurélia.

Un écran apparut :

\- Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine…

TADAAAAAM !

La musique de Star Wars résonna dans la salle. Les Nés Moldus et Sang mélés presque tous des fans hurlèrent et applaudirent alors que le texte déroulant commença dans l'écran. Les Sang Purs étaient largués. Aurélia se dirigea alors vers Elisa et s'assise derrière elle.

\- Pop-corn ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'Elisa qui la regardait mi-impressionnée, mi-hilare

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies fait !

\- J'avais du temps à perdre entre deux crises existentielles, sourit Aurélia. Et puis quand tu n'as rien à faire en Barbades, tu réinventes la poudre à canon ! Ce qui me fait penser…

\- LA FERME ! hurla la voix de Teddy, j'adore ce passage ! »

La séance se passa comme un rêve, les Sang Purs étaient conquis (en même temps Star Wars !), Roy se pointa même une dizaine de minutes après le début et était devenu irrémédiablement fan. Même s'il affichait une nonchalance de compétition, il ne put dissimuler son choc lors de la mort d'Obi-Wan Kenobi.

\- C'est qui ton personnage préféré ? demanda Isaac à Aurélia qui rangeait la salle aidée par ses amis, dont Élisa qui était restée avec Cédric et Trisha.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est Darth Vader, souffla Trisha.

\- Et bien non figure-toi. Il s'agit d'un personnage qu'on n'a pas encore rencontré. Meilleur personnage de la saga.

\- Comment ça ? s'exclama Roy qui s'éloignait. Y'a d'autres Star Wars ?!

\- Ouais. L'empire contre-attaque et le retour du Jedi. Vous n'êtes pas prêts.

Ceux qui savaient ce qu'était un cinéma hochèrent quasiment la tête en même temps. Roy semblait irradier de joie et s'en alla traîné par Lisa qui roulait des yeux et les rires des autres élèves.

Le professeur Burbage posa énormément de questions à Aurélia notamment sur le principe de la pellicule. Aurélia répondit avec un sourire que la machine était effectivement basée sur le cinématographe de base des frères Lumières mais que les pellicules avaient été traitées avec un adaptateur magique (dont elle garderait jalousement le secret) :

\- J'ai déposé le brevet pendant les vacances de Noël, le cinématographe magique est officiellement mon invention, sourit largement Aurélia.

Le professeur Burbage hocha la tête, elle n'avait pas besoin de poser des questions concernant les détails des connaissances d'Aurélia car celle-ci était au courant de l'histoire qu'on avait servi à la direction lors de la deuxième année de la jeune fille. Si c'était ça le futur de la Grande-Bretagne magique entre les esprits d'Elisa Bishop et Aurélia Ruva, le pays s'engageait dans une ère prospère.

Enfin… Aurélia Ruva était quand même une fauteuse de troubles, mais très imprévisible. Cette soirée l'avait prouvé.

Aurélia arriva finalement dans sa salle commune et les Nés Moldus des années supérieures vinrent la voir avec les étoiles pleins les yeux. Elle promit une autre projection et de demander au professeur McGonagall d'en faire une par mois.

Bref, c'était une soirée assez épique.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Hélas, le lendemain était la St-Valentin. Et Colin Crivey malgré toute la bonne volonté d'Aurélia fut pétrifié.

Sa colère fut telle qu'elle cassa de la vaisselle pendant une demi-heure dans la salle sur demande. Car non seulement, elle était folle de rage pour Colin mais aussi elle avait réalisé quelque chose en venant dans la salle pour tout autre chose à la base…

Quelque chose frappa Aurélia, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris en lisant le livre mais qu'elle avait enfin décrypté en vivant l'histoire. Elle avait dans un coffre caché dans la salle sur Demande de la mandragore, qu'elle avait commandée. C'était un ingrédient clef, l'école attendait que les mandragores soient à maturation pour pouvoir faire un remède, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais compris… sachant que sous couvert de quelques semaines on pouvait s'en faire livrer…

A moins que Pomfresh et Rogue n'avaient pas encore déterminé qu'ils avaient besoin de mandragore pour le remède… Et aussi, dans le canon, Dumbledore n'avait sans doute pas mis au courant les parents des victimes ou des élèves comme pour ce qu'il s'était passé dans le souterrain l'année d'avant… Si Lester n'avait pas fait son scandale ou qu'Elisa n'avait pas été en bas avec le trio d'Or, personne n'aurait pris au sérieux la menace !

Colin ne se réveillera pas car les facteurs étaient trop aléatoires. Il n'ouvrirait pas les yeux avant un mois ou deux… le temps que Pomfresh comprenait qu'elle avait besoin de mandragore pour le remède. Même si elle en lui donnait, cela rendait les choses encore plus compliquées ! Ils commenceraient à croire que la personne qui a donné la mandragore savait qui est l'héritier voire pire !

Le Trio la trouva. Évidemment. Elle leur avait indiqué la salle sur demande après tout. Mais leur regard catastrophé en voyant Aurélia folle de rage entourée de vaisselle fracassée était assez flippant.

Teddy fut le premier à s'approcher avec les mains en avant.

\- Aurélia… doucement… Lâche cette soupière.

\- Non. Je vais tout casser.

\- Je pense que tu t'es assez défoulée. Hey, ça va aller je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais Pomfresh s'occupe de lui.

Aurélia renifla de dédain, mais cela la calma pendant quelques secondes. Assez pour que Quentin demande un canapé et que le trio s'assoit dessus.

\- Alors ? Maintenant que le pire est arrivé, tu comptes nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? badina Phil.

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche. Et la referma. Ce qu'elle allait dire allait les terrifier. Enfin. Alors elle inspira et expira.

\- La bestiole est un Basilic.

Quentin se leva sous le choc alors que Teddy était paumé, mais Phil catastrophé.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? bégaya Pinto.

Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille n'avait pas envie de rire.

\- Je suis très sérieuse. La bestiole est un serpent géant tapi dans les murs depuis la fondation de l'école. C'est le monstre que ce cher Salazar nous a laissé en tant que cadeau empoisonné.

Aurélia grommela. En vérité, elle avait toujours eu des théories concernant ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête de cet idiot de fondateur pour mettre une machine à tuer dans le château… Et puis parfois, elle écoutait Binns. Pas souvent mais parfois. Et les cours sur les chasses des sorcières étaient éclairants, il était vrai qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de protéger l'école. Le monstre de Serpentard n'avait jamais été fait pour se retourner contre les élèves même si Serpentard était contre leur venue entre les murs. C'était une protection juste contre les guerres possibles contre le monde moldu. Ce mec était un catastrophé et un paranoïaque de niveau maximal.

Et puis, comment aurait-il pu imaginer que son descendant serait devenu un tel con ? Elle se le demandait. Elle se demandait aussi si les autres fondateurs avaient laissé des secrets du même gabarit dans l'école. Enfin bref :

\- Mais… quoi ? lâcha Teddy les yeux écarquillés de surprise, mêlée de terreur et de choc.

Quentin quant à lui s'était carrément assis sur le fauteuil qu'il avait demandé.

\- Quelle… Pardonnez-moi mon langage châtié, mais... Quelle merde !

Teddy et Phil étaient sans voix. Le premier se mit alors les mains sur le visage :

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Attends… Tu savais ! Tu as eu une de tes visions ? Tu as osé nous le cacher ?!

Oulah. Il fallait le calmer direct là.

\- Je savais qu'un serpent géant était dans le château. Oui, j'ai eu une vision… Mais je sais que c'est précisément un Basilic seulement à cause de deux choses : La mort de Mimi et le cas de Colin.

\- Et bien, dit Phil lentement, ça explique aussi pourquoi tu es obsédée par la sécurité… L'année dernière, j'avais du mal à comprendre mais…

\- Il y avait un Cerbère, un prof criminel et des trolls !

\- Ouais… Une journée normale à Poudlard quoi…

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche scandalisée mais se pinça l'arête du nez. Phil quant à lui avait quelque chose d'autre qui lui trottait dans la tête. Il était celui qui était passionné par les créatures magiques, son cerveau était en pleine surchauffe.

\- Si c'était vraiment un Basilic… Colin serait mort, lâcha-t-il.

\- Que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'est un Basilic, faillit crier Teddy. C'est pas juste un gros serpent !?

\- Non, dit Quentin en secouant la tête. C'est une abomination. Une expérience de magie noire qui était entre autres une arme de destruction massive utilisée et créée par Herpo l'infâme lors des guerres contre les gobelins.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Binns en a parlé lors du cours d'Histoire de la Magie, triple buse !

\- Je dors lors de ces cours !

\- Cette créature ce n'est pas de la blague, coupa Phil. C'est un des monstres légendaires les plus destructeurs du monde. Il peut tuer d'un regard ! C'est tout ! C'est pour cela que Colin devrait être…

\- Sauf que Colin avait son appareil photo, répliqua Aurélia en croisant les bras. Il n'est donc pas mort mais pétrifié. A partir du moment où on ne croise pas le regard directement du serpent, on ne meurt pas.

Phil ouvrit la bouche. Et la referma. Puis il croisa les mains et posa les coudes sur les genoux.

\- Donc tu as vu que c'était un serpent géant, trembla Teddy. Tu aurais pu nous prévenir bordel ! L'année dernière ne t'as pas suffi !?

\- C'est exactement car l'année dernière a été un fiasco que je n'ai pas essayé de m'en mêler ! Et une fois de plus, je n'étais pas sûre de savoir ce qui allait se passer ou non ! J'ai vu un serpent géant, des inscriptions sur le mur, un journal noir et des personnes pétrifiées ! Colin était l'une d'entre elle et j'ai planté !

Une assiette apparut entre ses mains et elle la fracassa par terre avec fureur.

\- Sans parler du fait que le journal est un artefact de magie noire qui a blessé Élisa !

\- Tu es en train de nous dire qu'il y a un lien entre le journal et ce bordel avec la Chambre des Secrets ? s'exclama Phil.

\- Bingo.

\- NON. NON PAS BINGO, s'écria Teddy. Te rends-tu compte de la situation ? Comment as-tu pu rester là, sans rien dire ! Élisa s'est fait blesser par le journal !

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle gérait ! répliqua Aurélia. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un plan, elle était aussi au courant je te ferais dire !

\- Ce n'est pas la question, tu es la PREMIERE à hurler que les adultes doivent être mis au courant de ce genre de conneries, et tu oses me dire que tu as fait confiance à Élisa Bishop, une simple _élève,_ appuya Teddy pour gérer un artefact de magie noire qui a peut-être selon toi, lâché un monstre sur le château ? Te rends-tu compte de ton absurdité ?!

\- Hey, renvoya Aurélia en colère. Je t'interdis de me juger, je t'interdis de me dire ça ! J'ai prévenu Élisa ! Je l'ai forcée à avoir un deadline, ce n'est pas ma faute si elle s'est fait avoir par ce foutu journal !

\- Même en admettant cela, pourquoi par les couilles de Merlin tu n'es pas allée voir les professeurs pour leur dire tout ce que tu savais dès qu'Élisa est tombée dans les pommes ? Ou que Miss Teigne a été tuée ? Tu attendais que ce soit un élève ou quoi ? répliqua Teddy.

\- Va chier Teddy !

\- Ok, dit Quentin en se levant entre les deux Gryffons qui se hurlait dessus. Temps mort. Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer, maintenant que nous savons contre quoi nous sommes en danger, je propose qu'on informe un maximum de personnes.

Aurélia et Teddy le regardèrent. Aurélia croisa les bras et Teddy avait un air dégoûté mais ils écoutaient.

\- On peut prouver maintenant que le serpent est un Basilic. Je propose qu'on aille voir le professeur Dumbledore immédiatement pour le mettre au courant.

\- Et le journal ? dit Teddy encore colérique. On dit quoi ?

\- Je n'ai PAS de preuves, répliqua Aurélia. Je ne peux décemment pas débarquer dans le bureau de Dumbledore et hurler que j'ai VU un journal au centre de tout ce bordel ! T'imagines le bordel ? Il me rirait au nez !

\- Vu les circonstances, j'en doute tu sais… marmonna Phil.

\- Il faudrait que je lui explique d'où elles viennent et aussi la complexité de mes informations. Le futur change tout le temps, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas mesuré le danger qu'Élisa courrait ! Elle est bien plus raisonnable que moi et méthodique, je n'aurais jamais pensé – _jamais_ \- qu'elle allait planter et que ce calvaire allait commencer ! Je ne suis pas omnisciente !

Un silence suivit. Teddy tourna le dos tremblant. Puis inspira et expira.

\- Et la Chambre ? Tu sais où elle est ? demanda Quentin de but en blanc. Tu sais où elle est ?

Teddy et Phil regardaient Aurélia avec le même regard noir. Aurélia tremblota, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentir, elle ne pourrait pas se dérober cette fois.

\- Oui.

Un silence passa entre le quatuor. Quentin ferma les yeux comme pour garder son calme. Phil était le seul qui était affalé sur le divan. Mais il se redressa aussi, alors que Teddy et Quentin s'étaient rassemblé les bras croisés.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose, dit Phil avec une voix sombre. Certainement, il y a bien quelque chose qu'on peut faire.

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche mais la referma en regardant Phil. Non… Méphisto. Quentin lui toussota, ses amis le regardèrent. Les rouages tournaient à plein régime dans sa tête :

\- Bien. Voilà ce qu'on va faire... »

 **oOoOOOOOOo**

Le plan de Quentin était simple et en trois étapes : Informer, protéger, débusquer.

Pour informer, rien de plus simple. Quentin était allé voir le professeur Dumbledore accompagné avec Méphisto en fin d'après-midi après ses cours. Pendant qu'il faisait sa politique et sa démonstration, Aurélia alla voir directement Élisa. Aurélia arriva finalement à la salle d'études de sa promo. Elle fut accueillie par les sifflets des jumeaux qui étaient rarement là, mais cette fois présents :

\- Une revenante !

Elle leur tira la langue mais les salua en venant échanger quelques mots avec eux. On toussota plusieurs fois pour les intimer au silence. Aurélia roula des yeux, et vint voir Élisa qui était aux côtés de Trisha qui salua Aurélia avec un regard de dédain mais rien d'autre. Cédric lui adressa la parole, cependant :

\- Bonjour Aurélia, tu viens réviser avec nous où j'ai beaucoup trop d'espoir ?

\- T'es un poufsouffle. Je ne t'en veux pas, badina Aurélia. Je suis venue vous emprunter Élisa pour quelques minutes. Puis-je ?

\- Je ne peux pas, dit Élisa. Je suis en train de finir cette fichue dissertation de Potions. Elle est à rendre demain !

Aurélia leva un sourcil et soupira. Elle tira une chaise et se posa devant Élisa. Elle baissa la voix :

\- Quentin est allé voir le directeur pour lui prouver que la bestiole qui se promène dans le château est bien et bel un Basilic.

Elisa leva sa tête tellement promptement que son cou laissa échapper un petit craquement. Elle suivit Aurélia en se précipitant dehors, mais avant de sortir, Aurélia tourna sa tête et fit un signe à Thelma. Celle-ci sourcilla mais suivit les deux filles dehors.

Dans le couloir, Aurélia tendit un sac à Élisa.

\- J'ai une trentaine de miroirs là-dedans, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais les enchanter. C'est ta spécialité.

\- Attends, rembobine. Quentin est allé faire quoi ?!

\- On est allés voir Mimi Geignarde y'a trois jours, expliqua Aurélia. Elle nous a expliqué sa mort, avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Colin (sa vois tremblota sur le nom), on en a conclu que ce ne peut être que ça.

\- Une minute intervint Thelma. Comment ça ? On n'est pas sûr... et Colin n'est – grâce à Merlin - pas mort !

\- Il avait son appareil photo, répliqua Aurélia. C'est ce qu'il lui a sauvé la vie. L'héritier de Serpentard parle fourchelang, on pense tous depuis le début que le monstre est un serpent mais on n'en savait pas la nature, maintenant on sait !

Thelma était complètement sous le choc. Lourd silence. Élisa interdite vit Aurélia lui tendre un parchemin.

\- C'est une copie de tout ce qu'on a trouvé sur le Basilic, je vais la bibliothèque demain pour faire des copies et inonder les couloirs de cela. Et oui, je sais… Je suis clairement la prochaine sur la liste de l'héritier si je fais ça.

Élisa lui fit les gros yeux et cette fois parla :

\- T'as perdu la tête ?!

\- T'as une autre idée ?

\- Des milliers qui impliquent de ne pas te dessiner une cible dessus ! Et Quentin est d'accord !? Je ne veux pas le croire !

\- Élisa a raison ! Tu es malade ! tu risques vraiment de mourir si c'est vrai…

\- C'est vrai !

\- Raison de plus ! Tu me vois dire à ton frère qu'il va falloir qu'il organise tes funérailles ? ça suffit !

\- Il faut faire quelque chose, explosa Aurélia. J'ai envoyé une lettre aux parents de Colin, j'ai fait une liste complète de tous les moyens de lutte, j'ai un coq dans la salle sur demande, j'ai des livres de sortilèges de détection...

\- Et maintenant que l'héritier a commencé à agir, on peut peut-être le pousser à la faute. Une erreur est si vite arrivée. S'il pense qu'on est tous terrifiés et au creux de sa main, il aura de la confiance et on le coincera, coupaThelma. C'est la meilleure stratégie, et c'est forcément pour cela que Dumbledore dira à Quentin de ne rien dire !

Aurélia cligna des yeux alors qu'Elisa se massa les tempes :

\- Franchement, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- A ce que pour une fois suivre les règles et informer les personnes responsables serve à quelque chose ?!

\- Aurélia, reprit Thelma d'une voix dure. Je sais que tu es énervée pour Colin et inquiète pour tout le monde, mais ta vie ne sera certainement pas le tribut à payer, certainement pas. On va informer tout le monde, on fera enfler la rumeur et on mettra en place des moyens de protections sans que tu aies à prendre des risques. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche et la referma en voyant le regard aussi noir d'Elisa qui avait croisé les bras.

\- Mh.. Okay. »

Évidemment Thelma avait raison. Quentin était revenu très énervé mais aussi très confus. Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait intimé de faire passer l'information de façon discrète sans qu'on puisse remonter vers lui. Ainsi, Thelma, le trio, Aurélia, Élisa et ses amis, firent pleins de copies et de descriptifs sur le Basilic qu'ils cachèrent partout dans les salles communes, les salles des clubs et de classe. Les professeurs aussi informés firent mine de ne rien voir.

Dumbledore avait aussi donné sa bénédiction au Club de soutien de Défense, soit le CSD mais avait demandé que les modules de duels soient enlevés pour ne pas faire doublon avec le club de duel de Lockart (ce qui fit rouler des yeux Aurélia.) Et puis le directeur en profita pour faire passer un message à l'intention d'Aurélia.

\- Il m'a un peu informé que si tu faisais l'imbécile, tu en paierais le prix, expliqua Quentin, mais concrètement, tu es officiellement la vice-présidente du Club de Soutien de Défense. J'ai demandé une salle au quatrième étage et elle est assez spacieuse. Je commence à coller les affiches, première séance le 5 Mars, ah et…

Le volet de protection était enfin lancé. Les élèves travaillèrent d'arrache-pied et lisait des livres à gogo pour trouver des sorts de détection. Lorsqu'on entrait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, on trouvait Aurélia, le Trio rouge, Thelma, Alicia et Angelina, Trinity, les jumeaux et Lee quand ils le voulaient bien, les Gamins (traumatisés par la perte d'un des leurs, Matthew était encore très sensible sur le sujet). Ruth du club d'alchimie posait des livres supplémentaires sur la pile que le groupe étudiait, la plupart des livres étaient passés aux Poufsouffles, à certains Serdaigles comme Takashi, Ajurna ou Luna et même quelques Serpentard dont Louis, Adrian ou Terrence, Tabitha et Heather. Un vrai groupe de soutien sur le sujet « comment se protéger d'un foutu Basilic ? ». Cela amusa un peu Élisa :

« - Regarde-toi… faire confiance aux autres Travailler avec eux…

\- Des gens doués et brillants seront toujours plus pertinents qu'une fille bordélique comme moi, répondit Aurélia avec un petit sourire.

C'était pour ça que j'ai pu me retirer sans regret au début de l'année, faillit-elle ajouter… mais ce n'était pas trop malin…

Elisa hocha la tête. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans la salle sur demande pour échanger sur leur forces et faiblesses. Elisa avait en effet commencé l'occlumencie, Aurélia elle avait laissé un peu de côté la magie de l'esprit, pour se concentrer en Défense et elle était prise par les recherches pour tuer le Basilic ou s'en protéger efficacement et l'Alchimie en effet…

Bref Elisa avait déclaré qu'elle faisait partie d'un groupe de défense illégal, ce qu'Aurélia dit qu'elle était au courant… Bah oui, Quentin avait fini par deviner suite à la victoire d'Elisa sur Helen Dawlish plus tôt dans l'année.

\- Et puis parfois je passais pour te demander un livre ou deux et j'ai réalisé que vous étiez tous manquants. Vraiment, j'ai envisagé plusieurs fois de vous suivre, mais j'avais mieux à faire, s'amusa Aurélia. Vous avez de la chance qu'on n'ait pas de surveillants ou de professeurs dédiés aux études. Sans parler de la rumeur avant les vacances qui disait que tu avais battu Dawlish à plates coutures.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas tous nous appeler par nos prénoms ? Je sais que tu penses que ça te donne un style mais…

\- Tu essaies réellement de changer de sujet ? Franchement. Bref, tu veux qu'on s'échange nos forces et nos faiblesses… que dire... ?

Aurélia était assise devant Elisa sur un gros fauteuil confortable au milieu de la salle sur demande et avec du thé qu'elles avaient ramené. Aurélia était assise comme à son habitude en tailleur, les chaussures par terre alors qu'Élisa était un peu plus droite.

\- Hm… Bah comme tu le sais, je suis avancée en Potions, Alchimie, Arithmancie et Défense. Je suis aussi très bonne en Métamorphose, surtout depuis que je suis en club d'Alchimie et au CEM. Revoir mes bases en biologie m'a vraiment aidée. Oui. Arrête d'être aussi heureuse, triple buse !

Élisa avait souri largement quand Aurélia avait mentionné le CEM. Le Club avait aidé à augmenter ses notes et c'était une victoire… Cela et le fait que la jeune Gryffondor s'était plus ou moins liée avec certains de leurs membres en corrigeant des copies ou en donnant des cours éclairs de maths et sciences.

\- Bref, j'envisage même de demander des conseils à McGo une fois qu'elle ne voudra plus me crucifier pour devenir Animagus. Mais c'est dans un futur lointain… Mon sort préféré c'est le Flipendo, je suis d'ailleurs en train de le travailler pour en décupler la puissance et en faire une onde de choc destructive… C'est le cours des ondes en physique qui m'a donné l'idée. Ce serait trop classe ! En dehors de l'école, je suis sportive. Je fais du foot avec le club, je cours (moins régulièrement en ce moment), j'ai des bases solides en capoeira, donc je peux faire des saltos sans élan et j'ai mis la main sur des bouquin d'Art du Combat ! Y'a des techniques géniales pour assommer des gens d'un seul geste, Phil en est dingue ! Je ne me bats jamais de la même façon grâce à ça, c'est la première règle d'ailleurs.

Aurélia avait les yeux qui brûlaient d'une lueur un peu folle. Élisa eut un petit mouvement de recul. Cette cinglée.

\- La castagne mis à part, j'ai des bases en Runes, exorcisme et vaudou, même si je ne pratique quasiment plus les deux dernières disciplines, et la magie élémentaire commence à être bien assimilée. Je suis occlumens et je pense commencer à travailler la légilimencie, pas pour l'utiliser mais surtout pour en comprendre les rouages. Je n'aimerais pas qu'on me scanne le cerveau, alors je ne le ferais certainement pas avec les autres.

Élisa leva un sourcil.

\- Je suis étonnée. J'aurais pensé que tu n'hésiterais pas… Notamment si c'est un ennemi.

\- Il faudra vraiment que la situation soit critique, répliqua Aurélia. J'essaie vraiment de ne pas faire aux gens ce que je n'aimerais pas qu'on me fasse tu sais.

Élisa hocha la tête lentement et attendit la suite. Aurélia reprit :

\- Je suis pour une approche d'attaque surprise et le plus rapide possible pour gérer les conflits directs. Je cogne très durement, et si on s'exerce ce ne sera pas du duel dans les règles de l'art mais du combat en conditions réelles. Je m'entraîne pour ne pas me retenir le moment venu.

\- Il n'y aura peut-être pas de guerre, tu sais, toussota Élisa. J'ai un plan et des plans secondaires que je travaille sur ce sujet.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre du tout Élisa. Pas avec la frustration des Sang-Purs. On peut changer l'école, les parents et les familles historiques sont toujours au pouvoir et ça… ça ne change pas, répondit Aurélia d'une voix amère.

Élisa ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Très honnêtement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait face à un mur sur le sujet avec Aurélia. La Gryffondor était convaincue que la fin des haricots était programmée. Élisa suite à sa mésaventure avec Tom savait qu'elle n'avait pas une grande marge de manœuvre… Elle était moins idéaliste, plus pragmatique. Mais elle croyait toujours pouvoir changer les choses… Aurélia elle… se préparait au pire. C'était peut-être une bonne chose que les deux filles se soient trouvées. Élisa pouvait préparer la paix alors qu'Aurélia préparait la guerre.

\- Concernant mes faiblesses… Je ne dirais pas que je manque d'imagination, car j'en ai, mais je suis rigoureuse et assez terre à terre. Je suis souvent sur mes deux appuis, ce qui explique mon élément. J'ai un caractère de merde mais je me soigne, plaisanta-t-elle. J'ai aussi…

Elle hésita légèrement, mais lâcha la bombe d'une telle désinvolture qu'Elisa faillit en tomber de son siège :

\- Un verrou mental qui m'empêche de retomber dans une spirale autodestructive… C'est mieux pour moi.

Élisa fronça les sourcils :

\- C'est… qu'est-ce que ça te fait exactement ?

\- ça a délié mes émotions de ma vie antérieure. Alors pas tout malheureusement, mais j'y ai beaucoup moins d'attachement qu'avant. Les connaissances que j'ai sont factuelles. Le reste… c'est ce que je construis ici. En supposant qu'on me le déverrouille avant la limite des vingt-cinq ans... ça pourrait me faire retomber dans un état de profonde dépression voire plus, selon le choc.

Élisa approuva en intégrant cette information. C'était beaucoup pour une personne, mais Aurélia avait fait en sorte d'aller du mieux qu'elle pouvait…

\- Je n'aime pas les clowns, les serpents, je suis paralysée quand les gens partagent leurs sentiments et quand je partage les miens mais j'y travaille, sourit légèrement la Gryffondor pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère. Je suis spontanée, je ne réfléchis pas vraiment à ce que je dis, je n'ai pas vraiment un instinct de préservation et j'ai une capacité à endurer et de déni assez phénoménal. J'improvise depuis ma naissance en gros. A ton tour.

\- Okay.

Élisa se redressa alors qu'Aurélia se versait une tasse de thé.

\- Je suis bonne en Sortilèges, Runes et la Divination (elle vit le regard incrédule d'Aurélia), et oui la Divination marche.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense de la Divination, taquina Aurélia en tirant la langue. C'est trop hasardeux.

\- Ce ne l'est pas, protesta Élisa. Cela dépend de la branche et de ce que tu cherches ! La lecture de l'avenir peut être vraiment précise ou vague selon l'intention !

\- Mmh.

\- Ton père lit l'avenir dans l'encens !

\- Qui a osé te dire… Louis. Ce petit enfoiré.

Élisa ricana.

\- Ton frère est un sacré numéro.

\- Je vais le tuer, dit Aurélia d'une voix grondante. Il fout en l'air ma réputation.

\- Laquelle ? Celle de la fille qui n'en a rien à faire et qui est une rebelle ? Tu es mentor et à la tête d'un Club de Soutien de Défense. Sans parler que tu es l'une des élèves les plus brillante de la promo. Les professeurs et les élèves ne savent pas où te classer entre future experte reconnue ou criminelle en puissance.

\- Criminelle bougonna Aurélia. Clairement. J'affirme.

\- Mon œil, répliqua Élisa d'un ton acide. Tu tiens trop aux gens pour les laisser tomber.

\- Et… c'est ainsi que cette conversation se termina. Dites-donc on ne parlait pas de tes forces et faiblesses ?

\- La pire diversion de tous les temps.

\- Merci.

Elisa secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Bon, où en étais-je ? Je suis nulle en sport. Sauf pour le ski et le snowboard. C'est d'ailleurs de là que vient le Glisseur.

\- L'overboard, tu veux dire.

\- Je ne pouvais pas déposer la marque.

Aurélia s'esclaffa.

\- J'invente des trucs qui sont très inspirés du futur, sauf que je les recrée pour que ce soit à 100% magique. Je t'ai dit que je suis bonne en Sortilèges mais je suis très bonne en enchantement des objets.

\- Non Non. Tu arnaques les gens en leur faisant croire que tu inventes des trucs originaux alors que n'importe quel enfant de moldu avec une décente éducation en pop-culture se rendra compte du pot au roses. Les Sang-Purs eux, crieront au génie. Ça ma chère, c'est tellement Serpentard que je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas dans cette maison.

\- Je n'arnaque pas les gens !

\- Si. Mais je te rassure, je trouve ça moi aussi complètement génial, continue et prend l'argent, je ne me suis pas gênée de le faire, s'amusa Aurélia.

Élisa la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le cinématographe ?

\- Et des vêtements adaptables, dit Aurélia fièrement, directement inspirés du même film qui t'a inspirée les over… pardon, les Glisseurs, lâcha-t-elle moqueuse.

\- Ce n'est pas en vente ? Je n'en ai pas vu.

\- J'en ai quelques-uns ici et je travaille sur une veste bardée de protections que je me suis offerte à vif Argent. On a vendu l'invention en France magique, temple de la mode et du bon goût. C'est considéré comme un objet de luxe et j'en tire énormément de satisfaction et d'argent. J'ai même pu ouvrir mon coffre perso à Gringotts cet été.

\- Moi aussi, sourit largement Elisa.

Aurélia serra la main de la jeune fille gravement.

\- Ravie de faire connaissance avec une future capitaine d'industrie. C'est la start-up nation qui t'ouvre ses portes.

\- NOOOON. Je suis nulle en marketing, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça, que j'envisage de demander de l'aide.

\- Pas moi. Je suis nulle en diplomatie. Et puis je préfère…

\- Casser des gueules, finit Élisa avec un rire.

\- Tu vois ? Tu commences à me connaître, renchérit Aurélia avec une émotion feinte. Mon petit blaireau.

\- Hum… On reprend ?

Aurélia sourit largement et hocha la tête.

\- Merci. Alors, en duel j'oscille entre naze et moyenne, mais Helen m'entraîne. Mon sort préféré est l'Expulso… J'ai commencé à travailler l'occlumencie, il y a quelques semaines et je commence à bien structurer mon esprit. Je suis aussi plutôt spontanée, je mens très mal (Aurélia la regarda avec les yeux ronds), oui Aurélia, c'est pour cela que j'évite au maximum de le faire. Je suis une grosse trouillarde mais j'y travaille. J'adore les serpents mais j'ai une peur bleue des araignées. J'imagine que je suis alignée eau, je suis plus ou moins Katara dans Avatar… quoi ce n'était pas ça la question ?

\- Tu es clairement Aang, dit Aurélia en levant un sourcil. Ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais que j'ai raison.

Élisa lui fit une grimace, Aurélia sourit légèrement mais son expression fut remplacée par un froncement songeur.

\- Tu dis que tu n'aimes pas mentir, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à tes amis alors ?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple comme tu le sais… Et puis, je ne peux pas le justifier comme toi.

\- Oh ?

Aurélia leva son regard vraiment sceptique vers la Poufsouffle qui s'était aussi un peu fermée, semblant un peu attaquée.

\- oui. Tu as eu un éclair qui t'es tombée dessus. Je suis née avec mes informations. C'est donc compliqué de le glisser dans une conversation au dîner à ce stade.

\- Ta mère est voyante non ? Tu aurais pu dire que ça venait de cet héritage.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Thelma. Mais je t'en prie. Explique-moi.

Élisa soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Tes parents savent qui tu es. Les miens non. T'imagines de leur dire ce que je sais, et comment je le sais ? Car c'est ce qu'il arrivera. Si mes amis sont au courant, mon cercle proche aussi. Et expliquer tout ça ? Leur dire que ma vie est née d'un mensonge ?

\- Élisa, tu es bien plus justifiable que moi. Tu es née ici. Tu as une vie et une personnalité. Autant que je sache j'ai sans doute pris la place de la petite Aurélia Ruva de dix ans qui est morte sous l'éclair. Ça, c'est un choc.

Un silence suivit, et Aurélia vit une ombre passer dans les yeux d'Élisa. Comme empreinte d'une peur et d'une tristesse. Alors elle toussota :

\- Je n'en parlerais plus si tu ne veux pas en parler. Mais ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. Je te le promets.

Élisa se contenta d'un silence, Aurélia ne savait pas si elle la croyait mais elle sut qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter…

Plus tard, elles voulurent tester leurs compétences de duel et donc se retrouvèrent avec une version de la salle qui était une arène de duel et Aurélia se débarrassa de sa robe pour se retrouver en pantalon noir et t-shirt à manches longues alors qu'Élisa était en pantalon de toile mais restait en robe de sorcière. Elisa vit alors qu'Aurélia portait une courroie pour sa baguette très pratique pour le combat et une mitaine à la main porteuse :

« - Bon Élisa. Les règles sont les suivantes. Y'en a pas. Ce n'est pas un duel, mais un combat. Pas de sorts impardonnables mais droit à tout. Armes blanches, fumigènes etc… Acceptes-tu les consignes ?

Élisa hocha la tête un peu nerveuse mais décidée et leva sa baguette.

\- On salue ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Okay.

Aurélia et Élisa se saluèrent et mirent en place. Aurélia demanda une horloge et elle apparut au milieu.

\- Dix secondes annonça-t-elle.

Élisa se pencha un peu en avant le bras pointé, Aurélia était un peu plus relax, mais avait le pied droit bien ancré dans le sol et une petite flexion, la baguette qui pointait sur le côté.

Puis finalement, il fut temps, Élisa lança le premier sort :

\- Incarcerem !

\- Diffindo!

Cela coupa instantanément les cordes, Aurélia courut sur le côté et balança un :

\- Flipendo Unda !

Le sort fit trembler les murs alors qu'il décocha une onde longitudinale qui s'exprima comme un choc mais qui n'était pas assez fort pour déstabiliser Élisa, qui psalmodia :

\- Protego !

\- Spirat Ventus !

Un énorme souffle de vent s'abattit sur Élisa qui en perdit légèrement l'équilibre mais lança tout de même un sort vicieux qui manqua de toucher Aurélia qui esquiva au dernier moment.

Elisa et Aurélia se mitraillèrent de sortilèges. La Gryffondor devait admettre qu'elle se n'attendait pas à ce qu'Elisa connaisse autant d'attaques destructrices : maléfices, sorts aveuglants, fumigènes... Elle était plus rusée et plus douée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Mais elle ne frappait jamais pour faire mal, et elle pensait trop comme une sorcière, restant immobile à jeter des sorts au lieu de BOUGER.

Et finalement ce fut ça qui lui permit d'emporter la victoire : la maîtrise du terrain. A force de mitrailler Elisa se sort pour la mettre sur la défensive, elle parvint à diminuer la distance entre elles et, après un sort explosif, Aurélia profita du "Protégo !" instinctif lancé par Elisa pour se glisser sous sa garde et lui donner un coup de poing dans le menton.

Alors qu'Élisa s'écrasa par terre pour voir milles chandelles Aurélia souffla et secoua la tête :

\- On aura du boulot.

\- Ce n'est pas du jeu, avait hurlé la Poufsouffle en se levant après une minute au sol. Tu n'as pas le droit de me donner un coup de pied, c'est contre les règles !

\- J'avais dit qu'il n'y a pas de règles Bishop, répliqua Aurélia. Dans la vie, t'as pas de salut avant de dégainer. C'est à celui qui bougera le plus vite.

\- Espèce de brute.

\- Nope je te prépare. Si on fait ça, il faut qu'on soit au top. Traite-moi de parano, si tu veux.

\- PARANO.

\- Merci beaucoup. »

Finalement elles quittèrent la salle sur Demande pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée, Elisa avait quelque chose à récupérer dans la salle commune et Aurélia devait passer au club d'alchimie (les autres étaient tous partis voir un match de Quidditch, Poufsouffle-Serdaigle. Aurélia et Elisa n'étaient pas vraiment intéressées et c'était ce qui les avait motivées à avoir une discussion entre elles). Elles discutèrent en rigolant puis finalement, Aurélia lui confia un secret un peu embarrassé :

\- J'ai de la mandragore, souffla Aurélia à voix basse. Dès que Pomfresh va déclarer qu'elle en aura besoin je lui donnerais le flacon.

Élisa se pencha vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment tu t'en es procuré ?

Un petit silence passa. Aurélia toussota.

\- Je l'ai commandée il y a quelques mois, répondit-elle avec une petite pointe d'hésitation.

Élisa hocha lentement la tête, blessée. Cela voulait dire qu'Aurélia s'attendait un peu à ce qu'elle foire ? C'était vraiment infériorisant. Mais la métisse secoua la tête car elle avait immédiatement deviné ce qu'Élisa aurait pu penser. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Je suis paranoïaque. Et la mandragore est plutôt difficile à trouver, à la base je voulais même l'utiliser en Alchimie. C'était juste une petite précaution. Tu commences à me connaître. Tu sais que je me prépare toujours au pire. Vigilance constante.

\- … Tu ne viens pas de citer Maugrey.

\- Trop hâte de rencontrer ce type au moins une fois dans ma vie, sourit Aurélia avec satisfaction, tellement mon type de mentor.

Et c'était vrai. Aurélia était vraiment une survivante de première catégorie. SI elle pouvait mettre tout le monde dans un bunker et partir s'occuper du problème toute seule, elle l'aurait fait depuis belle lurette. C'était sa différence fondamentale avec Élisa après tout. Aurélia voyait le pire chez les gens et la situation, Élisa était une optimiste. Aurélia soupira et regarda sa montre.

\- Faut que j'y aille, je dois aller voir le club d'alchimie avant le dîner, c'est une étape du plan de protection.

Élisa fronça les sourcils, donc Aurélia la remarqua et expliqua :

\- Roy a travaillé sur un projet de miroir transformateur et réfléchissant d'énergie, l'année dernière. C'est une des expériences que j'ai étudié en janvier. Je veux le convaincre avec tout le club d'en faire au moins quatre pour chaque salle commune et… un pour les toilettes des filles du troisième étage.

\- C'est quoi le principe ? C'est juste un miroir qui peut s'élargir ?

\- Et réfléchir la magie. Concrètement le Basilic peut se cramer lui-même, ou au pire s'aveugler.

Vraiment gryffondor. Élisa soupira, fatiguée.

\- N'en fais pas trop.

\- Oh ça. Je ne peux pas te le garantir, Lizzie, s'esclaffa Aurélia. A toute et vigilance constante ! »

« - Tu veux mettre le club d'Alchimie a disposition pour créer des défenses ? On est des spécialistes en transmutation, pas des archimages ! Si tu veux des sortilèges de haut niveau, adresse-toi à Flitwick ! gronda Roy.

\- Et l'alliage sur lequel tu avais bossé l'année dernière ? répliqua Aurélia. Jean m'en a parlé, c'est un miroir transformateur avec un sort réfléchissant d'énergie. Si on plaçait ça dans certains couloirs, le Basilic pourrait peut-être se cramer lui-même !

Roy lança un regard mauvais à Jean qui sifflait l'air de rien en lisant un livre. Il renifla de dédain.

\- La matière est trop instable Aurélia, et puis même en supposant que ça marche, on sera limités en termes de quantité… On pourra en faire quatre max.

\- Assez pour chaque entrée de salle communes alors, dit Aurélia en croisant les bras. On peut essayer non ? Ruth est sur le point de craquer l'équation et si tu appliques l'agent liant qu'on a trouvé pour mon cinématographe, on gagne en stabilité…

Roy la perça du regard alors que Lisa étouffa un rire. Le petit génie l'avait eu... Mais Roy détestait la défaite.

\- La potion va trop solidifier le miroir. Il sera trop fragile.

\- On modifiera la formule pour garder de la souplesse. Allez !

\- Mes Aspics.

\- La _vie_ des élèves !

\- Ils survivront.

Aurélia voulut lui hurler dessus. Mais Roy agita la main :

\- Mais je suppose que je peux revoir mes bases pour l'examen…

\- OUI ! Merci Roy !

\- Je ne garantis rien, va travailler maintenant, on ne baye pas aux corneilles dans ce club ! »

 **oOoOoOoOo**

A la fin du mois de Février, malheureusement un autre élève fut retrouvé pétrifié, et c'était bien grâce aux miroirs enchantés qu'Elisa et Aurélia avaient distribués avec tous leurs réseaux et mis partout à tous les angles de couloirs possibles et imaginables que le jeune homme ne fut pas retrouvé mort. Le jeune homme était de Poufsouffle, un certain Randall en septième année dans la promo de Roy, Gérald, Lucy et Johnny. Ceux-ci étaient sous le choc.

\- Un type un peu chiant mais pas méchant, résuma Gérald entouré de ses comparses alors que tout le monde l'écoutait dans la salle commune.

Mais cela fit monter la tension, la sécurité fut renforcée. Les clubs ralentirent. Quentin était très embêté pour le CSD, mais le professeur Lockart fut ravi de venir les superviser… Le trio et Aurélia en roulèrent des yeux, mais ils n'allaient pas cracher sur la garantie d'ouvrir leur projet.

Et puis, Élisa avant l'attaque avait lancé l'idée lors du passage hebdomadaire de Chourave dans sa salle commune que le Basilic se promenait sans doute dans les canalisations. Ce qui fit pâlir d'horreur la directrice de Poufsouffle et envoya les professeurs dans les canalisations armés jusqu'aux dents pour inspecter toutes les salles de bains et toilettes.

Ils ne trouvèrent pas l'entrée de la Chambre ce qui fit hurler de désespoir Aurélia lors d'une énième réunion de crise en compagnie d'Elisa.

\- Je vais péter un câble, cria presque la Gryffondor. Par les couilles de Merlin, je vais VRAIMENT. PETER. UN CABLE.

\- Je te dirais de te calmer, mais je comprends, dit Élisa d'un ton amer.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas ! L'entrée est littéralement dans les chiottes du deuxième étage. Y'a un SERPENT sur la poignée ! S'ils avaient inspecté proprement, ils l'auraient remarqué ! Comment peut-on être aussi con ? ça me dépasse ! Je suis dépassée !

Élisa ne savait pas quoi hésiter, elle-même ne savait pas quoi faire à part mettre des flèches clignotantes sur le lavabo.

\- On peut sans doute seulement ouvrir ce lavabo avec du Fourchelang, dit Élisa songeuse. J'ai testé avec un alohomora mais rien ne se passe…

\- Ou le faire péter. J'ai des explosifs très efficaces dans mon carnet de potions utiles.

Un carnet qu'elle avait commencé à remplir au fur et à mesure dès le début de l'année. Elle en avait un pour les sortilèges, un autre pour la métamorphose et la Défense… C'était déjà pas mal. Élisa la jugea profondément du regard :

\- Et si ça réveillait le serpent ? Et si l'étage s'effondrait sur les classes en dessous ? Et si toi-même tu étais prise dans l'explosion ? Il y a un millier de façons avec laquelle ça finirait mal ! Tu ne peux pas tout régler en faisant tout péter Aurélia !

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Bon sang pourtant ce serait un plan de haute voltige. Ce serait terminé ! Rah.

\- On fait quoi alors ? On végète ? Les profs sont tellement nuls qu'ils n'ont même pas _envisagé_ d'appeler des experts pour inspecter les galeries ! Sans parler que les parents de Colin ne sont au courant que parce que je leur ai envoyé une lettre, qui sera au courant pour ce Poufsouffle ?

Élisa secoua la tête. Elle avait aussi pensé à tout cela. Alors, elle soupira :

\- Je vais demander à Harry de m'apprendre le Fourchelang pour ouvrir la… porte sans destruction totale de l'étage (Aurélia roula des yeux) et toi… tu as raison. Il faut appeler des experts, ou du moins en attirer ici. Tu as des idées ?

Aurélia croisa les bras en réfléchissant. Puis hocha finalement la tête lentement…

\- Mon cousin Morgan. Bill… Oh et Watchdog ! Je me rappelle qu'il m'avait passé plein de livres de défense contre les créatures obscures et un parlait des créatures de légende ultra dangereuses classées S. Comme les Hydres, les araignées géantes et les Basilics !

Aurélia fut soudainement un peu ragaillardie :

\- Ce mec est un génial paranoïaque. Je suis sûre qu'il est bien plus au fait des défenses ! Et Bill est un briseur de sorts, si on lui dit qu'on pense avoir trouvé l'entrée, même si elle est condamnée…

\- Il peut l'inspecter pour trouver une faille, compléta Élisa. Tu les contactes et j'apprends le Fourchelang.

\- Deal ! »

Le 5 Mars, Aurélia avait envoyé ses lettres et elle, et son entourage avaient bien travaillé. Finalement, Roy fit cinq miroirs avec l'aide de la petite Ruva qui grommelait alors qu'il lui tapait la tête quand elle utilisait un peu trop de force pour appliquer le cercle de transmutation :

\- On ne repasse pas ce trait-là ! Il faut faire preuve de délicatesse, c'est la ligne d'effet ! C'est très sensible !

\- Oui monsieur, lâcha Aurélia en roulant des yeux.

Jean et Ruth aidaient aussi tandis que Brenda, Lisa et les autres membres révisaient leurs cours.

Bref, Aurélia eut cinq miroirs, quatre furent posés au-dessus des salles communes et le cinquième au-dessus de la sortie des toilettes des filles du troisième étage :

\- Thelma a ajouté une alerte dessus dit-elle au Trio qui mettait en place la salle pour la première réunion du CSD. Si quelqu'un touche le miroir… Ce sera forcément l'héritier. Car on a bien fait passer l'info que ce miroir était anti-Basilic.

\- J'espère vraiment que tu ne seras pas attaquée… marmonna Phil.

\- Tout le club d'Alchimie a participé donc franchement, je ne suis pas la plus soupçonnée.

\- Que tu crois, grommela Teddy. Tu es si inconsciente que je ne serais pas étonnée que l'héritier te vise.

Aurélia roula des yeux. Teddy était franchement soupe au lait depuis qu'elle avait révélé la nature du danger. Il allait lui en vouloir pendant combien de temps encore ?

\- Bref, combien de personnes seront là aujourd'hui ? Quentin ?

\- Vu que c'est la première séance du club, nous avons convié les gens pour une première réunion de routine qui permettra de faire les groupes de niveau, et de demander quels sont les modules qui les intéresserait et évidemment qui se porterait volontaire pour encadrer les plus jeunes. On a au moins une vingtaine de personnes intéressées plus tous nos amis.

Aurélia hocha la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Croyant y trouver Lockart dans l'entrebâillement, elle fut extrêmement surprise et choquée d'y trouver le professeur Dumbledore qui souriait joyeusement :

\- Bonjour Miss Ruva. Messieurs Martins, Pinto et Mint, salua-t-il avec un pétillement dans les yeux.

\- Pro.. Professeur Dumbledore ! bégaya Aurélia. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je suis venu à la place du professeur Lockart qui, comme vous le savez, est débordé par l'ouverture prochaine du club de duel. Ainsi je suis venu pour superviser pour cette fois, cela ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

\- Pas du tout professeur, intervint Quentin alors qu'Aurélia était sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

Elle se reprit quand même. Il arrivait qu'elle croise le directeur qui venait parfois visiter le club d'Alchimie pour leur parler et échanger avec eux, notamment le président Roy ou la vice-présidente Lisa. Elle, généralement était emmurée derrière un livre ou en pleine manipulation dans une salle isolée car le club en possédait deux voire trois selon les expérimentations. De plus, Aurélia n'avait pas parlé à Dumbledore depuis que la chambre avait été ouverte.

\- Je vous en prie, faites comme vous l'avez prévu, dit le professeur Dumbledore, je me tiendrais de côté.

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, l'homme s'assit majestueusement sur une chaise alors que le groupe s'affairait à faire de la place dans la salle et aligner des chaises devant le tableau. Puis Teddy mis trois tables alignées avec des parchemin et des plumes rechargeables à disposition. Aurélia écrivait sur le tableau le nom de trois groupes, et rangea des livres de défense dans la bibliothèque prévue à cet effet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les premiers élèves entrèrent. Il y avait Louis et les gamins de son groupe, soit Ginny, les jumelles Carrow, Luna ou Oswald, Isaac et Matthew qui entrèrent avec un grand sourire. Louis glissa un regard au professeur Dumbledore qui ne disait pas un mot et le salua respectueusement avant de rejoindre sa sœur.

Puis, il eut des élèves de l'année du Trio, qu'ils saluèrent d'un sourire. Une jeune fille de Serdaigle, qu'Aurélia avait croisée ici et là, appelée Lulu (diminutif de Lucretia), salua notamment Quentin qui avait les oreilles rouges :

\- Don Juan, plaisanta-t-elle, cette fille et Thelma…

\- Tais-toi ou je te jette un sort, menaça le blond.

Aurélia rendit les armes sous les ricanements de Phil et Teddy.

Puis Élisa entra suivie des camarades de sa promo, elle se figea un instant en voyant aussi le professeur Dumbledore et rejoignit des places avec Cédric, Trisha, Tabitha ou Helen Dawlish (évidemment), la fondue de duel de Serdaigle. Le trio d'or suivit avec une bonne partie de leur promo, des membres du CEM ou même des troisièmes années dont Gavin qu'Aurélia croisait régulièrement. Même Warrington et sa clique de Puristes s'étaient invités… Malheureusement.

Enfin, des sixième et septième année, dont Percy Weasley, Olivier Dubois ou Roy, Lisa, Jean ou Ruth, entrèrent dans la salle, et Aurélia fut à la fois enchantée et terrifiée de voir que le nombre de personnes qu'elle avait prévu avait explosé ses attentes. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas assez de chaises dans la salle, mais alors qu'elle s'en fit la remarque, le professeur Dumbledore fit apparaître du mobilier d'un discret geste de la baguette et les élèves purent s'asseoir.

Elle détestait le reconnaître, mais ce vieux bouc avait de la classe :

« - Bonjour à toutes et tous, et merci d'être venu, commença Quentin. Je suis Quentin Martins, Gryffondor de mon état (des sourires apparurent), cinquième année et président de ce nouveau club, le Club de Soutien de Défense ou CSD pour les intimes.

\- Les gars, on l'a fait ! ponctua Phil d'un sourire éclatant.

Certains rigolèrent et certains (Jean !) s'exclamèrent. Quentin roula des yeux mais continua :

\- Merci Phil de ton intervention si bienvenue, répliqua-t-il d'un ton cynique (rires). Bref, pourquoi ce club ? Pourquoi alors que je passe à la grâce de Merlin mes BUSES à la fin de l'année ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va donc pas chez moi ?

\- On sait, murmura faussement Teddy en pointant Aurélia qui le regarda outrée.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Est-ce si mal de vouloir apprendre des sorts et des leçons utiles qui étendent nos horizons hors des murs de cette école concernant la castagne, les créatures obscures et les maléfices ou contre-sorts ? Est-ce si mal Teddy ?! déclama Aurélia dramatiquement.

Élisa rigola. C'était bien joué. Une petite scénette pour détendre l'atmosphère ? Très engageant.

\- Aurélia en effet a accroché notre veste…

\- Vos robes. Soyons précis, grommela l'intéressée

\- Nous a supplié de l'aider… continua Quentin

\- Demandé. Exigé. Supplié, rigola Phil

\- ENQUIQUINE, s'écria Teddy.

Il eut des éclats de réels éclats de rire dans la salle :

\- Afin de mettre en place un club qui sera là pour soutenir et compléter notre enseignement en défense avec des groupes de niveau, sourit largement Phil.

\- En bref, toussota Teddy. On aura des modules sur des sujets divers et variés sur des points précis de la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Parfois couplé avec d'autres matières car la Défense c'est bien large. On sait.

\- Des modules pratiques et théoriques, continua Quentin. Des exposés sur des disciplines allant du vaudou en Amérique du sud, des malédictions en Égypte, des méthodes d'Art de Combat vues à Durmstrang…

\- Des spécificités du duel en France, sourit largement Aurélia, de la différence entre l'exorcisme occidental et oriental, des manières d'utiliser les Runes en conditions de combat, des précisions sur les métiers qui demandent une forte base en Défense…

\- Des intervenants sur les métiers en question, déclara Phil, comme Briseur de sorts, Auror, Langues de Plomb, Nettoyeur, Exorcistes, Chamane…

\- Mais surtout reprit Teddy, du soutien. Pour tous. Des groupes de niveau et de discussions. Pour tous. Nous ne pourrons pas faire du duel car… un club sur le sujet va s'ouvrir, cependant…

\- Des modules ponctuels vous permettront de vous apprendre à vous affronter différemment et de faire des combats autre dans des conditions de duels classiques. Course d'obstacles, tag team, introduction au sport de combat pour ceux qui le souhaitent, sourit largement Aurélia sous le regard médusé de son frère et plus enthousiasmé d'Isaac.

\- Voilà donc notre club ! dit Phil.

Des applaudissements éclatèrent alors que les élèves étaient à la fois enchantés, intéressés en approuvant silencieusement et vocalement. Quentin réclama la parole d'un geste :

\- Si vous voulez vous inscrire pour les cours de soutien qui ont lieu tous les Lundi ou Vendredi pendant une heure avant le dîner, venez voir Teddy. Tous les groupes travailleront dans la même salle pour constituer du mentorat. Les plus forts aideront les moins forts. On compte sur les années supérieures pour aider les années inférieures.

Certains hochèrent la tête, Percy semblait intéressé. Ruth aussi. Aurélia remarqua d'ailleurs qu'elle et lui étaient plutôt proches l'un de l'autre… étonnant. Elle ne savait pas qu'ils étaient amis. Même si ils étaient dans la même promo…

\- Pour les modules, notamment pratiques, nous avons beaucoup de suggestions, nous avons donc une liste à compléter avec des options, et vous pouvez indiquer ce qui vous intéresse ou non, continua Quentin. La liste est devant Aurélia et Phil. On vise un à deux par mois. Un théorique. Un pratique.

Celui-ci lança un sourire éclatant alors qu'Aurélia souriait.

\- Finalement, nous sommes certains que certains d'entre vous sont sans doute très au fait d'une discipline par l'héritage familial, ou qu'un de vos parents travaille avec beaucoup de défense dans leur métier. Si vous êtes intéressé pour faire un exposé sur cela n'hésitez pas. Aurélia en fera un sur la magie créole et les spécificités théoriques de l'exorcisme et du vaudou la semaine prochaine en fin de séance. On essaie d'en faire un par mois.

Quentin sourit largement.

\- Je n'ai qu'une chose à ajouter. Vive la défense. Vive le CSD.

\- Yeah ! s'exclama Phil et Aurélia sous les rires.

Teddy secoua la tête mais était aussi hilare.

Il eut beaucoup de personnes intéressées. Le nombre de personnes qui voulaient venir au soutien était assez élevé, sachant qu'Aurélia et Quentin assurèrent qu'il n'était pas obligé de venir à toutes les séances et qu'il était plus intéressant de venir régulièrement pour soutenir et s'améliorer. Puis il eut beaucoup de bonnes suggestions en modules :

\- Quelqu'un a mis du « Tir à l'arc » … Mais Lisa Hawking ?! Je ne savais pas qu'elle savait faire ça ! s'étonna Aurélia.

\- Combat arme blanches, lancer de poignards, lut Quentin, bande de dingues. Taekwondo ? Il s'agit de Johnny, c'est apparemment un art martial coréen.

\- Helen Dawlish a recommandé son père et peut faire un exposé sur le métier d'Auror et le fonctionnement de la ligue de Duel, dit Phil. Pas mal !

\- Intéressant ! sourit Teddy. Et bien, ce club sera génial !

\- Et l'idée c'est qu'il marche même sans nous après… Je pense vraiment qu'il a de l'avenir, s'excita Aurélia.

\- Je n'en doute pas Miss Ruva, dit la voix de Dumbledore avec amusement. C'est un beau projet que vous avez là jeunes gens, cependant, j'aimerais vraiment avoir la liste définitive des modules avant de les approuver.

Aurélia faillit rouler des yeux mais hocha la tête. Dumbledore cependant sourit plus largement :

Ah miss Ruva, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose, si vous avez un instant ?

Aurélia sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de son dos mais hocha lentement la tête, et le Trio qui fut convié implicitement à dégager s'en alla dans le couloir. La porte se ferma alors sur la jeune métis et le directeur. Un silence tendu se développa :

\- Miss Ruva, ne vous en faîtes pas, je souhaitais juste exprimer mes félicitations pour votre invention, qui se nomme... Le cinématographe magique ? Votre frère est venu me voir pour demander s'il était possible d'organiser des projections mensuelles avec le soutien du professeur Burbage.

\- Je… n'étais pas au courant. J'en avais émis l'idée mais… j'étais occupée.

\- Avec ce club, vos travaux en Alchimie, votre mentorat et votre participation active au club de foot, je l'imagine très bien, dit Dumbledore avec une pointe d'amusement. J'ai été navré de refuser la requête de votre frère, compte tenu des… circonstances.

Soit l'ouverture de la Chambre des secrets. Ainsi il voulait parler de ça ? Mais pourquoi elle ? Allons-y.

\- J'imagine bien.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre des parents de Colin Crivey, un de vos protégés a qui vous dispensez du soutien. Ils ont indiqué que vous étiez la personne à remercier pour l'information…

\- Oui, se tendit Aurélia. Il était pour moi évident qu'étant moldus, ils ne sont pas vraiment au fait des spécificités du monde sorcier, et j'estimais que si leur fils est blessé c'est la moindre des choses qu'ils soient au courant.

\- Bien entendu, dit Dumbledore. La lettre que vous avez envoyée aux parents Mr Crivey semblait suggérer que vous saviez ce qu'il l'avait attaqué.

\- Comme tout le monde, j'avais mes hypothèses professeur.

\- Mais vous avez poussé le club d'alchimie à mettre des miroirs réflecteurs à des endroits stratégiques, vous avez informé vos amis dont Mr. Martins qui s'est empressé de me faire un rapport, vous avez eu l'idée de parler au fantôme hantant les toilettes afin d'avoir son témoignage qui est très utile soyez-en assurée.

\- Et pourtant, le danger rôde toujours, répliqua Aurélia mal à l'aise.

Un petit silence passa. Le regard de Dumbledore devint perçant.

\- Exactement Miss Ruva, c'est bien pour cela que je vous enjoins à la plus grande prudence. L'héritier de Serpentard chercher ceux qui lui rende difficile d'agir et tout semble vous pointer ainsi que Miss… Bishop. Avec qui vous avez des liens qui se sont tissés cette dernière semaine.

Aurélia voulut dire quelque chose mais préféra s'emmurer dans le silence. Dumbledore reprit alors son regard malicieux :

\- Il est temps de dîner. Je vous accompagne. »

Ils fermèrent la porte et marchèrent dans le couloir en silence :

\- Commencez-vous à penser à votre avenir Miss Ruva ? demanda Dumbledore l'air de rien.

\- Oh ? Pas… Pas vraiment, je vous avouerais. Je suis encore trop jeune.

\- Et pourtant, l'année prochaine ce sont les BUSES. Vous avez de grandes capacités, vos travaux en Alchimie, Défense et Potions sont édifiants. Et le professeur McGonagall est très satisfaite de votre travail en Métamorphose. La recherches et les expérimentations pourraient être votre appel.

Aurélia penche la tête sur le côté comme quand le faisait songeuse. Il est vrai qu'elle alait beaucoup expérimenter. Elle se sentait en contrôle et très concentrée comme si rien ne pouvait la dépasser. Elle aimait ce sentiment de puissance et de plénitude. Mais aussi… elle aimait l'action. Bouger. Voyager. Découvrir… c'était d opposés ultimes mais une complémentarité qui lui faisait du bien

\- Je dois dire que je n'y ai pas pensé Monsieur, répondit-elle alors. Je dois avouer que je n'en ai eu le temps

\- Pensez-y. Vos amis y pensent déjà. Peut-être qu'ils pourront vous aider. »

Puis il quitta Aurélia à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

« - Un philtre régénérateur… songea Aurélia. Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, Chourave en a parlé quand on lui a demandé hier soir, expliqua Élisa alors qu'elles sortaient de la serre de Botanique. Et toi ? On m'a dit que Dumbledore est venu te parler.

\- Oui. M'enjoindre à la prudence, il a apparemment peur que je sois la prochaine victime de ce décérébré d'héritier de Serpentard.

Élisa pâlit alors. Comme Thelma, Angelina et Alicia qui avaient toutes un regard catastrophé. Aurélia s'arrêta alors que Cédric et Trisha venaient les rejoindre.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Comment, par la barbe de merlin, tu fais pour ne PAS paniquer ? s'écria Alicia.

\- J'ai un miroir.

\- ça ne t'aide pas beaucoup pour ne pas te faire pétrifier !

\- J'ai aussi une baguette.

\- Contre un serpent géant à l'épreuve des sorts ? Aurélia ! s'étouffa presque Angelina.

\- J'ai de la volonté, un comportement de teigne et des fumigènes ?

\- Tu as… des fumigènes ?

\- En effet.

Aurélia leva sa robe et montra des petits flacons accrochés à une large ceinture de cuir autour de sa taille avec sa baguette et une pierre.

\- Je suis bien plus parée que vous croyez.

\- Tu es complètement malade ! Non ! ça suffit, jusqu'à nouvel ordre tu es interdite de solitude ! Tu seras avec nous, tout le temps jusqu'à ce que le coupable soit coincé ! s'énerva Thelma.

\- Mais…

\- Aurélia ! Si Dumbledore est venu te voir, c'est que la situation est critique pour toi ! Alors c'est comme ça et pas autrement !

\- Tu devrais les écouter, sourit gentiment Cédric. Tu es une Gryffondor, tu sais qu'elles n'en démordront pas.

\- Bon sang Cédric, tu es sensé leur dire qu'elles exagèrent !

\- Pas cette fois, non.

Aurélia leva les bras en l'air alors qu'Élisa et le reste du groupe la suivirent :

\- « Cédric » hein, fit remarquer Trisha d'un air blasé, elle m'appelle toujours Buttermere.

\- Car tu es toujours sur le point de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire la peau, murmura Lee qui était derrière elle.

\- c'est pas vrai !

\- Bonne chance. »

Et il détala.

Si Aurélia était si intéressée par le philtre régénérateur c'était sans doute car elle avait de la mandragore sous la main qu'elle pouvait alors faire passer à Pomfresh, mais c'était sans doute une mauvaise idée… Dumbledore la surveillait et peut-être que ces enfants étaient d'une certaine façon plus en sécurité dans l'infirmerie tant que l'héritier n'était pas coincé.

Alors c'était le cœur un peu lourd, qu'elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle comme la totalité de l'école pour l'ouverture du club de Duel. Elle fut agréablement surprise de voir que c'était Flitwick et Rogue qui allaient s'affronter. Rogue était un agent double lors de la dernière guerre et c'était donc normal qu'il soit bon mais Flitwick était un champion de duel reconnu _internationalement_. Sa cousine Robyn était tombée par terre quand Aurélia l'avait mise au courant. Apparemment, le mec était une légende vivante.

Bref le duel fut de grande volée. Des sorts rapides mais efficaces, des étincelles, un duel d'informulés qui fit penser à Aurélia qu'il fallait qu'elle se mette à les étudier, puis une rupture qui était en fait un moment où les deux duellistes se tournaient autour sans un seul sort et… BAM ! Flitwick désarma Rogue à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Tout le monde dont Aurélia qui fixait Rogue cependant, applaudirent le professeur de Sortilèges. Rogue était aussi redoutable, son style était bien plus tranchant et vicieux alors que celui de Flitwick reposait sur une certaine précision. Comme du tir à l'arc. Puis malgré sa petite taille, le professeur était souple et tenait une certaine forme physique, c'est sans doute cela outre l'expérience qui fit la différence…

Ensuite, cet idiot de Lockart fit prononcer à tout le monde Experlliamus ce qui fit lever un sourcil Aurélia et Helen Dawlish qui n'avaient pas du tout prononcé ce sort. Et alors que la salle plongée dans la confusion cherchait leur baguette Aurélia se tourna pour apercevoir son frère Louis… le pauvre avait apparemment chopé la grippe, ce qui était le cas de toute la maison, ce qui rendait impossible de voir les sévices physiques de la possession de Jedusor. Elle en soupira. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une fosse à purin.

Puis on fit des groupes. Aurélia perdue dans ses pensées se retrouva par un grand hasard devant Cassius Warrington. Celui-ci grommela mais la visa avec délectation. Aurélia par contre regarda Cassius avec un air de dédain et remit une mèche violette derrière son oreille.

\- Essayez de vous désarmer, couinait Flitwick. Experlliamus.

Aurélia le lança sans crier gare à Cassius qui l'évita de justesse puis ce fut lui, mais Aurélia se baissa au bon moment, elle le décocha alors en se rapprochant furtivement, et gagna la manche. Mais Warrington, ne dit pas son dernier mot et reprit la main la désarmant à la manche suivante. Aurélia reprit furieuse l'avantage et…

Ce fut le moment que le professeur Rogue choisit pour les arrêter.

\- Warrington, Ruva. Vu que vous semblez maîtriser ce sort, je pense qu'il serait intéressant de vous regarder vous affronter ? N'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Aurélia qui se sentit mal à l'aise. Ne me dites pas que le professeur Dumbledore avait lâché les loups !

\- Oh bonne idée Severus ! s'exclama Gilderoy Lockart derrière lui.

Sa voix avait percé à travers le chaos. Aurélia ne l'avait pas aperçu avec son duel, mais le chaos était impressionnant. Fumée verdâtre, personnes au sol, tout le monde qui se battait ou presque. Harry en duel de regard avec Malefoy. Louis pas loin de vomir sur Oswald…

\- Quel bordel, laissa échapper Aurélia.

\- Miss Ruva, langage, lâcha Rogue. Cinq points en moins à Gryffondor.

Aurélia roula les yeux mais ne put répliquer avec insolence car Rogue avait pointé sa baguette à la gorge :

\- CELA SUFFIT ! rugit-il

La salle se figea instantanément.

\- Tous ceux qui ont lancé un sort autre que le sort de désarmement, rangez vos baguettes et reculez. Immédiatement.

L'effet immédiat, poussa une bonne moitié des élèves à repartir en arrière et s'éloigner de la piste. Flitwick couina quelque chose et Aurélia sentit que les regards étaient dans sa direction :

\- Miss Ruva et Mr Warrington vous faire une petite démonstration de duel. Je laisse au professeur Flitwick le soin, de vous rappeler les _règles_.

Il appuya le mot avec une telle violence qu'Aurélia en déglutit mais resta digne.

\- Bien entendu approuva Flitwick, Miss Ruva, Mr. Warrington, approchez.

Aurélia et Cassius Warrington montèrent alors sur la piste. Aurélia adressa un petit sourire à Élisa qui semblait être très amusée et effrayée. Parfois elle avait du mal à la déchiffrer. Mais le reste des amis lui lancèrent un geste encourageant. Phil se pencha vers Alicia pour lui souffler quelque chose, qui la fit rire.

\- Les règles sont simples. Pas de contact physique, il s'agit de désarmer. Juste désarmer. Saluez-vous.

Cassius et Aurélia obéirent en se fusillant du regard et se mirent en position :

\- 3…2…1…

Cassius lança le premier sort, un Flipendo puissant qui manqua de toucher Aurélia qui bloqua avec un :

\- Protego !

\- Oh un sort du bouclier. Bien joué Miss Ruva !

Aurélia abaissa son bouclier et lança un vicieux :

\- Confringo !

Certains ouvrirent la bouche, choqués. Il s'agissait quand même d'un sort explosif !

\- Protego ! beugla Cassius.

Un bouclier bien efficace.

\- Très bon bouclier aussi, Mr Warrington.

Mais Aurélia n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Allez, on tentait !

\- Lumos Maxima.

Phil et Elisa sourirent en même temps. Elle adorait ce coup-là.

\- Très inventif, s'exclama Flitwick.

La lumière aveugla Cassius mais il se débarrassa de son sort et lança un Immobilis, Aurélia l'évita en catastrophe :

\- Nox, Pulsare Ventus!

Cassius pensa qu'elle l'avait visé mais le vent la poussa en arrière et elle put atterrir sur un genou.

\- Experlliamus ! éclata-t-elle.

Cassius s'accrocha à sa baguette. Aurélia ragea, ce n'était pas vrai !

\- Incarcere !

D'énormes cordes apparurent et tentèrent de l'attraper !

\- Très belle démonstration du sort d'enserrement Mr Warrington !

\- Ah non, vociféra Aurélia, Diffindo !

Cela découpa les cordes, des élèves laissèrent échapper un cri. Quel duel, quel combat ! Aurélia en avait cependant assez. C'était tout ou rien, elle fit alors tourner sa baguette, tant pis si le sort ne marchait pas, elle travaillait à peine dessus :

\- Eius Flipendo Spiritum hurla-t-elle !

Et là, ce fut comme si quelque chose d'énorme explosa. Un son effroyable fit tomber tout le monde au sol, Cassius aussi et Aurélia eut tout juste le temps d'agiter sa baguette et expirer au bout du rouleau aussi touchée par le sort :

\- Pe.. Petrificus Totalus. »

Warrington ne put rien faire. Fin du combat. Gagné. Non sans perte. Aurélia tomba dans les pommes.

Quand elle se réveilla dans l'infirmerie, le regard d'Aurélia rencontra directement le jeune Colin encore pétrifié. Elle alla se lever pour le voir quand la voix de Pomfresh décocha :

\- Miss Ruva repartez immédiatement vous coucher, l'intima Pomfresh. Un sort de haut niveau… qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris d'utiliser un sort de niveau d'Enchanteur en duel !? Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?

\- Euh… pardon ?

\- Le Spiritus Sui, que vous avez mal déclamé est le sort de souffle de son, l'un des plus puissants sorts appelant au son. Pour une bonne raison, il immobilise tout vivants sauf le lanceur sur un rayon de cinq cents mètres. Il est utilisé par les dragonniers pour immobiliser les dragons en colère ou les Nettoyeurs… Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

\- Bah non ! Je pensais l'avoir inventé ! ragea Aurélia.

Pomfresh rigola.

\- Inventer le Spiritus. Vous êtes drôle jeune fille… Maintenant COUCHEZ. VOUS.

Malheureusement quand Aurélia se réveilla, elle apprit qu'Elisa avait été convoquée car elle parlait Fourchelang, elle voulut en savoir plus très inquiète mais on la rassura vite une fois dans la salle commune :

\- Tout va bien, dit Thelma apaisante. Le professeur Dumbledore ne la soupçonne pas et Harry a aussi parlé.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Oui. Mais Élisa est hors de danger et de suspicion. Tu savais qu'ils parlaient tous les deux le Fourchelang ?

Aurélia se pinça l'arête du nez mais hocha la tête.

\- Oui, Élisa voulait le tester sur son serpent de compagnie et Harry était son prof. J'ai promis de garder le secret…

\- Faudra que tu nous apprennes ce sort en tout cas, plaisanta Fred, y'en a qui ont vomi et Warrington était tout vert après.

\- Je ne le maîtrise pas et je pensais l'avoir inventé, regretta Aurélia. (Elle remarqua les yeux ronds de ses camarades) Bah quoi ?

\- T'inventes des sorts maintenant ? Tu restes trop avec la Magister, plaisanta George

-Tu ne m'as pas écoutée, ce sort existe déjà et avec des effets que je n'avais pas calculés, l'idée c'était de contrôler les ondes supersoniques et les utiliser comme lasso ! A la base je voulais le frapper lui, pas toute la salle ! Va falloir que j'étudie ce sort et que je le canalise !

\- Espèce de cinglée, dit Lee Jordan à personne en particulier.

Aurélia roula des yeux comme elle en avait l'habitude et se rassit dans le fauteuil. Le Trio était parti réviser le BUSE blanc donc n'était pas là, et elle était fatiguée alors…

\- En tout cas wow, complimenta Alicia, on ne savait pas que tu savais te battre comme ça !

\- Je ne savais pas non plus pour Warrington. Il est vraiment bon.

\- Magister l'avait battu l'année dernière tu sais…

\- Mais il est manifestement amélioré, insista Aurélia. Je me méfierais de lui… dit -elle plus sombrement.

Thelma leva un sourcil sous l'intonation.

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentard ?

\- Il n'y a malheureusement pas besoin d'être l'héritier de Serpentard pour être un sale con, répondit Aurélia.

Le groupe hocha la tête alors que le regard d'Aurélia glissa vers les Gamins qui parlaient avec animation. La panique était toujours là. Certains élèves envisageaient de partir, ou du moins des parents envisageaient de les retirer de l'école et franchement, Aurélia ne les en blâmait pas. Cette école était littéralement à la croisée de tous les chemins du chaos. Un Basilic n'était même pas le danger potentiel le plus terrible qu'ils allaient devoir affronter !

Gavin, aussi, le gamin qu'elle avait rencontré lors de sa deuxième année, qui était maintenant en troisième année, lui en avait glissé quelques mots…

\- Mes parents hésitent à me retirer, souffla-t-il au dîner alors qu'Aurélia se restaura. Je ne sais plus quoi dire pour les empêcher de faire ça. Je n'aurais pas dû les mettre au courant…

\- Non, dit Aurélia d'un ton définitif. Un Basilic n'est pas une blague Gavin, et sachant que l'administration a décidé de faire l'autruche et que le Ministère n'envoie toujours pas d'experts, je comprends complètement tes parents.

\- Mais c'est injuste, s'énerva le garçon. Je n'ai pas envie de partir ! C'est mon école, j'ai des amis ! Si y'a encore une attaque… cette fois je suis foutu.

Aurélia soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir sur le sujet, il y aura forcément une autre attaque et cette fois, elle a peur que ce soit Élisa qui soit visée car évidemment, parler Fourchelang devant toute une école est très (non) intelligent !

Mais elle lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule et lui souffla qu'elle comprît. Cela le calma un petit peu. Juste un peu.

La Gryffondor d'ailleurs vint voir la Poufsouffle à la sortie de la Grande Salle le dîner terminé, qui la salua avec un petit sourire :

\- Un sort de niveau Enchanteur… C'est toi qu'on devrait appeler Magister !

\- Je préfère Archimage, ou maître du monde, dit Aurélia avec un faux sérieux qui fit rouler des yeux à Raashid qui était à portée d'oreille. Qu'a dit le directeur ?

\- Juste des questions bateaux. Rien à signaler.

Aurélia hocha lentement la tête mais vit le regard insistant d'élèves de Serdaigles qui chuchotaient en regardant Elisa :

\- Vous voulez sa photo ? aboya la Gryffondor aux élèves qui s'éloignèrent. Bon sang, quelle débilité. Les gens n'ont pas lu ta dissert de trois pages qui stipule d'où vient le Fourchelang ou quoi ?

\- Faut croire que non, soupira Elisa. Mais bon, ça va se tasser.

\- Je suis abasourdie par ton incroyable déni.

\- Tu ne manques pas de toupet ! Le déni coule dans tes veines. Je suis optimiste.

\- Arrêtez de vous chamailler vous deux, dit Trisha d'une voix de stentor, Ruva, je te conseille de regagner ta tour avant que le professeur Flitwick ne te saute dessus pour te faire un cours sur les dangers d'un sort non maîtrisé.

\- Mais je ne savais pas !

\- Justement. »

Aurélia leva les bras en l'air mais se dirigea vers le groupe de Gryffons de son année qui quittaient la Grande Salle.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, Aurélia reçut finalement des réponses à tous les lettres qu'elle avait envoyées à ses experts. La première venait de Morgan et y était attaché un colis. Teddy ouvrit la boîte alors qu'Aurélia baillait en lisant la missive :

\- Blabla, il a posé des questions au prof de défense de Mony, blabla, il y avait des Basilic dans la forêt Amazonienne à une époque ?! Wow. Ah des prêtres complètement givrés qui faisaient des sacrifices humains… On pense que c'est un basilic qui est la bestiole sous le palais de Los Empres. Bon, merci pour l'historique… Ah ! « Un répulsif est dans le colis, concocté par Robyn, concrètement c'est de l'extrait de coq. On en verse aux portes et ça devrait éloigner le serpent. » Il a envoyé une lettre à l'Université Magique de New York, il me tient au courant. Je lui passerais un coup de cheminette la semaine prochaine, décida Aurélia. Et… tiens c'est quoi ça ?

\- Un scrutoscope. C'est Bill qui te l'a envoyé, dit Phil en lisant la missive, il dit que... hey !

Mais Aurélia avait déjà pris la lettre des mains du jeune sorcier les joues rosies et posa ses yeux sur les mots de l'aîné Weasley alors que la plupart de ses amis ricanèrent :

\- Bah alors Aurélia, ton petit ami t'a envoyé une lettre ? sourit largement Gérald qui avait vu son manège alors que Percy manqua de s'étouffer avec son café.

\- Va chier Gérald ! Bon, il dit que c'est un normalement un attrape-nigaud mais pour localiser le journal ça peut être utile ou du moins le garder sur moi en attendant. Y'a aussi des sorts de détection, merci Bill ! Il a eu une discussion éclairante avec un mec qui bosse avec lui, et effectivement, le coq est la seule alternative. Mais les experts ne savent pas si le seul son peut buter le Basilic, personne n'en est sorti vivant pour tester la théorie.

\- ça ne nous avance pas alors, soupira Quentin. Tant pis. Tiens, la lettre de Watchdog.

Une personne en toussa dans son lait.

\- Tu as envoyé une lettre à ce cinglé paranoïaque ? s'exclama la voix de Johnny.

\- Tout à fait ! Ce mec est fou, mais il sera assez vigilant et… argh. Rien. Rien du tout. Dommage.

Mais elle avait dit cela d'un ton pressant et elle plia la lettre en quatre pour la mettre dans sa veste. Le trio et Thelma s'échangèrent un regard. Thelma qui la suivit en cours de Potions. Aurélia lui passa alors la lettre, tout en rejoignant Lee à leur table :

\- Il vient le mois prochain avec un Briseur de Sorts et bardés d'arterfacts. Dumbledore est informé, il ne faut rien ébruiter pour éviter que l'héritier soit au courant. »

Thelma hocha la tête avec une pointe de soulagement. Il avait fort à parier qu'avec des experts dans le château, tout cela ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir!

« - …. Voilà pourquoi Miss Ruva, le sort que vous avez invoqué était très dangereux et que vous vous êtes évanouie ! Un peu plus et votre énergie magique se serait évaporée ! »

Évidemment le petit professeur avait coincé Aurélia à la fin d'un de ses cours deux jours après l'intermède et lui passait un sacré savon :

\- Tout à fait…

\- Je vous parle très sérieusement ! Je conçois que vous êtes une élève curieuse et je suis agréablement surpris que vous avez lu avec autant d'attention des livres aussi avancé en Sortilèges ce qui est ma matière mais votre expérience en duel était très inconsciente. Quelqu'un aurait pu être blessé ! J'ose espérer que votre séjour à l'infirmerie vous fera réfléchir.

\- Oui Monsieur.

Le professeur Flitwick arqua un sourcil mais Aurélia avait l'air vraiment penaude. Puis il soupira :

\- Vous avez dit que vous pensiez l'avoir inventé ? Comment avez-vous… « inventé » ce sort ?

\- Ah. Je me suis basée sur un cours de physique, une science moldue qui étudie les mouvements et forces de l'environnement, et j'ai lié la donnée de la vitesse du son et la formule avec le mouvement du repoustout. Concrètement, je voulais rendre le Flipendo plus efficace en l'amplifiant avec une onde sonore.

\- C'est… effectivement inventif, mais mal maîtrisé. Vous êtes une bonne élève quand il s'agit d'assimiler et de comprendre les rouages de sorts, mais en inventer requiert de l'imagination et du doigté. Sans vous vexer, vous manquez cruellement de délicatesse, Miss Ruva.

\- On le saura, grommela Aurélia.

\- Mais vous êtes travailleuse, sourit Flitwick d'un rictus. Si vous voulez bien maîtriser ce sort, je veux bien vous prêter quelques livres sur le sujet, il vaut mieux pour vous de maîtriser ce puissant outil avant de l'utiliser… n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il avec sévérité.

Aurélia sourit légèrement et hocha la tête alors que Flitwick lui donna une pile de livres :

\- Vous viendrez me voir dès que vous les avez lus pour qu'on puisse en discuter. D'ailleurs, je tiens à vous féliciter de l'usage de votre sort de poussée de vent. Il est étonnant que vous sachiez si bien l'utiliser alors que vous êtes alignée terre.

Aurélia s'étrangla.

\- C'est si évident !?

\- Vous sous-estimez les gens autour de vous Miss Ruva. Quand vous étiez en deuxième année, nous vous avons vu avec votre pierre et je vous vois encore la serrer de temps en temps pour la réduire en poussière… C'est une méthode archaïque mais efficace. Quelle est votre mineure ?

\- Le feu…

\- Évidemment, plaisanta le professeur de sortilèges. Bien, ordonna-t-il. Lisez-moi ces livres, nous en parlerons un vendredi soir après les cours.

\- Euh, Monsieur, est-il possible de convenir d'une autre date ? Je supervise le soutien du CSD le vendredi soir.

\- Effectivement ? Lundi ?

\- J'ai foot. Mais… c'est annulé, grommela Aurélia.

A cause de ce basilic tout pourri !

\- Je serais là, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Bien. Bonne journée à vous Miss Ruva. »

 **oOoOoOoOo**

« - Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand tu vas passer tes BUSES, riait Phil alors qu'Aurélia corrigeait des tests de Défense. McGo t'as pas à la bonne, Flitwick essaie de te canaliser, Rogue veut d'enterrer dans un jardin et Dumbledore te donne des conseils pour ne pas foutre le feu à l'école.

\- Le rapport avec les BUSES ?

\- Ils vont tous retenir leur souffle lorsque tu vas passer ton entretien d'orientation.

Aurélia lui lança un sale regard mais Phil riait encore. La salle du CSD était en train de déremplir. Les élèves disaient au revoir les uns après les autres. Lockart discutait avec Quentin qui était manifestement ennuyé par son comportement.

\- Et d'ailleurs, le vôtre ?

Elle se tourna vers Teddy qui effaçait le tableau.

\- Vous l'avez eu la semaine dernière non ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Très bien, éluda Teddy. McGo m'a donné des infos utiles.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Probablement bosser pour le ministère… Le département de ton père, des accidents magiques est sympa. Puis j'ai les notes suffisantes en sortilèges. Après j'hésite avec un boulot en rapport avec le cosmos, vu que l'astronomie est ma plus forte matière mais bon…

C'était la première fois que Teddy parlait de son futur en présence d'Aurélia, celle-ci hocha la tête de compréhension.

\- Et toi Phil ?

\- Faut que je décroche un miracle en Potions pour prétendre à la Magicozoologie ou du moins un diplôme de soigneur. Mais ça va. Et quentin va apparemment dominer le monde.

\- La coopération magique internationale, sourit Teddy. Monsieur veut être politicien.

\- Non, renifla Quentin alors que Lockart leur souhaitait bonne nuit. Je veux changer les choses dans ce gouvernement de rapaces.

\- En devenant toi-même un requin ?

\- Précisément. »

Aurélia sourit largement mais suivit les garçons hors de la salle de classe du quatrième étage, elle prit le flacon et déposa du répulsif, verrouilla la porte et attrapa les bras de Teddy et Phil.

\- Je suis crevééééée.

\- C'est ça d'avoir des responsabilités, ricana Quentin.

\- Je te hais. »

Le match de Quidditch qui suivit fut remporté par Gryffondor haut la main contre Serdaigle. Cho Chang en jeta son balai par terre alors qu'Harry lui chipa le vif d'or sous le nez. La célébration battit son plein, entre biéraubeurre, Whisky pur feu et tequila turquoise qu'Aurélia avait ramenée du Pérou ce qui fit penser entre autres :

\- Mais ! Avec tout ce bordel on a oublié ton anniversaire le mois dernier ?! beugla Phil Joyeux anniversaire Aurélia !

\- Comment oses-tu ? C 'est l'anniversaire de Quentin qui est le plus proche ! Il est né en Avril ce con !

\- On ne m'insulte pas. Non. Phil pose-moi par terre !

\- Joyeux anniversaire à tout le monde, hurla la voix (alcoolisée) de Phil Pinto.

Les rires et les exclamations lui renvoyèrent une belle ovation. Aurélia roula les yeux alors qu'un animal argenté entra dans la salle commune. Cela arrêta la musique un court instant. Aurélia ouvrit les yeux tout ronds alors qu'un… furet ? Ou une moufette ?

\- Je maîtrise finalement le patronus, s'exclama la voix d'Élisa. Tu penses quoi de mon furet ?

\- C'est pas un putois plutôt ? demanda Phil très sérieusement.

\- C'est clairement un putois, éclata de rire Lucy en septième année.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? rit Alicia

\- Je confirme, dit Thelma en brandissant un livre de biologie qu'elle avait emprunté au CEM. C'est un putois !

Un énorme fou rire secoua la promo d'Aurélia alors qu'elle-même renvoya son patronus :

\- Message à Elisa Bishop dit-elle gravement, félicitations pour la maîtrise de ton patronus. Je suis au regret cependant de t'informer qu'il s'agit (elle se tourne vers ses amis) tous ensemble, d'un PUTOOOOOIS !

Aurélia eut un fou rire qui dura pendant quelques temps, notamment quand elle apprit que le professeur Chourave avait confirmé ses dires alors qu'Elisa lui montra l'animal dans la salle commune. Il était début Avril et la jeune Gryffondor avait beaucoup de mal à garder son flegme en présence d'Elisa qui était très blasée. Après tout Trisha et Cédric étaient aussi très hilares suite à la révélation. Puis évidemment, Elisa qui ne pouvait pas garder son achèvement pour elle-seule, lança la mode du patronus dans la maison poufsouffle…

Cela poussa le CSD à mettre un module sur le patronus le premier vendredi d'Avril qui fut un franc succès car Elisa qui avait été conviée fit une démonstration, comme Aurélia qui le maîtrisait aussi :

\- Une pensée forte, dit Aurélia au groupe qu'elle supervisait, choisissez quelque chose qui vous rendra heureux quoiqu'il arrive, liez-le à un sentiment… la joie. L'amour. Quelque chose qui invoque la plénitude.

\- C'est quoi ton souvenir ? demanda Louis qui essayait d'invoquer de la fumée argentée avec le reste des Gamins et quelques élèves qui avaient souhaité Aurélia comme mentor au CSD.

Aurélia lui sourit et l'embrassa vite fait sur le front. Louis faillit lui donner un coup de poing mais sa sœur était déjà partie de l'autre côté de la salle, sous le regard amusé des autres enfants :

\- Apparemment, la réponse est toi, dit Isaac qui agita sa baguette.

Louis laissa échapper un glapissement mi-outré mi-attendri. Mais il se remit vite à la pratique.

De son côté Aurélia jeta un regard à ses amis qui s'en sortaient. Alicia et Angelina arrivaient à sortir une forme, Thelma était sur le point de littéralement faire un patronus corporel (ce foutu génie !). Quentin était plutôt soucieux mais il arrivait à invoquer de la fumée argentée comme Teddy. Phil lui, avait les yeux fermés et était assis sur le bureau. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il avait arrêté et s'était assis pour réfléchir. Aurélia fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras pour l'observer. Élisa la rejoignit :

\- Que fait-il ? demanda la Poufsouffle.

\- A mon avis ? Il cherche un souvenir assez puissant. Étonnement, Phil peut être assez porté sur le détail.

Et comme elle l'avait prédit, quand le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et agita sa baguette de la fumée s'échappa de sa baguette mais avec une forme précise :

\- Un chien ! s'exclama Aurélia non c'est…

\- Un loup, s'étonna Teddy qui s'était détourné de son groupe, non c'est…

\- Un coyote, dit Thelma d'un grand sourire. Le patronus de Méphisto est un coyote.

\- Hm, laissa échapper Phil d'un air pensif. Vraiment... ?

L'animal sembla hocher la tête face à son maître qui le regardait un peu interloqué. Puis un grand sourire éclaira Méphisto Pinto qui vit l'animal gambader autour de lui :

\- J'accepte.

Aurélia se tourna vers Élisa.

\- Toujours plus classe que ton putois.

\- Retire ça immédiatement sur agent grattouille !

Aurélia a eu un temps d'arrêt.

\- Tu as donné un _nom_ à ton Patronus ?

\- Non. Trisha a donné un nom à mon patronus.

\- Et ce fut mon plus grand achèvement de l'année, sourit largement la poufsouffle de l'autre côté de la salle aux côtés de Cédric qui conversait avec Cho.

Elle ne venait pas au CSD en temps normal mais le module avait attiré du monde. Elle faisait aussi apparaître de la fumée argentée d'une main moins hésitante que les autres, Aurélia soupçonnait Élisa de l'avoir déjà formée.

\- C'est ridicule ! Tu te crois dans pokémon ?! Tu vas hurler « Agent Grattouille go ! » en lançant le patronus !?

\- T'as envie d'un nom maintenant. Avoue, taquina Elisa.

\- Pas du tout ! »

Phil regarda son Coyote et sourit largement :

\- Il a une tête de caramel. Je vais l'appeler Caramel.

\- Mais c'est une BLAGUE ! s'écria Aurélia. École de fous ! »

Après avoir montré une dernière fois son Patronus Magnéto (Magnus pour les intimes) à une bande de troisièmes années qui prenaient des notes, Aurélia ferma le club et regagna la tour avec ses amis. Puis la nuit passa…

.

.

Et une autre victime fut retrouvée, et cette fois.

Ce fut une petite fille nommée Sally-Anne.


	13. Tentatives - Part 03

_Et voilà la partie III de l'année 4 ! On aura sans doute deux autres parties ou une, j'essaie de voir comment ça va se goupiller. Au programme dans ce chapitre, BEAUCOUP de nouveaux personnages qui auront un rôle à jouer, mais surtout, un petit regard sur les nouvelles influences d'Aurélia. La différence fondamentale entre la Gryff et Elisa c'est qu'Elisa a une part de calcul. Elle avait l'idée dès le de début de vouloir gagner de l'influence pour changer les choses. Aurélia ? C'est naturel. Elle ne calcule rien, elle rejoint des clubs car elle aime ça, elle se fait des potes sans y penser. Elle ne prévoit pas de se construire un réseau, ça se fait sans qu'elle le voit arriver. Et quand elle se retournera pour se rendre compte qu'elle a beaucoup de gens qui comptent sur elle… ça va lui faire un choc. C'est sans doute cela, le don de la spontanéité…_

 _Finalement, Aurélia est sans doute la définition d'une fille… cool._

Réponse au reviews :

Tiph :

La relation Aurélia-Elisa est clairement quelque chose qui évolue un peu malgré moi. Très franchement, j'ai des tas de brouillons de leurs disputes, défi etc. Mais à chaque le positif l'emporte sur le négatif et Aurélia me dit qu'elle aime bien cette fille. Elle la rend dingue, mais elle tuerait pour elle… Ce qui me laisse bouche bée.

Je vais sans doute présenter les Patronus des autres membres du Trio plus tard, mais le coyote est certainement celui de Phil :

Le coyote symbolise l'escroc ou le joker, il est un paradoxe une double face, le coyote a une sagesse dissimulée, et une perspicacité à toute épreuve. Il est aussi l'humour, l'inattendu, l'adaptabilité… Phil est comme je l'ai expliqué dans sa fiche, double. Il y a Phil le gentil, le blagueur, le charmeur… puis Méphisto, le dur, les embruns et le courage.

Icequeen :

Haha, la relation Aurélia-Bill sera la plus surprenante. Et oui, je suis d'accord, un cessez-le-feu est plus adéquat. Aurélia et Elisa discutent, communiquent, mais Aurélia n'est pas une bavarde, elle aime les actes. Et il faut croire que ceux-ci vont parler dans les prochaines parties.

 _A propos de Charlie :_

 _Charles « Charlie » Weasley, est le deuxième fils d'Arthur et Molly Weasley. Le garçon roux était moins grand que son grand frère Bill, un physique trapu et affuté grâce au Quidditch, le regard droit, le sourire généreux._

 _Charlie a un caractère foncièrement bon, et est surtout le véritable aventurier de sa famille. Passionné par les dragons, il peut être extrêmement obsédé par les créatures et passer des nuits entières à se documenter. Très casse-cou, il a peu peur de se faire mal, il aime le risque, il aime pousser ses limites, et on peut l'imaginer sachant qu'il travaille et étudie des monstres qui pourraient le brûler vif !_

 _A sa Répartition, le choixpeau hésitait entre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, mais c'était bien le goût du risque qui primait pour Charlie, et ce qui lui a fait rejoindre la bannière rouge et or._

 _Charlie est chaleureux. C'est une personne qui travaille dur et qui apprécie l'honnêteté. Il est aussi perspicace, notamment avec ses proches. Il décrypte facilement les situations qui ont trait à la dissimulation affective. C'est bien pour cela qu'il décrypte facilement les émotions des membres de sa famille et est celui qui a la meilleure relation avec tous. Que ce soit Bill, Percy, les jumeaux, Ron ou Ginny._

 _Charlie est asexuel, mais pas aromantique. Il lui est arrivé d'avoir des amourettes, des passions enflammées, mais jamais de désir physique, cela ne lui a jamais été un attrait naturel et sans effort._

 _Il déteste le transplanage et préfère prendre des portoloins ou voler. D'ailleurs, quand il n'est pas pressé, il vole de l'Angleterre à la Roumanie en faisant quelques haltes dans des villages sorciers sur le chemin._

 _Charlie a aussi un caractère qui peut parfois être autoritaire sachant qu'il a été le grand frère le plus proche de l'éducation de ses frères et sœurs. Bill était présent mais moins que lui qui avait appris à tous ses petits frères et sœurs à voler en balai ou écouter leurs peines de cœurs. Charlie n'a pas de patience avec le mensonge ou la dissimulation, mais il peut accepter que les gens dissimule pour se protéger. Il aime protéger._

 _Sans doute pour cela qu'avant Bill, même… Il voulut protéger la petite Aurélia Ruva. Une gamine aussi cinglée que lui, potentiel de destruction équivalent à ses frères, une intelligence rare et énormément de pensées négatives…_

 _Charlie correspond régulièrement avec Morgan Robert, son frère et d'autres amis dont Gilbert Ronan, Jarod Mezart, et ses anciens camarades._

 _(Aesthetic de Charlie sans doute en Janvier)_

Les prochains seront entre certains élèves du club d'Alchimie :

Roy Ackerley

Ruth Sullivan

Brenda Yaxley

oOoOoOoOo

Tentatives

Partie III

Elisa était déprimée comme jamais. La petite Sally-Anne était une de ses protégées, et même si Aurélia bouillonnait, elle pouvait comprendre le choc de la jeune Poufsouffle. Elle aussi avait un de ses gamins à l'infirmerie. Elle aussi était confuse, colérique, impuissante.

Mais évidemment Elisa gérait ça différemment, quand Aurélia cassait de la vaisselle dans la Salle sur Demande, la Poufsouffle s'enfermait dans son atelier, inventait des précédés révolutionnaires allégrement pompé sur le génie moldu, et s'emmurait dans une montagne de projets. Aurélia sourcilla, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas plus secouée, mais avec du recul et de la méditation, elle comprenait qu'elle fut plutôt calme.

Elles ne pouvaient rien faire à part attendre les experts. Et cette attente était une torture incommensurable, alors valait mieux se distraire.

Pire, cette fois le Ministère fut mis au courant, car les parents de Sally-Anne décochèrent leurs colères (à juste titre) et Dumbledore fut obligé d'informer les autorités. C'est en reniflant avec dédain qu'Aurélia lut la une de la Gazette des sorciers :

« - C'est dégueulasse, marmonna-t-elle en jetant le journal sur la table. On s'inquiète de la santé des élèves une fois qu'un parent ouvre sa gueule, mais quand Randall ou Colin sont tombés personne n'a levé le petit doigt. Ces gens-là m'épuisent.

\- Attention à ta misanthropie, plaisanta Phil.

\- Trop tard, je veux tous les tabasser à coup de wok. »

Certains Gryffondors levèrent les yeux au ciel en entendant la tempête violette, mais personne ne se risqua à dire quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient tous unanimes, c'était injuste et ne débattez pas de ce qui est bien et mal avec un lion, il vous bouffera tout cru.

Aurélia soupira encore, alors qu'elle but à son gobelet d'eau. Louis qui était en face d'elle secoua la tête, mais n'ajouta aucun commentaire. Son petit frère et le reste des Gamins, dont Oswald qui lisait un magazine, et les Gryffons, parfois Luna, adoraient venir manger à sa table. Louis venait sans trop rechigner. Ses amis était Gryffondor ou Serpentards en majorité, ainsi… ils mangeaient presque tous les midis avec Aurélia et ses amis. Puis Aurélia fut plutôt amusée de voir les gens lever les sourcils, mais malgré ce que les livres semblaient suggérer, les membres de la même famille dans des maisons différentes mangeaient souvent ensemble, et depuis qu'elle était mentor, elle avait aussi cette responsabilité. Alors… C'était toléré.

Ou la politique d'Elisa portait ses fruits dès cette génération. Elle en roula les yeux. Parfois ce trop-plein d'idéalisme l'exaspérait.

Ouais, l'espoir ne faisait pas vivre, ça rendait imprudent et ouvert au pire.

Revenons à la politique. Fudge, le Ministre vint aussi au château. Cela Aurélia le vit elle-même perchée sur la rambarde la tour d'Astronomie. La petite silhouette était reconnaissable entre mille avec son chapeau melon, attira son attention. Aurélia fronça les sourcils mais sourit agréablement quand elle vit qu'Hagrid ne fut pas envoyé à Azkaban. Elisa avait eu la bonne idée de suggérer à Dumbledore de l'envoyer hors du château en stage en Roumanie. Charlie lui avait même envoyé une lettre. Bref, au moins il n'y aurait pas encore une erreur judiciaire.

Puis la semaine de vacances de printemps approchant, et l'arrivée de Watchdog aussi pendant que le château serait à moitié vidé. Aurélia vint voir Elisa et lui demanda si elle comptait rester pendant les vacances mais la Poufsouffle regarda ailleurs... Aurélia comprit qu'elle voulait rentrer :

\- Je reste ici, déclara la Gryffondor en croisant les bras. Je ne vais pas laisser Colin tout seul et je vais aussi envoyer une lettre à ses parents les informant de son état et de l'avancée des recherches au cas où l'école ne dit rien. De plus, si une de nous deux est présente, l'autre peut prendre un break. Et je crois que tu en as besoin.

Franchement Élisa ne pouvait pas la contredire sur ce point-là. Elle voulait juste quitter le château et se ressourcer. La culpabilité était un poids difficile à porter pour les deux filles, sauf que l'une préférait s'entourer et se rassurer, l'autre préférait combattre. Aurélia la vit s'éloigner avec le regard un peu moins droit que d'habitude… Oui, des vacances lui ferait du bien. Elle s'inquiètera moins en la sachant entourée de ses parents.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Heureusement pour Aurélia, l'Alchimie et le CDS lui changeait les idées. Surtout le CDS.

Le club était ouvert trois à quatre fois par semaine. Cours de soutien des élèves de première à quatrième année inclus les lundi soir. Soutien de cinquième à septième année le Mercredi soir. Pratique de sortilèges le Vendredi soir (la dernière séance portant sur le Patronus). Et parfois le Samedi, masterclass sur un sujet préparé d'un élève sur un métier, une discipline, histoire de la Défense ou atelier de pratique d'une méthode alternative de défense comme le sport de combat ou disciplines comme les runes et les potions. Le flot d'élèves était constant, ils tournaient à une vingtaine de participants voire plus selon les jours.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que personne n'avait eu cette idée avant elle. Comment les professeurs ou les élèves avaient pu tolérer le manque de connaissances ? Et ça allait au-delà de sa passion pour le combat (passion un peu forcée par les circonstances, certes), la Défense était primordiale pour le futur professionnel de beaucoup d'élèves qui se destinaient à une carrière dans les forces de l'ordre, la justice, le département de régulation des créatures magiques, les mystères... Ou même pour la sécurité de manière générale.

C'était une question qui la taraudait, et donc elle s'était penchée sur la question en cherchant les anciens programmes de Défense qui dataient des générations précédentes et force fut de constater que le passé était bien plus glorieux. Avant il y avait des programmes adaptés et bien plus axé sur la pratique... un championnat de duel intermaison dont le total de points donnait un avantage non négligeable à la coupe des quatre maisons, des promenades en Forêt Interdite. Plus on avançait dans le passé, plus on se rendait compte que la maison des Gryffondors était réellement formée pour se battre. Au dix-neuvième siècle, les cours dispensés soutenaient l'existence d'une armurerie dans la tour. Mais depuis la malédiction du poste de DCFM ou même l'avènement de Voldemort... c'était la débandade.

Aurélia en fronça les sourcils, pensa pendant des heures. Justement, car Voldemort était au pouvoir, ne pas donner les clefs aux élèves de se défendre... n'était-ce pas la chose la plus pragmatique à faire ?

« - Non, répondit Quentin d'un ton sans appel.

Les deux Gryffondors surveillaient une session de soutien pratique du CDS. Enfin _surveillaient._ La session avait été préparée et mise en place par deux des Acesdu club. Lockart dédicaçait son courrier de lectrices dans un coin de la salle. Il était très comique de voir à quel point les élèves n'en avaient rien à carrer de son expérience fictive, puis le professeur qui avait tenté de donner des idées au débat avait lâché l'affaire. Heureusement il n'était pas toujours présent, Lockart était là généralement pendant le soutien, mais jamais au masterclass, d'autres professeurs prenaient le relais.

Revenons aux Aces. Explications. Les Aces étaient des élèves de cinquièmes à septièmes années qui étaient les meilleurs en Défense de leurs promos. Ils étaient cinq par années tous et toutes de maisons différentes et étaient mentors en soutien ou dirigeait des ateliers. Cela leur assurait non seulement des points mais aussi un endroit où expérimenter et étudier la Défense avec des accès à la Réserve ou à des méthodes qu'ils n'auraient pas eues autrement. Les Aces se destinaient presque tous à une carrière qui demandait une large expertise en Défense et qui étaient généralement les meilleurs et les plus passionnés dans leur promo sur le sujet. Aurélia les appréciait tous plus ou moins, et ils lui rendaient bien...

Aujourd'hui, c'était Mélissa "Reine de Glace" Wandsworth, Serdaigle et Quadra Ludwig, Serpentarde qui encadraient une démonstration du sort de protection aux premières et deuxièmes années.

Quentin et Aurélia mettait en place les plannings des prochaines sessions alors que les septièmes années s'affairaient avec les plus jeunes.

\- Non ? Pourquoi non ? Non à quoi ?

\- Ta question. Si c'était pragmatique de donner des armes aux élèves pour se défendre était hors de question pendant la guerre Aurélia. Imagine, tu leur donne des sorts dangereux, alors que dans les murs mêmes du château, tu avais des apprentis Mangemorts, expliqua Quentin en remplissant l'emploi du temps. Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant le papier.

\- Excuse-moi mais c'est stupide s'échauffa Aurélia, sous prétexte que certains ont choisi de jouer aux cons...

\- Certains hein...

\- Les autres se sont retrouvés sans défense ! L'un comme l'autre, la meilleure décision aurait d'été prendre ce risque.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord, intervint la voix de Quadra, ce qui fit sursauter Aurélia.

Quadra avait tendance à se glisser derrière les gens sans un bruit. Elle adorait ce coup-là. Elle ferait sans doute un malheur en épreuve de filature quand elle passera le concours d'Aurors. Ses lourdes boucles brunes entouraient son visage rond, sa peau noire et perlée luisait sous la lueur des sortilèges.

\- Dumbledore était chef de guerre, tu sais, continua-t-elle. Il devait limiter les risques et protéger le maximum de personnes. Chaque Serpentard était un ennemi potentiel. Bah quoi ? Dit-elle en souriant en voyant Aurélia qui la regardait les yeux ronds. Cette conversation n'est pas ouverte au débat ?

Quentin siffla mais afficha un rictus.

\- Et les dommages collatéraux ? S'indigna Aurélia. C'est confisquer une source de protection, aux gens innocents !

\- Une Gryffondor émotive, renifla Melissa, pléonasme.

Aurélia lui lança un regard noir en croisant son regard bleu océan. Melissa était une grande fille, un grain de beauté au coin de la bouche, une main toujours sur la hanche alors qu'elle jugeait avec un profond dédain. Ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses descendaient en cascade sur son dos. Enormément de jugement de valeurs, beaucoup de dédain, et un ton supérieur qui cassait les pieds. Aurélia croisa les bras.

\- Supposons. Mais aujourd'hui ..?

\- On n'est plus en guerre, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il t'a laissée ouvrir ce club, siffla Quadra.

Aurélia cilla. Pendant un instant, elle envisagea. Mais bien entendu, c'était stupide. Mais Dumby n'était pas stupide, pourquoi la laisser ouvrir ce club si la guerre était "terminée" surtout que Voldy avait fait acte de présence l'année précédente.

\- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Aurélia. Je veux dire la guerre est terminée depuis douze ans !

\- Il attendait des Gryffons qui prennent en main le sujet j'imagine, ou il est trop vieux pour y avoir pensé, s'esclaffa Quadra.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu serais surprise de voir combien il est difficile de penser à tout quand on cumule autant de responsabilités, lâcha Melissa.

Puis elle repartit corriger Oswald qui tentait un sort de protection mais semblait plutôt chasser un bourdon. Quadra haussa les épaules.

\- Faut prendre ce type comme il est... Un mec fatigué.

Aurélia cilla encore. Ouais non. La pitié pour Dumbledore n'était pas dans son sang. Quentin se pencha sur leur travail.

\- Reprenons, qui est dispo pour encadrer le soutien de la semaine prochaine ?

Aurélia renifla mais se saisit de son parchemin :

\- Chuck et Vivian sont dispo Mercredi, Childeric et Valerian Vendredi… et c'est Jane qui fera une masterclass sur la ligue de Duel avec Helen (elle grimaça) Dawlish Samedi.

Quentin roula les yeux en la voyant tirer la langue et se remettre à écrire. Aurélia n'aimait vraiment pas Dawlish.

\- Helen est une amie d'Elisa, non ?

\- Mmh.

\- C'est sympa pour elle, s'exclama Quentin en secouant la tête. Elle est gentille Elisa ! Et tu n'es pas exactement facile à vivre aussi, tu sais répondit Quentin avec sévérité.

\- Je suis au courant. Merci.

La conversation s'arrêta alors que le soutien arrivait à son terme. Aurélia rangea quelques chaises avec l'aide des deux septièmes années et Quentin alors que Seamus Finnigan vint les voir avec Dean sur ses talons avec un grand sourire :

\- C'est vrai qu'on va avoir Taekwondo ce samedi ?

Aurélia et Quentin sourirent jusqu'aux oreilles.

Car malheureusement l'ambiance était électrique, les Serpentard étaient tout bonnement odieux. Les Puristes de la maison verte étaient étonnamment très vocaux, les victimes et le chaos les rendant téméraires. Louis sourcilla plusieurs fois en entendant des insultes à peine voilées visant ses amis, Aurélia elle bouillonnait, mais elle avait cette fois la responsabilité du CSD. Elle adorait son club, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Et elle avait promis de se calmer.

La tension montait. Les joutes verbales et sorts isolés furent légion. Percy et les autres préfets faisaient à peine tampon entre les élèves. Les Aces en parlaient parfois en leur présence. Les quinze élèves entre la cinquième année et la septième saluaient le Trio Rouge et la tempête violette (ce qui est apparemment vraiment le blaze de la Ruva, mais elle ne savait pas trop comment le prendre), certains mangeaient avec eux ou d'autres se fournissaient au trafic.

« - Quadra a failli découper un Gryffon en morceaux hier soir, écrivait Zephyr Hobbs. Mais il semblerait que Chuck lui a lancé un sortilège de saucisson avant de la trainer hors de vue. Valerian s'est occupé de faire la peau au bavard.

Teddy, Aurélia et Phil se regardèrent plutôt soucieux. Quentin était en club d'histoire. Zephyr Hobbs était un Serdaigle garçon de grande taille, et fin comme une brindille à la peau halée. Ses yeux vairons brun à droite et vert à gauche attiraient l'œil, alors que ses cheveux noirs mi longs étaient coiffés soigneusement. Comme Melissa ou Quadra, le jeune homme était un Ace du CSD.

Aurélia croisa les bras après avoir lu son discours, elle aimait bien les visites de Zeph, il était au courant de tous les ragots du collège, ce sera dur de lui dire au revoir à la fin de l'année. Il était un très bon informateur.

\- Qui t'as donnée cette info ? demanda Aurélia

\- Qui était le bavard ? demanda Phil en craquant ses doigts.

\- On est en rupture de stock de Whisky Pur Feu mais on a de Lemonadis, informa Teddy en lisant le repertoire.

Zephyr sourit largement et agita sa baguette en disant que c'était son ami Ewald qui l'avait informé et qu'il ne sait pas qui est le bavard.

\- On devra demander à Valérian alors, soupira Phil.

\- Il va rien dire ! renifla Aurélia. Tu sais l'honneur, blabla.

\- Ce mec était chevalier dans une autre vie.

\- Vous aussi, écrivit Zephyr.

Aurélia rigola.

\- Plutôt mercenaire, ou agente secrète. Ou assassin dans les bureaux sombres.

Zephyr roula des yeux et donna l'argent pour la lemonadis.

\- Tu seras là, Samedi ? demanda Teddy Tae Hyun fait son atelier de Taekwondo.

\- Je compte rester observateur, dit Zephyr, mais oui comptez moi. Je ramènerais Ewald et Cory.

\- On t'a rajouté aussi un soutien en sorts informulés. Je viendrais aussi, s'exclama Aurélia.

Zephyr se contenta d'un petit sourire et s'éloigna. Les Gryffons partirent alors glander en salle sur demande, malgré les tensions, tout allait plutôt bien et Aurélia arrivait à oublier qu'un serpent gênant voulait leur peau.

« - Bienvenue à l'atelier de Taekwondo dit l'hôte avec un éclat dangereux dans les yeux. Je suis Tae Hyun, je suis à Serdaigle en sixième année et aujourd'hui je vais vous enseigner les préceptes d'un sport de combat pratiqué par moldus et sorciers sur le sol de la Corée du Sud. HEY ? JE VOUS DERANGE ? FERMEZ-LA OU JE VOUS LA FERMERAIS ! aboya le garçon.

Les élèves de cinquième année en discussion qui était venues dans la grande salle de classe réaménagée pour l'occasion, ouvrirent la bouche outrée, mais un regard froid des autres élèves les dissuadèrent.

Des moqueries pourtant sourdes critiquaient, la tenue de Tae Hyun qui arborait fièrement un kimono réglementaire blanc, une ceinture noire et qui avait pour lui un carré avec des tatamis au sol. Aurélia était excitée comme une puce aux côtés de ses amis, Quadra était aussi venue avec Melissa, Zephyr et ses amis, le fameux Ewald et Cory. Puis certains des Aces avaient daignés de lever leur nez de leurs révisions. Jean Harvey et Lisa Hawking qui étaient aussi en club d'Alchimie avec Aurélia, Scott Shield et Valerian Wills qui étaient respectivement à Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Jane Smithers de sixième année qui tirait la main de son petit-ami Olivier Dubois (choc), Keiran Payne de Serdaigle qui semblait être entré un peu au hasard, Chuck Gambit, Serpentard, qui lisait un livre en écoutant sans un bruit, Childéric Gowen rigolait dans le dos de Tae Hyun étant son assistant du jour avec Izzie West. Seule Vivian la dernière Ace était finalement absente, la jeune poufsouffle de seize ans était un casse-cou absolu, elle était sans doute partie faire une expérience inconsciente dans le château. Un peu plus d'une trentaine d'élèves en tout étaient présents à l'atelier, car étant sur inscription.

\- Le taekwondo est un sport de combat avec ses règles. Le premier fait est de ne pas l'utiliser hors des cours. C'est un peu le vas de tous les arts martiaux. On n'attaque pas, ce n'est pas la voie du guerrier. On tape avec les poings (geste) et les pieds (coup de pied mi-intense), les combats se pratiquent avec des protections (il montre les casques, gants et plastrons derrière lui). On va d'abord s'échauffer. Tout le monde enlève ses chaussures, et court autour du tapis ! Allez !

Certains se regardèrent mais Tae Hyun hurla encore. Le Serdaigle était sacrément vocal quand il s'agissait d'un de ses passions. Il ne plaisantait pas.

Aurélia enleva ses chaussures avec un sourire entrainant et courut autour du tapis en compagnie de Phil et Teddy, Quentin avait préféré rester au bureau du club pour lire un livre. Helen Dawlish était aussi présente avec curiosité, Elisa avait préféré passer mais Warrington était présent (ugh) et Trisha avait réussi à emmener Cédric qui s'était laissé faire par attrait.

\- Pas chassé, une deux, guida Tae Hyun. Du nerf ! Il faut s'échauffer sinon vous allez vous faire un claquage !

Les élèves obéirent entre rires et efforts. Aurélia, Teddy et Phil bougeaient au même rythme, mais il était plutôt évident que la jeune fille avait un plus grand tonus que les deux garçons. C'était le cas de tous les sportifs, comme Seamus et Dean qui jouaient au foot avec elle ou Olivier Dubois qui pratiquait le Quidditch comme Ewald Slide-Carter ou Warrington.

Puis finalement, on fit trois groupes, Aurélia se retrouva dans celui de Jane Smithers, Chuck Gambit, Ewald Slide-Carter, Quadra, Valerian, bien d'autres et… Cedric Diggory. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire alors que celui d'Aurélia était un peu plus forcé. Jane sentit un petit trouble et attrapa Aurélia par le cou :

\- IL parait que tu t'en sors à ce genre de truc, tu vas nous montrer !

\- Je fais de la capoeira, c'est légèrement différent.

\- Qu'est-ce ? demanda Ewald en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un art martial déguisé en danse par les anciens esclaves aux Caraïbes, expliqua Quadra en coupant Aurélia qui siffla. Oh, tu voulais expliquer.

\- Tu fais chier Quadra, gronda la Gryffondor.

\- Des esclaves, demanda Cédric sans comprendre, quels esclaves ?

Aurélia se figea et se tourna vers Cédric qui la regardait vraiment avec hésitation. Mais pas que lui… Ewald, Chuck. Dean Thomas et Valérian regardait les Serpentards et le Poufsouffle qui étaient perdus.

\- Le… Le commerce triangulaire Cédric ? demanda Aurélia soufflée par cette information.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas au courant ? s'exclama Dean. J'en reviens pas !

\- J'imagine que c'est une horreur faite par les… moldus, renifla Ewald. Donc finalement c'est très bien qu'on ne sache rien.

\- Descend de ton pégase Ewald, gronda Valérian. Les Sang-Purs ne sont pas si différents !

\- Comment oses-tu…

\- Hey, Tae Hyun, s'exclama Quadra en agitant son bras, on a deux volontaires pour le premier combat !

\- Parfait rugit, l'élève asiatique en se plantant devant le groupe. Alors, qui ?

\- Ewald et Valérian sourit Quadra alors qu'Aurélia se retenait de rire.

\- Quoi ? / Quadra, tu fais ch…

\- Allez vous placer devant les autres, ah et…

Il agita sa baguette et les protections apparurent sur les deux garçons qui avaient pali alors que le groupe s'amusait encore.

Evidemment le combat fut comique et une catastrophe car les deux garçons n'avaient jamais donné de coup de pied rotatifs de leurs vies. Mais ils se sont éclatés tout de même, leurs colères respectives se changeant en joie et blague commune. Valérian aida Ewald à se lever sous les applaudissements et un regain de motivation poussa chacun et chacune à tester ce sport.

Aurélia fut l'une des meilleures combattantes. Elle coupa le souffle de beaucoup en se hissant à la finale du tournoi improvisé devant Jane Smithers qui avait surpris tout le monde en éliminant Quadra le tour d'avant. Le combat fut vraiment intense et Aurélia perdit au dernier moment, car Jane faisant un mètre soixante-dix alors que la petite Gryffondor atteignait le mètre cinquante-cinq, cela fit une différence alors qu'Aurélia se pris un coup de pied à la poitrine la faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Aurélia sortit piteuse et grondante alors que ses amis riaient :

\- Allez Auré, tu t'es bien battue.

\- La prochaine fois, je l'assassinerais.

Et il y aurait forcément une prochaine fois sachant que Tae Hyun recevait de nouvelles demandes pour refaire un atelier…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les jours passèrent, entre rires, coups de stress dus aux examens ou au Basilic, et activités. Les Aces s'étaient rassemblés une ou deux fois avec le quatuor des gryffondors. On y trouva des tensions mais aussi un amour partagé pour la défense. Les septièmes années avaient créé un groupe pour se pousser aux Aspics et à leurs concours, les sixièmes étudiaient avec les septièmes et aidaient les cinquièmes années. Et les cinquièmes années se préparaient aux BUSES. Le soutien était devenu un groupe presque d'élite. Au début Aurélia n'était pas trop pour, mais voir Valérian, Né-moldu chevaleresque, rire en compagnie de Melissa malgré leurs différences, lui faisait dire qu'elle avait fait du beau boulot.

Elle comprenait pourquoi Elisa était obsédée pour ça… Merlin, cette poufsouffle avait ENCORE raison. Ça devenait vraiment monotone.

Malheureusement, les tensions ne se calmait pas… Car la pression du Basilic subsistait, malgré les efforts des uns et des autres pour calmer la panique. Puis Warrington dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas en plein cours de Sortilèges. Aurélia avait entendu que Raashid dut être retenu pour ne pas lui péter la figure. Elle n'osa pas vraiment aller lui parler, Raashid était vraiment en colère et elle mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas marcher sur ses plates-bandes. Mais, ce qu'il s'est passé déterminait une ambiance bien pourrie. Aurélia en grommela. Elle était elle-même fatiguée et drainée. Elle avait besoin de vacances, nom d'un dragon !

Puis il eut finalement cette étincelle de rage créatrice. Le trio était en cours d'Astronomie et la jeune sorcière était assise à lire les livres de sortilèges imposés par Flitwick dans un des fauteuils confortables de la salle commune, elle vit les jumeaux Weasley, et une idée chaotique apparut dans son esprit. Aurélia ferma alors son livre et se leva digne et la tête haute :

\- Messieurs, salua-t-elle Lee, George et Fred qui discutaient entre eux.

\- Mademoiselle, répondit Lee avec un sourire.

\- Auré, dirent les jumeaux en chœur.

\- Messieurs, l'heure est grave. Dans une semaine c'est les vacances, et il semblerait qu'une bagarre générale risque d'éclater dans les couloirs en plus d'un serpent géant déterminé à nous manger.

\- Les heures sont sombres en effet... marmonna Lee. Et ? Tu comptes aller dans la Chambre des Secrets et combattre ce monstre avec une petite cuillère ?

\- C'est dans mes plans en effet, sourit largement Aurélia en lui faisant un clin d'œil, mais quelque chose de plus pressant doit nous rassembler, nous. Seigneurs du chaos.

\- Excuse-moi Aurélia mais tu es trop gentille pour être parmi nous, répliqua Fred. Tu t'es rangée. Tu as pris Arithmancie en option. Tu es en club d'Alchimie. TU ES MENTOR.

\- Tout cela n'est que de la malencontreuse stratégie, destinée à rétablir mon honneur... et me sauver d'un possible renvoi, répondit Aurélia en secouant la tête d'une voix plate. Mais j'ai soif d'explosions et de bordel en tout genre.

\- Rah mais non, s'exclama Lee en se mettant le visage entre les mains tandis que les jumeaux et Aurélia échangèrent le même rictus annonciateur de catastrophe. Pourquoi ?!

\- Car c'est ou ça, ou demain je me retrouve à Azkaban pour homicide volontaire, expliqua Aurélia d'un sérieux désarmant.

\- Effectivement... ce serait problématique.

\- T'as une idée ? Demanda Fred.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais soyons inventifs, certains d'entre nous (elle lance un regard vers des gamins de première année) vont se faire retirer de l'école par leurs parents pendant les vacances. Nous avons 24h pour trouver une idée. 48h pour la mettre en place. Êtes-vous avec moi ?

Les trois garçons hésitèrent. Enfin, il était plus juste de dire qu'un seul hésitait car les deux calamités rouquines à ses côtés avaient déjà pris leurs décisions.

 **« -** Une semaine de colle Miss Ruva! Messieurs Weasley et Jordan ne riez pas ! Vous êtes aussi conviés à passer une semaine à nettoyer le château en fond en comble ! Doux merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ?!

Il est vrai qu'Aurélia aurait pu faire preuve de subtilité, mais sur le papier l'idée était géniale. Emprunter le glisseur des jumeaux, faire une énorme quantité de potion néon, éteindre les bougies de la grande salle et arroser tout le monde de potion, profs compris. Il était assez magistral de voir McGonagall brillant comme une luciole rose fluo. Aurélia avait du mal à garder son sérieux :

\- Miss Ruva, enlevez immédiatement ce sourire de votre visage, une semaine de colle en plus !

\- Quoi ? Mais Professeur ! s'insurgea Aurélia alors que le reste des élèves riaient en se montrant du doigt.

McGonagall ne céda pas, mais la Grande Salle était plongée dans le chaos et les rires. Des rires soulagés même partagés. Aurélia soupira. Mine de rien, elle avait réussi son coup. Puis en se tournant vers Élisa qui était explosée de rire, les Aces qui étaient partagés entre la réprimander ou la complimenter ou Gavin et d'autres élèves qui brillaient de mille lueurs colorées, elle se disait que ce n'était pas si mal d'être l'agitatrice de service.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

La fin de la semaine passa très vite, et les échos fourrés entre les élèves furent plutôt silencieux. L'excitation de l'attaque des néons avait donné de quoi parler pour quelques jours, du moins jusqu'à la fin de la période scolaire. Quentin eut énervé quelques secondes, mais Dumbledore ne priva pas Aurélia de son club, le garçon en soupira de soulagement :

\- Il a dû comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça, mais nom d'un Botruc tu as été très chanceuse ! Ne refais plus jamais ça !

\- Je ne peux pas le promettre.

Quentin faillit lever les bras au ciel (ce qui arrivait souvent en compagnie d'Aurélia, il fallait croire que son tic gestuel avait fait des émules) mais l'étreignit amicalement et entra dans le train suivit par Phil qui riait encore. Teddy lui s'approcha :

\- Dommage que Mcgo t'ait eue. C'était une attaque kamikaze Auré. N'as-tu aucun instinct de préservation ?

\- Aucun, sourit largement la jeune fille.

Teddy soupira mais lui serra gentiment l'épaule. Il lui avait enfin pardonné. Phil avait confié entre deux murmures qu'il avait du mal à calmer sa colère... Lui aussi se sentait faible et inutile. Ça le rendait dingue. Et ça Aurélia comprenait :

-Passe de bonnes vacances.

\- Appelle moi quand Watchdog est passé.

\- Promis. »

Teddy hocha la tête avec un petit sourire rasséréné et entra dans le wagon.

Gavin vint voir la jeune Aurélia avant de partir les larmes aux yeux, cette fois ses parents le retirait pour de bon de l'école. Aurélia l'étreignit maladroitement et le regarda partir pour prendre le train en compagnie de Brandon Angel, un autre petit Gryffondor qui s'en allait aussi. Ginny était en larmes, les deux garçons étant des amis. Louis était aussi parti sous la pression de sa sœur seulement pour les vacances. Si les choses tournaient mal, sa grande sœur le voulait hors du château. Elisa lui fit un signe de la main et la porte se ferma derrière elle.

La jeune Ruva resta sur le quai et vit la fumée blanche s'éloigner. Et son sourire s'évanouit pour laisser place à un regard froid et déterminé.

Elle était vraiment une très bonne menteuse quand elle s'en donnait la peine.

 **oOoOoOo**

Aurélia s'était penchée sur la question plusieurs fois. Il y avait une chance que l'héritier se soit barré en vacances. Il y avait une chance qu'on puisse tuer le basilic et trouver l'héritier ensuite. Elle pouvait jouer à l'appât pour attirer le serpent et l'héritier. Elle pouvait entrer dans la chambre et tuer le serpent. Elle pouvait emmener Dumbledore, Watchdog, l'expert Briseur de Sorts et demander à Harry d'ouvrir la porte. Maintenant que tout le monde savait qu'il savait parler Fourchelang, c'était acté.

Mais voilà si elle avait dit ça à Élisa, elle aurait piqué une crise, son petit frère adoptif ? Dans un antre habité par un monstre légendaire ? Non Aurélia !

Tout le monde aurait paniqué. Quant au Fourchelang, elle avait sa propre théorie sur le langage. Les serpents ne pouvaient pas entendre mais avait un sens du toucher et de l'odorat plus développé que la normale. Puis les vibrations du sol... Une personne immobile à moins de chance de se faire attaquer par les serpents. Puis le fourchelang était une séquence de sifflements de fréquence plus au moins hautes. Le secret résidait dans les ondes. Bref, il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle Aurélia voulait maitriser le Spiritus Sui... et tout le monde était tombé dans le panneau.

Le Basilic restait un serpent, il y avait de grandes chances que Le Spiritus Sui l'immobilise ou le dévie de sa trajectoire, le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle s'enfuie ou sorte un coq pour le tuer de son chant. Évidemment c'était un plan de dernier recours, le plan D. comme dragon.

Un plan que Quentin désapprouve totalement, mais il ne sera pas là pour l'en empêcher.

Aurélia soupira. C'était le plan de la dernière chance, pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant.

Et cela elle le savait en recevant une ultime missive de Watchdog qui l'informait qu'il viendrait avec une escouade complète ordonnée par le Ministère. Lui, un autre nettoyeur appelé Wade Richards, et deux briseurs de sorts, Micheline Herbert qui avait vingt ans de métier et son apprenti, un certain Nathaniel Simpson.

Alors elle inspira, expira et écrivit un billet au professeur restait prudente et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas l'affronter sans support de Quentin, Élisa ou Thelma. Sûrement, elle rédigea sa lettre :

 _Professeur Dumbledore,_

 _Je suis navrée de vous déranger, mais j'ai quelques informations à vous faire parvenir ou du moins quelques réflexions concernant les derniers évènements ayant pris place dans l'enceinte du château._

 _Je me suis en effet penchée plus en profondeur sur la chambre des secrets, ce qu'elle renferme et comment la localiser. Je ne prétends pas avoir la magie infuse, mais j'ai tenté avec l'aide de mes camarades de percer ce mystère, notamment depuis qu'un de mes amis se trouve en ce moment dans l'infirmerie. Vous m'avez prévenu du danger qui pourrait me guetter suite à ma curiosité, mais je promets avoir été exceptionnellement prudente. Je sais comme les autres élèves que les professeurs se sont attelés à trouver la chambre des secrets, et que les canalisations étaient sans doute déterminées comme les couloirs qui laissent passer le Basilic. Nous avons aussi inspecté sur les chemins menant en cours les armures, tableaux ou autres ornements susceptibles de dissimuler une entrée, nous pensions que nos regards d'enfants pouvaient peut-être tiquer sur quelque chose, ou un indice._

 _Hélas, rien de probant. Cependant professeur, je dois vous dire que quelque chose me turlupine, concernant la dernière victime du Basilic, tombée malheureusement entre les bras de la mort, aujourd'hui connue sous le nom de Mimi Geignarde. Quand nous l'avions interrogée avec mes amis, Quentin Martins vous en a sans doute fait part, elle disait qu'elle aperçut les yeux jaunes du serpent et mourut sur le coup. Ce qui me rendit confuse, est le fait que le Serpent se soit trouvé là à cet endroit précis alors qu'il n'a toujours frappé que dans les couloirs._

 _J'ai la théorie que le précédent héritier de Serpentard qui a tué Mimi, cinquante ans auparavant l'a fait par accident. En fait, pour tout vous dire professeur, je pense que tuer des élèves n'est pas son objectif. Je pense qu'il souhaite instaurer un climat de paranoïa et de méfiance assez fort pour forcer les parents à enlever les enfants sang-mélés et nés-moldus de l'école. Le Basilic est une arme de destruction qui a détruit des armées entières lors de l'époque d'Herpo l'infâme, si l'héritier voulait vraiment supprimer des élèves… ce serait déjà fait. Rien ne l'empêche de faire entrer le serpent dans la grande salle ou dans l'infirmerie pour finir le boulot après tout. C'est ce qui me faisait vraiment peur pour Colin, mais l'héritier n'a rien tenté… Ainsi, cela n'est pas dans son intérêt._

 _Ainsi, cela m'est clair, je pense que si je voulais débarrasser Poudlard des Nés-Moldus sans risquer la fermeture de l'école c'est ce que je ferais. Ce qui me fait penser que la mort de Mimi est un accident… car elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et le fait qu'elle n'ait pu se soustraire au regard me fait penser qu'elle était en face d'un axe direct sur les yeux du serpent… soit l'entrée de la chambre._

 _Ce n'est qu'une théorie évidemment, mais je suis allée pas plus tard qu'hier, inspecter les toilettes du deuxième étage, et ait trouvé ceci : Un serpent gravé sur l'un des robinets._

Aurélia glissa une photo du robinet prise avec son polaroïd modifié dans l'enveloppe.

 _Cela n'est pas tout, j'ai de nombreuses théories sur le fonctionnement du Fourchelang et en parler avec Élisa Bishop était vraiment passionnant, elle pense qu'il s'agit du langage de la magie, je n'irais pas si loin, mais le fait que le fondateur voulait que seul l'héritier soit le maître du monstre mais aussi le seul invité dans cette chambre secrète me fait penser, tout simplement, que la chambre ne peut être ouverte que par le Fourchelang._

 _Monsieur le Directeur, j'admets que la curiosité peut-être un vilain défaut, cependant, je m'inquiète réellement pour Colin et tous les autres élèves pétrifiés ou au pire en danger. Veuillez croire en ma sincérité._

 _Bonne journée à vous,_

 _Aurélia Ruva_

Aurélia soupira puis donna l'enveloppe à Ponyo.

« - Harcèle-le pour qu'il la lise. »

La chouette ébouriffée hocha la tête et s'envola de la Tour pour regagner le bureau de Dumbledore. Aurélia s'assise à la fenêtre. C'était vrai qu'elle était seule dans le dortoir maintenant que tout le monde ou presque était parti en vacances.

Elle ouvrit son livre de Sortilèges imposé par Flitwick… Autant s'informer dans le calme, alors.

Plus tard, le dîner sonna.

Aurélia descendit en compagnie de la tribu des Weasley et d'Harry pour manger dans la Grande Salle. Elle bailla largement avec son livre de Sortilèges sous le bras. Ginny le remarqua sans peine.

« - Encore le livre de Flitwick ?

\- Flitwick t'as donné un livre ? demanda Hermione en tournant la tête si vite qu'elle faillit se craquer le cou.

\- Ouais, bailla Aurélia. Pour m'apprendre à gérer le Spiritus Sui. Le sort que j'ai jeté en Duel.

\- Oh ce sort qui a fait vomir Malefoy ? s'excita Ron. Tu es mon héros pour ça !

Aurélia leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et proposa à Hermione d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Celle-ci rayonna et accepta alors qu'Aurélia s'assise en face d'elle. Chuck lui adressa un signe de tête au bout de la table, il était présent avec Valérian et Vivian Eris, Poufsouffle qui avait décidé de ne pas rentrer chez elle.

Le dîner avait été dressé sur une seule table où adultes et enfants se restauraient ensemble. Aurélia s'empara d'un bol, pour se servir de la soupe à la citrouille quand le professeur Dumbledore vint la voir.

\- Bon appétit jeunes gens, sourit largement le vieillard.

\- Merci professeurs, répondirent les élèves, alors qu'Aurélia faillit s'étouffer avec sa soupe.

Puis il alla s'assoir pour se restaurer, lui-même. Aurélia en déglutit et évita soigneusement la périphérie de son regard.

Le dîner terminé, elle récupéra le livre des mains d'Hermione qui la remercia, puis s'en alla avec le groupe pour rejoindre la tour Gryffondor, quand :

\- Miss Ruva, puis-je vous parler un instant s'il vous plaît ? Je vous promets, que cela sera très rapide.

Aurélia ouvrit les yeux ronds et sous les regards de ses amis, elle suivit le professeur dans un coin de la Grande Salle. Harry, Hermione et les Weasley s'en allèrent, laissa Aurélia prise au piège d'une conversation.

\- Professeur, salua Aurélia en hochant la tête.

\- Miss Ruva, j'ai reçu votre missive et l'ai lue avec grand… intérêt.

\- J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus judicieux de vous envoyer une lettre pour ne pas attirer l'attention, répondit Aurélia avec embarras.

\- Judicieux. La photo aussi. Ce n'est pas un format avec lequel je suis familier.

\- Oh… C'est une invention, j'ai juste réadapté un appareil photo moldu qui imprime les photos directement avec de la magie. C'est très utile quand on n'a pas trop le temps de développer…

Elle hésita.

\- Je… Je sais que vous m'avez dite de garder mes distances, mais je pensais qu'il était nécessaire de vous mettre au courant… même si j'ai peut-être faux.

Oh la blague Aurélia. Et le regard pétillant de Dumbledore, montrait que le vieillard n'était pas dupe.

\- Mr Watchdog m'a aussi informé que vous aviez lancé l'alerte.

Oh merlin.

\- Euh, oui… A ce moment, personne au Ministère ne semblait au courant ou s'en préoccuper et le professeur Watchdoy était très au fait des créatures dangereuses donc je pensais… qu'il serait peut-être à même de traquer le Basilic dans le château.

\- Vous êtes donc au courant de sa venue ?

\- O… Oui.

\- Qui d'autre ?

Aurélia déglutit.

\- Élisa Bishop. Quentin Martins, Théodore Mint, Thelma Holmes et Méphisto Pinto.

\- Je vois…

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit alors légèrement.

\- Comme vous l'avez soupçonné, Miss Ruva, il y a effectivement de grandes chances que l'entrée de la Chambre soit à où vous l'avez indiqué. Il faudra cependant faire preuve d'une grande discrétion quand les experts viendront demain dans la nuit pour l' compte sur votre silence.

Aurélia hocha la tête avec gravité.

\- Bien entendu professeur.

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Je suis aussi ravi de voir que vous prenez vos études avec sérieux mais… ce sont vos vacances Miss Ruva. Bientôt vous n'aurez plus beaucoup l'occasion de vous reposer.

Puis il l'a salua et s'éloigna. Aurélia soupira de soulagement.

Une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant aller à sa retenue…

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Il était 23h quand Aurélia accompagna le professeur Mcgonagall et Harry direction les toilettes des filles. Le garçon aux lunettes rondes fut surpris que la jeune fille aux cheveux violets soit de la partie :

\- Miss Ruva est celle qui a découvert l'ouverture préposée de la Chambre des Secrets et le profe- Mr Watchdog aimerait beaucoup la voir, dit Mcgonagall en pinçant les lèvres.

Aurélia préféra garder une expression neutre. Il fallait rester sérieuse. Mais intérieurement, elle affichait un rictus mesquin.

Finalement, ils gagnèrent les toilettes et Aurélia se vit accueillie par une brochette d'hommes et une femme aux longs cheveux argentés portant une paire de jumelles au cou parler avec un garçon de la vingtaine. Celui-ci avait les cheveux châtains-blonds, le regard clair, et le sourire ravageur avec une fossette. Il portait l'uniforme règlementaire des Langues-de-plomb, la tunique noire frappée du symbole du Ministère de la Magie. Dumbledore était aussi là avec le professeur Rogue qui semblait très ennuyé.

Watchdog se précipita presque vers Aurélia :

\- Ruva ! beugla-t-il en voyant la jeune fille. Oh, on a changé de couleur ? s'esclaffa -t-il en pointant ses cheveux.

\- Bonjour professeur, sourit largement Aurélia.

\- Je ne suis plus ton professeur. Herbert ! Je t'avais parlé de cette élève avec un grand potentiel ? C'était elle !

Micheline Herbert s'approcha en roulant des yeux mais se présenta avec le garçon sur ses talons. Harry semblait plus discret, les regards des adultes s'étaient penchés sur sa cicatrice avec beaucoup d'attention. Wade Richards, l'autre Nettoyeur était fasciné.

\- Et voilà mon apprenti, Nathaniel Simpson, présenta Herbert d'un air blasé.

\- Je me souviens en effet de Mr Simpson et de votre frère, Edward. Vous étiez tous les deux des élèves brillants, sourit Dumbledore. Et une fierté de la maison Serpentard, ajouta-t-il avec un regard vers Rogue qui était aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison.

\- Merci professeur, s'inclina Nathaniel avec respect.

Ses yeux glissèrent alors sur Aurélia et Harry qui étaient devant eux. Harry regarda un peu ailleurs, ennuyé qu'on regarde sa cicatrice comme toujours mais Aurélia ne baissa pas le regard et regarda chacun des sorciers devant eux, les bras croisés et avec défi. Ses cheveux violets qui avaient bien poussés encadraient son visage rond alors que Nathaniel la regarda comme s'il la reconnaissait :

\- Est-ce que ces enfants vont nous accompagner dans la Chambre, dit Herbert, il ne vaudrait mieux pas, pour leur sécurité.

\- Je suis à même de m'occuper de ma propre sureté merci, faillit répondre Aurélia, mais le professeur Dumbledore secoua la tête avec patience :

\- Miss Ruva ici présente, nous conduira à la Chambre de secrets avec Mr Potter qui l'ouvrira pour vous, ensuite, ils repartiront dans leur salle commune.

Aurélia ne protesta même pas. Elle envoyait des agents surentraînés à la bataille. S'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, personne ne le pourrait.

Alors elle guida la délégation dans les toilettes des filles, pointa le serpent sur le robinet, se décala, laissa Harry l'ouvrir de sifflements et autres exclamations. Vit ensuite la délégation éclairer le tunnel. Watchdog hocha la tête. Herbert prit les choses en main :

\- Hm. Il semble avoir une certaine distance au sol... Nathaniel pourriez-vous nous faire descendre, s'il vous plaît ? Vous nous rejoindrez dès que nous serons au sol.

\- Oui, Madame.

Nathaniel se plaça devant Aurélia et lui lança un clin d'œil ce qui fit lever un sourcil à la jeune Gryffondor. Puis il fit léviter les six experts ainsi que Dumbledore et Rogue, puis les fit descendre un par un guidé par les Lumos flottant dans le gouffre.

\- Vous pouvez nous rejoindre Simpson, lâcha la voix de Watchdog, sautez, nous vous rattraperons !

\- A toute à l'heure dit-il à Aurélia avant de faire un salto avant pour sauter dans la galerie.

\- Flambeur, lâcha la lionne. Oui professeur McGonagall?

\- N'essayez même pas de le rejoindre Miss Ruva. Rentrez immédiatement dans votre salle commune et gardez ce qu'il vient de se passer pour vous.

Aurélia soupira mais comme Harry hocha la tête. Sitôt dans les escaliers menant à la Tour des Gryffondors, elle conjura un Patronus sans aucune hésitation, alors qu'Harry lui jeta un regard surpris. Le professeur McGonagall venait de leur interdire, et pourtant elle brisait les règles sans aucune hésitation. Il eut un léger rictus en la voyant :

\- Message à Théodore Mint : Watchdog est entré dans la chambre avec une délégation d'experts. Peux-tu envoyer un message à Phil, Quentin et Thelma ? Je me charge d'Élisa.

Harry vit alors Aurélia envoyer un autre Patronus direction Élisa Bishop et Bill Weasley à qui elle glissa une autre information :

\- Tu connais Nathaniel Simpson ? Il est aussi apprenti Briseur de Sorts. Il est relou ce type, il n'a pas arrêté de me traiter comme une idiote ! Je ne vais pas le taper, mais j'y ai pensé. A plus.

\- Tu exagères s'esclaffa Harry, il ne t'a pas traité comme une idiote, je pense qu'il...

Mais il s'interrompit en voyant Aurélia qui prononça le mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune.

\- Tu penses... ? demanda Aurélia alors que Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent.

Harry cligna des yeux avec hésitation puis secoua la tête avec un petit rictus qui fit lever les yeux à Aurélia mais elle fut interrompue le reste du Trio d'Or :

\- Alors ? s'exclama Ron avec enthousiasme. Ils l'ont eu ?

\- On ne sait pas malheureusement, bougonna Aurélia, McGo nous a viré avant qu'on ne puisse voir quoi que ce soit.

\- Ils sont tous descendus dans la chambre dans tous les cas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps maintenant, ajouta Harry.

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête alors qu'Aurélia croisa les bras, un peu inquiète. Il fallait attendre et cela la crispait alors elle toussota et sourit légèrement :

\- ça vous dit une bataille explosive ?

Ron voulut accepter mais lança un regard à Harry et Hermione qui hésitèrent. Finalement, Potter cassa le silence :

\- Pourquoi pas ? »

Malheureusement. Tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Les experts étaient descendus dans la chambre, avait découvert l'antre du Serpent. Une autre porte condamnée, ils avaient dû appeler Harry pour l'ouvrir encore, et dans la grande allée principale…

Nada. RIEN.

Aurélia regarda alors Watchdog s'éloigner et quitter l'enceinte du château en compagnie de la délégation et transplaner hors des grilles de Poudlard. Impuissante. Vidée de toute énergie. Elle avait définitivement perdu, ils étaient tous persuadés que le serpent ne reviendrait pas. Cette bande de clampins.

Aurélia voulut hurler. Casser quelque chose. Mais même cette énergie l'avait quittée.

Le lendemain elle était misérable. Pitoyablement, elle suivit Harry, Hermione et le reste des Weasley dans le château alors qu'ils parlaient avec animation... Mais Harry remarqua le regard sombre de la jeune fille. Il hésita à lui dire quelque chose mais elle était emmurée dans le silence, et refusait de participer à la conversation. Il ne comprenait pas, ils devraient être tous hors de danger non ? Alors pourquoi Aurélia réagissait comme si le pire était à venir ?

Elle ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le dîner. Et ne mangea pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Puis quand on rentra à la salle commune, Aurélia changea de direction et partit à l'aile opposée.

\- Où tu vas ? Demanda GInny

\- Quelque part.

Elle n'avait plus aucune énergie pour mentir. On voulut lui dire que la règle stipulait de marcher en groupe mais avec l'inspection de la chambre, tout le monde se sentait plutôt téméraire. Donc on la laissa.

Et Aurélia alla donc dans le QG du trafic. Elle passa un coup de récurvite, car la poussière commençait à s'installer suite à l'absence de ses complices, se dirigea vers la caisse d'alcool derrière une pile de bande dessinée, mis une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu dans son sac extensible et quitta la salle secrète. Puis elle salua le fantôme Nick-Quasi Sans tête qui lui rappela l'heure du couvre-feu, et se dirigea direction Salle sur Demande. Elle demanda un fauteuil. Une petite table. Un verre. La salle lui fournit cela. Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil moelleux et ouvrit sa bouteille de whisky pour se verser une généreuse lampée.

Elle leva le verre à ses lèvres, et but cul sec le liquide ambré qui brûla sa gorge. Elle reposa le verre sur le bois de la table et se dit à voix haute :

\- Netflix n'est jamais là quand j'en ai besoin. »

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **« -** Répète ? Dit Elisa d'une voix abasourdie. Il s'est passé quoi ?

Aurélia soupira mais croisa les bras et s'affala en arrière sur le bureau, alors que les autres élèves de la promo révisaient pour les futurs examens. La jeune Poufsouffle était enfin revenue des vacances comme la plupart des élèves. Aurélia vint alors la voir complètement blasée pour lui narrer ce qu'elle avait raté :

\- Les experts sont venus. Harry a ouvert la chambre. Ils sont descendus. Le Basilic n'était pas là et le pompon c'est qu'il y avait trop de galeries pour toutes les condamner, ça prendrait des mois et le ministère n'a pas le budget nécessaire pour se passer de main d'œuvre au DDM. Il semblerait que les Briseurs de sorts soient rares ces temps-ci. Bref le serpent était sans doute dans la forêt interdite mais le seul qui aurait pu les mener à la bestiole est en stage en Roumanie !

\- Shhh, fit Rhonda avec humeur.

\- Met un casque ou des boules quies ! Renvoya Aurélia avec colère.

Rhonda la foudroya du regard mais Élisa se lui lança un regard d'excuses et attrapa Aurélia par le bras pour l'entrainer dans le couloir. Là... Elle se massa les tempes avec fatigue.

\- Deux semaines Aurélia. Je m'absente pendant deux semaines et voilà le bordel.

\- Ah non. Je t'interdis de me renvoyer cette responsabilité, j'ai joué dans les règles, j'ai prévenu l'autorité, et l'autorité une fois de plus s'est révélée n'être qu'une bande d'incompétents ! J'ai fait de mon mieux okay ? ça me soule profondément qu'on me dise que c'est ma faute !

Elisa ouvrit la bouche et la referma pour soupirer. Aurélia avait besoin de ça. Elle était en colère, dégoûtée, morte d'inquiétude.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Elisa avec patience, et oui, ça craint... Mais nous n'avons plus le choix, il va falloir...

Elle inspira profondément.

\- S'en occuper nous-mêmes. »

Aurélia la regarda alors. Soulagée, colérique, confuse, terrifiée. Elle ne savait plus trop comment réagir alors se contenta de rester calme et hocha la tête lentement...

Par malheur, l'impact ne se déclencha pas dans les jours qui suivirent. Les élèves commençaient à respirer et à être de plus en plus inconscients. Aurélia était presque toujours sur des charbons ardents. Elle avait peur que des élèves se fassent tuer au moment où elle baissait sa garde, mais aussi qu'elle soit celle attaquée.

Elle avait été celle qui avait rameuté une équipée d'experts, et si l'héritier avait vent de son ingérence, elle était morte. Dumbledore avait raison par les couilles de Merlin ! Aurélia transportait alors des armes partout sous sa robe. Des potions explosives, des fumigènes, les protections qu'elle avait trouvé à Vif-Argent qui entouraient ses bras et ses mollets. Son ogham de protection. Son bâton de combat qu'elle avait caché dans son dos attaché à sa ceinture dans le creux de son bassin. La paranoïa commençait à réellement la gagner. Personne ne faisait rien et ils attendaient le pire. Sa théorie sur Tom n'était peut-être plus d'actualité. C'était un Horcruxe après tout, pourquoi en aurait-il quelque chose à faire que l'école ferme ? Comment aurait-elle pu penser que ce monstre avait des priorités !? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez elle ? Comment pouvait-elle se détendre, être une élève normale, avoir des clubs ? Quelle idiote !

Une semaine était passée après sa discussion avec Élisa. Gavin n'était pas revenu à l'école ainsi que quelques-uns des premières années qu'elle fréquentait en rendant visite à ses Gamins en étude. Colin était encore pétrifié.

Le ministère de la Magie n'avait pas du tout communiqué suite à la visite des experts dans la chambre. Aucun billet ou déclaration officielle dans la presse. Alors, la peur d'Aurelia se mua en colère noire, tellement profonde qu'elle... n'explosa pas. Elle était rampante et s''infiltrait dans son sang. L'obsession d'être sauve et de rester vivant, son délire survivaliste qui aurait pu la mettre à Serpentard grandissait jour après jour. Elle s'isolait. Elle s'enfermait dans la Salle sur Demande pour s'entraîner à se battre jusqu'à l'épuisement. Elle restait enfermée dans un des labos d'Alchimie pour faire des Potions et créer des transmutations de destructions. Feu en glace. Glace en feu. Acide explosif. Métal perpétuellement en fusion. Métal en glace. Glace en terre.

Puis Lisa Hawking, entra dans le labo n°3 qui était celui utilisé en priorité par Aurélia et découvrit un amas terrible de projet plus destructeurs que dangereux. Elle trouva même un concept de potion de flammes en cours de fabrication qui pouvait possiblement tout cramer dans le château largement inspiré du Feudeymon. Le génie avait complètement pété une durite. Elle courut littéralement dans le bureau de Roy qui dans son flegme habituel eut du mal à contenir sa poker face en trouvant les plans de la petite Gryffondor. Cela partait trop loin. C'est pour cela que le président décida d'interdire l'accès d'Aurélia au labo jusqu'à nouvel ordre :

« - Pardon ? rugissait-elle, tu n'as pas le droit de...

\- J'ai tous les droits ! Coupa le jeune homme. Je suis le président et tu es une élève de quatrième année, estime-toi heureuse que je n'aille pas voir le directeur pour t'interdire l'accès au matériel à vie ! Comment as-tu pu nous cacher un tel projet ? Il y a une méthode de travail, une tolérance zéro s'il n'y a pas de transparence pour que justement on puisse mettre en place des protocoles qui limitent les dégâts. Tu es une alchimiste, c'est le chapitre un des manipulations. Explications. Hypothèses-

\- Conclusion... Mais c'est injuste ! J'essaie de protéger tout le monde, c'est...

\- Ce n'est pas ton job, répliqua Roy. C'est celui des experts et des professeurs. C'est celui des adultes. Ce n'est clairement pas le problème d'une gamine de quinze ans, descend un peu de tes grands chevaux.

\- Ce sont des incompétents ! Répliqua Aurélia. Ils n'ont même pas été foutus de trouver le Basilic, Roy si personne ne fait rien la prochaine fois il y aura un mort !

\- Et tu crois que dans TON état, tu arriveras à aider qui que ce soit ? Regarde-toi dans un miroir, tu as perdu du poids, tu ne dors plus, pendant un moment on a cru que tu étais possédée !

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle renifla et tourna le dos à Roy.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Salle commune. M'enterrer sous une montagne de chocolat et d'alcool pour oublier cette journée de merde.

\- L'alcool est interdit notamment aux mineurs, sourcilla Ruth à l'autre bout de la salle.

Le club d'Alchimie observait le spectacle dans le silence. Jean s'amusait comme un fifou. Roy ne souriait pas du tout. Ruth insista :

\- Tu veux que je t'enlève des points ? »

Aurélia se contenta d'un regard noir et sortit du laboratoire en reniflant de colère. Roy leva un sourcil mais laissa la Gryffondor partir. Il soupira. Il n'était pas simple de faire preuve d'autorité.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

La perte de l'accès au labo d'Alchimie fut un coup dur pour Aurélia. Une fois de plus, elle avait agi comme une idiote et on l'avait prise pour quelqu'un d'inapte qui ne pouvait pas se gérer… Et ce qui la mettait encore plus en colère… c'était qu'ils avaient tous raison.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était si insupportable, et obsédée par sa vie et celles des autres, qu'elle était en roue libre. Son cœur dansait la macaréna, son estomac se retournait, ses intestins se tordaient… Elle était un amas d'émotions intenses et incontrôlables. La dernière fois qu'elle était comme cela… C'était quand elle était déprimée, un an et demi auparavant.

Aurélia arrêta de cogner son sac. Sa gorge était sèche, et la sueur coulait sur son visage suite à l'effort. Mais la pâleur avait fait blanchir son visage et les jointures de ses doigts.

Les fêlures qu'elle avait réussi à colmater, commençaient à réapparaître dans sa psyché… Les vagues tambourinaient à sa porte. Aurélia se laissa glissa par terre, le cœur battant à la chamade. Elle sentait ses mains moites chercher à tâtons ses cuisses, son ventre. Sa vue se brouillait dans les larmes, elle tomba en arrière pour sentir le sol glacé accueillir son corps alerte.

En fermant les yeux, elle força la porte de son esprit et se trouva devant sa salle. Rien n'était rangé, les étagères étaient bancales, les livres posés par terre, le fauteuil renversé comme si une bourrasque avait tout fait tomber. Aurélia sentit un haut le cœur lui traverser la poitrine… Pendant quelques secondes, elle se trouva à contempler le désastre. Puis… Au lieu de tomber par terre, à genoux en hurlant d'impuissance. Aurélia fit quelque qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée l'année précédente : Elle fit le ménage.

Au début, ses jambes étaient lourdes comme le plomb, trainant derrière elle. Elle commença par remettre droit son fauteuil, puis le poussa au centre de la salle. Elle ramassa les livres un par un, et les posa en pile sur la table basse. Puis elle s'empara des lampes en pied démontées, et les vissa une par une, pour les placer dans les coins. Elle alluma la lumière qui éclata tamisée au milieu de la salle. Aurélia sentit instantanément une petite chaleur poindre au centre de sa poitrine. Assez pour continuer.

Elle monta sur une chaise pour remettre les étagères les plus hautes en place. Retrouva les écrous. Vissa les planches. Récupéra les livres et les classa par ordre alphabétique…

A comme Annabelle Ruva. B comme Bill Weasley. C comme Charlie Weasley. E comme Élisa Bishop. L comme Louis Ruva. M comme Méphisto Pinto. Q comme Quentin Martines. T comme Teddy Mint ou…

\- Comme Thelma Holmes, marmonna Aurélia. V comme Victorien Ruva…

Puis finalement les livres furent tous rangés, et Aurélia se fit une réflexion qui la submergea.

\- Il…. Il y a beaucoup de livres.

Le silence fut lourd de promesses ou d'anxiété…. Mais rien ne se fracassa la figure. Le cataclysme resta hors de la salle, seule la porte encastrée dans le mur de briques au fond du couloir semblait trembler sous la pression de ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté… Mais rien d'alarmant. Aurélia croisa ses bras et soupira lentement…. Voilà.

Il était temps de refermer la porte et d'avancer à présent.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

« - Mr Jordan, Acceptable. Des progrès bravo, approuva le professeur Mcgonagall. Miss Ruva, Optimal. Très bon devoir, je peux voir que vous avez certainement fait des recherches exhaustives sur le sortilège de Transfert.

Aurélia eut un léger sourire soulagé en récupérant son devoir alors que le professeur McGonagall lui tendit son papier. La veille, elle avait enfin eu une bonne nuit de sommeil exempte de cauchemars et le matin même, malgré les recommandations pour ne pas croiser le Basilic, elle était sortie pour courir un peu après deux semaines sans exercices. Respirer l'air frais lui fit du bien, et lui rendit des couleurs… C'était avec soulagement que ses amis la virent revenir avec le poil de la bête.

\- On avait peur que tu t'effaces, lança Phil pince-sans rire en l'accueillant au déjeuner.

\- C'est ta version polie de « On avait peur que tu pètes une durite » ?

\- Non, éluda Phil.

\- T'es un très mauvais menteur.

Le garçon consentit un sourire contrit alors qu'Aurélia s'esclaffa en plantant sa fourchette dans une patate. Quentin lâcha un rictus en lisant ses fiches de révisions, mais Teddy n'était pas du tout happé par l'ambiance de camaraderie. Les BUSES étaient dans trois semaines, la pression montait. Même Méphisto qui était d'ordinaire si relax était fébrile et Quentin perdait de son assurance. Aurélia soupira… L'année prochaine ce sera à elle de passer sur le grill. Le stress montait, et effectivement, trop aux prises avec ses crises explosives à répétition, elle avait sans doute négligé son entourage.

\- CSD ce soir ? dit-elle Ted ? Si tu veux passer la main pour que je prenne en charge le groupe de révisions, n'hésite pas. Gérald, Johnny, Lucy et Jean sont inscrits pour nous aider.

Teddy leva brusquement sa tête de ses fiches.

\- C'est vrai ? ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non. J'ai du temps libre depuis que je suis privée d'Alchimie.

\- Tu n'es _pas_ privée d'Alchimie, drama-queen, lâcha Ruth à quelques sièges. Seulement privée d'expérimentations jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Donc privée de fun.

\- Tu peux travailler tes calculs ou tes formules théoriquement, renifla Ruth.

Aurélia lui tira la langue, puérile alors que Ruth leva les yeux au ciel. Mais Teddy lui fit un sourire soulagé.

\- Je serais là, dit Quentin, je refuse de te laisser mettre le feu à la salle du club.

\- Bravo pour la confiance, s'enflamma Aurélia alors que certains de la table rigolèrent.

Plus tard, Aurélia se retrouva à aider ses Gamins (sauf Louis et Isaac qui étaient en club d'échecs.) et des élèves de deuxième et troisième année pour leur devoir. Elle fit une démonstration du sort de Désarmement pour certains qui le réclamèrent, puis le Patronus… Ravie de constater que certains avaient fait de nets progrès.

Cependant, Quentin était plongé dans ses propres révisions presque aux abonnés absents comme le Trio du Foot (Gérald, Johnny et Lucy). Seules Aurélia et Jean qui étaient en sixième année était plus libres pour donner un coup de main.

\- La pression monte à ce que je vois, commenta Aurélia en voyant Quentin s'arracher les cheveux sur sa fiche d'Arithmancie.

\- C'est le lourd tribut des BUSES et des ASPICS.

\- Tu redoutes les tiens ? demanda Aurélia.

\- Et toi ?

Les deux élèves s'échangèrent un sourire. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup en commun à part le club d'Alchimie, un sens de l'humour… et une certaine propension à être confiants.

\- Pour L'Alchimie, Roy va te laisser revenir avant la fin de l'année, ne t'inquiète pas dit Jean en lui passant une copie pour qu'elle la corrige.

\- Hm…

Aurélia hésita.

\- Si tu veux mon avis sincère… Il avait raison.

Jean leva un sourcil. Aurélia se repris immédiatement.

\- Je te supplie de ne rien lui dire, mais… j'ai tendance à être légèrement obsessionnelle quand je suis face à un problème… voire trop performante.

\- Légèrement ? taquina Jean

\- Bon complètement, bougonna Aurélia. Mais je me sens…

Elle regarda les enfants qui étaient en train de travailler concentrés sur leurs devoirs. Le Trio d'Or était là… Dean Thomas. Seamus Finnigan. Luna. Ginny. Colin aurait été là s'il n'avait pas été pétrifié. Aurélia se rembrunit légèrement. Jean s'éclaircit la voix :

\- Les responsabilités requièrent une large part de sacrifices.

\- J'ai pas demandé ça.

\- Vraiment ?

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Non… Elle devait arrêter de mentir. Elle avait demandé ça. A partir du moment où elle était revenue, elle avait accepté ce foutu destin.

-… Bordel, geignit-elle. Ce que je voudrais taper sur quelque chose ou sur quelqu'un… Pour se défouler au moins.

\- Le club de duel est fait pour ça, sourit Jean.

\- On n'a pas fait la séance de taekwondo la semaine dernière pour se balancer des experlliamus gentillets à la figure, insista Aurélia.

Elle faisait référence à la dernière séance du CSD qui était encadrée par Yang Cavalier (quel nom ! Père anglais et mère coréenne apparemment) en cinquième année à Poufsouffle qui fit une démonstration de Taekwondo sous la supervision de Lockart qui fut bien terrifié en le voyant défoncer un élève d'un coup de pied retourné.

Jean fronça les sourcils. Elle était détachée, mais écouta tout de même.

\- Tu préconises quoi ?

\- Une baston générale.

Il roula des yeux.

\- Pas vraiment dans le règlement de l'école.

\- Ouais… siffla Aurélia… Ouais tu as raison.

Jean rangea ses plumes. Elle avait fini de corriger les copies et se levait pour rejoindre son groupe de troisième année. Mais alors qu'elle allait traverser la salle, elle se retourna et murmura :

\- Et… si c'était le cas ?

Aurélia la regarda avec un léger sourire.

\- On prendrait que les meilleurs du CSD. Juste pour se défouler un petit peu.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu y penses depuis un moment ?

\- C'est juste une impression. »

Jean se contenta d'un léger sourire entendu et s'éloigna. Aurélia haussa les épaules et pris ses copies direction son groupe. Complètement ignorante des conséquences de ce qu'elle venait de déclencher.

Deux jours après, c'était le week-end, et la jeune Gryffondor goûta de ce repos mérité pour écrire ses lettres en réponse à Bill (qui lui avait répondu sur le sujet de Nate Simpson, en lui assurant que c'était un de ses rares amis Serpentard… et surtout un casse-tête), Morgan (qui adorait son job de prof assistant), Robyn (qui lui fit le versement bimensensuel de leur petite affaire) et de Gilbert Ronan (qui s'ennuyait ferme dans les bureaux du Ministère). Jarod Mezart par contre était parti en voyage en Italie. Juste pour le fun.

Aurélia s'était donc assise dans le QG du Traffic pour emprunter quelques stylos et faire l'inventaire des marchandises, quand Quentin débarqua rouge comme une tomate alors qu'elle finissait d'écrire sa missive à Charlie Weasley.

\- Quentin ? Que se…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu AS FAIT ?

Aurélia le regarda réellement perdue, alors que Quentin les poumons en feux s'approcha de sa table et plaqua ses mains sur le bureau.

\- Quentin, il me faut du contexte.

\- Je vais t'en donner du contexte…tu- !

-… Es géniale s'exclama la voix de Phil qui était apparu derrière lui. Quentin, mon vieux, je ne t'ai jamais vu courir aussi vite de ta vie.

\- Phil, ce n'est pas le moment !

\- Salut Auré, sourit largement Phil. Tu as encore déclenché une catastrophe. Teddy et Quentin sont fatigués tu sais ? Les révisions et tout ça…

\- Exactement ! Les révisions ! On ne peut décemment organiser un tournoi de quoi... d'ailleurs ? De baston sans règles ? Mais quelle idée ! Ce n'est pas une foire ici ! C'est une école !

\- Mais de quoi tu…

Quentin se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle était vraiment perdue. Aurélia n'avait aucuen espèce d'idée de ce qui était en train de se passer. Et le jeune Martins se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche.

\- Tu as dit à Jean qu'on préparait un tournoi de combat.

\- QUOI ? J'ai jamais dit…

Elle s'interrompit et se refit les dernière quarante-huit heures dans la tête. Pour se retrouver la conversation du CSD.

-…Oh.

\- OH ? Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Il a prévenu toutes les sixièmes années les plus doués de leur année qui font partie du CDS et l'info a été distribuée au cinquième et au septième années !

\- Et je dis à Quentin qu'il exagère. Seulement les top membres du CSD. C'est gérable ! On est quoi ? Une quinzaine à tout péter.

\- Qu'as-tu dit par la barbe de Merlin ?!

\- Mais rien, juste… que je voulais me défouler un peu, et j'ai pu lâcher cette idée que j'avais dans la tête lors de la fondation du CDS mais qui avait été tuée par Dumbledore car soi-disant c'était trop dangereux…

\- Et j'étais d'accord avec lui !

\- Bon temps mort, interrompit Méphisto.

Le garçon se planta devant le blond qui fulminait.

\- On ne peut malheureusement plus rien faire. Notre réputation est en jeu. Je suis désolé Quentin mais il va falloir organiser un tournoi de combat avec les quinze Ace de notre club et le tenir secret.

Aurélia sentit son visage s'illuminer, alors que Quentin la pointait du doigt.

\- TU AURAS MA PEAU !

\- Quentin. Enfin. On ne hurle pas sur une lady, s'esclaffa Phil.

\- JE VOUS HAIS.

Il se mis les deux mains sur la tête et marmonna, pria, tempêta en silence puis inspira et soupira.

\- Okay. Mais si on fait ça, il faut le faire bien. Rendez-vous, demain matin, 10 heures pétantes pour discuter de la mise en place. Aurélia, tu iras informer Jean et j'appelerais Quatra pour les Serpentard, Valerian pour les Gryffondors et Lisa pour les Poufsouffles.

\- Y'a la sortie de Pré-en-Lard demain, informa Aurélia.

Quentin lui lança un regard mauvais. Aurélia leva les mains en l'air.

\- Pour info.

\- Très bien (il inspira). Demain matin, 10h on ira se poser aux trois Balais.

\- Vaut mieux pas Quentin… siffla Phil. Il vaut mieux aller dans un autre pub sinon on ne sera pas discrets. La quasi-totalité du château est là-bas.

\- Que suggères-tu ?

\- La Tête du Sanglier.

\- Cet endroit est une ruine !

\- Et c'est pourquoi personne n'y va.

Quentin ferma les yeux en priant encore en silence.

\- D'accord. »

Puis il sortit en faisant voler sa robe de sorcier derrière lui ce qui fit éclater de rire Aurélia et Phil.


	14. Tentatives - Part 04

**Bonne année à tout-es ! Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et tout ce qu'il va avec. ;)**

 **Je poste ce chapitre dans la volée car il s'agit de la dernière partie de l'année 4, la fiche de personnage sera donc à la prochaine année, d'ailleurs y-a-t-il des personnages donc vous voulez la fiche? N'hésitez pas à demander.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera un FAQ. Questions sur la fic, les personnages, ce que je peux dire sans trop spoiler, et ensuite on repart pour la cinquième année, l'année des BUSES, alors laissez des reviews ! ça sauve des licornes !**

 **ENJOY !**

 **Il était temps.**

 **Tentatives**

 **Partie IV**

C'était la première fois qu'Aurélia se rendait à la Tête de Sanglier. Le pub était situé dans une rue latérale à la grand-rue de Pré-au-lard. Le Trio Rouge et Aurélia s'y rendirent au pas de course, en faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas être surpris par leurs nombreux amis. Aurélia avait sorti pour l'occasion sa cape préférée, une large capuche avec des boutons d'or, qu'elle avait reçue quelques Noëls auparavant et avait adaptée. La cape grandirait ou s'élargirait avec elle. Elle portait aussi sa large écharpe rouge et or et suivait les garçons qui avaient aussi mis leurs manteaux noirs ou gris. Quentin avait le nez un peu rouge, même si les températures avaient augmenté en cette fin de mois d'avril, les brises printanières restaient glaçantes. Teddy avait été mis au courant alors qu'il avait rejoints les trois catastrophes au dîner. Le garçon se contenta de rouler les yeux d'un air complètement blasé, et se servit en pommes de terre et haricots verts en soupirant :

« - Va falloir du papier, des plumes et beaucoup de compromis, j'espère que vous en avez conscience ? »

Franchement, il fallait abandonner directement quand un du quatuor avait une idée… C'était peine perdue de s'y opposer.

Phil lui s'amusait beaucoup comme d'habitude. Etant le plus grand du groupe (d'une tête même ! Il atteindrait presque le mètre 80), il avançait plutôt détendu, ses mains dans ses poches, son manteau gris avec un large col qui entourait son visage pour le protéger du froid.

Finalement, le groupe entra dans le pub. L'endroit était insalubre et miteux et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière naturelle qui éclairait la salle unique. La pièce était faite en bois qui s'écaillait, chaque pas était un grincement sur la pierre recouverte de crasse (c'était apparemment possible) mais la porte elle-même était bruyante. L'entrée était ornée de la tête de Sanglier qui surplombait la tête des nouveaux visiteurs.

Quentin renifla en fronçant les sourcils et se pencha vers Teddy qui cherchait des places d'un coup d'œil rapide :

« - C'est moi ou ça sent la chèvre ?

\- J'espère que c'est ça, répondit le garçon entre ses dents.

Quentin voulut lever les bras au ciel mais c'était bien trop voyant, alors il toussota avec dignité et se contenta de suivre Teddy à une table circulaire bien isolée des convives louches en pleine discussion ou transactions douteuses. Aurélia et Phil, cependant, adorait.

\- On se croirait dans les tavernes dans les romans de chevalerie avant les quêtes, dit Aurélia en s'asseyant.

\- Quand arrivent les autres ?

Quentin consulta sa montre.

\- Dans cinq minutes. Quelqu'un peut aller commander des biéraubeurres ?

\- Je m'en charge, dit Aurélia en se levant.

Elle voulait rencontrer le fameux Abelforth Dumbledore de toute façon, ou du moins voir à quoi il ressemblait.

\- Bonjour, sourit-elle au comptoir, je voudrais (elle compta rapidement dans sa tête), 8 biéraubeurres s'il vous plaît.

Abelforth leva un sourcil mais soupira et se tourna pour aller chercher des bouteilles. Aurélia l'étudia un peu du regard. L'homme avait un peu plus d'embonpoint que son frère, la longue barbe était d'un gris foncé et pas blanche comme Albus, mais le même regard pétillant, le même nez arqué tel un aigle.

\- 16 mornilles, lâcha-t-il d'un ton ennuyé en posant les bouteilles sur le comptoir.

Aurélia hocha la tête et posa les pièces sur la table avec l'appoint exact.

\- Merci, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix un peu enrouée, frappée par une timidité étonnante.

C'est qu'il avait la même voix que son frère le bougre !

Elle prit les bouteilles dans ses bras et les posa sur la table circulaire de retour avec ses amis, quand la porte s'ouvrit encore.

Lisa Hawking était la première à entrer avec son écharpe jaune et noire entourant son cou frêle. Ses longs cheveux blonds normalement en chignon était lâchés, elle avait ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir et portait un pantalon quadrillé et grisâtre avec ses bottes en vieux cuir. Elle était suivie par Jean, qui avait un bâton de sucette dans la bouche. Ses cheveux châtains en bataille mériteraient une coupe. Il parlait avec animation à Valerian qui portait un sac de bonbons qu'il avait acheté à Honeyduckes et remettait en place une mèche brune qui tombait devant ses yeux en amandes. Ses pupilles brunes scrutaient les environs, et sa peau hâlée luisait sous les lueurs de bougies flottantes dans les coins. Les trois élèves aperçurent le quatuor de Gryffondors et les rejoignirent.

\- Je n'étais pas encore venu ici, lâcha Jean avec un sourire. C'est pittoresque.

\- ça tombe en ruines plutôt, renifla Lisa, mais c'est assez discret… bien joué, sourit-elle alors à Quentin.

\- C'était mon idée, dit Phil sur un ton charmeur.

Aurélia lui donna un coup de coude avec un avertissement muet.

\- Où est Quadra ? demanda Teddy en sortant de quoi noter sur la table alors que les élèves ouvrirent les bouteilles de biéraubeurre.

\- Bon sang, j'aurais voulu du Whisky Pur Feu, j'ai besoin de chauffer mes entr… (Valérian croisa les yeux de Lisa) Quoi ?

\- Tu es un élève.

\- Je suis majeur.

\- Et alors ? Tu crois que les clients de cette masure vont en avoir quelque chose à faire ? Reviens sur terre.

Valérian lui tira la langue alors que Lisa tourna la tête vers la fenêtre crasseuse.

\- On ne peut même pas voir correctement… marmonna-t-elle… Ah ! Je crois que c'est elle.

En effet la porte s'ouvrit encore et Quadra entra entièrement habillée en noir, et sa bouche dessinée avec un rouge à lèvres noir comme la cendre. Seule son écharpe aux couleurs de serpentard détonnait sur son style vestimentaire. Aurélia sourit légèrement. Quel style !

\- Navrée pour mon retard, dit Quadra, cela a été difficile de se débarrasser de Zephyr. Cette teigne voulait tous les détails.

Quentin manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

\- Combien de personnes sont au courant ?!

\- Tous les Aces, dit Lisa, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je voulais vous dire… Vous avez perdu la tête ?

\- C'est plutôt la meilleure idée depuis le début de cette année, contra Jean en regardant Aurélia qui s'était mise les mains sur la tête sous le choc.

\- Je suis navrée mais j'ai jamais eu cette idée, triple buse ! s'écria la Ruva. J'ai émis un vœu, pas une organisation !

\- AH bon ?

Jean pencha sa tête sur le côté un brin songeur, alors que Quentin, Teddy, Aurélia et Phil le regardait avec de gros yeux.

\- Tant pis. Ce sera fun !

\- Mais pourquoi je suis entouré de malades ? Je suis fatigué par vos conneries, se désespéra Quentin.

\- En tout cas, quelle idée d'inviter une préfète pour vous aider à organiser un évènement qui brise sciemment plusieurs règles du règlement, s'amusa Quadra en pointant Lisa du pouce alors que celle-ci secouait la tête.

\- Tu l'es aussi, je te rappelle.

\- Pas tout le temps, sourit Quadra, je partage le rôle avec Ewald. Quand il est le méchant Auror, je suis la gentille Auror qui regarde à l'opposé quand Valerian va s'amuser avec Lucrétia dans la classe vide du cinquième étage.

Valérian s'étouffa sous le coup avec sa biérraubeurre alors que Jean hilare lui frappait le dos.

\- Co.. Comment tu… et pourquoi… et… QUADRA !

\- Zeph est mon informateur, ce mec a une sacré langue de vipère et une incroyable attention aux détails, dit Quadra.

\- Je vais le tuer, se promis Valérian. Je vais lui faire la peau et le jeter dans le Lac.

\- Oui oui interrompit Teddy, maintenant si on peut avoir votre attention ce serait génial.

Valérian lança un regard noir à Quadra mais écouta le garçon en rouge et or.

\- Bien, reprit Teddy, sachant que Jean a lancé l'idée qui a apparemment (il roula les yeux) eut un franc succès auprès des Aces. Ainsi nous vous proposons un défi à votre hauteur… Aurélia ?

Celle-ci toussota mais sourit :

\- Ce sera une battle royale. La règle est simple. Chacun pour soi. On sera dans une salle fermée avec tout le monde lancé et le dernier restant sera le champion incontesté du Survival.

\- Dans quelle salle ? sourcilla Lisa, ce n'est pas comme si on avait une salle dissimulée dans le château qui répond à ces critères.

\- Et puis dans une salle où tout le monde peut se voir ? dit Quadra en croisant les bras. Il faudrait un dédale de couloirs comme au sous-sol ou un labyrinthe.

\- On a, déclara Aurélia.

Silence.

\- Pardon ? lâcha Quadra véritablement étonnée.

\- On a, répéta Aurélia. On a un labyrinthe et une salle faite pour ça.

\- Où ça, s'excita Jean avec enthousiasme.

\- On ne le dira pas. Cette unique et seule session sera dans le plus grand secret, personne ne saura rien jusqu'au jour J pour limiter les fuites, dit Quentin en agitant son index.

\- Et puis, sourit largement Phil en se penchant en arrière c'est encore plus fun comme ça non ?

Les quatre envoyés se regardèrent alors que le quatuor rouge les regardait avec confiance.

\- Très bien dit lentement Valérian. Quand est-ce que vous pensez faire ça ? Car on a nos examens dans quelques semaines, je rappelle. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous amuser.

\- C'est pour cela que nous pensions faire cela l'avant dernier jour de notre scolarité. Juste avant le banquet de fin d'année, sourit largement Aurélia. Considérez cela comme votre cadeau de diplômés.

\- Oh sourit Quadra narquoise, car tu penses qu'on sera tous diplômés ?

\- Mais avant quelques petites informations complémentaires, dit Teddy en posant un papier sur le bureau. Si vous participez, vous vous engagez à ne rien révéler sinon…

\- Sinon ? dit Lisa en levant un sourcil.

\- On saura qui aura parlé, répondit Aurélia d'un ton un peu plus froid.

Elle avait décidé de prendre une page du livre d'Hermione Granger. Ce qui était radical mais efficace.

Lisa croisa ses doigts sur la table ronde, puis regarda Aurélia droit dans les yeux. Un silence tendu passa mais finalement la sixième année soupira :

\- Vous avez vraiment pensé à tout…

\- Intéressée ?

\- Sachant que ce sera la fin de l'année donc que les risques de perte de points seront écartés… ça me va. J'enverrais les profs ou autres préfets à l'opposé. Je préviendrais les autres Aces de ma maison et leur ferais signer le papier, puis je le passerais aux autres.

\- Regarde-toi, dit Quadra avec un ton faussement ému, briser les règles, venir s'amuser.

\- C'est juste car c'est le dernier jour de l'année, répliqua Lisa en se levant sans pouvoir dissimuler un sourire. J'y vais, mais j'approuve. Teddy tu me donneras les détails.

Le garçon hocha la tête en souriant. De tous les Aces, Lisa était celle qu'il appréciait le plus. Lisa s'en alla alors. Quadra finit sa bouteille et regarda sa montre, elle pesta en se rendant compte que Melissa devait sans doute l'attendre aux Trois Balais. Jean et Valérian partirent en lançant un clin d'œil aux Gryffons. Restés seuls, les quatre larrons se regardèrent :

\- Et bien… ça s'est mieux passé que je le pensais.

\- Car j'ai passé la nuit à réparer vos bêtises, gronda Quentin.

\- Tu es sûre pour la Salle sur Demande ? demanda Phil à Aurélia comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. TU adores cette salle et son secret.

\- On aura qu'à leur bander les yeux, soupira Teddy en rangeant ses notes. Petit sort de confusion pour les empêcher de retracer leurs pas (Zephyr pourrait nous faire le coup), et hop.

Aurélia sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Voilà un projet qu'elle attendait avec impatience.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Les jours passèrent et les lueurs de l'été se rapprochèrent alors qu'on entrait dans le mois de Mai. Cette fois les étudiants du BUSES et des ASPICS étaient tous concentrés sur leurs fiches pour leurs derniers examens blancs, alors que les examens des années inférieures prenaient place un peu plus tard.

Passant plus de temps seul avec le Trio concentré sur leurs révisions, Aurélia étudia le Spiritus Sui avec diligence. Elle reprit aussi son occlumencie avec plus de concentration. Chaque nuit avant de se coucher, elle faisait un état des lieux de son mental. Rien ne semblait trop bouger, c'était parfait. Puis elle parlait et communiquait plus avec ses amis de sa promo. Enfin, ceux qui voulaient bien plus parler…

Les Aces étant tous occupés avec leurs révisions, Aurélia était celle qui dirigeait d'une main de fer le CSD. Elle restait jusqu'à tard pour préparer les séances et avait investi le bureau du club pour ses propres révisions.

Elle rentra finalement en baillant dans sa salle commune la veille des BUSES quand elle vit Teddy qui était concentré sur son livre de Métamorphose. Le pauvre, semblait être sur le pont de faire un AVC.

Aurélia soupira et voulut lui proposer du thé, du chocolat ou une aspirine quand la voix du professeur McGonagall résonna à travers une sirène vibrante dans les murs du château.

« - Votre attention s'il vous plaît, tous les élèves doivent regagner leurs dortoirs immédiatement. Les professeurs sont attendus en salle des professeurs. »

Aurélia se réveilla illico, et se retrouva devant Teddy qui s'était figé comme les autres élèves.

\- Aurélia, siffla-t-il en voyant la jeune fille qui avait serré ses poings. Calme-toi.

Aurélia hocha lentement la tête alors que les élèves entrèrent. Valérian arriva en compagnie de sa petite amie Lucrétia et Jane Smithers qui parlait avec l'air grave à son petit ami Olivier Dubois. Izzie West était avec Phil et Quentin qui étaient à la bibliothèque. Les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers Aurélia :

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Aurélia d'une voix blanche ? Qui ?

\- Un Poufsouffle apparemment, dit Valérian qui s'était aussi rapproché. On n'a pas les détails cependant.

\- On va les avoir, dit Aurélia en serrant les dents et agitant sa baguette. Expecto Patronum.

Son grizzli apparut au milieu de la salle commune avec les murmures impressionnés des premières années et de mécontentement des années supérieures. Mais Aurélia n'en avait cure.

\- Message à Elisa Bishop : Il semblerait que ce soit un Poufsouffle qui a été pétrifié. Des détails ? Demande à Lisa Hawking si elle est près de toi.

Puis Magnus disparut et laissa Aurélia le regard ombrageux, et les bras croisés. Teddy lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

\- C'est mauvais, dit-elle à personne en particulier. Si l'héritier a attendu jusque là pour agir, cela veut dire qu'il a un plan.

\- Les examens, rebondit Quentin. Tant que les BUSES ou les ASPICS n'étaient pas touchés, cela pose un problème au Ministère… Ils prendront des sanctions et ce sera sans doute…

Le putois argenté d'Elisa Bishop interrompit la discussion. Son apparition attira les yeux curieux, de Johnny, Gérald et Lucy, en plus des jumeaux Weasley, Angelina, Alicia… tous les amis proches ou lointain d'Aurélia et Elisa.

\- Il s'agirait de Justin Finch-Fletcher… Mais pas seulement. Un autre élève de Serpentard était avec lui.

Aurélia se figea et pâlit sous le coup. Un serpentard ? Quel Serpentard ?

\- Théodore Nott. On les a retrouvés dans le couloir du quatrième étage, les miroirs les ont sauvés, continua la voix d'Elisa. Rien d'autre malheureusement, il n'y a rien qui justifie leur présence ou celle du Basilic.

\- C'est bizarre, dit Dean Thomas qui écoutait aussi, Nott est un Sang-Pur et une famille sacrément pure, qu'il se soit fait attaquer.

\- Plus personne n'est en sécurité, déglutit Lulu.

\- Dire que nos exams commencent demain, lâcha Méphisto le regard sombre en secouant la tête.

L'Agent Gratouille se volatilisa alors qu'Aurélia se laissa tomber sur le canapé, le Trio vint vers elle, Thelma aussi s'approcha.

\- Auré.

\- Je sais, coupa-t-elle. C'est la merde, mais je dois rester calme, mais franchement, je ne comprends plus les actions de l'héritier en attaquant un élève Sang-Pur c'est le meilleur moyen de fermer l'école.

\- ça pouvait être une erreur, hasarda Teddy. Finch-Fletchey est un Né-Moldu ?

\- Oui, assura Ron Weasley qui écoutait de loin avec Harry qui avait aussi les bras croisés. Il aurait même dû aller dans un collège moldu réputé… Mercon ?

\- Eton, tu veux plutôt corrigea gentiment Lucy. Et bien, j'imagine que ses parents vont faire un sacré scandale.

Aurélia préféra se lever pour monter dans sa chambre. Elle était en rogne, elle se sentait mal et le reste de la semaine n'allait certainement pas l'aider à se sentir mieux.

Et en écoutant le professeur McGonagall qui annonça la suspension de Dumbledore au petit-déjeuner, le lendemain… Elle avait raison.

« - Bonne chance, sourit légèrement Aurélia au Trio en leur touchant leur bras à tous les trois. Il n'y a aucune raison que vous vous plantiez. Au pire, vous allez tous déchirer la Défense. Et… ce ne sont que des exams blancs. Les vrais sont dans trois semaines.

\- C'est un argument recevable, dit Teddy d'une voix enrouée. A plus tard. Et reste hors des problèmes.

Aurélia sourit légèrement en hochant la tête et partit. Elle avait ses cours et puis elle pourrait aussi travailler sur ses propres révisions. Les examens étaient proches, pour elle ce sera dans exactement deux semaines. Elle avait encore le temps de tout réviser tranquillement.

Le reste du temps passa lentement, Aurélia lut énormément. Pensa au Basilic. Elisa disait qu'elles trouveraient une solution, mais Aurélia ne s'énervait même plus. Elle savait que c'était du chiqué. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon claire et nette de choper l'héritier, et Dumbledore parti le plan Dragon pouvait être déclenché. Mais Elisa serait contre, et sans elle ou Harry, il n'y aurait qu'une seule façon d'attraper l'héritier.

L'attirer ou se lancer à sa poursuite dès la prochaine attaque.

Aurélia inspira et expira. Dès l'alarme retentirait, elle s'y mettrait. Elle trouvait que c'était une bonne échéance avant de risquer sa vie pour de bon, et puis le Trio pourrait la couvrir ou lui apporter du soutien. Ou au pire elle irait toute seule et advienne que pourra. Qu'était sa vie franchement ? Elle avait rencontré tant de personnes talentueuses, pleines de vie, de choses à donner et elle ? Elle était un de transfert d'un autre monde. Elle n'était pas indispensable.

Elle n'était pas un martyr, non, se disait-elle en regardant Colin allongé sur son lit d'infirmerie. Elle était juste prête à faire le sacrifice nécessaire. C'était un choix complet et réfléchi.

Elle avait son sac d'urgence prêt sous son lit depuis les vacances de printemps. LE plan Dragon avait toujours été une option fiable. Les potions de soin, les fumigènes, les bandages, le chocolat, son bâton de combat, le glisseur qu'elle avait emprunté pour une durée indéterminée à son frère qui l'avait reçu pour son anniversaire en Mars…

Les jours passèrent, lentement, calmes, une lourde tension qui enveloppait le château. Aurélia attendait en déglutissant. Mais elle continuait à étudier, et malgré l'absence de ses expérimentations en club d'alchimie, elle passa son temps à s'entraîner à la défense, au combat à mains nues, à travailler au bâton de combat et finalement le Spiritus Sui.

Elle put d'ailleurs enfin voir le professeur Flitwick qui lui fit une petite démonstration :

« - Voyez, Miss Ruva, dit le petit professeur en agitant sa baguette, vous maîtrisez bien le Spirat Ventus, mais le Spiritus sui marche sur deux flancs, le son et les impulsions du vent. Pour parfaitement créer cette tempête sonique et qu'elle reste en votre contrôle, il est nécessaire de protéger vos oreilles. Créer une bulle de silence sur vous avait de la lancer pour ne pas souffrir des dommages collatéraux.

Aurélia hocha lentement la tête.

\- Professeur, j'ai une question… Si je voulais utiliser juste le vent et pas le son, comment m'y prendrais-je ?

\- Vous savez déjà le faire à petite échelle, répondit Flitwick. Le Spirat Ventus devrait être un bon point de départ.

Aurélia hocha la tête tout en agitant sa propre baguette.

\- Le son descend…. Vers le sol.

\- Parfaitement, approuva la voix aiguë de Flitwick, contrôlez le son et son mouvement pour maîtriser le Spiritus Sui. »

Aurélia sourit légèrement et remercia le directeur des Serdaigles qui récupèra les livres qu'il lui avait transmis. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait l'abattre avec le Spiritus, mais elle pourrait au moins utiliser les indications de mouvement. Pulsare, Spirat, Lapso.

Cela serait utile.

Finalement, les examens blancs des BUSES s'achevèrent, ce qui voulait dire que les examens d'Aurélia commençaient. C'était le dernier Vendredi et elle restait avec Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Trinity et les autres pour lire ses fiches ou s'exercer. Phil, lui, était soulagé que ce calvaire touchait à sa fin comme Teddy et Quentin. Ceux qui avaient les ASPICS étaient aussi à la fin de leur formation. Aurélia les regarda avec un peu de tristesse, certains d'entre eux allaient lui manquer… Mais bon, ce n'était pas encore la fin.

En baillant, elle s'étira en arrière sur son fauteuil quand… La sirène tant redoutée éclata :

« - TOUS LES ELEVES DOIVENT RENTRER IMMEDIATEMENT EN SALLE COMMUNE ET LES PROFESSEURS SONT ATTENDUS DANS LE BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR. »

Aurélia sentit une large coulée froide glisser sur son dos. Ça y était, elle ne pourrait pas y couper. Elle s'empara de son sac à bandoulière alors que le chaos prit encore place dans la salle commune et que les élèves entrèrent dans la porte. Dès que le dernier serait entré, elle irait directement aux toilettes, l'école évacuée… Elle pourrait faire exploser cette porte de malheur.

Mais alors qu'elle refit les pas dans sa tête, une forme argentée entra dans la salle commune, et... Aurélia reconnut sans aucune peine, Batman, l'ourson de Trisha Buttermere.

Isaac reconnut aussi la bête et comme Aurélia la vit se diriger directement vers Harry Potter qui était dans un coin de la salle avec Ron et Hermione :

« - Harry ! Elisa a été enlevée par l'héritier ! Il y a un message sur les murs du rez-de-chaussée qui dit que son corps reposera avec la bête. Le professeur Lockart a été envoyé pour la sortir de là avec le professeur Sinistra mais… aucun retour. Je t'en prie, fait… Tu es le seul qui puisse ouvrir la porte.

Ce fut comme si tout était en train de bouger au ralenti. Aurélia vit les yeux verts du Survivant s'allumer dans une lueur terrifiée et pleine de rage destructrice en même temps, elle vit le Trio se tourner vers, elle, elle vit Thelma tenter de l'arrêter alors qu'elle s'était saisie d'un flacon de potion fumigène et sans une seule hésitation,

Elle le fracassa par terre.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Aurélia sortit en courant comme une dératée de la salle commune et vit le dos d'Harry qui descendait les escaliers à toute vitesse devant elle.

« - Harry ! cria-t-elle.

Le garçon aux lunettes rondes se tourna et vit Aurélia Ruva passer au-dessus de la rambarde des escaliers pour atterrir sans trop de difficultés à son niveau, manquant de se casser une jambe. Mais miraculeusement, elle se rattrapa tel un chat et descendit pour le rejoindre.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit-elle d'une voix pressante et décidée.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était à la fois confus et hésitant. Il savait qu'Aurélia et Elisa s'entendaient bien, il savait qu'Aurélia savait comme lui où était la Chambre des Secrets, qu'elle était une curieuse et une fondue de Défense mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, et comment... Donc il dit juste :

\- Aurélia, je sais que…

\- Il y a un coq caché au quatrième étage, coupa Aurélia avec un éclair de colère. C'est sur le chemin. On le prend, on descend, on tue cette chose et on sort Elisa de là. As-tu vraiment une objection ?

Un silence passa. Harry était franchement surpris.

\- Ton plan est plutôt simple, déglutit Harry.

\- J'ai d'autres atouts dans ma manche, répliqua la tempête violette, comme celui-là : Accio Glisseur.

Un glisseur sortit de sa besace, fait en bois lissé caramel et liséré vert et argent. Assez large pour que deux personnes se tiennent debout dessus :

\- Je l'ai emprunté à mon frère, informa-t-elle. On y va.

\- Attends, où ça...?

\- AURELIA, hurla une voix, que penses -tu faire ? éclata la voix reconnaissable entre milles de Quentin Martins en haut de la cage d'escaliers.

Aurélia poussa un râle de désespoir mais lança le glisseur par terre qui lévita directement. Le Glisseur de Louis, le Jawa était un peu plus lourd que le Spoutnik mais maniable. C'était un Glisseur pour ceux qui n'aimaient pas forcément faire beaucoup d'acrobaties, c'est pourquoi il était très stable. Encore heureux! Vu la blinde que cela avait coûté à Aurélia.

\- Merlin, on ne va jamais y arriver ! pesta la Gryffondor.

Elle monta sur le glisseur, régla son sac en bandoulière et tendit son bras à Harry pour l'inviter à monter.

\- Je sais que j'ai beaucoup d'explications à donner, mais chaque seconde compte. Je promets de tout expliquer plus tard.

Harry la regarda pendant une seconde, pendant que Quentin vociférait avec Phil et… Valérian sur leurs talons.

\- Aurélia Ruva, hurla le septième année

Aurélia ne répondit pas et Harry lui attrappa le bras. D'une impulsion elle fit descendre elle et Harry vraiment très vite dans le couloir du quatrième étage, qui était là ou le QG du Traffic était dissimulé.

\- A droite, marmonna-t-elle en glissant à pleine vitesse. Ah la voilà ! Alohomora !

La nature morte s'ouvrit sur la cachette du trafic. Aurélia agita sa baguette et lança un sortilège d'attraction pour attraper la cage du coq.

\- Attrape la ! lança-t-elle à Harry qui s'empara de la cage avec dextérité.

Voilà un attrapeur au travail pensa Aurélia avec un peu d'amusement, remplacé très vite par l'inquiétude.

Elle fit demi-tour sans ralentir et accéléra pour descendre au deuxième étage. En même pas quelques secondes ils arrivèrent devant les toilettes mais… un sort non identifié manqua de les faire tomber.

Aurélia freina en catastrophe et échevelée sentit Harry lui attraper la taille pour ne pas tomber.

\- Désolé, dit le Gryffondor.

\- Pas de souci, mais… c'est quoi ce bor…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le corps du professeur Sinistra sans vie sur le sol, avec Quentin qui semblait lui prendre le pouls. Aurélia et Harry sautèrent au sol en voyant le professeur Lockart qui avait perdu toute sa beauté légendaire pour une expression crispée dans la monstruosité même disparaitre à l'intérieur des toilettes…

\- Quentin ? lança la Gryffondor.

\- On s'occupe de lui, lâcha Quentin d'une voix blanche, Valérian… s'occupe de lui. Phil peux-tu envoyer un Patronus ? Il faut prévenir les professeurs.

\- Je leur dit quoi ? répondit Méphisto d'une voix tremblante alors que les échos des sorts semblaient résonner sur les carreaux des toilettes.

\- Que notre prof de Défense s'est avéré être un innommable connard ? IMPROVISE MEPHISTO, hurla presque Quentin avec angoisse. Vous deux, continua-t-il sur le même ton. Vous avez le coq ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux alors que Quentin secoua la tête :

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on déclenche le plan Dragon. Bref. Allez-y, Méphisto va vous couvrir.

Aurélia et Harry échangèrent un regard. La tempête violette se redressa alors et lança une potion de soin à Quentin. Il lui restait que deux, en espérant que ça suffira. Puis elle se saisit du Glisseur et courut avec Harry dans les sanitaires avec Méphisto sur leurs talons.

\- Auré, dit-il avec un souffle. A mon signal, vous y allez !

Aurélia hocha la tête, la gorge sèche alors qu'Harry tenait bien le coq encore sous le sort de mutisme à la main. Elle glissa un regard à l'intérieur… Les toilettes étaient un véritable champ de bataille. Les cabines étaient traversées des craquelures, des lavabos avaient explosés et au milieu de ce chaos, comme un véritable guerrier touché par Mars le dieu de la guerre, Valérian était debout et foutait la misère au professeur de Défense avec un panache énorme. Tous les yeux experts de la pièce étaient unanimes, Valérian dominait et payait ses erreurs que par son manque d'expérience. Cependant son visage crispé et son manque de mouvement lui fera peut-être défaut. Aurélia vit Lockart armer un sort. De la magie noire ?! Il n'oserait pas !

\- Allez-y, dit Méphisto.

\- Mais…

\- AURELIA POUR UNE FOIS ECOUTE CE QU'ON TE DIT, cria Méphisto Pinto. VAS-Y !

Complètement sous le choc du ton autoritaire de son ami, Aurélia obtempéra finalement et courut avec Harry vers le lavabo.

\- Non, tenta la voix de Lockart.

\- SI, grondèrent les voix de Méphisto et Valérian en même temps.

Un double sort atteint le professeur qui dut se protéger avec un sort de bouclier sort de protection, Aurélia en profita pour se tourner vers Harry qui avait sifflé et ouvert l'entrée de la Chambre. Aurélia sauta sur le Glisseur, Harry se mit derrière elle et en s'accrochant, ils descendirent dans le dédale du serpent.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

\- Lumos, siffla Harry en tendant sa baguette avec sa main libre.

La lumière présenta un couloir couvert de carrelage d'un vert tellement foncé qu'il semblait irisé à travers les lumières.

Aurélia et Harry glissèrent à toute vitesse à travers le couloir, qui n'était apparemment pas bouché mais bien direct à la chambre. Harry et elle aperçurent la vieille peau par terre, la jeune fille sentit la bile amère lui étreindre l'estomac. Bon sang pourvu qu'ils arrivent à temps.

Harry la regardait de temps à autre, avec des questions qui fourmillaient évidemment, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, alors il se contenta d'un silence.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent une voix flûtée les appeler :

\- Monsieur Harry ?

Harry et Aurélia virent un elfe de maison traîner le corps sans vie d'un garçon blond dans le couloir. Aurélia atterrit immédiatement et sauta du Glisseur pour se précipiter vers le blessé qu'elle reconnut sans peine car :

\- Malefoy ? s'exclama Harry incrédule.

Aurélia était bouche bée une seconde, le temps d'intégrer ce coup du destin et cette fâcheuse ironie.

\- Olly, dit Harry, que fais-tu ici ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que Elisa t'a appelé ?

\- Madame Elisa a des problèmes dit Olly, elle est coincée avec l'héritier.

\- Tu ne peux pas transplaner avec Malefoy, demanda Harry alors qu'Aurélia inspectait le pouls et les pupilles de l'héritier Malefoy sans vie au sol.

\- Non, monsieur, les elfes ne peuvent pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du château.

\- Il est en vie, dit Aurélia d'une voix soulagée. Olly, c'est ça ? Prends ça.

Elle lui donna un flacon de potion de soin et du chocolat.

\- La potion est un philtre de chaleur, la température corporelle a l'air d'avoir baissée, la chaleur va faire repartir son système immunitaire. Le chocolat quand il se réveillera.

Elle lui tendit le glisseur.

\- Prend ça et emmène le à l'infirmerie. Ne laisse surtout pas le professeur Lockart s'approcher de lui.

\- Tout va bien Olly, dit Harry avec un sourire. Tu peux l'écouter.

L'elfe hésita mais hocha la tête.

\- Madame Elisa…

Le coeur d'Aurélia sembla tomber dans ses chaussures. L'elfe ne continua pas sa phrase. C'était véritablement mal barré.

\- On va la sortir de là dit Aurélia en se levant et en prenant sa baguette entre les doigts.

Harry hocha la tête avec conviction. L'elfe donna la potion à Draco qui sembla reprendre des couleurs. Puis l'elfe pris son corps qu'il fit léviter sur le glisseur et l'emmena hors de danger. Restés seuls, Aurélia et Harry se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes et continuèrent leur périple en silence. Harry cependant, ne peut s'y résoudre :

\- Tu étais préparée… Glisseurs, potions. Le plan Dragon? siffla-t-il

\- J'allais y aller moi-même même sans l'enlèvement d'Elisa, lâcha Aurélia d'un ton abrupt. Je n'avais clairement pas l'intention de laisser un Basilic manger mes camarades. C'était... Une assurance.

Harry haussa un sourcil :

\- Comme le troll l'année dernière ? Je ne crois plus trop aux coïncidences… Surtout te concernant à présent.

\- J'en sais plus que tu ne le crois, murmura Aurélia sans envie de se battre.

\- Je vois ça, répondit Harry d'un ton égal.

Aurélia lui lança un regard alors que le garçon s'était assombri. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'expliquer, elle pourrait toujours le faire plus tard.

La conversation s'arrêta là, car elle fut coupée par l'apparition d'un mur où des serpents entrelacés, avec leurs yeux d'émeraudes qui brillaient à la lumière blanchâtre du Lumos.

\- On y est souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Aurélia avait pensé des jours et des jours à ce moment. Elle savait qu'on la pensait inconsciente et sans peur, mais ce n'était pas la vérité. Elle était terrifiée. Elle avait une peur immense des serpents et il y avait une énorme chance qu'elle s'évanouisse face au Basilic, ou qu'elle se fasse tuer en trébuchant car vraiment, c'était le type de karma qu'elle avait hérité.

Mais en choisissant les couleurs rouges et or, Aurélia s'est armée de ce qu'il faisait défaut. De courage.

Il n'était plus question de faire demi-tour, elle avait tempêté et avancé cette idée, maintenant qu'elle était en face de son destin, il était temps d'accepter et d'encaisser.

Aurélia Ruva aurait pu être une tempête et un chaos prêt à s'effondrer devant la porte de l'antre de la bête de Salazar Serpentard… Mais non.

Elle n'avait jamais été calme, sereine. Froide. Mais à ce moment précis, ces qualités étaient bien là. Présentes. Ancrées dans sa peau.

Soupirant une dernière fois, elle regarda Harry parler en Fourchelang et brandit sa baguette après avoir remis son glisseur dans son sac. Puis après remis en place, la boucle de son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule, Aurélia et Harry entrèrent dans la chambre des secrets.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

« - Harry Potter, résonna une voix doucereuse comme le miel mais dangereuse comme les crocs d'un loup. Quel honneur d'enfin te rencontrer !

Harry et Aurélia se figèrent en voyant un garçon à la peau pâle et lunaire penché sur un corps qui arracha un hoquet aux deux Gryffondors.

\- Elisa, murmura Harry en voyant le corps de la Poufsouffle allongée dans une large flaque d'eau.

\- Espèce d'ordure, gronda Aurélia en levant sa tête. Que lui as-tu fait ?

Le garçon sourit largement charmeur, mais sans aucune chaleur dans les yeux, il se tourna vers Aurélia qui avait le regard flamboyant de colère mais le visage exempt d'émotion.

\- Les cheveux violets prune… Serais-tu la fameuse Aurélia Ruva ? Ton nom est apparu une ou plusieurs fois. Tu as vraiment été un caillou dans ma chaussure, vois-tu…

\- Je te remercierais si tu n'étais pas un tel monstre, Tommy, lâcha Aurélia. Mais je suis navrée car nous allons devoir repartir immédiatement avec notre amie.

Harry cligna des yeux en voyant Aurélia parler. Elle savait qui il était ? Mais qui était cette fille ?!

Tom siffla.

\- Tu es à la hauteur de ta réputation.

\- Et toi de la tienne, enfin… du futur psychopathe que tu vas devenir, menaça Aurélia.

Harry compris alors. Il avait sa peau normalement plutôt halée, devenir pâle sous la terrible révélation.

\- Et oui Harry… sourit cruellement Tom Jedusor, je suis…

\- Voldemort, blabla, lâcha Aurélia. Et maintenant, et si tu dégageais d'Elisa pour qu'on puisse la ramener à l'infirmerie ? Elle a besoin de soins, tu sais ?

Tom arqua un sourcil, ennuyé et amusé en même temps.

\- Je vois que vous avez apporter de quoi faire le ménage, dit-il en voyant le coq entre les mains d'Harry. Mais croyez -vous que je vais vous laissez détruire mon arme, mon _héritage_ aussi facilement ? Un héritage qui m'appartient et dont je suis le seul possesseur !?

Son sourire se tordit en rictus monstrueusement cruel et sauvage. Merlin, celui-là avait craqué !

Mais il avait raison car Aurélia ne savait pas comment lui couper la chique. Comment récupérer Elisa. Et celle-ci semblait perdre seconde après seconde de ses couleurs… Sans vie. Et si elle était liée au journal ? Mais bon sang que faire ! Il fallait prier pour que tout marche !

Harry était aussi confus, il fallait bouger, ne pas rester les bras ballants. Aurélia tenta alors d'aller vers Elisa, mais apparemment Tom avait une baguette, il lui lança un sort, elle le dévia, puis un autre, elle se protégea, mais elle restait loin du corps d'Elisa Bishop. Quelle merde ! C'était la catastrophe !

C'était ses yeux qui se tournèrent vers le coq, puis…. L'idée. La fulgurance.

Cela la fit même sourire et rire un petit peu. Tom s'en aperçut.

\- Ravi que tu apprécies ta mort prochaine, Ruva.

Aurélia le regarda en secouant la tête.

\- Nan. Je pensais à la tienne.

Elle baissa son bouclier et lança :

\- PULSARE VENTUS !

Qui la poussa en arrière aux côtés d'Harry, elle pointa sa baguette instantanément sur la cage du coq qui caquetait sans aucun son :

\- Alohomora ! Je lui remettrais le son au bon moment, appelle le serpent ! Tu parles le fourchelang ! ça va le rameuter !

\- Pardon ? gronda Tom, non ! Il est à…

\- Maintenant ! insista Aurélia.

Harry arqua un sourcil mais obtempéra et hurla les ordres en Fourchelang alors que Tom grondait en même temps ses ordres pour dissuader le serpent. Ce fut le moment qu'Aurélia attendait…

\- Lapso Ventus !

La baguette cette fois en arrière lui donna une impulsion, et l'emmena à donner un coup de pied dans le journal. SECOND POTEAU PAVAAAAAAARD ! Tom hurla en partant en arrière.

Et le serpent apparut finalement, Aurélia eut l'extrême reflexe de se baisser immédiatement et de se laisser guider uniquement par l'ombre de la bestiole.

\- Ne le regarde pas, hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle pointa sa baguette sur le coq sorti de sa cage.

\- NON hurla Tom qui était revenu plus vite que prévu, sans doute en pompant l'énergie d'Elisa.

Il se précipita sur elle, et l'obligea à se battre, Harry restant sans défense devant le serpent.

\- HARRY ! hurla Aurélia en voulant lui pointer son sac, mais Tom Jedusor lui envoya un coup de poing dans la figure qui lui fit voir milles chandelles, profitant de la légère déconcentration de la Gryffondor.

Aurélia s'essuya sa lèvre en sang le découvrant sur ses doigts et vit rouge.

Elle se précipita vers Tom et lui donna un coup de poing qui rencontra une joue qu'elle fracassa. Pas du tout préparé à cette violence, le garçon fut assez confus pour recevoir un magistral coup de pied qui le fit décoller du sol et atterrir par terre. Harry parlait quant à lui au serpent en Fourchelang qui semblait hésiter à l'attaquer.

Tom lui commençait à reprendre la parole, le serpent pencha la tête. Il hésitait vraiment mais le risque était trop énorme !

\- Mon sac… première poche, miroir réfléchissant ! ça va lui brûler les yeux ! REPULSO !

Elle fit glisser le sac aux pieds d'Harry qui s'en empara. Tom devint dangereusement énervé et empêcha Aurélia d'en placer une autre, car Tom se jeta sur elle pour lui serrer à présent le cou.

\- Ferme-là. Ferme-là !

Aurélia sentit sa respiration la quitter, et la main de Tom lui prendre sa baguette. Non. Pas sa baguette. Il la jeta sur le côté. Bordel. Ses forces la quittaient. Elle perdait connaissance. Non. Non. Elisa. Elle avait besoin d'elle… Pense. Pense. Pierre ?

Elle sentit le sol en pierre alors qu'elle tentait de se dégager.

Pierre. Pierre. Concentre-toi.

Aurélia coupa alors sa respiration et partit en arrière pour…

Donner un coup de pied par terre qui déclencha une petite secousse. Tom desserra un millième de seconde, ce qui lui fallait.

Elle lui donna un coup de boule qui cassa son nez, et hurler en arrière. Aurélia se leva avec difficultés en titubant, le cerveau pas encore apprivoisé en oxygène, elle se pencha vers sa baguette…

Courut en tombant presque sur le corps d'Elisa…

\- P.. Protégo Maxima, hurla-t-elle alors que le serpent fondait sur le corps de la Poufsouffle.

\- Aurélia ! hurla Harry, en courant vers elle.

Elle abaissa le bouclier en découvrant avec surprise que le garçon tenait le miroir.

\- ça a marché !

\- je ne suis pas mort, donc oui, répondit Harry avec la voix enrouée. Le coq ?

\- Mets le devant nous et tient toi prêt.

Harry posa la cage par terre et Aurélia pointa sa baguette alors que Tom furieux hurlait à la créature aveuglée de les tuer.

\- Finite Incantatem, dit-elle en pointant le coq, vas-y !

Harry lui tira alors la queue et le coq lâcha son chant funeste.

La suite se passa comme une vague énorme qui s'écrasait sur une plage tranquille. Le Basilic s'écrasa par terre en hurlant une dernière fois, comme foudroyé par une crise cardiaque. L'animal tomba alors et se fracassa à un mètre des trois élèves. Aurélia vit que les yeux étaient brulés, sans doute grâce au miroir réfléchissant de Roy qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle remercie avec une pluie de feux d'artifices.

\- On en a pas fini dit-elle avec le peu de confiance qu'il lui restait, mais la fatigue qui lui enclenchait les poumons.

En effet un Tom très furieux était debout et fonçait sur eux pour leur faire la peau. Il était encore en pleine forme et avait la baguette de Draco.

Aurélia tourna sa tête vers la Poufsouffle et vit avec horreur que sa joue qu'un bleu sur sa joue gauche se détachait sur sa peau claire, et son nez étaient en sang comme Jedusor… Bon sang, ça venait du combat ?

\- Harry, murmura Aurélia avec la voix glacée par la peur. Il faut dé… détruire le journal.

Le garçon hocha la tête et se tourna vers la tête du serpent. Aurélia hocha la tête et dit…

\- Bo… Bonne idée. Je vais chercher le journal.

\- Et moi, dit Aurélia en se craquant les doigts. Je vais m'occuper de Tom.

Du moins le ralentir le temps qu'Harry récupère le crochet et finisse le job. Tom commença à viser Harry, forcément, Aurélia se mise entre les deux.

\- Repello !

Le sale sortilège de Tom fut réfléchi, l'éclair était vert. Aurélia sentit son cœur rater un battement. Bon sang, c'était un sortilège de mort, on ne rigolait plus !

\- Repulso ! hurla-t-elle

Tom le bloqua d'un sortilège de bouclier.

\- In… Non, Elisa… Pulsere Ventus !

La vague de vent ajouta à la pression qui malgré le bouclier fit glisser Tom en arrière.

\- ça suffit siffla le Serpentard, Diffindo Unda !

Une énorme coupure cassa le vent et manqua de couper un membre de la jeune fille qui reçut une large entaille sur le bras gauche. Tom visa Aurélia, directement d'un…

\- Avada….

\- FLASHBANG !

Elle lança le sort qu'Elisa lui avait lancé lors de leurs entraînements ponctuels. Cela aveugla Tom un court instant, elle en profita pour sortir de son champ de vue.

\- Impedimenta ! cria Tom de nulle part.

Aurélia se le prit en pleine figure. Non ! NONONON !

Elle sentit ses membres ralentir, complètement figée. Paralysée. Ça y était. Elle allait mourir comme une merde. Elle concentra tout ce qu'elle avait mais elle transpirait. Il allait tuer Elisa ! Harry ! BOUGE ! BOUGE ! BOUGE !

Tom goguenard émergea et pointa la baguette sur elle :

\- Adieu, Aurélia Ru-

Il fut interrompu par un rayon de lumière qui implosa littéralement de son corps ? Des craquelures, comme si une statue humaine avait dépecé par de la lave en fusion. Aurélia sentit la magie s'évaporer et la laisser libre, mais tremblante comme jamais. Et Tom s'évapora dans une lueur.

Le silence qui suivit fut confus, large, tendu et libérateur.

Aurélia sentit ses jambes la faire tomber par terre, alors qu'Harry s'approchait d'elle avec le crochet du basilic à la main.

\- TU… Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Ton bras ?

\- Mon.. Mon bras ? répondit Aurélia d'une voix morne.

Elle posa son regard sur son bras ensanglanté.

\- Oh.

Harry se pencha vers elle pouvoir si elle allait bien, mais Aurélia semblait plongée dans une nébuleuse et n'en sortit qu'un peu en voyant le corps d'Elisa Bishop devant elle. Puis son visage tourna dans une horreur absolue :

\- N… Non !

Elle se précipita à moitié à quatre pattes devancées par Harry vers Elisa qui était encore sans vie.

\- Merde ! Merde !

Elle pencha sa tête en arrière pour guetter une respiration, le souffle d'Elisa était faiblre mais présent. Elle était surtout froide, ses blessures assénées par le combat d'Aurélia et Tom se détachaient sur sa peau, et elle avait un coup sur le crâne. Harry pâlit.

\- Mon… Mon sac, bégaya Aurélia en sentant les larmes dans sa gorge. J'ai… J'ai des trucs dedans !

Harry prit le sac, et l'emmena à Aurélia qui cherchait sans trop savoir quoi trouver de l'aide.

\- J'ai… Je pensais en avoir une en plus, dit-elle en sentant les larmes couler sur son visage. J'avais préparé… j'étais prête !

Elle renversa son sac sur le sol. Son bâton tomba, des bandages, des flacons de taille différente. Elle les regarda :

\- Non. Non. NON !

Elle pointa sa baguette sur Elisa :

\- Caloris corpus !

Elle posa sa main sur sa peau qui sembla se réchauffer.

\- On… On doit l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit-elle en pleurant et posant les bandages sur la tête d'Elisa.

Elle lui effleura la joue.

\- Je suis désolée. C'est ma faute, si j'avais été plus rapide, j'ai pas tenu ma promesse, je suis désolée…

\- Aurélia, dit Harry.

Elle se tourna vers lui qui avait aussi ses mains tremblantes.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte de lui, dit le Survivant avec une voix à peine assurée. Il le faut.

Aurélia hocha la tête et pris Elisa sur son dos, sa baguette entre ses dents. Harry s'empara du sac et les trois élèves sortirent enfin de la chambre des secrets.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Heureusement pour Aurélia et Harry, les professeurs avaient été dépêchés rapidement, et ce fut Flitwick qui s'occupa de remonter le corps sans vie d'Elisa hors de la chambre secrète. Puis Aurélia et Harry fuirent emmenés à l'infirmerie en urgence. Aurélia fut tellement morne et monotone comme si toute émotion l'avait quittée.

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, Elisa fut immédiatement prise en charge et ce fut avec beaucoup de soulagement qu'Harry et Aurélia apprirent que sa vie était hors de danger :

\- Le caleor était un bon reflexe ! apprécia Pomfresh, la chaleur a fait repartir son système et combat les mauvaises influences. Elle a besoin de repos à présent !

Harry hocha la tête alors qu'Aurélia le bras en sang n'avait décroché aucune autre émotion. Pomfresh s'approcha d'elle alors pour s'occuper de son bras.

\- Doux Merlin Miss Ruva, il faut nettoyer cela immédiatement !

Elle agita la baguette et fit apparaître la coupure béante. Elle soupira :

\- Cela fera un peu mal.

Aurélia ne répondit pas, ses yeux uniquement fixés sur le corps d'Elisa.

\- Mr Potter, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

Harry lança un regard à Aurélia encore sous le choc, et se contenta de relater les faits. QU'il était sortit avec Aurélia de la salle commune dès qu'il l'ont su via Trisha. Qu'ils avaient pris un coq au cas où (en se gardant de préciser le QG du trafic) tout en traversant le château en Glisseur pour aller plus vite. Être arrivés en pleine bataille entre Valerian et le professeur Lockart. Méphisto et Quentin les avait couverts et être descendus pour trouver Malefoy, puis combattre le Basilic (le professeur Chourave aussi présente étouffa un cri) et sauver Elisa.

\- C'était ce journal, qui était responsable de tout.

Harry le montra au professeur McGonagall alors qu'Aurélia regardait encore ailleurs, mais lentement, son cerveau revenait de son repos forcé. Elle se tourna alors lentement :

\- Mé… Méphisto ?

Le professeur McGonagall lui sourit légèrement d'un air réconfortant :

\- N'ayez crainte Miss Ruva, messieurs Pinto, Martins et Wills vont bien. Ils ont contribué à arrêter le professeur Lockart qui a attaqué le professeur Sinistra alors qu'ils allaient vérifier les toilettes du deuxième étage qui était donc l'entrée de la Chambre. Il semblerait qu'il ait été sous le charme d'un sortilège lancé par l'héritier de Serpentard avec l'ordre de garder l'entrée de la Chambre des secrets.

L'Impero sans doute, réalisa Aurélia. Evidemment, cela faisait plus sens.

\- Vos amis sont tous dans la salle commune. Vous allez maintenant rester ici et vous reposer.

\- Je vais bien, dit Aurélia d'une voix morne. Occupez-vous d'Elisa.

\- Vous allez dormir, jeune fille, insista Pomfresh. Vous avez vécu un choc et vous devez laisser votre corps reprendre son rythme !

\- Je vais bien, répondit Aurélia en haussant le ton.

\- Miss Ruva.

\- LACHEZ-MOI ! JE VOUS DIS QUE JE VAIS BIEN ! ON S'EN FOUT DE MOI, craqua Aurélia. JE N'AI RIEN ! ELISA, COLIN, JUSTIN EUX SONT DANS LA MERDE ! JE N'AI RIEN !

Elle plongea sa tête entre ses mains. Sa bibliothèque avait reçu une secousse dantesque. Cette fois, l'océan était déchaîné.

\- C'est ma…

\- Elisa ! s'écria Harry

Aurélia leva les yeux et rencontra le regard brun d'Elisa Bishop qui la regardait comme s'éveillant d'un long rêve. La Gryffondor se leva tremblante et lui effleura la main le regard embué par des larmes naissantes :

\- Que… Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Elisa.

\- Sérieusement Bishop, tu auras ma peau, répliqua Aurélia d'un sourire sous ses larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage.

Puis Aurélia s'évanouit et se vit rattrapée par Harry qui était juste à côté d'elle.

.

.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Plus tard, Aurélia se réveilla dans l'infirmerie alors que le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux de la salle. Elle se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec sa mère qui la regardait avec un mélange de colère, de fierté et d'inquiétude :

\- Ma… Maman ?

\- Un Basilic Aurélia ? Vraiment… Mais comment as-tu pu ? Et as-tu pensé à ? UN BASILIC ? VRAIMENT ?

\- Allons, allons, sourit légèrement Victorien Ruva à ses côtés. Bon sang ma fille, ne peux-tu pas passer une année sans risquer ta vie inutilement ? Est-ce trop demander ?

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Le professeur Mcgonagall nous a appelé, dit Victorien en lui prenant la main. Tu nous as inquiétés, crevette.

Aurélia sourit légèrement et vit alors Louis au pied de son lit qui était pâle comme la mort, mais très soulagé :

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de recevoir un elfe de maison qui apparait avec mon glisseur tout en m'expliquant que tu es allée TUER un serpent géant ?

\- Alors le contexte est légèrement différent…

\- Tu as bon dos de faire des blagues maintenant !

Aurélia s'esclaffa un peu, le poids qu'elle ressentait avant de s'évanouir s'était envolé. Sa bibilothèque était un peu plus ordonné et l'océan plus calme… Elle reprenait le contrôle. Elle se tourna alors vers Elisa qui discutait avec mère et Draco plus loin dans les bras da sa mère. Aurélia soupira. Elle n'était pas vraiment blessée, son bras était presque intact, la coupure ayant été faite par la magie noire. Doucement, elle se dégagea de la couverture :

\- Miss Ruva, l'interrompit l'infirmière Pomfresh. Ou comptez-vous aller ?

\- Mon dortoir ? Je suis fatiguée et les examens sont dans quelque jours ?

Les parents d'Aurélia sifflèrent en chœur.

\- Tu ne vas certainement pas rester ici ! et très franchement les examens seront certainement annulés !

\- Mais… Maman, je vais bien !

\- J'en jugerais ! Tu m'as entendue !

Aurélia hésita, elle tourna encore sa tête vers Elisa, et finalement croisa son regard avec elle. Elisa lui adressa un petit mais tendre sourire. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il fallait à Aurélia Ruva. Un petit signe que tout allait bien.

Aurélia pris alors la main de ses parents et son petit frère l'étreignit sans rien dire.

\- Je vais bien promis-t-elle. J'ai encore quelque chose à faire qui ne mettra pas ma vie en péril, ajouta-t-elle en caressant les boucles de Louis. Je vous le promets.

Les parents d'Aurélia hésitèrent mais avec un soupir la laissèrent partir. Ils la verraient dans quelques jours. Tout irait bien d'ici là.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Après avoir risqué sa vie dans une chambre quasi-centenaire mettant en scène une arme de destruction massive et un mage noir en devenir mégalo, les examens auraient été une véritable promenade de santé. Aurélia était tellement relaxée, qu'elle pensait pouvoir exploser son record de bonnes notes, et même réussir à rendre une rédaction acceptable pour l'Histoire de la Magie.

Mais les exams furent annulés au retour de Dumbledore, apparemment l'année avait été trop chaotique pour permettre la tenue de ces examens. Les BUSES et les ASPICS avaient été repoussés, ce qui fit soupirer de soulagement les amis plus vieux d'Aurélia.

Les élèves vinrent la voir pour les détails suite au départ d'Elisa qui elle était rentrée chez elle pour se reposer, et vraiment Aurélia ne la blâmait pas.

Elle apprit plus tard d'Elisa elle-même via la cheminée portative, que Malefoy l'avait coincée en lui disant qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire puis l'avait stupéfixée et trainée aux toilettes du deuxième étage. Une fois réveillée, elle se rendit compte que c'était Lockart qui l'avait soulevée, cassée sa baguette et jetée dans la chambre, manipulé par Malefoy/Tom après avoir assommé Sinistra. Après, Valérian, Quentin et Méphisto étaient arrivés avant qu'elle et Harry ne débarquent avant que le professeur puisse modifier la mémoire du professeur Sinistra. Le combat fut rude mais à terme, le professeur Flitwick arriva alors que Valerian avait réussi à assommer Lockart qui fut un décent combattant sous Impérium.

Sous le véritaserum administré par Rogue, ils furent au courant de la vérité et enfin… Lockart fut arrêter pour ses nombreux méfaits. Son procès aurait lieu mi-Juin.

Une fois dans la chambre Elisa avait utilisé un rituel en allemand pour libérer Malefoy de l'emprise de Jedusor et réussit à l'évacuer mais Tom reprit vite l'avantage avec la baguette de Draco... et la suite Aurélia la connaissait.

La rumeur de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Chambre fit trois fois le tour de l'école. Aurélia fut regardée d'une façon nouvelle. Avec respect, avec admiration, avec crainte… Mais cela ne lui faisait rien, en fait elle préférait même quand on la prenait seulement pour la cinglée de service. Et elle détestait qu'Elisa soit passée sous silence. C'était Elisa qui avait utilisé un sort en allemand pour sauver Draco. Aurélia ne se sentait pas du tout comme une héroïne. Elle avait failli mourir, ses coups avaient failli faire mourir Elisa et Harry ? C'était un gosse de treize ans. Ce n'était pas à lui de gérer ce genre de conneries. Elle avait planté. Et elle s'en voulait énormément pour ça. Le pire aurait pu arriver. Elle n'avait pas été assez forte, assez stratège, elle devait travailler sur ça… car les années précédentes seraient pires.

Alors Aurélia resta plutôt seule lorsqu'elle fut sortie l'infirmerie pendant trois jours. Elle fit acte de présence aux cours, aux clubs, elle était à présent à nouveau en expérimentation en Alchimie.

« - Roy.. ?

Le président serpentard, révisait son épreuve d'Alchimie (car c'était sans doute ce qu'il visait comme métier à long terme), leva sa tête pour rencontrer Aurélia qui se tortillait les doigts devant lui, pas très à l'aise. Embarrassée.

\- Je vou… Je voulais te remercier.

Les autres membres du club présent, dont Jean, Lisa, Ruth ou Kain se turent un instant alors qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes en pleine révisions ou expérimentations.

\- Tu as été assez punie et puis je t'avais dit que ta suspension était temporaire, répondit Roy d'un ton égal.

\- Pas pour ça, répliqua Aurélia en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu m'as sauvée la vie. Je suis debout grâce à toi.

Aurélia se gratta la joue mal à l'aise.

\- Le miroir réfléchissant de magie que tu as créé ? Ce bouclier est ce qui a permis à moi et à Harry de rester vivants… ça nous acheté du temps pour qu'on puisse le tuer avec le coq… Tu… Merci.

Roy croisa ses mains et posa ses coudes pour regarder Aurélia droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu réalises donc mon vrai génie alors que tu allais risquer ta vie inutilement ?

Aurélia lui répondit avec un rictus.

\- Absolument.

Jean laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'Aurelia croisa ses bras. Elle avait encore quelque chose à dire

Elle soupira :

\- Je pense que l'alchimie pourrait être plus que de simples expérimentations dans un labo, la pratique de nos découvertes et expérimentation de transmutations peut mener à l'utilisation de la magie de façon différentes et vraiment pérenne. Nos baguettes ne sont pas les seuls médiums à notre disposition.

Un silence passa entre les élèves.

\- Peut-être.

Aurélia sourit légèrement. Peut-être était déjà beaucoup dans la bouche de Roy Ackerley. Peut-être était une promesse.

Jean siffla avec un sourire alors que Lisa secoua la tête. Roy n'allait plus vraiment s'arrêter de taquiner cette gamine maintenant.

Le reste du temps, Aurélia le passa en se promenant les pieds dans l'eau au Lac, à travailler sur son mental qui sera certainement son point faible lors des prochains affrontements qu'elle aura à gérer. Elle avait craqué de façon ridicule à l'infirmerie, et personne n'était mort. Il faudra être bien plus solide à l'avenir se disait-elle en faisant des ricochets.

Elle évita aussi Harry, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer ce qu'elle savait. Comme ce qu'elle avait dit à tout ses amis proches mais… Harry était bien plus proche d'Elisa et elle pensait que c'était plus logique que la Poufsouffle lui donne l'autorisation d'en parler à Harry.

Elisa lui donna mais donna une condition, qu'Aurélia en parle pendant les vacances d'été, en visite chez les Bishop. Aurélia accepta sans attendre, cela lui allait. Elle avait trop à penser juste avant de parler au protagoniste. Elisa l'avait aussi informée qu'elle avait récupéré les crochets du Basilic. Ce qui était une très bonne nouvelle car Aurélia voulait manipuler le poison et créer les armes. Il y avait peut-être quelque chose à faire en Alchimie avec…

Les émules des histoires avaient envoyé beaucoup de courrier. De Morgan qui lui avait envoyé une beuglante en plus de Suzie. Une lettre de Bill était remplie d'inquiétude qui lui fit baisser la tête d'honte. Charlie était plus échauffé mais Gilbert était plutôt curieux. D'ailleurs, les dernières idées commerciales d'Elisa fit penser à Aurélia qu'elle voulait sans doute créer un cinéma sur le chemin de Traverse. Le garçon, ancien Serdaigle travaillant au Département de la Justice dont bien au fait des lois, accepta de la voir pendant l'été pour parler de ce projet. Ce n'est pas comme si Aurélia voulait plonger sa tête dans des lois de propriété complexe, mais au moins cela lui changerait les idées.

Puis finalement le philtre régénérateur avait été administré aux élèves pétrifiés. Colin fut accueilli tel un héros dans la salle commune et par une étreinte commune par tout le groupe des Gamins. Aurélia incluse…

Hagrid était revenu, l'adorable garde-chasse avait été accueilli par les Gryffondors avec enthousiasme. Dumbledore était aussi revenu aux responsabilités. Cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid… seulement du dégoût. Elle détestait que cet homme ait le toupet de sourire comme si ne s'était rien passé. Comme si Elisa, elle et Harry n'avaient pas failli mourir suite à sa négligence. Peut-être qu'elle exagérait, peut-être que Dumbledore n'était pas responsable de tout, mais il était le référent et l'adulte. Elle était une gosse. Pas une guerrière et pourtant elle devra le devenir.

Elle devra sans doute tuer pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime. Avant elle le voyait, elle le constatait, elle touchait l'idée.

Maintenant, elle le savait.

Aurélia profita alors de ce repos (enfin presque car les cours continuaient et Rogue n'avait pas la tête à être laxiste), pour faire des séances plus fournies du CDS. Sa nouvelle popularité attira encore plus d'élèves intéressés à le rejoindre l'année d'après, sous le bonheur absolu de Quentin.

Celui-ci se remettait d'ailleurs de l'agression de Lockart, ou plutôt ne voulait pas en parler, car il était témoins au procès de Lockart avec le professeur Sinistra, Valerian et Méphisto. Aurélia savait qu'Elisa était aussi un témoin à charge… et elle eut le résultat de procès par l'Agent Grattouille venu rendre visite à Trisha… EN plein déjeuner :

\- Lockart a été condamné à Azkaban, disait la voix scandalisée d'Elisa, il a avoué avoir attaqué une cinquantaine de sorciers tu te rends compte ? C'est à se demander comment Dumbledore les embauche ces clowns-là ! Cinq gallions que l'année prochaine on a un vampire ou un loup-garou !

Aurélia manqua de s'étouffer avec son eau, car évidemment l'allusion à peine marquée à Lupin était parfaite. Bon sang, il serait peut-être l'un des meilleurs profs de défense de leur scolarité ! Il ne fallait pas déconner Elisa !

Mais la tête déconfite de Dumbledore et les rires de la salle, la fit sourire aussi. C'était bien joué.

Puis les vacances furent déclarées plus tôt ainsi que le banquet de fin d'année… Alors Aurélia se planta devant le Trio Rouge les bras sur les hanches :

« - Je vous rappelle qu'on a quelque chose à faire avant qu'on parte.

Un silence morne lui répondit. Aurélia haussa un sourcil. Le Trio n'allait pas vraiment bien en ce moment. Elle pouvait le comprendre, elle-même sortait du même état d'esprit. Certes elle avait fait ce qu'elle faisait le mieux pour gérer son retour à la normale, mais cela travaillait encore Quentin ou Phil.

Teddy était le seul qui n'avait pas été touché par la violence extrême de la fin d'année, et cela le rendait anxieux. Car il ne pouvait pas aider ses amis, trop hors de leur bulle et de leurs conversations muettes. Il était frustré. Que faire quand on ne comprenait pas ?

Quentin soupira et répondit, les yeux mi-clos alors qu'il faisait l'inventaire final du trafic :

\- Tu sais je voudrais bien me reposer, Auré. Cette année a été épuisante et mon cœur mené à rude épreuve notamment depuis le déclenchement du plan Dragon.

Le plan Dragon… Quand Aurélia et Quentin en avait parlé, c'était une ultime carte. La carte du tout donner et tout risquer. Aurélia avait un sac rempli de potions, ainsi que tout ce qui pouvait l'aider. Et elle y allait avec le soutien du Trio ou du moins du meilleur combattant, Méphisto.

Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues… Et Aurélia voyait sur les visages faussement souriants de ses amis qu'ils étaient encore choqués… Surtout Méphisto et Quentin qui avaient été témoins de la violence de l'impero et Lockart.

\- On va bien vous savez, murmura-t-elle.

\- Mais ça aurait pu mal finir, siffla Méphisto.

Aurélia les regardait. Quentin compartimentait. Méphisto affrontait en silence. Teddy y réfléchissait. Et elle…

Elle normalement enterrait… Mais pas cette fois.

\- Il y aura des souterrains partout, cita-t-elle en regardant Teddy.

Celui-ci leva sa tête vers elle.

\- Combien en aura-t-il ?

\- Beaucoup. Dit Aurélia avec honnêteté. Plus complexes.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent.

\- Chaque année depuis que tu es là on en finit au même point, soupira Teddy Mint. On dirait qu'on n'a pas le choix messieurs.

\- A la vie, A la mort, dit Méphisto en regardant Aurélia droit dans les yeux.

Aurélia sentit ses poumons se compresser. Elle tourna la tête lentement vers Quentin qui ne soupira pas, qui ne détourna pas son regard qui la regarda.

\- Jusqu'au bout. »

 **oOoOoOoOo**

« - Vous pouvez tous enlever vos bandeaux ! s'écria Aurélia.

Les Aces et Roy qui avait invité enlevèrent leurs bandeaux. Ils découvrirent complètement choqués un véritable labyrinthe. Des murs hauts séparaient des couloirs qui se coupaient et recoupaient, de la brume empêchaient qu'on voit à un mètre, de la musique rock pulsait de n'importe où. La voix d'Aurélia résonnait mais elle était introuvable.

\- Bienvenue au Survival ! La règle est simple ! le but du jeu est de survivre ! Il y a des cachettes pour se cacher, nous avons droit à tous les sorts sauf impardonnables ! Si vous êtes K.O ou désarmés vous êtes out ! Et droit aux coups de poings !

\- GENIAL, hurla la voix de Tae Hyun !

\- Par les couilles de Merlin, on ne voit absolument rien, s'exclama la voix de Jane.

\- Janie ? cria la voix hilare d'Izzie, tu es où ?

\- SI tu crois que je vais te le dire !

\- Mais où avez-vous trouvé cette salle ? demanda Jean complètement dépassé. C'est incroyable !

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, ricana Vivian Eris.

\- VIVIAN EST LA ? PUTAIN LES GENS ON VA MOURIR ! hurla la voix de Phil. Childéric, mon gars, t'es là ?

\- Ou.. Ouais ! Qui est là ?

\- Tous les Aces sont là, gronda Melissa, ça suffit ! Arrêtez de parler ! je veux entendre le signal de départ !

\- Ce jeu est dans mes cordes, siffla Quadra.

\- Non mais franchement est-ce que je peux abandonner ? demanda Chuck Gambit en soupirant. Quadra va gagner haut la main, est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup ?

\- Rien n'est joué, sourit légèrement Keiran Payne. Les dés ne sont pas jetés. Le sort est…

\- On a compris marmonna Roy. Bon sang pourquoi je suis là moi ?

\- Car c'est grâce à toi qu'on a survécu face au serpent géant, dit Aurélia, considère ça comme un cadeau !

\- UN CADEAU ? ON VA REVOIR LA DEFINITION ENSEMBLE SI TU LE VEUX BIEN AURELIA !

\- TU participes demanda Lisa Hawking ?

\- Ouais ! Quentin et Teddy sont les juges, je ne suis qu'une messagère. Il nous regarde tous en haut. Coucou Quentin !

En effet les Aces quelque soit leur position virent une petite lueur s'agiter dans les airs.

\- A mon signal, dit Quentin, quand vous l'entendrez la brume va disparaitre. Puis elle reviendra de façon intermittente pour pimenter le jeu. Quand Teddy dit que vous êtes out. VOUS ETES OUT. Je ne permettrais pas de- NON ZEPHYR !

Quentin se coiffa avec sa main et sourit largement.

\- Etes-vous prêts bande de cinglés ?

\- Ne me mets pas dans le panier, renifla Melissa en souriant.

\- Meli-Melo, je vais te trouver et te sortir directement, siffla Valerian.

\- Bonne chance Valalou.

\- ET TOP ! C'est parti !

Alors, que Quentin lançait le jeu, la chanson Blitzkrieg Bob hurla. Aurélia frétilla sur place, elle adorait cette-

\- J'adore cette chanson, hurla Izzie West déclenchant les rires.

Mais les sons se turent tout de suite après cet éclat, car le jeu avait commencé ! Les Aces, Aurélia et Roy s'élancèrent dans le labyrinthe. En courant à travers les allées, sa baguette en avant la jeune fille, avait le sourire et rigolait en silence.

Ils avaient passé une heure à faire le labyrinthe en demandant à la Salle sur Demande de s'élargir et créer des passages compliqués QUI CHANGEAIENT tout le temps ! Des murs disparaissaient d'autres, réapparaissaient, se déplaçaient contrôlés par Quentin. Le garçon était le maître de la Salle sur Demande, qui répondait à sa volonté. Puis c'était Teddy qui balançait des potions fumigènes partout dans la salle qui faisait le double d'une salle de classe classique.

Un rayon rouge manqua de la toucher. Aurélia se jeta par terre :

\- Incarcerem pasalmodia-t-elle !

Autant partir à la pêche ! Un son étouffé lui répondit, elle tira fortement, et tomba sur Childéric Gowen a qjui elle avait attrapé le bras !

\- Je t'ai eu, rigola-t-elle !

\- Que tu penses, Rictusempra, réussit-il à lancer.

\- Protego ! FLASHBANG ! Confringo !

\- HEY UNE EXPLOSION ? Cria Childéric sur un ton outré, c'est réglementaire ?

\- Absolument résonna la voix de Quentin.

\- Experlliamus, lâcha Aurélia en le visant.

\- Childéric out !

\- C'est pas du jeu !

\- Et pourtant oui ! dégage de là !

Childéric gronda mais leva les bras et partit la tête haute. Aurélia rigola et continua à courir dans les galeries sous le son des Clash, Should I Stay or Should I go ? C'était encore mieux qu'une partie de laser game !

La partie de Survival, dura une heure, Aurélia dura vingt minutes, sortie par Quadra qui s'était glissée derrière elle et lui avait lancée un sort de chatouillis qui la fit s'écrouler de rire.

Puis Melissa, Roy, Quadra, Valerian et Vivian furent les derniers… Rapidement Roy se vit sortir, mais il avait bien duré. A quarante minutes de jeu, Vivian, Quadra et Melissa furent les restantes. Valérian avait été sorti par Vivian qui lui avait jeté un sort furtif pour l'assomer alors qu'il se battait avec Melissa.

Quadra et Vivian étaient les dernières….

Et Quadra remporta le trophée.

« - Vous voyez grommela Chuck. Pourquoi on a participé ?!

\- L'année prochaine, je gagnerais dit Vivian !

\- Tu rigoles ? renvoya Chuck en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais te faire la peau ! »

Le groupe éclata de rire et alors qu'ils sortirent de la salle sur demande avec les bandeaux sur les yeux (OUI TOI AUSSI ZEPHYR !) et partirent boire de la biéraubeurre offerte par le trafic dans la salle du CSD. C'était parfait, les Aces étaient vraiment devenus camarades, même s'ils étaient tous de maisons différentes… Même Mélissa tenait à Valerian le Gryffondor.

D'ailleurs…

« - Je voulais te demander… je voulais vous demander si vous pouvez m'entraîner pendant les vacances, si vous le pouvez… ?

Aurélia s'était mise devant Melissa, Valerian et Quadra. Serdaigle, Serpentarde et Gryffondor la regardèrent avec surprise. Enfin Valérian avec surprise. Quadra était curieuse et Mélissa haussa un sourcil :

\- Je veux être forte. J'ai besoin d'un entraînement dur, sans chichis qui me rendra difficile à battre, expliqua Aurélia.

Quadra se gratta le visage :

\- ça va être compliqué avec les examens décalés et ceux pour intégrer la formation des Aurors… pas vrai Val ?

\- Je peux essayer de venir le weekend, proposa Valérian. Mais Aurélia tu es déjà très avancée pour ton âge, tu ne devrais pas griller les étapes.

\- Je ne suis pas assez coupa Aurélia. J'ai failli mourir en bas !

Certains Aces entendirent les mots d'Aurélia. Valérian pencha la tête en avant, Quatra fronça les sourcils comme Mélissa qui restait muette.

\- Que s'est -il passé au juste ? demanda Quadra.

\- Un basilic a essayé de me buter.

\- Et un élève a été possédé, certainement, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu laisses une information de coté. Plutôt importante, insista Quadra.

\- Quadra…

\- Non. Si tu veux que je fasse de toi un as du tapinois, il va falloir parler un peu Aurélia. Je ne donne ma confiance qu'à une poignée de personnes et si tu veux en faire partie, il me faut des garanties.

Très franchement Aurélia hésita. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Mélissa qui la jugeait profondément, mais Quadra suivit son regard :

\- Je me porte garante pour elle.

Valérian restait silencieux mais le regard était perçant. Le Gryffondor était déjà une légende, mais maintenant, il était surtout devenu un adulte, confronté au pire d'un homme sensé les protéger. Sans doute qu'Aurélia compris ses sentiments, les ressentant cette fois plus que de raison. Elle baissa alors la voix :

\- Le journal était un artefact de magie noire qui a été ensorcelé par l'héritier de Serpentard qui a possédé Malefoy après Bishop. L'élève s'appelait… Jedusor.

Elle disait la vérité. En passant en silence des précisions. Elle ne pouvait pas faire plus pour le moment. Quadra le sentait bien, mais… cela lui suffit.

\- Je passerais les mêmes weekends que Valérian.

Aurélia sourit largement, rassérénée et déterminée.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin était finalement la dernière journée de cours, qui se passa au ralenti, entre rigolades, jeux et finalement, le banquet de fin. Dumbledore prononça son traditionnel discours de fin d'année qui fit lever les yeux au ciel d'Aurélia qui ne le regardait même pas. Après tout, c'était un discours entendu et ridicule. Même si le Basilic avait été tué, et les victimes étaient réveillées, des élèves comme Gavin ou Brandon Angel n'allaient jamais revenir. Ce monde, cette école normalement sensée être sauve était un piège à cons et une machine à créer de la mort et de la souffrance. Un vivier de guerriers pour un camp ou un autre. Si Aurélia écoutait son ambition qu'elle avait tué par nécessité elle prendrait elle-même le pouvoir. Pas de Dumbledore et son immobilisme, pas de Voldemort et son futur qui ne promettait que destruction.

Aurélia soupira. Encore heureux qu'elle n'était pas une obsédée du pouvoir. Ce n'était pas elle, elle ne visait pas le haut du panier, elle voulait juste vivre selon ses propres termes et que le reste du monde soit sauf.

Finalement Dumbledore toussota encore, ce qui marqua la fin de son discours et passa à la distribution des points de dernière minute, qui était en passe de devenir une tradition sachant que l'école était devenue le terrain des futur Hunger Games (sarcasme) :

\- A Mr Quentin Martins, Méphisto Pinto et Valérian Wills, je donne 50 points chacun pour le courage et le sang-froid dont ils ont fait preuve pour avoir secouru le professeur Sinistra.

Le professeur Sinistra avec ses longs cheveux noir corbeau hocha la tête en approuvant. Les trois garçons se regardèrent. Lulu embrassa Valérian sur la joue, Quentin était sans voix, Méphisto normalement blagueur ne montrait aucune émotion alors que la tablée des Gryffons applaudissait à tout rompre.

\- A Miss Elisabeth Bishop, je donne soixante points pour avoir fait preuve de discernement et de courage en sauvant un de ses camarades.

La tablée des Poufsouffles applaudit cette fois, Aurélia leva les yeux vers le plafond. Les bannières étaient encore noires et jaunes. Elle sourit légèrement, ils méritaient largement leur victoire, en particulier Elisa.

\- A Mr Harry Potter et Miss Aurélia Ruva, je leur donne à chacun soixante-dix points pour avoir secouru leurs camarades, en bravant le danger et leur administrant les soins nécessaires.

Aurélia tourna sa tête si vite vers le directeur que son cou craqua sous le mouvement. Pardon ? Avait-elle bien entendu ?

\- On a gagné, comptait les élèves autour d'elle en comptant largement. On a gagné !

\- Oh putain de…

Mais le langage châtié d'Aurélia se vit coupé par le changement de couleur des bannières, sous les exclamations de la tablée des Gryffondors qui lancèrent leur chapeau en l'air. Elle se laissa tomber la tête sur les mains, en laissant échapper un râle désespéré. Quelle victoire ? Elle l'avait volée là ! Elisa méritait de gagner avec sa tablée ! Harry et elle avait pu intervenir car elle avait préparé le chemin ! C'est une énorme blague !

Tout le monde lui touchait l'épaule et la pointait en criant son nom et celui d'Harry pourtant. Mais il n'y avait aucun sourire de la part d'Aurélia. Elle avait envie de vomir.

\- Quelle blague, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu m'étonnes, lâcha une voix masculine à côté d'elle.

Aurélia tourna sa tête et rencontra le regard ombrageux de Méphisto. Ils se regardèrent pendant un court instant et d'un soupir commun préférèrent regarder ailleurs. Vraiment, Aurélia voulait vraiment se…

\- Je me casse, souffla Méphisto. Tu veux venir ?

Aurélia le regarda et voulu répondre alors que le banquet commença, les victuailles venaient d'être servies et les deux ados pouvaient partir en effet alors que l'attention de beaucoup était sur les mets servis sur les longues tables en bois.

\- Pars après moi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva tout de suite après en prenant son sac, Ginny lui lança :

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Toilettes.

La rouquine roula des yeux pas dupes mais se contenta de repartir se restaurer. Aurélia sortit de la Grande Salle rapidement.

Puis elle s'adossa dans le couloir en soupirant. Méphisto vint la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Elle agita sa main vers le garçon qui la rejoignit.

\- Cuisines ? »

Méphisto et Aurélia allèrent très rapidement en cuisine où un elfe très serviable leur fit deux sandwiches au poulet avec des gâteaux, des fruits et une bouteille fermée en verre d'eau dans le sac extensible d'Aurélia. Les deux Gryffons les remercièrent puis partirent direction la Tour d'Astronomie… après un petit crochet au QG du traffic où Aurélia piqua une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et deux verres.

Les étoiles brillaient parfaitement en cette nuit d'été. Méphisto et Aurélia se restaurèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, rigolant même, essayant d'oublier un court instant cette honte qui leur étreignait l'estomac. Aurélia leur versa un verre chacun de Whisky et Méphisto sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, ce qui surpris Aurélia au plus haut point :

\- Tu fumes ? Toi ?!

\- Valérian fume. En traînant un peu avec lui après les CSD, il m'a filé quelques clopes, dit le garçon en s'allumant une cigarette qu'il garda à la bouche. Je ne te demande pas si tu en veux une ?

\- Vaut mieux pas, souffla Aurélia. J'ai tendance à être sensible à toutes les substances, une fois que j'en prends une, je vais pas arrêter.

\- Et c'est une mauvaise chose car… ? lança Méphisto narquois.

Aurélia roula les yeux, en secouant la tête, et pris une cigarette du paquet.

\- Incendio, dit-elle en faisant apparaître une petite flamme par terre.

Elle alluma sa cigarette comme Méphisto et lâcha quelques volutes de fumée.

\- Je suis définitivement une délinquante apparemment, se dit Aurélia à voix haute en tirant une bouffée.

\- On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, s'esclaffa Méphisto.

Aurélia lui répondit d'un rictus.

\- Peut-être.

\- Hm. Toujours beaucoup trop de mystère autour de vous, Miss Ruva. Cela m'intrigue.

\- Qui parle ? Phil ou Méphisto ?

Le sourire du garçon glissa de son visage immédiatement. Sans un seul autre mot il s'adossa au mur et remis en place sa cape de sorcier.

\- Quelle différence ?

\- Une énorme, dit Aurélia. Je n'ai pas vraiment vu « Phil » depuis quelques temps… Depuis que je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie.

\- Faire semblant m'énervait.

\- J'imagine bien, Méph.

Méphisto se tourna vers Aurélia avec à la fois un éclair de colère ou de douleur dans les yeux.

\- Tu m'as contaminé tu sais ?

Aurélia déglutit.

\- A quel niveau ?

\- Tout ça ? C'est de la merde. Il allait jeter l'avada sur moi si Valérian n'était pas intervenu. J'ai failli mourir. Dans cette école où ma mère m'a dit qu'elle était l'endroit le plus sauf de Grande-Bretagne. Quel putain de mensonge.

Il donna un coup de pied au mur, énervé. Aurélia en sursauta un peu. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

\- Quentin s'enfonce dans le déni. Teddy ne dit rien, continua-t-il. Mais toi et moi… On sait à quel point tout c'est… du chiqué.

\- Tu ne devrais pas trop m'écouter, lâcha Aurélia.

Méphisto leva un sourcil alors qu'Aurélia s'approcha de lui.

\- Ne m'écoute pas. Méphisto… Tu es la personne la plus positive que je connaisse. Si tu perds la foi, je n'en gagnerais jamais. Je sais… que j'ai tendance à beaucoup crier et agiter mes bras… Mais ne me laisse pas te désabuser. Tu n'es pas toi comme ça. Tu es bien meilleur que moi.

\- Mais tu as raison, insista Méphisto. Tu avais raison depuis le début ! Le danger était en face de nous et…

\- Il y aura toujours des souterrains, psalmodia-t-elle. Teddy l'avait dit et c'est vrai. Il y aura toujours du danger, des erreurs, des surprises, des moments qu'on ne contrôle pas…. Mais ce n'est pas grave car l'important c'est… On ne peut pas contrôler le monde mais on peut contrôler comment y réagir.

\- C'est pour cela que tu as demandé à Valérian de t'entraîner ? souffla Méphisto.

\- Oui.

Le garçon la fixa pendant un instant. Il semblait hésiter sur une autre question, mais Aurélia l'attendait. Elle était assez patiente pour comprendre la crise existentielle de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu sais quand tu es revenu… avec le bras blessé… murmura Méphisto…

Il pencha la tête en arrière et regarda les étoiles sans rien dire d'autre. Aurélia s'inquiéta et lui toucha le bras, mais Méphisto semblait être perdu dans des souvenirs très sombres :

\- Mon père s'est fait tuer par les sbires de Tu-Sais-Qui Auré. Ma mère ne s'en est jamais remise.

Aurélia retint sa respiration, Méphisto ne parlait jamais de sa famille. Notamment de son père. Elle savait déjà que la tragédie avait frappée Myfawny Pinto, mais son fils… il gardait l'air bravache en temps normal.

\- Et maintenant, tout est sur le point de recommencer non ? dit-il en tremblant.

\- Que… Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

\- Aurélia, ne me prend pas pour une bavboule. Tout s'est détraqué à partir du moment où Harry Potter est arrivé dans ce château et on sait tous qui voudrait sa peau. De plus ma mère est exceptionnellement captivée aux murmures qui circulent dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie. On sait qu'il n'est pas mort, il n'y a que les petits politiciens comme Fudge qui croient qu'il l'est car ils se voilent la face aussi…

Méphisto regarda Aurélia droit dans les yeux cette fois, avec le regard sombre et dur.

\- Mon père bossait pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'était pas un membre à part entière mais un de leurs informateurs. Il est mort pour leurs idéaux. Il est mort pour la résistance.

Aurélia en eut le souffle coupé.

\- Les Aces, dit-il, le Survival, ton entrainement… tu t'apprêtes à te battre. Et on ne pourra rien faire pour t'en empêcher.

Un silence lourd se développa entre les deux jeunes gens. Aurélia tremblait comme une brindille alors que Méphisto arborait un regard qui semblait froid mais… son regard changea dans une lueur un peu folle de chagrin, de peur, une pointe de désespoir.

\- Aurélia. Je ne peux pas te perdre comme mon père, est-ce que tu comprends ?

Méphisto mit ses deux bras sur les épaules de la tempête violette qui le dévisageait sans voix.

\- Je… D'accord.

Méphisto la fixa. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer le mensonge qui existait. Aurélia irait à la bataille. Il ne pourrait pas la retenir. Il ne pourrait pas la protéger, la seule façon de faire en sorte qu'elle reste et de partir avec elle. De se battre avec elle.

Et c'était son destin. C'était ce qu'il avait choisi en âme et conscience, depuis le jour où il s'était assis devant elle au déjeuner et avait donné son prénom. C'était le jour où il avait tendu sa main.

Parfois, il regardait Aurélia et Elisa parler ensemble, et il tournait sa tête vers Trisha et Cédric. Trisha bouillonnait de jalousie, car les deux élèves étaient dans une bulle qu'elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre mais Cédric… Méphisto se reconnaissait en Cédric.

Une loyauté sans failles. Il suivrait Elisa jusqu'au bout même en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas la suivre partout. Même en sachant qu'Elisa ne leur dit pas tout.

Et c'était la même chose du côté de Méphisto. Quentin était plus détaché, Teddy était possessif mais lui… Lui il l'avait choisie comme son centre de gravité.

Même s'il n'était pas celui qu'elle choisirait. C'était donc tout cela que Méphisto avait dans sa tête alors qu'il se pencha vers Aurélia et l'embrassa fiévreusement.

Aurélia ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait sur le moment, paralysée comme voyant ce qu'il se passait de l'extérieur de son corps quand Méphisto lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le vide. Complet. L'incompréhension. Et avant qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Méphisto s'était déjà détaché et regardait la jeune fille bouche bée la regarder comme si elle s'était fait renverser par un Magicobus.

Cela le fit éclater de rire. Aurélia reprit ses esprits dès que la voix du lion la tira de sa nébuleuse :

\- Mais .. !

\- Ta tête !

\- Ce… ce n'est pas drôle ? C'était une blague ?! Je vais te tabasser Méphisto !

\- pas besoin, dit le garçon en levant ses mains. Ce n'était que… comme ça.

\- COMME ça ?

\- Vraiment Auré. Ne t'inquiète pas. Rien n'a besoin de changer. Tu n'en as pas envie et je ne te ferais jamais choisir.

Aurélia voulut dire quelque chose mais s'interrompit alors que Méphisto la regardait avec un énorme sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il arborait une expression réjouie, joyeuse et plutôt libérée. Aurélia ne comprenait rien, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Mais son ami, préféra lui ébouriffer les cheveux et ce geste lui rappela quelqu'un. Son visage rougit directement. Son corps la trahissait… Elle…

\- Allez viens, dit Méphisto Pinto, Rusard va nous faire la peau sinon.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Finalement, Aurélia fit ses bagages plutôt rapidement, et passa ses dernières heures dans le château à flâner dans les couloirs. Elle passa vite fait au CSD pour tout ranger. Elle remit en place les chaises, agita sa baguette et nettoya la poussière avant de fermer les fenêtres. Puis elle se tourna et sortit de la salle de classe pour tomber nez à nez avec le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Ah Miss Ruva, dit Dumbledore en la voyant avec un sourire joyeux, je vous cherchais !

\- Pro. Professeur, s'inclina légèrement Aurélia. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Elle avait lâché cette dernière parole avec une froideur évidente, mais le vieillard l'ignora sans lui en tenir rigueur.

\- Rien du tout, je voulais vous parler hier soir, mais vous aviez disparue plutôt rapidement.

Aurélia se tendit sous le regard pétillant du directeur.

\- Je n'étais pas vraiment à mon aise.

\- Vraiment ? puis-je vous demander pourquoi sans indiscrétion ?

Aurélia fronça les sourcils, il ne manquait vraiment pas de culot mais elle préféra croiser ses bras.

\- Les points étaient peut-être de trop.

Le professeur Dumbledore fut honnêtement surpris. Elle put voir ses yeux s'élargir avant que sa calme attitude reprenne le dessus.

\- Vous ne pensiez pas les mériter.

\- Je ne les méritais pas, appuya Aurélia. Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Vous avez sauvé la vie de votre camarade, Miss Ruva. Cela est bien plus que beaucoup de sorciers peuvent faire.

\- Elisa a sauvé une vie, répliqua Aurélia, Elisa a maîtrisé un rituel pouvant sauver le corps ET l'esprit de Draco Malefoy ! Je l'ai frappée, je lui ai fait du mal ! Si Harry n'était pas là, on serait toutes les deux mortes ! J'y suis allée par arrogance, une fois de plus car je croyais mieux savoir que tout le monde, mais j'ai blessé MON AMIE !

Aurélia trembla, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela arrivait. Elle avait pourtant gardé son calme mais… Dumbledore l'énervait tellement.

\- Miss Ruva… Je comprends que vous vous sentiez impuissante. Mais vous avez fait de votre mieux. Ne pouvez-vous pas être bienveillante avec vous-même ? Personne n'est infaillible.

TU AS DU CULOT, pensa Aurélia d'une telle force qu'elle en serra les dents.

\- Je ne serais bienveillante avec moi que lorsque je considérerais que je le mériterais professeur.

Dumbledore arqua un sourcil.

\- Pensez-vous réellement que vous ne faites aucune différence ? Miss Ruva, vous avez évolué en l'espace d'une année bien plus que beaucoup en une décennie. Vous avez créé un club, vous vous êtes faits des amis, vous avez été là pour secourir une des vôtres. Vos proches vous aiment, et beaucoup veulent vous écouter. Vous vous êtes améliorée, vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

Il joignit ses mains.

\- Comme à chaque fois vous apprendrez de vos erreurs et deviendrez, une sorcière sur laquelle beaucoup de personnes compteront.

Wow. Okay, apparemment elle avait une pression supplémentaire maintenant… Dumbledore la détaillait puis lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de s'éloigner.

Peut-être que Quadra avait raison. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment un vieillard fatigué.

Aurélia secoua la tête en partant à son tour. Non bordel. Elle ne l'accepterait pas.

Le voyage en train se passa rapidement, trop vite.

Aurélia passa tout le voyage à passer de compartiment en compartiment pour voir ses Gamins, les Aces, sa promo… Elle hocha en croisant Harry puis Trisha qui semblait la détester un petit peu moins ( elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions). Puis, il eut des bonbons distribués, une sieste sur l'épaule de Teddy qui lisait une bande dessinée, et finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination.

Aurélia sortit avec son carnet rempli d'adresse et une tape sur le dos de Raashid qui avait apparemment définitivement passé l'éponge (un an !) :

\- Oui je t'enverrais une lettre promis-t-elle. JE ne pars pas en Barbades cette année, alors je serais plutôt dispo.

Raashid sourit avec enthousiasme.

\- Mais attend, c'est parfait, tu habites à Londres ? Y'a un concert d'un super nouveau groupe qu'on m'a conseillé, les places sont pas chères du tout. Tu veux venir ?

\- Bien entendu ! Qui ?

\- Coldplay… Je dois y aller, ma mère doit m'attendre de l'autre côté, passe de bonnes vacances !

Aurélia le salua puis eut un clin d'œil de Valérian qui passa avec Lulu. Quadra la salua aussi. Roy vint la voir ensuite avec un rictus :

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à foutre le labo d'Alchimie en feu l'année prochaine.

\- Pas de risques, répliqua Aurélia. Bonnes révisions.

Les yeux de Roy papillonnèrent mais le Serpentard partit accompagné par Lisa Hawking. Ces deux-là étaient apparemment voisins…

Le Trio partit finalement avec les Weasley qui l'invitèrent à passer la voir pendant les vacances, ce qu'Aurélia promit, mais elle savait qu'ils seraient peut-être en Egypte pour voir leur grand frère… donc à voir.

Finalement, Aurélia transplana avec son père et rentra chez elle…

 **oOoOoOoOo**

« - Cette idée est dingue, dit Gilbert. J'espère que tu en as conscience.

Aurélia se contenta de manger sa glace sur le parvis de Fortarôme en souriant. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle était en vacances et elle n'avait jamais eu des vacances aussi remplies. Entre les entraînements imposés par Valérian et Quadra (qui avaient fait une liste le temps de leurs révisions et examens), les visites à ses amis (Méphisto était en vacances en Irlande et Teddy était parti en Cournouailles), les lettres (notamment à Bill et Charlie)… Bref, beaucoup de choses à faire et sa cousine Robyn venait lui rendre visite en Juillet avec Morgan.

Alors elle prit le temps de voir Gilbert qu'elle n'avait pas vu en deux ans. Le garçon avait grandi et de la barbe poussait sur son visage. Ses boucles brunes avaient poussé et il était très enthousiaste vis-à-vis de l'idée qu'elle lui soumettait. Surtout que le garçon était sang-pur, et que… disons qu'une projection dans le salon d'Aurélia de Star Wars une heure auparavant l'avait convaincu.

\- Une salle de cinéma ne serait pas facile à monter ! Il faut des apports financiers pour acheter un local. Des contacts dans le monde moldu pour récupérer les pellicule, l'aval du ministère, un nom de Sang-Pur pour assurer la pérennité de ton projet.

\- J'ai, J'ai et j'ai, répondit Aurélia. Il est possible de récupérer les films en faisant une fausse demande en tant que cinéma franchisé, j'ai cherché et il y a un département dans le ministère qui s'occupe des faux papiers moldus ! Pour largent, je peux demander un prêt à la banque et j'ai assez pour le premier acompte. Quant au nom, on a tendance à me rappeler mon ascendance, mais je pensais… à toi.

Gilbert ouvrit les yeux plutôt grands et croisa les bras.

\- J'ai un travail tu sais.

\- Tu comptes réellement me sortir cette excuse ? Tu détestes ton job Gil.

\- Il paie bien !

\- SI tu pouvais vivre de runes et d'eau fraiche sans que ton supérieur te crie dessus ? Tu le ferais. Tu peux continuer à les étudier en gérant le cinéma. On peut faire ça en deux mois et lancer les premières projections fin août. Allez ! On peut le faire !

Gilbert sirota son sorbet pastèque et soupira.

\- Donne moi un délai de réflexion.

Aurélia grommela mais accepta.

Plus tard, elle alla chez Buttermere. Son frère était friand de ses confiseries et cet escroc avait demandé un sac de pralines pour le prêt de son glisseur. Aurélia gronda, il fallait vraiment qu'elle demande à Elisa de lui faire un prix pour qu'elle lui en construise un… adapté à elle.

Puis en y allant, elle croisa une silhouette familière. Elle soupira et s'approcha de lui avec un faux sourire quand il l'a reconnut :

\- Aurélia c'est ça ?

\- Nathaniel, c'est ça ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Nathaniel Simpson éclata de rire et se rapprocha d'elle. L'homme portait son uniforme de Briseurs de Sorts et le badge du Ministère qui montrait qu'il travaillait au Ministère. Il était habillé d'une robe de sorcier alors qu'Aurélia ses vêtements moldus, un jean, des converses et un large T-shirt noir. Ses boucles violettes avaient encore poussées et entourait son visage circonspect. Aurélia leva un sourcil alors que le jeune homme la taquinait du regard :

\- J'allais au travail vois-tu. Des artefacts à désensorceler.

\- Intéressant, dit Aurélia d'un ton dégagé sans trahir qu'elle était vraiment intéressée.

\- Mais je finis plus tôt ? tenta Nathaniel

\- C'est sensé me faire quelque chose ?

Il répondit d'un sourire charmeur.

\- Je voulais te payer une biéraubeurre ou une glace.

\- Pas interessée.

Le sourire de Nathaniel s'élargit.

\- Je ne veux pas croire ça.

\- On ne se connait pas, répondit AUrélia. Tu payes souvent des glaces à de parfaites inconnue?

\- Et pourtant tu diffuses de menaces de mort en mon encontre à l'adresse de mes amis. J'ai pensé que je t'avais fait une forte impression.

Aurélia fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

\- Pas de ça Aurélia…. Bill et Gilbert m'ont fait un rapport sur ta personne.

Aurélia pensa alors directement aux Patronus et aux lettres envoyées à ses amis et rougit légèrement. Cela en était assez. Aurélia fit demi-tour. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre d'idioties.

\- Alors ? Une bieraubeurre, insista l'apprenti Briseur de Sorts.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, lança Aurélia en marchant au loin.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit. Elle se tourna mais...

Nathaniel avait disparu. Aurélia soupira. En voilà un qui sera fichtrement embêtant... En attendant...?

Elle avait du travail.

 _Fin de l'année 4_

* * *

Héhé les amours, les amitiés. Aurélia n'a pas signé pour ça mais ça va un peu la foutre dans la merde dans les prochaines années !


	15. Aspirations - Part 01

**Et voilà.**

 **ET OUI C'EST L'ANNEE 5. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire car elle va être très intéressante. Une année placée sous les signes des objectifs, d'une vie qu'Aurélia construit de plus en plus et surtout… du drama adolescent pour lequel elle n'a clairement pas signé pour.**

 **La fiche de personnage sera pour la partie prochaine car je ne suis pas trop inspirée. Alors on va agiter les dés une fois de plus et vous allez choisir entre 4 Aces :**

 **\- Quadra Ludwig (Serpentarde, future Mercenaire)**

 **\- Melissa Wandworth (Serdaigle, vise le DDM)**

 **\- Izzie West (Gryffondor, 6ème année)**

 **\- Lisa Hawking (Poufsouffle, 7ème année, Présidente du Club d'Alchimie et succède à Roy Ackerley)**

 **Merci beaucoup à Tiph et Kuro No Kagepour leurs reviews ! Je n'ai rien à ajouter, donc voyons voir ce que vous allez penser de tout cela.**

* * *

 **Année 5 : Aspirations**

 _« - Qui es-tu Aurélia ? Une destructrice ou une protectrice ? »_

Les mots tournaient dans sa tête dans une valse lancinante. Le vent soufflait dans le champ de blé piqué par les lueurs dorées du ciel d'été. La jeune fille était assise sur un Glisseur au milieu des plantes, les yeux fermés. Sa peau mate café au lait, était éclairée et nourrie par le soleil. Ses cheveux bruns laissent entrapercevoir des reflets prunes témoin d'une teinture d'autrefois. Elle portait un pantalon de sport grisâtre, de lourdes bottes en cuir et un t-shirt à manches longues noir cendré. Sa baguette, un bel ouvrage en bois rougi au manche orné d'une perle en nacre dissimulée sous du bois, était rangée dans un porte-baguette à sa cuisse.

Le Glisseur était entièrement peint en noir au liséré de rouge, il voletait à quelques centimètres du sol. Aurélia leva son bras pour sentir le vent souffler à travers ses doigts. Elle monta sur la planche et avec équilibre se pencha en avant pour faire un tour et remettre sa capuche sur ses cheveux. Elle mit ses écouteurs de son walkman dans ses oreilles, l'appareil reposant dans sa poche kangourou. La jeune fille tourna son pied pour se diriger droit sur Loutry-St-Chaspoule, un hameau sorcier reculé ou nombre de familles sorcières vivaient, tel les Diggory, les Weasley… les Bishop.

Et c'étaient ces derniers, qu'Aurélia rejoignait en écoutant de la musique douce, tout en appréciant le vent frais de l'été sur son corps.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'Aurélia Ruva avait quitté l'école pour des vacances méritées mais au lieu de se reposer à l'ombre de son cèdre magique dans le jardinet de ses parents à Londres, elle passa toutes ses vacances à bouger d'un bout à l'autre du pays pour voir des amis, pour des raisons importantes ou non.

Tout d'abord, elle était allée voir Valérian Wills, un désormais ex-Gryffondor qui vivait à Sheffield. Le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans (qu'il venait d'avoir début Juillet) était en pleines révisions pour intégrer la formation des Aurors, réputée difficile. Mais Valérian était l'un des éléments les plus prometteurs, avec six ASPICS dans sa poche, dont trois Optimals en Histoire de la Magie, Métamorphose et Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le jeune Né-Moldu avait reçu les félicitations du jury et entrait dans le monde sorcier avec de la niaque et l'envie de faire ses preuves.

Cependant, les évènements de Juin l'avait fait réfléchir et changer quelques éléments dans sa vie. Valérian avait changé. Alors qu'il était toujours plein d'espoir avec une vision chevaleresque très gyrffondorienne, le garçon cependant ne voulait plus être Auror. Il avait choisi une autre voie.

Alors quand Aurélia apparut à la porte de sa maison familiale à Sheffield, l'ancien Gryffondor lui posa une question claire :

« - Pourquoi veux-tu te battre ? »

Il était vrai que Valérian connaissait un peu Aurélia. Il l'avait croisée quand elle avait onze ans, puis douze en pleine crise existentielle, revenir à quatorze, changer à quinze. Il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par la jeune fille, leurs cercles étaient différents et cela aurait pu continuer si elle n'avait pas créé le CSD ou Club de Soutien de Défense. Sur le coup, le jeune homme était ébloui. Enfin, un endroit pour s'améliorer, devenir un guerrier, se préparer pour les concours difficiles pour être Auror. Et puis elle était marrante. Douée. Impitoyable. Il ne la considérait pas vraiment comme son égal en revanche. Elle était en quatrième année, et avait de grands projets dans la tête, une gueulante très irritante parfois…

Et finalement, elle est allée dans la Chambre des secrets.

Valérian suivit Quentin Martins et Méphisto Pinto en courant comme un dératé, prêt à faire la peau de cette petite écervelée bien trop inconsciente pour son propre bien, et oui ! Même si elle était une Gryffondor, cela n'excusait rien.

Et donc il était arrivé et le reste… fut comme si un monstre sans visage l'avait avalé et recraché. Il y avait une différence claire entre s'amuser en se lançant des sorts, et les utiliser pour protéger sa vie.

Valérian l'avait bien compris en voyant Méphisto Pinto se faire projeter à travers les cabines des toilettes, et s'évanouir avec une blessure à la tête. Il l'avait aussi compris en voyant son professeur de Défense commencer à psalmodier le sortilège de la mort.

Valérian n'avait pas hésité en lançant un sort qui brisa le bras de Lockart, il n'hésita pas en le repoussant à l'autre bout des toilettes, en invoquant un lance-flammes pour le mettre K.O. Jamais Valérian ne voulait tuer quelqu'un aussi promptement, jamais il n'avait jamais été touché par la violence de façon si terrifiante. Jamais.

Alors oui, quand il sortit du château le regard assombri, quand Lulu l'avait quitté, il envisagea un court instant à quel point tout cela était vertigineux.

Alors il décida de ne pas passer l'examen d'entrée à la formation des Aurors. Il avait entrevu que ce n'était peut-être pas assez pour lui… et préféra choisir une autre orientation.

« - Tu ne veux pas être Auror demanda Johnny, un de des amis Gryffondor (ex-membre du club de foot)

\- Nan, répondit Valérian, mercenaire m'ira mieux. »

Il ne comprit par pourquoi Johnny se mit à rire quand il lui annonça la nouvelle.

Puis Aurélia lui demanda à _lui_ de lui apprendre à se battre.

Alors qu'elle avait secouru une gamine d'un serpent géant et d'un artefact de magie noire.

Aurélia s'en remettait à lui pour lui enseigner ce qu'il lui avait brisé ses illusions.

La question était simple et la réponse l'était tout aussi.

 _« - Qui es-tu Aurélia ? Une destructrice ou une protectrice ? »_

Valérian avait été un professeur extrêmement exigeant, qui vociférait à bout de patience, quand Aurélia n'écoutait pas. Non, la destruction n'avait rien à faire dans leurs sessions. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle foute le feu. Les sorts qu'il lui donnerait, les maléfices qu'il lui enseignerait avec sa propre baguette pour éviter qu'elle soit renvoyée pour usage de magie en présence de moldus, serait pour PROTEGER. Jamais pour détruire. Jamais pour tuer.

« - Ton but est de sauver, de protéger. Détruire l'ennemi n'apporte jamais rien de bon…

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, cria Aurélia en se levant échevelée par la fureur, j'ai…

\- Tu QUOI ? Veux-tu dire que j'aurais dû tuer le professeur Lockart ? répliqua Valérian en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Sais-tu comment je l'ai arrêté ? Je l'ai arrêté en le dépossédant de son pouvoir ! Ce qui a non seulement sauvé Méphisto mais aussi limité les dégâts, et c'est ce que tu veux ! Nous ne sommes pas des tueurs Aurélia ! »

Aurélia regarda Valérian Wills qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Ce jour-là, elle sentit qu'elle comprenait enfin quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.

.

.

Aurélia continua son périple en traversant les abords du hameau de Loutry St Chaspoule. Elle n'allait pas vraiment vite, elle accélèrerait quand elle serait à l'orée du bois à côté de chez Elisa. Elle fit quelques virages pour tester la maniabilité en tirant la langue. La planche était vraiment sensible, elle s'y habituait tout juste… Encore heureux que Quadra ne lui apprenait rien quand elle était sur son véhicule…

Les entraînements imposés par Quadra et Valérian étaient quasi-quotidien, notamment une liste de sorts à étudier avant la pratique, présent dans leurs livres de formation d'Aurors dont l'Auditio Amplifica, le sort qui permettait d'amplifier son ouïe. Un sort qui révélait les pas ou effaçait les empreintes, un sort de pistage et un autre de pointage, un sort qui créait des menottes, un autre qui créait une prison et qui faisait appel à la Métamorphose…

Quadra Ludwig était l'ex Serpentarde, aussi inspirée par l'idée d'être Auror comme Valérian. Benjamine d'une fratrie de quatre sœurs, les aînées étaient toutes mariées et installées en Allemagne. Son géniteur, Georg Ludwig était un sorcier très dur, sévère et qui menait d'une main de maître sa famille. Elle était certes une Sang-Pure mais elle n'était pas une ultra-riche, sa mère venant d'une famille plutôt modeste. Elle vivait alors dans un village sorcier nommé Grisouris, sous la ville de Sheffield qui était la ville moldue où habitait Valérian.

Comme le Gryffondor elle étudiait dur pour intégrer la formation des Aurors, mais comme lui, l'année ayant été chaotique avec des professeurs trop préoccupés par le serpent géant ou le manque d'un professeur adéquat en défense, elle préféra changer de projet professionel.

Hésitante entre Briseuse de Sorts et mercenaire… Elle avait finalement choisi la deuxième possibilité, ce qui avait rendu fou son ami/rival Gryffondorien, que ne pourrait décidément pas se débarrasser d'elle (et expliquait soit-dit en passant pourquoi Johnny était aussi hilare !)

Quadra était plus légère, sournoise, manipulatrice, elle aimait cependant observer Aurélia. Contrairement à Valérian qui n'avait pas remarqué la jeune lionne, Quadra l'observait de loin dès le pétage de plombs d'Aurélia en seconde année, enfin… surtout depuis son retour en troisième année. Les perspicaces auraient remarqué que la jeune fille avait une fâcheuse tendance à se fourrer dans des situations dangereuses en le voulant, et malgré son arrogance, son caractère de cochon, ses idées anti-Puristes vocales… Elle avait un temps d'avance sur beaucoup de monde.

Mélissa Wandsworth en avait parlé un court instant, alors qu'elles avaient toutes les deux intégré le CSD. Quadra l'avait traînée pour qu'elle s'inscrive mais s'était aussi prise de passion pour observer le quatuor dirigeant du club. Le béguin de Méphisto était plutôt évident, la colère que couvait Teddy inquiétait, la prévoyance de Quentin intriguait.

Alors Quadra vit la demande d'Aurélia comme une opportunité pour tirer les marrons du feu. Peut-être était-ce de la préscience ou une simple intuition, mais Quadra sentait toujours les dangers gronder au loin. C'était ce qui faisait d'elle une sorcière exceptionnellement douée pour se préserver.

C'est pour cela qu'elle accepta. Et puis il était plutôt drôle de voir la petite Aurélia Ruva batailler pour devenir une aussi bonne ninja qu'elle.

Bref, tout l'été, Quadra fit chanter sa jeune protégée pour récupérer des informations qu'elle jugeait utile. Très perspicace, la Serpentarde refusait d'enseigner le tapinois ou le pistage sans contrepartie. Aurélia lui livra quelques perles de sa boîte à secrets. Elle glissa qu'elle pensait qu'un danger arrivait, lui raconta avec précision ce qu'il s'était passé dans le souterrain lors de sa troisième année (en passant sous silence que le voleur était manipulé par Lord Voldemort), puis le récit exact ou presque de la Chambre des Secrets. Quadra était une manipulatrice qui la poussait encore et toujours à livrer la vraie vérité, et Aurélia malgré son respect pour la Serpentarde ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Alors elle se contenta d'hocher la tête l'expression énigmatique et lâcha une info ou deux entre les dents.

Quadra souriait alors avec ses petites canines qui se révélaient. Elle pouvait vraiment être flippante.

.

.

Finalement Aurélia arriva au Cottage des Erables, la maison d'Elisa Bishop tout en était passée devant la fumée qui s'élevait du Terrier. Elle irait rendre visite aux Weasley plus tard si elle avait le temps, et en se rendant compte de l'heure, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui.

Elisa et Aurélia… Voilà une amitié qui démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Elisa n'aimait pas Aurélia, tout le monde le savait, la concernée aussi. Tout avait commencé alors qu'elles entrèrent toutes les deux à Poudlard. La Poufsouffle avait l'esprit rempli d'idées pour changer les choses et voulait les concrétiser en se bâtissant une réputation. Aurélia ? Elle était en crise. Elle avait été catapultée dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à travers des livres comme Elisa mais contrairement à elle, n'avait pas eu la possibilité de s'y habituer pendant toute une vie. Leur différence, ou plutôt la différence d'Aurélia Ruva avec le reste du monde, la rendit amère, paranoïaque, triste, désespérée. Persuadée que personne ne la comprendrait jamais, alors qu'elle criait qu'on l'aide à chaque mot, à chaque colère, à chaque perte de contrôle.

Ces sentiments destructeurs faillirent la tuer. Déclenchant sa magie accidentelle. Sentit son esprit se noyer dans les ténèbres. Mais de là… Aurélia revint à la surface et en tendant la main, toucha du bout des doigts qui elle était au fond d'elle.

Le changement fut surprenant, personne ne la reconnut quand elle revint à l'école, décidée à en découdre avec le destin. Elle n'avait que le seul objectif de protéger les gens qu'elle aimait. Ses amis. Sa famille. Elle essaya du mieux qu'elle put alors qu'elle posa le pied dans le souterrain. Elle planta. Elle échoua. Et cet échec fut assez pour la faire raccrocher son tablier. Pourquoi prendre des risques face à un destin qui semblait tout écraser sur son passage et qui ne changera sans doute pas ? Quel fatalisme. Mais une cruelle vérité.

C'est alors qu'elle rencontra Elisa Bishop, pour la première fois. Elles s'étaient déjà vues, mais comme le reste de l'école Elisa n'aimait pas Aurélia, alors qu'inversement, Elisa indifférait la Gryffondor. Elisa n'aimait pas ses manières abruptes, de brute, paranoïaques. Aurélia n'aimait pas la façon dont Elisa avait toujours de se préoccuper des autres, ou plutôt de tout le monde, qu'elle affiliait à du calcul. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être gentille avec les gens et Aurélia détestait ça. Elle détestait les gens trop amicaux, de son expérience, c'était toujours ceux qui avaient le plus à cacher.

Et en fait… Elle avait raison.

Car les deux filles partageaient le même secret, à une grande injustice près, car Aurélia n'avait pas grandi dans ce monde. Mais pour la première fois elle se sentit un peu moins éloignée. Elle n'était pas folle.

Lors de leur quatrième année, Aurélia et Elisa se rapprochèrent. Via des disputes parfois, mais toujours avec du respect, et mine de rien Aurélia sentit que la Poufsouffle irritante, était en train de devenir une très grande amie. Elisa était gentille, mais réellement gentille. Elle était créative, intelligente, raisonnée (même trop). Elle appréciait cette fille. Elle en eut la confirmation, alors qu'elle la vit allongée sans vie sur le sol glacé de la chambre des secrets.

Ce jour-là, jamais Aurélia n'eut aussi peur de sa vie. Jamais.

Alors pendant l'été, Aurélia envoya souvent des messages à Elisa, via patronus et lettres. L'attendant de pied ferme quand la Poufsouffle était partie deux semaines avec sa mère en Inde pour visiter les temples sorciers. Chacun ses hobbies souriait-elle en pensant à ses propres vadrouilles en Amérique du Sud.

Ainsi, Elisa était devenue très importante pour Aurélia. Elle l'appréciait vraiment, comme une sœur d'armes, ou une sœur tout court, elle en était du moins sur le chemin.

Quant à Elisa, de son côté, elle fut plutôt surprise.

Aurélia avait été difficile à aimer. Elle l'avait connue abrasive et cruelle. Elle se rappelait la première fois qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole en première année. La jeune fille l'avait à peine regardée ou adressé la parole, et avait continué plusieurs fois pendant leurs deux premières années. Elle sentait comme tout son entourage, le tonnerre qui éclatait à l'intérieur de la Gryffondor. Une colère contenue prête à exploser à tout moment. Une bombe à retardement.

Et puis, quand elle fut revenue, Elisa ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre. Aurélia avait changé physiquement, elle se teignait les cheveux en violet et semblait plus souriante, plus légère, plus ouverte. La colère était toujours présente mais bien moins intense. Elle semblait avoir trouvé un semblant de paix.

Les choses accélérèrent quand Aurélia descendit aussi dans le souterrain à la poursuite de Quirrell, et trouva Elisa Bishop qui ramenait le corps d'Harry Potter, évanoui. Elisa ne savait pas pourquoi Aurélia était là, elle avait envisagé milles possibilités, vraiment pas fameuses, mais fut réellement sous le choc quand elle apprit les raisons de la Gryffondor de feu.

Elle était comme elle.

Elle connaissait aussi le futur alternatif supposé dans les livres. Et cela fit trembler le monde d'Elisa.

Car la Poufsouffle avait un plan. Deux plans. Bon, un millier de plans qui demandaient une exécution précise et millimétrée. Mais Aurélia n'était pas du tout un paramètre qu'elle pouvait contrôler. Elle était émotive, même si pragmatique ou d'une intelligence redoutable. Elle était surtout une personne très imprévisible. A tout points de vue. Ce qui pouvait à la fois la rendre dangereuse ou une vraie bénédiction.

Donc Elisa ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle voulait se détacher de ses aprioris qu'elle avait construits sur ses jugements, avant de comprendre la jeune fille, mais, elle s'était décidée à avoir son esprit ouvert, même avec prudence.

Aurélia s'avéra être une bonne camarade. Drôle, l'esprit vif, intelligente. Parfois trop enflammée, mais jamais en voulant faire mal à autrui. Ce fut sans doute ce qui fit pencher la balance pour Elisa. Aurélia n'était pas une sadique qui aimait faire du mal aux autres, et oui elle était imparfaite, parfois inconsidérée ou même abrupte. Mais elle était une étincelle. Crépitante, qui faisait du bruit mais illuminait autour d'elle.

Les choses se sont certainement envenimées. Elle faillit perdre la vie dans la Chambre des secrets, mais au réveil, elle eut l'incroyable surprise de découvrir, sa famille, Harry et… Aurélia à son chevet.

Partant de l'école, pour se reposer chez elle, Harry vint habiter chez elle au Cottage des Erables (ce qui était un arrangement depuis l'été précédent), et lui raconta une nouvelle fois tout… en ajoutant quelques détails en plus…. Ce qu'il avait vu d'Aurélia dans le souterrain. Une fille prête à tout pour sacrifier sa vie pour sauver celle d'Elisa.

Puis finalement, Elisa se posa une question fondamentale. Après toutes ces péripéties. Après avoir risqué sa vie ou qu'Aurélia risque la sienne pour elle, pour les autres. Après avoir discuté avec elle et avoir commencé à la connaître malgré son passé, est-ce que tout avait changé ? Est-ce qu'elle lui faisait confiance ?

Et c'était en ouvrant la porte de chez elle, qu'elle sourit avec la réponse en tête.

.

.

Pour les Bishop, le Cottage des Erables était un sanctuaire. Peu de gens y étaient invités. Les parents d'Elisa n'avaient pas beaucoup d'amis qui ne venaient pas rendre visite, Elisa elle-même n'avait jamais invité Cédric Diggory qui était son meilleur ami. Leur cocon était intime, secret presque. Protégé jalousement des yeux des autres. Une bulle. C'était sans doute pour cela que lorsqu'elle invita Harry à vivre avec eux, Elisa ne se rendit peut-être pas compte de ce qu'elle avait ouvert. Aurélia s'en fit plusieurs fois la réflexion. Elisa la méticuleuse, la planificatrice, avait invité dès le premier été une simple connaissance à vivre avec elle dans l'endroit le plus sauf au monde pour elle.

Et pourtant, Aurélia fut invitée.

Elle avait demandé à Elisa si elle pouvait rendre visite à Harry pour lui parler et avoir la fameuse discussion. Elisa avait hésité. Même si Aurélia avait risqué sa vie pour elle, elle n'allait pas forcément la laisser entrer chez elle mais, c'était plus que ça. Aurélia savait bien plus que d'autres. Elle savait comment ses plans lui venaient en tête. Elles avaient partagé leur plus grand secret, capable de les détruire toutes les deux et pourtant…

Ce fut ce qui les liait, au-delà de tout. Jamais personne ne pourrait briser cela.

Alors peut-être qu'Elisa s'était dite qu'il fallait faire un pas vers Aurélia pour s'assurer qu'elle fasse un pas vers elle aussi. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête, mais quelques jours après qu'elle soit rentrée de voyage, Aurélia était sur le pas de sa porte.

.

.

Elle sauta du Glisseur dans le jardin à l'entrée du cottage quand Elisa sortit de chez elle et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire :

\- Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Il est parfait, répondit Aurélia avec un énorme sourire. J'avais un doute sur la sensibilité et c'est vrai que j'ai un peu de mal à gérer les embardées mais il est super bien fichu ! Merci beaucoup !

\- De rien, répondit Elisa en l'invitant à entrer. Le Sharingan est à toi à présent, et sans mentir c'est l'un de mes meilleurs ouvrages.

Aurélia sourit encore plus largement quand elle ferma la porte derrière elle. La planche était en forme de plume affutée à l'avant pour l'aérodynamique, d'un noir lisse, le liséré rouge… Aurélia voulait un Glisseur furtif qu'elle pensait utiliser pour aller d'un point A à un point B le temps qu'elle passe son permis de transplanage. Mais aussi, il était discret. Elle pouvait métamorphoser la couleur de l'objet quand elle l'utilisait durant la journée.

\- Je te donnerai le reste de l'argent le mois prochain. Je suis désolée, j'ai dû apporter une somme conséquente à…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Elisa en lui servant une tasse de thé. Et puis je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas obligée de le payer ?

\- Hors de question, ronchonna Aurélia, je te dois de l'argent et c'est ainsi. Je ne veux rien savoir.

\- Tu m'as donnée une veste adaptable en cuir de dragon gratuite, sourcilla Elisa.

\- Cadeau d'anniversaire.

\- Tu me l'as offerte il y a deux semaines. Et je suis née en Octobre.

\- Oh ? siffla Aurélia avec un rictus. J'avais oublié.

Elisa secoua la tête amusée, puis elle s'assise devant Aurélia qui jouait avec la cuillère. La Gryffondor regarda autour d'elle. La maison des Bishop avait toujours été remplie d'objets hétéroclites. Un doux bordel. Elle aimait bien ça.

\- Il faut vraiment que je t'invite chez moi… Tu viens pour chercher les fournitures scolaires ? Tu peux venir dormir chez moi la veille ? sourit Aurélia, ça ferait plaisir à Louis.

\- Je te remercie mais je reste déjà chez Trisha. Je lui ai promis de la voir.

Aurélia hocha la tête compréhensive. Buttermere était la meilleure amie d'Elisa, c'était absolument normal. Elle-même avait passé du temps chez Quentin ou Teddy pendant les vacances.

La famille de Teddy était un couple de deux professeurs moldus qui étaient si enthousiastes face à la magie qu'Aurélia les adora instantanément. Ils étaient terriblement gentils et acceptaient tout le monde. La générosité allait de pair dans la famille de Quentin. Le terrible Jacob Martins, le grand-père du jeune homme était le patriarche et un sorcier aussi très respecté. Elle avait été surprise de voir que les Goldstein étaient très proches de la famille Martins. Tout ce petit monde habitait à Liverpool et la famille de Teddy à la limite de Manchester.

Elle n'avait pas vu Méphisto pendant les vacances. Non qu'elle ne le voulût pas, mais il était parti rendre visite à ses grand-parents en Irlande et envoyait des lettres de temps à autres. Les choses restaient bizarres entre elle et lui. Elle n'avait jamais confié ce qu'il s'était passé sur la Tour d'Astronomie et n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

\- Des nouvelles des Malefoy ? demanda Aurélia en se servant du thé l'air dégagé.

Elisa arbora un sourire éclatant, presque sale gosse. Aurélia faillit pouffer, elle avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle.

\- Non aucune. Et ce n'est pas plus mal. Une _dette de sorcier_. Tu te rends compte ?

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer comment ça marche exactement, dit Aurélia songeuse. Je veux dire… tu ne me dois pas une dette non ?

\- C'est parce qu'on est amies, répondit la Poufsouffle. La dette ne peut pas être contractée entre deux personnes ayant un lien affectif.

\- Amies ? dit Aurélia avec un ton faussement indigné. Bishop ! Depuis quand avons-nous défini cette relation ? Pourquoi on ne me met jamais au courant ?!

\- Ne le prend pas personnellement. Je suis amie avec tout le monde. Je m'entends à peu près bien avec Dumbledore.

\- ... S'il te plait, fais mieux.

Elisa rigola en touillant son thé, et Aurélia sirota en souriant. Ouais. Elle aimait bien cette dynamique.

\- En tout cas, le bordel que ça a entraîné... dit Aurélia d'un ton fier. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies osé faire publier un article sur Jedusor. Je n'ose imaginer la tête de l'intéressé quelque part en Albanie.

Elle s'interrompit et son regard s'assombrit un court instant tout en reposant sa tasse. Oui. Elle espérait qu'il crache par terre en pleurant ce dégénéré.

\- Ce scandale, ricana Aurélia j'ai gardé mes copies de la gazette. Si les choses partent en couilles, on fera des reproductions que je me ferais un malin plaisir de distribuer sur le Chemin de traverse et dans le hall du ministère.

\- Quelle vision chaotique, s'esclaffa Elisa.

\- C'est mon job, le tien c'est de changer le monde.

Un silence ténu passa entre elles. Elisa pencha la tête sur le côté et Aurélia la regarda dans faillir. Depuis qu'elle l'avait sortie de la chambre des secrets, elle avait changé. Elle n'était pas moins colérique, mais plus contrôlée. Moins désespérée. Elle ne savait pas ce que Quadra Ludwig ou Valérian Wills lui avaient aussi appris, mais elle se sentait moins énervée. Comme si elle avait une nouvelle résolution qu'elle voulait tenir.

Et puis elle était franchement blasée, il fallait le dire.

\- On devrait recevoir les listes des fournitures ce soir, bailla Aurélia. Je me demande si on aura Lupin ou pas comme professeur, ce qui n'est pas gagné vu l'avertissement à peine voilé que tu as fait passer à Dumbledore.

Elle faisait référence au message de son patronus, L'agent grattouille, avait délivré à la fin de l'année précédente. Elisa secoua la tête.

\- Tu es encore dessus ? On va l'avoir, t'inquiètes pas, dit Elisa en roulant des yeux. Et puis tu apprécies vraiment Lupin ?

\- Nan, juste ses compétences, Rowling avait l'air de dire qu'il était un bon pédagogue et j'aimerais avoir moins de boulot ne serait-ce qu'un an pour ne pas à avoir faire rattraper le programme au CSD !

Surtout que les BUSES approchaient et qu'Aurélia aimerait les passer doigts dans le nez pour libérer du temps pour autre chose.

\- Et à Tourmaline ? demanda Aurélia. Lupin n'a pas envoyé de CV là-bas ?

Tourmaline. Clairement la preuve qu'Elisa était une bâtisseuse et qu'elle devait vivre pour bâtir le futur. Apparemment entre deux mises en danger, la Poufsouffle avait fondé une école pour les Cracmols. Elle en parla à Aurélia juste avant qu'elle parte en voyage avec sa mère en Inde en Juillet. Aurélia passa une fois ou deux pour donner un coup de main pour repeindre des murs mais pas longtemps car elle avait elle-même son propre chantier à gérer.

D'un seul coup, Elisa sembla un peu mal à l'aise. Aurélia haussa un sourcil.

\- Oui, mais j'ai euh… Je ne pense pas qu'il sera pris.

\- Car c'est un loup-garou ? sourcilla Aurélia. Ce n'est pas comme s'il le criait sur le toits je pense ?

\- Non, réfuta Elisa, j'ai euh… comme qui dirait fait disparaître sa candidature.

Aurélia sentit sa bouche se décrocher.

\- Bishop !

\- Tu le voulais à Poudlard ! se défendit Elisa. Imagine s'il avait été engagé à Tourmaline, on ne l'aurait pas eu à Poudlard.

\- Hm… Certes.

Aurélia tourna sa tête.

\- Et Harry ?

\- Chez les Weasley. Ils viennent de rentrer d'Egypte, Charlie est aussi là, glissa Elisa avec un petit sourire.

\- Hm. Cool pour lui.

Elisa fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension, mais Aurélia regarda ailleurs. Elle adorait les aînés Weasley, ce n'était un secret pour personne et puis… Elle n'avait pas encore rencontré leurs parents donc il faudrait qu'un jour, elle leur rende visite par respect. Mais le fait de bouger souvent pendant les vacances et d'être occupée sur des projets et ses entraînements accaparait son attention. Surtout… Elle n'avait pas envie de les voir. Des sentiments contradictoires comme la honte, la colère. Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où ça venait et n'avait pas envie de s'y pencher, alors elle les évitait.

\- D'ailleurs, dit Aurélia pour changer de sujet. Comment va Harry ?

Elisa croisa ses bras instantanément. Elle savait à quoi Aurélia faisait référence.

Deux semaines auparavant, Aurélia tint sa promesse et vint voir Harry Potter avec les mains moites alors qu'Elisa venait à peine de rentrer de voyage. Elle lui donna déjà la veste qui était en fait un nouvel arrivage du couturier français. Aurélia envisageait de demander à Elisa si elle était intéressée par un partenariat commercial mais bon, Aurélia était surtout là pour autre chose.

Harry était celui qui avait ouvert la porte. Il hocha la tête, incertain de quelle Aurélia il allait trouver. La peste ? La cinglée ? L'abrupte ? L'autoritaire ? La désespérée ? Aurélia se contenta d'hocher la tête et le remercier puis entra pour trouver Elisa et sa mère Isabelle qui déballaient encore leurs affaires.

Isabelle comprit qu'il lui fallait leur laisser de l'intimité et Aurélia s'assit à la table. Elle inspira. Elle expira. Et livra son secret.

Comme le reste des gens qui était au courant, Aurélia révéla ses motivations. Alors oui, elle passa sous silence les livres, le fait qu'elle avait vingt-cinq ans et qu'elle était un transfert mais contrairement à toutes les autres fois, elle livra ce secret avec une voix distincte et un calme olympien.

Elle ne s'effondra pas quand elle expliqua qu'elle savait qui était Quirrell. Elle ne s'écrasa pas quand elle dit qu'elle savait que le journal était un morceau de l'âme de Jedusor. Elle tint bon quand elle dit qu'elle savait depuis ses onze ans. Mais surtout… Elle resta ancrée au sol quand :

\- Je ne suis pas omnisciente. Je ne sais pas tout. J'ai eu des visions décousues d'un futur possible qui jusque-là s'est fracassé la figure car toutes les personnes de mon entourage qui doivent être mis au courant le sont. J'ai tout dit à Elisa car je lui fais confiance, à mes autres amis aussi. Je ne peux certainement pas demander à qui que ce soit d'être le qui-vive avec des informations si incomplètes et parfois invérifiables. C'est ma responsabilité… et malheureusement, une partie de la tienne.

Aurélia soupira en regardant par la fenêtre, le regard émeraude du garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais trop insoutenable pour elle.

\- Tout ce que j'ai fait… Je l'ai fait par peur, par arrogance, par inconscience. Mais maintenant, je le fais uniquement pour la raison la plus importante à mes yeux. Je le fais car je suis responsable des gens que j'aime. Mais toi… c'est parce qu'un salopard t'a marqué d'une cicatrice. Il n'a rien de plus terrible de ne pas avoir le choix.

Elle regarda Harry encore une fois alors qu'il la regardait avec le regard neutre.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Harry. Je suis juste désolée que tu aies à vivre ça.

\- Merci.

Aurélia leva un sourcil. Quoi ? Comment ça ? Mais Harry sourit sans aucune joie.

\- Au moins, ça rassure de savoir que je ne serais pas forcément seul au prochain danger mortel. Et que tu ne sois pas ce prochain danger.

Merlin. Aurélia tourna sa tête en regardant Elisa sans comprendre. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

Après tout ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas touché un mot à Harry concernant son destin hors normes. Aurélia secoua la tête complètement désabusée. Bordel Elisa.

« - Bon, je te compte sur la liste des VIP pour la semaine prochaine, demanda Aurélia ? Jarod me tanne pour les dernières invitations. Je t'en mets quatre ? Pour toi, Harry et tes parents ? demanda Aurélia en se levant.

\- Compte sur moi ! dit Elisa. Qu'est-ce qu'il sera projeté ?

\- Jurassic Park. Ne me remercie pas, remercie le bon goût ! J'ai aussi optionné tous les Disney qui ne mettent pas en scène les méchantes sorcières (elle soupira), et des films de SF. On est en train de constituer un comité de sélection des films qui est constitué de né-moldus et de sang-purs. Jarod prend son rôle de programmateur très au sérieux.

\- D'accord rigola Elisa, je te verrais pour prendre les fournitures ?

\- Je t'envoie un message et finis moi ces miroirs communicants s'il te plait. Histoire qu'on arrête avec nos Patronus, mon père a sursauté trois fois en une aprèm.

\- Je voudrais bien mais je bloque sur un élément, se plaignit Elisa. Et puis d'ailleurs, on aura quand même besoin des Patronus je te rappelle !

\- Ne me le rappelle pas, marmonna Aurélia.

Elisa hocha la tête et fit un geste d'au-revoir alors qu'Aurélia entra dans la cheminée direction le Chemin de Traverse. Son dernier stop de la journée.

.

.

« - Ah Aurélia, tu tombes bien, l'accueillit Gilbert avec soulagement, Jarod est en train de me rendre dingue, il refuse de rajouter une loge centrale, soi-disant qu'elle n'était pas assez bien placée.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Aurélia en posant son sac sur le comptoir. Ah non ! On en a parlé cent fois ! Il a voulu une architecture à l'Opéra Garnier, il assume !

\- Je sais mais dis-lui toi, ronchonna Gilbert, je te laisse, je vais aller vérifier qu'on est bons pour le pop-corn.

\- Mais Gil… Gilbert !

\- Je suis parti, dit l'ancien Serdaigle en secouant son bras en l'air.

Aurélia grommela et traversa le hall pour arriver dans la grande salle de projection.

Finalement après trois jours de réflexion (ou de torture), Gilbert Ronan accepta d'être le partenaire d'Aurélia pour ouvrir le cinéma sur le chemin de Traverse. Comme il l'avait prédit, cela coûta une blinde, mais Aurélia avait eu pile assez d'argent pour louer l'emplacement et Gilbert reçut de l'aide d'un de ses oncles qui était un bureaucrate respecté au Ministère de la Magie en plus d'un Sang-Pur. Gilbert cependant, refusa de quitter son job, ce qui était une condition compliquée car la mise en place du cinéma demandait une certaine coordination, qu'une gamine comme Aurélia ne pouvait pas maîtriser. Alors, tel un deus ex machina du destin, Jarod Mezart s'invita à la fête.

Jarod était un Gryffondor de la même promotion de Gilbert, Bill et (Aurélia l'apprit plus tard), Nathaniel Simpson, le Serpentard. Le jeune garçon était un Né-Moldu qui était le fils d'un commerçant, et qui donc savait comment marchait le commerce de proximité ayant géré la caisse pendant tous les étés de sa jeunesse jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le domicile familial. Voulant devenir tireur de baguettes, il rata deux fois les examens et donc préféra partir en voyage dans l'Europe moldue et sorcière en sac à dos. Aurélia ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que Gilbert, mais Jarod était un bon copain à qui elle envoya des lettres ponctuelles. Le garçon lui renvoyait des cartes postales.

Caractère volcanique mais un humour décapant. Jarod était aussi un grand frère dont les petites sœurs étaient des moldues encore à l'école primaire. Il voulut alors rentrer à Londres pour rester à leurs côtés quitte à ce qu'il doive rentrer côté moldu avec regret.

Mais Gilbert, lui offrit une opportunité.

Jarod était donc co-propriétaire du cinéma avec Aurélia et Gilbert, mais il avait le plus grand pourcentage des parts ce qui n'était que justice car il est aussi le gérant référant. Pour les premières nuits, il embaucha quelques sorciers pour lui porter main forte, en tant qu'ouvreurs. Johnny, Gérald ou Lucy des amis d'Aurélia diplômés pendant l'été.

On partit sur une salle fortement inspirée de théâtre. Jarod parla de l'opéra Garnier qu'il avait eu la chance de visiter lors de son périple à travers l'Europe. Aurélia appris avec surprise qu'une version sorcière de la salle existait sous la version moldue où beaucoup de groupe de musique sorcière se produisaient… Voilà une aventure qui l'intéressait ! Sachant qu'avec la magie il était possible de faire des salles bien plus grandes que l'extérieur et de les adapter selon le nombre de spectateurs (ce qui fut le plus grand chantier), ce n'était pas vraiment sorcier.

C'est ainsi que fut créé… L'Imaginarium .

Aurélia fut ravie que ce nom fut choisi, l'autre était La porte entre les mondes et elle n'avait pas besoin de jeux de mots !

« - Nom d'un… Merlin ! Jarod ! La loge ! cria-t-elle.

\- Je sais ce que je fais bougonna le garçon aux longs cheveux bruns attachés en une longue tresse. Regarde-moi ça !

Aurélia bougonna mais accepta de mauvaise grâce de voir le travail du jeune homme et… elle dut accepter que ce fût bien fichu.

La salle de projection était une énorme salle de spectacle avec des loges sur les côtés, sur trois étages, les sièges à l'avant, et l'écran gigantesque devant. La salle de projection était juste derrière lui et avait été remontée pour laisser de la place à la loge principale. Aurélia compris qu'il avait revu l'inclinaison du projecteur pour rajouter la loge. La lumière se projetait directement sur l'écran avec ses dégradés d'argent.

Aurélia siffla. C'était du bon boulot. La salle couverte de rouge était éclairée de lumières tamisées, un puissant son de réverbation faisait résonner le son sur les murs imprégnés de runes, et l'écran ? C'était le plus compliqué et le temps leur manquait alors la projection serait classique, mais Aurélia travaillait sur un concept de projection 3D et immersive… Vibrations au sol pour ressentir les évènements des films. Mais cela demandait un énorme travail en runes et enchantements… ce qui n'était pas la spécialité d'Aurélia. Elle pouvait récréer une nouvelle formule pour l'adaptateur avec l'alchimie mais le reste… sera compliqué.

Alors Aurélia décida avec l'aval de ses deux autres partenaires de ne pas travailler sur cette version de projection tout de suite et plutôt viser ce nouveau procédé pour l'été prochain. Jusque-là, ils feraient des projections similaires à celles dans les cinémas moldus.

\- Bien joué Jarod, sourit-elle avec joie. C'est vraiment bien maintenant.

\- Dis-le à Gilbert, dit le jeune homme en sautant à côté d'elle. Il n'a pas arrêté de m'asticoter.

\- Donne lui un peu de temps, s'esclaffa Aurélia. On a reçu les pellicules ?

\- Je suis allé les chercher moi-même et je les ai testées ce matin, répondit Jarod avec fierté. Tout s'est bien passé, tu aurais dû voir la tête de Gil quand le Tyrex a attaqué la voiture.

Aurélia fut secouée d'un rire en imaginant la tête de Gilbert Ronan qui tombait de son siège en hurlant. Cela lui fit la journée.

\- Tout semble prêt alors, dit-elle en inspectant encore les alentours. Je vais devoir rentrer, mes parents n'aiment pas trop que je sois en retard pour le dîner et je dois passer à un magasin pour récupérer un disque, bailla-t-elle.

Merlin, elle était vraiment crevée, elle allait sans doute s'effondrer sur son lit dès qu'elle passera la porte.

\- Tes cousins sont déjà repartis ?

\- Hier, en effet, acquiesça Aurélia avec un sourire un peu triste. Morgan était attendu pour reprendre la préparation de ses cours à Mony et Robyn ne pouvait pas s'absenter trop longtemps de son labo.

Ses deux cousins préférés étaient en effet venus lui rendre visite pendant trois semaines, et puis Robyn était aussi venue pour acheter des ingrédients difficiles à trouver aux tropiques. Morgan passa ses vacances à flâner dans Londres. Aurélia l'invita à venir avec elle et Raashid en concert, ce qui fut l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs de cet été. Aurélia salua Johnny qui était venu donner de l'aide pour préparer la caisse alors que la nuit tombait sur Londres. Alors elle salua Jarod et quitta la salle de projection pour revenir dans le hall. Alors qu'elle traversait l'entrée en baillant encore, une voix resonna :

\- Tu veux que je te ramène ? Demanda une voix polie mais doucement taquine.

Aurélia se figea et sentit ses sourcils se froncer mais soupira et tourna sur elle-même pour découvrir Nathaniel Simpson qui faisait léviter une caisse en bois à l'aide sa baguette.

\- Non merci, répondit Aurélia d'une voix plate.

\- Ou est-ce que je te pose ça ? Demanda Nathaniel à GIlbert en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la jeune fille.

\- A côté du comptoir, dit le garçon brun en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Très bien, Aurélia. Va chercher ton manteau dit Nathaniel nonchalamment en posant la boîte d'un coup de baguette.

\- Je n'en ai pas, répliqua Aurélia, et tu n'as pas besoin de me ramener, je peux rentrer toute seule !

\- Et comment ? Demanda Nathaniel en levant un sourcil, tu ne sais pas transplaner.

\- Je vais dans un quartier moldu avant de rentrer chez moi, mais vas-y je t'en prie, le ministère sera ravi de te foutre en taule, ce qui me ferait des vacances, siffla Aurélia en regardant sa montre.

Oups, il était presque vingt heures, elle devrait filer.

Gilbert secoua la tête comme s'il s'amusait et Nathaniel ne semblait pas déstabilisé. Pas le moins du monde.

\- Tu m'en vois curieux, dit l'ex Serpentard, je vais t'accompagner.

\- J'ai pas besoin...

\- Allons-y décida Nathaniel en prenant le bras d'Aurélia qui vociférait, à demain Gil!

\- Amusez-vous bien, dit son ami en retour, d'un clin d'œil.

Aurélia résista à la tentation de lui lancer son sac à la figure mais avec regret suivit Nathaniel à l'extérieur.

Cela faisait un mois que l'équipée travaillait sur l'Imaginarium, et Nathaniel Simpson s'était joint à eux dès le deuxième jour. Aurélia appris avec lamentations que le jeune homme était un ami de son partenaire ancien Serdaigle et un très bon camarade de Bill (ce qui l'avait étonnée, depuis qu'Elisa était entrée à Poudlard elle avait beaucoup travaillé sur le fossé séparant les maisons, mais avant Bill était à Gryffondor et Nathaniel un Serpentard). Mais il semblerait qu'ils soient devenus de bons camarades après leur formation en commun pour devenir Briseur de Sorts. Bill s'était dirigé vers Gringotts, Nathaniel avait préféré le Département des Mystères. Elle apprit après quelques questions que le jeune homme était le cadet d'une famille modeste mais connue pour sa neutralité. Le frère de Nathaniel, Archie avait été réparti à Serdaigle quand le cadet avait rejoint les Serpentards. C'était Archie qui était l'héritier de la famille Simpson.

Aurélia et Nathaniel quittèrent le Chemin de Traverse en passant par le Chaudron Baveur et rejoignirent le côté moldu. Nathaniel restait aux côtés d'Aurélia avec intérêt tandis que la petite marchait rapidement. Des gens lui lancèrent des regards étonnés, en même temps le jeune homme portait une robe de sorcier ! Il n'était pas vraiment discret.

Aurélia elle, était en pantalon, bottes et long t-shirt à manches longues, elle passait facilement pour une moldue, sa baguette dissimulée dans une poche, et son porte-baguette dans son sac à dos.

\- Où va-t-on ? demanda Nathaniel en voyant Aurélia se diriger dans une bouche de métro.

\- J'ai fait une commande dans un magasin de disques, et je dois la chercher avant que le magasin ne ferme…

Ce qui n'était pas gagné, mais avec le métro elle devrait arriver à temps.

\- Très bien, sourit brillamment Nathaniel, allons-y !

\- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? demanda Aurélia en payant ses tickets au parloir, merci, dit-elle alors qu'on lui rendit la monnaie.

\- Au contraire, j'ai beaucoup de temps à perdre, siffla le garçon avec bonne humeur.

Aurélia leva un sourcil mais lui tendit un ticket. Nathaniel fut un peu surpris.

\- Merci.

Aurélia se contenta de se diriger vers le portique sous l'oeil analyste de Nathaniel qui la suivit à travers le tourniquet.

Puis quand il entra dans le métro, il fut vraiment surpris du monde et des escalators. Son expression était si fascinée qu'Aurélia sentit son visage se détendre.

Puis finalement, ils sortirent de la bouche du métro pour rejoindre le magasin de disques :

\- Salut, Derry, dit la jeune fille en entrant dans la boutique, désolée du retard, j'étais prise...

Derry un homme de la quarantaine au crâne rasé mais sourire communicatif, hocha la tête, pas importuné pour un sou.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis en train de faire l'inventaire, tu tombes à pic. Bonjour ?

Il s'adressa à Nathaniel qui découvrait les disques avec intérêt et regardait les posters de groupes de rock punaisées sur les murs.

\- Bonjour répondit le Serpentard.

\- Ne te préoccupe pas de lui, siffla Aurélia. Je te dois combien ?

\- Ah, attends...

Derry chercha dans son tiroir de reçus alors que Nathaniel s'éloigna pour lire les noms des groupes obscurs. Il leva un sourcil en découvrant quelques noms et regardait comme un scientifique qui analysait un procédé compliqué chaque pochette d'album. Aurélia remercia James et lui tendit son argent alors qu'elle récupéra son sac avec trois disques.

\- Je ne te verrais pas avant de partir à... l'internat, sourit Auré.

\- Dommage ! Dit Derry avec regret, je joue dans une semaine, tu n'es vraiment pas libre ?

\- Ça va être compliqué... Mais peut-être pendant les vacances de Noël ?

\- Ah, je devrais avoir une date, ramène Raashid, et si vous voulez venir aussi, lança-t-il à Nathaniel qui s'était éloigné de son examen et rapproché d'Aurélia.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, remercia le jeune homme alors qu'Aurélia roulait des yeux.

\- Vous aimez le punk rock ?

\- Je suis plus au fait du wizard rock, lâcha Nathaniel avec un sourire qui fit ouvrir Aurélia de grands yeux catastrophés.

\- Oh? C'est un style qui m'est inconnu... Vous avez des suggestions ?

\- Les Bizarr Sisters ? Garou Garou... Lutz et Farfa...

\- On doit y aller, interrompit Aurélia d'une voix pressante en poussant Nathaniel hors de la boutique, merci encore et à la prochaine Derry !

En sortant, elle fusilla Nathaniel du regard alors qu'il était très amusé.

\- Et bien quoi ? On échangeait nos styles musicaux...

\- C'est un moldu triple buse ! Comment tu vas expliquer que les disques de ces groupes sont introuvables ou qu'ils jouent que pour les sorciers ?!

\- Tu es bien trop coincée... ce qui est étonnant, sourcilla Nathaniel, je te croyais bien plus aventureuse que ça Aurélia.

\- C'est une erreur commune, gronda Aurélia.

\- Mais tu ne fais pas grand-chose pour contredire cette idée... Je me demande pourquoi ?

\- Je rentre.

\- Attends, l'arrêta Nathaniel, il y a une ruelle discrète juste là, dit le sorcier en pointant l'autre côté de la rue, je peux y transplaner.

Aurélia hésita une seconde, mais les picotements dans ses yeux, la fit accepter la main de Nathaniel. Elle était vraiment fatiguée.

Arrivée dans son jardinet en face de la Maison au vignes, Nathaniel salua Aurélia :

\- Merci de m'avoir laissé venir avec toi, c'était très instructif.

\- Tu t'es invité.

\- Mh?

Il lui lança un sourire ravageur qu'elle trouvait absolument insupportable, mais Aurélia se contenta de soupirer.

\- Je me disais... commença Nathaniel, pourrais-je t'emprunter un de tes disques ? Je suis vraiment intéressé par la musique moldue... Je n'en ai jamais écouté.

Aurélia fut plutôt surprise mais hocha la tête et ^ris un disque dans son sac et lui tendit avant de suspendre son geste.

\- Tu as un walkman ?

Nathaniel fronça les sourcils. Aurélia sourit légèrement.

\- 15 gallions pour que je t'en offre un et que je te l'adapte.

Nathaniel afficha un rictus ironique et sortit l'argent de la poche puis lui mettre dans la main.

\- J'attends ma commande lors de l'inauguration, dit-il élégamment en refermant la main d'Aurélia.

Celle-ci voulut ajouter quelque chose de sardonique, mais il transplana avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, et quand elle ouvrit la main... Elle trouva les 15 gallions et un papier sur lequel... était écrit l'adresse de Nathaniel.

Elle contempla un instant le papier avant de le plonger dans sa poche et traversa le jardin pour finalement rentrer chez elle :

\- Maman, papa ! je suis rentrée, cria-t-elle, y'a quoi à manger ? demanda-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

La deuxième semaine d'Août passa plutôt rapidement pour Aurélia, occupée à aider aux derniers préparatifs pour l'inauguration de l'Imaginarium et ses entraînements de Défense, la jeune fille consacrait beaucoup de temps à ses occupations. Tellement qu'elle faillit oublier le courrier qu'elle recevait de Poudlard comme chaque année, mais sa mère lui rappela alors qu'elle mangeait son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine.

« - Tiens, dit Annabelle. Nous n'avons pas eu la chance d'ouvrir le courrier avec toi dernièrement, car (elle la jugea profondément du regard), tu as été pire qu'un fantôme pendant tout l'été !

Aurélia roula des yeux mais accepta la lettre que lui tendit sa mère qui avait ses yeux cerclés de noirs et tentait de se réveiller avec du café noir bien corsé. Ses gardes à St-Mangouste avaient été difficiles pendant ces derniers jours.

Aurélia ouvrit sa lettre qui sembla plus lourde que d'habitude. Elle lut attrapa le papier avec la liste des fournitures et sentit alors un objet tomber sur la table en bois. Interdite, elle baissa la tête et vit… Un morceau en métal peint en rouge et or avec un P brillant de mille feux.

« - Que…

Louis qui n'était pas encore très réveillé se saisit de l'objet avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir et le regarda sous toutes ses coutures pour l'inspecter et être sûr que ce n'était pas une blague.

\- Non… marmonna le petit Serpentard.

Aurélia lut alors la lettre jointe au badge et plus ça avançait, plus la fureur monta comme si elle était sur le point d'exploser. Non. Non c'était hors de question !

Elle attrapa le badge et se précipita vers la cheminée pour attraper une généreuse poignée de poudre de cheminette et la lancer dans l'âtre qui crépitait :

\- Mais enfin où vas-tu tenta de l'arrêter sa mère ? Aurélia !

\- Le Terrier, brailla-t-elle pour disparaître dans le feu vert, tandis que son frère ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps.

La famille Weasley - et Harry - fut extrêmement surprise de voir débarquer dans leur salon, une jeune fille encore en pyjama (un short et un large t-shirt avec un cactus), complètement échevelée et colérique.

Charlie qui était encore en visite après être revenu d'Egypte en compagnie de toute la famille se tourna avec sa tasse de thé à la main. Tout le monde mangeait le petit-déjeuner, mais Aurélia cherchait un Weasley en particulier, et celui-ci se cachait derrière un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers avec ses lunettes d'écailles.

« - Aurélia ? s'exclama Charlie Weasley, que fais-tu ici ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Toi ! dit-elle à Percy en marchant vers lui en agitant son doigt accusatrice. C'est de ta faute ! Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas être mentor !

La fratrie Weasley fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Percy Weasley qui abaissa son journal et regarda la folle furieuse qui tempêtait dans sa maison.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- PREFETE ? cria presque Aurélia. NON. NON JE REFUSE. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas dans la tête du corps professoral de cette école ? Je ne peux pas être… préfète !

Percy la regarda sans aucune émotion pendant quelques secondes puis soupira alors que les jumeaux Weasley commençait déjà à rire avec Ron et Harry.

\- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on a reçu les lettres !

\- J'étais occupée figure-toi ! Ouverture de l'Imaginarium, mon tutorat avec Valérian qui te passe ses amitiés d'ailleurs, MAIS PREFETE MOI ? C'EST UNE ERREUR !

Cette fois, Ginny se joignit aux rires alors que Charlie se mordait sa lèvre supérieure. Molly Weasley était plutôt surprise et Arthur amusé en silence.

\- C'est pour cela que tu es sortie en… pyjama, dit Percy les oreilles rougeoyantes, pour me hurler dessus ?

\- JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA TETE AU CARRE WEASLEY ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST DE TA FAUTE !

Elle sembla finalement remarquer Molly qui toussota.

\- Métaphoriquement, évidemment… ajouta-t-elle la voix tremblante. Mais il faut changer la décision ! Je refuse catégoriquement cette responsabilité !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tes dernières lettres semblaient suggérer, rigola Charlie.

\- De l'air Charlie ! Il y a bien un moyen non ? Co... Comment je fais pour refuser ? Des personnes comme Alicia ou Trinity seraient bien meilleures pour le job.

Percy secoua la tête.

\- Tu aurais dû te manifester avant que les lettres soient envoyées. Les préfets sont liés à l'école magiquement comme les professeurs ou le directeur. C'est impossible à briser.

\- Non ? pâlit Aurélia.

\- Accepte ta destinée, Ruva, sourit Percy d'un rictus. On dirait que tu vas devoir respecter les règles à présent.

Aurélia regarda Charlie avec horreur mais le garçon était si hilare qu'il se tenait à sa petite sœur. Le reste du clan Weasley sauf Percy et Molly était pris d'un fou rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, balança Aurélia. Ils sont dingues ! Je suis la dernière personne qui…

\- Considérant que tu as tué un Basilic…

\- Harry a tué le Basilic.

\- Secouru une élève d'un danger mortel.

\- Harry encore !

\- Et tu faisais quoi ? lâcha le Survivant en roulant des yeux. Du tricot ?

\- Tu es la vice-présidente d'un club de soutien, lâcha Percy, mentor d'un groupe conséquent de secondes années, membre du club d'Alchimie et de foot. Tu es devenue populaire et d'après McGonagall tu es l'une des meilleurs élèves de ton année.

\- une élève modèle ? s'écrièrent les jumeaux. Oh non !

Aurélia se mit les mains sur le visage de désespoir. Pendant un moment, Charlie s'arrêta de rire. Il ne savait pas si elle allait fondre en larmes ou non. Alors Molly pris les choses en main et lança un regard puissant qui fit taire toute la fratrie. Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers Aurélia :

\- Aurélia ? Ma puce ?

Aurélia enleva ses mains pour regarder la matriarche Weasley la regarder avec un sourire tendre.

\- Tu vas très bien t'en sortir. Préfet n'est pas vraiment difficile, crois-moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ça… être un modèle ? guider des gens ? Ce n'est pas moi, je suis nulle à ça.

Percy, Harry, Charlie, et… toute la tablée leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Va vraiment falloir travailler sur ton déni, lâcha Charlie.

\- Charlie, la reprit sa mère. Aurélia, tu t'en sors déjà très bien. Ce n'est qu'un badge.

Aurélia soupira et hocha la tête alors que Molly lui mit la main sur son épaule. Puis finalement Aurélia réalisa vraiment la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise et rougit comme une pivoine. Elle ne voulait pas faire une première impression si désastreuse !

\- Je… Pardon d'avoir débarqué comme ça à l'improviste !

Molly rigola doucement.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. En vérité, cela faisait un moment que je voulais te rencontrer, n'est-ce pas Arthur ?

\- Oui, approuva le mari, tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas plus déranger…

\- Il y a de la place, et assez à manger pour beaucoup de monde, répliqua Molly en la trainant vers la tablée. Bon sang tu es plus mince que je le pensais. Tu manges bien à la maison ?

\- Oui, c'est juste que je fais beaucoup de sport… répondit timidement Aurélia.

\- Tu dois avoir froid ! Tu es mêmes pieds nus ! Attend Accio pull !

Un pull violet vint vers Aurélia qui l'attrapa et rougit violemment en se rendant compte à qui il appartenait.

\- Je… ça va, dit-elle précipitamment, je ne voudrais pas oublier de le rendre.

\- Mais non, Bill sera d'accord. Ah d'ailleurs je vais devoir le réveiller, il est sans doute fatigué de son voyage...

\- Pas besoin, maman, répondit une voix ensommeillée, ce vacarme ne pouvait que me réveiller dit-elle encore amusée.

Aurélia se figea automatiquement, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour. Elle se tourna lentement vers Bill Weasley qui descendait les escaliers en baillant et en fit tomber son pull.

\- Mais… Tu n'es pas en Egypte ? lâcha Aurélia

\- Je devais revenir en Angleterre pour quelques discussions avec mon correspondant de Gringotts.

Aurélia le regarda fixement alors que Molly lui tendit le pull, mais la jeune fille préféra lui laisser entre les mains.

\- Je… Je vais rentrer. J'y… Euh. J'y vais. Merci pour tout !

Elle se mise devant la cheminée, puis préféra sortir de la maison avec un geste du bras. Et s'en alla pieds nus dans la terre en courant comme une dératée direction la maison d'Elisa Bishop.

« - Aurélia ? Aurélia c'est ridicule, laisse-moi au moins te ramener chez toi en transplanant ! disait Bill en la suivant à pied.

\- Pas besoin. Je vais bien. Je vais très bien. Elisa enverra un patronus à mon père pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

\- Je peux aussi le faire, tu sais, dit Bill. Et puis tu dois avoir froid, s'il te plait met au moins le pull !

Il tenait le pull violet avec sa lettre B, alors qu'Aurélia marchait ses pieds tachés par la boue.

\- Non, ça ira insista Aurélia d'un air terrifié, j'ai… J'ai débarqué sans prévenir donc...

\- Tu crois que ça nous dérange ? Notre maison est un croisement entre nous et les amis de papa, s'esclaffa Bill. Aurélia…

Il lui attrapa le bras et la força à le regarder.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas ? Tu t'es enfuie comme une dératée quand je suis descendu ? J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose…

\- NON, répliqua Aurélia, c'est moi… J'ai !

Puis elle s'interrompit. Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?! Elle n'était pas ce genre de personne, qui bégayait ou... et pourquoi elle était si sensible à ce que Bill la voie ? Depuis que Méphisto l'avait embrassée elle se sentait bizarre. Et non ! Elle ne voulait pas se sentir comme ça, elle détestait ça, cette perte de contrôle !

\- Laisse-moi te ramener, sourit Bill. D'accord ?

Aurélia hésita. Mais soupira et accepta en laissant tomber sa tête bouclée. Bill la souleva alors du sol la faisant crier outrée.

\- Mais ?

\- Tes pieds sont sales, attends. Recurvite !

Il agita sa baguette d'une main libre et nettoya ses deux pieds puis les fit reposer sur les siens. Aurélia légèrement à cause de leur proximité mais leva sa tête pour le remercier :

\- Mer…

Elle rencontra ses yeux couleur noisette qui étaient empreints d'inquiétude. Aurélia s'interrompit, le souffle coupé. Elle sentit une chaleur étreindre son estomac, ses jambes devenir flagada, alors que ses mains reposaient sur sa taille. Aurélia sentit le feu remonter sur son visage, alors qu'elle avait connecté avec le visage de la personne qu'elle voulait éviter autant que possible… jusqu'à ce que ces sentiments embarrassants disparaissent.

Elle n'y avait pas pensé pendant l'année. Ils s'échangeaient des lettres régulièrement, puis elle appelait Bill parfois. Il l'écoutait. Il l'avait toujours écoutée. Et les Barbades avaient tout changé, mais elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre. Et quand Méphisto l'embrassa, plus que le choc d'avoir les lèvres de son meilleur ami chercher les siennes, elle sentit une vague de colère contre elle-même lui brûler les entrailles. Puis changer en véritable embarras. Elle avait eu l'impression de brûler un pont, comme si elle perdait une possibilité…

Mais Aurélia n'en voulait pas. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait. Pas maintenant.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi Bill. Je suis juste… occupée.

Un silence passa alors que Bill leva un sourcil, comme s'il savait que c'était un mensonge, mais il n'insista pas. Il préféra la serrer délicatement dans ses bras.

\- Je te ramène, tu peux fermer les yeux si tu le souhaites.

\- Non ça va, je…

POUF POUF POUF. Ils avaient disparu de la route de campagne et étaient réapparus dans le jardinet de la famille Ruva.

\- C'est bon, dit Bill d'une voix douce, on est arrivés.

Aurélia hocha la tête en n'osant pas le regarder et fit un pas en arrière. Elle pensa qu'il allait disparaitre mais le jeune homme lui mit son pull sur les épaules.

\- Tu me le rendras à l'inauguration, sourit-il.

\- D'a… D'accord, balbutia Aurélia.

Bill lui effleura les cheveux l'air tendre puis siffla avant de disparaître :

\- Je préférais quand ils étaient violets. Ça te va bien.

Aurélia resta une minute dans le jardin à contempler l'espace vide laissé par l'aîné Weasley. Elle prit le pull sur ses épaules et le mit sur elle. Non. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant.

« - Votre attention s'il vous plaît, criait Johnny d'une voix forte. Si vous avez déjà un billet, veuillez-vous diriger vers mes collègues qui vous guideront à vos places respectives. Attendez qu'on vous place, merci.

Aurélia était au milieu de la foule qui se pressait aux portes de la salle grandes ouvertes, en sirotant un verre de biéraubeurre. Ses parents eux, parlaient cordialement avec ceux d'Elisa. Elle fut surprise de voir que sa mère semblait vraiment apprécier Isabelle Bishop. La mère d'Elisa était fantasque et plutôt invisible, elle ne la voyait pas souvent… quoique cela ne faisait pas longtemps que la Poufsouffle la laissait venir chez elle…

\- Auré ! l'appela une voix enthousiaste qu'elle reconnut entre milles.

Aurélia se tourna et avec un grand sourire accueillit Raashid Hussein le Poufsouffle qui était venu en compagnie de Trudy Glaston et Tamsin Applebee qui étaient toutes deux dans la même maison que lui et la même promo que les deux amis.

\- Salut, les salua-t-elle avec joie. Ça va ?

Les ados répondirent avec bonne humeur.

\- Cet endroit t'appartient vraiment ? demanda Trudy la bouche presque décrochée, je ne savais pas que tes parents étaient aussi aisés !

\- Ils ne le sont pas, rectifia Aurélia. C'est toutes mes économies personnelles, je gagne de l'argent régulièrement suite à la commercialisation d'une de mes créations.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Tamsin avec curiosité.

\- Les vêtements adaptables…. Je les ai inventés durant mon année sabbatique et ma cousine Robyn a vendu le concept à un couturier français spécialisés en vêtements renforcés et enchantés... Ils m'envoient régulièrement les prototypes que je modifie. Dernièrement, ils ont sorti une veste en cuir de dragon, renforcée en fil incassable pour les Gendarmages...

Les trois Poufsouffles écoutaient avec des échanges de regards impressionnés, mais Aurélia secoua la main.

\- Vous avez un club d'inventrices avec Elisa maintenant ou quoi, laissa échapper Trudy.

\- Quelque chose comme ça, rigola Aurélia. Mais assez à propos de moi, et vos vacances ?

\- Géniales, répondit Trudy, j'ai rendu visite à mes grand-parents.

\- Rien de particulier, dit Tamsin, l'air dégagé.

\- Et moi, je suis allé à Reading, dit Raashid avec un sourire brillant.

\- La chance ! Je vise Glastonbury à la fin de nos études !

\- Bon choix, c'est le meilleur des festivals, ah tu savais qu'il y en avait un magique en Cornouailles ? Tous les plus plus grand groupe de wizard rock y passent!

\- Le Saturnal? Sourit Tamsin, il est très connu en effet.

Aurélia écouta alors Tamsin narrer les spécificités du festival quand elle vit quelqu'un déclamait son prénom :

\- Oh, désolée, Gilbert m'appelle, dit-elle.

En effet, le jeune homme habillé d'une robe noire élégante l'appelait aux côtés de Jarod au comptoir. Aurélia soupira, mais afficha un sourire :

\- Veuillez m'excuser. Je vous conseille le pop-corn saveur myrtille !

Elle s'éloigna alors pour rejoindre les deux sorciers qui conversaient en charmante compagnie.

\- Ah, Séraphina ! dit Gilbert en montrant Aurélia. Je te présente notre troisième associée, Aurélia Ruva. Elle est l'esprit génial derrière le projecteur et ce projet. Aurélia, voici Séraphina Clyde. Elle travaille avec moi au Département de la Justice.

\- Bonjour Séraphina accueillit Aurélia, Ravie de te rencontrer.

\- De même. Quel formidable idée ! Gilbert ne fait que m'en parler à la pause dej.

\- Quoi ? Mais non mais pas du tout...

Jarod lui lança un sourire entendu quand Aurélia continua la conversation l'air de rien.

\- Tu es aussi aux archives ?

\- Non pas du tout, répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire, je suis assistante juridique au bureau des affaires courantes. Il est dans le même couloir que les archives de Gil.

La jeune femme était très belle. Des longs cheveux roux descendaient jusqu'à ses omoplates, son long cou gracile, ses mains délicates qui portaient sa pochette, assortie à sa longue robe rosée, cette teinte se retrouvant sur une bouche en cœur.

\- J'aime beaucoup votre robe, dit-elle à Aurélia qui se tenait devant elle et rougit sous le compliment. Vos cheveux la mettent vraiment en valeur.

Aurélia fidèle à elle-même portait du noir, sa robe était à bustier avec un jupon tous deux noirs. Un large collier doré entourait son cou délicat et elle portait des talons compensés qu'elle avait trouvé en flânant à Londres pendant l'été. Ses cheveux avaient regagné leur couleur violette, qui cependant était légèrement différente, et tendait sur un profond magenta foncé. Ils avaient largement poussés et étaient bouclés en frisottis et rassemblés en un magnifique chignon piqué d'un ornement en forme de lune.

\- Oh merde. Souffla Jarod. Aurélia, ne te retourne pas.

\- Hm ?

Aurélia se retourna évidemment, alors que Jarod se tapait la tête sur le front " je t'avais dit de ne pas te retourner !"

A la porte d'entrée, elle reconnut sans peine, Brenda Yaxley fraichement diplômée de Poudlard qui était présente, habillée d'un ensemble argenté et des lèvres pourpres et à ses côtés... son grand frère...

Ambrosios Yaxley.

Celui-ci était vêtu d'un costume à trois-pièces vert si sombre qu'il semblait presque noir. Il avait les mains dans les poches en regardant autour de lui avec une froideur évidente avec ses parents. Yaxley n'était pas le seul rejeton de Sang-Pur à être venu mais certain un des seuls Puristes convaincus. Aurélia avait aperçu Roy, Quadra ou Melissa Wandworth, Ewald aussi... Mais les Nott, les Carrow ou les Malefoy (en même temps qui essuyaient une grande tempête médiatique) n'étaient pas présents par exemple.

Ambrosios se tourna vers Aurélia qui le regardait avec un dédain fort de café, celui-ci leva un sourcil, moqueur et se dirigea vers elle sans aucune hésitation. Brenda vit son frère faire ces quelques pas et se précipita avec élégance à sa suite. Aurélia la vit lancer quelques mots à Ambrosios mais apparemment, le jeune homme n'en avait cure.

\- Ruva, lança-t-il d'une voix traînante très désagréable.

\- Yaxley, répondit Aurélia avec une hargne à peine dissimulée.

Celui-ci afficha un rictus goguenard et voulut dire quelque chose quand il leva le regard sur la tête d'Aurélia. Celle-ci se tourna et vit Nathaniel Simpson qui se dirigeait vers eux. Il était habillé d'une robe de sorcier élégante de couleur d'un violet profond, très similaire aux cheveux d'Aurélia.

Yaxley reconnut l'apprenti Briseur de Sorts sans difficultés.

\- Nathaniel Simpson, musa Yaxley. Je suis surpris de te voir ici.

\- Oh vraiment ? Je ne te pensais pas être un tel fan de divertissements venant… d'autres contrées.

Aurélia leva un sourcil en le regardant mais Nathaniel lui mit la main sur le bas du dos pour l'empêcher de parler. Elle contempla un instant l'envie de lui écraser le pied.

\- Je te renvoie l'observation. Les Simpsons m'ont toujours semblé être de très grands défenseurs des traditions...

\- Oh mais cela ne vous a peut-être pas échappé, mais je ne suis que le cadet d'une fratrie de deux enfants, et donc, j'ai la chance que les certitudes politiques de notre caste ne soient pas du tout de mon ressort et vraiment…

Nathaniel lui adressa un rictus dangereux :

\- Ce que je dis n'a aucune importance. Et ce que je fais… non plus.

Oulah. Ça allait dégénérer. Jarod posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nathaniel alors que Gilbert détaillait Yaxley de toute sa superbe. Il était temps de s'en aller maintenant.

Yaxley ne se fit pas prier en regardant Nathaniel avec une insulte criblée dans les yeux. Nathaniel se permit de sourire plus brillamment. Brenda murmura des excuses rapides et suivit sa famille dans la salle. Aurélia soupira.

\- Félicitations, dit Gil en touchant la tête de la jeune fille, tu as gardé ton calme.

\- Tu m'as prise pour qui ? Tu crois sérieusement que je lui aurais sauté dessus ? Maintenant ? Aujourd'hui ?

\- Je m'attends à tout avec toi.

Aurélia ne releva pas et se contenta de serrer les dents. Nathaniel se pencha alors vers elle et siffla entre ses dents.

\- Est-ce que ça te rassure si je te dis que je savais que tu allais rester sereine ?

\- Tu es quand même intervenu, marmonna Aurélia

\- Car je l'exècre aussi. C'est un parvenu qui ne sait pas travailler ou se battre, lâcha Nathaniel avec froideur.

Les yeux d'Aurélia papillonnèrent suite à cette soudaine humeur quand Gilbert soupira en entendant cela alors que Séraphina secoua la tête en renfilant.

\- Le résumé des élites et les enfants de familles Sang Pures réputées en somme...

Un hochement de tête général parcourut le groupe. Puis finalement, la tribu rousse entra dans la salle. Gilbert sourit largement et partit saluer Bill et Charlie. Bill s'avança vers Nathaniel et ils échangèrent des plaisanteries alors qu'Aurélia regardait ailleurs.

\- Bonsoir Auré, dit Bill d'un sourire.

\- Salut, dit-elle d'une voix sourde.

Elle referma sa bouche très vite, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter. Pire, car elle contemplait ses doigts, elle ne voyait pas les expressions de certains autours d'elle...

\- Je... voudrais bien échanger des banalités mais j'ai à faire, se reprit-elle. Gil, dit-elle, je vais en salle de projection.

\- Très bien sourit Gil, je t'envoie un message quand on ferme les portes. A tout à l'heure.

\- Tu veux de l'aide demanda Jarod.

\- Non merci, ça ira, dit Aurélia en s'en allant promptement. A tout à l'heure."

Plus tard, les retardataires arrivèrent finalement et Aurélia observa à travers la fenêtre la salle comble. Elle inspira et expira lentement. Tout allait bien se passer. Jarod et Gilbert montèrent sur scène et prononcèrent un discours. Gilbert avait une certaine prestance, les applaudissements étaient nourris.

Il était dommage qu'aucun du Trio ne pouvait venir... Mais Méphisto était encore en Irlande, Quentin avait une réunion de famille et Teddy revenait demain de voyage. Alors elle déclencha le film tout seule.

La bobine avec le décompte était projeté sur l'écran, et des murmures remplaçaient les voix pour... un silence.

Et bam, le générique commença, et les premiers sons de Jurassic Park résonnèrent dans la salle. Le silence se changea en exclamations étouffées, puis des shhhh interrompirent les bruits et la foule était à présent suspendues aux lèvres des acteurs.

Aurélia en profita alors pour sortir un livre de son sac, (de runes) et le lut sagement. Ce fut le moment où la porte s'ouvrit discrètement et laissa apparaître Nathaniel Simpson. Aurélia leva un sourcil.

\- Oui ? Il y a un problème demanda la Gryffondor

\- Pas que je sache, sourit le jeune homme, je me disais que tu t'ennuyais sans doute... et j'ai de la contrebande.

Il montra un pot de pop-corn qu'il avait dissimulé derrière son dos. Aurélia sourit légèrement et le laissa s'assoir à côté d'elle. Nathaniel observait et détaillait le cinématographe avec attention. Ils s'assit et resta à une distance respectable d'Aurélia tout en regardant le film à travers la petite fenêtre.

\- Que fais-tu demain soir ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

Aurélia sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller alors que la foule hurla quand ils réalisèrent que les barrières avaient été détruites par le T-Rex.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- J'ai la chance d'avoir reçu deux tickets pour la finale du tournoi anglais de la Ligue de Duel, et j'aimerais t'y inviter, dit Nathaniel avec assurance. Gilbert m'a dit que tu étais très intéressée par tout ce qui a trait aux affrontements et à la Défense et j'aimerais donc t'emmener là-bas.

\- Tu parles beaucoup Simpson, siffla Aurélia. Et je te remercie mais je ne suis pas intéressée.

Nathaniel leva un sourcil et s'approcha d'Aurélia qui avait croisé ses bras.

\- Puis-je te demander pourquoi ?

\- Je t'apprécies... moyennement.

\- Sans doute dû à une désastreuse première rencontre. Mais je serais ravi d'y remédier.

\- Je ne fais pas ça.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Les rendez-vous galants. C'est peine perdue avec moi, je ne suis pas faite pour ça. Demande à une des jeunes filles qui te reluquaient dans le hall. Je ne suis qu'une blague, personne de sain d'esprit ne voudrait sortir avec moi.

\- Cela tombe bien, je suis assurément cinglé.

Aurélia s'esclaffa sans pouvoir le contrôler. C'était un rire étranglé doublé d'une exclamation. Nathaniel s'approcha et lui effleura l'épaule.

\- Ne voyons pas cela comme un rendez-vous galant. Mais plutôt comme deux personnes qui apprécient de voir des sorciers se battre gratuitement sous des huées passionnées dans le seul but de nous divertir. De plus... j'aimerais bien mieux vous connaître, Miss Ruva.

Aurélia ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, songeuse... Puis une image s'imprima dans son esprit. Un visage. Qu'elle effaça d'un coup d'éponge.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle finalement sous le grand sourire de Nathaniel. Mais seulement cette fois, avertit-elle. Et c'est seulement un moment de camaraderie, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Nathaniel se contenta de la regarder, comme s'il essayait de la sonder, puis préféra afficher un petit sourire confiant.

\- Tiens-toi prête je viens te chercher à 19h.

Aurélia décida de ne pas porter de robe. Ce n'était peut-être un rendez-vous… galant, mais elle n'avait certainement pas à jouer à la pintade. Elle porterait cependant des vêtements sorciers, cela ferait mauvais genre de débarquer en style punk rock à la grand-messe du combat magique.

Elle soupira en s'examinant dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient entourés de cernes, la soirée précédente s'était très bien terminée. Au-delà de ses espérances. Le public avait applaudi à tout rompre, les billets pour les prochaines séances s'étaient arrachés, et la famille Buttermere avait faire une grande recette en plus ce qui lui donnait une bonne marge. Bref, tout s'était très bien passé, et l'Imaginarium trouvait son public.

Elle avait pu parler quelques minutes avec Bill. Ses parents et Louis qui traînait avec Isaac Buttermere, avaient finalement salué la famille des Gryffondors. Arthur et Victorien s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendu, alors qu'Annabelle restait plus réservée avec la terrible Molly Weasley. Aurélia faillit balancer un coup de poing au nez de Fred quand il siffla qu'il se croirait à la rencontre des familles d'un futur marié.

Elle l'ignora. En bouillonnant. Et en le maudissant sur cinq générations.

Puis Bill lui appris qu'il repartait en Egypte dans deux semaines, car le travail l'appelait à Gringotts.

Aurélia passa sous silence son rendez-vous avec Nathaniel.

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était important.

« - Bonsoir Aurélia, sourit largement Nathaniel alors qu'il l'attendait au portail de la maison familiale de la jeune fille. Tu es en beauté, ce soir.

Aurélia leva un sourcil. Elle avait opté pour un look très simple. Un large pantalon à taille haute à carreaux, un t-shirt à larges manches blanc et une cape courte bleue marine. Tout cela avec des petites bottes en cuir. Sa baguette dans son étui à la cuisse. Elle eut un temps d'arrêt en réalisant que le jeune homme était habillé… en style plutôt moldu. Il portait une chemise blanche, un pantalon sombre et un manteau gris souris.

\- Nous ne sommes pas du tout accordés, rigola Nathaniel.

\- Allons-y, dit-elle en ignorant sciemment le compliment du jeune homme.

Nathaniel leva ses yeux au ciel, et d'un souffle, ils disparurent de la ruelle des Ruva.

« - Bienvenue au championnat d'exhibition d'Angleterre, annonça le présentateur. Les meilleurs champions de Duel sont là, pour vous faire passer une très bonne soirée sur la piste de combat. Est-ce que vous êtes prêts sorciers ?

Un rugissement général éclata dans la salla alors qu'Aurélia applaudissait excitée comme une puce aux côtés de Nathaniel. Vite engagée dans l'ambiance électrique, la jeune Gryffondor était complètement comme une sirène dans l'eau, alors qu'elle écoutait les règles et les présentations des duellistes

\- Hayden Stevens. C'est l'un des meilleurs duellistes lui expliquait Nathaniel. Il est arrivé en quart de finale du championnat du monde en ligue Junior. Il est considéré comme la relève.

Le fameux Hayden était un jeune homme de la vingtaine plutôt malingre mais acclamé par la foule. Les autres duellistes étaient plus vieux, et plus costaud. Aurélia pencha la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire, elle aimait bien les underdog.

\- Pour rappel, continua le présentateur alors que les concurrents partaient s'installer ou se préparer, la pre-ligue ouvre les recrutements jusqu'à la fin du mois d'Octobre. Après Halloween c'est terminé, alors venez postuler !

Aurélia fronça les sourcils, Nathaniel le remarqua :

\- LA pre-ligue est pour les duellistes en-dessous de 17 ans, qui veulent ensuite intégrer la Ligue.

\- Quoi ? Je ne savais pas que ça existait ! s'exclama Aurélia choquée. IL n'y en a pas en Amérique du Sud !

\- Il n'en ont pas besoin, siffla une voix familière qui coupa Nathaniel.

Aurélia se tourna lentement et croisa le regard d'Helen Dawlish, Serdaigle dans son année. Aurélia croisa automatiquement les bras. Elle et Dawlish avaient du mal à se supporter.

Dawlish était une élitiste, arrogante et blessante, et semblait toujours la prendre de haut. Elle était une amie d'Elisa (ce qui fit soupirer interierument la Gryff. La Pouffsouffle était vraiment amie avec n'importe qui. Et OUI elle s'incluait). Et puis avec le CSD qui faisait de la concurrence à son club de duel illégal dans lequel Aurélia n'était pas invitée… Bref, il y avait un peu de mauvais sang. Mais leur amour de la Défense les rendraient cordiales l'une avec l'autre.

\- Dawlish.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Helen leva un sourcil.

\- Tu oublies que j'ai fait une présentation de la Ligue de Duel à ton club, vice-présidente ?

\- Oh, je n'ai pas oublié, mais c'est marrant de prétendre le contraire, ricana Aurélia.

Nathaniel étouffa un rire, alors qu'Helen roula des yeux. Aurélia remarqua qu'elle portait la tenue sportive des duellistes.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu fais partie de la pre-ligue.

\- Bravo Ruva, qu'elle déduction.

Aurélia secoua la tête.

\- Et donc ? Pourquoi les autres pays n'ont pas besoin de pre(ligue ?

LE sourire d'Helen s'effaça un peu.

\- Faire une pre-ligue intéresse des nouveaux combattants et rempli le reservoir qui a été raréfié. Depuis Flitwick, aucun anglais n'a gagné de championnat du monde. Pourquoi à ton avis.. ?

Aurélia réfléchit une seconde, puis… la réponse apparut alors qu'elle regardait les deux premiers concurrents monter sur la piste.

\- La guerre, murmura-t-elle.

\- Bingo, répondit Helen en descendant à côté d'elle. Les plus doués sont devenus mercenaires ou Auror pour le Ministère, certains étaient des Mangemorts. Il eut beaucoup de pertes d'un côté comme d'un autre. Et reconstruire tout cela de zéro est une calamité. Le classement des duellistes anglais a dégringolé et je ne parle même pas des sorciers écossais, gallois… c'est pour cela que les duellistes de la Grande-Bretagne se sont rassemblés.

\- Quelle merde, siffla Aurélia.

\- Ouais, dirent Helen et Nathaniel en même temps.

Cela fit sourire Aurélia.

Le reste de la soirée se passa extrêmement bien. Aurélia encouragea même Helen qui fit une démonstration en match d'ouverture en tant que membre de la pré-ligue. Elle hurla de désespoir en voyant Stevens perdre son match. Elle put apercevoir le professeur Flitwick discuter avec le dirigeant de la Ligue Anglaise. Elle prit un parchemin d'inscription à la pré-ligue qu'elle cacha dans sa poche sous le regard complice de Nathaniel.

Le jeune homme se révéla être aussi passionné qu'elle. Il criait, il vibrait et surtout il prenait son temps pour expliquer plein de choses en rapport avec la défense. Aurélia ne fut pas dupe, il redoublait de trésors d'imagination pour gagner son amitié. Et…

En y repensant, peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de tout cela….

Finalement, il la raccompagna chez elle après la fin des festivités. Le vent automnal soufflait dans les rues de Londres et les feuilles tombaient des arbres environnants. Nathaniel avait attrapé la jeune fille et tourné sur lui-même en même temps pour qu'ils atterrissent dans la rue des parents Ruva.

Nathaniel tenait encore Aurélia dans ses bras alors qu'elle le tapait de petit coup de poings à la poitrine pour qu'il la laisse par terre, et Nate est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse et le jeune apprenti langue de Plomb, regarda Aurélia avec une étrange lueur droit dans les yeux. Assez pour que la jeune fille sente son estomac lui tomber aux pieds. Assez pour qu'elle sente son visage s'échauffer.

\- Désolé, je suis plutôt égoïste, murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha alors sur Aurélia avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer et l'embrassa prestement sur le front. Aurélia sentit son sang se glacer et un courant électrique courir dans ses veines. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière en rencontrant le regard bleuté de Nathaniel qui s'éloignait alors que son corps ne répondait pas.

Aurélia était encore interdite, ouvrant sa bouche pour laisser échapper des phrases incohérentes. Nathaniel rigola et lui lança un clin d'œil tout en la regardant tendrement.

\- Bonne rentrée à toi, Aurélia. »

.

.


	16. Aspirations - Part 02

**Salut à toutes et à tous, voilà la partie 02 de l'année ! Je vais répondre aux reviews dans quelques secondes mais avant il faut parler de l'éléphant dans la salle : Le coronavirus.**

 **Ecoutez. Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord sur le fait qu'il faut qu'on suive les recommandations. On a tendance à penser que seules les personnes âgées seront touchées par le virus, mais sachez que non. L'immunodéficience, touche toute personne qui ont une condition, sont sous traitement lourds ou non. Ne soyez pas égoïstes. Agissez au mieux.**

 **Cela dit, passons aux reviews :**

 **Tiph** : Haha Tiph, effectivement Aurélia est un peu dépassée par ses relations amoureuses dont elle ne connaissait manifestement pas l'existence. Mais je pense que ça traduit quelque chose : Le fait qu'elle ait décidé de vivre plus pour elle-même au lieu d'être le simple instrument du destin, montre que le break de l'année dernière était salutaire car cela lui a permis de reconnecter avec elle-même. Il n'y a pas de hasard. C'est parce qu'elle se sent mieux qu'elle peut-être plus spontanée et elle-même et Aurélia… Et bien. C'est quand même une fille qui ne laisse personne d'indifférent. Négativement ou positivement. Quant à Nathaniel, c'est un personnage que j'avais prévu pour un certain destin à l'origine, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le supprimer, car il est intéressant et pleins de surprises. Il prendra de l'importance et j'adore écrire ses interactions avec Aurélia.

Ça montre aussi que j'ai un type de mec haha. (hello Alexander Bailey !) En revenant à Auré, elle n'a clairement pas signé pour ce drama, je pense très sérieusement que l'année 5 va être l'une des plus drôle de la saga. On revient de loin !

 **Kage** : Haha, elle a envisagé. Aurélia a vraiment envisagé de se barrer, mais je pense qu'elle s'est surprise elle-même par sa réaction. Elle s'habitue à ses émotions, elle les contrôle mieux, elle essaie aussi de faire mieux. Il n'est pas dit qu'elle ne blessera personne sans le vouloir mais bon… Elle essaie.

Navrée pour la conjugaison et les anglicismes, j'ai tendance à oublier de relire, et je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre une bêta pour les chapitres haha. Je vais sans doute poster des versions corrigées de tous les précédents au fur et à mesure. J'aimerais bien en faire un e-book à la fin pour ceux qui souhaitent lire la fic sur liseuse. Il y aura une couv et tout.

Un Bonus sur Bill ? Eh bien justement, je pensais prendre une page de Magister et faire peut-être un G&I Hors-série. Des OS (DES VRAIS CETTE FOIS) sur les personnages secondaires. Je vous ferais sans doute voter !

 **Asphodèle** : Hello Asphodèle, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Effectivement je pense que son caractère volcanique attire. Elle exulte de passion, d'aventure. Aurélia est unique. Elle n'est pas vraiment dans la norme ainsi, elle attise la curiosité avant une vraie attirance romantique.

Haha j'adore écrire Aurélia et Elisa aussi ! Dire qu'au début, elles ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture.

 **icequeen** J'avoue je suis un peu frustrée de n'avoir qu'une partie de ta review T_T. J'en veux plus moi !

Alors je le dis clairement, mais Teddy va sans doute le dire, mais il n'a pas le béguin pour Aurélia et ne l'aura jamais pour une raison évidente. Cependant, le reste tombe très juste, je dirais qu'il a à ce moment de l'histoire, un respect qui était né de son admiration pour Aurélia. Méphisto comprend Aurélia le mieux, mais Teddy est celui qui lui ressemble le plus. Surtout sur un certain côté de la personnalité d'Aurélia qui semble évident mais pourtant dont personne n'en mesure le potentiel sauf… Elisa. Teddy est un personnage qui va évoluer énormément et j'espère que vous êtes prêts car il va VRAIMENT vous surprendre.

Allez on passe aux fiches, il y a en a deux dans ce chapitre et pas des moindres :

 _ **Parlons de Roy…**_

 _Roy Ackerley est un ancien élève, membre de la maison des Serpentard, son père Howard est un ancien Guerisseur qui est spécialisé en Accident Matériel (l'équivalence des médecins urgentistes), et sa mère Lorelei Filmore, apothicaire sur le Chemin de Traverse mais aussi à la retraite. Les deux parents de Roy l'ont eu tard repoussant leur vœu d'avoir un enfant suite à leurs travails prenants. Roy est un accident certes, mais un heureux accident. Ses deux parents sont Sang-Purs mais la pureté n'a pas encore excédé trois générations._

 _Comme sa mère, il a les cheveux noirs de jais, le regard de glace pure, un sourire désinvolte qui s'étale toujours sur son visage. Roy a toujours été un enfant plutôt solitaire, le nez dans un livre et entouré d'ingrédients de potions par suite des métiers de ses parents. Ayant passé toute son enfance dans un village sorcier dans les Cornouailles, il se lie d'amitié avec Lisa Hawking, une gamine plutôt enjouée mais respectueuse qui vit seule avec son père à côté de chez lui. Les deux voisins deviennent inséparables et Roy entra à Poudlard en premier, suivi ensuite par son amie._

 _Roy est un bon élève mais exceptionnellement brillant en Potions et notamment en Alchimie. Son obsession et sa passion pour la discipline aurait pu l'envoyer à Serdaigle. Rejoignant le club à sa quatrième année, il devient un expert très tôt sous les yeux médusés de ses comparses et du professeur Dumbledore. Le professeur Rogue lui propose alors d'étudier pour de devenir Doctorant en Alchimie et la réponse est très brève : Oui._

 _Président du club à partir de sa sixième année, il remarque le talent de la jeune Ruva plutôt tôt et est amusé de voir que quelqu'un peut répondre à ses défis. Le garçon s'ennuie très facilement._

 _En surface, Roy semble être un coureur de jupons superficiel, égocentrique et incorrigible, tristement célèbre parmi ses camarades et ses subordonnés pour l'aura narcissique qu'il dégage. Arrogant, il semble agir principalement par intérêt personnel plutôt que par toute sorte de philanthropie. Son caractère désinvolte exaspère beaucoup de gens, mais il est respecté pour sa réflexion coupante et son contrôle. Il est un manipulateur de génie qui sait utiliser les forces et faiblesses des gens autour de lui pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. En politique, il aurait fait un malheur… et sans doute qu'il y pense un peu. Roy est un tacticien exceptionnel, et un duelliste plus que correct. IL est aussi d'une fidélité hors du commun. Pour lui, le club d'Alchimie est sa deuxième famille, et même qu'il considère ces gens plus que sa propre famille. Même Aurélia Ruva. Mais Roy n'a pas de patience avec la bêtise. Il ne donne de cachet qu'à l'intelligence et au savoir. Ce qui le fait rejeter en bloc l'opinion Puriste. Mais son ambition le pousse à vouloir être une éminence d'Alchimie en Grande-Bretagne._

 _En bref Roy a plus d'un tour dans son sac, il ne faut pas le sous-estimer. Et pour Aurélia Ruva ? Il a des plans pour elle bien derrière sa tête…_

 **Parlons de Lisa…**

 _Lisa Hawking est la préfète de septième année de la maison Poufsouffle, et la présidente actuelle du club d'Alchimie. Portant les couleurs jaune et noir, la responsabilité est son cheval de bataille. Forte, claire, sang-mêlé elle pratique le tir à l'arc car son père moldu est proprio d'un centre de vacances en Cornouailles ouvert notamment aux enfants et y enseigne la discipline. Sa mère, Tiffany, ancienne tireuse de baguettes a été gravement blessée pendant la guerre, perdant son bras droit et sa jambe gauche lors d'une attaque meurtrière de Mangemorts._

 _Lisa a les cheveux blonds, les yeux noisette et un physique affuté car elle pratique le tir à l'arc dès qu'elle le peut quand elle rentre pendant les vacances et maintenant avec le CSD._

 _Lisa rencontre donc le petit Roy qui est son voisin, alors qu'elle pleure encore une fois en voyant sa mère crier de douleur lors de l'inspection mensuelle de ses prothèses en métal. Les deux enfants deviennent meilleurs amis et même si sont dans deux maisons différentes restent ensemble au nez et la barbe des traditions dépassées de rivalité des maisons._

 _Lisa est patiente (et de la patience il faut en avoir pour suivre les lubies de Roy), elle est forte, claire et ne manque pas gentillesse malgré sa dureté. Elle aime beaucoup l'Alchimie mais n'envisage pas de continuer au-delà de l'école, elle voudrait rejoindre le corps des tireurs de baguettes comme sa mère avant elle et c'est pour cela qu'elle est plus que compétente en Défense contre les forces du mal._

 _Notes :_

 _\- Lisa et Roy ainsi que les membres du club d'Alchimie sont inspirés de personnages de FullMetal Alchimist (dites merci à Ywena pour ce coup de génie) ! Saurez-vous retrouver les équivalences et QUEL personnage de FMA Aurélia pourrait se rapprocher ? x)_

 _\- On reverra Roy prochainement, croyez-moi._

Allez ! On choisit le prochain Ace à passer à la casserole :

 **\- Valérian Wills : Gryffondor, Né-Moldu, futur mercenaire**

 **\- Tae Hyun Yang Cavalier : Serdaigle, fondu de Taekwondo**

 **\- Chuck Gambit : Serpentard, blasé plus que de raison**

 **\- Childéric Gowen : Poufsouffle, timide**

* * *

 **Aspirations Part II**

Si Aurélia n'avait pas eu son verrou mental, elle n'aurait jamais été capable d'envisager des romances.

Ce n'était pas une question qui se posait quand la survie était sa seule priorité, amitié ? Famille ? Amour. Cela n'était pas sa priorité. Cela n'était qu'accessoire.

Mais elle comprit très vite que cela n'était pas vrai. Elle avait besoin des autres autant qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle, les sentiments étaient incontrôlables, comme un feu, ils pouvaient lui brûler les doigts. Et parfois, elle se détestait.

Elle se fixait dans le miroir prétendant une seule seconde d'être forte et détachée, puis son expression changeait, et les traits tirés par la fatigue, elle réalisa qu'elle se fourvoyait. Qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire. En fait... Elle aimait plus que de raison.

Alors quand les sentiments débordaient, que son cœur tambourinait, que son sang circulait plus vite que la normale, elle fermait les yeux et prétendait qu'elle n'entendait rien. Qu'elle ne voyait rien. Quitte à se blesser ou blesser les autres. Il valait mieux taire les murmures, les rêveries, les envies.

C'était trop dangereux pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se perdre en quelqu'un d'autre. Elle savait à quel point l'amour n'était pas reposant.

Et pourtant, Nathaniel était différent.

Non, elle ne l'aimait pas à la folie, elle avait juste une affection qui se développait dans sa poitrine. Non elle n'était pas amoureuse, elle avait juste un intérêt non feint pour ses yeux et son sourire. Non, elle ne le voulait pas. Non elle ne pensait pas à tout lui donner.

Et pourtant, alors qu'elle boucla sa valise avant de partir à la gare, elle finit sa lettre et demanda à Ponyo de la livrer promptement.

La missive était courte. Mais Aurélia n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser. Elle irait droit au but.

 _Cher Nathaniel,_

 _C'est avec étonnement, que je réalisé que le moment passé avec toi fut très agréable et j'aimerais recommencer. N'hésite pas à m'envoyer des lettres._

 _Bises,_

 _Aurélia_

 _PS1 : Mes sorties à Pré-Au-Lard sont les premiers Dimanches de tous les mois à partir d'Octobre. Mais tu le savais déjà._

 _PS2 : Voilà une cassette avec mes chansons préférées et le walkman que tu m'as commandé. Je pense que la troisième peut vraiment te plaire._

Aurélia mit sa lettre dans une enveloppe et la tendit à sa chouette qui lâcha un croissement comme un soldat en mission, et s'envola à tire-d'aile. La jeune Gryffondor la regarda s'éloigner l'émotion neutre.

Peut-être qu'elle mentait. Peut-être qu'elle se manipulait elle-même. Mais en ce moment, elle n'avait plus besoin d'être compliquée. Maintenant, Aurélia serait simple, et arrêterait de se torturer l'esprit.

Elle avait assez donné.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

« - Cette année, ce sont les BUSES, prévint Annabelle. Et tu es aussi préfète, je n'accepterais aucune note en-dessous de la moyenne.

\- Ai-je déjà ramené des notes sous la moyenne, demanda Aurélia en roulant des yeux.

\- Histoire de la Magie, répliqua Annabelle. Je veux au moins un Acceptable. »

Aurélia fronça les sourcils, mais ne se plaignit pas. Très sincèrement, la jeune fille de quinze ans comprenait de plus en plus où les gens autour d'elle voulait en venir. Sa mère voulait un futur pour elle... Avant même qu'elle puisse envisager qu'elle y avait droit. Alors, Annabelle lui faisait encore des recommandations en la suppliant à demi-mot de ne pas foutre le feu à l'école, mais Aurélia se contenta de l'étreindre en silence. Annabelle leva un sourcil mais caressa les cheveux de sa fille.

On ne pouvait pas prétendre d'être inflexible trop longtemps chez les Ruva :

« - Envoie nous des lettres, dit Victorien d'un air un peu triste, ou appelle-nous via la cheminée, ajouta-t-il. On aime avoir de tes nouvelles.

\- J'essaierais quand maman n'est pas de garde, répondit Aurélia en souriant.

Louis promit aussi tout en acceptant un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, le regard blasé. Le garçon avait compris très tôt qu'il valait mieux accepter les effusions d'affection sinon ses parents persistaient. Bonne stratégie.

\- Je vais trouver Isaac, déclara le petit Ruva. On se voit en Décembre. »

Puis il s'éloigna en tirant sa malle derrière lui. Aurélia sourit légèrement en voyant son frère, quand elle aperçut les Weasley au loin. La tribu des têtes rousses faisait leurs au revoir à leurs parents et Aurélia vit... Bill qui dominait d'une bonne tête tout le monde, et qui parlait à Ginny qui avait été rejointe par Luna.

Aurélia resta quelques secondes à le contempler. Il ne la voyait pas. Et certainement, qu'elle pouvait agiter le bras pour attirer son attention, mais cette fois... Elle ne le fit pas.

Non. Elle préféra dire une dernière fois au revoir à ses parents et entra dans le train en traînant sa valise derrière elle, sans aucun regret.

Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Aurélia soupira. Très franchement, elle avait imaginé une multitude de scénarios où elle se planquait quelque part dans le train, où qu'elle faisait une énorme connerie comme prendre le contrôle du train, exploser un wagon... Bref quelque chose d'assez majeur et destructeur mais pas trop, pour être virée de sa position de préfète. Mais bordel, elle était encore sous le choc ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle !?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Aurélia ? éclata une voix curieuse derrière elle.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Cédric Diggory en compagnie d'Heidi Macavoy, c'était d'ailleurs la seconde qui avait hélé la Gryffondor qui était figée devant la porte du compartiment des préfets. Aurélia se contenta d'hocher la tête en soupirant. Elle avait du mal avec Heidi. La Poufsouffle était toujours, joyeuse, gentille et compatissante. Ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise avec Elisa par exemple, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle essayait à faire de son mieux pour ne pas la rejeter trop brutalement. Alors elle adopta un ton plutôt neutre :

« - L'école a été infiltrée par de l'imbécilité, dit Aurélia l'air blasé. Apparemment ils ont décidé que c'était une bonne idée de me nommer préfète. »

Les yeux d'Heidi s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise mais pas ceux de Cédric qui laissa échapper un petit rire, ce qui fit penser à Aurélia qu'Elisa l'avait sans doute mis au courant. Aurélia se tortilla un peu mal à l'aise cependant, ce qui calma direct les deux marshmallows en face d'elle.

« - Allez, il n'y a rien à craindre dit Cédric en la rejoignant. Tu vas très bien t'en sortir.

\- Vraiment Cédric ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui vraiment. Allez, on entre. »

Aurélia laissa échapper un râle de désespoir mais Cédric la poussa gentiment en avant. Heidi encore surprise entra derrière eux.

Le compartiment des préfets avait été agrandi magiquement. Au lieu de deux simples banquettes qui se faisaient face, on avait un grand compartiment avec une table au centre et des sièges en cuir vieilli. Assez de place pour une vingtaine de personnes. Le nombre exact de préfêts.

Il y avait déjà des gens à l'intérieur. Déjà, Lisa Hawking à Poufsouffle qui était à présent en septième année conversait avec un garçon Serdaigle qu'Aurélia se rappelait d'avoir aperçu en compagnie du Trio. Il était sans doute dans la même promo qu'eux.

Percy relisait ses papiers avec attention, se préparant sans doute pour la réunion, sachant qu'il était le préfet-en-chef. Mais le badge n'était pas présent... Certainement que les Wesaley y avait apposé un prétentieux et crâneur qui lui faisait perdre son décorum.

Kenneth Towler, le Gryffondor dans la promo d'Aurélia était assis et parlait avec Ajurna Balaji, Serdaigle aussi dans sa promo et Heather Thatcham. Les trois tournèrent leur tête vers l'entrée et virent Aurélia qui était aux côtés des préfets de Poufsouffle. Kenneth était tellement sous le choc qu'il pointa Aurélia du doigt.

« - Oui. Je sais. Ils ont craqué, dit Aurélia. »

Percy secoua la tête, blasé, en entendant cela. Heather glissa un regard vers Aurélia. Elles sont distantes l'une avec l'autre en temps normal et le caractère explosif de la Gryffondor ne faisait pas vraiment d'elle une personne fréquentable pour une Serpentarde qui devait faire attention aux apparences. Mais elle sourit légèrement en voyant Aurélia croiser les bras en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

C'était très intéressant.

Finalement les autres préfets entrèrent dans le compartiment. Aurélia reconnut Miles Bletchey de sa promo mais à Serpentard, elle n'était pas très ravie que Quadra soit diplômée. Ou Valérian. Mais Charles Gambit, septième année à Serpentard était un préfet et un Ace. Il hocha la tête en la voyant. Ruth Sullivan était aussi présente car elle était la collègue de Percy.

Et puis Quentin et Izzie West entrèrent. Ils étaient tous les deux les préfets de sixième année pour le Gryffondors. Aurélia bondit vers son meilleur ami.

« - Pourquoi Quentin ?

\- Je suis ravi, répondit-il. Cela veut dire que mon plan a marché.

\- Celui pour que je sois préfète ? Comment ça !?

\- Non. Celui pour refaire ta réputation. En un an quand même. Je suis un génie. »

Izzie se contenta de rire alors qu'ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Percy Weasley demanda le silence en levant le bras et toussota :

« - Bonjour à toutes et tous. Bienvenue aux nouveaux préfets (Aurélia gronda intérieurement), et bienvenue au bercail à ceux qui reviennent. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Percy Weasley et je suis le préfet-en-chef pour cette année, maison des Gryffondors. Je succède à Quadra Ludwig qui était à Serpentard, l'année précédente.

Il s'interrompit. Puis reprit en désignant deux piles de parchemins.

\- Le rôle des préfets semble simple mais c'est avant tout une responsabilité. Nous sommes garant de l'autorité de l'école, mais aussi les relais entre élèves et professeurs ou la direction. Nous sommes aussi ceux qui affirment le changement de l'école en ouvrant des idées. Nous sommes la voix des élèves.

Aurélia leva un sourcil. Elle n'avait jamais vu cela comme ça.

\- Oui, cela nous incombe une attitude irréprochable. Nous ne pouvons décemment pas demander aux élèves de respecter le règlement si nous ne le respectons pas nous-mêmes.

Urgh.

\- Mais passons. Quand nous arriverons à Poudlard, les préfets de cinquième année, s'occuperont d'aller chercher les premières années à la Grande Salle. Ce passage est important. C'est le moment où on leur inculque quelques règles, et les chemins aux salles commune. Après le couvre-feu, nous aurons une première réunion entre préfets pour les premières rondes et aussi la présentation de nos menus avantages.

Aurélia pencha la tête sur le côté alors que Quentin lui effleura l'épaule avec un léger sourire.

\- Les cinquièmes années, vous ferez votre première ronde avec un sixième ou une septième année avant d'avoir les bases. J'ai fait les groupes ici (il montra les parchemins). Les emplois du temps seront distribués demain matin aux élèves, mais vous pouvez déjà récupérer les vôtres au terme de la journée.

Percy sourit finalement alors qu'il arrivait au terme de son discours.

\- Être préfet est parfois un job difficile, car nous devons être impartiaux, être juste, être courageux, être intelligent et être malins.

Tous les préfets même Aurélia sourirent sous la mention des codes de leurs maisons respectives.

\- Mais c'est gratifiant car au-delà des rencontres, des avantages ou des responsabilités, c'est surtout le nom de l'école, de nos maisons et la défense de nos valeurs et des élèves qui nous préoccupe. »

Il avait bien insisté sur le dernier mot. Elève. Aurélia soupçonna qu'il faisait ça pour la rassurer, elle.

Percy passa la suite de la réunion à faire des recommandations de son air pompeux. Aurélia s'ennuya rapidement mais en profita pour apprendre le nom de quelques préfets. En 7ème année, Josiane Wilson et Chuck Gambit à Serpentard. Pénélope Deauclaire et Robert Hilliard à Serdaigle. Percy et Ruth à Gryffondor. Lisa Hawking et Joshua Tempen à Poufsouffle.

En 6ème année, Quentin Martins et Izzie West à Gryffondor. D'autres dont elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de mémoriser les noms et les prénoms.

Bref, finalement la réunion s'arrêta et Percy suggéra aux préfets de rendre visite aux autres compartiments pour se présenter aux élèves. Avec regret et soupir, Aurélia se frotta les yeux en sortant du compartiment en compagnie de Cédric, Quentin, Kenneth et Heidi. Izzie s'était déjà barrée pour rejoindre ses amis et sa petite sœur, Alexa qui entrait en première année.

Dehors, la pluie et la nuit avait commencées à tomber.

Aurélia laissa le gros du peloton faire leurs présentations, et agita la main en se présentant aux premières années. Elle soupira et tourna la tête vers la dame aux bonbons pour lui commander une grosse quantité de chocogrenouilles. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle en aurait besoin...

Elle en lança quelques-unes à des enfants qui étaient timides et se présenta elle et son club :

« - On cherche aussi de nouveaux membres pour notre club de foot, dit-elle à un petit Né-Moldu au nom d'Edgar. Si vous êtes intéressés.

\- Les sorciers y jouent ?!

\- Ceux qui savent la différence entre Manchester United et City ouais, répondit Aurélia en faisant un clin d'œil ce qui fit rire les enfants Nés-Moldus.

\- Tu es bonne à ça tu sais, complimenta Heidi en fermant la porte derrière elle. Les enfants t'aiment bien.

Aurélia ne répondit pas, elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Finalement Cédric, s'en alla à l'avant du train où était sans doute Elisa.

\- A toute à l'heure ! Salua Aurélia. Où sont les autres ? Demanda Aurélia à Quentin, alors qu'Heidi prenait aussi congé.

\- Sans doute plus au centre du train, dit Quentin, c'est plus pratique avec le trafic. »

Aurélia et Quentin s'échangèrent un rictus. Qu'il était bon d'être un dépositaire de l'autorité et aussi diriger le marché noir de l'école.

C'était le genre de paradoxe qu'elle adorait.

Finalement ils trouvèrent leurs amis. Teddy lisait un livre de Potions en tirant la langue. Aurélia ouvrit grands les yeux.

« - Tu as eu le BUSE ?

Teddy sourit largement.

\- C'est un miracle nous sommes d'accord ! Mais Phil a fait aussi bien que moi.

\- J'ai juste planté l'Astronomie, soupira le garçon. Mais le reste est intégré. Optimal en Potions, en Soins de Créatures Magiques et Défense. L'examen de Potions était relativement simple quand on l'a passé... Je pense qu'ils voulaient s'excuser de nous avoir laissé à la merci d'un Serpent géant l'année dernière. »

Aurélia éclata de rire alors que Phil se décala pour lui faire une place. Ses cheveux ondulés avaient encore tellement poussé qu'ils couvraient ses yeux de mèches tombantes. Aurélia aperçut des filles plus jeunes qu'elle passer devant son compartiment et lancer un regard à Phil qui était plus occupé à jouer aux échecs contre Thelma.

Elle aussi avait poussé, ses cheveux bruns étaient tellement longs qu'ils lui arrivaient aux fesses mais elle préférait en faire un chignon massif.

Aurélia regarda ses amis une petite seconde. Elle hésita à s'assoir à côté de Méphisto, mais la seconde fut très brève, elle s'assit et allongea ses petites jambes sur les genoux de son ami. Il rigola.

« - Vas-y, tança-t-il met toi à l'aise.

\- J'ai le droit. Je suis préfète.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le genre d'avantages que le badge donne, espèce de mégalo, s'esclaffa le Gryffondor. »

Elle lui décocha un énorme sourire alors qu'il lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Et juste comme ça, tout troubles disparut. Teddy raconta ses vacances en Cornouailles, très reposantes même un peu chiantes mais il avait apprécié de se retrouver en famille.

« - Et tenez-vous bien... dit-il en ménageant son effet. Ma mère est enceinte !

Tout le compartiment qui s'était maintenant rempli par les jumeaux, Kenneth qui était revenu pour se plaindre qu'il devra faire tout le boulot de préfet ou Raashid et Trudy, applaudit et fit des sifflets.

\- Félicitations Théodore, dit Quentin avec un grand sourire.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Bon sang, je vais avoir dix-sept ans de différence avec ce môme. Vous vous rendez compte ?

\- Elle est bientôt à terme ? Demanda Angelina qui était à la porte avec Alicia qui se précipita pour serrer Teddy dans ses bras pour le féliciter.

\- Ouais, elle devrait accoucher aux alentours d'Halloween. C'est un bon présage je suppose ?

Tous les Sang-Purs dans le compartiment approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. C'est alors qu'un toc toc toc interrompit la discussion. Aurélia tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre et reconnut sa chouette Ponyo qui était épuisée à voler à côté du train.

\- Ponyo ! Fit-elle en la laissant entrer. Mais tu as fait vite ! Tu as l'air épuisée, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Ponyo hulula alors qu'Aurélia la caressa du bout des doigts.

\- Aguamenti, marmonna-t-elle. Argh, j'ai du mal avec ce sort. Quelqu'un... ?

Quentin le fit sans aucune difficulté et apporta un verre d'eau pour le volatile qui regagna sa cage ouverte pour y dormir. Aurélia détacha sa lettre. Méphisto commença à la lire sur son épaule.

\- C'est qui ça Nathaniel ?

BOUM. Le train s'arrêta brusquement, et l'embardée fut telle que la cage de Ponyo manqua de tomber. Thelma la rattrapa en catastrophe. Les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant le train dans le noir. Seule la lueur de la lune ombragée par les gouttes de la pluie tombante éclairait l'intérieur.

\- M.… merci, dit Aurélia. Bordel c'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Répétition.

\- Ta bulle Quentin ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Lumos Orba!

Des boules de lumières apparurent autour d'eux, et Aurélia se dirigea vers la porte aux côtés d'Angelina et Alicia qui brandissaient leurs baguettes comme le reste de ses camarades.

\- Tout le monde reste dans le compartiment, ordonna la Ruva d'une voix forte.

\- Et t'es qui pour dire ça, demanda un sixième année de Serpentard du compartiment voisin.

\- Préfète, abruti. Rentre !

Quentin la suivit dans le couloir et le remonta avec elle.

\- Faut que tu revoies ton langage châtié.

\- Où est Percy ? Demanda Aurélia en le cherchant des yeux. »

Un hurlement éclata derrière eux, ce qui fit sursauter Quentin et Aurélia qui se retourna instantanément. Mais personne. Juste une silhouette encapuchonnée dans un voile déchiré qui avançait vers eux. Aurélia ouvrit la bouche et sentit un picotement au bras gauche. Un bruit lointain. Des échos d'hurlements qui approchaient. Des fracas de tonnerre. Puis un visage. Net. Un sourire. Des yeux marrons.

« - Spereo Patronum, cria-t-elle

Un énorme grizzli apparut en face d'elle faisant reculer le spectre.

\- Magnus, dit-elle d'une voix froide. Défonce-le, lui et tous ceux qui pourraient se trouver dans le train.

Le patronus rugit pour seule réponse et déboula dans le couloir. Aurélia se tourna instantanément vers Quentin qui était encore pâle.

\- Quentin ? Hey ?

Le garçon tressauta, sa lèvre tremblante. Aurélia lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'on son ami avait entendu mais cela l'avait chamboulé.

\- Respire. Hey. MEPHISTO, TEDDY !

Les deux émergèrent du compartiment, aussi pâles l'un que l'autre. Aurélia entendait des pleurs dans le compartiment voisin. Sans doute des jeunes qui ont été chamboulés. Angelina et Alicia avaient disparues dans le compartiment et Raashid tremblait comme une feuille. Les jumeaux ne disaient rien. Thelma sortit avec Teddy et Méphisto.

\- Phil et Thelma lancez vos Patronus, dit-elle et Teddy il y a du chocolat dans mon sac. Des chocogrenouilles, donnes-en une à Quentin et à tous les enfants dans les compartiments voisins. »

Sur ce, elle se leva alors qu'elle confia Quentin à Teddy qui l'attrapa par les épaules. Méphisto sembla se reprendre et lança son Patronus. Un coyote bravache apparut. Sans même que Méphisto dise quoi que ce soit, Caramel gambada dans le sens inverse de Magnus.

« - Où tu vas ?

\- Vérifier que tout va bien, dit Aurélia. Il faut que je passe voir Elisa, et Percy pour savoir comment on gère tout ça.

\- Je viens avec toi, décida le garçon.

Aurélia hésita et regarda Quentin qui semblait reprendre des couleurs après avoir mangé la tête de la chocogrenouille.

\- Allez-y murmura-t-il. On s'occupe du reste avec les autres. »

Thelma hocha la tête, préférant lancer son patronus, un lièvre qui gambadait à la suite du coyote et rester aux côtés de Quentin qui était bien chamboulé.

Aurélia continua à remonter le couloir sa baguette en avant, et c'était comme si elle avançait dans une maison hantée. Tous les enfants étaient sous le choc de façon plus ou moins modérée. Un putois argenté qu'elle reconnut comme l'Agent gratouille arriva devant elle :

« - J'ai vu Magnus passer donc j'imagine que tout va bien pour toi. Rien à signaler de mon côté, j'ai repoussé un Détraqueur. Si tu as du chocolat, distribues-en aux autres...

Puis le putois disparut. Aurélia roula les yeux. Parfois les gens la sous-estimaient. Elle se tourna vers Méphisto qui avait le regard dur. Puis finalement d'autres silhouettes argentées passaient dans les compartiments. Il était rassurant de voir que le module du CSD avait fait des émules.

\- On devra refaire une séance dès la reprise, murmura Méphisto comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Aurélia hocha la tête. Finalement, elle vit Percy remonter le train avec ses lunettes un peu de travers. Aussi chamboulé que le reste des élèves :

\- Yo Perce. Ça boume ? Demanda-t-elle avec un faux sourire. »

Aurélia passa le reste du voyage à faire des rondes dans le train en compagnie des autres préfets sous les ordres de Percy. Tout le monde restait dans son compartiment, cela avait vraiment jeté un froid.

Elle passa le reste du voyage avec des premières années et son frère avec ses amis qui s'étaient réfugié dans un compartiment. Certes c'était complètement bondé, mais Aurélia fit appel à Lee Jordan qui emmena en urgence son poste radio.

Après un sort d'amplification du son, Aurélia passa de la musique avec l'aide de Raashid. Cela calma au fur et à mesure les enfants de onze ans, qui dansèrent aussi avec elle dans la salle. Certains sortirent de leurs compartiments et joignirent la petite fête dansante d'Aurélia. Quentin vint finalement avec Teddy et Méphisto. Il avait repris ses couleurs et arborait son lever de sourcil légendaire, comme d'habitude.

Cela permit à Aurélia de le serrer dans ses bras. Méphisto et Teddy s'échangèrent un regard narquois joignirent l'étreinte.

La musique pulsait si fort qu'elle résonnait dans tout le train. Imaginez des compartiments danser sous les sons de musique moldue et sorcière pendant l'heure qui suivit jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'école. C'est exactement ce qu'il se passa.

Le professeur Lupin plutôt curieux vint voir et fut surpris de voir une fille aux cheveux violets entourée d'une bande de première année danser au milieu d'un compartiment avec d'autres garçons de son âge. Il dut rassurer Percy en lui disant que c'était acceptable et s'en alla avec un sourire. Enfin...

Même Percy qui roula des yeux était plutôt soulagé de voir des enfants qui arrivaient à peine à Poudlard rire et mettre leurs soucis derrière eux. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas des plus vieux mais... Il comprit plus facilement pourquoi Dumbledore avait demandé qu'Aurélia Ruva devienne préfète.

Sans doute avait-il senti ce potentiel-là.

OoOoOoOoO

Arrivée sur le quai, Aurélia et le Trio Rouge partirent rejoindre une calèche quand elle vit Elisa.

« - Elisa !

Elisa se retourna alors qu'elle allait récupérer une calèche en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis, en fronçant les sourcils et attendit qu'Aurélia la rejoigne.

\- Bonsoir Auré, les gars...

Le Trio hocha la tête comme un seul homme.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Teddy à Elisa.

\- Oui. Beaucoup mieux enfin...

Elle se tourna vers Aurélia qui hochait la tête vers Trisha.

\- Une dance party après une attaque de Détraqueurs... Vraiment Auré?

Elle avait dit ça sans aucune méchanceté, mais plutôt un petit sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Aurélia le lui renvoya.

\- Les premières années étaient sacrément chamboulées, soupira la Gryffondor. Au moins leur détendre l'esprit, quitte à ce que ce soit stupide. Tu sais que c'est mon créneau.

Elisa hocha la tête, Trisha semblait aussi approuver en silence. Cédric lui aperçut une calêche.

\- C'est pour nous ! A toute à l'heure.

Aurélia approuva et vit Elisa s'éloigner vers la calèche et soudainement se figer un court instant. Elle fronça les sourcils. Méphisto à l'avoir vue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a..?

Elisa lança quelques mots à Cédric puis monta dans la calèche avec Trisha et trois élèves qu'Aurélia reconnaissait du CEM mais Cédric rejoignit Cho Chang. Aurélia croisa les bras. Elisa les avait peut-être vus alors.

\- Les Sombrals, dit-elle l'air sombre. Peut-être qu'elle les voit maintenant.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle a vu la mort ? déglutit Teddy

\- Aurélia secoua la tête. Et à la surprise générale, ce fut Quentin qui prit la parole.

\- Il ne faut pas avoir vu la mort mais en avoir une conscience aiguë. La comprendre et mesurer sa force.

Les quatre élèves se regardèrent en silence. Aurélia soupira. Elle voyait les Sombrals depuis son premier jour donc... Elle n'était pas choquée.

\- Tu les vois toi ? Demanda Teddy alors qu'ils montèrent dans leur calèche.

\- Oui, répondit Aurélia d'un ton égal.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Quentin doucement. »

Le trio se tourna vers leur ami qui préféra regarder la pluie tomber. Puis la calèche fit son périple, elle passa à côté de la forêt et remonta jusqu'à l'entrée du château. Là des Detraqueurs flottaient à l'entrée. Quentin se tendit immédiatement. Teddy lui mit la main sur l'épaule immédiatement et Aurélia échangea un regard avec Méphisto.

Finalement ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Aurélia dut se mettre en bout de table, devant la table des professeurs, pour accueillir les nouveaux. Elle entendit passer le bruit qu'Harry s'était évanoui dans le train. Elle lança un regard d'avertissement à ceux qui se foutaient de sa gueule. Ça en refroidissait quelques-uns. C'était SON Patronus qu'on avait vu passer dans le couloir pourfendant des Détraqueurs. Il était impressionnant et personne ne se risquerait à mettre Aurélia Ruva de mauvais poil.

Puis, la Répartition commença. La petite sœur d'Izzie, Alexa fut envoyée à Poufsouffle. Astoria Greengrass et une certaine Ambre Kwebana aussi. D'ailleurs, la ressemblante entre cette dernière et Aurélia était frappante. Assez pour qu'on lui fasse remarquer.

« - C'est ta sœur ? Demanda Katie Bell.

\- Non.

\- Sûre ? Rigola Lee

\- OUI. »

Puis le garçon Edgar Michalis qui était intéressé par le club de foot se retrouva chez les Gryffondors. En fait... Il eut beaucoup de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle. Quasiment une équivalence. Les premières années se précipitaient où vers Elisa ou... Aurélia elle-même.

Et merde.

Quentin et Teddy s'éclataient comme des petits fous alors que des enfants aux yeux brillants venaient voir Aurélia pour lui parler. Le jeune Edgar s'était assis devant elle. Aurélia lança un regard implorant à Percy qui en avait cure. Isaac et Mathias qui font partie de ses gamins sourirent largement. Elle était vraiment foutue.

Dumbledore toussota et le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle, de façon immédiate. Aurélia se tourna la main sous son menton. Normalement, elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille le discours de Dumby, mais là, il fallait prétendre d'être intéressée par son discours pour que les premières années ne soit pas une bande de délinquants. Les mots de Percy. Pas les siens.

Il parla tout d'abord des Détraqueurs. Soulignant la responsabilité des préfets de faire en sorte que les élèves ne soient jamais en danger. Et bien... vive la pression.

Puis il continua en présentant le professeur Lupin et informa qu'Hagrid reprendrait ses études et deviendra l'assistant du professeur Gobe-Planche. Aurélia en cligna des yeux. Ça, c'était du changement avec l'histoire originelle. Entre ça et Astoria Greengrass à Poufsouffle... Le canon s'était vraiment fracassé.

« - Je crois vous avoir dit l'essentiel, dit Dumbledore d'un air songeur. Ah non ! Il me reste à annoncer un record...

Aurélia leva un sourcil. Comment ça ?

\- Un record en effet, dit le directeur avec amusement. Le festin n'a pas encore commencé, c'est l'attribution de points la plus rapide de l'histoire de l'école. Miss Bishop ?

Aurélia se tourna instantanément vers Elisa. Qu'avait-elle fait ?!

\- Et miss Ruva.

… Pardon ? Là par contre c'est toute la tablée des Gryffons qui se tourna vers elle dont les premières années. Elisa et elle s'échangèrent un regard qui disait en gros : " C'est quoi ce bordel ? " Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent d'amusement.

\- Pour votre excellente démonstration du sortilège Patronus, j'accorde trente points à Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. »

QUOI ? ENCORE ?! Des applaudissements et sifflets éclatèrent dans la Salle sur les tables des Gryffons et des Poufsouffles. Les jumeaux criaient " Vive la Magister. Vive la Tempête Violette". Elisa rougissait. Aurélia était tellement choquée qu'elle laissa tomber son front sur la table, alors que Méphisto, Teddy, Lee ou Raashid qui la regardait de sa table étaient explosés de rire. Quant aux premières années, ils étaient les yeux brillants d'admiration pour l'une... et l'autre.

« - Putain. Je n'ai pas signé pour cette merde, marmonna Aurélia.

\- Langage, répliqua Quentin. Et bien. On dirait que Poufsouffle et Gryffondor vont imposer un duel au sommet cette année. Ça change.

\- MAIS QUENTIN.

\- Cette fois, j'en ai bel et bien fini, conclut le directeur, que le festin commence ! »

Cela coïncida avec une nuée de premières et secondes années qui posèrent un tas de questions à Aurélia qui ne savait plus donner de la tête. Comment Elisa faisait par merlin ? Elle n'était pas une politicienne elle ! Elle ne serait pas des mains, elle distribuait des patates !

Ce n'est pas le même créneau ! Elle articula en silence : " A l'aide" à Thelma et Quentin qui étaient les plus posés. Trinity donna aussi un coup de main avec un grand sourire. Les trois élèves répondirent aux questions des plus jeunes, pendant qu'elle disparaissait dans son assiette et buvait de l'eau, la gorge sèche comme jamais.

Elle en plongea sa main dans la poche et découvrit la missive de Nathaniel qu'elle n'avait pas pu lire en entier avant l'attaque du Détraqueur. Elle l'ouvrit et la lut finalement. Et ce qui était écrit la fit rougir violemment, car elle but un grand verre d'eau et rangea la missive sous l'œil circonspect de Teddy.

Méphisto pour une fois n'avait rien vu, car il discutait en riant avec Alicia. Mais Teddy eut un rictus et un regard qui exigeait une explication. Aurélia refusa immédiatement.

"- Il s'appelle Nathaniel, c'est ça ? Demanda Teddy l'air de rien.

Aurélia manqua de s'étouffer avec sa tarte à la pomme. Il était effectivement dans le compartiment quand elle avait ouvert la missive et que Méphisto avait lâché le prénom.

"- Je ne dirais rien, dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Teddy leva un sourcil, mais n'ajouta rien.

Enfin, le banquet se termina et les premières années suivirent Aurélia et Kenneth à la porte qui hélaient en chœur. Certains camarades sourirent moqueurs en voyant Aurélia, mais le regard noir qu'elle leur lança fut assez vibrant pour qu'ils se taisent.

L'admiration des petits pour Aurélia était vraiment perturbant. Avec les Gamins c'était gérable, car ils avaient du répondant : Isaac n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des réflexions sardoniques. Louis était son frère. Mathias avait pris confiance et était blasé par son côté flamboyant. Oswald était devenu très intéressé par la Défense et venait régulièrement au CSD avec ou sans ses camarades. Colin avait enfin d'arrêter de tout prendre en photo et au contraire préférait prendre des clichés plus artistiques. Sa passion s'était calmée mais concentrée. Ginny était aussi géniale que Charlie. Il n'y avait pas aussi adorable que Luna et les jumelles Carrow... s'étaient habituées à elle.

D'ailleurs elles firent un petit geste de la main avec fierté à leur mentor avant de quitter la Grande Salle.

Donc oui, c'était différent, mais plus sincèrement... Aurélia était tellement habituée à être rejetée les années précédentes qu'elle avait du mal à avoir des relations cordiales ou de sympathie. La vague positive qu'elle venait de se prendre en pleine poire sans trop savoir comment, était peut-être trop intense. La petite fête dansante du Poudlard Express s'était bien passée tout simplement car tout le monde avait besoin de rire, et elle aussi. Elle était spontanée, elle attirait naturellement, elle le savait, mais parfois, elle mettait freinait son balai, car...

Elle avait juste peur de décevoir.

Alors Kenneth, fit le discours alors qu'elle se contenta de marcher derrière pour fermer la marche. Elle répondit à quelques questions, et fit apparaître son Patronus pour éclairer l'avant ce qui fit sourire les enfants. Puis après que les élèves furent dispatchés dans les chambres, elle soupira et se tourna vers Kenneth.

« - Je suis déjà crevée, c'est normal ?

\- L'année ne fait que commencer pourtant, rigola son camarade. »

Aurélia laissa échapper un râle de désespoir. Merlin lui donne la force.

 _Chère Aurélia,_

 _Tu m'en vois ravi. Je serais présent lors de ta prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, mais te connaissant j'imagine que traîner dans ce village que tu connais par cœur t'ennuierais. Je t'emmène alors quelque part, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu seras de retour pour tes obligations de préfète. Félicitations d'ailleurs. Ah et porte du bleu marine. La dernière fois nous n'étions pas très assortis et j'aimerais y remédier._

 _Avec grande affection,_

 _Nate_

 _PS : La chanson 3 est absolument formidable, je t'enverrais un de mes disques préférés de Wizard Rock, il m'est avis que tu dois leur laisser une chance._

 _PS 2 : La prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas sur le front. Tiens-toi prête._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, Aurélia se réveilla en baillant. En voyant l'heure, elle vit qu'elle avait du temps pour courir dans le parc avant de revenir pour la distribution des emplois du temps. Elle avait la chance de ne pas avoir cours le Lundi matin mais le reste des jours étaient comblés.

Elle pensait à abandonner le CEM et en parler à Elisa pour juste être membre honoraire et passer les examens pour la fin du lycée moldu et de passage pour l'Université. Son idée d'aller étudier côté Moldu ou du moins avoir un accès éducatif a toujours été dans un coin de sa tête et elle ne pensait jamais laisser tomber l'idée.

Elle aimait avoir des options. Ouvrir des portes, regarder ce qu'il y avait derrière. Elle ne voulait jamais à choisir par dépit, et le monde moldu méritait qu'on le choisisse par conviction, si elle le choisissait.

Elle courut pendant une heure avec son walkman dans les oreilles qui pulsaient du R.E.M. Le soleil se levait, l'eau était bruissée par les mouvements des créatures magiques qui y vivaient. Aurélia s'étira les bras devant l'eau à la fin de son tour. Elle put voir les détraqueurs au loin tourner aux limites du château.

Elle effleura sa baguette, le regard soudainement froid. Ces créatures la dégoûtaient. Ça suintait la magie noire. Elle n'effacerait jamais le regard de Louis ou l'expression de Quentin de son esprit. Jamais.

Finalement, elle fit demi-tour et récupéra son sac avec ses affaires propres qu'elle avait descendues et se dirigea en baillant vers le château. Il restait un peu moins d'une heure avant le petit-déjeuner, elle aurait le temps de prendre un bain dans la salle de bains des préfets.

La veille, lors de sa ronde qu'elle fit avec Chuck Gambit (Percy s'était arrangé pour que tous les duos soient deux maisons différentes), le Serpentard lui avait indiqué les régions où se trouvaient les salles communes, salles de réunions, accès aux registres et indications pour les cours et inhérents à la sécurité, des passages secrets dont un avec une sorte d'ascenseur rapide qui emmenait du rez-de chaussée au cinquième étage. C'était celui-ci qui intéressait Aurélia sachant qu'elle voulait découvrir la salle de bains des préfets.

" - Chèvrefeuille psalmodia-t-elle devant le tableau qui s'écarta à l'entrée.

La salle de bains était magnifique et mirifique. Les robinets d'or entouraient un énorme bassin rectangulaire de la taille d'une piscine, le portrait d'une sirène qui bougeait sur des vitraux. La créature dormait. Aurélia agita sa baguette à l'entrée et un panneau en or s'abaissa. Voilà. Porte bloquée, salle de bains occupée.

Aurélia se déshabilla et s'étira alors que son corps était reflété dans un miroir en face. Elle se fit la réflexion, qu'elle était décidément très petite, et qu'un sort pour la croissance devrait être développée nom d'un dragon. Ses muscles étaient plus affutés, ses jambes en particulier. Son regard tomba sur ses abdos. Son ventre plat. Ses blessures... une cicatrice faite quand elle était tombée sur la paroi d'une montagne deux ans auparavant en Amérique du Sud, une autre sur son bras lors d'un entrainement de Défense un peu trop dur contre Valérian. Elle avait encore des bleus de son tutorat avec Quadra. Et puis...

Son bras gauche était intact. Et pourtant il avait été coupé par un sortilège vicieux par Tom quelques mois avant. Sans doute aurait-t-elle du conserver la cicatrice pour se rappeler.

Ou peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de tout ça.

Plus tard, décidée et rafraîchie, elle entra dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde, car il était encore tôt, ce qui lui allait, car elle voulait manger avant de courir après tous les élèves pour leur donner leurs emplois du temps.

Mais une vision la fit se figer. Celle de Dumbledore qui parlait à Elisa... comme si elle était une bonne connaissance. Elisa était un peu crispée, mais le vieil homme était assis en face d'elle et semblait apprécier sa compagnie. Cela assombrit le regard d'Aurélia. Instantanément.

Elle n'aimait pas Dumbledore. Elle n'en a jamais fait mystère. Elle détestait ce type. Oui, elle tentait souvent la part des choses. Parfois elle essayait de comprendre comment ce type pouvait être aussi incompétent. Ou peut-être qu'il ne l'était pas, et qu'il faisait exprès de foutre la Grande-Bretagne dans la merde en ne formant aucun élève pour prendre la suite ? Pourtant ça ne manquait pas de potentiel et d'ambition dans cette école. Il a fallu que ce soit elle une élève de quinze piges qui pointe qu'il faille un club de soutien de Défense. Les raisons en guerre étaient peut-être acceptables, mais bon sang, la guerre était en accalmie, montrer un autre futur était de la responsabilité des dirigeants.

Et puis Harry. Un gamin qu'il menait à l'abattoir pour mourir. C'était injuste. Il était un instrument et d'autres comme elle ou Elisa pourraient l'être si elles ne faisaient pas attention.

Elle serrait le poing quand le regard de Dumbledore la remarqua. Il glissa alors un mot à Elisa et se leva. Elisa hocha la tête et vit aussi Aurélia. Aurélia lui renvoya un regard interrogateur. Elisa réussit à articuler " Plus tard" dans le dos du directeur.

« - Bonjour, Miss Ruva, l'accueillit-il avec un sourire jovial.

\- Bonjour professeur.

\- Vous êtes aussi bien matinale, dit-il en faisant à peine mention à Elisa qui buvait son chocolat derrière. J'imagine que vous revenez de votre course ?

Aurélia tressaillit un instant puis hocha la tête. Dumbledore sourit largement.

\- Une magie saine dans un corps sain, approuva Dumbledore. Il serait formidable que les autres élèves suivent votre exemple...

Aurélia tiqua sur la phrase.

\- Mais le sommeil est bien plus important pour eux. Vous ne manquez pas de courage.

\- Ça me vide juste la tête professeur, répondit Aurélia en soutenant son regard. J'en ai besoin pour rester... équilibrée.

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête.

\- Comment se passe vos premières heures en tant que préfète ?

Sérieusement pépé ? Tu veux m'énerver ?

\- Plutôt bien, répondit Aurélia d'un ton plat.

Dumbledore hocha légèrement la tête, et Aurélia croisa les bras. Il fallait qu'elle parle. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être satisfait de la situation alors qu'elle était à peine d'accord avec.

\- Je dois dire que je suis juste surprise, exposa Aurélia. Le professeur McGonagall, à juste titre n'a aucune confiance en moi, le professeur Rogue remet sans cesse en question mon caractère, et je ne sais pas pour les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave mais... J'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi j'ai été choisie alors que tout dans mon passif pointerait à l'opposé.

\- C'est ce que vous pensez Miss Ruva? dit Dumbledore en la regardant directement.

Aurélia inspira et bloqua de l'air dans ses poumons. Elisa était derrière Dumbledore et semblait lui hurler mentalement de rester calme.

\- Je ne suis pas stable, siffla Aurélia. Je pense qu'il a été irresponsable de me nommer.

Elle glissa un regard à Elisa qui l'écoutait avec de grands yeux. Un silence passa. Dumbledore toussota.

\- Miss Ruva, en dépit de votre attitude... Vous l'avez prouvé l'année précédente, et dans le train avant d'arriver. Vous démontrez chaque jour les valeurs de votre, _notre maison._ Je pense qu'au contraire vous tenez aux élèves de cette école, et ce, bien plus que beaucoup.

Ainsi il venait d'affirmer qu'il avait vraiment poussé son profil. Vieille chèvre. Sur ce, Dumbledore s'éloigna, laissant Aurélia sous le choc. Celle-ci préféra rejoindre Elisa et s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Bordel, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Il a raison tu sais, dit Elisa d'un ton précautionneux.

Aurélia l'assassinat de son regard. Elisa leva les bras comme si Aurélia avait hurlé haut les mains.

\- Parfois je ne te comprends pas, lâcha Elisa. Dans le train tu as pris soin des gamins même quand ils ne demandaient rien, mais pourtant tu rejettes en bloc l'idée qu'on te voit comme un modèle.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je le voulais. Les gens sont fous de penser que je suis digne de cette responsabilité.

\- T'es vraiment paradoxale.

Aurélia regarda Elisa en levant un sourcil.

\- Je ne suis pas toi.

Elisa ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Aurélia leva sa main.

\- Je n'ai pas signé dès le début pour changer ce monde, et m'occuper des gens. Je le fais par obligation, pas parce que je le veux vraiment. Et si je le fais maintenant, c'est par dépit. Car si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera.

Aurélia soupira.

\- Je ne suis pas gentille. Ni respectable. Ni même généreuse. Je suis une sale gosse, instable avec un grain. Ce n'est pas être dramatique de ne pas vouloir que les petits me prennent pour modèle. Au contraire, ils devraient viser plus haut. Ils devraient viser, TOI.

Elisa dévisagea Aurélia alors qu'elle jouait avec une cuillère.

\- Je vais forcément décevoir toutes ces personnes. Ça va arriver. Je vais dire le mauvais truc, prendre la mauvaise décision, échouer. Est-ce que c'est si mal de vouloir éloigner les gens avant l'impact ?

\- Tu es trop dure avec toi-même, murmura Elisa.

Aurélia se tourna vers Elisa qui lui sourit un peu triste.

\- Ce serait bien si tu t'aimais un peu plus.

La Gryffondor se figea un instant, alors qu'Elisa l'observait avec un peu de tendresse et de la tristesse.

\- Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, marmotta Aurélia

\- Si. Car comme cela, tu nous laisserais t'aimer.

Aurélia médita ses paroles un instant.

\- Sinon il te voulait quoi le vieux ? »

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Dumbledore était apparemment intéressé par Elisa et cela faisait grincer Aurélia des dents, mais pas la Poufsouffle qui lui dit sévèrement, qu''il avait quand même besoin d'avoir une relation cordiale avec le directeur pour préparer la suite.

Aurélia le savait déjà. Elle était capable de travailler avec des gens qu'elle détestait, c'était être pragmatique. Après leur discussion, Aurélia alla manger son petit-déjeuner et se fit la réflexion qu'avoir un elfe de maison serait peut-être pratique, en voyant Elisa partir car ses elfes de maison personnels lui avaient déjà fourni son petit-déjeuner. Olly qu'Aurélia avait croisé l'année dernière dans la Chambre des Secrets et Tilly qu'elle avait aperçue au Cottage des Erables, la maison d'Elisa.

Elisa les avait recueillis. Aurélia ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, mais c'était toujours mieux qu'ils soient sous les ordres d'une Poufsouffle qui irait lutter activement pour la reconnaissance de leurs droits qu'une famille de Sang-Purs qui les maltraiteraient. Et puis Aurélia aussi était contre l'esclavage des elfes, leur traitement était dégueulasse. Elisa glissa qu'il y avait toujours des elfes qui cherchaient un refuge. Aurélia en leva un sourcil.

A voir avec ses parents. Depuis qu'Annabelle était guérisseuse, la maison était en grand désordre car ses deux parents travaillaient énormément. Elle avait elle-même passé une journée entière à tout ranger. Peut-être que ce serait utile.

Et puis Hermione finira par faire son association, elle fera un don le moment venu.

Bref Aurélia finit de s'en faire la réflexion en terminant son Elixir de Clairvoyance en cours de Potions. Lee qui était son binôme ne toucha même pas les derniers ingrédients car Aurélia le tapait sur la main tandis qu'elle mettait une dernière pincée de corne de bicorne. Rogue, lui, terrifiait la pauvre Alicia qui était au fond de la salle de classe en compagnie d'Angelina.

Rogue revint ensuite pour regarder la potion d'Aurélia et la fixa. Il n'avait rien à dire, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était parfaite.

« - Quand vous aurez fini vos potions, vous prendrez un échantillon que vous mettrez sur l'étagère de droite, dit-il d'une voix de stentor. La dissertation sur les effets de la corne de bicorne sur les mixtures est à rendre la semaine prochaine. Miss Ruva, veuillez rester après le cours. »

Le groupe de Gryffondors leva la tête comme un seul homme alors que les Serpentard se glissèrent quelques murmures. Warrington semblait bien s'amuser. Aurélia les ignora tous et la tête haute posa son échantillon sur l'étagère.

Puis finalement, elle se retrouva seule avec Rogue, tout en serrant ses mains devant le Maître de Potions.

« - Miss Ruva, commença Rogue. Comme vous le savez, à la fin de l'année, vous avez vos BUSES et même si votre irresponsabilité n'est plus à prouver, vous avez un futur auquel vous devriez penser.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Votre ancien camarade Roy Ackerley, qui était président de votre club d'Alchimie l'année précédente, recommande que vous passiez l'épreuve d'Alchimie aux BUSE... Il recommande aussi que vous envisagiez un futur en expérimentation en Potions.

Le professeur Rogue leva un sourcil.

\- Il ne fait aucun doute que votre niveau abyssal s'est sensiblement amélioré au cours des dernières années.

\- Merci Monsieur.

Silence. Veuillez me faire part de votre décision de passer le BUSE d'alchimie avant la fin du mois pour que le jury soit mis au courant qu'il faudra faire venir un juge pour vous noter.

Aurélia hocha lentement la tête, alors que le professeur Rogue la fixait sans faillir du regard.

\- Miss Ruva, je vous recommande de penser à votre futur avec bien plus de sérieux que vous ayez démontré tout au long de votre petite existence. Beaucoup de gens semblent penser que vous avez beaucoup de potentiel. Je ne suis pas de ceux-là, et je n'aime pas perdre mon temps.

Il sortit alors une liasse de parchemins et la posa sur la table.

\- Ceux-ci sont des exercices théoriques d'Alchimie et de Potions. Pour Vendredi 17h dernier délai.

\- Mais nous sommes Mardi !

\- J'en ai cure Miss Ruva. Si vous êtes si brillante que vous le prétendez, vous allez le prouver.

Aurélia ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta d'hocher à nouveau la tête, tremblante de colère.

\- C'est tout. Partez maintenant.

\- Bonne journée, professeur, lâcha Aurélia avec raideur en attrapant les parchemins. »

Et elle quitta le cachot alors que Rogue fit mine de corriger les devoirs. Et bien. Voilà qui était inattendu.

« - Sérieusement ? dit Teddy en ouvrant la bouche alors qu'ils dînaient.

\- Sérieusement, se plaignit Aurélia. Bordel, pourquoi personne ne veut me lâcher ?! Les exercices sont super difficiles en plus, il va adorer me déchirer Vendredi soir ce putain de sadique.

\- Langage, dirent Quentin et Kenneth en même temps en lançant un regard vers les premières années qui étaient assises à côté d'elle.

\- Montre-les-moi, demanda Ruth Sullivan qui les écoutait d'une oreille.

Aurélia soupira et lui tendit un des parchemins sur lequel elle travaillait et le lut avec attention.

\- Hm… Certains exercices sont compréhensible, tu as bien répondu au premier mais…

Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant le papier de plus près. Puis, elle sourit légèrement.

\- Je vois.

Aurelia leva sa tête.

\- Ah ?

Ruth leva les yeux du parchemin et le passa à Percy qui était à côté d'elle. Les deux Gryffondors étaient inséparables. Apparemment, ils sortaient ensemble... Du moins d'après les jumeaux qui avaient intercepté leurs lettres pendant l'été. Percy remonta ses lunettes d'écaille comme il le faisait souvent quand il lisait ses papiers. Mais Aurélia vit qu'il se figea un instant.

\- Le... CERVEAU ?

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Pas que, corrigea Ruth, tous les exercices sont de niveaux différents.

Cela fit recracher l'eau dans la bouche de Quentin alors que Phil sembla secoué d'un énorme rire qu'il réprima. Teddy sourit largement. Mais Aurélia ne remarqua pas le trouble que cela avait déclenché, concentrée sur Percy.

\- Quoi le CERVEAU ? Demanda Aurélia la gorge sèche.

Les sixième et septième année s'échangèrent un regard.

\- Tu dois rendre ça quand ? Demanda Ruth

\- Vendredi.

\- Tu le sauras à ce moment-là alors, dit Ruth en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ne t'inquiète pas si tu rates quelques exercices. Tu connais Rogue. »

Percy, lui, semblait véritablement impressionné. Aurélia voulut en savoir plus mais personne ne lui en donna l'opportunité. Elle n'avait pas forcément le temps de faire des recherches après tout... Donc elle devra attendre les explications (ou pas) de Rogue.

Les autres matières demandaient beaucoup de devoirs. Le professeur Flitwick l'arrêta aussi en fin de cours pour lui demander si elle avait finalement maîtrisé le Spiritus Sui. Aurélia secoua la tête.

« - La partie 1 est assimilée mais la concentration des ondes est complexe.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, s'amusa Flitwick. Vous comptez abandonner ?

Aurélia secoua la tête.

\- Je manquais juste de temps pour le travailler, malheureusement. Mais je m'y remettrais dès que je le pourrais. »

Flitwick sourit légèrement et la quitta. Aurélia n'était pas une élève brillante en Sortilèges. Elle assimilait bien la technique, mais son manque de souplesse la menait parfois à un manque de recul. Elle était une travailleuse acharnée cependant, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait lui enlever.

Et une dissert sur le sortilège de Solidification à faire pour le prochain cours de Sortilèges... McGonagall imposa une dissertation sur le sortilège de Disparition qui était aussi complexe à maîtriser. Chourave des recherches sur les Tentacula Vénémeuses. En plus ses obligations de préfète lui prenaient un temps non négligeable. Sans parler de la réouverture des clubs, Alchimie, foot, CEM et CSD.

Bref elle était décidée à dire à Elisa qu'elle quittait le CEM en tant que membre actif car elle VOULAIT VIVRE. Merci bien.

Comme d'hab, Elisa fit son discours, stressée comme jamais devant une foule plus fournie pour la réouverture de son club d'Education Moldue et Aurélia applaudit en souriant comme le reste des membres.

« - Pour le Patronus dit-elle, je vous conseille de vous tourner vers le CSD, dirigé par Quentin Martins et Aurélia Ruva, ils ont des modules prévus pour vous l'apprendre. »

Les yeux se tournèrent vers Aurélia qui avait croisé ses bras aux côtés de Teddy. Elle secouait la tête. Puis quand la salle se vida, Aurélia vint voir Elisa et lui glissa :

« - Je vais plus pouvoir venir au CEM... mais j'aimerais que Takashi me tienne au courant des examens officiels pour les passer le moment venu. C'est possible ?

Elisa hocha la tête, mais leva un sourcil incrédule.

\- Tu comptes repartir côté moldu ?

\- J'explore mes options, tempéra Aurélia. Et puis sachant que j'ai la chance d'avoir un pied dans les deux mondes, je ne vais pas faire de choix définitifs maintenant.

Elisa la regarda une seconde. Elle semblait comprendre. Aurélia toussota aussi et se pencha vers elle.

\- Quand es-tu libre pour nos... devoirs extra-scolaires ? Y'a une vermine dans ma salle commune et j'aimerais m'en débarrasser.

Message reçu cinq sur cinq.

\- Samedi soir, siffla-t-elle.

\- Parfait. Ma ronde est ce soir. Salle sur Demande ?

Elisa ouvrit la bouche pour approuver, mais Hermione, Harry et Ron fondirent sur elles. Aurélia leur sourit légèrement.

\- Salut.

\- Tu tombes bien, dit Harry. Quand est-ce que le CSD reprend ?

\- La semaine prochaine, informa Aurélia avec un clin d'œil. Cette année ; on a préparé tous les modules en amont jusqu'à Janvier, donc vous n'aurez qu'à vous inscrire. Il y aura aussi plus de Taekwondo avec Tae Hyun.

Tae Hyun Yang Cavalier, le Serdaigle était à présent en septième année et malgré ses ASPICS, voulait continuer à organiser ses bastons. Bref, Harry et Ron étaient très intéressés.

\- Je vous laisse. A plus Liz. »

Elisa la salua et Aurélia partit en sifflotant.

Le reste de la semaine se passa bien. Un grand nombre d'élèves vint pour visiter le club d'Alchimie mais Lisa fut tellement terrifiante avec ses tests qu'elle brandissait, qu'aucun d'élève ne fut retenu. En soit, cela allait à Aurélia, elle aimait le calme relatif du club.

La réunion des membres actifs du CSD avait aussi commencée. Les Aces restant étudiaient des candidatures pour en ramener dans leurs rangs, les septièmes années de l'année dernière étant toutes diplômées. Aurélia était une Ace d'office donc on regardait chez les élèves de sa promo qui seraient intéressants. Le nom de Dawlish revenait plusieurs fois, celui de Rhonda Flatbury, Terrence Higgs, possiblement Tabitha Brainbridge... Elisa Bishop. Aurélia secoua la tête à sa mention.

Elle est plus intéressée par les sortilèges. Elisa sait se battre mais elle n'est pas une combattante.

Ce fut sans appel. Aurélia connaissait vraiment les forces et faiblesses d'Elisa, aussi elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas intéressée, surtout avec tout le boulot qu'elle avait entre son commerce d'inventions, ses clubs et son plan pour changer le monde.

Aurélia avait un autre rôle à tenir. Et elle était à sa recherche.

Flatbury, Higgs et Dawlish... si on ne trouve pas de quatrième, ce n'est pas si grave si tu es là Aurélia, dit Chuck Gambit, Ace de septième année. Cependant, ajouta-t-il, il y a-t-il un autre Serpentard qui peut joindre Higgs ?

Aurélia fronça les sourcils.

« - Pourquoi ?

\- Les Serpentards ne se déplacent jamais seuls quelque part.

\- Tu es le seul Ace Serpentard en ce moment-même !

\- Non. Quadra était là. Et maintenant, je pense qu'Higgs devrait avoir un soutien. C'est affaire de stratégie.

Teddy leva un sourcil, circonspect mais le ton plat de Chuck semblait avoir fait mouche. Alors Aurélia hocha la tête, Quentin nota les noms.

\- Pourquoi pas Adrian Pucey, dit Aurélia. Ils sont amis, cependant je ne sais pas juger du niveau d'Adrian… Il faudrait que je demande à Helen Dawlish…

Chuck hocha lentement la tête, et Aurélia sourit légèrement :

\- Tu peux aussi ramener quelqu'un… Si tu juges que cette personne est assez avancée pour rejoindre les Aces.

\- Non merci, sourit légèrement Chuck. Je ne veux pas me vanter, mais personne ne m'arrive à la cheville.

\- Et il ne se vante pas, s'exclama Jean Harvey. Quelle blague.

Bien, c'est parfait, coupa Quentin. Vivian et Izzie, pourriez-vous s'il vous plait arrêter de vous chamailler ? J'ai du mal à me concentrer. Auré, il faudra que tu mettes au courant ces trois-là.

Aurélia lui lança un regard implorant mais Quentin fut inflexible.

« - Fais preuve de tact, ne soit pas poussive et explique clairement leur rôle.

\- Parle-leur du Survival, lâcha Vivian avec excitation, d'ailleurs on en fait un cette année ?

Le Survival de l'année précédente s'était si bien passé, que les Aces étaient vraiment motivés pour recommencer. Chuck grimaça.

\- Pitié non !

\- Cette fois je vais gagner ! Déclara Vivian en agitant ses bras. »

Les Aces éclatèrent de rire. Aurélia les regardait un par un.

Vivian Eris était en sixième année à présent, en Poufsouffle. Malgré le fait qu'elle venait d'avoir sa majorité, elle était encore aussi inconsciente qu'à ses onze ans. Il y avait une rumeur qui disait qu'elle s'était jetée du haut des escaliers qui faisaient la tête afin de tester les sorts de protection du château. Izzie West était l'heureuse grande sœur d'une fratrie de sept enfants. Izzie malgré ses responsabilités, est pétillante, drôle et vitaminée. Childeric Gowen était à Poufsouffle et n'avait pas trop confiance en lui mais bégayait de moins en moins. Keiran Payne était un Serdaigle avec un énorme sourire qui semblait toujours dans les nuages, mais d'une précision redoutable en sortilèges.

Les septièmes années étaient Chuck Gambit, un Serpentard d'un calme assourdissant qui était une tronche en Runes et en Métamorphose. Jane Smithers une Gryffondor déjà inscrite à la Ligue de Duel et visait la ligue professionnelle. Lisa Hawking, la préfète des Poufsouffles et aussi la présidente du club d'Alchimie, Tae Hyun à Serdaigle, le formateur en Taekwondo qui est toujours happé par ses passions de manière quasi obsessionnelles et évidemment, Jean Harvey, en club d'Alchimie, Serdaigle et avide de poursuite du savoir.

Et Aurélia les aimait beaucoup. Tous.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Le soir-même, Aurélia utilisa son autorité de préfète pour toquer à la porte des Serdaigles et demanda à voir Helen Dawlish. Après quelques minutes, Helen émergea avec un air incrédule.

« - Dawlish, salua Aurélia.

\- Ruva. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

\- Et bien...

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle... Il y avait peu de chance que d'autres élèves les surprennent ou les écoutent.

\- J'ai une petite ronde à faire, tu veux bien m'accompagner ? Offrit-elle. Je te parlerais en même temps.

Helen leva un sourcil, mais accepta. Elle suivit Aurélia en descendant de la tour des Serdaigles et gagna le couloir à son niveau. Aurélia regardait un peu autour de temps à autre pour choper des enfants en pleine bêtise, et finalement commença à parler.

\- Alors comme tu le sais probablement, le CSD (dont tu fais partie), marche notamment car des élèves d'années supérieures donnent des cours aux plus jeunes. Ce sont les plus intéressés et les plus doués qui font partie du groupe. Officiellement, ils font tourner la boutique. Officieusement...

Elle s'interrompit pour faire un petit effet et voir si Helen était intéressée. Celle-ci arborait une expression plutôt neutre, mais écoutait avec attention.

\- Officieusement tous les avancés du club sont leur propre groupe de soutien, beaucoup plus avancé. Duel, étude poussée en défense et rudiments de magie noire seulement de façon théorique pour apprendre à la contrer, ajouta précipitamment la Gryffondor. Sorts destructifs qui demandent un certain doigté, magie avancée comme les rituels etc. J'enseigne même le vaudou et l'exorcisme à ceux qui le veulent.

Chuck Gambit était désormais très avancé sur le sujet de l'exorcisme et envisageait le métier.

\- On a aussi des défis qu'on se lance, toussota Aurélia. Au-delà du simple duel.

Aurélia s'arrêta pour lui faire face.

\- On se forme concrètement pour être de foutus badass. Et nous aimerions savoir si tu étais intéressée pour nous rejoindre.

Silence. Helen croisa ses bras.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas, déclara-t-elle. Alors pourquoi je voudrais te rejoindre ?

\- On parle de Défense et de passion commune, et je ne te... déteste pas. J'ai juste du mal parfois avec les gens. Et je travaille sur ça, éluda Aurélia.

\- Mmh. J'ai déjà mon petit club de Défense, tu sais...

Aurélia cligna des yeux, et sourit narquoise.

\- Ouais, je sais. Et d'ailleurs faites un peu plus gaffe, les préfets de l'année dernière regardaient ailleurs mais je ne suis pas sûre que ceux de cette année le voudront, dit-elle d'un faux sérieux.

\- Oh ? Répliqua Helen

Aurélia se contenta de sourire largement.

\- Alors Helen ? Ça te dirait de rejoindre une société secrète qui adore la baston, la magie vachement dangereuse et qui font des défis fun ?

\- Vu comme ça, lâcha Helen Dawlish, comment refuser ?

Aurélia s'esclaffa.

\- Comment s'appelle le groupe ?

\- On n'a pas vraiment de nom. On est juste les Aces.

Helen roula des yeux.

\- Il nous en faudra un, Tempête Violette.

\- Bordel ! Ce surnom a fait combien de fois le tour de cette école.

\- Un bon millier de fois, s'esclaffa Dawlish.

Aurélia grommela mais quand Helen présenta sa main, elle la saisit sans aucune hésitation.

\- Peut-être que les choses changeaient vraiment pour elle, finalement.

\- J'ai une question, dit Aurélia alors qu'elles faisaient demi-tour pour regagner la Tour des Serdaigles. Nous pensions inviter Rhonda Flatbury (Helen sourit), et aussi Terrence Higgs. Mais… Je ne sais pas si ce dernier viendrait seul, on m'en a fait la remarque.  
\- Oh… ? C'était réfléchi de ta part, musa Helen.

\- J'écoute les gens parfois, répliqua Aurélia. Rarement, certes, mais parfois.

Helen hocha la tête et réfléchit prestement en regardant le plafond croisé d'arches.

\- Cela dépend.

\- De quoi ?

\- Si tu veux que Terrence soit à l'aise, invite Adrian Pucey avec lui. Il est moins fort, mais il est compétent et sait se battre avec lui. Si tu souhaites une vraie bonne recrue intéressante qui s'adapterait facilement à la philosophie des Aces et du CSD… Prends Heather.

Aurélia leva un sourcil. Heather Thatcham était aussi à Serpentard, une élève brillante, la meilleure de l'année. Elle avait une régularité dans les résultats qu'Aurélia n'avait pas, la Gryffondor étant l'une des meilleures élèves, uniquement en Potions, Défense et la Métamorphose. Heather était brillante était aussi une très bonne amie d'Elisa. En fait… Plusieurs fois, elle avait entendu Angelina ou les jumeaux, dire qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à la Poufsouffle idéaliste. Sans doute plus pragmatique et froide en termes d'application, cela était un ornement qu'on portait quand on choisissait le vert et argent. Bref, elle ne savait pas grand-chose d'elle… Elle ne la fréquentait pas, enfin, c'était le cas de beaucoup d'élèves de sa promo avant qu'elle se reprenne deux ans avant (déjà !). Alors elle soupira :

\- J'aimerais que ce groupe soit ouvert pour le mérite. C'est sans doute élitiste, mais c'est surtout pragmatique. Au-delà d'amitiés, c'est un groupe de soutien, d'amélioration, qui nous force à repousser nos limites.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda Helen droit dans les yeux :

\- Si tu me dis qu'Heather est digne de confiance et a les capacités pour suivre les Aces. Je suivrais ta recommandation.

Helen lui renvoya le regard. Défi, excitation, dédain, curiosité, affirmation.

\- Thatcham est la meilleure option, crois-moi. »

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Le vendredi à 16h30 (pour éviter tout retard), Aurélia se présenta au bureau du professeur Rogue qui récupéra ses exercices, alors que son cours avec les deuxièmes années se terminait. Hasard de l'emploi du temps, Louis Ruva sortait de là avec Oswald, Mathias, Owen et Isaac.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le petit Serpentard, tu t'es perdue ou quoi ?

\- J'ai des devoirs à rendre à Rogue, siffla Aurélia. Et vous ? La reprise ?

\- Colin a failli faire exploser le chaudron et on s'est pris dix points en moins, se plaignit Isaac.

Colin qui était sorti après eux avait les oreilles rouges. Aurélia lui glissa un regard de pitié, et soupira :

\- Colin, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Je suis juste nul, soupira le jeune Gryffondor. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je ne pense pas non, répliqua Aurélia. SI tu arrives à développer tes photos en utilisant de la potion sans jamais la rater, c'est que tu n'es pas si nul. Crois en tes capacités.

Colin lui lança un regard éploré alors qu'Aurélia sourit rassurante :

\- La potion est affaire de détail. Il n'est pas simple de comprendre, mais décomposer chaque étape, c'est la base. Comprends les instructions et tu t'amélioreras. Si tu as besoin de soutien, je suis là.

\- Tu auras le temps avec ton rôle de préfète et tes clubs ? demanda Ginny qui les avait rejoints.

\- Je ne fais pas des rondes tous les jours, et le CSD marche sans moi parfois. Aussi je connais vos emplois du temps. Je trouverais le temps, d'accord ?

Les enfants sourirent largement, alors qu'Aurélia fut appelée par la voix ennuyée du Maître de Potions.

\- On se voit au dîner. »

Elle entra alors dans le laboratoire de potions où la chauve-souris malfaisante corrigeait déjà des copies. Cet homme ne prenait aucune pause.

« - Il est presque 17h Miss Ruva.

Aurélia hocha la tête et lui tendit la pile de parchemins rempli par des phrases et des calculs sur la table. En vérité, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout réussi. Des exercices étaient simples, d'autres compliqués mais pas insurmontables et certains… impossibles. Mais elle tenta de résoudre, l'impossible. Rogue prit les papiers et y jeta un coup d'œil, sans rien dire. Puis après quelques secondes, toujours neutre, il agita sa baguette et un livre apparut sur la table du bureau :

\- Votre prochain devoir sera de lire ce livre avec grande attention et de me rédiger un rapport sur ce que vous considérez important dans deux semaines. Vendredi 17h.

Aurélia regarda le livre. IL FAISAIT PLUS DE 300 PAGES !

\- Mais...

\- Un problème Miss Ruva ?

Aurélia serra les dents. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

\- Non, monsieur.

\- Bien. Partez. »

Aurélia inclina légèrement la tête et quitta la salle en refermant la porte derrière elle. Dans l'entrebâillement, elle ne put voir le professeur Rogue qui s'était emparé de ses réponses et commençait à les corriger. Une ombre de rictus s'étalant sur son visage.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

« - Quelle semaine, se plaignit Aurélia en se laissant tomber sur l'un des deux fauteuils qu'elle avait demandé, on est à peine la première semaine, et je suis déjà K. O ! C'est pas une vie ça !

\- Allons, s'esclaffa Elisa en lui versant un thé de la thermos qu'elle avait apporté. Ce n'est pas si terrible.

Aurélia lui lança un regard torve en se redressant pour faire face à la Poufsouffle qui ajoutait à présent du sucre dans sa tasse, mais évitait d'en servir à la Gryffondor. Elle détestait le thé sucré.

\- Parle pour toi. Tu es heureuse comme jamais ! Si tu pouvais faire des exposés et des devoirs pour le restant de tes jours, tu signerais de suite.

\- C'est pas vrai !

Aurélia fit le geste mon œil en la regardant fixement. Elisa répliqua outrée :

\- J'ai des loisirs je te ferais dire !

\- Vraiment ? Gérer ton commerce de Glisseurs ou d'inventions révolutionnaires n'est pas un hobby Elisa.

\- Je ne fais pas que ça, se défendit la Poufsouffle, et je suis d'ailleurs sûre que toi et moi avons une définition de hobbies très différente.

\- Pas forcément…

\- SI.

Aurélia lui tira la langue, alors qu'Elisa ricana. Elle avait gagné cette manche. La Gryffondor toussota et récupéra sa tasse de thé :

\- Bien. Alors. Expose-moi ton plan concernant la tête de Serpent. Je t'ai sorti tout ce que j'avais en tête….

Elle fit un geste vers ses papiers épinglés sur un tableau en liège, datant de sa première et sa seconde année. Et d'un portrait de Voldemort défiguré par un poignard. Charmant.

-… Et je vais brûler ce tableau, continua Aurélia. J'étais dans un très mauvais état mental quand je l'ai mis en place.

\- Je vois ça… dit Elisa en regardant les papiers.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur un plan cependant… Le plan comment enfermer et choper Peter Pettigrew.

\- Une boîte compressante ?

\- J'avais laissé tomber l'idée car je n'étais pas assez avancée en Runes pour le concevoir, cependant entre-temps notamment pendant mon année sabbatique… Accio !

Elle agita sa baguette et un livre vola directement dans sa main.

\- Un champ de force, expliqua-t-elle les cristaux sont des relais d'énergie qui redirigée peut-être une force d'annulation de magie. C'est très utilisé pour prendre en charge les malades à St-Mangoustes ou les enfants dépassés par leur magie accidentelle et éviter qu'ils deviennent des Obscurius. Mes parents l'ont utilisé sur moi… Je peux t'assurer que lié à un pentacle à cinq branches de confinement, c'est très efficace. Je pensais aussi utiliser l'Alchimie pour que la boîte se transforme directement en prison d'annulation dès que Pettigrew ou un être vivant y est confiné. Ce n'est pas très compliqué d'appliquer le cercle de transmutation, c'est plutôt le déclenchement. Il faut que ce soit automatique. Et le meilleur ? Cette boîte et ce procédé n'est pas applicable que à Pettigrow. Je pense qu'avec la bonne combinaison, on peut y stocker les Horcruxes, le temps de les détruire si on ne le peut pas sur le moment.

Elisa hocha lentement la tête, mais Aurélia au lieu d'arborer un sourire confiant, préféra siroter son thé.

\- C'est seulement une possibilité, dit-elle plus doucement. Si tu as une meilleure idée ou beaucoup plus pratique, n'hésite pas.

Elle voulait travailler avec Elisa, pas prouver qu'elle était meilleure ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait tenté, son amie avait failli se faire tuer. Elle pouvait considérer de laisser de côté son orgueil. Ce n'était pas l'égo qui sauvait le monde. Ou qui que ce soit.

Elisa haussa les épaules et avoua :

\- J'étais partie sur l'idée d'un simple Stupéfix.

La mâchoire d'Aurélia se décrocha. Quoi ?! Pour une fois que Magister faisait un plan simple et direct (trouver l'ennemi, péter la gueule de l'ennemi, fin), elle n'en revenait pas !

\- Tu allais juste…. Stupéfixier le rat ?

Elisa cligna des yeux, l'air surprise :

\- Quoi ? Non ! La Stupéfixion passe après. Le but est de le pousser à ce révéler. Que ce soit en jetant par hasard un sort de détection, ou un sort de mesure du taux de magie, ou après avoir pointé sur la Carte du Maraudeur que le nom de Pettigrew apparait… Enfin, s'il apparait… Bref. Mon plan consiste à mettre Pettigrew dans une situation où il est obligé de se révéler, ou bien où il est démasqué d'office. Et pas dans un cabanon glauque en présence de trois adolescents : devant des profs, merci bien. Si possible Rogue. Lui, on peut lui faire confiance pour réagir.

Aurélia ricana. Pas faux. Que ce soit à cause de sa rancune personnelle ou simplement parce qu'il était le seul prof (mis à part Dudu) à se préparer activement à la guerre, Rogue aurait de bons réflexes. Et vu que la présence de Lupin l'avais bien mis sur les nerfs… ça lui permettait de se défouler.

\- Et pour pousser Pettigrew à se révéler ? demanda-t-elle.

Elisa haussa les épaules :

\- ça va dépendre du contexte. Ça va toujours dépendre du contexte. SI Lupin nous apprend des sorts de détections d'Animagus, tant mieux. Si on a l'occasion de faire des tests sur, je sais pas moi, des résidus magiques…. Tu verras peut-être ça en Alchimie d'ailleurs… h bien, ça sera l'occasion de jeter le sort un peu partout, faire mine de s'étonner qu'il y a peu de résidu sur un chat mais plein sur une chouette, et boum on jette le sort sur le rat, et voilà.

\- ça demande beaucoup de calcul tout ça, l'accusa Auré.

\- Non, s'offusqua Elisa. Il faut juste… surfer sur la vague ! S'adapter aux circonstances et les exploiter au mieux. On ne peut pas tout prévoir ou tout calculer. Je réfléchis toujours à un vague plan de base qui peu se calquer sur plein de scénarios différents, mais au final, ça se résume toujours à de l'improvisation. Aucun plan de bataille ne survit au premier contact avec l'ennemi après tout.

Aurélia considéra l'idée avec une grimace, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Cela dit, l'idée de surfer sur la vague nécessitait une foi en l'univers qu'Auré n'avait pas. Non, elle, elle voulait un plan sûr, verrouillé et absolu, même si ledit plan consistait seulement en une la fabrication d'une boite pour y enfermer le rat. Elle avait bien trop peur de déraper, perdre l'équilibre…. Et contrairement à Elisa, elle n'était pas sûre de retomber sur ses pattes.

\- Et Sirius ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Quoi, Sirius ? lâcha Elisa sans comprendre le changement de sujet.

\- Comment on le gère ?

Excellente question. Elisa but quelques gorgées de thé pour gagner du temps, et finit par dire :

\- Après l'arrestation de Pettigrew, il devrait être innocenté. Mais entre temps… Ouais, il est fort possible qu'il s'introduise dans le château, terrorise tout le monde, rende Rogue parano…

\- Et que Harry se mette en quête de vengeance en apprenant que c'est son parrain, rajouta Auré.

Bah quoi ? Niveau « chercheur d'emmerdes », c'était quand même Harry Potter qui décrochait la palme, toutes catégories confondues. Et Aurélia en savait quelque chose, elle était une experte en la matière !

\- A ce sujet, lâcha Elisa avec hésitation. J'ai une opportunité… Et peut-être un problème.

Oh oh. Ça sentait mauvais, cette affaire.

En quelques mots, Elisa résuma à Auré ce qui s'était passé cet été : Trisha entendant deux Aurors parler de la possibilité qu'Harry Potter soit la cible de Sirius Black, Trisha lui demandant d'agir, Elisa lançant une enquête pour donner le change, et l'enquête ayant beaucoup plus de succès que prévu. Oh, elle ne croulait pas sous les témoignages. Mais il y avait plein de gens prêts à dire du mal d'un psychopathe évadé. Quelques histoires étaient trop abracadabrantes pour être cru (Elisa avait notamment reçu le témoignage d'une sorcière lui assurant qu'à Poudlard, Sirius avait pour loisir de brûler vifs des écureuils), mais d'autres semblaient assez réalistes (comme ces quelques histoires à propos de Sirius cassant les ailes de la chouette d'un Préfet ou envoyant un Serpentard à l'infirmerie parce qu'il avait eu la malchance de le croiser dans un couloir désert). Bref, ce n'était pas reluisant. Pour l'instant, aucun autre nom n'était mentionné : ni celui de ses victimes, ni celui de ses complices.

\- Je ne compte pas le cacher à Harry, continua Elisa. Je lui ai dit que j'enquêtais sur Sirius et je l'ai laissé lire tous les témoignages. Au moins, il n'est pas dans le noir. Mais… Quand le nom de James Potter va surgir… Ca va pas être beau, quoi.

Auré grimaça :

\- Tu m'étonnes. Il faut lui en parler au plus vite, tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Je n'ai pas encore reçu de témoignage citant James Potter, ou même Lupin ou Pettigrew ! Je ne peux rien faire sans ça. Et même une fois que je l'aurais… Imagine ce que ce genre de témoignage va être. Ça serait une vraie bombe. Je ne veux pas mettre ça direct entre les mains d'Harry, ça lui briserait le cœur !

Aurélia lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule :

\- Ouais. Je sais. Il va falloir que tu enrobe la pilule. Mais… Tu ne peux pas lui cacher. Imagine s'il l'apprend de quelqu'un d'autre ? Faire traîner les choses décuple la force de l'explosion Elisa. J'en sais quelque chose.

Elisa soupira. Oui, elle savait bien. Mais ça n'en rendait pas l'idée moins déplaisante. Comment on disait à un orphelin que son père mort, qu'il idéalisait, avait été un petit con à la Dudley Dursley ? Et durant toute sa scolarité, en plus. Jusqu'à l'âge de dix-huit ans.

\- Fuck ma vie, marmonna Elisa. Bon, je me débrouillerai. Au besoin j'en parlerai à Trisha, vu qu'elle est dans le coup. Elle aura peut-être une idée.

Aurélia hocha la tête (elle n'aimait pas Trisha, mais elle n'allait pas décourager Elisa de l'idée de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un d'autre au lieu de tout porter sur ses épaules !) et présenta sa tasse. Elisa arqua un sourcil un peu amusé, et les deux élèves trinquèrent.

Cette année sera différente.


	17. Aspirations - Part 03

**Salut à toutes et tous. C'est le jour 8 du confinement, quelle époque mes ami-e-s. Quelle époque.**

 **On répond aux reviews !**

 **Asphodèle :** _Je me suis posé une question simple. Est-ce que Aurélia est VRAIMENT une fille sage ?_

 _Réponse. Dans ce chapitre._

 _Quant à Nathaniel, vous oubliez tous quelque chose d'essentiel. Et franchement moi aussi j'ai zappé un instant. Avant de rectifier le bail dans ce chapitre. Aurélia m'avait eue !_

 **Tiph :** _La beauté avec Aurélia c'est qu'elle a une intention puis… tout part en couilles. Vous vous êtes trop reposés pendant ces chapitres. Il est temps de secouer un peu la salière huhu._

 _Aurélia a vraiment grandi, mais on sent tout de même un conflit qu'elle couvre. A voir si elle prendra la bonne décision._

* * *

 _A propos de Valerian Wills :_

 _Valérian Wills est un jeune Né-Moldu, à la peau hâlée aux yeux marrons en amandes au diapason de ses origines ibériques. En effet sa mère Lucia est espagnole venant d'Andalousie et a fui le régime de Franco. Valérian est plutôt grand (1m80 au moins), le physique affuté. Gryffondor, Valerian est fortement inspiré par les récits des héros dans l'imaginaire moldu. Fanatique des chevaliers de la table ronde, de comics (donc il est un fervent lecteur et client du trafic), il rêve d'héroïsme et de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, considérant sa magie comme un don donné pour protéger les gens._

 _En cela, il est parfois arrogant et odieux, mais ne supporte réellement pas l'injustice, la méchanceté gratuite, les clichés, le manque de respect. Il abhorre les gens qui ne travaillent pas, les fainéants, les privilégiés. En termes de vices, Valérian a du mal à s'engager dans ses relations amoureuses, il est aussi fumeur depuis l'été de ses quatorze ans._

 _Valérian, vient d'une famille très modeste, qui a du mal à lier les deux bouts en fin de mois, il se sent redevable de la société magique de lui avoir donné une chance en vivant dans un château avec de tels dons et se sent coupable en rentrant chez lui, malgré le fait que ses parents soient très heureux pour lui-même s'ils ne comprennent rien à la magie. Lucia Wills est d'origine espagnole et encore traumatisée du régime de Franco où elle a perdu un grand nombre de parents. Irvin Wills, le père de Valérian était un ouvrier qui a perdu l'usage de sa main gauche lors d'un incident et depuis ne travaille plus. Ils tiennent une petite superette dans un village côtier anglais._

 _Voulant à tout prix prouver sa place dans la société magique, Valerian a étudié la politique, l'histoire. Travailleur acharné et ambitieux, c'est bien son code d'honneur qui fait de lui un Gryffondor... même si le Choixpeau a hésité un court instant à le placer sous la bannière verte et argent._

 _Toute l'affaire Lockart a cependant renversé son monde. Le fait qu'un professeur ait sans aucune hésitation voulu tuer trois élèves, l'a complètement chamboulé. Et la colère est montée quand le corps professoral n'a pas pris la pleine mesure de son traumatisme et de ceux du Trio Rouge. Le garçon a vu le Ministère se laver les mains de la situation. Il a assisté au procès et en fut profondément dégoûté aux côtés des témoins. Cette perte de foi dans le système l'a poussé à le quitter et y travailler en parallèle pour aider les laissés pour compte._

 _Alors qu'il voulait devenir Auror et monter les échelons de la société magique par la seule force de son travail, Valérian laissa tomber l'idée et préféra devenir mercenaire. Le métier plus confidentiel, lui permettait d'être moins dépendant du Ministère de la Magie et de voyager un peu plus. L'idée de rejoindre les forces de l'ordre reste tout de même dans un coin de sa tête, mais tant qu'il est jeune Valérian préfère parcourir le monde et s'immerger dans les couches discrètes de la société magique._

 _Est-ce par calcul ou altruisme, Valérian se fait du contact et préfère changer les choses ainsi pour le moment. Valérian a peu d'amis en qui il a vraiment confiance, mais a une relation entre rivalité, fascination et pure affection avec Quadra Ludwig, la Serpentarde future mercenaire comme lui. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait jamais eu de relation amoureuse avec elle et tout ce qui les sépare en termes de valeurs, Quadra fait partie de son monde, et il ne la voit pas le quitter de sitôt._

* * *

 **Aspiration part III**

Après un Dimanche qui fut Merlin merci plutôt calme, Aurélia put commencer à lire le livre imposé par Rogue avant de se coucher et… se retrouva à faire une quasi-nuit blanche en tournant frénétiquement les pages.

Le livre était tout bonnement passionnant. Il traitait de techniques d'Alchimie et de décompositions de cercles de transmutations. Chaque trait, chaque cercle, chaque symbole était expliqué en dizaines de pages et cela était si captivant qu'elle faisait des croquis de cercles sur des parchemins tout en marquant des pages avec des post-its.

Il était 4h du matin quand la Gryffondor réalisa avec horreur qu'elle n'avait que trois heures maxima de sommeil restant. Et cela ne rata pas, le Lundi matin, elle se leva avec des gros cernes en serrant son livre et en baillant. Alors que normalement elle courait autour du Lac Noir, elle se traîna cette fois au petit-déjeuner en serrant son livre contre le cœur et son sac en bandoulière qui se balançait sur son passage.

\- Nous ne sommes que la deuxième semaine de cours Aurélia, la gronda Teddy qui lui versa une grande tasse de café noir avec deux cuillères de sucre.

Il lui tendit la tasse.

\- Tu as un rythme déjà soutenu avec les clubs et ton rôle de préfète, continua-t-il, tu ne peux pas continuer à faire des nuit blanches juste pour lire des livres, surtout en pleine année de BUSES.

\- Je n'ai pas… Qui a parlé ?

Angelina, Thelma, Trinity et Alicia levèrent la main comme une seule femme. Aurélia grommela, alors que Teddy lui agitait encore la tasse de café sous le nez.

\- Je ne bois pas le café noir.

\- Ce n'est pas une tasse mais une intraveineuse de caféine qu'il te faut. Ou de la coke, mais c'est très difficile de s'en procurer, répliqua le Né-Moldu alors qu'Angelina et Thelma étouffèrent un rire.

Aurélia roula des yeux mais but le café cul sec. Sous les yeux ahuris des élèves à côté d'elle.

\- Bravo, applaudit Lee.

\- C'est dégueulasse, grommela la jeune fille.

\- Au moins tu tiendras toute la matinée. Vous avez quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Teddy aux autres.

\- Défense ce matin, pas cours cet après-midi et Astronomie ce soir. Ça change une semaine sur deux à cause des options, expliqua Thelma.

\- Où sont Méphisto et Quentin ? demanda Aurélia en les cherchant du regard pour trouver une échappatoire.

\- Ils avaient un truc à faire au QG, dit Lee à voix basse. Quentin voulait finir l'inventaire aujourd'hui alors il a pris le petit-dej à la cuisine. Phil l'aide.

Aurélia hocha la tête. Lee, les jumeaux et le Trio étaient tous partenaires du trafic, Thelma était une sympathisante. Elle se pinça l'arête de son nez, puis ses yeux. Elle devait vraiment apprendre à gérer ses horaires. Elle pouvait vraiment être irritante quand elle manquait de sommeil.

\- Et le livre ? C'est que ce que Rogue t'a donné ? demanda Thelma.

\- Oui.

\- C'est pour quand ?

\- Dans deux semaines.

Cela fit soupirer les filles.

\- Tu vois Aurélia. Tu avais le temps !

\- Il est passionnant ! répliqua Aurélia d'un ton suppliant.

\- Contrôle-toi ! Teddy a raison, renvoya Angelina.

Aurélia lui lança un regard assassin puis se versa une autre tasse de café et attrapa un toast avec du beurre. Et se leva.

\- Je vais respirer l'air frais. Ça va me réveiller. A toute à l'heure. »

« - On était sur le point de dire à Elisa de t'envoyer l'Agent Gratouille, dit Alicia en voyant Aurélia qui revenait au pas de course avant que le cours de Lupin ne commence.

\- ça va, sourit largement Aurélia qui est beaucoup plus réveillée. On est larges.

\- Tu as l'air de te sentir beaucoup mieux, dit la Gryffondor d'un œil méfiant.

\- Ouais ! J'ai vu le Calamar géant, c'est toujours un bon présage. Ou un mauvais, mais cette fois j'ai décidé de voir le verre à moitié plein.

\- C'est très positif de ta part… Alors qu'on est sur le point d'entrer en cours de Défense.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je le sens très bien celui-là, ajouta Aurélia en saluant Raashid et Trudy.

Les deux Poufsouffles levèrent un sourcil en chœur.

\- J'ai peur de demander mais pourquoi ? demanda le garçon

\- Car statistiquement, il est impossible d'avoir une telle série de profs nuls à la fois. On arrive aux BUSES, tout est aligné dans l'univers pour que tout tourne en notre faveur.

\- T'as bu ou quoi ?

\- CROIS AUX PUISSANCES RAASHID.

Les élèves rigolèrent alors qu'Elisa secouait la tête en réprimant son rire. Trinity posa alors ses deux mains sur les épaules de la petite Ruva qu'elle dépassait d'une tête.

\- Tu es si fatiguée que ça ? s

Le sourire d'Aurélia s'évanouit.

\- Je fonctionne sur mes réserves là.

Trinity lui tapota l'épaule avec compassion quand la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur le professeur Lupin qui les accueillit :

\- Bonjour, vous pouvez rentrer !

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, et Aurélia suivit le mouvement en baillant. Elle se précipita vers le fond de la classe cependant, aux côtés de Lee et Raashid.

\- Au fond à la Défense ? Wow. Tu es VRAIMENT claquée.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, se défendit Aurélia, c'est le premier cours donc je veux jauger son niveau.

\- Es-tu sérieuse ?

\- Parfaitement. Je suis la vice-présidente et fondatrice du CSD. La Défense c'est du sérieux.

Lee et Raashid s'échangèrent un regard, c'était un argument difficile à contrer. Le silence prit place alors que le cours commença finalement. Le professeur Lupin se plaça devant les élèves et baissa sa main alors qu'il l'avait levée pour demander le silence.

Aurélia qui avait sa main qui soutenait sa joue, le détailla enfin. Sa robe grise rapiécée, lui attira l'œil, mais elle semblait tout de même d'assez bonne qualité. Lupin avait la peau pâle, le visage un peu émacié mais les yeux gris qui attiraient l'œil, il devait avoir sacrément attirant dans sa jeunesse. Il semblait plutôt à l'aise, malgré ses mains un peu crispées qui laissait apparaître un petit peu de nervosité.

\- Bonjour à tous, salua le professeur Lupin avec un sourire chaleureux. Je sais que c'est une année importante pour vous, et que vous avez eu dans cette matière pléthore de professeurs qui n'étaient pas tous …aptes à vous enseigner ce que vous deviez savoir. Donc, pour cette première leçon, j'aimerais commencer par évaluer vos connaissances. Nous commencerons par un test théorique et puis nous passerons par un test pratique.

\- Des duels ? demanda Rhonda avec excitation.

Aurélia sourit légèrement en la voyant. Il était vrai que Rhonda était l'une des prochaines Aces. Elle avait déjà accepté et viendrait à la prochaine réunion, vendredi soir. Il serait intéressant de jauger son niveau.

\- En effet, répondit Lupin avec amusement, mais nous commencerons par le test théorique. Ce n'est pas un test écrit, je vous poserais juste quelques questions Lesquelles avez-vous étudiées jusqu'ici.

Après un petit moment de flottement, Cédric Diggory leva la main et répondit. S'en suivit un jeu de question réponses. Les mauvaises réponses n'étaient pas punies, mais chaque bonne réponse ramenait cinq points aux maisons. Aurélia participa comme Elisa plutôt rarement, sans trop de conviction. Elle soupçonnait la Poufsouffle de vouloir jauger le caractère et le niveau de leur nouveau professeur. Aurélia en laissa échapper un rictus.

Puis finalement le flot de questions se tarit et Lupin demanda aux élèves de se lever et de faire bouger les bureaux. Aurélia s'approcha d'Elisa qui sembla essayer de brûler le bureau avec ses yeux, à moins qu'elle essayât de lancer un sort informulé. Elle secoua la tête et s'éloigna, elles pourraient en parler plus tard.

Finalement, un espace assez grand pour faire un duel fut dégagé. Aurélia rejoignit les Gryffondors qui faisaient face aux Poufsouffles. Parfois un peu de rivalité était plutôt drôle.

\- Deux volontaires, s'il vous plaît.

Et là, presque par reflexe, certains se tournèrent vers Aurélia. Elle les regarda en croisant les bras. Elle était fatiguée bon dieu !

Mais sans conviction, elle s'avança quand même au centre, puis se tourna… Elle lança un coup de tête à Elisa qui refusa. Chochotte.

Alors Rhonda Flatbury s'était aussi avancée. Oh ? Aurélia afficha un léger sourire. Allez, même si elle était fatiguée, elle pouvait se battre. Et puis si une semaine de cours la mettait par terre, elle ne tiendrait pas les situations plus difficiles.

Rhonda avait la peau plus foncée que la sienne, les cheveux blonds comme les blés et les yeux gris. Son physique atypique ne passait jamais inaperçu. Enfin, la Gryffondor arborait une longue chevelure afro magenta donc elle devrait plutôt se taire…

\- Vous connaissez les règles du duel ?

\- ça dépend, répondit Aurélia.

Lupin fronça les sourcils.

\- Duel aligné ou duel spatial. Règles de 1875 anglaises, ou internationales officielles ? demanda Aurélia en le regardant une main sur la hanche.

Lupin cilla et répondit avec un sourire :

\- Vous semblez bien informée, Miss Ruva.

\- Juste un peu intéressée, répliqua Aurélia avec un peu de malice.

\- Un peu ? siffla une voix qu'elle reconnut d'Angelina.

Certains rigolèrent alors qu'Aurélia roula des yeux.

\- Duel spatial et règles internationales officielles, répondit finalement Lupin.

\- Excusez-moi, demanda Alicia en levant la main, c'est quoi la différence ?

Lupin ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa et se tourna vers les deux élèves qui lui faisaient face :

\- Pouvez-vous ?

\- Le duel aligné est sur une piste verticale, donc aucun déplacement latéral, expliqua Rhonda avant qu'Aurélia ne prenne la parole. Le duel spatial est généralement en piste octogonale.

\- Et les règles internationales et anglaises diffèrent sur le comptage de points, la taille du périmètre de duel et enfin le droit à l'usage des alternatives, renchérit Aurélia.

\- Alternatives ? dit Trudy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les coups de boule dans la figure, s'exclama Aurélia.

Un soupir général parcourut le groupe d'élèves ce qui fit échapper un « HEY » bruyant de la bouche de la jeune Gryffondor.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme cela, mais oui, s'esclaffa Lupin. Quoique les règles des alternatives sont plus proches des règles galloises ou écossaises. Aussi, la Ligue actuelle fait la distinction entre les combats avec coups autorisés ou non. Donc non, vous n'aurez pas le droit de donner des uppercuts, Miss Ruva.

\- Malédiction, grommela Aurélia.

Rhonda lui lança un regard interloqué et amusée en même temps. Aurélia avait beau avoir grandi, elle restait la petite tempête violette passionnée par la baston.

\- Bien ! ordonna le professeur Lupin. Mettez-vous en place.

Aurélia et Rhonda hochèrent la tête en même temps. Elle ne s'était jamais battue contre Rhonda. Ça allait être intéressant.

\- Ce n'est qu'un match amical. Donc on y va doucement. Prêtes ? allez-y !

\- Flipendo, lança Rhonda en premier.

\- Repello ! répliqua Aurélia.

Cela renvoya le sort directement à Rhonda qui l'évita de justesse en se penchant en avant. Aurélia bondit en avant :

\- Flipendo Unda !

Elle fit un geste horizontal du bras, et une onde magique fut diffusée sur Rhonda qui tomba par terre pour l'éviter encore une fois de justesse. Aurélia en lâcha un petit rire étranglé !

\- Incarcerem, cria Rhonda.

Aurélia sauta littéralement, évitant une corde et :

\- Incend… Ah, Diffindo !

Les cordes furent coupées immédiatement, Aurélia soupira de soulagement, elle avait failli balancer un sort de feu destructeur que lui avait appris Valerian. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce genre de cours ! Rhonda se releva et fonça sur elle en lançant un :

\- Expulso!

\- Protego! lança Aurélia

\- Impedimenta!

Et là. Aurélia eut un flashback. Elle avait appris le sort d'entrave, mais la dernière fois qu'une personne autre que les Aces lui avait lancé, c'était… Un certain garçon aux cheveux noirs et regard de serpent. Cela la fit voir rouge. Sa baguette pointa en arrière :

\- Lapso Ventus ! lança-t-elle ce qui la fit glisser en avant, droit sur Rhonda.

\- Repulso !

\- Fulgur Pulsa !

Un éclair sortit de la baguette d'Aurélia pour contrer le Repulso. Les deux sorts se rencontrèrent et une déflagration les fit tomber toutes les deux en arrière. Aurélia se cogna le poignet droit et se releva pour finir quand Rhonda la rencontra et elles levèrent leurs baguettes quand :

\- STOP. Merci mesdemoiselles, ce fut instructif !

Rhonda et Aurélia avait à peine un mètre de distance. Elles se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant une minute puis Aurélia laissa échapper une exclamation ravie :

\- T'as vachement de rythme ! Tu fais du sport ?

\- Je cours parfois, répondit Rhonda en baissant sa baguette comme elle. Pas comme toi, mais le weekend.

Aurélia lui lança un sourire.

\- C'est exactement ça, tu as vraiment une bonne esquive, j'ai galéré à t'attraper, et tu utilises chaque opportunité pour retourner la situation à ton avantage.

\- Et toi tu ne rigoles pas, renchérit Rhonda… Sauf… IL y a un sort que tu n'as pas voulu lancer ? Avant le Diffindo.

\- Ah… oui, c'est…

\- Haem.

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers Lupin qui les regardaient avec un sourire.

\- Félicitations, vous avez un excellent niveau. Cependant, je pensais que vos anciens professeurs étaient plus portés sur la théorie ?

\- La méthode diffère selon les personnes, répondit Rhonda mais les Poufsouffles sont portés sur l'entraide.

\- Les Gryffondors aussi, ajouta Aurélia en roulant des yeux.

Certains réprimèrent un rire. Aurélia souriait, elle savait que le Challenge existait, même si elle n'en faisait pas partie.

\- Et il y a le CSD, répondit Aurélia, mon club offre du soutien. Juste de la pratique de sorts… Pas de duels, bien entendu.

Lupin hocha la tête.

\- Je serais ravi de venir assister à une séance Miss Ruva. Dix points à Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. »

Le sourire d'Aurélia se figea mais elle hocha lentement la tête et se détourna pour rejoindre ses amis. Angelina et les jumeaux l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu es vraiment bonne ! apprécia Angelina, on devrait s'exercer ensemble un de ces quatre.

Aurélia haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire. Alicia leva cependant un sourcil alors qu'Elisa prenait place en face de Thelma pour le prochain combat :

\- Et le sort que tu n'as pas lancé ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? C'est étonnant de te voir te retenir.

Quelques secondes passèrent, et Aurélia soupira :

\- Justement. Je ne me préoccupais pas trop de mon contrôle avant, murmura la lionne.

Alicia tressaillit, et détailla la jeune fille qui avait à présent le visage fermé mais le regard lointain. Ah…

Aurélia avait peut-être vraiment changé.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Les jours passèrent et Aurélia commença à choper le rythme. Décidée à ne pas finir sur les rotules chaque jour, elle décida à s'obliger à dormir à des heures décentes pour pouvoir continuer à courir et s'exercer le matin.

N'étant plus membre du CEM, cela lui dégagea une fin d'après-midi, qu'elle décida d'occuper avec ses études en Défense, plus spécialement en combat mais pas seulement…

Aurélia décida de se remettre à étudier la magie élémentaire, qu'elle voulait utiliser pour augmenter la puissance de la plupart de ses sorts. Elle était déjà plutôt avancée en magie élémentaire liée à la terre, du moins avait appris les bases, et les livres envoyés par Morgan d'Ilvermony pourraient lui apprendre d'appliquer ses techniques.

Car Aurélia n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer à la magie sans baguette. Elle voulait avoir la possibilité de ne pas être sans défense, même sans ce bout de bois. Elle ne voulait pas être dépendante. Il était simple de se voir dépossédée de sa baguette. L'année dernière Tom l'avait fait très facilement, et elle s'était sentie impuissante. Faible. Fragile.

Elle avait détesté ce sentiment, et l'avait apprivoisé alors que Quadra et Valérian lui bottait les fesses à chacune de leurs leçons.

Elle se relevait en rage incontrôlée, et tombait donc encore par terre, perdant ses appuis.

Pendant l'été, elle se remise à l'occlumencie. Elle fortifia ses défenses mentales. Elle se remit aussi à la magie élémentaire. Elle leva ses bras et en soufflant profondément, éclata des briques en les serrant dans ses mains.

Et puis un jour… Alors qu'elle était perdue dans la campagne anglaise du côté de chez Quadra… Elle frappa du pied au sol et déclencha une secousse.

Et alors qu'elle contemplait la faille qui craquelait la terre, elle sourit largement et regarda ses poings.

La maîtrise de la terre était peut-être à sa portée. Et quitte à devenir plus que confirmée dans la discipline de la magie élémentaire, autant aussi apprendre à contrôler le feu.

Le vent en revanche sera impossible. Mais le Spiritus Sui était à sa portée.

Alors elle soupira, et mis ses mains sur les hanches alors qu'elle était debout dans la salle sur Demande.

Elle avait du pain sur la planche.

« - Bienvenue à tous et toutes sourit largement Quentin, à la première réunion des Aces du CSD.

\- Applaudissements s'il-vous plaît, renchérit Méphisto déclenchant les rires des élèves.

Les quinze Aces (Méphisto inclus), Quentin et Teddy applaudirent alors qu'ils étaient assis autour de tables dans la salle du club.

Celle-ci avait été aménagée. Les tables étaient disposées en U au centre. Un vieux fauteuil sur le côté avec une bibliothèque pour que ceux qui voulaient consulter les livres avancés puissent le faire en bonne condition. Un service à thé. Trois grosses caisses où un sort d'extension permettaient de créer des débarras. On y rangeait des objets divers, dont des armes, les kimonos et plastrons d'entraînement en taekwondo, livres dangereux, des pierres pour la magie élémentaire, des vestes gravées par des runes, du matériel de protection, artefacts de détection de magie noire.

C'était Samedi après-midi, et les élèves étaient presque tous habillés de façon décontractée. Après toutes les réunions des Aces étaient toujours informelles. Aurélia baillait déjà habillée de son sempiternel jean déchiré et t-shirt noir de groupe de rock obscur.

\- Alors déjà, je suis ravi de présenter les nouveaux Aces, dit Quentin. Vous voulez bien dire quelques mots ?

\- La Miss aux cheveux violets, dit Teddy en sifflant, au lieu de faire le zouave, présentez-vous.

\- Moi ? Faire le zouave ? éclata Aurélia, sous les rires des autres Aces, je ne te permets pas.

Méphisto se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- On me connait déjà je crois, rigola Aurélia. Je suis Auré Ruva, vice-présidente du CSD. Fanatique de baston, je suis en train de m'améliorer en magie élémentaire, aussi bien alignement majeur que mineur. Je cherche notamment des alternatives pour se battre sans baguette. C'est mon projet sur l'année.

\- Auré, soupira Chuck, on t'a demandé de ne pas brûler les étapes. Ils ne savent même pas ce qu'est le projet.

En effet, Terrence Higgs, Rhonda Flatbury, Helen Dawlish et Heather Thatcham levèrent tous un sourcil en chœur. Le Trio soupira.

\- Tu ne nous rend pas la vie facile, grommela Quentin.

\- Allons, rigola Vivian, si elle respectait les règles, on n'aurait pas de CSD.

\- Certes, toussota le Gryffondor blond. Bien ? Qui est le prochain ou la prochaine ?

\- Helen Dawlish, se présenta Helen. Serdaigle. Je suis notamment très intéressée par la Ligue de Duel et aimerais à terme être duelliste professionnelle.

La Serdaigle avait les cheveux roux flamboyants et le regard bleu qui balayait la salle de confiance.

\- Comme Jane ? s'exclama Izzie.

Jane Smithers, la Gryffondor de septième année au long cheveux chocolat et au regard volontaire se contenta de sourire d'un air entendu. Apparemment, le rictus que lui renvoya Helen, montrait qu'elle se connaissaient toutes les deux.

\- Rhonda Flatbury, enchaîna Rhonda. Je suis Poufsouffle, et je suis très intéressée par ce qui a trait à l'affrontement. Je suis aussi la Ligue de Duel, mais je ne pense pas forcément à l'intégrer, réfléchit la jeune fille.

Il eut un hochement de tête général. Puis Heather Thatcham, la Serpentarde s'éclaircit la voix. La jeune fille avait la peau noir ébène, les cheveux noués en tresses élaborées. Elle sourit légèrement et poliment :

\- Je suis Heather Thatcham, je suis à Serpentard et je suis plutôt intéressée par l'étude de la Défense de pointe en théorie plus qu'en pratique… Malédictions, rituels, analyse de magie noire… On m'a dit que vous faisiez cela ici ?

\- Pas sans supervision, mais oui, répondit Lisa Hawking, la présidente du Club d'Alchimie en cillant.

Heather hocha la tête satisfaite. Et enfin, Terrence Higgs, le seul garçon de cette nouvelle promo d'Aces, les cheveux bruns et le regard circonspect, toussota :

\- Je suis Terrence Higgs, Serpentard. Je suis intéressé par l'affrontement, ainsi que l'étude de la défense et maléfices. Je suis plutôt ouvert au savoir.

\- Oh ? sourit Jean, un des Serdaigles de la bande.

Quentin approuva en prenant des notes puis finalement repris la parole :

\- Bien merci à tous. Les autres se présenteront au goûter (applaudissements et cris), vos gueules, rugit-il. Bon sang, ce club aura ma peau.

\- On le saura, rigola Vivian.

\- Pour présenter un peu nos actions, continua Quentin en l'ignorant royalement. Le groupe des Aces a des droits et des devoirs. En termes de devoirs, vous serez ceux qui superviseront les groupes de soutien, de révisions et les ateliers pratiques du club. Il y a des roulements évidemment pour équilibrer les plannings. Certains d'entre nous, sont préfets après tout. Vous pouvez aussi choisir les ateliers que vous préférez.

Il tira un parchemin d'un de ses cahiers qui présentait le planning.

\- Il y a évidemment les masterclass chaque mois. On aura cette année l'ancienne classe en forme d'amphithéâtre au quatrième étage qui était utilisée comme classe d'Histoire de la Magie. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a donné son autorisation.

Il reprit son souffle puis continua, la voix claire :

\- Concernant les droits. Les Aces se réunissent une fois toutes les deux semaines pour une réunion informelle comme cela pour échanger niveau logistique. Puis il y a nos propres ateliers. Nous fonctionnons par module avec un Ace meneur. L'Ace meneur tient une formation poussée sur une discipline en particulier et ces modules sont souvent liés à des intérêts ou les projets que nous développons sur l'année.

Heather fronça les sourcils. Les fameux projets.

\- Valérian Wills, par exemple avait fait un projet sur la magie élémentaire de feu. Zephyr était parti sur un projet de tatouage runique,

Le garçon muet fanatique de rumeurs était d'ailleurs parti en Russie pour ses études afin de les maîtriser.

\- Melissa Wandworth a passé tout son projet à apprendre à délier des malédictions et en lancer, c'était aussi un projet qu'elle a mis en avant pour ses études de Briseuse de Sorts. Quadra Ludwig nous avait appris à tous, les bases des techniques de tapinois.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi Vivian se déplace sans bruits maintenant, frissonna Childéric.

Vivian se contenta de lui souffler sur la joue ce qui le fit sursauter. Helen leva sa main :

\- Oui ?

\- Vous faites des tournois de duel ?

\- Les tournois de duels sont interdits dans le cadre du club, répondit Chuck à la place de Quentin.

Helen leva un sourcil et se tourna vers Aurélia qui avait revêtit son sourire de sale gosse.

\- Mais… entre Aces c'est une autre histoire.

Les autres Aces, Teddy et Quentin affichèrent tous ensemble un rictus plein de malice. Méphisto toussota alors et poussa un parchemin.

\- Ceci est l'accord des Aces, dit-il d'un ton coupant. Si vous signez, vous acceptez le secret du groupe, de remplir vos devoirs et de protéger l'autre. Ceci est une fraternité, une sororité et un groupe de soutien.

\- Le parchemin, dit Aurélia, a été ensorcelé. Si vous révélez les secrets des Aces… vous devrez vivre avec la conséquence.

\- Qui est ? demanda Terrence, la voix un peu sèche.

\- Je n'en sais rien, rigola Aurélia, c'était Melissa qui avait ensorcelé le parchemin. Et très franchement, je m'attends à tout.

Les quatre nouveaux venus la regardèrent sans faillir pendant quelques secondes, l'air de débattre avec eux-mêmes. Mais malgré son rire, les yeux d'Aurélia étaient froids comme la glace, comme les autres Aces. Ils ne plaisantaient pas.

Helen fut la première à prendre le parchemin avec défi, sous le regard empli d'avertissement de Rhonda qui la suivit ensuite… Puis Terrence lança un regard à Chuck Gambit, le Serpentard de septième année qui hocha légèrement la tête et suivit… Heather fut la dernière à signer.

Sitôt le papier reposé, un silence passa et les Aces applaudirent à tout rompre. Aurélia se tourna vers ses camarades de promo avec un si grand sourire qu'elle en avait mal aux joues :

\- Il est temps pour votre fête de bienvenue, alors, sourit-elle largement. »

« - Bienvenue dans la Salle sur Demande ! rigola Aurélia.

Les Aces pénétrèrent dans la salle alors que le Trio demanda des fauteuils et posèrent leurs victuailles sur une table. Aurélia posa son poste radio et mis sa compil qui tourna immédiatement. Les Aces s'assirent et plaisantèrent ensemble. Chuck était fasciné :

\- C'est donc ici qu'on a fait le Survival l'année dernière ?

\- Tout à fait, répondit Teddy en souriant.

\- C'est absolument génial ! s'exclama Izzie.

\- Personne ne devra en parler, avertit Quentin, on a modifié le parchemin avec cette condition. Je peux vous assurer qu'on saura qui a parlé en cas de trahison !

\- Voudrais-tu te détendre un peu ? le reprit Jean Harvey. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez caché ça !

\- Pas vraiment, soupira Teddy, Zephyr a failli nous griller l'année dernière. Mais on a acheté son silence.

\- Avec quoi ? demanda Izzie avec curiosité.

Teddy regarda à l'horizon.

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler.

Heather et Terrence étaient sans voix alors qu'Helen se promenait en compagnie de Rhonda et Aurélia.

\- Nous ferons nos tournois et autres activités ici à partir de maintenant, expliqua Aurélia.

Elle avait déjà brûlé son tableau, déplacé son matériel de chimie dans le labo d'Alchimie et ses livres personnels dans le QG. Elle n'avait plus forcément besoin de la Salle sur Demande juste pour elle. Elle trouvait que c'était mieux de partager tout ce qu'elle savait… Et puis cela aurait été trop difficile de voir quand Lupin approchait pour cacher leurs artefacts, elle n'avait pas de carte du maraudeur ! L'année dernière, Lockart était aveugle, mais le fait d'avoir un bon professeur et un adulte qui n'était pas dupe était compliqué. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais trouvé la Salle sur Demande… Donc c'était pragmatique.

\- C'est super ! apprécia Rhonda. Ça aurait été parfait pour…

Elle s'interrompit mais Aurélia la nargua.

\- Votre tournoi de duel confidentiel ?

\- Comment tu sais ? s'exclama Rhonda les yeux ronds.

\- Je suis dans la même promo que vous, observatrice, et je ne veux pas croire qu'Elisa se soit améliorée en combat comme tous les autres sans pratique un minimum régulière, exposa Aurélia. Il n'a pas été difficile d'en faire la déduction lorsque la rumeur du combat d'Elisa a fait trois fois le tour de l'école l'année dernière.

Elle faisait référence au combat d'Elisa contre Helen qui avait jeté un froid entre les deux jeunes filles et aussi à la suite de la possession d'Elisa par Tom. Helen leva un sourcil pensif puis lâcha :

\- Tu veux venir ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Au (Helen baissa la voix) Challenge. Tu veux venir ? Le prochain tournoi a lieu début octobre. C'est le premier samedi de chaque mois.

Aurélia pencha la tête. Elle savait qu'Helen était une vraie duelliste. Plus dans la beauté du geste que dans l'efficacité. Elle, elle voulait être une guerrière. Aurélia hésita. Mais :

\- Pourquoi pas ? »

 **oOoOoOo**

Les jours passèrent, Aurélia continuait à recevoir des devoirs supplémentaires de la part de Rogue qui se contentait de lui tendre des parchemins et refusait de lui expliquer ce que le CERVEAU était. Ce n'est pas comme si la Gryffondor avait demandé (elle était brave mais pas stupide), mais elle arrivait au bout de sa patience. Puis sa colère se calmait quand elle lisait les notes en pattes de mouche du professeur de Potions qui étaient extrêmement détaillées et expliquaient parfaitement ses erreurs et comment les résoudre pour ne plus les faire la prochaine fois.

Quand Rogue écrivait, il démontrait une sacrée pédagogie. Et Aurélia, malgré sa colère bouillonnante, n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à détester un tel génie.

Le club d'Alchimie repris, et Lisa imposa aussi à Aurélia un programme à suivre, sous les ordres du professeur Rogue. Adieu les expérimentations en freestyle… Elle n'en était pas interdite, mais elle manquait de temps. Ace du CSD et préfète… Cela faisait beaucoup même sans le CEM.

Le professeur Lupin vint d'ailleurs à une séance du CSD où Aurélia, Terrence, Chuck et Méphisto supervisaient un atelier sur le Patronus. Des élèves de la première à la quatrième année vinrent. Aurélia dut expliquer aux enfants de onze ans que leur manque de puissance magique ne leur permettait pas de conjurer le protecteur et cela fit grommeler une gamine à la peau mate et cheveux frisés de Poufsouffle :

\- C'est injuste.

\- Même sans forme définie, faire de la fumée est déjà un grand pas et efficace contre les Détraqueurs, expliqua Aurélia avec patience tout en croisant les bras.

L'enfant marmonna encore mais Aurélia soupira :

\- Franchement Ambre, je sais que ça te demande de la patience mais… n'essaie pas de griller les étapes, ça te viderait de ta magie et à terme, cela peut te faire du mal…

Elle s'interrompit. Elle avait une impression de déjà-vu. Hein ?

Elle observa Ambre Kwebana avec un regard plus perçant. L'enfant lui ressemblait beaucoup, elle était la gamine qu'elle avait vu à la Répartition. Celle-ci était très amie avec Astoria Greengrass qui contrairement au canon avait été aussi répartie à Poufsouffle.

Puis l'enfant se remit à s'exercer et Aurélia laissa échapper un petit sourire fier. Elle allait sans doute s'exercer jusqu'à pouvoir le faire. Aurélia l'avait elle-même maîtrisé en troisième année, mais elle n'était pas trop stable mentalement parlant… Ambre avait plus de chance de le maîtriser avant elle.

A la fin de la séance, le professeur Lupin s'approcha d'elle avec un regard approbateur :

\- C'était une très bonne séance, apprécia-t-il en s'approchant d'Aurélia qui finissait de ranger en vitesse avant de rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors pour faire sa ronde de préfète.

\- Mer… Merci professeur, dit-elle en bougeant une chaise.

Lupin la regarda avec une expression songeuse, mais emplie d'une sorte de joie… Comme s'il voyait quelque chose qui l'amusait et l'émouvait en même temps.

\- Envisagez-vous une carrière comme Auror ou Briseuse de Sorts Miss Ruva ?

Aurélia s'interrompit. Et regarda Lupin qui était plutôt curieux :

\- Pas sûr, répondit-elle après un petit silence… Je dois dire que… mon futur est encore en débat. Je suis à un stade où j'envisage plusieurs options.

\- C'est pourtant l'année de vos BUSES, dit Lupin gentiment.

\- Fort heureusement, j'ai encore du temps, répliqua Aurélia d'un ton plaisantin.

Remus Lupin leva un sourcil, la jeune fille devant lui était bien différente des multiples descriptions qu'il avait eues. Une tête brûlée, irresponsable, douée, irréfléchie, arrogante, impertinente… Mais là, il avait une élève réfléchie, inflexible, pragmatique… Bien loin du chaos qu'elle était plus jeune d'après les descriptions de ses collègues.

\- Et bien, si vous souhaitez vous orienter vers quelque chose ayant trait à la Défense, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Je serais ravi de vous proposer quelques choix, déclara le professeur.

Aurélia hocha la tête.

\- Merci monsieur, dit-elle sincèrement.

Lupin la salua alors et s'éloigna dans le dédale de Poudlard. Aurélia resta immobile pendant quelques secondes et ferma la salle, salua aussi Terrence qui rentrait en compagnie de Chuck et elle partit avec Méphisto qui glissa un coup d'œil sur le visage d'Aurélia. Ses yeux une fois de plus plongé dans un brouillard lointain :

\- Auré ?

\- Hm.

Méphisto secoua la tête.

\- Tu fais souvent ça depuis que tu es rentrée de vacances.

\- Quoi ?

\- Te perdre dans tes pensées. Tu es plus vraiment… présente. Toujours ailleurs.

Aurélia s'arrêta de marcher. Méphisto se tourna vers elle et la regarda alors qu'elle lui présentait cette fois un visage plutôt tourmenté :

\- Auré ?

Celle-ci se reprit immédiatement et adressa un petit sourire.

\- Je vais bien Méphisto. Désolée, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Méphisto fronça les sourcils mais se contenta de prendre le mensonge. Franchement, le jeune garçon savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à parler de ce qui la préoccupait. Ils venaient à peine de revenir dans le château. Ils n'avaient pas encore besoin de craquer, ou de parler à cœur ouvert. Quelque chose rongeait Aurélia, mais ce n'était pas le moment qu'elle en parle. Alors il soupira et lui mit la main sur l'épaule :

\- Tu sais que tu peux me parler ?

Aurélia préféra ne rien dire, tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors. Puis alors qu'Aurélia donna le mot de passe alors que Méphisto la regardait d'un air soucieux et tendu, se demandant s'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose de mal. Le doute criblait son visage et Aurélia le vit directement. Alors elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras et lui dit :

\- Merci Méphisto. »

Et le soulagement engloutit les deux adolescents.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

« - Allez bande de nazes, éclata Helen Dawlish sur la table au milieu de la piste de duel. Prenez un partenaire, c'est duel en duo aujourd'hui !

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là, s'exclama Angelina en prenant Aurélia dans ses bras qui riait.

\- Oh bah écoute, apparemment j'ai trouvé grâce aux yeux de la comtesse des Serdaigles.

\- C'est son surnom ?

\- Non, c'est le mien.

Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Aurélia se tourna vers eux avec un regard dangereux.

\- Alors ? Qui veut être avec moi ? Thelma ?

\- Désolée, grimaça la Gryffondor, je suis avec Alicia. On a des routines ensemble.

\- Hm… Les jumeaux je ne vous demande pas…

Les deux garçons avaient métamorphosé leurs robes en team Weasley et Aurélia secoua la tête. Elle envisagea de demander à Elisa, mais le regard assassin de Trisha l'en dissuada. Mais Angelina lui attrapa le cou.

\- Allez, on reste ensemble.

Aurélia rigola mais accepta. Elle et Angelina s'étaient exercées quelque fois, et elle avait pu juger d'un niveau acceptable quand Angelina venait parfois au CSD. Donc oui, elle pouvait jouer avec elle.

Le premier duel opposa Les jumeaux Weasley avec leurs robes de sorciers en « Team Weasley » qui fit rire l'audience. Aurélia remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas trop de monde. Thatcham n'était pas là par exemple… Elle était sans doute avec Lisa dans la salle du club. La Poufsouffle avait un projet sur les incantations et leur construction. Aurélia rattraperait la semaine prochaine.

Helen gagna le duel alors que son partenaire, Marcus Fenwick un Serdaigle se vit paralysé par Fred.

Puis Aurélia et Angelina se virent appelées et se retrouvèrent devant Trisha et… Elisa. Ce qui fit exploser de rire Aurélia.

\- Hey ! Répliqua Elisa avec un sourire elle-même.

\- Qui est l'huissier ? Qui est la main soi-disant innocente du hasard ? s'écria Aurélia.

\- Moi, répondit Rhonda.

\- Cela explique cela, s'exclama la jeune Gryffondor sous les rires de l'audience.

\- Préparez-vous les larves, rigola Helen, prêtes ? Partez !

Aurélia brandit sa baguette et psalmoldia :

\- Petra Lancea !

Des petites pierres apparurent et tirèrent sur Trisha et Elisa telles des balles de plomb qui en poussèrent des glapissements alors qu'Elisa lança un sort du bouclier en catastrophe. Aurélia en sourit et augmenta la puissance en levant sa baguette. La taille des pierres grossit, cette fois elles avaient la taille d'un poing.

Angelina en profita pour courir en avant et alors qu'Aurélia baissa le bras pour ne pas la blesser, Angelina lança un Expulso ! Mais Elisa le bloqua et le renvoya, Aurélia qui était juste derrière glissa sur le côté et lança un :

\- Repello !

Sort réfléchi et envoyé à l'extérieur. Trisha envoya un Defringo, mais bloqué avec un sort de bouclier mais qui disparut directement dès qu'Aurélia le baissa.

\- Flipendo Unda ! cria Aurélia.

Un énorme geste du bras lança un sort de flipendo en arc de cercle qui fit tomber Elisa en arrière. Angelina lança :

\- Stupéfix ! sur Trisha qui se le prit en pleine poire.

Dès que le bouclier tomba. C'était perdu pour les Poufsouffles. Il suffit qu'Angelina lance un sort de désarmement et Elisa avait perdu.

Aurélia s'avança vers son amie Tet l'aida à se relever sous les applaudissements :

\- Sérieusement, il faut que tu bouges. On en avait déjà parlé. Si tu continues, je vais venir te chercher par la peau des fesses pour te faire courir le matin.

\- Quoi ? Ah non, jamais !

\- Liz, tu as de bons appuis mais bon sang il faut que tu bouges !

Aurélia lança un regard à Trisha qui était un peu énervée. Elle comprenait, elle aussi détestait perdre.

\- Tu as de bons réflexes, mais tu manques de prise de risques, dit Aurélia du bout des lèvres. Tu étais tellement collée à Elisa pour la protéger que tu n'as pas vu qu'Angelina était à deux mètres de toi.

Trisha se contenta de lever un sourcil, surprise. Aurélia ne comprit pas :

\- Bah quoi ? C'est… vous vous donnez bien des conseils en fin de duel ou… ?

Elle tourna sa tête vers Angelina qui la rassura d'une tape sur le dos.

\- Oui, t'inquiètes !

\- C'est juste qu'on n'est pas habituées à te voir donner des conseils ou aider les gens que tu n'apprécies pas, dit Trisha d'un ton direct en sortant de la piste avec elles.

Aurélia ne releva pas. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Mais avec une pointe d'agacement cette fois.

Cependant si subtile, qu'elle ne fut pas remarquée. Ce qui était une bonne chose pour elle.

Aurélia et Angelina se firent éliminer par Adrian et Tabitha, les deux Serpentards amis avec les nouveaux Aces, Terrence et Heather. Angelina fut sortie en premier mais Aurélia dura plus longtemps. Elle faillit sortir Adrian d'un Repulso, mais Tabitha renvoya le sort à la dernière minute et Aurélia en tomba à la renverse. Il était difficile de se battre contre deux personnes, notamment synchronisées qui savaient se battre ensemble.

\- En conditions de combat réel, ce ne se serait pas passé comme ça, marmonna Aurélia.

\- Mauvaise perdante, rigola Thelma.

\- Non. Réaliste. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai perdu aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je respecte les règles du Duel classique. Car crois-moi, quand tous les coups sont permis, les choses sont vraiment différentes, insista Aurélia.

Les élèves avaient quitté la salle secrète du Challenge (une salle circulaire cachée dans la tour d'Astronomie), et partaient dans leurs salles communes respectives, mais Aurélia voulait faire un crochet par le CSD pour récupérer un livre sur la magie élémentaire.

Helen qui écoutait derrière renifla :

\- Conditions réelles hein ? J'aimerais bien voir ça.

\- T'inquiètes pas, répliqua Aurélia à voix si basse que seules Thelma et la Serdaigle pouvaient l'entendre. Ça peut s'arranger.

Helen leva un sourcil, alors qu'Aurélia reprit une expression un peu plus enjouée.

Elle savait quoi proposer comme prochain Survival aux Aces.

 **oOoOoO**

Le reste de la semaine passa, et Aurélia apprit que la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard était prévue le dernier week-end d'Octobre, le jour d'Halloween en réunion des préfets. Percy demanda alors des volontaires pour accompagner les troisièmes années et présenter les commerces en plus de leur surveillance, et le retour au château :

\- Je sais que c'est ennuyeux, mais vous y passerez tous même si ce n'est pas ce week-end menaça le préfet en chef.

Aurélia en soupira comme certains, et hocha la tête. Finalement, elle fut l'une des premières à inscrire son nom sur le planning, Quentin regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- Oh ? tu fais le week-end de Novembre ?

\- Je ne peux pas celui-ci, dit Aurélia entre ses dents, j'ai un truc de prévu.

\- CSD ? demanda Quentin en fronçant les sourcils. On a justement annulé toutes réunions avec les Aces pour profiter de Pré-Au-Lard.

\- Non, répondit Aurélia d'un ton neutre.

Elle passa le parchemin à Cédric qui la remercia. Quentin était bien plus intéressé par leur conversation.

\- Non ? Comment ça non ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

\- Pourquoi t'en fais un mystère ?

\- J'ai des choses qui me regardent personnellement, tu sais ! Je ne suis pas obligée de tout vous dire ! s'énerva Aurélia.

Il eut un temps d'arrêt. Certains avaient entendu Aurélia, qui s'empourpra immédiatement. EN serrant les dents, elle se leva brusquement :

\- On a terminé ?

Percy fut pris au dépourvu, mais hocha la tête :

\- Si tu as rempli le planning oui…

Aurélia sortit alors de la salle de la réunion en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de baguette.

\- N'oublie pas que tu es de ronde ce soir…

\- Je sais ! répondit Aurélia avec irritation. Je ne suis pas débile !

Et elle disparut. Quentin tourna sa tête vers Izzie qui était aussi confuse que lui :

\- Mais quel Doxy l'a piquée ? »

Quentin essaya de parler à Aurélia plus tard, mais elle l'évita avant qu'il passe sous silence son éclat de colère. Puis elle fut difficile à voir pendant les jours qui suivirent, prétextant un grand nombre de devoirs et pas mal de travail. Ce qui était vrai. Quand elle n'était pas au CSD, elle travaillait sur son projet de magie élémentaire, le Spiritus Sui ou bien les devoirs supplémentaires en Potions et Alchimie. Elle était aussi au club de cette dernière discipline, et Lisa avait reçu l'ordre de Rogue de lui donner des expérimentations plus cadrées et compliquées. C'était grisant d'avoir un tel défi, mais c'était aussi épuisant. Finalement, la sensation de danser dans la main du directeur des Serpentard commençait réellement à l'énerver et sa frustration montait si bien, qu'elle écopa d'un carton rouge au foot :

\- Tacle irrégulier ? s'exclama Dean Thomas qui brandissait un carton rouge de colère. T'as craqué ou quoi ? Hors du terrain ! Immédiatement !

Aurélia gronda, mais aida tout de même son adversaire, un Serdaigle de sixième année à remonter sur ses pieds.

Elle passa le reste de la partie allongée sur un banc qu'elle conjura et s'y allongea en regardant le ciel nuageux. Tout partait en vrille. Elle sentait la colère monter mais ne savait pas trop d'où ça venait. A chaque fois qu'une première année venait la voir pour un conseil ou qu'on lui disait quelque chose en rapport à sa putain de responsabilité de préfète, elle avait envie de frapper quelqu'un.

Et Rogue et ses putains de devoirs sans aucune raison. Ah non, elle allait avoir une explication cette fois !

Donc le vendredi après-midi, Aurélia attendit les bras croisés devant la porte close du cours de Potions. La cloche sonna et la porte s'ouvrit laissant le flot des deuxièmes années dont Louis et sa bande. Colin affichait encore une mine déconfite avec sa copie à la main. Le regard du garçon rencontra celui de la jeune fille aux cheveux violets :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Colin se contenta de secouer la tête. Aurélia fronça les sourcils et tendit sa main. Le garçon hésita mais Aurélia insista d'un regard inquisiteur. Alors il lui tendit sa copie et elle la lut rapidement :

\- C'est injuste. Déclara-t-elle. Tu as certes fait des erreurs, mais il t'a noté bien trop durement. Tu ne mérites pas un Désolant. Et la pratique ?

Colin se contenta de regarder ailleurs. Isaac lui tapota l'épaule, et Louis croisa les bras. Il n'allait aps dire du mal de son directeur de maison, il le respectait comme toute sa maison.

\- Okay, dit Aurélia. J'ai compris. Lundi en fin d'après-midi, vous venez au labo 3 d'Alchimie, on revoit les bases et on fera une potion Néon. D'accord ?

Colin la regarda avec espoir :

\- Mais je veux pas te déranger…

\- Colin, coupa Aurélia d'un ton définitif. Je te l'avais promis. Ramenez-vous. Qui a besoin de soutien ?

\- Isaac, Ginny et Colin. Owen, Oswald et moi on est bons, dit Louis d'un ton coupant mais fier.

Aurélia lui sourit, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis entra dans la salle de classe vide alors que Louis remettait ses cheveux en place.

Le professeur Rogue une fois de plus était à son bureau et cette fois Aurélia lui posa ses exercices et un document qu'elle avait lu pour en faire un rapport sur son bureau. Sans la regarder, il lui tendit une nouvelle liasse de parchemins et lui donna un petit livre. Aurélia les prit, et resta plantée devant son bureau.

\- Vous pouvez partir, Miss Ruva.

\- Sauf votre respect Monsieur, j'aimerais un peu de clarification, répliqua Aurélia en serrant les papiers et le livre.

Rogue s'interrompit dans sa correction et rencontra le regard d'Aurélia empli de défi. Le maître de Potions posa sa plume et croisa ses doigts l'air ennuyé :

\- Et bien ? Exprimez-vous.

\- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi je reçois autant de devoirs supplémentaires. Je conçois que c'est en complément avec mon épreuve d'Alchimie aux BUSES mais le niveau de la plupart de ces exercices dépasse de loin le niveau attendu lors de l'examen. Je veux savoir pour QUOI je travaille plus durement que les autres.

Aurélia n'était pas dupe. Elle avait comparé les notes et les exercices que Jean avait eus lors de sa propre épreuve d'Alchimie ou ceux de Lisa. C'était les seuls qui avaient passé l'épreuve ainsi que Kain l'année précédente.

Le professeur Rogue la regarda sans laisser transparaître une seule émotion quand finalement il soupira à peine :

\- Miss Ruva. Savez-vous combien d'élèves deviennent des Maîtres de Potions en sortant de l'école ?

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Cinq une fois toutes les cinq générations. Je ne parle pas de Potionnistes, mais de Maître de Potions, ce qui est une certification délivrée avec un Doctorat en Potions.

Aurélia écarquilla ses yeux. Alors que Rogue continua son exposé :

\- Maintenant. Combien d'élèves deviennent Maître Alchimiste ?

Aurélia secoua doucement la tête.

\- Evidemment, répliqua Rogue d'un ton sardonique. Il n'y a qu'une personne depuis le début de la guerre qui poursuit ses études dans cet objectif. Mr Roy Ackerley.

Aurélia compris alors brusquement :

\- Un Doctorat. Moi ? C'est une blague ?

\- Non Ruva, répondit le Maître de Potions, je ne suis pas très blagueur.

\- Mais enfin professeur, paniqua la Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas équipée… et puis moi ? Je ne pense pas être la meilleure élève.

\- Vous en avez les capacités, répliqua Rogue d'un ton définitif.

Aurélia resta coite.

\- Vos résultats en Potions et en Alchimie dépassent de loin ceux de vos camarades et pas seulement dans votre promo. Vous comprenez des méthodes complexes et savez les décomposer. Vos résultats en Métamorphose sont plus qu'honorables, maintenant Miss Ruva… vous êtes aussi une bonne élève en Défense mais quelque chose me dit que vous ne le faites pas par passion mais par nécessité. Ce qui n'est pas le cas avec l'Alchimie. Cette discipline vous fait vivre.

Aurélia se figea, et lentement leva la tête pour regarder Rogue qui n'avait pas cillé une seule fois.

\- être Maître alchimiste demande de la discipline, de la rigueur, du travail acharné, car ce n'est pas juste un Doctorat qu'il vous faudra mais un Doctorat et deux maîtrises. Un Doctorat en Potions, une maîtrise en Métamorphose et une en Arithmancie. Puis finalement quand vous aurez ces certifications il vous faudra présenter une thèse et l'étudier. Cela représentera dix ans de votre vie Miss Ruva, et un fort engagement. Vous devrez sans doute partir en France car ce sont les plus avancés sur la discipline.

Aurélia était réellement sous le choc alors que le professeur Rogue la regardait avec des yeux flamboyants :

\- Pensez-y très sérieusement. Mais sachez que je vous informe que votre vie pourrait être bien plus que ce que vous voyez. Ne laissez pas votre stupidité remettre en question votre potentiel. Sortez maintenant.

Puis comme s'il ne s'était rien passé Rogue reprit sa correction alors qu'Aurélia sortit du cachot comme frappée d'un éclair.

Aurélia ne parla à personne de ce que le professeur lui avait dit. Ni à Elisa. Ni au Trio. Ni aux Aces. En fait, elle ne voulait pas en parler, elle devait d'abord intégrer le fait que les gens aient été assez stupides pour croire qu'elle était si brillante ou digne d'intérêt. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait plus.

Elle n'explosa pas. Elle donna le cours de Potions à ses Gamins, et vit Colin reprendre des couleurs. Elle fit ses rondes avec Chuck, Izzie, même Cédric, et blaguait assez pour cacher son humeur.

Les jours passèrent. La fin d'Octobre approchait, et Aurélia pensa à parler au Trio de son idée de Fight Club pour une prochaine séance d'Aces. Quentin n'essaya même pas de l'arrêter cette fois. Il se contenta de soupirer très profondément et apposer le Fight Club le premier week-end de Décembre. Méphisto était excité comme un Occamy et Teddy refusa immédiatement de combattre. Il fut taquiné et ça partit vite en sucette quand se balancèrent des sorts de chatouillis dans la salle. Oui, parfois le Trio et Aurélia avaient des idées délirantes. Ça donnait de l'idée pour un Survival uniquement avec le sort de Chatouillis.

Le vingt octobre, fut l'anniversaire d'Elisa qu'elle partageait avec deux élèves. Cédric et un élève de Serdaigle dénommé Aaron Woodbridge. Elle offrit un ogham de flamme à Elisa. C'était une pierre qui faisait apparaitre une flamme qui ne brulait pas les mains ainsi qu'un carnet à la couverture jaune avec un petit blaireau qui joue avec un lionceau.

La Poufsouffle la remercia alors qu'Aurélia posa un sac de bonbons et de chocolat ainsi qu'un carnet en spirale quadrillé en jaune et noir qui changeait toujours de couleur, devant Cédric qui en fut extrêmement surpris :

\- Pour la ronde que tu m'as remplacée la semaine dernière… et tes conseils pour mon rôle de préfète. Merci.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide.

\- Joyeux anniversaire.

Elle était loin l'époque où elle s'enfuyait devant le garçon car elle le considérait comme un rappel effroyable de la réalité qui approchait. C'était toujours le cas… mais maintenant, elle se disait qu'elle voudrait bien faire en sorte qu'il reste vivant. Elle se devait d'essayer ça.

Aurélia prétendit assez longtemps de ne pas être en crise existentielle silencieuse. Elle avait enfermé tous ses doutes et ses colères qui montaient derrière des occupations et des sourires. Tout le monde ou presque était tombé dans le panneau. Presque…

Alors qu'elle sortait d'une énième réunion de préfets, Heidi Macavoy lui souhaita bonne nuit et Aurélia hocha la tête pour suivre Quentin et Izzie, quand la Poufsouffle lui lança un peu hésitante :

\- Tu… Tu vas bien ?

Aurélia se figea et se tourna vers la préfète, qui la regardait avec un mélange de compassion, d'inquiétude mais aussi… de compréhension.

Heidi Macavoy était toujours joyeuse et sympa. Jamais Aurélia ne l'avait vu s'énerver, être triste ou plongée dans ses doutes. Personne ne semblait lui demandait à elle, si elle allait bien. Aurélia ne comprenait pas les gens toujours gentils et serviables comme elle ou Elisa. Elle s'en méfiait, c'était admis. Mais sachant qu'elle jouait aussi à ce jeu dernièrement, cela lui avait permis une incursion dans le monde de l'hypocrisie. Peut-être que c'était plus simple de perdre dans les autres que de se regarder dans une glace.

\- Non, souffla Aurélia d'une voix vraiment basse.

Et elle s'éloigna, sous le regard d'Heidi.

Finalement le jour d'Halloween arriva, Aurélia se gratta la tête. Généralement, il y avait toujours des catas lors des Halloween d'Harry Potter, c'était une constante. Mais depuis l'année dernière, le canon avait changé. Alors il n'y avait pas de trop de chances que Black tente de s'introduire dans l'école cette fois. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle en était sûre à cent pour cent.

C'était aussi le jour de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard… et son rendez-vous avec Nathaniel. Aurélia se leva de bonne heure pour courir dans le parc histoire de se délier l'esprit. Elle était trop dans sa tête en ce moment donc, il fallait au moins qu'elle aborde cette expérience avec le moins de poids possible, sinon ça allait exploser. Elle revint pile, le temps de prendre une douche, et quand elle entra dans la chambre pour se changer, Angelina s'étirait, Alicia se peignait, Thelma choisissait des vêtements et Trinity déjà habillée lisait un livre.

\- Salut, salua Aurélia enroulée dans sa serviette et son bac avec ses potions et shampoings à la main.

\- Bonjour Auré, sourit Angelina. Tu viens avec nous où tu vas avec le Trio à Pré-au-Lard cette fois ?

\- Non, j'ai un truc de prévu, répondit Aurélia en attrapant des vêtements dans son placard.

Les filles s'échangèrent un regard, alors qu'elle trouva une robe quadrillée noire et grise, des collants gris en laine…

\- J'étais sûre de l'avoir posé par-là, grommela-t-elle.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Angelina en se dirigeant vers elle.

\- Un pull bleu marine.

Angelina l'aida à chercher en déplaçant les vêtements. Aurélia s'habilla rapidement.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Angelina d'un ton innocent.

\- Rien de particulier.

\- Hm… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu nous caches quelque chose ? la taquina la Poursuiveuse.

Aurélia resta silencieuse, alors qu'elle cherchait encore un pull. Angelina en tira un.

\- Oh, un voilà un… Ah non, il est violet. Mais il t'irait bien.

Aurélia se figea devant l'habit. Qui arborait un énorme B sur le devant. Elle en lâcha la pile de t-shirts qu'elle tenait.

\- Merde ! j'étais sûre de lui avoir rendu !

Elle se précipita vers la table devant la fenêtre et écrivit une missive très vite. Angelina joue avec le pull.

\- A qui est le pull Auré ?

\- A…

Elle buta sur les mots.

\- A p… Personne.

\- Menteuse, lâcha Thelma avec un énorme sourire. Dis-donc… ce rien de particulier… C'est un rendez-vous ?

Alicia lâcha un cri aigu à peine humain alors que Trinity baissa son livre avec un désintérêt feint.

\- Avec le garçon du pull ? poursuivit Thelma.

Aurélia devint rouge pivoine.

\- Non. Avec… quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Oh ? On avance les filles, s'exclama Angelina. Alors Aurélia ? On joue avec les cœurs de deux garçons ?

\- Qui aurait cru ? s'exclama Alicia exagérément dramatique.

\- Moi qui était sûre que tu sortais avec Méphisto, souffla Trinity.

Toute la chambrée dont Aurélia se tourna vers Trinity.

\- Mais pas du tout ?! s'étrangla Aurélia.

\- C'est vrai qu'il te regarde… réalisa Thelma.

\- Non ! coupa Aurélia, On est seulement amis !

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu, sourit Alicia. Tu as rendez-vous avec qui ?

\- C'n'est rien, on va boire un thé, échanger des banalités… éluda la tempête violette.

\- Aurélia. J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, dit gravement Angelina.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre ! Je ne sors avec personne ! Je vous interdis d'en parler hors de ces murs !

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche, puis trouva finalement un pull bleu derrière la tête d'Angelina. Elle vint au placard mais Angelina fut plus rapide.

\- Dis-le !

\- Non !

\- Si ! Ou on te fera parler !

Aurélia s'interrompit avec un éclat de colère.

\- J'aimerais bien te voir essayer.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux d'Angelina qui fit un signe de tête à Alicia qui pointa sa baguette pour lancer un sort de chatouillis sur la jeune fille qui en tomba par terre en riant.

\- Parle !

\- Nooooooon !

Alicia augmenta la pression, alors qu'Aurélia hurlait et riait. Trinity secoua la tête.

\- Sadiques, siffla Trinity alors que Thelma se penchait sur l'infortunée.

\- Alors ?

\- Ok. Ok !

Alicia interrompit le sort et Aurélia essoufflée se remit sur le dos.

\- Il s'appelle Nathaniel.

\- Tiens… ? dit Thelma. Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

\- Je sais ! s'exclama Angelina, c'est le mec qui a aidé tout l'été au cinéma non ? L'apprenti Briseur de sorts ?!

\- Il a quel âge ? dit Alicia en fronçant les sourcils.

\- 22 ans. Et ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant, bande de curieuses, marmonna Aurélia. C'est juste un rendez-vous classique.

Sous ces mots, les quatre filles arrêtèrent de rire et s'échangèrent un regard plutôt alarmé. Qu'Aurélia vit et en fronça les sourcils :

\- Quoi ?

\- Heureusement que c'est un rendez-vous non romantique, rigola Angelina en se forçant. C'est pas hyper légal.

Aurélia en écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ? Comment ça ? _Oh. Oooooh. Ah oui. Elle avait quinze ans et lui vingt-deux. Elle était mineure. Genre, vraiment légalement mineure. Ça lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit, mais... Ouais, toute idée de romance pouvait direct passer par la fenêtre. Tant qu'elle risquait de coûter un procès pénal à d'éventuels prétendants (parce qu'évidemment elle n'était attiré que par des gars ayant la vingtaine passée, merci à sn cerveau d'adulte !), c'était sûr, elle allait faire une croix dessus._

\- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Aurélia très sérieusement, je le tuerai avant même que le système judiciaire ne se mette en place.

Cela rassura grandement les quatre filles alors qu'Aurélia secoua la tête. Il n'y avait aucune raison, que ça aille dans cette direction. Nath apparemment adorait flirter, elle l'avait vu maintes fois, entre les filles qui venait au cinéma, ou celles du tournoi du duel. Elle ne le prenait pas du tout au sérieux sur ce département-là, même s'il avait tendance à la faire rougir car il était étonnamment perspicace. Ce salopard savait jouer et elle jouerait aussi.

Il n'était rien de plus que sa distraction. Elle l'utilisait sans aucun remords.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison de penser ça, c'est un pote, dit Aurélia. Rien de plus. Et franchement, Merlin merci.

Les quatre filles se regardèrent avec un sourire soulagé, alors qu'Aurélia enfilait son pull bleu marine. Ce serait plus marrant d'observer la situation se résoudre.

Aurélia entra dans la Grande Salle avec sa cape noire à boutons dorés à capuche et ses cheveux rassemblés en larges chignons avec une écharpe grise perlée qu'elle avait métamorphosée de son écharpe rouge et or. Elle s'assit aux côtés du Trio qui était aussi habillé en civil, alors qu'Angelina et les filles lui lançaient un regard entendu. Méphisto le remarqua :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien, répondit précipitamment Aurélia. Vous pensez faire quoi à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Passer à Zonko dit Teddy, y'a une commande pour le trafic à la Poste qu'on doit récupérer, aussi aller à Honeyduckes et finir aux trois balais. Tu viens avec nous ?

\- Je ne peux pas dit Aurélia. J'ai…

Elle inspira en évitant soigneusement le regard de Méphisto.

\- Un rendez-vous.

Un pégase passa entre les quatre amis. Quentin hocha lentement la tête, comprenant le coup de colère d'Aurélia. Quoique ?

\- Un rendez-vous, répéta Méphisto.

\- Oui. Mais, pas galant, dit Aurélia précipitamment. C'est euh… Un ami que j'ai rencontré cet été, enfin un peu avant, et on va juste boire un thé… finit-elle misérablement.

Le silence qui suivit était très gênant, jusqu'à ce que Teddy passe la carafe de café à Aurélia.

\- Vous irez où ?

\- Pas à Pieddodu, j'espère, lâcha Méphisto faussement blagueur.

Mais ses yeux ne blaguaient pas.

\- Non, dit Aurélia. Je n'en sais rien en fait, Nate m'a dit qu'il voulait aller quelque part, je serais de retour à l'heure pour rentrer.

\- Hm.

Méphisto se contenta de boire son verre de lait, alors que Teddy était amusé. Quentin lui regardait Aurélia plutôt sévèrement. Teddy lui cilla.

\- Nate… Nathaniel Simpson ? Le Briseur de sorts qui t'a aidé à monter le ciné cet été ?

\- Lui-même.

Teddy et Quentin échangèrent un regard alors que Méphisto posait lentement son verre de lait sur la table.

\- Attends… il y aura quelqu'un d'autre à part vous deux ? s'exclama Quentin à voix basse.

\- Ouais. Je pense. Enfin. Peut-être, je n'en suis pas sûre.

\- Merlin Aurélia !

\- Il ne va rien se passer, soupira Aurélia. Je le tabasserai si jamais.

\- Cela ne me rassure pas du tout, dit Quentin les dents serrées. Nous allons t'accompagner.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Tu n'as pas voix au chapitre, s'imposa Quentin d'une voix définitive.

Aurélia secoua la tête. Les gens étaient dingues. Il fallait se calmer.

\- Bon… marmonna la fille aux cheveux magenta. D'accord.

\- Merlin merci, siffla Méphisto d'un ton méphistophélique.

Aurélia préféra boire son café.

oOoOoO

Les Détraqueurs étaient fichtrement effrayants, tellement qu'Aurélia vit des élèves faire demi-tour alors qu'ils atteignaient la grille, car les gardiens d'Azkaban y flottaient. Elle interrompit un groupe en se plaçant devant eux et s'écria :

\- Tout le monde derrière moi.

Les élèves qui savaient qu'elle savait invoquer un Patronus obéirent, et certains qui avaient rebroussé chemin, décidèrent de la suivre. Elle invoqua Magnus qui grogna et ouvrit la voie obligeant les Détraqueurs à s'éloigner. Méphisto, Teddy et Quentin invoquèrent aussi leur Patronus.

Le coyote de Méphisto gambada dans la neige en compagnie d'un puma ! Celui-ci appartenait à Quentin qui marchait la tête haute alors que le félin suivait le coyote. Une musaraigne argentée sautait aussi derrière les deux animaux. Aurélia en fut agréablement surprise :

\- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant excitée vers Teddy et Quentin.

\- Moi, depuis Septembre, dit Quentin d'un ton fébrile.

Il restait encore un peu effrayé par les Détraqueur.

\- Et moi depuis la semaine dernière, dit Teddy. On voulait t'en faire la surprise.

Aurélia sourit largement et entoura les épaules de Teddy avec son bras libre.

Finalement le groupe d'élèves se sépara dès qu'il arriva dans le village. Certains enfants remercièrent Aurélia et le Trio. Il était très rassurant de savoir que des élèves maitrisaient le Patronus, et Aurélia savait de source sûre qu'Elisa ferait la même chose quand elle arriverait.

Aurélia regarda l'heure, c'était le moment.

\- Je vous laisse. Envoyez-moi un Patronus en cas de pépin, dit-elle à ses amis.

Quentin la jugea profondément du regard, alors que Teddy l'observait d'un regard navré.

\- Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de nous, dit Méphisto avec raideur. Où est-il ?

\- Les gars, c'est ridicule, je…

\- Où ? monta la voix du garçon qui s'avança vers elle, le regard menaçant.

Aurélia laissa tomber les armes et leur indiqua la rue parallèle qui abritait des boutiques plus confidentielles dont une qui vendait des livres anciens. Le quatuor s'engagea alors et avancèrent quelques mètres avant d'arriver devant la devanture d'une vieille boutique. Devant, un jeune homme était devant la vitrine en train de lire un livre sous les feuilles qui tombaient. Il avait un casque de walkman sur les oreilles. Il portait un bonnet, une écharpe toutes deux grises sur un long manteau noir et un pantalon de toile gris perle. Son pull était aussi bleu marine. Aurélia ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette fois, ils étaient vraiment assortis.

Aurélia avait les mains un peu moites, car franchement, elle avait peur que le Trio lui fonde dessus comme un seul homme pour le tuer. Ce qui serait drôle à regarder mais dramatique compte tenu des circonstances.

\- Salut, dit Aurélia en le saluant.

Nathaniel sourit largement en la reconnaissant et se débarrassa de son casque pour voir les autres garçons qui l'entouraient comme des gardes du corps. Le garçon le plus grand des trois s'avança en le fusillant du regard :

\- Bonjour, dit Méphisto d'un ton froid. Méphisto Pinto. Ami d'Aurélia.

\- Quentin Martins, joignit Quentin les bras croisés.

\- Teddy Mint, soupira Teddy bien moins énervé que les autres.

Nathaniel leva un sourcil, puis regarda Aurélia qui avait un regard navré et sembla comprendre immédiatement. Il allait ouvrir sa bouche pour parler, quand…

\- Ah, j'adore cette boutique, s'exclama Gilbert en sortant. Tu vois, Nath, à Londres y'a la quantité, mais la qualité c'est dans les boutiques confidentielles, pas dans le fichu chemin de traverse.

Gilbert s'interrompit en voyant Aurélia qui soupira de soulagement en le voyant. Par contre Nathaniel, aurait pu lui dire !

Elle se tourna alors directement vers le Trio qui avait aussi un regard très soulagé. Mais pas Méphisto. Oh non. Pas lui. Il n'avait pas lâché Nathaniel du regard et semblait le maudire et lui envoyer le message clair que sa mort prochaine était programmée s'il touchait à un cheveu de la petite tête violette en face de lui.

\- Bon rendez-vous, dit Méphisto avec raideur tout en s'éloignant.

Aurélia voulut dire quelque chose mais Quentin secoua la tête en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule :

\- Je lui parlerai. Amuse-toi bien.

Teddy lui lança un clin d'œil et suivit son ami. Aurélia réajusta sa cape et se tourna vers Gilbert qui était vraiment confus alors que Nathaniel semblait être sur le point d'exploser de rire.

\- Allez, dit l'ancien Serpentard. Allons-y !

Il tendit la main à Aurélia qui en leva un sourire et lança un regard à Gilbert qui la rassura d'un clin d'œil. Alors Aurélia soupira et prit la main de Nathaniel pour transplaner…

POUF.

Les trois jeunes gens réapparurent devant un cottage au milieu d'un highland d'Ecosse. Aurélia se tourna et découvrit que la maison était au sommet d'une colline qui donnait sur le village de Pré-Au-Lard en contrebas. Elle pouvait voir le château de Poudlard qui était dressé sur la communauté.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda l'adolescente au Serpentard qui ouvrit la porte pour l'inviter dedans.

\- Chez ma grand-mère sourit largement Nathaniel, elle est partie en voyage pour rendre visite à mon grand-oncle d'une durée indéterminée. Il habite en France.

Sitôt dit, elle suivit tout de même un peu raide Nathaniel à l'intérieur et découvrit, un cottage simple avec juste une chambre, des fourneaux, un canapé devant une cheminée et une grande bibliothèque. L'endroit était propre.

\- J'ai un appartement à Londres mais je viens ici tous les week-ends pour me changer les idées, et arroser les plantes de ma grand-mère, expliqua Nathaniel avec un sourire.

Gilbert entra comme s'il était déjà chez lui alors qu'Aurélia se débarrassait de sa cape qu'elle accrocha au porte-manteau. L'ancien Serdaigle lança un sort pour faire un feu dans la cheminée et consulta sa montre.

\- Ils devraient être…

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de deux silhouettes dans à travers le feu. Jarod et Séraphina entrèrent dans le salon et se débarrassèrent de la suie sur les vêtements avant de sourire à tous les autres :

\- Aurélia ! s'exclama Séraphina. Je suis ravie de te revoir, comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien, sourit largement la petite Gryffondor. Je ne savais pas que vous veniez.

\- Nath nous l'a interdit, lança Gilbert en roulant des yeux. Il voulait te faire une surprise, mais le connaissant…

Nathaniel éclata de rire.

\- … Je pense que c'était plutôt une blague, finit Gilbert alors que Jarod saluait Aurélia en l'étreignant amicalement.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as pris au sérieux ? T'es une môme de quinze ans. Tu es trop mignonne, éclata de rire Nathaniel. On est même assortis.

Son rire redoubla. Aurélia le regarda l'œil vitreux. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire. Elle le savait. Son âge. Elle faisait encore le parallèle avec son âge réel. L'âge de son mental. Traîner avec des personnes plus vieilles plus proche de son âge réel, lui avait fait oublier le plus évident. L'évidence. Pour laquelle Bill la voyait comme une gamine. Pourquoi Nathaniel se foutait de sa gueule. Elle était une enfant. Une ado. Une idiote à qui on disait de ne pas faire sauter des boîtes aux lettres. Elle était encore loin du monde duquel elle avait été exclue. Malgré ses responsabilités, malgré ce qu'elle savait, malgré qui elle était. Elle ne récupèrerait jamais ce qu'elle avait perdu.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée, sourit légèrement Aurélia sans aucune joie. Je ne suis pas intéressée par les vioques. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de le croire ?

Silence. Nathaniel fronça les sourcils, son égo touché par la voix froide d'Aurélia.

\- Je croyais pourtant que tu étais intéressée par un certain rouquin, dit Nath d'un ton perfide. J'ai trouvé ça drôle.

Aurélia s'empourpra de colère. Gilbert leva le nez de son livre alors que Séraphina fixait Nathaniel d'un air réprobateur. Jarod hésitait à intervenir.

\- Nath… prévint Gilbert.

\- Et donc tu as pensé que j'étais une idiote qui prenait n'importe quelle goutte d'attention. J'en t'en prie Nathaniel. Si tu as un différend avec Bill, règle-le. Ne m'embarque pas dans tes conneries.

Aurélia contempla une seconde, la porte. Puis la seconde d'après, elle s'y dirigea pour quitter le cottage quand Nathaniel l'en empêcha.

\- Auré. Je suis désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme. C'était juste… j'ai trouvé ça drôle.

\- Et moi j'étais sincère, répondit Aurélia.

Elle le regardait d'un œil déçu.

\- Je voulais vraiment te connaître. C'est toi qui ne sais que flirter et qui m'a considérée comme une débile. Pas moi.

\- Je…

\- Je sais que j'ai quinze ans, craqua Aurélia. Je sais que j'ai une différence avec vous. Je sais que vous ne me voyez pas comme votre égale, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres. Je suis au courant, je le sais. Mais ça ne m'a jamais empêchée de vous apprécier et de vous considérer comme mes amis. Maintenant Nathaniel, elle se retourna vers lui, je suis d'avis qu'on n'en parle plus jamais et même… Ne me considère plus jamais comme une imbécile, car tu sais quoi ? Je n'hésiterai pas à te refaire le portrait.

Un blanc passa. Nathaniel ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

\- Je suis un Briseur de Sorts, tu sais ?

\- Oh, lâcha Aurélia sans aucune émotion. C'est sensé m'impressionner ?

Un autre silence passa et cette fois, ce furent Gilbert, Jarod et Séraphina qui éclatèrent de rire. La jeune femme s'approcha d'Aurélia et lui enroula le bras autour des épaules :

\- Je te rassure tout de suite Auré, il n'y a que les naïfs pour croire que tu n'es qu'une simple gamine de quinze ans, siffla-t-elle en jugeant profondément Nathaniel du regard alors que Gilbert était reparti lire son livre de Runes.

Jarod se contenta de donner un coup de poing à l'épaule de l'ex-Serpentard qui s'en plaignit alors qu'Aurélia se faisait guider au canapé. Séraphina lui offrit immédiatement du thé et redit encore qu'elle était vraiment contente de la revoir.

Le reste de la journée se passa extrêmement bien. Jarod et Gilbert échangèrent sur l'Imaginérium qui marchait et s'était trouvé une clientèle fidèle. Les chiffres étaient constants. Séraphina lâcha quelques mots sur les dossiers au ministère et les procès en cours. Lockart était vraiment un sacré dossier. Nathaniel lui parlait d'une boîte maudite qui lui rendait la vie impossible, et Aurélia… Elle parla de son avenir :

\- Un Doctorat en Alchimie soupira-t-elle. Franchement j'en suis choquée. Je ne pensais pas qu'on me voyait assumer un tel futur.

\- Je ne suis pas étonné, sourcilla Gilbert qui buvait une énième tasse de café.

Aurélia et le reste des adultes se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Je te connais depuis ton entrée à Poudlard Auré, je suis ton tuteur en Runes. Tu as l'esprit vif et une certaine flexibilité qui te permet une adaptabilité même dans les matières qui ne sont pas ton fort. Et puis je te rappelle qu'on a basé un commerce sur une de tes inventions qui est un savant mélange de runes, d'enchantement et d'alchimie.

\- Bref, sourit Jarod aux côtés de la tempête violette, il n'y a que toi, pour remettre en question ton talent.

\- Mais… fit Aurélia la mine déconfite.

\- Le doute est important, corrigea Séraphina avec gentillesse, c'est ce qui permet de perfectionner ses compétences, mais tu es vraiment trop exigeante avec toi-même.

\- Tu adores l'Alchimie, ajouta Jarod. Je me rappelle de cette lettre que tu m'as envoyée quand tu avais rejoins le club. Tu te plaignais beaucoup du président (un certain Roy) et j'étais sûr que j'allais t'envoyer une lettre pour t'empêcher de commettre un homicide (rires), mais tu adores vraiment cette discipline.

\- Sans doute, bougonna Aurélia, mais ce n'est pas vraiment utile en ce moment même pour le monde sorcier. La Défense… en sortant de l'école, je pourrais essayer les Aurors. Ou être Briseuse de sorts.

Nathaniel afficha un sourire. Aurélia se ravisa.

\- Non. Laissez tomber la dernière idée est à mettre à la poubelle.

Un nouveau rire les rassembla, alors que Nathaniel Simpson affichait une expression outrée.

\- Le département des Mystères peut t'intéresser dit Nathaniel plus sérieusement, tu pourrais faire des recherches en Alchimie tout en étant une Briseuse de Sorts. Tu as la pratique et une thèse en utilisant les ressources du département.

\- Hm…

\- Les Alchimistes sont rares, insista Nathaniel. Et franchement si c'est Rogue, l'un des meilleurs maîtres de potions de grande bretagne qui te le dit… Je te conseillerais de le prendre au sérieux.

\- Je suis quand même surpris qu'il t'ait dit tout cela, sourcilla Jarod. Rogue ne porte pas les Gryffondor dans son cœur, notamment une certaine gamine qui a humilié Ambrosios Yaxley lors de sa première année et s'est aventurée dans un souterrain piégé à sa troisième.

\- N'oublie pas le Basilic l'année dernière, siffla Gilbert.

Aurélia les regarda avec les yeux ronds.

\- Comment ?

\- Ma cousine est à Serdaigle, dit Gilbert en roulant des yeux.

\- Et Bill était plutôt explosé de rire quand il nous en a parlé cet été, sourit narquoisement Nathaniel.

Aurélia le fusilla du regard mais se contenta d'hocher la tête lentement alors que Séraphina les regardaient bouche bée sans comprendre.

\- Il s'est vraiment passé tout ça ?

Il était vrai que Séraphina avait été diplômée deux ans avant l'entrée d'Aurélia à Poudlard. La jeune femme rousse en secoua la tête scandalisée. Elle avait lu les articles mais était loin d'imaginer qu'Aurélia avait vécu des évènements aussi dingues dans le château.

\- Tu étais dans quelle maison Séraphina ? demanda Aurélia.

\- Poufsouffle mais le Choixpeau me voulait à Serdaigle, j'ai insisté pour aller dans la maison jaune et noir, sourit largement la jeune femme.

\- C'est plutôt rare ? sourcilla Nathaniel.

\- Et c'est le Serpentard qui parle, ricana la jeune femme. En fait, je connais bien le professeur Chourave, expliqua Séraphina, c'est une grande amie de ma mère. Alors je voulais qu'elle soit ma directrice.

Finalement, la journée s'acheva. Elle ne voyait pas plus clair mais avant de partir Séraphina lui glissa un mot à l'oreille :

\- J'ai un bon conseil pour toi. Prends ton temps. N'écoute pas les autres, pose tes propres échéances.

Elle sourit.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de griller les étapes Aurélia.

Celle-ci sourit largement alors que Gilbert regardait Séraphina avec une grande joie. Et bien. La romance semblait s'instiller entre les deux jeunes gens.

Puis finalement, Gilbert la ramena et repartit presque instantanément. Aurélia pensa quelques secondes… et rentra dans le château avec son ours qui ouvrait la voie.

Le banquet se passa bien. Méphisto faisait encore la tronche, mais Teddy et Quentin échangèrent avec Aurélia et lui révélèrent les stocks de carnets qu'ils avaient récupérés. On ria. On mangea. Certains chantèrent et finalement…

Aurélia et les Gryffondors rentrèrent dans leur tour quand un effroyable cri la tira de son silence honteux. Elle leva la tête immédiatement et poussa pour passer devant en criant : « Préfète, laissez-moi passer ! »

Evidemment, elle trouva la Grosse Dame lacérée, les cris choqués des élèves derrière eux. La Grosse Dame évidemment, livra le nom de Black et la paranoïa monta. Puis quand Percy vint pour estimer les dégâts, il fit passer l'ordre de Dumbledore qui demanda à tous et toutes de venir dans la Grande Salle. Aurélia, elle avait les yeux noircis par la fureur.

La toile était complètement détruite. Les lambeaux de toile tombaient au sol. Le bois du cadre avait été enfoncé par des coups de lame. Des hachures irrégulières mais répétées parfois au même endroit. Tous ces coups de couteaux… On aurait cru une terrible scène de crime. Et si la Grosse Dame avait été une _personne_? Bordel.

Elle avait beau savoir que Black était innocent, elle n'était pas dupe sur le type de torture psychologique que les Détraqueurs lui avait fait subir, et surtout… Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil aux témoignages qu'Elisa avait compilé sur le profil de Black à l'école. Ce mec était sans doute du « bon côté » son aversion pour ce qui portait du noir et vert, le fait qu'il avait enfermé son petit frère Regulus (actuel héros de guerre) dans un placard pendant vingt-quatre heures, le fait qu'il était un connard qui maltraitait les élèves dont la tête ne lui revenait pas, la rendait furieuse. Ce n'était pas ça être un Gryffondor. C'était ce genre de comportement qui rendait la maison rouge et or haïssable aux yeux des autres maisons. Il suffisait de peu pour qu'un Voldemort en puissance se retrouve parmi eux.

Aurélia avait vu le pire d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu mal tourner. Et il fallait faire preuve d'humilité pour le reconnaître. Black, voulait tellement se venger qu'il ne comprenait pas que prouver son innocence était la meilleure façon de le faire. Non. Ce crétin venait de s'aliéner tout un château de gosses. Il venait de s'aliéner les adultes qui auraient peut-être pu l'écouter.

Aurélia contempla une seconde l'idée de choper ce rat de malheur et de le cuisiner avec des carottes, mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées funestes par Percy qui ordonna une réunion exceptionnelle des préfets alors qu'ils étaient dans la grande salle où le professeur Dumbledore avait rassemblé les élèves avant de faire disparaître les tables et fait apparaître des sacs de couchage.

\- Extinction des feux dans dix minutes ! cria Percy alors qu'Aurélia le rejoignit hors de la Grande Salle.

Toutes les issues étaient condamnées. Les élèves seraient protégés. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si, ça allait changer quoi que ce soit.

« - Nous sommes tous réquisitionnés par le professorat pour faire des rondes toute la nuit, dit Percy d'une voix digne mais éraillée. Le professeur Dumbledore a ordonné qu'on reste à l'intérieur des murs, personne dans la tour des Gryffondors, et la moitié d'entre nous éveillée pendant que l'autre dort. La première ronde est de maintenant à 2h du matin. Qui en est ?

Aurélia ne leva pas la main alors que Quentin si. Elle préférait être dans la deuxième rotation. Et puis se connaissant, elle n'allait pas forcément fermer l'œil de toute la nuit.

Kenneth était donc dans le premier groupe et Aurélia rentra avec Izzie et Cédric dans la Grande Salle, elle jeta un sort d'attraction pour attraper un sac de couchage et se dirigea vers ses amis.

\- Alors ? demanda Teddy.

\- Où est Quentin ? interrogea Méphisto.

\- Il est parti en ronde. Je prends le relais à 2h du matin, expliqua Aurélia.

\- Tu es étrangement calme, siffla Méphisto.

\- Non. Je suis folle de rage, répliqua Aurélia. Si je chope ce connard, je lui passerais l'envie de faire faire des crises d'angoisse à mes premières années. D'ailleurs…

Elle se leva et fit un geste pour dire aux premières années de se rapprocher d'elle. Certains d'autres maisons vinrent, dont la petite Ambre Kwebana. Aurélia conjura une boule de lumière dont elle baissa la luminosité quand l'extinction des feux pris place. La lumière jaunâtre et tamisée calma des élèves. Elle resta assise au milieu des enfants et mit la main sur l'épaule d'une gamine qui tremblait de peur.

Sans déconner. Elle haïssait ça. Elle haïssait cette impuissance.

\- Auré ? souffla une voix basse, qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Quentin. C'est ton tour.

Aurélia hocha la tête et sortit de la grande Salle. Les élèves étaient tous séparés, mais pas en binôme, sachant que les professeurs étaient persuadés que Black ne viendrait pas à l'intérieur du château à ce moment-là. Aurélia dit qu'elle prenait le deuxième étage et le troisième. On hocha la tête.

Aurélia se retrouva devant le portrait de la sorcière borgne et la contempla pendant quelques secondes. Si elle y allait maintenant, elle pourrait foncer à Pré-Au-Lard en Glisseur, foncer à la Cabane Hurlante et choper possiblement Black. Peut-être qu'elle l'assommerait. Peut-être qu'elle tenterait de le raisonner. Mais toutes ces méthodes lui semblaient stupides.

Toutes ces méthodes la mettraient elle en danger, même si elle avait une baguette. Elle était brave mais pas inconsciente, plus précisément... Elle ne l'était plus.

Elle était une Gryffondor. Elle avait accès à la tour. Elle avait accès à ce foutu rat.

Au lieu de surfer sur la vague jusqu'à Juin et mettre Harry dans une position merdique… Elle pourrait plutôt provoquer les choses et prévenir celui qui doit être prévenu.

Le livre canon est mort. Vive le livre.

Elisa pouvait se faire cuire un œuf avec ses cours de surf. Elle allait s'occuper de ce cinglé et attraper Pettigrew. Elle le ferait à sa manière.

Par tous les moyens nécessaires.


	18. Aspirations - Part 04

**Cette année va être plus longues que prévu. Et je suis extrêmement surprise? Mais Aurélia ne veut apparemment pas me lâcher la grappe et compliquer les choses.**

 **Jour 16 du confinement... Et le temps semble long. J'espère que vous allez tout-e-s bien!**

Kuro_No_Kage : Rogue et Dumbledore sont les personnages les plus compliqué à écrire pour moi. Surtout Dumby. Rogue j'arrive à peu près à capter son esprit. Haha, j'espère bien que les Aces n'auront pas à gérer ce problème. C'est très Armée de Gryffondor, mais ils pratiquent de la magie très poussée qui pourrait leur être interdite. Sachant que ce sont des fondus de Défense, cela a du sens de protéger leurs arrières.

Le personnage de Nathaniel est BIEN plus complexe qu'on ne le pense. J'ai laissé un indice. Nath est particulier, j'avais une idée arrêtée sur lui, mais il est une sorte de projet en construction. Il agit réellement comme un connard, mais j'attends de voir une autre de ses facettes.

Asphodèle : Haha moi aussi au début, mais sachant que c'est juste dans le concept de mariage forcé, j'ai réalisé (avec une discussion avec Y aussi. Elle est ma conseillère xD) Nath a un double discours. Il suffit vraiment de le décrypter, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Jarod ne lui a pas donné un pain. Mais Gilbert l'a sans doute sonné les cloches Auré partie...

Aurélia essaie vraiment. Et cela change la donne. Elle ne veut pas être esclave de ses sentiments, mais il est compliqué de se battre contre soi-même. Elle tient, mais elle ne sera pas toujours logique ou cartésienne. Mais tant qu'elle fera en sorte de réparer ses erreurs, je pense que ça ira.

 ** _À propos de Gilbert Ronan…_**

 _Gilbert Ronan (prononcez guil-beurt) est Archiviste dans le Département de la Justice du Ministère de la Magie et un ancien Serdaigle. Le jeune homme a les cheveux bruns et ondulés et les yeux gris. Il a le sourire charmant et aime porter des pulls et des chemises. Il adore grimper aux arbres, regarder les étoiles et faire la sieste allongé sur la pelouse avec un livre sur le visage. Malgré son sourire, son côté discret mais érudit, son cœur sur la main… Gilbert a une vie absolument tragique._

 _Gilbert est l'un des quatre fils de Godfrey et Justine Ronan. Les parents de Gilbert se sont rencontrés à Poudlard en pleine guerre, ils étaient tous les deux à Serdaigle. En fait, la famille Ronan est presque toujours allée à Serdaigle. Les Ronan étaient une famille très influente avant la première guerre des ténèbres, mais leur neutralité les avait détruits. Voldemort voulait leur soutien, l'Ordre du Phénix aussi, et ainsi tous les frères aînés de Gilbert avaient été tués les uns après les autres. Gabriel, l'aîné avait été assassiné alors qu'il sortait du Ministère. Gontran, le deuxième avait été torturé à mort par les Mangemorts qui le soupçonnaient de cacher des Nés-Moldus. Enfin, Gregory, le troisième, avait été transformé en loup-garou et vivait à présent en Europe de L'Est dans une colonie, après s'être enfui pour échapper aux ordres de Greyback. Le petit Gilbert était bien trop jeune pour s'en rappeler mais ses parents n'avaient plus jamais été les mêmes. Pour protéger leur dernier fils, ils l'avaient envoyé en France pendant trois ans. Quand Gilbert était revenu, son père était tombé malade et avait succombé d'une maladie magique, pas la dragoncelle. Personne ne sut vraiment de quoi il était mort._

 _Gilbert eut une enfance plutôt discrète. Il était un enfant gentil, généreux, poli, mais n'avait pas d'amis. Sa petite cousine Saoirse Ronan était sa seule amie malgré leurs cinq ans de différence. Les Ronan restaient une famille soudée, surtout depuis la mort de son père qui était le deuxième fils, Godfrey. Ils étaient tout le temps chez Gilbert pour faire en sorte que sa mère et lui soient toujours entourés. Cela expliqua pourquoi Justine ne craqua pas. Elle avait assez de soutien pour ne pas s'effondrer, malgré la tragédie qui l'avait frappée. Chaque Noël, elle recevait une lettre de Gregory qui la faisait pleurer._

 _Finalement, Gilbert entra à Poudlard et comme tous les Ronan fut réparti à Serdaigle. Mais en vérité, aucune autre maison n'était faite pour Gilbert comme Serdaigle. Certainement, il aurait pu accepter Poufsouffle. Une vie de solitude… peut-être qu'il voulait une famille. Mais Gilbert était un solitaire, naturellement seul. Le regard lointain, cherchant un éclat de lumière._

 _Son amitié avec Bill Weasley, Jarod Mezart, Charlie Weasley, Nathaniel Simpson avait été salutaire. Mais malgré leurs rires, leurs confidences, leurs histoires… Gilbert se sentait toujours mis de côté). Comme déphasé avec le reste du groupe._

 _Gilbert était un bon élève, mais comme tous les élèves de Serdaigle, il avait soif de savoir. Les runes l'attirèrent presque immédiatement. Leur complexité, leur double, leur triple sens. Leur pouvoir, leur langage. Gilbert était persuadé de faire une incursion dans le monde de la magie à travers le pouvoir des ces mots. Il aurait voulu poursuivre sa passion. Voyager. Décrypter les runes gravées dans les colonnes de pierre blanches des temples druidique d'Irlande. Mais Gilbert n'avait pas ce choix, car son père… était un Ronan. Et un Ronan poursuivait la loi. Sans doute un courage, et une éthique qui se transmettait de génération en génération._

 _C'était une tradition dans sa famille. La neutralité s'exprimait à travers l'application de la mère justice. La disgrâce de sa famille avait été précipitée car ils avaient voulu être les applicateurs. Les juges, les avocats, les juristes Ronan avaient été exécutés. Seul subsistaient trois ou quatre cousins, deux oncles, trois tantes… Gilbert._

 _Le fils de l'un des juristes les plus réputés. On l'attendait au tournant. Gilbert s'engagea alors dans le département de la Justice et devint archiviste car il ne voulait pas être sous les projecteurs. Il ne voulait pas s'exprimer devant des salles pleines à craquer. Cependant, il voulait étudier la loi. Voir les dossiers. Des exemples d'application de peines. Gilbert voulait apprendre._

 _L'Imaginarium n'était pas prévu. Gilbert fit cela pour faire plaisir à Aurélia. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il aimait bien cette gamine. Elle avait la même passion que lui pour les runes, quoi que de façon plus utilitaire. Elle l'écoutait, elle prenait toujours le temps de savoir comment il allait. Ce n'était pas assez pour accepter de gérer un commerce, mais… il avait aimé l'invention. Il avait aimé l'idée de s'éloigner de ses responsabilités, de la pression familiale, des portraits de ses frères qui bougeaient dans les cadres quand il rentrait chez lui._

 _Gilbert rencontra Seraphina Clyde alors qu'elle venait récupérer un dossier archivé d'un ancien procès pour les affaires courantes. Elle attira son attention tout de suite avec ses cheveux de feu, ses yeux bleu ciel, et son énergie positive. Pour Gilbert, ce fut comme si une comète avait explosé dans le ciel et avait éclairé son monde d'un feu si vibrant qu'il voyait des couleurs dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence auparavant)._

 _Gilbert Ronan eut un véritable coup de foudre._

 _Et maintenant, il ne savait pas où ça allait le mener._

 _PS : Pour les malins, vous aurez compris que Gilbert Ronan est très inspiré de Gilbert Blythe de Anne WIth An E (Ou Anne of Green Gables), ce personnage est un de mes favoris dans la littérature et la pop-culture. Il est très rare de faire des personnages masculins si sensibles, et forts sans qu'ils ne démontrent d'une masculinité toxique. Séraphina ANNE Clyde est évidemment inspiré de son âme sœur. La seule et unique Anne Shirley-Cuthbert._

* * *

 **Aspirations Part 4**

Le lundi arriva et Aurélia retrouva Elisa après ses cours en fin d'après-midi. La jeune fille sortait de cours de Runes tandis qu'Aurélia avait Arithmancie le jour suivant.

\- Salut, dit Aurélia à Cédric et Trisha.

\- Bonjour Aurélia, sourit poliment Cédric.

\- Lut, lâcha Trisha comme si ça lui arrachait la bouche.

Aurélia manqua de rouler des yeux mais préféra faire un signe de la main à Raashid qui lui renvoya un sourire éclatant. Puis elle revint à Elisa :

\- Désolée de te déranger, mais j'ai Astronomie après… Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

Elisa hocha la tête et Trisha avec Cédric prirent cela comme le signal pour rejoindre leur salle commune. Trisha semblait énervée mais Aurélia ignora le problème, elle n'en avait pas vraiment grand-chose à foutre des humeurs de Buttermere.

Les deux filles trouvèrent une salle de classe vide et Aurélia lança un sort d'impassabilité sur la porte pour couper le son entrant et sortant. Au moins elles seraient tranquilles.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, commença Elisa avant même qu'Aurélia n'ouvre la bouche.

Aurélia leva un sourcil, mais Elisa affichait une expression à la fois amusée et grave.

\- Et la réponse est non. On ne peut pas intervenir Auré. Et puis franchement, tu veux faire quoi ? Chasser Sirius Black ? Lui parler ? Griller notre couverture ou sa remise en liberté ?

Aurélia ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de croiser les bras pendant qu'Elisa secouait la tête.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile mais il faut attendre que les circonstances soient optimales. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Black ne fera de mal à personne, surtout aux Gryffondors. Il est fixé sur sa vengeance. Il fera profil bas et nous pourrons exposer Pettigrew au _bon_ moment.

Elisa regarda alors Aurélia qui était toujours silencieuse. Les bras croisés et le visage exempt de toute émotion. Elle attendait qu'Aurélia se prononce. Tempête. S'énerve. Crie. Dise quelque chose de blessant, elle était prête à toutes éventualités. Elle était prête à encaisser.

Mais… Aurélia n'était jamais prévisible.

\- D'accord, dit-elle simplement.

Aurélia se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elisa la regarda sans comprendre :

\- D'accord... ?

\- Ouais. Tu as raison. Les Gryffondors sont saufs, dit Aurélia d'une voix cynique. Ce n'est pas comme si ce mec était un désaxé avec le potentiel de craquer à chaque seconde. Tu sais quoi ? Je me demande ce qu'il se passerait s'il croisait Neville pendant une crise de rage avec un couteau à la main. Peut-être que dans notre temporalité, il poignardera plusieurs fois son corps avant de le balancer dans la cage d'escaliers. Ou… peut-être pas.

L'ambiance baissa de cinquante degrés. Elisa ouvrit la bouche tandis qu'Aurélia la fixait d'un regard froid.

\- J'imagine que tu veux que je te laisse t'occuper du Diadème ? Tu as l'air de vachement bien gérer la situation.

\- Aurélia !

\- Quoi ? s'écria Aurélia en colère. Quoi Elisa ? Tu viens de le dire, je suis une Gryffondor, donc forcément je suis immunisée face au coup du destin, ce n'est pas comme si Miss Teigne était morte, ou que le canon s'était fracassé ! Arrêtons trente secondes de croire que la partition n'a pas brûlée. Arrêtons de croire que la psyché des gens est possible à anticiper notamment avec un mec aussi imprévisible que Black ! Et tu sais comment je le sais ? Car ce mec est exactement QUI j'aurais pu être !

Aurélia reprit son souffle, alors qu'Elisa la regardait interdite.

\- J'ai le potentiel de sauver tout ce petit monde ou de brûler cet univers avant d'éclater de rire au milieu du carnage, lâcha la Gryffondor d'un ton dur. J'ai la capacité de faire du mal encore et encore. Si je n'avais pas…

Elle montra sa tête.

\- ça, j'aurais pété un plomb. Comme lui. Il est au bord de la rupture nerveuse, à moins qu'elle n'aie déjà eu lieu et pourrait faire du mal à une personne sans aucune hésitation. C'est un sadique, tes lettres le disent. Avant même Azkaban il était dangereux ! Il est malade, il a besoin de soins mais avant ça, il doit être arrêté car il est justement imprévisible !

\- Justement ! explosa Elisa. Il est dangereux, et il n'est pas question que quiconque l'approche. Si on essaie d'y aller, on va se faire écharper, et si on réussit à indiquer aux Aurors où il est et comment il se cache, il va être abattu comme un… Bah, comme un chien. Je n'aime pas Sirius Black mais je ne vais pas le faire assassiner pour permettre aux gens de dormir plus facilement !

\- Tu n'as pas vu le tableau, coupa Aurélia d'un ton dur. C'était le travail d'un sauvage, Elisa. C'était réellement un carnage. Imagine si c'était un élève.

Elisa la regarda comme si elle était folle :

\- Et tu veux le tuer pour ça ? Parce qu'il est armé et agressif parce qu'il est _traumatisé_ ?

Aurélia recula comme si Elisa lui avait balancé un coup de poing. Wow, coup bas.

\- Non ! Je veux lui donner une raison de pas s'approcher de l'école !

\- Oh, fit Elisa. Comme quoi ?

Là Auré marqua une pause.

\- Bah, euh… Je sais pas.

Il y eut un court silence. Quand Elisa reprit la parole, sa voix était un tantinet plus froide :

\- Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de sauter à la gorge des gens pour jouer la mouche du coche. Et je dis les gens, mais ça vaut surtout pour moi. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la situation, mais me sauter dessus comme si j'étais la responsable, m'engueuler et me faire la morale alors que tu n'as rien de constructif à apporter, c'est particulièrement gonflé.

Aurélia en resta muette. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'Elisa se fâchait avec elle. Après tout, la petite Poufsouffle était du genre à éviter la confrontation. Parfois Aurélia se disait qu'elle était sans doute un peu lâche. Mais là, elle réalisait qu'elle avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin, car la voix d'Elisa montait lentement en volume, toujours aussi glaciale :

\- J'imagine que ça ne sert à rien de te donner tous les arguments raisonnables et cartésiens nécessaires pour justifier le fait que personne ne s'approche de Black, parce que tu ignore la réalité dès qu'elle ne te convient pas. Après tout, tu as bien construit ton petit monde où tu es la seule personne qui distingue le Bien du Mal, et tu ne vas pas remettre ça en question sur la base de quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'une évidence concrète. Alors voilà un truc que tu vas peut-être écouter : _tout ce qui merde, ça sera de ta faute_.

Cette fois Aurélia recula comme si Elisa lui avait tiré dessus à bout portant avec une arme à feu. La Poufsouffle continua à marteler d'une voix froide, chaque mot claquant comme un coup de fouet :

\- Si Pettigrew n'est pas arrêté, si Black tue quelqu'un, s'il est tué lui-même, ce sera de ta faute. Tu comprends ça ? C'est ça l'enjeu. C'est avec ça que moi je vis, mais apparemment tu ne l'as pas encore capté. Rien ne compte plus que ton envie de te sentir importante alors que, wow, flash info, tu n'es pas importante dans cette histoire, et tu devrais pour une fois dans ta vie rester essayer de rester sur la touche ! Est-ce que tu veux risquer ça, la mort de quelqu'un, juste parce que ça te ferait te sentir héroïque, juste, _utile_ , de te lancer dans une nouvelle quête en rapport avec l'intrigue principale ? Réfléchis bien. Parce que je n'ai pas envie de risquer la vie de quatre-cent élèves pour ton ego et ton besoin pathétique de prétendre que tu es la protectrice de Poudlard !

Silence. Aurélia aurait voulu parler mais c'était comme s'il y avait une énorme boule dans sa gorge. Elle avait l'impression qu'Elisa lui avait planté un couteau en plein cœur et s'en était servie pour lui arracher la moitié de la poitrine, exposant ses plus grandes peurs et ses plus terrifiantes vulnérabilités. Elle déglutit une fois, deux fois. Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour réussir à parler, et même là, sa voix tremblait.

\- Donc c'est ça. On fait un coup de poker, on considère que ce mec n'est pas un danger ? Alors que si une personne se trouve entre lui et le rat, il y a d'énormes chances qu'il lui fasse du mal ?

\- La seule personne qui va se placer entre lui et le rat sera Ron Weasley, asséna Elisa. Personne d'autre ne va protéger un rat. Ou plutôt, Pettigrew ne va certainement pas miser sur la protection d'un élève. Sa stratégie, c'est la fuite.

Les yeux d'Elisa étaient glacés et pendant une seconde vertigineuse, Aurélia se souvint du journal de Jedusor, de son influence, et elle se raccrocha à l'idée que ce n'était pas vraiment Elisa qui venait de lui dire toutes ces horreurs, c'était l'influence du journal… Mais ça ne les rendait pas moins vraies, soufflait une voix cruelle dans son esprit. Est-ce que ce n'était pas son besoin pathétique de se prendre pour une protectrice qui la poussait à agir ? Alors qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre tâche incapable de se protéger contre son propre esprit ? Sérieusement, pourquoi elle essayait de se mentir, de se dire qu'elle était utile à qui que ce soit ?

\- Comme tu veux Elisa, dit Aurélia la voix sourde. Comme tu veux, après tout, je suis une pauvre conne qui ne sait rien du tout. Suivons ton plan, tu sais après tout tout bien faire. Tu ne plantes jamais, l'année dernière a si bien marché.

Un flash de quelque chose passa dans le regard d'Elisa, de la terreur ou de la fureur, ou peut-être un mélange des deux. Le sang battait à ses oreilles. Lorsqu'elle répondit, sa voix était basse, presque sifflante, et pleine de venin :

\- Je ne laisserai personne mourir à cause de ma propre incompétence. C'est apparemment plus qu'on peut en dire de toi.

Aurélia avala sa salive. Je sais, voulait-elle crier. Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! Mais si elle se mettait à lâcher ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur elle allait se mettre à chialer, et ça, hors de question. L'idée de tomber en miettes était terrifiante : elle n'était pas sûre de savoir recoller les morceaux. Avec toute la hargne qu'elle pouvait maîtriser, elle lâcha :

\- Laisse tomber.

Aurélia ouvrit la porte à la volée et sortit de la classe. Juste avant cependant, elle regarda Elisa droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ferais rien. Promis.

C'était un mensonge. Aurélia sortit alors les poings serrés. Elle voulait partir quelque part pour casser quelque chose. Elle voulait faire quelque chose. Elle ne voulait pas rester debout à entendre les paroles assassines d'Elisa. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'elle avait dit.

Aurélia sortit du château et alla mordre son écharpe pour hurler contre un mur. Non. Elle n'avait pas à la laisser la casser. Elle n'avait AUCUNE putain d'idée de ce qu'elle avait traversé pour se décider à agir et à ne pas laisser crever toutes ces personnes, cela n'a jamais été une question d'ego, car sinon elle serait en ce moment même à Mony en train de faire un énorme fuck. Non, elle faisait ça pour faire en sorte que ses amis et sa famille ne meurent pas. Elle avait fait le choix conscient de revenir pour se battre et même de MOURIR pour eux. Aurélia était décidée à ne pas avoir de FUTUR pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'elle voulait qu'on lui baise les pieds pour la remercier d'avoir sauvé ce pays de merde ? ELLE VOULAIT QU'IL BRÛLE !

Quant à Black, Ron serait le seul à se mettre en lui et le rat, sauf, espèce d'abrutie congénitale, que ce n'est pas Pettigrew que tout le monde pensait que Black visait dans le dortoir MAIS TON FOUTU PROTÉGÉ. Les gens ne vont pas comprendre, Black va insister, va péter un plomb, va agir pour le pire. On ne sait PAS comment ça peut tourner.

Éloigner Black était la meilleure des solutions, et oui elle n'avait pas la réponse quant au comment, mais elle ne l'avait pas toujours ! Elle était humaine, pas un putain de robot qui venait avec des calculs et des résultats à chaque seconde !

« - Je sais que je suis inutile, marmonna Aurélia.

Elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître, mais elle le savait. Elle était inutile. Elle ne savait pas, elle improvisait. Mais cela la rendait malade. Regarder un accident de voiture au ralenti. Un compte à rebours vers le chaos. S'agiter pour supplier les gens de se décaler. Mais personne ne bouge. Tout le monde fonce droit dans le mur. Pourquoi Elisa croyait être plus utile qu'elle ? putain, elle était aussi paumée qu'elle, c'était ridicule de lui faire croire le contraire !

Aurélia glissa le dos par terre et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle devait reprendre sa respiration. Souffler. Reprendre le contrôle de son mental.

Elisa pouvait aller se faire foutre. Vraiment. Elle pouvait VRAIMENT aller se faire foutre.

\- Ouais, je suis une sale gosse, incapable de rester en place et idiote. Quel dommage qu'on m'ait donné ces informations alors, siffla Aurélia avec fureur. L'imbécile responsable de ça est vraiment un sadique. Peut-être que je suis ton pendant. Ta putain de yang. Le caillou dans ta chaussure. »

Aurélia se leva doucement et épousseta sa robe avec ses mains.

Puis avec la froideur glaciaire du pôle Nord dans les yeux. Elle rentra dans le château.

Elisa pouvait la sous-estimer, elle s'en foutait. Elle trouverait un plan et elle l'appliquerait.

Sans elle.

Le soir même, les conversations des élèves tournaient toutes en boucle sur les évènements. Évidemment, Thelma, le Trio, Angelina… Toutes les personnes au courant qu'Aurélia avaient vu un futur alternatif, se tournèrent vers elle. Son regard soucieux ne fut que confirmation.

Une réunion informelle eut lieu exclusivement entre les Gryffondors, le Trio d'Or exclu. Harry était sous la protection d'Elisa. C'était elle qui décidait pour lui, c'était un accord tacite entre les deux jeunes filles et malgré sa colère, ou son inquiétude, Aurélia respectait ces termes du contrat. Et puis, c'était leur portrait et leur dortoir que Black visait, avant toute chose, cela était admis.

Angelina, Alicia et Trinity comme d'habitude ne voulaient rien savoir. Elles voulaient juste l'assurance que rien de grave n'arriverait sur son chemin. Aurélia put leur en donner la garantie. Pour cette année du moins.

\- Merlin Merci, souffla Angelina, on pourra passer nos Buses en paix.

Vraiment les élèves avaient de drôles de priorités parfois, se dit Aurélia en roulant des yeux. Enfin… Plutôt que tout le monde était tellement blasé par la dangerosité de ce qui les entourait qu'ils étaient plutôt philosophes. Un voleur, un basilic… Non vraiment, cela faisait relativiser.

« - Tu savais que Black allait s'évader ? commença Quentin.

Comme d'habitude Quentin semblait présider la réunion dans son dortoir avec Thelma. Les deux Gryffondors étaient ceux qui avaient le plus la tête sur les épaules. Thelma Holmes était extrêmement pragmatique et arrivait à faire rapidement des déductions. Quentin était méthodique malgré ses humeurs, ce qui était une bénédiction. SI les esprits s'échauffaient, ils agissaient en tampon. Enfin, Aurélia était vraiment blasée cette fois, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'énergie de s'énerver ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas de Teddy et Méphisto.

\- Oui, répondit la Gryffondor aux cheveux violets.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin Aurélia ! s'écria Teddy en laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Et tu sais où il est ? continua Quentin imperturbable.

\- Non.

Méphisto soupira alors que Teddy était au bout de sa vie. Vraiment ça devenait une routine. Thelma, elle était plutôt songeuse.

\- Mais il y a une différence, dit-elle enfin… Avec le Basilic, tu étais prête, sur des charbons ardents… et là tu es bien plus calme.

Thelma se pencha en avant.

\- J'en conclus que tu penses que Black ne fera aucun mal.

\- Comment ?! s'exclama Teddy, il a tué treize personnes, c'est un tueur en série en liberté ! Il veut TUER un élève de notre maison et s'est introduit dans le château !? Suis-je le seul à m'inquiéter ?

\- Les professeurs s'occuperont du problème, dit Aurélia l'air absent. Albus Dumbledore est le sorcier le plus puissant de Grande-Bretagne. Black n'oserait pas.

\- C'est bien le moment de faire de l'esprit, tu n'y crois pas une seconde, répliqua Méphisto.

Aurélia haussa les épaules, le visage neutre. Teddy la regardait, en rougissant d'énervement.

\- Aurélia !

\- On n'a rien à faire, poursuivit Aurélia, la voix monotone. Vraiment. Black sera arrêté et appréhendé. Il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer.

Aurélia n'avait pas envie de rassurer. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être chaleureuse. Elle voulait qu'on lui foute la paix. Elisa lui avait suffisamment pourri la semaine.

\- Tu ne disais pas la même chose l'année dernière, sourcilla Méphisto.

\- L'année dernière on était seuls face à un serpent géant qui se planquait dans les canalisations, et le ministère n'avait quasiment pas bougé le petit doigt. Cette fois, il s'agit d'un sorcier sans baguette, des Détraqueurs (et Merlin sait à quel point je les déteste) gardent la porte et les professeurs et préfets sont mobilisés. Non, cette fois, les chances d'une catastrophe sont réduites, surtout quand on sait qui est visé.

Un silence souligna les paroles de la Gryffondor. Méphisto la regardait comme s'il la découvrait, Teddy était plutôt confus et Quentin ainsi que Thelma étaient plongés en pleine réflexion.

\- Qu'en pense Elisa ? Lâcha Thelma

Aurélia cilla. Se tendit imperceptiblement.

\- Elle pense la même chose. Laissons-les autorités faire leur job, dit-elle avec raideur. Maintenant, que tout le monde reprenne une activité normale. Soyez juste vigilants et tout se passera bien.

\- Où tu vas ? l'arrêta Méphisto alors qu'il croisait ses bras.

\- Finir mes devoirs supplémentaires d'Alchimie, Rogue me fera la peau si je les bâcle, répliqua Aurélia en sortant du dortoir.

Puis en revenant dans sa chambre en forçant un sourire, elle leva sa tête pour regarder le plafond.

Ouais… son plan pourrait marcher.

Aurélia détestait manipuler les gens et elle détestait se faire manipuler. Mais voilà, manipuler les gens de façon subtile, les poser sur une certaine ligne… c'était pratique. Dégueulasse mais pratique. C'était un chant de sirène qui attirait les personnes dotées d'un certain pouvoir. Quand on était puissant, on était écouté et obéi. Par admiration, amour, crainte… Les gens feraient n'importe quoi. Certains n'étaient pas conscients de ce pouvoir. Comme Elisa. Certains le voulaient. Comme Helen Dawlish. Certains n'en voulaient pas.

Comme elle.

Aurélia savait qu'elle était chanceuse. Ses amis ne la lâchaient pas, même sans la comprendre. Elle pouvait envisager de les pousser vers une direction. Pas de les guider. Ça avait marché pour la Chambre des Secrets, quand il avait fallu enquêter sur le meurtre de Mimi Geignarde. C'était la même chose.

Aurélia était bien au courant de ses faiblesses. C'était une tête brûlée. Une émotive de première catégorie. Avant c'était gérable, elle pouvait se permettre d'exploser à chaque fois qu'un paramètre n'allait pas dans la direction qu'elle n'aimait pas. Car avant elle n'avait la responsabilité de personne. Et elle-même ? Sa propre vie ? Elle s'en foutait.

Avant elle voulait contrôler les gens pour son propre bien, sa propre petite existence, son propre égoïsme. Et aujourd'hui, le curseur avait bougé.

Car aujourd'hui elle était responsable. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas sa survie en jeu, mais la sécurité de toutes les personnes de ce château.

Aurélia se foutait de rendre le monde plus juste ou de lancer des changements pour le rendre plus chaleureux et bienveillant. C'était de la connerie de Poufsouffle, ça.

Elle ? Elle visait la destruction pure et simple des dangers. Elle ? Elle voulait un monde sauf.

Le reste, les guimauves dans les chocolats, pouvait attendre qu'elle ait buté le méchant de l'histoire.

Aurélia soupira en sortant de la bibliothèque avec son sac rempli à craquer de livres qu'elle venait d'emprunter.

Elle avait du pain sur la planche.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Aurélia s'était levée extrêmement tôt pour se diriger vers la salle sur Demande. Elle savait quand y aller et quand l'utiliser. Et à 5h du matin le Jeudi, il n'y avait pas un chat. Elle évita Rusard et Miss Teigne, car grâce à son badge de préfète elle pouvait désactiver les alarmes sur le portrait du Chevalier de Catogan qui ronflait tellement fort qu'on aurait cru que c'était le moteur d'un tracteur.

La Gryffondor entra dans la Salle avec sa demande précise en tête.

Son bureau avait réapparu. Elle avait un tableau en liège vide. Une chaise confortable. Aurélia posa son sac extensible sur lu bureau. Elle en sortit des livres, une liasse de papier vierges, une thermos de café de la veille encore chaude, sa radio modifiée où elle mit une cassette et appuya sur play. Le son énervé de Nirvana retentit dans la salle, alors qu'Aurélia se débarrassait de sa robe de sorcière et la posait sur un dossier de chaise pour se retrouver en sweat-shirt noir, jean gris et Doc Martens. Elle attacha ses cheveux violets qui avaient un peu déteint et elle attrapa une grande feuille de parchemin qu'elle jeta par terre.

\- Allons-y, se dit Aurélia.

Tracer des lignes. Un patron de boîte. Des cristaux à caler sur chaque coin. Quatre ? Non. Seize. Il faudrait les tailler pour les caler parfaitement à chaque arrête afin qu'ils prennent bien la forme de la boîte et que le blocage circule.

Aurélia croisa ses bras tout en buvant son café. Le bois était la matière la plus facile à enchanter et la plus stable, mais renforcer la boîte avec une amibe en argent pour empêcher tout court-circuit et soutenir l'action des runes pour garder le sujet vivant à l'intérieur et éviter évanouissement, nausée ou énergie vitale pompée par les cristaux était important.

Le plan était de fabriquer une vraie cellule portative. Il y avait une ligne de runes inspirée de ses vêtements adaptables qui permettaient de s'adapter au corps du sujet, donc aucun risque que Pettigrew casse la boîte en se transformant.

Une ligne de runes qui liait les propriétés compressantes des cristaux au bois et traçaient les limites de la prison malgré les changements de taille.

Et enfin, une ligne de runes de verrouillage automatique.

Aurélia s'était rappelée en imaginant cette boîte compressante du coffre à sept serrures où le faux Maugrey avait enfermé le véritable dans le tome quatre . Elle avait pensé que cette boîte serait difficile à trouver et effectivement il s'agissait d'une boîte utilisée par les Briseurs de Sorts pour contenir les Artefacts dangereux et les transporter d'un point A à un point B. Il était impossible de trouver une telle boîte dans la nature, même Vif-Argent ne livrait pas ça. C'était des coffres fabriqués par le Département des Mystères et qui étaient un cadeau de diplôme pour chaque Briseur de Sorts. La raison pour laquelle Maugrey en avait une, c'est parce qu'il avait sans doute un contact avec le Département des Mystères.

Ce qui, au vu de sa passion pour les artefacts de détection de magie noire, est loin d'être impossible.

Ainsi le plan commençait à prendre forme. Fabriquer la boîte. Choper un coffre. Récupérer les données sur Black, et créer une action judiciaire, via Séraphina et Gilbert tout cela dans le plus grand secret. Et entre temps… Il fallait contacter Black. Lui faire savoir qu'il fallait absolument qu'il fasse profil bas.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde. Serra les dents.

Elisa l'avait vraiment fracassée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait pas entendre, elle l'avait dit. Elle voulait se convaincre de son utilité et Elisa lui avait clairement dit : Espèce de sale gosse, va faire un château de sable, manger ta potée et laisse les adultes s'en occuper.

Aurélia était malade de ne plus être une adulte, et d'être diminuée, et Elisa avait osé la mettre face à cela.

« - Même si j'ai plus vingt-cinq ans, marmonna-t-elle, je peux être utile.

Même si elle n'avait plus vingt-cinq ans, elle VOULAIT être utile.

\- Même si je suis stupide, si je suis une tête brûlée et que le monde me déteste, monta sa voix. Je veux être utile.

Même Elisa pensait qu'elle était plus une gêne qu'une bénédiction. Elle lui prouverait le contraire.

\- Même si Sirius Black pourrait ne faire du mal à personne. JE M'ASSURERAI QUE CE SOIT LE CAS, s'écria Aurélia. »

Elle le ferait. Au diable et aux chiottes les convenances, la prudence, la tête dans le sable. Au diable sa propre sécurité, sa vie et son intégrité mentale. Au diable son égo, ses compétences. Au diable tout ce qu'Elisa pensait d'elle. Elle prenait le risque. Elle le prenait, et elle vivrait avec les conséquences. Même si ça capotait de façon spectaculaire, elle ferait tout pour rattraper le coup jusqu'au bout. Quel qu'en soient les risques.

La justice avait failli. Il fallait lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Pettigrew. Mais aussi son innocence et sa liberté. Accepterait-il d'être le chien de Dumbledore ? Elle se le demandait.

Par contre il accepterait n'importe quoi pour Harry, et c'était cela son point faible.

Aurélia prendrait une page du livre d'Elisa. Pendant que la Poufsouffle faisait une compilation des horreurs que Black avait fait, elle s'occuperait de prouver son innocence. Quel qu'en soit le coût.

Plus tard, Aurélia rangea ses éléments dans un coffre dissimulé dans le débarras de la Salle sur Demande et rejoignit la Grande Salle pile pour le petit déjeuner. Là, elle retrouva le Trio qui la salua :

\- Tu étais partie courir ? demanda Teddy en lui souriant.

\- Nan, répondit Aurélia. J'avais envie de taper dans un sac de frappe aujourd'hui.

Le Trio échangea un regard pendant qu'Aurélia les poussait pour entrer dans la Grande Salle.

\- Ah Phil ! appela une voix féminine, par ici !

Izzie West secouait son bras, assise avec ses amies de sa promo. Aurélia leva un sourcil, mais Méphisto l'ignora royalement, et s'assit en souriant à côté d'Izzie. Aurélia se tourna vers les deux autres qui imitèrent Méphisto et gardèrent une place pour Aurélia qui s'assit à côté de Quentin.

Il y avait de la distance entre elle et Méphisto qui semblait s'amuser en bonne compagnie. Aurélia attrapa des œufs brouillés et les mangea en fronçant les sourcils. Voilà qui était intéressant.

Puis à la fin du petit-déjeuner, elle vit Méphisto et Izzie s'éloigner en parlant ensemble, suivis par le Trio.

\- On se voit au déjeuner ? dit Teddy gentiment.

\- Mmh, répondit Aurélia qui fixait le dos de Méphisto qui s'éloignait. Non. Ne m'attendez pas, dit-elle, faut que je travaille sur un truc en Alchimie. Je vais me prendre un sandwich en cuisine.

\- Ah… d'accord, fit Teddy un peu surpris.

Aurélia lui toucha l'épaule avec un petit sourire puis rejoignit sa promotion. Ils avaient Botanique. Et elle allait forcément croiser Elisa.

En effet, pendant tout le cours, Aurélia fut exceptionnellement calme et silencieuse. Trudy Glaston qui était son binôme lui fit gentiment remarquer, alors qu'Aurélia se battait avec un géranium explosif pour récupérer du pollen.

\- Je vais bien, dit Aurélia d'une voix un peu sèche. Je réfléchis juste à certains trucs.

\- Vraiment ? quoi donc ? Demanda Lee qui était en binôme avec Raashid juste en face d'elle.

Aurélia ne répondit pas, et Elisa jeta un petit coup d'œil dans sa direction.

À la fin du cours et avec l'assurance d'une dissertation à rendre prochainement, Aurélia quitta la serre direction les cuisines alors que les autres allaient à leurs salles communes avant le déjeuner.

Les cuisines étant à côté la salle commune des Poufsouffles, les jaune et noir lui firent remarquer qu'elle s'était trompée de direction avec un rire :

\- Je vais juste aux cuisines, répondit Aurélia.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Cédric avec curiosité.

\- J'ai un projet alchimique et je vais passer le déjeuner pour l'avancer et avoir mon week-end de libre, mentit effrontément Aurélia. Je voudrais leur demander un sandwich.

Elisa avança d'un pas, l'air de rassembler son courage, puis déclara d'une voix au naturel un peu forcé :

\- Je viens avec toi, je dois parler avec Olly.

\- Comme tu veux, fit Aurélia d'une voix glaciale.

Le changement de ton fit ciller Trisha qui ouvrit la bouche mais fut arrêtée immédiatement par Cédric. Devant la coupe de fruit, Aurélia chatouilla la poire et entra. Elisa la suivit en silence, et elles saluèrent les elfes en même temps. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'agglutinèrent devant elles, les saluant avec excitation. Aurélia ne put retenir une pointe d'agacement en voyant combien d'entre eux regardaient Elisa avec des yeux de merlan frit. Même chez les elfes elle était populaire, cette chieuse.

Elle apostropha plutôt un des elfes qu'elle connaissait personnellement :

\- Salut Béni, sourit Aurélia. Désolée de te déranger, j'imagine que tu as à faire, mais est-il possible d'avoir deux sandwiches au poulet et…

\- De la tarte aux pommes ?

\- Tu me connais bien, s'esclaffa Aurélia. Merci !

Elle trouva une chaise et s'assit devant Elisa, qui parlait avec Olly… qui s'éloigna ensuite. Le sourire d'Aurélia flétrit et elle croisa les bras pour regarder ailleurs.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais les elfes, lança Elisa en tentant de faire la conversation.

\- Ils ont pris soin de moi en deuxième année, répondit Aurélia. Certains me laissaient à manger devant la salle sur demande.

Elisa hocha la tête. Aurélia regarda les elfes avec un peu de douceur dans les yeux :

\- Ils voient bien plus qu'on ne le croit… Et vu leur âge, je me demande jusqu'à quand certains...

Aurélia s'interrompit et se tourna vers…

\- Béni !

L'elfe apparut et vint vers Aurélia qui avait un éclat dans les yeux :

\- Dis-moi. Est-ce que par hasard, un gros chien noir vous a volé de la nourriture dernièrement ?

Elisa tressaillit en entendant cela, mais se pencha en avant pour entendre la réponse de l'elfe qui secoua la tête.

\- Non Miss.

\- Et un homme habillé de haillons ? Taille moyenne, squelettique, probablement sale, pieds nus ? demanda Aurélia en haussant un sourcil.

Mais Béni secoua la tête encore.

\- Non Miss.

\- Et tu as vu un chien noir en faisant le ménage ?

Béni se gratta la tête, mais secoua la tête. Les autres elfes s'avancèrent vers elle.

\- Quelqu'un ? insista Aurélia.

Une elfe s'avança, et murmura :

\- Je l'ai vu dans le parc, révéla-t-elle. Il courait vers la forêt interdite.

\- Le soir où Black s'est introduit dans le château ? demanda Elisa.

\- Ou… Oui, Miss.

Un silence passa. Aurélia hocha lentement la tête, et accepta les sandwichs et la part de tarte qu'elle mit dans son sac à bandoulière.

\- Merci Béni. A la prochaine.

Elle se leva et sortit de la cuisine alors qu'elle fut suivie par Elisa qui lui attrapa le bras :

\- Attends !

\- Quoi ? fit sèchement Aurélia.

\- Je voulais te dire… La dernière fois… Je suis désolée.

Aurélia cligna des yeux, prise au dépourvu. Okay, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Enhardie par son silence, Elisa enchaîna :

\- Je suis allée trop loin. C'était la colère qui parlait.

Aurélia ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, puis lâcha d'un ton bourru :

\- C'est tout ?

Elisa fronça les sourcils, un peu sur la défensive :

\- Euh, oui. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Je ne voulais pas dire des trucs aussi odieux. Désolée.

Aurélia digéra ça en silence. C'était… une excuse. Elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi prise au dépourvu. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'on avait tiré un tapis de sous ses pieds. Les gens ne s'excusaient pas souvent auprès d'elle. Surtout comme ça. Ce n'était pas un concert de platitude, genre « c'est pas de ma faute, la situation est difficile » ou « si tu l'as mal pris, j'en suis désolée », c'était… Franc et direct, à la Poufsouffle. Et sincère, en plus. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de sa colère envers Elisa, maintenant.

\- Excuses acceptées, finit-elle par marmonner. Mais t'as vraiment été loin, alors… Laisse-moi un peu de temps, ok ?

Elisa hocha la tête et Aurélia, qui comptait utiliser ce temps pour faire exactement ce qu'Elisa lui avait interdit de faire, se sentit immédiatement coupable :

\- Oui, bien sûr !

Rah bon sang. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu t'excuses si rapidement ? hurla intérieurement Aurélia alors qu'Elisa lui adressait un sourire timide. Non ! Arrête ça immédiatement !

\- J'y vais, siffla Aurélia. Alchimie tu sais…

\- À plus tard, la salua Elisa, soulagée

Aurélia sortit de la cuisine sans un regard en arrière car franchement, elle allait exploser. Il était compliqué d'assumer ce qu'elle faisait maintenant, mais… Mais elle ne pouvait plus arrêter. Le chantier était lancé. Elle était en train de tout planifier. Elle voulait se prouver qu'elle pouvait apporter des solutions.

Car si elle ne le pouvait pas… Elle pouvait prendre le premier Portoloin et boire des Pina Coladas en regardant l'Angleterre brûler. Et emmener tout le monde avec elle dans ses bagages de gré ou de force. Aurélia serrait les dents, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle savait que c'était sa propre fierté qui parlait.

oOoOoOoO

Dans les jours qui suivirent Percy devint sacrément paranoïaque. Tellement flippé que Black entre dans le château, il changeait les horaires des rondes pour empêcher que le fugitif les analyse. Même la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qu'Aurélia surveillait avait été particulièrement stressante.

Au bout d'un moment, Aurélia péta véritablement un plomb en réunion de préfets.

\- Bordel Percy, s'énerva finalement Aurélia, ce qui outra le jeune homme. J'ai des devoirs supplémentaires et d'autres clubs, on est aussi crevés ! Il faut se calmer là !

\- Tu ne manques pas de toupet, Tu es la première à avoir voulu une telle organisation, répliqua Percy.

\- Mais je reste calme ! Tu vois. J'ai grandi ! répliqua Aurélia. Par la barbe de Merlin, va dormir, Ruth prendra la relève, tu es crevé !

\- Aurélia a raison, Percy, dit Lisa d'une voix calme mais sereine. On est tous préoccupés, mais en perdant notre calme, on communique cette humeur aux élèves qui sont aussi effrayés. On ne dit pas qu'il ne faut pas de mesures de sécurité ajouta-t-elle, en voyant Percy ouvrir la bouche d'un air scandalisé, mais il faut calmer le jeu.

\- Et pour le Patronus, ajouta Quentin, on a les modules du CSD. Tous les préfets maîtrisent le sort, corporel ou non, ainsi que la quasi-totalité des cinquièmes aux septièmes années, le rassura le Gryffondor blond.

Les préfets, dont Cédric qui arborait des cernes marqués, ce qui serait problématique pour son match de Quiddich prochain, approuvèrent.

Malgré tout, Percy tempêta et continua à être aussi autoritaire que précédemment, mais il put dormir et déléguer à Ruth et Lisa. Car finalement, se reposer n'était jamais une mauvaise idée.

La boîte compressante était un sacerdoce. D'abord créer la boîte, puis graver les runes en interne avec un sort et en externe sans une seule erreur. Puis, couler l'amibe métallique de contournement tampon. Et finalement, caler les cristaux. C'était un ouvrage de précision.

L'amibe d'argent était la plus simple à faire. Elle fit fondre l'argent au centre d'un cercle de transmutation et le fusionna avec une potion de stabilisation ainsi que de la poudre de bicorne pour que ça reste liquide dans le flacon jusqu'à ce qu'elle la coule sur la boîte.

Merci Rogue pour les devoirs supplémentaires, qui lui permirent de faire ça en deux jours grâce à l'expérience accumulée.

Puis le plan des Runes méritait l'œil d'un expert. Elle l'avait déjà depuis des années, et avec un œil neuf et de l'expérience, tout semblait plus simple malgré quelques difficultés… Une semaine plus tard, elle envoya une lettre à Gilbert Ronan avec deux requêtes. Déjà celle de vérifier que sa combinaison sur trois niveaux fonctionnait. Puis celle de savoir s'il pouvait exhumer le dossier de Black :

\- _Gil, Black s'est introduit dans le château. Je ne sais pas si l'école a communiqué sur ça, mais ici c'est le bordel. Les élèves sont flippés et moi je veux juste savoir à qui on a affaire. Certes, l'affaire a fait les choux gras de la presse, mais je souhaiterais du concret. S'il te plaît. Merci beaucoup d'avance. Sois discret cependant, j'imagine que le Ministère est sur les charbons ardents suite à cette affaire._

 _Auré._

 _Ps : Est-ce que tu as finalement invité Séraphina à un rendez-vous où c'est un travail en cours ?_

Cette lettre envoyée, Aurélia se tourna vers la commande de cristaux à Vif-Argent, ainsi que celle d'une corde incassable enchantée qui se rangeait automatiquement dans son sac. Cela pourrait être utile.

En sortant de la volière, elle sentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur son visage…

La pluie tombait sans aucune interruption alors que le match de Quidditch qui opposait Serpentard à Gryffondor ouvrait la saison. Aurélia soupira. Encore un changement dans le canon. Sérieusement, seuls des naïfs pensaient que le livre tenait toujours. Mais malgré tout, elle était là. Pour soutenir son équipe certes, et par acquis de conscience.

Au moins Elisa ne pourra pas dire qu'elle était inconsistante et inconsciente. La Poufsouffle la prenait déjà pour une idiote, il ne fallait pas non plus lui donner du grain à moudre… D'ailleurs la voilà ! Elle était sur le banc des gradins à côté d'elle.

\- Quel temps pourri, s'éleva la voix d'Ambre Kwebana. J'espère que ce fameux Quidditch vaut le coup !

Aurélia sourit. Elle aimait bien cette gamine. Teddy lui était au bout du rouleau, le club de supporters qu'il avait fondé avait lâché l'idée de faire des signes de lumières à travers la pluie. Non. On préférait lancer des impervius et espérer que le match soit rapide et sans douleur pour les rouges et or.

Et apparemment les deux équipes aussi voulaient en finir rapidement. Aurélia n'avait malheureusement pas de multiplettes, mais les commentaires pétillants de Lee rendaient compte de la situation.

Aurélia tourna les yeux sur la tête d'Elisa qui semblait regarder l'entrée du Stade. Effectivement. Aurélia leva aussi sa tête, en croisant les bras, quand tout à coup…. Un froid se leva dans son estomac.

Des hurlements. Des supplications. Ses hurlements.

 _\- … Amenez-moi !_

Quoi ?

 _\- … Ame… moi !_

Aurélia sentit le froid sortir de sa bouche et pencha sa tête en avant. Elisa était comme figée. Elle semblait parler à un espace vide. Quoi ?

\- RAMENEZ-MOI ! hurla sa propre voix dans sa tête.

Un éclair éclata dans le ciel. Cela réveilla instantanément Aurélia qui put voir comme tous les élèves, une vague de Détraqueurs foncer dans le stade. Oh non. Angelina ! Alicia !

Harry.

Aurélia brandit sa baguette en avant et hurla :

\- SPEREO PATRONUM !

Son Grizzli Magnus apparut et lança un rugissement si fort qu'il fit trembler les gradins.

\- DÉFONCE-LES, hurla Aurélia de rage.

Le protecteur argenté sembla comprendre et hocher la tête avant de foncer immédiatement vers les Détraqueurs. Aurélia pointa sa baguette à la gorge comme possédée :

\- Sonorus. TOUT LE MONDE SE RÉVEILLE BORDEL. VOUS CONNAISSEZ LE SORT ! ME DITES PAS QUE J'AI PASSÉ DES HEURES À VOUS L'APPRENDRE POUR QUE DALLE ! cria-t-elle avec angoisse.

Teddy qui était à côté d'elle sembla prendre la pleine mesure de la situation. Un cheval partit des gradins des Serdaigles qu'Aurélia reconnut comme le patronus d'Helen Dawlish. Un autre ours. Le puma de Quentin. Le coyote de Méphisto, de la fumée argentée qui venait des trois quarts des baguettes. La musaraigne de Teddy. Un écureuil. Un chat sauvage. Un chien sauvage et un autre coyote qui venaient des jumeaux au-dessus d'elle !

Batman l'ours de Trisha. UN PUTAIN D'ORQUE DE SIX MÈTRES DE LONG. Aurélia en faillit tomber par terre, elle détestait les orques !

Puis l'agent gratouille émergea et rejoignit la vague argentée qui repoussa les Détraqueurs. Cela fit soupirer Aurélia de soulagement :

\- OH NON, cria une voix épouvantée. Harry !

Effectivement le corps évanoui du garçon qui avait survécu tombait en grande vitesse. Oh bon sang ! Un sort ! N'importe lequel !

\- IMPEDIMENTA !, hurla Aurélia en le lançant directement sur Harry

Mais le rayon le manqua, c'était une catastrophe ! Il allait s'écraser !

Était-ce à cause de la clameur du public ? Mais un joueur de Serpentard, tenta d'attraper Harry et… réussit, non sans difficulté. Aurélia sentit ses jambes céder sous elle. Teddy lui attrapa le bras pour éviter qu'elle ne se casse la figure dans les gradins.

\- Bordel, dit Aurélia en tremblant. J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque. »

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry allait bien. Apparemment le joueur de Serpentard n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Le hasard faisait vraiment bien les choses. Elisa était inquiète évidemment. Le gamin était son frère adoptif. Aurélia soupira. Elle avait envie de lui parler. Mais sachant qu'elle travaillait sur un plan pour faire évoluer la situation… Et qu'Elisa n'était pas au courant, elle ne voulait rien risquer. Oui, continuer alors que la Poufsouffle s'était excusée était dégueulasse. Mais Aurélia voulait lui prouver qu'elle avait tort. Qu'elle était responsable et utile. Elle réussirait coûte que coûte.

Alors elle préféra rester loin d'elle.

Cela la fit réfléchir plus intensément. Les Détraqueur étaient littéralement des permis de tuer. Il n'avait jamais été question d'attraper Sirius Black, mais de l'éliminer. Qui avait donné l'ordre ? Fudge. Ce mec était vraiment flippé à l'idée que son pouvoir absolu soit remis en question. Le moindre trouble à l'ordre public (du moins, l'ordre public avec les Sang-Purs racistes au sommet) était réglé avec une violence excessive. Pour l'amour du ciel, l'année dernière ils avaient voulu envoyer Hagrid à Azkaban ! Juste pour faire semblant d'agir ! Par étonnant que la véritable action soit si démesurée…

Elle passa du temps avec ses autres amis tout en travaillant sur son projet secret. Elle apprit que Raashid avait fait apparaître l'écureuil gris, et Rhonda un chat sauvage. Elle apprit surtout que Cédric avait fait apparaître l'orque géant !

\- Qui es-tu ? s'exclama-t-elle à la fois effrayée et impressionnée.

\- Tu as quelque chose contre mon orque ? demanda Cédric en levant un sourcil.

Aurélia et lui étaient dans la salle des préfets où ils savouraient un chocolat avant de partir en était rare qu'ils se retrouvent seuls. En fait. Jamais. Aurélia faisait toujours en sorte que ce ne soit jamais le cas, mais la crise de nerfs silencieuse de Percy Weasley post-match de Quidditch, avait changé le planning des rondes. Et Aurélia n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être avec Miles Bletchley.

\- Les orques sont les assassins des océans, dit-elle très sérieusement. Ils mangent même les dauphins. Tu as l'air toujours… gentil. Je remets donc complètement en cause ton caractère.

\- On pourrait croire que tu en as peur, dit Cédric avec un petit sourire.

\- Non… Pfffrt…. Où vas-tu chercher tout ça ?

Cédric leva son sourcil encore plus haut ainsi que sa baguette. Aurélia lui attrapa le bras immédiatement.

\- NON !

\- J'ai donc trouvé ta faiblesse, s'exclama Cédric.

\- Pas du tout…

\- Spereo Pat..

\- Arrête arrête arrête !

Cédric baissa sa baguette en rigolant alors qu'Aurélia le fusillait du regard, mais préféra porter sa tasse de chocolat à ses lèvres.

\- Je peux te poser une question sans que tu ne te fâches ? demanda Cédric

\- ça part mal là.

Cédric la jugea du regard, Aurélia en sourit légèrement mais hocha la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Elisa ?

Aurélia se figea.

\- On voit bien que vous êtes en froid, dit Cédric avec précautions. Et elle aussi… tu sais qu'elle n'est pas très rancunière.

\- Je sais. Mais… On s'est engueulées. Elle s'est excusée alors qu'elle n'était même pas en tort. Maintenant c'est à moi de réfléchir à comment je réponds à ça, et je… Ça prend du temps.

\- C'est si dur que ça ?

\- Un peu. Cette fois, c'est… une incompatibilité de nos caractères.

\- Cela ne vous a pas vraiment dérangées avant… Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Aurélia cligna des yeux. C'était une bonne question. Elle était prête à laisser Elisa faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle l'avait déjà fait. Et très objectivement Elisa savait mieux mener la barque qu'elle. Prendre ses ordres ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait fait la paix avec elle-même. Elle faisait confiance à Elisa.

Mais… Les choses avaient aussi complètement déraillé l'année précédente. Et là Harry avait failli mourir. Elle avait contemplé la toile de la Grosse Dame pendant dix minutes. Elle avait lu la Gazette. Elle vivait avec Peter Pettigrew.

Parfois la distance d'Elisa par rapport au fait qu'Aurélia était littéralement dans la gorge du loup était le problème. Aurélia devait regarder les évènements se passer en en étant bien plus proche. Elle n'avait pas le luxe de faire un pas en arrière. Elle vivait dans la tour des Maraudeurs.

Aurélia voulait des options. Elle voulait éloigner le danger immédiat. Parfois au prix du reste car elle se disait qu'elle pourrait prendre les choses comme elles viendraient et improviser.

Elle pouvait faire ce choix risqué en connaissance de cause, car elle ne pouvait pas accepter ce qu'Elisa considérait comme acceptable.

\- Moi. J'ai changé, murmura Aurélia.

Elle avait bien plus à perdre maintenant.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Les jours passèrent, le mois de Novembre passa et Aurélia était toujours en froid avec Elisa. Enfin… elle l'évitait. Elle n'alla même pas au Challenge, prétextant du travail en Alchimie. Le mauvais sang avait plutôt disparu au profit d'un réel embarras. Aurélia se contentait de se fermer comme une huître et de penser à autre chose.

Rogue ne la lâchait pas pour le Doctorat, Aurélia réussit à demander un délai de réflexion. Sa réponse était attendue en Janvier après les vacances de Noël. Apparemment, le professeur de Potions n'avait plus de patience.

Dumbledore vint aussi en coup de vent alors qu'Aurélia travaillait sur la possibilité de transformation d'un métal fluide en plusieurs formes sans qu'il ne revienne à son état d'origine.

« - C'est un projet intéressant, Miss Ruva apprécia le vieillard.

\- Merci professeur, répondit la jeune fille avec raideur.

Il n'était pas rare que le professeur Dumbledore vienne voir le club d'Alchimie. Il était après tout à l'origine de sa fondation, étant lui-même un curieux de la discipline.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné l'idée ? demanda le directeur avec curiosité.

\- La Transmutation est une action finie. Une transformation donnée, une métamorphose figée. Je voulais voir s'il y avait une possibilité de faire un cercle de transmutation jamais fini pour à terme créer des matières en perpétuel changement. Ça donnerait la possibilité d'adapter des concentrés dangereux ou en petite quantité dans les artefacts ou expériences… Les déplacer… c'est sans fin.

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête et avec un petit sourire dit :

\- Le professeur Rogue m'a informé que vous êtes en phase de réflexion sur sa proposition de Doctorat.

Aurélia tressaillit. Et d'un seul coup, tout se mit en place. Une flamme de colère se mit à brûler dans son ventre.

\- En effet, dit-elle avec raideur.

\- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

Aurélia le regarda avec colère, amertume. Tristesse. Frustration.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me décider pour mon futur pour le moment. Il s'agit d'une grande décision, je ne tiens pas à me précipiter.

\- Cela est sage, approuva le professeur Dumbledore, mais vous êtes aussi l'une de nos meilleures élèves en Alchimie. Vous pourriez faire de grandes choses.

\- Peut-être que je n'en ai pas envie, répliqua Aurélia. Peut-être que la grandeur ne m'intéresse pas !

Silence. Dumbledore fut plutôt surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas une affaire de grandeur voyons, sourit Dumbledore avec bienveillance. Il s'agit de passion. Votre éthique de travail est évidente, et cette éthique ne peut exister si vous n'aimez pas ce que vous faites. Choisissez une carrière qui vous donnera envie de vous lever avec entrain tous les matins.

Comme vous, faillit répliquer Aurélia.

Mais elle s'en empêcha. Elle ne voulait pas de complications avec Dumbledore. Elle voulait la paix. Ou plutôt qu'elle soit tranquille pour piquer une crise en silence.

\- Vous avez raison, fit Aurélia en penchant sa tête. Je… devrais peut-être plus me pencher sur mes envies au-delà de mes compétences.

\- C'est un bon état d'esprit Miss Ruva.

C'est ça.

\- Professeur, puis-je vous laisser ? J'ai club de foot.

Dumbledore sourit largement en hochant la tête et Aurélia quitta le labo n°3 au pas de course. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces gens qui lui sortaient des conneries pareilles.

\- Car vous croyez que j'ai le choix ? craqua Aurélia. Je n'ai jamais eu le choix. À partir du moment où…

Harry Potter avait mis le pied à l'école ? Elle était arrivée ? Elle s'était prise cet éclair sur la tronche.

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Il y avait une énorme différence entre ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'elle voulait faire et ce dont elle avait besoin. Il lui avait fallu un voyage à l'autre bout du monde pour se découvrir. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Que c'était fini à partir du moment où elle avait une conscience aiguë du bien et du mal. Elle ne voulait pas être le type d'ordure qui laisse des gens mourir alors qu'elle aurait pu aider à éviter le massacre. Mais cela voulait aussi dire adieu à la normalité relative de cette nouvelle vie. Elle devrait toujours faire plus. Toujours envisager le pire. Elle devrait préparer des gosses à une guerre. Elle devrait sacrifier son propre bonheur pour sauver des vies !

Cela voulait dire choisir une vie par nécessité non pas par passion. Elle aurait voulu être Alchimiste. Elle aurait voulu passer sa vie à voyager, à expérimenter, à sentir le vent de la liberté sur son visage, mais elle avait fait le choix de revenir, de laisser ses rêves et ses illusions de côté pour se concentrer sur un unique objectif : La protection de toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait, et ce, par tous les moyens nécessaires.

Aurélia enviait Elisa. Elle avait trouvé l'équilibre entre ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ? Elle était encore à la recherche de ce but. Elle pensait ne pas avoir le droit à une vie insouciante. Elle n'était pas une enfant. Elle avait perdu la capacité de rêver.

Elle devait simplement atteindre des objectifs. Créer un monde où des enfants pourront rêver. Elle, c'était trop tard.

\- L'alchimie est un rêve, dit Aurélia d'un ton amer. C'est un rêve, pas ma réalité.

Elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle ne l'était plus depuis ses onze ans.

Après une longue hésitation, Aurélia inspira et expira en entrant avec un grand sourire dans la salle du CSD.

C'était une énième réunion des Aces et ils mettaient en place les prochaines sessions Aces pour le mois de Décembre jusqu'à Février.

\- Donc… Il y a le Fight Club d'Aurélia que j'ai finalement déplacé à Janvier soupira Quentin. Bon sang, va falloir prévoir des potions de soins et des compresses.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit Teddy.

\- On continue… La démonstration de parkour par Vivian. Sérieusement arrêtez de faire des choses aussi stupides !

\- Le parkour n'est pas stupide ! s'insurgea Vivian.

\- Merlin. Alors Lisa fera un module sur les contre-sorts. Phil un autre sur les créatures classées obscures, et les méthodes des Nettoyeurs… Phil, je suis surpris, tu ne voulais pas être Soigneur ?

\- Les choses changent, dit Méphisto… Le module portera sur les loup-garous.

Aurélia se figea en regardant Méphisto. Oh merde.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais le cours du professeur Rogue sur le sujet a fait une forte impression aux troisièmes années. Il y avait des conseils utiles et pratiques. Et j'ai trouvé plein d'informations sur les colonies de Loups en Europe de l'Est. J'ai lu une autobiographie aussi…

\- Cœur de Loup, cœur d'homme ? finit Heather. Je le connais, il est très intéressant.

\- Exactement. Je pense qu'on ne sait pas grand-chose de ces personnes, de leur mode de vie etc. Je ne suis pas d'avis d'avoir peur de ce que je connais pas. Les mythes m'énervent aussi bien concernant les loups… que d'autres choses.

Un silence passa. Méphisto qui était d'ordinaire si rigolard n'arborait aucun sourire. Quelque chose devait le travailler.

\- Bien, toussota Quentin un peu préoccupé par l'humeur de son ami, suivant. Chuck ?

Les autres Aces proposèrent leurs modules et des idées d'ateliers pour le reste du CSD. Puis finalement Aurélia leva sa main :

\- Je voudrais bien une masterclass sur le Département des Mystères, fit-elle faussement songeuse. On n'en parle pas vraiment, mais ils embauchent des Briseurs de Sorts… des Chercheurs… Les Langues de plomb ont des formations similaires à celles des Aurors.

\- ça pourrait être intéressant…

\- Un Briseur de Sorts pourrait venir. On pourrait lui poser des questions… et aussi pour le module sur les artefacts détecteur de magie noire, je sais que les Briseurs de sorts ont des coffres à sept étages pour les stocker. J'aimerais bien en voir une pour l'étudier.

\- C'est une excellente idée….

Aurélia en laissa échapper un rictus satisfait. Méphisto lui, ne rigolait pas.

\- Tu comptes demander à ton pote là… Simpson ?

Le reste du Trio se tourna immédiatement vers lui en le jugeant avec de gros yeux quand Aurélia leva un sourcil :

\- Bonne idée. Malheureusement Nath est encore un apprenti, je pense que ce serait plus logique de parler à son mentor. Je lui enverrais une lettre pour qu'il glisse un mot.

Méphisto afficha le visage de quelqu'un qui avait mordu dans un citron. Quentin en secoua la tête alors que Childéric intervint timidement :

\- Melissa fait aussi ses études pour passer sa Licence de Briseuse de Sorts.

\- Ah oui, s'exclama Teddy avec un enthousiasme feint alors qu'Aurélia et Méphisto se fixaient droit dans les yeux comme s'ils s'étaient engagés dans une bataille épique de regards.

Il fut alors décidé que Melissa Wandsworth serait contactée par Chuck Gambit qui s'entendait bien avec la Serdaigle. Aurélia demanda s'il était possible qu'elle prête le coffre pour une étude sur une semaine ou deux. Le Serpentard rajouta cela dans ses notes.

Puis tout le monde quitta la salle du CSD. Aurélia dit au revoir aux Aces de son année et rejoignit le Trio, mais cette fois avec une idée derrière la tête :

\- Méphisto, gronda-t-elle. Toi et moi nous allons parler.

\- Non. Je ne crois pas non.

Aurélia écarquilla les yeux. Alors qu'Izzie sortait de la Salle avec Quentin, elle attrapa le bras de son ami et le poussa dans la salle vide du club. Quentin et Teddy en restèrent bouche bée mais le regard meurtrier d'Aurélia les dissuada d'intervenir. Alors, ils guidèrent Izzie hors du périmètre explosif, direction salle commune des Gryffons.

Dans la salle du club, Aurélia avait complètement explosé.

\- Peux-tu arrêter de te comporter comme un sale con ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait bon sang ?

\- Tu as du culot de me dire ça, répliqua Méphisto avec une voix plus forte.

\- Je ne sais réellement pas…

\- Menteuse ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'une menteuse Aurélia. Et parfois c'est extrêmement irritant ! répliqua Méphisto.

Aurélia ferma brutalement sa bouche alors que le garçon donna un coup de pied énervé dans une chaise.

\- Black ? Ne rien faire ? C'est du foutage de gueule, tu prépares un truc et tu fais de ton mieux pour le cacher.

\- Absolument faux, répliqua Aurélia en croisant les bras.

\- Et tu mens encore. Comme quand tu dis que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour ce connard de Nathaniel.

\- Je n'ai pas de…

\- Et t'es même pas capable de voir ce que je ressens. Bon sang, je drague Izzie pour te faire réagir, et y'a rien qui se passe, car tu en a strictement rien à foutre !

Les derniers mots résonnèrent comme un sort explosif. Méphisto était rouge de colère et embarrassé. Regardant partout mais le visage d'Aurélia qui était sous le choc.

\- C'est complètement faux, dit Aurélia d'une voix tremblante… Je n'en ai pas rien à foutre.

Aurélia baissa la tête et mis sa main sur la nuque.

\- Je me demande… souvent ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais grandi dans ce monde sans un éclair sur la tête. Sans tout ce que je sais.

Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Je ne veux juste pas te perdre. Ni toi ni les autres. Ni moi-même.

\- Je t'aime tu sais, dit Méphisto d'une voix sourde.

Aurélia sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle dans la douleur. Mais je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu me donnes. Et ce n'est pas à cause de Nathaniel ni de personne d'autre.

\- On serait pourtant bien ensemble, répliqua Méphisto. Je te comprends, tu me comprends… Je n'ai jamais… Si ce n'est pas toi, ce ne sera personne d'autre Auré.

PARDON ? MAIS. NON ?

\- Méphisto, ne dis pas ça, répondit Aurélia, catastrophée. Bon sang, je… Meph, je suis colérique, catastrophique, je suis un chaos sans nom. Méphisto, tu as seize ans, sérieusement, tu es au début de sa ta vie. Tu vas rencontrer des gens bien meilleurs que moi. C'est plus qu'une certitude.

\- Pas du tout.

\- SI ! Méphisto, tu ne sais pas… Tu ne me supporterais pas ! Je ne me supporte pas !

\- Je t'aime Auré, répéta Méphisto. Pour le meilleur et le pire.

\- Le pire est vraiment plus présent que le meilleur. Je peux te l'assurer.

\- Auré, on serait bien ensemble ! Tu le sais, on pourrait… enfin, Auré, tout le monde pense qu'on est déjà ensemble ! Car ça a du sens !

Silence. Aurélia était sans voix alors que Méphisto la regardait avec adoration, embarras, désespoir. Bon sang. À quel moment, les choses avaient déraillé à ce point ? Aurélia baissa la tête, sa main sur les yeux. Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire. Elle n'était pas assez honnête pour le dire. Mais elle essaierait. Elle lui devait au moins ça.

\- Méphisto, je pense ne jamais avoir la capacité d'aimer qui que ce soit comme tu le penses.

Un nouveau silence passa et alors qu'Aurélia leva sa tête avec hésitation. Méphisto s'était avancé, du désespoir dans les yeux, et il posa sa main sur la joue d'Aurélia. Elle le regarda avec douleur. Une douleur telle qu'elle pourrait avoir une combustion instantanée dans la seconde.

\- Je pense que c'est faux, souffla Méphisto. Je pense que tu vas aimer quelqu'un. L'aimer tellement que tu lui donneras tout. Et moi je serais là à te regarder faire.

Puis il enleva sa main et quitta la salle alors qu'Aurélia ne bougeait pas. La porte se ferma avec un bruit sourd derrière lui et Aurélia fondit en larmes.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Les vacances approchaient, Merlin merci, et le volume des devoirs diminuait, mais le froid était trop mordant dehors pour courir en tenue légère, alors Aurélia préférait marcher autour du Lac en fin de journée avant le dîner couverte de sa cape préférée.

Méphisto l'évitait depuis leur dispute à cœur ouvert. Aurélia s'éloigna de lui et du Trio. Méphisto avait besoin de temps pour guérir et même si Teddy et Quentin étaient ses meilleurs amis, il avait besoin d'eux plus qu'Aurélia. Aurélia n'avait même pas eu le cœur d'aller à pré-au-lard. Elle avait déjà rempli ses devoirs de surveillance le mois précédent.

À la place, la jeune fille s'enferma plus souvent dans la Salle sur Demande pour travailler sur sa boîte compressante. Et aussi…

Elisa lui avait laissé deux crochets de Basilic avec du poison en fin d'année précédente, ce qui lui permit de créer des armes. Aurélia y apposa un cercle de transmutation et solidifia le poison en lames pas plus larges que trois poignards aux lames très fines et noires comme du charbon.

Aurélia cacha les trois armes dans une boîte qu'elle posa sur une étagère du débarras et quitta la Salle sur Demande. Voilà une mission qu'elle voulait faire juste avant Noël. Mais pas toute seule.

Les traces de pas l'emmenèrent vers l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Elle observa les arbres pendant un instant. L'une des phases de son plan avait ce volet-là. Trouver cet idiot de Black. C'était risqué mais il fallait absolument trouver un moyen de le localiser pour lui faire passer un message.

Aurélia se détourna de la forêt avec le regard froncé. Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples, si elle avait eu la carte du Maraudeur. Bon sang, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas remonter le temps, si seulement…

Aurélia se figea. Non. Elle le pouvait.

C'était risqué mais… Si elle était méthodique et rapide, personne ne s'en rendrait compte.

Elle sourit légèrement. Allait-elle vraiment faire ça ?

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté. Ça demanderait de la préparation, mais si elle jouait bien, elle pourrait tout faire d'un seul coup. Piéger Pettigrew, informer Black et échec et mat.

Aurélia afficha un rictus qui s'effaça directement. Elle envisageait une telle action sans Elisa. Et…

Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Méphisto ce serait égoïste. Ce serait tout détruire. Leur confiance. Leur partenariat. Elle était énervée contre Elisa c'était acquis. Elle avait l'impression que la Poufsouffle la sous-estimait tout le temps… Mais avec Méphisto qui avait éclaté… Peut-être que la Poufsouffle pensait la même chose d'elle. Peut-être que la Poufsouffle pensait qu'Aurélia la voyait comme une idiote sans esprit et idéaliste.

Aurélia leva sa tête vers le ciel blanc de l'hiver… Il y avait toujours la possibilité de réparer ce qui était réparable.

Elle était plus en colère. Elle faisait semblant de l'être. Elle devait juste être honnête pour une fois.

Le dernier cours de Potions eut lieu le Mercredi avant le départ des vacances. Rogue comme d'habitude donna ses devoirs de vacances qui fit soupirer tous les élèves et trois livres en référence à Aurélia. La salle était vide tandis que le Maître de Potions récupérait les derniers devoirs d'Aurélia de l'année.

\- Oui Miss Ruva ? Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il en la voyant plantée devant lui.

\- Je voulais savoir… pouvez-vous me donner des informations plus précises sur… le Doctorat d'Alchimie.

Rogue leva un sourcil.

\- Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas intéressée.

Aurélia se crispa. Non. Elle avait dit qu'elle y réfléchirait.

\- Je pense que des informations complémentaires pourraient m'aider à y voir plus clair.

Rogue la regarda très fixement pendant des secondes qui semblaient être des minutes.

\- Miss Ruva, ma patience est limitée. Je veux votre réponse à la rentrée des vacances de Noël.

Aurélia voulut répliquer mais elle hocha la tête lentement et Rogue lui donna une brochure.

Sur celle-ci, le titre fit écarquiller des yeux à Aruélia :

« Centre d'Etudes et de Recherches sur la Vérité, l'Ensorcellement et les Avancées Universelles. »

Ou plus simplement le CERVEAU.

Aurélia salua Rogue en s'inclinant légèrement, et quitta la salle de classe la tête haute, en marchant mécaniquement. Merlin. Apparemment, les réponses lui venaient les unes après les autres.

Le lendemain matin, Aurélia baillait après sa marche matinale et s'installa devant Angelina qui buvait son thé l'air songeur. Alicia somnolait debout.

\- Vive les vacances, pouffa Trinity en s'asseyant à côté de Thelma qui s'était glissée à côté d'Aurélia. Vous êtes toutes exténuées.

\- Année de BUSES, année de mooooort, lâcha Lee d'un ton dramatique qui fit sourire les Gryffondors.

Sur ces mots, une nuée de hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ils n'avaient pas tous du courrier, car les élèves rentraient en grande majorité chez leurs parents pour fêter Noël et le nouvel an. Ponyo, la chouette d'Aurélia se posa délicatement à côté d'elle avec son air ébouriffé et ses grands yeux marrons. Aurélia lui toucha délicatement la tête pour la remercier avant que la chouette ne s'éloigne à tire d'aile. Puis un hibou grand-duc se posa sur la table et Aurélia le reconnut immédiatement. C'était le hibou de Gilbert :

\- Ulysse, salua Aurélia en souriant au volatile.

Le dit volatile croassa et la remercia en penchant sa tête lorsqu'elle poussa son verre d'eau dans sa direction pour qu'il puisse boire, et lui laissa sa lettre. Aurélia l'ouvrit immédiatement et se figea. Angelina vit son changement d'attitude :

\- Un problème ?

\- Hein ?

Aurélia leva sa tête et plongea la missive dans sa poche.

\- Rien… Rien de grave.

Angelina fronça les sourcils, mais Aurélia s'était déjà jetée sur un morceau de parchemin qu'elle plia en forme d'enveloppe après avoir écrit rapidement quelques mots. Elle siffla alors et Ponyo revint.

\- Le plus vite possible Ponyo.

L'oiseau hocha la tête et s'envola immédiatement. Puis, Aurélia se servit en œufs brouillés. Angelina semblait perdue, mais Aurélia… avait le regard résolu. Il fallait prier pour que ce soit rapide.

La journée se déroula normalement, et Aurélia passa à la Salle sur Demande où elle trouva Lisa Hawking qui tirait à l'arc.

\- Oh salut ! sourit Aurélia. Décidément, vous adorez cette salle.

\- Elle est tellement pratique, renchérit Lisa.

Vivian était aussi présente et lui fit un signe de la main. Elle lisait un polar dans un fauteuil pour se détendre. Les trois filles étaient seules.

\- Tu étais venue pour quelque chose de particulier ? demanda Lisa.

\- Taper dans un sac, s'esclaffa faussement Aurélia, mais du tir à l'arc ça me dirait bien.

Sitôt dit, une cible apparut à côté de Lisa, un carquois rempli de flèches et un arc posé de côté. Aurélia se mis au niveau de Lisa et arma une flèche :

\- Vous savez, dit Vivian. Je pense que cette Salle a été créée par Helga Poufsouffle en réponse à la Chambre des secrets.

Aurélia en rata la cible tandis que la flèche de Lisa se plantait au centre. Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers Vivian Eris qui était en pleine lecture.

\- Cela a du sens, continua la Poufsouffle tout en continuant son livre. Une salle qui répond à un besoin ? Qui marche pour n'importe quel élève ? Quel que soit sa maison ? C'est du Poufsouffle tout craché. De plus, la salle n'est pas simplement un amas de sortilèges. Chaque pierre a été gravée de Runes complexes. On peut les afficher avec un simple sort de Révélation.

Lisa et Aurélia s'échangèrent un regard, alors que Lisa agita sa baguette.

\- Nox.

Les lumières s'éteignirent.

\- Scriptura Revelio.

En effet… Des lignes minimales de runes apparurent sur le sol, les murs et le plafond, toutes fluorescentes et brillant d'une lumière jaunâtre. Aurélia en resta bouche bée et toucha une ligne.

\- ça semble être du futhark… Non. Plus ancien. Je suis très étonnée, je ne pensais pas qu'Helga Poufsouffle était si avancée en Runes. Je n'ai jamais vu des combinaisons de niveaux aussi poussées !

\- Helga Poufsouffle était la plus douée des fondateurs, répliqua Vivian en se détournant de son livre. Serdaigle était certainement la plus érudite, mais en termes de pure application c'est Poufsouffle qui tenait la baraque. Elle a inventé des Sortilèges, des procédés révolutionnaires de soin et pas seulement des sorts de bouffe. Le château a été conçu par elle et bâti par les trois autres. Son seul problème c'est qu'elle avait trop de foi dans les autres fondateurs qui étaient des imbéciles trop individualistes. Regarde Serpentard et sa Chambre. Sans parler de la tour de Serdaigle qui était un vrai bunker à une époque. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on appelle la tour des bleus le Perchoir ?

Aurélia se tourna lentement vers Vivian qui jouait avec la couverture de son livre.

\- Et… Gryffondor ?

\- Veux-tu que j'explose le mythe de ton fondateur ? pouffa Vivian.

\- Franchement… ça me va.

Lisa sourit légèrement. Mais ne dit rien. Elle préféra rallumer la lumière. Vivian grimaça mais sourit :

\- C'était un mercenaire. Un chevalier errant, mais pas très chevaleresque, à la base. Il parait qu'il s'est amélioré avec le temps mais il a tué pas mal de gens parce qu'il était payé pour. Il n'a rencontré les Fondateurs qu'à l'âge de cinquante ans et il entamait tout juste son chemin vers la rédemption…

\- Tu nous fais marcher.

\- J'ai pas fini ! Il était un expert en magie noire.

\- Objection, la reprit Lisa en fronçant les sourcils. Cela n'est pure conjecture. On n'est pas sûrs.

\- C'est de la bêtise. Ça semble évident que l'un des plus grands duellistes de notre histoire, spécialiste en Défense a forcément étudié la magie noire pour mettre en place des sorts et des routines efficaces contre elle.

Aurélia croisa les bras.

\- Et puis continua Vivian, il était aussi extrêmement bon en maniement d'armes blanches. Votre tour n'a pas vraiment été explorée. Il y a sans doute des cachettes secrètes avec le labo de Gryffondor et son armurerie.

\- C'est un mythe, siffla Lisa.

\- La Salle sur Demande aussi, ainsi que la Chambre des Secrets… et pourtant nous voilà, siffla Vivian en levant ses bras.

Aurélia fronça les sourcils.

\- Cette armurerie… J'imagine que les armes sont enchantées ? Ou… volées à des Gobelins ?

\- Je croyais que tu n'écoutais pas le professeur Binns, rigola Lisa.

\- Je m'y suis mise cette année, soupira Aurélia en roulant des yeux. J'ai promis des acceptables au minimum dans toutes les matières à ma mère.

Les deux Poufsouffle en rirent. C'était toujours drôle de voir Aurélia se plaindre.

\- L'armurerie de Gryffondor, hein… se dit Aurélia. Il y avait bien une armurerie autrefois, mais elle a été vidée.

\- Armurerie des élèves, corrigea Vivian, pas celle réservée aux plus hardis. Je pense que la clef a été léguée ou est quelque part dans l'école.

\- Si seulement il y avait des portraits des fondateurs, soupira Aurélia. Ça nous aurait aidé.

\- Bah, dit Vivian. Ce château est un vrai mystère, ça prendra des siècles pour en comprendre la complexité.

Aurélia hocha la tête, et Lisa lui tendit une flèche. Elle n'avait pas dit grand-chose, mais cela donnait à réfléchir.

\- Tiens, dit-elle.

Aurélia la remercia et arma sa flèche qui cette fois toucha sa cible.L'armurerie des Gryffondors hein… ? Voilà un mystère à résoudre quand elle en aurait le temps.

Car pour l'heure, elle avait besoin de courage.

Le vendredi soir fut le dernier dîner avant les vacances de Noël. Évidemment Aurélia rentrait avec Louis pour passer les fêtes avec leurs parents. Louis avait été aussi invité par Isaac à passer quelques nuits chez lui avec Colin et Oswald. Owen lui partait en vacances avec ses parents chez ses grands-parents au pays de Galles.

Aurélia lui proposa aussi de les inviter à la maison. Après tout leur mère était en garde et son père continuait à travailler. Les Ruva n'avaient que deux jours de congés assurés pendant les fêtes, Noël et le Nouvel An. Mais depuis qu'Aurélia et Louis avaient grandi et pouvaient passer du temps seuls, il y avait de grandes chances que ce Noël soit passé au bureau pour Victorien et Annabelle au bloc. Le regard de Louis s'éclaira et il proposa l'idée à Isaac qui accepta avec bon cœur. En fait le garçon n'avait pas vraiment envie d'embêter sa sœur Trisha alors aller chez les Ruva était la meilleure option.

Puis, après le dîner, Aurélia chercha rapidement Elisa du regard et la vit descendre les escaliers en direction de sa salle commune. Après une microseconde d'hésitation, Aurélia la rattrapa en courant :

\- Elisa ! Attends !

Elisa Bishop se tourna vers Aurélia qui était en haut de l'escalier, le regard rempli de doute mais avec un éclat plus déterminé. Trisha renifla alors que Cédric semblait agréablement surpris. Le flot des élèves descendait ou rejoignait les salles communes, mais le temps semblait s'être arrêté entre les deux élèves.

\- Je… Je voulais te dire que j'étais aussi désolée.

Désolée de ne pas t'avoir écoutée. Désolée d'avoir agi dans ton dos. Désolée d'être une imbécile qui se croit trop grande dans un monde qui lui hurle qu'elle est trop petite. Elisa s'affaissa de soulagement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un court instant. Aurélia descendit vers elle et s'approcha d'elle pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

\- La vérité, c'est que j'ai besoin de toi. Mais pas juste car tu rattrapes mes erreurs. Mais parce que tu es mon amie et sans doute la seule personne qui comprenne vraiment ce que je traverse chaque jour.

Et c'était vrai. Aurélia tenait vraiment à Elisa. La poufsouffle l'énervait au plus haut point, la diminuait, la poussait dans ses derniers retranchements. Elle était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas, mais c'était pour ça qu'elle tenait à elle. Et Elisa n'était pas là pour nettoyer ses conneries. Car à partir de maintenant…

\- Tu avais… non. Tu as raison, dit Aurélia à voix basse.

\- Auré, je ne le pensais pas…

\- Si. Et il fallait que je l'entende. Pour arrêter de faire semblant une seconde. Et assumer tout ce que je fais et dis.

Aurélia sourit légèrement avec amertume.

\- Je ne veux pas forcément être une héroïne Elisa. Je veux juste trouver une raison pour laquelle j'ai été brûlée vive.

Car merlin, il DEVAIT y avoir une raison. Sinon, elle pouvait sauter de la tour d'astronomie immédiatement. Elisa la regarda sans faillir. Elle soupira.

\- Je sais, dit-elle en murmurant. Je sais Auré.

Puis elle se regardèrent et se sourirent rassérénées. Comme si les choses avaient enfin retrouvé leur place. Mais Aurélia savait que ce n'était qu'une courte accalmie. Car la suite allait faire mal.

\- Est-ce que… tu as du temps libre ? Maintenant ?

Elisa hésita mais Cédric sembla comprendre et emmena Trisha avec lui. Elisa monta alors et rejoignit Aurélia, l'air fatiguée et vraiment blasée.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

« - Non, dit Elisa la voix blanche devant la Salle sur Demande.

\- On ne peut pas éviter le problème Elisa, dit doucement Aurélia. Et à deux, cela ira bien plus vite.

Elisa la regarda avec l'envie de crier, de la frapper, de la secouer ? Mais Aurélia se contenta de lui toucher l'épaule.

\- Allez. Les armes sont prêtes. Il n'y a rien qui nous retienne objectivement.

\- Je ne peux pas, répéta Elisa.

\- Pourquoi ? fit Aurélia.

La Gryffondor se tourna vers elle, Elisa hésita, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Aurélia inspira et expira tout en la détaillant du regard. Elle avait rarement vu Elisa sans sa maîtrise d'elle-même. La dernière fois… c'était après que Tom l'a possédée. Lorsqu'elle était venue la voir devant la salle commune des Poufsouffle pile un an auparavant.

Elisa n'avait jamais reçu d'éclair en plein cœur, mais elle n'en avait pas moins ses propres démons.

\- Elisa… Il ne te fera aucun mal. On ne va pas toucher à ce diadème, à aucun moment il n'aura le pouvoir de te posséder. Je le tuerai avant même qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, répliqua Elisa d'une voix qui dérailla dans les aigus. Tu n'en as aucune idée !

\- Je sais juste qu'il va falloir faire preuve d'un peu de courage, répondit Aurélia avec patience. Car sans cela on n'ira pas loin.

Aurélia soupira :

\- On peut prévoir, on peut calculer, on peut attendre… Mais repousser l'inévitable ne le rendra que trop imprévisible. Quel était ton plan avec le diadème ?

Elisa laissa échapper un rire nerveux :

\- M'en occuper après les vacances, après avoir fait le plein de courage. Je ne comptais même pas le toucher, juste l'emmener à Dumbledore !

Ah, merde, Dumbledore. Elle l'avait oublié. Aurélia grimaça, puis tenta :

\- Tu peux lui apporter après l'avoir détruit. Et, euh, dans quelques jours, le temps que je me fasse à l'idée ? Tu sais que j'aime pas ce barbu.

Elisa émit un rire étranglé. Au moins, ça avait détendu l'atmosphère. Puis la Poufsouffle inspira profondément, très pâle. Malgré sa peur évidente, elle se plaça devant la porte et serra sa baguette.

\- A… Allons-y dit-elle d'une voix décidée avec toute la confiance qu'elle avait en stock.

Aurélia ne se risqua pas à sourire, elle préféra afficher un air grave et ouvrir la porte.

Le débarras de la Salle Sur Demande était un énorme espace de stockage. Chaises, étagères remplies d'objets cassés et dissimulés. Elles avaient récupéré une lame dans la boîte tout en faisant attention à ne pas toucher les autres.

\- Le poison sera plus rapide en action avec cette transmutation, expliqua Aurélia en tournant le dos au débarras. Cela permettra un travail bien plus efficace avec les autres. Et puis j'en ai fait des poignards car…

Elle fit un geste de la tête pour pointer le poignard qu'Elisa dissimulait sous sa robe.

\- Je pense que tu es plus à l'aise avec les armes de jet.

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger sourire, même nerveux. Puis Aurélia revint à ses côtés. Elle hésita. Mais peut-être qu'elle devait dire ce qu'elle préparait à Elisa après la destruction de l'Horcruxe. Chaque chose en son temps.

\- Je veux tout ce que Tom Elvis (sourire moqueur) Jedusor a laissé ici, demanda Aurélia.

Le débarras disparut instantanément, et fut remplacé par un tas d'objets divers. De la monnaie, une vieille robe, une balance cassée, des livres, un manteau et… Un élégant diadème en argent, serti de saphir.

Elisa sembla retenir son souffle alors qu'Aurélia sentit ses yeux s'assombrir. Le voilà. Ce salopard.

\- Elisa. Tu veux le faire ?

Elisa ne répondit pas. Elle semblait se battre avec elle-même. Aurélia elle avait dressé ses barrières mentales. Ce truc ne lui faisait pas peur. C'était un parasite, une bestiole, à buter sur le champ. C'est tout. Ni plus ni moins.

\- Tu peux le faire ? demanda Elisa d'une petite voix.

\- Si tu me couvres.

Elisa la regarda et pendant deux secondes, le silence passa entre elles. Aurélia hocha la tête et Elisa lui tendit la lame.

\- Oui.

Aurélia lui sourit timidement avec confiance et fit finalement tomber le diadème par terre d'un coup de pied sur l'étagère.

L'objet centenaire s'écrasa au sol, restant intact. Aurélia soupira alors qu'Elisa semblait se concentrer pour ne pas faire un AVC. Aurélia lança la dague sur le saphir et la lame sembla être attirée par l'ornement comme un aimant. Aurélia en fronça les sourcils de confusion, alors qu'Elisa expirait à petites goulées. Le diadème poussa un léger cri aigu comme si le métal était en fusion ou que quelqu'un avait ouvert une porte non huilée.

Puis après un dernier sifflement… le silence.

Aurélia et Elisa en étaient bouche bée.

\- C'est… une blague ? lâcha Aurélia d'une voix éraillée.

Elisa ne dit rien. Aurélia se mit les mains sur ses cheveux magenta en secouant la tête complètement ahurie.

\- Mais. TOUT ça POUR ça ? MAIS C'EST RIDICULE !

Elle commença à rire d'incrédulité, puis le petit rire se transforma en rire sincère, et puis… en véritable fou rire. Elisa, qui était aussi confuse qu'elle, sans doute à cause de cet incroyable ascenseur émotionnel, se vit attirée par ce rire, et elle y céda aussi. De soulagement. De délivrance. De confusion. Les deux filles riaient tellement que des larmes coulaient sur leur visage.

D'un seul coup, elles se retrouvèrent comme à leur première vraie rencontre. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme si tout était si simple.

Les rires se tarirent et Aurélia demanda deux fauteuils. Maintenant que l'ambiance était bien moins lourde avec cet objet de satan détruit sur la pierre de l'école, elle devait être honnête.

Elisa semblait savoir que ce n'était pas fini. Un regard lassé mais attentif éclaira son visage.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai commencé à travailler sur quelque chose, commença la tempête violette.

Elisa ne répondit rien. Elle attendait la suite, prête à engueuler Aurélia, très certainement.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre hier matin de la part de Gilbert Ronan. Je lui ai demandé d'exhumer le dossier de Black et voilà ce qu'il m'a répondu.

Elle tendit la missive à Elisa qui la lut rapidement… et les yeux s'écarquillaient.

\- Auré..

\- Je sais fit la Gryffondor sombrement.

 _Chère Aurélia,_

 _Le dossier de Black est verrouillé et entre les mains de Dolores Ombrage. Cependant, j'ai creusé un peu avec Séraphina et ce que nous avons découvert dépasse l'entendement. Black est la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Si ce que nous avons trouvé est vrai, 88 personnes ont été exécutées ou emprisonnées sans procès et les responsables d'une telle injustice sont encore au pouvoir._

 _Aurélia. C'est grave. Nous ne pouvons plus nous écrire. Nous devrons nous voir pendant tes vacances._

 _Viens mercredi prochain à l'Imaginarium. N'en parle à personne. Je suis très sérieux Aurélia._

 _Avec amitié,_

 _Gilbert_

 _PS : Ta suite de Runes a du sens. Je te conseillerai en effet de mettre la main sur un artefact de verrouillage pour étudier les placements. Bonne chance._

\- Je savais que Black avait été un instrument utile à la réélection de Fudge et la prise du pouvoir de Malefoy, mais cela est terrifiant, fit Elisa. C'est pour cela que je t'avais dit de ne rien faire ! Aurélia, Gilbert et Séraphina risquent de mourir !

Aurélia se contenta de regarder Elisa sans rien dire. Le regard droit.

\- Ils ont effacé leurs traces. Ils ne sont pas bêtes. Et vu la lettre de Gilbert, j'ai confiance en ça, répondit Aurélia.

\- Et s'ils creusent ? S'ils souhaitent agir ? Tu es prête pour ces conséquences ?

Aurélia observa Elisa qui la regardait avec un mélange de colère et d'amertume.

\- Je ne les laisserai pas mourir.

\- Aurélia, dit Elisa d'une voix presque suppliante. Fudge est le genre de personne qui ordonne l'exécution sommaire de quelqu'un s'il a peur de ce qu'il peut raconter. Souviens-toi de ce qui arrive à Croupton Junior.

Aurélia l'avait oublié, et ça lui fit comme un coup au cœur. Mais elle ne perdit pas son calme. Elle avait prévu que les choses pouvaient devenir aussi terribles, même sans penser à cet exemple concret (qui allait lui faire faire des cauchemars quelques jours, merci bien). Elle renifla.

\- J'ai envoyé un message à un ami de mon père pour un aller simple aux Barbades pour deux personnes, j'y ai mis une partie non négligeable de mes économies. Ils partiront sous mon nom et celui de mon petit frère. Je rentre chez moi pour les héberger, s'il le faut.

Elisa eut un temps d'arrêt. Aurélia était très calme.

\- La boîte compressante dont je t'ai parlée… Elle sera prête en Janvier. Et j'ai prévu de voler la carte du maraudeur et emprunter le retourneur de temps d'Hermione pour 24h. Le temps d'attraper le sale rat chez moi. Puis d'informer Black, de lui offrir une porte de sortie et de le faire réapparaître avec un maximum de bordel.

Elle afficha un regard froid et décidé.

\- Fudge va regretter d'avoir voulu jouer avec le système, lui et Ombrage vont payer.

Un silence passa entre les deux jeunes filles.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dans quoi tu te lances, murmura Elisa d'un air horrifié. Fudge est le système. Tu penses que les gens vont se retourner contre lui si tu leur donne des preuves des corruptions ? Ils savent que ce système est pourri. Ils s'en foutent. Ceux qui souffrent à Azkaban, ils s'en moquent, ça ne les affecte pas.

\- Alors je ne devrais rien faire ?! s'échauffa Aurélia.

Le regard d'Elisa s'adoucit.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je pense que tu devrais être prudente. Brouiller les pistes. T'assurer de soutiens. Ne pas jeter des infos au vent mais impliquer des gens qui ont du pouvoir.

Aurélia réalisa ce que ça voulait dire, et pendant une seconde elle se sentit incroyablement stupide. Elle était là en train de vouloir révéler un scandale au public pour retourner l'opinion contre une puissante figure politique. Elle était en train de dire ça à Elisa. Elisabeth Bishop, qui avait monté la moitié du monde magique contre Voldemort et écarté Lucius Malefoy du pouvoir par la même manœuvre.

Pas qu'Elisa s'en soit vanté, ni même qu'elles en aient discuté, mais Aurélia avait un cerveau. La révélation de la parenté de Tom Jedusor ne pouvait venir que d'une personne. Et le fait que tout le monde pense que Lucius Malefoy en ait été la source, et que toute la haute société puriste se retournée contre lui, ça, ça avait été la cerise sur le gâteau.

Aurélia changea complètement d'angle :

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

Elisa esquissa un sourire très froid (le sourire de Tom Jedusor, réalisa Auré avec un sursaut glacé) et se pencha vers elle :

\- Alors, on va commencer avec une liste… »


End file.
